Digital Crisis
by VeemonRemix
Summary: Continuation of Digimon Savers/Data Squad. Four years after the events of Savers, the digital world has declared war on the human world out of revenge for the death of their king. Will Kristy, Keenan, and the other new digidestined be able to stop it?
1. Episode 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction ever, so please do not bash it too hard ^^

Lemme just give you a short introduction. This is meant to be a continuation of Digimon Savers/Data Squad, set after the epilogue of the show (so I will refer to things that may be spoilers for people who have not yet completed Data Squad). However, Marcus Thomas and Yoshino (yeah I'll be using English names/Data Squad Jargon for this) are not the main characters, but rather show up sporadically during the series. The main characters' names will be Matt Turner, Luke Iwate, Brianna Akita, Castilla Iwate, Kristy Damon and Keenan Crier. They are all in middle school around the ages of 12 and 13 (Yes, Kristy and Keenan will return as major characters this season, so it's gonna be kinda like a digimon adventure 02 thing)

Like I stated before this is a continuation of Digimon Savers after King Drazil was defeated, 4 months after the epilogue where everybody was older. So that's about 4 years and 4 months after the actual series. (*Spoilers of those who have not yet finished the series* the current whereabouts of the former major characters: Marcus-In digital world making peace, current status is unknown. Thomas-studying to be a doctor, is the youngest person in Japan to win the nobel prize for curing his sister of her terminal disease. Yoshino-a police officer along with Miki and Megumi. Commander Sampson is their boss)

I will be periodically posting picture references for characters, but for those I made up I will try my best to give you an accurate picture of what they look like. So for example I will be doing references like [ pics over here for what Kristy and Keenan look like now . and . (that's a reallly bad pic of Kristy, oh well ^^) credit for those goes to the digimon wiki.] _Edit: I guess not, i forgot that I can't post links, sorry! just ignore it when i say [reference: x link you can always just go to Digimon Wiki though]_

One last thing, [] stands for my personal interjections, _Italicized stands for events happening._

Alright without further adieu let's get started!

All image credits go to DigimonWiki

Please R+R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A scene of a long data stream slides under the camera, the camera zooms in through multiple other rectangular data streams when it zooms in on what is known as the digital world. Right now there is an overhead view of the world, where it is currently night time. Finally, the camera pans into what appears to be a rock cave. Past the walls lies a large group of Digimon which are all gathered listening to one giant Exogrimmon. You cannot fully see him, as he is covered in shadows. He is standing on an elevated cliff speaking down to the hundreds of Digimon gathered there.

Exogrimmon: And it is for that reason why we can no longer allow the humans to take control of our world. We have tried long and hard to live our lives as we were meant to, but the humans came and took everything. And that's where I get to why I called you all here today. We eliminate the human race!

One digimon from the crowd: With what energy?!? Ever since King Drazil was taken away from us, we have seen nothing but confusion and destruction. None of us Digimon have the will to live anymore.

Exogrimmon: I am aware of that, as many of us already are. We must muster the last of our strength to defeat these bloodthirsty humans.

Another digimon: I hear that there is even a human in the Digital world trying to create more chaos

Infermon: I've seen him with my very own eyes! He walks around with a traitor digimon, I believe he calls himself…

Exogrimmon: I don't care what he calls himself! Him along with his other human killers want nothing more than our lives, and we will not give it to them. Whatever Digimon betrays his fellow Digimon shall also be put to death

*a loud cheer is heard among the Digimon*

Exogrimmon: Let this be the beginning of our war against the humans! We have resisted the temptation of stepping foot on their world until now! We will begin our attack starting today! *he scans the audience*

*There is a Dracomon and a DinoRexmon standing side by side in the audience, they quickly get Exogrimmon's attention*

Exogrimmon: you two…Dracomon, DinoRexmon, you will be in charge of the attack tonight.

[Dracomon is a rookie and DinoRexmon is supposed to be a mega, but for this story's purposes, he will be a champion. Dracomon's appearance is right here ./digimon/images/0/0c/Dracomon_,. and DinoRexmon's appearance is ./digimon/images/d/d6/DinoRexmon_]

Exogrimmon: Do you two accept the task I put before you

DinoRexmon: With pleasure

Dracomon: the humans must be destroyed.

DinoRexmon: Where shall we begin our attack master?

With a stern look on his face, Exogrimmon looked up at the crisp night sky and said one word…Japan

All chanting: Long Live the Digimon! Long Live the Digimon!

Outside the cave, a familiar face is listening in on the conversation. A black and blue bird that greatly resembles an owl, known as Falcomon heard everything. He flew away before anyone could see him.

_Setting: first day of second semester in the middle school. It is 1:40 PM, just in time for Chemistry class to begin. Since it was the first day of the new semester, students were allowed to choose their lab groups of four before class began. Kristy Damon was in a group by herself about to look for a group who needed one more, when suddenly a familiar face walked into the classroom. He walked over and helped himself to the seat next to her._

Kristy: Keenan!

Keenan: Hey Kristy, looks like we're in the same class again this semester!

Kristy (giggling): We must be inseparable!

_[At this point, Keenan's voice is (obviously) much deeper than it was during the course of Data Squad. If you saw the epilogue, that's what his voice sounds like now. Also, his English has improved up to the point where he speaks like every other middle school student.] _

Keenan: I'm just about ready for school to be over, I don't know how much longer I can stand this workload!

Kristy: I'm pretty much ready to collapse too. I think we still need two more people if this group is going to work.

_As if on cue, Danny, another kid in their class had come up to them_

Danny: Hey, do you guys mind if I join your group?

_[Danny has the same eye color as Marcus/Masaru (bright green, or whatever color Marcus's were ^^), he is African Japanese and wears a red and white cap. I like to think of his voice as similar to Ash Ketchum's for some reason]_

Kristy: Sure! The more the merrier!

Keenan: Now all we need is one more

_The bell rang and it was time for class to begin. The Teacher, Mr. Kuroki stood up from his desk in the front corner of the classroom. _

Mr, Kuroki: Hello class, and welcome to second semester Chemistry. Before I begin I will give you an overview of the class. As we all know Chemistry is the study of…

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT" shouted a kid from across the hall, running in the classroom. He ran over to Mr. Kuroki panting because he had been running for the last couple minutes.

Mr Kuroki: Mr. Turner, you're late.

_[Matt has brown eyes and brown hair. His hair is not very long, more medium size (for an anime person at least ^^) He has black goggles and normally wears a long sleeved green shirt with yellow designs on his sleeves ]_

Matt: Sorry sir, I had to go all the way to my locker and back. I was on my way there when I remembered that I forgot my backpack and had to go all the way…

Mr Kuroki: Enough! I do not want this to become a reoccurring problem like it was last semester. For now, just find a group to sit with.

Matt: uh..thank you sir

_Just about everyone in the classroom is giggling, and no one is letting him into their group. Matt got sight of Kristy who was waving for him to come and sit with them. Due to the situation, he was happy to get a seat._

Matt: Thanks Kristy

Danny: Don't forget me Matty boy!

Matt: woah, hey Danny! I was so tired from running so fast that I didn't even notice any of you!

_[Kristy and Matt had known each other since the year before . They sat next to each other in math class and Kristy always helped him out with the hard stuff…which was basically everything to him ^^. Matt and Danny had been close friends since elementary school]_

Kristy: Keenan this is Matt, Matt this is Keenan

Keenan: Nice to meet you

Matt: The pleasure is all mine

Mr. Kuroki: Ok class, now that we are all accounted for we can begin our lesson. Now as we all know in order for Chemistry to work, we're going to be using a lot of equations to back up our quantitative…

_Everything basically became a blur from then on, the teacher wasn't making sense to anyone, especially our group in the back. But all of the sudden something happened that nobody noticed but Keenan and Kristy who was sitting next to him. All of the sudden his pocket started glowing. Keenan reached into his pocket and picked up his Digivice from four years ago. It hadn't glowed like that since all the Digimon left to restore the digital world sometime ago. Keenan looked at it with a surprised look on his face_

_[ok this part gets a little confusing because they're happening at the same time. So please try to bear with me ^^]_

_The scene goes to a nearby police headquarters. Since the last time we left our heroes in Data Squad, the former members of DATS (all except Marcus and Thomas) have all become police officers, Sampson still being the commander. Right now, Yoshino and Megumi are working on the computers, although not very hard. They look the same as they did in the epilogue._

Yoshi (stirring a cup of coffee with one hand, and leaning her head on the other): Man, these daytime shifts are even more boring than the night time shifts.

Megumi from the back, trying to work but not very successfully: I wouldn't complain, I'd rather not be working at all than working too hard

Yoshi: yeah but still, it seems that it's been a matter of years since we've done anything important at all.

_As if on demand, Yoshi's computer started making an alarming noise, she was almost as shocked as Megumi running up to see what had gone wrong. When she realized what it was, she exclaimed_

Megumi: Yoshi! You realize that it's illegal to have this software installed on any computer!

Kristy (whispering in an angry tone): Keenan! How do you still have that Digivice, it's been years since anything's even happned.

Keenan (whispering back): I know, but I've always carried it with me to remember our friends

Kristy: Isn't that cute, but if anyone found out about it…

Keenan: Kristy, I think we have a bigger problem than the fact that I haven't gotten rid of my digivice. This hasn't glowed in a matter of years, and I think that this may be because we are near a

Megumi: Digimon?!? Yoshi do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now

Yoshi: I know it sounds far-fetched, but the reason I put this on the computer was to make sure that we weren't under attack by them

Megumi: If anyone finds out that you have this on your computer, we could all go to prison!

Yoshi (slightly frustrated): But if we don't do anything about this a lot of people are going to get hurt.

Megumi: look, I

Kristy: know you miss them, I miss Biyomon too. But it doesn't mean that you have to be looking for new Digimon to play with

_At this point, Matt and Danny had already been catching up on their sleep, but Matt woke up when he heard Kristy say the word "Digimon". That word meant something to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

Keenan: Kristy, that's not what I'm trying to do, my Digivice wouldn't have gone off if Falcomon wasn't in

Yoshi: Trouble is going to be our middle names if we don't do something about this. I need to go!

_With that, Yoshino took her bag and took off. Megumi had tried to stop her, but it ended up being pointless._

Keenan (shouting): I need to go!

_At this the whole class looked back at him. Mr. Kuroki had an angry look on his face_

Mr Kuroki: Is something wrong Mr. Crier?

Keenan: Eh Gomensai sir, I really need to leave, this is an emergency.

_With that Keenan ran out of the room_

Matt: Sir, I have to go as well

Mr. Kuroki: Mr Turner I will give you a detention if you walk out of my classroom

_Matt took that as in open invitation to leave, and took off right behind Keenan. Kristy put her head down in frustration and joined Danny, who wasn't putting his head back up anytime soon._

_Keenan was running like crazy. He knew that he wasn't just making a big mistake. He knew that Falcomon was in some sort of trouble, and would do anything to help his best friend. Meanwhile Matt was trying his best to keep up with him but stay out of sight at the same time. Matt was on the school running team, but he couldn't bear to keep up with him any longer. Then suddenly Keenan stopped dead in this tracks. Without looking back he said_

Keenan: Why are you following me?

Matt (panting): I…wanted to make sure that you were okay going out here

Keenan: look Matt, I know that you're not telling me the truth, but I want you to know that this is a personal thing to me and I really would appreciate it if you didn't follow me.

Matt: Don't worry Keenan, I won't bother you. I'll just follow you really quietly

_The sad thing was, Matt was trying to be polite, but he never took no for answer to anything._

Keenan (slightly angry): Matt please just go away!

Matt: listen Keenan, I can't leave because I heard you mention something about Digimon, and I want in.

_At this Keenan's eyes had widened. [It is important to notice that at this point, nobody knows what Digimon are. Only the former members of Dats and people who have owned a Digimon know Digimon are. Anyone else who had so much as seen a Digimon had to have had their memory erased immediately, so it is very strange for that word to mean anything to Matt.]_

_Keenan was about to open his mouth but suddenly a dark cloud came over where they were standing. In a matter of seconds it went from being a nice sunny day to a dark and dismal day. Keenan's digivice was going off like crazy. He saw a large orange sphere travel rapidly behind Matt, whose back was turned to it. _

Keenan: Matt look out!

_With that Matt looked back and jumped away just at the right time, and Keenan dodged the blast. There was a short green Digimon with a furious look in its eyes staring right at them. The information popped up on Keenan's Digivice_

Keenan: That's Dracomon. Rookie Dragon type. His baby breath and tail smash attacks are powerful for a rookie

[_Dracomon's appearance is here __./digimon/images/0/0c/Dracomon___, credit goes to DigimonWiki ( I use that a lot ^^)]_

_Before anybody could formulate what just happened, Dracomon was charging up for another attack_

Dracomon: Baby…

_Keenan and Matt had just recovered from the old attack and were not anticipating another one so close to another one. Then Suddenly_

Firecracker smoke screen!

_Dracomon was blinded by the large amounts of smoke, and Keenan knew exactly who had just saved them. A black and blue bird that resembled an owl had picked up the two boys and dropped them outside of the thick smoke_

Keenan (giving him a huge hug): Falcomon!

Falcomon: Keenan! I am so happy to see you! You're so tall now that I don't think I can stand next to you the same anymore

_Matt just looked at the two and saw that they had some sort of a connection that was established a long time ago. More importantly, he realized that Digimon could understand and talk back to humans. He smiled when suddenly, the smoke stopped and the Digimon was staring at them once again. _

Matt: I'm starting to get tired of this guy.

_With that Matt ran toward the Digimon_

Keenan: Matt you don't know how dangerous that thing is!

_Matt had tried to kick Dracomon, but Dracomon was too fast and jumped straight up and landed behind him._

Matt: You think I'm giving up that easily?

_He turned around and tried to hit him. He missed again, but this time something different happened. He saw a sense of pain in the mysterious Digimon's eyes. With that he fell over and Dracomon had jumped away again._

Keenan (looking at Falcomon): Falcomon, I think it's time to Digivolve

Falcomon: Keenan Wait!

Keenan: DNA….DNA….. _Nothing happened_

Falcomon: That's what I was trying to tell you, I can't digivolve in the real world anymore.

Keenan: What?!?

_Dracomon had jumped up to the top of an overhead bridge, and Matt had climbed up the side of the bridge attempting to follow him._

_In the back, I blue and white cop car had stopped behind everybody. Yoshino, unable to believe what she was seeing, stepped out. She didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that there was a Digimon for the first time in 4 and half years, or the fact that there was a random boy trying to follow it. _

Yoshino: Hey you! Up there! Stay away from that thing it's dangerous!

_This time Matt responded with one word_

Matt: No!

_And with that he continued his climbing._

Yoshi: Is he crazy?

Keenan: I have no idea…

Yoshi: hey Keenan, Falcomon it's good to see you too! Do you have any idea who that boy is?

Keenan: Yeah, his name's Matt and he's not a very good listener.

_Now Matt had finally gotten to the top of the bridge and was facing Dracomon_

Keenan: Matt! If you're not going to come down you need to destroy the Digimon! He will be redigitized into a Digi-egg you wont be killing him if you do!

_Dracomon aimed an attack at Keenan and shot it, Yoshino took Keenan and Falcomon and ducked them. The blast just barely went over them. _

Matt (ignoring what he just heard): Look I don't want to fight you

_He dropped his fighting pose_

Dracomon: you..dont want to fight

Matt: Why are you attacking us

Dracomon: You humans attacked us first. You only want to use the Digital world as your own. The master commands that we destroy you before you destroy us.

Yoshi: I don't get it…why hasn't Dracomon tried to attack him yet

Falcomon: I think they're speaking to each other

Matt: I don't really know so much about this Digital world you're talking about. But I don't know anyone who's trying to destroy it. But I can promise you that I will do all that I can to help you guys out

Dracomon: you really mean it?

Matt held out his hand: We can shake on it!

Dracomon (smiling, holding out his hand): Ok

_Out of nowhere a crash happened. They were under attack again. _

OGRE FLAME!!

A blast much bigger than Dracomon's hit, and sent them all stumbling to the floor. There was an explosion of the city bridge when Dinorexmon was standing right there.

Dinorexmon: Dracomon, how dare you speak to the humans

Dracomon ran up to him

Dracomon: But Dinorexmon, I don't think that humans are all that bad

Dinorexmon in a disgusted tone: WHAT!

Dracomon: I mean, it doesn't seem like they all want to destroy us

Dinorexmon: I should have figured…5 minutes with those humans and you have started thinking like them. Your betrayal will make master furious. I will make sure that you will die along with these pathetic humans

_Dinorexmon jumped up into the air. Unexpectedly a sharp nail came toward Dracomon. The speed at which it was traveling would have killed him instantly, had not someone jumped and pushed him out of the way. Dracomon looked up. His new friend Matt had just saved his life, but it costed him a huge scrape on the arm. Keenan and Yoshi gasped._

Keenan: did he just…save him

_Matt stood up and looked at Dracomon, who looked back at thim_

Dracomon: you…you saved me

Matt's face was dirty, but he smiled back and said

Matt: What are friends for?

_With that something glowed between the both of them. It had gone toward traveled toward Matt. Unaware of what it was, Matt grabbed onto it. It was a digivice. But not like the one Keenan had. It was completely different. It was a red Digivice 01 _

_[reference picture ./digimon/images/f/fb/Digivice_, credit Digimon Wiki, if you read V-Tamers it's that digivice]_

Keenan and Yoshi were just as surprised as Matt was

Yoshi: is that a…Digivice

Keenan: It looks nothing like the ones we have.

_Matt took a better look of the Digivice, suddenly his other had started glowing red_

Matt: this…is…SO COOL

Dracomon: I think this makes us friends for good huh?

Matt: but…what am I supposed to do

Keenan: use your DNA charge!

Matt: My what?

Keenan: You can make Dracomon digivolve to champion if you use your DNA charge!

YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME DID YOU

_Truthfully, they kinda did, but Dinorexmon landed viciously on the ground, causing the ground to shake_

Dinorexmon: I will make sure none of you live to see this earth for one more day. OGRE FLAME!

_Instead of running away, both Matt and Dracomon ran toward Dinorexmon._

Matt: I don't really get all of this, but are you ready to Digivolve Dracomon?

Dracomon: Oh yeah!

The Digivolution sequence begins.

Matt: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen

Dracomon: Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

Keenan had the information on his digivice again. That's Coredramon, Champion level. His Flare breath and Strike Bomber will give all his enemys something to really shout about!

[Visual is here, the only difference is that he does not have wings and does not look as evil ^^

./digimon/images/d/d3/Coredramon_(Blue)_ DigimonWiki as always]

Matt: Ok, this is definitely cooler than Chemistry class!

Dinorexmon: So, you have finally learned to master Digivolution. Master could have taught you better

Coredramon: Tell master that I quit! He has shown nothing but hatred for all of us and humans. There is still much to learn about humans

Dinorexmon: But how can you quit…If you're not even alive to say that you do! Ogre Flame!

Coredramon: Flare Breath

_The two flames hit each other with cataclysmic force. Keenan, Yoshi and Falcomon stood back, but matt simply looked forward putting an arm in front of his face. _

Matt: Go Coredramon! Show him that the power we both have is stronger than the power of evil!

Yoshi: This doesn't make any sense.

Keenan: What do you mean?

Yoshi: I thought it was weird when Agumon starting helping us out. But a digimon that was born in an evil atmosphere and taught only to destroy helping us out. This is truly incredible.

Coredramon: Dinorexmon, you're finished

Dinorexmon with a furious look on his face: Lethal needle!

_The needle hurtled toward Coredramon when he broke it by punching it._

Dinorexmon: Impossible. Where is he getting all this power from?

Coredramon: Dinorexmon, prepare to be relieved of all evil. Flare Breath!

_Dinorexmon screamed, his last words were_

Dinorexmon: Your betrayal is unforgivable! Long live the Darkness!

_With that, he turned into a digi-egg. Which Matt caught_

Matt: WOHOOO!

_The day cleared up again_

_Matt gave the egg to Keenan. _

Matt: how's that for "you're going to get hurt?"

Dracomon: yeah, I'm not that dangerous once you get to know me

Keenan (smiling): I'm just glad you guys are ok. Oh by the way Matt, this is my old friend Yoshi

Yoshi: Pleasure to meet you, I see that you are quite the resilient one

Dracomon: hey Matt, what does quite the resilient one mean?

Matt: Don't ask me, I have no idea. Oh, I almost forgot we need to get back to school!

Keenan: Hey Yoshi you want to give us a ride?

Yoshi: Asking to ride in a police car, that's a first

_With that they all started laughing_

_The scene goes back to the Digital world_

A Digimon: Master, the first attack on the human world failed. It seems as if Dracomon has joined forces with some humans, and fought against Dinorexmon.

Exogrimmon: I had a feeling he would betray me one of these days. No matter, they were worthless pawns anyway

Digimon: sir?

Exogrimmon: We can let those foolish humans think they've beaten us. They may have won this first battle, but the war has barely begun. _He starts laughing maniacally; the screen goes up into the night sky _

-----------------------

So what did you guys think? I know that there are a lot of holes in the plot like how did Falcomon come back, why couldn't he digivolve, and how did Matt know about Digimon in the first place. These are all to be answered in the near future! Reply/Comment please, I would love your feedback. (PS I know that my grammar was horrifying throughout the whole thing so I apologize for that ^^)


	2. Episode 2

Alright guys I'm back for an Episode two of Digimon Heroes!

There really isn't much to say before this one, just make sure you've read the first part before this. All my introductory stuff is right there. But in a nutshell, this is a continuation of Digimon Savers/Data Squad, but with new characters (plus keenan and kristy =D). One thing I forgot to mention in episode one is that I (unfortunately ^^) do not own Digimon, or claim to be any part of its original production.

That's basically it for now, in this part I won't be _italicizing everything that isn't dialogue_ because that was kinda annoying to do. I'll just write it normally. But everything else is still the same [my personal reminders/interjections/character descriptions will be in brackets like these.] Instead, _I will be italicizing thoughts that go through a character's head_. We'll see how that works out…

Well without further adieu let's begin episode 2! (I didn't mean to rhyme there, oh well ^^)

Please R+R, I really appreciate your feedback!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shot of the Japan is shown. It is a nice sunny day, the day after the Digimon attack. It was funny how such a perfect and quiet morning could follow such a catastrophic and eventful afternoon the day before. It is 7:54 AM, and a Keenan is walking to school. Both his hands were on the straps of his backpack and he was looking down on the floor. He was remembering the conversation he had with Kristy day before, by her school locker.

Flashback

Kristy: What do you mean it just happened?

Keenan: I can't be clearer than I'm trying to be! It just did!

Kristy: So you're saying that a digivice just appeared in front of Matt, and now he's partners with an evil Digimon?

Keenan: I guess he's not that evil anymore, but that's the long and short of it. I told you there was something was up, and I think this might have something to do with the Digital world!

Kristy saw that there were a lot of people looking at them, so she pulled Keenan by the arm and went to a quieter area of the hallway

Kristy: Keenan, Digimon don't just appear for no reason. I'm afraid that we may have a bigger problem on our hands if what you're saying is true

Keenan wanted to say something else, but decided not to. There was something else that didn't make sense to him about the incident, but he didn't want to bring it up now

Back to real time

Keenan continued walking. He knew Kristy had a point, but he wasn't sure what else to say about it. Sure, he was glad to see that Matt had made a new friend. Even better, he and Falcomon were together once again. But he knew that all this wouldn't have happened if there was not some kind of trouble that he, or someone else, was going to be responsible for. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell ring. He was close enough to the school to hear it, and he quickly looked at his watch. When he saw that first period had already begun, he ran for the school entrance. On top of all of this, he was going to be late to class again.

_Setting: Digital World_

The screencap goes into the cave that we saw in episode one. Similarly to before, there is a large crowd of Digimon gathered to hear their master speak. There is a lot of talking going on in the audience before Exogrimmon comes up to the ledge. When he made his way up, he yelled

Exogrimmon: Silence!

All the Digimon obeyed, it was dead silent in the cave

Exogrimmon: As some of you are aware, our first attack on the human world proved to be very unsuccessful. We were stabbed in the back by one of our followers Dracomon

There is a loud uproar in the audience

Parasimon: I had a feeling Dracomon would betray us! He is a weak Rookie, vulnerable to the lies of human beings

DarkTyrannamon: He was a fool just waiting to turn on us!

Exogrimmon: A fool he was, and a fool he will remain. That is why the rest of us Digimon must stand together fight and destroy the human world at all costs. We cannot lose anymore soldiers to these fiends! We will have another attack tonight on the human world

As if on cue, an Ebidramon jumped up right in front of where the master was standing

Ebidramon: If I may have the privilege to conduct the attack tonight sir, I would be very grateful

Exogrimmon was covered in shadows just as before, but you could see a clean cut smile go across his face

Exogrimmon: You have my permission

As if expecting to hear that response, Ebidramon jumped down from the ledge, and toward the screen

_Setting: Middle School [by the way, if you guys could help me come up with a middle school name that would be cool, I can't think of one myself, haha ^^]_

Matt was walking in the hall admiring his new Digivice. The night before, he had figured out how to get Dracomon to go into the Digivice, and that way, he could come to school with him every day.

Dracomon (from Digivice): Hey Matt, can you tell me again why I have to stay in here?

Matt: Well Dracomon the answer is quite simple, you see…well…

Dracomon: well…

Matt: hmm, I guess I never really thought about that. Actually it would be a great idea to let you out! Think of how cool I would be if I had a talking Digimon with me!

Matt stopped to think for a second but kept walking. He didn't notice that people were looking at him oddly since he appeared to be talking to himself.

Matt: Hey Dracomon, what exactly are you anyway?

Dracomon: huh?

Matt: I mean I know you're a Digimon, but what exactly are you? Like are you some kind of…virtual pet or something

Dracomon (scratching his head): Well I guess if I can come out and stand next to you I'm not that virtual…that's a good question. Unfortunately I don't have a very good answer to that

Matt: I see…Anywho, lets get you out of that Digivice!

Dracomon: yeah!

Matt: Dracomon reali…

At that point a hand covered Matt's mouth and took the Digivice. Matt looked over, but he was relieved to see that it was just Keenan

Keenan: What do you think you're doing?!?

Matt: Hey Keenan. (Matt took his digivice back from him) It's simple logic actually. If I let Dracomon follow me the rest of the day then I would be the coolest kid ever! Think of how people would want me in their cliques just to get a look at Dracomon. And…

Keenan: Do you know what would happen if anyone so much as heard that you had a Digimon!?!

Matt: Uh…..

Keenan: Look, to be perfectly honest I'm confused about how you even got a Digimon in the first place, but you can't just go off showing off your Digimon. For one, people won't like you, they'll freak out and call the police or something. Then, Dracomon will end up in some sort of lab while you are asked a million questions a day.

Matt: Geez, no need to get so uptight about it Keenan. I wasn't going to be stupid about who I showed him to

Dracomon: yeah!

Keenan: This is ridiculous he shouldn't even be here with you!

The bell rang. It was 3:05 PM, which meant that it was time to be dismissed from school.

Matt: See? There's the bell, come on Dracomon let's go find some other Digimon to fight!

Dracomon: yeah!

They both ran off leaving Keenan behind.

Keenan (thinking): I don't understand why he would be chosen to save anybody.

The scene replayed in his head where the Digivice floated over between Matt and Dracomon. Matt grabbed the Digivice, which looked nothing like his, Marcus's, Thomas's or Yoshi's. It was completely different. Something still bothered him about what happened though. Something just didn't make sense.

At this point Matt was running for the door, suddenly, he bumped into this other kid sending them both to the ground.

Matt (eyes closed rubbing his head): ah…dude are you okay

Other kid: Watch where you're going. If you run into me again, you're going to be sorry.

Matt looked up. It was a kid who had blonde hair and tanned but still white skin. He had blue eyes and wore a sleeveless light yellow and blue shirt. He had already gotten up and left.

Matt: hmph what's that kid's problem?

Dracomon: Come on Matt lets go!

Matt: oh I almost forgot!

He got up and ran toward the door again, although this time more cautiously. He was about to leave the building when suddenly, another figure popped up in front of him. But this wasn't a student. This was Mr. Kuroki, Matt's Chemistry teacher.

Matt: oh hey Mr. Kuroki. Look I'd really love to chat right now but I've got places to go and people to see, you know what I'm saying?

Mr Kuroki's face was fuming with anger at him

Matt (in an annoyed tone): What?

Mr. Kuroki: Mr. Turner I believe that you owe me four hours of your time.

Matt: Oh I get it this is one of your jokey things. Look Mr. Kuroki you're a really funny guy but I seriously gotta go do…

Mr Kuroki had an over the top anime face that was twice as big as Matt's whole body. He also had the classic anger eyes where there are no irises, just the eyeballs

Mr Kuroki: Mr Turner, If I remember correctly, you ran out of my class unexcused, and I informed you of the consequence of leaving the classroom. Despite my warning you chose to leave, thus you agreed to my terms that you would serve a four hour detention after school today.

Matt: heh, you know I remember that. I was in fact just on my way about to

Mr Kuroki had enough of Matt's excuses and grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to his room. Matt was trying to fight to get free, but Mr. Kuroki's will to bring him to detention was more powerful than Matt's will to break free. He dragged him all the way to the door and closed it. The closed door is staring at the screen

_Setting: 3 and a half hours later, Keenan is sitting at his desk trying to get some work done, but can't_

Falcomon (from the back): Keenan what's wrong

Keenan: It's…nothing Falcomon

Falcomon: Don't you think I know you well enough to know that something's wrong. Come on Keenan, what is it.

Keenan: I've just been thinking about something…It's really been bothering me since yesterday.

Falcomon: well….

Keenan: Yesterday during the fight, when I tried to make you digivolve to Peckmon, nothing happened. I was sure that I was doing everything right, but somehow, it didn't work. But…when Matt got his new Digivice, he was able to make Dracomon digivolve with no problem. I don't know why, but I feel that…maybe…Matt may be in for something way over his head, and I don't know whether or not I'm a part of it

Falcomon: I think I know what you mean Keenan, but you've played a bigger role in the fate of the Digital world than you realize. Everyone there knows you as the human boy who was raised by Digimon, and lived on to fight for what was right.

Keenan: But I can't help but think…that you wouldn't be here if I didn't play a bigger role than that. I mean, when my Digivice went off I felt that it was time for me to become a part of something bigger again, but it just turned out that it was Matt's big day and not mine.

Falcomon: Keenan, I'm sure that there is a perfectly logical explanation to all that happened last night. But to be honest, I wouldn't worry about it. No matter what happens just know that I will always support you, no matter what role you play.

Keenan (now smiling): I guess you're right. Thanks Falcomon

Falcomon: Well if you're going to keep doing homework all night, I'm getting some shuteye

Keenan (smiling again): Sleep tight buddy

_Setting: Park. It is now dark out. There is a figure sitting in the grass though. It is a girl looking up at the sky. She has black hair, and violet eyes. She wore a small white jacket over a purple top, and light blue jeans. _

Girl: Jodixmon…is something bothering you?

A Digimon appeared right next to her

Jodixmon: Brianna, I can sense a Digimon approaching. It's coming soon, somewhere around here.

Brianna (closing her eyes and smiling): so I was right.

Jodixmon: As always

Brianna stands up. She pulls out her Digivice. It is a white and grey Digivice 01, like Matt's (only not the same color)

Brianna: Let's teach this Digimon not to mess with us

[Jodixmon is a digimon that I made up. He is a champion level and he is a tall rabbit like Digimon. He has white fur, and is blue trainers (kinda like agumon has). Just think of the coolest looking rabbit as a digimon standing up (obviously not stupid looking, lol) and you have him ^^]

_Setting: Detention. Mr Kuroki's classroom. It is 7:28 PM and Matt is the only one there. He chose to sit in his normal class seat. Mr. Kuroki was sitting at his teacher's desk reading a newspaper._

Matt was about to die of boredom. He tried to put his head down and take a nap without Mr. Kuroki seeing, but he shot back up at the sound of Mr. Kuroki yelling

Mr. Kuroki: No sleeping in Detention Mr. Turner. This is a punishment, not a naptime.

Matt simply leaned his head on his arm looking forward. He could hardly take this anymore. Mr. Kuroki had taken all of his electronics before entering, but luckily Matt kept his Digivice in his back pocket. It didn't do him much good though, because no matter what happened, he was stuck in Kuroki's chemistry room. Matt looked up at the clock

Mr Kuroki: Is something wrong Mr. Turner?

Too exhausted to speak, Matt pointed at the clock. It was 7:29 and 45 seconds . Detention ended at 7:30. Mr. Kuroki looked back at the clock. He looked back forward.

Mr Kuroki: I hope you've learned your lesson Mr. Turner. If you continue to interrupt my class, this is where you will be spending your evenings. Have I made myself clear?

Matt (in a bored tone): yes sir.

Mr Kuroki: you have my permission to leave

All of Matt's strength seemed to be drained by the Detention process, but he mustered up the energy to get up and run for the door. On the way out he took his cell phone from Mr. Kuroki's desk. He had finally made it outside.

Matt (pulling out his digivice): Dracomon, can you hear me ?

Dracomon had helped himself to a nap right inside of Matt's digivice, but woke up when Matt called him

Dracomon: now I can, is that what school is always like? No wonder everyone's always complaining about it.

Matt (smiling): only for me Dracomon

They were both interrupted when Matt's digivice went off. The screen was blinking red.

Matt (a little shocked at the whole thing): Dracomon, if you could give me ANY IDEA OF WHAT'S GOING ON, that would be helpful

Dracomon was not smiling. He said

Dracomon: There's a digimon nearby. It's coming from the park

Matt: you're kidding right? This day just keeps getting better and better. Come on, let's go kick some digital butt!

Matt had taken a shortcut he knew. All he had to do was cut across a couple people's backyards without getting spotted. He was running as fast as he could toward the park, and nobody saw him except for one person. The screen goes inside a house with the window in the front. You clearly see Matt run across. There is a girl inside the house looking outside. She has orange hair and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with red straps that went around her shoulder. She wore light brown shorts.

Girl: Hey Luke I think someone's cutting across our lawn. Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?

Behind her is a boy with light but tanned skin and light blue eyes. He was the same person Matt had bumped into earlier. He was using his laptop.

Luke: just forget it (not looking up from his computer). It's most likely some stupid child delinquent.

Matt has just arrived in the park. He looked up, and could hardly believe what he was seeing. There was a blinding white light in the middle of the sky. It was a spherical, unlike any type of light he had seen before. Suddenly, the light went away, and Ebidramon dropped down, staring straight at Matt. Matt was reading the information off of his digivice

Matt: That looks like Ebidramon, champion level. He is a Crustacean Digimon. His twin scissors attack packs a punch, and his lobster step attack is known to make his enemies run in fear.

He looked straight ahead.

Ebidramon: Filthy human.

He charged straight for Matt. Matt held his Digivice in front of him

Matt: Dracomon, realize!

Dracomon appeared in front of Matt, and Ebidramon was coming straight for him.

Dracomon: Baby Breath!

A fireball went straight for Ebidramon, but he simply dodged it and jumped over them.

Matt: try to hit him again Dracomon!

Dracomon: Baby Breath!

Ebidramon had once again dodged it, and this time charged at them with full speed. He didn't know whether to be amazed or disgusted. He was amazed at the fact that these were the nimrods who were said to have defeated Dinorexmon, and disgusted at the fact that they seriously believed that they could stand a chance against him. He hit Dracomon with his full strength, sending him flying backward

Matt: Dracomon!

Dracomon: I'm…alright

Ebidramon: you really are pathetic. Not only have you made yourself weaker by allying yourself with inferior beings Dracomon, but you will pay greatly for it too.

Matt: That's nice to know, but too bad it won't happen. We have another trick up our sleeve. Dracomon, lets Digivolve you to Coredramon like we did last time.

DNA charge…. (nothing happned)

uh…DNA charge…please

Matt had tried to summon a DNA charge, but it wasn't working. He couldn't believe it, it happened so easily last time. While Matt was distracted, Ebidramon saw this as the perfect opportunity.

Ebidramon: Twin Scissors!

He wasn't aiming his attack for Dracomon this time. He had aimed it at Matt, and hit him dead on. Matt was now in the grasp of Ebidramon. He tried to fight it, but once again he wasn't strong enough.

Ebidramon: How do you like this Dracomon? Now you will see what happens when humans and Digimon associate with each other.

Matt was in a lot of pain, Ebidramon was squeezing him tighter and tighter. But he yelled

Matt: Dracomon, don't let him scare you! We can beat him!

Ebidramon: oh shut up

He had squeezed him tighter, and Matt was ready to cry out in pain when suddenly he heard a voice

Hey!

It surely wasn't Dracomon's, or anyone else's voice he recognized for that matter. It was a female's voice from several yards away. He looked over and saw a girl standing alone. She had black hair and violet eyes, and her jacket was waving in the wind. As inappropriate of a time as it was, he initially felt a little bit attracted to her. He couldn't help but think of her looking like some type of guardian angel coming down to save him.

Brianna: Drop the boy, and nobody gets hurt

Matt suddenly snapped back to reality

Matt: Hey, stay away from here! You don't know how dangerous he is!

Ebidramon laughed

Ebidramon: you seriously think that your petty threats mean anything to me. Come over here and make me drop him.

Matt was about to yell at her to stay away again, when he saw something. She pulled out a digivice that looked an awful lot like his. No. Just like his. It was the same except it was grey instead of black.

Brianna: Alright Jodixmon, since he asked so nicely

Jodixmon seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was suddenly standing in front of her.

Jodixmon: And everyone knows I'm not one to disappoint

Jodixmon ran to Ebidramon and punched him hard in the face. Matt couldn't believe what he just saw. That rabbit digimon was faster than anything he had ever seen. It was a matter of seconds before he fell down face flat on the floor, looking up at Jodixmon and Ebidramon. Jodixmon hit the ground in front of him and went up for another hit.

Jodixmon: Crystal punch!

He had hit Jodixmon right in the stomach, causing him to fall back. Matt had looked at his digivice for this one

Matt: Jodixmon. Champion level. His crystal punch and rapid illusion attacks make other Digimon sorry they ever saw him.

Matt really didn't know what to do. He just watched Jodixmon and Ebidramon duke it out in front of him. He almost forgot about Dracomon who ran up behind him.

Dracomon: who is that?

Matt: I have no idea.

Matt had looked over at Jodixmon's partner, who was standing there with her Digivice watching the fight intensively. He wanted to find out who exactly she was, she seemed like the most experienced tamer ever. At least her Digimon made it look that way.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Matt hadn't noticed, but Jodixmon was losing the fight. He looked over and saw that Ebidramon had his claw on jodixmon, driving him into the ground. Jodixmon was trying to use his arms to break Ebidramon's grip, but nothing happened.

Matt had decided that it was time for him to repay the favor that Brianna and Jodixmon gave him. He ran toward Ebidramon.

Matt: Hey you, why don't you pick on someone your own size (thinking _Like me right?)_

Ebidramon was starting to get sick of this annoying child. He held onto Jodixmon and wacked Matt with his tail. Matt was sent spiraling back.

Dracomon: Matt!

Brianna was looking at him thinking "_What a stupid kid, what does he think he's up against?"_

Dracomon ran over to Matt who was lying on his back in pain.

Dracomon: Matt! Please get up!

Matt opened his eyes but didn't get up.

Matt: So he really thinks that he's so much stronger than we are?

Matt was struggling to get up

Matt: Well frankly, I don't care how strong he thinks he is. He's nothing compared to what we can do together Dracomon.

Matt finally sat up and put his fist in front of his face. His hand was starting to glow. He could see Jodixmon hit the ground forcefully again yards in front of him.

Matt (smiling): And I'm not going to sit back while this monster tries to hurt any more people.

His hand was fully glowing now

Matt: Dracomon?

Dracomon nodded

Digivolution sequence begins.

Matt: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen

Dracomon: Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

Coredramon stood up and faced Ebidramon. Now it was his turn to charge at him. Coredramon had knocked Ebidramon face first to the ground, giving Jodixmon time to escape.

Ebidramon: You fools will never understand. You cannot match me no matter how…

Coredramon: how about you save it for someone who actually cares.

Ebidramon was furious at this

Ebidramon: Lobster blast!

Coredramon: Flare breath!

The two blasts hit each other, but they were of equal strengths. All they did was cancel each other out. Brianna looked ahead at what was happening, unsure of how to react. Suddenly she got an idea.

Brianna: Jodixmon! Now's your chance! Get him while he's distracted!

Jodixmon suddenly appeared from behind Ebidramon

Jodixmon: Your time's up dirtbag. Crystal saber

Jodixmon's arm was surrounded by an aura of light that resembled a large needle. He drove it into Ebidramon's back, causing him to howl in pain. Ebidramon's data had dispersed all at once, and was redigitized into a digi-egg

Matt: yeah!

He went to pick up the egg and Dracomon walked next to him.

Matt (now holding the egg): Nice going buddy!

He almost forgot the person who actually defeated him. But when he looked to see where the mysterious girl was, she was gone.

Matt: I wonder who that was…

Brianna was walking through the trees with her hands in her pockets

Brianna: what happened?

Jodixmon appeared next to her

Jodixmon: I'm not sure. I must have completely let my guard down. But Brianna… who was that boy and his Digi…

Brianna: It was an amateur. I could tell that he knew next to nothing about Digimon. If you want my consideration, I think we should avoid him

Jodixmon: He did save my life though. And he seemed to…

Brianna: Jodixmon

She looked at her partner, and he stared back at her. After a good 10 seconds of silence he said

Jodixmon: Ok, we'll stay away from him. A shot is shown of them walking from the back as they both disappeared into the night.

----------------------------

Man, that was much longer than I had expected. But there you go episode two. R+R please! I really would love to hear your feedback! And yes, I am once again aware that my grammar is atrocious, sorry for that ^^.

A short preview of episode 3: we learn more about Luke and that girl who we saw earlier. I think Yoshi will appear again, if not the next episode the episode after. And don't worry we will see Marcus and Thomas soon enough. I think in episode 3 I may split it up into multiple chapters than just doing one incredibly long one…

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment ^^


	3. Episode 3 part 1

Hey guys, I'm back for chapter three, and thanks to all you people who have taken the time to comment on my episodes! I promise the storyline will get better soon, but I have to do a lot of preliminary stuff before I get down to the main adventure/action

By the way, as some of you may have noticed I decided to change the name of this series to "Digital Crisis". That is mainly due to the fact that there is another popular story going around with the name Digimon Heroes, and I was just using that name as a filler until I thought of something better.

I'll be trying to do it like a script type of thing like I have been doing, but I don't know if I will keep doing that style after this episode, but I guess we'll see

Once again I do not own or claim to own Digimon

Please, please comment. I really love reading your feedback ^^

Here we are Episode 3! (I think I'm gonna start naming episodes btw, if you guys can help me think of names that are more creative than "episode 1, episode 2" then please run them by me!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first scene goes to suburban Japan. A range of houses are shown. The camera pans into one particular house, which is the one that we saw in the last episode. Luke and Castilla Iwate are in their house by themselves. Luke is on his couch practicing on his guitar and Castilla is on Luke's computer.

[Luke's appearance: light but tanned skin. He has blue eyes and medium length blonde hair that goes down (looks like Thomas's hair, but Luke's is lighter than his). He wears a sleeveless blue shirt with a yellow stripe across the middle

Castilla's Appearance: light skin. She also has blue eyes, brighter than her brother's. She wears a red skirt, and a dark yellow top that is attached with red straps over her shoulders. She has bright blonde hair.]

Castilla was clicking away on Luke's computer when something suddenly stopped her. The screen went black and there was green text typing itself row by row. She would have attempted to read it, but all the text was in weird symbols and shapes.

Castilla: um, Luke. Can you come over here?

Luke was half asleep strumming aimlessly on his guitar.

Luke: Castilla, I already told you that I didn't want you on my computer. What do you think you're doing on it?

Castilla: I'm sorry, I really needed to check my e-mails. But I really need you to look at this here.

Luke sighed and got up. He threw his guitar on the sofa causing it to play random strings. He walked over to the laptop.

The screen suddenly went back to Castilla's e-mail

Luke: what is it?

Castilla was shocked

Castilla: It was right there!

Luke: Look, as much as I would love to read your e-mail, I have better things to do. Now get off my computer.

Castilla: But you don't understand the whole screen went black, and there was something typing itself in green text

Luke (jokingly): And what exactly did it say? Your computer will shut down in 10 seconds?

Castilla: I don't know I couldn't read it. It was in strange symbols or something

Luke suddenly looked very shocked. Castilla took notice of this, but she simply stared at his blank expression. A very brief flashback goes back to Luke on his computer when the same text came up.

Luke: What the heck?!?

The text kept typing itself, and Luke's blue eyes were showing a bright green reflection

(back in real-time)

Luke was getting angry

Luke: You probably didn't see that, you just don't know how to use a computer

Castilla: I swear I saw it right there! Why won't it just work again!

Luke: Enough! I don't care what you saw, get away from my computer!

Castilla picked up his computer and started shaking it

Castilla: come on! Please just work!!

Suddenly the screen went black once again

Luke: give me that!

He took the computer, but this time saw the screen. He had certainly seen it before. It was typing in symbols that he shouldn't have been able to understand, but he was able to read it.

Castilla: See?

Luke was ignoring here as he was reading off what the symbols meant

Luke: look, don't quote me on this, but I think it says "you are unaware of the dangers that lie before you. If you do not join us, you will have no defense, and will eventually perish along with rest of the humans. We have chosen…you."

He had no idea when or how he learned what he just read out

Castilla: what is this _The Matrix _or something?!?

Castilla was actually more concerned about how her brother learned how to read those strange symbols

The computer said one last statement

"If you are willing to accept the challenge we set before you, press enter. You will enter into a world where you will have a new beginning"

Luke looked very seriously at the screen. He did not choose to read it out, as his sister would not have anything important to say about it anyway. Also, he had no idea who the "you" was referring to. It could have been anybody in Japan for all he knew.

Castilla: what else is it saying?

Luke: Nothing that's any of your business

Suddenly one last line of symbols appeared at the very bottom of the screen. Lukes eyes widened with fear when he saw these. All you could see was the reflections of the text appearing in Luke's blue eyes.

Castilla: Luke?

Luke: so this has to be for me… Castilla, tell Mom that I had to leave for something.

Castilla: what do you mean leave for something?

Luke: I'm going away, and that's all you need to tell her alright?

Luke made the decision that he knew would change the course of his life forever, his finger pressed the enter key. Suddenly Luke was appearing very bright. However, a result that was unexpected to Luke happened too. Castilla's body was also brightening, and all you could see was their outlines and faint pictures of their faces. Suddenly, they were both sent into the computer as fragments of data.

[if this had a theme song it would be right here ^^]

Luke was lying face down in a desert area. The screen goes to his head, and he clenches his fist in the sand. He was trembling as he opened his eyes half way. He sat up with one arm in the sand and one arm on his head.

Luke: agh, what a fall. I feel like I just jumped out of an airplane.

His train of thought suddenly stopped when he saw his sister laying flat in the sand, just as he was.

Luke: You've gotta be kidding me! What's she doing here?!

He ran over to his sister and shook her to wake her up

Luke: Castilla get up! Get up!

Castilla opened her eyes. She sat up quicker than Luke did.

Luke: how did you get over here too? I thought I was the only person supposed to be here.

Castilla: Hey Luke…

Luke: what is it?

Castilla: Where are we?

Luke had completely ignored the fact that he wasn't anywhere near home. The landscape was seen, there was nothing but desert for miles.

Luke was looking at the sky. He had no idea what was going on. His train of thought was once again interrupted by Castilla screaming. Luke quickly looked back to her.

Castilla: get away from me!!

There was a large dogmon sniffing her out. Castilla was trying to keep her distance, but it wasn't working very well.

Dogmon: haha, smell like human! Smell like good meal!

Luke had kicked the Dogmon square in the face

Luke: who do you think you are just coming over here and harassing us! What are you anyway?

Dogmon was in a lot of pain, rubbing his nose.

Dogmon: Me? I be dogmon!

Luke: Dogmon. You're name is Dogmon.

Dogmon: Jeez, welcome to Digital world stupid human, you not never seen no digimon before or something?

Luke: so you're a…Digimon

Castilla: and where did you say we were? In the Digital world?

Luke: What is this some kind of joke? What is that supposed to mean?

Castilla: Can you help us get back home, or at least out of this desert.

Dogmon: Maybe if you give Dogmon treat he help you

Castilla: All I have is this breakfast bar that was in my pock..

Before she could finish her sentence, Dogmon snatched it and shoved it down his throught.

Castilla: Now will you help us get out of here

Dogmon: Help humans?!? No way! I rather be deleted hundred times before helping no stinky human. Bwahahahaha

With that he ran away and faded with the distance

Luke: Great Castilla, you gave away our only hope for food to a dog, expecting it to help us.

Castilla: I thought it could

Luke: So what are we do, wait to die?

Castilla: We just need to find our way out of here.

Luke: No, if we try walking around we're just going to get even more lost. That stupid hound was probably one of many freaks to walk across here, we'll just wait for another one.

Castilla sat down. She kind of wished she was unconscious once again, at least she didn't feel lost.

Luke sat down too.

Luke: I didn't even bring anything to do.

About twenty minutes later, a Tsudomon and a Koromon hopped by. Castilla continued to be shocked by these creatures who walked across all the time, but beggars can't be choosers. She walked up to them

Castilla: Hey! Do you think you can help us get out of here

Tsudomon: Sure we'd love to help.

Koromon: yeah you have to walk one mile east

Tsudomon: Then one mile south

Castilla was taking mental notes

Koromon: yeah then after that walk one mile west

Tsudomon: Then right after that walk one mile north!

When this processed in Castilla's brain, she noticed that that was impossible

Castilla: But if I did that I would end up right here again

Tsudomon: yeah, that's the point! Stupid humans!

Tsudomon and Koromon were laughing as they hopped away

Castilla was getting very annoyed here, she just wanted to go home. She looked over at Luke, who just dismissed what had happened as another one of Castilla's failed attempts to be useful.

Luke: I'm going to sleep

he just lied down on the sand. After all he was lying on the sand for God knows how long before he woke up

Castilla had a blue sweatshirt tied around her waist. She spread it across the ground and lied her face on it, as she attempted to sleep too. Maybe if they slept for long enough, they would find out they were dreaming the whole time.

About an hour later they were woken up by a Digimon who looked like a flower.

"Here, drink this"

She held a bowl of water in front of Luke's face first. He woke up, and took the bowl and slurped almost the whole thing.

"Hey I need to save some for her too"

She took the bowl away from him, woke Castilla up and gave the rest to her.

Castilla: Wow, that was refreshing! Thank you, thanks so much! We thought we were going to starve to death out here!

Luke: Can you just start off by telling us what the heck you are?

"Me, I'm Floromon"

Although neither Luke nor Castilla had digivices, her information came up as if they had one (as in one of those screens that say Floramon on the top and, yeah you know what I mean ^^)

Floramon: I'm a Rookie Vegetation and Data type.

Castilla: Well thank you Floramon

Luke: So you're a…Digimon too?

Floramon: That's right, and we're in the Digital world!

Luke: Digital world, that's what that mutt said to us.

Floramon: well whoever he was he was telling the truth.

Castilla: Hey, Floramon can you help us get out of here?

Luke: yeah this world sucks

Castilla: Luke!

Floramon: Well I don't know about this world but I can get you out of this desert

Castilla: That will do, thanks for all your help!

Floramon: my pleasure, follow me!

They both got up. Castilla had to shake the sand off of her blue sweatshirt, and tied it back around her waist.

They seemed to have been walking for hours. To pass the time, Castilla was talking to Floramon about what the digital world was. Luke overheard some of it, but frankly he did not care. He was still thinking about how Castilla was sucked into the computer with him. After reading that last line, he was sure the message was for him and him alone. Now that Luke was thinking about it, he wondered who sent the message in the first place. They were stopped when they could see an end to the desert. It was almost humorous how there was a dry and dismal desert behind them, but a green rainforest looking place in front of them.

Floramon: well at least we're out of that desert!

Castilla: thank you so much!

Floramon: hey, let me introduce you to one of my best friends!

Luke: We don't care, we just want to get out of here

Castilla: please don't mind my brother, he really appreciates all the help you gave us!

Floramon: it was nothing, here let me get my friend out, she's usually around here too. Lalamon! Lalamon!

Lalamon flew out from behind and was floating next to Floramon.

Lalamon: hey guys

Floramon: I found these two in the middle of the desert, and it looks like they could use something to eat!

Luke: Forget eating! We want to get out of here!

Lalamon: Wait, so you guys came here accidently?

Luke:yeah

Lalamon: from Earth?

Luke: no, from mars. Yes from Earth!

Lalamon was very confused. The last time she had made contact with humans, the line between the human and digital worlds were solid. Nothing could pass through there anymore, and it was thanks to her and some other friends. It was funny, it seemed like so long ago when…

Luke: HEY! So are you going to give us a way out or not.

Lalamon: I'm afraid we really can't help you. It was a surprise that you were able to come here in the first place.

Luke: well we're here and we don't know how to leave!

Floramon: Well, there is one group of Digimon that you can speak to. But they haven't been able to find a way to break through, even though they've tried on several occacions.

As much as she hated how her brother was being so rude, she joined him in asking questions

Castilla: who is this group of Digimon.

Floramon and Lalamon: The Bearmon tribe

Luke: Ok, ive had enough. I don't care about any random tribe we just want to leave!

Lalamon: If you want to leave then go try doing it by yourself! If you want a shot at actually going you'll need to talk to them.

Castilla: can you two take us to them

Lalamon and Floramon looked at each other

Floramon: sure, I guess we can

--------------------------

I had to split this episode into two parts, just go to the next chapter ^^

Don't worry it will get better after this part


	4. Episode 3 Part 2

The four of them walked all the way to the Bearmon tribe's location. It seemed like a much quicker walk than the walk out of the desert. They were stopped when they saw six grey bears with war paint looking down at them. They could easily pick out the leader of the six, he was the only one with blue trainers and a dark blue cap. [jeez I really wish I could put up reference pictures, lol, but you can just search Bearmon on google to get a picture of what hey look like, or the digimonwiki ^^]

Floramon: Bearmon tribe, there are two humans here who wish to return to Earth.

The Leader of the six scanned the two humans. He spoke with a masculine voice, I think of it like Gaomon's voice

Bearmon (Leader): Humans! If you wish to return to your world, you will have to help us get you there.

One of the Bearmons interrupted him

Bearmon 3: Bearmon, are you sure the humans can help us

Bearmon (Leader): I don't see why not.

Bearmon (Leader): Legends have told that one day, humans will come to our world to save it from the disaster it is in right now.

Castilla: your world's in disaster? How sad.

Bearmon: There was a war going on with our half of the digital world, and the other half of the digital world. As you may have noticed, the big difference between us is that our half wishes to coexist with humans someday, where as the other half wants them completely eliminated. We have been fighting for years now, but now, the other half of the world has begun to attack your planet as well.

Lalamon: Is that why the barrier is weak? Because they've been breaking it?

Bearmon: I really don't know it is hard to say. But back to where you come in humans. It is said that humans will come to the digital world with devices. Devices that have the power to make Digmon digivolve, and the power to transport between the two worlds. We feel that if you were able to come here, then you must have these devices.

Lalamon had been playing dumb ever since she returned to the Digital world. She had always meant to tell that she was the one who helped defeat King Drazil, but after the war had broken out, she did not know how she would be treated if anyone knew that she was one of the four who destroyed him. For all the Digimon knew, there was only one who defeated him. Marcus Damon and an Agumon, and nobody knew where they were in the Digital world. So even though she knew exactly what these "mysterious devices" were, she did not speak up

Castilla: I'm sorry Bearmons but we don't have the devices that you're talking about

Luke: yeah I have nothing in my pockets

Bearmon 2: So the legend was a lie.

Bearmon: I'm sorry children, but without the devices I cannot promise that you will ever come back home.

Just then the ground began to shake. Something was going on. There was a loud laughter coming from the distance, but it was arriving very quickly. An orange flame was making its way toward where the ten were standing.

Bearmon: Bearmons retreat!

Bearmon 2: We cannot leave you out here alone

Bearmon: you have to, don't worry I can handle this

Luke: Can someone explain to me what is going on

Lalamon: we're being attacked!

Floramon: the other half of the Digital word must have known that you were here somehow. My guess is that theyre coming to destroy all of us.

The fire had swirled around the four on the ground, and the Bearmon leader was looking down from the cliff. The fire slowed down and stopped in front of them. They saw a giant Meramon standing in front of them

Meramon: Hahahaha, so I had to see it to believe it. Two humans had the guts to enter into our world

Floramon: Just stay back Meramon, they didn't bother you guys at all

Meramon: they don't have to bother us. They're humans and that means that they are dead meat!

Kabukimon: That is right!

It seemed as if she appeared out of nowhere, a Kabukimon appeared on the opposite side of Meramon.

Luke: Look, I don't know what you guys are, but you're not hurting anybody

Kabukimon: Wow the human is so brave

She kicked him in his stomach

Castilla: Luke!

Meramon: So noble!

He punched Luke in his back and sent him flying toward Kabukimon

Kabukimon: So pathetic!

She punched him and he hit the ground face first.

Bearmon came out of hiding and jumped onto Meramon. Meramon was surprised at this and fell backward when Bearmon kicked him in the face.

Meramon: haha, it is good to see that you have not gotten any stronger Bearmon. You still hit like a Rookie.

Floramon: He is a Rookie, and it doesn't matter what level we are, we're going to make sure you stay away from these humans

Kabukimon: isn't that cute, the little digimon is standing up for the humans. It's digimon like you who give all us Digimon a bad name. Cherry Storm!

Suddenly flower petals were flying out of nowhere cutting Floramon.

Lalamon: Seed blast!

She hit Kabukimon in the face as well but she simply smacked her out of the way

Meramon had not forgotten what Bearmon did, and he grabbed him by the helmet and slammed him back into the ground.

Bearmon: Bear fist

He dug out and hit Meramon in the face. This time, Meramon was more prepared and grabbed the recoil of the fist, and threw bearmon up into the air.

Meramon: Roaring Fire!

Fireballs zoomed toward Bearmon in the air and all the fireballs hit him.

Bearmon fell flat on the floor. Floramon fell right on top of him, as Kabukimon kicked her one last time. Lalamon had been knocked into the ground away from all the rest of them.

Meramon: Have you seen anything more pathetic Kabukimon? Rookies who think they can stand up to chamions like us. I'm going to enjoy watching your discarded data.

Suddenly a fist landed square on Meramons stomach. He moved backwards. Luke was furious and was ready to beat Meramon like crazy. Unfortunately, despite Luke's large bisceps, Meramon was much stronger than him and sent him flying with his own fist.

Meramon: We'll deal with you later humans.

Kabukimon: We will kill the traitors first

Castilla: No!

She ran in front of Floramon and stretched her arms out in defense of Floramon. Despite Luke's weakness, he did the same in front of Bearmon.

Luke: I don't know what you are, but I'm sick of you coming over here and behaving all superior.

Castlla: We haven't been here very long but it's easy to figure out that you obviously don't know the first thing about Digimon or humans!

Bearmon and Floramon both stood up behind each of them, Floramon behind Castilla and Bearmon behind Luke.

Luke: and if you think that you're going to defeat us that easily, you have another thought coming!

A dark blue light shined bright in front of Luke

Castilla: You had no right to come over here and threaten these poor Digimon. They helped us, and now we're going to help them too!

A yellow light shined in front of Castilla

Lalamon had dug herself out of the ground and looked at what was going on. She was just as shocked as the Bearmons were looking as well.

Luke: What?

He grabbed the light and it turned into a dark blue Digivice. It looked nothing like the ones that Lalamon had seen before. They looked completely different

Castilla grabbed the light in front of her too, and it turned into a yellow Digivice.

Castilla: What is going on!

Kabukimon: What is this!?!

Lalamon did not want to give away the fact that she knew exactly what it was for, but she was not going to let this oppritunity pass

Lalamon: I've heard about this before! I think you can digivolve!

Luke and Castilla: Digivolve?

Meramon: Shut up!

Lalamon: I once heard that if you, Luke and Castilla activate your DNA charge on your hands, you can make both Floramon and Bearmon digivolve.

Bearmon: Those were the devices I was talking about. Luke, I need you to help me get stronger

Lalamon: It looks like we're partners Castilla, you're going to have to help me Digivolve!

Castilla: I'll try

Luke had a serious face: Let's go!

Digivolution sequence begins.

Luke: DNA...Charge!

A blue DNA charge surrounds Luke's hand

The thrusted his Digivice to the right and a beam of blue light came out

Bearmon Digivolve to…GRIZZLYMON!

Digivolution sequence begins.

Castilla: DNA…Charge!

A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand

She thrusts the Digivice to the right and a yellow light came out

Floramon Digivolve to…KIWIMON

Luke looked at his new Digivice: Grizzlymon, Chamipon level. His attacks Crescent Moon and Maul Attack are strong for his level

Castilla looked at hers: Kiwimon, also a Champion. Her Jump Kick and Nose Mattock attacks will send her enemies running.

Castilla looked in amazement at Kiwimon and Grizzlymon. Luke kept a serious look on his face, he was more angry than amazed.

Luke: Teach that hothead a lesson Grizzlymon.

Grizzlymon: Like I really need to be told that.

He jumped toward Meramon

Castilla: Do your best Kiwimon!

Kiwimon: Kabukimon will pay for attacking our town

Kabukimon: ooh I'm so scared. Cherry Storm!

Cherry Blossom petals went flying at Kiwimon. Kiwimon however ran right thorugh them. She was fast enough to dodge them this time.

Kabukimon: ugghh!! Cherry Storm!

Her second attempt was just as effective as her first, not at all. Kiwimon continued to dodge them until she was right in front of her.

Kiwimon: If you are quite finished I believe it is my turn. Nose Mattock!

She hit Kabukimon right in the chest and sent her flying backward. Kiwimon ran toward her for one final attack

Kiwimon: Pummel Peck!

Kabukimon: Nooo! How could you master the art of Digivolution! This is impossible!

Kabukimon was deleted and redigitized into an egg

Grizzlymon and Meramon were at each other thoughts, returning one attack with another

Meramon: Kabukimon may be weak but I am more worthy than her. You will not defeat me!

Meramon began to become even redder than he already was. He had returned to his orange color when he released his most powerful attack

Meramon: Fire Blast!

He changed himself into a beam of fire and was charging right for Grizzlymon.

Grizzlymon: Crescent moon!

A moon symbol appeared on his forhead, and hit Meramon's blast. They were continuing to hit each other with increasing power.

Luke had run behind Grizzlymon

Luke: Grizzlymon you know that you're stronger than this overgrown campfire of a Digimon! You have the power to defeat him, you just need to give it all you got!

Grizzlymon, inspired by his words, put all he had into his attack, and it overpowered Meramon. Meramon was thrown back into the ground and deleted. A Digi-egg appeared in his place

Lalamon: they did it…They did it!

The five other Bearmon came out of hiding and down to where everyone else was. Castilla and Floramon were smiling shaking each other's hands

Castilla: that was amazing!

Floramon: yeah, we sure showed her!

Luke gave a half smile with his eyes closed and arms folded

Luke: I have to admit that I was impressed by your performance Bearmon.

Bearmon nodded his head: Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot, we need to get you guys home

Castilla: home already? Does that mean we have to leave you all here?

Lalamon: That's not what it means at all

Everyone looked at her

Lalamon: You can follow them back to earth. Now that you have digivices Bearmon can tell you how to get back to earth and come back.

Bearmon: Alright, all of you follow me

They followed Bearmon into the cave. At the very end of it, there was what seemed to be digital fragments floating in place.

Bearmon: If what I've heard is true, you can put your digivices in front of here and be transported back to your world.

Bearmon 3: What about you Bearmon? Are you going to go with the humans or stay here?

Bearmon 2: Oh please, why would you even ask such a dumb question. Of course he'll go with the human.

Bearmon looked up

Bearmon 2: Sure he's our leader here, but now it's obvious that he has a much more important role to play. Maybe if he goes, we'll be closer to reaching peace in the Digital world one day.

Bearmon: Are you okay with that Luke

Luke looked at him: whatever, I don't mind if you tag along with me I guess.

Floramon thought of something: Hey Lalamon, this is our chance to see the real world! Do you want to come too?

Lalamon didn't know what to say. For one, her friend had no idea that she had been to the real world and back several times before. Second, she wasn't sure if Yoshino, her old partner, would remember her. But then again, there may never be another chance like this again.

Lalamon: I…don't know

Castilla: come on, it will be fun! You'll get to see more humans like us, we're really friendly!

Lalamon: Ok, I think I'll go

Bearmon: Bearmon (referring to Bearmon 2), you are now the leader. Make sure that you carry on our name with pride. I will be back to help you with battle.

Bearmon 2: Thank you Bearmon

Castilla: Okay! We're off! She pointed her digivice at the data and Luke pointed his too. Luke, Castilla, Bearmon, Floramon and Lalamon were off to Earth! A freeze-frame is shown when Luke and Castilla pointed their digivices.

----------------------------------

Definitely my longest "episode", sorry I went a little bit overboard. Please Please Please Please Please review!

The next episode will focus on Keenan and Kristy. I won't give away too much, but let's just say that we will see more old characters!

Once again, apologies for my failed grammar, I think I am getting a little bit better though ^^


	5. Episode 4

Hey! Back for episode 4 after a long wait! Thanks a lot for your patience!! This is my longest "episode" yet ^^ I'm gonna be naughty and try to fit it all into one chapter (that won't go too well XD)

Alright there really isn't that much to say that I haven't said already, but yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Please comment!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Castilla held their digivices toward the floating digital fragments. Bearmon, Lalamon and Floramon were standing behind them. A bright light shined from the portal, causing Luke to shield his eyes with his arms and Castilla to close her eyes. They continued to point their Digivices as all five of them disappeared. The five other Bearmon looked straight ahead.

Bearmon 2 (current leader): So long…brave heroes

Castilla, Luke, Floramon, Lalamon and Bearmon appeared about ten feet off the ground and all fell down, hitting the ground all at once. Luke, laying flat on the ground, clenched his fists and stood up.

Luke: Well, it's about time we got out of that dump of a world.

Castilla: Luke! That's where these Digimon live! I'm happy that we're back home too but that doesn't mean that…

Luke: Be quiet Castilla. You're my younger sister, so I don't need to be hearing a lecture from you

Bearmon got up and made his way toward a nearby river

Lalamon: So you two are related?

Castilla (smiling): yeah, (she pointed at Luke) he's my older brother

Floramon: hey Lalamon, what does related mean?

Lalamon: Well, Luke and Castilla are brother and sister, meaning that they have the same parents.

Castilla: Yeah, now that we're back on earth, we'll show you the house we both live in

Bearmon: wait.

Bearmon was standing at the river now, looking down. Luke made his way toward him.

Bearmon: Luke.

Luke: yeah?

Bearmon suddenly splashed water in his face.

Luke: Bearmon! what's your proble…

He was suddenly stopped speaking when he noticed something strange happened. The water immediately disintegrated into data on his face, and evaporated immediately.

Bearmon: I thought so. We didin't go anywhere.

Castilla, Lalamon and Floramon were looking in confusion

Bearmon: We're still in the Digital world. Just another part of it

Luke (angrily): What? I thought you said your portal thing would take us home!

Bearmon: I suspected it would. But it turns out that the process was incomplete.

Castilla: What do you mean?

Bearmon: Well, I had originally believed that you two were the only chosen humans. But apparently, that is not the case.

Luke: So what does that have to do with us not being able to go back home?

A poorly drawn illustration pops up, corresponding with what he's saying

Bearmon: You see, what we have in our cave was a collection of data that make up a portal, we call them Digital Portal Fragments. The Bearmon tribe has been collecting pieces of these Digital portal fragments for a while now. These fragments are basically the skeleton of something we call a Digital Portal, which is what you two needed to go back home. Now what you two have are called Digivices, and your digivices withhold the data necessary to cause the phenomenon we call digivolution. And when the data from the portal fragments makes contact with the data stored in your digivices, then supposedly, the portal would have been resorted, and we all should have been able to travel back to your planet.

Castilla: So what went wrong?

Bearmon: Well, if all my assumptions are correct, it would appear as if the data from your digivices that made contact with the portal was insufficient. I think that there are more chosen children with Digivices than I had originally suspected. You'll need the data from their digivices as well to complete the portal.

Luke: Forget it.

Everyone looked up at Luke

Luke: Look, you've got the wrong guys okay? We aren't chosen for anything. We were sent here on accident and all we want is a way to go back home. I'm not going to spend my time looking for other children with digivices, when I can be at home living a normal life.

Luke turned around

Luke: I'm looking for another way out of this place. Bearmon you're coming with me.

Bearmon: ehh, right behind you

Bearmon followed him.

Castilla: Luke wait for us! We're in this together!

She went running after him, and soon after, Floramon and Lalamon went after him too.

The camera goes to an aerial view, and it is revealed that the whole thing watched on a camera. An Ogremon was watching the whole thing from the cave. He picked up a rock and angrily threw it at the holographic screen, allowing the rock to simply pass through it.

Ogremon: I can't believe that those disgusting humans are still in our territory.

"you have no right to call them disgusting!"

A voice was heard from behind Ogremon, and he turned around and looked up. A pink bird was talking to him, but the bird was locked in a cage that was suspended in mid-air. It was held up only by a single chain, causing the cage to dangle back on forth when the bird clenched his fists on it.

"They haven't done anything to you, so why are you treating them like some sort of outcasts?"

Ogremon: Shut up!

He picked up another rock and threw it forcefully at the bird. He hit the cage instead, causing a loud vibration to be heard.

Ogremon: You're a prisoner. Prisoners don't speak. You're lucky that you data is still in one piece. I personally wish that the master would have disposed of you the minute he caught you trespassing, Biyomon.

Biyomon's information came up on a digivice screen.

Ogremon: Not that you were ever strong enough to stand a chance against him. You're a rookie with a supposedly powerful spiral twister attack. Too bad it doesn't mean anything now.

Biyomon's information left the screen

Biyomon: This has nothing to do with me, why don't you and master just leave the humans alone!

Ogremon: Leave them alone?!?

He had a disgusted look on his face

Ogremon: We left the humans alone sixty years ago. And every digimon knows how that ended up…

Biyomon: but this is different now. Why don't you just give them a chanc…

He was interrupted when Ogremon threw his club at the cage. It hit the cage again, but this time it rocked the cage back and forth, causing Biyomon hit his head against the bar, knocking him down. The club came back to Ogremon

Ogremon: That's enough out of you. One more outburst and I delete you right here right now. I don't care whether or not your execution is tomorrow.

He was about to walk out when he stopped and looked over with a twisted smile on his face

Ogremon: I wonder…do you feel confident because you know you don't have long to live, or is it because you seriously believe that your old human partner will come in the knick time to save you? It's been years now. Your partner's forgotten you, they've all forgotten you.

Biyomon: My partner could come back if she wante…

Ogremon: I said enough!

He threw one last rock as hard as he could, and this time, he got lucky. He hit Biyomon square in the beak, causing him to yell out in pain and crash back down to the floor of his cell

Ogremon: I would recommend that you enjoy the cell while you still can.

With that, he left the room. Biyomon was lying face down

Biyomon: Kristy…I need…you

[If this had a theme song, it would be here XD]

It was 7:59 AM, and Chemistry was about to start in ten seconds. Danny, Kristy and Keenan were already seated, talking to each other. Five seconds before the bell rings, Matt runs into the classroom and stops in front of his and Danny's desk collapsing both his arms down on the table, panting. Matt raises one finger in the air, while still half leaning on the desk

Matt: Let it be known that…I Matt Turner… am officially…on time!

Kristy was looking at Matt with a blank anime expression

Kristy: And _what_ convinced you to be on time today?

Matt's eyes widened and mouth opened as he recalled the night before

_A flashback is shown of Matt's mom who had just opened his door to see him lying face flat on his bed_

_Mrs. Turner: Matthew wake up! _

_Matt's eyes half opened_

_Matt: five more minutes..._

_Mrs. Turner: I SAID GET UP!_

_Matt reluctantly sat up on his bed and leaned against the wall that was parallel to the side of his bed_

_Matt: Alright, I'm up, what is it?_

_Mrs. Turner: guess who I just got a call from again._

_Matt: uh, my uncle?_

_Mrs. Turner: Don't play dumb with me. I got a call from your Chemistry teacher! He said that you walked in late to his class, and decided to leave early._

_Matt: ah, mom that's crazy talk. Mr. Kuroki's always been a little off his ball if you know what I mean, so how about we just forget that this ever happened_

_Matt had helped himself back into his lying position, ready to fall asleep once again_

_Mrs. Turner: Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!_

_Matt is shown already taking a nap, but suddenly a wave of cold water hit him in the face. He screamed and backed up into the wall, and his mom is shown with a bucket_

_Matt: Mom!! What was that for!?!_

_His mom grabbed the front of his shirt and actually lifted him off the ground_

_Mom: now you listen to me…if I receive anymore phone calls from your teacher, I am going to take away each and every one of your videogames. There will be no more computer or movies either for a month! Have I made myself clear?_

_Matt was shown with a tear coming down his face_

Back in real-time, Matt paused looking up at the ceiling, and finally said

Matt:ehh…I just decided to turn on a new leaf is all!

Kristy(sarcastically): right…

Mr. Kuroki: What a fine display Mr. Turner, but do you mind SITTING DOWN, that would be very helpful.

Matt noticed that he was the only one standing up besides Mr. Kuroki. Students around the room were giggling.

Matt: Sure..why not

Matt took his seat.

Mr Kuroki: Now that we are all situated, let's start off the day by collecting last night's homework

Matt suddenly had a blank stare. He was thinking to himself

Matt (thinking): Homework? Of course I couldn't get any homework done because I spent all of last night fighting monsters. I've gotta think of an excuse. Wait…what other excuse do I need? I was saving the city for goodness sake! Yeah! If any excuse is good it's that one.

By the time Matt was done thinking, Mr. Kuroki was next to their table, ready to collect the group's homework assignments.

Matt: Eh Mr. Kuroki…

Mr. Kuroki: Yes Mr. Turner…

Matt: Ummm, I wasn't able to do the homework

Mr. Kuroki: and why was that?

Matt: Well, have you ever heard of Digimon before?

Keenan looked at him. Kristy stopped searching through her folder and looked at him too

Mr Kuroki: I am not familiar…

Matt: Well they're basically

Keenan ran up and covered Matt's mouth

Keenan: It's only the coolest new computer game on the planet! But it's all my fault Mr Kuroki, I gave him the game to try out and we both played it all of last night. But come on Matt, you know the game's not called Disneymon or whatever you said, it's called Castle Crashers! I'm so sorry teacher, we promise to never do it again.

Keenan started fake laughing

Mr Kuroki was looking in utter confusion

Mr. Kuroki: Well I appreciate the honesty Keenan. Since we are still in the first week of the second semester, I will give you until tomorrow to complete the assignment Mr. Turner.

Keenan's hand was still on Matt's mouth. Matt was struggling to get him off. Mr. Kuroki walked past them when Matt finally broke free.

Keenan (whispering): What were you thinking?!?

Danny: What's a Digimon?

Keenan(laughing): It's really nothing. Just like I said, it's a computer game that hasn't come out yet, that's why we have to keep it a huge secret.

Suddenly, Kristy started to feel uneasy. Something was wrong.

Mr. Kuroki stood in front of the class: Alright now that I have all the assignments, we can proceed to our lecture. As we all know, every element on the periodic table harbors an atomic mass and an atomic number…

Kristy could no longer make out what he was saying. It was as if her vision had become blurry, and her hearing became distorted. Soon enough, she could no longer pay attention to a word Mr. Kuroki was saying. Instead she could only hear three words: Kristy…help…please. She almost wished that she didn't know who it was, but she knew exactly who it was. It was her former digimon partner, Biyomon. It had been years since they had last seen each other, just as long as it had been since she had seen her older brother. Even if she had been unable to make out his voice, she could clearly see Biyomon in front of her, holding out his wing for her. All she could hear or see was her name and the word "help".

Keenan had looked over at her to ask a question, and noticed that she did not look well at all

Keenan: Kristy?

Kristy's head began to ache, and her eyes fell shut. Suddenly, she fell out of her seat

Keenan: Kristy!!

The class looked over to see Kristy lying on the ground, completely unconscious

---

It was hours later that Kristy woke up in her own bed. Her mom was sitting by her bed reading a book. She looked over at her daughter.

Mrs. Damon: Kristy! Thank God you're awake! How are you feeling?

Kristy: I…I think I'm fine. Thank you. But…how did I get here?

As if on demand, Kristy's door opened, and her Dad walked through. To her surprise, Keenan walked in with him.

Spencer (Kristy's dad): Well look who finally decided to wake up! Keenan here is the one who told us that you passed out during your class. Are you sure you're okay?

Kristy: yeah, I feel fine. Thanks Keenan.

Keenan stepped forward

Keenan: Kristy, I know that you might not remember, but is there anything in particular you noticed before you fell sick?

Kristy: What?

Keenan: Was there anything that, I don't know, stood out to you before you passed out?

Kristy didn't know whether to tell the truth or not

Kristy: Something like what?

Keenan: Anything at all

Mrs. Damon: Is something wrong Keenan?

Kristy: No, nothing in particular

Keenan looked at her. He turned around.

Keenan: okay, I was just making sure. I guess I should be on my way home now. My parents must be worried sick.

Kristy couldn't do it. Despite the fact that she didn't want to have seen what she saw, she couldn't lie to her best friend like that.

Kristy: Keenan, wait. I did see something. Well, not something, someone.

Kristy's parents looked at her anxiously. Keenan just looked straight at her

Kristy: I might be wrong, but I think, well, I'm not sure, but I think Biyomon was calling out to me.

Mrs. Damon: Biyomon? But Kristy, you know the Digimon left a long time ago

Despite their many adventures with them, and not to mention having a son who owned an Agumon, the word "Digimon" still came as a shock to Mr. and Mrs. Damon. It seemed as if it was a subject that died four years ago, and no one really talked about it anymore. As far as anyone was concerned, the human and digital worlds were completely separate.

Spencer: You said he was…calling out to you?

Kristy: I don't know. I think he wanted me to help him. It was all so confusing

Keenan: This is just as I thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Damon looked at him

Keenan: I think the Digital world is in trouble!

Mrs. Damon: Look, Keenan, to be completely honest we don't think that this has anything to do with the Digimon. We haven't had any connection with the digital world for years now.

Spencer: She's right. If we did, we know our son would have at least contacted us by now somehow.

He looked at Kristy

Spencer: Look Kristy, I don't want you to think you were completely wrong, but Digimon are just a thing of the past now

Kristy was slightly agitated

Kristy: So then what about my brother? Your son! Are you saying that he's just a thing of the past now too? He's in the digital world somewhere, and you have no idea whether he's even alive or not!

Spencer: Kristy!

Keenan: Mr. and Mrs. Damon.

They looked over

Keenan: I think you should see this.

He stepped back and pulled out his old Digivice from his side pocket. He thrusted it in front of him

Keenan: Falcomon Realize!

Falcomon appeared in front of him

Mrs. Damon was the most shocked to see him

Mrs. Damon: Fa…Falcomon?

Falcomon bowed down: I must say that even though it's been years you still have not lost your charm Mrs. Damon

Mrs. Damon (smiling): Well…Thank you

Spencer: Falcomon, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get over here?

Keenan: This is what I was referring to when I said that something isn't right. When I found him, he was in the real world at the sight of a Digimon attack.

Spencer: Digimon attack?

Keenan: My guess is that he was transported here completely unintentionally

Spencer: But there's a barrier, Keenan. Digimon can't just do that. That barrier was restored after it was attacked years ago.

Keenan: That's why I've come to the conclusion that it's being attacked again. Something's wrong in the digital world, and I think that, well, we might be the only ones who can fix it.

Kristy: Why don't we ask Falcomon? He IS the one who has been in the Digital World the whole time right?

Falcomon: To be honest, there really isn't much more to say. Keenan is completely correct. For a while things remained peaceful in the Digital world, but as you all knew when you sent us back, the Digimon there were very confused without a ruler. For these past years the Digimon have tried to rebuild and reorganize with our help. However, there is a group of Digimon that have given up on trying to cooperate, and believe that revenge against the humans is the answer.

Kristy: Revenge for what?

Falcomon: Well for starters, they blame the humans for killing their king. Even though conditions were harsh under king Drazil, he provided an established order. Without that order came chaos, and with chaos came violence.

Keenan: But aren't there any Digimon powerful enough to stop them?

Falcomon: who knows… But one thing is certain. The digital world is in complete chaos, and we alone can no longer stand a chance.

Kristy: So what happened to Biyomon?

Falcomon: Kristy…

Kristy: yeah?

Falcomon: Biymon's been a prisoner for a while now. The enemy digimon want to make an example out of him, and he's to be executed sometime soon I believe.

Kristy: What?

Keenan: I think we've heard enough Falcomon. Needless to say Mr. and Mrs. Damon, we need to the digital world to help Biyomon. Once we have Biyomon, he could help us think of a way to help restore peace to the Digital world.

Falcomon: If I may… I think Kristy should go with us too.

Kristy stared at Falcomon for a second, and got out of her bed and stood with Falcomon and Keenan

Kristy: Mom…Dad…He's right.

Mrs. Damon was already tearing up. She had lost her husband to the digital world once before and now her son was nowhere to be found in the Digital world. Was her only daughter the next to go?

Kristy: I'm Biyomon's partner. I think..no, I know he was calling out to me because he needed my help.

Mrs. Damon: But Kristy you can't just leave us like this! I don't think I can take it if I…

She was interrupted by her husband's hand on her shoulder

Spencer: Let her go

Mrs. Damon: That's exactly what you said before Marcus left. And now we have no idea where he is in the digital world!

Spencer: I don't think there's much room to argue here.

She looked up at him. She was on the verge of tears

Spencer: Whether either of us like it or not, Biyomon and Kristy formed a special connection years ago, and it's one that can't be broken by a barrier. If Kristy needed help, her Digimon wouldn't hesitate before helping her. In the same way, we need to allow our daughter to help Biyomon when he needs her the most.

Mrs. Damon closed her eyes: I guess…you must know a lot about Digimon and humans. With Ban…

She stopped. Spencer nodded. She looked at both Keenan and her daughter.

Mrs. Damon: Okay Kristy, you can go.

She looked knelt down and looked at Keenan

Mrs. Damon: Keenan. Make sure you take good care of her. You too Falcomon.

Keenan bowed down: With my life Mrs. Damon.

Falcomon: We promise she'll be back here before you even remember that she left.

Mrs. Damon looked at Kristy one more time

Kristy: Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Remember, I have Keenan with me. If anyone knows the Digital world, it's him.

Mrs. Damon: I know you will be. But…Kristy I have to ask you one thing

Kristy: Anything mom.

Mrs. Damon: If you by any chance…run into, you know, Marcus. Please please ask him to come back home. We really need him back here. He can bring Agumon too if that's what it takes. That is if he's ali…

Kristy touched her mom's face

Kristy smiled: I'll tell him

Falcomon: Alright so it's off to the Digital world!

Kristy and Keenan were smiling

It was about 9:30 PM when Kristy and Keenan were walking over to Keenan's house. Keenan had already put Falcomon back into his digivice

Keenan: I promise this won't take long. I'm just going to take a couple things with me and maybe some food. Yeah, definitely a lot of food.

Kristy stared giggling

Matt Turner happened to be riding his bike on the overhead bridge when he saw Kristy and Keenan walking.

Matt: Hey guys!!

He waved

Matt: Hey! Kristy! Keenan!

They didn't hear him. Matt biked back down the way he came

Keenan: Do you think I should bring a comb?

Matt: HEEEYY!

They looked over and saw Matt riding his bike over there

Keenan (under his breath): oh no.

Matt stopped his bike in front of them

Matt: Hey Kristy, good to see that you're feeling better

Kristy: Thanks Matt, I do feel a little better

Keenan: alright, as fun as this visit's been we have to go

They continued walking

Matt rode his bike after them

Matt: woah woah wait a minute, where are you going?

Keenan and Kristy didn't stop walking

Keenan: There's a long answer to that question that you don't want to know the answer to

Matt: Well sure I want to know

Dracomon: yeah let us know!

Dracomon was speaking from Matt's digivice attached to his belt

Keenan: I don't think so

Matt: Oh, come on we're just asking where you're going! Please Please please

Keenan, who was growing more agitated, turned around

Keenan: If you have to know we're going to Digital world, alright? Now please just leave us alone!

Dracomon: The digital world?

They continued walking and Matt caught up again

Matt: hey! wait a minute. Why would you want to go to the Digital world?

Matt was slightly knowledgeable on the subject. He spent a lot of time at home talking to Dracomon instead of doing his homework, so the Digital world was something he at least knew a little bit about

Keenan: Look! It's because Kristy's old digimon needs help right now so we need to go there and save him. Now will you stay off our backs?

Matt: Wait!

He pulled his bike in front of the two of them once again

Matt: So you're going to the digital world for a while, away from teachers and homework, all to find Kristy's missing partner.

Keenan: yes…

Matt: oh…

Matt started smiling. Keenan knew where he was going with this

Keenan: no.

Matt: lemme go with you guys!

Keenan: no. no. no.

They had began walking and Matt was following them

Matt: Come on! It'll be fun!

Keenan kept repeating "no" over his words

Matt: I mean think about it, away from all the teachers and homework and tests, why should you guys get all the luck, I mean of course I don't know that much about "digital world" but I can learn when im there! C'mon I wont even ask you to share a blanket or anything! Come on just give me a chance!

Keenan kept ignoring him until Matt said his last statement.

Matt: I'm the only one with a Digimon who can digivolve anyway!

Keenan stopped in his tracks. He had a point. They were going in with no idea what they were up against, with no defense at all if they were to get attacked. Sure, they had Falcomon. But for some reason Keenan couldn't figure out how to make him digivolve, and a Rookie stood no chance against a champion, much less anything else that they were bound to find in there. Matt's Digimon had digivolved twice.

Keenan looked straight at Matt. Kristy was looking at him too.

Matt (smiling): well??

Five minutes later they were all at Keenan's house packing up his things.

Keenan: and no horsing around, this is a serious thing we're going to do

Matt: Got it! Me and horses will have nothing to do with each other

Dracomon was out of Matt's digivice

Dracomon: Matt, what's a horse? He tripped over Keenan's blanket

Keenan: and you go with us at all times, the last thing we need is to have another person to look for

Matt: you sound like my mom when we're at the mall.

Keenan: We're almost done here, let me just get the rest of my stuff

Matt: Hey so…how do we plan to get there?

Kristy stopped looking. This was a good question. No one had really thought through exactly how they planned to get to the digital world.

Dracomon: you would need a portal, or something else that can transport you there

Falcomon:. Who on this entire planet would have something, anything that could transport us back to the Digital world?!?

Keenan looked down. After a while, he looked up and said three words

Keenan: I know who.

----

Yoshino Fujieda was laying back in a rotating chair with her eyes closed. She was listening to Commander Sampson chew her out.

Sampson: I almost couldn't even believe what I saw! A videogame installed on my computer? We're a police force, not a gaming company!

Yoshi: I already told you it was Miki who installed it, not me.

Sampson: but I saw you playing it!

Yoshi: It was a fun game. It's not my fault we all got bored.

Sampson: Now I'm aware that nothing big happens here, but we need to still be on alert if something DOES happen. We wouldn't want there to be an emergency and have all the police playing videogames the whole…

Yoshi: Alirght, I get it, I'm sorry

Sampson: and…

Yoshi: and… I'll uninstall it by the time you come back

Sampson: good.

He got up and made his way to the door

Sampson: If you guys are actually productive today, I'll buy you all breakfast tomorrow, my treat

He left the room

Yoshi (sarcastically): Horray, breakfast…

She laid back in her chair with her arms folded and her eyes closed.

Yoshi (thinking): this really feels more like a demotion than anything else. Well, at least it's good to have some free time every once in a while.

A few minutes later, she was about to take a nap when she heard the door open. She quickly opened her eyes

Yoshi: Commander, I was just…

She stopped. It wasn't the commander at all. It was Kristy, Keenan, and that boy from the Digimon sighting. They all had backpacks and sleeping blankets

Yoshi: Keenan, Kristy…what are you doing here…How did you get in here?

Keenan: no one watching the door…

Kristy: Well, Yoshi we really need to ask you a big favor. And please please hear us out

Yoshi: What is it?

Keenan: Well what would you do if potentially…

Matt had his eyes closed and his arms folded

Matt: They want to use something called the Digital Dive.

Keenan: Matt!

Yoshi: What?!?

Kristy: It's to save Biyomon, we really need to use it to get to the Digital world!

Yoshi started whispering angrily. She had one and over her mouth

Yoshi: You guys know I can't do that for you! That machine has been illegal for five years now! Heck, it's even illegal to know that one exists without telling someone.

Keenan: We know that, but this is an emergency.

Yoshi: I can go to jail for the rest of my life if I let you guys so much as touch one. I'm sorry, but if you want to get to the digital world, you're going to have to get help from someone else. I'm staying out of this.

She turned chair in the opposite direction, facing her back to them

As if on cue, Matt cleared his throat and pulled out a small book

Matt: Dear Diary, I can't get my mind off of him. I'm beginning to think that he's the one

Yoshi turned back around and looked at him in shock

Yoshi: Hey! That's my diary from when I was thirteen years old!

Matt: Everytime I look in his eyes, I feel as if I'm drowning in a pool of love itself

Yoshi: Give that back!

Keenan: how did you get her diary?

Matt: I asked Dracomon to find in her house

Dracomon: That's right!

Kristy: You made Dracomon sneak into someone's house to find a diary?

Matt: As I was saying…I think I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend

Yoshi got up and tried to grab Matt, but he was moving around too fast

Yoshi: I said give that back you little brat!

Matt: but I really really really really really hope he asks me first

Dracomon and Falcomon were both watching as Matt kept running, reading off lines as Yoshi kept running after him

Dracomon: go Matt!

Falcomon (whispering): you do realize that robbery is a crime on earth don't you? And she does work for the police…

Dracomon stared at him

Dracomon: Don't go Matt! Give it back!

Yoshi: ALRIGHT!!

Matt stopped and she snatched back her old dairy

Yoshi: I…I'll see what I can do.

Kristy: Really?

Yoshi closed her eyes

Yoshi: Follow me

Minutes later they were in a dimly lit basement of the police station. Kristy, Keenan, Yoshi, Falcomon and Dracomon stepped out of the elevator. Yoshi took out a key and turned a lock on the elevator immediately after they stepped out.

Kristy: and that's why I'm sure that Biyomon was trying to get my help

Yoshi: to be honest Kristy, I still don't think it's such a good idea. I know you're trying to help him, but you could be killed out there.

Kristy was about to speak but she looked around instead

Kristy: I didn't know the police station had a basement like this

Yoshi spoke loud for everyone to hear

Yoshi: That's because we're one floor under the real basement. Only Miki, Megumi, the Commander and I know that this floor exists. And of course that's because if anyone saw what was in here, we would all be subject to lifetime imprisonment.

Yoshi turned several corners and everyone followed her. She stopped walking and Dracomon bumped into her.

Dracomon: Hey, what'd you stop for?

Yoshi turned on the lights. About a couple yards in front of them, they could see the Digital Dive. This was familiar to Keenan, Kristy and Falcomon. This was the very machine they used to return the Digimon back to their world four years ago, and after peace was presumably restored, the government ordered the immediate collapse of DATS and anything that had to do with them. It was for security reasons primarily, but the government frankly didn't want to ever hear or think about Digimon ever again, and DATS seemed to be the only connection Digimon ever had with the real world.

Yoshi: This device was unharmed in the explosion, but we were ordered to take every method to dispose of it immediately. That's why you can't tell anybody that you so much as saw this thing intact.

She stopped

Yoshi: Well, if you guys are going to go, I guess you should go now.

Keenan nodded. He took Kristy's hand and they got on top of the platform. Falcomon and Dracomon followed him up.

Yoshi was beginning to operate the computer

Matt: hey Yoshi…

She looked up at him

Matt (smiling): No hard feelings okay? I needed to help out my friends

Yoshi: Alright, alright get on the dive if you're going… little brat.

She had already decided that she didn't like Matt. Yet, there was something about him that she thought was rather familiar. Matt got up on the platform.

The overhead platform and the platform they were standing on started glowing. The screen door closed.

Yoshi applied a headset and microphone

Yoshi: You guys are going to experience a little bit of dizziness during the sequence. The important thing is to try not to move too much. You teleportation will begin in five, four, three, two, one, now!

She hit the switch and they all looked like fragments of data. They were ready to disperse into arbitrary fragments and be sent to the Digital world.

About 10 miles away, a giant white rabbit Digimon was looking out a window. It was Jodixmon.

Jodixmon: Brianna…I might be wrong, but I believe I'm sensing a fluctuation of Data around here

Brianna was adjusting her hair.

Brianna: If it's a Digimon then let's go get it.

Jodixmon: No, it would be increasing if it was a Digimon coming here. It's fluctuations decreasing. I think something's going...the other way

Brianna: you don't think that kid was stupid enough to…

Jodixmon simply stared at her.

Brianna sighed

Brianna: alright, let's do it

Jodixmon picked her up and ran at a supersonic speed.

Yoshi was still speaking

Yoshi: And transportation sequence will terminate in seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!

She stopped machine. Nobody was with her anymore, which meant that hopefully, the transport went well.

Yoshi took off the headset and leaned her head against the computer

Yoshi: Good luck you guys.

She saw a message from the computer

Yoshi: That's odd, there was a change in the data mass during the last couple of seconds. It must be a Digimon irregularity or someth…

She stopped when heard someone come up behind her. Her natural instinct was to stand up and punch him in his face. She did just that, but his hand caught her fist in mid-punch. It wasn't long after when she noticed it was none other than the commander. He had a stern look on his face. Yoshi fake smiled. As bad as this was, she knew that she wasn' t the only one who was destined for trouble. For those kids' sake, she hoped that they knew what they were doing.

---------------------------------------

Well that's episode four! Sorry it took so long, but as you can see, it was my longest chapter! I really need to set a specific length for these episodes. And sorry! No fights or digivolutions this episode! But don't worry I promise there will be plenty of that in episode 5! And I promise there will be more old characters in the next episode! One of our favorite old characters at that ^^

Sorry for grammar/spelling errors, I guess im getting a little better.

Please Please Please Please please (I can't emphasize this enough) Comment!! That's how I determine whether or not I want to continue!

R+R Please!!


	6. Episode 5

Alright, after forever I am back for episode 5! I'm aware the story's been a bit jumbled and spontaneous up until this point, and I apologize ^^, either way, here is episode 5!

R+R Please!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt, Kristy, Keenan, Falcomon, and Dracomon were falling at high speed through a purple and red looking background. They were passing arbitrary data fragments as they gained more and more speed. They were all yelling as they passed through a bright ring of light. Keenan, Matt, Kristy and Dracomon all fell face flat into a pile of sand as Falcomon flapped his wings, avoiding contact with the ground at all. Matt stood up quickly.

Matt: Ahh! I got sand in my eye! How are we supposed to kick butt if I have sand in my freaking eye?!?

Keenan got up. He ignored Matt and helped Kristy up.

Keenan: Are you alright?

Kristy: Thanks. I could have managed without a long drop like that though

Matt was still yelling

Matt: How does digital sand get stuck in your eye anyway?!?

Dracomon got up as well, and he was trying to help Matt out

Dracomon: You're not going to get it out by rubbing it like that. At least I don't think so. I've never had anything stuck in my eye before. Hey Matt, how does it feel to…

Falcomon let those two babble on and flew up to Keenan

Keenan: You were right, Falcomon. This isn't the Digital world I remember.

Falcomon: That's because we're in the middle of the desert.

Keenan smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment

Keenan: Oh, right, I knew that

Matt came up to them

Matt: Hey guess what. I got the sand out. Wow…so is this the Digital world?

Falcomon: A very small part of it. We're in a desert, and I don't know about you, but I'm already getting tired of staying here.

Falcomon started flying away

Falcomon: Follow me. I know a way out of this area

They all did just that. No one talked for most of the walk, mainly because Kristy was too distraught over the thought of Biyomon. Keenan didn't speak because he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't somehow make Kristy feel worse. It was Matt who broke the silence about four minutes later.

Matt: You know, getting to the digital world wasn't as hard as I imagined would be

Keenan: That's because we have a very good friend who helped us get in here in one piece.

Kristy: Yeah, and you weren't very nice to her Matt.

Matt: Well excuse me, but I think you're forgetting that if I didn't take her diary then she may not have let us in here in the first place

Kristy and Keenan fell silent. There wasn't much they could say to that

Matt smiled: check and mate

Keenan: ah, whatever

Falcomon: If you don't mind me saying, I think we should be spending our time trying to think of a way to rescue Biyomon. If we plan to do this successfully, we're going to need a well thought out strategy.

Keenan: Falcomon's right.

Kristy: Yeah, I just hope that Yoshi didn't get in trouble for helping us out though

Keenan: I doubt it. Yoshi's always been really good at staying out of trouble in these types of situations

---

Back at the police station, Yoshi was sitting on the same chair she sat on before. Except this time, the commander was much angrier than before

Commander Sampson: What were you thinking?!?

Yoshi: I told you before, they made me do it

Sampson: What do you mean you they made you do it?!? I don't think you understand that it's one thing to so much as use the Digital Dive for anything, but it is quite another endangering a group of twelve year old children like that. Goodness, if anyone ever found out about what you did, Yoshino, you and I and everyone on this police squad could face years and years and years in prison.

Yoshi: That's what I repeatedly told them, and I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't realized that I didn't have much of a choice

Sampson: What is that supposed to mean, you didn't have much of a choice? For crying out loud you had a choice to not use illegal…

Yoshi: Biyomon was in trouble and her partner is risking everything to help him. Are you saying that you wouldn't do the same Kudamon?

Sampson: Don't try to drag me, or him, or any Digimon into this.

Yoshi: With all due respect commander, there's no use in us pretending that Digimon don't exist anymore!

Sampson: I've heard enough! You are to have those children evacuated from the Digital world immediately! And after that I am restricting your privileges as a police officer. You will no longer have access to the digital dive.

Yoshi: That's ridiculous, how am I even supposed to contact them?

Sampson: I believe that Crier child still has a digivice, so figure something out. And do it fast, before you attract more attention than you already have.

The commander stood up

Sampson: This conversation is over. Make sure you do as I say.

Yoshi (thinking): I can't believe I just stood up for those kids. Gosh…

The commander opened the automatic door and saw that Miki and Megumi were eavesdropping on the conversation, leaning by the door and. They fell over as the automatic door opened. The commander simply looked at them and walked past. He couldn't be bothered to reprimand anyone else that day. Once the commander was out of sight, they both went up to Yoshi.

Miki: oooo, someone's in trooubblleee

Megumi: Wait, I'm confused. So you used the digital dive to send…a bunch of kids there

Miki: well from what I heard, I think they had Keenan with them

Megumi: well if anyone knows the Digital world upside and down, it's Keenan right?

Miki: Wow Yoshi, you sure are brave to use the Digital dive like that. Onnlyyy, don't you think the government might have detectors for that kind of a thing?

Yoshi stood up

Yoshi: I didn't do it to be brave, I did it because I had to.

Miki: you had to? Really?

Yoshi: I think that we're going to get an uninvited visit from the Digimon very soon, and it won't be a friendly one. I don't know, maybe those kids can do something about it.

Miki: so you're not going to tell them to leave like commander said?

Yoshi: I don't know what I'm going to do. I just hope those kids know what they've gotten me, and themselves into.

---

Matt, Kristy, Keenan, Falcomon, and Dracomon were still walking through the desert

Matt: Hey Dracomon, do you happen to know how long it takes to get out of these desert places?

Dracomon: I don't know Matt, I'm not from anywhere near this area of the Digital world.

Matt: Really? What area are you from then?

Falcomon: Dracomon is from the other end of the digital world, where most of the other virus type Digimon live. And it won't be too much longer until we're out of here.

Matt: Well can we hurry this up at all? The human body was not designed for this kind of exercise.

Keenan: I thought you said you weren't going to complain if we let you come, Matt.

Matt: Well excuse me if I want to do something a little more exciting than walk in sand all day

Keenan stopped and looked at Matt

Keenan: Look Matt, I'm getting sick and tired of your whining, and if you don't stop then we're just going to leave you

Kristy: Keenan stop it

Matt: Oh wow, and who died and made you leader of this group? Now you're so important that you can "just leave me".

Keenan: Well I don't particularly recall ever coming to ask for your help

Matt: Well whether you asked for it or not, you need me and Dracomon, and you know it!

Keenan hated when Matt said that, mainly because it was true. The only reason he agreed to take him along was because he was too weak to protect Kristy, or himself for that matter. This was ridiculous. It was only a couple of years ago that Keenan and Falcomon were out there fighting Megas, and now they were unable to go to the digital world alone. What had changed? If anything he should have been stronger.

Keenan turned back around

Keenan: Just please stop complaining. We're wasting time

They continued walking. What did Matt have that he didn't? Well the answer was obvious, Matt had an updated digivice. That meant that Matt was chosen for something and that Keenan wasn't.

Keenan: Hey Matt, can I see your digivice for a second

Matt slowly reached into his pocket and gave it to him

Matt: Cool isn't it?

Keenan reached into his pocket and took out his own. Keenan's digivice was violet and in the shape of a rectangle. He held the two digivices next to each other. So this was the reason why Falcomon couldn't digivolve. He didn't have the latest Digivice, so somehow that meant that his was useless. That he was useless.

Keenan tossed it back to Matt. He still had yet to understand what was so special about Matt.

Kristy: Don't worry Keenan

Keenan looked at her as she smiled

Kristy: remember I never had a digivice, and I still don't! But the important thing is that we're all here doing the best we can to help Biyomon, digivice or not.

Dracomon: Kristy! Keenan! Stop!

They both stopped and looked back

Kristy: What is it Dracomon?

Falcomon: We have company

Keenan looked in front and behind him

Keenan: I don't see anyth…

Just as Keenan was saying that, a giant blue fire sphere hit the ground next to their side. The force of the impact caused the five to fall over. A tall dinosaur looking Digimon was standing far off, but not for long. He took one giant leap, and before they could comprehend what was happening, he landed right next to them. When he hit the ground, a cloud of sand had obscured the view of him, but when it cleared, they saw a giant, black reptile Digimon

Matt's digivice was flashing the information

Matt: That's DarkTyrannomon, champion level. He's one of the strongest champions out there. His Fire Blast and Iron Tail attacks hit his enemies with a cataclysmic force!

DarkTyrannomon's information went off of his screen

Matt: Now that's my kind of guy. Finally, some action!

Kristy: Matt, be careful!

Matt: You guys just stay back. Dracomon, are you ready?

Dracomon nodded

Dracomon: mhm

Digivolution sequence begins. Matt stands in front of a black background

Matt: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen

Dracomon: Dracomon Digivolve to!

Dracomon's old data was being replaced with new data

COREDRAMON!

DarkTyrannomon: you make me laugh Coredramon. you leave us for these humans and expect to defeat me?

Coredramon: Actually, I do. Flare breath!!

Matt was cheering Coredramon on

Matt: Go Coredramon! Teach him a lesson!

Falcomon: I don't understand. What's a virus Digimon doing here? Come on, Keenan and Kristy! We need to get you two safety.

Before they knew what was going on, they heard a loud crash on the floor. However, this was not good news. It was Coredramon who landed faceflat on the ground.

Matt: Coredramon get up! Come on we can beat him!

Coredramon slowly stood back up and faced DarkTyrannomon

DarkTyrannomon: Oh, back for more are we? Fire Blast!

This attack would explain the blue sphere from before. DarkTyrannomon's fire blast attack shot out a giant blue colored fireball. Coredramon blocked it by crossing his arms like an X and retaliated by trying to charge into him. However, DarkTyrannomon was too smart for him. He sidestepped his charge and was about to use Coredramon's momentum against him.

DarkTyrannomon: Iron Tail!

He turned around and whipped his tail into Coredramon's face, and with the impact of the tail and Coredramon's charge, it knocked Coredramon forcefully to the ground once more.

Falcomon: That's it, I have to do something!

Keenan: Falcomon stop!

Falcomon flew up to DarkTyrannomon

Falcomon: How do you like this? Firecrakersmoke…

Before he could finish DarkTyrannomon backhanded Falcomon in the face, sending him flying back to where he was before. Falcomon got up and tried again

Keenan: Falcomon stop! Can't you see that we're useless if we can't digivolve?!?

The monster had hit Falcomon once again

Keenan was holding his digivice and crushing it in anger.

Keenan: Why? Why can't you just digivolve? I can't protect Kristy or anyone!

He held his digivice to his face

Keenan: Why, why can't this piece of junk do anything anymore?

Keenan shut his eyes in pure anger, and was yelling now

Keenan: IF ONLY I HAD A NEWER DIGIVICE!!

Falcomon: then what?

Keenan looked up at Falcomon. He was hurt badly. Kristy was sitting behind them looking worried.

Falcomon: What would happen if you had a newer digivice?

Keenan: Look at Matt Falcomon! He needs our help! But we can't give it to him because he's the only one with an upgraded digivice. Only Coredramon was able to digivolve.

A shot of Coredramon is shown of him laying on the floor

DarkTyrannomon: GET UP! GET UP YOU TRAITOR!

DarkTyrannomon put his foot on Coredramon

Matt: Dracomon! No!

Keenan's eyes had tears in them now

Keenan: I failed, Falcomon. I failed to protect Kristy, or you, or anyone el…

Falcomon: you don't get it do you?

Keenan looked up once again

Falcomon: Keenan, all this time I thought you knew everything there was to know about humans and Digimon, but obviously not.

Keenan: Falcomon?

Falcomon was badly hurt, he could no longer fly. He landed holding one wing

Falcomon: What's all this talk about digivices and upgrades? Digivolving requires only one thing. A trusting bond between a partner and his Digimon.

Keenan's eyes widened

Falcomon: I don't know if you forgot or what, but even Matt knows that he cannot master digivolution without first believing in his partner. If you really want to Kristy and the others to believe in you to protect them, then you'll have to believe in me…

Keenan: Falcomon…I'm…so sorry

Falcomon closed his eyes and fell over.

Keenan had both of his fists clenched:

Keenan: ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!

DarkTyrannomon looked down at him

DarkTyrannomon: oh great, the human wants to pick a fight with me now

Keenan: Shut up! For your information, the human is the one who's going to be responsible for your deletion!

DarkTyrannomon: I'm shaking

Keenan: but not just the human. The human and his Digimon. Me and Falcomon are partners, it's always been that way! And I trust Falcomon, whether he's able to digivolve or not, we're a team. And we will win!

Keenan's old digivice was glowing in his pocket. He quickly reached for it and held it in his hand. From top to bottom his digivice was beginning to rearrange itself. After a couple seconds of molding, it looked completely different. It looked just like Matt's! Except it was purple.

Keenan smiled

Keenan: Well it's about time. Falcomon! Let's do this!

Digivolution sequence begins. Keenan stands in front of a black background

Keenan: DNA…Charge!

Keenan flashed his Digivice to the left

Falcomon opened his eyes

Falcomon digivolve to!

Falcomon's data was being replaced with new data

PECKMON!

Keenan and Kristy: Yeah Peckmon!

Matt and Coredramon: Who's Peckmon?

Keenan was happy to see Peckmon again. Peckmon mainly looked the same, except this time he had a gold bandanna on his head instead of a purple one.

DarkTyrannomon: Wait, so you're an overgrown talking chicken or something? Don't make me laugh out loud

Peckmon didn't waste time responding to his taunts

Peckmon: Spiral Claw!

Peckmon forcefully dug his feet into DarkTyrannomon's chest, which took him by surprise and knocked him back, off of Coredramon.

Coredramon de-dedigivolved and Matt caught him

Dracomon: Sorry about that Matt

Matt: you did your best! You looked good out there!

Dracomon looked up: So Peckmon's Falcomon's champion level right?

Matt checked his digivice

Matt: That's right, Keenan got a new stylish digivice like mine, and it looks like Peckmon isn't a shabby champion himself. His Spiral Claw and Thousand Beak attacks are pretty ace!

Peckmon's information came off the screen

DarkTyrannomon: You're lucky you caught me off guard, it won't happen again

Peckmon: It won't have to. I'll beat you whether you're aware or not.

DarkTyrannomon: I don't think you understand. No one's ever come close to defeating me. You are no different

Peckmon: well I guess we'll just have to find out. Thousand Beak

Peckmon was moving rapidly, so rapidly that it looked like there were one hundred Peckmons attacking DarkTyrannomon at random intervals

Keenan: Yeah Peckmon! Show him what you're made of!

Peckmon: Actually I just might take you up on that Keenan! Hey DarkTyrannomon

He looked behind him

Peckmon: Kuaini Wing!

Peckmon's feathers started flying toward DarkTyrannomon causing a large cloud of sand to appear. A crash was heard behind the sand.

The sand cleared. DarkTyrannamon was laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

Peckmon: Ha! We did it!

Kristy: Horray!

Keenan: That was a loud crash. I'm sure he wont be waking up for a long time!

Matt ran up to Keenan while still holding Dracomon

Matt: Hey Keenan.

Keenan looked over at him

Matt: That was awesome!

Peckmon appeared behind them

Keenan: In a way, I have you to thank Matt. You reminded me of what a good example of a partner looked like. And I'm…well, sorry for yelling at you earlier

Matt: ah no worries dude

Matt slapped him on the back causing Dracomon to fall down to the ground

Dracomon: oof

Matt: Hey wait a minute, where's Kristy?

They were all looking around

Dracomon pointed toward an unconscious DarkTyrannomon

Dracomon: There she is! Kristy what are you doing there?

Kristy was looking at DarkTyrannomon's arm. Unbeknownst to her, DarkTyrannomon opened one eye and smiled looking at her.

Kristy: I knew it! Guys! Theres something he has on his

Before she could finish a web shot out of DarkTyrannomon's brown hand trainer and trapped Kristy

Keenan: Kristy!

DarkTyrannomon opened both his eyes and pointed at the rest of them. He trapped all of them but Peckmon in his mysterious web. Peckmon tried to lunge toward him, but this time DarkTyrannomon was prepared

DarkTyrannomon: Don't think I forgot about you. Fire Blast!

This time it was Peckmon's turn to be unprepared. It hit him square in the chest, causing him to dedigivolve into Falcomon. DarkTyrannomon pointed his brown hand trainer at him and trapped him while his eyes were still closed.

DarkTyrannomon: I told you! No one defeats DarkTyrannomon. I always have a trick up my sleve, or hand, or whatever. Installed in my nice brown, fitted glove lies a hidden trap. A projectile web. You know, like what they use to catch…

He looked over at them squirming to get out. None of them could really move though because the web was so tight.

DarkTyrannomon: well…insects

He looked over and Kristy and walk toward her

Keenan: you stay away from her!

DarkTyrannomon: Quiet human! Now, you. I believe I know what you're here for…you partner. Since your friend put up such a great challenge, I will grace you with a little bit of information. He is to be executed tomorrow at noon. But of course, this information is ultimately useless, because you won't be alive long enough to do anything about it

Kristy: Biyomon's to be executed at noon?!? Tomorrow?!?

DarkTyrannomon: We detected you once you arrived, and my mission is to destroy you before you get anywhere close to our master's lair. Of course your friends tagged along too, so it is my duty to kill them as well. Well, it's been nice knowing you humans. You, girl, will be the first to die.

Keenan wanted to do something, anything, but there was nothing he could do. Neither he nor Matt could reach their Digivices, and Falcomon and Dracomon were just as motionless as everyone else was. Kristy had no choice but to die.

DarkTyrannomon charged up a massive blue fireball and aimed it for Kristy

DarkTyrannomon: So long…filthy human

He shot it. Kristy had no choice but to accept her fate. She shut her eyes as a blue shadow got closer and closer to her face. And then, the blue shadow on her face turned orange. Then nothing. Kristy opened her eyes. She was shocked. She saw what used to be a blue flame was now an idle orange one. Something must have interfered. But not just anything. Another flame. Another fireball to be exact. There was only one person on her team who could have done this, and she looked over at Dracomon. To her surprise, it was not him. He was just as tied up and defenseless as he was before.

Dracomon: Don't look at me, look behind you

Kristy's eyes suddenly widened. There was one other Digimon who the fireball could have come from. She looked behind her, and she was right. It was the Digimon and his partner. It was her brother, Marcus Damon and Agumon. Marcus, who was focused on the monster, looked over at Kristy. He winked and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------

Dun-dun-dun our favorite character is back! What will become of it? Find out in Episode 6!

R+R Please!!!!!


	7. Episode 6 part 1

Hey all! Back for episode 6 after that (sortof) cliffhanger ending in 5. Now that I notice it, episode 5 was really short, well for me anyway XD. Anywho, here is episode six!

R+R!!!

--------------------------

DarkTyrannomon: So long…filthy human. FIRE BLAST!

He shot it. Kristy had no choice but to accept her fate. She shut her eyes as a blue reflection of the flame grew brighter and brighter on her face. Suddenly, the blue reflection on her face turned bright orange. Then nothing. Just an orange reflection. Kristy opened her eyes. She was shocked. She saw what used to be a blue flame was now an idle orange one. Something must have interfered. But not just anything. Another flame. Another fireball. There was only one person with her who could have done this, and she looked over at Dracomon. To her surprise, it was not him. He was just as tied up and defenseless as he was before.

Dracomon: Don't look at me!

Dracomon tried to point

Dracomon: look behind you!

Kristy's eyes suddenly widened. There was one other Digimon who the fireball could have come from. But it couldn't be… She looked behind her, and her suspicions were right. It was the Digimon and his partner. It was her brother, Marcus Damon and Agumon. Agumon was standing slightly in front of Marcus, and was closer to Kristy.

DarkTyrannomon: it's you…

Kristy: Marcus!

Marcus looked over at her

Kristy: It's me! Kristy! Your sister!

Dracomon: Who is that?

Matt was looking at him in awe.

Matt: Marcus… Marcus Damon?

Dracomon tried to look up at him

Dracomon: How did you know?

Kristy took a good look at her brother. He sure had changed since the last time she saw him. For one his arms had to be twice as big as they were before, and his hair had grown even longer. He still wore that same red sleeveless shirt that he did when he left years ago. Agumon looked the same.

Marcus smiled. He looked back up at the monster

Marcus: Listen up you oversized lizard! Now that attack was just for being a bad Digimon and playing with fire…

DarkTyrannomon: Don't you condescend me! I'm not scared of you! I don't care what they all say!

Marcus: You have a fair warning. Leave now…

Marcus smiled and put his fist in front of his face

Marcus: and I won't have to pound on ya myself!

DarkTyrannomon: so it's true what they say about your cockiness. No matter. I'll defeat you just as easily as I defeated your puny friends.

Agumon: go get'm boss!

Marcus: way ahead of you

Marcus took off running.

DarkTyrannomon: Well this is new. A human attempting to fight himself. At least humans die twice as easily. Iron Tail!

DarkTyrannomon tried to hit him, but to his surprise, Marcus simply jumped over it like it was nothing. Marcus grabbed onto his tail, and landed right on it. He quickly jumped even higher onto his arm. Before DarkTyrannomon could even react, Marcus was already in mid air up at his face. DarkTyrannomon couldn't do a thing about it. He was simply too fast. Marcus wound back his right arm and punched him right in the middle of his face. DarkTyrannomon toppled over onto the ground.

Kristy was shocked. Sure, she had seen her brother fight before, but his fighting had improved tremendously since the last time she saw him. For one, he moved at least twice as fast as before. She couldn't even keep track of what he was doing. And his muscles weren't just for show either. She'd seen hit Digimon before, but never did he send a Digimon as big as DarkTyrannomon helplessly crashing to the ground.

Marcus's hand was glowing orange, and he was falling in mid-air. He took out his orange Digivice and pointed it toward Agumon.

Marcus (yelling): you ready Agumon?!?

Keenan looked up at him. He was holding his Digivice from before. Was it going to work?

Agumon: Ready boss!

Digivolution sequence begins. Marcus stands in front of a black screen. His orange DNA Charge is already lit.

Marcus: DNA….Charge!

Marcus points his digivice at the screen

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to!

Agumon's old data was replaced with new Data

GEOGREYMON!

Marcus landed on Geogreymon's shoulder. He slid from his shoulder onto the ground

Dracomon looked up at him

Dracomon: Hey, why can't I digivolve to be that tall?

He looked over at Matt. Matt wasn't responding to him. He was simply watching

DarkTyrannomon got up.

DarkTyrannomon: Ah, another challenge. To me it seems…

Geogreymon: Yeah, save it for someone who cares

Geogreymon charged at him

Marcus was concentrating on Geogreymon

Marcus: wait for it…

DarkTyrannomon: a raging charge? So basic. Sure you're fast but I can outmuscle you

DarkTyrannomon started charging too

Marcus: wait for it…

They were getting closer and closer to each other. Faster and faster.

Marcus: just a little longer…

They were now a couple of yards away. One yard. A couple feet

Marcus: Geogreymon now!!

The next move took DarkTyrannomon completely by surprise. Geogreymon sidestepped the charge, but not only that, he did it in such a way that his claws made contact with the side of DarkTyrannomon's body, leaving three huge scratch marks. DarkTyrannomon halted and screamed.

Geogreymon: Going up?

He planted the top of his horns under DarkTyrannamon's body and launched him into the air

Geogreymon: Mega burst!

A wave of flame immediately hit DarkTyrannomon, and he screamed out in pain.

DarkTyrannomon: You haven't seen the last of me. I swea…

He couldn't finish his sentence. All his data was deleted instantly, and it was soon redigitized into a digiegg. The egg fell to the ground and Geogreymon de-digivolved.

Agumon fell next to Marcus.

Marcus: nice work

Agumon: Thanks boss

Marcus looked over at Kristy. He ran over to her net, took two parts of the net and slowly ripped it right open

Marcus: Kristy, I can't even believe that's you. You've gotten so much older.

Kristy: You don't know how happy I am to see you too Marcus! I can't believe you still remember me!

Marcus gave her a hug

Marcus: That's ridiculous. How can I forget my own sist…

Dracomon: Hey!

He called from the other side. Marcus looked over. Dracomon, Matt, Keenan and Falcomon were still trapped in their own net.

Dracomon: What about us? We need help too!

Marcus let go and stood up.

Marcus: Agumon!

Agumon: Pepper breath!

From where he was standing, he shot the fireball right over the net causing Matt and Dracomon to flinch. Luckily, it just burned the top freeing allowing them to open the net easily. When they got out, Keenan, Falcomon and Dracomon came up to Marcus, Agumon and Kristy. Matt just stood where he was, staring.

Keenan stepped up to Marcus and gave him his hand

Keenan: It sure is great to see you once again, Marcus

Marcus leaned over to Kristy

Marcus: uh, Kristy. Who's your friend?

Kristy: Marcus! Don't you remember? That's Keenan.

Marcus: Ke…Ke…Keenan?!? Is that seriously you?!?

Falcomon flew behind him

Falcomon: you better believe it Marcus

Agumon: Hey Falcomon! Long time no see! Wow it sure is great to see all of you again! It's been forever!

Marcus grabbed Keenan's neck by the arm and started fisting his hair with his other hand

Marcus: Are you serious? Little Keenan Crier who couldn't even make out a single sentence properly? Bwahahaha! Look at you and your deep voice now.

Dracomon started giggling. Matt walked over to where they were

Keenan (struggling for air): Good to…see you too…Marcus…and feel free to let go

Marcus let go of him, still laughing

Marcus: I'm sorry, it's just so weird to see you so different now.

Dracomon pushed Keenan and Falcomon out of the way

Keenan: Hey!

Dracomon: That had to be the coolest fight I have ever seen, and I've been in some really cool fights! I'm Dracomon

Keenan: Since when did you start using the word cool?

Dracomon: I don't know, I guess I get it from Matt.

Marcus: who?

Kristy nudged Matt.

Kristy: Introduce yourself!

Matt: oh, hi

He held out his hand

Matt: I'm Matt Turner

Marcus shook his hand

Marcus: Well I'm Marcus Damon.

Kristy: Matt's our friend from school. We brought him along to help

Agumon: Hey boss, all this talking has made me hungry. Let's eat something

Marcus: Agumon you already ate!

Agumon: That was two hours ago, that food's long gone!

Kristy couldn't help but smile

Kristy: It's good to see you haven't changed Agumon

Agumon: I sure hope your mom still makes her delicious fried eggs, and that you didn't forget to bring them!

Keenan's stomach grumbled. He held it embarrassingly

Keenan: Actually, now that I think about it, none of us have eaten anything all day.

Marcus: you guys must be tired, and it's going to get dark soon. I know a quick way out of this desert, and once we're out of here we can set up a camp.

Dracomon: Great. More work.

Keenan: I think Marcus is right though. You and Falcomon need to regain your energy, and we don't know if we'll run into another Digimon like DarkTyrannomon out here. We should get a good night's rest outside of the desert. Once we're out of here, we'll eat and rest up.

Dracomon: Well, if there's food involved then we can't argue with that logic.

Kristy: And we have until mid day tomorrow to get Biyomon back, so we should spend this time resting so that we can be ready to go early in the morning.

Marcus: Wait, are you here to look for Biyomon?

Kristy: Let's get out of here first, and I'll tell you all about it on the way.

Marcus wasn't lying about knowing a quick way out. For a good ten minutes the group was taking random turns here and there, but after that, they were safely out of the desert. They reached the edge of a very large and deserted forest. The place initially made some of them uncomfortable, because it was a forest that was on a slope. If they walked too far out, they could easily lose footing and roll all the way to...whatever was all the way down.

But they figured that beggars couldn't be choosers. The sky became dark soon after they arrived, so they decided to camp out there.

There was a large campfire in the middle. They were cooking some of the food that Keenan had brought along with him. Luckily, Keenan and Kristy both packed sleeping tents as well, and Agumon had already eaten all the food his stomach could handle, and was now sleeping in one of the tents. Falcomon was now sleeping in a nearby tree branch. Everyone else was awake. Marcus was sitting on a log with Kristy next to him. Keenan and Dracomon were sitting on sleeping bags. Matt was leaned against a tree stub.

Kristy: And so that's why we're here. We need to save Biyomon, and that monster said that we had until noon tomorrow to do it

Marcus: I see. Well hopefully your friends will get the rest they need. Usually, there aren't too many Digimon that come out this way. This place is known for being on top of a cliff, and for some reason, a lot of Digimon don't like to come out over here.

Dracomon: I must say, that had to be the most amazing display of butt whooping back there

Kristy: Yeah! You've gotten stronger Marcus

Marcus: oh, him? Yeah he was no big deal. Just another sucker who was asking for a lesson from the ultimate team!

Dracomon: The ultimate what?

Keenan: That's what he and Agumon call themselves.

Dracomon: How did you and Agumon get so good at fighting?

Marcus: Well I was always a good fighter, but I guess my skills might have spiced up a bit in the four years I've been here.

Keenan looked over at Matt. He was listening, but wasn't talking at all. He didn't care, a break from Matt's constant talking could do them all some good.

Dracomon: so… you left the human world just cause…

Marcus: It wasn't just cause anything. It was me and Agumon's duty to help out the Digimon.

Kristy: So what happened since you and Agumon got here?

Marcus: We and all the other Digimon arrived here to try and help out.

A flashback is shown

Marcus: For the first few weeks all of us stuck together, and everything was going pretty smoothly as far as the reconstruction went. For the safety of our group, we decided to keep it a secret that we were the ones directly responsible for the death of King Drazil, and told everyone that we were a group who just wanted to help out. Every day though, we would run across Digimon who cursed the humans who were responsible for killing their king. I mean, you try to do something nice for the guys and they hate you for it! But we ignored it for a while, and kept on keeping the peace and helping out. That was until one Digimon in our group decided that we shouldn't keep what we did a secret anymore, insisting that we had done enough damage to the Digimon without lying to them.

Kristy: I take it that was…

Marcus: Yeah, Biyomon. Him and his nobility. My guess was that he got it from you. Of course, Gaomon and Lalamon insisted that they were directly more responsible for King Drazil's death than Biyomon was, and decided that if Biyomon was going to confess, they were going to confess about it too. But I thought that was stupid. If they did that, not only would it make us the most hated creatures in the Digital world, but it would put us all in danger too. To make a very long story short, Agumon and I decided that we alone were going to take the blame for King Drazil's death, seeing as we could pummel any Digimon who tried to fight us because of it anyway. So we both decided to leave the group and tell everyone that we were the ones responsible for destroying their king. We were trying to it for the protection of our group, but it was more or less counteractive. Without me and Agumon around, much of the brawn out of our group was gone, and they were really vulnerable on their own. Agumon was the only one who could digivolve, and without having us around, a bunch of rookies stood no chance to anyone who got angry and tried to fight them. They decided that it was better for everyone to split up. It would be simple. They would all pretend like none of this human business ever happened and deny having any association with us. At least, until the time was right. Ever since, our entire old group has broken up, and me and Agumon haven't seen anyone since. We've been solo peacemakers for a long time now.

Keenan: How can you be peacemakers if half the Digimon here hate you now?

Kristy: And does that have to do with Biyomon's disappearance?

Marcus: Whether they hate us or not, we're stronger than most of the Digimon we come across, so it wasn't that hard to make them listen to us. And it's still not. And as for Biyomon, I don't know, maybe he decided to try and be a hero and confess again. Or maybe he tried to do something stupid like spy, I don't know. Like I said, Agumon and I haven't seen anyone since our group split up.

Kristy: It's a miracle seeing you alive, Marcus. How do you survive?

Marcus: what do you mean how, I just do.

Kristy: Well for one, what do you eat out here? You have to get hungry every once in a while don't you think!

Marcus: you know, now that I think about it, I hardly ever eat out here. It's weird. I only get hungry when I want to get hungry.

Kristy: What? How is that possible? You're a human, you'll die without food

Marcus: not out here I don't.

Kristy: Oh gosh.

Marcus: what is it?

Kristy: How often do you shower?

Marcus: Ah, shut up

Kristy got up and stood back from him.

Kristy: And you haven't even changed your shirt since you got here! And I bet you don't even wash that long hair of yours!

Marcus: Settle down hygiene freak. Just like not getting hungry, I don't really get dirty either. There's no need to shower when I'm here.

Dracomon: Matt's mom should listen to this guy

Matt craked a smile

Marcus: But I love it out here! It sure is way more exciting than living on Earth ever was. I mean, I get to do nothing but kick digital butt all day long, what more could a guy ask for? Anyway, enough about me. How have things been going for you up on Earth? What's Yoshi been up to now?

Kristy: She's a police officer, we see her really often. And the real world has changed a little since you've left. But the most important thing is that Digimon are pretty much unheard of. No one remembers them, and everyone who does remember them keeps quiet about it.

Marcus: What? Why?

Keenan: I guess everyone thinks that the Digimon have run a long enough circus in their lives. They respected them saving their lives and everything, but after you and all the rest of the Digimon left, frankly no one wanted anything more to do with them.

Marcus: That's weird. And how's my favorite nerd, T-man?

Kristy: If by T-man you mean Thomas, he's doing really well. He found a cure for his sister, and now he's all over the news for being the youngest winner of the medical prize. It's weird how he's eighteen and everybody already refers to him as Doctor Norstien.

Marcus: Hah! Once a nerd always a nerd. So how are mom and dad doing?

Kristy suddenly remembered

_Mrs. Damon: If you by any chance…run Marcus, Kristy. Please please ask him to come back home. We really need him back here._

_Kristy: I'll tell him_

Marcus: Uh, hello?

Kristy: Marcus…

Marcus: yeah?

Kristy: I know that this might sound kind of abrupt, but you…you need to come back home.

Marcus: I beg your pardon?

Kristy: I also came here with another mission. Mom wanted me to bring you back home to live with us again.

Marcus simply stared at her. After a while he put a half smile on his face and looked at her

Marcus: And I suppose Mom told you to tell me that I can bring Agumon too

Kristy: Well, yeah

Marcus suddenly got serious.

Marcus: The answer is no. I'm not going back.

Kristy: Excuse me?

Marcus: I'm not going.

Keenan: Marcus, if you don't mind me saying, people are worried about you. They need to know that you're okay…

Marcus: Then great, send them a text message with a thousand smiley faces saying that I'm alright! I'm needed here, and there's no way I'm leaving to go back to living a normal life. Sorry.

Kristy grabbed Marcus by the arm and tried to pull him away

Kristy: excuse us for a minute, you two

She started pulling Marcus away

Marcus: Hey! Let go of me

Dracomon: That can't be good

Matt walked over to sit next to Keenan

Matt: Hey Keenan, can I talk to you for a second

Keenan: not right now, I'm going to go to bed

Matt: So the thing is that Marcus is obviously one major dude, and he probably has changed in a million ways since you last saw him. You knew him right?

Did Matt not hear him right? Keenan specifically told him not to talk to him.

Keenan: Yeah, I knew him a while ago

Matt: Well, that's the thing. I feel as if I knew him a while ago too. But I didn't. It's almost as if he was like my friend or something.

Keenan: So what, he was like your best buddy or something?

Matt: Nah, Danny's my best friend.

Matt clearly wasn't getting Keenan's sarcasm

Matt: But it's more like, I don't know he played a big part in my life and I don't even remember it.

Keenan: Well why don't you talk to him? See if he remembers you from somewhere. Who knows, maybe you saw him walk across the street one day…

Keenan really didn't mean to sound rude, but he was too tired to care

Matt: Yeah, I guess you're right. I think I'll do that! Thanks.

Matt stood up almost knocking Keenan over

Matt: Well I got that off my chest, did ya pack anymore smores?

Keenan: I guess, but you shouldn't eat too man…

He was too late, Matt had already reached into his backpack and was eating the marshmallows straight out of there.

Matt: you snooze you lose.

Dracomon joined him

Dracomon: Hey, save some for me Matt!

Keenan got up and began unrolling his sleeping bag.

-------------------

Once again, just continue to the next page/chapter. I had to cut it in two due to the length.


	8. Episode 6 part 2

Kristy stopped tugging on Marcus's arm when they were far enough from everyone else

Marcus: What did you do that for?

Kristy: because I need to talk some sense into you myself!

Marcus (sarcastically) : because I've obviously lost my common sense after coming here, right? I told you once, I told you a dozen times. I'm not coming back.

Kristy: And why not?

Marcus: Well for starters, I like it way too much here to leave just because you told me to. I can do things here that I could never even dream of!

Kristy: Why don't you think of anyone other than yourself for a minute? Your mother is worried sick about you, for all she knows, goodness, for all _I_ knew you were lying somewhere in the digital world dead! Your family shouldn't have to worry about a thing like that because you won't do so much as contact them.

Marcus: I'm sorry but there sadly my reception is bad on ANOTHER FREAKING PLANET! And for your information, I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking of how the Digimon will eat themselves if me and Agumon are not around to help!

Kristy: The Digimon didn't ask you to be their peacemaker Marcus! You have a home and a family to come back to!

Marcus: I have a home and a misison here too! You haven't seen what I've seen out here, Kristy. Without me and Agumon around, who knows what kind of massive fights would break out here? Whatever crisis you and Keenan are referring to, it means that the Digimon need me and Agumon around more than ever, and nothing you can say is going to make me go back to earth!

Kristy: Marcus!

Marcus: Anyway, my mind is made up. I'm staying. If you can't tell mom that, then just tell her I died. This conversation's over.

Marcus walked back to the camp.

Kristy: Marcus, get back here!

Kristy followed him back. Marcus made his way to a tent .

Marcus: I'm going to bed. I've had enough for one day.

Marcus opened the cloth and walked in.

Kristy: Marcus!

She stopped in front of his tent.

Kristy: Ugh! I can't believe that selfish jerk!

Keenan: Kristy, you shouldn't say that. Marcus is your brother after all

Kristy: No! He's not my brother! Not the one I remember! He used to actually care about his family!

Marcus wasn't deaf. He could hear everything outside his tent. He tried to lie down and cover his ears.

Keenan: Exactly what did you guys talk about?

Kristy: What do you think? We were arguing about that whole going home thing, and he still refuses to go

Keenan: But doesn't he realize that he's been missing for years now? He can't just say no to his friends like that?

Kristy: Well he doesn't care, the only thing he cares about are his stupid Digimon friends!

Matt was chewing on a smore

Matt: He's got a point you know.

Keenan: Matt, I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't even know Marcus, so it's really none of your business what we're talking about

Matt: Fine. It's none of my business. But how is what he does out here any of your business either?

Kristy: Well I happen to be his sister

Matt: So now he's your brother again. And correct me if I'm wrong, but if Marcus is so dumb because he left his family to help Digimon, then how is what you're doing here any different?

He took another bite out of his smore. Kristy nor Keenan replied.

Matt: I mean, I don't know much about Digimon, but I know that sometimes they have feelings just like we do. And if Marcus is just trying to make them feel safer, well, who are we to complain?

Marcus stopped covering his ears. He was lying down with his eyes opened.

Matt: Anyway…there are only two tents, and now Marcus and Agumon took one. Make room cause Matt's takin' the last one all to himself!

He got up and made his way towards it

Keenan (thinking): I hate it when he's right. I understand him less and less each day

Kristy: I guess you're right Matt. But not about the tent, I'm taking it.

She went in and closed the cloth.

Matt: What? I already called dibs!

Kristy poked her head through the hole

Kristy: Yeah, but I'm a girl.

Matt: What does that have to do with anything?!?

Kristy: Well for one, guys are supposed to sleep outside if there aren't enough tents or beds for everyone.

Matt: What did you, make up that rule right now?

Kristy: Not to mention, if I need to change into my pajamas I can't do it around you two can I?

Matt: Did you even bring pajamas?

Kristy: Nope!

She put her head back in

Matt: Ugh!

He walked back toward Keenan and Dracomon

Dracomon: Matt, you just got kicked out!

Matt made his way to a nearby log and laid down flat on his back.

Matt: I couldn't have been kicked out if I never was in the tent to begin with.

Keenan tucked himself into his sleeping bag

Matt: next time though, she's not going to get in there before I do.

Dracomon: Good luck with that. Hey Keenan, tell Matt that it will never happen…

No response. Keenan was already asleep

Matt: Ha! He's already asleep. What a loser!

Within thirty seconds, Matt fell asleep too. With no one else to talk to, Dracomon soon fell asleep. It had been a long day for everyone.

It was a couple hours later when there were footsteps that became unbearably frequent. Matt slid one eye open.

Matt: Dracomon, would you stop trying to prank me, I'm trying to get some shuteye.

A shadow was seen on the branch a tree. It was stout and had two long ears, like a rabbit. Whatever it was whispered something into his watch.

???: Master, they're here as we predicted. More humans have arrived to the digital world.

Exogrimmon's voice came from the other side of the watch

Exogrimmon: Is she among them?

A pair of yellow eyes scanned the ground. He saw a boy laying down. Two boys, one had brown hair and one had blue hair. There were two tents set up.

???: No, I don't believe so…

His abrubtly stopped his sentence. He saw a Digimon lying next to the brown haired boy.

???: Dracomon. I don't see the girl, but that's Dracomon there alright.

Exogrimmon: Good. Destroy them all.

Matt thought the foot parade was over. The footsteps stopped for a little while, but suddenly, he heard rustling in the trees above him.

Matt looked over and saw Dracomon laying next to the log he was on. He hit Dracomon in the head

Dracomon (whispering) : Agh! What?

Matt: stop running and jumping around. It's bad enough that we have to camp out in the middle nowhere. Quit running around me.

Dracomon was rubbing his head

Dracomon (whispering) : Running? What? I didn't do anything

Matt (whispering): You expect me to believe….

He heard the trees rustle again. Dracomon heard it too. Dracomon was about to move when Matt stopped him

Matt: shhh.

Matt closed his eyes halfway. He was looking up to see what was making the noise. Whatever it was, he wanted to make sure it thought he was still asleep. He waited. The rustling slowed down and came to a halt. Matt could see it now. A dark, stout bunny looking Digimon with a machine gun aiming at him. There was a moment of silence, and after a couple seconds, Matt said it.

Matt: Dracomon get him!

Dracomon turned around

Dracomon: Baby Breath!

The Digimon had no time to respond. He was trying to aim a rocket launcher and blow up the whole campsite at once. But he wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, or ready for attack. The flame hit him in the stomach, and he came hurling down to the ground. He made a smash. Matt looked around. Luckily, Keenan was still asleep. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

Matt: Lets go Dracomon

He got up and ran to where the Digimon fell. Dracomon followed.

The Digimon got up before they came. He pointed a gun at them.

Matt pulled out his Digivice.

Matt: So you're BlackGargomon. You're a champion who can easily slip into the night and destroy your enemies with your Gargo pellet attack or your Bunny Pummel attack. You conveniently have machine guns for fists. You sure are one nasty rabbit.

BlackGargomon: I have no time for your silliness. The master has requested your immediate death.

Dracomon: Hey, I remember you.

BlackGargomon: As do I, but too bad you won't remember me for long.

His machine guns loaded his bullets. Matt and Dracomon stepped back

BlackGargomon: What? Too scared to say any last words.

Matt did the only thing he could. He grabbed Dracomon by the wrist and ran.

BlackGargomon laughed. He called after them

BlackGargomon: Cowards! You really think you can escape me! I'm an expert of the night. I'll have you dead in seconds.

Dracomon: What are you doing Matt? Since when have we ever ran away from a fight?

Matt: I don't want to wake everyone else.

Dracomon: I thought you'd have a better reason than that Matt! You're going to get us lost!

Matt kept on running forward. BlackGargomon was chasing them hopping from tree to tree

BlackGargomon: I'm merely playing with you. I can see you now, and I can shoot you whenever I want.

Suddenly, all the running stopped. BlackGargomon had suddenly lost sight of them. He jumped off of the tree.

BlackGargomon: Where are you cowards? Show yourselves!

Matt: Okay!

Matt and Dracomon took him by surprise. While he was standing there, they charged out at him and pushed him. What was pushing him over going to do? The answer would have been nothing…if he wasn't in front of the steep incline that this forest was known for. BlackGargomon yelled as he kept tumbling over himself on the way down. Matt and Dracomon followed him down. They kept turning and turning. The world kept going upside down and right side up as they gained speed toward the bottom. At the bottom, there was a small river and a continuation of the forest. BlackGargomon stood up as fast as Matt and Dracomon did.

BlackGargomon: Well that was useless. Now I'll destroy you in a place where your screams wont be heard.

But it wasn't useless. Matt had separated him from everyone else, meaning that there was no way he was going to get near anyone at the campsite anytime soon. That was good, they needed their rest. Also, he learned something important about him. Much like all the other enemy Digimon he and Dracomon had fought, this bunny was extremely arrogant. So much that he would put off his guard simply to prove a point. That would be useful somehow.

Matt: I don't think so. Dracomon! Matt whipped out his red digivice

Dracomon: Mhm!

Digivolution sequence begins. Matt stands in front of a black background

Matt: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen

Dracomon: Dracomon Digivolve to!

Dracomon's old data was being replaced with new data

COREDRAMON!

BlackGargomon: Now that's a new feature Dracomon. No matter, you'll be easy to defeat.

Coredramon: Why does everyone always say that? For goodness sake it's annoying! Strike Bomber!

Coredramon whipped around his tail just as BlackGargomon jumped over it.

BlackGargomon: I've been waiting to try this baby out. Gargo Pellets!

A barraced of bullets rained down on Coredramon. He stood over Matt to protect him, but it left him defenseless. A couple bullets went to his back, causing him to fall over.

Matt: Coredramon!

BlackGargomon: You see? This is easy.

He stood in front of Coredramon's face. He pointed his gun at him.

BlackGargomon: I never knew slaying a dinosaur would be so easy. Who knew they were so weak?

???: Well you'll be surprised

BlackGargomon was hit by a charging horn. He was sent flying upward. Matt was relieved to see Geogreymon. Someone on his side!

Geogreymon knocked him down while he was still in mid air.

Geogreymon: Who ever knew rabbits weree so slow?

Marcus ran next to Matt.

Marcus: Hit him with all you've got Geogreymon!

He looked over at Matt

Marcus: Hey kid.

Matt: Did we wake you up?

Marcus: Well, the crash did. I went out to see what was wrong and saw that you and Dracomon were missing. That was really smart of you, rolling him this guy down the cliff.

Matt: Yeah, well we really didn't know what else to do

Marcus: Trusting your instincts. I like that. It's how I survive out here.

There was a crash. BlackGargomon hit the ground again

Coredramon got up

Coredramon: I owe you one

Geogreymon: Help me teach this rabbit a lesson and we'll call it even

Marcus: Got any ideas on how to beat this guy?

Matt: Arent you the expert on this?

Marcus: I only do what comes naturally to me, and right now it's naturally coming to me to ask you what you want to do

Matt: This guy thinks he's all that. Somehow, I think we can turn his arrogance against him

Marcus smiled

Marcus: Now that's a plan Thomas and Yoshi would have never agreed with back in the day

BlackGargomon got back on his feet. He now was gaining an upper hand. He was jumping from side to side, shooting bullets at Geogreymon and Coredramon. They kept having to dodge them.

Geogreymon: I can't even get close to him. He keeps shooting

Coredramon: You're the fast one. You think I can get anywhere near him?

Geogreymon: We need a better plan.

Matt and Marcus were both running as fast as they could past Geogreymon and Coredramon. After sprinting like crazy to avoid the bullets, they made it to where they could get BlackGargomon's attention.

Marcus: Hey!

BlackGargomon: You're the one who destroyed King…

Marcus: yeah, yeah, yeah but you know King Drazil would have been disappointed in you anyway

BlackGargomon: How dare you insult me like that

Matt: At least wait to hear why he would be disappointed. All you ever do is shoot shoot shoot with that stupid gun of yours

Marcus: King Drazil would have found weapons to be a weak way of fighting. Believe me, I've been close to him before, and he outright told me that I was strong _because_ I didn't use weapons.

Matt: Only amateurs use weapons.

BlackGargomon: Don't you dare call me an ametuer.

Matt: Then let's see you fight a descent fight without using guns

BlackGargomon: Fine! I'll show you! I'm the best there is.

He dropped his ammunition belt.

Marcus: And the ammo?

He spread his arms to his sides, and dropped the massive amount of bullets that were stored in his hand guns.

Matt: Well it sure looks like we owe you an apology

BlackGargomon smiled

Marcus: Not for the bullets you dummy.

Coredramon: For this.

He was standing behind him and thrusted his tail as hard as he could into Blackgargomon's back. He tried to point his gun to shoot in mid-air, but could not do it. No ammo. He was now defenseless.

Geogreymon caught him on his horns and threw him up. Marcus and Matt fled as Coredramon swiped all of BlackGargomon's ammunition into the air. Now BlackGargomon was suspended in midair with all of his bullets surrounding him.

Geogreymon: Let's do it

Coredramon: Flare Breath!

Geogreymon: Mega Burst!

Both reams of fire hit BlackGargomon and his ammunition at the same, causing the whole place to light up. The ammunition soon tuned into to fireworks, and there was a new display of light every couple of seconds. A digi egg plopped down from the sky, and Marcus caught it.

Dracmon walked up behind Matt

Dracomon: What a show!

Agumon: I'll say. All this has made me hungry again.

Matt smiled

Matt: You and Dracomon should hang out more.

Marcus: Unfortunately, that won't be happening too often.

Matt looked over at him

Marcus: I was hoping that I could spend the night with you guys, but it seems as if now the enemy Digimon know where we are. I doubt they'll come after you guys anytime soon, but I need to be on my way.

Matt: Now? But you didn't get to say goodbye to your sister or anything

Marcus: If I stay around you guys too long you'll all be in danger. That's why I have to go. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll meet each other again. And by the way, I heard you trying to defend me and my decision to stay earlier. I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate it.

Matt decided not to talk about the whole thing about him knowing Marcus from somewhere. Somehow, he felt that it could wait until they met again.

Marcus: Tell Kristy that I'm sorry I can't go home, but I still have business to take care of here. Make sure that my mom knows that I'm alright though. You're a brave kid, don't let that ever change about you. Somehow, you remind me of myself when I was your age.

Marcus and Agumon started taking off. He waved to them goodbye. With that, he was gone. Matt knew that it wouldn't be long before they met again someday.

Dracomon: I wish they could have stayed longer. Well, I guess we better go. We can't forget our mission to get Biyomon back!

Matt: Yeah. Let's go.

They started walking. Something moved past them. Dracomon looked back. He thought it was another rabbit digimon. Nah, it couldn't have been. He kept walking with Matt

The Digimon seemed to be with another young girl with black hair. They both nodded to each other as they crept away.

Dracomon: So Marcus called you brave. Just wait until Kristy and Keenan start treating you better just because he said that.

The next morning, Kristy and Keenan were trying every possible technique to wake Matt up.

Keenan: Matt! I can't believe how lazy you are! Get up!

Dracomon wouldn't wake up either. Falcomon kept trying

Falcomon: I don't get it. We each got the same amount of sleep. Why wont they wake up?

Keenan: Because they're lazy that's why!

Keenan decided to take some bottled water and pour it on Matt and Dracomon. They both yelled as they lept back

Keenan: Rise and shine, now let's go. We have to get Biyomon back.

Kristy came out of the tent Marcus once slept in

Kristy: I don't get it. Why would he just leave?

Keenan: Kristy I already told you, we can't worry about him right now. Marcus can take care of himself out here.

Matt: yeah, but wherever he is, somehow I know that he's going to try his best to get back home as fast as he could

Matt's stomach growled

Matt: uhhh too many smores!

He turned over to hurl.

It wasn't long before they were on their way. It was six in the morning, and they had exactly six hours to get Biyomon back. They had walked for a half hour, relying only on Dracomon's faint sense of direction to where the enemy territory was. By a quarter to seven, they reached a very important landmark. The border between the two halves of the digital world. At least that's what Dracomon had thought, so they went with his assumption. It wasn't long before they all stopped dead in their tracks. Matt didn't get the memo.

Matt: What?

Falcomon pointed up. Matt looked at him and looked up, shading the sun with his hand.

Everyone was looking up. They were on the bottom of another incline, but that wasn't why they stopped. They stopped because on top of the small cliff, there were others staring down at them with wide eyes. But not just anyone, they were humans accompanied with Digimon. They were about their age. Two humans to be exact. They looked kind of like each other, presumably brother and sister. They both had blonde hair. The boy had a Bearmon next to him and the girl had a Floramon next to her. All of them were frozen, looking at each other in disbelief. They girl whispered something to the boy, but he ignored her. The boy said something to himself, maybe answering her question. Matt and the others were too far to hear

There was only one thing to assume. They had just stepped in enemy territory, and there was no reason for those other kids to be here otherwise. It was clear to them.

They had to be their enemies.

---------------

Agh! Finally I got them to meet each other, took long enough! Will they see in time that they are meant to be allies, not enemies? And how will this delay affect Biyomon's rescue? Find out in the next episode!


	9. Episode 7

Hurray time for episode 7! Not much to say other than the first semi story arc is almost over. Enjoy and R+R!!

Yeah I'm gonna be a jerk and put it all up in one chapter. Sorry ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was six o clock in the morning. A finger pressed the "down" elevator button. The beep was heard and Yoshi stepped in. She slipped on her white glove, trying not to spill the coffee she was holding in her other hand. With her gloved hand, she looked at the buttons on the bottom. The very last one had a letter B on it, obviously standing for basement. However, instead of pressing it, she pinched the button with her index finger and thumb, and twisted it three times to the left, and once to the right. The small button opened up like a door, revealing a thumb scan behind it. She took off her glove and pressed her thumb on it. The screen turned green and the button quickly closed back. The elevator started moving down. It moved down all the way until the letter B was on the overhead, but that was not its destination. It moved down one more level, and the B disappeared. The letters "BB" appeared instead, which stood for Beyond Basement. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Yoshi walked out and yawned.

Yoshi: I feel more and more like a secret agent every time I come here.

She took a sip of coffee and made her way to the reason why this level was hidden. The Digital Dive. She took another sip and closed her eyes as she walked toward the screen. She opened them, and gasped when she saw Miki and Megumi were both sitting on the computer seats.

Miki: Woah, settle down Yoshi.

Yoshi: What are you two doing here?

Megumi: Well the door wasn't locked…

Miki: I can't believe the commander didn't have your thumbprint erased yet.

Yoshi: You two know you shouldn't be in here. What's the problem?

Miki: Well for your information, we're trying to save your butt right now. But… it's not going so well.

Megumi: We're trying to find a way to get those kids back for you, since we're such good people

Miki: And…because the commander threatened to take away our access here if we didn't help you get them back.

Megumi: It's not like we did anything wrong, all we did was eavesdrop. Sheesh.

Yoshi put down her coffee and took a look at the computer

Yoshi: Well did you find anything?

Miki: Nothing! We have no idea where those kids are. I don't know why it's so hard, we used to do this all the time.

Megumi: That's because we used to just track their digivices and communicators.

Yoshi: They have digivices though.

Miki: None which we've ever seen before. Because you sent them off so fast, Yoshi, you didn't even think to register any of their digivices.

Yoshi: So how do we plan to locate them, much less send them back?

Miki: who knows? Let's just hope they're okay

---

Luke's stomach roared.

Luke: Oh great, now I'm gonna starve to death.

Bearmon: Now that I think about it, it has been a long time since any of us have eaten anything.

Floramon: We'll have plenty to eat once we find those other kids and find a way to earth. I've always wondered what the food tasted like there.

They had been walking for almost an hour now. They had found a cave to sleep in for the night, which was surprisingly warm and almost comfortable.

Luke: I don't have time to wait until we get home. That's never going to happen at the rate we're going.

Castilla: We have been walking for a while now. But that's only because it's really important that we find those other kids.

Lalamon: Castilla's right, hunger might be the least of your problems if you don't find your way back home soon.

Castilla: But at least we have protection if something else does pop up and attack us.

Floramon held her stomach

Floramon: Unfortunately, your protection won't last very long if she hasn't eaten in a while

She pulled on a smile

Lalamon: Well I guess there is a point there. Maybe we should stop looking for the other kids for now and find something to eat.

Bearmon: But if we stop now, we don't know if we can pass an opportunity to find them.

Lalamon: Well I'll tell you what. I have an idea of where we are. I can go, find some food for you guys, and then come back.

Castilla: But don't you think that we should continue looking too?

Lalamon: Hmmm. How about, I go and get food, and you guys keep looking?

Bearmon: But then how will you know where to find us?

Lalamon: I know this place like the back of my petal. I'll be able to find you guys, don't worry.

Floramon: Should one of us go with you?

Lalamon: no, Luke and Castilla are going to need you guys if a threat pops up. Don't worry, I'll be back with food in a jiffy!

Castilla: Well alright, if you insist. Thanks a lot Lalamon!

Lalamon: No problem. You won't even remember I left!

With that, she took off

Luke: Well at least she's getting food, that is if she doesn't get lost right away.

Bearmon: I trust she'll be back. Come on, we need to make the most out of our time.

They continued to scout the area for about a half hour. Time had dragged slower and slower for them.

Luke: Well so much for "you won't even remember I left!" It's official. We're going to die.

Castilla: Do Digimon usually go a while without eating like this Floramon?

Floramon: Well, usually find our own food, or we go to a Digimon that happens to be a chef. But to answer your question, Digimon don't die from not eating, but they do get weaker and weaker if they don't.

Bearmon: Let's not think about food right now.

Floramon: Bearmon's right. Well at least we can be happy that we haven't run into any more enemy Digimon.

Castilla: Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that. We must be really lucky.

Luke: We also haven't run into anyone that's gonna help us get home. I'm telling you, all we're doing is wasting our time. For all we know, those kids could be on the other half of the digital world. We might as well spend our time finding another way out.

Floramon: Come on, you know there is no other way out

She closed her eyes

Floramon: Do we have to explain to you again why you can't come out the way you came? Tell him Bearmon.

She opened her eyes. She noticed that they were at the edge of a small cliff, and everyone stopped.

Floramon: Is something wrong?

She moved up next to Castilla and looked at her

Floramon: We're at the edge of a cliff that's not high at all. Why are we stopping? We can just slide down.

Castilla pointed

Castilla: Look over there.

Floramon looked, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Neither could anyone else. There were other humans walking toward them! Three humans and two Digimon! Two were guys, one had brown hair and a green and yellow shirt, and the other had blue hair and purple and white shirt. The girl had brown hair and a pink shirt. After a couple seconds of talking, they also stopped and looked up at them, a grey bird Digimon pointed at them. He was probably showing the brown haired kid what he saw.

Castilla leaned into Luke

Castilla: Do you think those are the kids we're looking for?

Luke ignored her. He just kept staring at them.

Matt: Woah, I can't believe it! There are other kids here too?

Keenan: Shh. I don't think they're on our side.

Dracomon: Why not?

Falcomon turned around

Falcomon: It's because we're in the rebel half of the digital world you dummy.

Kristy: Do you think they're lost or something?

Luke: So are these those other human brats so that we can finally go?

Bearmon: I assume so. Honestly, I wasn't actually expecting them to be in this world right now.

Luke became furious

Luke: So you just had us walking around for nothing?!?!?

Bearmon: Well I wanted to just in case, well, something like this happened

Matt: I don't get it. They're just standing there. Maybe we should introduce ourselves.

Keenan: I'm starting to think that this is some kind of trick

Bearmon: Wait a minute!

Castilla, Luke and Floramon looked at him. Bearmon pointed.

Bearmon: I'd recognize that one if he were a million miles away.

He was pointing to Dracomon

Bearmon: That's Dracomon. I happen to know that he's an evil Digimon. A virus type.

Castilla: What's a virus type

Floramon: Usually, Digimon are divided into three types. Vaccine, Data and Virus types. Most of the time, Virus types are inherently evil.

Bearmon: I've fought him before.

Castilla: Who won?

Bearmon didn't respond. Their eyes widened as they looked back at them.

Luke: So these guys are our enemies.

He took a look at Matt and pursed his lips. Something was familiar about him too.

Matt: Alright, this staring contest is getting old.

Matt cupped his hands around his mouth

Keenan: Matt, don't even think about it!

Matt (yelling): Yo dudes! We happen to be looking for a giant red bird!

Kristy: Biyomon's pink!

Matt (yelling): A giant pink bird, a male giant pink bird! If you've seen him, tell us where you've seen him

Luke: This guy can't be serious.

Castilla couldn't help but giggle

Castilla: he's kind of funny.

Luke: He's kind of a liar.

Castilla looked at him.

Luke: He's obviously lying to us.

Bearmon: He has to be. These can't be the other children. Not with an evil Digimon with them.

Floramon: Maybe they've come to attack us.

Luke: Not unless we attack them first.

He took out his digivice

Castilla: are you okay Floramon?

Floramon: I'm more than ready to defend you, Castilla. Let's get them

She took out her digivice.

Matt put down his hands

Matt: They're going to kill us?!? Was it something I said?

Digivolution sequence begins.

Luke: DNA...Charge!

A blue DNA charge surrounds Luke's hand

The thrusted his Digivice to the right and a beam of blue light came out

Bearmon Digivolve to…GRIZZLYMON!

Digivolution sequence begins.

Castilla: DNA…Charge!

A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand

She thrusts the Digivice to the right and a yellow light came out

Floramon Digivolve to…KIWIMON

Luke: Get them Grizzlymon!

Castilla: Do your best Kiwimon!

Grizzlymon and Kiwimon jumped down over to Matt, Keenan, Dracomon, Kristy and Falcomon

Matt: Dude!

Grizzlymon ran into Matt and knocked him away. He leaped onto Dracomon.

Grizzlymon: Time to settle this!

Dracomon: Settle what? I don't know you!

He hit Dracomon into the cliff

Kiwimon went for Falcomon, but Keenan was prepared. Just as Kiwimon swooped down, he latched himself onto her back. Kiwimon kept running trying to get Keenan off. She ran past Matt

Keenan: I told you they were dangerous!

Matt: alright I'm sorry!

Falcomon swooped down in front of Kiwimon's face

Falcomon: How about a firecracker smoke screen!

Firecrackers hit Kiwimon's face, sending her crashing onto the ground. Keenan jumped off.

Castilla: Kiwimon!

Keenan: Alright, now it's my turn

He took out his digivice

Matt got up

Matt: You ready Dracomon?

Dracomon nodded

Dracomon: oh yeah.

Keenan: DNA…Charge!

Keenan flashed his Digivice to the left

Falcomon digivolve to!

PECKMON!

Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand

Matt: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen

Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

Coredramon stepped in front of Grizzlymon

Coredramon: I don't know what all this business is about, but when you mess with Matt you mess with me

Grizzlymon: You don't care about him, all you care about is your revenge!

Coredramon: What are you talking about?

Grizzlymon: Crescent moon!

The moon symbol on his forehead lit up and flew towards Coredramon. He blocked it with his arm

Kiwimon stood in front of Peckmon

Kiwimon: Pummel Peck!

Peckmon barely dodged it.

Kiwimon: Nose Mattock!

This time, she hit Peckmon

Kiwimon: do you know how much those firecrackers hurt?!?

Keenan ran next to Matt and Kristy

Keenan: Make sure you stay behind us Kristy.

Kristy: I know.

Keenan: This is the biggest waste of time and energy. We need all the time we can get to find Biyomon.

Matt: Who are these guys?

Grizzlymon: Crescent moon!

Coredramon: Strike Bomber!

Throughout the fight, there was a hidden spectator to the whole thing. Ogremon had seen this on the screen and quickly found his way over here to see it for himself. He wasn't close to them, more a mile away. But he was using binoculars and could see the whole thing perfectly.

Ogremon: I can't believe this. We weren't even expecting this convenience. After this battle they'll be tired, or better yet, dead.

Ogremon put a finger in his mouth

Ogremon: maybe I should allow them to fight themselves until they're weary, and watch them try to save that stupid Digimon. Then again, most bad guys let their enemies try to succeed, and most of the time, the bad guy is put to shame. Bah, I'm not gonna take the chance. They will die now.

He pressed a button on his earpiece

Ogremon: This is Ogremon speaking. Send in… oh now who should I…yeah. Perfect. Send Blossomon to the following coordinates. A couple of humans are going to get a very pleasant surprise.

Peckmon, Coredramon, Kiwimon, and Grizzlymon were fighting as hard as they could.

Keenan: Keep going Peckmon!

Castilla: You can do it Kiwimon!

Luke: Teach them a lesson Kiwimon!

Matt: I know you ate my smores Coredramon!

Keenan looked over at him

Matt: you know, just trying to keep with the… go Coredramon!

Lalamon was making her way back to where the other were. She was carrying a basket of fruit.

Lalamon: How about that. I think I know the place, and I get lost twice. Well at least they'll forgive me after I give them the best fruits I could find out…

She stopped and looked across. She couldn't see much, just mainly trees. But past the trees she saw Grizzlymon flying across. Then she saw Kiwimon thrown up into the air.

Lalamon: Oh no!

She went there as fast as she could. Once she arrived, she saw them fighting two other Digimon who she didn't recognize right away.

Lalamon dropped the basket, careful not to tip it over.

Lalamon: Hey! Hey!

They were all much bigger than she was

Lalamon tried to get closer

Lalamon: you guys, I got the OOF

The back of Coredramon's foot knocked her in a bush behind Matt, Keenan and Kristy. Sadly, they didn't notice her either.

Lalamon: I hate being small…

Kristy: That won't work.

Keenan: I'm going to try. We can't keep wasting energy. I have to tell Peckmon to retreat

Lalamon opened her eyes

Lalamon: Peckmon?

She poked her head out to see who said it. She almost couldn't believe what she saw.

Lalamon: K…Keenan?

He ran up to the battle

Keenan: Peckmon! Peckmon, we have to retreat!

Coredramon: You can't be serious! If we retreat we quit

Peckmon: Yeah, I'm not quitting!

They both jumped toward Grizzlymon and Kiwimon. Keenan walked back.

Keenan: Well so much for that plan.

Someone was rustling in the bushes next to the battle. She finally was able to break he way through the last of the bushes. Brianna and Jodixmon looked outside of it.

Brianna: Those bushes need a serious trim down

Jodixmon: look

She looked forward. See saw the fighting.

Brianna: I can't believe how dumb these guys are.

Jodixmon: How can you still be surprised at this?

Brianna smiled at him

Brianna: Different things surprise me every day

She looked forward.

Brianna: I guess we should do something, huh?

Jodixmon: Wait.

Brianna: fine, we'll wait. Just like every other thing you…

Jodixmon: No. I sense something. A Digimon

Brianna: Congratulations. There's four right in front of you. Five if you count that pink one laying on the floor.

Jodixmon: No. another one. He's out to hurt someone.

Jodixmon's eyes turned gray. He could see past all the bushes and trees now. They were like transparent outlines to him. Then suddenly, he saw it.

Jodixmon: Brianna, he's to our right.

Brianna: are you sure?

Jodixmon: He's waiting. Waiting for the right moment to attack them all I presume

Before she knew what was going on, Jodixmon took her by the wrist and sped over to him. He was right. There was a huge flower Digimon blending in with the green with a smile across his face. They kept their distance.

Brianna took out her digivice.

Brianna: So that's Blossomon. He's an ultimate. His spiral flower and thorn whip attacks are only a couple of his dreadful attacks.

She put her digivice away

Brianna: Camouflage. So…let's get him

Jodixmon: We need to wait for the right moment. When he tries to jump out and attack, all his attention will be on them. We can get him from behind.

Blossmon crept forward.

Jodixmon: Wait for it.

There was no silence due to the battle

Brianna: When?

Blossomon's vines left the ground

Jodixmon: Now!

Jodixmon quickly left Brianna's side and grabbed onto Blossomon. Blossomon had jumped out forward, and Jodixmon was pushing him another direction. Both Blossomon and Jodixmon fell out into the open. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at them. Blossomon was on the ground and Jodixmon was trying to punch his face. He was not succeeding, because Blossomon kept blocking his hits with his vines.

Blossomon: I knew you were behind me. I could hear you

He stood up. He finally got a good grip of Jodixmon. His vines were wrapped around him

Brianna jumped out

Brianna: Let him go now! You'll be sorry!

Matt: Wait. I remember her…

Blossomon: I'm afraid I can't do that. It's a shame that my mission was to destroy you all.

Castilla: So how do we know which one of those two is on our side?

One of Blossomon's vines came toward Luke and tied around his waist. It picked him up

Castilla: Luke!

Grizzlymon: Luke!

Luke: Hey! Let go of me!

Another one of Blossomon's vines grabbed Kristy.

Keenan: Kristy!

Matt: Does that answer your question? He's on neither of our sides!

Lalamon: this is bad…

Kiwimon turned to Peckmon

Kiwimon: If I wasn't trying to get you off of my back, this wouldn't have happned

Keenan yelled from behind

Keenan: What are you talking about, you attacked us first!

Grizzlymon: That's because you guys were plotting to kill us

Coredramon: And where did you get that idea from?

Blossomon: Oh this is just too good. Another fight to distract them.

He pulled Jodixmon closer to him. He was trying to break free of the vine

Blossomon: And now, you can't try anything funny

Brianna: We're not stupid you know! We can hear you fine! This is your final warning, put everyone down now!

Luke: Yeah, let us go!

Blossomon: Or what?

Luke: Or I'll pound on you once I'm out of here

Blosssomon: I think you're forgetting who's in control here

He tightened his vines. Luke and Kristy screamed. Jodixmon tried to hold in his pain.

Keenan: You let go of her!

Castilla: Stop hurting them!

Matt turned around

Matt: Look guys. We obviously can't beat this guy if we all attack him separately.

Keenan: He's right. This is an ultimate level Digimon, and he's trying to destroy all of us. We won't stand a chance if we keep fighting each other like this.

Castilla nodded. The Digimon dropped their fighting poses

Grizzlymon: I still don't trust you guys, but Luke's in danger

Keenan nodded

Keenan: So is Kristy, and we have to make sure that we beat this guy at his own game

Brianna: free the Digimon first

They all looked at her

Brianna: The white Digimon, his name's Jodixmon. If you free him, he'll get a chance to distract Blossomon. You guys can attack him after that

Matt: Sounds like a plan to me

Castilla: Kiwimon, Grizzlymon go for the vine with Jodixmon on it

Matt: You too Coredramon. Go for the rabbit's vine.

Peckmon: No need to tell me Keenan, I'm already on it

Coredramon, Grizzlymon, Kiwimon and Peckmon ran toward Blossomon.

Blossomon: Another addition to my collection. I'll have you all squeezed into deletion.

Coredramon: We'll see about that. Flare breath!

Peckmon: Kunai Wing!

Grizzlymon: Crescent Moon!

Kiwimon: Pummel Peck

They were careful to aim them all only at one vine. Luckily, they did it quickly enough before Blosomon had time to react. The vine broke and Jodixmon was freed. He landed next to Brianna.

Brianna: Good to see you again. Create a diversion, these other guys will attack him.

Jodixmon seemed to disappear. Next thing Blossomon knew, he was in front of his face, suspended in midair.

Jodixmon: You want me?

There was a blur around his face. Blossomon tried to follow him. Jodixmon appeared next to his ear

Jodixmon: Concentrate and catch me.

Blossomon picked up his vines and tried to grab him once more. This time, he was unable to.

Matt: He's distracted. Hit him with everything you've got guys!

Peckmon: Kunai Wing!

Grizzlymon: Crescent Moon!

Kiwimon: Pummel Peck

Coredramon: Flare breath!

They hit him in various vines. Smoke filled up into his face. Once it cleared up, he saw the four Digimon standing in front of him.

Blossomon: You'll pay for that!

Jodixmon appeared as a blur around his face again

Jodixmon: No they won't

Jodixmon stopped in front of his face again

Jodixmon: because you just lost the game. Crystal saber!

A blue aura appeared around Jodixmon's arm and it turned into a needle. He drove it into Blossomon's face. He screamed out in pain as he deleted from head to toe. Luke and Kristy were dropped. A digi egg fell in his place. All the Digimon de degivolved.

Matt: Way to go Dracomon

Dracomon and Matt: Oh yeah! We're awesome! Oh yeah! We're awesome

Floramon whispered to Bearmon

Floramon: That's a virus Digimon?

Bearmon: I, I'm not sure anymore.

Jodixmon appeared next to Brianna

Brianna: Our work here is done. Let's go.

She turned around to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked to see it was Matt

Matt: Hey wait, you're not going to run away again are you?

Brianna didn't respond

Castilla: do you know who this is?

Matt: Yeah, this is the girl who I saw at the park. But this is the second time you saved our lives. Thanks a lot.

Brianna tried not to blush

Brianna: It's fine, let me go.

Matt: But that's not all is it? You've been following us ever since we got here

Keenan: Of course she hasn't Matt, don't be ridiculous. You don't even know who this is.

Brianna: I said let go

She pulled away from him

Brianna: look, I don't know who you are kid, I have know idea what you're

Dracomon: Yeah, I heard you after we beat DarkGargomon.

Keenan: who?

Matt: Well the bottom line is that you've been trying to help us do something, right?

Brianna: Fine. I guess you can say that I'm a messenger. And I'm supposed to tell you guys that you are supposed to be a team, not enemies.

Luke: So these are the kids we're supposed to find. Go figure.

Matt: so, what's your name?

Brianna: you can call me Brianna, not that we'll ever meet again. I've sent my message so I guess my work is finished.

Matt: Well, Brianna, I think you're wrong

Brianna: What did you say?

Matt: I think you're more than just a messenger. You're one of us.

Brianna: You don't even know me

Matt: But I know you have a digivice that looks just like mine

Matt held out his red digivice

Castilla: Look Luke! He has a digivice like ours!

Castilla held her yellow one out

Keenan: I've got one also

He held out his purple digivice

Luke looked at everyone

Luke: Fine since we're having one huge freaking power rangers moment here

He held out his blue digivice

Matt: Come on Brianna, I've seen it before.

Brianna looked at Jodixmon.

Jodixmon: It's fine

She slowly pulled her white Digivice from her pocket and held it out. Suddenly a beam of light shined from the digivices and pointed up to the sky. It flickered for about a couple of seconds and then shut off

---

Yoshi's eyes were fixed on a part of the Digital Dive, so Miki figured that Yoshi wouldn't mind if she took a sip of her coffee. She grabbed it and sipped it while looking at the computer. Suddenly, she spat it out.

Miki: Y…Yoshi! Megumi! Look here!

Yoshi: Are you drinking my coffee?

Miki: Never mind that! You two get over here fast! I think I've tracked the kids!

Yoshi ran over to the computer. Megumi made her way over there as well.

Yoshi: You sure you're not just playing a trick

Miki pointed at the computer

Miki: It's a very, very faint signal. I can try to intensify it, but I don't think it will do any good.

Megumi stared at the computer for a couple seconds

Megumi: Uh, Yoshi. Exactly how many kids did you send to the digital world?

Yoshi: I just sent three. Why?

Miki: I think there's six.

Yoshi: What? That's impossible.

Megumi: It's hard to tell.

Yoshi: So do you think we can send them back

Megumi: No, we'll need a stronger signal than this to communicate with them, much less teleport them anywhere.

Yoshi: But there's six of them?

Miki: Either we're miscalculating something, or our three kids just found themselves some new friends

---

They all looked at their digivices after that.

Dracomon: Woah, Matt. Did you see that?

Keenan: Well I guess that's all the proof that you need Brianna.

Castilla: Thank God! At least we have company now.

Luke: So can we finally go back home, Bearmon?

Bearmon: You can tell that all the digivices were incomplete. I think that there are still more digivices to be found.

Matt pointed at Kristy

Matt: I take it that it's hers. Look, this might sound sudden we might need your help to get back her Digimon.

Castilla: Get back her Digimon?

Matt: We'll explain everything on the way.

Luke: This is ridiculous. They day we get out of here will be the day Lalamon will come back with the food.

Keenan looked up

Floramon: Oh no, Lalamon! Where in the Digital world can she be!?!

Lalamon: How about checking the bush?

They all looked back. Castilla opened up the bush, and sure enough, Lalamon was stuck inside of it.

Castilla: Lalamon! You were here?

She pried her out.

Floramon: Why didn't you say anything?

Keenan: Lalamon? Is that seriously you?

Kristy: It has to have been forever!

Falcomon: This is the same Lalamon though right?

Lalamon: Kristy! Keenan! Falcomon! You all have grown so big! Except you Falcomon, no offense.

Kristy: It's great to see you! But we seriously need to get moving if we plan to get Biyomon back.

Lalamon: Biyomon?

Kristy: We'll explain on the way, but first of all, does anyone know where the virus Digimon live.

Bearmon: I do, but you're nowhere near it

Matt: Dracomon, I thought you said we were in the area!

Dracomon: Sorry, I don't remember.

Bearmon: Dracomon if you don't mind me asking, aren't you a virus Digimon?

Dracomon: I am, but I don't hang out with those jerks anymore, I hang out with Matt now.

Bearmon: Matt?

Matt: Well I guess we should go around and introduce ourselves. I'm Matt, the cool one. Dracomon's my digimon

Keenan: I'm Keenan. This is Falcomon

Kristy: Kristy

Castilla: My name's Castilla. This is Floramon

Brianna: I'm Brianna. I guess you already know Jodixmon.

Luke: And I'm going to die if I don't eat soon. I thought you said you brought food, Lalamon. Where is it?

Lalamon: His name's Luke, and that's Bearmon. And it's a good thing I brought a lot of fruit.

Keenan: That's nice, but we really have no more time to waste.

He looked at his watch

Keenan: Oh no. We have less than four hours to get Biyomon back. Then we can find a way back home immediately.

Luke: Well finally. I'm sick and tired of this place.

Matt: Alright Bearmon, you lead the way.

They were being watched on a screen. It shut off. Ogremon was watching.

Ogremon: I can't believe this. How did they manage to escape an Ultimate Digimon.

Biyomon: The same way they're going to get me away from you.

Ogremon looked at Biyomon, who was locked in his cell

Ogremon: Hush birdie. Don't get your hopes up. Your execution will come uninterrupted. We have those children in the palms of our hands, and whenever we want, we can crush them.

A Demidevimon flew inside

Demidevimon: Ogremon, sir. The master has requested your presence sir.

Ogremon: What does he want now?

He left the room.

Ogremon appeared in front of the shadow

Ogremon: What do you request of me Master?

Exogrimmon: Don't play that game with me. You sent out an attack without my permission. Do you know what you've done?

Ogremon: what?

Exogrimmon: You've made them band together. If you had just left them alone, they would have killed each other before they got anywhere close to here.

Ogremon: But master, that was Blossomon's fault. He was supposed to kill them off

Exogrimmon: But Blossomon's gone, and you are the one to blame now.

Ogremon (frustrated): I beg your forgiveness master. It will not happen again.

Exogrimmon: It better not. Or you will be next in line after the bird. Understood?

Ogremon: Understood

Ogremon (thinking): Just wait until those humans try and stop us. The master wants us to fail, but I have a better idea. One that wipe out those humans before they get a chance to create anymore trouble. They'll see. They'll all see.

He walked down the hall, snickering to himself. He had picked up a knife he hid in his pocket. Those humans wouldn't get a chance to stop them for one reason, and one reason alone. He was going to finish the bird himself before they ever got a chance. By the time of the official execution, the bird would already be dead. He'd say that he didn't know how it happened, but it would all be over. No risk necessary.

-----

oooo, ominous. Now that is one crazy Digimon. Now that the group is (more or less) complete, will they be able to save Biyomon before Ogremon get's his last laugh? Find out in episode 8!

R+R!!!!


	10. Episode 8

Okay, first off I'd like to apologize for re uploading episode 7, I know some of you checked for a new episode only to be disappointed, but I had about a million mistakes in there, one of them being that I called Castilla "Castillo" the entire time. I hate autocorrect sometimes -_-

Anyway, here is the _real_ episode 8, and now that everyone's finally together, find out whether or not our heroes will be able to save Biyomon in time!

-------------------------

Ogremon made his was closer and closer to Biyomon's holding room. Soon, all of this would be over. There was no point in risking everything. If he could get rid of the bird, he could just tell the master that he died of starvation….or something of that nature. It didn't matter, he could think of a better excuse after the job was done. He walked into his room. Luckily for him, Biyomon was asleep. This was going to be too easy. He pulled out his knife and inched closer and closer when suddenly…

Demidevimon: Hey Ogremon! I was just looking for you!

He flew right in between him and the cell.

Demidevimon: So tell me, did your plan with Blossomon work?!? And what's with the knife?

Biyomon woke up. Ogremon couldn't stand Demidevimon. As always, he had just ruined everything.

Ogremon put back his knife. There was no use for it anymore.

Ogremon: if you must know, the children escaped.

Demidevimon: Are you serious? Blossomon's an ultimate! How come they keep beating us like that?

Biyomon: Because they're stronger than you guys are! They'll have me out of here before you guys can lift a finger at me, you'll see!

Ogremon: I would hold my beak if I were you, bird. Your friends are just experiencing a temporary streak of luck. Their luck will quickly run dry once they step foot anywhere near here.

Demidevimon: Yeah, just go back to sleep, we liked it better when you were quiet

Biyomon frowned and grabbed his bars

Biyomon (thinking): Kristy, I need you…

--

Matt: hey Bear guy, do you even know where we're heading

Bearmon: I thought I did. Not anymore though. I'm just following Brianna

Matt: So you know where we're heading to?

Brianna turned her head

Brianna: I think I know the place well enough to know where your friend's being hidden

Kristy turned to Keenan

Kristy (whipering): Keenan, this just occurred to me. Shouldn't you know more about this world than anyone else does?

Keenan (whispering): My guess is that Brianna's been here recently, and I've never heard of the place we're going to before. Plus, and there's no point in advertising the fact that I used to…

Matt: Hey, wait a minute! Luke!

Luke turned around

Luke: what?

Matt: Now I think I remember where I've seen you before!

A light brown flashback is seen of Matt running into him (back in episode 2)

Matt: I think I bumped into you when I was leaving school the other day. I was running so fast that I couldn't see what was ahead of me. And then you told me to watch it or something.

Luke: yeah, I remember.

Luke stopped walking. He turned around and pushed Matt over, causing him to hit the ground.

Dracomon: Matt!

Lalamon: That wasn't very nice Luke!

Everyone stopped walking. Matt sat up and rubbed his head

Matt: What the heck was that for?

Luke: That was what you deserve for running into me. Do something dumb like that again and I hurt you.

Keenan: stop this you guys. We don't have any more time to waste.

Matt: yeah, you guys can keep going, I'll catch up

Brianna: come on, we're wasting time

They turned around and kept going. Castilla stopped to help him up.

Castilla: Sorry about that. You're going to have to excuse my brother's temper.

Matt: No…that's fine

Dracomon: It sure as heck isn't fine. He thinks he's better than you Matt.

Castilla: no, it's not like that. He just has anger issues, that's all.

Matt: Well thanks

He took Castilla's hand and got up. They caught up to everyone else

Matt: So Luke's you're older brother?

Castilla: Yeah, well no, well kind of. We're twins, but he's 15 minutes older.

Kristy: you two are twins? I always wished I had a twin

Luke: you can keep her

Dracomon: So are all of you missing school right now?

Matt: Ha! I bet Danny's sitting at the lab table all by himself right now

Keenan: Yeah, it's too bad he has no idea what's been going on with us the past couple of days.

Castilla: Wait, you know…Danny? Which one?

Matt: uh, green eyes? Dark skin? Baseball hat that he's been wearing since the negative first grade?

Kristy: Danny's Matt's best friend

Castilla: I knew it! He's so cool! And he's so funny and awesome too! Not that I've ever actually met him or let alone talked to him before, and not that he's ever acknowledged me either but it's almost like I've always known him! You need to introduce him to me you've just gotta!

Castilla's eyes had turned big and watery

Matt: Okay, weird girl I just met is in love with my best friend. This isn't awkward at all.

Castilla: who said I'm in love with him! And I'm not weird, am I?

Keenan: Wait, I just thought of something. If Matt and Kristy I go to the same school, and Matt knows Luke, and Castilla knows Danny, that means that all of us must go to the same school!

Brianna: I doubt that I go to the same school as you guys.

Kristy: Otori Middle School?

Brianna: no. I go somewhere else.

Floramon: That's okay. At least you all live in the same area.

Brianna: and how do you know that?

Floramon: Well, if Matt really saw you like he said, then you all must live somewhere close to each other.

Brianna: I suppose so.

Kristy tried to talk quietly

Kristy: You know, Brianna doesn't seem like the talkative or happy type to me. I haven't seen her smile once this entire time.

Dracomon: That's cause no one feels comfortable talking to her because she has that huge Trix rabbit next to her.

Matt: Oh please, give me ten minutes with her and she will be a huge party girl.

Matt slid up next to her.

Matt: how are you, senorita?

He pronounced the 'I' wrong. Keenan slapped his open palm onto his forehead in shame

Falcomon: He can't be serious

Matt: so, how's about after all this rescuing Digimon business is all over, you and me grab some shakes down at the local snack bar?

Brianna: We're done

Matt put his hands on his hips

Matt: Well, if you don't think that this relationship is going anywhere then why don't you just say…

Jodixmon: no, kid. She means we're done with the journey.

Matt looked ahead of him. They must not have noticed it, but they had traveled all the way across the border, and now they could see a giant cave opening in the distance. Brianna pointed.

Brianna: That's where they should be holding your friend.

Dracomon: I'm not going to feel comfortable going back in there again…

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: So we'll all digivolve our digimon, raid the place, get the bird out and bid this place a firkin dieu.

Keenan: It won't be that simple.

Falcomon: That's right. Many have tried to break out prisoners before, and they usually end up on the wrong side of the bars themselves.

Matt: These guys are hardcore

Bearmon: well so are we.

Floramon: Bearmon's right. If we can think of a good plan, we can have Biyomon out quickly.

Lalamon: How much time do we have left?

Keenan looked at his watch. He widned his eyes in surprise

Keenan: We have…fourty five minutes

Luke: We walked for three and a half hours?!?

Matt: Wow, time flies in the digital world

Lalamon: Especially when you're not hungry because I brought you all the best fruit I could find!

Brianna: We have to plan this quick. It won't be too long before they know we're here.

Matt: I think I have an idea…

--

Biyomon tried to sleep again. He had to force himself to calm down. Kristy would be here soon. Someone knocked on his cage.

Biyomon: Kristy?

He opened his eyes and looked. A DarkLizardmon was holding another cage, one that was suited for transport.

DarkLizardmon: Keep dreaming bird, not even close. You're coming with me.

--

Miki was typing quickly on the computer. Yoshino and Megumi were behind her.

Yoshi: What's wrong?

Miki: You're not going to like this. I think I lost their coordinates.

Megumi: What? How is that possible

Miki: It's because we got too weak of a signal before. Now it's gone. My guess is that they've gone underground or something like that.

Yoshi: Well let's just hope that they get Biyomon back quickly

A voice came from behind them

"What do you mean let's hope they get Biyomon back quickly?"

Luckily, it was only the Commander. The three of them jumped in surprise and turned around

Commander: I thought I ordered you strictly to get them out of there immediately

Yoshi: That's what we're trying to do! But unfortunately, we lost the very weak signal that we already had.

Commander: I can't believe that this has escalated this far. The fact that we're even here is illegal. Those children need to get out of the digital world and back to their families now.

Miki: Well we're doing the best we can.

Megumi: We're going to have some major explaining to do with their parents once they come back

Commander: _if_ they come back

---

Biyomon was being dragged down the hall. His new cage was locked shut and was attached by a single rope, which DarkLizardmon was dragging.

DarkLizardmon: Don't you worry….

He was grunting in between each pull

DarkLizardmon: Soon….this will all be over…and you won't remember a thing when you swear… your allegiance…to the master…once you come back…as…a…digiegg

Matt was hiding along the outside of the cave. He checked his watch

Matt: we have less than five minutes you two. I'm going to go with the others now.

He was talking to Luke and Castilla, who were hiding on the other side.

Luke: This stupid plan of yours had better work

Matt took off running. Castilla peeked inside

Castilla: I can't see much, but it looks like they're getting ready to start

Many Digimon were gathered in front of the top ledge. There was a lot of chattering going on. No one could wait to see the execution. This time, it was Ogremon who was on top of the cliff.

Ogremon: Silence!

Everyone grew silent

Ogremon: I am speaking on master's behalf, who was not able to speak today. Nevertheless, we are all gathered here today to witness one of the most exciting occurrences that we have seen.

A Guardromon was walking down the hall that led to the platform. His job was to patrol the area. And he was doing a good job of it, up until the middle of his chest had a hole burnt through it and he fell over. Dracomon was standing behind him and Keenan ran up to catch him so that he didn't hit the ground too loudly. Matt ran up behind them.

Matt (whispering): now that was a nice shot, Dracomon.

Keenan put his finger over his mouth.

Keenan: shhh.

Ogremon: …for all of us to see. Now, bring out the prisoner!

DarkLizardmon had dragged Biyomon's cage up to the front. He had a pair of handcuffs on him. The audience roared in applause. DarkLizardmon opened the cage and dragged Biyomon out.

Ogremon: it is my privilege to bring to you, the execution of a traitor, a spy, and a human supporter!

Keenan looked at his watch. To his dismay, all of their time had run out. They had less twenty seconds left

Ogremon: Join me in the countdown.

He lifted up his spiked club over Biyomon's head. The audience cheered in the countdown.

Audience: fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve eleven

Ogremon tightened his grip. Biyomon put his head down. It was over

Audence: seven, six, five four three, two one!

The audience cheered loudly. Ogremon was ready to crash his club down on the bird's face. However, the cheering was soon overtaken by two loud "boos" that came up from the audience. The audience grew quieter to hear who was booing. Ogremon scanned the audience. He finally spotted them. A Bearmon and a Floramon were booing very loudly

Floramon: Executing the bird would be….foolish.

Ogremon squeezed his eyes. He had seen these two somewhere before.

Keenan: ugh, thank God. They stalled it. Come on, let's get the cage out while they're still distracted

They were running as fast as they could down the hall. However, there was a hidden spectator to the whole thing. Demidevimon was flying over it all.

Demidevimon: No way…

He flew over them to try to warn Ogremon quickly

Bearmon: Think about it, why would you execute him now when you can execute him later. You can make him a servant, put him to good use.

Across the room, Digimon were whispering.

"who is that guy?" "I've never seen either of them before"

Bearmon: We demand that the execution be postponed until we think this whole thing over

Ogremon: Don't you dare command me around. I am the master's second in command.

Just then Demidevimon flew by

Demidevimon: oh boy, oh boy, oh boy

Ogremon: Demidevimon, get out of here!

Demidevimon: But I've got news, bad news.

Ogremon: I said get out

Demidevimon: But this whole thing is a set up!

Ogremon: what?

Demidevimon: those Digimon are working with humans dude, there are more coming this way! They're trying to take the bird away!

Floramon: uh…oh.

Ogremon: I knew it. Destroy them!

All the Digimon turned toward them, prepared to attack.

Floramon: Now can't we all settle this over…

Before she could finish, a Digimon jumped toward her. She closed her eyes, but just then, Luke stepped in front and punched the Digimon in the face.

Luke: Take that!

Darklizardmon: Humans!

Castilla ran in and took out her digivice

Castilla: Plan B Floramon!

Luke: Bearmon!

Ogrmeon: Demidevimon, see to it that they take care of them.

Ogremon turned around and ran toward the hall. Luckily for him, he ran into the two children from before.

Matt: Uh oh

Ogremon: What? You thought that you could just come into _our_ hideout and run the show?!? You don't understand where you are kid. Maybe outside of this place you get lucky and escape alive, but once you're in here, I have you all to myself.

Matt reached for his digivice

He looked at Dracomon

Ogremon: Go ahead, digivolve him to champion. Now I'm not trusting anyone to destroy you for me. And with only one Digimon on your side, this won't be hard at all.

"I wouldn't count on that"

Jodixmon came up behind him and attempted to drop kick him. Ogremon simply dodged.

Ogremon: I know all your tricks. There's no fooling me

Brianna ran up

Brianna: get him Jodixmon!

Grizzlymon had a hard time trying to throw everyone away from him. The more times he had to run around and try and attack Digimon, the more tired he got of doing it. There were just too many of them. Kiwimon was having no picnic either. She could only evade so many of them.

Castilla: Come on Kiwimon, just hold on for as long as you can!

DarkLizardmon and Demidevimon were on the cliff watching down. Without warning, Darklizardmon hit Biyomon with the side of his fist, hard enough to knock him out. He threw an unconscious Biyomon back into the cage and locked it.

DarkLizardmon: I'm going to go help. You keep an eye on the bird. He wont be moving much.

He pulled out a rod and jumped down.

Demidevimon faced Biyomon

Demidevimon: How useless do they think I am, making me watch an unconscious bird?

He stared at a lifeless Biyomon

Demidevimon: I mean, what's gonna happen. It's not like he can fly away!

Suddenly, Peckmon flew in through the front entrance

DarkLizardmon: Attack him! He's going for the cage!

Demidevimon tried to fly in his way, but Peckmon simply knocked him down and grabbed the cage with his feet.

All the Digimon were firing their attacks at him, but he was moving too fast for them. He got out with the cage

Luke: That's our cue to get the heck out.

Luke jumped on top of Grizzlymon as they ran out. Kiwimon and Castilla ran out after them.

Ogremon kept throwing punches at Jodixmon, but he was very fast. He lost sight of Jodixmon and was looking around when Dracomon hit him with his claw. Ogremon drew a finger across the cut. There was fury in his eyes. Suddenly, Demidevimon flew in

Demidevimon: Ogremon, I don't mean to intrude on your, well, losing. But they got a hold of the bird! They're escaping with him.

Matt: Alright!

Ogremon: I thought I told you to watch him!

Demidevimon: but, you, you

Ogremon: You are useless!

He drew back and punched Demidevimon in the face. He then grabbed him up by the wing and looked at Matt

Ogremon: This isn't over

He ran out

Keenan: Well at least we got Biyomon back

Brianna: We need to get out of here and help the others!

Ogremon was pacing through the hall. Demidevimon was following closely behind him

Demidevimon: I already told you it wasn't my fault. He just flew in and took him!

Ogremon ignored him, and tried to get a hold of the master with his earpiece. The reception finally went through

Ogremon: Uh, sir, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the humans stole the bird away. We are in pursuit of them right now. How many dozens of Digimon should I send after them?

Exogrimmon: that's good.

Ogremon: g…good?

Exogrimmon: I want you to send one after them. Waspmon.

Ogremon: But sir! Waspmon's a champion! There's a chance that they might get away again!

Exogrimmon: Do as I say.

With that the mike went off. Ogremon reluctantly pressed the button

Ogremon: Send Waspmon only.

He took the communicator and threw it on the ground. He couldn't stand the master's foolishness at times. He was sure that this would cost them their victory, and yet again make them all look like fools.

Matt, Keenan, Dracomon, Brianna and Jodixmon caught up with Luke, Peckmon, Grizzlymon, Kiwimon and Castilla outside. Lalamon and Kristy were waiting for them all outside. Peckmon dropped the cage. Kristy took a look inside

Kristy: Is he…

Jodixmon: He's unconscious. They must have panicked and not wanted him to escape on his own

Castilla: That didn't go exactly as planned

Dracomon: Well, at least we got him back

A grunting voice sounded from behind them

"Not for long!"

Startled, they all turned around. Waspmon was angrily flying behind them.

Waspmon: Give back the prisoner

Castilla was shaking with fear

Castilla: That is the biggest wasp I have ever seen…

Luke: Grow up.

Matt took out his digivice and looked at his information

Matt: Waspmon. Champion level cyborg Digimon. With his turbo stinger attack, he shoots out a laser that has the ability to destroy anything instantly.

Matt exited out of his information

Matt: This guy's no joke

Waspmon: I'm only repeating myself one more time. Give back the bird and things won't have to get unpleasant.

Matt: Dracomon, let's show this clown who's in charge!

Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand

Matt: DNA…Charge!

Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

Coredramon stood in front of Waspmon

Waspmon: I don't have time for your nonsense Dracomon. Give me the cage! The Bird's already knocked out, so he won't remember any of this. That way, it's easier on him knowing that he never got a taste of freedom to begin with.

Coredramon: you want the cage, you have to go through…

Before he could finish, Waspmon charged into his stomach and shot him with his stinger. Coredramon flew back. Waspmon was fast, and that wasn't good for them.

Coredramon got up

Coredramon: I'm not done with you…

Suddenly, Coredramon shrunk. Without warning, he turned back into Dracomon

Dracomon looked up at Waspmon

Dracomon: aha, about that…

Matt: What?!? What happened?

Waspmon: I'll tell you what happened. My stinger injects venom that makes Digimon temporarily incapable of sustaining a digivolved form.

Matt: That's awful!

He leaned toward Keenan

Matt: What does sustained mean?

Keenan stared at him

Keenan: It means that Dracomon can't stay as Coredramon anymore!

Matt: What?!? For how long?

Waspmon: Not very long, but I can give you a full dose easily. That way, you may never be able to digivolve again.

Brianna clenched her fists

Brianna: That means that we can't touch him…

Grizzlymon: Not unless we want to risk getting stung

Dracomon: Well he's already got me, so there's nothing else he can do. Baby Breath!

He shot out a blue sphere which Waspmon dodged easily

Dracomon: Baby Breath! Baby Breath!

He continued to dodge them.

Waspmon: Enough of this

He stuck out his stinger and pointed it at everyone standing there.

Waspmon: I'm charging straight for it

Kristy: He can't!

Waspmon bolted toward the cage

Jodixmon: Everyone out of the way!

Jodixmon grabbed Brianna and ran. Grizzlymon threw Luke, Matt and Dracomon on his back and jumped out of the way. Kiwimon took Castlla and Peckmon grabbed Keenan and Lalamon. That left all but… Keenan looked back

Keenan: Kristy!!

It was too late. Waspmon was charging straight for her. No one could react in time.

Kristy looked up. She had no time to run, all she could do was yell the first thing that came to her mind.

Kristy: Biyomon!!

Biyomon's eyes slid open. Everything happened in slow motion. He looked back to see Keenan yelling Kristy's name and looked in front of him. With all of what was left of his strength, he grabbed the bars and bent them. He jumped in front of Kristy, and caught Waspmon's stinger in between his two wings. Waspmon's eyes widned.

Waspmon: no…

Biyomon used all the leftover strength he had and threw him aside. Waspmon hit a nearby tree head first.

Demidevimon flew over to try and follow everyone. He stopped when he saw what happened. He decided to keep his presence a secret and hide behind a bush

Biyomon and Kristy looked at each other. There was no time to say anything, Waspmon was back in the air and ready to attack.

Biyomon: Kristy, I know there's much to say, but I need your power with me right now.

Kristy nodded her head. A bright pink light shined in front of Kristy. Demidevimon looked at it, just as everyone else did.

Brianna: So she is a true Digimon tamer

A pink digivice that looked like everyone else's formed in front of her

Kristy: Let's do it!

Digivolution sequence begins.

Kristy: DNA…Charge!

A bright pink DNA charge surrounds Kristy's hand

She thrusts the Digivice to the left and a pink light came out

Biyomon digivolve to!

Aquilamon!

Aquilamon was red with a white head.

Castilla: And I thought Coredramon was tall…

Dracomon: Hey! I am taller than that. I think…

Brianna looked at her digivice

Brianna: That's Kristy's Aquilamon, an excellent flyer. He appears to have a very powerful Grand Horn attack and an even more powerful Blast laser attack. He's a champion vaccine type.

Demidevimon continued to watch. Not because he had plans of reporting this to anybody. It was because he never witnessed such a spectacle for himself.

Aquilamon stood in front of Waspmon

Waspmon: Well I may not be able to give you a formal execution anymore…

He scanned Aquilamon from the bottom up. He was scowling at him

Waspmon: seeing that you're all big and stuff now. No matter, I can take defeat you right here and right now

Waspmon pointed his stinger and charged at Aquilamon

Aquilamon flew up, causing him to almost run right into a tree

Waspmon: Coward, at least fight me

Aquilamon: Why fight down here? There's nowhere to hide up in the sky

Waspmon: so be it

He charged his head toward Aquilamon and pushed him all the way up to the sky. When he stopped, Aquilamon kept flying up

Waspmon: How about that, I'm just too fast for you aren't I?

Aquilamon: Let's see how fast you really are. If you can catch me in the air, I'll let you use as much of your stinger on me as you want.

Waspmon: And what's in it for you?

Aquilamon: Well, just the fun of it of course

He dove down toward the ground

Waspmon pointed his stinger

Waspmon: You made a huge mistake

He charged as fast as he could down into the ground. He could see Aquilamon trying to escape down below him. He got closer and closer to Aquillamon as they both got closer and closer to the ground. They were only a couple yards off the ground, when Aquilamon suddenly changed direction. Waspmon wasn't fast enough, and it was too late when he realized that he just played into Aquilamon's trap. He was going straight for Biyomon's old cage. He couldn't stop, he was moving too fast. He drove right into the cage and his stinger made contact with the ground under it. He couldn't escape. Aquilamon rose above it.

Aquilamon: Tell your master that I'm sorry for the short notice, but I'm deciding that being a prisoner isn't quite for me. Blast Laser!

Beams shot out of Aquilamon's mouth toward the cage, destroying the cage and Waspmon instantly. A digi egg stood in his place. Demidevimon couldn't believe what he just saw. How was it possible to have so much power? Aquilamon de digivolved into Biyomon and landed on the ground. Kristy ran up and gave him a hug

Kristy: Biyomon!

Everyone came towards them

Kristy: Sorry we took so long to come and get you back. You can't imagine all the trouble we went through. Thank you so much for protecting me though.

Biyomon: Kristy, as I always used to say. I will always protect you.

Keenan: Well Biyomon, you sure have grown a lot stronger since the last time we've met.

Biyomon: Sorry for asking, but do I know you?

Kristy: Biyomon, that's Keenan?

Keenan (under his breath): Oh great, here we go again.

Biyomon: Ke..Keenan? You can talk properly now! You've gotten so much bigger

Lalamon: too bad we don't get any bigger

Biyomon: I can't believe I'm seeing you again Lalamon. It's been forever

Luke: a hem. Now that we're through with this we need to get back home. Now!

Kristy: alright, maybe we can try this again

Kristy held out her digivice. Everyone else did the same

--

Commander: That's it. We haven't had a signal on the children for too long. We need to pull the plug on this whole thing. It's a danger having it on.

Megumi: You think they found another way out?

Miki: What other way out would they be able to find?

Commander: That's a question we can ask them later. Shut off all the computers and let's rid ourselves of this illegal activity.

Miki: How do you know we're even going to see them again, Commander? What if they never come back?

Megumi: You mean, like they're dead?

Commander: It would be your own faults. I never approved of this ridiculous predicament

Miki: It wasn't our fault. It was Yoshi's!

Yoshi had a pair of headphones on looking at the computer.

Miki: Right, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Call me weird, but I think I may be picking up something

Megumi: what?

Megumi, Miki and the Commander ran up to the screen

Yoshi: Yeah! I think I have their signal. It's getting stronger! I can communicate with them now.

Commander: Well do it and send a portal.

Yoshi: I'm on it

---

Matt: Well that did all of nothing.

Bearmon: Maybe we should try and head back to the Bearmon cave. I mean, we have enough digivices right?

Luke: No. I'd rather die right here than walk another minute in this stupid world

Keenan's digivice lit up. He checked it

Keenan: Woah! Hey guys. I got a message from Yoshi!

Dracomon: Really?

Keenan: Yeah. It says are you all alright, I am sending a portal back to the digital dive now.

Demidevimon was still watching. He mouthed the words "digital dive" in confusion

Luke: Well I don't see no portal…

Just then, a giant blue rotating circle appeared behind them

Lalamon: Wow. A one way ticket to the human world!

Demidevimon tried to turn to go tell someone. But he stopped and looked back. Maybe he could…

Luke: So what do we do?

Keenan: I got a message that says point your digivices toward portal.

Castilla: Well that's specific enough!

Matt: Ready guys?

They all turned around and pointed their digivices. They all started to look like fragmented data

Demidevimon snickered to himself. He got up and dove right for the portal. His data was also fragmented. Within a couple seconds everyone disappeared.

--

Yoshi: Alright, they're transporting. Jeez, how many kids are we sending back?!? The transport size is huge!

Commander: Yoshi, go and get them some food from the storage room after their long journey. We can take over the computer

Yoshi: Uh, okay

Suddenly, the digital dive heated up, and a bright light came. Within seconds, 5 humans and 6 digimon appeared on top of the dive, and they all hit the ground at the same time. A seventh uninvited Digimon came right after, and immediately hid. No one saw him.

Matt: ugh! What a ride

Dracomon's eyes were spinning

Luke was on the bottom

Luke: If someone doesn't get off of me right now, there's going to be trouble

Jodixmon and Brianna got off

Jodixmon: are you alright Brianna

Brianna: I'm fine

Jodixmon: do you want to leave?

Brianna: Yeah, my work with these kids is done

Jodixmon took Brianna and sped her out of the room, and out of the building

Within a couple of minutes everyone else had gotten up, and were all standing by the Commander. He was scanning all of the children and Digimon.

Commander: We're going to need to find a way to get the Digimon back to their world. All of them

Dracomon: What? That's ridiculous!

Matt: Yeah! You can't do that!

Commander: What's really ridiculous is that this all went on behind my back. And now I'm taking control of the situation! Got it?

Matt: no.

Yoshi came back down towards where everyone else was

Yoshi: Alright, I don't know what you all would like to eat but…

She took a look at everyone. And then she got a glimpse of someone she never expected to see again. She dropped all of the food onto the ground

Dracomon (in the background): Hey!

Yoshi: L…Lalamon?

Lalamon: Yoshi?

The two just stood there and stared at each other.

Miki: Well who knew they'd come back with all kinds of souvenirs?

Yoshi ran up and hugged Lalamon

Yoshi: Oh my gosh Lalamon I missed you so much I thought that I would never see you again!

Lalamon: You…remember me?

Yoshi: How could I ever forget you

Luke (mockingly): How could I ever forget you

Lalamon: I missed you so much too!

Commander: Yoshino! Stop this foolishness! We need to get back to business!!

--

Back in the digital world, Ogremon was speaking to Exogrimmon via video message. Exogrimmon was still covered in shadows.

Ogremon: As I already suspected, master, the kids got away with the bird. They've probably found a way back into the human world.

Exogrimmon: Excellent

Ogremon: With all due respect, it is not excellent master. How could this be good?!? It…It's your fault that they got away! You told me to only send Waspmon, I could have sent dozens more. They would never have been able to take on all of them!

Exogrimmon: Well you said the answer yourself didin't you?

Ogremon: I beg your pardon?

Exogrimmon: Why do you think I didn't come to the execution in person? It was because I was afraid that when those kids tried to take the bird, I would kill them by accident.

Ogremon: But we want them killed. They're humans for crying out loud!

Exogrimmon: I wanted them to underestimate us. Now they think that they can take on whatever we throw at them. I allowed them to escape easily, but I toyed around with them to truly test their strength. But there is a much bigger reason behind all this as well.

Ogremon: Which is…

Exogrimmon: Before you said that they had already escaped to the human world. You are most certainly right. But they made the biggest mistake in doing that. They showed us an easier way into the human world. Demidevimon has followed them in there. He thinks he was smart enough to hide the information all to himself. But I know what he saw. I heard what he heard. And this new means of transport, the "digital dive" shall be the biggest instrument of our conquest of the planet Earth! Don't you agree?

Ogremon: yes sir.

He was lying. This had to be the dumbest idea he had ever heard from the master. But he supposed the master had a point. Now they knew how to get back to the digital world. And better, Demidevimon had supposedly followed them in there.

Exogrimmon: So be patient my second in command, for the human race's elimination is closer than ever before!

He laughed. Ogremon twisted a smile too. Maybe this was going to be a good plan after all.


	11. Episode 9

Hey! It's time for episode 9! I'm so sorry this episode came by soo slowly! I've been working on some other stuff, but anyway all that matters is that I'm done now! I'll try to keep you guys updated more often.

-----------

Matt, Keenan, Castilla, Luke and Kristy were all standing in a line next to their Digimon. They were inside the commander's office, and the commander himself was walking across examining all of them one by one. Yoshi, Lalamon, and Miki were standing behind him

Commander: You know, it's a miracle that you kids even made it out alive.

Matt yawned

Matt: yeah, yeah so when are you gonna let us go home old guy?

Commander: you all should be dead right now! I'm not letting anyone anywhere before I make sure that everyone's okay

Luke: what other proof do you need? We're all breathing aren't we?

Megumi walked into the room holding a pile of papers

Megumi: All their tests were fine. From what we can tell, there were no physical or mental damages to anyone.

Dracomon: see? No one was hurt

Matt: yeah, we've already been here for half an hour, so let us go already!

Commander: I could keep you here all night if I wanted to! You're technically in police custody right now, so I would be careful about how you try and backtalk me.

Yoshi: We still have some other things to take care of Matt

Matt: Like what?

Miki: Well for one, you kids have been gone for over 24 hours. Neither your parents nor your teachers have heard from or about you in that time. You can imagine how frantic they must be

Matt: So tell them I was in the digital world, they'll understand

Commander: That's another thing. No one can know that you or anyone else has had contact with the digital world.

Castilla looked at Floramon

Castilla: So then what do we do about our Digimon?

Commander: You hide them. All of your Digivices and Digimon must remain completely hidden from any other human being. I don't care if they're your parent, your brother, whatever. There are no exceptions at all.

Matt: I still think it's a pretty dumb rule

The commander was getting aggravated with him

Commander: Do you know what I should be doing to you right now? I should be erasing each and every one of you kids' memory this instant. But since you all appear to have digivices, we believe that you may be needed for something in the future. So I suggest you pipe down and cooperate

Castilla: So what are you going to tell our parents and teachers?

Megumi: We were going to get to that, but we're going to tell them that we mistook you for criminal suspects and kept you in jail for a day

Castilla: But if my mom hears that, she's going to get really mad at us!

Commander: We're going to say it was our fault. We saw five delinquents vandalizing police property, and they ran. We found out too late and tried to follow their tracks. Those tracks led right to Keenan's house, where all of you were playing outside, and we assumed you were the kids who had just run from the police station. A terrible mixup. That's going to be our story

Luke: That's the stupidest story I ever heard. Playing outside?!? I don't even know this guy!

Commander: Our record says that you all go to the same school, and live relatively close to each other. So we're going to say that last minute, Keenan called everyone in the school for a little help on his project. You three were nice enough to assist him, and that's when we mixed you up with the vandals.

Yoshi: Keenan's parents have already agreed to go along with the story. Kristy's parents have too.

Castilla: So their parents already know where they've been?

Yoshi: The Criers and the Damons already know about Digimon. It's a long story, but they do.

Matt: I still don't see what the big deal is.

Commander: The big deal is that if anyone knows that you have or have seen any Digimon, we all get arrested by the government.

Kristy: In other words, don't spill the beans to anyone Matt

Commander: And that's a police order to you!

Matt: Why just me?!?

Keenan: because you're the one who's most likely going to go and tell someone how much fun you've had in the last 24 hours

Matt: You don't know that!

Commander: Now let's all calm down. We're going to drive you home and explain the situation. I would recommend hiding your Digimon in your digivices

Bearmon: I hate cramped spaces

Floramon: You have no idea…

Commander: Kristy and Keenan, you need to make sure that neither Falcomon nor Biyomon step foot outside of your house.

Kristy and Keenan nodded

Miki: Alright. Let's get you all home

---

Demidevimon was lying flat in the street. It was still pretty dark out. His eyes slowly opened. Things were blurry for a little bit, but then they became clear. The clearest thing was the headlight coming closer and closer to him. He quickly flew out of the way and up into a nearby light pole

Demidevimon: Ugh, what did I do?

He looked around. He saw streetlights, buildings and cars

Demidevimon: What kind of a place is this?

It took him a little second to remember

Demidevimon: Oh yeah, now I remember. I must be in the human world now. I came through a weird kind of portal, and flew out. I must have hit something.

Demidevimon's earpiece was still in, much to his surprise. He pressed a button with his wing

Demidevimon: Master come in.

No response. He pressed it again

Demidevimon: Ogremon come in. Anyone?

Demidevimon stopped trying. It wasn't going to go through.

Demidevimon: Well I'm here aren't I? That sure was one heck of a portal

He looked down at more cars passing under him

Demidevimon: Wait a minute, I came through a portal! Which means that maybe I can call master and Ogremon to tell them I'm here.

He stared at the cars pass him from under

Demidevimon: Or better…maybe…maybe I can call more Digimon to come here. That would really start a riot! Master would be so pleased

He smiled

Demidevimon: yeah! All I have to do is remember where I came from.

He flew off

Yoshi was standing in front of Matt's house with one hand on Matt shoulder. She rang the doorbell

Matt: Alright, thank you for taking me home, now kindly get the heck off of my property

Yoshi: I'm not done with you yet you little brat.

Matt crossed his arms

Yoshi: I still need to tell your parents what ha…

Matt's dad opened the door

Mr. Turner: Matt! My…where have you been?!? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!

Yoshi: It was all our fault and we greatly apologize for not informing you sooner…

Miki took Luke and Castilla back to their mom. Their mom also had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Miki was also explaining the situation

Miki: …and that's pretty much it. Next time we promise to inform you immediately if something like this happens Mrs. Iwate

Mrs. Iwate: Oh, I see, well thank you so much!

Megumi brought both Kristy and Keenan home. Her job was easier, since she didn't have to make up a story for them.

Yoshi got inside of her car

Yoshi: These kids sure are lucky that they survived all this, aren't they Lalamon?

Lalamon: I don't know if it was all luck. They seemed to be strong when they worked together

Lalamon was speaking from the back of the car, she had to hide under the seat

Yoshi: Lalamon, I still can't believe that you're back! With all the craziness that is going on, I never got a chance to ask you how you've been doing.

Lalamon: They've been going well, well, for the most part. So DATS is a police program now?

Yoshi: Well, not exactly, but sure. I really need to find my old Digivice so that you don't have to hide like a piece of luggage! I just hope that I can tear up my room enough to find it.

Matt: Grounded?!? But why?!?

Mrs. Turner: Because, Matthew, when you went out you told us that you were just going to ride your bike down the block and back. Instead, you went to your friend's house.

Mr. Turner: It's not that we have anything against you helping out your friend with his project, but you need to at least tell us first. For all we knew, something could have happened to you

Matt: That's so lame!

Mrs. Turner: You better get very used to lame, because this "lame" room is going to be all you're going to be looking at when you get back from school

His parents turned and left

Dracomon: Do you always get grounded Matt?

Matt: Only when I do something fun!

He laid flat on his bed

---

The next morning at school, the was about to ring. Matt passed Luke in the hall and tried to wave, but Luke turned his head and ignored him

Matt: Psht, what a jerk. Right Dracomon?

Matt figured that just because he couldn't _show_ his digivice to anyone didn't mean that he couldn't keep it in his pocket to have Dracomon keep him company.

Dracomon: yeah, you said it

Once again, Matt ran in while the bell rang and took his seat next to Danny.

Danny: Whoa, Matt's back. Were you sick yesterday?

Keenan shot him a look.

Keenan (thinking): He had better not say anything stupid.

Matt: Sick?!? No way! I was out…

Kristy looked back at him too. Matt finally took notice

Matt: uh, I mean I was sick

Danny: you…were sick?

Matt: I mean no, no I wasn't. Uh…

For a moment Matt couldn't even remember the story. All he remembered was that overconfident cop telling him what to do. Something about the police station…

Matt: I was in jail!

Danny: Jail?

Matt: Yeah it was horrible, just horrible

Danny: What were you doing in jail?

Matt: I, uh, stole something, yeah candy.

Danny raised an eyebrow

Danny: Why were you out stealing candy?

Matt: Keenan dared me. Right Keenan?

Keenan couldn't even believe it. How could he possibly butcher the story any worse?

Keenan: we'll tell you about it later Danny, we need to start class

It was just then that they noticed that Mr. Kuroki was waiting for them to stop talking. He smiled once they stopped.

Mr. Kuroki: Thank you Keenan. It's interesting how even though you three weren't here yesterday, you still haven't forgotten how to delay my class time.

He began to pass out papers

Mr. Kuroki: We will begin the first lab of our semester today. Now make note that the instructions tell you…

Matt (muttering): The digital had to be a hundred times more fun than this class is…

---

Demidevimon kept flying around, trying to remember where the portal he came from was.

Demidevimon: This really bites. How hard should it be to just retrace my steps? But I can't remember much about where I was. Why did I even leave the portal in the first place?

A flashback came on of him hiding behind the portal

Demidevimon: I transported myself along with the rest of those buffoons, and I got out of the way before they could find me. Oh yeah, that's right. I listened to what they were saying about the portal being able to transport anyone, so I left to go contact the master about it. I thought it was safe to stand on the ground…up until the point where a giant moving Digimon with bright lights came toward me.

He was imagining when he got hit by a minivan. He snapped back to reality

Demidevimon: That was sure was one odd looking Digimon.

He looked down. The next thing he noticed, he was hovering over the police station. He slowed down to a stop and looked down.

Demidevimon: Hey wasn't that where…

He remembered how he escaped. While no one was looking, he searched around for something he could use to get out. He quickly flew over where the rest of the humans were, and found a vent on the ceiling. The vents were thick enough for him to squeeze through, and he did just that. He followed the vent all the way to the ceiling of the station.

Demidevimon: Yeah! It was there!

He flew down to the ceiling and entered the vent. He made his way back to the lowest level of the police station. Luckily for him, there was no one there this time, so this wouldn't be too hard. He flew and flew, up until he found exactly what he was looking for. The portal…the digital dive staring him right in the face. There was a set of computers there also completely unguarded.

Demidevimon: Ah, finally! I found it.

He tried to read what all the buttons on the computer were saying

Demidevimon: look at all these human symbols. I don't understand any of it. Well, one of them should be the right one.

He jumped on one of the buttons. A spark lit up from the bottom of the computer.

Demidevimon: Hmm, wrong button?

He jumped on another one. This one was more useful to him. The bottom of the dive lit up and started rotating slowly

Demidevimon: What if…I tried them all!

He jumped arbitrarily from button to button trying to activate something. He kept jumping up and down from button to button, until one part of the portal lit up. Suddenly, he could hear static through the communicator on his ear. He held his ear in pain, but then he thought of something.

Demidevimon: Wait, I hear static every time Ogremon cuts me off. Maybe I can contact now!

He pressed a button. At first there was nothing, but then a single voice came from the other side of the earpiece.

Ogremon: Demidevimon?

Yoshi and Megumi were upstairs filling out paperwork. Yoshi, as usual, was sipping away at her coffee,

Lalamon: Do you always drink coffee now Yoshi?

Yoshi: Well, it keeps me awake

Megumi: You know Yoshi, it's only a matter of time before Commander Sampson makes you take Lalamon back.

Yoshi: He can't do that! He can take away the Digimon from those kids because most of them don't even know how to handle them. But he can forget about separating me and Lalamon again.

Megumi: and you're the one who was always saying that Digimon were a thing of the past

Lalamon: You said that Yoshi?

Yoshi continued filing her paperwork

Yoshi: Believe me Lalamon, in this world, Digimon are. That's part of the reason why no one can know that you're here.

Megumi: hey Yoshi, did you remember to lock the digital dive computer?

Yoshi: I think so, why?

Megumi: Even though we're the only ones that go down there, we don't want to risk someone else touching it

Yoshi: Yeah, I'm sure that I locked it

Demidevimon: It's a good thing that no one locked this, or else I may not have been able to speak to you!

Ogremon: Settle down, don't think that you're some kind of big hero.

Demidevimon: So what should I do now?

Ogremon: Well, considering the circumstances we should send you someone small to fit through the vents with, agreed?

Demidevimon: You mean a rookie like me? How can a rookie cause any trouble around here?

Ogremon: Well, let's just say that who I have in mind can get bigger and stronger with just a little bit of… electric power

Demidevimon: okay, but how do I…

He focused on a giant red button. He didn't have to read the words "transport" to know that it was good for something

Demidevimon readjusted his earpiece

Demidevimon: Yeah, go ahead and send him

---

Kristy: Matt! You have to at least do something!

Matt: I got you guys the goggles, what else do you need?

Keenan: Well maybe if you can help us actually do the experiment that would be nice too

Danny giggled

Danny: Don't bother, you couldn't make Matt work if his life depended on it.

Matt: That's not true, I just try hard not to overwork myself

Danny: right…well I was just kidding, can you hold the test tube?

Kristy: me and Keenan are going to get more salt water solution

Keenan: I am?

Kristy: you get to hold it so that it doesn't have to touch me

She dragged him off by the arm

Keenan: It's not gonna kill you you know!

Danny: Alright Matt, we just need to

Matt's digivice went off

Danny tried to look over

Danny: Is that your phone?

Matt: uh, yeah, uh I mean no, I mean…give me a second will you

He walked over away from everyone

Matt: Dracomon, what do you think you're doing?!?

Dracomon: Sorry Matt, but I think that there's a Digimon around the area somewhere.

Matt: That makes no sense, it's probably Bearmon or something

Dracomon: I don't think it's anyone we know

Matt: I don't know, if I see anything then I'll

Danny: who are you talking to?

Matt quickly put his digivice away

Matt: Uh, no one

Danny: No one?

Matt: Look, it's not important

Danny: Are you sure you're feeling alright Matt?

Matt: I'm feeling great, come on, let's continue the lab

Danny gave him an awkward look

Danny: alright, I guess if you say so

---

A couple hours later, it was lunch time. Matt got a trey of his typical lunch. Two giant cheese sticks, a carton of French fries and a large soda pop. He was balancing his lunch on his trey when he accidently bumped into Castilla

Castilla: I'm sorry…oh hey Matt!

Matt: Uh , what's up?

Castilla: Well if you must know, you sit with Danny right?

Matt: Oh give it a break Castilla

Castilla: but all I did was ask a question

Matt: Yeah, he's sitting at the table now, why?

Castilla: Can you ask him if he knows who I am?

Matt: Why do you care?

Castilla: Because…well…I don't know, can you just ask him?

Matt: Whatever…

Castilla: Thanks! I'll see you around!

She walked off

Matt: Freaking weirdoes man…

Matt sat down

Danny: Hey, what took you so long?

Matt: I dunno, some girl wanted to know something, hey are you doing anything this Friday?

Danny: Friday? Um… maybe. What time are we talking?

Matt looked up out the window. He stared for a second. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A red Digimon was jumping across the school lawn. At first he wasn't sure if it was a Digimon, but there was no doubt about it. Then, he saw what he thought to be Demidevimon following behind him. Matt's mouth dropped wide open. Danny waved in his face

Danny: Matt? Hello?

Matt: Uh, look Danny I have to go

He got up

Danny: Wait, what do you mean you have to go?

Matt: I just remembered, I have something for class to take care of

Danny: Matt are you lying to me?

Matt: uh, no

Danny: I've known you long enough to know that something's not right.

Matt looked at him.

Danny: Matt, you've been acting weird all day. If something's the matter, you can talk to me about it. You can trust me.

Matt wanted to tell him everything right then and there. About how it all started when he first met Dracomon, and about where he really was yesterday and why he had to go now. But he couldn't. It was a police order, and everyone was expecting him to be the one to ruin it for everyone.

Matt: Look, I…I can't. I'm sorry.

He ran away

Danny: Matt!

He was gone.

Danny looked both ways. Something was definitely up with him. He looked down at Matt's lunch. He took a couple of his fries and ate them, slipped on his jacket and ran behind him.

Demidevimon was jumping from streetlight to streetlight. He stopped.

Demidevimon: Come on Elecmon! You going to miss all the fun?

Elecmon jumped after him, absorbing the electricity from each streetlight.

Demidevimon: Now that's my boy come on, let's go!

Matt was running as fast as he could. He pulled out his digivice

Dracomon: See? I told you something was going on!

Matt: Alright, well I believe you now. I feel so bad though. Danny probably hates me for leaving him like that.

Dracomon: we can think about your friend once we find that Digimon.

Matt: You're right, let's make sure he doesn't go off hurting anybody

Elecmon: Assassin's Bolt!

A bolt of electricity hit a group of cars. People were running away for their lives

Man: What is that thing?!?

Woman: Make it go away! Somebody help us!

Two squad cars pulled up. One had a group of five policemen, and the other had a group of three led by Yoshino and Megumi who were sitting in the front. They both exited.

Megumi: I can't believe this is happening. I haven't seen a wild Digimon in four years!

Yoshino: pulled out a megaphone and switched it on

Yoshino: Attention! If you two do not immediately surrender and come into our custody we will be forced to shoot!

Demidevimon: shoot us all you want humans. You guys aren't going to take us anywhere.

Matt ran faster and faster. Danny kept trying to follow him, but now he could barely see him. Who knew Matt could run so fast?

Dracomon: I think we're getting closer Matt. Get ready to get me out of this digivice

Yoshino put down the megaphone

Yoshino: Then it's your call.

She signaled the guards to attack. They started shooting.

Elecmon: Electroshield!

A giant barrier of electricity appeared between the guards and Demidevimon and him.

Demidevimon: You're just shooting down these innocent streetlights.

Megumi: Hold your fire! This isn't working.

The guards stopped shooting.

Elecmon: hehe

He jumped onto the next streetlight, which shut off once he landed on it.

Demidevimon: Just wait until you get a load of this.

Elecmon started glowing

Megumi: What exactly is it doing?

Yoshi: I've had experience with this exact Digimon before.

She tried to say it quiet enough for no one to hear

Yoshi: He's about to digivolve

Megumi looked at her, and then back up at the Digimon

Elecmon: Now that's power!

He jumped down to the ground. People screamed and backed up.

Elecmon digivolve to!

BlackGarurumon!

BlackGarurumon was much huger than Elecmon.

Demidevimon: Now this is a real show!

BlackGarurumon stepped forward but stopped. He sniffed.

Demidevimon: What are you waiting for? Attack!

BlackGarurumon: No. I smell…another Digimon!

He jumped away and ran off

Demidevimon: What? Don't leave me here!

Yoshi and Megumi got in the car and drove after him

Guard: Hey! That was my ride!

Matt turned a couple corners

Matt: Am I getting any closer?

Dracomon: well, sort of. I'm not so sure anymore. I feel like it's a different Digimon now.

Danny was starting to get tired. He stopped to get some air. When he looked back up, Matt was gone

Danny: Oh no.

He looked around. Matt must have turned a corner while he wasn't looking. He couldn't take much of this anymore, he leaned down to take another series of breaths. Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes opened behind him. He could see the large shadow that wasn't his own. He turned around. At first sight he jumped back

BlackGarurumon stepped closer and closer to him. Danny tried to step back

Danny: What…are you?

BlackGarurumon: Do you know of any other Digimon around here?

Danny: wh..what?

BlackGarurumon yelled

BlackGarurumon: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Danny wound back and tried to punch him, but the next thing he knew, a short wave of electricity went through his body. He screamed

BlackGarurumon: you humans are so stupid. The digital world needs more of you people to entertain us.

BlackGarurumon opened his mouth and grabbed him by the shirt.

Danny: Hey! Get away from me! Help! Help!

His jacket fell on the floor

Yoshi tried to find out where the Digimon went, but wasn't having much luck.

Megumi: Do you think it has some kind of super speed?

Yoshi: He's fast, but not that fast. He has to be around here somewhere

Megumi: Look out!

Yoshi halted to a stop. She stopped right before she hit Matt from the back. She got out

Yoshi: Matt? What are you doing out here?!?

Matt: Look!

He showed Yoshi Danny's jacket

Yoshi: Whose is that?

Matt: It looks a lot like my friend Danny's. I really, really hope it's not his.

Yoshi: There's a Digimon on the loose Matt. You may be the only one right now who can stop it.

Matt: Can I hitch a ride with you?

Yoshi nodded.

BlackGarurumon climbed up on a building with Danny in his mouth.

Danny: You know, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but have you ever heard of mouthwash before?

BlackGarurumon let out a roar without letting go of him

Danny: I'll take that as an I prefer not to answer

Yoshi's squad car stopped half a block away from the building. Everyone got out

Yoshi: There it is!

Megumi looked through her binoculars

Yoshi: You think we can get a good shot of it from back here?

Megumi: Oh my goodness. There's a kid in his mouth!

Matt: What?!? Let me see that!

He snatched it away

Megumi: Hey!

He closed in. It focused and he got a good view. He dropped the binoculars

Matt: no. He has Danny.

He turned to Yoshi

Matt: I'm gonna make Dracomon digivolve now!

Yoshi: No!

Matt: what, but you yourself said…

Yoshi: I thought there would be no one around. You can't risk letting your friend see your Digimon!

Matt: You've gotta be kidding me! This is serious!

Yoshi: So am I! It's a police order remember? We can think of another way to get him down from there.

Megumi: Should we try to take a long ranged shot

Yoshi: We'll risk hurting the boy. We need to get planes in here to get a focused shot

Megumi: What? That's more dangerous

Yoshi: No it's not, they're professionals!

Megumi: So are we! I say we take the shot!

Yoshi: I say we get a focused areal assault!

Megumi: well what do you think kid?

They both looked over. Matt was gone.

Yoshi: No!

She looked ahead and saw Matt running for the Digimon.

Yoshi: No, no no! This can't be happening!

Megumi: Come on, let's get in the car.

Matt ran as fast as he could until he reached the building

Matt: Hey!

BlackGarurumon looked down at him!

Danny: Matt?

Matt: You better leave my friend alone or you'll be sorry!

Danny: Matt, stop it! This thing is dangerous!

BlackGarurumon: Stop it or you'll what?

Matt clenched his fists. It all came down to this. He closed his eyes

Matt (thinking): What am I thinking? It was a police order. I'm going to be in big trouble with everyone if I do this. But Danny's in trouble.

He looked up at him. He closed his eyes again

Matt (thinking): He's my best friend. I can't let him down. Everyone, especially Danny is going to hate me after this. But I have to do this! I have to!

Matt looked straight at BlackGarurumon. His smile faded. Matt reached into his pocket and picked up his digivice. Danny looked at him strangely.

Yoshi pulled up

Yoshi: Matt, stop it right now! This is an order!

Matt pressed the button on his digivice and held it out

Matt: Dracomon! Realize!

Dracomon appeared in front of him. Danny's eyes widened

BlackGarurumon: So this is the Digimon that I sensed before.

He threw Danny aside

Megumi: I got him

She ran and tried to catch him, but fell on the floor when she grabbed him

Danny rubbed his head

Danny: thanks

Megumi: Don't mention it.

BlackGarurumon: Do your worst.

Demidevimon finally flew up. He grabbed the side of a fence and watched, breathing heavily.

Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand

Matt: DNA…Charge!

Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

BlackGarurumon: let's not waste time, time to fight! Howling Wolf!

A dark wave of electricity came from BlackGarurumon's mouth. Coredramon avoided it.

Coredramon: Flare breath

BlackGarurumon: not on my watch, Howling Wolf!

The two attacks hit each other. They both had an equal force.

Matt: Keep going Coredramon!

Coredramon: I can only hold my breath for so long Matt, this guy's not quitting!

Matt held his hair

Matt: What can I do?

Danny: Matt!

Matt looked over

Danny pointed at a fire hydrant near them.

Danny: he's strong enough to break it

Matt looked over. He ran and stood in front of it

Matt: Coredramon, step backward towards me!

Coredramon: Are you joking Matt? I'll crush you!

Matt: Just do it!

Coredramon looked behind him and was about to step on where Matt was. Matt jumped out of the way and he stepped on the hydrant, crumbling it to pieces. Coredramon looked over, and took his foot off. Water sprayed straight up. Coredramon let go of his burst and ran around BlackGarurumon. While he was confused about what was going on, Coredramon pushed him on top of the rushing water. Then…nothing seemed to happen.

BlackGarurumon laughed. He charged up for another attack, but nothing but breath came out.

BlackGarurumon: uh oh

Coredramon: Flare! Breath!

An overwhelming wave of flames hit BlackGarurumon, and he was instantly turned into a digiegg.

Demidevimon: ahh! I hate this show! I better run before they get me next!

Yoshi sat down by her car

Yoshi: Phew.

Danny came up to Matt with the digiegg. Matt hand Danny's jacket in his hand.

Danny: Well, it looks like you have quite a bit of explaining to do, don't you Matt.

Matt: Look, Danny, I'm sorry.

Danny: You flat out lied to me Matt. If there was something out of the ordinary happening, why would you keep me guessing whether or not you were okay?

Matt: You have every right to be mad, Danny. But I was ordered by the police to keep it a secret from everyone, including you.

Danny: the police ordered you not to tell anyone about…

He looked over at Dracomon. Dracomon waved.

Matt: His name's Dracomon. He's a Digimon, just like the one you just saw. There's a lot for you to learn about them

Danny: that one said that they come from a different world or something

Matt: Well, yeah. And I'm probably going to go to jail for what happened back there. You weren't supposed to see any of that

Danny: Well, I think I was a little intrusive about what you were doing.

He gave him the digiegg

Danny: But I'm not mad. I really respect the fact that you would risk all that to help me.

Matt gave him back his jacket

Matt: Yeah, well, I don't think Kristy or Keenan will

Danny: wait, Kristy and Keenan know about these Digimon too?

Matt: Where do you think we were yesterday? Sick?

Yoshi: Alright, before you spill all the beans let's take you back to the commander Matt.

Danny: Wait, I want to go with him.

Yoshi: You'll probably leave not remembering anything that happened today.

Danny: Well right now, I can remember enough to tell your boss that it wasn't Matt's fault.

Yoshi: Yeah, well who knows? Maybe he won't be that mad.

---

Commander: What were you thinking?!? I tell you to keep it a secret, and you spill it to this child right here within the next twenty four hours. Not to mention the damage to the city's fire hydrant because of your foolishness!

Matt dropped his head

Matt: Yeah I know

Keenan, Danny and Kristy were both there too. Yoshi got them called out to help explain what happened to the commander.

Commander: The standard procedure is that I have erase both of your memory.

Matt and Danny both were looking down

Keenan: Well commander, if you don't mind me saying, Matt here didn't have much of a choice.

Kristy: Yeah, we weren't there, but from what we've heard, Matt did the right thing in helping Danny out.

Yoshi: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I also agree. They both behaved very bravely considering the situation they were in

Commander: But…they…

Megumi: saved the whole town? Yeah, guilty as charged commander.

The commander clenched onto his pencil, but soon he dropped it

Commander: Very well, I will not erase your memory or inform your parents

Matt and Danny smiled

Commander: But! This means that now you two are under police supervision. No one else must ever learn about Digimon, no matter what the circumstance.

Danny and Matt nodded

He pointed at Danny

Commander: I'm most worried about you. You have no digivice or Digimon. How do we know that you're not going to go home and call all your friends about it?

Danny: Well, I think that every good hero needs a sidekick

Yoshi slapped her palm to her face

Yoshi (sarcastically): Seriously? A sidekick?

Danny: Kind of. Except I won't go out and do stuff. I can help you guys cover your tracks, and bail you out from Kuroki and the other kids at school when they ask you something that has to do with Digimon.

Kristy: Well, I guess it can't hurt to have another friend to talk to about our Digimon problems

Commander: Or another person to threaten to not tell a soul

Danny laughed and raised his hand

Danny: I promise.

Demidevimon watched from the outside of the station.

Demidevimon: Promise all you want, for me, it just adds another person to Master's hit list.

Demidevimon flew off laughing.


	12. Episode 10 part 1

Woah! Where have I been the last month or so? I'll try to not make the next wait too long, but I hope you all are ready for episode 10, cause its right here! And I hope that you're ready to see some of our old, familiar characters because this episode has the smartest 18 year old "doctor" in the world, if you know who I am alluding to ;)

* * *

A middle aged man in a white lab suit is preparing to leave a lab. He is there with one of his friends, who is also in a white lab suit. There are papers all over the lab table. There is a sign outside the door that says "keep out", almost juxtaposing the fact that there was a giant window in the room. No matter, there was a blind over it.

Man 1: Well, another day another dollar I always say, right Kev?

The second man who had a name badge with "Kevin Sato" on it was filing some last minute papers behind him.

Dr. Sato: Of course, why else would we come another day if that wasn't the policy?

The first guy had a name badge that said "Joe Kai" on it

Dr. Kai (sarcastically): For the sheer thrill of working

Dr. Sato put the papers in the file cabinet and closed it

Dr. Sato: Not to say that these last couple of days haven't been eventful. We finally have all the research we need

Dr. Kai began to take off his lab coat

Dr. Kai: You said it. I mean, how ridiculous was that two days ago? It's such a mystery how…

Dr. Sato: Hey

He cut him off

Dr. Sato: save it, we almost have the answer. You think we'll get nominated for a prize after figuring this whole thing out?

Dr. Kai walked towards him. He folded his coat on his arm

Dr. Kai: I wouldn't have invested all of my time to doing this if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that it would be the case

He smiled and turned back around

Dr. Kai: We just need to make sure that we take things slow, don't rush anything. We have our hands on the most excellent research in the world

Dr. Sato smiled, and reached for the desk next to him. Suddenly he frowned, he looked at his hand touching only the desk.

Dr. Sato: Uh, Joe. Where's all the research?

Dr. Kai: It's all papercliped together, it can't be that hard to miss. Where did you keep it?

Dr. Sato looked over

Dr. Sato: I could have sworn I kept it all here

Dr. Kai: You're kidding, right? It has to be…

He looked over. Luckily, he saw a stack of papers that were connected by a paperclip.

Dr. Kai: Oh, it's right there.

Dr. Sato looked and wiped his forehead

Dr. Sato: Phew, close call

Dr. Kai: Make sure you know where you're keeping things. We've come too close for you to start getting careless

Dr. Sato nodded, but stopped.

Dr. Kai tried to read his blank expression

Dr. Kai: what is it?

Dr. Sato: Do you…hear that?

Dr. Kai: Hear what?

Dr. Sato: beeping

He turned around and looked at the window. He walked quickly to open the blind. At first, he saw nothing there. But then his eyes adjusted, and he saw a small beeper attached to the outside of the window. It was beeping faster and faster. Dr. Sato's eyes widened. He jumped over to Dr. Kai

Dr Sato: LOOK OUT!

Right when he pushed him down, a massive explosion erupted, and the window instantly shattered. The small pieces flew across the room very quickly, quickly enough to kill them if the two doctors were still standing. They could feel the intense heat from the explosion, and they were momentarily blinded by the smoke. They heard quick footsteps come in and around the room.

Dr. Sato got up once he thought it was safe to do so, and immediately tried to find his way to the table with the stack of papers. Why else would someone want to come in there? He hobbled over slowly to the table he remembered and put his open palms on the desk. The smoke was still thick, so he could barely see what was in front of him, but by touching the cool desk he knew one thing. The research was gone. He looked over to see if he could spot anyone, and for a split second he saw. He could only see the outline, but there was someone in a coat with a hood over his head. Smoke or not, he knew that he would never had been able to get a good look. This guy was completely covered, and he had the stack of papers in his hand. For a second, the figure and Dr. Sato looked at each other through the thick smoke, and in a moment, he was gone. Dr. Sato continued to stare with a serious look on his face.

---------------

Kristy was laying down on her sofa with a large bowl of popcorn all to herself. The news was turned on, but she was barely even watching. She was just about ready to fall asleep. She yawned

Kristy: Now this is what I'm talking about. Saturday morning with nothing to do

Spencer Damon came over and took her bowl of popcorn

Spencer: You wish you had nothing to do, but all your chores aren't going to just do themselves on Saturday will they?

He took a handful of popcorn and ate it

Kristy smiled

Kristy: Dad! Give it back.

Spencer: na uh. Not until you get up from that couch for the first time today.

Kristy: But I don't want to get off the couch

Sarah, her mom, was washing the dishes behind the family room

Sarah: You know, you're just sounding more and more like your brother every day

Kristy: What? I'm nothing like him.

Biyomon flew past trying to balance a pack of candy on his beak

Biyomon: That's not an insult. Your brother could eat more than any man or Digimon I had ever seen. Actually that's a lie, Agumon ate more. Or did he?

He tore the bag and swallowed the candy

Spencer: Well if…

Sarah looked at him

Spencer: when he comes back, he can be the judge of that.

Spencer gave her back her bowl of popcorn and walked off

Spencer: make sure you get to your chores by noon

Kristy: okay dad.

She took another handful and kept eating

Biyomon: So another one of your friends knows about us now?

Kristy: I suppose so, the Commander wasn't happy about it. but still. I'm gonna sound like Matt when I say this, but I'm starting to wonder what the big deal is if we tell our friend about Digimon. Just as long as they don't tell.

Biyomon: Well it's still a risk

Kristy: Yeah, I know. That's why I keep it a secret.

She decided to try and pay attention to the news

Newscaster: Well Mary, looks like we can be expecting good weather all week huh? And in other news, a mysterious figure robbed a science lab

Kristy: A science lab? Who'd want to rob a science lab? Unless a fellow scientist was running out of sodium acetate.

She turned up the volume

Newscaster: Apparently these scientists were working on a project that they wish to remain anonymous at the moment, but one of the scientists had this to say

Dr. Kai: Well I wasn't awake for most of it, but my partner who was with me explained how after the guy blew open the window, all of our research was stolen by a guy who was dressed in a long coat and a hood.

Newscaster: And what exactly made this research so valuable? What subject were doing research on?

Dr. Kai: I'm afraid that information is classified.

Newscaster: It's a miracle that no one was severely injured…

Biyomon: I don't see what the big deal is. What's so secret about what they were researching? It might be the only way how anyone could predict why someone stole it

Kristy: I don't know…

Newscaster: When asked more about the field that they were trying to study, the scientist said this

Dr. Kai: I already said I can't tell you. All I'm gonna say is that we were doing research that is similar to the one that the famous young doctor tried to study years ago. That's the only thing that could possibly make it so special.

Newscaster: You mean Dr. Thomas Norstien right?

Dr. Kai: Who else do you think?

Kristy: Thomas?!?

Newscaster: So all we know is that the research that this mysterious thief stole was somehow a continuation of the research that Dr. Norstien once did, correct?

Dr. Kai: Whatever, if that's what you call it then yeah.

He put his hand up

Dr. Kai: I'm done answering questions

Newscaster: Now that's some crime. In other news, chocolate apparently isn't good for dogs.

Kristy switched off the TV

Kristy: Can you believe that? Someone broke into a lab just to find research that was related to something that Thomas did years ago.

Sarah overheard from the kitchen

Sarah: Now that's certainly odd, don't you think? All Thomas is famous for doing is finding a cure for his sister. Who would want to take information related to a bunch of medical files?

Kristy: Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we tell Thomas about this! Maybe he may know something about it.

She reached over for her digivice and put it in her pocket. She picked up her phone

Biyomon: But didn't you say Thomas is a busy guy now? It won't be as easy as knocking on his door and walking in.

Kristy: It'll still be something to do today. I'll call Keenan right away

She dialed his number and he picked up

Keenan: Hello?

Kristy: Hey Keenan, are you free today? I was gonna go over and ask Thomas about something

Keenan: Kristy, you know I can't go out today. I have to babysit my sister Ruka while my parents are out

Kristy: Oh yeah, I forgot. Well see you later.

Biyomon: No luck?

Kristy: Well, I'll call Matt. He definitely wouldn't pass something like this up.

She dialed his number

Kristy: Hey, Matt! You ready for another adventure? I'm gonna go and see one of my old friends and try to get to the bottom of a robbery I heard about on the news.

Matt: Oh, Kristy, yeah I'd love to but Danny's mom isn't home and I'm over at his house watching a movie, it just came out on DVD today.

Kristy: You can't be serious!

Dracomon: Well he is. Come on Matt, pass the popcorn! It's for everyone you know.

Danny: Sorry Kristy! This movie's just too good. We'll catch up with you some other time, okay?

Matt: Yeah, later Kristy. Why don't you try calling Keenan?

He hung up

Kristy: ugh!

She looked at her phone

Kristy: I haven't even seen Brianna since we left the digital world, much less have her number. Well, maybe Castilla will be free

Kristy: Hey Castilla, are you or Luke doing anything?

Castilla: Well, Luke is out of the house, but I'm free, what's up?

Kristy: Wow, finally! I'll be over at your house in a couple minutes. There's someone who we're gonna go see

---

Dr. Sato was sitting by himself in an outside café. He was reading the newspaper that had his and Dr. Kai's face on it. In a way, this upset him. He thought that the first time they'd appear on a newspaper, they'd be winning a prize. He didn't want his first public image to be the victim of a robbery. He put the paper down and took a sip out of his mug. He slipped his glasses off and tried to clean them

Dr. Sato: I can't believe that the media's already following us. That's not good at all…

He looked up. For a moment, he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw the guy from before, the guy in the cloak! He was standing on a building, holding onto a chimney. Dr. Sato quickly put on his glasses, and to his dismay, the guy was gone. The cloaked person jumped off and ran away. Dr. Sato tried to get up, but there was no point. He was long gone. He angrily threw his cup down on the floor and tried to run after him. Maybe he could catch up. He stopped when he found himself in the middle of a park.

Dr. Sato: Who am I kidding? I don't know where he went. Great! That's the second time I let him get away.

He found a nearby bench and sat down. He rested his head in his hands. A voice came from behind him

Voice: So! You must be the guy everyone's been talking about.

He quickly turned around. He couldn't believe it, he was staring at a small, blue, flying figure. He stepped back

Demidevimon: Let me introduce myself. My name's Demidevimon

Dr. Sato: Wh..what the heck are you?

Demidevimon: Oh come on, I think you know exactly what I am.

Dr. Sato: A…no, it's not possible! Then that mean's that…no this can't be right

Demidevimon: I'm all you've been looking for this entire time aren't I?

Dr. Sato tried to run away

Dr. Sato: No! You're not!

Demidevimon: Settle down will you?

He stopped moving

Demidevimon: Now look, I don't have that much time to waste. Well I do, but that's besides the point. I've got a friend of…my complexion I'd like you to meet, and I'm sure that together, he and I can help conclude what's rest of your, well, research. More than that, we can help you get what you've always wanted.

He moved closer to him

Demidevimon: Interested?

Dr. Sato stared at him for a second. Finally he nodded.

---

Castilla: Thomas Norstien?!? You know him?

Kristy: Well, he was a good friend of my brothers, and mine too I guess.

Castilla: How well do you know him?

Kristy: Well he took me out on my birthday once

Castilla: Seriously? I can't even believe that. He's probably the smartest person in Japan now

Kristy: He is really smart, which is why I think that Thomas might know exactly what those two guys were trying to discover when they got robbed of all their research.

Castilla: You said that those guys were researching something that he was trying to figure out earlier right?

Kristy: That's at least what the news said. That's why Biyomon and I are going to check out what the exact story is.

Castilla: Well me and Floramon will be glad to come along too! But…

Kristy: But what?

Castilla: This is Doctor Norstien we're talking about here. Are you sure that we can get in without an appointment?

Kristy: Come on Castilla, Thomas is my friend, I don't need a reservation. And plus, we're kids. And from what I know the place, the workers there love kids!

---

Clerk: First of all, I don't like kids alright? Second of all, you can't get in without an appointment.

Kristy and Castilla were at the front desk of Thomas's medical building. They could see the office where he worked, but it was guarded by two large guards with guns. They were currently speaking to the clerk in front of the room.

Kristy: But you have to let us in, we're close friends of his!

Clerk: Yeah, yeah, just like all the other people who come in and out of here. One day the reporter says that she's actually his biological aunt, he next day a fan comes in saying that him and Thomas were besties in middle school. And now you want me to believe that you…children have ever so much as seen him in real life?

Castilla: Well then how long will it be to get an appointment

Clerk: Let's see, most people in your position end up waiting twelve to eighteen months

Kristy: What?

Clerk: He's a busy guy. Now scram.

Castilla: But this is really important!

Clerk: Security, get ready to drag, I mean escort these kids out of here.

The two guards walked up and grabbed Kristy and Castilla

Kristy: Hey let us go!

They were both struggling to get loose

Clerk: What are you waiting for, get them out of here!

A voice came from behind the clerk

Voice: What's all the commotion about

He turned around.

Clerk: D…Doctor Norstien

Thomas looked the same as before for the most part. Except his light blonde hair was a little bit longer, and now he wore small framed glasses. He was holding a cup of tea.

Clerk: sir, I was just showing these two trespassers the way out

Kristy: Thomas! Tell them to let go of us

Thomas adjusted his glasses

Thomas: Kr…Kristy Damon? I can't even believe that's you. Let them both down guys

The both let go

Clerk: Sir, I was explaining to them that they needed an appointment before they saw you

Thomas: Don't worry, these guys don't need an appointment. Kristy's a good friend of mine. As long as I'm not too busy, you can let them in. Come on back you two, I'll make you some tea.

Thomas went back into his office and they followed him in. Kristy stuck her tongue out at the clerk who frowned at them. Thomas started pouring two cups of tea.

Thomas: Well it sure is a surprise to see you again, Kristy. If you don't mind me saying you're starting to look more and more like Marcus.

Kristy folded her arms

Kristy: I don't know about that

Thomas: Can I start by asking who your friend is

Kristy: Oh, Thomas, this is Castilla. She's one of the people I met in the digital world, and it just so happens that she also goes to my school

Thomas: Well it's nice to make your acquaintance Castilla…Wait, you met her where?

Castilla: Kristy, shhh

Kristy: There's no need Castilla, Thomas knows everything about Digimon

Thomas: Now there's a word that I haven't heard in a matter of years now

Castilla: Really? The Thomas Norstien also knows about Digimon? I would have never guessed!

Kristy: He was a tamer too, he worked a lot with my brother! They were in the same Digimon detection agency years ago

Thomas: That seemed like an eternity ago. I've been so caught up in all the work I need to do now that I haven't really thought too much about Digimon for a while.

He stood up and looked out of his window

Thomas: It's not that I've completely forgot about them, that tea that you're drinking is a recipe that Gaomon taught me, but it seemed as if that chapter of our lives was forever over. Now I have my sister and the rest of my family to take care of, and all the patients and reporters. It's all just become one thing after another. I guess that's why I thought that for the most part, Digimon was a subject that was all done and over with.

Kristy: Well it's not over, and that's what we came to talk to you about

Thomas: I beg your pardon?

Kristy: The door's locked right?

Thomas: uh, yeah

Kristy: Castilla?

Castilla: oh, okay

They both stepped back and held out their digivices

Kristy: Biyomon!

Castilla: Floramon!

Kristy and Castilla: Realize!

Biyomon and Floramon appeared in front of them

Biyomon: What's new Thomas?

Thomas stepped back and grabbed onto the table behind him

Thomas: Well, it sure is intresting to see you again, and I take it that you're

Floramon: Floramon! Castilla's Digimon.

Thomas: Right…

Biyomon: Thomas, haven't you found it a little bizarre that these two guys got attacked in the middle of trying to figure out something that you started?

Thomas: What?

Kristy: I saw on the news today that two guys were working on a research project right before getting attacked and robbed of all their research. They're not saying much, but they said to have been inspired by some research you did several years ago.

Thomas looked perplexed

Thomas: But that's not possible, all the unfinished research I do is kept confidential. I especially enforced that when I started out.

Castilla: Why was that?

Thomas: Well my number one research priority was to find a cure for my sister, and everyone knew that I was doing that. But along to the side I was working on something else. It was something that was in fact Digimon related, but I decided to give up on it really early.

Kristy looked down

Kristy: That's impossible then. No one but us knows about Digimon. If it's not that, then what could those two doctors have been hiding, which was so important that a thief went as far as to break in and steal it?

Thomas: I have no idea.

Everyone stopped to think

Castilla: Hey, what if we find out for you?

Thomas looked over at her

Kristy: Yeah! We can go over to the crime scene and talk to some people about what happened. If we're lucky, we'll be able to track down that mystery guy who's after your research!

Thomas: Well that sounds like a plan to me. I can give you two full permission to use my name when talking to any security guard. You can just say I okayed it. While you guys are searching for the thief, I'll look back into my old records to try to find out exactly what part of the research made valuable enough for someone to steal it.

Kristy: How will they know we're telling the truth when we say we know Thomas Norstien?

Thomas: uh, interesting question. Here, take my ID.

Kristy: You sure you can just give this to us?

He handed it to her

Thomas: I have more than one, but make sure you do give it back. Anyone who sees this will know that I had to have given it to you. No one else would have been able to reproduce this.

Biyomon: Don't worry, we won't let you down Thomas!

Thomas: I know you won't. I have an appointment with someone pretty soon so you guys should get going.

Castilla and Kristy held out their digivices and transported Biyomon and Floramon back into their digivices.

Kristy: Yeah, let's go.

They walked out and closed the door behind them. They walked past the clerk who rolled his eyes and continued filling out his calendar.

Castilla: So where are we going now, Kristy?

Kristy: Well, we should try visiting the actual lab first. Maybe someone there could give us a better idea of what happened.

---

Dr. Kai walked into his house through the front door and closed it behind him. It had been an extremely long day for him. Interview after interview, test after test. And worst of all, he lost all of the research that he worked so hard to get. Who was even to say that the day was over yet? It was only 5 in the afternoon! All he wanted was to just go to bed and pretend like none of this ever happened. He slipped off his coat. Right when he was going to hang it, his doorbell rang. He peered through window. Dr. Sato was standing there.

Dr. Sato: It's alright Joe, I'm not a reporter. Just open up!

He opened the door.

Dr. Kai: Any news?

Dr. Sato: Oh yeah, big news. We have all that we need now.

Dr. Kai: What do you mean we have all that we need?

Dr. Sato: Well, I found something. Someone, actually. Except he wasn't really a person, anyway, he was a you know what.

Dr. Kai: How is that possible? We were looking for a way to…

Dr. Sato: Yeah, well it is. And he showed me one that we could keep. I've run some tests on it, some worked and some didn't. But either way, the answer to all of our research is right out of this door?

Dr. Kai: this door?

Dr. Sato: Just step out will you?

Dr. Kai walked outside and looked up. There was a dark shadow over him and Dr. Sato. Dr. Sato looked up with him and smiled

Dr. Kai: You don't mean that this is a…

Dr. Sato: Oh yeah, I mean it. Dr. Kai, allow me the first to show to you a real live Digimon.

Dr. Kai continued to look up at it.

Dr. Kai: A Digimon…

--------

I had to split this episode in two, just go on to the next part


	13. Episode 10 Part 2

This is a continuation of episode 10, it starts in the chapter before this.

---

Kristy and Castilla got off of the bus and saw a crowd of civilians and reporters crowded around a busted window , which used to be part of the building. There was a yellow tape that said "Crime Scene: Do not cross" on it There was a police officer with a megaphone trying to keep everyone away.

Floramon: Wow, planet earth has a really nice bus!

Kristy: They're not that great. Hey! That must be it

Castilla: Kristy, I don't know if this is such a good idea. It seems like the officers aren't looking to talk to anyone right now

Kristy: And I wasn't looking to have to go back after coming all the way here. Come on, we can ask him. We just have to say that Thomas knows us.

Castilla: Well, I guess

She grabbed Castilla's hand

Kristy: let's go!

They both ran into the crowd. They pushed through the massive crowd of screaming people.

Floramon: How are you planning to get the cop to say anything to you?!?

It didn't matter if she talked through the digivice, there was already too much noise for anyone to notice.

Castilla: I suppose we're just asking for information, so I think he could give us quick answers!

They both finally pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Kristy tried to get the officer's attention

Kristy: Hey! Officer!

Officer: Stand back!

Kristy: We just want to ask you some questions, Thomas Norstein sent us. The officer pulled back his megaphone

Officer: Yeah sure he did, you two little girls go back to your houses! Move away!

Biyomon: Well that worked…

Castilla: We just had a question for you! We're not with the news, but we just wanted to know if you knew anything about the guy who attacked this place!

Officer: You girls have to the count of three to get out of here! Can't you see I have my hands full already with all these annoying people?

Kristy: If you answer the question then we'll leave!

Officer: No can't do. Sorry girls! I answer you I got to answer to everybody. Go!

Kristy took his megaphone

Officer: Hey! I can have you locked up for that!

She put it close to her mouth and spoke

Kristy: uh, Attention everyone!

The crowd stopped shouting

Kristy: I lost my watch back at the fountain square.

Man: the Fountain square which is a whole mile away?!? Why should we care?

Kristy: Well it just so happens that my family's extremely rich, and we're offering a reward for it. Say…5 million?

The audience's faces beamed.

Man: Where is this watch?

Kristy: I know I lost it somewhere in fountain square, but I can't remember. If someone can get it back to me, my daddy can write a big check to whoever finds it.

Within seconds, everyone was gone. They were racing each other down the road. She turned off the megaphone and handed it back to the officer.

Officer: Well, that shows just how smart people around here are. Thanks…I guess.

Kristy: Now can you answer our question?

Officer: well I really don't know anything about him, but I guess I owe you an honest answer. I have run into the robber guy before

Castilla: Really? Where?

Officer: he roams around the street from time to time. The other cops and I have tried to catch him, but this guy keeps escaping us. No one I've ever seen can run and hide like this guy can.

Kristy: Does he usually commit crimes?

Officer: We police have never witnessed him commit any act. But it's no shocker to hear a report that a hooded man robbed some lab in the middle of nowhere. He creeps everyone out. I don't think anyone's ever seen his face. He wears the thickest, oldest looking rags I've ever seen.

Kristy: How long ago did he show up

Officer: I've only seen him wandering around for only a couple weeks now, but I speak for everyone when I say that he's overstayed his welcome from, wherever he came from.

Castilla: Do you know anything about the files that were stolen?

Officer: I don't have a clue. There's been talk coming up that Dr. Norstein had something to do with what they were researching, but I don't know.

Kristy: I see, well thanks a lot.

Officer: Thank you. Those guys would have never left.

Kristy and Castilla turned around and started walking.

Castilla: This makes even less sense than before now. Why would that guy be interested in stealing research, why not money or something?

Kristy: I have no idea either. How can the police be incapable of catching him

They walked towards where the bus stop was

Kristy: Oh no. Those guys must have taken the last bus to find my nonexistent watch.

Castilla: It's alright, we can walk back.

Kristy: Yeah, we have to. Don't worry I know a shortcut back through a bunch of grass

They turned around and strolled down the street. Someone was viewing them from above. The tree rattled

Castilla: Does anyone ever walk this way?

Kristy: Hardly. It's usually really peaceful because everyone uses buses and trains to get around this area

Floramon: That's so cool!

Kristy: It kind of is I guess. So this mystery's just getting harder and harder huh?

Castilla: I think it's funny how that cop almost made us leave. Even with the Thomas excuse.

Kristy: Yeah. Oh duh!

She pulled out his ID that he had given her earlier.

Kristy: I could have just shown the guard this!

It is revealed that the cloaked man is watching them. He focused on the ID, and a glimmer lit in his eye.

Castilla giggled

Castilla: Not the smartest thing you've done is it?

Kristy: Well, at least we got the information one way or another.

Castilla: Yeah, that's good

Suddenly Floramon shouted from inside the digivice

Floramon: Look out!

She was too slow. The cloaked figure swooped down and snatched the ID right out of Kristy's hands. He ran down the street with it

Kristy: Hey! It's the guy! Come back you freak!

Castilla: We need to chase him!

They tried running after, but he was just getting quicker and quicker. He was clutching onto the ID tighter and tighter.

Kristy: This is ridiculous. We can't catch him on foot!

Castilla: That's what the officer was saying. He's too hard to catch.

Kristy stopped running.

Kristy: Alright, I'm not letting him get away.

Castilla: there's no one around right?

Kristy: Yeah, let's do it.

Kristy: Biyomon! Realize !

Castilla: Floramon! Realize!

They both formed outside of the digivices.

Kristy: We need to chase him down! Let's go!

Castilla: Remember, we're not going to hurt him, we're just going to find him.

Biyomon: Alright, let's get some speed on our side

Digivolution sequence begins.

Castilla: DNA…Charge!

A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand

She thrusts the Digivice to the left and a yellow comes out

Floramon Digivolve to!

Kiwimon!

Digivolution sequence begins.

Kristy: DNA…Charge!

A bright pink DNA charge surrounds Kristy's hand

She thrusts the Digivice to the left and a pink light came out

Biyomon digivolve to!

Aquilamon!

Kristy hopped on Aquilamon and Castilla hopped onto Kiwimon

Castilla: You sure no one's gonna see us?

Kristy: Positive, there's no one who comes down this way. They all take the bus. Let's get that thief!

Aquilamon and Kristy took off.

Kiwimon: hold on Castilla

Kiwimon ran forward

The figure kept running faster and faster. Soon, to his dismay, he could see Aquilamon and Kristy land in front of him.

Kristy: Give it back!

The figure didn't move. Possibly because he was shocked, or maybe he was contemplating a way to escape. Suddenly, he performed a front flip right over Aquillamon and landed on the other side. He took off.

Kristy pointed

Kristy: He's running the other way now!

He certainly was. He bolted in the other direction. He was soon cut off by Kiwimon and Castilla

He stopped and looked back. There was nowhere else to run but across the road. He looked at the road, ready to run through it, when suddenly a speeding white car pulled up and stopped. The driver opened the door and walked out. Kristy smiled. Thomas had come back!

Kristy: Thomas!

The cloaked figure was frozen. Thomas looked straight at him andshut the door behind him. He walked toward the cloaked figure, who was still frozen.

Thomas: I had to see it to believe it. Drop the ID!

He did so slowly.

Thomas: So! This is mr. mystery everyone's been talking about. And just so all of you know, I did look back at my old records you know. And you wanna guess what I found?

Castilla: What?

Thomas: Nothing! All my research had disappeared. Every last bit of it. Gone! At first I suspected that our cloaked friend here was the one who took it.

He pointed at the cloaked figure

Thomas: But I knew that it was impossible. You want to know why I knew it was impossible?

He continued to walk closer to him

Thomas: Because I've seen you before. I know your pattern of stealing. You only take things that once belonged to me. But! You never steal anything directly from me. And what kind of a goofy pattern is that. Are you scared to confront me? Or is it that I know you a little too well for that. Maybe, we've met each other before without that goofy looking cloak on yourself. You've been wandering around this town gripping the police and the public in fear. You stole the records right off those doctor's desk the other day. And you!

He was standing right in front him now. There was a noticeable height difference.

Thomas: You taught me how to make the best tea I've ever tasted.

Kristy scratched her head.

Kristy: What?

The figure opened his hood. He then unzipped his jacket and threw it off.

Kristy: No way.

Thomas held back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Welcome back Gaomon.

Gaomon stood up straight holding his hand out

Gaomon: It's good to see you again sir.

Thomas shook his hand

Kiwimon: Who's Gaomon?

Aquillamon: He used to be Thomas's Digimon.

Kristy: Gaomon? This makes no sense though!

Gaomon: I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first Kristy. It's been a long while. And the only reason why I stole the ID or any of that stuff was because I wanted to give Thomas what was rightfully his

How did you even get on earth?

Gaomon: I've been here for some time now, hiding in disguise. I'm sure you're well aware that the barrier between the digital and human worlds is breaking again, and that's because certain Digimon in the digital world are trying to find their way here. And they actually found a way!

Kristy: How did you get involved in that?

Gaomon: Well, I tried to find out more about what they were doing, so I searched out their base. Or should I say, we decided to search out their base.

Kiwimon: Who's we?

Gaomon: Why don't you ask Aquillamon?

Kristy looked at Aquillamon

Aquillamon: Kristy, don't you know what I was in prison for?

Kristy shook her head

Kristy: I guess with all the excitement, we all forgot to ask

Aquillamon: It was because Gaomon and I were caught spying in on their meeting. Well, I was caught. Gaomon was not.

Gaomon: We had to split up, and they went after Biyomon. While running, I bumped into two Digimon who were about to teleport to the human world. Right before they left, I hung onto one of them and next thing I knew I lying unconscious in the middle of Shinjuku. You can imagine how far I've come to get here.

Kristy: Wait a minute, if you were the guy in disguise, then why did you attack those two people

Thomas: I believe Gaomon alluded to it before, but I can answer that. Like I said, I double checked my research, and every last piece of it was missing. Truth was that I didn't have an appointment after you two. The only appointment I had was with my private investigators. Luckily, the thief was dumb enough to leave enough fingerprints for me to find out exactly who it was. Gaomon was only trying to steal it back from…

A voice yelled from on top of them

???: The mean old doctors…

A giant IceSethmon was behind all of them, which had Dr. Sato and Dr. Kai mounted on top of it. Castilla screamed and jumped back.

Thomas: Correct. I think you two have a little bit of explaining to do, Dr. Kai and Dr. Sato.

Dr. Sato: What's there to explain? You obviously know which documents of yours we took. Years ago you researched how to make contact with something called the digital world. It was a highly classified research project. It was never supposed to leave the walls of your office.

Thomas: Then how did you find out about it?

Dr. Sato: Because it never did leave the walls of your office, Dr. Norstien. Frankly, it's a shame to believe you don't even remember me, or Dr. Kai.

Thomas: I knew you two?

Dr. Sato: I worked for you! That was, until you fired us.

Dr. Kai: Dr. Sato worked at the bottom, but I spoke with you face to face, and you told me everything about your project

Thomas: But that's not possible. I didn't think I told anyone about Digimon. And I certainly don't remember ever working with you!

Dr. Well you never did, I was an intern, and you interviewed me

Kristy put her palm on her face

Kristy: That's not working side by side with him, that's asking him questions for half an hour and leaving

Thomas: I do apologize, I interview many people per day

Dr. Kai: You never told us about Digimon in particular, but when I asked you if there was anything you were working on, you said that you're looking into something about other worlds. You know, I still wonder why you were looking so hard for these Digimon at the time you did…

Kristy: So how did other worlds translate into stealing his Digimon research?

Dr. Sato: Well for the last couple of days, nothing important. But I'm sure that if you have any knowledge of the news, you would have noticed a huge event that happened several days ago right in this area. A boy was attacked by a large wolf looking creatue, but it wasn't a wolf at all. It was unidentified. Me and Dr. Kai saw it together, and we talked about how it couldn't have been from this world. He said that you knew about other worlds, so one thing kinda led to another.

Gaomon: They were using your research to find a way to bring Digimon against their own will into Earth. That's why I took the liberty of taking the research before they were able to go through with it

Dr. Sato: What makes this 18 year old punk here qualified to research Digimon, but we're wrong when we try to do it. You cost us our prize!

Kristy: A prize for what, most useless robbery of the year?

Dr. Kai: You ever hear of a peace prize before?!? Look, before you all think what we're doing is completely immoral, what we're trying to do isn't a bad idea. We can introduce these…Digimon to Japan. With the Digimon by our side, we can make ourselves the strongest nation on the planet!

Thomas: People won't understand that Digimon are more than just fighting machines. That's part of the reason why certain people should never know about them

Dr. Kai: Well people like you shouldn't be the ones to decide who gets to know and who doesn't

Dr. Kai and Dr. Sato hopped off the Digimon

Kiwimon: I'm not familiar with that Digimon

Kristy looked at her digivice

Kristy: That's IceSethmon, a dark armor Digimon whose Ice Storm and Tusk Drier attacks can really send a chill down someone's spine!

Kristy put away her digivice

Kristy: It's funny, I've never heard of that Digimon before either.

Thomas: How did you manage to get a Digimon on earth anyway

Dr. Kai: I don't think that's any of your business. It wasn't something you were able to figure out

Castilla: Your digivice says he's a dark type, which I think means that we should be careful around him.

Thomas: What is he capable of?!?

Dr. Sato: He can do a lot of things. Just wait until he does great things for our country! And as long as you all keep your mouths shut, we'll might still be able to get a big prize for all of this

Thomas: You two need to bring that Digimon back to where you found him, he doesn't belong in this world!

Dr. Sato: Right, do as I say not as I do. Look at you guys, you all have your own little digital…animals around. What makes you so special?

Dr. Kai: It's not like he's gonna hurt anyone

Gaomon: That Digimon means no good. He's not going to listen to you.

Dr. Sato smiled and turned around

Dr. Sato: Like I'm gonna believe…

No one was behind him. He looked around

Dr. Kai: Uh, Joe. Where did our Digimon go?

IceSethmon: Looking for me?

Everyone turned around. He was facing them from far away

Dr. Kai: Hey! Come back here!

Dr. Sato: Wait, he can talk?

IceSethmon: I can do a lot of things. Remember?

IceSethmon: Ice Blast!

A ream of cold air hit both Dr. Sato and Dr. Kai, smashing them into a building, but they never hit the ground. Dr. Kai looked down.

Dr. Kai: Uh oh

They were iced to the building. All but their heads were frozen to there.

Dr. Sato: Hey! Let us down! You belong to us now!

IceSethmon: I belong to no one but master

Dr Sato's eyes widened

Dr. Sato: But he said that if I could get your powers back, then you would listen to me only!

Dr. Kai: What?!? Who told you that?

IceSethmon: Demidevimon lied to you, I just needed a way to get my powers back. Once I had those, then I'd proceed to destroy your human world

Dr. Sato: But why?

IceSethmon: Oh come on, couldn't BlackGarurumon's attack? Digimon hate humans.

Dr. Kai turned to Dr. Sato

Dr. Kai: Wait, you told me that you made sure the Digimon wasn't dangerous, you didn't tell me that you got it from some other sketchy Digimon.

Dr. Sato: I'm sorry

IceSethmon: You're about to be sorry for more than just that. Ice Storm.

Spear of ice formed around him. They all flew towards them

Dr. Kai and Dr. Sato closed their eyes. Nothing happened. They looked up.

The ice hurtled towards them, but right as they were about to hit them, Gaomon ran up and smashed many of them in mid air. One spear passed him, which headed straight for Dr. Sato's head. Gaomon ran as fast as he could. He reached his arm out and barely caught it. The spear was literally millimeters in front of his forehead when it was caught.

IceSethmon growled. Aquillamon and Kiwimon both tackled him. They were trying to wrestle him to a stop. Kristy and Castilla ran up to them

Thomas: Nice save Gaomon.

Gaomon: Hold this will you sir?

He handed the ice spear to him

Thomas nodded. Gaomon turned around and boxed the ice, causing it to shatter.

The two doctors fell on their feet, brushing themselves off.

Thomas: You still think that what you did isn't going to hurt anybody

Dr. Sato: Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't know how much we can do now

Thomas: What do you mean

Dr. Sato: Well, I ran some expirements on him, and it turned out that after I had given him back his ice powers, he was stronger than ever. I thought it was good, because I thought that he would only use it for good.

Aquilamon: Feather Strike!

Kiwimon: Pummel Peck!

They kept trying to hit IceSethmon, but he kept freezing their attacks in mid air

Aquilamon: This guy knows how to use his powers

IceSethmon: Ice Storm!

A ream of ice spears smashed into both Kiwimon and Aquilamon. They hit the ground hard.

IceSethmon: It's a mystery how you guys are here, and you choose to fight for the humans. Don't you realize that they're the reason why the Digital world is in ruin?

Aquilamon and Kiwimon could barely move

Thomas: We need to help those two out! Hey Gaomon, you still remember some of our old tactics?

Gaomon: More than ever sir.

Thomas: You want to give attack plan 3A a shot?

Gaomon: Only Gaogamon can do that one

Thomas: Well you're in luck, because I brought an old gadget along with me

Out of his pocket he pulled out his old blue digivice

Gaomon: But sir…

Thomas: Don't worry Gaomon, I still have it in me

Thomas: DNA CHARGE!

Nothing happned

Gaomon: Sir, I can't digivolve in this world

Thomas: What?!?

Thomas looked over. Kiwimon and Aquilamon were trying to fight the Digimon off, but losing miserably.

Kristy: Keep going guys!

Castilla: I believe in you!

Thomas looked over

Gaomon: This guy's really strong. If only there were some other way to fight him…

Dr. Sato: Yeah, if only I hadn't given him those powers again

Dr. Kai: Wait, how exactly did you give him powers?

Dr. Sato: That's easy, I froze him. All the experiments I ran went really well, I thought I was going to end up doing society a huge favor.

Dr. Kai: Intresting. Wait a minute, when you first showed him to me, you said that some experiments worked and some failed.

Dr. Sato: Well one failed, and it was quite embarrassing what happned. I was trying to do tests in one room after I had given him his powers back, but nothing worked. Do you know why?

Gaomon: The room was too hot for him

Dr. Sato: But really, that doesn't make any sense. I mean a hot room in our world shouldn't affect a creature from a digital world.

Gaomon: Wait, but you said you gave him his powers _in_ the human world. Wait, Thomas, do you still have that spear I gave you

Thomas checked his pocket, embarrassingly enough, it had turned into a puddle in his pocket.

Thomas: ugh, not anymore

Gaomon: That's because he was a synthetic Digimon. In other words, he was more or less created by human resources, and he can be destroyed by human resources.

Thomas ran up next to Kristy.

Thomas: Kristy! Tell Aquilamon to fly IceSethmon into the sky, near the sun.

Kristy: Are you sure that'll work?

Thomas: Trust me.

Kristy: Aquilamon!

He turned over.

Kristy: Give him a first class trip towards the sun!

Aquilamon tunred around and grabbed him. He flew up.

IceSethmon: What do you think you're doing?

Aquilamon kept flying faster.

IceSethmon: Your sun can't hurt me! You're only wasting your energy.

Aquilamon kept driving him towards the sun.

IceSethmon's body suddenly distorted and changed back

IceSethmon: what? No!

Aquilamon used the last of his energy to drive him closer and closer. Ice Sethmon's body changed into a liquid and back again quickly

IceSethmon: NO! Stop!

He turned into water once again. For a couple seconds, it was still his shape, but soon, all the water became shapeless and fell to the ground. Aquilamon followed it down.

A massive amount of water splashed in front of everyone. When the last of it fell, a digi egg formed in its place.

Biyomon came down.

Castilla: We sure are lucky that worked.

Kristy: We're even more lucky that nobody saw us.

Demidevimon was watching from a far away face. He angrily turned around and flew away

Demidevimon: Stupid dumb humans…

Thomas turned to the two doctors.

Dr. Kai: Look, we deserve whatever punishment you have

Thomas: You robbed my office. You realize that that's punishable by prison right?

They nodded

Thomas: You're lucky that I'm not a big fan of the prison system here. I could take you to the police to have your memory erased….

Dr. Sato looked down.

Thomas: But, since the peripheral cat is already out of the bag, I can offer you two a job.

Dr. Kai: A job?

Thomas: I won't go off trusting you right away, but since Digimon is clearly no longer a huge secret, I can use you two as consultants if I ever have a problem that is Digimon related. You two young men already have a medical license, that is as long as I don't report your crime to anyone…

Dr. Sato: We'll take it!

Dr. Kai: Just think about it, now we have free access to anything Thomas is researching every day.

Gaomon: I'll try and keep an eye on them sir.

Thomas: We'll have to hide you Gaomon.

Kristy turned to Castilla

Kristy: It's been really fun hanging out with you today, Castilla. Sorry my little detective game almost got us hurt

Castilla: That's fine Kristy. A lot of craziness is something that I'm going to have to get used to as a Digimon tamer.

There was someone watching from afar. The girl was revealed to be Brianna. She shook her head.

Brianna: That's it. I give up

She turned around and walked away.

---

(that was long enough)

Woah, what's the deal with Brianna? And how long are Demidevimon and the rest of the Digimon willing to keep these attacks up? Find out next time! (I'll try not to make the wait too long, a sneak peak at the next one: it's going to focus on Brianna. We're going to begin to learn more about her and part of the reason why she acts the way she does.)


	14. Episode 11

Hey guys! It's time for episode 11. This episode revolves primarily around Brianna, so enjoy! (Yeah sorry, one chapter. I'm a bit too lazy to split it up hehe)

--------------

There were dark walls all around. Not walls of bricks, but of stone. It was soon clear that this was inside the cave where the rebel Digimon lived around. Brianna was tied by her arms and legs to a board, and was slowly being lowered down by her arms. Her face had a line of blood running down through it. It was obvious she had been beaten. Ogremon was on the other side facing her. Smiling, he turned around and reached for his nearby table, which had an array of weapons on it.

Ogremon: I still find it rather weird how some girl like you would end up on the wrong side of a place like this.

She looked up at him angrily. She was too weak to move

Ogremon reached for his long blade. He looked in her eyes one last time.

Ogremon: You should have stayed on earth. At least for the time being, you would have been safer there.

Brianna shut her eyes tight. It was all she could do now.

Ogremon pointed the blade and swung at her with all of his strength.

Everything goes black

---

= 3 days earlier =

---

The Digital Dive roared. A bright light shone. Suddenly, all of the adventurers were back. Brianna turned to Jodixmon

Jodixmon: Do you wish to leave, Brianna?

Brianna: Yeah. My work with these guys is done anyway

Jodixmon took her and ran out of the building before anyone could see them. They were a good distance away from the police station. He let go of her.

Brianna smiled

Brianna: You know, that super speed is going to come in really handy one day.

Jodixmon: How do you expect to get into your house tonight?

Brianna: What do you mean? I expect to walk in the front door.

Jodixmon looked at her

Brianna rolled her eyes

Brianna: Oh. Her.

Jodixmon: Your house isn't far from here. I'm going to go for the night. Just call if you need me.

Jodixmon turned to leave

Brianna: Wait.

He turned around

Brianna: Can you just stay with me, this one night. There are things I need to talk to you about.

Jodixmon: You know how much I dislike cramped spaces.

Brianna looked

Jodixmon: Whatever. Go ahead.

Brianna took out her digivice and pointed it at him. Jodixmon slowly turned into data and streamed into there. She put it away, and walked off.

---

She opened the door to her house and took off her shoes. She made her way upstairs. Everything was dark until the light unexpectedly turned on.

Brianna looked for a second

Brianna: Leave me alone, mom

Mrs. Akita: Brianna! Where have you been? Why, I've been worried sick about you.

Brianna: Drop the act mom, you probably didn't even notice I was gone until I walked in.

Mrs. Akita: You know that's not true! I was about ready to send the police looking for you! You were gone one full day!

Brianna: I'm going upstairs

She left. Her mom followed her to her room

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, I think I have the right to know where my own daughter has been the whole day. What if something happened to you!

Brianna: Well nothing did, okay? So please just leave me alone.

Mrs. Akita: Brianna! This is a big deal!

Brianna: No, you're making it a big deal. I wasn't out doing anything bad, so just go. I have other things to worry about.

Mrs. Akita: Fine, but we need to talk about this later.

She closed the door.

Brianna held her head in her hand and took the digivice out of her pocket.

Jodixmon: You know, I never had a digital mother but I can tell that you don't treat yours very nicely

Brianna: She doesn't understand anything about me. Anyway, enough about her, I needed to talk to you about something

Jodixmon: About…

Brianna stood up

Brianna: I'm not entirely sure about this, but I think I noticed something when we came back. More like, someone.

Jodixmon: Someone?

Brianna: When the rest of those kids and I made our way back here, I, I think I saw someone

Jodixmon: a human or a Digimon?

Brianna: It looked like a Digimon, but like I said I'm not sure

Jodixmon: It looks like something that we can look into tomorrow

Brianna: I go to school to tomorrow!

Jodixmon: You come home don't you?

Mrs. Akita called Brianna from downstairs

Jodixmon: looks like I had better go. You can always call me if you need me. I can't sit in your digivice all night.

He opened the window and jumped out

Brianna looked outside and closed the window

---

The lunch bell rang. Everyone rushed to stand in line for their food , and sat down with their groups of friends. Brianna got hers and looked around. She wasn't looking for her friends, she was looking for an empty table. She soon found one and sat. She opened her lunch and started eating it. She overheard a group of boys sitting at the table next to her.

Boy: Hey! Give me back my candy pack! I paid good money for that!

Other boy: Fine. If you want it go long!

Boy: We're like two feet away from each other

Other boy: Duh! That's why I said go long! Now!

He threw it, and it landed on Brianna's lunch.

Boy: uh, oh.

Other boy (whispering): Nice going. That's the random girl who doesn't talk to anyone.

She turned around, holding the candy pack.

Brianna: Do…you want this back? It landed by me

The boys turned and looked at each other

Boy: uh…no that's okay. You can just keep it.

Brianna: But I just heard you say you wanted it five seconds ago

Boy: Yeah, uh, suddenly I don't feel so hungry. You can just keep it.

Brianna: fine!

Brianna slammed the bag on the table and left the lunchroom. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore. One of the boys whispered

Boy: Dude, I am so sorry. If you want me to just pay for another one, I can

Other Boy: I might take you up on that…

Brianna went to her locker holding her eyes shut

Brianna: Come on, get a grip. If you even think about crying, you'll spend the rest of the day hating yourself.

She opened her eyes. There was a group of girls walking down the hall, one was holding a video camera. The one with the camera stopped.

Girl: Hey, would you like to be in our video?

Brianna stood up straight

Brianna: Your video?

Girl: Yeah, we're filming a video at school for a project I'm doing. Do you wanna be in it?

Brianna: Well, su…

She wanted to say the words, and she opened her mouth to do so. However, just as she was saying it her mind unexpectedly flashed back to various images of her early childhood. One picture showed her hiding behind her door looking out. Another showed her smashing her pillow over her ears. Another showed her lying in an empty field late at night. One stopped at a conversation between a sobbing six year old Brianna and her mom.

_Brianna: I don't understand, why does everyone hate me?_

_ looked at her also crying, lost for words_

_Mrs. Akita: it's not your fault_…

Brianna snapped back to reality

Brianna: NO!

The girl was taken aback by the sudden response.

Brianna: Believe me, you don't want me in your stupid group. All I'd do is mess everything up!

The girl didn't know how to respond. A part of her felt angry, but another part of her felt sorry for her. She opened her mouth to talk when an announcement came over the PA system.

Principal: Ahem, attention all students and staff.

Brianna and the girls looked up

Principal: Now, it would be in our greatest interest to stay calm when I say this, but there is an attack right now in our immediate area. The police are trying their best to control the situation, but for the safety of our school body, it is imperative that we all stay INSIDE the school at all times. The attacker has not yet been identified, but many of the police have claims that they saw a giant beast that almost resembled a wolf.

Brianna swore under her breath.

Brianna (quietly): A Digimon… followed us here?

Principal: Many people are already questioning the logistics of the police report, but whatever it is, we will be safe inside the school. All students in classrooms must now take the protective lockdown positions. We have just notified the police, and asked them to help us watch the outside of the…

Brianna: I've heard enough of this.

She threw her backpack on ran for the front door. But then she stopped. What was she thinking? Of course they'd be especially watching the front door. They'd be watching all the side doors too.

She left for the nurse's office. She stopped in front of it.

Brianna: Nurse, I have a terrible sickness. I have to go home.

Nurse: No one is allowed in or out of the building. You need to get to your classroom immediately!

Brianna: But it's not just me. I think something exploded in lab 208. I'm afraid a lot of kids might be sick. Please, you need to check it out! They just sent me to represent everyone else.

The nurse got up and ran for the room. She called back

Nurse: Go to your classroom! All the doors are already locked, so don't even think about leaving!

She was gone. Of course all the doors were locked. That's why she came here in particular. There was a giant window in the nurse's office. It was a mystery why it was there. Maybe it was to give sick students hope when they saw their parents pull into the parking lot. No matter, it would be her escape route now. She would back and kicked her foot onto the window. It busted open. She climbed out and looked back. A part of her felt sorry for the fact that the nurse was dealing with a fake threat in a panicked setting already, but this was an emergency. She could explain herself when a Digimon wasn't attacking the town.

Just because she was outside didn't mean she was free. It was only a matter of time before policemen would show up around her school to guard the outside of the building. She heard it on the announcement.

Brianna ran down the street, and unfortunately, she could already hear the first siren. Worse than that, it was already racing toward the school. They would see her outside in a matter of seconds. Unless…

Brianna had to take a chance of someone hearing her, but it was the only way she wouldn't get in major trouble with the police. She jumped behind a bush, held a hand beside her mouth and yelled

Brianna: Jodixmon! Jodixmon!

The cop was getting closer. For all she knew, he could have already spotted her. She tried again.

The cop made it to the parking lot and stopped. Brianna didn't know what to do. Four policemen got out of the first car. The first one talked to the others.

Policeman: The first thing we need to do is look around the school. Someone could be hiding. I'd suggest looking around the field, behind trees , behind bushes especially.

Brianna thought: Just my luck

That wasn't the only problem. Something must have gotten caught in Brianna's throat from lunch. Whatever it was, it made her want to cough. More than that, she had to cough. She tried to control it, but couldn't. She let out three coughs.

One policeman heard it and spotted the bush that she was behind. He jogged over to it. Brianna closed her eyes. After examining the bush, the guard heard a wind blow. He looked back and looked at the bush again. He opened it with both hands. To his dismay, there was nothing there. Was he going crazy or something?

About half a mile away, Jodixmon dropped Brianna on the grass. Brianna felt free to cough now.

Jodixmon: Are you alright?

Brianna: What took you so long?

Jodixmon: Well excuse me, but breaking you out of school wasn't on my to do list today.

Brianna: Never mind that, I think there's

Jodixmon: A Digimon. I know. I sensed it come.

Brianna: Then let's stop chatting and let's beat this thing. We need to stop it before too many people find out about this.

Jodixmon nodded. He picked her up and ran toward the inner city. He stopped by a building and dropped Brianna

Brianna looked in shock. A giant Digimon was carrying something to the top of a building. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked as if a giant Digimon was dragging a dark child to the top of a building.

Brianna took out her digivice. She couldn't see him that well, but she had a good idea of who that Digimon was.

Brianna: BlackGarurumon. Virus, champion level.

She put it away.

Brianna: Well, it looks like we're going to have ourselves a ball fighting this Digimon.

Jodixmon: Wait

He pointed. A squad car pulled up. Brianna just realized that they were the only police there. In fact, they were the only people there, not including herself and Jodixmon who were watching from a distance.

Brianna: How did they know to come here? And do these police ever learn? Their bullets can't hurt Digimon like…

She stopped when she saw who was getting out of the car. It was that pink haired girl who had gotten them out of the digital world. Yoshi? That was what she thought her name was. She saw two other female officers get out, and one had a pair of binoculars. But nothing shocked her more than who she saw come out after them. A boy stepped out who she definitely recognized.

Matt Turner. He was that weird child who had managed to stay alive this whole time. How was he able to get out of school? What could he possibly do?

Brianna turned to Jodixmon

Jodixmon: What is Matt doing here?

Brianna: Why don't you find out?

Jodixmon listened in. He could hear their conversation

Matt: I'm gonna make Dracomon digivolve now!

Yoshi: No!

Matt: what, but you yourself said…

Yoshi: I thought there would be no one around. We're too close to the main street, and you might draw attention to yourself. Plus, You can't risk letting your friend see your Digimon!

Matt: You've gotta be kidding me! This is serious!

Yoshi: So am I! It's a police order remember? We can think of another way to get him down from there.

Jodixmon watched as the police officers argued while Matt first tiptoed, and then sprinted away. Brianna tried not to laugh.

Brianna: What does he think he can do? He doesn't even have Dracomon with him.

She was soon proven wrong. Matt pulled out his digivice and released Dracomon. She watched as BlackGarurumon threw Danny aside, and saw Dracomon digivolve.

Jodixmon: Should we help them?

Brianna looked straight ahead

Brianna: There's no way how Matt can take on that guy by himself. He's just a novice. When he loses, we'll step in.

In a matter of minutes, she was proven wrong once again. Matt threw himself away from a fire hydrant, and Coredramon stepped on it. Water sprayed up, and Coredramon pushed BlackGarurumon into it. With a couple of exchanged attacks, BlackGarurumon turned into a digiegg.

Jodixmon shook his head

Jodixmon: Matt just defeated a powerful champion by himself. That's sure a step up from us having to save him when we first saw him, remember?

Brianna: I…can't believe it. I thought I was the best tamer around. He's known about Digimon for all of two weeks and already he can…

Jodixmon looked both ways

Jodixmon: We need to leave. There's no point in staying anymore.

They could hear more police sirens coming. Yoshi and the others took Matt and Danny with them and sped off in the police car.

Jodixmon took Brianna and ran. They stopped in front of her house.

Jodixmon: I'll be around

He sped off

Brianna took out her key and opened her front door. She walked in. Her mom was already waiting for her on a chair. She got up. Brianna rolled her eyes.

Brianna: Please, spare me the instant replay of yesterday

Mrs. Akita: Then explain to me why I got a call from your principal saying that you busted out of school today! Didn't you hear the news?!? You could have been hurt!

Brianna: Mom, you don't know who I am, so stop trying to tell me where I can and cannot go.

Mrs. Akita: Whether I know you or not, I have every right to know where you are. You're my only child Brianna!

Brianna: I'm tired. I'm going to my room.

She went up the stairs again.

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, if you would just talk to me

Brianna: Then the world would be a much different place.

She slammed her door and fell face flat on her bed. Seconds later, Jodixmon appeared through her open window.

Jodixmon: I couldn't help but overhear. But I must say, you might want to count how many mothers you're going to have in life.

Brianna pointed to her dresser

Brianna: If you want to play games with me, Jodixmon, there's a deck of cards in the second drawer.

Jodixmon: All I'm saying is that you can't blame the woman for being concerned about you. Anyway, I wanted to talk about what happened back on the street. I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident that BlackGarurumon showed up when he did.

Brianna turned her face and looked at him

Brianna: You think it has something to do with us?

Jodixmon: Well, he did mysteriously show up the day after we returned from the digital world.

Brianna: And you think that there's a possibility that we might not have locked the digital door behind us.

Jodixmon: exactly.

Brianna: Well, we can look into that if you want. But that's not what concerned me about today. Matt was able to destroy that Digimon almost immediately.

Jodixmon: Your point?

Brianna: Well, frankly, I always thought that I was the greatest tamer. It took my forever before I could do what he did today…

Jodixmon: Then it looks to me like we have a bigger problem than just BlackGarurumon.

Brianna: What's that supposed to mean?

Jodixmon: Well I hate to be the one to break it to you, but there are others who make a better team than just us two.

Brianna: How dare you say that Jodixmon! You are the strongest Digimon and I am the strongest tamer! We know that!

Jodixmon: Well the fact is we aren't. And just because Matt might be better than us…

Brianna: He's not better than us! There's no way! There's no way!!!

Mrs. Akita: Brianna!

She opened the door. Brianna looked over and Jodixmon was already gone. She looked back at her mom

Mrs. Akita: What's the matter with you? Why were you yelling?

Brianna: Just leave me alone!

Mrs. Akita frowned and closed the door.

Brianna looked on the ground and held her pillow

Brianna: I am the best tamer. I have to best…I have to be…

She shut her eyes as hard as she could.

---

The next morning came all too soon. Brianna woke up and stood to her feet. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. It almost shocked her. It was half past one. She had slept for almost twenty hours. The weariness from all that roaming around the digital world a few days before must have finally caught up to her. Suddenly heard a beeping noise, but it wasn't too hard to figure out that the noise was sounding the whole time. It was what woke her up. She took a look at her alarm clock. It definitely wasn't that. She walked over to her drawer and opened it. She pulled out a light brown holder, and pulled out her white digivice. It had two words flashing on and off of it. "Digimon Detected." Her digivice hardly ever detected Digimon on the spot like that. She must've gotten lucky! She got dressed and attached her digivice to her belt. She stopped to think for a second. There was no way she would want Jodixmon to come with her. She didn't need Jodixmon to fight off this Digimon! If she beat him by herself, it would prove to Jodixmon and herself that she was indeed the strongest tamer ever. But she couldn't go without a means of protecting herself. She opened another drawer. She had a small knife that was wrapped in one of her shirts. She picked it up and slid it in one of her belt holders. She snuck downstairs and opened the door.

She paused. Was she sure of what she was doing?

Brianna: I don't need him. I can take the bus. Plus, I have my digivice to guide me. I need to prove to myself that I can handle Digimon on my own.

She ran off.

---

About a half hour later, she was ready to step off of the bus. She rose up and walked over to the entrance. Surprisingly, there was a huge mob of people waiting desperately for the door to open. Once it did, the mob stormed onto the bus.

Brianna: What do you guys think you're doing?!?

Most of the people ignored her, but one shouted back

Man: There's a missing watch in fountain square, the rich girl's giving a huge reward for it. Have you seen it?!?

Brianna: No!

Man: Then step aside!

Brianna pushed him aside and got off of the bus. The doors closed and the bus sped off left. She took a second look at her digivice.

Brianna: The signal is coming from around here.

She ran as fast as she could in the direction that her digivice was pointing her in. It wasn't long before she got tired and slowed down to a walk. She stopped and leaned on an old building.

Brianna: Where the heck am I? Why would a Digimon come he…

She heard a crash from the other side of the building. She turned and walked around the side of the building. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was looking straight at three Digimon fighting, two of which were laying flat on the ground. Unfortunately, those were the two that she recognized from before.

Brianna: What the?

IceSethmon: It's a mystery how you guys are here, and you choose to fight for the humans. Don't you realize that they're the reason why the Digital world is in ruin?

Aquillamon and Kiwimon were trying to get off of the ground

Brianna looked over at the humans who were watching.

Brianna: Kristy Damon? And Castilla?

She watched them try to talk out a plan. She looked over at three other adults watching from another angle.

Brianna: Isn't that…Dr. Norstien?

She turned back and hid on the other side of the building again. She had to take a minute to figure out what was going on. It looked as if Kristy and Castilla had already beaten her here, and now they were clearly being beaten. She had to do something! She looked back around

Brianna: I don't need Jodixmon with me. I can pin that overgrown Digimon easily. Those two are too weak to handle him by themselves.

She grasped her digivice tighter

Brianna: Remember, you're the greatest tamer on Earth. You can do this and they can't.

Her meditative period was interrupted when she looked up and saw Aquillamon and Sethmon flying quickly over her. She put her hand in front of her face as a shield from all of the wind. They disappeared from sight. Seconds later, a large splash of water hit the ground, followed by a digi-egg. Biyomon flew in after it. Brianna stared in amazement

Brianna: But…how could they…

Castilla: We sure are lucky that worked.

Kristy: We're even luckier that nobody saw us.

Castilla: We sure make a great team huh?

Brianna hid behind the building again

Brianna: It's not fair! They're not real tamers! They can't be stronger than I am!

She didn't care whether or not she was keeping quiet anymore. Luckily, they didn't hear her. She overheard one last comment

Castilla: That's fine Kristy. A lot of craziness is something that I'm going to have to get used to as a Digimon tamer.

Brianna sighed.

Brianna: That's it. I give up.

She turned around and watched them leave. She slid and sat down on the ground.

Brianna: I just don't get it. It took me months before I could beat my first champion. What do they have that I don't?

She looked up and something caught her eye. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. There was no doubt about it. A Digimon was standing on a fence. It was that annoying Digimon that they met back in the digital world. What was it, Demidevimon?

Brianna: If I'm certain about one thing, it's that he's not getting away

She got up and sprinted towards him. He was taking one last look at the place, and looked down. He saw Brianna running towards him

Demidevimon: uh oh, that's my cue to leave!

He turned around and prepared to fly. However, he was too slow. Brianna was already dragging him down by his wing. She pinned him to the ground with her knee.

Demidevimon: What the heck do you think you're doing?

Brianna: I want to know how you got here! Now! And where are all these Digimon coming from!?!

Demidevimon almost laughed, but he couldn't due to the fact that he was being crushed by her knee and open palm

Demidevimon: You've got nothing to threaten me with! Get off of me…

She pulled out her knife from her belt and held it against his face.

Brianna: Does this qualify?

Demidevimon: Woah! Aren't you a little too young to be concealing weapons young lady…

Brianna: Answer me now!

Demidevimon: No!

She gently held the knife on his face.

Brianna: There are no laws protecting evil Digimon like you. I swear I'm not afraid to use this.

Demidevimon: Fine! I'll tell you, just easy on the blade…thing

Brianna: Where are all these Digimon coming from?!?

Demidevimon: From the Digital Dive. Happy?

Demidevimon spat the words out

Brianna (thinking): So Jodixmon was right about that

Brianna: So I did see you right before we left the station! But wait a minute, how are able to get back into the police station, or out for that matter?

Demidevimon: Well if I told you that that would spoil everythi…

Her knife made contact with him

Demidevimon: There's an air vent on the side of the station! It's unguarded and leads right back outside! We're able to fit in and out of there.

Brianna lifted the knife

Brianna: So all I have to do is hit the lock key on the digital dive and your little parade is over

Demidevimon: Not exactly. Locking the computer won't be of much use to you now. We've already broken the firewalls.

Demidevimon couldn't help but snicker now

Demidevimon: The only way that you'd be able to stop us was if you went back into the digital world and destroyed the portal from there! As if you'd ever be able to do that! You were lucky to get back on earth at all last time!

She stood up and kicked him away. She ran for the road. Now she knew where she had to go. More than that. She knew she had to go alone.

---

8:00 PM. Brianna had spent the time back at her house, contemplating a plan. But now, she had just run up to the police station. She ran straight for the wall and had to hide with her back facing it. She looked over and up. That was quick! She spotted the air vent right on top of her. She reached for her knife to help her unscrew the air vent. The she suddenly remembered. The Digimon wouldn't have been able to screw it back into place anyway. She took a chance, and firmly grabbed the sides of the vent, and pulled. Luckily for her, it came right off. She climbed in as quickly as she could, reached outside to put the cover back on, did so, and set off.

It didn't take her long to reach the floor with the Digital dive. No wonder the Digimon were able to go in and out so easily. She wondered why whoever designed it didn't think about how the vent that started outside led straight to the "secret" level. Well, maybe at first, it wasn't intended to be all that secret. These thoughts entertained her as she made it to the bottom. Now all she could see was a vent cover, and the basement beyond the openings. She lied down on her back and kicked out. The vent cover flew off. She slid out and slipped the cover back on. She ran for the digital dive. This was something she needed to do as quickly as possible.

A couple seconds later, she made it. She found herself staring through a transparent window with the dive in it, and looked at the many computers that were sitting right in front of her.

Brianna: How hard can this be?

She looked at all the buttons.

Brianna: If Demidevimon was able to figure this out, I sure can.

She was beginning to have second thoughts. What she was doing could get her killed. Was she sure that she wanted to do this without Jodixmon?

Brianna: I have to do this. If I don't, I'm no better than any average Digimon tamer.

She started playing with some of the buttons. None of them seemed to turn them on. Suddenly, she sensed something was wrong.

"Freeze!"

The voice came from behind her. She was done for.

"Put your hands up, now!"

It was a female voice. She did as she was told. She put her hands straight up in the air and turned around. The officer turned out to be someone who she recognized. It was that pink haired girl who brought her to the digital world and back in the first place, and who she saw with Matt the day before. She was pretty sure her name was Yoshino. Either way, she was holding a taser, and was ready to fire it.

Yoshi: Step away from the computer!

Brianna: Look, I know what you're thinking, but I'm on your side

Yoshi: I said step away!

Brianna: ok, ok

She stepped forward.

Brianna: Just look, I can prove to you that I'm not an enemy.

She reached over to pull something out of her belt. She quickly pulled it out, and when she saw it, she saw that she pulled out the wrong thing. She was holding the knife in front of her.

Yoshi: DROP IT!

Brianna: No! Not this!

Yoshi: DROP IT RIGHT NOW!

She dropped it

Brianna: wait, I

Yoshi: Enough! You can tell it to the judge!

Brianna: Tell the judge what, that I was messing with your illegal digital dive?

Yoshi didn't respond

Brianna: This was what I was trying to show you

She reached over and pulled out her digivice. Yoshi was bewildered.

Yoshi: How…How did you get that?

Brianna: I'm a Digimon tamer also. I know Matt and Kristy. They have digivices like this too, I know.

Yoshi lowered her weapon

Yoshi: What the heck are you doing here?

Brianna: Well, I had a run in with Demidevimon, and it looks like you forgot to lock your computer.

Yoshi couldn't believe it

Brianna: I don't know if you noticed, but all the random Digimon that have been showing up came from your basement. Even the one that Matt beat, BlackGarurumon or whatever.

Yoshi: So…

She put the weapon away. There was no need for it anymore. At least, she didn't think so.

Yoshi: what were you trying to do, lock it for us?

Brianna: I'm afraid it's not that simple. The Digimon have already opened the way through your digital dive, meaning that whether you lock it or not, Digimon can still get through.

Yoshi: Gosh, this is all my fault. How on earth can we stop them then?

Brianna: Well, there's no way on earth we can do it, but we can destroy the portal from the digital world. If I break the gateway from the inside, I can stop them from making it to the portal in the first place. I'm pretty sure it's just located where you transported us out before.

Yoshi: Wait a minute, I don't even know you. How do you expect me to just let you use our digital dive and go into the digital world.

Brianna: Well let me introduce myself. I'm Brianna, and we have crossed paths before

Yoshi: Wait, you were the one who ran into the digital dive when I first sent Matt, Kristy and Keenan, weren't you? I knew I got a different mass reading! And you came back with them too…

Brianna: But didn't stick around for the list of do's and don'ts as told by the commander. My Digimon has super speed. Anyway the point is that I'm going to need to use this to get in and shut off that portal.

Yoshi: There is no way I can do that. I almost got fired for letting kids go last time. There's no way I'm letting you in now.

Brianna: Are you kidding? People could die if you don't let me shut that thing off.

Yoshi: Even if I did let you go, which I'm not, wouldn't you need to bring your Digimon with you?

Brianna: It's personal…I need to do this without him.

Yoshi: The answer is no. I can't let you…

Yoshi kept babbeling on. Brianna noticed something. It completely shocked her. She put a hand over Yoshi's mouth.

Yoshi (muffled): What are you…

Brianna pointed at something next to the computer. It was a cylinder earpiece lying there. It didn't belong to the police station. But there was an even huger problem. The red light was on. And no matter where the device came from, the red light always meant one thing."Recording". Yoshi's eyes widened. Demidevimon used these to communicate to the Master and Ogremon. He must have forgotten it. And right now, it was transmitting what was being said in the room. In other words, their whole conversation had been overheard by whoever happened to be listening to Ogremon's communicator. Yoshi ran and shut it off.

---

Ogremon had put the sound on speaker for everyone in the cave to hear. The Master was standing behind him. They were listening to the audio.

Yoshi (muffled): What are you…

The audio stopped. A Digimon from the crowd shouted

Digimon: Demidevimon has compromised us! He's a fool, now they know everything!

Ogremon: But in a way, this is good

Exogrimmon spoke

Exogrimmon: Ogremon is right. Demidevimon's carelessness has helped us. Now we are one step ahead of them. We know that we can be expecting a human visit very soon. Better yet, a human without the help of a Digimon.

Ogremon: We're going to make that girl pay. Brutally. We'll be ready for her.

---

Yoshi: Well that does it. Now you definitely can't go! They might be onto us!

Brianna: Or maybe no one heard it! Look, I need to do this. You know that if I don't more Digimon are going to come, and more and more people are going to get hurt. Not to mention more people are going to learn about Digimon.

Yoshi: Forget it. Sending an unprotected girl into the digital world poses too many risks from too many different angles.

Brianna: The biggest one being that an evil Digimon could come and wipe out half of Tokyo!

Yoshi: I said forget it!

Brianna stopped. She looked at a book that was next to the computer. It had one word printed on the front. "Diary".

Brianna: What's that?

Yoshi looked over.

Yoshi: How did that…I thought I took it away!

She quickly grabbed it. Brianna looked at her with a grimace.

---

It was about 8:45 when Brianna was standing on the dive, ready for transport. Yoshi spoke through the microphone

Yoshi: Remember, the only reason why I'm doing this is because I had a change of heart knowing that innocent people could get hurt.

Brianna: Yeah right.

Yoshi: Anyway, nothing's more important to me right now than your safety.

Yoshi thought: Even though I've never met you before…

Yoshi: If you don't come back, or anything happens to you…

Brianna: Nothing's going to happen. I've done this a thousand times before.

Yoshi: I doubt you've done it without your Digimon

Brianna: Yes I have

She was lying. But she couldn't let Yoshi have any second thoughts about this. Not now anyway.

Yoshi: Now listen carefully. I've loaded a program onto your Digivice. It has enough corrupted Data to immediately destroy the portal once you touch your digivice to it. Now, you're going to have plenty of data left over. You know the rest right?

Brianna nodded.

Yoshi: Alright, preparing for transport. Be careful!

The machine started

Yoshi: Transport sequence will complete in 20 seconds. 15 seconds. 5 seconds.

Brianna's composition turned into data. The beam lit up

Yoshi: 3…2…

Yoshi thought she hear something. She turned around. There was no one there. She looked back at the screen and it said Transport Complete. She shut off the computer.

Yoshi sighed.

Yoshi I can't believe I just did that… Again! For her sake, she had better arrive safely.

---

It took a couple moments for Brianna to arrive. Finally, she fell out of the portal. She looked around the area. This was right outside of the cave where the rebel Digimon met, which was no surprise. After all, this is where they set up the portal when they first left the digital world, and this is how the Digimon were able to access it so easily. What did take her by surprise were the two samurai Digimon waiting for her. The both had long swords, and were simply waiting for her to show up. She quickly stood up.

Brianna: Who are you?

He didn't wait one second. He charged towards her. She ducked, got on her back, and kicked him over the portal onto the other side. The other Digimon lashed out at her. She ducked his attack and tripped him. She forgot about the first one, who came around and lashed out his sword at her. This took her off guard, and it slashed right on her forehead. It left a long cut and she screamed.

Samuraimon: Feel free to call us, Samuraimon.

Brianna held her cut

Brianna: So you got the word that I was coming?

Samuraimon: Oh we got more than just the word. We also have orders to kill you.

Brianna: well then let me make your job a little easier.

She put her hands up and walked towards them. They weren't expecting this. One of them sheathed his sword.

Samuraimon: Follow me

Brianna: Ok, let me just…

She grabbed her digivice. She spun around and threw it behind her like a Frisbee

Samuraimon: What do you think you're doing?

His question was soon answered. Her digivice made contact with the portal. The portal first grew brighter, and then it shattered.

Samuraimon: No!!

In their temporary confusion, Brianna kicked one of them in the face and elbowed the other one. She sprinted and barely caught her digivice. The two samuraimon were on the ground, groaning in pain. She ran past them, making it a point of stepping on one of them in the process.

She had thought this plan through. She may have just destroyed her one way ticket back home, but she knew another way out. Jodixmon had spoken to her about it. He mentioned how Bearmon was actually from a clan of Bearmons, who had an almost completed portal in their cave. She had a good idea of where it was too. It wouldn't take too long to get there. Not if she ran. She was running along the side of the cave, and took a look. She surely didn't want to be in there. She suddenly stopped running when she heard something.

Digimon: Help! Help, please.

She turned around. There was a Digimon who was stuck in a cage that was sitting on the grass. She ran over to it.

Brianna: What's the matter?

It was obvious that this Digimon was a rookie at most.

Digimon: One of the Digimon in the cave is keeping me prisoner in here. Please, if you can just open the lock with something.

She looked back. It didn't look like she was being followed.

Brianna: Yeah sure, I'll get you out

She reached for her knife. Suddenly she remembered. She didn't have it. She dropped it when Yoshi confronted her.

Brianna: Here, I'll use my hand.

She pulled at it hard and it swung open. Suddenly she realized something. This didn't add up. The door was fairly loose, so why wouldn't he have been able to just push it himself? Furthermore, if he was being kept prisoner, why would any sensible Digimon leave him out in the middle of the open field. Then, she got her answer. It was a trick.

She turned around to run, but behind her was the Samuriamon who she had stepped on. He used the butt of his sword and knocked her face as hard as he could. She fell flat on the ground. The rookie Digimon looked at her. Ogremon came from behind.

Samuraimon: She's unconscious. Little brat. This is why I hate humans.

Ogremon: Good work. I'll take on from here.

He picked a motionless Brianna up and swing her over his shoulder.

---

Brianna woke up in a dark room. When she got her sense of direction back, she tried to move, but couldn't. Both her hands were tied. Not to each other, but to a board. She looked down and noticed that her legs were also tied to the board. Worse, there was a large gap between her legs and the actual ground. When she looked forward, she saw the back an ugly green Digimon sharpening a blade. She had run into him before. This was Ogremon. She had to get out of here! She tried to pull harder.

Ogremon: You realize that you're trying to escape from a board that's hanging thirty feet off the ground, right?

Brianna stopped moving.

Ogremon: You know, when I overhead your little conversation with the police chief, I was quite surprised. I wondered what human would be stupid enough to try and attack us. Without her Digimon as well! And of course I find out that it is none other than Brianna Akita.

Brianna: Let me go! Leave me alone!

Ogremon: Is that what you said to your Digimon when you turned your back on him? You did say that for personal reasons, you didn't want him involved. Were your reasons really all that personal?

He was almost done with the blade. Brianna was already sick of his games.

Brianna: Don't you dare try to play psycho analyst with me!

Ogremon laughed

Ogremon: You know it's because of that fool Demidevimon that you even knew about the whole portal thing. But then again, it's because of him we were able to catch you. So tell me…

He turned around

Ogremon: Why do you care so much about being the strongest Digimon tamer?

Brianna was confused. How on earth did he learn that? She didn't remember discussing it with Yoshi.

Ogremon: You're obsessed with it. If someone tries to tell you you're not the best, you get offended.

Brianna decided not to say anything to him. She refused to play along.

Ogremon: Is it because…you feel that you deserve the title? Or is it…because you want to sound tough to everyone who talks to you.

She was getting really annoyed with him

Ogremon walked over and looked up at her

Ogremon: Or could it be because you feel that taming Digimon is the only thing that you can do right?

Brianna tried not to cry. No in front of him

Brianna: Shut up! I could destroy you anytime I wanted to!

Ogremon: Not without your Digimon you can't!

He couldn't help but smile

Ogremon: That's why it was so stupid to come here without him, because you can't do anything right by yourself anyway. Not that we're scared of him or anything.

He took his sword and placed it in a collection of weapons laying on the table. He pressed a button. The Board Brianna was attached to slowly moved down to the ground.

Ogremon: You know it makes no difference that you blew up our only path to the digital dive. In a way, you've made things better for us. Did you know that the digital dive could only take in one Digimon every once in a while? If you've noticed, that's why we haven't run a muck in your town already. Because the transport size is extremely limited, especially with a very mentally limited buffoon like Demidevimon running it on the other side. But now, you've forced us to go and look for bigger and better portals, and believe me, we'll find them.

Brianna used all her strength trying to break free once more. She had exhausted herself out. She felt weak.

Ogremon: I'll be so kind as to tell you what's ahead for your world. Once we find a portal, there will be a huge attack on a global scale. We'll start in your hometown. Then we'll spread to all the areas of the earth. In a way, the plan is already in motion.

Brianna: Haven't you been trying to destroy the human world for a long time now? What makes you so sure that…

Ogremon: We're going to make it work now? Well, the answer to that is because now we know what we're up against. Every time we've tried to attack earth, you and your foolish friends stop us. But that's only because we underestimated you. So we sent champions alone to try and take you on, and we're not stupid, we know that we've lost every time.

Brianna: Then why bother doing it again?

Ogremon: Because we're done playing games with you. The attack wont be led by me. It will be led by one of the most powerful Digimon we have on our side. An ultimate.

Brianna was beginning to get worried. The last time they ran into an ultimate, they came very close to losing. And that one could barely move! What would happen when they would have a real, powerful ultimate on their side?

Ogremon: Too bad you won't be able to warn anybody…

She couldn't stand this anymore, she wanted it to be over

Ogremon: Although, I still find it rather weird how some girl like you would end up on the wrong side of a place like this.

She looked up at him angrily. She was too weak to even move. The blood from the cut was beginning to stream down her face.

Ogremon reached for his long blade. He looked in her eyes one last time.

Ogremon: You should have stayed on earth. At least for the time being, you would have been safer there.

Brianna shut her eyes tight. It was all she could do now.

Ogremon pointed the blade and swung at her with all of his strength.

Time slowed down.

Ogremon was moving his blade slowly towards Brianna. Brianna slowly moved her head down. Coming in at superspeed, Jodixmon busted into the room. He took a look. He ran over and knockced the sword out of Ogremon's hands and pushed him as hard as he could towards the table. He looked up and used his crystal blade to cut Brianna's rope from the top and bottom.

Time resumed speed

Ogremon flew at superspeed towards the table. He hit the table, went through it, and hit his head against the rock wall behind him. His eyes immediately closed as all of his weapons flew around the floor. His blade stuck in a wall. Brianna fell down and caught herself on her feet and hands. Brianna looked up at Jodixmon.

Brianna: Jodixmon. You came? How did you…

Jodixmon: We need to get out of here.

Brianna: Just wait!

Jodixmon looked at her

Brianna: Thanks, a lot.

Jodixmon: We can go over your apology and thank yous later.

Brianna: How were you able to find me, here!

Jodixmon: I don't need to have you with me to take free transports into the digital world you know.

Brianna: You came in before I was finished transporting. You we're following me since I got here.

Jodixmon: I've been following you since you left your house

Brianna: I have no idea how to say how sorry I am for all of this.

Jodixmon: Just don't ever go off trying to prove yourself again.

Brianna nodded. She only agreed to never go off and try and prove herself. That didn't mean she stopped feeling the way she did about it.

Jodixmon: You have any idea where we're going?

They weren't aware of the fact that Ogremon opened his eyes and was listening intently to what they were saying. He was never unconscious.

Brianna: Remember that place you told me about, the Bearmon's cave?

Jodixmon: The one with the portal. But you need a lot of data on your digivice to get through.

Brianna: Yoshi already took care of that for me. She gave me enough corrupted data to destroy one portal, leaving me with enough clean data to get through another one. In other words, I can open it.

Jodixmon: Are you going to close it afterwards?

Brianna: I won't be able to, but there will be no need. As long as these freaks don't know about it, an open portal guarded by the Bearmons is enough to make me feel comfortable.

They looked over at Ogremon. He quickly shut his eyes.

Brianna: I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be around him when he wakes up

Jodixmon: Let's get out of here. There Bearmon cave isn't too far.

Brianna nodded. He grabbed her and sped off.

Ogremon stood to his feet.

Ogremon: I'm going to have to remember to thank those two someday. Not that they'll live long enough to hear it

Ogremon picked up his earpiece.

Ogremon: Master. You're not going to believe this…

---

Jodixmon and Brianna stood before the Digital fragments

Bearmon 2: I really wish you all well, on behalf of all of us.

Brianna nodded

She pointed her digivice towards the portal. The data on it collected into the fragments. The Fragments rose and spun together. Finally, it made a portal!

Bearmon 2: You did it!! You finished the portal!

Jodixmon: Nice job

Brianna: Alright, it's time to go

Bearmon 3: Please, give Bearmon our regards.

Brianna: We will. Stay safe you guys.

She pointed her digivice. Both Brianna and Jodixmon lit up and transported through the portal.

Bearmon 4: It looks as if the young adventurer has yet to realize that she's one of the chosen children.

Bearmon 2: I'm just glad that now, this portal is in safe hands.

Little did they know that the portal was most certainly not safe. Not safe from the hundreds of Digimon who would invade it the very next day. Not safe from the commander who would be in charge of it all, stronger than any Digimon they had ever seen. And little did they know that they were going to be the cause of the greatest and most destructive invasion of the human world in all of digital or earthly history.

---

Uh oh, that doesn't sound good! Not good at all! It sounds like Ogremon hit Brianna's inferiority complex on the head, and she's not willing to let go of it! Worse than that, it sounds like Earth is in for a lot of destruction! I can promise you that the next "episode" will be a very major one, and it will have all of the main characters in it. (by that I mean new…and old!). Will our heroes be able to stop what's to come. Find out in episode 12!


	15. Episode 12 Part 1

Hey guys! Episode 12 is coming your way! This is one of the major episodes in my opinion, I kinda set it up as a season finale type episode (even though it's really not, cause im not taking an extremely hiatus or anything like that. I might take a break though). I kinda set it up so that after this "episode", the series will take a turn and go down a more exciting path. I'm pretty excited myself. Oh, and after this chapter, I'm going to do an FAQ. I'll talk more about that at the end. As for now, enjoy the *cough season finale because it sounds cooler than twelfth chapter* of Digital Crisis!

------------

Exogrimmon, covered in shadows, punched large hole into a rock in anger. He was inside the dark cave. Ogremon was standing next to him.

Exogrimmon: You let her get away!?!

Ogremon: Her Digimon showed up at the last second. It wasn't my fault.

Exogrimmon: He's just a champion as are you! How come every time I trust you to handle those humans, you always come back with a new story? And worse, you let that girl destroy our first class ticket to the human world.

Ogremon: I'm sorry, but it's not my fault if he can move faster than I can blink

Exogrimmon: You've failed again me Ogremon!

Exogrimmon stepped out of the shadow. This is the first time his face has been clearly visible

Exogrimmon: Maybe I should find someone more qualified to be my second in command and dispose of you. Do you know how simple that would be?

Ogremon: Don't get too angry by this master, you have no reason to.

Ogremon rolled a small pebble in his hand

Ogremon: In fact, you should quite be excited right now.

Exogrimmon: Oh yeah?

He walked up and put his face inches in front of Ogremon's

Exogrimmon: And what makes so confident as to question my judgement?

Ogremon stepped back. He started pacing back and forth.

Ogremon: Well, let's just say that I got quite a bit of information out of her before she escaped

Exogrimmon stared at him

Ogremon: Well, how about we suppose that I found out that the digital dive wasn't as "first class" as we once thought.

Exogrimmon: I'm listening

Ogremon: If you've noticed, we could only transport one Digimon every few hours. The transport size was that limited. Sending as much as six rookies through can really take a toll on the machine. Imagine how much stress the machine takes when it sends a champion. It needs time to recover.

Exogrimmon: Then what about that girl's Digimon? He's a champion, and he gets through just fine.

Ogremon: I'm not sure about him. I think that there's something very weird about that Digimon. But that's not the point now

Exogrimmon pulled his face back. He decided to wait for Ogremon to be finished.

Ogremon: But, either way, imagine if we didn't have to worry about any transport limit. At all.

Exogrimmon: We'd be able to send as many Digimon through as we want.

Ogremon smiled: The only missing piece is a portal that would be large enough to fit us all through. In essence, we needed a real portal. Not a hand crafted human portal.

Exogrimmon: So why waste my time telling me about this if we don't know where a portal like that is?

Ogremon: But that's the thing. We do now.

Exogrimmon stared

Ogremon: That girl and her Digimon were foolish enough to discuss the whole thing right in front of me. They revealed the exact location of another portal. A real portal.

Exogrimmon continued to study his face. Ogremon looked him in the eyes and paced away

Ogremon: With this, we can finally execute a successful attack on the human world. I'm talking hundreds of Digimon, all attacking from different angles.

Exogrimmon: And you know where this portal is?

Ogremon: I have a pretty good idea. If I recall correctly, that's the place where Meramon was sent to attack. It's not far at all.

Exogrimmon: Interesting. Although, that leaves just one last problem

Ogremon: Those kids

Exogrimmon: They've become quite a nuisance if I do say so myself. It would be a shame if this whole plan went down under because of them.

Ogremon: I have that covered. That's why we have to reel them in.

Exogrimmon: Reel them into the digital world? Why would you want to do that?

Ogremon: I've seen enough battles with them to know exactly how they think. They're not that smart. If we send them a warning, an ultimatium so to speak, they won't be able to help but run into the digital world blindly. That way, they won't be able make themselves a problem when we're attacking the human world.

Exogrimmon: And what makes you so sure that once they come here, they won't just find a way back?

Ogremon smiled. He was waiting for that question

Ogremon: I know a Digimon who is stronger than all of them combined. He's kindly agreed to wait for them to show up. He's an ultimate, and he'll be accompanied by several powerful champions by his side. They won't stand a ghost of a chance against him. Just trust me when I say that they'll all be dead before the attack even starts. No matter what those kids think that they're capable of.

Exogrimmon stopped.

Exogrimmon: Very well. I grant you permission to do this.

Ogremon: This will succeed master. If all goes well, every last human will pay for what they did to our world.

Exogrimmon nodded

Exogrimmon: then let's do it.

??: Ogremon! Ogremon!

Ogremon turned around. Darklizardman ran up to him.

Ogremon: can't you see I'm busy?

DarkLizardman: Sorry, but I have really good news!

Ogremon and Exogrimmon looked at him

DarkLizardmon: We found the portal.

Exogrimmon: Well, it looks like your plan is playing out already.

Ogremon: How long of a warning do you think we should give them? Three hours?

Exogrimmon: Make it two.

Ogremon: Two it is.

He reached for his earpiece. He was about to make a very special call.

---

9:55 AM. The secret basement level with the digital dive was empty. That is, until the elevator rang and Yoshi stepped out of it. This was ridiculous. Just weeks before, she would have never gone here. Not for anything. By now, she had probably been here five times in the last couple weeks. Things certainly changed ever since she crossed paths with those children.

Yoshi walked up to the computer screen. She wasn't planning to do anything crazy with it, but she needed to make sure of something. She pulled out her digivice from her pocket and pushed a button. Lalamon came out.

Lalamon: Yoshi, I don't think this is a good idea. Someone could notice that you're gone.

Yoshi: I have to make sure that Brianna made it back okay. I haven't heard a word from her since.

Lalamon: Brianna seems like the kind of person who can take care of things by herself.

Yoshi: That doesn't matter. She's fourteen years old, and I'm twenty two. Who do you think's going to be the one to blame if anything did happen to her?

She turned on the computer. She tapped through some keys on the keyboard

Lalamon: Her data's not coming up on the screen.

Yoshi: That must mean that she's not in the digital world anymore. She must've made it out. Still, would it have hurt for her to contact me?

As if on demand, her cell phone rang. It was sitting next to the computer. She really had to stop leaving her things down here! First her dairy and now this. She picked it up, hoping it was Brianna.

Yoshi: Hello?

She was disappointed. It wasn't her voice, instead it was a much more of a stern, masculine voice.

"Yoshino! Where are you!"

She knew that voice. It was the commander's

Yoshi: Uh..

She turned off the computer monitor

Yoshi: I just ran out to get some donuts, sorry I didn't tell anybody.

Commander: I've been looking all over the building for you!

Yoshi: Well how about this, you just go back to your office and I'll pay you a visit myself. There's no need to be looking for me here.

Commander: is that so?

Yoshi: Well yeah. I am just at the donut shop.

Commander: Then this has to be the weirdest donut shop I've ever been to

Yoshi was confused

Yoshi: Wait, what?

Commander: Turn around.

She reluctantly did. The commander was standing behind her, gripping his phone.

Yoshi tried smiling. The commander shut his phone and walked towards her.

Commander: Why am I not surprised that I caught you down here again?

Yoshi: Now look, I can explain.

Commander: Please do while you still have a job here!

Lalamon: there was this girl who she needed to check on!

Yoshi: Lalamon!

Commander: What girl, why would you need to check on her?

Yoshi: Well I kinda, well, sent her to the digital world and she…

Commander: You what!?!

Yoshi: It was so that no more Digimon could use our machine to come to the human world!

The commander had a confused look on his face. Out of the blue, a voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"Too bad we won't need to use your machine for what's coming ahead."

They all looked around.

"Oh come on, you should at least recognize my voice"

Lalamon: The earpiece!

They all looked at it. This was the same earpiece that Yoshi saw when she sent Brianna to the digital world the night before.

Ogremon was speaking from the other side

Ogremon: Now I'm going to make this very quick. I'm sure Demidevimon's running out of his precious minutes, no? And actually, so are you.

Yoshi shouted

Yoshi: What do you mean what's coming ahead?

Ogremon: We found the portal your friend came out of yesterday. And, well, to make a long story short, hundreds upon hundreds of our strongest Digimon will be attacking the earth in exactly two hours. We already have everything set up. There is nothing you can do about it.

Yoshi: What? You, you can't do that! A lot of people are going to get hurt!

Ogremon: Well duh! That's the idea! Many Digimon were hurt when you humans came into our lives, but that didn't stop you did it? Anyway, that's not the point. There is one last thing

Ogremon's mouth was next to the communicator

Ogremon: Bring those kids and their Digimon here, to the digital world. Don't provide them with a way out. And don't try any funny stuff either, because I'll know. If you comply, then we may reconsider the attack altogether. But you have to send them on time or else…

Commander Sampson ran up and put the communicator in front of his face and shouted

Commander: There is no way that we're bringing any kids back to the digital world. Period!

There was a short silence.

Ogremon: Then so it begins.

Ogremon was ready for this. He pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pressed the single red button that was on it.

All of the computer screens went black. The small screen on the earpiece also went black. Six single digits appeared on them: 2:00:00. Within seconds, the numbers started decreasing. 1:59:59, 1:59:58.

Ogremon: The offer's still up. Send the children here and we'll be glad to stop the clock. If not, well, enjoy your last moments on earth.

The communication was cut off. They could only hear static on the other side. The commander threw down the communicator and swore under his breath. Yoshi held her head with both hands.

Commander: Do you see the trouble your disobedience has gotten us in?!? Now the destruction of all of Tokyo's going to be on our shoulders!

Lalamon: It wasn't her fault.

Commander: This was all her fault! She had to get children involved in the first place. If it weren't for them, we might not even be in this mess!

Yoshi: Would you just be quiet!?!

The commander looked at her

Yoshi: Look, I, I think I might know a way to get around this…

Commander: Then do it!

The commander was furious

Yoshi: Fine! But I'm going to need to use your phone. I'm out of battery.

Commander Sampson looked at her and reached for his pocket angrily.

----

The timer counts down. 1:45:37

---

Kristy was on a cell phone. She was pacing back and forth in her living room.

Kristy: Wait, Yoshi just slow down. I don't get what you're saying.

She walked past and Keenan was revealed to be sitting on one of her couches listening also. Biyomon and Falcomon were there, listening as well.

Kristy: But I don't get it. How could they have been coming through the digital dive in the first place?

Keenan: I told you this was crazy.

Kristy held one finger at Keenan, signaling for him to wait.

Kristy: I know, I know that I shouldn't get bogged down in details, but this is making absolutely no sense to me. If they had been coming through the digital dive the whole time, then…then why don't they just try and come through there now? Destroyed? But then who destroyed it?

Someone else was waiting at her door. It was Brianna

Brianna: It looks like you have me to thank for that.

Kristy looked at her, stunned at first.

Kristy: Okay Yoshi, Keenan and I will be right there.

She closed the phone and handed it back to Keenan

Kristy walked up to Brianna and held out her hand, clearly asking for a handshake

Kristy: Well Brianna, it sure has been a while since we've seen each other.

Brianna ignored her hand and walked past her.

Brianna: Yoshi called you guys too? She called me first, actually, and told me to find you two.

She pointed at the door

Brianna: I hope I'm not intruding, you're door was wide opened

Something told Kristy that Brianna could care less whether or not she was intruding. Kristy put down her hand.

Kristy: Yoshi says that there's some kind of an emergency. A Digimon related emergency. She says we need to get everyone immediately.

Brianna: Well I didn't come alone…

She stepped aside. Castilla and Luke walked in through the door.

Kristy: Hey guys!

Luke: Alright, so what's the big deal?

Castilla: Is everything alright?

Keenan: We don't know Castilla. Yoshi called us saying that there was a giant emergency. She needs to see us all as soon as possible.

Kristy: She sounded really worried.

Castilla: We should go there now then!

Falcomon: Yeah, let's move!

Keenan: Wait a minute, aren't we're missing someone?

---

1:40:25

---

Matt was laying flat on Danny's couch. Danny was sleeping right on the ground, and Dracomon was sleeping on the table. There was popcorn everywhere. They had been up almost all night, watching movies in the basement. Danny's parents were both gone for the weekend, or so he thought.

Danny's mom walked down the stairs.

Mrs. Itou: Danny! Danny!

Dracomon woke up. He saw a figure walking down the stairs. He quickly ran, stepping on top of Danny and hiding under the sofa.

Danny rolled over, still fast asleep

Mrs. Itou came downstairs.

Mrs. Itou: Danny Itou! Wake up!

Matt slowly woke up. She came downstairs and shook him.

Mrs. Itou: Danny!

Danny: Leave me alone Dracomon. Go to bed…

Mrs. Itou: Who's Dracomon?

Danny quickly opened his eyes and sat up

Danny: Mom! I…I thought you and Dad went away for the weekend

Mrs. Itou: Well we did, but then your Dad got called for work again, so our little vacation got cut short so. He apologized to me so many times I didn't even know how to respond anymore. Anyway, since he had to leave I figured I'd just come back home.

She looked at the giant mess of popcorn

Mrs. Itou: Well, I'm glad to see that you kept the place in shape while I was gone.

Matt: Hi Mrs. Itou!

She turned around

Mrs. Itou: Hey Matthew how are you?

Matt: It was totally my idea to come by the way, don't blame Danny.

He sat up and dust collected at the bottom of the sofa. Dracomon sneezed

Mrs. Itou: Is there something down there?

Matt pretended to sneeze and fell over the crease

Matt: No! No! I just have this horrible cold.

Mrs. Itou: Well you should bundle up. It's going to get even colder.

Danny: Hey mom, I don't mean to sound rude buy why did you need to wake us up?

Mrs. Itou: Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Some of your friends are on the phone line right now. They wanted to talk to Matt in particular. They said it's important.

Matt: uh, thanks.

He went upstairs. Danny pointed

Danny: I'm going to make sure he doesn't break anything

He ran after him. Matt picked up the phone

Matt: Hello?

Kristy: Matt! It's about time you got on the phone, this is emergency!

Matt: An emergency?

---

Yoshi: An emergency on a global level.

Matt, Luke, Castilla, Keenan, Kristy and Brianna, and the Digimon were standing behind her. The Commander, Megumi and Miki were next to her. She was inside the basement, mapping out her plans on a laptop. All the regular computers were only showing the countdown. 1:20:45 and counting. Yoshi turned around.

Castilla: I can't believe it. They're going to destroy the earth!

Dracomon: They finally found a real way in…

Yoshi: Now look, the last thing that we want to do is panic. It's only going to waste more time.

Luke: Whose fault is this? Who was stupid enough to open a portal that they didn't know how to close?

Yoshi: Well…

She tried not to look at Brianna, but couldn't help it

Brianna: I didn't think that they heard us, I was sure that no one knew about the Bearmons' portal. They must have followed me there or something.

Bearmon: The Bearmons' portal?

Luke: Oh, way to go smarty pants. You've doomed us all.

Brianna: Shut up before I see to it that you spend your last minutes in the local hospital!

Jodixmon: And I have no problem helping you get in Luke

Luke: Oh wow, I'm just so scared of both of you! You probably couldn't hit a fly without it hitting you first.

Keenan: Both of you cut it out!

Commander: Agreed, we don't have any time for this

Matt: Yeah, this is no time to be fighting. Do it after we beat these Digimon and I have a full bag of popcorn.

Brianna crossed her arms

Luke: What does it matter anyway? We're all going to be gone soon.

Yoshi: It matters because if you all just cooperate with me, I may have a way out of this mess.

Yoshi showed a map on her laptop.

Yoshi: Now, Brianna's last trip to the digital world might have been the cause of this, but I may have turned it into a l blessing in disguise.

Brianna: Oh? And what makes you say that?

Yoshi: Well, when I took your digivice from you and I downloaded all that data, I also secretly added my own special feature on it, an experiment of some sort. Now try to stay with me, because this gets a little confusing. I designed it so that when your digivice made contact with the first portal it touched, it would blow up. That's because all the corrupted data would have made contact with the portal, causing it to explode. But I set some memory data in there, so that basically, when it touched the portal it would copy a little bit of the portal's memory into the digivice. It wasn't capable of creating or destroying another portal, but it's extremely helpful in being able to detect another portal if we needed to. And if I can get the exact location of this portal down, then I might be able to detonate the portal from the outside!

Matt held his head

Matt: Okay, I probably heard the word data in that sentence more times than I have in my life. Sheesh, I remember back when the only time I heard the word data was when I got a game over and it would ask, me if I wanted to save or delete it.

Kristy: I think what Matt's implying is, what's the bottom line?

Yoshi facepalmed herself

Yoshi: I might be able to close the portal from here.

Keenan: Seriously? Then why don't you do it?

Yoshi: Because I'm a cop, and despite all of my years at DATS, I'm not am expert Digimon technician. I could easily screw it all up.

Megumi: We used to do this kind of work for years, but we never worked with closing portals in the digital world from earth.

Miki: Yeah, memory data or not Yoshi, we wouldn't know what to do with it.

Yoshi: I know that. That's why I thought that maybe someone who spent the entire first year of their career researching Digimon and human relations might.

Everyone looked at her

Yoshi: But it's not going to be easy…

---

1:10:58

---

Thomas Norstein took a sip of his tea and put it down. He had enough tea for one day. He'd probably pour out the rest later. But he just loved the smell of it! It was the smell of a great morning to him. He had done enough reading for now, it was time to stretch his legs. Although, his office wasn't much of a place to do that due to the fact that it wasn't huge. But he supposed it was pretty big, larger than the average office at least. He picked up the mug and paced towards the window. He took a look out. He admired the beautiful day, completely unaware of the dangers that would approach within the next hour. He just had to have another sip. It would make it so perfect. He pulled the mug to his face when suddenly, the loud, flashing red alarm rang. In complete shock, he dropped the mug. It shattered onto the ground. The pieces of what would have made the perfect morning, floating on the ground. Thomas's door flew open. It was one of his security guards who opened it.

Guard: Dr. Norstein! There is an immediate threat in the building! We need to get you out of here!

Thomas ran out of the room towards him. Another guard was waiting on the other side of the door.

Guard 2: You're going to be safe Doctor, we just have to get you out!

Everyone was already gone. The clerk's desk was empty.

Guard 1: We're taking the stairs to the escape route. Let's move!

Thomas and the two guards ran down the stairs all the way to the basement. The second guard picked a ring of keys from his belt and fondled for the right one. He finally got it, turned the lock and opened it. The three men ran through. This was the escape route. If they ran all the way across the basement of this building, there would be an emergency exit stairwell that would lead right outside. They ran for the door, moving closer when…

Guard 2: AGH!

He fell over. He had a dart in his neck. Thomas couldn't locate whoever shot him. He knew one thing though, he didn't want to stick around to find out. He and the first guard ran for the door when suddenly the first guard grabbed his own shoulder. Thomas looked. A dart landed in there too. It wasn't very long before he too fell down. Thomas turned back around. He could clearly see the attacker now, dressed in long black coat, and a scarf over their entire face. The weapon was pointed at him. There was nothing more that he could do. If he ran, he would be an easy target. He put his hands up.

Thomas: What do you want from me?

The person took the scarf off

Thomas looked. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Thomas: Y…Yoshi?

Yoshi: Dr. Norstein. Long time no see!

She couldn't help but smile.

---

[JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAD TO SPLIT THIS EPISODE UP.]


	16. Episode 12 Part 2

[if you haven't already read the chapters before this entitled "Episode 12 Part 1". I couldn't fit all of this in one chapter, but it's all the same episode]

--

Ten minutes later they both arrived at the police station. Yoshi turned to Thomas in the car

Yoshi: You know, it must've been forever since you've ridden in one of these things, with your fancy limo and all.

Thomas didn't respond. He was furious.

Yoshi: What?

Thomas: You could have just sent me an email!

This was the first time Thomas talked to her during the whole ride

Yoshi got out. Thomas did the same.

Yoshi: Well for your information, I have tried that on several occasions, but you never get back to me. For three and a half years it's been like that.

Thomas: I'm a busy person! Hundreds of emails come in to me every day!

Yoshi: Then you just proved my point that I needed to try something a little more drastic to get your attention.

They walked into the station

Thomas: Aren't you a cop now? So why didn't you just flash your freaking badge to the clerk and ask to come in?

Yoshi: hmm

They stepped in the elevator

Yoshi: I dunno.

Thomas sighed

Thomas: Well I guess I'm here now, so what's your problem?

---

1:01:15

---

Everyone seemed to be waiting for them. Yoshi and Thomas finally walked in.

Matt whispered to Keenan

Matt: Well, looks like the girl does know Dr. Norstein. Looks like I owe you money. I'll pay you eventually, maybe twenty years from now.

The commander walked up and shook Thomas's hand

Commander: It sure is a pleasure to see you again, Thomas. We only wish that the situation wasn't so drastic right now.

Keenan: Yeah Thomas, it's been forever. And I'm liking the wire framed glasses.

Thomas: We'll have enough time for small talk after we've handled this. So let me get this straight. You need me to try and close off a portal from the human world before a horde of Digimon come in and attack us. Is that about right?

Megumi: Basically. But the big problem is that they only gave us a limited amount of time to react.

She pointed to the computer screen. It now said 1:00:00. It changed to 0:59:59

Thomas: I don't get it, why would they tell us when they're going to attack us? Wouldn't it be more effective if it was a surprise?

Yoshi: Well, it's because they wanted us to do something in particular during that time…

Commander: Something that's COMPLETELY out of the question, so it's not even worth saying

Thomas: With all due respect, Commander Sampson, I think it's fair for all of us to know what exactly is at stake here

Yoshi: yeah, listen to him commander.

Commander: Fine, I'll tell you what he said, but I guarantee you, you're going to wish I didn't. He told us that the only way that he'd reconsider attacking us was if we sent you, the children, to the digital world.

He pointed at them

Matt: Is that what the big deal's about? Just send us there then!

The commander put his hand on his forehead

Commander: Don't you understand?!? It's a trap! Why else would they be asking you to come there?

Brianna: Who cares?!?

Falcomon: Yeah, trap or not we can still take them

Commander: You don't know that! They said that there's a strong Digimon on the other side waiting to fight you. I doubt he was kidding about that.

Matt: We've beaten an ultimate before!

Luke: Barely, and that one hardly even qualified.

Commander: That's what I'm trying to say. Your Digimon are simply too weak to take on an ultimate like that!

Matt: Well, if our Digimon could all turn into champions, then isn't a way that we can turn them into…

He looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be looking at him

Matt: you know, ultimates also.

Dracomon: It's never happened to me before, but it sure would feel cool!

Commander: It's not possible.

Yoshi: Yeah, no offense Matt, but with the limited experience you all have had, there's no way that that's gonna happen anytime soon. It's almost like a natural process.

Thomas: You guys! We're wasting time again.

He pointed at the screen. It now said 0:56:45

Thomas: Let's first see if I can shut off the portal from here. That way, we won't have to worry about any of this at all.

He gently shoved Yoshi aside and took a look at her laptop. He typed some keys in, trying to bypass the digital barrier. He took a minute to try to re route something, and finally got to the screen where he wanted to be at. A quick smirk came across his face.

Castilla: Woah, he's good!

Floramon: Really good!

Yoshi smiled

Yoshi: I knew you could do this Thomas!

Thomas: Calm down, I haven't shut it off just yet. But I'm, almost done. Now to just hit the button.

Castilla: phew. I was so worried.

Dracomon: Looks like there's going to be no attack after all. Take that Ogremon!

He pressed the enter key. He expected to see a green bar saying hack successful. If it said this, it would mean that he would have successfully disabled the portal. But that wasn't what he saw. At first, nothing happened. Then the clock stopped at 0:55:34. Then suddenly, the clock changed to 0:25:34! Half an hour had just been taken off! Ogremon's voice suddenly came in through the communicator

Ogremon: I wouldn't try that if I were you.

Yoshi: It's you again!

Thomas: What did you do!?!

Ogremon: Wow, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Cheating at games only leads to failure in the end. Well, at least that's how it works when humans try to cheat us. I told your friend not to try anything stupid. Despite that, you tried to close off the portal, stop the invasion before it ever happened. And you seriously thought that we were too stupid to see it coming. Now, half an hour has just been cut out of your precious time. And don't forget, an eager ultimate is waiting on the other side. He's so desperate to meet yo…

Thomas angrily turned the communicator off and smashed his fists on the table.

Luke: Good going genius!

Keenan: Shut up Luke! He did his best!

Miki: It's okay, all this means is that we have to act a little quicker now. Commander, do you have any suggestions?

Brianna: Wait a second. This is my fault, so I should be the one coming up with the ideas.

Matt: This isn't your fault. It's dumb Ogremon's fault. They would have found another portal to go in through anyway.

Kristy: Brianna, if you don't mind me asking, you said it was the portal in the Bearmon cave that you opened right?

Brianna: Yeah

Bearmon interrupted

Bearmon: Which is exactly why we have to go back! The Bearmons are all that stand in between them and that portal. We need to go there and help fight them off!

Jodixmon: So what do you propose, commander?

He sat on the table with his head in his palms, looking at the ground. He finally spoke in a low voice

Commander: We have no choice anymore. We have to send them in. It's obvious that Ogremon has blocked any other way out of this.

Thomas sighed

Thomas: I guess the only thing that's important now is that we act quickly.

Matt: Wait, I think I have an idea.

Brianna: Wow. There's news.

Matt: Look, Ogremon just said to send "the children" he never said how many.

Biyomon: What's your point?

Matt: I think that maybe, half of us should go and half of us should stay. That way, when the Digimon do come to attack, we have defenses on both sides.

Yoshi: Yeah, but only one problem that, your Digimon are going to be made public!

Matt: Oh come on, if all the public is seeing is a bunch of Digimon anyway, what difference will it make if they see one of ours fighting against the bad ones.

Miki: yeah, we can deal with the whole memory issue later.

She whispered

Miki: By that, I mean that we can make sure that the civilians don't remember the attack, hopefully.

Keenan: I think Matt's plan might sound good to me. What do you think Commander?

Commander: It does make sense that we should have Digimon fighting for us in both worlds. Fine, I authorize it. But now the question is, who stays and who goes?

Matt: I'll go.

Bearmon: I have to go

Luke looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Luke: fine.

Brianna: Earth is gonna need us. I'm staying

Castilla: Me too, no offense, but digital travel makes me a little queasy.

Keenan: I'll go

Kristy: I'll go to

Keenan turned to her

Keenan: Kristy, you can't go. It's going to be extremely dangerous.

Kristy looked at everyone else and smiled

Kristy: Give us a second please

They walked around where no one could see them.

Kristy: What do you mean I can't go?

Keenan: Exactly what I said, I can't let you go.

Kristy: Keenan, I'm strong enough to look after myself.

Keenan: I know that, but you can get really hurt there. Look, I'll be able to look after Matt and Luke, I won't worry too much about them. But when it comes to you getting hurt I won't be able to forgive myself.

Kristy didn't know what to say

Keenan: Look, you and Biyomon will be in less danger here. For all we know, the Digimon might not even make it out of the portal.

Kristy: But Keenan, Biyomon has experience too, we can help you guys.

Keenan: But we have to keep in mind that Biyomon has been held prisoner for years. He hasn't fought as hard as we're going to in a long time. Ogremon said that there was an ultimate waiting to fight us. We need to make sure that Biyomon doesn't exhaust himself. He may look like he's fine now, but he might not have fully recovered. The fighting won't be as bad here.

Kristy pouted

Kristy: Fine, I guess you've convinced me. We'll stay.

Keenan gave her a hug. Kristy hugged him back

Kristy: Just be safe

Keenan: Aren't I always?

Kristy smiled

Kristy: Just tell me that this isn't some sexist thing…

Keenan: What?!? No! I'm doing this because I, I really care about you.

Kristy opened her eyes. What did he just say?

Keenan and Kristy went back out a few seconds later.

Matt yawned and looked at his watch.

Matt: Yeah, I think the world is screwed now.

Castilla: So what did you decide?

Kristy: I guess I'm staying, and he's going.

Commander: Alright, then let's get moving.

---

0:20:00

---

Megumi had Yoshi's laptop in front of her and a headset on.

Megumi: You guys are almost ready to leave. It's a good thing that Yoshi's computer can also connect with this thing huh?

Matt, Dracomon, Luke, Bearmon, Keenan and Falcomon were standing on the digital dive

The Commander took the headset.

Commander: Now listen carefully. I assume that the first place you're going to want to go to is the Bearmon cave, so we're going to send you right outside of there. Luke, it's your job to destroy the portal behind you. And for your information, we've already made excuses to both Matt and Luke's parents. And for crying out loud, be careful!

Thomas took the headset

Thomas: Remember to save all your energy for when you really do need it. Whatever ultimate he's talking about, chances are you're going to need to use all of your combined strength on him, but don't completely deplete yourselves. You're going to need enough to try and hold off as many Digimon as you can before we find a solution to this.

Matt held a thumbs up

Yoshi also took it

Yoshi: In the mean time, we're going to try and evacuate as many people as we can from here. I'm also going to work on a new feature for your digivices as a present if…when you come back.

She looked at them

Yoshi handed it back to Megumi

Megumi: good luck you guys.

Kristy took the headset

Kristy: We're also going to get Danny to help us, just so you know that Matt.

Megumi: Are we ready?

Commander: Let's go already!

Megumi: Ok, initiating digital dive. Setting coordinates.

She looked at the clock. 0:17:58

Megumi: worrying… And okay! All systems are go. Preparing transport sequence.

The machine lit up.

Megumi: Alright, transport ready! And..transporting! Terminating sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Matt Luke and Keenan were now gone. She put down the headset and sighed

Commander: Now it's time for your job.

---

0:17:00

---

Matt, Luke, Keenan, Dracomon, Falcomon and Bearmon landed. Matt looked around.

Matt: I don't see a cave anywhere. We must have landed far away from it.

Dracomon: Bearmon, do you know where it is from here?

Bearmon clutched his fist

Bearmon: I'm afraid I don't. Now we have no idea where to even go!

Keenan: Wait, I'm pretty sure it's this way.

He pointed in another direction.

Luke: What makes you so sure?

Keenan: Just trust me. I know this place well enough

Luke: How?

Keenan: I just do alright?

Luke: Well we can't go off of that then can we?

Matt: yeah, we have too little time to be making guesses.

Falcomon: I don't hear either of you coming up with anything. We should trust him.

Bearmon: I agree with Matt and Luke. We can't waste any time with this just because of a hunch. The other Bearmons need me.

Keenan: It's more than a hunch, alright?!? I know this place!

Matt: You didn't seem to the last time we came here.

Falcomon: We're wasting time! Let's just hurry up, and if we don't find anything then we can ask another Digimon.

Luke: Fine! But if the earth gets invaded because we were wrong…

Keenan: It's not gonna. Now let's go!

They ran off.

Yoshi was watching dots move on the screen.

Yoshi: Thanks Thomas for upgrading the tracker.

Thomas: Yeah but we forgot to give them communicators. No matter, let's just be happy that they're going in the right direction.

The commander and Megumi were behind them.

---

00:13:17

---

Brianna kicked an empty can aside.

Brianna: He's here, I know it. She looked at her digivice. It was revealed that Danny was behind her.

Danny: This place gives me the creeps. What are we doing in the most abandoned spot in town?

Brianna: Finding him of course.

Danny: So, let me get this straight. You can find…any Digimon with that thing.

He pointed at her digivice.

Brianna: What are you, jealous? Now let's see. It says he's right…

Jodixmon: There!

They looked up. Demidevimon was flying on top of them. Jodixmon jumped up.

Demidevimon: I can't believe I lost that thing. Where did I drop it?

He looked down. Jodixmon was jumping straight for him

Demidevimon: No! No! Leave me alone!

He grabbed him before he could get away. He came all the way down with him. He looked at Brianna.

Demidevimon: Not you again! What do you, have a rifle this time?

She reached in her pocket and threw his communicator at him

Brianna: Take your stupid earpiece. We won't have to hurt you if you tell us all you know about the invasion. How can we stop it?

Demidevimon: Invasion? What invasion?

Brianna: Don't play innocent with me! You know all about it!

Demidevimon: Invasion of what?

Brianna wound back her fist.

Brianna: Why I ought to…

Danny grabbed her fist

Danny: Wait. I think he actually doesn't know anything.

Demidevimon: Anything about what?!?

Jodixmon: Ogremon used your communicator to tell us that a massive Digimon invasion will be happening in…

Brianna: about ten minutes

Demidevimon: Really? Hah! I knew we would be able to pull it off! You guys can't stop it then! When Ogremon says something, he means it.

He got up and flew away

Demidevimon: If I were you, I'd just flee! There's absolutely nothing you can do now! Hahaha!

Danny: Well…that was helpful.

Jodixmon: Come on. We need to get ready.

---

There was a massive crowd of people outside. They were all applauding loudly. They were all gathered in front of a stand, where three men were standing. The one in the middle took the microphone.

Man: Hello everyone, thanks for the applause. Now, as the town's most recognized writer, I wanted to say thank you for all the support. It's no easy task doing what I do, but I humbly take this award. It is with a happy heart that I am able to…

His speech was cut short. Two squad cars pulled up. A blonde girl was driving one of them, and immediately got out and stepped up to the podium. She took the microphone and flashed her badge to the audience.

Miki: Attention everyone. My name is officer Kurosaki. I apologize for interrupting this meeting, but there is an emergency on our hands. A natural disaster will strike this area in exactly…

She looked at her watch

Miki: Twelve minutes and forty seconds. This area will be the main site of the disaster, so it is imperative that everyone evacuates now.

The crowed gasped. Many people immediately ran away. One person yelled out

Person: What kind of disaster?!?

Miki: We're…not sure, but it's coming soon!

The writer himself got off the stage and ran for his house. Miki got back into the squad car. Kristy and Castilla were sitting in the back along with Biyomon and Floramon

Miki: I hate to be the one to cause a panic, but we need to get everyone out! We need to go to a couple more places, then that would be just about everybody.

Kristy: I sure hope that Keenan's okay…

Castilla looked at her

Kristy: And everybody else of course.

---

0:10:20

---

Matt, Luke, Keenan, Bearmon and Dracomon were all sitting on Peckmon's back. He was flying as fast as he could.

Luke: And…what makes you so sure we're not just flying in the wrong direction?

Keenan: I'm not answering your questions anymore. Just keep going straight Peckmon.

An electronic camera watched as they passed.

---

Darklizardmon ran up to Exogrimmon

Darklizardmon: Master! Master! We've detected them. They came!

He gave him a screen. Exogrimmon watched.

Exogrimmon: Very well.

Darklizardmon nodded and turned to leave

Exogrimmon: Oh, and Darklizardmon. They're probably going to run into Demidevimon while they're there. I have special instructions for when we find him.

Darklizardmon: Oh, yes master. Of course.

Exogrimmon: He's too careless. Kill him.

Darklizardmon hesitated, but saluted him and ran off.

Exogrimmon: Let the games begin.

---

[JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAD TO SPLIT THIS EPISODE UP.]


	17. Episode 12 Part 3

[if you haven't already read the chapters before this entitled "Episode 12 Part 1" and "Episode 12 part 2". I couldn't fit all of this in one chapter, but it's all the same episode]

---

0:06:23

---

Luke: I'm getting sick of this! We're turning around!

Keenan: No we're not!

Matt: Don't you think that we should try another way Keenan?

Keenan: I know we're going the right way!

Dracomon: come on guys, stop arguing…

Peckmon looked ahead. He saw something! It was moving towards him

Peckmon: Guys…

Luke: Look, I'm not going to sit here and wait for it to be too late

Peckmon: guys….

He could see it clearer. It was moving much quicker now. It looked red.

Matt: How about we compromise, we spend the next three minutes going this way and if we don't find anything…

Luke: then we die!

Peckmon opened his mouth to yell one last time, but he was too late. Whatever he saw had already crashed into him. He was falling straight down. Everyone screamed

Keenan: Peckmon, what's…

He couldn't finish. Peckmon hit the ground with a bang, shaking everybody off. Everyone flew off of him in different directions. Matt was the first to stand up.

Matt: What just happened?

When Matt looked up, it was too late. A red Digimon crashed right into him, sending him back a couple yards. It would have killed him if he didn't try to jump away at the last second.

Dracomon: Matt!

Matt could barely move. That Digimon hit him hard. His shirt had torn and there was a streak of blood over his eyebrow. Everyone was lying on the ground. Keenan reached for his digivice and picked it up.

Keenan: That was Kuwagamon. Champion level.

He put it away. He didn't have the time or energy to read anymore.

Keenan: Matt!! Behind you!

Matt was trying to stand back up. He slowly looked behind him. Kuwagamon was coming back, faster than he had ever gone before. Matt was too far for anyone to get him in time, and felt too weak to run. This was it.

Something grabbed him at the last second. For a second, he thought it was Kuwagamon himself. But it couldn't have been. Whatever it was, picked him up and ran forward a couple feet. Kuwagamon hit the ground right behind them. Keenan and Luke were shocked. Matt turned his head to see who had just saved his life. It took him a second, but he immediately recognized who it was.

Matt: Geogreymon?

Geogreymon: No it's the easter bunny.

Geogreymon turned around and charged for Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon simply flew back up. Marcus came up from behind him.

Marcus: Matt.

Matt looked over at him. Marcus didn't look too thrilled to see him.

Marcus: What do you think you're doing here?

Keenan: Marcus!

Keenan and Falcomon came up to him. Luke was just standing up

Keenan: How did you…?

Marcus: You're lucky we saw you flying over us. We followed you to see where you were going, and then this happened. But I asked you a question, what are you doing here?

Keenan: There's no time to explain, but in a nutshell, the Digimon are going to invade Tokyo very soon.

Marcus: What? How?

Geogreymon flew past him. He landed on the ground. Kuwagamon flew towards them.

Marcus: Geogreymon!

Kuwagamon was ready to run into Marcus. Matt slowly stood up with his digivice in his hand.

Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand

Matt: DNA…Charge!

Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

Coredramon pushed Kuwagamon aside.

Keenan: Falcomon, let's try this again.

Luke also took out his digivice

Digivolution sequence begins. A purple DNA charge surrounds Keenan's hand

Keenan: DNA…Charge!

Falcomon Digivolve to!

PECKMON!

Digivolution sequence begins. A blue DNA charge surrounds Luke's hand

Luke: DNA…Charge!

Bearmon Digivolve to!

GRIZZLYMON!

The three of them surrounded Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon at first didn't move. Then he just laughed. He kept on laughing.

Marcus: What's so funny?!?

Kuwagamon: You, all of you are just too hilarious. We already know that you're trying to make it to the Bearmon's cave and save your town as well as the Bearmon tribe. And you think that digivolving is going to make it happen?

As if on demand, another Kuwagamon flew down. Everyone stepped back. The first Kuwagamon turned to him.

Kuwagamon 1: What took you so long?

The second one took a look at everyone there

Kuwagamon 2: Well, the master wanted me to be right in front of…you know who.

Matt: Who?

It still hurt to talk. The two Kuwagamons just laughed. Marcus clenched his fist.

Marcus: Who is it?!?

Suddenly, the ground shook under them.

Geogreymon: This isn't good…

Kuwagamon couldn't keep the anticipation out of his voice

Kuwagamon 1: He's here.

A large shadow fell over them. This Digimon was so huge, he was blocking out the sun just by flying under it.

Marcus: Everybody, get away from here!

Grizzlymon picked up Matt and Luke, and Peckmon dragged Keenan. Geogreymon took Marcus and Coredramon was right behind him. A deafening thud was heard behind them. Keenan was the first to dare look back. Matt looked also. A giant, ugly mutant Digimon had just landed. He had six arms, four wings and had a torso and head like Geogreymon, only with a metal cover.

Luke: That's the biggest Digimon I've ever seen.

Matt: And I thought Coredramon was ta…

Matt coughed. Kuwagamon certainly hit him hard. His whole body was still aching.

Kuwagamon 2: May I be the first to introduce you to our good friend, Kimeramon!

Keenan had his digivice out

Keenan: Kimeramon. He's the strongest Ultimate Digimon I've seen in an extremely long time. He's a hybrid, or should I say mutant! With Greymon's body, metalgreymon's head, arms from Devimon, Kuwagamon and Skullgreymon, legs from weregarurumon, and wings from angemon and Kuwagamon, he has countless strength and very little weakness.

Keenan put it away

Grizzlymon: I've never seen anything like him

Marcus: If I have, I can't remember any as big as him right now. That's more of a reason to teach him a lesson.

He was just standing there, staring at them with his dark red eyes. Both of the Kuwagamons flew next to him.

Kuwagamon 2: Now, I think that we should start by….

He was cut off. Kimeramon grabbed him with one arm. He grabbed the other Kuwagomon also.

Kuwagamon 1: Hey…what are you doing?

Kimeramon: You are of no use to me now.

Kuwagamon 2: But, we were assigned to these guys together! You can't do this to us.

Kimeramon: These people need a demonstration of my power, so you'll serve your purposes.

Kuwagamon 1: Wait, stop! That's too hard!

Kimeramon squeezed onto them with half of his strength. They were instantly deleted.

No one could believe what just happened. Marcus stepped back.

Keenan: How…How could he do such a thing?

Coredramon: Kimeramon was who we used to send when nobody else was able to do a job right. He's one of the strongest Digimon who ever was on our side.

Kimeramon: Right you are Coredramon, and it really is a shame that you left us. Just to be killed here.

Grizzlymon tried to whisper to Luke

Grizzlymon: We're losing time! We need to get back to the cave and save…

Kimeramon: The Bearmons?

He paused

Kimeramon: I'm afraid that's not possible. But I'm not like half those other buffoons who say they'll do things and get beaten by you. I'm a very efficient Digimon. I already paid a visit to them earlier today.

Grizzlymon growled and ran up to him.

Grizzlymon: What did you do!?!

He kicked him aside. Grizzlymon flew faster than anyone had ever seen him fly before. He hit the ground with a thud.

Kimeramon: Since you ask…

One of his hands held out several identical digi eggs. No one could believe it.

Kimeramon: They tried to put up a fight. They really did.

He dropped them all on the ground and almost laughed.

Kimeramon: But you should have seen their faces when I destroyed them all! It was just too classic!

Grizzlymon got up again. He was raging with anger. He dashed for Kimeramon.

Grizzlymon: Crescent moon.

Kimeramon blocked the hit with his fist and punched Grizzlymon to the ground.

Keenan: You're a monster!!

Kimeramon: Oh no human child! I am much, much more.

A beeping sound was heard. Matt held out his watch. His eyes widened.

Kimeramon: Looks like you've wasted all of your precious time.

He couldn't believe it.

Keenan: Matt! How much time do we have!

He held out his watch. There were ten lonely seconds left

0:00:10

0:00:09

0:00:08

Kimeramon: watch closely. The digital world has won.

0:00:05

0:00:04

0:00:03

0:00:02

0:00:01

---

Yoshi was tapping as fast as she could on her laptop. She smashed her fist on the table

Yoshi: That's it. We ran out of time.

Thomas: There has to be something we can do!

The Commander stood next to Yoshi's computer

Commander: remind me to fire you once all of this is over

Yoshi: Now's not the time…

Commander: It's your fault that all of this happened in the first place!

Megumi: Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere.

They watched the dots on the screen collect to one area. The dots soon disappeared.

Thomas: I suppose we know what that means…

The commander adjusted his sunglasses.

Commander: Here they come…

---

The cave was completely empty. There was one portal at the very end of it. Suddenly, the pebbles on the ground started vibrating. A horde of Digimon flew through, zooming into the portal.

---

The cars in the street were jam-packed. Everyone was trying to leave the area, but no one was making much progress. Some people took the liberty to get out of their car and run by foot. A couple feet off of the busy roadside, Homer Yushima was sitting on the edge of a fence. He had grey hair , a yellow hat and giant glasses. He was fishing.

Yushima: I don't understand what all the racket's about

He smiled and laid back

Yushima: I think that it's about time some people just sit back and enjoy life outside of morning traffic for once.

He heard something tremble and looked up to the sky.

Yushima: What on earth…

One civilian pointed up at the sky. Others looked as well.

A swarm of Digimon were appearing by the masses in the sky.

Man: Wha…What is that!

Yushima un tilted his glasses.

Yushima: It can't be…

The Digimon were flying everywhere. One had even jumped in the middle of the road, causing everyone around it to get out of their cars and run.

---

Grizzlymon and Peckmon flew to the ground. Geogreymon tried to attack from behind, but Kimeramon's tail grabbed him and tossed him over.

Matt: This guy just isn't real.

Marcus: I haven't had this hard of a fight in a long time.

Marcus itched his nose

Marcus: Not that that's ever stopped me before. Geogreymon! Hit him with another one.

Geogreymon stood up

Geogreymon: Megaburst!

Kimeramon had enough. He got up and flew towards Geogreymon as fast as he could. He knocked him over to the ground hard.

Marcus: Geogreymon!

Geogreymon de digivolved into Agumon.

Agumon: uh…oh

Kimeramon lifted up a fist to finish him. He was grabbed from behind and thrown aside by Coredramon.

Kimeramon: you made me move. That's not going to happen again.

Marcus looked at Matt

Matt: Just call us even.

Keenan: Peckmon! We can beat him! Just hit him a little harder!

Luke: Grizzlymon, hit him a lot harder!

They both got up. Peckmon flew in for an attack from behind. Kimeramon turned around and knocked him with Skullgreymon's hand. Grizzlymon tried to attack him, but he grabbed him with one of Devimon's hands and smashed him into the ground as hard as he could. Grizzlymon instantly de digivolved. Bearmon was battered all over.

Kimeramon: One last Bearmon to go…

Peckmon: Kunai Wing!

The attack failed. He was too fast. He charged into him and knocked him into the ground as well. He de digivolved.

Matt: Coredramon! It's up to us now!

Kimeramon: Don't think I forgot about you.

He grabbed a hold of Coredramon. He put him in a lock. Coredramon couldn't breathe

Kimeramon: You've always been finished to us Coredramon. I'm about to make that a reality.

Matt: You put him down! Hey, are you listening to me?!?

Kimeramon squeezed him tighter. Coredramon tried to scream, but couldn't

Matt: I said let go of him!

He ran towards him

Keenan: Matt! stop!

Kimeramon looked at Matt. He threw Coredramon. Unfortunately for Matt, he hit Kimeramon hit his target. Him. Coredramon smashed Matt under him. He tried to get up

Coredramon: Matt

Matt slowly got up

Matt: I'm okay

He coughed.

Matt: Okay, time to teach this guy a lesson!

Agumon: Boss, he's more headstrong than you!

Marcus stared in amazement

Keenan: Matt are you crazy?!? He'll kill you!

Matt: Coredramon, we need to try and hit him again!

Coredramon: Matt, I feel too weak.

Matt: Well, I'm not in the best state of my life either. But we can't give up. If we do, everyone else will.

Coredramon looked forward

Coredramon: Prepare for the worst Kimeramon!

Kimeramon: Fool!

---

Demidevimon flew up into the sky. He could see a group of six Digimon flying from there. Some were flying towards him

Demidevimon: Well, well, well. It is true! The master must have asked some of you to save me!

The Digimon laughed, while still moving forward. One of the Digimon piped up and responded. He talked with an Australian accent.

Digimon: Actually quite the contrary. The master said that if we did happen to run into you, we were to just delete you

Demidevimon: What, but, why?

Digimon: You're careless, or something along those lines.

Demidevimon: What about Ogremon? He wants me back!

Digimon: Who do you think is the one who gave him the idea? Hahaha

They all just charged into him. Demidevimon was immediately knocked unconscious, and fell all the way back down to the ground.

Digimon: I feel for him. I really do.

Another Digimon spoke up.

Second Digimon: It's alright. Someone else'll find him and destroy him. I don't want it on my conscience.

Digimon: True. Let's roll!

The flew off. Demidevimon landed somewhere where he would least want to be. He landed on grass, but this grass was located on someone's property. He was lying in someone's backyard!

---

Commander: I bet the attack's already started!

Megumi: Maybe we should stay here. We'll be safe underground.

Thomas: And we'll have enough time to think of a way out of this. I have something in mind, but it's going to take a seco…

Before he could finish his sentence, he knew he had company behind him. He could hear footsteps.

"FREEZE!"

Yoshi was the first to turn around. There wasn't just one person there. There were multiple. And worst of all, they were badged officers.

"YOU ALL ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CONDUCTING ILLEGAL ACTIVITY, AND BEING IN POSSESION OF AN ILLEGAL MACHINE!"

Thomas: But you can't! There are people on the other side counting on us to bring them back.

The officers all put on air masks. One of them dropped a tube on the ground. Immediately, a white gas filled the room. The commander tried to get up, but was too late. He gave one dirty look to Yoshi before he fell over. All the rest fell over too. Megumi, Yoshi, The Commander, and Thomas had been arrested.

---

Coredramon charged for him. Kimeramon simply lashed out with one arm. He scratched Coredramon on the stomach, with three large, gaping cuts. Coredramon almost fell over, holding his stomach.

Matt: Coredramon, I'm coming!

Falcomon: We need to help him!

Bearmon: We don't have enough energy to digivolve again.

Marcus: I don't get it. Why hasn't Coredramon de digivolved yet?

Matt ran up to Kimeramon. He looked down. In a way, Kimeramon was having too much fun. This kid was just a glutton for punishment! He just flapped a pair of his wings and sent the wind towards him. He fell down.

Luke: This kid is nuts

Matt got back up.

Kimeramon: What's the matter with you? Are you mad?!?

Matt stood and stared at him

Kimeramon: Look at your Digimon!

Coredramon couldn't stand the pain. He kneeled down on the ground, holding his had over his fresh wounds.

Kimeramon: What exactly do you wish to accomplish by confronting me now?

Matt: I'm going to beat you.

Kimeramon: OPEN YOUR EYES! All your friends are useless to you. Your Digimon will be deleted any second now, and you still have the audacity to tell me that I'm going to lose to you.

Matt: Even if I knew what audacity meant, I'd still destroy you no matter what.

Keenan: Matt! Just back down! It's not worth it, we need to retreat!

Luke: You're being an idiot!

Kimeramon: Listen to your friends. You have no chance against me.

Matt: If I had no chance against you, I wouldn't be up here right now.

Kimeramon rolled his eyes

Kimeramon: What a brave thing for you to say.

Matt: Then you're gonna love this. I don't care how scared all my friends are of you. You're nothing but an overconfident slob like everyone else we've fought. The point is…I'm not quitting! As long as I'm still breathing, I'm going to bring you down! I refuse to give up! I never will!

Something in his pocket glowed

---

Everyone was out of the basement. A policeman with a gas mask came to pick up the laptop. He saw four words beeping on one corner. Digivice (Matt) Data overflow. He had no idea what it meant. He closed the computer and took it with him.

---

An unconscious Demidevimon was still lying on the ground in a backyard. A little girl with dark blue hair came out the back door. A voice came from the other side of the door

"Ruka, come back inside!"

Ruka: okay mommy, I'll be right in. I left my toy out here.

She looked at Demidevimon lying next to her back porch. She put her hands on her face.

Ruka: Oh my goodness. We can't leave you here all alone can we?

She picked him up.

Ruka: We'll give you a nice bubble bath and you can stay with Mr. Snuffle.

She walked through the door and closed it behind her. There was a wooden sign on the door that said two words. "Crier Residence"

---

Matt's digivice flashed on and off rapidly.

Luke: What's happening?

Marcus: It looks like…

Luke turned his head to look at him

Luke: That's not possible. He already did once.

Marcus looked forward

Marcus: You have a lot to learn, don't you

Matt's digivice lit up red, and then his whole body lit up red.

Coredramon: I, I feel, weird.

Matt shouted

Matt: Coredramon! Digivolve!!

A still screen shows.

TO BE CONTINUED

----

Woah nelly! Okay, I can promise you that the chapters aren't going to stay this long, but since this was the "season finale", I kinda wanted to make it longer than usual (well the next one's the "premier", so I may or not make it double length for that) I hope you liked it, the next episode's gonna be really exciting. Well it looks like the Digimon are finally going to get the revenge they've wanted. Will it work? And what's going to happen Yoshi, Thomas, Sampson and Megumi? Now that the government's involved will digital travel ever be possible again? And what's gonna happen now that Keenan's sister has one of Exogrimmon's leading henchmen in her own bedroom? Find out next time!

PS: The next chapter's not going to be the next episode. It's going to be an FAQ type thing. There are many questions that come my way about the series, so wanted to answer them publicly for you all to see. The next "episode" will come after that. I may or may not take a break after the FAQ. Who knows?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

R+R please!


	18. Digital Crisis FAQ 1

Hey again! So, if you read the end of the last chapter, you should have read that I was going to do an FAQ chapter next (which is now). So, this isn't an actual episode, but more of a Q and A about the series/characters/where the series is going. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be the next episode.

----

Q: Where did you originally come up with the idea for this series/What was your inspiration?

A: Haha, good first question (that's why I put it first, lol). Um, well the obvious answer is from Digimon Savers/Data Squad. I was pretty dissatisfied with the ending, I mean, it was such an open ended conclusion! We had no idea if the Digimon and the humans would ever meet again, what would happen to Marcus and a ton of other stuff that I hope to investigate further in this series. The first time I ever thought about this series in particular was when, after watching the last episode on a website, someone wrote a reply that said something along the lines of "This series was so good, but I wish there was more. Like, there should be another season with Kristy and Keenan as main (but not the main) characters, like how in Adventure 2, TK and Kari became main supporting characters." The first thing I thought was "wow, this person really has an idea going there!" Soon, I got a ton of ideas for a series like that. I one day decided to just write down what I had thought of on paper, and here we still are today! If I made any money off of this, I'd have to look for the person who wrote that comment (or not, bwahahaha)

Q: Do you base any of your characters off of previous characters?

A: hahaha, you have no idea how many times I've been asked that! Well here's the deal with that. When I was mapping out the characters, it took me FOREVER to come up with the ones other than Kristy and Keenan. Like, I already knew that I wanted them to be two of the six main characters, but I didn't want them to be the primary two characters. Like I didn't want Keenan to become the Tai or the Takato of the series, you know. So here's what I basically wanted. I wanted a main character with brown hair and goggles, a mean guy (preferably blonde), and a normal girl. Plus Kristy and Keenan. Yes, I know, that makes five. So I guess you can say that I wanted characters who behaved like Tai and Matt from season (except the Matt character would be meaner and more sarcastic!), and some girl. Well, after an extremely long time, I had finally thought of the first two characters (which ended up turning into Matt and Luke), but I couldn't think of a normal girl! I really don't know what the problem with it was, but I think it was that for what I had planned for the series. One perfectly normal girl just wouldn't have fit. Especially since, at the time, I wanted Kristy to be a normal girl also (and get this, I originally intended for Matt to be a serious character! But I'll talk more about that later). So to make a long story short, I ended up making TWO girls who were on opposite ends of the spectrum, but in essence pretty normal people. Castilla is extremely nice to everyone, and deep down, it's pretty easy to see her as a normal person. And Brianna…well she's harder to see as normal. My next question's about her, so I'm gonna transition into the next one.

Q: Is Brianna based on Rika from Tamers?

A: Wow, so I've been asked this a lot too. And I'm gonna give you a straight answer. Not on purpose. (now for the not straight answer part…)

As I said earlier, when I was originally mapping out the characters, she was the result of a split between one girl. I made one girl into an extremely nice Castilla (who I eventually decided should be related to Luke), and a reserved but tough Brianna. Now, looking back, Brianna and Rika have A TON of similar characteristics (Quiet loner, Digimon expert, Tall Digimon, Divorced parents, neither have greatest mom-daughter relationship in Tokyo, plus several more). And here's the funny thing, I never did that on purpose! Never at any point did I say "alright, we need a mean girl like Rika. Let's give her all of Rika's characteristics but make her have black hair. The violet eyes stay." In fact, I never made the connection between the two until someone pointed it out to me! Isn't that something? But I think that the biggest difference that distinguishes Brianna and Rika is that Rika actually believes that she's an excellent Tamer, but Brianna has to keep reminding herself of that. And in case you guys didn't catch on by now, Brianna doesn't have any friends but Jodixmon. And that's not because she chose to not hang out with them like Rika did, it's because she feels like she's not capable of making friends. Brianna has a lot of insecurities, which makes her an even more complex character. We'll learn a lot more about her in later episodes. I like Brianna though, just as I liked Rika. Maybe that's why I unconsciously made a character almost just like her. And also, I know that her past might not make sense to you (it shouldn't at this point), but you're going to learn that something that Brianna learned about herself in her childhood is part of the reason why she behaves like she does. That's also something that will be explored later on in the series.

Q : Are we going to see more old characters, like Kurata and the Royal Knights?

A: Kurata? Definitely. I have an exciting sequence of episodes planned out for him (if I get that far that is). His story was also extremely open ended, and I like open ended events because I can develop them Royal Knights? Uh, maybe. I don't know. Honestly, I didn't like them that much, but I may make room for them in one way or another. I'll try to bring back the majority of the old Digimon. How I'm going to do that? I'm not sure yet.

Q: Okay, I don't mean to sound mean at all, but it seems as if you've completely changed Keenan. There isn't much of his character left in him. Are we going to see him behave like his younger self ever?

A: I see exactly what you're saying, and don't worry, you don't sound mean! You know, when I was developing Keenan as a character, I thought the exact same thing. "Is this Keenan we're talking about? Little aggressive Keenan Crier who spoke like Yoda, except a billion times worse? And now it's like he's the grammatically perfect voice of reason for everybody?" Kenean has changed a lot in the past several years, mostly because of the fact that he's simply maturing now. It's like when a little hyperactive Jimmy grows up to be a calm James. Does it mean that little Jimmy's dead and gone? Well, in a way maybe, but I don't think so. It just means that he grew up! But maybe, the reason why Keenan behaves so normal isn't strictly because of adolescence? Maybe, just maybe, someone or something forced him to behave/mature faster than he wanted to? We'll find out! But to answer your question, there is going to be an episode where we either see more of Keenan's childhood, and there will definitely be an episode where Keenan will have to rely on his instincts that he learned as a child to get out of a major crisis.

Q: Okay, that Kristy and Keenan moment in the last episode was…well interesting? Do you have plans to make Kristy realize that she likes Keenan or something?

A: shhh! You're spoiling the rest of the season!

Q: Who's your favorite character?

A: Well, who's everyone's favorite character? I dunno that, haha. But I'd definitely say Matt! He's just my chance to get my own personal criticisms about what I write onto the page. (perfect example, when I was blabbering about all that data/memory data/portal nonsense in the last episode, I thought, 'what am I even saying?!?' so I made Matt say that. He's my way to make my mistakes/ gibberish seem comical, haha) Plus he's a really cool person! And yeah, as I stated before, when I first made Matt, he was intended to be an extremely serious character. GOING INTO THE FIRST EPISODE I wrote it thinking that Matt would be the most serious person on the team. Then I made him walk in late, then I made him crack a joke or two. After that I thought, hey, I think I really have something here! I noticed that where I was going with the series, I didn't have a comic relief character anywhere. How boring would that've been?!? So the way I saw it, all the characters had their own problems, and Matt would be the one to keep us entertained. (not to say that matt doesn't have problems of his own that we'll learn about. Think about the whole scenario of him remembering but not remembering Marcus. Yeah, Matt's not just imagining things…)

Danny's my second favorite. I think he's really nice.

Q: You leave a lot of unexplained holes in the series. (ie, exactly how Luke got to the digital worlds, like what the symbols meant, and how he could read them. What Matt's deal with remembering Marcus is, what happened to the rest of the Digimon)

A: Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll cover them! They all have really exciting answers!

Q: I know that you said this in your first chapters, but I'm a bit confused on what your characters actually look like. Can I get a better description rather than just hair and eye color?

A: Well, sure, I'll run down the main characters' physical descriptions for you. But beware, if you have preconceived pictures of the character in your head, this could ruin it for you.

Matt: White male (but not that pale, kinda darker than usual) with brown, frizzyish hair that looks like Tai's except a little shorter than that. He has goggles and light brown eyes. He usually wears a green, long sleeved shirt with one yellow stripe on each arm. He has brown khaki shorts and black and white gym shoes.

Luke: White male (Darker than Matt. It's almost as if he always has a tan). He has blonde hair that hangs down over his face (but not like emoish, almost like Thomas, but his hairs a darker yellow than that). He wears a blue shirt with a white and lighter blue stripe across it. He also wears blue jeans and white gym shoes

Brianna: White female (paler skin than all the rest though). She has black hair and violet eyes. She usually keeps her hair in a ponytail (that's not like Rika at all…). She wears a white jacket over a short purple shirt. She has blue jeans and blue and white shoes.

Castilla: White Female (lighter skin then Luke, more mid-toned peach if you wish ^^). Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She keeps her hair down, wears a red skirt, a dark yellow top that is attached with red straps over her shoulders. She usually has a light blue jacket tied around her waist.

Kristy: You guys should remember her. Brown hair kept in pigtails. Sometimes she wears it down. Dark green eyes like her brother. Usually, she wears a pink shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, and light blue jeans.

Keenan: Dark Blue hair, bright green eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt (or a dark purple shirt) and blue jeans.

Danny: Black Male (obviously, darker skin than all the rest). Dark green eyes (although, for some reason I think I'd prefer him with blue eyes. Whichever you want, haha. Maybe I'll make him buy color contacts haha). He wears a green T-Shirt over a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He usually wears a white and red baseball cap.

For the most part, those are the main characters who you don't already know. I hope that's specific enough for you ^^

Q: How many "episodes" do you plan to make?

A: Good Question! Really, it depends on how long you guys are still interested in the series. My goal is to make around 50ish. I might even make a separate "movie" (story), that is, if I get that far. I have really cool ideas for it already. So keep commenting!

Q: Why doesn't Keenan just tell Matt and the others that he used to live in the digital world? What's the big deal?

A: Well, to make a long answer short, Keenan doesn't see the point in advertising that. Digimon is such a taboo topic now, that he doesn't plan to brag about something like that. Plus, it's a very sensitive topic for him. Almost everyone who he cared about died while he was in there. So, no one but Kristy knows. Will they ever find out? You'll just have to keep reading!

Q: Do you have the whole episode mapped out when you make one?

A: Uh, I think I get what you're asking. Do you mean do you have the whole episode planned every time you make it? Because if that's the question, then no, never. There hasn't been one episode where I had planned how it would go out from start to finish, and it actually worked out that way. Usually, I have a basic idea of what's going to happen, and I experiment with different ideas I get in the process. Some work and a lot don't.

Q: Do you need any ideas?

A: nah, I already have too many of my own. Don't worry, I have really exciting things planned for the future! Hopefully I'll get far enough! Just keep reading and commenting, and I'll keep making them! Thanks a lot for all the feedback I've gotten already!

---

That concludes the FAQ section! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and feel free to send in more questions, because I'll be definitely doing more of these. Episode 13 will resume after this chapter. Will I take a break? I don't know, I may or I may not. Although chances are that I'll have another one done in a couple weeks time ;)

Thanks again! Keep reading and commenting!


	19. Episode 13 Part 1

Nothing much to say for this part other than SORRY FOR THE WAIT, and yeah, this is a long episode again, sorry bout that. I'll try and cut them down a bit. But nevertheless, enjoy the episode!

---

A blank, white room is shown. There was only a long white table to match the color of the room. There were no windows, no restrooms, nothing. The door creaked open. Two policemen who were heavily armed and protected from the head down escorted four people into the room. Thomas, Megumi, Commander Sampson and Yoshi. There were four chairs set up for them, all next to each other in front of the table. On the other side of the table, there was one chair, far nicer than the ones that those four were instructed to sit on. When the guard sat them next to each other, he turned back and opened the door. Before leaving also, the other guard spoke up.

Guard: You all are under surveillance right now, so don't try anything stupid. The boss will be with you shortly. Otherwise, feel free to make yourselves comfortable.

He left and shut the door behind him

Megumi: Make ourselves comfortable huh?

She folded her arms and rested her legs on the table

Megumi: How are we supposed to do that when were minutes away from being hauled off to prison?

Yoshi: Well, I'm sure that if we explain the situation…

The Commander snapped

Commander: The situation is that there are hundreds of Digimon right now swarming around Tokyo, and it is essentially all Yoshino's fault!

He pointed a finger at her

Yoshi: Don't start pointing fingers at me for all of this! You yourself said that we had no other choice but to send Matt and the others in, and anyway, it wasn't my idea to get those kids all tangled up in this digital world business anyway.

Commander: I swear, if anyone gets hurt…

Thomas: No one's going to get hurt. Look, this is exactly what these cops want us to do. They want us to start incriminating each other up to the point where we have no one to trust but ourselves anymore. Now look, Lalamon and Gaomon are already doing the best they can to help fight these Digimon off, and so are Kristy, Brianna and Castilla. I highly doubt that they'll let anyone get hurt.

They heard the door start to unlock. Thomas whispered

Thomas: Remember, it's important that no one looses their cool. If we all just stick to an understandable story and quit pointing fingers, then I'm sure they'll let us of the…

He couldn't finish his sentence. The door already opened. The same two guards walked in, holding their weapons like their lives depended on it. After they made their way in, a short man in a suit came in. He had black hair, and a familiar face. The Commander recognized him immediately

Commander: You're kidding. Director Hashima?!?

Hashima: That's boss Hashima to you now Sampson.

Yoshi: I don't get it…

Hashima: DATS changes to a police agency, I make my way to the top. What's so hard to understand about that?

Megumi: Wait, so you used to work for DATS, and you're the one who wants us arrested?!?

Hashima: Don't blame me for upholding the law, but yes, essentially that's exactly the case. Have you looked outside? Digimon! Everywhere! And it's all your fault. Anyway, enough of small talk, I wanna know what gave you the guts to keep a digital dive that was supposed to be disposed of, and use it to bring these creatures back into our lives!

Thomas adjusted his glasses

Thomas: I don't see why you care. You really can't do anything to us. I mean, what could you do if I just walked out of here right now?

Hashima: You know, the police have the power to revoke your medical license.

Thomas looked straight at him, and then looked at everyone else. After a couple of awkward seconds, he slammed one hand on the table and pointed at Yoshi with the other.

Thomas: IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!

Yoshi: Thomas!

Thomas: I mean, I was in my office just sipping my cup of tea, trying to have a safe day. And then this woman over here comes barging into MY building, putting me under "fake arrest" and dragging me into all of this. I had nothing to do with it!

Megumi: So much for let's not point fingers…

Commander: Thomas you sit down!

Hushima: Enough!

He raised both his hands up.

Thomas sat back down.

Megumi: Are you actually going to put us in jail, Husima?

Hushima: Of course I am. Of all people, you'd expect the police to not be the ones breaking the law. And you did, so you can suffer the consequences.

Commander: Come on Hushima. You don't actually feel that way. You know as well as we do that we don't have time to be locked up.

Yoshi: Yeah, this is serious. Every moment we waste in here is another moment that the Digimon have to destroy Tokyo.

Hushima rubbed his chin

Hushima: Well, I suppose I could give you guys a bit of a break

Megumi: Thank goodness

Hushima: After all, you guys saved our world once before, so I don't see why you won't be able to do it now.

Commander: We appreciate your offer. What do you want us to do?

Hushima: Let me start by asking this. Is there a way how you can reverse the process?

Yoshi stood up

Yoshi: Yeah! Yeah there is.

Hushima: What do you have in mind?

Megumi cut in

Megumi: Well, we don't know the details of it yet, but we think that we might have a way to send these Digimon back to where they come from.

Hushima: That's easier said than done.

Megumi: Well, I know. We haven't figured out how yet.

Hushima wanted to leave after hearing that.

Thomas: Wait. I think I might have a way to do that. It's going to take a little bit of time and luck on my part, but I think I might be able to figure something out. All I need is to be at the digital dive.

Commander: Please Hushima, let us go now. We have very little time to waste in here.

Yoshi: Yeah, right now, there are three children in the digital world putting their lives on the line to fix this, and we need to do our part to help them.

Hushima raised an eyebrow

---

In the middle of a battlefield, Matt Turner is badly bruised. Luke, Keenan and Marcus looked straight at him.

Matt's digivice flashed on and off rapidly.

Luke: What's happening?

Matt's digivice lit up red, and then his whole body lit up red.

Matt (thinking): I sure hope I know what I'm doing…

Kimeramon looked at him

Kimeramon (whispering): Bring it on.

Coredramon: I, I feel, weird.

Marcus: Digivolution.

Matt shouted

Matt: Coredramon!!! Digivolve!!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

He points his digivice towards the front

Coredramon Digivolve to!

Coredramon's wings deleted and were replaced by larger ones. His tail grew out much longer. Finally a helmet surrounded his head and yellow spikes formed from outside of it.

WINGDRAMON!!

Wingdramon was much larger than Coredramon. His wings were much more massive, and he was a lot bigger. He also had a white, metal covering around his head.

Luke: What on earth is that?

Keenan took out his digivice

Keenan: It looks like Coredramon digivolved into Wingdramon. Wingdramon's an ultimate level, a very strong one I might add. With his scorching Sonic Breath attack and his shocking Wing Blast attack, his enemies will be taught a lesson that they won't soon forget.

Keenan put it away.

Keenan: Looks like our pat Matt just reached the ultimate level!

Kimeramon: Well look at you…

He examined Wingdramon's body

Kimeramon: not too shabby, not too shabby at all. Too bad it'll all be for nothing when I destroy you!

Kimeramon charged towards Wingdramon in super speed. The impact pushed Wingdramon back, but he didn't fall over.

Wingdramon: Wing Blast!

His wings spread out

Wingdramon: Keenan, Luke, Marcus. You guys need to get to the Bearmon portal. Stop any Digimon that are coming through, and bring the Digieggs back.

Marcus: Hey hold on buddy! You can't just tell us what to do and…

It was too late. Wingdramon had already tackled Kimeramon. Matt turned around

Matt: Go! We can handle this!

Marcus: Oh for pete sake!

Keenan grabbed onto his arm

Keenan: Let's go!

It wasn't long before they were running away. Matt faced the two large Digimon. Kimeramon threw Wingdramon off of him.

Kimeramon: That is the last time you'll ever touch me. Death Claw!

Wingdramon barely dodged the attack. He flew up

Wingdramon: Sonic Breath!

A wave of fire flew out of his mouth. Kimeramon put up his Skullgreymon arm and blocked it. With another arm, he uppercut Wingdramon's jaw. He fell down to the ground. Kimeramon tried to stomp him, but the rolled out of the way.

Matt: Keep going!

Keenan, Marcus, Agumon, Bearmon, and Luke were sitting on top of Peckmon. The Digieggs were on his back as well.

Marcus: Can't this thing go any faster?

Peckmon: Well Marcus, why don't we come down and we all take a ride on your back. Doesn't sound so easy does it?

Luke: Well tour guide Keenan, where are we now?

Keenan: I'm not exactly sure

Luke: Of course you're not sure, you don't know the first thing about this place.

Agumon: What are you talking about? Keenan knows everything about the digital world because he li…

Keenan closed Agumon's mouth. Bearmon and Luke were confused

Luke: he what?

Marcus: Agumon was just trying to say that Keenan used to

Peckmon made a sharp turn. One of the eggs almost fell off

Marcus: Hey! What's the big idea?!?

Luke: The big idea is that he's trying to cover up for the fact that Keenan knows nothing about this world. He's been trying to boss us around ever since we came here like he owns the whole place.

Marcus: That's because he did!

Keenan reached to shut him up, but it was too late

There was an awkward silence. Keenan put his head down.

Luke: Wait. What?

Marcus: Well not exactly. He was working for the Digimon who did back when he used to live here.

Keenan used to live…in the digital world. That's what you're telling me.

Marcus: Yeah, what's the matter? He never told…oh.

Keenan: Alright, alright. It's true. From the time I was born until about four years ago, I used to live in the digital world. That's how I know what I'm talking about.

Bearmon: Well…that explains a lot

Keenan: you have to swear that you won't tell Matt or Castilla or anybody. It's not something that I want people knowing. Most of my best years…weren't spent there.

Peckmon stopped.

Keenan turned around

Keenan: Peckmon, what's happening?

Peckmon: See for yourself

They all looked down. There was a swarm of Digimon below them who were heading straight ahead

Bearmon: Chances are they're going straight for the Bearmon cave. Let's stop them.

Peckmon dove down. He pinned one Digimon to the ground. All the rest of them stopped and looked. Keenan, Bearmon, Luke, Agumon and Marcus got off

Marcus: Your parade ends here!

There weren't very many Digimon, but they were clearly out numbering Peckmon, Agumon and Bearmon.

Marcus took out his digivice. Luke did the same.

Marcus: Let's dance bozos.

---

Lalamon: Seed blast!

Gaomon: Double backhand!

Another Digimon was taken down. Castilla, Floramon, Kristy and Biyomon were revealed to be behind them.

Gaomon: These guys just can't handle us!

Lalamon: I wonder where Yoshi and Thomas are. I haven't spoken to either of them for a while now

Kristy: That's probably because they're busy doing something. Let's not think of them right now. Look over there!

An Apemon was seen jumping in front of the car and holding his arm out. It smashed into him. The woman inside ran out. Apemon cornered her, laughing.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

He hit him on the back. It barely did anything. Apemon turned around.

Biyomon: Kristy! Let's just do it already!

Floramon: Yeah, same for you Castilla

Kristy: Alright, alright. Let's go

Digivolution sequence begins. A pink DNA charge surrounds Kristy's hand

Kristy: DNA…Charge!

Biyomon Digivolve to!

AQUILAMON!

Digivolution sequence begins. A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand

Castilla: DNA…Charge!

Floramon Digivolve to!

KIWIMON!

Aquilamon: Grand horn!

Kiwimon: Pummel Peck!

Apemon was deleted and turned into a digi egg. The woman was shivering in fear.

Kristy: this is going to be difficult.

She walked over to her

Kristy: Hey, we can explain…

"No need!"

Someone covered Kristy's eyes and a bright light flashed in the woman's face. Kristy took the hand off of her eyes and looked up at who did it.

Kristy: Miki! What are you doing here?

Castilla: What did you just do?

Miki: Quiet.

The woman rubbed her eyes.

Woman: Wh…where am I? Why is my car ruined?

Miki: There's a threat of an earthquake right now, and you crashed your car in a panic. You need to try and evacuate the city.

Woman: Oh, okay. Yes, of course.

She got in her smashed car and drove off.

Castilla: An earthquake?

Miki: That's what I've been telling everyone so far. Here, take these

She threw them each one white, cylinder shaped objects with a button on top.

Miki: This is what I used on that woman just now. It makes people lose their short term memory, just make sure that you don't look at the light also.

Castilla: I'll pass, these things scare me

Kristy: So you basically want us to ride across town flashing this in everyone's face…

Miki: We have no other choice.

Kristy: Alright. Let's do it.

Unbeknownst to Kristy, another Apemon was creeping up behind her. Gaomon was the first to notice

Gaomon: Kristy! Look ou..

Something flashed. Kristy turned around and froze. Apemon had a giant hole through his stomach. He held it and fell over. He was deleted and turned into a digi-egg. All Kristy saw behind the egg was the outline of a short man with thick glasses and grey spiky hair. He was holding a small, smoking laser towards the now deleted Apemon. Once Miki got a good look at him, she immediately recognized him.

Miki: Yushima…

He stepped out of the shadow and nodded.

Miki: Wha…what are you doing here?

Castilla: who is this?

Kristy: Yeah, thanks and all, but I don't know who you are

Yushima: Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Homer Yushima

He slid the laser into a belt slot

Miki: Mr. Yushima used to be the head of DATS you guys

Yushima: Well, I was never out running around as much as you guys were, but it's the truth, I used to be the Commanding General of DATS

Miki: What are you doing here?

Yushima: I was really lucky to have found you here. I came to say that Sampson, Thomas, Megumi and Yoshi have been arrested.

Kristy: What?

Miki: How do you know that?

Yushima: The commander used me as his one phone call. It's a surprise that he still has my phone number.

Castilla: We need to get them out then!

Yushima: Well, I wouldn't get too scared. I'm sure that by now they've already reached some sort of negotiation considering well, the circumstances. There's a Digimon raid right now and those four happen to be a large portion of the people who can do anything about it.

Lalamon: We should check the police station to see if they're there. We need to find an end to this madness.

Yushima: I'll go with you. I can use the exercise. Plus, my digital laser's full of juice.

Castilla: Let's do it fast too. I want to be able to meet up with Danny and Brianna soon. I mean Brianna and Danny. Yeah.

Everyone stared at her

Castilla: What?

Kristy: What is it with you and that boy? He doesn't even know who you are.

Castilla: And he's not gonna if we don't move fast enough. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!

---

Danny: Brianna, can we please get out of here?

They were in a long ,dark alley. Danny stepped on something and it ran away.

Danny: Pretty please?

Brianna: of course not.

Danny: Why? And why do you keep taking me to these random places?

Brianna: because, I need company, but you don't have a Digimon so you won't get in my way. Simple enough for ya? And as for your first "why", I know something about this place

Danny: would it kill you to tell me what that something is

Brianna turned around and faced him

Brianna: I know that this is where all these Digimon are coming from, alright?

Danny: Seriously?

Brianna: Would I say it if I didn't mean it?

Danny: I don't know

Brianna: Well I do know. The portal's around here. I've been through it.

Danny: wait, why don't you tell the police about this?

Brianna: Because, I happen to know that the police force is made up of a bunch of useless slobs and the only way that anything is going to get done is if I take action. I have Jodixmon. Isn't that right?

Jodixmon appeared next to her almost out of nowhere.

Jodixmon: I completely agree

Danny: I'm never going to get used to that. But why would you bring me along if you know that I can't fight any of them off?

Brianna: Have you ever heard of live bait before?

Danny: You're kidding. I thought you would just say that you really needed company!

Brianna: I lied. Look kid, all these Digimon want to do is attack humans. Don't worry, you won't actually get hurt, Jodixmon and I will defeat them before they can touch you

Danny: Woah, you can't call me kid. Matt might be the youngest person in our grade but just because I hang out with him doesn't make me young too

Brianna: Really? How old are you?

Danny: Fourteen

Brianna: what month?

Danny: December

Brianna: Ha! I'm older than you. Born in October.

Danny: Like it matters…

They walked towards a concrete staircase

Danny: I want out!

Brianna: Too late

She pointed. There was a shining glow below them.

Danny (whispering): Is that the portal?

Brianna: No, it's the northern lights. Yeah it's the portal! And look

The portal started flickering

Brianna: Another set of Digimon are about to come through.

Danny: So what are we supposed to do

Brianna whispered something to him

Danny: No! Forget it.

Brianna: Do you want to have Tokyo be ruled by Digimon or not?

Just as Brianna predicted, a set of about fifteen Digimon came through the portal. They were ready to set off when...

Danny: Hold it!

They all halted. Danny walked out where they could see him

Danny: You don't want to go straight there do you?

One of the Digimon spoke up

Digimon: It's a human.

Danny: Yeah this is the human world so it would make sense for me to be a human…

He was shivering in fear

Danny: Don't you want to see some of our attractions before destroying our town?

Digimon: Is this guy for real?

Another Digimon spoke up

Digimon: He has to be kidding.

Danny: How about some of our famous roller coasters…

Digimon: I prefer the fighting ring

Danny: or perhaps…the…dinner menu?

All the Digimon laughed and crept towards him. Danny stepped back

Danny: no…no that's not what I meant. Seriously

They were all looking at him, all the ones who had claws had them out.

Danny: You don't wanna kill me I'd be…not fun to kill?

One of them lashed out at him

Danny: Brianna!

Jodixmon came out of the bush. He impaled the Digimon through the stomach. It was instantly deleted.

Digimon: It was a trap!

Brianna stepped out

Brianna: Darn right it's a trap. You just walked down the wrong alley. Jodixmon, get them all.

Jodixmon's crystal spear appeared on his hand again. Within seconds a huge brawl was occurring. Danny ducked for cover. Fireballs and different attacks were flying everywhere

Danny: This is ridiculous! If I was in the Digital world I wouldn't be in this much danger!

--

Grizzlymon: Crescent Moon!

He hit another Digimon. Luke was on top of him

Luke: I should've stayed on earth. If we were on Earth we wouldn't be in this kind of danger.

Marcus: Well you're not so deal with it!

He was yelling from on top of Geogreymon. Geogremon proceeded to tail whack a Digimon and send him flying.

Peckmon: We have to make sure that no more Digimon are making it through the portal

Luke: And how long do we plan to keep this up for?

Keenan: All I know is that if Matt's out there fighting as hard as he can to buy us time, then it's important that we do whatever we can to help

--

Kimeramon was flying around, searching.

Kimeramon: Oh Wingdramon! You can't hide from me forever!

Luckily, he hadn't thought to check the small cliff where Wingdramon and Matt were hiding behind. Wingdramon was breathing heavily

Wingdramon: Matt, this guy is strong. Even for an ultimate.

Matt: I know, I have my own series of bruises from him, but Wingdramon we can't give up. If we back down and he makes it to earth, there's no telling what could happen.

Wingdramon: If only we had some sort of plan…

Boom! The Heat Viper attack nailed Wingdramon on the back. He fell over while Matt jumped out of the way. Kimeramon floated down

Kimeramon: Don't tell me you're quitting already! I was just getting warmed up.

Wingdramon growled

Wingdramon: Sonic Blast!

Kimeramon dodged it

Wingdramon: Wing blast!

Kimeramon dodged it again

Matt: Rock blast!

Kimeramon didn't turn around in time. Matt threw a large rock at his face. It temporarily itched him, but that was all Wingdramon needed.

Wingdramon: Sonic Lance!

Wingdramon charged towards him. A lance formed on his back. He hit Kimeramon in the wing, cutting a hole through it. He screamed and pushed him off.

Kimeramon tested out his wing. He still flew alright.

Kimeramon: You will pay for that!

He charged over to him. Wingdramon tried to attack with the Lance again, but Kimeramon snatched it from him.

Wingdramon: uh oh.

Wingdramon flew up. Kimeramon followed him.

Kimeramon: say goodbye

He wound back with Wingdramon's lance, but Wingdramon flew around and knocked it out. The lance fell to the ground next to Matt

Matt: What the?!?

Wingdramon made a mistake. He looked down to see if Matt was alright. Kimeramon grabbed his neck with all four of his arms.

Kimeramon: You're in over your head. Your size doesn't scare me at all. For all I care you're nothing more than little, useless Dracomon.

Kimeramon smashed Wingdramon down to the ground. Matt had to jump out of the way. Wingdramon made a giant crater on the ground. Kimeramon floated down after him.

Matt: Wingdramon! Get up or he'll kill you!

Wingdramon couldn't do it. He couldn't move.

Kimeramon: Idiot. This is what you get when you challenge me.

He stepped over and held Wingdramon's head up with his Devimon hand

Kimeramon: You're nothing. Just because you beat a few of those embarrassments that we call our soldiers, you now think that you have what it takes to stand up against me. The master.

Matt got up and tried to run towards him. Kimeramon shot a beam with another hand. Matt froze. The beam hit right in front of him

Kimeramon: I'm going to take care of you after him boy. I suggest you don't try anything dumb. It will only speed up the process.

Matt had no other choice. He had to watch. Kimeramon turned towards Wingdramon again.

Kimeramon: Oh come on! This battle was too easy. Come on, show me a little wrath!

Wingdramon started growling

Kimeramon: Yeah! Show me more! Show me that you're more than just a useless traitor who no one ever respected in the first place!

Wingdramon mustered up the strength to tackle him. Kimeramon was smiling the whole time.

Kimeramon: wrong move

Kimeramon used his skullgreymon hand to scratch him badly, and he threw him over as hard as he could. Wingdramon turned back into Dracomon. Dracomon de digivolved into Babydmon.

Matt: wh…what?

Kimeramon snickered

Kimeramon: That's what I call a true defeat.

Babydmon mustered up the strength to speak

Babydmon: You're wrong

Kimeramon: What?!?

Babydmon smiled

Babydmon: You're the naïve one.

Kimeramon: I'll squish you like a bug!

Babydmon: You can't! You're so caught up in anger right now that you missed what I just did as Wingdramon.

Matt looked at Kimeramon

Matt: Oh my..

Kimeramon: What?

He looked down at his own stomach. To his shock, something else was there. It was the lance that he had stolen from Wingdramon. When he knocked it down, Kimeramon knocked Wingdramon down right after it. He must have picked it up and used it when he had just tackled him. Kimeramon looked back up

Babydmon laughed

Babydmon: Some "master" you are.

Kimeramon felt himself deleting.

Kimeramon: No. No this can't be happening. There's no way. I'm the king of the ultimates, stronger than all of them combined.

Matt: Obviously not.

Kimeramon opened his mouth to shout the word "No!" but it never came out. He was deleted before he could say anything. Babydmon put his head back down. Matt ran up to him

Matt: I would say good job, or thank you for that matter, but that was so cool that the words just seem too small

Babydmon: just promise me that I get half of the snacks when we get home

Matt: Not a chance Draco…or…what are you now?

He looked at his digivice

Matt: Babydmon. So let me get this straight. You're in an in training mode, which is the level before rookie. You basically can't do anything but blow hot gas out of your mouth.

He turned out his digivice

Matt: All I need to do that is a large can of spri…

Babydmon: Matt, we have to go. Keenan and the others are waiting!

Matt: Yeah, let's go!

------

MOVE TO THE NEXT PART


	20. Episode 13 Part 2

---

The police car was speeding towards the station. Miki was driving with Castilla and Floramon in the front seat. Kristy, Biyomon, Lalamon, Gaomon and Yushima squeezed in the back.

Kristy: This is not…very comfortable

Biyomon: Neither is flying with all of you on my back, but what are we gonna do?

Kristy: That's exactly what we would be doing if we didn't want to attract too much attention, so pipe down.

Yushima couldn't help but chuckle

Kristy: What is it?

Yushima: It's just that, you behave just like your brother did! It's incredible. You look exactly like him too!

Kristy blushed

Kristy: really?

Yushima: It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Marcus was a good kid

Miki looked in the rear view mirror

Miki: Yeah if you call disobeying the commander's orders and fighting whoever and whenever he wanted the attributes of a good kid

Lalamon: Yeah, Marcus was a character

Bearmon: an interesting one at that

Yushima: Well I never knew him as well as you guys

Castilla: But I thought you said that you were in charge of the agency that Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi worked for

Yushima: Well yeah, I was in charge of everything but I never worked in the same building as them. Nor was I out running around as much as they were.

Miki: If you don't mind me asking, what do you do now Yushima? Do you work for the police like everyone else now?

Yushima: No way! I'm done with stressing myself. I mean, we break our backs fighting Digimonin the name of DATS, and now they want us to break our backs fighting criminals in the name of the police? I feel like I've already done my duty by helping to save the entire world. Now, my main occupation is fishing for fun.

Kristy: Sounds like you're living the life

Yushima: Well, I never said that I didn't miss working for DATS. I mean, I almost feel jealous for you and, uh, Castilla. Sorry, bad with names. You guys have so much adventure in front of you, and we older members have nothing left to do with ourselves than pass the baton to you

Lalamon: It's true two. You, Matt, Brianna, Luke and Keenan are the ones who were chosen to be the new digidestined, so all we have to do now is to help you when we can.

Miki: We're here.

She stopped the car and ran to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a key card. The door opened and she stepped inside.

About three minutes later Kristy was ready to fall asleep. Miki came back and opened the car.

Miki: That was a good waste of my time. No one was there. Come on, they might still be at the police station. Just pray that we don't get attacked by Digimon on the way.

Castilla: Let's hurry!

Miki pulled the car back and sped off.

Another police car pulled in from the other side. Thomas, Yoshi, Sampson and Megumi hopped out. They opened the door and ran to the elevator. The elevator took them all to the lower basement level with the Digital dive. They ran towards it as fast as they could

Megumi: I still don't get what we're trying to do

Yoshi: We already explained it in the car

Commander: I actually didn't quite catch on either. Refresh our memories.

Yoshi: Look, we told Director Hushima that we would be able to solve this problem, and that's exactly what we're gonna do.

Thomas: Now, I have an idea that I'm sure is going to work. I've tested this theory myself to tell you the truth. You know what a portal is right? Simple question.

Yoshi: Duh they know what a portal is. Thomas, you start setting up now, I'll explain it to them

Thomas raised his hands

Thomas: As you wish your majesty…

He turned around and started tweaking with the buttons

Yoshi: Now think of this. We make a portal…in the sky

Commander: What?

Megumi: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard

Yoshi: You didn't let me finish. Thomas knows how to do this, at least that's what he says. We can use some of the data from our digivices to channel a portal up to the sky. It'll be about a few miles long, enough to suck up every Digimon in Tokyo

Thomas shouted out

Thomas: We're lucky that no Digimon has made it outside of Tokyo, and that everyone's too panicked to make a news broadcast about it, so nobody knows!

Commander: Every Digimon? So we can expect to see Lalamon and Gaomon fly off back into the digital world.

Yoshi: Not as long as they're indoors or inside of a car. The field will only pick up Digimon that are outside

Megumi: I guess…this seems logical. You sure that it will take away all the Digimon?

Thomas: Absolutely positive

Commander: Wait! We can't do this. Just because no one's made a news broadcast about it now doesn't mean that they won't. Not to mention the people in Tokyo that will know. What will they do…

Yoshi: We've covered that. Commander, tell me what we used to do when someone who we didn't want to see a Digimon did see one.

Commander: We wiped their short term memory clean. What's your point?

Yoshi: We were able to do that because the light we had had a particular frequency

Megumi: And if you could emulate that in the sky…

Yoshi: A bright light will flash once the Digimon cleanup is over, and bam! No one in the town remembers a thing. We'll keep our eyes closed and tell everyone that it was a minor earthquake that hit the town. There really isn't that much damage.

Megumi looked at the Commander

Commander: I suppose, it's either this or jail.

Yoshi nodded.

Thomas: It's ready! It's ready!

Yoshi looked on the counter

Yoshi: Oh my goodness. Miki left her keycard here.

Megumi: She must've paid us a visit before we came

Thomas: Try calling her. I'm sure she's with everybody. Tell her what's going on.

---

Miki's phone rang.

Miki: Hello? Yoshi! Wh..where the heck are you guys? At the station, but we were just there! What? Urgent? We're not indoors though, we're in a car. Stay in the car? This makes no sense! You're doing what to the sky? Hello? Hello?

She dropped it.

Miki: Well good news, they're not in jail. Bad news, we apparently need to "hold down" all the Digimon and block our eyes.

Castilla: So they're not in jail

Miki: I guess

Castilla: why are we still speeding?

Miki swerved out of the way. About three cars must've honked at her. She drove onto the grass and stopped.

Miki: good call. Everyone okay?

Everyone in the car was shaking in fear

---

Thomas: It's ready. When I press the button, a digital field will form over the sky, sucking all the Digimon in Tokyo into it. I've designed it so that it won't take anything else but Digimon

Megumi: That was extremely fast

Thomas: It's something that I've researched a lot about, so be thankful that I remember the majority of it. Now all I need is your digivice Yoshi.

Yoshi reached in her coat pocket and handed it to him. Thomas took out his as well. He connected a wire to the two of them.

Thomas: This should just about do it

Thomas typed in some keys on the computer.

Thomas: This isn't going to be very easy…this machine was just designed to send people to the digital world and back, but if I can just reroute the path to go to the human world and back…destination is the sky…terminal destination is back to the digital world…I got it!

Megumi: really?

Thomas: Say goodnight Digimon

He pressed the button

---

Peckmon: Keenan, I don't know how long I can keep this up

Geogreymon: I'm not feeling too hyped up myself, Marcus

Keenan: These Digimon are almost gone. Just hang in there

Marcus: What's taking Matt so long?!?

Matt: a one thousand foot tall Digimon!

Matt ran over to them carry Babydmon

Luke: it's about time, what's the matter with you keeping us here like this?

Keenan: uh Matt. Is that…

Matt: Yeah, we had a pretty hard fight.

Marcus: So now wha…

They turned around. They saw a blinking cloud from a distance. Digimon were starting to fall from there.

Keenan: What is going on?

--

An faint digital aura formed over the sky.

A couple Digimon who were flying were immediately sucked up to the sky

Miki's car was beginning to move on its own

Miki: just hang in there! She said it'll be over soon enough.

Lalamon: I don't feel too good

Gaomon: probably because whatever this thing is is trying to take us along with it

Miki: Yoshi said as long as we stay in the car nothing will happen

Floramon: Let's hope so…

Yushima wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He had his own thought process going

Yushima: How dare they…

Miki: Everyone! Get ready to shut your eyes!

--

Jodixmon threw the last of the Digimon away from him.

Brianna: A job well done Jodixmon…

Jodixmon suddenly fell down

Danny: What's happening?

Brianna: Jodixmon, what's the matter?

Jodixmon: I…don't know.

Jodixmon looked up and saw the digital cloud. He grabbed both Brianna and Danny and ran over to the nearest house he could find. He broke through the window.

Danny: What on Earth?

Jodixmon: I've seen this kind of thing before… it's a

The house owner crept up and saw them

House owner: Who are you? What are you doing here?!?!? Stay back!

Danny: Look, if you let us explain we can

House owner: AHH!

He ran over to attack them. They ran around his house away from him

--

Commander: How much longer?!?

Thomas: It's almost finished. The digital concentration on the area is decreasing rapidly. The portal's working.

--

More and more Digimon were leaving the ground and being hurled towards the sky. It was like a magnet that attracted all Digimon.

The whole thing took about a minute. Within that time, the last of the Digimon had left. The town was in a giant panic. Until…

Thomas pressed the button. A bright light flashed from the portal.

--

Jodixmon: Look out!

He threw Danny and Brianna on the ground. The House owner was ready to beat them with a metal pipe. Suddenly the light flashed. They guy just stood there. Brianna and Danny got up and looked back at him. Jodixmon sped away.

House Owner: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Danny and Brianna both stared at each other. They were unaware that they had just been milliseconds away from having their memories erased. Luckily when they hit they ground, they naturally closed their eyes. They decided to take advantage of the situation

Danny: uh..You wanna buy some homemade cookies?

--

The digital cloud faded away.

Several minutes later, Thomas shut off the computer sat down.

Megumi: It looks like Thomas just saved the day!

Yoshi: Did it actually work?

Miki: You bet it did!

Miki, Lalamon, Gaomon, Kristy, Castilla, Floramon and Biyomon had just arrived.

Yoshi: Lalamon!

Thomas: Gaomon!

Gaomon: I don't know what you did, sir, but whatever it was it worked. The Digimon are all gone and the humans have no clue about what just happened. At least…as far as we could tell.

Thomas: Well that's good to hear

Miki: You know, Mr. Yushima was with us earlier, but he said he had to leave

Commander: Really? So he didn't ignore my call.

Megumi: We still need to contact the others and tell them that they can come back now.

Miki: I'll take care of that. Yoshi, you need to take Kristy and Castilla back home.

Megumi: I'll take you back too Thomas

Thomas: I've had enough of cop cars for one day.

--

Keenan's digivice beeped. He read what was on it.

Keenan: Yoshi said that it's safe to come back now

Matt: Like we were waiting for her to tell us.

They were already in front of the portal. Bearmon set down the digieggs in front of it.

Bearmon: Even if you don't remember me when you guys hatch again…just know that I'll always be here to protect you

Luke: So the Digimon are gone?

Keenan: It appears that way.

Falcomon: Then what are we waiting for, let's get go!

Marcus: Alright guys, Agumon and I will catch up with you later

He turned around to leave

Keenan: Wait Marcus!

Marcus: yeah?

Keenan: Well…why don't you come back with us

Marcus laughed

Marcus: Keenan, we've already been through this. I can't go back.

Keenan: But why not?

Marcus: Well, it's because…

Matt: Seriously, what's the big deal in going to Earth for a little bit and coming back to this place if you really want to?

Marcus: The big deal is that I still have work to do here! Plus, I'm…I'm not welcome there. Not anymore.

Marcus turned around to leave again. Matt could easily detect a hint of sadness in his face

Agumon: Come on boss! Don't say that.

Keenan: You know that's not true, your family and friends really miss you. Imagine what everyone would think seeing you again.

Marcus: Forget it. I can't go back.

Matt: Not even for one day?

Marcus: It'll be one day too long. I'm sorry.

Keenan: But it'll be fun seeing everyone again! And you know…Thomas has glasses now.

This caught his attention

Marcus: He what?

Keenan: Yeah, they're wire framed glasses

Marcus: Thomas? You can't be serious! He was enough of a dork before, and now he has glasses?!?

Keenan shrugged

Keenan: You won't be able to make fun of him for them if you don't go back

Agumon: Let's do it boss! If we go then we can have another round of your mom's fried eggs!

Marcus smiled

Marcus: for one day.

Keenan: only one day.

Marcus adjusted his necklace and smiled

Marcus: Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave.

Keenan: That's the spirit. Well…kinda

Keenan, Lucas and Matt pointed their digivices at the portal

--

Ogremon punched the wall. Rocks flew away.

Exogrimmon stepped up behind him. Ogremon looked straight ahead.

Ogremon: I know you're disappointed. I just got the news also.

Exogrimmon: It's not the failed attack that worries me. It's those kids. Specifically that boy and Dracomon. If they managed to defeat Kimeramon, there's no telling how much of a threat they can become if given the time to do so.

Ogremon turned around

Ogremon: That's why we can't give them any time. There just kids for crying out loud, there has to be a way to defeat them.

He smashed both his fists against the wall

Ogremon: At least we did something right. Demidevimon is dead.

Exogrimmon: He was just a thorn in our side anyway. But I believe that we've had an even greater victory.

Ogremon turned his head

Ogremon: How can we possibly have had a victory out of what just happened?

Exogrimmon: Those fools think that just because they drove us out of their world, they've won. But we've got bigger and nastier tricks up our sleeves

Ogremon: What else can we do?!? We failed at our major objective which was to attack the human world

Exogrimmon: Trust me Ogremon. This is far from over.

He turned around and walked away. Ogremon looked back down

--

Kristy and Biyomon were sitting at the kitchen table. Yoshi was standing by the door.

Mrs. Damon: Yoshino, thank you so much for bringing Kristy back

Yoshi: Bringing her back was all I did. She's been running around all day fighting off Digimon. She deserves a good meal.

Kristy: I'm really not that hungry though

Biyomon: I am

Mrs. Damon: Yoshi, are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?

Yoshi: Nah, I really should get back to the station.

Mr. Damon put a novel back on the shelf

Mr. Damon: Well just know that you're welcome here anytime Yoshi.

Yoshi: Thanks, I'll make sure to…

The doorknob started turning. Everyone stopped and stared at it. Within seconds it flew open. Nobody was expecting to see who was on the other side. Everyone looked completely surprised.

Mrs. Damon: Ma…Marcus…

Yoshi: No way!

Mr. Damon: And Agumon…

Marcus half smiled and removed his necklace

Marcus: I'm home

A still screen showed

--

It was dark in the Commander's office. There was a television playing with the volume on low. The commander himself was the only one in the building. He was pacing back and forth, talking on his phone. Hushima was on the line.

Hushima: I'm glad to see that you guys handled the situation quite nicely

Commander: We were only following your orders.

Hushima: Well because of you, all the Digimon are gone and no one has a clue of what happened.

The commander focused on the TV. The channel was on the news.

News Reporter: No one in town is aware of the cause of all the damage, but the town police claim to have received confidential information from scientists that we had suffered the beginning of a very minor earthquake. Reconstruction is already underway and…

Commander: Well that's a good thing

Hushima: Looks like you've dodged a bullet Sampson. You don't go to jail. Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I have work that needs to be done. Goodbye commander.

The phone turned off. The commander shut his phone and placed it in his pocket. The lights suddenly switched on. The commander quickly reached for a weapon in his desk, but he stopped when he saw who it was. He half smiled when he saw who.

Commander: Yushima. I heard that you took care of some of our brave little fighters.

Yushima: Well, I had no other choice but to help them out. But I didn't come here to chat about me. I came here to ask you a question.

Commander: Fire away

Yushima stepped up close to the commander

Yushima: What were you thinking?

The commander didn't fully understand the question

Commander: I don't know what you're talking about.

Yushima: When you flashed that beam and made everyone forget what they saw, did you realize that you were literally messing with people's minds? Now a whole town is confused because you decided that it was okay to mess with all of Tokyo just to get yourself out of a little bit of jail time.

Commander: What's your problem? I just saved this whole town from sure destruction. And I don't want the idea of Digimon to become another problem. Trust me, they don't want to know about Digimon.

Yushima: So you decided that for them. Maybe it's better for everyone to know about Digimon so that you don't have to hide yourself like his every day.

Commander: We did what we had to. That's all that matters.

Yushima: You're lucky that I'm not longer in a position to take your job from you, because if I still was, I would.

He turned around and walked away. He stopped halfway and turned around.

Yushima: You think that the fact that you know more about Digimon than the civilians do gives you the right to play God in their lives. I no longer have any respect for you Commander. That's all I can take from you now.

He walked away. The commander looked forward

--

AGH! Finally it's done! Yeah sorry this one's pretty long again. "mid (more like quarter) season premiere", what do you expect?

The next episode is one that I've been anticipating ever since I started this series. It's gonna be a more lighthearted one. Can't wait to do it!

I hope you liked this part! R+R!


	21. Episode 14 Part 1

Hey people! Thanks for all the nice comments about the last episode. At first, I didn't even think it was that good but you guys convinced me otherwise! Horary for you! Anyway here is a (one episode) break from the serious action (well, not really), but either way this is a little (not that little) fun episode. Well, it's the Valentines Day special if that's what you want to call it, and guess what? It's a double lengthed episode! And SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I really try not to make you guys wait for too long, and…yeah, sry bout this. But in return, the episode is twice as long as regular episodes, so that's my little compensation for you. Plus, there's a little bit of a shocker near the end. What is it? We'll just have to wait and see!

---

Matt was ready to doze off. Mr. Kuroki's class was the last place he wanted to be. Yesterday had been such an eventful day, that transitioning to such boredom was beyond his ability. Kristy had taken the day off, and neither Keenan nor Danny particularly felt like jumping for joy either.

Mr. Kuroki: You see, the empirical formula for almost any carbohydrate is CH2O with a subscript n, meaning the number of carbons. Now every carbohydrate is a polymer, that is, a chain of repeating monosaccharides. The three most common examples of monosaccharides are gluctose galactose and…

He couldn't take it anymore! He put his head down.

Mr. Kuroki: Matthew…

Matt slowly put his head back up

Mr. Kuroki: Am I boring you?

Matt: If I said yes would you let me go back to sleep?

The class giggled. Keenan looked back at him, but couldn't help but smile

Mr. Kuroki: Sure. You can take a nice nap in the principal's office

Matt: Is that a promise or a threat?

Mr. Kuroki: Sit up Mr. Turner. Attention all girls in this class, don't ask Matt to the Valentine's Day dance this weekend unless you want a date who'll sleep when he gets bored of you. Now as I was saying, A Disaccharide is a combination of any two…

Mr. Kuroki carried on. Matt turned to Danny

Matt: I almost forgot, that dance is this weekend

Danny: Yeah, and the girls ask the boys for this one. You think you'll get asked?

Matt: Even if I do I won't go. Dances are dumb. It's what we do to when we get too bored of staying at home. I could use another adventure right about now. Now that fight against Kimeramon yesterday. That was where the real fun was at! He was all like, boom! And then Wingdramon came back around like boom to you too! And… have I told you this before?

Danny: Several times…

The period dragged on. The bell finally rang. Matt almost ran out the door. After the bell there was an announcement.

Announcer: Attention all students of Otori Middle School. Here are your daily announcements. School dance is this weekend! Don't forget to bring a date!

Matt: Oh brother.

He immediately tuned out the announcements. While walking, he accidentally bumped into someone. Since he was walking so fast, he knocked both him and the other person to the ground.

Matt rubbed his head

Matt: Agh I'm sorry.

He looked at who he knocked down.

Matt: Oh phew. It's just you Castilla.

Castilla: Haha, funny running into you like that, literally

Matt helped her back up.

Matt: Well, it was nice seeing you Castilla

Castilla: Yeah, these near death experiences almost make you appreciate school more

Matt: not me…

Castilla: Well, I suppose I should take off now…

Danny: Matt!

He came up from behind him.

Matt: Hey…

Danny: Why are you running so fast, I almost had to sprint to catch you. Anyway you forgot your chemistry book

Matt: That wasn't a mistake…

Matt had just made the connection. He looked over at Castilla. She could barely move. Matt sighed

Matt: Danny this is my friend…

Castilla shook Danny's hand before Matt could finish

Castilla: I'm Castilla, it's really really, really nice to meet you!

Castilla's voice was shaking

Danny was a little confused, but he smiled

Danny: Well I'm…

Castilla: Danny Itou I know Hahaha.

Matt gave Castilla a weird glare.

Matt whispered to Danny

Matt: She's really weird

Castilla: I heard that! And no I'm not!

Danny: I'm sure you aren't. I've seen you around the school some, so it's a pleasure to meet you also.

Matt: Well Danny looks like we're fresh out of time

Castilla: Wait! Hey Danny, this might seem a bit sudden but do you have a date to the dance?

Danny: No, why do you ask?

Castilla: You wanna go with me?

Matt: Are you being serious right now?!? You two just met for crying out loud!

Danny: Well, this is rather sudden. But I don't see why not. Sure I'll go with you

Castilla (thinking): Oh my goodness. I think I'm going to pass out

Matt: Let's go!

He pulled Danny with him

Matt: what was that?

Danny: What do you mean? She seems like a really nice person. Even though she seemed to know…a lot about me

Matt: I'm telling you. You just walked into a trap. These dances are so pointless.

Danny: Matt watch out!

Matt bumped into somebody and knocked himself over

Matt: Agh. It hasn't been thirty seconds and that's the second person I bumped into.

He opened his eyes

Matt: Sorry…

A girl with brown hair was standing over him. Matt's eyes turned to dots. She giggled and helped him up

"I'm Sara…"

Matt: Hey, aren't you in my Chemistry class?

Sara: Yeah I am. You were soo funny when you stood up to Kuroki. It made my day.

Matt: erm, yeah that was pretty, well, cool

Sara: I was actually looking for you earlier, but here you are! I was wondering if you had a date to the dance this weekend

Matt: Wait, seriously? I think that would be cool!

Danny: But Matt I thought you said that dances were for regrettably sedentary teenage losers who had nothing better to do with their time and money than to waste it all on a lame dance.

Matt pushed Danny aside.

Matt: eh excuse me one moment

Matt (whispering): Are you crazy? What are you trying to do to me here?

Danny smiled

Danny (whispering): What? That's what you said just said to me a minute ago

Matt (whispering): Sara is one of the most popular girls in the school. And here you come impressing her with your big vocabulary, what was half that stuff you just said anyway?

Danny(whispering): What you just told me a minute ago…

Matt (whispering): Just because you got a date doesn't mean that you can go off ruining mine. Now step aside.

He pushed him away and turned back

Matt: What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was sure, I'll do it.

Sara: Wow, thanks! Well…see you later

Matt waved

Danny: Hypocrite.

Matt: Whatever, I just got a date. Time to rub it in Keenan's face.

Keenan was taking some books out of his locker. When he closed it Matt was already on the other side

Keenan: Matt…what are you doing?

Matt: Well nothing much. I just thought I'd drop by to say that…I GOT A DATE TO THE DANCE AND YOU DIDN'T! Ha!

Keenan: Really? Good for you. I got to go to class now, so see ya.

Keenan took his books and walked away. Matt caught up with him

Matt: Wait, wait, don't you wanna get mad at me?

Keenan: Why would I be mad at you?

Matt: Uh, because it's Sara

Keenan: She's a good person, I'm glad for you.

Matt (thinking): What is the matter with everyone today?

Matt: But…you don't have a date

Keenan: You're right. I don't. Hey Matt, I need to go now. We can chat about this later

Matt: fine…

Keenan walked off, but turned around

Keenan: Oh yeah, Matt, Yoshi wants us to go to the station after school today. She said that there's something important she wanted to show us. She needs you in particular to be there

Matt: She better be giving me back my digivice. She said she wanted to do "an experiment" with it. Whatever that's supposed to mean

Keenan: just be there

He left

Matt: whatever…

--

Demidevimon slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry. He looked around to see where he was. He was in a pink room with stuffed teddy bears everywhere.

Demidevimon: What the…

He looked at where he was. He was in the bed of a toy doll. He flew out immediately

Demidevimon: What kind of a twisted place is this?

He saw posters of teen divas and American Girl Dolls everywhere.

Demidevimon: This place makes me sick. I gotta get out of here!

He flew towards the window. He tried to open it, but it was obviously locked.

"You're not going to leave already are you Frankie?"

Demidevimon turned around. A little girl was behind him. He flew over to her.

Demidevimon: Are you the one who locked me in this horrible place? Get me out of here now…wait..what did you just call me

She giggled.

"I called you your name silly. You're Frankie."

Demidevimon: Listen! My name is Demidevimon! DEMI…DEVIMON!I don't know what sick and twisted way you came up with Frankie, but that isn't my name! Now get me outta here!

"That's too hard to remember. Frankie's a lot easier"

Demidevimon: I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now. With a human as well.

"So are you gonna stay here longer?

Demidevimon: Listen kid, I would stay here over my cold, dead, deleted body! I'd rather cut myself and then hop into a giant pile of salt than stick around here another second. Ya got that?

The girl started crying

Demidevimon: shut up…

She cried louder

Demidevimon: I said be quiet!

She stopped and smiled

"Okay"

Demidevimon (thinking): She looks familiar. Either way, if I'm gonna get out of here I'm going to have to tell this human to open that window.

"What are you thinking about?"

Demidevimon: nothing! You shouldn't butt into the business of another Digimon. Especially since we're better than all of you humans

"You talk a lot. Where do you come from? Do all of you talk that much?"

Demidevimon: Well not really, only the…Hey! Stop talking to me and open that window!

"My name's Ruka!"

Demidevimon (sarcastically): so intresting…

Ruka: I'm gonna be 5 in a couple of months!

Demidevimon: Well you're never gonna know what it's like to be 5 if you don't open this window!

Ruka: What does that mean?

Demidevimon: it means…well…just open it already!

Ruka: You're odd. Where are you from?

Demidevimon: I'm from the digital world, a place where we hate people like you.

Ruka: Oh. Do you have a lot of friends there?

Demidevimon flashed back to the other day, when the Digimon told him that Ogremon ordered him to be executed. He couldn't believe it

Demidevimon: I guess not, but I'm not willing to stick around here and make friends with the likes of you! Get me out of here! Now!

Ruka: But we haven't had our tea party yet

Demidevimon: Tea…party…

Demidevimon (thinking): this is hopeless. Should I just destroy her now and run? Yeah, I'll just do that.

Demidevimon: Look, if I go to your stupid tea party, then will you let me go?

Demidevimon (thinking): Where did that come from?!?

Ruka: Sure, but we're going to have to give Frankie a bath first

Demidevimon: My name's not Frankie!

--

Kristy looked through the fridge. Marcus, Agumon and Yoshi were at the table, and Mrs. Damon was inspecting Marcus's cuts

Mrs. Damon: Marcus! You've been hurt so bad. Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor to make sure everything's okay?

Marcus: I'm fine mom…

Mrs. Damon: I know you've grown a lot, but that doesn't mean that you don't need to see a doctor anymore. And look at your hair! I seriously think it's time for a haircut

Marcus: No it's not! It's fine the way it is

Yoshi started snickering

Mrs. Damon: Marcus, you're an adult now. How many adults have hair as long as you do? Look at Yoshi! She's a girl and you have longer hair than she does. Oh my gosh! Where did that cut come from!

Marcus: Mom, seriously, I'm perfectly fine.

Mrs. Damon: You're not! I'm going to go and get the alcohol.

She went upstairs

Yoshi: You know you sure are lucky to have a mom who cares about you that much. It's also a shame that Thomas couldn't drop by. Maybe you can catch up with him some other time

Marcus: Well I'm only staying for today, then I'm going back.

Yoshi: What? What's the matter with you, you're finally home and you want to go back to that digital jungle again?

Marcus: Well, Yoshi, that jungle happens to be the home of a lot of Digimon and just because I'm taking a break doesn't mean that evil Digimon aren't still out there.

Yoshi: Well newsflash, it's not your job to be trying to make peace between every Digimon.

Marcus: Well I'm sorry if I don't feel comfortable sitting back while all those Digimon get hurt. It's not like you do anything as hard as I do.

Yoshi: I'm a police officer! I put my life on the line all the time!

Marcus: Yeah, that's why you do nothing but sit in the office and play video games all day. Every once in a while you step out when Megumi gets tired of doing all the work

Yoshi: How would you know that?

Marcus: Because I know how lazy you are

Kristy walked by and opened her soda

Kristy: You two _still_ fight like an old couple.

Marcus and Yoshi both screamed

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE'RE NOT A COUPLE, NOW SCRAM!"

Kristy: Whatever…

Yoshi: Hey Kristy, we should take off now. Everyone's probably waiting at the station by now

Kristy: Oh yeah, let's go

--

Matt: So are you going to give me back my digivice yet?

Yoshi: Just wait a second. I need to explain something

Everyone was in the basement by the Digital dive computers.

Yoshi: Let's start by discussing what happened to you yesterday

Matt: It was awesome! It's like I felt this new kind of power

Dracomon: I felt it too! One second I couldn't move and the next, I felt like I could do anything

Brianna was leaning on the wall

Brianna: Big deal. All you did was digivolve.

Dracomon: To an ultimate!

Falcomon: That was quite the display though!

Yoshi: You're right. And when Dracomon digivolved into an ultimate, Matt's digivice had reached a level that it had never reached before. And now that he broke the ultimate "barrier", it should be a lot easier for Matt to digiviolve Dracomon into an ultimate.

Castilla: That's so cool. I didn't even know that Digimon were able to digivolve more than once

Brianna: amateur…

Luke: Is bragging about Matt the only reason why you brought us to this stupid meeting?

Yoshi: And to show you something

She gave the digivice back to Matt

Yoshi: I really have Thomas to thank for this, but now, Digital travel's going to be a whole lot easier.

Matt: Hey, there's a new icon on my digivice. What gives?

Megumi: Well, let's just call it an upgrade in digital travel. You see, Matt, we equipped your digivice with its very own portal!

Kristy: What?!?

Falcomon: A portal?!?

Yoshi: Well, sort of. When you're in the digital world, you can summon a portal and it should appear in front of you.

Matt: I can't believe it

Yoshi: Of course, it's gonna use up a lot of energy from your digivice, and you'll have to wait a long while for your digivice to recharge. It may even affect Dracomon's potential to digivolve, so don't by any means overuse it.

Brianna: But this is so unfair! How come he gets the portal in his digivice?

Megumi: Because so far, he's the only one whose digivice can support that kind of energy. It's just a test anyway, we're not even sure how well it works.

Matt: Yeah, you hear that Brianna? I have an ultimate and yooou don't

Brianna grabbed Matt by the collar and held up a fist

Brianna: Shut your face before I shut it for you!

Matt: Woah! Calm down will ya!

Kristy: Yeah Brianna, Matt was just kidding!

Brianna dropped him

Brianna: You better watch it

Matt: It's called a joke!

Yoshi: come on guys, there's no reason for us to fight.

Luke: And there's no reason for me to still be here

He turned around and walked off

Yoshi: Luke! Get back here!

Bearmon followed him out. Yoshi facepalmed herself

Castilla: He does that a lot. Is there something you want me to tell him?

Megumi: Just tell him that if he, or any of you for that matter, happens to reach the ultimate level we might be able to install portals in your digivices also.

Floramon: Okay, will do!

Castilla: Is that everything?

Yoshi: I suppose.

Castilla: Alright. Let's go Floramon!

They left. Keenan turned to Yoshi.

Keenan: Hey, Yoshi, if you don't mind me asking, how were you able to install a portal in Matt's digivice?

Yoshi: Well, Thomas is really the one who you should be asking, but from what I remember, he removed a piece from the digital dive and made a digivice-compatible copy of it.

Keenan: You took apart the digital dive?!?

Matt: You already lost me

Miki: Settle down Keenan, it wasn't anything too big. You see, every digital dive has something that we call a transportation chip. It's tiny. Sure, the machine itself is huge, but without this small chip the digital dive would be useless. The transportation chip is what we use to tap into the digital world. Before Thomas went back to his office, he helped us make a copy of it that works with a digivice. Now, his digivice can summon a portal, but not nearly as efficiently as the digital dive. It will burn his digivice out for a while.

Matt: Okay, that was even more confusing

Brianna: Do you not understand anything?

Falcomon: I've wanted to ask him that for a while now…

Keenan: So does the digital dive still work?

Yoshi: Well…

Megumi: after we installed the second chip, Thomas had to take off. And he kinda…forgot to put the real chip back in…

Miki: and we don't want to mess anything up, so we decided not to touch it until we get a chance to see him again.

Biyomon: When's the next time you guys are planning to see him?

Yoshi: We…have no idea.

Keenan: Do you have the chip with you?

Yoshi went over to computers and rummaged through the drawers that were under them. She eventually produced a small, green computer chip.

Yoshi: Here it is.

Keenan took it and held it in his hand. Matt squinted to look at it.

Matt: Wow, no kidding. That thing is tiny.

Keenan: Do you mind if I try to put this back in? It really shouldn't be that hard

Miki: You think you can do it?

Keenan: My dad tinkers with stuff all the time, so I have a pretty good idea of how to work with parts like this.

Yoshi: Well, alright. If you say so.

Yoshi pressed a button and opened the screen door that led to the digital dive. Keenan walked in and the door slid shut behind him.

Kristy sighed

Kristy: It looks like this is my chance

Brianna: chance to do what?

Kristy: I'm going to try and ask Keenan to the school dance coming up

Matt: Pssht, that dumb thing?

Dracomon: But Matt, I thought you had a date to that

Brianna: How did Matt get a date to anything?

Matt: Because, I happen to be extremely talented, awesome, uhh, and other things

Brianna: You're obviously not smart…

Matt: Hey! I resent that remark! I bet you're not even that smart!

Brianna: I don't have to be if I wanna be smarter than you

Dracomon: Hey, Matt's the leader of the group!

Brianna: Oh really? And who died and made you leader?

Yoshi: You guys! Stop fighting! You're acting like children

Miki: They are children…

Yoshi: Well yeah but that doesn't mean they have to act like children

Megumi: It kinda does…

Kristy saw this as an opportunity to make her move. She pressed the button, walked in through the door and the door closed behind her. No one seemed to notice. Keenan was alone working on the digital dive. He looked back at her and refocused on the machine.

Keenan: Hey Kristy. This thing is a lot harder than I thought. I almost don't even know how Thomas got the chip out

Kristy: Oh, um, yeah.

Keenan looked back at her

Keenan: Are you okay?

Kristy: What? Of course I'm okay, I mean, why wouldn't I be okay? Seriously, I'm okay.

Keenan: o…kay. Hey, while you're in here, can you pass me the drill over there?

Kristy: Because I was just ehm, well I was thinking….yeah

Keenan stared

Keenan: What are you saying?

Kristy lowered her head.

Keenan: Are you sure you're not sick or something?

Kristy: Of course not. Yeah.

Outside, there was still a series of heated arguments

Yoshi: All I'm saying is that if these kids are old enough to not behave like children, then they don't have to

Megumi: What you said doesn't even make sense! Don't you know that kids and children are synonyms?

Yoshi: not in the context that I'm using them in

Brianna: I can't believe you! Seriously! You're so immature

Matt: I'm the youngest person in our whole grade, so I have a right to be immatu…Hey wait! How am I immature? You're immature!

Brianna: no, you are!

Matt: Well you're obviously just jealous of me because I have an ultimate and you don't!

Brianna: That has nothing to do with this!

Matt pulled out his digivice

Matt: Really? Then does it have anything to do with the fact that I have a portal? And that I can just press this button and digital magic happens?

Yoshi just happened to look over

--

Keenan: There! I got the chip back in. Now to make sure I screwed it in properly.

Keenan hopped on top of the dive. He lent a hand to Kristy and helped her up on top of it

Keenan: Thanks for handing me over the drill, Kristy. It looks like this thing is pretty stable

Kristy: No problem. Hey Keenan, are you..

--

Yoshi: Matt!! Stop! Don't press that!

It was too late. Matt already pressed the button.

--

Keenan: Am I what?

Suddenly a bright light shined from the digital dive. It all happened too fast. Keenan and Kristy were both being turned into data and were on their way to the digital world. Just when Keenan found out what was happening, he managed to squeeze out one shout

Keenan: MATT!!

Both of them were gone. Everyone stared, and then turned their attention to Matt.

Matt: But…but I thought you said my digivice can only summon portals, not turn them on

Yoshi: Yeah, provided that you're not standing next to the biggest digital portal on earth.

Biyomon: I can't believe this. Now Kristy and Keenan are in the digital world and they don't have me or Falcomon to protect them.

Matt: What? It's not my fault

No one responded. Matt hung his head down

Matt: I'm going to have to go and get them back aren't I?

Yoshi nodded her head

---

Demidevimon bolted for the door. Ruka ran after him

Ruka: Come on Frankie! You need to have your bath!

Demidevimon: Stay away from me!

Ruka: Come on, it'll only take a second!

They were in the bathroom and the tub was full of steaming hot water.

Demidevimon: That's it! I've had enough! Demiblast!

He shot out a fireball and it landed right in front of her. It made a burn hole in the ground. She froze in her tracks. First, she stared, then she started crying.

Demidevimon: I don't know what kind of twisted little game you have here, but touching water is where I draw the line!

Flew up and burst through the door.

Demidevimon: This is what you get for keeping a virus Digimon like myself pent up in a place like this. Time to bid this place adieu.

He flew over to a nearby window. He looked back and saw her crying. He reluctantly flew off.

---

Kristy was passed out on the ground. The room she was in was dark.

"Kristy…Kristy!"

Someone was shaking her. She slowly woke up and opened her eyes. Luckily for her, it was only Keenan.

Kristy: Keenan?

Keenan: Agh! Thank goodness you're okay.

Kristy sat up

Kristy: where are we?

Keenan: We're in the digital world, that's for sure. But I don't know where we are exactly.

Kristy: What happened?

Keenan: The last I remember, we were fixing the digital dive when…

He slowly remembered seeing Matt and Brianna fighting, and Matt pressing something on his digivice

Keenan: Oh yeah. Matt had another genius moment.

Kristy: Matt sent us here?

Keenan: He must not have realized that toying with the portal function on his digivice would activate the digital dive.

Kristy: But if we went through the digital dive without Yoshi setting the coordinates…wouldn't the machine have automatically sent us to that desert place?

Keenan: It must have had something to do with me setting up the chip. It probably needed some time to restart, but since we put it to use too early…

Kristy: We're out in the middle of nowhere without our Digimon and no way back.

Keenan: You can put it that way, yeah.

Kristy: well that's just great.

Keenan: Come on, we can probably find a way out of here.

Keenan stood up

Keenan: Just look around you Kristy. It's obvious that we're in a cave or tunnel of some sort.

Kristy stood up

Kristy: Look! There's a door over there

She pointed towards a wooden door with a single handle

Keenan: Oh yeah. Good eye Kristy.

Keenan walked over to it and touched the handle. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and the door locked. Then, the ceiling exploded. A winged fiery Digimon was zooming towards them. Keenan jumped out of the way and Kristy ducked. The Digimon swooped over them, and charged towards them again. Keenan grabbed some nearby dirt and threw it towards the Digimon. He was lucky. It was temporarily blinded and crashed into the wall. It rubbed its eyes and flew towards him again. Now he was defenseless. It was one foot away when…

"STOP!!"

The Digimon immediately obeyed. It stopped in its tracks. Now that Keenan could get a better look at it, it looked almost like a giant red butterfly with flames coming out of it. Slowly, a tiny pink Digimon with wings and a bow and arrow flew down from the hole in the ceiling. He spoke

"Please excuse my partner. He's a feisty one."

Keenan: Who are you?

Kristy: I can answer that.

She took out her digivice

Kristy: Wait…what the heck? This isn't giving me any information.

"Of course it won't. Your digivices won't work out here."

Keenan whispered

Keenan: I can't tell whether he's on our side or not.

Kristy: Well, judging on how his friend tried to kill us, I'd be careful with him

"HEY! You don't see me whispering to Shadramon, do you?"

Keenan: We just want to know who you are

"Of course. I'm Cupidmon, and this is my associate Shadramon. I'm an ultimate and he's an armor Digimon. My bow and arrow cast a secret spell, and as for Shadramon…well, let's just say that his flash buster attack isn't a nice one."

Kristy: I'm Kristy and this is my friend Keenan. Not to be rude, but can we please get out of here?

Cupidmon: Of course not!

Keenan: Why not?

Cupidmon: Well, two humans come out of nowhere and land in the middle of our island, and they ask to leave.

Kristy: so?

Cupidmon: So, of course we can't let you leave because you're humans. We hate humans! We can't let you leave because we're going to kill you silly!

Keenan: Great. So I suppose you work for Exogrimmon.

Cupidmon: mhm.

Keenan whispered to Kristy

Keenan: Well on the bright side, at least he's not annoying like all the rest of the guys we fight

Kristy: He confuses me

Cupidmon: HEY! What did I just ask you not to do?

Keenan: So what are you going to do? Starve us to death?

Cupidmon: Something along those lines.

Kristy: So why don't you just destroy us now?

Cupidmon: I'm not gonna destroy you now because I have to tell you a little bit about where we are. Right now, we're underground on an island. There's no land for miles and miles, and we all know that humans aint no swimmers. So don't even think of ever getting off.

Keenan: So we are underground

Cupidmon: yes, and you'll never guess what we're under. A volcano! And that's where we get the name of the place. Volcano Island!

Kristy: Volcano Island?

Cupidmon: that's right. And it would really be a shame if you didn't cooperate with us, because then we'd have to throw you right into there.

Keenan smiled

Keenan: I'd like to see you try

Shadramon growled. Cupidmon put a hand up

Cupidmon: That's alright. They won't be talking much once we're through with…

A beeping sound was heard. Cupidmon turned his head, revealing an earpiece. He pressed it. A voice was heard on the other side.

"Cupidmon! You fool! You were supposed to be watching out for humans!"

Cupidmon: FYI Ogremon, that IS what I'm doing. I've got myself a couple of…

Ogremon: Forget it. One of ours noticed two humans roaming around the digital world. It better not be who we think it could be.

Cupidmon: But they're already here on Volcano Island

Ogremon: They certainly are NOT on Volcano Island. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Go there and make sure they don't cause trouble.

He hung up

Cupidmon: Some people just have no respect.

He flew over to Keenan and Kristy

Cupidmon: I'm going to have to step out for a second. Shadramon will keep an eye on you two. This room isn't too big, but make yourselves comfortable! And don't try to escape or overpower him. The door in front if you is locked with solid titanium. And even if you tried to open it, Shadramon would just kill you on the spot. Adeiu!

He flew up through the hole.

Keenan and Kristy both glanced at each other

---

Matt: Agh! I think I stepped in something. I don't even wanna know what

Falcomon: It's probably a digimon's fecal matter.

Matt: what does that mean?

Falcomon whispered to him

Matt: AHHH! Get it off!

Brianna: Quit being a baby. We're only wasting time.

Matt: easy for you to say. Hey, thanks for following me here by the way

Brianna: Someone had to make sure you didn't trap yourself in a hole somewhere. Not that I really would have minded.

Dracomon: Hey! That wasn't too nice!

Brianna: neither is the fact that Matt sent Kristy and Keenan here, but we're still cleaning up his mess aren't we?

Matt: I already told you guys I'm sorry.

Brianna: Whatever. At least Matt can get us home quick with his fancy new digivice portal.

Matt: Actually…I used up the battery.

Brianna: you what?

Matt: Hello? Yoshi said that if I use the portal I'd use up the battery. I just used the portal…

Brianna: So you're telling me that…I am stuck here alone. With you?

Matt: until it recharges itself.

Biyomon: You have us Digimon to keep you company

Brianna: I'll take anything rather than that buffoon over there

Matt: Shut up!

Falcomon: Arguing now isn't getting us anywhere. First off, does anyone have an idea of how we're going to find Kristy and Keenan?

"Well, well, well"

They looked up. A pink, circular Digimon with a bow and arrow and wings flew down.

Cupidmon: Humans just keep popping up around here, don't they?

Matt: Wait. You saw other humans?

Cupidmon: I don't think that's much of your business

Brianna stepped forward

Brianna: We're making it our business. Who did you see and where did you see them?

Cupidmon: What makes you think I'm going to tell you?

Brianna: Jodixmon.

Jodixmon leaped up and kicked him. Cupidmon landed on the ground.

Cupidmon: Agh! Can't you tell I'm not the fighting type?

Falcomon: Then kindly tell us where you saw who you did

Cupidmon: Two kids, one with blue hair one with brown. That's about all you're getting. If you know them, you won't see them again.

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

Cupidmon flew away

Cupidmon: You don't want to make me use my secret weapon!

Brianna leaped up and tackled him onto the ground. Cupidmon broke free

Cupidmon: I'm warning you!

Biyomon: Who is this guy?

Matt looked on his digivice

Matt: Cupidmon. He has a strong resemblance to the Digimon Piximon, except he has a bow and arrow. That's funny. His special attacks aren't listed there.

Matt: Dracomon, I don't think we need to digivolve to beat this guy. He's no fighter.

Dracomon: Got it.

Dracomon dashed up to him. Jodixmon was already attacking and Cupidmon was evading him. Brianna was standing right next to them.

Brianna: Get him Jodixmon!

Dracomon jumped in front of Brianna

Dracomon: Baby Breath!

A flame hit Cupidmon in the face. Temporarily blinded, Cupidmon tried to tackle Dracomon. Dracomon moved out of the way, but Brianna didn't. He hit Brianna in the gut and sent her smashing onto the ground.

Cupidmon: That's it. You annoying pests leave me no other choice.

Cupidmon pulled out his arrow and wound it back on his bow. He took aim for Brianna. The arrow charged.

Matt saw what was about to happen. He ran over to Brianna.

Cupidmon: Cupid's…

Matt: You idiot! Move out of the way!

Cupidmon: Arrow!!

He pushed her away. Brianna tumbled over, and the arrow landed in Matt's shoulder. He stopped for a moment and then fell over.

---

PROCEED TO THE NEXT PART!


	22. Episode 14 Part 2

He pushed her away. Brianna tumbled over, and the arrow landed in Matt's shoulder. He stopped for a moment and then fell over.

Dracomon: Matt!

Falcomon and Biyomon also flew over. Matt slowly opened his eyes. Brianna ran up to him and helped him up.

Brianna: You dope! What'd you do that for? I had it under control!

Matt simply stared at her.

Brianna: Matt?

Matt's eyes were watering

Matt: You…are…so…hot

There was an awkward silence

Brianna: excuse me?

Matt touched her face

Matt: Where have you been all my life?

Matt tried to hold her hand. She pushed him back down. She turned back around to Cupidmon

Brianna: HEY! What the heck did you do?

Cupidmon: You ever hear of cupid's arrow before young lady? My arrow makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see. In that case…it was you.

Brianna: He was annoying enough when he wasn't all gaga over me! Change him back to normal!

Matt: You smell so nice.

Brianna: Shut up.

Dracomon: Matt! Snap out of it!

Matt: Who are you?

Dracomon: oh no.

Cupidmon: I'm afraid your friend's going to stay like that forever

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

Biyomon: Spiral twister!

Both the attacks hit Cupidmon dead on

Cupidmon: You guys are crazy!

Brianna: Change him back!

Cupidmon (thinking): I can't fight these guys. They'll smash me. It's not like they're going to get anywhere. Not with that kid dragging them behind now. And I need to make sure that those other kids haven't escaped yet.

Cupidmon: As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I gotta jet

Brianna: Stop him Jodixmon!

Cupidmon flew up and away as fast as he could

Jodixmon: Too late

Falcomon: Forget him. We need to find a way to get Matt off of whatever spell Cupidmon used on him.

Biyomon: Matt! You need to snap out of this!

Matt hugged Brianna

Matt: I wanna be with you

Brianna pushed him off

Falcomon: This is bad

Dracomon: Is Matt going to be alright?

Jodixmon: I think I might have an idea on how to help him

Matt: Seriously, why haven't I asked you out yet?

Brianna: To answer your question, Dracomon, he won't be if he doesn't shut up this instant.

--

Keenan twirled a stick around in his hand. His back was facing Shadramon. Shadramon continued to stare at him in particular. Kristy was pacing around a corner. She turned to look at Keenan.

Kristy (thinking) : Well, I know this might not be the best time, but then again, when am I going to get another chance to ask him? I'll do it. Right now.

She made her way towards Keenan

Kristy: Keenan, I have a question

Keenan: Hold that thought.

Keenan turned around

Keenan: Hey Shadramon, can you talk?

Shadramon: What do you want?

Keenan: Why didn't you talk when Cupidmon was here?

Shadramon: I speak only when spoken to

Keenan: Well, okay. Hey, I was going to just say, I'm getting really thirsty.

Shadramon: mhm.

Keenan: I could really use some water right now. I know that your orders were to kill us or whatever, but I'm begging you. I'm too thirsty.

Shadramon smirked

Shadramon: I'll see what I can do

Shadramon zoomed out of the hole. Keenan picked up the stick and walked towards the door.

Kristy: You're not going to be able to knock that door down.

Keenan: Who said I was trying to?

Shadramon zoomed back in. He had a tiny bowl of tinted water, and handed it to Keenan.

Keenan: Thanks

Keenan turned around hurled the water towards the creak of the door. A sizzling was heard

Shadramon: What the?!?

Keenan grabbed onto the stick and whacked Shadramon's face like a baseball bat. Shadramon recoiled down to the floor. Keenan wound back and kicked open the door. It flew open easily. He grabbed Kristy's hand and ran away. The found themselves running down a long tunnel.

Kristy: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Keenan: Volcano Island's full of nothing but lava and acid.

Kristy: You know that?

Keenan: When I used to live in this world, I went here once.

Kristy: Why didn't you say so?

Keenan: I didn't think that it would be the smartest thing to tell Cupidmon that. When I worked for Merukimon, we had to go a lot of different places, including here. With all that aside, what did you expect, an island by the name of "Volcano Island" to be full of living water?

Kristy: I didn't assume that he was trying to feed you acid

Keenan: Cupidmon told us that the door was locked with titanium. Titanium plus strong acid from here equals a way out. Come on! We need to go faster.

Kristy: Do you happen to know your way out of here?

Keenan: It's fuzzy, but I think I might. But for now, let's just keep going straight.

They kept running forward as fast as they could. After a while they stopped to catch their breath.

Kristy: How long is this tunnel?

Keenan didn't respond

Kristy: Are you alright?

Keenan: Does something seem weird to you?

Kristy looked around

Kristy: What do you mean?

Keenan: Why hasn't Shadramon followed us?

Kristy: I was wondering that.

Keenan: Does this surface seem a little weird to you?

Kristy: Not really.

Keenan kicked the ground with his foot. It hurt.

Keenan: uh oh.

Kristy: What?

Keenan: It's a trap!

Suddenly, four sets of prison bars emerged from under the dirt and stood straight up, trapping them in the middle. The celing opened like an elevator door, revealing a ray of sunlight, and the cage was pulled up. To their surprise, Shadramon up there waiting for them. They could now see that they were being hoisted up by a crane. They were in a cage with bars but no top. The tunnel's ceiling closed and the cage was set down.

Shadramon: Cupidmon told you not to escape

Keenan: Yeah, well, death wasn't too appealing of a thought.

Shadramon: What you did was clever, but I won't fall for it again. This cage is over 20 feet tall, which is far higher than you humans can jump. I'm keeping you here until Cupidmon comes back.

Keenan: I didn't know that Volcano Island was wired with hidden traps

Shadramon: You don't know a lot of things about this island. And unfortunately, you won't live long enough to learn much more about it.

Shadramon flew over them

Shadramon: This time, I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you.

Kristy sat down.

Kristy: We need to find a way out of this

Keenan: no kidding.

---

Jodixmon: I told you I knew where to find this place

Brianna: Where are we?

There were Digimon everywhere. They were all walking in and out of different markets and stores.

Dracomon: I've never seen anywhere like this before

Falcomon: It looks like some type of Digimon fair that's going on.

Brianna: Like a bazaar of some sort. Why did you bring us here Jodixmon?

Matt: Gosh, your voice is so pretty.

Brianna: If this kid doesn't shut up right now…

Falcomon: At least you two aren't arguing anymore

Brianna: I preferred it

Biyomon: Oh come on. You can't seriously hate the fact that all he's doing is flattering you right now.

Brianna: I do. Now Jodixmon, what are we doing here?

Jodixmon: We can ask anyone if they know who Cupidmon is or where he's from. Once we know that, we might have a chance at finding Keenan and Kristy, and also we can find a way to get Matt back to normal.

Dracomon: That should be easy.

Dracomon ran from Digimon to Digimon asking them about Cupidmon. Every time, they said they didn't know anything. He came back exhausted.

Dracomon: Nothing.

Jodixmon: Let's spread out and talk to different Digimon. Someone should know something.

It took them a good half hour before they learned that no one knew anything. They regrouped.

Biyomon: I can't believe this. No one's heard of him.

Matt: Can I hug you again Brianna?

Brianna: GET OFF!

Jodixmon: Brianna, calm down.

Brianna: I CAN'T STAND HIM! HE IS NOTHING BUT A GIANT FOOL, AND NOW HE'S AN ANNOYING GIANT FOOL! AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH HIM BEAUSE NO ONE'S EVER HEARD OF CUPIDMON!

Matt sadly backed off.

"did you say Cupidmon?"

Everyone turned around. A tiny Motomon was standing next to them.

Falcomon: Uh, yeah. Do you know anything about him?

Motimon: The one that looks like Piximon? Yeah, I know that he lives on Volcano Island. And he works with Shadramon. And…

Dracomon: Woah! Slow down.

Brianna: Volcano Island? Where's that?

Motimon: You have to fly to get there

Brainna: great. Now we can't even get over there

Biyomon: Yeah, Falcomon and I can't carry all of you. Not unless Kristy or Keenan digivolves us.

Dracomon: Well, maybe I can take you guys. If I can turn into Wingdramon, you all could fit on my back.

Brianna: Even greater. Now we definitely have no hope because the only way how you can digivolve is if lover boy here snaps out of it.

Motimon: Was he hit with Cupid's arrow?

Jodixmon: You don't know the half of it.

Motimon: I was hit once, but it's even worse if it hits a human. It's the worst when it hits you in the face or something. Not that it's ever good to be hit by anything in the face.

Jodixmon: Wait. You said that you were hit by it before. That means that you recovered. How?

Motimon: That's easy. You hit him hard on the head.

Brianna's eyes were half open

Brianna: Go figure. I could have done that at any time.

Falcomon tried to tackle Matt on the head, but Matt kept ducking and dodging him.

Matt: Leave me alone!

Falcomon: It won't work

Motimon: You're going to have to distract him.

Biyomon looked at Matt

Biyomon: And how are we supposed to distract him?

Motimon: Maybe…you'd just give him what he wants

Everyone looked at Brianna.

Brianna: wait. Wait, you guys don't want me to…

Everyone nodded.

Brianna: But I…he…that…

Dracomon: I can take the honor of hitting him on the head. But you'll have to do the hard part.

Brianna stood silently. She turned to Matt and grabbed him by the shirt.

Brianna: Let's just make this quick.

She pulled his face towards hers and planted her lips on his. Everyone stared in disbelief. Including Matt. Falcomon and Dracomon's mouths were wide open. It was a bit of a while before she gave Dracomon a threatening look, as if to remind him to act that instant.

Dracomon wound back. He leaped and gave Matt a giant headbutt. Matt fell to the ground.

Dracomon: Sorry Matt! Matt? Can you hear me?

Matt looked up

Matt: Dracomon! Why did you hit me? Do I look like a loony toon to you?

Dracomon: He's back!

Motimon: yay!

Falcomon: Thanks for your help

Jodixmon: um. Brianna. I suppose this is a little late to tell you. But..when we said give him what he wants, we just wanted you to hug him.

Biyomon: Yeah. That way he wouldn't have been able to move much. But I suppose, that worked too

Brianna: What. WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!

Matt: What are you whining about now Brianna? Hey, where are we?

Dracomon: Matt, Keenan and Kristy are on another island, and I need to change to Wingdramon for us to get there on time.

Matt: O…kay.

Matt's digivice lit up. He pulled it out.

Matt: How awesome! It's charged. But I still don't get what the heck is going on right now.

Dracomon: I'll explain on the way. Let's go! Now!

Matt: Sheesh alright already. Let's do it.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

He points his digivice towards the front

Coredramon Digivolve to!

Coredramon's wings deleted and were replaced by larger ones. His tail grew out much longer. Finally a helmet surrounded his head and yellow spikes formed from outside of it.

WINGDRAMON!!

---

Kristy: I'm soo thirsty.

Keenan was on his knees examining the bars.

Keenan: Tell me about it. I'm used to going for long periods without food or water, but even I'm starting to get dehydrated.

He spotted something from outside the cage. He reached over and picked it up. It wasn't very long or flexible for that matter, but it was a thin vine of some sort.

Kristy whispered to herself

Kristy: Should I do it now? But it would be so awkward! I don't even know if we're going to get out of here ali

Keenan: Kristy…

Kristy: Yeah?

Keenan: Did you say something?

Kristy: That's not going to get us out of here, you know.

Keenan: Well, not as it is, but I have an idea.

He whispered it to Kristy.

Kristy: That sounds pretty good

Keenan: Then let's do it. Hey Shadramon!

Shadramon just kept hovering over the cell.

Keenan held up his hands as a sign of surrender

Keenan: I just wanna ask you something.

Shadramon made his way down

Shadramon: Try anything, and I attack you

Keenan: Well, can me and my friend get a drink?

Shadramon didn't respond

Keenan: just kidding.

Shadramon didn't laugh

Keenan I just want to know something. Was this place built for humans?

Shadramon: Why?

Keenan: You seem to have traps all over the place for humans

Shadramon: Intruders were never allowed on this island.

Keenan: But this place is deserted. Is there a particular reason for that?

Shadramon: This place wasn't always called Volcano Island you know. At first, we had no reason to name it that because the Volcano never erupted. We didn't even know it was a volcano

Keenan: So you're from this area.

Shadramon: I was one of the first to ever live here. Back then, we lived in peace. Never did we think that anything bad would happen to us. Until one day, enemy Digimon attacked here.

Keenan: Why would they want to do that?

Shadramon: Because they wanted our island to themselves. We thought we could fight, but we couldn't. They knew more about this island than we did. They knew that if they could irritate the volcano…

Keenan: It would erupt.

Shadramon: Which is exactly what it did. Many Digimon were deleted. Some like me were permanently altered. As you apparently know, all the water turned acidic. That's how bad it was. I used to be a Wormmon, but the extreme effects of the lava forced me to digivolve into Shadramon, a fire type. I was one of the few who were lucky to survive.

Keenan: Were you the only survivor?

Shadramon: Exogrimmon ordered the evacuation of the Island. Cupidmon has been my friend for a long time, and me and him were the only ones who were put in charge of watching this island…

Keenan: Wait. Exogrimmon is the one who attacked here? How recent was this?

Shadramon: A couple years ago. We were immediately ordered to create this island as a prison site for humans. Which brings me back to why I don't like you. Humans like you are the reason why Exogrimmon rose to power and was able to take over our territory. Making a human death island was one of the most rewarding jobs I've ever had.

Keenan: But you're working for someone who you don't want to work for.

A distant voice was heard

Kristy: Hey Shadramon!

He looked up. He was shocked to see that she was hanging from the top of the cage

Shadramon: ho..how did you?

She waved the vine that Keenan gave her and threw it back down

Shadramon: She used the vine to climb up the bar! You humans tricked me!

Kristy jumped out. Shadramon took off flying after her, but Keenan grabbed onto his foot.

Shadramon: Stay away from me!

Keenan grabbed tighter until Shadramon flew all the way out of the open top "cage". Then he let go and landed next to Kristy.

Keenan: Nice job

Kristy: we've got to go.

They both tried to dart away, and Shadramon followed them from overhead.

Shadramon: Flash Buster!

They both had to dodge his fire ball attacks. They both ran with all of their might.

Shadramon threw a couple more Flash Busters at them. They barely dodged. Kristy saw a ditch.

Kristy: Keenan, over there!

Keenan saw the ditch too. They both hopped in. Shadramon flew right over it

Keenan: I think we're safe

"Hey."

They turned around. Cupidmon was holding a giant branch. He wound back and hit Kristy in the face with it. He turned back around and knocked Keenan out with it also.

---

Kristy woke up first. She felt hot. She tried to move, but couldn't. It wasn't long before she realized that she was chained to a giant rock. Worse than that. She looked down and saw a massive pit of lava under her. She soon realized that they were inside the volcano, loosely chained to wall. She looked over, and saw Keenan.

Kristy: Keenan! Keenan!

Keenan slowly woke up. He flinched when he looked down and saw the lava.

Keenan: Where are we?

Cupidmon: You two are very smart for humans.

Cupidmon floated down. Shadramon flew down next to him. The sound of bubbling lava almost made Cupidmon inaudible. He had to shout every word.

Shadramon: In case you haven't noticed, you're strapped to the inside of a volcano, just a couple meters over the boiling lava.

Kristy: What are you going to do to us?

Cupidmon: Well we could leave you here to overdose on smoke and die, but we know what happens when we leave you two alone. So…Shadramon.

Shadramon: I'll give you this. You two are the most fun I've had with humans in a while. So long. Flash Buster!

He shot a fire beam around where the two were chained. His plan was to cut their rock, and make them fall into the water, still chained to the wall.

Kristy: Keenan!

Keenan looked over at her

Kristy: I know this is going to sound really…

A giant bubble of lava sprayed up

Keenan: Kristy! What is it?

Kristy: I just wanted to know, if we live through this, do you want to go to the school dance with me?!?

Keenan: Well this is a really awkward time to ask that isn't it?!?

Kristy: Sorry

Keenan: But Kristy, honestly, I wouldn't be happy going with anyone but you. The answer is definitely!

Shadramon completed the circle. The rock detached from the volcano and fell straight for the lava. They were a couple feet over it, when something zoomed past. The rock never fell in.

Cupidmon's face changed

Cupidmon: What?

Cupidmon was smashed against the wall. Jodixmon gripped onto the wall with his crystal spear, and gripped Cupidmon with the other hand.

Shadramon: Who are you guys?!?

Falcomon flew down

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

Shadramon dodged it. He flew out of the volcano. Jodixmon threw Cupidmon up and over the volcano, sending him screaming and crashing down the ground. He jumped after him.

Matt and Brianna ran up. Wingdramon flew in front of them with Keenan and Kristy on his back. He set them down and snapped their chains off.

Keenan: Matt? Brianna? What are you guys doing here?

Matt: I could ask you the same question? You two look, erm, tanner.

Biyomon and Falcomon flew up to them.

Cupidmon: How did you guys reach here?

Falcomon: Are you two alright?

Kristy: Never been better.

Keenan: Falcomon, you ready to digivolve?

Digivolution sequence begins.

Keenan: DNA…Charge!

Falcomon Digivolve to!

PECKMON!

Biyomon: Kristy, you too!

Kristy reached for her digivice. She couldn't find it.

Brianna: Kristy?

Kristy looked on the ground. She could see it a distance away.

Kristy: I must have dropped it when Wingdramon brought us over here.

Keenan: Well then get it!

Kristy ran for it.

Cupidmon: No! Stop!

Kristy kept running.

Cupidmon: Oh no you don't

Cupidmon took out another arrow. He wound it back.

Cupidmon: Cupid's….Arrow!

Keenan saw what was going on.

Keenan: Kristy stop running!

It was too late. The arrow hit Kristy in the back. She fell over and landed in front of her digivice. Keenan ran up to her

Keenan: Kristy! Kristy! Get up!

Wingdramon: uh…oh.

Kristy opened her eyes and looked at Keenan. Cupidmon smiled.

Cupidmon: Prepare to be the victims of cupid's spell humans.

Keenan: Kristy?

Kristy got up. She pulled out her digivice.

Kristy: Biyomon! Digivolve!

Cupidmon: What?

Shadramon: What?

Biyomon: What? Uh, okay!

Digivolution sequence begins.

Kristy: DNA…Charge!

Biyomon Digivolve to!

AQUILAMON!

Aquilamon flew into Cupidmon and knocked him down. Cupidmon tried to reach for another arrow

Peckmon: Kunai Wing!

His feathers flew into Cupid's bow. One flew right between the string and snapped it

Cupidmon: No!

Shadramon tried to attack Peckmon. He charged for him when Wingdramon got in his way. Wingdramon picked him up and threw him across. He was sent flying.

Peckmon and Aquilamon flew after him also. Wingdramon, Peckmon and Aquilamon cornered him.

Shadramon: That's it!

Shadramon raised his hands in the air

They froze

Shadramon: I give up. It's hopeless now. I'm never going to avenge all the Digimon who were killed on this island.

Kristy: but Shadramon

Kristy walked over to them

Kristy: attacking us isn't what's going to make things right

Cupidmon: Well whether it will or not…

Cupidmon flew in between them and Shadramon

Cupidmon: We don't have a choice. Whether we like it or not, we work for Exogrimmon now. If we don't listen to him, he'll destroy our island.

Wingdramon: But if Exogrimmon knows you're too afraid of him to act on your own, he'll do much worse things to you than destroy your island. He'll turn you into a slave by fear.

Shadramon: And how would you know that?

Wingdramon de digivolved back to Dracomon

Dracomon: Because believe it or not, I've worked for Exogrimmon all my life, but there's nothing as rewarding as knowing that you don't have to be afraid of him anymore.

Cupidmon looked back at Shadramon.

Cupidmon: That's easy for you to say. You can digivolve and we can't

Keenan: Digivolution isn't what makes a Digimon like you strong or weak. It's the kind of will power you have.

Shadramon: so you think that we can go against Exogrimmon, and not get our island blown up.

Keenan: I can't promise that he won't try, but as long as you two stay strong, Exogrimmon won't stand a chance.

Cupidmon: You know what. You humans are alright. You just have to do a little less intruding

Kristy: And you just have to do a little less torture…

Cupidmon: And maybe one day, Digimon like us might be able to get along with humans like you.

--

Everyone flew away on Aquilamon and Peckmon. Cupidmon and Shadramon waved.

Shadramon: Do you really think that what they said is true?

Cupidmon: Who knows. All we've ever learned about humans is that they can't be trusted. But maybe there's a thing or two that we can learn from them.

Shadramon: I hope so

Keenan and Kristy were both riding on Aquilamon. Keenan turned to her.

Keenan: Hey, Kristy. I know that you might not want to talk about this right now, but I need to know something. I know what a cupidmon can do to a human, and usually, erm. Well let's just put it this way. When Matt was hit with cupid's arrow, he fell in love with Brianna. But when you were hit, nothing seemed to happen.

Kristy: Oh. That's…because his arrow didn't really hit me.

Keenan: really?

Kristy: yeah, he completely missed, but I made it look convincing.

Keenan: Oh, well that's good that you didn't get hit.

Kristy: Yeah. So…I can't wait to see you in a tux!

She chuckled

Keenan: it'll be more weird to see you in a dress.

Keenan laughed also. Matt overheard and did a mock fake laugh. He was riding on Peckmon.

Matt: Hey Dracomon, do you know why Brianna hasn't said a word since we left for this island?

Dracomon: Well, it's a long story.

Peckmon: Matt, feel free to put that portal to work anytime now.

Matt: oh yeah.

He pulled out his digivice

Matt: Let's go!

---

Saturday at 9:30 PM. The school dance was going on, and for once, everything seemed to be going okay. A slow dance song came on. Matt in a tux walked through a large crowed of people. He bumped into Castilla and Danny slow dancing. Matt gave him a thumbs up and Danny returned it. Matt dug through the crowd and made it to a table.

Matt: Dumb school dances. I am so thirsty.

"Look at you, off complaining again"

Matt turned around.

Matt: Brianna? What on earth are you doing here? You don't even go to this school.

Brianna: It's a long story. Nothing else to do, wanted to get away from my mom, Kristy begged me to come, story over.

Matt poured himself a glass of soda. He took a sip of it.

Matt: Well you look nice in a dress

Brianna: Don't count on ever seeing me do it again.

Matt: So are we on speaking terms now?

Brianna ignored his question

Brianna: Don't you have a date?

Matt: Yeah, well I had a date. Something came up and she had to do something else tonight. I'd be mad if she didn't apologize to me half a million times.

Brianna: So in other words you got ditched

Matt: Whatever.

There was an awkward silence

Brianna: I hate school dances

Matt: Oh tell me about it. Looks like they're enjoying this though.

He pointed and Keenan and Kristy slow dancing. Kristy's eyes were closed and Keenan spotted Matt. He gave him a short wave.

Matt: Watching those two is like watching a dumb romantic comedy movie. They've known each other since they were children you know that?

Brianna: You know Kristy told Keenan that the arrow missed her?

Matt: That's a lie. I saw it hit her. Why didn't it work though?

Brianna: If a magic spell is made to make someone's hair grow, but their hair is already long, is the spell going to work?

Matt: no. ooh

Brianna: do the math.

Matt: So, um, I was also infected huh?

Brianna: yeah.

Matt: I hope I wasn't too annoying

Brianna: You were.

Matt: good.

Brianna: do you remember anything?

Matt: Not really, it's all just a haze. Although, I do remember one thing. You yelled something about me, something along the lines of how I'm annoying and how I'm a giant fool.

Brianna: Well, if it makes you feel any better I wasn't in my best mood.

Matt: uh huh

Brianna: I suppose I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. At least, not entirely.

Matt: I'll take it. So um, one thing I'm not too clear on. When I was in a daze and you needed to snap me back to reality, did we, umm.

Brianna: yeah.

Matt: Oh.

Brianna: But it was an extreme situation…

Matt: Yeah, and it's not like neither of us really knew what we were doing…

Brianna: It was out of desperation…

Matt: And we're never telling anyone about it

Brianna: Never… For all I care, it didn't happen.

Matt: What didn't happen? That's how much I don't know about it.

Brianna: good

Matt: good

The same song was still playing.

Brianna: When is this dumb thing going to end?

Matt: well, maybe to make it go quicker. Do you want to dance?

Brianna gave him a weird look.

Brianna: fine. Not like there's anything to do out here anyway.

Matt took Brianna's hand

Matt: This never happened either by the way

Brianna: of course not. And once this is done…

Matt: We go right back to hating each other

Brianna: good.

Matt: cool

Matt and Brianna joined the dance.

----

AGH, this took FOREVER with a capital 4. I'm so sorry, but hopefully this was somewhat worth it. I didn't want to have another double lengthed episode right after the midseason/whatever it was premiere, but I did this as a Valentine's day special, sooo, yeah. Please comment! Next episode will be about Luke! Thank you all for waiting this long! R+R!


	23. Episode 15

Hey! It's episode 15 time! Not much to say but enjoy!

* * *

It was sunset. The whole scene had a brownish tint. There was a pair of blue boy's gym shoes running fast. The one wearing them was clearly worried about something, and was panting faster and faster. He ran towards his house and swung open the front door and closed it behind him. He took a moment to lean on the front door, panting for his very life. The boy was short and no older than about nine years old. He had a head full of blonde hair. A young blonde girl who was his age walked up to him.

"Luke. What's wrong?"

Luke: Stay out of this Castilla.

Castilla: What happened? What did you do?

Luke's eyes were full of tears.

Luke: Be quiet!

Castilla: Where is she?

He couldn't take it anymore. He shouted, wound back, and punched Castilla in the face as hard as he could. She fell face down on the ground.

Luke: Leave me alone!

He ran upstairs. On the way up he screamed

Luke: Stupid voices inside my head!!! Leave me alone!!

The scene was overlapped with green symbols, and panned out to Luke's computer. It flashed back to weeks ago when Luke first saw the message in strange symbols on his computer. He pressed enter and changed his life forever. A high pitched scream was heard and many gruesome scenes flashed by.

Luke suddenly woke up screaming. His body was drenched with sweat. Bearmon was grabbing his shirt.

Bearmon: Luke, what on earth is the matter?

Luke: What are you doing out? My mom might see you.

Bearmon: Your mom is the least of my worries when you wake up screaming like that. Are you alright?

Luke looked at the ground

Bearmon: I think you need some water

Luke: No. I'm fine.

Bearmon: You don't look fine

Luke: It's called a bad dream, alright?

Bearmon: you woke up screaming and panting. You can't blame me for being concerned

Luke stared at him. Slowly, he sat up in his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, he heard a series of rapid beeping noises. Bearmon noticed too.

Bearmon: Where's that sound coming from?

Luke: It's coming from down here.

He leaned over and looked under his bed. He slowly dragged out his laptop.

Bearmon: That's what's sounding?

He opened it. Before he did so, he had an idea of what it might have been. But he didn't want to see it. The symbols were back. Bearmon took a look at it.

Bearmon: Luke…these are digital symbols. How can a computer like yours be getting this?

Luke: The bigger question is, why can I read it.

Bearmon: What did you say?

Luke: Bearmon we need to get out of here now.

Bearmon: Let's go.

Luke lived in an apartment complex, so sneaking out without anyone noticing wasn't easy. Especially not with his computer that was beeping rapidly. He simply ran for the door and Bearmon followed him out. He slowly closed the door, and they left the building.

There was a park that was a block away from his house. He and Bearmon ran over there as fast as they could. While they were running, Bearmon asked

Bearmon: Why did we leave?

Luke: Because I think something is trying to attack me

They made it to the park and he set the computer down. There were hardly any cars on the road, and for the few that did pass by, it was too dark and no one was awake enough to pay attention to Luke and his Digimon.

Luke: These are the same symbols that I saw right before I went to the digital world on accident.

Bearmon: But I thought that the digital dive was the only way in.

Luke: Obviously not.

The computer kept showing symbols.

Bearmon: This is a weird alteration of a digital world language, even I can't really read this. How can we get it to stop?

Luke: The same way I got it to stop the last time.

Luke tried pressing buttons on his computer

Bearmon: Be careful, you don't want to end up in the digital world again.

Luke: I don't care. I want this thing to shut up already.

He smashed the keys on his keyboard in every effort to make it stop.

Bearmon: Nothing's working.

A new set of symbols jumped onto the screen. Luke looked at them and pressed a button. Suddenly, a light shined out of the computer. It flickered, and then it shut off.

Bearmon: Luke. Something's wrong.

Luke: What?

Bearmon: I sense…

"A Digimon?"

They turned around. A giant, black, horned Digimon was towering over them. He put on an ugly smile.

Bearmon: This guy's no good Luke.

"Actually, I'm Shadowmon, but whatever swings your fancy."

Bearmon tried to leap at him, but Shadowmon grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground

Luke: Bearmon!

Shadowmon: Well Luke, we meet again.

Luke: What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life.

Shadowmon laughed. Do you remember this?

He zoomed over to Luke. It was crazy. He was as fast as Jodixmon. He punched Luke in the face, punched him in the stomach and threw him over.

Shadowmon: You are so weak.

Luke grabbed his stomach

Shadowmon flew over and kicked him in the face. Luke tumbled over. Shadowmon walked over to him. He lifted his foot and prepared to stomp on him. It never happened. Bearmon attacked him from behind. But it wasn't long before Shadowmon grabbed him, hit him, and threw him up in the air.

Luke: Bearmon!

He pulled out his digivice and pointed it at Bearmon

Digivolution sequence begins.

Luke: DNA…Charge!

Bearmon Digivolve To!

GRIZZLYMON!

Grizzlymon crashed down onto Shadowmon. Luke looked at his digivice.

Luke: Shadowmon. Dark Virus type. This guy's in ultimate, but I can't get anything on his special attacks!

Grizzlymon jumped off of him

Grizzlymon: Crescent Moon!

It deflected off of Shadowmon. Grizzlymon's eyes widened

Luke: What?

Shadowmon laughed.

Shadowmon: You have no idea what you're up against.

He zoomed over towards Grizzlymon and grabbed him by the neck. He squeezed as tight as he could.

Luke: Stop!! You can kill him!

Grizzlymon couldn't maintain his form. He de digivolved into Bearmon. Shadowmon smiled as he squeezed harder. Suddenly, he dropped Bearmon and fell over. Luke hit him with the side of his laptop.

Luke: Tell me who you are now!

Bearmon was passed out on the floor.

Shadowmon: That's a bold statement coming from you. After all, you were always such a scared little child.

Luke: You don't even know who I am!

Shadowmon: really?

Shadowmon flew up into the air. He suddenly became transparent. He flew straight towards Luke. He moved so fast that Luke had no choice but to receive what he had coming. Luke screamed. His whole body turned purple, and then he helplessly flew towards the ground. He looked down. Nothing seemed to have changed. That was, until he looked behind him. He couldn't believe it. He was looking at a spitting image…of himself. Shadowmon had copied his body. From his blonde hair to his white and blue gym shoes.

Shadowmon: Because…I feel like I'm about to know you quite well.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. Shadowmon opened his palm and pointed it at Luke's computer. A bright light shined from the computer once again. Luke felt like it was trying to suck him in, so he resisted. His copy walked up to him.

Shadowmon: Don't worry, it'll just be the digital world. But I think that you're about to find out a whole lot about yourself. Particularly, how you survive on your own.

He spun around and pushed Luke into the light. Luke yelled and disappeared into it. The computer fell and Shadowmon caught it.

Shadowmon: And in the mean time…I'll be happy to fill your shoes.

He smiled, walked over to Bearmon and shook him. Bearmon opened his eyes

Bearmon: Luke. What happened?

Shadowmon: Thank goodness, I got rid of him all by myself. It's all over now.

---

In the morning, Demidevimon was lying under a bridge. A car sped past him and sprayed dirt on his face. His eyes shot open and he stood up

Demidevimon: Hey! Doesn't anyone on your stupid planet have any sense of decency around here! Sheesh!

He watched the car disappear and flew up into the air.

Demidevimon: Is it a crime to let a guy like me get a little bit of sleep around here? Anyway, anything beats living in that girl's house.

His stomach grumbled

Demidevimon: Ah great. You made me hungry too. Now who do I need to destroy to get a bite to eat around here, eh?

Something caught his eye. It was a small chipmunk that was moving on the ground. Demidevimon's stomach grumbled again

Demidevimon: I've never been one for human food, but if it moves and it's out in the open, it's lunch!

He darted towards it. It looked over at him, turned around and ran away. He chased it.

Demidevimon: Hows about some of this? Demi Blast!

A fireball almost hit it, but it kept running forward. Demidevimon got closer and closer to it, and he would have had it if it hadn't run into a small hole in the tree. Demidevimon was too big, so he just smashed into it and bounced off.

Demidevimon: ahhh, I HATE THIS PLANET!

He got up and flew away.

--

Castilla shook "Luke" until he woke up.

Castilla: Luke. Luke

He woke up

Shadowmon: What is it Castilla?

Castilla: Floramon said that she thought she heard the door open last night.

Shadowmon: It did. I went out for some fresh air.

Castilla: So you're okay?

Shadowmon: Acutally, I've never felt better.

Castilla: Well, mom's not home so you can let Bearmon out of the digivice if you want.

Bearmon: Actually…

Castilla turned around

Bearmon: Floramon and I have already helped ourselves to some breakfast. Do either of you want any?

Castilla: Sure.

Shadowmon's eyes focused onto Castilla's pocket. He could see her yellow digivice sticking out of it. He flashbacked to when Luke used it to digivolve Bearmon into Grizzlymon

Shadowmon: Hey Castilla…

Castilla: yeah?

Shadowmon: Do you mind if I see that digivice of yours?

Castilla: uh, sure. I don't see why not.

She reached into her pocket and handed it to him.

Shadowmon: Great. Now get out of my way.

He shoved her aside.

Castilla: Where are you going?

Shadowmon: I'll be right back inside, I'm going to see if we have any mail.

Castilla: But it's Sun…

He already shut the door. Shadowmon walked outdoors to take a look at her digivice. While standing right outside of the apartment building, he looked around the settings and at some of the features.

Shadowmon: To be able to harness the power of digivolution in this stupid thing….

He began to squeeze the digivice really tight when…

"Luke?"

He turned around. Kristy was standing behind him with her helmet and her bike. He looked at her for a second.

Shadowmon: Kristy! What brings you here?

Kristy: Why are you holding Castilla's digivice?

Shadowmon: um, no reason. Mine's not working well.

Kristy: Do you need someone to take a look at it?

Shadowmon: No. I told you it's not working well, I didn't say that it was broken.

He had an angry tone

Kristy: Okay, calm down will ya? I'm sorry. Anyway, I came over to see if Castilla can help me out with my project.

Shadowmon: bu..but you and Castilla don't have any classes together.

Kristy: I didn't know that you knew that. But you're right, but I just wanted to see if she wanted to help out anyway. It's kinda boring being at home with only my brother.

Shadowmon: What ever happened to only staying one day?

Kristy: He swears to be back by the end of today.

Shadowmon (thinking): Wait a minute. Marcus Damon.

Shadowmon: Actually…do you mind if I come over also?

Kristy: Um, well sure. But I didn't think that you'd be the kind of person who'd want to help me with this.

Shadowmon: Oh please. I'm always happy to help.

Kristy: alright, let's go.

Shadowmon: Wait, one more thing.

Kristy: Yeah?

Shadowmon: You know, yesterday was quite the battle. I was thinking that maybe you tell everyone to leave their Digimon at home. But we should all bring our digivices. I want to show you guys all something I found out about them.

Kristy: Why?

Shadowmon: Because they need rest, I just said it.

Kristy: But they can rest just fine in our digivices

Shadowmon: if you were a Digimon, would you like being cramped up in a tiny digivice all day.

Kristy: Well I suppose you have a point. I mean, we're just going to do a project, so it's not like we're going to run into any Digimon on the way.

She let out a giggle

Shadowmon: My point exactly.

--

Luke's eyes opened slowly. He looked around, and saw that he was in a tiny room. All the walls were concrete, and there was only one airhole on the wall. Immediately, he tried to move, but couldn't. He soon noticed that his wrists were attached to chains. He struggled to get out, but couldn't do anything. He saw a crack of light in front of him, and then, a previously invisible door opened. Darklizardmon stepped into the room.

Luke: I know you! You're one of Exogrimmon's goons!

Darklizardmon: You and your friends sure like to get captured

Luke: What are you talking about?

Darklizardmon: Just yesterday, two of your friends were on Volcano Island. But, they escaped unfortunately. Anyway, I'm not here to chat with you…

Luke: So Exogrimmon's the one keeping me here. Let me out, now!

Darklizardmon: I'm also not here to dignify your childishness with a response. All I want to say is that we can see every move you make, and that Shadowmon will be here shortly. And I'm sure he'll be happy to answer any and all questions that you have.

Luke: He's on Earth. There's no way that he can come here.

Darlizardmon smiled

Darklizardmon: You obviously don't know the first thing about Shadowmon do you?

He turned around and walked away.

Luke tried to pull harder on his chains, but his efforts were useless.

--

Kristy: So here's what I think we could do. The first thing I need is a poster, so if someone could help me with all of this glue, that would be great.

Shadowmon couldn't help but roll his eyes. He, Castilla and Kristy were sitting on the floor with a blank poster board and a bunch of project supplies.

Kristy: Luke, I saw that. Now listen, Keenan said that he couldn't be here for another twenty minutes or so but until he comes, I'm going to need you to help me out also.

Shadowmon: When is Marcus coming back?

Kristy: He went out with my dad. They'll be back in an hour or so. Until then, can you pass me the glue

Shadowmon: Why? Because you're too lazy to do it yourself?

Castilla: Luke, be nice. I'm sure Kristy didn't invite you over for you to make fun of her.

Shadowmon: I was simply stating a fact.

Castilla: No you weren't. Hey Kristy, do you mind if I use your washroom?

Kristy: Of course not, it's just down the hall and to your right.

Castilla: Thanks.

She got up, opened the door and left. Kristy picked up a marker.

Kristy: You and your sister are complete opposites Luke.

Shadowmon: Yeah, but at least I'm something without her. That's more than I can say for you.

Kristy: What are you talking about?

Shadowmon: Think about it. Do you really believe that you're a digidestined because you deserve to be one?

Kristy (sarcastically): Uh, kinda. That's why I am one.

Shadowmon: So you really think that you have a Digimon because you're strong? Or because your last name is Damon.

Kristy looked at him

Kristy: Are you trying to say that…

Shadowmon: You're nothing without your brother. If he didn't exist, you wouldn't be anything more than just your mother's little child.

Kristy: How dare you say that Luke.

Shadowmon: It's the truth, isn't it? I mean, who's the one who has been through countless battles and has always come out the winner?

Kristy: I have!

Shadowmon: Really now. You need to face it Kristy. You're not alive to tell the story because you're strong, you're alive because someone else has always been strong for you. And you and your Digimon are so weak, that when he was in prison, you had to wait for all of us to save him for you. What kind of a sad excuse for a trainer are you?

Kristy stood up

Kristy: Get out of my house!

Shadowmon also stood up and stared at her.

Shadowmon: Weakling.

His hand swooped down to her pocket, and he picked up her pink digivice.

Shadowmon: What is it with all of you and keeping these things in your pocket anyway?

Kristy: Give that back!

She tried to grab him, but he pushed her over into a table counter. He hit her on the head and knocked her out. He walked past the bathroom, and Castilla just got out.

Castilla: Luke, is everything okay? I heard a crash.

Shadowmon grabbed her by the arm.

Shadowmon: We need to talk.

He pushed her into the wall and hit her head with his elbow, also knocking her out.

Shadowmon: Talk over.

He left the house, holding both the pink and yellow digivice in each of his hands.

--

Demidevimon was almost too weak to fly.

Demidevimon: I never knew that anyone could be so weak just because of lousy food.

He stopped on top of a phone wire and looked down. He smiled

Demidevimon: bingo

He spotted a white haired lady feeding small pieces of bread to birds. He quickly swooped down and landed in front of the pigeons. He shooed them all away and swallowed a couple tiny pieces of bread himself. The lady screamed and Demidevimon turned around.

Demidevimon: Hey lady! How about trowing the whole bag of that right down here! I gotta eat too!

Demidevimon had never seen any human run so fast.

Demidevimon: Fine! It's on your conscience!

He sat down.

Demidevimon: That did nothing. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in days. Back in the digital world…

He flashbacked to what that Digimon said to him. "Exogrimmon ordered your execution...he thinks your useless"

He couldn't remember the exact words, but it was something along the lines of that.

Demidevimon: They were happy to destroy me too. Forget the digital world! I hate them all! I hate everybody!

He flew away.

--

Keenan knocked on Kristy's door.

Keenan: Kristy! It's me!

He had been there for a minute and a half.

Keenan: Forget this.

He reached under her welcome mat and took out a key.

Keenan: You really need to put the key in a more creative place, Kristy.

He opened the lock and opened the door.

Keenan: Hello! Kristy? Castilla? Luke? It's just me! You guys should answer the door every once in a while!

Keenan walked inside through the hall and almost tripped over Castilla. He quickly stepped back and looked down

Keenan: Castilla!!

He tried to shake her and checked her pulse.

Keenan: Castilla! Wake up!

He shook her harder. He reached in his bag and took some of his bottled water and splashed it on her face. She quickly sat up, breathing heavily.

Castilla: Keenan?

Keenan: Are you okay?!? What happened?

Castilla: I…I can't really remember. I went to the bathroom and Luke was alone with Kristy in the other room, then I heard a crash. But I think Luke left.

Keenan: Oh no. Kristy!

He and Castilla ran to the room, and she was lying on the ground.

Keenan: Kristy! Wake up.

A wave of water splashed her face. Keenan looked back, and Castilla had already helped herself to his bottle of water. She smiled

Castilla: Sorry

Kristy (quietly): Don't be

She coughed

Keenan: Kristy, I need you to tell me what happened.

Kristy: Luke…

Keenan: I should've known. I never liked that kid.

Kristy: Wait. He said some really weird stuff to me, like how. Like how..

Keenan: Like how what?

Kristy: Like how I'm only a digidestined because of Marcus.

Keenan got up

Keenan: I've had enough of him.

Castilla: Please Keenan, don't hurt him.

Keenan: A little too late for that, don't you think?

Kristy: Keenan!

He ran out the door.

Kristy: My goodness, now I have to deal with two Marcuses

Castilla: Hey Kristy, was Luke acting a little weird to you?

Kristy: A little. But to be honest, if I had to guess that one of my friends would say that to me, it probably would be him.

Castilla: Still, I'm his sister, and I know that he usually isn't that mean.

Kristy: Let's hope.

Keenan ran out the door and across the street.

Keenan: Why didn't I ask her where he was off to?

"Because I didn't go anywhere"

He turned around and Shadowmon in Luke's body was standing right behind him.

Keenan: Luke, I want to hear from you what you said to Kristy.

Shadowmon: Why? Can't you hear?

Keenan punched him in the face

Keenan: Don't you know how much a comment like that would hurt Kristy?

Shadowmon: And who are you, her boyfriend?

Keenan: no, but I care about her like one.

Keenan tried to punch him again, but he grabbed his fist.

Shadowmon: You're very weak, yet you still act without thinking. It's no wonder that your digital mother is dead.

He shoved him onto the ground.

Keenan: I told you to never bring that up.

Shadowmon: Just like I'm telling you now that I'm not scared of a grammatically challenged nine year old boy turned fourteen year old punk.

Keenan tried attack him, but he was too quick.

Keenan: I have to hand it to you, you're quicker than usual.

Shadowmon: Looks like those digital world reflexes of your haven't gone dry either. But still.

Shadowmon grabbed him by the neck.

Shadowmon: I don't like to be touched. Especially not by you. I may have been nice and knocked out your friends, but as for you.

He whispered

Shadowmon: Exogrimmon wants you dead.

Keenan's eyes widened.

Shadowmon snatched his digivice from his backpack and threw him as hard as he could. Keenan was in the air for about 5 seconds and crashed through the top of a deserted building. He fell to the floor and was immediately knocked out. Shadowmon took a look at the three digivices that he had. Yellow, pink and purple. He heard a beep. He put the three digivices away and put on his headset.

Shadowmon: What?

He didn't sound like Luke anymore.

Darklizardmon: Uh, sorry sir, but it seems as if our guest who you seem to have taken the form of quite nicely, would want a visit from you.

Shadowmon: Well I suppose I could pay him one. As consolation at least.

He turned off his headset, smiled and walked away.

--

Keenan was in pain all over. Kristy and Castilla were trying to wake him up.

Castilla: Keenan, please, get up!

Keenan moved a little bit.

Kristy: It's not working.

Keenan was now lying on Kristy's sofa.

The door opened. Kristy's dad ran in, and Marcus came in right after.

Mr. Damon: Kristy, I am so sorry that your mom and I weren't home.

Marcus: Alright big guy get up!

Agumon took Keenan and shook him

Agumon: Live! I want you to live!

Kristy: Agumon, stop that!

Agumon: Sorry.

Marcus: Plus he's not dead. He's just really roughed up.

Mr. Damon: Needless to say, Kristy, I don't want you talking to Castilla's brother anymore

Castilla: How could Luke do such a thing?

Keenan (quietly): because it wasn't him.

They looked down at him

Keenan: I mean..

He cleared his throat and sat up

Keenan: I don't think it was him. How else could he have thrown me that far?

Kristy: Maybe he's using some illegal drug

Keenan: I think it might be worse than that. He said something about Exogrimmon wanting me dead.

Marcus: So you think…

Keenan: Luke might have turned to Exogrimmon's side. That's the only thing I can think of.

Castilla: He must have thrown you like a thousand feet. How are you not dead?

Keenan: Just be happy that the roof I came crashing through was really cheap material. I'm still in pain, but at least it broke my fall. Plus, I've been through tighter squeezes before.

Kristy: Thank God you're alright.

Keenan: alight, but in pain.

Castilla touched her pocket. In shock, she tried to touch her other one. There was nothing in them.

Castilla: Well whatever Luke's up to, I think he took my digivice. I can't contact Floramon.

Kristy reached for hers, and ran into a similar problem

Kristy: He took mine too!

Keenan: He also has mine.

Marcus: Well mine's working fine! Agumon, let's find this punk!

Agumon: Right behind ya boss.

They both ran out the door.

Kristy: But Marcus!

He was long gone

Kristy: …your digivice won't work on earth.

Keenan: We need to go help him

Castilla: You need to rest. Kristy and I should go and get our Digimon back.

Kristy: Yeah, my dad will take care of you.

Mr. Damon: At least until your parents come.

Keenan: Alright, but be careful. I don't know who Luke's working with, and I don't want you guys to get hurt.

Kristy: Got it. Let's go Castilla.

--

Luke was starving. And he was weak. All he had been trying to do was break free, but he couldn't. The chains were simply too strong for a human. He suddenly heard the door crack. Out of the dim light, he saw a figure walking towards him. The door shut. He was looking at a mirror image of himself, smiling at him.

Shadowmon: You look familiar.

Luke: If I could express how much I hate you right now…

Shadowmon: Oh give it a break. You can talk all you want. Your voice is all you have left. Of course, your voice has gotten you into a great deal of trouble in the past hasn't it.

Luke: You don't know the first thing about me.

Shadowmon: Really? I don't? So I suppose the fact that I know what you thought when I attacked you doesn't count. Or when you watched the Bearmon tribe get defeated. Or why you're the only one who could understand those symbols on the computer.

Luke: What the heck are you?

Shadowmon: I'm just a Digimon. Shadowmon to be exact. But that's not what your friends think. As far as they're concerned, I'm you.

Luke: You messed with my friends?

Shadowmon: Well you don't have any friends, not anymore, but yes I surely did. Badly.

Luke used the last of his strength to try to attack him. The chains kept pulling him back. He was shouting.

Shadowmon: COME ON! COME ON GET ME!

He laughed and pushed him down.

Shadowmon: How do you keep this hair under control by the way? I must know.

Luke: Tell me what you did to my friends, now!

Shadowmon: Slow down. You want to skip to the end when I haven't started at the beginning yet.

Luke: Fine. How did you take the form of my body?

Shadowmon: That's more like it. I was just using my special attack. When I flew through you, I copied your DNA, your voice, and yes, even your memories. That's why I made such a good you

Luke: None of my friends would have believed you.

Shadowmon: That's not what they said. And by the way, you use the word "friends" too lightly. Don't you know that none of them like you?

Shadowmon pointed his hand and a screen came on

Shadowmon: I was kind enough to record this live feed for you.

Kristy: But to be honest, if I had to guess that one of my friends would say that to me, it probably would be him.

Keenan: I never liked that kid…

Mr. Damon: Needless to say, I don't want you talking to Castilla's brother anymore

Castilla: How could Luke do such a thing?

Keenan: I don't think it was him. How else could he have thrown me that far?

Shadowmon spoke over the video

Shadowmon: In other words, the only reason why they have doubts is because you were stronger than usual. Not because you wouldn't have said it.

He shut off the video.

Shadowmon: I think you've seen enough.

Luke's head was down.

Luke: Well if anyone, Bearmon would know it's not me.

Shadowmon: Bearmon! Hah! He listens to me more than he listened to you. But enough about me. Let's talk about you.

Luke: Me?

Shadowmon: Do you remember the day when you ran home, crying?

Luke: I, I don't

Shadowmon: Your lying. I have your memories and you remember it perfectly. You were so scared. And you know why? Because you did something that no ten year old could have ever done

Luke: Shut up! Leave me alone!

Shadowmon: But I still can't believe that you don't remember who I am. I was there. And I saw that there is a darkness in you Luke.

Something clicked in Luke's brain

Luke: Wait. How were you able to teleport here?

He hoped to have changed the topic. This was something he didn't ever want to talk about again.

Shadowmon: One of my special attacks is to teleport. I'm one of the few Digimon who don't need a fancy portal or digivice to arrive. But back to business.

He put his face next to his. It was as if Luke was looking in a mirror.

Shadowmon: I took a little souvenir from each of them.

He took the three digivices and made them float in front of him. He stepped back.

Luke shouted

Luke: How did you get those?!?

Shadowmon: By force. I don't have too much use for them. But I know that your friends do, so I took them away before they could try any funny business. I'm a smart guy don't you think. You could be one too if you put your mind to it. Anyway, I would very much appreciate it if you could tell me where you're keeping your digivice.

Luke: I don't have it. Darklizardmon took it.

Shadowmon: What? I told him not to.

Luke: Well he did.

Shadowmon: You better not be lying.

Luke: Why would I lie to someone who thinks the same thoughts as me?

Shadowmon stood up.

Shadowmon: I'm going back to Earth to cause more havoc under your name. Trust me when I say that your life is over.

He walked out the door.

Luke: Hey!

Shadowmon stopped

Luke: Look, I'm really hungry and thirsty. Can you at least get me something? I don't feel very well.

Shadowmon laughed.

Shadowmon: Trust me, you don't want to be alive after you see what I've already done to your so called friends.

He left. Luke angrily looked forward.

--

Darklizardmon and Shadowmon were talking. There was a camera of Luke next to them.

Darklizardmon: What are you talking about? I don't have it.

Shadowmon: I told you to give it to me now..

Darklizardmon looked at the screen

Darklizardmon: wait. Look.

They saw Luke struggling. It looked as if he was twitching. Then, he lied on the ground, motionless. His eyes were closed.

Darklizardmon: Did we…

Shadowmon: Check it out. I'm going back. You better have it when I come back.

Darklizardmon ran towards his room. The door opened. He checked his pulse and didn't feel anything.

Darklizardmon: Finally.

He took out a key and let one of Luke's hands go free. Luke's hand turned into a fist and he punched Darklizardmon in the mouth.

Darklizardmon: AGH!

The key flew up in the air. Luke grabbed it and freed his other arm. He ran over to Darklizardmon, locked his arm into the chain and took the key. He ran out.

Luke: That should stop him from sounding an alarm. Good think Digimon don't know a pulse when they feel one.

He shouldn't have been surprised that he was in Exogrimmon's cave, but for a second he was. He was even more surprised when he saw Shadowmon in his body walk out. He closely followed him, but made sure not to be spotted. If Shadowmon were to look back and see him, it would be all over. Luckily for him, he didn't. When they were both outside, Luke hid behind a nearby bush.

Shadowmon's data flashed around him and he slowly disappeared. At the last second, Luke grabbed onto him and he was gone too.

--

Kristy was on her bicycle and Biyomon was wrapped up in a blanket , hanging onto her. If anyone saw, they would probably assume it was some kids trying to be jokers. She stopped in front of an empty store. Kristy took out her phone and called Castilla.

Kristy: Castilla?

Castilla: Yeah Kristy, I have Floramon and Falcomon. And I can see you from here.

Kristy looked back and saw Castilla on her bicycle also. But her idea was much more creative: she had Falcomon and Floramon hide in a basket that was attached to her bike handle. She stopped next to Kristy.

Castilla: Don't you think that's a little too suspicious

Kristy: Nah, if anyone see's us they'll just look away. Hopefully.

Castilla: Well we can go in the store now so no one can see us.

They walked in.

Floramon: Looks like we're here, but how do we know…

"That I'll show up."

In the shadows, Luke's figure was leaning on a wall. He walked out.

Kristy: We…we were going to call you. How did you find us?

Shadowmon: Maybe because I could sense your Digimon from a mile away.

Kristy: You can't sense Digimon, Luke!

Shadowmon: Then call it intuition.

Kristy: We want an explanation for what's been going on! You hurt Keenan badly!

Shadowmon: Hurt?

He let out a curse word

Castilla: What's gotten into you?

"I dunno, but I can tell ya what's gonna come out of him"

Marcus ran up and kicked him down.

Kristy: Marcus! You're not supposed to show up until later!

Castilla: Plus, you're hurting him!

Marcus: I can't stand this clown anymore.

Shadowmon stood up.

Shadowmon: Give me all you've got Marcus Damon. Number one fighter in the digital world or not, I can take you.

Marcus tried hitting him but Shadowmon kept dodging.

Biyomon: Kristy, something's not right about him.

Kristy: What?

Biyomon: Call it weird, but it's almost like Luke's giving off a Digimon sense.

Castilla: What? That's crazy! Luke's not a Digimon.

Shadowmon kept dodging.

Shadowmon: Come on! Use an original attack!

Marcus smiled.

Marcus: Like this?

He kneed Shadowmon on the stomach and punched him in the face.

Marcus: Hah! What do you have to say to th…

Marcus looked at his fist. It glowed. In shock, he looked at his fist, and then looked back at him.

Marcus: You…you're not human at all.

"Like heck he's not!"

The window shattered. Grizzlymon with Luke on top of him busted in.

Grizzlymon: He's been keeping Luke prisoner in the digital world while he pretended to be him.

Marcus: A shapeshifting Digimon?

Luke: That's putting it nicely. He took all my memories so that he could call you all by name and stuff.

Shadowmon: How did you escape?

Luke: You can teleport, remember? It wasn't that hard to grab onto you. Once I got back, I got Bearmon, and here we are…Shadowmon!

Shadowmon (sarcastically): Oh no. My poor little secret.

He turned back into the 8 foot tall monster he was before.

Shadowmon: Too bad no one knew the difference.

Marcus: I'm about to learn the difference real well

Marcus: DNA! Charge!

Nothing happened

Marcus: What?

Shadowmon whacked him aside.

Agumon: Boss!

Shadowmon: fools

Agumon: Pepper Breath! Pepper Breath!

The attacks hit Shadowmon, but simply deflected off of him.

Kristy: Luke! You and Grizzlymon should attack him.

Luke: And why should I help you?

Kristy: What?

Luke: You guys aren't my friends. If you were, you would have known the difference between me and a virus Digimon.

Shadowmon cracked a smile.

Luke: But either way, friend or not, you crossed the line Shadowmon. And now I'm going to make you pay.

Luke's hand turned blue. Suddenly, his whole body lit up blue.

Castilla: What's happening?

Marcus: Don't you know by now?

Castilla looked at him

Grizzlymon: Let's do it Luke.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A dark blue DNA charge surrounds Luke's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Luke: DNA…FULL…Charge!

He points his digivice towards the right

Grizzlymon Digivolve to!

Grizzlymon's claws were deleted and replaced by arms. His back claws were replaced by legs. His wrists and ankles broke off and rotated until they turned into brown cylinders. His face was deleted and replaced by a mane and face. Silver armor attached to various places of his body.

GRAPLEOMON!

He stood just as tall as Shadowmon.

Agumon: Grapleomon? I've never seen him before.

Castilla had her digivice out

Castilla: No kidding. I would have remembered seeing a Digimon like that. He's Bearmon's ultimate form. His special attacks are his Lion Cyclone Leg and his Beast-wave Chop. That's no joke.

Castilla: Get him Luke!

Shadowmon: Go on. Get me Luke.

Grapleomon: Don't you think Luke's humiliated you enough for one day. I'm the one you should be worried about!

He charged over at him and jumped into the air. He formed his hands into a fist.

Grapleomon: Beast Wave Chop!

He crashed down on Shadowmon. Shadowmon threw him off.

Shadowmon: Humiliated me? I think it was the other way around.

Graplemon: Then let me humiliate you for him. Lion Cyclone Leg!

He jumped up in the air and his leg spun around. He drilled it onto Shadowmon. Shadowmon wound back and punched him.

He super sped over to Graplemon and threw him onto Luke. He hit Graplemon in the face and rolled him off. He tried to hit Luke but Luke blocked him with his arm.

Shadowmon: I don't know how you escaped the cell, Luke. But I'll offer you a deal. Follow me to the Digital World and we can have a longer talk about who you are.

Luke: You're not taking me back there.

Shadowmon: But Luke. It's your destiny. To be in the Digital World, forever.

Luke almost stopped wrestling him. Could it be true?

"Destiny this"

Shadowmon looked over and received a heavy punch. Not from Grapleomon, but from Marcus. Marcus kept punching him.

Marcus: You just messed with the wrong guy! No one makes a fool out of Marcus Damon! Or my sister for that matter!

Shadowmon pushed him away and he flew all the way to the wall.

Shadowmon: Accept my offer Luke. Come back to the Digital World with me.

Luke didn't move.

Shadowmon: Then it looks like I'm going to have to replace you again. Except this time, it will be for good.

Shadowmon flew back and charged for Luke. Out of nowhere, Marcus pushed him out of the way.

Marcus: I'm not done with you big guy!

Even Shadowmon couldn't stop in time. He went inside of Marcus's body. Suddenly a bright light flashed, and Shadowmon's scream was heard. He hit the floor in the same dark form as he was before. It was obvious that for some reason, Shadowmon became badly hurt.

Grapleomon: Time to finish this.

He jumped up in the air

Beast Wave Chop!

He crashed down onto him. Shadowmon screamed. He was beginning to delete, but wouldn't.

Shadowmon: This isn't over yet. You're far from seeing the last of me.

Shadowmon turned into data and it flew away. There was no digi egg. Grapleomon de digivolved into Bearmon.

Bearmon: He's not deleted. He teleported back to the digital world with the last of his strength.

Agumon: Then it looks like he's far from gone.

Luke: He's gone enough for me.

He turned around and left.

Kristy: Luke!

She ran up to him

Kristy: Luke, you have to understand. We didn't know that it wasn't you. That's why we said all that stuff. It was because of Shado…

Luke: you meant every word.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

--

Demidevimon lied, motionless on the ground. He was ready to die in peace. That was, if someone wasn't poking him. He was angry and stood up.

Demidevimon: HEY CAN'T YOU LET A POOR DIGIMON DIE IN PEACE AROUND….

He would have finished if he didn't recognize who it was.

Demidevimon: It's you…

Ruka: Hi!

Demidevimon: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!?

He looked around

Demidevimon: And you brought me back to your horribly kept garden too. Where do you keep finding me!

Ruka: But Frankie…

Demidevimon: I'm just trying to get a bite to eat?!? Is that too much to ask! Fine, nothing. So I die.

Ruka: But Frankie…

Demidevimon: But all I wanted to do was die in peace! Then what? You have to bring me here and annoy the heck out of me with your stupid face and your stupid voice and your stupid..

Ruka: DEMIDEVIMON!

Demidevimon: What?!?

Ruka: You came here

Demidevimon: What?

Ruka: I found you laying on my lawn. I didn't move you anywhere.

Demidevimon didn't respond

Ruka smiled

Ruka: You looked like a really tired puppy.

Demidevimon: You're lying. Anyway I'm off.

He turned around

Ruka: But didn't you say you were hungry?

He looked back

Ruka: I can get you a snack if you want one!

Demidevimon: …seriously?

Ruka: Yep! Just wait here one sec.

She ran indoors. Demidevimon looked straight ahead.

Demidevimon: I must be dreaming.

--

It was 11:00 PM.

Kristy: But Marcus, you haven't even seen Thomas yet!

Marcus: I know, I gotta make fun of him some other time. But I've been away from the digital world for too long. One day turned into one weekend, and I gotta go.

Agumon: It was fun coming back though! I only wish that you could have packed more fried eggs, Sarah!

Mrs. Damon smiled

Mrs. Damon: Well the next time you visit, remind me to make up for all the fried eggs that you didn't have in the digital world

Agumon: Will do!

Mr. Damon: Marcus, are you sure that you want to go back? I mean, you can stay and live a normal life again.

Marcus: Please dad. I gave up my normal life the day I saved Agumon from DATS. And plus, after that battle, I learned how rusty I am in my fighting. Who knows though though, maybe one day, I'll be back for good.

Kristy crossed her arms

Kristy: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Marcus rubbed Kristy's hair

Kristy: Marcus stop it!

Marcus: You promise me that you'll stop growing, too.

Kristy: What are you, my grandma?

Marcus smiled

Marcus: See you later guys. Yoshi's already waiting for me at the station. She probably can't wait to see me gone.

Mrs. Damon: I'm sure even she's sad to see you go again.

He waved and walked out the door. Agumon waved also.

Mrs. Damon: And don't forget to stay in contact this time!

Marcus: I will once they invent the digital cell phone!

He closed the door

--

Luke was wide awake. His window was open and he was standing up, looking out of it. Bearmon came from behind him.

Bearmon: You know, they really are sorry.

Luke: I don't need them to be sorry. What Shadowmon said…

Bearmon: Was exactly what he needed to if he wanted you to stay in the digital world. Don't let it get to your head.

Luke said nothing

Bearmon: Luke, it wasn't you.

Luke: That's what I've been standing here trying to figure out, Bearmon. How do I know it wasn't?

Bearmon: Because Shadowmon's a virus Digimon and you're not.

Luke: Did you ever stop to think about what happened today? Why is it that he was able to take over my body with ease, but when it came to trying Marcus, he almost died.

Bearmon: I don't know. Because Marcus is an adult.

Luke: Is it because of that? Or is it because Marcus had too much good in him for that thing to handle.

Bearmon looked down.

Beramon: You don't know that…

Luke: There's a darkness inside of me, Bearmon. One stronger than you even know.

Bearmon: I don't have to know how strong your darkness is to know that you did well today. You saved the lives of all your friends.

Luke: When your so called friends can't tell the difference between you and a monster, you learn that you don't have any real friends.

He walked away and turned off the light.

----

: ( for Luke. Aw Luke, maybe if you weren't so mean to everybody you would have more friends. Is Luke going to dwell on this, or is it going to turn into something worse? Keep Reading, R+R!!


	24. Episode 16

Hi everyone! Thank you all for your reviews so far! They've been awesome and please keep reviewing!

Btw, on a little sidenote, something has come to my attention. More than one person has complained to me about my style of writing these episodes, that is, my script-like format. Honestly, I don't have a particular reason why I do it that way. I started writing it like that, and I could never be bothered to change it since then, haha. But a few people have told me that it's kinda hard to follow and such, so in your review (which I'm sure all of you will write, haha), just tell me whether or not you think I should keep this style of writing. So it will be kinda like a poll, and whichever side has the most "votes" will win. It's really not a contest though, it's just to see whether or not I'll keep the script style. But thank you all so far for helping me out with your reviews! I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate them.

Anyway here is the (and possibly the last script-formatted) episode, episode 16! And sorry, this is another long one, haha. It just turned out that way.

----------

A large guy flew backwards and hit the lunch table. A giant crowd was cheering around him. When he hit it, the table fell over. He quickly stood up and wiped the food out of his face. One of his friends ran up to him.

"Come on Dax, you can't go too easy."

Someone else from the crowd yelled

"he has to, she's a girl!"

Dax pushed his friend out of the way.

Dax: That's no girl. That's gonna be the extra topping on my knuckle sandwich!

It wasn't much of a surprise, but the person standing on the other side, facing him was Brianna.

Brianna: Yeah, provided that your sandwich doesn't get swallowed up like the rest of your body's going to.

Dax dashed towards her. The crowd cheered louder. Brianna jumped and rolled out of the way, and Dax almost ran into the people who used to be behind her.

Brianna: You'd think that a quarterback on the football team would be a little faster than that.

Dax: I don't care if you're a girl. I'll rip you to pieces!

He kept trying to punch her, but she kept dodging. Soon, he just flat on tackled her. She tried to push him off.

Finally, a dean ran into the room. He could hardly hear or see what was going on because the cheering was so loud, and the crowd was so thick. He ran as close to the students as he could get

Dax had her pinned to the ground

Dax: you're toast

Brianna forced out a smile.

Brianna: So are you.

Dax: What?

She had a piece of toast in her hand from the lunch table and shoved it in his face. He was temporarily blinded by the crums. She wound back and punched him in the face. The crowd cheered louder.

The dean finally pushed his way through the students.

Dean: Dax Sito! Brianna Akita! To my office, now!!

He turned around. The crowd stayed silent.

Dean: And every student who isn't in class by the time I count to 10 can join them. One. Two. Three.

He didn't have to finish before the students all fled to their classrooms.

Dean: You two. Come with me, now.

Dax and Brianna were sitting on chairs in front of the Dean's desk.

Dax: She started it sir! I swear!

Brianna: You don't know what you're talking about.

Dean: I don't care who started it! Both of you are going to be in a lot of trouble.

Dax: But please, sir. Let me explain what happened!

Dean: I'm listening.

Dax: So I was just trying to eat my lunch peacefully, yeah? Me and the guys were talking about football.

Brianna: And how girls would suck at it because we're too weak

Dax: We never said that! Not until you jumped in!

Dean: Just tell me what happened.

Dax: So she comes up out of nowhere and says that football is a sport for stupid guys only. She said we're all muscle and no brain.

Brianna: I was simply stating a fact.

Dax: You girls are so stupid! Sheesh. And then I told her that she's just jealous because she'd never be good at football.

Brianna: And you hit me out of nowhere

Dax: I didn't hit you! You think I just hit girls for fun?

Brianna: You sure had me convinced.

Dax: That's because you're crazy! I at least have morals!

Dean: I've heard enough. I don't like having my time wasted, and I'm sure that you students feel the same, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. Three days worth of suspension for you both.

Dax: Suspended?!? For a fight?

Dean: You go to a private school, and we have a zero tolerance policy for that garbage. You're lucky I'm not expelling you because I sure as heck can. You two can arrange your own rides home now, and the principal and I will be making a call to both of your houses.

Dax: But sir!

Dean: We're finished.

Dax slowly got up and walked out of the door. He looked at Brianna.

Dax: Thanks a lot. Freak.

Brianna stood up and was ready to hit him.

Dean: Brianna! You stay here for a second.

Dax left quickly

Dean: Brianna, do you know that I don't know every student's name here. In fact, I know very few. So why is it that you're a name that I never miss?

Brianna: Because I add too much life into your school?

Dean: Because you're the one always getting in trouble. You skip class, you get in fights, and might I add that your grades aren't something to be proud of either.

Brianna: Your point?

Dean: The point is that I'm becoming quite worried about you, actually.

Brianna: Great. This is a conversation that I've had with my mom one too many times.

Dean: Then I'll just cut all the motherly stuff and tell it to you straight. I think that you should spend your time over the next three days really making an effort to improve. That's what I did as a student.

Brianna: You as a student. Were you just as boring as you are now?

Dean: Actually, no. When I was your age, I thought that I was what many of what some teens today call a "BA". I would skip class and use dirty language in public up until the point when my principal told me that I was suspended for a whole week. And instead of making it mean nothing like a lot of other students did, I took it as an opportunity to change the course of my academic life. I turned into the man I am today, and I think that you can help yourself too.

Brianna: Too bad I don't care.

She turned around and left

Dean: You really should Brianna. You really should.

--

Inside the cave, Exogrimmon was furious.

Exogrimmon: You what?!?

Shadowmon: would you settle down. At least I didn't get deleted.

Exogrimmon: We sent you there for a reason. Because we thought that you were better than those kids. Especially Luke, since you know him on a personal level and all.

Shadowmon: I don't work for you anyway. I did you a favor. And don't blame me for the fact that those kids, young as they are, are stronger than they look.

Exogrimmon: I could have told you that! I want you to tell me something new for once!

Shadowmon: Then will this suffice?

He held out his hand, and a purple, yellow, and pink digivice floated in the air.

Exogrimmon: you…how did you…

Shadowmon: They never bothered to take these away from me.

He dropped them on the ground in front of him.

Exogrimmon: Do you understand what this means? Enough with using that useless machine of theirs. With these at our disposal, we can break through the digital barrier the old fashioned way.

Ogremon walked up from behind him

Ogremon: Too bad it won't be that easy

Exogrimmon turned around

Exogrimmon: Are you questioning my judgement, Ogremon?

Ogremon: The last time we just walked into their world, they found a way to drive us back in here. What's to say that they won't do the exact some thing again?

Exogrimmon took the digivices. He handed them over to Ogremon

Exogrimmon: We're smarter now. And stronger. And you know as well as I do that the only things that have ever stood between us and finally getting revenge on the human world are those dumb children. And these digivices are the key to their power. The least we can do is learn more about the enemy. And the more we learn about their digivices, the closer we are to ridding ourselves of those children forever. Find what you can.

He tossed the digivices to Ogremon.

Ogremon: That is a rather broad assignment. I've never dealt with these things in my life.

Exogrimmon walked in front of him.

Exogrimmon: Ogremon. You remind me of someone who always gave me excuses. Everytime I gave him a simple task like this, he would list off reasons why he couldn't do it. You know who I'm talking about.

Ogremon: Obviously. Demidevimon.

Exogrimmon: And I had him deleted before he could understand why. A little word from the wise. Don't frustrate me.

Shadowmon: I'm out. I've got better things to worry about than your loud voice. Do with these as you please. Consider them a gift.

He flew away. Ogremon took the digivices and walked away. Exogrimmon stared at him and smiled.

--

Mrs. Akita was speaking on the telephone

Mrs. Akita: It's just so hard to believe that this could happen. I know. Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Yeah, I know I've said that before but…well thank you

Brianna opened the front door. After seeing her mom, she tried to go upstairs as fast as she could

Mrs. Akita: She just walked in now, so I have to go. Alright, bye. Brianna!!

She ignored her

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, get down here now!

Brianna: Aren't you Mrs. Serious now aren't you?

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, I hear more from your principal than I do from some of my closest friends! Another fight? Are you serious!

Brianna (sarcastically): "I'm so disappointed in you young lady. Don't you know girls don't fight! Just wait until I do nothing about it!"

Mrs. Akita: Maybe that attitude is why you keep getting in trouble!

Brianna: Coming home was a mistake. I'm leaving.

She went for the front door

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, you are staying right here!

Brianna: um. No I'm not.

She opened the door. Mrs. Akita ran up and closed it.

Brianna: Get away from me!

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, this is the third time you've been suspended. And this time, for three days!

Brianna: And this is the hundredth time I've tuned you out.

Mrs. Akita: Well you know what? I'm not going to let you just lay around these three days like you always do.

Brianna: And how do you plan to go about making me do that? I'll just leave when you're not around.

Mrs. Akita: Well I'm not going to be around. And neither will you.

Brianna: What?

Mrs. Akita: I've already arranged for both of us to take a visit to your grandmother's house in East Toshima. Maybe there you'll learn a little bit about respect.

Brianna: But I thought you hated your mother! Why would you want to bring me there?!?

Mrs. Akita: I just told you why

Brianna: How could you have already arranged for it if you were just on the phone with my principal?

Mrs. Akita: We're leaving tonight. That's all I have to say to you.

Brianna: Then I'll just make sure to not come home

Mrs. Akita: Do that, and I'll send the police to look for you. Again.

Brianna scowled forced the door open and slammed it behind her.

--

Brianna: And then she told me that if I don't come home, she'll send the freaking cops after me!

Matt, Kristy, Keenan and Danny were trying to listen. They were at the local park. Danny had some of his homework with him, and Matt was chewing on a lollipop.

Brianna: Are any of you even listening?

Kristy: I am!

Danny: So am I. It looks like your mom's just trying to watch out for you.

Brianna: By bringing me to my grandma's house? I used to like my grandmother but…

Matt: I used to love going to my grandma's house. I was her favorite child, probably because I was the baby of the family.

Keenan: You're the youngest? Why is that not hard for me to picture?

Matt: Hey, it's not easy being me you know. I have three older sisters and one brother, who's older than all of us. Of course they're all married and in university.

Kristy: That's a lot of siblings Matt. I never knew that about you.

Brianna: Hello? This is about me here, not Matt.

Matt: What was I saying? Oh yeah, the point is that the only reason why you wouldn't want to go to your grandmothers is if you have a problem or something.

Brianna grabbed Matt

Matt: Hey! I'm just kidding.

Brianna: What's the use? I've already gotten in enough trouble for fighting today.

Matt: Not to mention the fact that I am very delicate.

Brianna: Whatever. Anyway, what should I do?

Keenan: What can you do? You gonna have to go with your mom over there.

Brianna: But all my mom used to ever talk about was how much she hated my grandmother.

Matt: must run in the family.

Brianna stared at him

Matt: What?

Brianna hung her head

Brianna: It's just going to be so boring.

Danny: I doubt it'll be all bad.

Keenan: And speaking of which, we're going to have to find a way to get our digivices back

Matt: How do you guys go about losing your digivices anyway?

Keenan: It's a long story

Matt: So why haven't you been trying to get them back since?

Keenan: Because there's nothing to worry about. Not even Shadowmon knows how to use the power of our digivices. That's why we didn't make such a fuss when we found out that he left with them. We'll probably find a more convenient day to go back and get them.

Danny: Something tells me that won't just be that easy.

Keenan: Why?

Danny: Well for one, this isn't some doctors office where you should just drop in when it's convienet for you. There's a lot at stake.

Kristy: How? They're just sitting on a bunch of digivices that they don't know how to use.

Danny: The reason why he took them probably wasn't so that they could try to use them. It was so that you couldn't. So I'd bet that they have a plan for when you try to get them back. And they'd certainly plan for you, Keenan and Castilla to not be able to digivolve your Digimon.

Keenan: Maybe we should think this through a little more.

Brianna: Well you'll have all the time to think when I'm sitting in the car all day.

Kristy: Hey, I have an idea Brianna. Why don't I go with you? I can tell your mom that I'm a friend of yours.

Brianna: Please. You wouldn't want to be in the same room with my mom for more than two seconds.

Kristy: She seems pretty nice though.

Brianna: Have you not been listening this whole time? Believe me, you don't want to go with me. I can't stand my mom, and neither will you.

Keenan: Not to mention the fact that you're not suspended, Kristy.

Kristy: I can take off of school. If I explain it to my parents, I'm sure they'll let me go.

Brianna: Thanks but no thanks. The last thing I'd want you to do is have you sit in the back of my car and drive forever to a place you don't know.

Brianna got up

Brianna: Well, you guys haven't been much help, but thanks for your time anyway.

Matt: You're welcome, I guess.

Matt dropped the useless lollipop stick on the ground. Brianna walked off.

Keenan: She'll be alright. In the mean time, we need to talk about how we're going to go about getting our digivices back.

Kristy watched Brianna walk away.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

It took a little bit of a while for Jodixmon to appear next to her

Brianna: As you know I'm going away for the weekend. You don't have to follow me.

Jodixmon: It's my obligation to follow you

Brianna: Trust me. Even you don't want to go where I am. Just stay behind and do…whatever it is that you do. Understood?

Jodixmon: I suppose.

Brianna: I'll see you on Monday.

Jodixmon ran off. Brianna kept walking

--

8:05 PM. Brianna and her mom were just about finished packing the van.

Mrs. Akita: You better use the bathroom now, Brianna, because we're not stopping for a while.

Brianna: of course not. Because if we did I'd make a run for it and get as far away as I could from you.

Mrs. Akita: That kind of attitude is the reason why we're travelling in the first place. If you want to make the most of it, I suggest that you stop behaving that way.

Brianna: Since when are you hard mom of the year, anyway? I know that you're just pretending to cover up the fact that you can't parent.

Mrs. Akita: We have to go. Do you have everything?

"Not exactly."

Kristy showed up with a backpack full of her clothes, and she was dragging another suitcase behind her.

Brianna: Kristy, what are you doing? I told you not to…

Mrs. Akita: Hi, have we met before?

Kristy: Not really. I'm Kristy!

She held her hand out and they shook hands

Mrs. Akita: So, your one of…

Kristy: Brianna's friends. Yeah

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, I didn't know you had friends like this.

Brianna: and speaking of which, we need to have a talk. Alone.

Brianna pulled Kristy aside

Brianna: What do you think you're doing?

Kristy: I told you before, I'm not letting you go alone.

Brianna: I'm going to my grandmother's house, not on a mission in the digital world. I think I can handle this one by myself.

Kristy: I know we're not going to the digital world. That's why I didn't bring Biyomon with me. I wouldn't have had anywhere to hide him either since our digivices are gone. Anyway, the point is that I think that if I go, I can make this more of a girls' outing and less of a punishment.

Brianna: Look, I'm sorry Kristy, but you can't go. Simple as that.

Kristy walked past Brianna.

Kristy: So Mrs. Akita, is it okay if I go with Brianna. Maybe it could make this a little less boring for her.

Mrs. Akita: Do your parents know that you're here right now?

Kristy: They encouraged me to go! You can call them if you want. And don't worry, I already took off of school.

Mrs. Akita: Well I suppose that it's not a big deal. And plus, Brianna could use the company. Alright Kristy, sure, we'd love to have you along.

Kristy: Thank you.

Kristy went back to Brianna

Kristy: That's not what your mom said.

Brianna: you idiot. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.

Mrs. Akita: Well girls, we better leave now if we want to make it anywhere near there tomorrow.

Kristy got in the back of the car

Brianna: could this possibly get any worse?

--

Ogremon pressed every button on the yellow digivice. Nothing was happening. He tried to smash it on the wall to see if it would yield a response. Still, nothing. It didn't even dent.

Ogremon (thinking): These things are so useless. How is it that this piece of junk is the main reason why we cannot defeat those traitor Digimon? What am I doing trying to figure this thing out? Why not just destroy it?

He held the digivice in the air, ready to smash it on the ground.

"Ogremon."

He turned around. Darklizardmon came up behind him.

Ogremon: Shouldn't you be watching the prisoners?

Darklizardmon: Exogrimmon doesn't want you alone with the digivices. He's afraid you'll ruin them.

Ogremon quickly tried to pretend as if he was just holding the digivice.

Ogremon: So he sent you to keep an eye on me?

Darklizardmon: Or help you crack whatever code the digivices may be encrypted with…

Ogremon: You can't help me.

Darklizardmon: I think I may know a thing or two about these things. Let me have a look.

--

Brianna was so bored, she could hardly stay awake. They had to have been traveling for three hours at the very least. At least she was happy that her mom wasn't trying to talk to her. Instead, her mom was spending most of the time talking to Kristy.

Mrs. Akita: You sound like you have a really interesting family, Kristy

Kristy: Yeah, well, my brother and my dad are the interesting ones. My mom and I don't really cause too much trouble

Mrs. So, I forgot, where did you say you met Brianna again?

Kristy: Um, well…

Brianna: We know each other through a friend.

Kristy: yeah.

Mrs. Akita: That's interesting. Are any of you two hungry?

They had been traveling for hours now. Neither of them could deny that they could use some food.

Brianna: You've trapped me in the back of an uncomfortable car for hours without food, and you want to know if I'm hungry?

Kristy: What she means is that we'd really appreciate if we could stop somewhere to eat

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, I've had enough of your attitude. You're only making things worse for yourself

Brianna: What do I care if you've had enough of my attitude? You can't do anything to me. And no I'm not. Things can't get any worse than being out in the middle of nowhere with you

Kristy: Hey! There's a burger shop! I could really use that.

Kristy hoped to change the topic

Mrs. Akita: I suppose that I'm in the mood for burgers too. She pulled up into the parking lot.

--

Mrs. Akita, Brianna and Kristy were seated with their meals.

Mrs. Akita: If we keep going at this rate, we should be at your grandmother's house in only a couple more hours.

Brianna: Well that's…

Kristy: fantastic, actually. I've never really been on a road trip before. Well, that's not entirely true. Sometimes my parents, my brother and I would drive some distance to see relatives, but nothing as long as this.

Mrs. Akita: So your relatives don't live nearby?

Kristy: They're kind of close, but not too close.

Mrs. Akita: Yeah, well, when I was young, my aunts and uncles all lived really far away.

Brianna: No one cares, mom.

Mrs. Akita put down sandwich.

Mrs. Akita: If you don't mind, I'm going to use the washroom quickly. Try to hurry up and eat so that we don't lose too much time.

She left.

Kristy: So…

Brianna: so?

Kristy: It's 11:40. That's pretty late at night. Are you getting tired at all?

Brianna: not really. I'm always up at this time.

Kristy: Yeah, when we're in the digital world, sleep isn't something that we get a lot of huh?

Brianna: nope

There was a silence

Kristy: Good thing we don't need to think about Digimon now, though, right? I told Biyomon to just stay in the house but not to eat too many of my snacks.

Brianna: I told Jodixmon to stay behind too. There's no need for him to follow me.

Kristy: So, this might sound weird, but when you met Jodixmon, was he a champion?

Brianna: I found him when he was a rookie.

Kristy: found?

Brianna: It's a long story that I don't want to tell.

There was another awkward silence.

Kristy: So, Brianna, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so mean to your mom?

Brianna: She was mean to me first.

She took a bite out of her sandwich

Kristy: But most of the time, it seems like she's just trying to talk to you. I mean, back at my house, we'd be in a lot of trouble if we talked to our parents like you do sometimes

Brianna smashed down her sandwich

Brianna: look Kristy, I never asked you to tag along with me on this little torture run, so don't say that kind of stuff to me

Kristy: I'm sorry, but all I'm trying to say is that

Brianna: What I'm doing is wrong? That I should be more respectful of my parents? Please, give me a break.

Kristy: But..

Brianna stood up

Brianna: Listen, just because you come from a happy family where nothing goes wrong, you think that you can just show up here and tell me how to live my life? You have absolutely no idea what I've been through!!

The few people who were in the restaurant turned around and stared.

Kristy: Maybe if you would just talk to me about it, I would have an idea.

Brianna: My mom's not deserving of my respect, and she knows it!

Kristy: But Brianna…

Brianna: Just shut up and go back to your perfect life!! No one asked you to be here.

She got up and left her food on the table.

Brianna: I'm going back to the car.

Kristy: Brianna, wait!

She had already walked out of the door. The few people in the shop were all staring at Kristy. Kristy threw away both of their burgers and went to go get Brianna's mom back. Maybe Brianna was right. Maybe it would have been better for her not to come along at all. One thing was for certain though. This trip was going to be a lot longer than she thought.

--

A couple more hours passed by. Ogremon had had it with these digivices. Darklizardmon was only making things harder.

Ogremon: If the master comes in here and sees that we haven't gotten anywhere with this…

Darklizardmon: That won't happen. I think I'm close to finding something out…

Darklizardmon tried to take pliers and force the yellow digivice open. He pulled so hard that he fell over. He stood back up

Darklizardmon: What are these things made of?!?

Ogremon: four years on prison duty and you don't know how to open a tough lock.

Darklizardmon: Well I don't see you trying to do anything.

Ogremon: I don't see why we need to keep these things intact. Why not just destroy them and get this headache overwith?

"Because if we destroy them, our plan will be ruined"

Exogrimmon walked in

Exogrimmon: Not only are those digivices the only way how we'll get the children to walk right into our cave, those things are the key to digivolution.

Darklizardmon: We're holding the digivices, because we want the kids to come after them?

Exogrimmon: More like, without their digivices, we know that they can't defend themselves with those pitiful rookie Digimon. But they'll do whatever it takes to get them back. And of course that means that they'll try to challenge us. But this time, we'll be more ready than ever to crush those kids once and forever. Once that's accomplished, we can use the digivices for ourselves, find out what secrets these…pieces of plastic hold.

Darklizardmon: but, sir, not to um, question you or anything, but…we only have half of their digivices. There are still three of them who can digivolve their Digimon.

Ogremon: They'll be weaker…

Exogrimmon: Darklizardmon raises a valid point.

Ogremon: So what should we do?

Exogrimmon: Well, you should have been finding a way to make us stronger, but I see you fools haven't made any progress.

Ogremon: Yes…yes we have. We just, need to flip the switch a little.

Exogrimmon had a stern look

Ogremon tried to take the digivice and pry it open with his hands. He pulled as hard as he could, but by accident, he lost grip of it and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and fell on the ground. Exogrimmon pushed Ogremon down and ran for the digivice. He flipped it over and saw that it was beeping. Darklizardmon came and picked it up.

Darklizardmon: It looks like you did something to it.

There was a blinking dot on it.

Darklizardmon pressed the first button he saw. The shot zoomed out. He pressed it again and it zoomed out some more.

Ogremon: What is it?

Darklizardmon: It looks like…a map.

Exogrimmon: What?

He looked on. Ogremon took a look also.

Ogremon: It is a map.

Ogremon took it and held it

Darklizardmon: But this isn't just any map. This must be a map of the human town where those children live.

Exogrimmon: Wrong. This isn't where they live

Oremon pressed another button.

Ogremon: Luckily for us, this is more than a map. It's a tracker.

Brianna's information came up on the screen.

Darklizardmon: That's one of the children! These digivices must have a tracking system. And if I didn't know any better, I'd assume that she's alone. Her spot is away from anyone else's

Ogremon: And if that's true, we can destroy them one by one. Starting with her.

Another Digimon came inside the room.

"Ogremon, there's someone on my communicator saying that he knows how to…"

Ogremon: How to…

"use the digivices. For digivolution."

Ogremon: Put me on the line with him. Now.

--

Mrs. Akita couldn't help but notice the long, awkward silence. Brianna and Kristy were sitting on opposite sides of the car looking out of their respective windows.

Mrs. Akita: So…

She broke the silence

Mrs. Akita: We'll be there in a couple minutes. And you two don't seem to be talking very much.

Kristy: Brianna's mad at me for no reason.

Brianna didn't say anything.

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, your friend came along to keep you company. It won't work if you just ignore her all day.

Brianna: shut up and drive.

Kristy gave Brianna a glance. Brianna just ignored her.

Several more painful minutes passed. Finally, Mrs. Akita pulled into a small subdivision. Soon enough, she pulled by a driveway.

Mrs. Akita: We're there

Brianna: Great. Even more torture has come.

She said it loud enough for her mom to hear her. After the three of them got their luggage out of the car, they stood at the doorbell and rang it. Kristy had an image of what their grandmother would look like in her head, and when she opened the door, she was a little bit surprised.

Grandmother: Jenifer. I should have known that you would have driven through the night just to come see me.

Mrs. Akita: You know why I'm here mom.

Grandmother: Of course. You're here because of little Brianna.

Brianna: Hi Grandma…

Kristy didn't know why she seemed so different from her imagination. Maybe because she seemed a little young to be a grandmother. Younger than hers anyway. But that's what Kristy thought of Brianna's whole family. Brianna's mom looked pretty young also. It was probably just something that ran in the family. She wouldn't have minded having those genetics when she got older.

Grandmother: And who's the other beautiful young lady?

Mrs. Akita: Brianna's friend.

Brianna: Yeah right.

Kristy ignored her.

Kristy: My name's Kristy. I came to keep Brianna company.

Grandmother: Well welcome. I'm sure you girls are all really tired so please, come in and get some rest.

Kristy (thinking): She's the one who's going to be teaching Brianna about respect. She seems like the kind of grandmother who would give us cookies and gifts all day.

The three of them walked inside. Brianna's grandma showed Kristy and Brianna to the room they would both sleep in. Needless to say, they took opposite sides of the room and didn't talk to each other. Kristy put her sleeping on one far side of the room and went to sleep. She hoped that Brianna would cool off by the morning.

This left Mrs. Akita with her mother. Her mom showed her to the room she would sleep in.

Grandmother: You know, Brianna's a beautiful young girl. I'm sure she has boys in her face all day.

Mrs. Akita: Yeah, when she's getting in fights with them.

Grandmother: I'll teach Brianna a thing or two. Let's just hope that she turns out to be a better daughter than you.

Mrs. Akita: You can't say that to me. With all due respect, you're the one who wasn't a very good mother.

Grandmother: It was your own fault for what happened. Don't blame me for doing it, you did it to yourself.

Mrs. Akita: You…

Brianna's grandmother put a hand up to silence her daughter.

Grandmother: Let's call it a night. I have nothing else to say to you. Your room is over there.

Mrs. Akita walked in there and closed the door. Unbeknownst to them, Kristy had heard their entire conversation. She was on her way downstairs to get a quick glass of water, but decided not to be seen. What were they talking about? No matter what the answer was, Kristy didn't want to cause more trouble. She turned back around and went to her room.

--

The next morning, Brianna was woken up by her grandmother. She shook her until she finally woke up.

Brianna: what?

Grandmother: excuse me?

Brianna opened her eyes

Brianna: Oh, it's you grandma. What do you need?

Grandmother: I need you to help me mow my lawn outside. A lot of the snow's already melted and the grass has grown out of control. I can't stand out there and do it myself.

Kristy woke up.

Grandmother: Of course, your friend can help out also.

Brianna: Alright, fine. I'll be downstairs in a minute.

Her grandma left. Kristy knew she would take a risk saying this but…

Kristy: you seem to prefer your grandma over your mom

Brianna: I have more respect for my grandma than I'll ever have for my mom, not to say that I'm that fond of either of them.

Kristy: well, we should get started.

Brianna: So this is my mom's idea of teaching me respect. Having me do my grandma's chores all day.

Kristy: I'll help you with them though.

Brianna: Yeah, just stay out of my way and don't talk to me.

Kristy (thinking): Well so much for starting off the day fresh. At least she seems to be in a little bit of a better mood. For her at least…

Brianna: Let's get started. The sooner we do that, the quicker we'll be done.

The job was anything but quick. The lawn took forever to mow. Since there was only one lawnmower, Brianna and Kristy both had to take turns. Brianna's turn was a complete nightmare. First, she wasn't able to get the lawnmower to work properly. It kept stopping for no apparent reason. Once she was finally able to get it to work, it took her forever to mow her half of the lawn. When it was finally Kristy's turn, she got it done fairly quickly.

Brianna: How on earth were you able to do it that quickly?

Kristy giggled

Kristy: When Marcus and I were young, our parents would make him mow the lawn all the time. But of course, he would rather drink soda and watch TV all day, so he'd make me do it and would always give me the excuse "I owe you one". Whatever "one" meant, it never came. But at least I got some good experience.

Brianna: Yeah right. Experience.

She walked inside. The lawn would be the least of her worries given the other tasks that her grandma had set up for her and Kristy. They had to clean her attic, wipe windows, blow dry the yard, basically everything that most children their age would be getting paid to do. Kristy took her idea of Brianna's grandma as a smiling, cookie donating grandma back. She hadn't even given them a break! Then again, she knew that she wasn't here on vacation. She was here to help out Brianna since because she was being punished. The day was almost over before she knew it. Cleaning the kitchen was the last thing they had to do. Mrs. Akita and her mom were sitting at the kitchen table.

Grandmother: excellent job girls. You really helped me out. Well as you can see, it's getting late, and you two need a good meal. So how about you two change and I'll get you young ladies a nice meal.

Kristy (thinking): Great. Nice grandma's back.

Brianna: Alright grandma.

Kristy left. Brianna left after her.

Grandmother: haven't you been raising an angel these last couple of years? Of course, ignoring the fact that she hates you.

Mrs. Akita was ready to leave

Mrs. Akita: I don't need to be listening to this.

Grandmother: it wasn't meant to be an insult. You've done a somewhat mediocre job parenting. Of course, I'd like to meet who the parents of Brianna's friend are.

Mrs. Akita: Kristy? What about her?

Grandmother: Compared to her, your daughter's a complete mess. Of course, you'd expect that after you went off and disobeyed me like that.

Mrs. Akita: There was no way that I would ever have done that to my daughter. And don't ever talk like that to me.

Grandmother: You're telling me what to do. And anyway, I'm just speaking the truth. Just look. Whoever trained…Kristy, trained her well. I watched them cut my lawn. Brianna was able to do in one hour what Kristy was able to do in thirty five minutes. And everything else. Kristy's half of the basement is cleaner, her half of the attic is sparklier, her half of everything is better. Why do you think that is Jenifer?

Mrs. Akita: Be quiet!

Grandmother: Because you went off and had your little baby, she became incompetent, incapable of doing what normal girls her age can. Don't blame me for telling you. It's just the truth.

Mrs. Akita: I've had enough!!

She was furious. And unknown to either of them, she wasn't the only one with strong emotions running through her brain. Brianna had come back to give her grandma her paint roller back. Unfortunately for her, she heard everything. She dropped the paint roller and ran away. Kristy was on her way upstairs when she saw Brianna run past her.

Kristy: Brianna?

Brianna: GO AWAY

She ran in the restroom and shut the door.

Kristy: You've got to be kidding me.

She went up to the door and knocked on it.

Kristy: Brianna! Are you okay?

Brianna: Shut up and leave me alone!!

Kristy: Brianna, open the door!

Brianna swore at her

Kristy: Well that wasn't very nice! Can you just open the door so I can help you?!?

Brianna: I told you to go away! I don't want to talk to you or anyone else ever again!

Kristy: Well whether you like it or not, I'm your friend, and I'm not leaving!!

There was no response.

Kristy: Brianna, please. I know you don't believe me when I say this, but I genuinely care about you. Please let me in!

The doorknob slowly unhinged. Kristy opened it and closed it behind her. She couldn't believe it, but she was watching Brianna cry. She was trying not to, but obviously couldn't hide it.

Kristy: Brianna, what's the matter?

Brianna: I'm not going to talk about it.

It was pointless. They would be playing this game until midnight.

Kristy: Then I guess I'm not going to hear about it.

She was about to stand up.

Brianna: No. Don't go away.

Kristy: Then you're going to have to talk to me.

Brianna: You have everything going for you, you know that? You were just born good at everything, and of course, I was born unable to do anything right. My grandma and my mom were just talking about exactly that.

Kristy: That's crazy talk. You're the best Digimon tamer I've ever seen.

Brianna: Even that's something that I lose to Matt, and you, and basically everyone else at.

Kristy: Well a few words that your grandma just said about you shouldn't rule your outlook on life.

Brianna gave her a dirty look.

Kristy: What? It's true.

Brianna: You don't even understand.

Kristy was sick of hearing this.

Kristy: What don't I understand? That you just think that you're bad at everything for no good reason? Or that you're always mad at your mom even though she does nothing to you?

Brianna: For crying out loud. Kristy I'm illegitimate!!

Kristy stopped in her tracks.

Brianna: I've never told anyone before. It's just another reason for people to think that I'm worthless.

Kristy: Brianna, you're not…

Kristy decided that she should take a second to listen to what she had to say, because obviously, there was a lot that she didn't know about her.

Kristy: If you don't mind me asking, how were…

Brianna: How did my mom have me? Well that's an extremely long story that I'm sure you don't care about.

Kristy: I do care. You know that.

Brianna turned her face

Brianna: my mom was sixteen and a half years old when she had me. In case you haven't made the connection yet, that's why she looks so young. She and her boyfriend were pretty reckless at times, as you could imagine. They did a lot of dumb stuff, so use your imagination. When my mom found out that she was pregnant with me, it came as a complete shock to her, her boyfriend and her parents, my grandparents. Her boyfriend told her about how he could never handle the responsibility, all about how he wasn't cut out to be a father. So he convinced my mom to, you know, make it so that I would never be born. Either that or he would leave her. And as if that didn't complicate things enough, my grandmother wasn't very encouraging to her either. With my grandpa in the hospital at that time, my grandma had to pay a lot of medical bills. She said that she could never afford having a granddaughter in the house, so she gave my mom an ultimatum. Either she removed me from existence, or she would kick her out of the house.

Kristy: Seriously? At sixteen years old, she kicked your mom out of the house?

Any glimmer of the smiling grandmother was gone.

Brianna: No, I'm just kidding. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST TELL YOU?

Kristy: Sorry, I'll listen.

Brianna: She was going to kick her out because she had no money to feed another mouth. She barely had enough money for herself and her husband, let alone my mom. Well, needless to say, my mom didn't listen to them. So everyone followed through on their promises. Her boyfriend, aka my dad, left her. I have no idea who he is, nor do I really care. And her parents kicked her out of the house. By the time they had actually done it, my mom was just about ready to have me at any time.

Kristy: What happened?

Brianna: Well, she was literally days away from having me, and there was no one to care for her. Not until she came back by herself or with money. Everything would have been a complete disaster, if…

Kristy: if…

Brianna glanced at her

Kristy: Sorry again.

Brianna: There was someone who pulled her off the streets. To this day, she has no idea who it was. She was in too much pain to notice. All she could see was a shadowy man with a baseball cap and thick glasses. He may have been short, I don't know. Whoever he was, he took her to the nearest hospital and paid for all of her bills. My mom had me, a completely normal baby. Or so she thought. I would grow up to be completely horrible at anything I tried. But back to her, it turned out that not only had this guy paid for her to have me, but he had already arranged for her to stay at a hotel for three and a half months. That's right. Months. Enough time for my mom to get on her feet and start getting a descent job to provide for us. That man was a good Samaritan if I had ever seen one.

Kristy: What happened after that?

Brianna: My grandpa died soon after that, and my grandma decided to let her back in as long as she kept the job.

Kristy: That's some story.

Brianna: Some story that still isn't over.

Kristy: My bad…

Brianna smiled: I told you it was long. You wanna quit now while you still can?

Kristy: no way.

Brianna: I grew up like a normal person, well, pretty much. Except for the fact that I didn't know the whole truth behind how I was born. My mom and I basically grew up together. When she was about 20, she went off and bought an apartment with only me and her. Of course, she moved as far away as she could from her mom. It was around where I live now. Growing up for me wasn't very easy. My mom managed to put me in school, but even there, I wasn't able to do a lot of things that other kids could. And I still can't.

Kristy: What do you mean?

Brianna: I don't know, when other kids were able to color in the lines I never could. When other kids could play hide and seek in the playground I would always do it wrong.

Kristy was starting to feel really bad for her.

Kristy: But if all that is true, how did you become such a good Digimon tamer? How come Jodixmon is, well…

Brianna: A champion?

Kristy: Yeah…

Brianna: Well I guess I could fast forward a little bit. Anyway, by the time I was about six, my grandma started sending me Christmas and Birthday gifts when it wasn't even my birthday or Christmas. Nowhere near them either, just random days of the year.

Kristy: Good. It's the least she could do after doing that to your mom.

Brianna: Too bad I never had the chance to form an opinion since my mom never let me see them. She would hide them all in the neighbor's closet every time they arrived. Every time my grandma would send me gifts, I never saw them because my mom would hide them or throw them out. I found out she was doing it when I was about eight or nine. And by that time, we had moved to the house I live in now. But she would still take all those gifts my grandmother gave me and drive them all the way down to her ex-neighbor's house to drop them off there at the bottom of his closet. When I found out, we got into a screaming fight.

Brianna let out a quick smile again

Brianna: It was the first time I ever had a serious argument with my mom. Imagine that.

Kristy: Did you ever find out why your grandma was sending you presents in the first place?

Brianna: Well, when we did have a fight about it, I had already known she had been doing it for a while. I asked her if she thought I was stupid, and my mom always gave me the same silly excuse. "your grandmothers a horrible woman, she's only trying to buy your love because she never earned mine as a kid." Over and over, she gave me that same excuse. And in her anger, she told me that I wasn't born like a normal person. That had to be the worst day of my life. And then out of the blue, she decides to bring me here of all places to teach me respect

Kristy: It must not have been easy for your mom to do that. That is, have that talk with you.

Brianna: Whose side are you on here?

Kristy: Is there anything else?

Brianna: Oh yeah. On that same day, me and my mom fought for so long, and I hated her so much for what she did, that I decided to run away from home. I was nine and a half.

Kristy: What happened to you after that?

Brianna: I picked the completely wrong time to run away. It turned out that that day, out of the complete blue, monsters attacked the city.

Flashbacks of Digimon data squad episode 21. There were explosions everywhere and people screaming.

Brianna: Of course now I know that it was nothing more than a bunch of hot headed Digimon, but at the time, I had never seen anything like them before. I was never so terrified in my life.

A shot is shown of people running away, but a young Brianna hiding by a building with her head down.

Kristy: I remember that day! Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan were fighting their butts off.

Brianna: And I had no idea how to fight for myself. And around me were Digimon destroying buildings and hunting down humans like crazy. But while I was sitting there, trying to somehow mentally escape everything, I saw something really weird, for me at the time anyway. There was a giant Digimon beating up a Digimon that was a lot smaller than him.

Kristy: Jodixmon?

Brianna: Yeah, but he was the small one. His name was Nephromon to be exact. Jodixmon's rookie form. I didn't see everything, but I assumed that Nephromon was trying to stop him from doing something. And he was paying for it. The Digimon kept beating him. I must have been the only person who saw what was happening. But do you know what was even weirder?

Kristy: What?

Brianna let out a small laugh

Brianna: You're going to think I'm completely crazy when I say this. When I really began to watch the Digimon beat Nephromon like that, I could feel him getting hurt. Like, it actually hurt me. Nephromon was so badly beat that he could barely move. The giant Digimon wound back once to finish him off, and if I hadn't run in the way, Jodixmon wouldn't exist, and you probably would have never met me. But I did, and to this day, I don't know why. Maybe it was because I wanted the pain to stop, or maybe because I wanted to be a good person. It could have been because it was destiny, I don't know. It's not that me standing in the way scared the Digimon or gave him a change of heart, but it made him stop for a second.

Flashback. Nephromon used the little strength that he had left to speak.

Nephromon: Why are you protecting me?

Brianna didn't respond to him. Instead, she drew her attention towards the giant Digimon in front of her.

Brianna: You stop this right now!

The Digimon howled with laughter.

Digimon: And whose going to make me? You? How tall are you, 3 feet?

Brianna shivered with fear.

Digimon: Why are you going to die for this pathetic excuse of a Digimon?

Brianna: Because….

She stopped

Brianna: Because, he's the only one who understands how I feel.

The Digimon rolled his eyes and prepared to smash them both. Brianna closed her eyes. The Digimon smashed down, but never touched them. That's because there was something glowing in between the two of them and the Digimon. He had accidently hit the glowing object, and severely injured himself. He jumped back in pain.

Brianna reached out and grabbed what was in front of her.

Brianna: pretty…

She held a white and gray digivice.

Nephromon: a digivice.

She turned around

Nephromon: if we use it, we can beat him.

Digimon: I don't care what that is. You're both history!

End Flashback.

Brianna: When Nephromon digivolved into Jodixmon, it was a matter of seconds before he beat the other guy. We didn't delete him, but he ran away like a stray puppy.

Kristy: No wonder Jodixmon always listens to you

Brianna: Yeah, because he owes me his life. Neither of us can imagine him turning back into Nephromon. It would only bring back memories of weakness for both of us anyway. I finally decided to come back home, and I've been hiding him from my mom for years now. All we ever practiced was fighting. It's what I used to mask the fact that I can't do anything else. I have to do all that I can to be the best at Digimon fighting because I know that otherwise, I'm nothing more than just an accident.

Kristy: What kind of silly talk is that? If there's one person that you have the right to be mad at it's your grandmother, not your mom. Think about it, she wanted you when no one else did, and she still does what she can to be sure that you have a normal life.

Brianna: Please. My mom and I grew up together. You call that a normal life?

Kristy: Brianna, for one second get your eyes off of yourself and think about your mom. She doesn't get love from anybody who she should. Not from her mom, and certainly not from you. Think about how hard that must be for her, hearing you tell her how much you hate her. But you know what, she knows that she did the right thing by having you, even if you and your mom try to convince her otherwise. There's nothing she could do to change her, or your past. All she can do now is help change your future. And maybe if every once in a while, you actually listened to your mom and not put on such a tough façade all the time, you might find that you don't need to prove anything to anyone. Even yourself.

Brianna kept quiet for once

Brianna: Thanks for listening anyway. It really helped. Oh, and you realize that if you tell anyone what I just told you…

Kristy: Hey. What happens in the restroom stays in the restroom

Kristy gave Brianna a quick hug. Brianna slowly hugged her back.

Brianna: so does this make us, like, best friends or something?

Kristy: Not like Matt and Danny. Those two scare me sometimes. But whatever you want to call it.

They heard a loud crash.

Kristy: What the heck?

They both went outside as quickly as they could.

Brianna: No way.

A tree was knocked down. What was more surprising was the giant red, horned Digimon behind it.

Brianna's mom and grandma came running out. Mrs. Akita screamed.

Kristy whispered to Brianna

Kristy: Digimon?!? Here?

Brianna: That's not any old Digimon.

Her fist clenched.

Brianna: Believe it or not, that's the same Digimon that I was talking to you about. The one who almost killed Nephromon. His name's Vermilimon, an ultimate.

Kristy: What? What are the odds that he'd be back for revenge?

Brianna: Too high.

Vermilimon broke through the neighbor's fence and hopped onto their yard

Grandmother: My yard!

Mrs. Akita: It's a monster!

Brianna turned around

Brianna: You two need to get your butts back into the house!

The four legged Vermilimon reached down and grabbed Mrs. Akita with his teeth. Her grandma ran inside her house. The Digimon laughed slowly. He was interrupted when a series of small rocks hit his face. He looked over to see that Brianna and Kristy were throwing them.

Brianna: Hey! It's obviously me you want so put my mom down!

Mrs. Akita: Brianna! Get as far away from this thing as….

Vermilimon dropped her on the ground and ran in front of Brianna

Vermilimon: I'm after Jodixmon.

Brianna: Well he's not here

Kristy: Yeah, so beat it!

Vermilimon: Ogremon said that this is where I could find him

Brianna: How did you even get here in the first place?

Vermilimon got a better look

Vermilimon: Wa…wait a minute. I remember you. Yes. You were the crying little girl.

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, what is he talking about?

Kristy: I thought that when Digimon were turned into digi eggs, they forgot everything

Brianna: We never deleted him, remember? Back then, we only fought to protect ourselves. Of course, then we got good.

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, what are you talking about! Get away from it now!

Brianna: Be quiet mom!

Kristy gave her a glance

Brianna: Please…

Vermilimon shouted

Vermilimon: Bring me to Jodixmon now!!

Brianna: Five years and you still are looking to get your butt kicked. We already told you we don't know where he is. And even if we did I wouldn't bring you to him.

Vermilimon: Then your whole city will burn. Volcanic Strike!

The ground ruptured. Beams of fire sprayed from the ground. Brianna and Kristy barely dodged a blast.

Kristy: The one time I don't have Biyomon here…

Brianna: I don't need a Digimon to teach this guy a lesson.

Brianna ran up to him

Kristy: Brianna!!

Mrs. Akita: Brianna!!

She tried to punch him several times.

Vermilimon: Who do you think you are? Marcus Damon? Not even he can save you now…

He grabbed her with his mouth. She fought to try to get free.

Vermilimon: You will die today.

He bit down on her. Brianna yelled. Kristy couldn't watch.

Vermillimon: You've pushed my patience girl.

"So have you…"

A slash across the face was delivered to him. He fell over in pain, dropping Brianna. She had a couple wounds on her side, but nothing fatal.

Vermilimon: What the…

Once he could see properly, he saw Jodixmon waiting for him.

Jodixmon: You called?

Brianna: Jodixmon. How did you…

Jodixmon: I disobeyed you. Fair enough?

Vermilimon: We have a personal score to settle. You humiliated me.

Jodixmon: That's what I'm here for.

Vermilimon charged towards him. Jodixmon jumped over him.

Jodixmon: You're even worse than you were five years ago.

Vermilimon: Then try this on for size. Vermin Blaze!

A cloud hovered over the house. A ream of fire struck Jodixmon.

Vermilimon: you like it? It's a new attack I learned. Vermin Blaze!

He was struck again.

Brianna: Jodixmon! You can't lose!

Jodixmon wiped his mouth

Vermilimon: Vermin Blaze!

He struck Jodixmon again. Jodixmon laid on the ground.

Brianna: Jodixmon! Get up!

He couldn't. He could barely move. The fire was just too much.

Vermilimon: Now wait a second. Where have I seen this before?

Brianna flashed back to the first time she and Nephromon met.

Jodixmon: You won't finish me.

Vermilimon: Oh yes I will. And this time, it will be for good.

He wound his horn back and was ready to charge at him.

Brianna scowled and took out her digivice

Brianna: Wanna bet?

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Brianna: DNA…FULL…Charge!

She points his digivice towards the left

Jodixmon Digivolve to!

Silver armor surrounded Jodixmon's body. For the most part he maintained his original shape, but his armor was accecorized with different markings. One giant, light blue, double edged beam sword landed in his hand. He took it apart and held two identical beam swords.

CUNIMON!

Vermilimon stepped back.

Vermilimon: You can't digivolve. It's not possible!

Kristy looked at Brianna

Kristy: What did you do?

Brianna looked at her digivice

Brianna: He's Cunimon now. An ultimate level. He's faster than Jodixmon, and with his Saphire Slash attack, he's without a doubt stronger than him too.

She turned it off

Brianna: I think that when I felt strong, he did too. Maybe your words finally got to me Kristy. My past is over with, and I need to stop being obsessed with it.

Vermilimon: You can't hurt me. Vermin…

Cunimon: It's my turn. Saphire Slash!

He wound back his double sword and slashed it in the air. A fast beam of blue light struck Verminmon's body. He fell flat on his back. He got back up.

Verminmon: It's never too late to do this the old fashioned way. Horn Charge!

He tried to charge at him. Cunimon ran up to him and grabbed him by the horn.

Verminmon: You…you can't do that. It's cheating!

Cunimon: Try me.

Verminmon stopped

Verminmon: I surrender.

He smiled

Verminmon: You're still nothing more than a weakling to me anyway.

Cunimon pushed him down to the ground with his sword

Cunimon: Tell me how you got to the human world.

Verminmon: Or what?

He pushed harder on the sword

Verminmon: Alright. Exogrimmon has your friends' digivices. We used them to track where the girl's digivice was.

Brianna: Exogrimmon has them?

Verminmon: They found out how to track you by accident. And to answer your question, we've begun breaking through the barrier again. Back before we had you pests to worry about. But because your friend here put up a good fight, I'll let you in on a little secret. How much do you think we know about your digivices?

Brianna: nothing.

Kristy: Yeah, our digivices were given to us, and we're the only ones who can use them

Verminmon: That's where you're wrong. You guys seriously think that the only reason we're holding on to your digivices is for some type of ransom? No. We can do much more with your digivice than that.

Brianna: Like what?

Verminmon: Let's just say this. By the time I learned that I was coming here to attack you, I was a Monochromon.

Kristy: So you…

Verminmon: Digivolved. Thanks to your digivices, we've learned the secret behind digivolution. If I were you, I would start getting a move on to the digital world. Because soon enough, you'll be facing an army of rookies turned megas.

Cunimon pushed him away

Cunimon: get away.

Verminmon: Don't blame me for warning you. Cause soon enough, there's gonna be nothing else that you or anyone else can do to stop us.

--

Hours later Brianna and Kristy were ready to leave. They had packed their final bags. Brianna was loading her luggage into the trunk.

Brianna: So we had to cut our stay here a little short. I can understand that. But I still don't get why you followed me here?

Jodixmon was revealed to be behind her

Jodixmon: Why do you ask such silly questions? It's my duty to protect you. I had to make sure that you were going to be okay. Remember, I owe you my life Brianna.

Brianna: Jodixmon, if it was really about that, then you would have paid me back years ago. I think it's time for both of us to realize that there's more to us both than flat out duty. I've always been so obsessed with being the best Digimon tamer. But maybe every once in a while we can, you know, cut loose.

Jodixmon: I never thought I'd hear you talk like this. You've been around Kristy for too long.

Brainna: Yeah. I have.

Kristy came by just then

Kristy: I hope that's not a bad thing.

Brianna: How is my mom taking the whole Digimon thing?

Kristy: She's still pretty freaked out.

Brianna: As much as I'm going to hate it, me and her are going to have to have a talk about all this. Along with a lot of…other things.

Kristy: On another note, do you think that Vermilimon was telling the truth about…

Brianna waited for her to finish

Kristy: You know, Exogrimmon learning how to use our digivices

Brianna: He was definitely bluffing. He had to have been.

Kristy: But still, I think that Keenan was right. We're all going to need to go back to the digital world and get them back.

Brianna: well duh. All I'm saying is that it doesn't matter if those bozos keep them for one day or one month, there is no way that they'll ever learn how to use them.

--

"uh, I changed my mind…"

Ogremon walked towards a rookie, Tigermon.

Ogremon: nonsense. You volunteered before.

Tigermon: But that was before I thought you could actually do it…

All that could be seen was their shadows. Ogremon picked up a digivice.

Ogremon: This won't hurt a bit..

Ogremon pointed the digivice towards him

Tigermon: No!!

A light flashed. Tigermon began to change.

Ogremon: The secrets of digivolution. Revealed.

Tigermon screamed. He digivolved once, and then again. He turned into an ultimate, Mihiramon.

Ogremon: Well?

Mihiramon looked at his body. His eyes glowed orange. He threw back his head and laughed.

--

Ugh. Sorry for making it that long. And one page as well. I was too lazy to split it. Hopefully you guys don't mind too much. Don't forget to write a comment saying whether or not you like this script style. You can write a normal review and just say YES or NO afterwards, at the end. (Yes=Change it, No=Keep it)

I hope you guys liked it! Much of the ambiguity of Brianna's past is now revealed! Next episode'll be a good one.

R+R!


	25. Episode 17

Hey! Horray for another story arc! It's kinda an arc within an arc. Like, most of them are in the process of turning into ultimates and now there's another adventure in the digital world. It blows my mind :D. Alright, less talking and more episode…ing. I sound like Matt now, so let's get started! Oh and btw, the vote turned out to be…no. as in no, keep the script style. So unless a large group of people ask me otherwise, I'm keeping it =). Alright, let's start episode 17!

--

Mr. Kuroki: Well class. I hope everyone had a good weekend. For some it was longer than others.

He glanced at Matt.

Matt: I was sick!

Mr. Kuroki: I understand Matthew. But it's okay because I'm happy for you.

Matt: Happy?

Mr. Kuroki: Well you were too sick to come to school, but I was happy to see that you were feeling well enough to go to the movies that Thursday night.

The class laughed. Matt put on a fake laugh.

Matt: You were…there?

Mr. Kuroki: I was there with my fiancé.

Matt: Oh. Lucky me, huh?

Danny whispered to him.

Danny: Dude, you took off of school to watch a movie?

Matt: Along with a lot of other non boring things

Danny: You really should be saving up your sick days for…you know. Emergencies.

Matt: It was an emergency. I was too bored to come to school.

Keenan: no…

He turned his head

Keenan: He's talking about a real emergency. Like how we're going to have to go to the digital world as soon as we can.

Matt: Oh yeah, that reminds me.

Matt raised his hand

Mr. Kuroki: Do I dare call on you Mr. Turner?

Matt: I'm not going to be here for a while!

Mr. Kuroki: What a surprise. Any other news?

Kristy: He's telling the truth. I'm not going to be here either.

Mr. Kuroki: And of course, you take off for three days, come back for one day, and take off again. Do you take breaks from school or school breaks from your vacation Miss Damon?

Keenan: The three of us are going.

Mr. Kuroki: The three musketeers who never show up. Why is it that you're always leaving Daniel here alone all the time?

Danny: Because I'm not in Nature Club.

Mr. Kuroki: Nature Club, huh?

Danny: Yeah. That's why they're always gone.

Mr. Kuroki: I've never heard of any Nature Club that demands that much time off of school.

Danny: That's because it's a different one. A really intense one.

Mr. Kuroki: mhm. Well if you three can call the principal and tell them about your really intense boy scout outing, then I don't have a problem with it. In the mean time, don't interrupt my class.

Matt: Sorry.

Keenan whispered to Danny

Keenan: Nature Club? I never thought of that.

Danny: Saving the world counts as community service right?

--

Kristy: So it looks as if this is going to be more complicated as I thought.

Keenan: And we already know why. According to Kristy and Brianna, Exogrimmon actually found out how to use our digivices.

Brianna: Could have. I still don't believe a word they say.

Matt, Dracomon, Luke, Bearmon, Brianna, Keenan, Falcomon, Castilla, Floramon, Biyomon and Kristy were on the floor at Kristy's house. Keenan had a paper and pencil.

Keenan: We can never be too careful. For all we know, they could be strengthening their army as we speak.

Castilla: They probably are

Bearmon: If that's the case, we need to move as soon as possible. Should we leave tonight?

Matt: Yeah! Another adventure in the digital world starts tonight!

Keenan: I suppose we could

Luke: No!

Keenan: why not?

Luke: I mean, think about it. You think that we can say our goodbyes, get permission from Yoshi, and get all of our stuff ready by tonight?

Keenan: We could

Luke: No! we can't rush ourselves like that. We're bound to forget something.

Castilla: I'll have to side with my brother on this. We don't know how long we'll be there, so we need time to prepare well.

Keenan: Fine. So we should leave tomorrow.

Brianna: Since when do you give a rat's hat about being prepared for a Digimon mission, Luke?

Luke: Because I don't want to die out there. Do you?

Brianna: Don't try me

Kristy: You guys. It's alright.

Biyomon: Yeah. We should all go and get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.

Keenan: And tonight's gonna be a long night. We're all going to have to explain to our parents why we won't be here for a while.

Matt (sarcastically): looking forward to that…

Keenan: You guys are gonna have to tell your parents whatever you need to in order to get them to let you out of the house for a while. If we want to have any chance of beating them, we need to leave for the police station right after school tomorrow.

--

Falcomon, Keenan, and his family had just finished eating dinner. Ruka went upstairs to her room.

Mr. Crier: That was absolutely delicious.

He went over to help Mrs. Crier wash the dishes

Mr. Crier: you know Keenan, your mother is probably the best cook in all of Japan

Mrs. Crier: Oh stop

Keenan: Mom. Dad.

Mr. Crier: No need to say thank your mom Keenan, I've already done it for you

Mrs. Crier: Don't teach him bad manners, he can say thank you if he wants

Keenan: I'm leaving for the digital world again.

Mr. Crier stopped. He dropped his plate back on the table

Mr. Crier: Keenan…

Keenan: look, I know that you don't like it when I go there…

Mr. Crier: Don't like it? We absolutely hate it when you go there! I mean you have Falcomon here, so why do you always keep going back there?

Falcomon flew over there

Falcomon: You know that Keenan wouldn't be going there if he didn't have something important to do

Keenan: Falcomon's right. Something else has come up, and we need to…

Mr. Crier: Stop right there Keenan. You're not going!

Keenan: Dad, I know what you're thinking. You already lost me there once…

Mr. Crier: And we sure as heck don't want it to happen again! Do you have any idea what kind of things could happen there?

Keenan: Did you seriously just ask me that?

Mr. Crier: The place is dangerous! You could be kidnapped, really hurt, or…or worse.

Keenan: Dad. If anyone in the entire country knows their way around the digital world, it's me.

His dad tried to fight back crying

Keenan: Dad…

Mr. Crier: Do you know many times a day I think about what would happen if I lost you again? Every time I look at you, I think about how easy it could have been for me to never have seen you again! I don't even know what I would do if I lost you for good!

Keenan: Dad, I already told you. I'll be fine.

Mrs. Crier: I know you'll be

Mr. Crier: Michelle, you can't

Mrs. Crier: He said it himself. There's no one else that could possibly know their way around the digital world better than him. Plus, if things get hard, Falcomon can always digivolve and help him.

Keenan: Well, that's part of what I needed to tell you. The reason why I'm going is to get my digivice back. Shadowmon took Kristy's, Castilla's and my own digivice. We don't know what could happen if they were to learn how to use them.

Mrs. Crier nodded

Mrs. Crier: Then it looks like no matter what we say, you'll be in the digital world by tomorrow huh?

Keenan: I don't want to put it that way but…

Mrs. Crier: It's alright. Falcomon. Take care of him, please.

Falcomon: I always do.

Keenan: Dad, I…

Mr. Crier: Just stop.

Keenan: I was just going to ask if…can you tell Ruka for me?

Mr. Crier: absolutely not. You need to tell her for yourself.

Keenan: I had a feeling you'd say that. Okay.

Ruka was playing with toy cars in her room. She kept crashing them into each other and throwing around. Demidevimon couldn't look more bored

Demidevimon: Are all humans this barbaric and stupid?

Ruka: No, you asked if I knew how to do anything but play dolls. So I'm playing with my brother's old cars.

Demidevimon: you have a brother? Is he less annoying than you?

Ruka: Well, a lot of his friends say he's cool. But he's not cooler than me!

Demidevimon: I'd rather stay with your society's biggest loser than with you

Ruka: Hey. That wasn't too nice

Demidevimon: Well I'm not a nice Digimon, so…

There was a knock on Ruka's door

Keenan: Ruka? Can I come in?

Ruka: That's my brother! Quick! Hide!

Demidevimon: I thought you wanted me to…

She stuffed him under her bed

Demidevimon: Hey!

Ruka: Yeah, come in

Keenan and Falcomon came in

Keenan: Hi Ruka

Ruka: Hi Keenan!

Demidevimon (quietly): Keenan?!?

He looked outside the bottom of her bed. He could see one of his arch enemies standing there.

Demidevimon: no way.

Keenan: Ruka, I know you're gonna take this kind of harsh, but I have to go. For a while.

Ruka: Okay, bye bye Keenan!

Keenan: Well that was easier than I exp..

Falcomon: Keenan…

Keenan: What

Falcomon: I think I sense a Digimon.

Keenan: No way. Here?

Ruka: That's silly Falcomon.

Falcomon: No. It's coming from somewhere over here

He flew over to Ruka's bed.

Ruka: Falcomon, don't! There's nothing there!

Demidevimon flew out and tackled Falcomon

Keenan: Falcomon!

They were both throwing punches at each other

Ruka: Frankie, stop!

Keenan ran over and pried Demidevimon off. He kicked him hard for good measure. Demidevimon flew up

Keenan: RUKA! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

Demidevimon: Exactly what your little bird is doing there! Suffering in this disgusting human world!

Falcomon got ready to attack

Keenan: I thought Exogrimmon already took care of you

Demidevimon: If by take care of you mean take very bad care of…aka killing, then no, you're wrong.

Ruka: I found him in our yard. Keenan please don't start a fight!

Demidevimon: Why didn't you tell me you were related to the Digital World's most wanted punk human!

Falcomon took out a Ninja Blade and gripped Demidevimon

Falcomon: Because that punk human has a Digimon with a knife against your body

Demidevimon: point taken…

Keenan: Ruka, he's extremely dangerous!

Ruka: Frankie? No!

Keenan: He could be giving information to our enemies right now!!

Demidevimon: That's where you're wrong. I've gotten nothing to do with those losers anymore. They didn't want me so I didn't want them. Would you get off of me?!?

Falcomon let go of him

Demidevimon: You can check me, I've got no earpiece on me.

Keenan: Falcomon.

Falcomon pinned him down and searched for a tracking device or earpiece

Demidevimon: You weren't actually supposed to do it!!

Falcomon: There's nothing on him. He's clean.

Keenan: Then what are you doing in my house?

Demidevimon: your sister's the one who won't let me leave

Keenan gave Ruka a glance

Keenan: Ruka, you're risking your life by even being near him right now.

Ruka: But Frankie's my friend

Falcomon: Frankie?

Demidevimon: Believe me I don't like it any more than you do pal

Falcomon: I'm not your pal

Keenan: Ruka, we have to get him out of here, now. I can't leave while he's in our house!

Ruka: But I need him here!

Ruka yelled

Keenan: Why?

Ruka began to cry

Ruka: Because…

Keenan: Because why?!?

Ruka: Because you never are.

Keenan didn't know what to say. He looked back at Falcomon and looked back at Ruka.

Keenan: Listen, Ruka. I…

She started crying

Ruka: Please don't make him go away Keenan! Please!

Keenan: Ruka, I'm…sorry.

Falcomon: With all things considered, I suggest we should count our losses and leave him here.

Keenan: Fine.

Ruka: really?

Keenan walked up to Demidevimon. He grabbed him.

Demidevimon: Hey!! What gives?!?

Keenan: If I find out that you laid so much as a finger on her, or anyone else in my family, I will come straight back home, and personally see to it that Exogrimmon's job is finished.

He dropped him on the ground

Keenan: Let's go Falcomon

Kenean left the room. Falcomon looked back and followed him.

Demidevimon: So they're headed for the digital world? I should follow them.

Ruka: No Frankie. Don't go.

Demidevimon: Are you kidding? Once I get there I'll teach everyone who hated me a lesson.

Ruka: You can't do that!

Demidevimon: Why not?

Ruka: Because you're too tiny Frankie!

Demidevimon stopped talking

Demidevimon: I am, aren't I?

Ruka: Plus, if you and Keenan are both there, who will play with me?

Demidevimon: not me, that's for sure.

He tried to fly out but Ruka grabbed him

Demidevimon: Stay away from me you crazy girl!

Ruka: No! We need to have another tea party!

--

Brianna knocked on her mom's door. She opened it and walked in. Her mom was typing away on her computer. She turned her head.

Mrs. Akita: Brianna. Sorry for not opening the door, I'm pretty busy.

Brianna: That's alright.

Mrs. Akita: Really? Why the sudden change in attitude?

Brianna: Mom, I'm leaving for a while.

Mrs. Akita: What else is new? Let me guess. Business with those weird monsters.

Brianna: yeah. I need to go to the digital world and help my friends get their digivices back.

Mrs. Akita: If you would have told me that one week ago, I would have no idea what you were saying. To be honest, it doesn't make much sense to me still

Brianna: I'm sorry you had to find out the way that you did.

Mrs. Akita: Oh please. I'm lucky to have found out about your…hobbies at all. At least one of them is on your side.

Brianna: Yeah. I'll be with him the whole time. I just came to say goodbye.

She began to close the door

Mrs. Akita: So that's it. No shouting? No sarcastic remark?

Brianna: I..

Mrs. Akita: Brianna, I don't know what's gotten into you. But whatever it is, know that I'm proud of you. And I've always been proud of you despite whether or not other people want me to be.

Brianna: I'm. I'm kinda… proud of you too.

Mrs. Akita: Be safe

She closed the door

--

Matt: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO?

Mrs. Turner: Exactly that.

Mr. Turner: Not to mention the fact that we have no idea where "away" is.

Matt: I'm going away on a boys scout trip. What's so hard to understand about that?

Mrs. Turner: You've missed too much school.

Matt: Selena's missed more school than me this year, and she's doing fine today.

Mrs. Turner: Selena's in her last year of university. She wouldn't be if she never came to middle school.

Matt: She's at home now! Why don't you ask her how much school she's missed?

Mrs. Turner: Because she's watching T.V.

Matt: What? How is that an excuse for her and not me?

Mrs. Turner: Because she's an adult now and you aren't

Matt: mom! This is important!

Mrs. Turner: Just like all the rest of your random movie days are. Don't think that we have no idea what you're doing

Matt left the room

Matt: If you hear on the news that a brown haired boy sold himself to the circus you'll know why!

He slammed the door. He went to meet his sister in the family room.

Matt: Do you know how annoying Mom and Dad are?

Selena: I know the feeling way too well Matthew. Now can you get out of the way of the T.V?

Matt: Hey, sis, is it okay if I talk to you for a second?

Selena: not now

Matt: Well it's just that…I have responsibilities. And sometimes, I feel like Mom and Dad don't listen to me because I'm fourteen. It's like I just wish I was older, you know?

Selena: I'm sure that you're not the only one on the planet who feels that. Now please go away Matthew.

Matt: I have to go somewhere and they don't care.

Selena: Then just go.

Matt: huh?

Selena: Like you always say. Who cares?

Matt: Yeah, you're right! But, tell Mom and Dad that I said bye. I may be gone for a while.

Selena: Whatever

Matt: Alright, bye to you too Selena

Selena: Can I watch T.V. in peace?

Matt: yeah, sure

Matt left

Selena: These boys and their dumb backyard football games…

She turned up the volume on the T.V.

--

3:50 PM. Everyone had finally arrived at the police station. They had their bags packed. Danny also tagged along to see them off. They were all with Yoshi.

Yoshi: Forgive me, I still don't get this. You guys are leaving because there was a Digimon who copied Luke's DNA, and somehow took your digivices?

Kristy: Yeah, that's the long and short of it.

Yoshi laughed

Yoshi: You guys. You wasted your time coming down here. The digital dive can't work. When we took out the teleportation chip, we messed up the machine.

Matt: What do you mean? Brianna and I were able to use it fine.

Yoshi: I don't know if you were lucky or if the machine is really fixed. For all I know, the dive can kill you. Plus, I don't want to be responsible for putting you guys in more danger.

Brianna: We're in danger all the time

Yoshi: Well even if I were to assume that was true, I can't get the digital dive to work properly.

"Then perhaps I could be of assistance"

Yoshi looked over her shoulder

Yoshi: Commander Sampson?

Matt: Hey, the old guy's back again

Commander Sampson: I don't have gray hair yet kid. And as for your little journey, I think I can fix whatever's wrong with the digital dive.

Castilla: Wait a minute. Don't you hate it whenever we use the digital dive.

Commander Sampson: well the word hate barely touches the tip of the iceberg of how angry I am that you still use this machine. But you guys obviously have work to do, and I suppose that I can do what I can to help you.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"

A group of armored police men walked in. In the middle, a short man walked through.

Commander Sampson: Director Hashima

Hashima: I needed to see it to believe it, huh? Have you guys forgotten that this machine is still illegal?!? I ought to throw you in jail all over again.

Keenan: How did you even find us?

Hashima: Oh please, I'm the director of the very building you're standing in. I have cameras all over the place. When I saw all of you kids here, you made me get up and bring myself all the way over here.

Luke: Look. We've never used the machine until now

Hashima: Didn't I just get finished saying that I had cameras all over? So I know that you're lying. I know that you guys have been playing cat and mouse from the government with this machine. You've been using it for your own little games. And newsflash. You're still breaking the law by using this!

Keenan: We only use it for emergencies

Hashima: Right. Emergency meaning that you were too careless to hold on to your little gameboy remotes, and now you all are going to use illegal technology to fetch them back.

Commander Sampson stepped in front of him

Commander Sampson: With all due respect, Hashima, this is a matter of National Security. And for you information those gameboys are the only reason why all of Japan isn't already in ruins.

Hashima: If they're so important why did they lose them so easily?

Commander Sampson: When you have a virus Digimon with super strength and super speed come to your home and take all your stuff, you can answer that for yourself.

Hashima: Fine. I'll grant you the permission to use the machine this one time. But we're moderating everything.

He turned to his police officers

Hashima: Well don't just stand there! Get trackers on them. All of them!

The guards swarmed the kids, putting microscopic trackers on all of their backpacks.

Brianna: Get these stupid things off of me!

Yoshi: It's alright. Look we're already breaking the law by doing this. We have to do it their way if we don't want to go to jail right after.

Hashima: that's the spirit. Just know that everything you do, I'll be watching. Guards!

They all marched out. Hashima stopped.

Hashima: Oh. And if this doesn't work out, that is, if it turns out that you came back empty handed, I'll lock you all up and throw away the keys myself.

He left the room.

Floramon: As if we didn't have enough motiviation.

Commander Sampson: Don't worry. I have faith that you guys can do it. But just be aware that I just told off the director of all police units in the area. If you make me look like a fool, I'll be the first to be thrown in jail.

He got behind the computer

Commander Sampson: The Digital Dive's not broken, it's just a little shaky. All I need to do is to stabilize the coordinates.

He looked at them

Commander Sampson: Well what are you all waiting for? Get on the machine.

The six of them got on the digital dive.

Danny: Good luck you guys!

Yoshi: They're gonna need it. Make sure you don't lose contact!

Commander Sampson: Locking coordinates.

The machine started. Yoshi tried to yell over the machine

Yoshi: You guys are going to end up in the desert! It's better if you guys stay together! Exogrimmon's army may be too strong for you guys to handle if you split up!

Commander Sampson: Digitizing matter. Transportation sequence will be completed in 5…4…3…2…1!

They were all gone.

Danny: So…does this mean that I get to hang out with the police all day?

Commander Sampson: go home kid…

All six kids and their Digimon landed in the sand. Matt spat some of it out.

Matt: Gross! Why do we always have to start here?!?

Keenan: Because if they tried to adjust the coordinates, they'd never know whether we'd end up on somewhere like Volcano Island. It's best to keep it consistant

Matt: You know you didn't have to answer me.

Brianna: Would you losers stop arguing. We need to move.

Biyomon: Um guys…

Matt: Who you calling a loser?

Brianna: You

Biyomon: Guys!!

Kristy: What is it Biyomon?

Biyomon: Look!

He pointed behind them. They all turned around. There was an army of Digimon charging for them.

Kristy: It looks like Exogrimmon didn't hesitate to roll out the welcome mat

Castilla: How did they find us here?!?

Dracomon: Beats me

The army of about ten Digimon were being led by a Minotarumon. Minotarumon jumped up in the air.

Minotarumon: Earthquake drill!

The ground began to rupture. A Gigadramon flew by.

Gigadramon: Darkside Attack!!

Missiles flew from his hand. Large pockets of sand exploded around them. Brianna had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by one.

Jodixmon: Are you okay

Matt: I'm sure the princess can take it!

Brianna: Why you…

Matt: Come on! Let's take these guys down already!

Keenan: Matt, you should save your strength!

Matt: You should save your breath! Dracomon!

He took out his digivice

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Dracomon warp digivolve to!

WINGDRAMON!

Wingdramon tackled Gigadramon. Gigadramon got up and tried to shoot rockets at Wingdramon. Wingdramon kept avoiding them.

Gigadramon: Stay still so I can hit you!

Wingdramon: Right, cuz that's what I'll do. Blaze Breath!

He covered Gigadramon in fire. Gigadramon turned into a digi-egg.

Bearmon: Come on Luke! Let's beat these guys!

Luke: No. It'll waste too much energy.

Brianna: Last I checked digivolving to save our lives isn't a waste.

Luke: Oh would you just shut up already.

Brianna: If you won't do anything I will.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Brianna: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Jodixmon Warp digivolve to!

Silver armor surrounded Jodixmon's body. For the most part he maintained his original shape, but his armor was accecorized with different markings. One giant, light blue, double edged beam sword landed in his hand. He took it apart and held two identical beam swords.

CUNIMON!

Cunimon attacked Minotaurmon. The other Digimon came around them and charged towards the others.

Cunimon: Luke, go already!

Luke: Fine.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A blue DNA charge surrounds Luke's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Luke: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Bearmon warp digivolve to!

GRAPLEOMON!

Grapleomon began fighting the other Digimon.

Grapleomon: Cyclone Leg!

He kicked the back of one of the Digimon. Minotarumon turned into a digi-egg. Cunimon sped over to help him. Wingdramon dropped in from the sky. They attacked as much as they could until finally, the last of them were gone. The three of them de-digivolved.

Matt: Wohoo! What do you have to say to that Keenan? You wish Falcomon could digivolve like Dracomon!

Keenan: You shouldn't have wasted your energy fighting them

Matt: What? Dude, we kicked their butts

Keenan: We should have ran away. We don't have the time to be playing into Exogrimmon's games.

Dracomon: We don't run from fights!

Keenan: Anyway, we're splitting up.

Luke: What?!? Why?

Keenan: Think about this. Exogrimmon had an army practically waiting for us to show up. He's probably got our whole path littered with more virus Digimon. That's why we need to split into groups and go completely separate ways

Matt: But we'll be weaker that way

Keenan: If we stay together, they'll be able to find us and destroy us in one hit. If different groups go off the path that he laid out for us, we'll be a lot better off.

Luke: How's this for splitting up? I'm leaving.

Castilla: Luke, don't be ridiculous

Luke: Bearmon are you coming with me or not?

Bearmon: Uh, yeah, I guess.

Bearmon ran after him.

Brianna: I say we let him go.

Castilla: I still don't get how Exogrimmon was able to find us so fast.

Kristy: It's probably the trackers.

Keenan: You think?

Kristy: Well, it's the only thing I can think of. They know how to mess with computers there. How else would he have known exactly where we were?

Jodixmon: That would make sense. If Exogrimmon had even a chance at figuring out how to use your digivices, chances are that he'd be able to figure out how to manipulate these cheap tracking devices.

Matt: I say we ditch these trackers now.

Brianna: For once, I agree with him. We can explain to Mr. director that Exogrimmon was using them to track us.

They all took their trackers and dropped them on the ground

Kristy: I hope we're not breaking any federal laws

Keenan: We already are.

Matt: So are we going to bail in groups or not?

Castilla: what groups should we go in?

Keenan: I'll try to catch up with Luke. We'll try to go straight there. Maybe he won't be too prepared after all, and if he turns out to be then I'll be able to improvise another way around.

Matt: I got dibs on Brianna.

Brianna: Heck no

Keenan: No you don't

Matt: Oh yeah? Give me a good reason why not.

Keenan: One. You and her argue more than my parents do when it's time to pay the bill at a resturaunt, and all that's gonna be good for is slowing us down. Two. Whatever thing you two have going on, our mission is better without distractions.

Brianna: I don't have a thing with…

Keenan: Three. You two need to split up amongst Kristy and Castilla because you both have Digimon who can digivolve to ultimate and neither of us even have our digivices. If something goes wrong, every group will have an ultimate on their side.

Matt: Smart alec…

Castilla: So I guess that leaves Brianna and I, and Kristy and Matt.

Keenan: You two can take the Locomon train. Since Kristy and Matt both have Wingdramon, you two should try the skies.

Castilla: How do we know where the Locomon is?

Keenan: drew a picture in the sand with his finger

Keenan: This is where we are now. If you go over here, you'd be able to catch the train. It'll be about a mile and a half off of the west exit out of the desert. Just keep going straight.

Brianna: And how do you know this?

Keenan: I do alright?

Kristy: I trust him

Keenan: Kristy and Matt, you two shouldn't go straight there. If you go around this way, no one would even find you. Hardly any Digimon fly that way.

Kristy: Sounds good

Keenan: Let's try to be in there within the next hour. Alright, I need to catch up to Luke. Let's move.

--

Several blades of grass blew in the wind. Something passed over them and they all moved. Matt and Kristy were both riding on top of Wingdramon

Kristy: Wingdramon, we should go higher.

Wingdramon: got it

They rose up

Matt: Hey! Why are we moving up?

Kristy giggled.

Kristy: Because if we fly right over the ground there's no point in flying

Matt tried not to look too stupid

Matt: Right.

Kristy: You don't think too many things through, do you Matt?

Matt smiled

Matt: No, I really don't.

Kristy: well if you are the leader, you should give it a try

Matt: I'm no leader.

Kristy gave him a glance

Matt: What? I'm the youngest one here for crying out loud!

Kristy: I don't know. You could be.

Matt: Just because we're in a group doesn't mean we have to have a leader you know. Plus, if it's anyone it'd be the kid who calls all the shots, not me

Kristy: What? Keenan?

Kristy laughed

Matt: Seriously. He's the one who always has a plan, telling us to go here and to split up there. Even though he's more annoying than my mom when she's angry, and he treats me like a complete idiot, I've gotta give him credit. Without him, our team would be nothing.

Kristy: It's really just an act. Whenever Keenan and I are in an argument, he's always the first to back down.

Matt: Yeah, figures with him. So you two have known each other a while, huh?

Kristy: Well I've known you longer than I've known him. You came to our school the same year that I met him, but technically, I knew you first.

Matt: So what exactly is it that you two have…going on?

Kristy: Me and him? Please. There's nothing. We're just good friends.

Matt: No, you and I are just good friends.

Kristy couldn't think of anything to say

Matt: Yet again, I leave girls speechless. It's a gift.

Kristy (sarcastically): Yeah, okay. I don't know though, I have an easier time picturing you as our leader.

Matt smiled

Matt: It must be the goggles.

Kristy: They are a fashion statement

The sky became darker

Matt: Was rain…predicted for today?

Wingdramon: Something must be tampering with the weather

"Help! Help!!"

Biyomon: Do you guys hear that?

Matt: Hear what?

Biyomon heard it again.

Biyomon: Someone's in trouble. Follow me.

Biyomon hopped off and flew away. Wingdramon turned around and followed him.

Wingdramon: You could have just asked me to…

Biyomon was stopped in midair.

Biyomon: Over here…

A Tentomon was covering his face.

Biyomon: Hey! What do you need help with?

Tentomon looked up

Tentomon: Well it sure is weird seeing anyone around here. What are you even doing here in the middle of nowhere? Here, follow me.

He flew them over to the ground

Wingdramon: More importantly, what are you doing here? Why were you crying for help?

Tentomon: What do you think?

Matt grabbed Kristy and threw her off of Wingdramon. He quickly jumped after her. A bolt of lightning passed right over Wingdramon's back.

Matt: This is an ambush

Tentomon flew back.

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

He hit Kristy. It temporarily paralyzed her and knocked her out. She fell on the ground.

Biyomon: Kristy! You'll pay for that!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

He hit Biyomon, and he couldn't move

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

He tried to hit Matt, but Matt moved away.

Matt: You'll have to be quicker than that.

"Then leave it to me"

A MegaKabutarimon flew from behind.

Windramon tried to attack him.

MegaKabutarimon: Mega Shocker!

He hit Wingdramon with a beam of electricity, and de digivolved him back into Dracomon.

Matt tried to hit him, but two Kabutarimons flew in behind him and grabbed him by the arms.

MegaKabutarimon: You guys are a thorn in Exogrimmon's side.

He wound back and punched his face and knocked him unconscious.

--

Kristy: Matt! Matt! Wake up!

Matt woke up. He tried to move his body, but couldn't. He looked around and saw Kristy next to him. It was then that he noticed that they were tied with both arms up. The rope was somehow electric, and Biyomon and Dracomon were in an electric cage

Matt looked over at Kristy

Matt: What happened?

"We cut your little terrorist invasion short. As you can see, there's no use trying to get out of here."

MegaKabutarimon flew down. Matt just noticed that they were in a brightly lit room

Matt: Where the heck are we?

MegaKabutarimon: Look around you

Matt saw a Kabutarimon with his arm facing towards them. There was an electric beam coming out of his hand. It took him a second to notice that the Kabutarimon was providing the electric rope they were being held by. Another one was providing the electric cage that Biyomon and Dracomon were stuck in.

MegaKabutarimon: There are other Kabutarimons outside who are really breaking their backs, continuously using their attack to make sure that the force field you're in is as electric as possible.

Kristy: I don't get it. You're not a virus Digimon, so why are you working for them?

MegaKabutarimon: You don't need to be a virus Digimon to be against humans taking over our world. All we ever wanted was peace, but your kind took it away from us!

Matt: Look, keeping us here isn't what's going to make things right.

MegaKabutarimon: YOU MURDERED OUR KING! Who gave you the right to do such a thing?

Matt: I didn't murder anyone

MegaKabutarimon: Your kind, you all think the same

Kristy: Look, we want peace just as much as you do. If you let us go…

MegaKabutarimon: You'll what? Take back your digivices so that you can run our world again? So that you can place your race on a pedestal, and look down on us mere creatures? I don't think so. Kabutarimon.

The Kabutarimon who was holding their rope increased the voltage. They both yelled.

MegaKabutarimon: Stop!

Kristy: What do you think you're doing?!?

MegaKabutarimon: Making the digital world a better place. Don't you see? Exogrimmon's not the bad guy!

Kristy: He wants to kill our world and everything in it! We can't let that happen.

MegaKabutarimon: He's destroying your world before you have the chance to destroy ours.

Kabutarimon turned up the voltage on both of them.

Biyomon: Stop that right now!!

Dracomon: Yeah, let us out of here ya big whimp!

He lowered the voltage.

Matt: You seriously think that killing us is what's going to solve everything? Exogrimmon's mad with power. He'll destroy earth, and then rule your world like a dictator.

MegaKabutarimon: I doubt it. Exogrimmon trusts me. And he trusted me enough to give me this.

A Kabutarimon flew in with an electric orb behind him. Inside that electric orb was Kristy's pink Digivice.

Kristy: My digivice…

Matt: Twist…

MegaKabutarimon: Watch…and learn

Kristy's digivice shined. Beams of light came out and surrounded the room. All of the Kabutarimons turned into light, and then suddenly, they all digivolved into MegaKabutarimons. Matt, Kristy, Biyomon and Dracomon were speechless.

MegaKabutarimon: You like?

Matt: Not really…

Kristy: Don't you dare corrupt my digivice with your…

MegaKabutarimon: Save it.

Biyomon: You let us out of this cage right now!

Dracomon: Wait until I turn into Wingdramon and kick your butt!

MegaKabutarimon: Tell your Digimon to shut up. You know, my orders were to only destroy the Digimon. But I think that it would be a lot more rewarding if I destroyed the two of you. You'll never hurt another Digimon again. MegaKabutarimons…

Kristy looked up at him

MegaKabutarimon: Kill them.

They all pointed at Matt and Kristy and began attacking. They both screamed.

Biyomon: Let me out of here!!! NOW!

MegaKabutarimon: shut up

Kristy: Biyomon!

She could hardly speak

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

The attack hit MegaKabutarimon on the head.

MegaKabutarimon: MegaKabutarimons stop!

They all turned to Biyomon

Dracomon: I don't think that was too smart

Matt whispered to Kristy

Matt: It looks like these guys can't keep good concentration if anything hits them. Even the attack of a rookie.

Kristy: Yeah, so?

Matt: Which MegaKabutarimon is holding us?

Kristy looked to her left

Kristy: It's that one on the left, who's attacking.

Matt: He looks tired. He's been holding us up here for quite a while

MegaKabutarimon: Kill the Digimon. I want to enjoy destroying the humans without distractions.

They all aimed at Dracomon and Biyomon.

Matt: Dracomon! How about you hit this loser on my left?

Dracomon saw who he was talking about

Dracomon: Baby Breath!

MegaKabutarimon: What are you doing?!?

It hit the MegaKabutarimon that was holding them. He grabbed his face and the electric ropes both disappeared.

MegaKabutarimon: They're free!

Kristy jumped for her digivice. Despite the electric force field that was around it, she pushed her was through. When she finally got a hold of it, she was thrown back. Her face along with Matt's were dark from all of the electricity.

Kristy: Just for the record, bringing my digivice into a room with both me and my Digimon was a really bad idea.

MegaKabutarimon: Get her!

Kristy: Time to send a real shock to your system

Her whole body glowed pink

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A pink DNA charge surrounds Kristy's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Kristy: DNA…FULL…Charge!

She points his digivice towards the right

Biyomon warp Digivolve to!

Biyomon digivolved into Aquilamon. Aquilamon grew a body and a red helmet. Giant Red wings sprouted from the back. Garduamon's helmet became darker and white feathers sprouted from the back. His right arm was deleted, and replaced with a red grappling hook which had metal feathers attached to it.

GARUDAMON!!

Kristy: That's weird, Garudamon didn't look like this before.

She looked at her digivice

Kristy: He resembles Garudamon X now. His special attacks are Shadow Wing, Eagle Claw and Great Spirit. He's an ultimate with a lot of power!

Kristy: So he's different now?

Matt: Must be because you have a digivice this time

MegaKabutarimon: MegaKabutarimons go!

They swarmed over to Garudamon. They all tackled him onto the ground.

Kristy: Garudamon!

Garudamon: Shadow Wing!!

Garudamon spun around and all of the MegaKabutarimons flew off in different directions. They slammed into the electric forcefield. All of them scremed in pain. The force field went down. The main MegaKabutarimon flew over to Garudamon.

MegaKabutarimon: Horn Buster

Garudamon blocked the attack with his arms. He pushed out and the shockwave knocked MegaKabutarimon down. He flew back up.

MegaKabutarimon: Is that really the best you can do?

Garudamon: Somehow, I was waiting for you to ask that

He flew up.

Garudamon: Great Spirit!!

He pointed his hook arm towards MegaKabutarimon and a beam of light fired out of it. It struck MegaKabutarimon through the body. He let out a couple last words

MegaKabutarimon: Go on…delete me. Just like you will to all the other Digimon. Maybe there's nothing we can do to save our world from you.

He was deleted and turned into a digi-egg.

Garudamon yelled out

Garudamon: You don't want to be here!!

All the MegaKabutarimons fled in different directions.

Kristy was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily. Garudamon held out a hand.

Gaudamon: You going to be okay?

Kristy: Um, yeah. Thank you.

She took it and got up

Matt: well if that's not going to make us late, I don't know what will. Let's get out of here.

--

Kristy, Matt and Dracomon rode on Garudamon's back.

Matt: Dracomon, you're slipping. Garudamon's a lot faster than you are

Dracomon: Well excuse me for not being a bird

Matt: You're excused. So Keenan said that we should just keep going straight here right?

Kristy: Yeah…

Matt: What I want to know is how did that Tentomon even find us here? Dracomon, do a lot of Digimon come around here or what?

Dracomon: I've never seen this place before. Keenan must have known what he was talking about when he said that no Digimon would have been here.

Matt: Our trackers are gone, so how on earth would Exogrimmon have still found us?

Garudamon: It beats me

Matt noticed that Kristy wasn't saying anything

Matt: Hey Kristy, what's the matter?

Kristy: Do you…think we're doing the right thing? By stopping Exogrimmon and all.

Matt: Oh come on, you weren't really listening to that guy were you?

Kristy: Think about it though. In a weird and twisted way, MegaKabutarimon thought that he was doing the right thing. Our digivices can potentially make us more powerful than any Digimon here. They have a right to be scared.

Matt: MegaKabutarimon worked for Exogrimmon, of course he's gonna think that we're the bad guys

Kristy: So did Dracomon. And he's not crazy. Sort of… My point is that all these Digimon want is to not have to be afraid of us humans. Maybe letting them keep our digivices might not be such a bad idea.

Matt: Perfect example, what just happened.

Kristy raised her voice

Kristy: If the six of us were to go rogue, what could possibly stop us from destroying their world completely?

Matt: Our consciences would. Look, I don't know where these digivices came from other than the thin air. But whoever's responsible for giving them to us, they gave them to us for a reason. From what I can imagine, if we wanted to destroy the digital world, we wouldn't have been given Digimon or digivices in the first place.

Kristy: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Garudamon: Not to mention the fact that Exogrimmon wants to wipe out earth completely

Matt: Yeah. That too.

Matt suddenly thought of something

Matt: Wait a minute

Kristy: Matt?

Matt: Do you remember the last thing that MegaKabutarimon said? Right before he was about to kill us

Dracomon: I don't know. Something about evil and destruction.

Kristy: I think he said that his orders were to destroy the Digimon…

Matt: But to keep us alive.

Kristy: I don't get your point

Matt: That doesn't sound like Exogrimmon at all. The Exogrimmon I know would want us dead but the Digimon alive.

Kristy took a moment to think

Kristy: So either Exogrimmon had a sudden change of heart…

Matt: Or MegaKabutarimon was taking orders from someone else

Kristy: He insisted that he was working for Exogrimmon though

Matt: It was probably to cover up who he was really working for….I hate to admit it, but I think that we might have another enemy on our hands.

--

Exogrimmon walked through a hallway. Ogremon ran into him

Exogrimmon: Ogremon, what do you think you're doing here?

Ogremon: We just got report from MegaKabutarimon. Not only did they fail, but the girl has her digivice back. They're most likely on their way here.

Exogrimmon: Rally whatever remaining Digimon you have. See to it that none of those children get within ten miles of this place.

Ogremon: understood.

He left. Exogrimmon's earpiece rang. He took it out and looked at it. It said OGREMON.

Exogrimmon: Ogremon, I just spoke to you. Get off my line.

"A little bird told me that MegaKabutarimon failed"

The voice was extremely deep.

Exogrimmon: It's you. Unfortunately, that's the case…

"I practically handed them over to you and you couldn't even dispose of them. And Kristy got her digivice back also?!? What kind of silliness is this?"

Exogrimmon: It was their fault, not mine

"And even worse. They tried to kill the humans. Was that your order?"

Exogrimmon: No. Not at all.

"Don't make me remind you what's at stake here. If you don't fix things now, the deal is off. Completely. Have I made myself clear?"

Exogrimmon: You have. sir.

--

Woah! Exogrimmon taking orders from someone else? Interesting.

Thanks for reading and R+R Please!!


	26. Episode 18

Hey Guys! I hope you're ready for Episode 18 because it's coming your way! In a couple episodes (and at the end of this one ;-), there's gonna be a surprise that I'm sure none of you would have ever seen coming! Pure awesomeness.

--

A group of seven butterfly resembling Puroromons were camping out in the middle of the field. When they heard footsteps, they all flew away. Brianna, Floramon, Castilla and Jodixmon were pacing up a hill.

Brianna: I can't believe it. The wise guy said to take the Locomon to the hideout. Did he ever stop to tell us where it was or where we should stop?

Castilla: Keenan tried to tell us where it was…

Brianna: Yeah, by drawing a bunch of meaningless lines in the sand. How on earth did he expect us to memorize all that?

Floramon: He probably wanted us to listen to him…

Brianna: Jodixmon. Please tell me you know where the heck we're going?

Jodixmon: I do not.

Brianna stopped walking

Brianna: If no one knows where we are,then why are we going this way?!?

Castilla: I thought the hard part would be finding Jodixmon. I never expected the real challenge to be in finding the Locomon that gets us there.

Brianna: If you ask me, I'd say that Keenan has no idea what he's talking about

Jodixmon: I don't know. He's usually right when it comes to finding places around here

Floramon: You're telling me. He knows more about the digital world than some of us Digimon do.

Brianna: Oh come on, he just gets lucky a lot. He's from Tokyo, it's not like he's from the digital world. Come on, let's see if we can ask somebody where it is.

Floramon: I disagree. This area's away from where I'm from, and around here, we don't know who's loyal to Exogrimmon and who's not. The last thing we'd want to do is to let a Digimon know that we're after him.

Brianna: Fine. Just keep walking in the same direction. That's gonna get us somewhere. Really.

They walked past a steep ledge with a large heap of grass on top of it. Jodixmon stopped walking

Brianna: Jodixmon, what part of let's go don't you understand?

Floramon: Maybe it was the part about you being sarcastic about it…

Jodixmon: No, it's not that.

He pointed.

Jodixmon: There's something over there.

Brianna looked up

Brianna: It's called grass, Jodixmon

Jodixmon: There's something hidden in it.

Brianna: You expect me to climb all the way up there just to follow a hunch of yours? Maybe someone lost something, it happens all the time.

Jodixmon hopped to the top of it. He opened the patch of grass with his hands

Jodixmon: You three, get up here! You might be interested in this.

Brianna: Fine

She threw down her backpack and grabbed a hold of the wall. She slowly climbed up it. Castilla and Floramon followed her. After a short while, they finally made it to the top.

Brianna: This had better be good, Jodixmon

Jodixmon: Look here

They looked down and saw that the grass was covering something that was pink. Jodixmon opened up the grass and showed it to be a plastic case that was the size of a large baseball in the shape of a closed flower.

Brianna: What's this?

Castilla: Weird. What's that thing doing in the middle of nowhere like this?

Brianna: Well I climbed to see this thing, so I'm going find out what it is

She picked it up and tried to pry the pedals open.

Castilla: But Brianna, if that belongs to someone I don't know if we should try to open it

Brianna: All I need is to pull a little harder.

At the bottom of the case, a red blinker beeped silently.

Flower Cannon!!

Before anyone knew what was going on, patches of grass were flying up around them. It was obvious that someone was attacking them.

Brianna: What was that?!?

Suddenly, a Digimon flew from the sky straight down towards her, stopped and knocked her off of the cliff. Luckily, her head landed on her backpack that she threw down earlier, but she was still knocked unconscious.

Castilla: Brianna!

Jodixmon: Hey! Who are you?!?

The Digimon had a face, a flower shaped head, and primarily a pink and green appearance.

She responded by flying over to Jodixmon and attacking him. Jodixmon fought back.

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!!

She dodged him

"You'll have to be faster than that."

Jodixmon turned around

Jodixmon: I am

He hit her in the stomach. She flew back. Jodixmon jumped up to her

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!!

She spun around and kicked him in the face before he could attack. Jodixmon hit the ground. She spun around in a circle and caused a small tornado. It flew over to Castilla and Floramon and spun them around until they both landed back on the ground hard.

The Digimon picked up the flower case.

"I'm Lillymon."

Jodixmon looked up at her

Lillymon (angrily): And that's what happens when you touch my stuff!

She flew away, leaving no trace behind.

--

Castilla: Brianna! Brianna!

She shook her.

Castilla: She doesn't seem to be waking up.

Floramon: Let me try

They brought her next to a stream of water. Floramon splashed some on her

Castilla: Floramon, we already tried that

Brianna started coughing.

Jodixmon: he's conscious, right

Brianna: Who was death wishing punk who hit me?

Castilla: Yeah, she's conscious alright

Floramon: I always thought that you were supposed to be in pain after being knocked out.

Brianna: I am.

She got up

Brianna: And whoever that dumb Digimon was, she'll be in even more pain. Which way did she go?

Castilla: Brianna, you should take it easy! You just fell about fifteen feet!

Brianna: Quit it! Where is she?

Jodixmon: We don't know

Brianna: WHAT?

Jodixmon: We don't know and we don't care! We have no time to care! We've already wasted enough time trying to wake you up.

Castilla: He's right. We don't want the others to be waiting for us

Floramon: Or for Exogrimmon to figure out how to put the digivices to good use

Brianna didn't say anything for a second

Brianna: Fine

Castilla giggled

Castilla: You remind me of my brother

Brianna: Except for the fact that I'm not a royal prick like he is. How do you two even get along?

Castilla: Who says we do?

Brianna: It's just that you two are such…such…

Castilla: opposites?

Brianna: Yeah. Even though you're twins! I mean, he's extremely rude and impulsive whereas you're all sugar, spice and everything nice.

Castilla smiled

Castilla: I don't know about that. But to answer your question, he and I hardly ever see eye to eye with things. But he's not a bad person. He's just gets angry a lot. And he loves to fight, and I hate fighting. I honestly don't know why I was picked to fight Digimon. It literally makes my stomach hurt.

Brianna: Seriously? Fighting Digimon is like a sport to me.

Castilla: That's why I understand why you or Matt or Luke would be tamers. But me? I don't know.

Brianna: So it's just the two of you in your family?

Castilla: Us two and my mom. We don't live with our dad.

Brianna: I think I can relate…

Castilla: We still see him though. Like, twice a month or so

Floramon: Are you two their only children, Castilla?

Castilla: Well, a younger sister but…we don't really like to talk about it.

Brianna: That's alright

Brianna assumed that their sister lived with their dad.

Jodixmon: Not to interrupt your conversation, but I think we found where we were looking for

He pointed a distance away and they spotted old rail road tracks and a train stop.

Brianna: Woah. The hunch was right.

Floramon: We really are lucky, huh?

They heard a horn, and from a distance, they could see the Locomon train pulling in

Brianna: Well what are you losers waiting for? Let's get over there before we miss it!

They all ran up to the Locomon train station. Luckily for them, they arrived just before the Locomon did. Castilla waved her arms signaling for the train to stop. Locomon came to a screeching halt.

Locomon: Humans? In our world?!?

Castilla: Yeah. My name's Castilla, this is my friend Brianna and these are Floramon and Jodixmon. Is that okay with you?

Locomon: I haven't seen a human in over thirty years. Sure, they're the hot topic around the digital world now, but as for me, it's been a while since I've actually seen any.

Brianna: We're looking to go to the eastern part of the digital world. Way east.

Locomon: You don't want to go too far east. That's where the master of the eastern digital world lives.

Floramon: Exogrimmon. We know. He took something that belonged to us.

Locomon laughed

Locomon: If Exogrimmon took something from you, you're not getting it back. His army is too strong.

Brianna: We know. But we're stronger.

Locomon: Please! I can't laugh much harder without losing too much steam!

Locomon couldn't stop laughing

Castilla: I don't understand what's so funny.

Floramon: You must not really get it Castilla. Before you guys came along, no one ever crossed Exogrimmon for anything. Anything that he said or wanted went. Plus, he has too big of an entourage now. Half of the Digimon in the digital world are on his side.

Brianna: So are you going to give us a ride or not!?!

Locomon: If you insist. But it's a shame that I'm going to lose my new human friends this quickly.

Brianna: Just shut it and open the door

The doors slowly opened

Locomon: All aboard the Locomon express.

Brianna (sarcastically): Yeah, all four of us.

The four of them got on. The doors shut.

Locomon: Next stop. Eastern digital world.

They started moving. Castilla looked out of the window.

Castilla: The digital world is so pretty. Really different though.

Floramon: Now you know how I felt about Earth.

Castilla: It's a shame that every time we come here, it's because we're on some mission. Maybe we should just spend a day to relax.

Brianna: Castilla, as long as Exogrimmon's in charge, there's nothing to relax over.

Jodixmon: Brianna's right. Even now, we should be planning what we're going to do once we get in Exogrimmon's base. We have no idea where he's keeping the digivices

Brianna: what plan? We go in, find out where they're hiding them, kick their butts, go out.

Castilla: But how are we so sure that Exogrimmon has them? Wasn't Shadowmon the one who took them?

Brianna: There's no question that Shadowmon and Exogrimmon are birds of the same feather. Why else would Shadowmon be interested in the digivices?

Castilla: I'm not sure. I just hope we're not already too late

Jodixmon: That's part of the reason why it was wise to split up. We'll get there faster now that we're moving in smaller groups

Brianna: Could you believe that I was close to being paired up with Matt? My gosh, I can't stand that dumb kid.

Castilla: I think Matt's funny, and he has an excellent taste in friends.

Brianna: Oh no, not this again.

Castilla: I actually went to our school dance with Danny! I almost had a heart attack.

Brianna (sarcastically): I'm sure you did…

Castilla: And he's such a nice person.

Brianna: look Castilla, if you want to date the guy then date the guy. Don't go dragging me into your annoying love life.

Castilla: Well I was just saying…

Brianna: I really don't want to hear much more of it.

Castilla: Okay…

There was a short silence

Brianna: It won't be long before we're there right?

Jodixmon: I can't tell. Let's hope not.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. The train shook really hard. Everyone fell over.

Brianna: What's going on!!!

Locomon was too scared to talk, but he was able to shout out a few words

Locomon: The track!!! It's gone!!

Brianna: What?

A part of the track ahead of them had been severely blown up. There was a giant, smoking crater where the track used to be. Castilla tried to run and open the door. She couldn't.

Castilla: The door! It's locked!

Brianna shouted at Locomon

Brianna: OPEN IT!

Locomon: I can't!!

Jodixmon: Can you at least slow down?

Locomon: I don't know why, but I can't!!

Locomon sped ahead. The track led straight off of a giant cliff with nothing but sharp rocks at the bottom. Locomon got to the end of his track and fell straight down. The train was plummeting to a sure death. Castilla and Floramon screamed.

All of the sudden, something broke through the wall. In one motion, a giant Dinobeemon caught the four of them and used his hard horn to break out of the other side. When he landed on the ground, Locomon came crashing behind them. Different sections of Locomon instantly exploded. He let them down. For a moment, none of them could move. They were sure they were going to die.

Brianna stepped back and looked at her digivice.

Brianna: Thanks uh…Dinobeemon. Uh oh, he's a virus type.

Castilla: AH!

She stepped back

Castilla: Oh my gosh, it's another one of Exogrimmon's scary looking Digimon!!

Dinobeemon: Oh my gosh! It's another one of Earth's dumb blondes!

Castilla: Hey!

Dinobeemon: Doesn't feel too good, does it?

Floramon: You'll have to excuse my friends. Thank you so much for saving us.

Dinobeemon: I have sensitive hearing. Believe it or not, I could hear you guy screaming from almost a mile away.

Jodixmon: But, I don't understand. Why would you help us if you're a virus? Don't you work for Exogrimmon?

Dinobeemon: I'm hurt. Is that what you guys have really concluded? That all virus Digimon work for Exogrimmon?

Castilla: I guess I've never really put much thought into that.

Dinobeemon: For your information, not every virus you meet works for him. But I do work for him. Technically. Should be. But I quit a long time ago.

Jodximon: Then why are you here? How do we know that you weren't the one who attacked our train, and was sent here by him to spy on us?

Dinobeemon: Well, if saving your lives doesn't win me your trust, I don't know what will. But look, I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that what I do is right or wrong. Next time, I'll just leave you ingrates to die.

Dinobeemon flapped his wings and prepared to leave

Floramon: Wait!

Dinobeemon: Yes?

Jodixmon: We're sorry.

Dinobeemon: Well that's a start…

Jodixmon: If you worked for Exogrimmon, do you think you can help us find another way to his hideout? We need to get there kind of fast?

Dinobeemon flew over to Locomon. He was steaming with a lot of broken parts.

Dinobeemon: You guys are lucky that you have me around. How did this happen?

Castilla: We have no idea. The track was suddenly gone, and then the door locked.

Dinobeemon: It sounds like you two were victims to some sort of tremor. They happen a lot down here. But I think I can find just the guy to fix up your friend here. But it's gonna be a while

Brianna: We don't have a while

Locomon breathed out a few weak words

Locomon: I don't think I have much longer either

Dinobeemon: Well then you kids are more than welcome to climb your way out of this rocky trench and walk over there for yourselves. But then you'll have to make your way through the Bakamon that surround this place, and not to mention the fact that Digimon around this part aren't too fond of humans.

Brianna: That might be faster than waiting for your friends to fix him up.

Dinobeemon: You don't understand. One maintenance appointment with my pals…and Locomon here will be stronger and faster than ever. Plus, by the time you kids would have found your way from here by foot, my friend would have fixed Locomon two and a half times over.

Locomon: What are you…waiting for?

Dinobeemon: Apparently, for these guys to leave and make it on their own. Because I'm apparently a spy who can't be trusted.

Brianna: We get the point! We'll stay and wait!

Dinobeemon: Now that's what I wanted to hear. Just give me a second, I'm going to go and get some of my friends. I'll be back in a jiff!

He flapped his wings and zoomed off.

Brianna: He's worse than Matt. It looks like all guys, human or Digimon, like to hear that they're right.

Castilla giggled

Floramon: At least he's not evil and angry like all the rest of the viruses we run into.

"HEY!"

They looked behind them and saw a familiar face. Lillymon was floating above them with a scowl on her face.

Brianna: Oh for crying out…we already gave you your stupid flower back!! Leave us alone, we're trying to get somewhere

Lillymon: What are you doing here?

Brianna pointed to a damaged Locomon

Brianna: As you can see we didn't book a reservation here. Our ride plummeted down here before we knew what was going on.

Lillymon: I don't buy it. You humans want something from me, and I won't let you have it.

She put both of her hands together.

Lillymon: Flower Cannon!!

The four of them jumped out of the way.

Lillymon: Flower Cannon!!

It almost hit Brianna.

Brianna: That's it. I've had enough of you crazy lady.

She took out her digivice.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins.

Brianna: DNA. FULL. CHARGE!

Jodixmon Digivolve to!

CUNIMON!

Cunimon took both of his sabers and jumped towards Lillimon. Cunimon swing and Lillymon ducked. She spun around and kicked him back to the ground.

Cunimon: If that's how we're going to play it.

He combined both of his swords into one double edged one. He twirled it around.

Cunimon: Crystal laser!!

Several blue lasers beamed out of it. Lillymon dodged most of them, but one hit her in the wing. She fell down to the ground. Cunimon sped up to her and held her face up.

Cunimon: What do you have to say for yourself?

Lillymon raised her hand up slowly.

Lillymon: Flower wreath.

Cunimon looked confused. Suddenly a string of flowers came out of Lillymon's hand, and the flowers wrapped around Cunimon's neck. He fell down in pain. Lillymon stood up, still holding a hand out. She floated into the air.

Brianna: You let go of him now!!

Lillymon: I won't let you humans take what's mine! Never again! I'm going to make an example out of him.

Cunimon: She's….controlling….

He couldn't finish his sentence.

Lillymon: stop moving.

Cunimon could barely move

Lillymon: My flower wreath controls any non plant Digimon, including the ones as strong as you. Now don't breath.

Castilla: Are you crazy? You'll kill him!

Lillymon: The exact words I said to your kind before you took him away from me.

Cunimon was struggling for breath.

Lillymon: I don't trust any of you guys anymore.

Floramon: Stamen Rope!

Vines extended from her hands and hit Lillymon in the face. She lost her concentration. Cunimon took a deep breath.

Lillymon: I should destroy all of you!

Brianna: Bring it on bit…

"That won't be neccecary!"

Dinobeemon put his hand on Lillymon's shoulder.

Lillymon turned around

Lillymon: Dinobeemon?

Dinobeemon: Well, I'm glad to see that you've all gotten to know each other. But how about we don't murder each other? Does that sound like a plan?

Brianna: Tell your friend that!

Lillymon: Dinobeemon, how could you vouch for these guys? They're humans. All of them are the same

Dinobeemon: All they want is a little bit of help.

Cunimon had his swords out. Dinobeemon flew past him.

Dinobeemon: Would you put those things away already? I found the guy who I was looking for. And I'm glad to see that you've already met my good friend Lillymon.

Cunimon de digivolved

Brianna: So how long is it going to take?

Dinobeemon: Questions. That's all you've been giving me since the second you got here. Why don't we just all sit around and get to know each other over dinner.

Brianna frowned

Dinobeemon: Oh please. Like you've get anything better to do right now.

---

Brianna, Jodixmon, Castilla, Floramon, Lillymon, and Dinobeemon sat around at a picnic style dinner. They were sitting on the floor, and some were sitting on large rocks. A Vi-Elecmon was working on repairing Locomon. Vi-Elecmon was the first person to break the silence from afar.

Vi-Elecmon: Hey Dinobeemon, I think that I should be done in less than two hours

Brianna: In two hours, Castilla's digivice would have been history.

Lillymon: What is it that you're looking for?

Brianna (rudely): Nothing that you would understand

Dinobeemon: Hey! Hey! There's no need to start another fight.

Brianna: She tried to kill my Digimon, remember?

Castilla: Dinobeemon's right. We're stuck with each other for the time being, so we might as well get along. Lillymon, my digivice is a yellow remote looking thing. Have you seen it anywhere?

Lillymon: I haven't seen anything like that. Recently at least.

She put some bread in her mouth

Brianna: Recently

Lillymon: It's nothing that you would understand

Vi-Elecmon yelled from the side

Vi-Elecmon: You're even more stubborn than my old friend Betamon

Brianna: Betamon?

Vi-Elecmon: You don't know him. Ah, maybe you'll meet him someday. He's a character!

Brianna: Stop talking to me and get back to work!

Jodixmon: So, Dinobeemon, you all work for Exogrimmon?

Dinobeemon: Do you not remember? Past tense. Worked. All of us did, but we formed our own little resistance.

Jodixmon: Why would you do that? If you're allied to his army, you'll be strong won't you?

Lillymon: Please. Exogrimmon's not strong. He's crazy.

Brianna: If he's so crazy, why did you join him in the first place?

Lillymon: To protect myself from humans like you. You destroyed everything I had, and I needed to turn to anyone who understood me.

Brianna: Look lady, I didn't destroy anything of yours. So don't take your little vendetta out against me!

Dinobeemon: ladies, please!

Jodixmon: Yeah Brianna. Stop!

Brianna: Why should I?

Jodixmon: Because she obviously can tell us a lot about Exogrimmon that we don't already know. Like where he's from. How he came to power. Why all virus Digimon joined him.

Brianna: All which are questions I'm sure Dracomon would be able to answer once we see him

Dinobeemon: You know Dracomon? Now wasn't he a case. He's been around too shortly for him to remember much. Lillymon can tell you a lot more.

Lillymon: Why should I tell them anything?

Floramon: It'll pass the time really nicely

Lillymon: Or it'll just be me giving you information that you don't deserve.

Castilla put her hand on Lillymon's shoulder

Castilla: It's obvious that you've been through a lot, Lillymon. We're here to listen. I am, anyway.

Lillymon pulled her arm away.

Lillymon: I don't like you humans, let me make that very clear to you.

Dinobeemon: What she's trying to say is that we'll both be happy to share some of our history, and some of Exogrimmon's history with you. Right Lillymon?

Lillymon paused

Lillymon: For starters, You two at least know when the worst day in the digital world was right?

Castilla: The what?

Brianna: It rings a bell. No it doesn't.

Lillymon: I can't comprehend the stupidity of your race

Dinobeemon: These girls aren't scholars on the digital world, Lillymon.

Lillymon: Fine. Let me start before that. A long time ago, we Digimon lived in peace for the most part. Not too many Digimon used their powers to fight. There was no need for it, really. We all lived under one ruler.

Castilla: Exogrimmon

Dinobeemon made a buzzer noise.

Dinobeemon: Wrong!

Lillymon: Exogrimmon was a rookie back then. The king we all lived under was King Drasil.

Brianna: So he was a Digimon?

Lillymon: More like a program. The program that controlled the digital world, and everything you see here. He was here to restore order whenever it needed to be restored. But of course, there were still Digimon who took joy in tormenting the weak.

A flashback is shown of a Grimmon fighting a small Digimon.

Lillymon: Back then, I was just a Palamon. I had never run into anything like an evil Digimon before. He said his name was Grimmon, and he needed to collect my data to become strong. There were few who behaved as angrily as he did, but I suppose to him, power was everything. He was looking in the wrong place though, because I definitely had none of it. I was so fearful, so weak. He would have destroyed me in one hit if not for…

"Crack Bite!!"

A small purple Digimon bit him from behind. Grimmon threw him off and smashed him to the ground.

Lillymon: His name was Monodramon.

Monodramon: Why don't you go and pick on somebody your own size?

Grimmon stared at him with burning eyes

Grimmon: I'm a champion. You're a rookie. I'll rip you in two right now.

Mondoramon: If you had the strength to do that, you would have done it already.

Grimmon kept staring at him

Lillymon: I couldn't believe it. A rookie was standing up to a champion.

Grimmon turned away

Grimmon: you're not worth the trouble

He flew away

Monodramon: Talk about a bark not being as strong as your bite.

He turned around

Monodramon: I'm Monodramon

He shook her hand

Palamon: Palamon

Monodramon: You were here all by yourself?

Palamon: Umm…

Monodramon: You don't have anywhere to go do you?

Palamon: Well, I…

Monodramon: No need to be embarrassed. That makes two of us! Come on, let's go find something to eat!

Lillymon: I wasn't embarrassed, just astounded. I've never seen such bravery come out of such a small Digimon before. But then again, I never really had to. Digimon who enjoyed fighting like Grimmon did were rare. That was because King Drasil did such an amazing job keeping everything in balance. Back then, we couldn't have asked for a better king or a better world.

Brianna: So what does this have to do with you hating us?

Lillymon: If you shut up I'll tell you. Monodramon and I became best friends, and the word human meant nothing to us or any digimon. Until one day, word got out of a voyager.

Castilla: A voyager?

Lillymon: A human child who was transported from earth to the digital world. The word was all over town.

Brianna: Where were his parents?

Lillymon: We don't know. Honestly, Me or Dinobeemon have ever seen him before. All we heard was that he was what you humans would call an infant, and he was found by a Frigimon.

Castilla: How weird is that? A human who's been living in the digital world all this time

Dinobeemon: He doesn't live here anymore. He's probably around your human age, actually.

Castilla: Woah. Freaky. What if we've seen the voyager before? Do you think he lives in Japan?

Brianna: Probably not.

Lillymon: Anyway, my point was that us Digimon heard of how mild the voyager was. We didn't know anything about humans, but all we knew about this kid was that he was completely harmless. So, we Digimon believed that humans were harmless. How stupid of us. Anyway, in time, Monodramon and I digivolved into Lillymon and Cyberdramon.

Brianna: Wait.

Lillymon: What?

Brianna: So that's it? That was your only encounter with humans? A baby who was completely harmless? Then why are you treating us like we killed everyone you knew?

Lillymon: Because you did. I was getting there, but if you insist I jump to that part, I will. Before, the word human barely meant anything to us. But soon, these humans would mean everything to any Digimon who was alive on that day.

Castilla: What day?

Lillymon: The worst day of the digital world. The day humans decided to take control of our world. The day your kind killed Cyberdramon.

Brianna: What?

Floramon: Every Digimon remembers that day. It had to be the biggest tragedy that we had ever seen

Castilla: What exactly happened?

Lillymon: There were humans who held devices like the one you were talking about. They used them to command their Digimon to destroy our world.

Castilla: That's so sad. Which Digimon?

Lillymon: Gizumon. Hundreds of them. They weren't even real Digimon, but when they attacked, Digimon died immediately. And the humans were the ones commanding them to do it with their so called digivices.

Brianna: Digimon don't die though. They always turn into digieggs unless you absorb their data.

Lillymon: They didn't need our data. They were too powerful already. But I assure you, when the Gizumon killed Cyberdramon, he stayed that way forever. We were both on our way to collect food from the forest that day.

Brianna: You two did everything together, huh?

Lillymon: We became closer than any brother or sister. I believe that there's a human emotion that you call love. You know what I'm referring to?

Brianna crossed her arms

Brianna: I wouldn't know about that.

Castilla: Yes. Definitely.

Brianna: Give it a rest already…

Lillymon: Anyway, we were in the forest without a real care in the world.

In flashback, Cyberdramon floated on top of a river.

Cyberdramon: How much if I can catch this fish in one go?

Lillymon was picking berries behind him

Lillymon smiled

Lillymon: It won't happen. I'd pay you a million digi dollars.

Cyberdramon: You called it.

He jammed his claw into the river. He pulled out a handful of sand

Lillymon: Told you. Now you owe me that much.

Cyberdramon: Wait, hold on a second.

He tried again and caught a fish dead on. He flew over to Lillymon

Cyberdramon: See, I got it

Lillymon: Not on your first try though. You're slipping. Maybe it'll do you some good to see a million digidollars go.

Cyberdramon grabbed onto her

Cyberdramon: How about I kidnap you and we'll call it even

Lillymon: Is that a threat?

Cyberdramon: It's whatever you want it to be

Lillymon smiled. Suddenly, they heard a crash.

Lillymon: What was that

Cyberdramon let go of her and flew up.

Cyberdramon: Do you smell…smoke?

Lillymon flew up also

Lillymon: A little. Where do you think it's…

Before they could answer, they could see the beginning of a fire from far away

Lillymon: Oh my gosh. I think there's a fire.

Cyberdramon: Come on, let's see if we can get anyone to safety.

They began to fly over to it, when there was a blast right in front of them. Behind them, three Gizumon floated down.

Cyberdramon: Who are you guys? What do you want from us.

One of the Gizumon opened a flamethrower and made a circle of fire around them.

Cyberdramon: What are you doing?!?

The fire spread very fast. The Gizumon began to lock onto Cyberdramon. But he wasn't there. He flew up from behind one of them and knocked it down.

Cyberdramon: Lillymon, we need to get out of…

One of them knocked him down before he could finish.

Lillymon: You'll pay for that.

She flew up

Lillymon: Flower….

Before she could finish, the robot Digimon turned around and fired a laser shot at her stomach. She fell down. Cyberdramon flew up to him and began to attack. Lillymon lied motionless on the ground.

Cyberdramon: You mess with her and you mess with me!

He threw punches at the Gizumon. The Gizumon tried to fire a cannon at him but he flew away. The beam hit the ground, and the ground immediately vaporized.

Cyberdramon: What kind of weapons do these things have?

They kept trying to fire at him, but he kept dodging.

One of the Gizumon turned its attention towards Lillymon. Lillymon was struggling to get up. It locked onto her. The Gizumon charged up its shot.

Cyberdramon saw what was about to happen.

Cyberdramon: LILLYMON!

The Gizumon fired. Lillymon closed her eyes. Then, nothing. She opened her eyes to see the worst possible sight she could imagine. Cyberdramon flew down in front of her, and the Gizumon burned a hole through his chest. Cyberdramon looked at the hole, and then up at her

Cyberdramon: Lillymon…

He fell over.

Lillymon: No! NO!!

The three Gizumon kept attacking his body with the same beam over and over again until he was nothing. Lillymon couldn't move. They had destroyed his entire body and equally shared his data. The fire roared around her. She wanted it to just burn her too. It was getting closer and closer to her. She suddenly saw a figure from across the fire zoom in. Whatever it was, it grabbed her and flew her out. The fire made contact with the Gizumon and they exploded. Lillymon looked down, and saw a figure of a man. He had a long white coat, and a digivice in his hand. He turned around and walked away into the flew miles away, and the one who rescued her put her down on a rock

Lillymon looked at the one who rescued her.

"I'm Dinobeemon. You're safe now."

Lillymon hugged him and cried. At first he didn't really know how to react, other than to hug her back.

Dinobeemon: They took my friends too.

Lillymon: He's gone! I'll never see him again.

Dinobeemon: I know. And don't worry. In time, we'll make them pay for what they did.

All Lillymon could see was the figure of a human with a digivice. Somehow, she knew that he was the one behind it all.

--

Castilla: I'm…so sorry.

Dinobeemon: We all were. Sorry for sitting back and letting humans try to take over our world. And when a group of children killed King Drasil.

He smiled

Dinobeemon: Let's just say it didn't do good things for human and Digimon relations.

Brianna: So this, voyager you were talking about before. Do you think he might have been the one you saw in the fire.

Lillymon: There's no way. The guy was a fully grown man. The voyager was only a couple years old. And plus, I know that the voyager had lost his digital mother in the attack also. That's why he joined Merukimon.

Castilla: Who?

Lillymon: Merukimon was a Digimon who ruled a section of the digital world, and lived in the Infinity Ice Ridge. He took the voyager in as a son, and both of their hatred for humans was strong. It turned out that Merukimon decided to give the humans a chance when one day, the humans killed him. Gizumon. The same Digimon that took Cyberdramon away from me.

Castilla: This is too much. What kind of humans would do such a thing?

Brianna: If you ask me, I feel for this voyager guy. Think of how hard his life must've been, being a human who lost his real parents, lost his digital mother, and his digital father figure. Where is he now? And what about this Ice Ridge place? Does anyone live there?

Lillymon: The Ice Ridge is probably the most deserted place in the digital world now. As for the voyager, who knows? Word is he went back to earth with all the rest of you scumbag humans. Anyway, soon after, you humans killed King Drasil, and left us without a ruler. Typical of your race. Anyway, in a few months time, a resistance had formed against humans. It was a group that swore to take revenge on the humans. Of course, Dinobeemon and I jumped at the opportunity to join a group like this. We wanted to make humans suffer for what they did. But to my surprise, the one who was leading the group was the one who tried to kill me the day I met Monodramon.

Castilla: Exogrimmon

Lillymon: He's one of the few megas in the digital world, which is why so many Digimon are allied to him now. But Dinobeemon and I left because..well

Dinobeemon: We think that Exogrimmon's a phony. All he's ever cared about is his own power. We don't know for sure, but I highly doubt that he has a reason to hate humans. I think it's an act.

Lillymon: So there's my story. Me and Dinobeemon left Exogrimmon to form our own lives. We've tried really hard to forget about humans, but of course you two had to show up and remind us of our pain.

Dinobeemon: Well, we know that all humans aren't bad. If you ask me, no one is. Take the voyager for example. He was a human and he never did anything to hurt us. We think that there can be more to humans than meets the eye.

Lillymon: speak for yourself Dinobeemon. I still don't trust them.

Lillymon flew away

Castilla: I feel so bad for her

Dinobeemon: She has lost a lot. And you can't blame her too much for feeling the way she does about you guys. But you can't blame yourselves either

Castilla watched Lillymon fly away

--

Lillymon watched the sun set. She was standing behind a small river. Castilla walked up behind her. Lillymon didn't have to turn around to see her.

Lillymon: What are you doing here?

Castilla: Lillymon, I know what you're feeling right now

Lillymon turned around

Lillymon: No you don't! Do you know have any idea horrible it is to relive that moment? He was the only one I cared about, and you barbarians took him from me

Castilla: I can't say that I'm sorry for whoever did that to you.

Lillymon: I swear. The day I find the person who was behind it all…

Castilla: You'll do what? Kill him?

Lillymon: Or make him wish I would just kill him

Castilla: But Lillymon, even if you were to find out who the guy was and kill him, in the end, revenge won't bring Cyberdramon back

Lillymon: Who are you to talk anyway? You have no idea the kind of pain I've gone through.

Castilla: Actually, I can relate.

Lillymon: Really? Someone as young as you can relate?

Castilla: I know what it feels like to lose someone close.

Lillymon: And who might that be? Someone who moved away and visits on the weekends?!? Or someone who you could contact if you really wanted to?

Castilla: My younger sister, Leslie.

Lillymon: And how old is this sister?

Castilla: Yesterday would have been her tenth birthday.

Lillymon: What happened?

Castilla: I don't know. I wasn't there, but she had an accident. The doctors said that she was playing in the street when a drunk driver hit her. I was nine years old at the time, and she was five. I can't imagine the fear in her eyes when she realized that she wasn't going to make it. How's that for tragic?

Lillymon turned her head

Lillymon: I had no idea. I apologize for your loss.

Castilla: My twin brother and I have been coping alright with it but…things just never were the same after that. My parents split up soon after that, too.

Lillymon: So humans experience tragedy too. I still don't know why that's a reason for me to trust you.

Castilla: I'm not asking for you to trust me. I just want you to understand that you're not alone in the world. Maybe Exogrimmon's hideout wasn't the right place, but I'm sure that somewhere out th  
ere there are a lot of Digimon who share similar stories, and maybe you guys can get through them.

Lillymon: Do your friends know of your loss

Castilla: No way. We have enough problems as it is. I like to think that me and my brother have gotten over it in a way.

Lillymon: How are you supposed to honor the idea of your sister if all you do try to forget about her?

Castilla: I like to think that the real test of honor doesn't come from sulking over past hurts, but overcoming them and looking to use them to gain real honor.

Lillymon laughed

Lillymon: So are all humans as wise as you are?

Castilla: I don't know if I'm that wise…

Lillymon: Maybe not, but now I can understand why you were chosen to be a digi destined.

Castilla: Now it's my turn to not understand what you're talking about

Lillymon: It seems like when the world tells you it's over

She turned and made eye contact with Castilla

Lillymon: You still believe in hope for tomorrow.

Castilla: Thanks Lillymon, that really means a lot.

Lillymon: Here, I want you to have something

She held her hand out. The flower that the four of them had seen before formed in Lillymon's hand.

Lillymon: I'm the only one who can open this. But you've proven to me that you deserve what's inside

The flower opened. Castilla looked inside

Castilla: What?

Her yellow digivice was staring her in the face.

Castilla: But how…

Lillymon: Exogrimmon had it lying around his base. Don't ask how I found out he had it. But I thought that no one deserved to have a digivice, so I swiped it and kept it somewhere where I thought that it wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.

Castilla laughed

Castilla: That's what we've been after this whole time.

Lillymon: Well it looks like your trip here just paid off

Castilla took her digivice

Lillymon: Well, to be quite honest, my view of humans in general hasn't changed. But now I understand why Dinobeemon thinks that some humans are still worth getting along with.

Castilla: Come on. Let's go back.

--

Moments later they arrived back. But it was weird. Brianna, Jodximon, Dinobeemon, Floramon and V-Elecmon were all standing in one corner

Lillymon: You guys, what's the matter?

Brianna: Why don't you take a look for yourself?

She pointed towards where Locomon was. He was in mid air, charging over towards them. Jodixmon tried to jump up and hit him, but was knocked away by Locomon's metal exterior.

Castilla: What on earth?

V-Elecmon: I was working on the finishing touches, when suddenly Locomon went awal. He started floating, and when a train floats, that's when I know things are too weird.

Lillymon: Let me try to stop him

She flew up in front of him

Lillymon: Flower Beam

It slowed Locomon down. But soon, he crashed into her. Lillymon refused to let go of his front. Locomon suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Lillymon: Locomon, why are you doing this

Locomon: I don't know! I can't control…

Suddenly, a small ghost Digimon came out of Locomon. Lillymon was staring a Bakamon in the face.

Castilla: Lilymon! Get away from there!

Lillymon flew away from it. The Bakamon smiled. Lillymon charged towards him.

Lillymon: Flower….

Bakamon phased into her body. Lillymon froze.

Brianna: Uh…oh.

Lillymon: You guys. Run.

She put her hands together. Flower beams shot out of them.

Brianna: Jodixmon get her.

Jodixmon sped up to her, but Lillymon smashed him down and then kicked him away.

Dinobeemon: Sorry about this Lillymon

He flew over to her

Dinobeemon: Masquerade

He disappeared. Suddenly, he appeared behind her with a sharp sword. But he was too late. She noticed him and threw him down as well.

Floramon: Stamen Rope!!

She grabbed her arms with a series of vines.

Dinobeemon: I don't get it.

He slowly got up

Dinobeemon: Floramon's just a rookie, so why is she having an effect on Lillymon?

Castilla: Because it takes a plant to fight a plant.

Lillymon: Castilla, use what I gave you…

Castilla: You didn't have to ask

Castilla took out her digivice. Her whole body lit up.

Brianna: Um, you had that the whole time? THEN WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME STANDING HERE?

Castilla: Because we still need to save Lillymon. Floramon, let's go.

Perfect Digivolution Sequence Begins. A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Castilla: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Floramon warp digivolve to!

Floramon digivolved into Kiwimon. Kiwimon's face changed, along with her entire body. She developed a more female physique, slightly resembling Lillymon but instead, had more purple and yellow than pink. She developed hands, and flower buds as feet. Yellow dust surrounded her hands until they absorbed it.

PETALMON!!

Brianna took out her digivice

Brianna: Petalmon, huh? It looks like she's another plant ultimate level with special attacks like razor leaf and flower ray.

Brianna: Let's just hope that it's enough.

Petalmon flew over to Lillymon.

Petalmon: We look alike

Lillymon grabbed her by the arm and punched her face twice. She used her flower cannon to send her away.

Petalmon: Well if that's what you want

She flew over to her.

Peatalmon: Razor Leaf!!

Several leaves appeared in front of her and shot towards Lillymon

Petalmon: Sorry about this, Lillymon.

Lillymon: Whatever's gonna send him away.

Lillymon flew over to her and kneed her in the stomach. She used her elbow to knock her back down.

Lillymon: You call this a fight, Bakamon? If you want to beat her, use my Flower Wreath.

Castilla: Lillymon! What are you doing

Lillymon produced a flower wreath.

Jodixmon: Oh no. If she uses that on Petalmon, it's over.

It was too late. Lillymon already sent the wreath towards Petalmon, and it landed around her neck. Petalmon froze.

Lillymon: Come on…

Petalmon turned around

Petalmon: Flower ray!!

A giant ray was about to hit Lillymon

Lillymon: Can't take it, can you?

She was right. The Bakamon flew away just before the ray hit. Luckily, Lillymon blocked it with her arms.

Lillymon: Flower wreaths don't work on other flower types, stupid.

She could see Bakamon floating below her. Petalmon joined Lillymon. Petalmon charged up her flower ray and Lillymon charged up her Flower Cannon.

Bakamon tried to turn the other way, but Jodixmon was in front of him. He tried to run another way and Dinobeemon was there.

Lillymon: You try anything, and we'll have you gone before you know what hit you.

Bakamon froze

Jodixmon: You want to take a chance?

All Bakamon could see were Digimon who were bigger than him.

Bakamon: Alright. I'll talk.

Lillymon: Who sent you?

Bakamon: I don't know…

Brianna: You don't know.

Bakamon: I'm being serious.

Jodixmon: did it happen to be someone who's name started with an E and ended with an ogrimmon?

Bakamon: Please. I'd wish Exogrimmon would have sent me. Better than taking orders from a human all day.

Bakamon put his hands over his mouth

Jodixmon: A HUMAN?

Bakamon looked at Castilla

Bakamon: Hey wait a minute. It's you! You're the one who sent me here.

Castilla: What? I've been here the whole time.

Bakamon: Uhhh, well in that case….that's all the time I've got for today.

He phased through the floor.

Brianna: Hey!!

Dinobeemon: He's gone.

Brianna: A human…

--

A couple minutes later, V-Elecmon had just finished with Locomon and went over to them.

Dinobeemon: Great job V-Elecmon. You've made Locomon look better than ever.

V-Elecmon: And he'll get you to where you four need to go on time, but…

Dinobeemon: But what?

V-Elecmon: It was weird. When I was fixing Locomon I…well, I found some irregularities.

Dinobeemon: Yeah, a Bakamon was controlling him the whole time.

V-Elecmon: That's the thing. Bakamon couldn't have been responsible for what I found.

Brianna: What exactly did you find?

V-Elecmon: All of it's just too weird. The breaks were cut, the steering was jammed, and when I scraped off the residue from the tracks, well, I found traces of an explosive.

Castilla: What are you saying?

V-Elecmon: I'm saying that the only accident that happened here was that Dinobeemon saved your lives. Someone was operating Locomon from a remote. And there was a bomb on the tracks, I'm sure of it.

Dinobeemon: So you're saying that Bakamon was just here to be a scapegoat so that you guys wouldn't be suspicious of the real person who wanted you dead.

Brianna: Bakamon did say that he was working for someone. A human. But he didn't seem too happy about it.

Castilla: That's why even though we found my digivice, we still need to take Locomon back to Exogrimmon's hideout. We need to catch up with the others and tell them what we found out. But I still don't get it. How could Bakamon mistake me for the person who he was working for?

--

The four of them boarded Locomon. Dinobeemon, Lillymon and V-Elecmon waved as they left.

Dinobeemon: Now there are real heroes for you. It almost makes you respect humans, huh?

Lillymon: I don't know about that. But at least I respect their mission. I'll support them in every way I can.

Dinobeemon: Let's hope.

--

Exogrimmon was on his way to another digimon assembly. One digimon was trying to keep up with him.

Exogrimmon: What do you want?

Digimon: Well sir, it seems as if the security in our cave might have been tampered with. I mean, it looks normal now but…

Exogrimmon: Then why are you speaking to me? Leave at once.

The digimon left. Something rang in Exogrimmon's ear.

Exogrimmon: What?

"What yourself. It's me again. For your information, another one of the digivices has been returned to Castilla, the blonde girl. They're coming for you, Exogrimmon and now, there's nothing you can do to stop them. If Keenan gets a hold of his digivice, you know it will already be over."

Exogrimmon: We're stronger than th…

"Save it for when you're on the run. I'm blowing your entire cave down. I've planted bombs all around, and soon, you're going to see your pride and joy eat dirt. I'll take care of the careless mess you made."

Exogrimmon: What? You can't.

"In less than two hours, you're about to find out that I'm more than capable of doing it. You're to move your digimon somewhere else. Immediately. That is all you will say at your little meeting."

Exogrimmon: You can't do this…YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME.

There was a power surge. The line could no longer disguise the guy's voice

Luke: I just did

The line cut.

-----

wait.....what?!? Exogrimmon taking orders from...Luke? What is going on? Could it be a clone, a fake, or does Luke have some serious explaining to do? Don't miss the next episode?


	27. Episode 19

What's up? Yeah so about the long wait…I apologize. You can read my profile to hear my explanation. So the last episode left a lot of you guys hanging (or confused, lol). And yeah, I'm well aware that some of these introductions are getting pretty redundant and most of you just end up skipping over them anyway, but sometimes I've got important stuff to say. Like how in maybe six episode's the "season finale" will happen (it's gonna blow you guys away. Like, seriously, even I'm amazed by it). Which means that the FAQ #2 will happen the episode after. So feel free to start messaging me any and all questions you have about the series/anything really. I'll try to answer all of the questions, although you'll have to forgive me if I don't. In the mean time, here's episode 19!

Keenan walked through the trees with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Keenan: Luke! Luke!

Bearmon and Falcomon followed behind him

Bearmon: Luke!

Falcomon: Luke!

Luke: Would you guys calm down? I'm right here.

He walked up behind them.

Keenan: Where do you keep disappearing to?

Luke: How about you mind your own business and keep walking?

Keenan: When our team gets split up, it becomes my business.

Luke: So just because you lived in the digital world makes everything that happens here your business. Got it.

Keenan: Luke, I'm not trying to start a fight. We have somewhere to be.

Luke: What's wrong? No fight left in ya?

He punched him on his arm. Keenan grabbed it in pain.

Keenan: More like I don't have time to sit here and play these useless games with you

Falcomon: You two are arguing more than Matt and Brianna. We need to get moving. We don't want the others to get there and be waiting for us

Luke: You're right. I'm sorry.

He obviously didn't mean it. He walked past them and continued walking. The rest of them followed him.

Bearmon: I hope that the others aren't moving as slowly as we are.

Keenan: They can't be. I gave them the most deserted routes in the digital world. No one would have been able to find them.

Luke: Yeah, taking a public Locomon and flying in a world where Digimon fly for fun really dials up the camouflage.

Keenan: Believe me. If they followed my directions they should've been safe.

Luke: Right, because once again you know everything there is to know about the digital world.

Keenan got very annoyed with him

Keenan: Would you stop saying that? I never asked to live here you know.

Luke stayed quiet for a second

Luke: But you did like it here, didn't you?

Keenan looked at the ground

Luke: I mean, sure. There was the death of your digital mother or whatever, but if you had the chance to start your life over, you'd still come here. Wouldn't you?

Keenan: I did learn a lot of valuble things here.

Luke: Well obviously trust wasn't one of them

Keenan looked up at Luke

Keenan: What are you getting at?

Luke: I think you know what I'm talking about

Keenan: Are you still bitter about the whole Shadowmon thing?

Luke: No, bitter is the last word I'd use. I'd like to say that you opened my eyes to how quickly and happily you and the rest would turn your back on me if you had a good enough reason. So not bitter, more like, thankful.

Keenan: You don't understand! You didn't see what he did!

Luke: He cloned himself into me, knocked everyone out and took your digivices. What else is there to see?

Keenan: So you know why I had to fight him. I did it to protect everyone else.

Luke: If Shadowmon looked just like Kristy would you have beaten her.

Keenan couldn't resopond

Luke: Plus, I heard what you guys said about me. A royal prick, right? You wished that Shadowmon was really me. Didn't you?

Keenan: Can we stop picking at this old scab?

Falcomon: I agree. I'm sure they're sorry for what they said about you but bringing it up now is of no use.

Keenan: Not to mention that we've already lost too much time looking for you. I'm moving on.

Keenan, Bearmon and Falcomon moved ahead. Luke stopped.

Luke: That's Keenan Crier for you! Always running away from a fight!

Keenan stopped in his tracks

Luke: Or is that why you volunteered to go with me? To settle an old score of ours.

Keenan walked back up to Luke.

Keenan: Luke, listen to me right now. I've already put our childhood behind us. And the last thing I'm going to tolerate is you reminding me of it again.

Luke: So you do remember.

Keenan yelled: How could I ever forget?

Luke: But you have me to thank, don't you? Without me, you'd still be talking in fragments.

Falcomon flew over

Falcomon: Keenan, what are you two talking about?

Bearmon: I'm in the dark too.

Keenan kept his eyes locked on Luke

Keenan: Well, four years ago, when I arrived from the digital world, my grammar was anything but perfect.

Falcomon: I remember very well. But you improved so much over the last four years. And you did it really quickly. But for some reason you were always,

Keenan: Sad. Every day my grammar got better, it was because I was being bullied by this kid over here.

Luke smirked

Luke: We got into a lot of fights back in the day. Oh I'd say he smelled like garbage or old food and he'd fight me. I'd always win in the end, though.

Falcomon: Keenan, why didn't you tell me or anyone in your family about this?

Keenan: Well as a ten year old child, you find it kind of hard to talk about things that traumatized you. Every day.

Bearmon: So Luke bullied you so much that you went out and learned how to talk like him.

Keenan: I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have. How could I have taught myself? I couldn't even read.

Luke: But lucky for him, he had one friend who found him…

Luke smirked

Luke: Crying.

Keenan: Have any wild guesses on who that was?

Falcomon: um, Marcus?

Keenan: Wrong Damon.

Falcomon: So that's how you two became so close… Keenan, you should have told someone what you were going through.

Keenan: Hello? I did. Kristy already knew that I was from the Digital World, and it turned out that we were in the same school. So she helped me. Every day she could she'd stay after school when I was too scared to go home and talk to my parents. I have her to thank for all of this. That's why I would have hesitated to hit her, in case you were wondering.

Luke: And how surprised were you when you found out that four years later…

He held out his digivice

Luke: We'd be working together.

Keenan: Listen Luke. I haven't told anyone about our history besides now, and if you keep bringing it up, it will split up our team. And for the record I don't care that we're working together. Like I said I put the past behind me.

Luke shoved him a little.

Luke: But you still have to miss the old days, huh? Of me beating you…

Keenan pushed him back. Luke fell on the floor

Keenan: I'm stronger than you think I am Luke. And I'm not here to entertain you and your childishness. Whether you like it or not, we have a job to do, and I'm not going to let your pride stop me from doing it.

Keenan turned around and walked away. Luke stayed on the ground, looking at him angrily.

Exogrimmon and Ogremon turned a corner.

Ogremon: He said that? So how do you plan on telling everyone we have to evacuate?

Exogrimmon didn't respond

Ogremon: You are…going to do that right?

Exogrimmon: I'm one of the most powerful beings in the digital world. I don't give into the terrorist threats of a human.

Ogremon: How would he be able to blow this place up anyway?

Exogrimmon: Well whether we like it or not, he's always been one step ahead of us. Even before he came to me in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised if this place was already rigged to blow.

Exogrimmon stopped

Exogrimmon: But we'll never let that happen

Ogremon: How do you plan to avoid that? For all we know, he's watching our every move right now.

Exogrimmon: Then he'll just have to prepare to watch us throw his plan away.

Exogrimmon walked through the rocky corridor and out to the head cliff. Many Digimon were assembled under there. They all cheered when he walked out.

Crowd: Master! Master! Master!

Exogrimmon: Enough.

They slowly hushed.

Exogrimmon: I want you all to remain calm. But there has been a threat against us. As you all are aware, one of the digi destined has agreed to aid us in our cause. However, he has come to believe himself to be better than us, and claims to have wired this entire place with explosives.

The crowd roared with anger

Exogrimmon: He told me to tell you that we must evacuate immediately. But I believe that we stand for more than cowardliness. We will find him, and we will destroy him before he destroys us!

Everyone cheered

Exogrimmon: But first. I have something else to say. I have word that the digi destined are nearing our hideout. And we all know what happened the last time they were here. They defeated us. They took Biyomon and got away. Now they're after this.

Darklizardmon walked up behind him. He had a box in his hand. He opened it and revealed a purple digivice.

Exogrimmon: As you know, this digivice holds the key to digivolution. We by no costs must lose this. Darklizardmon. A demonstration of the digivice's power.

Darklizardmon: Now listen…not to disappoint you, or anyone else, but I don't know if I ca…

Exogrimmon knocked Darklizardmon down to the ground. The crowd gasped. He took the digivice from him and put it to Darklizardmon's body. Suddenly, a bright light flashed on the screen of the digivice, and Darklizardmon lit up.

The crowd looked in amazement.

Darklizardmon digivolved into a MetalTyrannomon.

Everyone cheered. Exogrimmon whispered in MetalTyrannomon's face

Exogrimmon: Question me again, and you won't live to digivolve another level.

Exogrimmon and MetalTyrannomon stood up. MetalTyrannomon was holding the digivice in his hand. The crowd cheered even louder.

Exogrimmon: And now my fellow Digimon…the time has come for all of you to share in your birthright.

MetalTyrannomon held Keenan's digivice over his head. It glowed, and as a result, everyone else glowed too.

Exogrimmon: Serve me well. Ultimates.

He turned around and walked out.

Luke, Keenan and Falcomon rode on Grizzlymon's back.

Keenan: We're almost there. Smooth sailing don't you think Falcomon? If we're not getting attacked taking the most obvious route, think of how easily the rest got over there.

A couple minutes later, they were able to see the cave far away.

Grizzlymon: You know, I'm all for taking turns.

Keenan: You're doing fine Grizzlymon. Thanks for the ride.

A small fireball landed in front of them. Grizzlymon stopped.

Keenan: And just when I thought things were getting easy. Looks like a fight to me.

Grizzlymon looked up

Grizzlymon: It looks like the pride duo to me. Take a look.

Matt, Kristy and Dracomon waved while riding on Garudomon's back.

Keenan waved

Keenan: Hey guys!

They landed

Grizzlymon: Dracomon, you almost burned me!

Dracomon: We've been trying to get your attention, we've been following you for a little bit now.

Kristy got down and hugged Keenan. Luke rolled his eyes.

Kristy: I'm so glad to see that you're not hurt.

Keenan: hurt? We haven't run into anything.

Matt: Yeah, I've got a bone to pick with you Keenan. You said that no one would attack us up there.

Keenan: You got attacked?

Kristy: Not only that, be we learned something that you're not going to like. Keenan, they know how to use the digivices

Keenan: what?

Matt: It means we're already too late. A bunch of angry Kabutarimon turned into a bunch of angry Megakabutarimon. Turns out that virus types aren't the only loony ones out there.

Dracomon gave Matt a dirty glance

Matt: Of course not you…

"Hey!"

Castilla, Floramon, Brianna and Jodixmon came up to them.

Kristy: Hey you guys!

Castilla: Looks like we're late.

Brianna: Yeah, maybe our train blowing up had something to do with the delay. Just a thought.

Keenan: Your train blew up?

Floramon: There were explosives on the track, or something along those lines.

Keenan: Don't you know what that means? Someone was planning to attack you!

Brianna: That's not important.

Castilla: Yeah, what's important is that we learned so much from Lilymon and Dinobeemon.

Matt: They learn things from cool named digimon. We get electrocuted. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S UPSET BY THIS?

Keenan: Be quiet Matt.

Matt: Still….

Luke: So all of you guys found your digivices?

Kristy: Yeah, we're really lucky we met up with the Digimon that we did.

Castilla: Don't you wanna hear what we learned from them?

Keenan: Well if you're going to say that you learned Exogrimmon's unlocked the power of our digivice you're too late.

Castilla: Wait, seriously?

Jodixmon: We still need to go in and get Keenan's digivice before they cause more damage.

Brianna: That's not what we were going to say!

Matt: Then enlighten us with your knowledge your highness

Brianna: shut up!

Keenan: What is it that you learned?

Brianna: Well for one, there's someone. A human who was brought to the digital world as a baby. They called him the voyager.

Kristy and Luke looked at Keenan.

Matt: The what?

Castilla: He's someone who lived in the digital world and worked with a Digimon that was something like Me…mah…

Keenan (angrily): Merukimon!

Castilla looked at him weird.

Castilla: Yeah, that's it….

Keenan: I've done my homework. I learn about these Digimon all the time

Castilla: So you know about the Voyager

Keenan: I've…never heard of him before.

Castilla: anyway, the point is that he might still be in the digital world.

Matt: That's pretty cool. A human from the digital world.

Castilla: Do you think he's hot?

Matt: Forget that. Think of all the things that he'd know about this place.

Castilla: He's probably able to point you to any digimon at any second of the day.

Brianna: What if we've seen him before and didn't even know it.

Matt: That would be freaky. I bet that guy is a whole lot smarter than even you Keenan. What's the matter, got nothing to say?

Keenan: Something tells me that the Voyager might not be as smart as you're giving him credit for.

Matt: Jealous I see…

Castilla: We have to find this guy…

Keenan: No. We have to find my digivice before Exogrimmon causes more damage with it

Castilla: I don't know if we should stop him

Keenan: What?

Castilla: Well, we've been thinking. The Digimon and the humans only ever wanted one thing. Peace. And if that's all both sides are after, well, maybe it's possible to find some common ground.

Luke: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Castilla: But Luke!

Luke: All both sides want is to have war. Let the strongest man win and be happy…

Keenan: Well either way, we need to get that digivice out of Exogrimmon's grasp before we think about talking to him. If we don't, there's no telling what kind of things he would do with that power

Castilla: Alright.

Jodixmon: Listen guys. We can sit here and talk about things we learned all day. But we have a job to do…

Keenan: I agree. The cave is straight ahead you guys.

Matt: You think Sherlock?

Keenan ignored him

Kristy: A lot of Exogrimmon's workers have seen us already, so my guess is that they probably have an army waiting for us.

Matt: Well if it's a fight they want…

He took out his digivice

Matt: Then it's a fight we'll give them.

Dracomon: Well hold on.

Matt: What is it Dracomon?

Dracomon: I don't remember a lot about working for Exogrimmon, but I know that when someone tried to take anything from him, and he was aware of it… Well, they never made it to the door. And now, Exogrimmon's army is stronger than it's ever been. Are you all sure that you're up to this?

Brianna: Do we really have much of a choice?

Keenan: Yeah, I'm up to it

Kristy: So am I

Luke: sure…

Castilla: I'm ready

Matt: Then let's do it.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Dracomon warp digivolve to!

WINGDRAMON!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A blue DNA charge surrounds Luke's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Luke: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Bearmon warp digivolve to!

GRAPLEOMON!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Jodixmon digivolve to!

CUNIMON!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand, and extends to herentire body.

Castilla: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Floramon warp digivolve to!

PETALMON!

Keenan: Alright you guys. We have no idea where they're keeping it, so we'll have no choice but to search the entire place. If we think of a plan…

Matt: We don't have time for a plan. We go in, kick their butts, and hope that we make it out in one piece. That's the plan.

They all ran forward except for Luke and GrapLeomon.

Luke: You know our own plan…

Grapleomon: Luke, I can't…

Luke: You're either with me or you're against me.

Grapleomon nodded

Luke: Then let's go.

They ran forward

An army of twenty ultimate Digimon were lined up in front of the cave. Ogremon walked up to the front with a pair of binoculars. He held them up to his eyes. Surely enough, he could see the six digidestined charging towards them.

Ogremon: Well would you look at that. It looks like our present came early.

He held down his binoculars and turned around.

Ogremon: The kids are coming, I can see them. This time, see to it that they don't make it anywhere near the door. But even if these rascals do, we have more defense than they can handle inside. You will destroy these kids. If not….the master will personally destroy you. NOW CHARGE!

The Digimon screamed and ran past him. Ogremon walked back inside.

Matt and Brianna were riding on top of Wingdramon. Everyone could see the army of Digimon rushing towards them

Brianna looked at her digivice and tried to process all of their records

Brianna: I can't understand. All of them are ultimates. Was it always like that?

Matt: I've never been good at math, but don't we have five ultimates?

Keenan, Falcomon and Kristy were riding on top of Garudamon and landed

Keenan: We're outnumbered, yeah. But we've never let these guys scare us before. So why start now?

Kristy: Maybe because this time, we're not taking them by surprise.

The army Digimon were being led by a SkullMeramon.

SkullMeramon: DESTROY THEM!

He charged into Wingdramon. Matt and Brianna both fell off. Matt fell into a patch of grass. Luckily, he didn't fall too far. Suddenly, Brianna fell on top of him.

Matt: Get off of me!

Brianna got off

Brianna: Why don't you watch where you're landing?

Matt: Why don't you watch where you're falling?

Keenan ran past them

Keenan: Not now you two! We need to find a way in! The Digimon will distract them.

A Triceramon ran in front of them

Triceramon: You aint goin nowhere! Mega Dash!

He charged towards them with super speed. They tried to run, but he was much faster than them. He knocked through Brianna and Keenan, but Matt grabbed onto his horns. Triceramon kept running.

Triceramon: What do you think you're doing?

Matt: Stopping you

Triceramon: I'm faster and stronger than you. I'll run into a wall and squash you like a bug.

Matt: Oh…right. I should have thought this through.

Triceramon: Mega Dash!

He charged at super speed towards a rock. Just then, Cunimon sped next to him

Cunimon: Having fun?

Triceramon looked over. Cunimon took out a beam sword and cut Triceramons leg. Triceramon fell over and was knocked unconscious. Matt got up.

Matt: uh, thanks? But I could have gone without the near death experience

Cunimon: Come on. We need to find a way to get you guys inside.

Matt and Cunimon ran for the entrance. The ran under Garudamon who was fighting an Infermon. He resembled a spider, and was grasped onto Garudamon. Garudamon tried to pull him off.

Garudamon: Let go!

Infermon tried to squeeze him. Garudamon flew straight up. Infermon whispered in his ear

Infermon: That's right. You're under my command now. And if you try to resist me then I'll squeeze you to death.

Garudamon struggled to let out a few words

Garudamon: And you'll come crashing forty stories down.

Infermon wiped the smile off of his face. He looked down.

Garudamon: Didn't think this through did you?

Infermon didn't respond

Garudamon: Wing Blade

Garudamon's wings lit on fire.

Infermon: AHHH!

He let go and fell down. Garudamon flew after him. Right before Infermon hit the ground Garudamon grabbed him.

Infermon: You saved me!

Garudamon: Not quite

Garudamon flew over a deep trench some distance away and threw him down there. Infermon grabbed onto the side for his life.

Garudamon: squeeze your way out of there.

He flew back to where the fight was taking place.

Garudamon: Squeeze your way out of there.

Petalmon was fighting an Indramon

Petalmon: Razor Leaf!

She shot out several attacks. Indramon dodged most of them, but one hit him in the stomach. He grabbed it. Petalmon flew over and kicked him in the face. Indramon hardly flinched. Petalmon's eyes widened. Indramon grabbed her neck and squeezed hard.

Indramon: Do you have any idea how much more powerful I am than that?

He squeezed harder. Petalmon couldn't breathe. Indramon suddenly let go. There was a hole in his stomach. He fell over. Behind him was Luke holding a laser.

Petalmon: Luke?

Luke: This is a little something that the commander gave to me before we left. He said to use it in case of emergencies only. In case Bearmon was gone and I wasn't able to protect myself.

Petalmon: I don't remember him giving you anything

Luke: That's because he gave it to me in private you idiot. Let's go! We have to move on.

Petalmon looked at Indramon. He could barely breathe and was slowly being deleted. Petalmon had seen many fights, but she had never seen anything like this before. She looked back at Luke and flew away. Luke looked both ways and walked up to Indramon. He grabbed him by the throat and quickly dragged behind a nearby rock. He pulled his face to where he was.

Luke: Care to tell me why Exogrimmon's too chicken to come out here and face the digi destined himself?

Indramon could barely breathe

Luke: Where is he hiding? Tell me!

Indramon: what did you do to me?

Luke: Don't worry about it.

Indramon: Wait.. this is….this is the weapons that...

He coughed data out of his mouth

Indramon: I'm not going to become a digi egg again. Am I?

Luke: final chance. Tell me where he is.

Indramon: you..

Luke: I what?

Indramon: You came to US…because you were mad at THEM. What gives you the right to take control of us. To take control of the master?

He showed his laser

Luke: Well, for starters, this here gives me the right.

Indramon: YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW UP OUR HOME!

Indramon coughed hard. Luke smashed his head into the ground and pulled it back up.

Luke: Tell me where he is, or I shoot you again.

Indramon: How have they not…how have they not found you out yet? That you're living this double life…

Luke began to take out the laser

Indramon: He's in the bomb shelter. It's just under his throne room.

Luke got up and left him to die.

Indramon: The digi-destined will find you out. They will soon!

Luke turned around

Luke: Do you have any idea how much more powerful than that I am?

He took out his laser and pointed it at him. A scream was heard.

He went towards the entrance when Matt, Falcomon, Keenan, Grapleomon and Cunimon caught up to him.

Keenan: Luke!

Luke: What's the matter guys?

Matt: Dude! We've been looking all over for you

Cunimon: I have a way to get you three inside. You guys can all look for Keenan's digivice together. The rest of us will stay out here and continue to fight.

Matt: So how do you plan on getting us inside? They're fighting too hard to keep us out.

Cunimon: Like this.

He grabbed Luke and Matt with one arm and Keenan with the other. He supersped his way through the fight and into the entrance. Grapleomon flew behind them holding Falcomon.

Matt: well…WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT TEN MINUTES AGO?

Cunimon: Because if I did they'd follow us all inside and start a mess. This way, they may not notice that you four are gone. I'll draw attention if I stay here. Good luck.

He ran away

Matt took out his digivice

Matt: I can't get a signal for your digivice from in here. But guys, I've been thinking. Castilla and Kristy found theirs in random places that weren't in the center of the action. How are we so sure the digivice is here?

"Because if I know anything about Exogrimmon…"

Wingdramon crashed in from behind him

Wingdramon: It's that he's too egotistical to not have everyone come to him.

Matt: Wingdramon?

Wingdramon: Cunimon told me to come here. You guys are sitting ducks here, you know that? I could have burned you up from a mile away. Let's move!

They ran inside and ran straight ahead.

Keenan: Wingdramon, you remember this place right?

Wingdramon: All too well

Keenan: Do you have any idea where Exogrimmon might be hiding the digivice?

Wingdramon: If I knew that I would have brought it up before, don't you think? We'll just have to check everywhere.

They turned the first corner that they got to and entered the room. Unluckily for them, they were staring at three Digimon who were waiting for them.

Matt: uh..oh

One of them charged over towards them. Everyone moved out of the way except Keenan.

Falcomon: Keenan, move!

Keenan jumped up and landed on the digimon's head, smashing it towards the ground. He somersaulted off of it and tackled a flying Ninjamon, landing Ninjamon on the hard ground. He punched Ninjamon in the face and knocked him out. The third Digimon was about to attack him from behind, but Keenan took one of Ninjamon's shuriken and hurled it at him from up close. The Digimon fell over.

Keenan fixed his shirt and grinned as he walked past Matt. Matt's mouth was wide open and Wingdramon was frozen with shock.

Keenan walked up the Digimon whose head he jumped off of. He was the only one who was still conscious.

Falcomon looked behind him

Falcomon: Where did Luke and Grapleomon go?

Matt and Wingdramon looked behind

Wingdramon: He probably ran out while we weren't looking. For all I care, he can leave. He'll get lost without us

Keenan grabbed the digimon

Keenan: Hey, um, listen. As you can see I'm getting pretty impatient with you and your friends. So how about you give me the location of the digivice and there won't be any problems.

The Digimon shook

"It's…it's in the…"

He couldn't finish. He screamed and was deleted by a circular blast. Unbeknownst to anyone else, there was a fourth Digimon hiding in the shadows who watched the whole thing. Slowly, Ogremon stepped out. Wingdramon clenched his fists

Wingdramon: Ogremon…

Ogremon absorbed the Digimon's data.

Matt ran towards him.

Matt: You have no right to do that you big jer…

Ogremon spun around him, punched him in the gut and left him on the ground to roll in pain.

Ogremon: You know, I find it interesting how someone's big mouth can make the difference between life and death for them. That's how it started right? You talked Dracomon into joining your side. Into turning his back on our kind.

He kicked Matt.

Keenan: Matt!

Ogremon: And now, you will both die for it. It's a shame, really

Wingdramon: Keenan! You and Falcomon need to go and find the digivice.

Falcomon: But you…

Matt could barely speak

Matt: Do it. We'll take care of him.

Falcomon and Keenan looked at each other. They both ran out. Ogremon chuckled

Ogremon: You'll take care of me? You realize that your friends aren't going to find anything. And even if they were to find out where we're keeping it, they'll be dead before they walk through the door.

Wingdramon flew up and punched him in the face. Ogremon wiped off a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

Ogremon: Wrong move.

Wingdramon yelled. Then, he fell over. He de digivovled into Dracomon and laid motionless on the ground. Ogremon had an electric tazor in his hand.

Ogremon: You like this? We actually got the idea from the humans when you used these on us a long time ago. Except we added in a little more shock power.

Matt ran over and punched it out of his hand. Ogremon pushed him over and laughed.

Ogremon: It's useless now. I used a very concentrated dose. The recharge time would be too long for anyone to be able to use it anytime soon anyway.

Matt: Who's making these for you?

Ogremon: I beg your pardon

Matt slowly stood up.

Matt: You Digimon may not be stupid, but you guys aren't scientists. Earpieces, tazors, alarms, cameras? Not to mention the fact that you have quite a complicated structure for a random cave in the middle of nowhere. Someone's behind all of this stuff that you're getting and I highly doubt that there are traders who detour to the digital world.

Ogremon: Maybe we're smarter than we look.

He tried to hit Matt again. Matt dodged him, but Ogremon hit him with his elbow, sending him straight to the ground again.

Ogremon: Can't say the same for you

Matt grabbed his stomach. He could hardly breathe.

Keenan and Falcomon ran through the hall. An alarm started sounding.

Falcomon: How are we going to find the digivice if the whole area now know's that we're after it?

Keenan: The same way we do everything. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

A short Digimon with a clown face ran out in front of them

"How's about a bomb pie?"

He had a ticking pie in his hand. Keenan kept running

Keenan: Some other time clown.

Keenan punched him in the gut and he fell down. The bomb pie exploded. The cave shook.

A close up of a Digimon with a purple beak who was watching from outside in the shadows is shown. She saw the cave shake. She continued to wait.

Two Andromon were in Exogrimmon's main room. They looked up and observed the crumble in the cave. One of the Andromon looked over to his side. The screen quickly neared him.

Andromon: HEY! YOU CAN'T!

It was too late. He was hit to the ground. Grapleomon was shown to be the one who ran in. The other Andromon looked over. Before he could say anything Grapelomon ran over and knocked him out as well. Grapleomon stared at the one he just hit, but unbeknownst to him, the first one tried to sneak up on him from behind. He would have succeeded if he wasn't hit with a blast from outside. Andromon screamed and fell down. Luke walked in with the laser.

Luke: You're getting slower. Good thing I had your back.

The Andromon rolled over on the floor with pain. He was slowly being deleted.

Luke ignored him and looked straight to the ground.

Luke: Well?

Grapleomon: Beast Wave Chop!

He broke a hole, and it led down to a long tunnel. Grapleomon grabbed Luke and jumped down. Luke got up and walked straight ahead. It was no surprise that Exogrimmon was there with his back turned.

Luke: What, do you think you're being clever?

Exogrimmon quickly turned around

Luke: You think you're safe down here? I told you to evacuate the building! Why haven't you done it yet?

Exogrimmon: It's a little something called not taking orders from humans who are weaker than me.

Luke: Weaker?

He laughed

Luke: I suppose that's why this place is going up in flames and you or any of your Digimon couldn't do a thing about it if you wanted to!

Exogrimmon ran over and pinned Luke to the wall

Exogrimmon: Humans are nothing but murderers! But I'm one of the most powerful Digimon in the digital world. I can kill you right now if I wanted to!

His eyes glowed red

Luke grinned, and then frowned

Luke: Then do it.

Exogrimmon slowly let go of him

Luke: That's right. You can't. Because I have what you want. Or is it more like, I'm the only one who knows what you want.

Exogrimmon: In just one word I can expose you to everyone who you c all partner!

Luke: Wrong again. The deal's off completely if you even think about doing that.

Exogrimmon turned around

Luke: So…How's the bomb search going anyway?

Exogrimmon quickly turned back to him

Exogrimmon: Tell me where they are! We've searched every corner, every rooftop, everywhere! And there's no trace! Tell me now!

Luke: I gave you a fair warning when I told you to leave. What makes you think I'd entertain the thought of giving you the upper hand?

Exogrimmon: Because if you don't

He smiled

Exogrimmon: Well, keep in mind that I'm keeping half of the deal also. And if you don't tell me now, you won't see what you came to me for. Ever again.

Luke: Fine. I'll just say this. I planted the bombs a little closer to you than a corner. A lot closer to you.

He took out his digivice and pressed a button. Exogrimmon heard a beeping noise.

Exogrimmon: Wh…I hear it! Where is it!

Luke: First, I have a couple final questions for you. What stupid place did you hide Keenan's digivice?

Exogrimmon: What do you care?

Luke: Wherever it is, he'll find it. And when he finds it, you lose.

Exogrimmon: It's in the prisons. Now tell me where the bomb is!

Luke: And Falcomon?

Exogrimmon: We'll take care of him! Now tell me!

Luke: It's closer than you think.

Luke reached into his pocket and handed him a communicator

Luke: This is how we'll be keeping in contact now. It's to your advantage to guard that thing with your life. Let's go Grapleomon.

Grapleomon grabbed him and flew away.

Exogrimmon: Why would I need two communicators?

He froze. He slowly took out his earpiece. It was counting down from two minutes.

Exogrimmon: We are the bomb. Everyone's earpieces are rigged to blow.

Exogrimmon spoke through the earpiece

Exogrimmon: Red Alert, this is a red alert! Everyone abandon your earpieces! They are set to blow in a minute and fourty five seconds. Evacuate the area now!

A Brachiomon fell on the ground with four Ninja Blades in his back. Keenan and Falcomon were behind him.

Keenan: He was the hardest one to take down today…

Keenan and Falcomon ran over to him.

Keenan: Where's the digivice?

The Brachiomon was knocked out

Falcomon: That was productive

Falcomon paused

Falcomon: Do you hear that?

Keenan: Hear what?

Falcomon looked at Brachiomon's ear and reached into it. He pulled out the earpiece

Keenan: Isn't that the communication device that they use?

Falcomon: It's beeping…

Keenan took it and put it to his ear. He could hear Exogrimmon's voice on it.

Exogrimmon: I repeat, dispose of your earpieces and evacuate the area as soon as possible! It will blow up in less than two minutes! MetalTyrannomon, keep the prison chamber secured. I don't want that kid making his way out with it.

Keenan dropped the earpiece

Keenan: The prison chamber…

Falcomon: I know where that is!

A Digimon tried to run up behind them. He stopped when he saw Brachiomon on the ground. Keenan kicked him over to the Digimon.

Keenan: You'd better get your friend out of here. Word is you don't have much time.

Keenan and Falcomon took off. The Digimon had no choice but to take Brachiomon away.

The Digimon with the purple beak and red eyes kept watch. She was sitting in the same tree, waiting for the right moment.

Ogremon tried to fire Overlord Fists at Matt on the ground, but Matt kept rolling away. Soon, he made his way to his feet

Ogremon: Just give it up!

Matt: Never!

Matt ran around as Ogremon tried to attack him. Ogremon finally landed a successful punch to his stomach, but Matt continued to run away holding his stomach.

Ogremon: What are you doing?

Matt: Staying away from you

Ogremon: What's the point? Even if you happen to miraculously survive this encounter, the master will dispose of you immediately.

Ogremon hit his head with his arm. Matt fell over, but smiled.

Matt: Funny. I was about to say the same thing.

Ogremon: I beg your pardon?

Matt: Why is it that you're so loyal to Exogrimmon anyway?

Ogremon: I'm his second in command, meaning I have enough authority to eradicate you on sight. I'm his most important ally.

Ogremon tried to punch where he was, but Matt dodged again.

Matt: Even I'm not that dumb. Can't you tell that Exogrimmon doesn't give a hoot about what happens to you?

Ogremon: Shut up! Overlord Fist!

He missed Matt by a couple inches

Matt: Look at it! You sit back and let all the Digimon do the fighting for you. That's why you can't fight to save your own life

Ogremon: I'll kill you!

Matt: If you had the potential to do that, why didn't you do it a long time ago?

Ogremon's eyebrow started twitching

Matt: Exogrimmon knows you're weak. Get a clue Ogre, Exogrimmon doesn't care about anyone but himself. To him, you're even more useless than the soldiers.

Ogremon tried to tackle him, but Matt dodged again. Ogremon hit his head on the wall.

Ogremon: You don't know how long I've been his second in command! I am more valuable to him than every member of this army combined!

Matt: If that's the case, then why is it that you're the only one who Exogrimmon didn't change into an ultimate?

Ogremon went in a rage. He attacked faster than he ever had. Matt couldn't keep up. Ogremon hit him in the face and then threw him to the ground. Matt could barely feel his body. Ogremon took out his spiky club.

Ogremon: To be quite honest, I'm still surprised about how we've run into so many problems simply due to the likes of you.

Matt couldn't speak

Ogremon: What? No witty comeback? No more jokes left in you. That's because you're weak!

He grabbed Matt's throat and held the club up.

Ogremon: You're a disgrace. And not to mention that you and the rest of your group are so stupid! Any final thoughts punk?

Matt barely breathed out the words

Matt: Maybe…we're smarter than we look

Ogremon didn't understand. Suddenly, Dracomon grabbed his neck from behind and used the tazor on his chest. Ogremon dropped the club and fell to the ground. He shook for a couple moments, and then laid there motionless. Dracomon dropped it on the ground and broke it. He walked over to Matt.

Dracomon: Looks like I was just in time.

Matt smiled

Matt: Yeah, well a little earlier wouldn't have been too bad either.

Matt slowly got up

Dracomon: You feeling okay?

Matt: With all things considered, that wasn't as painful as chemistry class.

Dracomon looked at Ogremon's earpiece and picked it up.

Dracomon: Matt, I think this is a bomb

Matt: What?

He showed it to him. There was one minute left on the timer.

Matt: If that's the case, then we better book it!

He looked at Ogremon

Matt: You think Wingdramon can carry him out of here

Dracomon: I don't think Wingdramon wants to, but fine.

Matt took out his digivice

Matt: Let's go

Keenan and Falcomon ran over to the prison doors.

Falcomon: I'm sure the room his here

Keenan kicked it open. To his surprise, he saw that Luke and Grapelomon were already there.

Keenan: What? What are you two doing here?

Luke looked over at him

Luke: I think your digivice is in this room Keenan! I was trying to get it!

Keenan: Well thanks, but next time we should stay…

Luke: Keenan watch out!

MetalTyrannomon landed behind Keenan. He knocked him away with his arm. Falcomon flew up

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

Grapleomon: Beast Wave Chop!

MetalTyrannomon avoided them both

MetalTyrannomon: Giga Destroyer!

He fired a massive blast from his hand. It almost vaporized Keenan and Falcomon.

Keenan: Who is this guy?

Luke looked at his digivice

Luke: It's MetalTyrannomon. He digivolved from Darklizardmon. You might wanna stay clear of his Giga Destroyer, seeing as it can vaporize you in an instant.

Keenan: Where's my digivice?

MetalTyrannomon: You won't leave with it! I can't let you!

MetalTyrannomon tried to punch Keenan, but he jumped over his hit. He ducked under his next kick.

Keenan: Listen, MetalTyrannomon, we don't have time for this! If you don't give me the digivice, we'll both blow up in here! We have a very short amount of time.

MetalTyrannomon: It's better for us to die here and not let the digivice out than to live and watch everything be destroyed!

Keenan: Destroyed? What are you talking about?

Falcomon: We're not here to destroy anyone! We just want the digivice….

MetalTyrannomon: NOO! Giga Destroyer!

Grapleomon jumped in the way

Grapleomon: Cyclone Kick!

Grapleomon was able to reroute the attack to the ceiling. The blast blew through.

The Digimon saw. Now was her cue. She spread out her wings and flew over the crowd outside. Cunimon had just taken out the last of the Digimon. Brianna smiled

Brianna: That's what happens when you mess with pros.

Petalmon flew over to them and pointed up.

Petalmon: Who's that?

They saw the purple Digimon fly above

The place was starting to crumble. Suddenly, Karatenmon broke through the partially broken hole. She dove straight for Falcomon, flew over and swiped him away. She stuck a needle in his neck and knocked him out.

Keenan: FALCOMON!

Karatenmon quickly glanced at Keenan and flew away with him at super speed. Keenan tried to catch her, but obviously was too slow.

Keenan: Falcomon!

Luke: I highly doubt he can hear you. Keenan, we have to go, now!

Keenan: NO!

Brachiomon's earpiece on the ground counted down. There were less than twenty seconds left.

Parts of the cave were starting to blow up. Digimon were flying away from it. The cave itself was starting to violently rupture. Outside, everyone could see what was happening.

Kristy: All in favor of getting the heck out of here say I!

The Digimon grabbed them and flew away.

Luke hopped on Grapleomon

Luke: Keenan, we're leaving now!

A giant rock fell on top of MetalTyrannomon.

Keenan ran over to him.

Luke: Suit yourself. Let's go Grapleomon.

Grapleomon looked at Keenan, and then started flying away. When Luke saw that Keenan wasn't watching, he took out the laser.

Luke: I don't want to see that silly excuse for a Digimon ever again.

Luke shot MetalTyrannomon with perfect accuracy. Grapleomon flew away with Luke on it.

MetalTyrannomon started yelling and breathing heavily, but Keenan didn't care enough to notice.

Keenan: What did you do with Falcomon?

He de digivolved into Darklizardmon

Darklizardmon: I…

Keenan grabbed him

Keenan: You what?

Darklizardmon: I had nothing to do with it. And your digivice is already history. The Destroyer has taken it.

Keenan: Destroyer?

Darklizardmon: But it's not going to matter. SOON, NONE OF IT IS GOING TO MATTER!

Keenan was confused

Keenan: What are you talking about?

Darklizardmon: This is all part of Exogrimmon's plan. Exogrimmon has lost his mind. His plan, his real plan, is something not even the digi destined will ever be stop.

He coughed.

Keenan: It's just another lie. Why should I believe a word you say?

Darklizardmon: Because what's coming…is so horrible. Falcomon is just the beginning.

Keenan: The beginning of what?

Darklizardmon slowly looked up at him

Darklizardmon: Doomsday. If you don't stop this, our world will be destroyed. You must beware of the Destoryer. Find Seraphimon and stop Doomsday from coming. He may be the only hope for the digital world now! I've always been Exogrimmon's loyal and faithful servant. But now, he's gone too far. You and the rest of the digi-destined must embrace the true reason why you were brought together in the first place. To stop us from this!

Keenan: I don't trust you!

Darklizardmon: At least I'll know that I died trying to do my part to give hope…but it was useless anyway. So long. Voyager.

Keenan's eyes widened. The place erupted in flames. Keenan would have died if Wingdramon hadn't flown in and grabbed him. The flew out of the top.

The entire cave exploded. Everyone had evacuated the area. Wingdramon was carrying Matt, a knocked out Ogremon and Keenan

Keenan looked behind. He had never been so confused in his life. Could it all be true?

It was late at night. Everyone was cuddled up in their sleeping bags. Everyone except Keenan. He was standing on a high cliff, looking out at the night sky. He was staring for several minutes when Luke came up behind him.

Luke: Do you believe in making wishes upon stars Keenan

He took Keenan by surprise

Keenan: Not exactly.

Luke: Well, you sure had me fooled.

Luke stood next to him

Luke: How long have you been out here, anyway?

Keenan didn't answer him

Luke: Look, we'll get Falcomon back. And your digivice. I promise.

Keenan still didn't respond. Luke began to walk away

Keenan: How does it happen?

Luke: How does what happen?

Keenan: How does a cave that big burst into flames like that?

Luke: Well whatever the reason, I'm sure that those Digimon had it coming.

Keenan: Darklizardmon said something about Exogrimmon's plan. He said that the plan, and Falcomon's kidnapping were all related. That it was just the beginning.

Luke: Darklizardmon? You're listening to him?

Keenan made sure no one was awake

Keenan: He knew I was the Voyager, Luke. And he seemed to know a lot more than that.

Luke: Like…

Keenan: He said something about a Destroyer, and how I need to find Seraphimon to stop him. And that the destroyer will bring the digital world to its knees if we don't stop him. He called the day doomsday. I just don't get it. None of this even makes any sense.

Luke: Darklizardmon's delusional. So is every other member of Exogrimmon's posse. Don't let his lies fool you. The only reason why we're here is to get your digivice and leave. That's it. There's no destroyer, and there's no doomsday. I bet that Exogrimmon died after that explosion anyway. So if there's no Exogrimmon, there's no destroyer. Plain and simple.

Keenan: I suppose you're right. But I need to see if I can find a Seraphimon. Tomorrow, we'll do it. Maybe, if he knows as much as Darklizardmon said he knew, then he might know where I can find Falcomon and my digivice.

Luke: Well…suit yourself.

Kenean walked past him

Keenan: I'm going to bed. Long day tomorrow.

Luke: Isn't it always?

Luke waited for Keenan to leave. Luke took out a communicator he was hiding in his pocket. He turned it on and waited until he got an answer.

Luke: So how's the move treating you?

Exogrimmon was on the other line.

Exogrimmon: I hate you.

Luke: You hate me for saving your butts from the digi destined? Anyway, how's Falcomon doing?

Exogrimmon: Keratenmon has him under control. She's coming towards you now.

Luke: Well, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting. Make sure that you keep this as far away from Falcomon as you can. We wouldn't want Keenan finding it.

In slow motion, Luke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a purple digivice. It was Keenan's. He dropped it over the cliff. Before it hit the ground, Karatenmon flew over it and picked it up. She flew towards the moon. Luke watched her fly away. He turned around, and walked off screen.

Okay, so I know how FREAKING CONFUSED a lot of you must be right now, but if you followed along, you should pretty much get what's going on. Either way, I promise that in the next couple of episodes a lot of confusion will be cleared up and you'll be able to read these back and say, "oh, that makes sense now! Cool!" In an episode or two, we'll see exactly how Luke came to get mixed up with Exogrimmon and all, so yeah, hang in there and keep reading! You guys are awesome! Everything will soon be clear =]

please R+R!

And don't forget to start sending in questions for the FAQ! Season finale is near!


	28. Episode 20

Hey guys, there isn't much more to say other than enjoy this next episode! Wohoo 20 episodes! I should throw myself a party for not throwing in the towel by now. Haha, im just kidding, I really hope I make it to the end because it's gonna be soo cool! I already have the majority of the series finale planned out, and let me tell you, it'll rock your (digital) world! But we're nowhere near episode 50 now so…let's get on with the episode!

Btw, one disclaimer: This is easily the darkest episode in the entire series. We learn a lot of the gory details about Luke's past, and let me tell you, they're not too pretty. You think Brianna had childhood problems…anyway, ewe have been warned… hahaha

An elevator hit the bottom floor. Commander Sampson quickly walked out into the dark basement. He turned several corners until he met Yoshi and Miki in front of the computer screen.

Sampson: So what's their status?

Yoshi quickly turned around. It was more of a flinch than anything.

Miki: Well the majority of them are still single. If you ask me, they're all a bit young to be dating.

Sampson: You know what I mean

Yoshi: Well, Hashima's trackers aren't doing us much good. For the most part, the sensors say they haven't moved at all for days. The good news is that I can still get a descent signal from their digivices, but it's nothing too strong.

Sampson: The important thing is that they're all together. Are they?

Yoshi: There really is no telling. It would seem that way from what I can read, but I don't know for sure. Hey, by the way, thanks for not giving us the night off. I feel like a World of Warcraft junkie for sitting in front of these computers for over a day now.

Sampson: But I've been running out and getting you guys food haven't I? This is more important than going home. Plus, you two are taking rounds sleeping, right?

Yoshi: Yeah, but I'd rather sleep in my own bed than in an old basement.

Sampson: This old basement is one of the most classified places in Japan. You should be honored.

Miki: I didn't know you had a sense of humor, commander

Sampson: Anyway, have you been able to speak with them yet?

Miki: We keep trying to make contact with them, but the digital world doesn't have the best anytime signal.

Lalamon floated down

Lalamon: We really need to make something that will keep us in closer touch with them. With what we have, we're almost useless sitting here

Sampson: Well you can still transport them out if something goes wrong, correct?

Yoshi: Either that or we rely on Matt to transport them out with his digivice if things get too hard.

Miki: You might as well rely on a tortoise to win the hundred meter dash. Never gonna happen.

Sampson: Well it better, because if they get hurt…

They could hear a ringing.

Yoshi: Someone's at the door.

Commander Sampson and Yoshi walked out of the elevator. He saw a man with brown hair, light brown eyes and glasses, and a woman with light brown hair and green eyes, and a brunette daughter who was probably in her twenties. The man was holding a folder full of files.

Sampson: Can I help you?

The man spoke up

"Yeah. We're Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

Yoshi: Matt's parents.

Mr. Turner: That's right we're Matt's parents, and we want to know where our son is, now!

Sampson: I thought we already established this with you two. Your son has agreed to take a training course at an institution halfway across Tokyo.

Mr. Turner: Yeah, don't worry, we've heard your lies before.

Selena: Dad, stop. You're embarrassing me.

Yoshi: What makes you think that we would lie about something like that?

Mr. Turner: Hmm. I don't know. Maybe these.

He threw the file folders on the table and the papers flew out. Commander Sampson picked them up and thumbed through them.

Sampson: A record of airplane flights since yesterday?

Mr. Turner: I requested it, and given the circumstances, the airport security was happy to give me a copy of this.

Yoshi: I don't get it. What does this have to do with your son?

Mr. Turner: There's only one airport near here and it's this one. And there's only one airplane that was taking people back and forth from Nerima, which is the place that you said you took Matt. And you know what? No Matt Turner was checked in that day. Not to mention the fact that we had a word with his principal, and Matt told him that he was going on service project trip. And he didn't say anything about this before he left…

Commander Sampson put the files down

Mr. Turner: Where are you keeping my son?

Sampson: We already told you

Mr. Turner: Then how did he get to "Nerima" in a day? He biked right?

Sampson: He and his friends took a private plane that we provided. And if you must know the funds actually came from the company of Franz Norstein. We're friends of his son, you can call him if you don't believe us. But we'll assure you that Matt will be safely back by the end of the week.

Mr. Turner stared at them in disbelief. Without anything else to say he began to pack up papers.

Yoshi: we're sorry that Matt didn't tell any of you about this. We promise that he'll be back in your custody soon

Mr. Turner stopped at the door. He looked over his shoulder.

Mr. Turner: I don't care what division of the government you people claim to I find out that my son isn't where you say he is…I'll get the police, the real police, to take you down. Have I made myself clear?

They didn't respond

Mr. Turner: We want to hear from him by the end of the day. If he's really in Nerima, then there should be no problem, right?

He, his wife and child left the building. Yoshi looked at the Commander who stared at the closed door

Matt: It's so hot out here!

Matt took off his goggles

Brianna passed him.

Brianna: Why don't you put a sock in it already? You've been complaining all day.

Dracomon: But it's hot!

Everyone else was walking in front of them.

Brianna: If you two would stop thinking about the heat you wouldn't be complaining so much

Matt: Well duh. Did you think of that one on your own?

Keenan suddenly got in their face

Keenan: Why is it that every time I talk to you two, I'm breaking up an argument?

Brianna: He's the one who won't shut up

Matt: Yeah, well maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I knew what we were doing out here.

Keenan: I already told you, we're looking for Seraphimon.

Matt: Oh right. Seraphimon. Too bad I've NEVER HEARD OF HIM!

Floramon: Seraphimon is one of the Digimon who watched over the digital world. I don't know that much about him myself though to be honest.

Brianna: As much as I hate to reiterate something that came out of Matt's dumb mouth, why are we even looking for him?

Keenan: You'll find out later.

Keenan kept walking. Brianna caught up to him.

Brianna: We'll find out later? That's the best answer you could give us?

Keenan: You wouldn't understand if I told you now.

Luke grabbed him by the arm

Luke: How about this? You tell us why you're on this wild goose chase, or we stop helping you.

Keenan froze. Everyone was staring at him.

Keenan: Darklizardmon told me to find him…before he died.

Matt: Woah, wait a minute. You mean Exogrimmon's bad to the bone prison keeper, Darklizardmon?

Keenan nodded

Kristy ran up to him

Kristy: Darklizardmon? Keenan, why?

Keenan: I had a feeling that he was telling the truth. I know it sounds weird but…

Kristy: Keenan…

Keenan: He had no reason to lie! He knew he was going to die and he wanted to do something good. What's so hard to understand about that?

Brianna: Maybe the fact that when these Digimon are out to kill us.

Matt: Hey, you know what, I have a better idea. Instead of chasing down a hunch that Exogrimmon's goon gave us, why don't we just look for Falcomon?

Jodixmon: Matt does have a point there. Isn't it counterproductive to waste our energy looking for someone else?

Keenan: I want Falcomon back more than anyone, but he said that the only way how I can get him back now was if I found Seraphimon. And since Exogrimmon and the rest of his army have gone missing without a trace since the explosion, this is the only lead I have. You guys, this sounds just as strange to me as it does to you, but I have no better way of finding Falcomon. So I intend to ask around until I find out where Seraphimon is. That's why we're walking to the nearest town!

Keenan kept walking

Brianna: someone woke up on the wrong side of the ground

Luke: Keenan.

Keenan looked over.

Luke: I agree with you. But I'll be back in just one second.

Luke started walking away

Keenan: Where are you running off to now?

Luke: Well, there aren't many three star toilets around here are there?

Matt: TMI! Just go!

Luke: I'll be right back.

Bearmon: I'll go with him.

They both walked away.

Luke got out the red communicator from his pocket. Bearmon followed behind him.

Bearmon: Luke, listen, we need to talk about this

Luke: What's there to talk about? You're not planning to rat me out, are you?

Luke pressed a couple buttons.

Bearmon: Luke, listen to me!

Luke sarcastically looked over.

Bearmon: I can't do this anymore. We're lying to our friends, you're lying to your own family…and I can't stand working for…

Bearmon looked down

Bearmon: It's because of Exogrimmon that my family is dead. How can we stand to be on the same side as him?

Luke: He did the same thing to me. I loved my sister, and I know that Exogrimmon is the one behind what happened that night. Not me.

Luke finished turning on the communicator

Luke: In a way, we're doing the digi-destined a huge favor by negotiating with the enemy. With us around, they wont attack them. Everyone wins.

Bearmon: You are killing Digimon.

Luke: Bearmon, listen to me. I'm not doing anything to Exogrimmon's army that doesn't need to be done. You're on my side right?

Bearmon nodded

Luke: Then stay on my side.

The Communicator finally turned on. There was no response on the other side.

Luke: Why won't he answer. I bet he's too scared.

"Exogrimmon's not afraid of anyone."

A cylinder shaped Digimon walked up behind them. It was revealed to be A Datamon.

Bearmon tried to attack him

Datamon: Nano Crash

Shards of glass flew up from behind him and flattened Bearmon. One flew in the air and hit him hard on the head. Bearmon was knocked out.

Datamon: Not even you, Luke.

Luke: How did you find me?

Datamon: The best part about a communicator is that it transmits an electromagnetic signal. One that can be read by any complex computer, such as myself.

Luke reached for his laser. Datamon shot an electric beam at him. Luke fell to the ground and dropped the laser. It slid up to Datamon.

Datamon: You thought the game was over when you blew up our hideout. Well, might I say that the only thing you accomplished was playing with fire Luke. And now…it's time for you to get burned.

Datamon shot a strong electric beam at him. It hit him dead on. Luke was knocked out. Datamon grabbed him by the neck. He examined his unconscious body. Then, Datamon flew off with super speed, holding Luke, leaving Bearmon and the laser behind.

After what felt like hours, Luke suddenly woke up. It took a moment for him to notice that he was lying on a steel bed. He looked around and saw that he was inside a dark building. He felt very weak, and was sweating profusely. He tried to quickly move his arms and break free, but he was tied down by several wires. He kept struggling to get out, but it was of no use.

"Woah, take it easy there."

Datamon walked out of the shadows. He was pouring a liquid into a vile with a needle.

Datamon: Try too hard and you might just knock yourself out again.

Luke: Where am I? WHO ARE YOU?

Datamon: The name's Datamon, and well, you're certainly not anywhere near where you were before, I can tell you that.

Luke: So you're working for Exogrimmon, huh? Because if you are, then it's to your best interest to let me go, now.

Datamon: Actually, Exogrimmon is the one who wanted me to capture you. He wanted me to deliver a message, saying that quite frankly, he's tired of you. He says that he's in control now, and in fact, the orders were to kill you. But before I did that, he wanted me to acquire some valuable information from you by force

Luke: Where is he now?

Datamon: Even I don't know the answer to that question. Ever since you set their hideout on fire, I can assume they're looking for somewhere new, but who knows.

Luke: You had better let me go, or

Datamon: you'll do what? You can't hide behind your laser anymore.

Luke: You'd better just kill me now, because I'm not telling you anything.

Datamon: Oh you won't have to.

Datamon pointed up. Luke looked slightly above his level. There were about ten TV screens lined up.

Datamon: I'm going to inject this into you and sedate you, and use…

He ran over behind Luke

Datamon: these wires to focus your thoughts into images that will appear on those screens.

Luke: How am I supposed to think when I'm sedated, genius?

Datamon walked up to Luke.

Datamon: Well, you can think of it more as losing control of your body. Your brain will be fine. Don't worry the serum won't last long but…it'll get the job done.

Luke gave him a dirty look

Datamon: That's right Lucas. I'm going to peel back your memories one by one, and find out exactly what it is you're hiding from us. These computers are designed to display your weak thought patterns into a clear image. Neat huh?

Luke kept trying to pull his way out

Datamon: Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't try to resist it. We've used this machine on Digimon many times before with no problems. But as you can imagine, there were those Digimon who wouldn't…cooperate. It had turned out that they were trying to formulate fake thoughts to cover up the real ones. The machine easily picked up on this, sent a strong shock to their brain, and well…their circle of life came to a sudden tragic end. If it'll do that to an ultimate Digimon…think what it could do to a human.

Datamon extended his fingers and used them to boot up some of the computer screens.

Luke: You're wasting your time! Exogrimmon and I have been working together for a while now. He already knows everything that I know

Datamon: You can't lie to me that easily Luke. And with this cutting edge technology…

He contracted his fingers and spun around

Datamon: We'll be completely sure

Luke: Where did you get this kind of technology anyway? This isn't even legal in Japan!

Datamon: From the same person we're getting all of our technology from. But enough answers from me, let's learn about you.

Luke tried to fight his way out. Datamon injected the vile into his arm.

Datamon: shhh.

Luke tried to pull harder on the wires that were strapping his arm down, but couldn't do anything. He pulled slower until the liquid did its job and knocked him out.

Datamon took the wires, pasted them onto tape, and attached them to Luke's head.

Datamon: Just for the record Luke, don't mess with Digimon who you know are stronger than you. It's not a good habit.

The computers booted up behind him and showed a jumbled set of images.

Datamon: Let's start off with a nice and easy question. Tell me how you met with the master in the first place.

The screens slowly focused to when Luke was being held captive by Shadowmon

Luke was running away as fast as he could from his holding cell. The alarm was sounding. He had just barely escaped by pretending that he had died in the chains, and Darklizardmon had let him free. But now, everyone knew it. He was running to catch up with Shadowmon.

He had just made it outside, found a nearby bush, and hid behind it. From a distance, he could see Shadowmon summoning a portal. He jumped inside. Luke sprinted up and jumped inside of it before it disappeared.

When Luke was inside of the portal, he was moving very fast forward, but couldn't see Shadowmon anywhere. Suddenly, he felt a blow to the head from behind him. Shadowmon grabbed Luke by his neck.

Shadowmon: I should have known Darklizardmon was too stupid to keep you locked in those chains

Shadowmon punched Luke in the face

Shadowmon: You are not making it out of here.

Luke tried to kick him, but it was of no use. Shadowmon was too strong. Their speed increased as they got closer to Earth.

Shadowmon: You will stay here, in the Digital World, and accept your destiny to become the ultimate destroyer

Luke didn't know what he was talking about

Shadowmon threw him back against the current.

Luke landed back in the digital world, exactly where the portal used to be. He was lying on his chest, and looked around. In anger, he pounded the ground. He slowly stood up.

Luke: I have to find another way out of here.

"Freeze!"

He turned around. He had almost forgotten that there was a unit of Digimon who were after him for breaking out. About six of them stood there. Luke bolted away.

They all fired attacks at him. Most of them missed, but some of scraped his arms and legs. Luke was too weak and tired to move or think quickly. However, he continued to run. He kept running until they were no longer attacking him. For a moment, he assumed that he had run out of range for their attacks. So in response, he made the biggest mistake of the day. He looked back. He couldn't see them. But when he looked forward again, a giant green fist hit his face. Luke fell over instantly. Ogremon was standing in front of him.

Ogremon: Let's see how Exogrimmon handles human trash like you.

Datamon watched the screen intently

Brianna, Castilla, Keenan and Floramon were looking through bushes

Castilla: Luke!

Floramon: Luke!

Brianna: Go figure. Why am I not surprised that Luke went missing?

Keenan: This is ridiculous. First Falcomon and now Luke? Someone's watching us you guys. I think they're trying to get rid of us one by one.

Castilla was holding her digivice

Castilla: I can't find Luke anywhere on here. Whoever took him must have blocked out his signal.

She put down her digivice

Castilla: I'm really scared

Floramon: It'll be alright Castilla, we'll find him.

Matt and Biyomon ran up to them

Matt: Guys! We found Bearmon!

Biyomon: Come quick!

Matt and Biyomon ran back. They all ran after them.

Kristy tried to put a white cloth on Bearmon's head.

Kristy: I'm sorry I didn't pack too much medical stuff. Not that I would really know how to use much of it.

Bearmon: I appreciate it.

Brianna was also standing there, but she looked at the ground next to her, and bent over to pick something up.

Keenan: I'm glad to see you're doing okay, Bearmon, but you have to tell me who did this to you.

Bearmon: I…don't know. One minute, I'm trying to protect Luke, and the next minute he's long gone. I think a Digimon took him.

Keenan: But why would whatever attacked you guys want Luke and not you?

Bearmon: I have…no clue

Brianna: Hey guys, I think I found something.

She picked up the laser and turned it around in her hands

Brianna: It looks like some type of laser…

Bearmon looked the other way. Matt took it from her.

Matt: You think it belonged to Datamon?

Bearmon: Hey you guys, why don't we just put that away? It must have belonged to someone else.

Keenan took the laser. Something about it looked familiar to him. Keenan focused on Bearmon.

Keenan: Bearmon, have you seen this thing before?

Bearmon paused

Bearmon: I've never seen it before in my life.

Keenan looked suspiciously at him

Floramon: I think I have.

Everyone focused on her. Floramon took a better look at the laser

Floramon: Yeah. Luke said that, um, the Commander, he gave it to you guys. It was to protect you in case things went out of hand

Castilla: I'm his sister, and I've never seen this before in my life.

Matt: Yeah, if I had a cool looking laser like that, I'd have shot Brianna with it by now

Brianna: Watch it Matt…

Keenan: Floramon, I need you to tell me exactly what Luke said to you about it

Floramon: It's not as much what he said as it is what he did with it.

Keenan looked confused

Floramon: He shot a Digimon with it. And…I've been in the middle of some pretty gruesome battles between human haters and non-human haters, but I've never seen a Digimon die as painfully as the Digimon who Luke shot did.

Bearmon: Wait, Floramon, whatever you thought that you saw, I'm pretty sure that it was just your imagination.

Jodixmon: How could she have imagined that?

Bearmon: A lot of fighting went on yesterday. It's possible that some of it might have gotten to our heads. I know that I was seeing things too.

Floramon: I didn't imagine it. Keenan, I don't think the digimon turned into a digi egg afterwards.

Keenan frowned

Bearmon: You guys should continue looking for Seraphimon. I can find Luke myself.

Jodixmon: No you can't Bearmon.

Matt: Yeah, you might be Luke's Digimon, but that doesn't mean you have to start acting like him.

Bearmon: The last thing you guys need is to be distracted by my problem

Dracomon: Newsflash Bearmon, this is everyone's problem.

Kristy: But he has a point

Keenan: Kristy, stop

Kristy: We might never find Seraphimon or Falcomon if we keep stopping like this.

Matt: How about Dracomon and I go with you, Bearmon. That way, we can find Luke quicker by taking the Wingdramon express, bust him out, and give blue hair and friends here enough time to go on their wild duck hunt for a Digimon that probably doesn't even exist.

Falcomon: As poorly stated as that was, I think that's a good idea. You'll be able to use the radar on your digivice to find us again.

Bearmon: Alright.

Matt: Then let's go.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Dracomon warp digivolve to!

WINGDRAMON!

Moments later, Wingdramon was carrying Bearmon and Matt on his back.

Wingdramon: You know what would make this a whole lot easier? If we actually knew where we were going.

Bearmon: Just keep going this way until I tell you to turn.

Matt: What makes you so sure?

Bearmon: I think I know took Luke, and where he should be

Matt: woah, woah, woah hold up. You've known where Luke was this whole time, and didn't say anything back there?

Bearmon: I'm not sure about it. But I just need you to trust me on this one.

In Luke's memory, he was being dragged inside a room by two Guardramon. They dropped him on the ground. Ogremon walked in past him.

Ogremon: Master. He's here.

Exogrimmon, who was for the most part blocked by shadows turned around and revealed himself.

Exogrimmon walked up to him.

Exogrimmon: So. This is one of the six rascals who have been such a thorn in my side.

Luke smiled

Luke: Thorns.

Exogrimmon: What?

Luke: Since it's plural, you would say thorns.

Exogrimmon ran up to him

Exogrimmon: Are you insulting my intelligence? I can have you killed, before you can even blink. Look behind you

Luke turned around. One of the Guardramon was holding a laser at him.

Exogrimmon: That laser contains a virus that destroys Digimon from the inside out. It's lethal. So if you try any funny business, you'll be the first human test subject.

Luke: First? You make it seem like you've never had contact with humans before. But it's a human who gave that thing to you, isn't it? Actually, it's a human who gave all of this stuff to you.

Exogrimmon laughed and walked around

Exogrimmon: You know, I've done some homework on you Luke. You're not like the other digi destined. You're much, much more…angry. And bitter. You trust no one. That's why I didn't have you killed. I see some potential in you.

Luke: Well I'm charmed.

Luke stood up

Luke: And by the way, I wasn't insulting your intelligence. In fact you are probably the one of the most brilliant Digimon on this planet.

Exogrimmon: And what would make you say that?

Luke: Oh, I don't know, maybe faking the whole leader thing.

Exogrimmon: Excuse me?

Luke: You're not the only one who's done a little bit of homework Exogrimmon. Except you can call my homework more like, studying. You've attacked us so many times. You even launched an all out attack on earth. But you always failed. Always. And it got me wondering. Why would a brilliant leader like you you keep sending champions to do an ultimate's job? It's not like you didn't have ultimates before, right?

Exogrimmon: I don't see where this is going

Luke: I don't believe that you're just a ghost out for revenge. If it was really about getting revenge and destroying earth, you would have gotten your revenge years ago when you were powerful enough. But it's all an act. You were purposely sending us Digimon that you knew we could handle, because you wanted to make us stronger. Strong enough so that one day, when we least expect it, you'll brainwash us into joining your side.

Exogrimmon didn't talk for a second. Then he just snickered

Exogrimmon: It's sad to see such a waste of such an active imagination in a fourteen year old child. Have you ever considered becoming an author?

Luke: You lie to me all you want, but I know the truth.

Exogrimmon didn't respond

Luke: You're not after revenge. Maybe your army is, but you're not.

Exogrimmon still didn't speak

Luke: Look, we both have junk on each other, so I'm not going to tell anyone. Deal?

Exogrimmon: Fine. I pretended to be interested in getting revenge on the human race to get an army of Digimon to back me up. But all I've ever really wanted is that power. And when I see what power the digi destined have…I want it for myself. But as the years have gone by, the Digimon here have divided against me. Half of them are loyal, and half are rebels against me. More and more are betraying me. An empire divided against itself can never succeed. I've tried to control the Digimon here many times, but it hardly ever succeeds. Their wills are too strong. So I looked to a planet where I know violence and war are core to their existence. Earth. I never wanted to destroy Earth, rather, make it my own. And in the process, the digi destined who the legends have told so much about, will be mine to control.

Luke: But that's not even the punch line, is it?

Exogrimmon: There is no need to keep an empire that has already fallen. Once I move to earth, I will destroy the digital world.

Luke: Interesting, but that's all old news for me. Well, since I'm here, I might as well settle one last score with you.

Exogrimmon: And that would be?

Luke: I want you to give me back my sister.

Exogrimmon: Well, I'm afraid your sister is being terrorized by Shadowmon on Earth as we sp…

Luke: You know which sister I'm talking about.

Exogrimmon: I know of no such thing.

Exogirmmon began to walk away

Luke: Leslie Iwate.

Exogrimmon: Is that supposed to mean something to me?

Luke: The message that brought me to the Digital world in the first place. It read, "Your Destiny is near. The answers are much nearer than you think. If you want to enter a world where you will find out the truth about sister, press Enter to begin your journey."

Exogrimmon: Someone has been playing to many online games, don't you think?

Luke: I know you sent that message. It was in a digital language that only I could understand

Exogrimmon: I sent no such thing.

Luke: Listen. I was there when it happened, I watched my sister die. At least, I thought I did. And in my cowardliness I ran home to escape it all. But it turned out that her body was never found. Come years later, and it turns out that it was because Digimon, specifically you, had gotten to her first. That's the only reason I came to the digital world in the first place, was that email. Leslie isn't even dead, is she?

Exogrimmon: You're delusional.

Luke nodded.

Luke: Well then in that case.

He turned around and tackled the Guardramon without the laser. The Guardramon with the laser tried to shoot at him, but he was too fast. Guardramon accidently shot at the other one, and deleted him.

Exogrimmon: Get him!

The Guardramon had lost him. Then out of nowhere, Luke slid between his legs and kicked the laser out of his hand. Luke caught it and pointed it at Exogrimmon.

Exogrimmon: You wouldn….

Luke: I WOULDN'T?

He turned around and shot Guardramon in the face

Ogremon stepped back.

Luke: Never seen a digi destined do that, huh?

Luke ran up to him, pointing it

Luke: Listen to me, I'm in charge now! And the last word out of your mouth will be sir, both of you!

Ogremon: He's crazy

Luke: I want answers now!

Exogrimmon: Let go of that thing! You don't know how…

Luke: Shut it!

He shot the laser and almost hit Exogrimmon

Exogrimmon: OKAY!

Luke: well?

Exogrimmon: I'll tell you where your sister is. But you have to help me first.

Luke pointed the gun at his chest

Luke: Tell me how to get out of this world

Exogrimmon: I can tell you where to find a portal…Luke, don't shoot that

Luke: Then tell me how to get my sister back!

Exogrimmon: I'll tell you…but you have to help me first.

Luke: Fine. If you get me my sister…then I'll help you to destroy the digital world.

Exogrimmon: I want the digi destined too. I'll give you your sister if you can get me the digi destined.

Luke pointed the laser to his face and took it away

Luke: Fine. I have to get back to Earth, so show me where the portal is now.

Datamon watched the memory end

Datamon: My goodness…

He walked up to Luke's motionless body

Datamon: Your sister must have meant a lot for you in order for you to stand up against Exogrimmon like that. Too bad your threatening laser's long gone.

Datamon looked at a clock on the screen. It was counting down.

Datamon: The serum won't last much longer, so I might as well find out the whole truth about you, don't you think? I can tell that there's a lot of anger stored up inside of you. You wouldn't be much of a Destroyer if you didn't. I want to see why you're so angry. I want to see the worst day of your life.

The computer screens focused.

"Luke! Luke!"

A ten year old Luke is shown trying to press buttons on his laptop computer. The screen wouldn't show anything. He kept trying to tap faster.

Castilla came into his room

Luke: Castilla…I'm busy

His voice sounded a lot younger

Castilla: Busy typing on a broken computer?

Luke snickered

Luke: I hate all of these digital things. This computer broke a couple days ago and I still haven't been able to find out what's wrong with it!

Castilla: Maybe Dad can see what's wrong with it, or maybe buy you a new one.

Luke smiled

Luke: That's not the smartest idea you've had, Castilla. Dad would kill me if he found out that I broke this! Plus, he said that if I do well in school, he'd get me a new bike, and I don't want to make him get too many things for me.

Castilla: I didn't know you wanted the bike so badly

Luke: It's all I want. I really want the blue one too!

Castilla: I would prefer a yellow one. So have you found out what's wrong with your computer?

Luke: At first I thought it was just the screen, but I'm beginning to think that the computer might have a burnt chip or something. I don't know.

He turned around in his chair

Luke: So why did you come here? To help me fix it?

Castilla: We might be twins, Luke, but I definitely can't be your equal when it comes to technology. Why don't you just buy a new one if it's I actually came to remind you about Leslie's birthday.

Luke looked down, and then back at Castilla

Luke: That's not for another couple of weeks

Castilla: I know that, but it's her seventh birthday. Seven's her favorite number you know!

Luke: I know, I know, but why are we talking about this now?

Castilla: Well, don't tell her this, but on her birthday, we're planning to take her sightseeing in the big city, and then book a huge restaurant with all of her school friends.

Luke: Is that in Mom and Dad's budget?

Castilla: You know Mom and Dad. You can't talk them out of doing something for Leslie.

Luke: Yeah, I remember for our seventh birthday all we had to look forward to was getting to order an extra large pizza.

There was an awkward silence

Luke: But Leslie's not us, and we'll do what we can to make that day special for her. But, I'm still unclear as to why we need to know about this today.

Castilla: Mom and Dad are going to pretend like they have to work that day, so, they're taking all of us to the beach today to try to "make it up to her." But in the mean time, Dad and I will go and reserve a spot at the restaurant around there. We want it to be a complete surprise.

Luke: Sounds like a plan. When are we leaving?

Castilla: In an hour

Luke smiled

Luke: I'll get ready soon

Castilla closed the door. Luke turned back around. He kept trying to press the power button.

Luke: Dumb computer.

He turned it upside down and tried to open the bottom, but it was locked with a screw. He left for a second, and came back with a knife.

Luke: Where does Dad keep all of the screwdrivers? Anyway, I'd better be careful with this.

He tried to unscrew it, and after a while, he did. But in the final turn, his finger accidently slipped, and he cut his finger. He dropped the knife and tried not to yell or cry. He looked at his cut, and it was bleeding a lot. He stepped on top of his chair and looked for a band aid. Instead, he found a tiny cloth, so he wrapped it around his finger. Once he was done he looked inside the computer.

Luke: Nothing looks wrong to me

Luke heard his dad call him

Luke: Yes Dad?

Mr. Iwate: Are you getting ready?

Luke: Um, yeah..

He put the lid back on the computer and put the knife away.

Mr. Iwate: Good, we're leaving soon.

Luke: I'm coming!

He left everything in the room and went.

A couple hours later, they were at the beach, and Luke was laying under an umbrella wearing his Dad's shades. He was trying to get a tan. That was, until a bucket's load of water splashed in his face. He jumped and took his sunglasses off. He could see his younger sister laughing at him. She had blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, and green eyes.

Luke: Leslie! I was trying to get a tan!

Leslie: You don't need a tan Luke! Your skin's already dark.

Luke: Not really!

Leslie: You've been lying around like that ever since we got here! Mom went to go get us drinks and Castilla and Dad had to run out. That leaves you and me, and swimming isn't too fun by myself.

Luke: You went swimming in that?

He pointed to the ocean

Leslie: Only for a little bit

Luke: Leslie, Mom and Dad told you to stay away from there, especially when they're not around

Leslie: I've been taking swimming lessons for almost a year, Luke, I'm pretty sure I know how to not drown in a pool

Luke: That's an ocean! There could be sharks, lobsters

Leslie: Monsters?

Luke: Leslie…

Leslie: I'm sorry Luke. I'm just bored is all.

Luke: Well put that six year old creativity to work and go make a sand castle or something

Leslie: I don't want to!

Luke smiled

Luke: Then what do you want to do, princess?

Leslie: Can you go swimming with me?

Luke sat up

Luke: Leslie, what did I just say? It's not safe when mom and dad aren't around.

Leslie: But I went in there before and nothing happened! And this time, you'll be with me!

Luke: I may look like a beach boy but I'm not skilled at pulling people out of the water. I don't want to have to do that to you

Leslie: Luke…

Luke: The answer's no Leslie!

Leslie began to cry.

Luke looked around

Luke: Alright! But only for three minutes and then we're out!

Leslie stopped crying immediately and smiled

Leslie: Okay.

Luke got up and Leslie followed him to the ocean

Luke: We'll stay near the sand…

At the bottom of the ocean, a minor, unnatural swirling began to occur. The swirling became quicker, and soon, a jolt electricity came out of the tiny whirlpool. Then, the swirling stopped, and a tiny black crest floated out. It had the symbol of Shadowmon on it, which also happened to be the Digimon symbol for Darkness.

The crest began floating to the surface.

Luke and Leslie were tredding the water right above it.

Luke: two minutes and thirty one seconds, two minutes and thirty seconds, two minutes and twenty nine seconds

Leslie: Luke, it's no fun if all you do is count down the time until we leave.

Luke: Alright, what do you want to play?

Once the crest floated around Luke and Leslie, it glowed. Suddenly, a giant wave formed around them. People began to scream. The wave extended around the entire area. The life guards sprinted out of their seats and jumped into the ocean in a desperate attempt to save people. Leslie was screaming, up until a big wave dunked her head underwater.

Luke: Leslie!

Luke swam under the water and tried to keep his eyes open. He could barely see many people who were struggling to make it back to the surface. He could also see one or two lifeguards underwater trying to hoist people up. But no sign of Leslie. He quickly swam up to the surface to get some air, and then went back down, trying to keep his eyes open again. He could see a faint hint of Leslie's blonde hair and pink swimsuit from a distance. He used all of his strength to try and swim over to her.

Many screaming people sprinted away from the ocean, but Luke's mom was running towards it. Mrs. Iwate called out.

Mrs. Iwate: Leslie! Lucas!

Luke tried as hard as he could to make it to Leslie, but the current was extremely strong. He had managed to make it in arm's distance away from her, but was too weak to do anything. He was desperately running out of breath. With the little endurance he had left inside of him, he grabbed onto Leslie and pushed her up to the surface. He took a deep breath, and a wave from behind knocked the little breath out of him, and shoved him closer to the sand. But not close enough. He could no longer remain conscious. He and his sister might have drowned if someone hadn't ran up to the ocean just then. The teenager in a swimsuit was pushing against the crowd had long brown hair and green eyes.

Marcus: Would you guys move out of the way?

He could barely see Luke and Leslie in the water

Marcus: Hey lifeguards! Lifeguards!

He turned around to see that there weren't any. He grabbed one of the life floats.

Marcus: There had better not be crabs in there

He jumped into the pool and swam over to them. Neither of them were conscious, but both of them were floating. He put the two of them onto the life ring and pushed them over to the sand. The crest followed their current and hit the sand right after they did. The waves immediately stopped.

Luke's mom came running up.

Mrs. Iwate: Oh my goodness, thank you! Thank you so much!

Marcus: Your kids are fine. They just have some waking up to do.

Marcus's mom and sister ran up next to him.

Mrs. Damon: Marcus! You should have gotten a lifeguard!

Marcus: Nice to see you too mom.

Mrs. Iwate: Your son saved my kids, is there anything I could do to repay you guys?

Kristy: Just give him a plastic yo-yo and he'll be happy for the next ten years

Marcus pushed her

Kristy: Hey!

Mrs. Damon: You two need to make it to the car.

Luke started coughing.

Kristy looked over at him.

Kristy: That kid looks like someone in my school…

Marcus: Let's go Kristy!

He pushed her along. Luke woke up after and looked at his right hand. It was laying next to the crest. The crest was glowing black. He slowly touched it and felt a sudden jolt. Luke's head started hurting and he suddenly imagined several symbols. After a while, they stopped appearing and his head went back to normal. He looked at the crest, and it no longer had a dark glow.

Mrs. Damon: Some family outing, huh? I'm beginning to think that trouble follows my family around.

Mrs. Iwate: I owe your family everything!

Mrs. Damon: Please, don't. Marcus's problem is always rushing into things when half the time he doesn't even know what to do. Anyway, I have to go before my son and daughter get into another fight over the front seat.

Mrs. Damon left and Mrs. Iwate turned to Luke.

Mrs. Iwate: Please tell me that you weren't in that ocean…

Mr. Iwate: YOU WENT IN THE OCEAN?

They were in their living room, and Luke was the only one sitting on the sofa. His dad was standing in front of him, smoking a cigarette. He was next to Luke's mom

Luke: I said I was sorry…

Mr. Iwate: Well, you almost killed your younger sister, but at least you're sorry! If that boy hadn't shown up, Leslie would have drowned. Leslie would have drowned.

Luke: I almost died too…

Mr. Iwate: excuse me?

Luke: All this time you've been worried about Leslie, but I was in trouble too.

Mr. Iwate: Oh well boo hoo. And I suppose I'm meant to care about that? Right now, even Castilla means more to me than you do, so get over it!

Mrs. Iwate: John, I think you should settle down

Mr. Iwate: I have no intention of settling down!

Luke started to cry

Mr. Iwate: You're not getting that bike. Ever. You know, there was a time when I thought that maybe you'd have been able to handle something like that. But I was wrong. You can't even handle the life of your sist….

"dad"

Leslie slowly opened the door and came into the room

Leslie: It was my fault.

Luke looked over at her

Leslie: Luke didn't want me to go in, but I begged him to go. He just wanted me to be happy.

Mr. Iwate: Leslie, this is between your brother and me. Now please, get out of here.

Leslie slowly left. Mr. Iwate threw his cigarette in the garbage.

Mr. Iwate: Forget it. I'm done. You get out of my sight too.

Luke: Dad, I'm sorry!

Mr. Iwate: Leave!

Datamon smiled.

Datamon: This is a bit anti-climactic if I do say so myself. So you're telling me that your happy childhood turned south because you didn't think your daddy loved you like a son.

Datamon got more serum

Datamon: It makes me happy that us Digimon don't have parents. They're not there to make us weak.

He injected a little more into Luke's arm

Datamon: To be honest, now I'm just doing this out of pure curiosity. But I suppose you can't do a thing to stop me now can you? Tell me how your sister, Leslie, died.

A few weeks after the incident, the day before Leslie's birthday, a young Luke was rolling in bed in the morning. It was evident that he was having a nightmare. In his dream, he kept seeing the same symbols, and one that looked like a diamond with a backslash on top of it kept repeating itself. Another one that stood out was Shadowmon's symbol. He woke up, yelling. Castilla quickly came into his room.

Castilla: Luke, what's wrong?

Luke looked around and grabbed his head.

Luke: Nothing. I'm fine.

Castilla: Are you sure? You scared me when you yel…

Luke's head began to hurt. He briefly saw the symbols again.

Luke: I SAID I'M FINE, NOW GO AWAY!

Castilla began to close his door, and glanced at his computer.

Castilla: You need to get dressed, Luke, you're going to be late for school. Hey, your computer's fixed!

Luke looked over at it

Luke: Yeah, I found out what was wrong. Now go away!

Castilla: Sorry…

She closed the door.

Luke put on some clothes, took his backpack and left.

The screen that Datamon was watching suddenly skipped to an image of Luke fighting Keenan that afternoon on the playground.

Datamon looked over at Luke

Datamon: You had better not skip around on me!

He looked back at the screen. The image was becoming a little more distorted. It showed Keenan on the ground and Luke standing up.

Luke: The next time you're looking for a school to be a freak at, stay away from this one.

He punched Keenan in the face. Teachers came running out, and Luke slowly walked away. He stopped and looked back to see that Keenan was bleeding a little bit in his nose. For a second, Luke looked as if he didn't understand what had just happened. His head stopped hurting. He looked at his hands and saw blood on it.

Luke (whispering): What's happening to me?

A teacher yelled his name

"Lucas! Lucas!"

The screen skipped again. Luke and Leslie were standing there, and Luke's mom was about to leave the house

Mrs. Iwate: Luke, I'm going to leave in a couple minutes, so that leaves you and Leslie alone, again. Don't let your father find out that I left you two here. Just stay home, and if anyone knocks on the door, don't let them in. Castilla should be back from the neighbors house in a couple of minutes.

Luke: We'll be fine, mom.

Mrs. Iwate: Walked out the back.

Leslie: Staying at home is so boring. You want to sneak out?

Luke: Leslie, mom said…

Leslie: Please Luke!

Luke: Leslie, I can't. If mom found out that…

Leslie: I just want to go to one place! Then we can come back home.

Luke sighed

Luke: So where is the last place you want to go before you're officially seven years old? The theater? Or laser tagging?

Leslie: You know what I've always wanted to do?

Luke: Yeah?

Leslie: I've always wanted to stand over that bridge that's close to our house. You can see all the cars from down there.

Luke: Well that's not too common for a six year old. Most six year old girls want a Barbie doll or something…

Leslie: Dad took me there once, but he made us leave really quickly. I don't know what it was Luke. But for a second, I felt like I was flying. Like I was looking down on the rest of those cars…and I was above them. Almost like I was flying.

Luke: we need to be back home in ten minutes. If not…

Leslie: It's okay Luke, I only want to go there for a second.

The picture changed. Luke and Leslie were leaning over the bridge. It was rush hour, so they could see a ton of cars passing under them.

Leslie: Can you believe it, Luke? How many cars there are? And think about how many people go this way every day. They probably don't know what it's like to stop and just be happy to be alive, you know.

Luke: Yeah. It's probably because they have to work so hard.

Leslie: Maybe they just need to be saved. But there are a lot of bad people in cars too. Do you think that everyone is worth saving?

Luke: I don't know Leslie.

Leslie: I think that everyone's worth saving.

Luke: Well good for you

Leslie: I wonder if Dad works that hard.

Luke's head began to hurt again. He let go of the bridge and tried to control himself. He kept imagining what his father said. He thought about how Leslie meant more to him than he did.

Leslie: Hey! Are you still trying to save up for that bike?

The symbols got stronger. His head was throbbing.

Luke: LESLIE..STOP TALKING NOW!

Leslie: Luke? Luke, what's the matter?

He saw the symbol for Shadowmon over and over again. He couldn't do anything to stop himself.

Suddenly, the entire screen in the middle distorted, and then went black. The symbol for Shadowmon appeared on all of the screens, and in the middle screen it flashed "File Corrupted"

Datamon: What? Go back to the screen!

He ran up to a motionless Luke

Datamon: Quit playing games with me. Turn the clip back on!

On the screen that was directly behind Datamon, A diamond with a backwards slash through it was shown, and then suddenly, the entire screen shattered. Wingdramon had busted through the screen and grabbed Datamon.

Datamon: You! Did you turn off my screens?

Wingdramon: What are you talking about? Actually, don't answer that. All you guys ever do is talk.

Wingdramon threw him across the room.

Matt and Bearmon ran up to Luke's bed. Bearmon felt his pulse.

Matt: Is he..

Bearmon: He's fine.

Matt turned around and saw that one of the screens in the corner was still working. All he could see was a figure falling down and then getting hit by a car, and then a figure that looked like Luke was on top of the bridge, looking down. That screen went black and showed the symbol for Shadowmon.

Bearmon: Matt, are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me untie him.

Matt: Yeah, one second.

Datamon and Wingdramon were fighting in the back.

Datamon: I'm telling you, Luke is a bigger monster than you and me combined, Wingdramon. It's better if he stays here with me.

Wingdramon: You don't know anything about Luke, or any of the other Digi Destined.

Datamon: Luke is no Digi Destined. Not with what he has on his conscience. He's the Destroyer.

Wingdramon: Destroyer? What does that even mean?

Datamon: Nano Crush!

Shards of glass flew towards Wingdramon.

Wingdramon: Wing Blast!

A shockwave from Wingdramon's wings redirected the shards towards Datamon. Some of them pierced him to the wall.

Datamon: He's lying to you. All of you. Don't you remember there being a laser left behind? It was Luke's. That what he used to permanently delete us, Wingdramon. Many of our allies are dead because of him. A couple months ago, that could have been you.

Wingdramon: I think we know our friends better than that. The only one here, responsible for deaths, is Exogrimmon.

Datamon: Have you noticed how even he's nowhere to be found? It's because Luke's responsible for the explosion! Ask Bearmon, he's in on it too. How else would he have known to lead you here?

Wingdramon grabbed Datamon off of the wall and was ready to punch him.

Datamon: I've seen why Luke's become the monster he is, and let me tell you, you don't want him anywhere near you.

Wingdramon dropped him

Wingdramon: Leave this place, now! I'm going to destroy it!

"He's not going anywhere."

Datamon fell to the ground. Part of his head broke open. Luke was holding a crowbar behind him. Luke kept hitting him with it as hard as he could. Matt ran up.

Matt: Dude! Chill out!

Bearmon: Luke! It's over! Stop!

Luke kept hitting him. He was broken into pieces. Wingdramon grabbed him and threw him aside. Wingdramon looked at what used to be Datamon and then looked back at Luke, who was breathing heavily.

Moments later, the building was on fire. Wingdramon, Grapleomon, Matt and Luke were standing in front of it.

Wingdramon: A place like this should never had existed in the first place.

Luke: Well it's a shame for Datamon that it did.

Luke tried to walk away. Matt grabbed his arm.

Matt: Luke, now I don't mean to sound like a nag. That's why we brought Brianna and Keenan along, but, what was that back there?

Luke: Shut up and leave me alone

Matt: Luke. We don't do that to our enemies, and you know that.

Luke angrily glanced back at him

Matt: What happened to you?

Luke took his hand and grabbed Matt's neck

Wingdramon: HEY!

Grapleomon put an arm out to stop him

Luke: Maybe you can speak for yourself the next time you are paralyzed and have every memory of yours taken by a freak.

Matt: That doesn't justify what you did! Now look, I'm not going to tell anyone what happened, but I think I at least deserve an explanation.

Luke: And Leslie deserved a second chance.

Matt: What?

Luke let go of him

Luke: Grapleomon and I are going by ourselves, so don't you two even try and stop us.

Matt: Going where?

Luke: I don't think that's any of your business.

Grapleomon grabbed onto him.

Matt: Luke.

Luke stopped.

Matt: I'm worried about you. You're not yourself.

Luke: Matt, I don't have much advice to give you but I'll say this and I suggest you relay it onto everyone else. Stay out of this.

Grapleomon flew off. Matt stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead as Luke and Grapelomon flew away.

A blizzard was shown. It was obvious that wherever this was taking place, it was in a very cold place. A Pumpkinmon was running through the snow, and looked like a fool doing it. He tripped on the ground, and then got up quickly.

Pumpkinmon: Sir! We think we've found something that you'll like.

Exogrimmon was shown hiding in a shadow of a giant rock that was covered in snow.

Exogrimmon: Get out Pumpkinmon

Pumpkinmon: Sir, we mean it. We think it's a place where we can stay from now on. Ogremon even agrees.

Exogrimmon looked up. Later, he was shown plowing through snow. Ogremon along with a lot of other Digimon were already standing there, looking up. When Ogremon noticed that Exogrimmon had walked up behind him, he quickly turned around. Exogrimmon was simply staring at him.

Ogremon: Up there.

Exogrimmon looked up.

Exogrimmon: Impressive. Does it have a name?

Ogremon: I believe it's called…the Infinity Ice Ridge.


	29. Episode 21

Episode 21! We are nearing the season finale, so feel free to start MESSAGING! (not commenting) questions for the faq. If you wish to email me questions as well, you can contact me at . But that is still a couple episodes away, so let's get moving with this one!

A giant sign read, "Welcome to Sunshine City." Loud music was coming from inside the city. Kristy had just walked past it.

Kristy: I seriously think that I can get an exemption from P.E. class because I've walked more in the last couple of days than I have in my whole life

Brianna: If I were a girl scout, I'd be able to get exempted from that. We had to sleep on the ground AGAIN last night. Careful, though, if we keep complaining we'll start sounding like Matt. And that's a bad thing.

Kristy snickered

Brianna: He's been gone for a whole day now and for once I can actually hear myself think

Kristy: So, Sunshine city, huh?

Brianna: Of course. Because if someone was trying to hide Falcomon in a secret place, they'd hide him in the most populated city in the digital world, am I right?

Keenan and the others walked up behind them

Keenan: I don't know how many times I have to go over this with you guys. We're here to find out information about Seraphimon. He'll lead us to my digivice and Falcomon.

Jodixmon: I actually had heard of this place before, I had forgotten it had existed. How do you know this place, Keenan?

Keenan: Falcomon told me about it once.

Brianna: And he told you exactly how to get here too? Because if you ask me, it seems like you've already been around here…

Kristy: So who wants to start moving? I want to get away from this loud music as quickly as possible

Keenan nodded at her

Keenan: I agree.

Floramon: If Castilla and I find anything out, we'll try to find one of you.

Biyomon: This is a big city. It's important that we stay together.

Soon, they were moving through a lot of Digimon. Keenan caught Kristy in the back of the crowd.

Keenan: Thanks for covering for me back there

Kristy: It's fine, Keenan, but honestly, I don't see why it's such a big deal if they know you are…from here.

Keenan: We have enough communication issues already, and the last thing I need is for them to think that I'm not on their side or something.

Kristy: Well, let's hope that when you do tell them, that won't become a big issue.

Keenan stared at Kristy until he heard a Digimon screaming

"I told you I don't know anything!"

Keenan rolled his eyes and walked over to Brianna. She was holding an Otamamon up in the air.

Brianna: You said you had heard about Seraphimon! Now tell us what you know!

He started wailing.

Keenan: Brianna! Put him down!

Brianna hesitated and then dropped him. Otamamon ran away as fast as he could

Brianna: Happy? You let our only lead get away.

Keenan: Maybe if you had asked nicely, we wouldn't be having this problem

Brianna: Right. And I bet that you're an expert in talking to Digimon.

Keenan: I think I'd have an idea. Now I'm pretty sure that he wasn't the only Digimon here who knew about Seraphimon. If what I heard about him is true, then a lot of Digimon would at least know who he is. Come on, if we keep asking Digimon, we'll probably find out where he is in less than ten minutes.

After three and a half hours, everyone was ready to give up.

Castilla: Keenan, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm starving!

Brianna: Not to mention bored.

Biyomon: And exhausted!

Jodixmon: I too would benefit from a meal

Keenan: Alright. Let's get something to eat. I can see a restaurant from here.

They had ordered dine in at the resturaunt. After a while, they were ready to finish eating.

Castilla: You know, I can't help but notice that the Digimon here aren't that scared of humans

Floramon: That's because Sunshine City is so big, and humans used to go through here a lot.

Castilla: I thought you guys hadn't really seen humans before we came…

Floramon: Well, we knew what humans were. We just didn't see them too often.

Keenan: Come on guys, we need to keep moving.

Brianna whispered to Kristy

Brianna: If I had a dollar for every time he said that…

Keenan heard her

Keenan: Then we'd be one dollar closer to finding Falcomon quickly. Now let's go!

They had walked outside. Castilla pointed at something.

Castilla: Hey! It's an ice cream stand.

Jodixmon: More importantly, look at who's waiting in line

They could see the back of someone's head. It was obviously a human with a backwards turned hat.

Floramon: A human?

Keenan: What would a human be doing here?

The guy walked up to the ice cream stand

Brianna: if there's one thing that I picked up from this place, it's if there are humans here, they probably aren't nice.

Keenan: You guys stay here, I'll take care of this.

Keenan crept up behind him. He got closer, and then grabbed the guy on the shoulder. He turned around. Keenan didn't know whether to be surprised or angry that it was Matt.

Keenan: MATT? What are you…

Matt: Oh hey, what's up dude?

Keenan: We..we've been waiting for you!

Matt: Hold that thought.

He turned around

Matt: What do you think Keenan? I usually get mint ice cream, but I kinda want something different you know…

Keenan: When did you come here? And where did you get the hat?

Matt: Oh I came here hours ago, I tracked you guys down pretty easily. I actually saw you when I came, but you looked pretty busy, so I didn't wanna bug you guys. And the hat's from a store down the street. It helps with the sun. Well, sometimes.

Almost out of nowhere, Dracomon caught up with him.

Dracomon: Matt, they're all gone. Oh hey Keenan, we saw you earlier but thought that you were too busy to talk to us.

Keenan: We've been busy trying to get information on Seraphimon, and you've been having the time of your life out here!

Matt: Oh I know where to find him, I talked to a Digimon hours ago and she told me. Salamon I believe was her name. So anyway, I was thinking of Marble flavor, or maybe cookie dough. I think personally think that's pretty gross tho…

Keenan was furious. He tackled him onto the ground.

Keenan: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Matt: Alright, I'll get the Mint!

Keenan: Matt, this is serious! Falcomon's missing, and for all I know every second we waste is a second closer until whoever captured him kills him!

Matt stayed quiet.

Matt: Fine.

He stood up.

Matt: Was the football tackle really necessary?

Keenan: I'm sorry, but you need to tell us what you know.

Keenan just remembered

Keenan: Where's Bearmon?

Matt couldn't think of what to say

Keenan: Did you guys…find Luke?

Matt: Well we did. Yeah. And I was gonna bring him back until he flew away.

Keenan: Flew?

Matt: Yeah, Grapleomon grabbed onto him and blasted off. He told us not to follow him.

Keenan: Okay, listen Matt. Grapleomon's capable of a lot of things, but flying isn't one of them.

Matt: Well it sure looked like that to me.

Keenan: So where did Salamon say Seraphimon was?

Matt: She said to go to somewhere called the Resistor Jungle. Some weirdo apparently lives up there, but she said that he knows how to get to where Seraphimon lives.

Keenan pushed Matt along

Keenan: Let's move. The quicker we get this done, the better.

Matt: That's what she said too…

Keenan gave him a very annoyed look. He took Matt's hat off of his head.

Keenan: Gimme that.

Matt couldn't resist snickering

The rocky room was dark, but huge. Exogrimmon walked over and looked around. Ogremon was behind him.

Ogremon: This is more than we've ever dreamed of.

Exogrimmon saw a large circular pool of water. He slowly looked up. He could see the biggest throne he had seen in his life.

Two Andromon holding pointed sticks stood on either side of it. One of the Andromon spoke up.

Andromon: I believe this belongs to you, master.

Exogrimmon slowly climbed the throne. He stopped for a second and saw the writing on the tip of the back seat. It read "Lord Merukimon". He put his claw through and broke that segment of the seat off. He slowly sat in it. He quickly opened his eyes and frowned.

Exogrimmon: You're not welcome here.

"But it's neat, isn't it?"

The Andromon pointed their sticks at where they heard the sound from. Luke slowly walked in.

Luke: I wouldn't too comfortable in it though. Who knows if I'll just blow it up again.

Exogrimmon: How did you find us?

Luke: Hello? You never ditched the earpiece I gave you.

Exogrimmon pulled it out and crushed it with his hand and dropped it.

Exogrimmon: So you walked the whole way here, and you didn't even bring a jacket.

Luke: You can thank Datamon for leaving jet boosters lying in that lab of yours. There was a ton of stuff that I could have picked up, but there wasn't much time since we destroyed that place too. But the boosters were pretty convenient to have stashed around there. It's almost out of fuel now so I may have to get a ride from you.

A JewlBeemon flew up behind Luke, grabbed him by his shirt and held him in front of Exogrimmon. Jewlbeemon put one of it's sharpened claws on his neck.

JewlBeemon: Say the word master.

Exogrimmon snickered

Exogrimmon: You have nothing more to threaten me with little boy. I see that Datamon couldn't finish the simple job I gave him.

Luke: Yeah, and you're pretty lucky that he didn't. Cause it looks like someone forgot that without me, your plan can't work.

Exogrimmon: I've decided that I no longer need you. You're the one that's desperate to see your dead sister. The Digital world will be destroyed whether you help me or not.

Luke: But you have me to thank for this place don't you? If I hadn't gotten rid of that old shack you called home, you wouldn't be sitting on a throne right now. You'd be standing on a rock

Exogrimmon turned his head aside

Luke: And just when I thought we were starting to get along.

Exogrimmon: Finish him JewlBeemon.

JewlBeemon: With Pleasure.

Luke smiled

Luke: I wouldn't do that if I were you…

JewlBeemon put his claw down

JewlBeemon: And why is that?

Luke: Cause of him

JewlBeemon was knocked hard on the head. Luke fell to the ground. Grapleomon grabbed him by the neck and threw him down

JewlBeemon: Spike Buster!

Spikes flew out of his hand. Grapleomon jumped away.

Grapleomon: Cyclone Kick!

He kicked JewlBeemon in the face and knocked him out.

Exogrimmon: Andromons.

They threw their sticks at him. Grapleomon knockced one out of the way and grabbed one of them. He broke it in half and threw it back at the Andromons. It hit them both on their heads.

Grapleomon: Turbine Kick!

He knocked them both out.

Exogrimmon just smirked

Exogrimmon: You two are getting better. Why are you even here?

Luke: To remind you that we had a deal. I give you the Digi Destined and help you destroy this place if you give me back my sister.

Exogrimmon: And I already told you the deal is off. So I will give you a five second head start before I order my guards to shoot to kill.

Luke: If you kill me than you'll never get the Digi Destined.

Exogrimmon: You know what Luke?

He stood up

Exogrimmon: I used to believe that you were the legendary Destroyer. A human who was destined to one day Destroy the digital world. There are a lot of crazy abilities that the Destroyer is destined to possess. But you know what? I don't give a hoot about any of it. I'm the real Destroyer, not you. So if you convinced yourself that you were capable of anything more than a typical human child is capable of, you can forget it. Nothing is stopping me from destroying you right now.

Luke: You need me more than you think.

Luke began to walk out.

Exogrimmon: And why is that?

Luke: Because I know everything about the weapon you plan to use.

Exogrimmon couldn't speak out of shock

Luke smirked

Luke: I'll be back later in case you change your mind.

Grapleomon followed him out. Exogrimmon pounded the ground in anger.

Garudamon and Wingdramon landed on the ground. They were in the middle of a dark, eerie jungle. Everyone got off of them.

Matt: Resistor Jungle. Who comes up with the names to these places?

Castilla looked on her digivice

Castilla: My digivice doesn't say much about this place. But I think it's pretty uninhabited. That's what Salamon told you, right Matt?

Matt nodded

Wingdramon: This place even gives me the creeps.

Keenan: I'm gonna go this way and see if I find anything. Call me if you need me.

Matt: Dude, all by yourself? I can come with you.

Keenan: I'll be fine.

Keenan walked off

Matt: Hey!

Matt tried to follow him and Kristy stopped him.

Kristy: It's nothing personal Matt, he's probably just still a little shaken up about losing Falcomon. I'll follow him.

Matt nodded

Matt: Well if there's one person who he'll listen to it's you.

Garudamon: Should I go with you?

Kristy: There's no need. We'll be back in just a second.

Kristy caught up with Keenan

Kristy: Keenan, what was all that about?

Keenan: It's not about anything. And I didn't ask you to follow me out here.

Kristy: Yeah but I did, so what are you gonna do?

Keenan tried to stare at her and make her leave. He eventually gave up.

Keenan: Nothing. I just got to thinking…what if Falcomon's really gone?

Kristy: We both know that it's going to take a little more than a little kidnapping to stop Falcomon.

Keenan: It wasn't little, Kristy. Don't you get it? They were planning this all along. A giant Digimon was took him in the blink of an eye, and I don't know whether everyone else is right and we're just wasting our time out here. What if Darklizardmon just sent us out here to get out of Exogrimmon's way long enough for Falcomon to be killed?

Kristy: You said it yourself, he would have no reason to lie

Keenan: I lived here for ten years, Kristy. And I had heard of the King, I had heard of the Royal Knights, but I've never heard of any Seraphimon.

Kristy: Well neither have we, but that's not stopping us, right?

Keenan: Would you look around you Kristy? Falcomon's gone, my digivice is gone, Luke and Bearmon have both gone missing, our enemies have gone missing…I'm the one who's supposed to know everything...

Kristy: now wait a minute Keenan, you know that's not true

Keenan: Well that's easy for you to say because you're not the one who everyone's looking to to have all the answers, and don't even know what to do!

He stopped

Keenan: I don't know what to do. I wasn't able to save my digital mother, or my digital father for that matter. What if I can't save him?

Kristy: Keenan, listen to me. No one is expecting you to be fearless all of the time. But right now, we're already here. And fine, there is the possibility that Falcomon's already dead. But then there's a possibility that he's alive and waiting for us to rescue him. So even if worst comes to worst and we can't save him, then we can at least say that we did everything in our power to get him back.

Keenan tried not to cry

Keenan: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into the dark maze called my thoughts.

Kristy: I'm the one who followed you out here. And I'm always gonna be here for you

She hugged him.

Brianna: Great. Keenan walked off on us. We'll just call him Luke two.

Castilla: Which reminds me. Matt, you said that you saw Luke, and he…refused to come back?

Matt: I honestly don't know what's going on with him. But if it helps, he's definitely not under anyone's influence anymore. Is he always that hard headed?

Something was hiding up in the tree and could see them talking.

Castilla: Kind of, but lately he's been acting especially weird. Do you really think that he could have killed those Digimon like that?

Floramon: I know it's not easy to hear, it wasn't very easy for me to watch either. But when we find him, I think we all need to have a talk.

Something moved. Garudamon looked up

Garudamon: Did you hear that?

Brianna: Yeah, Matt stopped talking for two seconds. It's pretty nice actually.

Jodixmon: I heard it too Garudamon. It came from up in that tree. I'll take a look.

Jodixmon hopped up to a branch and jumped up into the tree's leaves. In a couple moments, there was a loud smash, and he was thrown to the ground hard.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Dracomon ran up to him

Dracomon: What happened?

Jodixmon: There's a Digimon up there.

Just then, a streak came down and hit Dracomon away. Dracomon had a cut on his arm.

Matt: Dracomon!

He turned around

Matt: Hey, you coward! Why don't you quit running around and show yourself to us!

The Digimon pounced on Matt and was growling at him. It looked like a brown wolf with a metal purple tail. He sharpened his claw and was ready to draw it into his face.

"The scent didn't come from you…but I can't take the chance"

Matt: Okay, as thrilled as I am that you like smelling me, do you mind kindly stepping of…?

Garudamon flew over, picked him up and threw him away. He landed on his four paws.

"Whirling Blade!"

Garudamon: Get out of the…

It hit him too quickly. Garudamon hit the ground with a thud and de digivolved into Biyomon.

Matt got up

Matt: Who is this guy?

Brianna looked on her digivice

Brianna: His name is Reppamon. His special attacks are Beast Fang Attack and Whirling blade…Matt, he's just a champion!

Matt: A champion giving us this much trouble? Well two can play at this game.

Matt took out his digivice

The Digivolution sequence begins.

Matt: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen

Dracomon: Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON!

Coredramon: Flare Breath!

Reppamon jumped over it.

Reppamon: Vacuum Razor Wind!

Invisible Wind Blades hit Coredramon from all directions. He fell to the ground. Jodixmon tried to speed up to Reppamon.

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

The tip of it hit his tail, and Reppamon simply spun around. It threw Jodixmon off balance and Reppamon head butted him away.

Castilla: This guy's too good. If we want to help them, we have to digivolve you to ultimate level Floramon!

She took out her digivice

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Castilla: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Floramon Warp Digivolve to!

PETALMON!

Petalmon: Flower Ray!

For a moment she hit Reppamon and stunned him.

Coredramon walked up to him

Coredramon: Looks like you can't move

Reppamon: Maybe not. But my projectiles can.

Coredramon: What?

For the second time, Coredramon was hit with invisible blades. Reppamon was able to move again. He sped over to Petalmon and knocked her against a tree. He knocked her onto the ground and she de digivolved. For the last time, Jodixmon tried to take him by surprise and attack him from behind, but Reppamon back flipped over him and made him run into the tree. Reppamon quickly looked at Castilla.

Reppamon: It came from you.

Castilla walked back.

Castilla: What..what do you want?

Reppamon: You have to die.

Matt ran up behind him and tried to grab him.

Matt: Listen, you're not killing…

Reppamon hit him with his tail and sent Matt flying away. He fell in a bush.

Castilla: No please…

Reppamon: I'm sorry. But it has to be this way.

He sharpened his tail. Castilla covered her eyes.

Castilla: Stay away from me!

"You heard her!"

Keenan jumped on his back and grabbed onto his neck. Reppamon tried to knock him off.

Keenan: You stay away from my friends!

Kristy ran up.

Reppamon: Your friends…will destroy this world, AND EVERYTHING IN IT!

Reppamon flipped Keenan over his head and knocked him to the floor in front of him. He had prepared to stab Keenan with his tail when Reppamon suddenly stopped and widened his eyes.

Reppamon: K…Keenan?

Keenan looked at him oddly. Then he suddenly remembered.

Keenan: Kudamon?

Reppamon gave a shocked laugh

Reppamon was leading the rest of them through the forest. Keenan walked up to him.

Keenan: Care to explain why you almost killed my friends?

Reppamon: I thought I smelled something, but never mind that. Tell me how you've been doing these days. I see that your speech has improved a lot. And your voice is deeper. And Kristy, you look more like your brother now, you should be proud.

Kristy: Not really…

Keenan: And you're not a rookie anymore.

Reppamon: Yeah well, us Digimon adapt over time.

Biyomon: Even I didn't recognize you as a champion, Reppamon. Sorry I attacked you.

Reppamon: Please, I'm the one who attacked you. So what are you guys doing here, come by to say hello?

Keenan: I wish it was that simple, but we have a huge problem on our hands.

Matt: We had originally come by to get our digivices, and we still have one more to go. But now Keenan's Digimon went missing too.

Reppamon: Falcomon went missing?

Matt: Okay, so you do know who he is. How do you two know each other again?

Keenan: He was Commander Sampson's Digimon

Matt: Sampson? Well what do you know? The old cop did have some fun back in the day!

Reppamon: What we did was rarely fun. We were trying to stop Digimon from causing destruction on earth. Which reminds me, could you not tell the commander that you saw me here?

Keenan: Why?

Reppamon: I just don't want him to worry. You can let him know that I'm alright though. But enough about me. What I want to know is how you managed to re unite with Falcomon in the first place? The last I remembered, we were all in a group, and then Marcus and Agumon left, and our group was gone.

Keenan: It's a long story. So you're the only one who lives here?

Reppamon: The one and only. I think it's kind of nice to get away from all of the noise. Sure, Digimon think I'm crazy for it but…

Kenean: We heard that you're the only one who can get to Seraphimon.

Reppamon stopped.

Reppamon: Okay, well, I suppose small talk time is over, but I'm afraid I have no idea who you're talking about.

Keenan: I know you better than that Reppamon. You're lying.

Reppamon: I'm afraid you're mistaken, Keenan.

Keenan grabbed him

Keenan: Listen, we were told to come here and to get you to bring us to Seraphimon. Now whether you want to help us or not, we're gonna find him. I will not risk losing Falcomon because of you.

Reppamon stared. He turned away.

Reppamon: Seraphimon will not allow me to bring outsiders such as yourself. I'm leaving it at that. I'm sorry.

Matt: We're not outsiders. We're the digi destined, look!

He showed him his digivice. Reppamon took a look at it.

Reppamon: Let me see that.

He set the digivice face down on the ground. He broke open the back with his tail.

Matt: HEY!

Reppamon looked at the back cover. He could see a symbol on it. It looked like a circle with a sideways W on both sides of it. He took a glowing blue charm that he was keeping and put it over the symbol. Both the symbol and the charm glowed. Matt's mouth was wide open for the whole thing.

Reppamon: The Digi-Spirit of Apollomon is in this boy's digivice. Intresting.

He closed it back up and gave it back to him.

Reppamon: Follow me. All of you.

The whole way, Matt was babbling to Castilla.

Matt: Did he just…did I…how did….but…

Castilla couldn't help but laugh the whole way.

Reppamon eventually stopped in front of a giant weeded area. He cut them down with his tail.

Reppamon: They grow back fast.

They kept walking until they reached what looked like a stone table with an open circle in the middle.

Reppamon: Here's what really happened. After our group split up, I wondered this area a lot. I made it my unofficial home, but I didn't know that the transport to Seraphimon was right in this very Jungle. I fought off enemies who tried to destroy this place, and soon, I learned why. They didn't want any Digimon do have contact with one as mighty as Seraphimon. The reason why no Digimon lives here is because they do not want to live around that kind of a threat, but I didn't care. Impressed by my skills and my constant dedication to this place, Seraphimon granted me the position as gatekeeper. Only this charm can get you through to him.

Matt whispered to Kristy

Matt: Why couldn't he have just told us that before?

Reppamon: Legends said that one day, the Digi Destined would need my help to speak with Seraphimon, so it's only fair for me to warn you. If I bring you to Seraphimon, your lives may never be the same. Your calling will be much higher than your own Digimon and you. Are you all up for the challenge?

Keenan pushed him aside.

Keenan: I was up for the day I decided to run out of school last month. We all are.

The rest of them nodded.

Reppamon: Good luck you guys.

He put the charm down inside the circle. There were twelve symbols that glowed on it. A beam shot up, and the five of them disappeared.

Back at the police station, the computer was showing an alarm. Yoshi and Miki ran up to it.

Miki: Yoshi, what did you do?

Yoshi: I didn't do anything! I just left for a couple of minutes. You were supposed to be watching it!

Miki: Well look where that got us.

They stared at the screen

Miki: I don't get it. What's wrong?

Yoshi: Five out of the six digivices. It's almost as if they just…disappeared. Miki, we have to get them out of there, now!

Miki tried to press buttons on the keyboard.

Miki: I can't do anything. It's not even picking up a weak signal. I have no idea where they went. Do you think they're…

Yoshi: I don't know. But wherever they just went…they're not in the Digital World anymore.

It was snowing hard. Castilla was trying to wake Brianna up. She was the only one who was still knocked out.

Castilla: Brianna, please get up!

Matt: Excuse me Castilla

He walked up.

Matt: Hey Princess! I'm afraid we don't have time to wait for you to lay down all day! Now I'm totally cool with leaving you here to freeze to death, but if you don't get up now then I'm taking all the food from your bag!

Brianna mumbled

Brianna: Somebody punch him…

Matt smiled and held out a hand

Matt: Just a little friendly encouragement.

She grabbed it and squeezed it as she stood up

Matt: Ow!

Dracomon: Where are we?

Kristy: Wherever it is, it's really cold!

Matt: I told you guys. Those Digimon are trying to kill us up here. We're all gonna freeze to death!

Brianna: Would you shut up?

Matt: I don't wanna die!

Keenan: Would you guys keep quiet for just one minute?

Biyomon: Yeah, it's bad enough that it's freezing down here.

Castilla had her blue jacket on

Castilla: More like up here. Look down.

They noticed that they were on a mountain of some sort.

Keenan: Seraphimon! If you're here I want you to answer me! I'm not going to let Falcomon die and you know where he is! Answer me!

"There's no need to shout, Keenan"

A figure of a giant Digimon with ten wings appeared in front of them. He flew into sight.

Castilla: So you're Seraphimon

Seraphimon: I am. Shouldn't there be six of you?

Keenan: One of us went missing. And you know my name.

Seraphimon: I know a lot about you, even though I'm not the one who chose you. But you know the one who chose you in your memories…

Matt: DUDE LISTEN!

Seraphimon turned his head. Kristy put her hand on her face.

Kristy: Matt stop…

Matt: Now I'm not freezing my butt up here to listen to you talk in riddles all day. Are you gonna tell us about the bird or not?

Seraphimon: Matt Turner. You really have a bold spirit inside of you. You never quit when things get hard. Although, you do use the word "dude" a lot. The perfect example of your American heritage.

Matt: Um…okay, how did you know that?

Kristy: Matt, you're…American?

Matt: My last name is Turner, what did you think I was?

Kristy: But you've been going to school with me for so long

Matt: We moved here when I was in preschool cause my Dad got a big job here…

Keenan: As interested as I am in Matt's past, I didn't come here to talk about him.

Seraphimon: For humans, you guys are very impatient.

Matt: Yeah, well that gets pretty easy when you're freezing to death up here

Seraphimon put his palm up to the sky and covered the entire mountain with a golden force field. There was still snow on the ground, but it didn't feel cold anymore.

Seraphimon: Better?

He put his hand down

Matt: Well it's a start.

Brianna: Hey you guys…

They all looked at her

Brianna: My digivice isn't working here.

Castilla took hers out

Castilla: Mine's not working either

Keenan: Are we still in the Digital world?

Seraphimon: You could say that. But it's a fraction of the world that no one has access to. It's where we guard it from.

Keenan: We?

Seraphimon flew back. Some of the snow disappeared.

In the distance, another figure was shown. He was a giant red Digimon with fire all around him.

Seraphimon: Apollomon.

A white armored Digimon with a spear showed up next to him.

Seraphimon: Dianamon

A giant wolf looking Digimon with a red horn and a cape showed up

Seraphimon: Marsmon

A short Digimon with a pink sword and a pink shield walked up.

Seraphimon: Minervamon. And myself. We are what remain of the Olympus Twelve.

Castilla: The..Olympus twelve?

Matt: So you guys are a bunch of…digi gods?

Seraphimon: We're not gods. We're more like protectors. Which is what brings us to why you all were chosen in the first place. But before we get to that, we have to warn you of a great danger in the digital world. There are Legends that were written in the Digital world a long time ago. These records themselves are hidden, but most Digimon already know of them. They told of a monster that would one day destroy the Digital World. That same monster would then go, and claim another world as his own until he grows tired of it and destroys it also. He'll continue until the entire universe is nothing but him.

Keenan: Sounds like Exogrimmon to me.

Seraphimon: Incorrect. Exogrimmon is simply an angry pawn who knows of the legends, and wishes to become the Destroyer. But in the grand scheme of things, he will be nothing.

Keenan: And what makes you guys so sure?

Brianna: What I want to know is how a Digimon, whether it's as powerful as Exogrimmon or not, can be strong enough to destroy worlds like that.

Dianamon: That's because it's not a Digimon.

Castilla: What?

Apollomon: The Destroyer, the one who the legends speak of, is a human being just like you guys.

Matt: Last I checked, humans are weaker than Digimon.

Marsmon: It doesn't end there. Many believe that the Destroyer is a kid too. And now the time has come. He has already risen. But just like every warrior, the destroyer needs a weapon.

Keenan: Do you know what the weapon is?

Seraphimon: There is only one weapon in the universe that can destroy the digital world and can successfully be harnessed by a human being. The Black Digivice. And that is what you, the digi destined, were chosen to do. You were given your digivices to become strong enough to destroy the black digivice.

Matt whispered

Matt: Where have I heard this before?

Seraphimon: This is no laughing matter! And it's not the kind of Digivice that you are picturing in your heads. The Digivice does not make anything digivolve. It contains a darkness in and of itself, stronger than any of you have ever encountered. If the digivice is activated by the Destroyer, the whole digital world will inevitably be destroyed.

Matt: Sounds depressing

Seraphimon: It is. But the legends also told of heroes who were chosen by us, the Olympus Twelve, to one day triumph over the Destroyer. When we saw that the Destroyer was coming, we did our job and chose the Digital World's destined heroes.

Kristy: So you, Seraphimon, chose all of us?

Seraphimon: The six digi destined were chosen separately by each of us.

Matt: And what made us so special?

Seraphimon: We figured that if this Destroyer was real, and he was truly a child, then it would take kids to successfully stop a kid. So we focused on your area of Japan. Six kids who had inner strength, and who had experience with Digimon before.

Matt: Now wait a minute, I had never seen a Digimon before Dracomon.

Seraphimon turned his head

Seraphimon: In time you will know

Matt: Hey! What did I tell you about talking in riddles? What's that even supposed to mean anyway?

Keenan: Try to ignore him

Apollomon: After seeing you in action, Matt, I chose you to wield my powers. You refuse to quit, even when everyone else wants you to, and even when quitting is the logical thing to do. Just as I am the leader of the Olympus Twelve, you will be the leader of the Digi Destined.

Brianna: I figured you guys were strong, but I didn't know you had a sense of humor too.

Apollomon: Brianna, you were chosen by Dianamon.

Dianamon: Watching your combat skills and your strong personality made me sure that you had what it took to become a digi destined.

Seraphimon: Your friend Luke was chosen by Marsmon. Kristy, you were chosen by Minervamon.

Minervamon: Your dedication to others and persistence gives you the strength of a fighter. One that was originally instilled in your brother and father, and then passed down to you.

Seraphimon: Finally, I chose you, Castilla. You are not here by mistake. Both you and your brother have the inner strength to overcome anything.

Keenan: And who was I chosen by?

Matt: Yeah, looks to me like you guys are all out of giants

Seraphimon: You were chosen by one of our most respected members, and he will remain one of our most honored and respected members. To this day, his memory lives on through us, and through you, Keenan. You were chosen by Merukimon.

Keenan couldn't respond for a while

Keenan: What? Merukimon wasn't part of the Olympus Twelve.

Matt: How do you know him?

Keenan ignored him.

Seraphimon: I'm afraid he was, Keenan. It was his obligation not to tell anyone. He was the one member who was the closest to the Digital World. He was a strong leader until his unfortunate death.

Keenan: NO! Merukimon was a friend, he was a real leader! He wasn't some god who claimed his seat on Mount Olympus! I would know!

Marsmon: It looks like you don't

Seraphimon: Marsmon!

He turned his attention towards Keenan agian

Seraphimon: Merukimon knew of the danger that was ahead. But there was no sign that the Destroyer was coming, so there was no need for him to reveal himself as a member of the Olympus Twelve to you or anyone else. But before his time came, he stated to us that if anything were to happen to him, he chose you to become a digi destined. You were the only human he trusted.

Keenan: Enough! I'm done listening to you guys!

Brianna: Keenan, why does it matter so much to you? All of us were picked by strange Digimon too, and I think it's kinda cool that we have these giant Digimon behind us.

Keenan: I'm finished with all of this. Just tell me where Falcomon is and get us out of here!

Seraphimon: There's still more for you to hear.

Keenan: Well I'm done with it!

Keenan walked away.

Seraphimon: You can't escape the truth Keenan!

Kristy: Listen, you guys, just leave him alone. We have some questions for you too.

Matt: Yeah, I'm still unclear about all of this destroyer-doomsday business. Do you know who this rogue human is?

Seraphimon: I already told you, we are not gods. We do not know everything, and that includes not knowing who this Destroyer is meant to be.

Matt: And you expect us to just figure it out for you? If you can't figure out who this guy is, than how can we?

Apollomon: In case you didn't already realize this, Matt, you six will one day become much stronger than even we are. If there is one group who is powerful enough to find the Destroyer and take it down, it's the digi destined. Not the Olympus twelve.

Dianamon: But there is one Digimon who thinks he's close to figuring it out, and you've recently been acquainted.

Dracomon: Reppamon?

Marsmon: There are three steps that are needed in order for the Black Digivice to be activated. First, the actual digivice must be found. Then, the crest that powers it must be found. And third, the completed digivice needs to be put on the pedestal that Reppamon used to get you here.

Dianamon: But there is only one way that the pedestal will accept the Black Digivice, and that is if the blood of the Destroyer is on top of the pedestal.

Matt: Okay, I've had enough of mythology class for one day. And I'm getting cold again.

Dianamon: Reppamon thinks he can recognize the smell.

Matt turned around

Matt: The smell of what?

Dianamon: He believes that he knows what the blood of the Destroyer smells like.

Marsmon: We personally think that there's no way, but he claims that he can recognize the scent that the pedestal is looking for.

Matt looked at Castilla

Matt: That's it.

Keenan looked back

Matt: I think that's why Reppamon was trying to kill you…

Castilla: Me?

Floramon: I know Castilla, and she wouldn't hurt a fly if she had to

Keenan: Yeah, not to mention the fact that she's been with us the entire time

Keenan knew what Matt was thinking

Keenan: But Luke hasn't.

Marsmon: Luke?

Castilla: There's no way. It's not possible.

Keenan: You and Luke are twins, right? And you two would have the same blood. So maybe when he smelled your blood…

Matt walked over to Seraphimon

Matt: Okay, I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but this is getting too weird.

Matt leaned over and drew a diamond with a backslash over it in the snow

Matt: Do you know what that means?

Seraphimon studied it.

Matt: It was all over the computer screens when that Digimon tried to touch Luke's mind.

Seraphimon: That's the Digimon symbol for…

Matt: For what?

Seraphimon: Destruction. You guys, I know this may be hard to take in but

He paused

Seraphimon: If what you're saying is true, then I think that your friend Luke is the Destroyer.

Castilla: Okay, so Luke is mean sometimes. Well, a lot. But he's not going to be responsible for killing all of these Digimon!

Keenan: We don't know for sure if he is. I think that we need to talk to him about this first.

Marsmon: There's no room for talking!

Seraphimon: Marsmon is right. If you know who the Destroyer is, then you have to get rid of him and prevent from hurting anyone.

Castilla: You're talking about killing him? Kill Luke.

Seraphimon: Castilla, the reason why I chose you was because I knew that you had a big heart for everyone. But if what we suspect is true, then you have to be ready to do what's necessary.

Castilla: Look, I'm sorry. I already lost one sister when she was six years old. I'm not losing my brother too, whatever name you guys call him!

Seraphimon: One human life, or the lives of millions of Digimon?

Castilla began to cry

Keenan: Alright, you guys just back off okay? No one's going to die.

Marsmon: Then you have sentenced us all to death!

Kristy: That's a unanimous decision!

Seraphimon: You children are being foolish. Do you not understand the gravity of the situation? When this world is destroyed the Destroyer will move on to your world, and the next world, and the next world. Until everything is gone! If you have the power to stop him now then you have no choice but to do it!

Keenan: What about you, Marsmon, you chose him! How can you even think about killing him?

Marsmon: I didn't know that Shadowmon had chosen him first!

Matt: Shadowmon? As in copied Luke's DNA and pretended to be him Shadowmon.

Apollomon: Many believe that Shadowmon is the one responsible for choosing the Destroyer.

Keenan: Anyway, we'll find another way to settle this. Like I said, we'll talk to Luke and see what he knows about all of this stuff.

Apollomon: You'll be too late. If Luke is really the Destroyer, then he probably has already made negotiations with your enemy.

Keenan: We've made our decision. We are not killing him.

Seraphimon shook his head

Seraphimon: Falcomon is alive but being held hostage. I suggest you ask your friend where.

The six digimon turned around and prepared to fly away. The golden force field disappeared.

Brianna: No, we're asking you where! That's the reason why we went on this trip in the first place! Not to hear about all of this legend trash!

Seraphimon turned his head.

Seraphimon: you have chosen to go about this journey using your own path. For your own sakes, I hope it's the right one. But don't expect us to be there to save you. I know you children are used to being right about everything. But what if this time we are right, and you are wrong?

Dianamon: The universe will pay for it.

He shot a beam at them. They all disappeared.

Marsmon: Now millions upon millions will die because of their inability to do what is necessary. They're being foolish.

Seraphimon: No. They're just being human.

The six of then flew away at super speed.

Commander Sampson sprinted into the room.

Sampson: A simple task! All I asked was for you to not lose them.

Yoshi met him halfway and followed him

Yoshi: It's not our fault! I swear they all just disappeared off of the radar.

Sampson: You saw how angry Matthew's dad was

They both made it to the computer

Sampson: how do you expect him to take the news that his son is…

The dots came back on the screen. Sampson turned his head.

Sampson: I thought you said that they were missing.

Yoshi looked at the computer

Yoshi: But, I swear, they had just…

Commander Sampson stood up straight and adjusted his jacket.

Sampson: Well, that was a waste of my time.

Yoshi: But, they…

Sampson: Make them come back soon. Before you have enough time to play more practical jokes on me.

Sampson left. Yoshi slouched in her chair

Yoshi: They don't pay me enough for this…

Everyone appeared back in the jungle.

Matt: Wow, talk about going shopping for peanut butter, coming back with ten filled bags of groceries and forgetting the peanut butter.

Keenan looked at him

Matt: Okay, but you know what I'm talking about. He didn't even tell us where Falcomon was. He just said to ask Luke

Kristy: What information would Luke even know about where Falcomon is?

Matt: Luke knows information about a lot of things that he doesn't tell us about. How do you think he got away with keeping a virus laser in his back pocket.

Keenan: He always went off disappearing too.

Brianna: I can't say that I would be surprised if he did end up being the Destroyer. If I had to guess between the six of us, it would be him, hands down.

Matt: If that is the case though, do you think that it's the right thing to kill him?

Keenan: We've already been through this, it's not going to happen.

Castilla: Listen guys, can we stop talking about him like he's some kind of three headed monster? He is my brother in case you forgot.

She walked away and sat on a rock.

Floramon: Castilla, please, don't be sad.

Floramon went after her.

Keenan: This isn't a good day for a lot of people is it?

Brianna: I don't see why it's so hard to accept though. All the pieces fit together. He has to be the destroyer.

"So that's what you think of me."

Luke slowly walked out behind a tree. Bearmon was behind him. Everyone was a little shocked, but Keenan walked up to him.

Keenan: Luke, we have to talk.

Luke: About what? How I'm the only one who's cut out to be this Destroyer guy?

Keenan paused

Luke pointed at Brianna

Luke: Brianna's words, not mine. Come on you guys. How can I be the destroyer if I have a power ranger morpher just like you guys?

He began to walk away.

Keenan: We'd be lying if we said that it didn't all make sense. But we think that we at least should give you a chance to explain yourself.

Luke: What's there to explain?

Keenan: Why you've been negotiating with Exogrimmon.

Luke laughed

Luke: What?

Matt: You can save the act. We all know that you've been doing it.

Keenan: The unexplained disappearances, the weapons we find around you.

Keenan reached in his pocket and pulled out the laser.

Keenan: It all adds up

Luke: Look, I don't know who you've been talking to, but I'm leaving. This is seriously ridiculous.

Luke tried to walk past him

Brianna: No, I'll tell you what's ridiculous. The fact that Floramon saw you inject that virus into a Digimon to make it so that he would never come back. What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies?

Luke: I've never seen that weapon before in my life

Matt: Would you just drop it already?

Luke looked around

Keenan walked up to him

Keenan: It's over Luke. We're not letting you hurt anyone else.

Luke: Look, if you guys don't trust me that's fine. I stopped expecting you to act like friends a long time ago. And take a closer look at that laser you're waving around.

Keenan looked at it

Luke: it's a stun ray. Commander Sampson gave it to me only.

Keenan: Yeah, I know the lies that you gave to Floramon, but it's not going to work on us.

Luke took the laser. He apparently turned it on.

Luke: look

He shot Bearmon with it. Keenan jumped back.

Bearmon couldn't move for a second, but then stood up and was fine.

Biyomon: Bearmon!

Bearmon: I'm okay.

He put his hands up.

Luke: It doesn't even affect Digimon as much as it does humans. It doesn't kill anyone.

He handed the laser back to Keenan and looked him in the eye.

Luke: During all the times I went away, I've been trying to find evidence on my own about where Exogrimmon is. Castilla can tell you all that I prefer to work alone.

Keenan: Well obviously…

Luke: No! Obviously, you're wrong. So the next time you want start babbling about things that don't make any sense, I suggest that you check your facts first.

Luke was about to walk away when he ran into Castilla.

Castilla: Luke, what's going on?

Luke: Look, all I'm doing is helping you out. I'm helping you all out! All I ask is that you leave me and Bearmon alone.

Keenan: We're not letting you walk away that easily Luke!

Luke: Why? Because I'm the Destroyer, right? We've already established that because I'm obviously the most heartless person here. But in reality, you just don't want anyone to know the truth Keenan.

Kristy: Luke, that's enough

Luke: I think that Keenan's the destroyer! He's been lying to all of you since he first met you!

Brianna: What is he talking about?

Luke: Keenan lived in the digital world for the first ten years of his life! He was sent here as an infant.

Keenan: Luke, be quiet!

Matt: Wait, seriously?

Brianna: Oh my goodness. Keenan, you're the Voyager.

Matt: But you said you had never been here before you knew us

Biyomon: This isn't good.

Luke: But do you know what the punch line in all of it is? He swore that he would do anything to destroy every human that he ever met. He hates humans more than he hated coming here. Just as Kristy's brother about how many times he tried to kill him.

Matt: No way

Castilla: Keenan, is this true?

Keenan stared at him angrily

Luke: Here's someone who can't even tell the truth about his past because he's too afraid that you'll uncover the truth. The truth about his hatred towards all things human, and his oath to one day kill all the humans who he came in contact with.

Luke began to leave

Luke: I don't think I'm the one who you guys are supposed to be after.

He left. Luke took a small vile of liquid out of his pocket.

Bearmon: That's the virus?

Luke: It's the reason why the shot was completely harmless to you. I took it out when he gave it to me.

Bearmon: So why did you give the laser back to him?

Luke: He can keep it. I don't need it anymore. Not with where I'm going.

The day went away. It was soon night again. The others had just finished roasting food on an open fire. The majority of them were asleep. Keenan was seen away from everyone else looking up at the sky. Kristy put her food down and walked up to him.

Kristy: Keenan

Keenan: Kristy, please. Don't try and help me.

Kristy: What's bothering you this time?

Keenan gave her an annoyed look

Kristy: You know I'm not going to leave until you tell me.

Keenan looked ahead.

Keenan: Another day, failed. We were supposed to find Seraphimon and get all of the answers. But that's not what we got at all. All we have are more questions, and Falcomon is still as good as lost. I feel bad for Castilla too. She probably doesn't know who to trust anymore. And now they all hate me.

Kristy: They won't stay mad for long.

Kristy smiled

Kristy: I'm sure that soon Matt and Brianna start fighting again, and Castilla would be begging them to break it up.

Keenan: I looked like an idiot accusing Luke today. But I know that he's up to something. I just do.

Kristy: We all know that he's up to something, and we'll find out what it is.

Keenan: No. I'll find out what it is. I have to find a way to redeem myself.

Kristy: Would you stop it, already? When are you going to realize that you're not in this alone?

Keenan stared at Kristy

Keenan: I've been in this alone ever since the day when my mother died because of me. And no one, not even you, can ever change that.

Keenan began to walk off

Keenan: I'm leaving to find Luke. By myself.

Kristy: Keenan, no you're not. We've already lost three members of our group. We're not losing you too!

Keenan: It's the best thing for everyone if I'm not here. I don't want anyone to be scared.

Kristy: Keenan, are you listening to yourself? You're letting Luke get to you!

Keenan: It doesn't matter if he's getting to me. The point is that he got to everyone else, and if they think that they're risking their lives being by me, then the best thing is if I'm not here to worry them. And that will give me time to deal with Luke on my own! If there's one human who can track him down here it's me, and it might win back their trust!

Kristy: Here's a better idea. How about all of us come back with Falcomon alive and then we'll deal with the trust issues later

Keenan: I'm going to be fine Kristy. Remember, I'm from here. I can take care of myself.

Kristy: It's not about that!

Keenan: Really? Then what's it about?

Kristy: I need you!

Keenan stopped

Kristy: I mean, we need you. Here! Whether we like it or not, you're the reason why we made it to Seraphimon and the Olympus Twelve in the first place. Without you, there's no telling where we would be right now. If you leave, who knows what kind of threats we'd be under.

Keenan: Kristy, you guys are the ones with the digivices and ultimate Digimon, not me. I think you'll be able to take care of yourselves.

Keenan put his bag on.

Kristy: Keenan. Don't do this. Please.

Keenan hugged Kristy

Keenan: I'll be fine. I promise. I promise I'll see you guys again.

Keenan let go and ran off. Kristy stood there wiped the tears from her eyes.

Now that's harsh. Kinda. Well, okay, so I figured out that this episode is the pre-pre season finale! (It's the episode before the episode before the season finale), and lemme tell you, the season finale's gonna ROCK haha. I'm actually more excited for the next "season", because it has a lot more old characters, more frequent appearances from some of the Data Squad veterans, and a really cool plotline as well! So you can start FAQing if you wish, but I'll start responding to them after the season finale, so you can wait until after then to send them. I'll tell you more about it then. I hoped you liked this, and hopefully it wasn't too confusing, and please R+R!


	30. Episode 22

Hi guys! Okay, so in case you people haven't heard yet (which I'm sure avid fans like you have), a new season of Digimon has recently been announced! Digimon Xros Wars will air in Japan around July of this year. To be honest, I really don't know what to feel about it. I guess I'm happy, but I was so used to the idea of my series being a closing to the whole Digimon universe. But I suppose as long as they don't try to make it a continuation of Data Squad, I'll be fine with it. They advertise it as "a war in the digital world like no one has never seen before" *cough* copyright of my series. Haha, I'm just kidding. Who knows, maybe I'll allude to this series in the series finale of Digital Crisis in one way or another if I feel like it. Who knows? But anyway, I'll save my personal thoughts on this for the FAQ and focus on the pre-season finale of this! I really hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed writing it! (well, most of the parts, haha) Fun stuff coming ahead.

It was very early in the morning. The sun was out, but hardly any Digimon were. Keenan slowly walked through a series of trees. He looked pretty tired, and stopped to rest by one of them. He slowly sat down and leaned his back on it.

Keenan (whispering): Luke, where did you go off to?

He heard a screech. He quickly got up and looked in that direction. It seemed like nothing was wrong. He heard something rustle behind him. He quickly spun around, putting his fist up, but nothing seemed to be there. He turned back around and continued walking, on the alert. He walked until suddenly, he was hit from the side. He flew over to a tree, hit the back of his head on it and landed hard on a branch. The branch broke and he fell on the grass. He looked up and could see a Snimon charging for him. He got up and ran. Keenan ran through numerous trees as Snimon kept cutting them down. Snimon flew past one point. Keenan had stopped running and was hiding behind a tree. He looked over to see if Snimon had passed, and then picked up a heavy rock. He tried to take Snimon by surprise and attack him with it, but it seemed like he was once again out of sight. He suddenly felt a sharp, deep cut on his back. The cut ran all the way across his back. It ripped through his shirt, and a lot of blood was running down it. Keenan fell to the ground, dropping the rock, and Snimon, with one of his sharp blades pointed at him, was behind him.

Keenan: What do you want from me?

Snimon: Slamming attack!

He slammed Keenan against another tree.

Snimon: Twin Sickles!

Keenan ducked and Snimon cut the tree down. Keenan quickly picked up another rock and slammed it on Snimon's arm. As Snimon grabbed it, Keenan kicked him in his face. Snimon backed away. Keenan got up.

Keenan: Tell me why you're here!

Snimon attacked Keenan with the blade again. Keenan dodged it a little bit, but it cut his arm. Keenan yelled out in pain. Snimon threw him back on the ground. Keenan was in too much pain to move. Snimon put his blade up, ready to cut him through his heart. All of the sudden, something jumped on Snimon's face. It was a short, purple Digimon with long clothes, a helmet and a kendo stick. Snimon tried to cut him, but he flipped over, and knocked Snimon down by pressing the stick against his face.

"Thunder Kote"

His stick charged electricity and he wound back and nailed Snimon on the head with it. Snimon screamed in pain. He quickly flew up and tried to fly away.

Keenan could barely speak

Keenan: He'll get away..

The Digimon picked up a sharp branch and threw it through Snimon's wings with complete accuracy. Snimon came crashing to the ground, and knocked two trees down with him. The Digimon hopped over and pointed his stick at Snimon's face.

"If I see you anywhere near here again, I will personally make sure you don't have the strength to come back"

Snimon got on his legs and ran away like a coward.

Keenan slowly walked up behind him.

Keenan: Hey, thanks. You really saved me back there. My name's…

Before he could say anything the Digimon turned around and knocked Keenan unconscious with his stick. Keenan fell to the ground. The Digimon opened its helmet and revealed its red eyes and purple face.

"Keenan. It's time to meet the real you."

Matt: Gone?

Castilla had just woken him up. They were in their tents.

Castilla: Brianna and I have looked everywhere. Keenan's nowhere near here.

Matt: This has to be a joke.

Brianna walked up behind them.

Brianna: If it is it isn't funny. That makes four from our group who have gone missing. Not to mention that Exogrimmon, the one who we were after, is gone too.

Jodixmon sped over.

Jodixmon: I've double checked. He is nowhere to be found. Dracomon couldn't find anything either.

Matt: Alright, I have an idea.

He slowly got up.

Matt: We're not too far from that Resistor Jungle place, right? And Keenan was pretty ticked with Seraphimon for telling him that that one guy who he knew was a member of the Olympus Twelve. Maybe he went back during the night to settle that with them.

Castilla: That does sound like something Keenan would do

Dracomon: Do you wanna check it out? See if Reppamon saw anything?

Castilla: Floramon and I will go with you.

Matt: Alright, when Kristy wakes up, tell her we'll be right back Brianna.

Brianna: Alright.

Matt: let's go.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A red DNA charge surrounds Matt's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Matt: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Dracomon warp digivolve to!

WINGDRAMON!

Wingdramon took off with Matt, Castilla and Floramon on him.

Matt: So…Keenan's the Voyager. Who would have thought?

Castilla: It's weird that he would lie about that. Are you mad at him?

Matt: The only thing I'm mad at him about was for taking my hat away. It's pretty weird, but a lot of weird stuff has happened to us since we found our Digimon. So this doesn't really bother me that much.

Castilla looked down

Castilla: Everyone thinks Luke's the Destroyer. That he's supposed to kill a lot of Digimon.

Matt: Do you believe it?

Castilla: I don't know what to believe anymore. Luke's mean sometimes but he's not insane.

Matt: Now look, if you're not comfortable answering this that's fine, but do you think that all of this might have something to do with your sister?

Castilla: Leslie?

Matt: When I saved Luke the other day, there were screens that were supposed to show what he was thinking. And all I could really see was your sister falling.

Castilla: Leslie meant a lot to Luke. But she also meant a lot to our parents. She got more attention from them than Luke or I really did.

Matt: Can't imagine what that's like…

Castilla laughed

Castilla: Yeah, don't you have, like, four older siblings or something?

Matt: Don't remind me. My parents don't even care about what they do, but whenever I do something it's "oh Matt, they're adults and you're not." I personally think it's lame. And when my sisters and brother come home, they treat me like I'm still four.

Castilla: Well sometimes, it's better to get too much attention from parents than not enough. I think that that's part of the reason why Luke…behaves the way he does.

Matt: What do you mean?

Castilla: Well, there was this one day that Luke and Leslie were alone on the beach and Leslie almost drowned because of Luke or something. I didn't really care as long as Leslie was okay, but my parents were furious.

Castilla smiled

Castilla: Well, my dad was always furious. But ever since then, Luke started behaving really weird. And after she died, Luke completely stopped caring about me or anyone else.

Matt: Maybe he felt that if he blocked everyone off, it would be less painful if they were taken away like his sister was

Castilla: Yeah. Leslie supposedly died by getting hit by a car. At least that's what the police said, but somehow my soul tells me different.

Matt: What did Luke say?

Castilla: He said, I don't know. That's the best answer he could come up with. He refused to talk about it after that. I just hope that there's nothing wrong with him.

Matt: Even if there is, we'll find out what's wrong.

Castilla smiled

Casitlla: Thanks Matt

Wingdramon: Brace yourselves, we're landing.

They landed on the ground. Matt hopped off

Castilla: I wonder where we'll find him?

Matt: I've got it all covered

He put his hands around his mouth and shouted

Matt: Hey! I'm a human who needs to be attacked! I have someone here who smells a lot like the Destroyer if you catch…my…drift!

"Why are you shouting?"

Reppamon was behind him. Matt awkwardly put his hands down.

Matt: I, uh, didn't know how else to get you

Reppamon: Why did you come back here?

Castilla got down

Castilla: It's Keenan

Reppamon: Keenan?

Matt: We think that he might have snuck off during the night and went to see the Olympus Twelve.

Reppamon: There's no way he could have gotten in. I'm the only one who has this.

He held out the blue charm from before. It was attached to a string and he held it by the string.

Matt: Yeah, but I highly doubt that would stop him.

Castilla: Apparently he knows his way around the Digital World like the back of his hand. He could have found a way to take that from you during the night.

Reppamon paused

Reppamon: You really think Keenan could have gone there?

Matt: We haven't found him anywhere else…

Reppamon: Fine. If Keenan is there then tell him to return immediately.

Matt: How are we supposed to get there? Are you gonna transport us there?

Reppamon: Can I trust you with this?

Wingdramon tried to grab it

Wingdramon: Yeah, just give it to…

Reppamon pulled it back.

Reppamon: DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Wingdramon: Why?

Reppamon: If any Digimon touches the charm by anywhere but the string, every Digimon within a one mile radius will be immediately transported to the Olympus Twelve.

Matt: Really?

Reppamon: I think of it as a safety feature. If any Digimon got their hands on this, they'd immediately standing in front of the most powerful Digimon in the digital world. That's why one of you two humans needs to hold this.

He looked at Matt and Castilla

Matt: I'll hold on to it

Matt took it and put it in his pocket.

Reppamon: Make sure you bring it back to me immediately when you return.

He turned around

Reppamon: And next time, feel free to just call my name.

Reppamon left.

Matt: Well that was awfully nice of him. To trust us with something like this.

Castilla: Maybe he just feels bad for trying to kill us.

Matt: That could explain it

Floramon: So, do any of you have an idea of where the pedestal is?

Matt: Uh…

Castilla: I'm almost sure it was this way

She pointed in one direction

Wingdramon: No! He took us around that weird path that way!

He pointed in another direction.

Matt: We'll follow Castilla's way first. Geez, where's Keenan when you need him?

Keenan woke up. He looked down and saw that his shirt was off. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. He was tied to a skinny tree. Suddenly, his back started killing him. He was forced to remember getting a large cut across his back by the Snimon's thick blade. His right arm was also badly cut. He tried to pull his arms free, but couldn't. He was tied tight. He looked forward and saw the Digimon with the helmet on a tree stump. He was putting a cloth in a clear liquid. He had several other liquids in front of him.

Keenan: Who are you?

The Digimon looked over and ignored him to continue what he was doing.

Keenan: HEY! Don't pretend like you didn't hear me! Who are you?

"My name is Kotemon, Keenan."

He sounded annoyed

Keenan: You know my name

Kotemon: We've met before. You probably don't remember too well because you were just a child. But I actually owe you a lot. You saved my life once.

A flashback appeared

Kotemon: A Deltamon was after me and my friends. I don't remember what he wanted, but it didn't matter to any of us. We were so scared.

Deltamon was a blue dragon with a dragon face for each hand. One hand had a skull dragon face and the other had a metal dragon face

Deltamon: Triple Force!

Beams shot Kotemon and two other Digimon. Kotemon was the only one who was hit. He hit the ground hard, and it knocked his helmet off of his face. Both of his friends ran off. Deltamon tried to smash Kotemon with one of his arms. Kotemon barely rolled out of the way, but Deltamon managed to put a scratch above Kotemon's left eye.

Kotemon: I distinctly remember thinking that I was going to die that day. Until.

Young Keenan: YOU!

Deltamon turned around. A boy with blue hair, two blue streaks on his face, a ripped tan shirt, and orange shorts stood on a tree branch behind him. He had a boomerang in his hand.

Young Keenan: You pick on Digimon your own size!

He had a higher pitched voice

Deltamon: Triple Force!

He tried to knock Keenan out of the tree, but failed miserably. Keenan back flipped out of the tree and grabbed onto a vine. With only one hand, Keenan hurled the Boomarang at him. First, it hit his skull hand at cracked it. Then it hit him in his chin. Deltamon managed to catch the boomerang with the other hand. He laughed.

Deltamon: Is that all you have little boy…

Before he could finish taunting, Keenan had already landed on top of his face, and was holding a sharp stick. He jammed it into his forehead. Deltamon dropped the boomerang and pulled the stick out. Keenan jumped after the boomerang, caught it, landed gracefully and ran off.

Deltamon: That's right! Run!

Young Keenan: But me not one you should be chasing!

Deltamon looked over at Kotemon. Kotemon was still lying there.

Deltamon: What are you talk….

The boomrang hit him square in the face and came back to Keenan who was charging at him. Deltamon tried to attack him, but Keenan was way too fast. He jumped up and kicked Deltamon in the nose, and knocked him down. Kotemon had to roll over to let him fall. Keenan stepped on his stomach.

Deltamon: What the heck are you?

Young Keenan pointed his boomerang at his face.

Young Keenan: I strongest Digimon in digital world. And me be worst nightmare if you don't leave now!

Deltamon was quick to obey. Kotemon picked up his helmet and put it on. Keenan helped him up.

Young Keenan: You feel okay?

Kotemon: I'm fine, but you, you were great out there! I've never seen a human who could move like you before.

Keenan looked at him confused. Then he chuckled

Young Keenan: Me no humon. Me Keenan.

Kotemon: Well, Keenan, I owe you one. Really. If only my friends were as strong as you. If only I was as strong as you…

Young Keenan: True strength come only if you allow it to. Even rookie like you can grow up strong if you put mind to it.

Keenan looked behind him

Young Keenan: Me have to go, but you stay strong Kotemon!

Kotemon waved goodbye

End flashback

Kotemon: You may not have realized it then, Keenan, but I took your words to heart. I trained and trained until I could become as strong as you were. So you see, I'm really grateful to you.

Keenan: Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it. Why did you tie me up to these trees?

Kotemon walked over with the soaked cloth

Kotemon: I had to make sure you wouldn't run away while I wasn't looking. Now stand still.

Keenan tried to move away

Keenan: What is that?

Kotemon: You wanna get infected? Or in case I need to jog your memory, you were cut with a five foot long blade! This will kill the bacteria.

Kotemon started to wipe his back. Keenan could feel it sting a little.

Keenan: So how did you know it was me out in that forest?

Kotemon: I swore to myself that I would never forget your face. Even if you are taller and you ditched the facepaint. I expected you to be older…

Kotemon: pressed the cloth against his cut. Keenan screamed.

Keenan: That stings!

Kotemon: But I didn't expect you to be so much weaker!

Keenan: Excuse me?

Kotemon: You are a disgrace. I was embarrassed for you for what happened today.

Keenan: Would you give me a break? I haven't slept all night.

Kotemon: And why is that?

Keenan: I was looking for someone.

Kotemon: Alone? I didn't know that flying solo was still your style.

Keenan: Well I had a group, but I decided to leave. I don't think they wanted me there anymore.

Kotemon: The Keenan I met would never had used such a stupid excuse like that.

Keenan: Okay, we knew each other for less than a minute!

Kotemon: But your influence knew me for my whole life. I looked up to you. Every day I said, if I could only be like that human, then I can one day become a mega. He had honor, he had courage, he had inner strength. Kotemon drenched the cloth again.

Keenan: Well I'm sorry I'm not the same kid that you remember.

Kotemon: Newsflash. You are!

He picked up the cloth.

Kotemon: But I'll admit, for a second there you did have me fooled. You let a Champion Digimon almost kill you. Four or five years ago, you would have trampled that thing with both hands tied behind your back. But instead, you had to wait for a rookie to come to your rescue.

Keenan looked at him angrily

Keenan: Look. I already told you, I'm different now.

Kotemon: Well there's no doubt about that

Keenan: I live on earth. I go to school. I'm a normal human. So whatever life of mine you have stored in your head, it's over now!

Kotemon: If that's what you've been telling yourself, then it's no wonder that you've gotten so pitifully weak. Have you even fought a Digimon in the last couple of years?

Keenan: For your information, I have. I had to take down a couple of guard Digimon a few days ago.

Kotemon: And how did it feel?

Keenan looked down

Keenan: To be honest it felt weird. It's a part of me that I let go a long time ago.

Kotemon: And that part of you is the reason why you were such a good example to me. The words of a ten year old stayed with me my entire life. And I think that that ten year old is still in there somewhere. You need to let your inner Digimon free.

Kotemon bandaged his stomach with a purple cloth. He made sure to tie it tight.

Keenan: My inner Digimon died the day that I chose to live a normal life.

Kotemon: Oh for goodness sake, you sound like a broken record.

Kotemon cut his arms free.

Kotemon: You can pretend that you're a normal child, Keenan. You can go to school, make friends, and play your school sports. But you know that you're different. You've always known it. You have something that none of them will ever have. And I…

He put on his helmet and turned around

Kotemon: Am going to bring that something out of you.

Kotemon threw him a kendo stick.

Keenan: Now hold on, I didn't agree to any lesso…

Kotemon almost hit him. Keenan quickly blocked him with the stick. Kotemon quickly turned around and tripped him. Keenan dropped his stick.

Kotemon: You're even worse than I thought.

Keenan: I'm a little rusty

Kotemon: Something tells me that you've been relying on a friend. A friend that you think always had your back.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Falcomon. He's my Digimon, and he's gone because of me.

Kotemon tried to smash his face with a stick. Keenan rolled out of the way.

Kotemon: You will never learn…

Kotemon kept trying to hit him

Kotemon: To become strong….unless…you learn…to quit blaming…yourself!

Keenan: Are you trying to kill me?

Kotemon stabbed the stick a centimeter away from Keenan's head.

Kotemon: No Keenan. I'm trying to save you. Save you from your own weakness.

Kotemon walked over to the table. Keenan slowly stood up.

Kotemon: You will never find your friend if you continue to doubt your own ability.

Kotemon picked up a knife and threw it behind him towards Keenan. Keenan quickly caught it when it was a couple inches away from his chest.

Keenan: Have you lost your mind?

Kotemon: It doesn't matter. Because you haven't lost your potential.

Keenan looked down at the knife he caught.

Kotemon: Keenan, I'm going to give you something that Deltamon never gave me. A choice. You can leave now, look for your friend, probably find him, and be done with it. Or you can learn how to truly unleash the Digimon that's been trapped inside of you all of these years, and continue your journey from there.

Keenan paused

Keenan: If I unleash this Digimon…how will I be able to control it?

Kotemon: Well we'll just have to wait and find the answer to that for ourselves Keenan.

Kotemon held out his hand

Kotemon: Are you ready to once again embrace what you left behind in the Digital World Keenan?

Keenan looked at the knife again. He reluctantly took his other hand and shook Kotemon's hand.

Kotemon: Alright, Keenan. Let's see what you're capable of.

There was a dark room. A shoes of a man with a long white lab coat were shown. He was being followed by an Andromon. He stopped and turned on the light. He looked through a one way window, and could see Falcomon inside a giant cage. Falcomon couldn't see him through the window, but the guy was able to see Falcomon clearly. The man wore a metal, grey mask that had a huge, twisted smile on it. He looked over and saw Karatenmon sitting in a corner, who was watching Falcomon like a hawk. The man pressed a button. The mask obviously changed his voice, as it made it very low pitched. He spoke.

"Let me in."

The door opened, and the man walked down the stairs and eventually, up to Falcomon's cage. Falcomon looked angry.

"You look nervous."

Falcomon: I demand that you let me out this instant!

"Well, I would be glad to. But if I did, you'd have to deal with her."

He pointed to Karatenmon. She was watching them both

Falcomon: She's intimidating I must say

Grey Mask: You want her to leave? I'll ask her to go and come back.

He snapped his fingers. Karatenmon spread her wings and flew away through an already broken window.

Grey Mask: See? We're all on the same side here

Falcomon: Who are you? Does Keenan know I'm here?

"You can call me Grey Mask. And as for your second question, Keenan, nor anyone else, will ever find you. Not here at least."

Falcomon: If we're so far away from everyone, then why don't stop being a coward and show your face! I highly doubt you're as happy as your mask says you are.

Grey Mask: If I showed you who I was, I'd have to kill you. And I'm not going to do that. Not right away at least.

Falcomon: So you're a human. I didn't know there were other humans in the digital world.

Grey Mask: There are a lot of things that you don't know

Falcomon: You're the one who's been making all of these human gadgets for Digimon, aren't you?

Grey Mask: Well aren't you the inquisitive one? But if you must know, yes I am

Falcomon: Why have you been keeping me here?

Grey Mask: What is this, twenty questions?

Falcomon: I just want to know how and why I'm here.

Grey Mask: You may not like what you hear

Falcomon: Just tell me now!

He held out two of his fingers

Grey Mask: Two reasons. Three, actually.

He walked away from the cage with his arms behind his back

Grey Mask: as you already know your friend Luke has been double crossing you all

Falcomon: WHAT? But…but how?

Grey Mask: You seriously didn't know? For a Digimon who's supposedly destined to save this world you really are quite unobservant.

Falcomon: How could Luke do such a thing?

Grey Mask: It's a long story but to make it short he wants his younger sister back, and he's convinced himself that Exogrimmon is keeping her somewhere. So he's agreed to destroy this world for Exogrimmon in order to see her again.

Falcomon: I can't believe it. The explosion. Did he have something to do with it?

Grey Mask: Not just that…

Falcomon: He must have been the reason why everyone was running into problems getting to Exogrimmon's cave.

Grey Mask: go on…

Falcomon: Could he have been…the one who set me up?

Grey Mask: Ding ding ding! Correct.

Falcomon didn't know what he was more disturbed about. The fact that he was being held by a mad man with a low voice changer, or the fact that he was being sarcastic with the low voice.

Grey Mask: You win, absolutely nothing. Why? Because all that is beside the point. But continuing my story, Luke gave Karatenmon Keenan's digivice.

Falcomon: He what?

Grey Mask: Well, after she abducted you, the plan was to have her deliver the digivice to me so that I could make adjustments to it, and do some experiments on you with it.

Falcomon: So where's the digivice?

Grey Mask turned his head

Grey Mask: That's the thing. Karatenmon took the digivice but it never made its way back to me. She was robbed on the way here.

Falcomon: Well it looks like you two aren't as careful as you thought.

Grey Mask: We know you had something to do with it! Let me tell you right now, you and Keenan may think you know the full potential of a digivice, but you don't. Everyone would be much better off if the Digivice was under a professional's control. I know your friends are the ones who took it, so tell me where they are now.

Falcomon: I won't tell you anything.

Grey Mask: Well, we can start with the second reason why you're here then.

Falcomon: Which is…

Grey Mask: Have you ever heard of something called the black digivice?

Falcomon crossed his wings

Falcomon: I have no idea what you're talking about

Grey Mask: Really? Because it seems to me like you know a whole lot about it.

Falcomon: Where did you come up with an assumption like that?

Grey Mask: You were Merukimon's right hand man. Well, bird. However you want to put it. The point is he trusted you. And surely, a member of the Olympus Twelve would have shared some knowledge with you about a destructive thing like that.

Falcomon looked shocked

Grey Mask: Oh don't look so surprised Falcomon. I know everything. About how you accidently stumbled upon Merukimon's big secret and had to swear not to tell Keenan or anyone.

Falcomon: How did you know that he…

Grey Mask: That's not important. What's important is that you may be the only one left in the digital world who knows where the Black Digivice is. We need it, so tell me where it is, now.

Falcomon: There's nothing to tell. I have no clue about this Black Digivice of yours, or where Keenan's digivice is. So it looks like you picked the wrong little bird to get your gossip from.

Grey Mask stood silently. He then took out a hand held device. It flipped open.

Grey Mask: I never told you the third reason why I brought you here. As you can tell from all of my inventions, I am a man of science. And like all good scientists, I am constantly working on a new project. And my current one is very intriguing. Now Falcomon, did you ever wonder what would happen if I took Data from all kinds of different Digimon and made a new one? Like, my very own. You think it's possible?

Falcomon didn't answer him

Grey Mask: The cage you're standing in was designed for far more than just standard containment. When I activate this switch, it will unleash a whole lot of volts through anything that's inside of it. If it's on for long enough, you fry, turn into data, I keep the data, and I'm one step closer to finishing my project.

He held the device up in the air

Grey Mask: Last chance to talk.

Falcomon: I don't know anything!

Grey Mask shook his head slowly

Grey Mask: Well, let's hope you feel more talkative once you're tired of burning.

He turned on the switch. He could see a bright flash and hear Falcomon screaming.

Keenan was screaming. He was climbing up a cliff, and was right at the top. But with his left arm, he was carrying a boulder inside a bag. The weight felt like it was over a hundred pounds. Kotemon was waiting on the top. Keenan managed to throw it over and used the last of his strength to hurl himself over.

Kotemon: That was bad. You dropped the rock four times. Five including the time that you dropped it right as you began climbing.

Keenan stood up. He had no shirt on, only the purple cloth that ran around his body several times.

Keenan: This isn't going to help me find Falcomon

Kotemon: That's your problem! It's always find Falcomon, find Falcomon with you. I must have heard that two hundred times now! You're distracted, and it's showing up in your weak performance. It's hard to believe that you're even the same human being anymore.

He walked past him to zip open the bag that Keenan was carrying with the rock in it

Keenan: Listen! I already told you that the old Keenan who saved you five years ago is gone! I'm different now

Kotemon: And I already told you that no matter how many times you tell me or yourself that, you're still the same guy. The only difference between then and now is then, you would never have given up on anyone! Not even a weak rookie like me. But now, you've given up on the biggest person of all. Yourself. Now you agreed to do this so you're going to finish it.

Kotemon was ready to hop down the cliff.

Keenan: Well I'm sorry to bust your bubble but the only reason I agreed to it was because I thought that the extra training was because I thought it might help me..

Kotemon: Wait, lemme guess. Find Falcomon.

He walked up to Keenan

Kotemon: I know that's not true. There's a part of you that wants to break out, and you know it. Your Digimon, Falcomon, might not always be there to fight for you. And until you learn to let go, you will always be trapped Keenan. Now come on. The next part is something even you might be able to handle. Target practice.

A couple moments later Keenan and Kotemon were standing in front of a tree with five painted circles, which together looked like a target. Kotemon set down six very tiny twigs.

Keenan: Target practice? I haven't thrown anything since I was in the digital world. At least not like this.

Kotemon: Well we're about to change that. Now these twigs will stick to the tree. Your goal is to hit for points. Just like a game of darts.

Keenan: The targets are really small

Kotemon: Even I can't hit a bulls-eye. But I keep telling myself that the day I hit it will be the day I'm ready to digivolve. Now look, this should be a piece of cake to you.

He took one of them and threw it. It hit two circles bigger than the bulls eye.

Kotemon: You try

Keenan threw it. He missed the tree completely.

Kotemon: I've seen Tokomon who throw better than that. And they use their teeth.

Keenan: Yeah, well I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've thrown anything to hit a target!

Kotemon: Then let me jog your memory!

Kotemon picked up another twig

Kotemon: You have to throw it straight and release it. It's all about a flick of the wrist.

Kotemon released it. It still hit the same circle it did before.

Kotemon: At least it's better than you

Keenan threw another one. He almost missed the tree again, but the twig barely stuck on to the very edge.

Kotemon: Looks like you got lucky. But you're still bad.

Keenan: let me try again. He picked up another twig.

Kotemon: You're going to miss the tree again.

Keenan turned his head

Keenan: And I suppose you can tell?

Kotemon: You're thinking too hard about it. I can tell you that.

Keenan: So what am I supposed to do. Ignore it?

Kotemon: No, but somewhere in between.

Keenan: I'm not following

Kotemon: Can you close your eyes for a minute?

Keenan: As long as you don't attack me.

He closed his eyes

Kotemon: Now clear your mind of everything. Now I want you to picture yourself as the Keenan who jumped from tree to tree with a boomerang in his hand. He never missed a target. Not because he was skilled, or he had been adequately trained, but because he knew what it meant to be truly dedicated to his cause. If finding Falcoon is really the most important thing to you right now, then just think. If you hit this target, you get Falcomon back. And you only get one more chance before you lose him forever. Now throw!

Keenan: My eyes aren't…

Kotemon: Throw!

Keenan threw it. He opened his eyes after. He didn't hit the bulls-eye, but was on the border of it.

Keenan: How…how did I?

Kotemon: You let your former self teach you a lesson. Come on, we're ready for our next segment.

Keenan: There's still one more twig.

Kotemon: Keep it for good luck. You're gonna need it.

Matt: It's official. We're lost.

Wingdramon: Maybe we should just head back. Keenan might not even be there.

Floramon: Maybe if we go back that way we might…

Matt, Castilla and Wingdramon all yelled "No!"

Floramon: Sorry!

Castilla: I think I'm with Wingdramon on this. If we head back to Brianna and Kristy, we might find something else…

"There you guys are!"

Brianna and Kristy were riding on top of Garudamon. Jodixmon ran behind them.

Brianna: Leave it to you to wind up in the middle of a random jungle Matt!

Matt: Are we anywhere near the pedestal?

Brianna: Well first of all, no. And second of all, I talked to Kristy, she said that she saw Keenan leave.

Castilla: Really?

Kristy: He left in the middle of the night to find Luke. Don't worry, he's not here.

They both got down

Matt: Wait, you saw him leave and didn't say anything?

Kristy: He didn't want me to tell you guys.

Brianna: Well, hello Kristy? We don't want to die out here because he didn't feel like sticking around.

Kristy: Well I can't say it's not partially your fault for acting all mean to him after you learned the truth.

Brianna: How did you expect us to feel after we learned that he's been trying to kill us since he met us?

Kristy: That's not true! I've known him for a long time and he's never been out to kill anyone. The only thing he ever really needed was a family.

Matt: But he has a family

Kristy: It's a long story.

Floramon: So we're gonna go look for him, right?

Kristy: Well, he won't be too happy that I let you guys set out to look for him, but yeah, we'll find him.

Brianna: Great. Four guys to look for. None of them found.

Matt: It's not going to stay that way. I think I have an idea.

Brianna: Pass.

Jodixmon: Matt, we don't have time for jokes right now

Matt: I don't hear you guys coming up with anything! And if we don't hurry up, our friends might die. So why don't you just put your pride away and just listen to me this once.

Brianna: Alright. What do you got?

Matt: Now, the one reason why everyone's gone can be summed up in one word. Exogrimmon. He's the reason why we think Luke and Bearmon ran off, Keenan went to find Luke, who's probably around Exogrimmon, and Falcomon was probably taken by Exogrimmon.

Brianna: So you're saying that if we find Exogrimmon…

Jodixmon: We find everybody

Matt: Right

Kristy: Good thinking, but how are we going to find him?

Brianna: Yeah, remember? He went missing.

Matt: Oh yeah.

Brianna: Looks like someone hit a dead end. Gosh, if only Keenan were here he would have thought of something by now…

Matt: Well he's not, alright? So it looks like you guys are gonna have to make do with me.

Wingdramon: This would be so much easier if everyone was just wearing a tracker!

Matt suddenly realized something

Matt: Keenan and Exogrimmon aren't…

They all stared at Matt blankly

Matt: But Luke might be.

Matt took out his digivice.

Brianna: What are you talking about? Luke turned off the radar on his digivice if that's what you're looking for

Matt: Who said I was looking for a Digivice?

Jodixmon: If it's not a digivice then what are you looking for?

Matt: A GPS signal. Yoshi's upgrade made it so that I could track any GPS signal in here!

Brianna: Well that would be convenient if Luke had a GPS with him!

Matt: He does! Do you guys remember when Hashima put all of those trackers on us?

Kristy: Yeah, and everyone got rid of them the second we got here.

Matt: Everyone except Luke.

Kristy tried to remember

Kristy: Yeah. Yeah that's right!

Castilla: He walked away before we could tell him anything.

Matt: And in doing that, he walked off with a ton of trackers still on him.

Matt pressed a couple of buttons on his digivice.

Matt: If only I could get this thing to work right…

He got a signal

Kristy: Wow! Nice going Matt!

Brianna: He's sticking out like a blinking red sore thumb

Matt: And now we know where to get him. Wingdramon.

Castilla, Floramon and Matt got on top of him. Brianna and Kristy hopped on top of Garudamon. They all took off.

Castilla: Matt, are we forgetting something?

Matt shook his head

Matt: I don't think so. Did we?

Castilla: I guess not.

The string to Reppamon's charm hung outside of Matt's pocket.

Kotemon and Keenan stood side by side. Keenan now had a white sweatband around his forehead. He still had the cloth around his chest. He had no shoes or socks on.

Kotemon: Over the last couple of hours, I've taught you everything that I know. Now, it's time for you to teach it back to me in demonstration. Are you ready?

Keenan: Yeah. I'm ready.

Kotemon passed him a jar of blue liquid.

Kotemon: This may help.

Keenan laughed quietly.

Keenan: I highly doubt that that's gonna do anything other than make me embarrass myself.

Kotemon stared at him.

Keenan: Well, as long as it'll wash off.

Keenan took it and applied it to his face. He covered both his cheeks with blue paint. For good measure, he put his hand through his hair and messed it up. He resembled himself five years ago. Kotemon smiled beneath the helmet

Keenan: Happy?

Kotemon: Now I know you are taking this seriously.

Keenan: Let's do this.

Keenan sprinted forward and picked up a kendo stick that was lying on the ground. He spun around and hit a straw scarecrow resembling target. He spun back around slammed a similar figure on the head. He ran ahead and used the stick as a pole vault to swing into a tree branch. It began to break a little, but he was able to balance himself. He dropped the stick and picked up a wooden boomerang that was on top of the tree. He listened, and then he threw it. Another fake strawman sprung out from the ground and Keenan hit its face dead on. He slowly hopped onto a nearby tree, and almost missed it. He grabbed for the last vine he could grab, and barely made it. He swung and made it onto the branch. He repeated the same process again, and this time, slid down the tree when he was done. He ran onto a wooden ground. Kotemon threw him his Kendo stick back and started fighting him. Keenan was blocking his attacks very quickly.

Kotemon: You're doing well.

Keenan: I can't accept that compliment

Kotemon: Why not?

They continued fighting.

Keenan: Because it encourages me to settle for where I am

Kotemon: good answer. I've taught you well.

Kotemon knocked him down. Keenan barely held onto his stick, but his body smashed into the ground.

Kotemon: But not a perfect performance. Remember, even though it's over, you can still bounce back the next time.

Keenan: Who says it's over?

Kotemon looked under him. Keenan's stick was lodged in between a crack in the wood. Keenan pushed it forward, broke the wood, and Kotemon fell inside. Keenan got up

Keenan: Looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna need to bounce back up.

Kotemon laughed.

Kotemon: Excellent! Excellent!

Half an hour later, Kotemon was sharpening a knife. Kenean walked up behind him holding his bag. He was now fully clothed and had somewhat his hair. The paint was still vaguely visible, but for the most part he had washed it off.

Keenan: I hope that's not for me

Kotemon looked behind him and snickered.

Kotemon: If this was for you, it probably would never touch your body. You're too quick for something even as sharp as this.

Kotemon got a better look at him

Kotemon: I suppose this means you're taking off

Keenan: I still have something to do.

Kotemon nodded

Kotemon: You'll find him.

Keenan: I would say thank you but…the words just seem too small.

Kotemon: There's no need to thank me. I was…

He walked off to the side to wipe the blade off

Kotemon: repaying a debt. You saved me once so it was only fair for me to save you. You're the reason why I took the time to train myself in the first place, remember?

Keenan: Well I guess I'll say it anyway. Thanks for reminding me who I really am.

Kotemon: I hope this doesn't mean that when you get back to earth you'll start hopping trees and talking in bad grammar again.

Keenan: Nah. I think that there's a balance. It's like Merukimon told me. I can live as a human with the courage of a Digimon.

Kotemon: I'm sure you'll be successful. And while you're here, you may face threats of death all day long, but I believe that you and me can become more than conquerors in our individual journeys.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: I think so too. Well, I hope I see you again someday.

Kotemon: Keenan! Wait. There's something I have to give you.

He picked a box from under a cloth on the ground.

Keenan: Look, Kotemon I can't accept your gift…

Kotemon: Just take it.

Keenan slowly took it. He opened it. Something reflected purple in his face. He was so shocked, he could barely move. He pulled out his own digivice from the container.

Keenan: How..but…

Kotemon: It is yours right?

Keenan: Yeah..yeah! It's mine. But how did you…

Kotemon: A weird looking Digimon flew over here, and I noticed that she had something. It didn't take a genius to realize that it didn't belong to her. So I snatched it. I distracted her, took it, and hid before she could find me. When I saw it, I, I somehow knew that it had to be yours. Or someone who knew you at least. Only someone with true power could wield something of that nature. And here I find you, stumbling, embarrassingly I might add, on my doorstep a day later.

Keenan: I…I don't know what to say.

Kotemon: Save your words, because there's still more I have to say. It wasn't just the Digimon's scary look that made me think that, I recognized her from somewhere. She works with this human scientist who calls himself the Grey Mask. I've seen where he conducts his experiments. I think that's where she was heading.

Keenan: That..that might be where they're keeping Falcomon!

Kotemon: Don't let him be the next test subject.

Keenan: Can you tell me how to get there?

Kotemon: It looks to me like I don't have much of a choice, now do I?

Grey Mask stood behind the one way window. He spoke through the microphone.

Grey Mask: Ready to talk yet?

Falcomon yelled

Falcomon: I told you, there's nothing to tell!

Grey Mask sighed and pressed the button again. The electricity turned on.

Grey Mask: I hope you realize this doesn't hurt me at all

The door slammed open behind him. Luke and Bearmon walked inside.

Luke: I thought you were going to contain him not fry him to death. Turn it off!

Grey Mask stared at him

Luke: TURN IT OFF NOW!

He pressed the button. The electricity stopped

Grey Mask: He knows about the Black Digivice. I'm pretty sure he knows about where Keenan's digivice is too.

Luke: Give me five minutes with him and I'll get twice the information you were able to get.

Luke walked down and out in front of his cage. Bearmon followed him.

Falcomon just stared at him

Luke: Surprised to see me?

Falcomon: Well, I just had to see it to believe it. How could you do it, Luke? These are our enemies you're working with here.

Luke: All I need to know is what you know about the Black Digivice. If you tell me, then we will end this.

Falcomon looked at Bearmon

Falcomon: Bearmon, how could you do this to me? You know that they're the reason why the Bearmon tribe is gone.

Bearmon turned his head

Bearmon: I do what Luke tells me.

Luke: And right now, there are a lot of Digimon who are doing what I tell them. So I suggest you cooperate and talk.

Falcomon: Exogrimmon's been taking orders…from you!

Luke: Not exactly, but let's move this along. What do you know about the digivice?

Falcomon: For goodness sake, I don't know a thing!

Luke: I don't want to have to tell him to turn the cage back on. But I will if you don't cooperate.

Falcomon: Listen to yourself, Luke! This isn't you talking! You would never do something like this, there has to be someone controlling you!

Luke: There are a lot of things I thought I'd never do over the past couple of days. Another one won't hurt too much. But it might hurt you.

Luke was signaling to turn the machine back on

Falcomon: ALRIGHT!

Luke put his hand down

Falcomon: All I know is that there is a key. You need it to access the Black Digivice. The hole where the key goes in is in Clock City, a town far west of here. The Digivice is hidden there.

Luke: Where's the key itself located?

Falcomon: It's somewhere in…

Luke: Somewhere in…

Falcomon: Exogrimmon had a lot of Digimon searching the entire digital world for the key. But he was double crossing them. He had the key all along in…it was in the cave that you blew up.

Grey Mask could hear something coming from very far away with his mask. He and Andromon slowly escaped the building and ran off.

Luke: …of course. It was the last place anyone would think to look. He was sitting on the key this whole time!

Falcomon: Luke, I don't know what you're thinking. But I know that destroying our world isn't what's going to bring your sister back.

Luke: You didn't know my sister, okay!

Falcomon: Maybe you didn't know your own sister. Would she really want you to be destroying a world and killing millions just to get her back?

Luke started breathing heavily. He put his hand on his head.

Bearmon: Luke? Luke are you alright?

Falcomon: Luke?

Luke: Falcomon…I can't let you live

Falcomon: What? I told you what you needed to know, now let me out!

Luke: If you live, you'll tell them, and they'll stop me before I can do what needs to be done

Falcomon: You need help Luke!

Luke walked up the stairs and over to the remote. He walked down in front of the cage

Luke: Not as much help as you're gonna need in a second

He pressed the button. The electricity turned on. A window in the top corner smashed open. Keenan slid inside and stood on the window sill. There was so much noise that no one even noticed that he had just bursted in. He could barely see Luke holding a remote and Falcomon in the cage. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the last twig from practice.

Keenan: I was never able to hit the bulls-eye…but maybe this might be an exception.

He jumped down from the window, rolled forward and threw the twig through the remote. It imploded. The cage stopped.

Luke stood straight

Luke: Keenan?

Keenan grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a nearby pole. He picked up a pair of handcuffs that used to be Falcomon's and strapped on of his hands onto the pole. He took his headband and tied Bearmon to the pole by his wrists

Keenan: WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!

He walked over to Falcomon's cage.

Keenan: Looks like I'm just in time

Falcomon: yeah, well, a couple minutes earlier wouldn't have been so bad either

Keenan: I found my digivice by the way!

He held it out. There was another smash through the window. Karatenmon had returned. Keenan quickly hid his digivice.

Keenan: She's not getting me that easily again.

She landed in front of them. She was a lot taller than both of them. She tried to knock Keenan down, but he rolled under. Karatenmon managed to land an attack on Keenan while he was on the ground. He flew back and hit a wall.

Karetnemon: Pathetic. I pictured you stronger than this.

Keenan: Really? Because someone once told me that true strength only comes if you expect it to.

He stood up and took out his digivice

Keenan: Technically, I told myself that. And right now, I'm expecting a whole lot of it to come from me.

Karatenmon took two golden blades out and flew towards Keenan with them. Keenan's entire body released purple data.

Keenan: Falcomon! Let's go!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. Keenan's body had purple data fragments all around it.

Keenan: DNA. FULL. CHARGE!

Falcomon Warp Digivolve to!

Falcomon turned into Peckmon. Peckmon developed a gold helmet, a black and purple body and stronger wings.

CROWMON!

Crowmon broke through the cage immediately. The bars flew across the room. Luke had to duck to not get hit by one. Crowmon could fly faster than Garudamon. He flew over and grabbed one of Karatenmon's blades. He knocked her over. He picked her back up.

Crowmon: I say we take this outside. Wouldn't want the illegal furniture to get damaged, now would we?

Crowmon grabbed her, flew up, and smashed through another window. He pushed her away once they were in the air

Karatenmon: You've certainly grown stronger. Ballistic Feather!

She took Crowmon by surprise. Crowmon was hit with a shockwave of feathers.

Crowmon: Crimson Claw!

Two flaming claws flew towards Karatenmon. She blocked one, but another hit her on the chest. She almost fell to the ground, but managed to fly back up before she hit it. She knocked Crowmon in the gut.

Karatenmon: You may be bigger than I am, but I'm trained. And I will not be defeated by the likes of you, no matter how many tricks you pull on me.

She punched Crowmon in the face. Crowmon flew away.

Karatenmon: Yeah that's right, fly away.

Crowmon flew forward and slammed into her. She dropped one of her two swords. Crowmon disappeared. He hit her again from behind, and flew out of sight once more. He repeated the process. Karatenmon anticipated where he was going to come from next. She spun around and pointed her golden blade. She was right. Crowmon was flying directly for her blade now. He couldn't stop, so he had to shift his course. He flew right over her.

Karatenmon: Ballistic Feathers

She hit him from behind. Crowmon flipped over and crashed into a tree on the ground. Karatenmon flew down and repeatedly punched his head into the wood.

Karatenmon: What's the matter? Can't fight back?

She hit his face again. She pulled out the one sword she had left.

Karatenmon: Looks like someone's fresh out of tricks

She wound back and tried to stab him, but something stopped her blade. Someone grabbed it and bent it. She looked up and saw Wingdramon in front of her.

Wingdramon: Here's a trick for you. Get a better sword.

He dropped the sword and threw her aside. Crowmon got up.

Crowmon: Wingdramon? How did you guys…

Wingdramon: Just don't make me have to do that again. Take care of her.

Crowmon nodded and flew away. He made his way towards a dazed Karatenmon.

Crowmon: Black Wheel!

A dark circle covered his body. He flew at superspeed towards her.

Karatenmon just stared.

Kartenmon: This isn't over.

There was an explosion. Karatenmon turned into a digi-egg. Crowmon caught it and then landed on the ground. He de digivolved into Falcomon. Keenan and Dracomon ran up to him.

Dracomon: Did you see that, Keenan? I just had to save your digimon's feathery butt!

Falcomon: My feathery butt has been in a cell for days.

Keenan: Yeah, about that….

He walked inside

Everyone was crowded around Luke and Bearmon. Keenan walked up to him.

Keenan: Well, isn't this a surprise.

Luke: Look, I can…

Keenan: You can what, Luke? Lie and tell us that you're not working for Exogrimmon.

Luke: Not for him. I'm working with him.

Luke sarcastically looked at Keenan

Luke: There's a difference.

Keenan: So you admit it? You admit that this whole time you've been double crossing us for him!

Matt: I can't believe this

Brianna: I can

Keenan: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here.

Castilla: Will you guys just stop it? He's not some prisoner in a cell.

Matt: Yeah, I'm sure that Falcomon can tell you what that feels like

Castilla: Dracomon, let him free.

Dracomon: But..

Castilla: Now!

Dracomon put his hands up

Dracomon: When Castilla starts yelling you know something's wrong.

He pulled on the handcuff chain and broke it. He set Bearmon free also.

Luke: Look, guys, all I'm doing is trying to help you

Falcomon: Yeah, the whole you have to die part said that loud and clear

Castilla: Would you just let him talk?

Keenan: Fine. Start talking. What's this all about, Luke?

Luke: It's about my sister.

Castilla: I'm right here, Luke.

Luke: I mean Leslie

Castilla: Luke…

Luke: I know Exogrimmon's keeping her! I made a deal with him, and he'll give her to me if I help him do this.

Castilla: Luke, just stop it! Please!

Matt: What did you promise him?

Luke: It doesn't matter. You guys need to stay out of my way.

Luke tried to leave. Keenan grabbed him

Keenan: Not this time Luke. You're gonna start answering us.

Luke: I promised him the digi destined! There, are you happy?

Brianna: You what?

Biyomon: Do you know what he'd do to us if that happened

Kristy: He'll kill us!

Luke: It doesn't matter. Leslie's the only one I care about.

Castilla: We don't matter to you? Is that what you're saying?

Keenan: I'm starting to think that there's a little more to Luke's guilt than meets the eye.

Luke: What are you yapping on about now?

Keenan: Castilla told us how Leslie always got more attention than you. How she got everything that you wanted. And because of that, Luke crossed the line

He pulled his arm away from Keenan. Luke whispered.

Luke: You're making a big mistake

Keenan: Leslie's death wasn't an accident was it? You were so jealous that you did something that no one would have seen coming. Leslie wasn't killed by a fall or a drunk driver. She was killed by your jealousy. You pushed her, didn't you?

Luke: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

No one had heard him yell that loud before. Luke looked like he was ready to start sobbing.

Keenan: Admit it!

Luke punched him in the face and knocked him down.

Kristy: Keenan!

Castilla: Luke, stop this right now!

Matt grabbed Luke

Matt: Yeah, you heard her…

Luke knocked Matt over too. Kristy had a horrible flashback of when Thomas and Marcus were fighting four and a half years ago, and Marcus released a dark energy.

Castilla: Luke!

Luke tried to compose himself. He was breathing heavily.

Luke: Look, I'm sorry, you guys need to let me do this! It's the only way. Just please, this once. Trust me.

Keenan slowly got up and tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

Keenan: I believe we already know everything we have to know about where you stand. We don't trust people who are on the enemy's side. You're not one of us anymore, Luke.

Luke stood straight. He looked at the ground

Luke: I suppose I'm not.

He turned around and walked away slowly. Bearmon looked both ways and followed him out. Castilla tried to run after them, but Keenan put an arm out and stopped her.

Keenan: Let him run. He's a lost cause.

Hours later, Exogrimmon was sitting on the throne. He was examining the pool of water in front of him. He slowly got up and looked into it.

Exogrimmon: Some believed that this pool of water could act as a window to things unseen.

He snickered to himself and turned around

Exogrimmon: I don't believe it.

Something dropped into the pool. It sank to the bottom. He looked inside. A tiny golden key was at the bottom. When he looked back up, Luke was already standing there.

Exogrimmon: Guards…

Luke: Don't.

He looked down

Luke: It was in the rubble of your shattered cave.

Exogrimmon didn't know whether to attack or not. Luke shook his head and looked back up

Luke: I'm the only one who can use that, and I don't have anything to lose anymore. So it's settled. Let's find that Black Digivice.

Scaarry. Yay! Season Finale is the next episode. And of course, for clarification, the story is still going on, it'll just be like the end of a "season" you know? When the story is over I'll say series finale, but that's not for a looong time. Well kinda. We'll right about at the halfway point though! Isn't that exciting? Anyway, next episode will be good, and plz R+R! And thank you all for your comments btw, you guys make me feel like I'm so good at this when really, I don't think I'm that good. There I go again, note to self: save the personal stuff for the FAQ (which btw is after the next episode, so feel free to email or send me a message here). Don't miss the next episode!


	31. Episode 23

YES! Time for the season finale! And don't forget, the chapter after this will be another FAQ, where I answer any and all questions you guys have about the series/other things. I'm really excited for this and the next season, but enough about that. Let's get onto this!

Yoshi: I can't believe this!

Yoshi, who was standing straight turned around and saw Miki with her mouth wide open in front of the computer

Miki: I don't know how it happened! We just completely lost communication

Lalamon: We didn't have a lot of communication to begin with…

The commander made his way to the computers

Commander Sampson: Just fix it!

Miki: If I knew how to do that then I'd be doing it!

Yoshi: Alright, everyone just calm down.

She tried to put her hands up in a peaceful manner

Yoshi: It was probably just a spike

Commander Sampson: spike or not, we can't afford to be irresponsible

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it?"

The four of them turned around. They saw Director Hashima and his group of policemen march inside the room.

Miki (whispering): Oh give me a break…

The policemen stood in place and Hashima made his way up to the computer screens. He shook his head.

Hashima: Well, Sampson, you've really outdone yourself this time. I've never seen such a rookie mistake from you in a long time.

Commander Sampson: It's not a mistake, we'll soon get the signal back.

Hashima: We would never had run into this problem if we were using my trackers, now would we?

Commander Sampson: We think that the kids dropped them on their own. We had no control over that.

Hashima: In case you've forgotten, I approved your little mission on one condition, and that was if I knew where they were one hundred percent of the time. Need I remind you that the law states if you are caught with so much as that

He pointed at Lalamon

Hashima: in your basement, then you are subject to years and years in a federal penitentiary? Much less, send a bunch of minors to a world full of these monsters? And on top of it all, the law is being broken by cops. I asked you to do one simple thing, and that was to keep the trackers on. So whether it's the kids' fault or your fault that my trackers were removed, I have full jurisdiction to put you all in a federal prison for good this time. One word from me, and none of you backwards cops will ever see the light of day again.

Yoshi: Alright, listen!

Yoshi walked up to the Director

Commander Sampson: Yoshi, please.

Yoshi: It just so happens that these minors could be the only chance at our own planet's survival!

Hashima: Oh please, not this again

Yoshi: I had the same problem you did. I couldn't imagine what it would mean if any of those kids didn't make it back. But I had to believe in them, and we all have to believe in them. If they got rid of your trackers it was probably for a good reason

Hashima: the orders were…

Yoshi: I don't care what the orders were! And the Digimon who are out to destroy this planet aren't going to care what your orders were when they blow it up. They swore revenge on our world, and believe me, I've dealt with these Digimon before, so I mean it when I say that they don't play around with threats like that. They are serious. And we have to be serious about trusting these kids!

Hashima looked back at his guards. He looked forward again

Hashima: You really trust these kids that much? The oldest one is fifteen. You know that right?

Yoshi: I know they're young, but if they fail, then you can arrest both me and Miki

Miki: Yeah or just her

Yoshi: Now look Mr. Hashima, I know what you've sacrificed to keep what we're doing here a secret, and thanks a lot for that.

Hashima shook his head

Hashima: I should lock you all up right now. But fine. If the children are back here, on this planet in one hour, I will remain quiet about this. If not, then I haul you all back to prison.

Yoshi: One hour? We don't even have a signal right now!

Hashima snapped his fingers. One of his guards ran up with two giant walkie talkies that each had a thick antenna.

Miki: I think that the cell phone has already been invented.

Commander Sampson shot her a glare

Hashima: It makes it so that you can communicate with the children

Yoshi: wait, seriously? How did you get your hands on something like that?

Hashima: I was the director of DATS, I've had it for a while. Of course it hasn't been very legal for me to use them recently, now has it been?

Miki: Before Yoshi says something stupid…

Miki walked up and took the walkie talkies from him

Miki: Thank you. A lot! But…we have a little bit of a problem

Hashima: Which is…

Miki: Both the walkie talkies are here!

Hashima: I'm aware of that.

He took one of the walkie talkies from her

Hashima: Which is why one of you is going to have to go deliver it to them

Miki: What?

Commander Sampson: He's right. How else did you expect them to get over there?

Yoshi: So who's going to do it?

Hashima: Well I was originally going to send one of my guards, but…

He slammed the walkie talkie against Yoshi's chest

Hashima: You're the convincing one who trusts these kids so much, so you do it.

Yoshi: Now hold on, I haven't been in the digital world in years

Hashima: Perfect! Because no one else here has been in the digital world at all! So there, you are the most qualified.

Yoshi: The commander's been in there before! He's more experienced than I am!

Commander Sampson: I have no Digimon or Digivice with me, do I?

Everyone was already staring at Yoshi and Lalamon

Yoshi: Hold on you guys, we really need to talk this over!

Hashima: Would your favorite group of children have wanted to "talk this over" before you sent them to a world they had never seen before?

Yoshi tried to talk

Hashima: Don't answer that.

Hashima prepared to leave the room

Hashima: Anyway, this isn't a request. It's an order. Find those children and give them the device. I want them back here in one hour. That's all the grace period I'm giving you.

Yoshi: Listen, I don't even know where they…

He put his hand up

Hashima: I'm coming back in one hour. They had better be back by then, or you guys are all going to be in a lot of trouble. Have I made myself clear?

Commander Sampson: Crystal, sir.

He turned around and headed for the elevator. His guards followed him out. Yoshi stood there blankly holding the walkie talkie. She pulled her digivice out of her pocket and stared at it.

Commander Sampson: Lalamon and Yoshi, get on the machine. Let's fire up the digital dive.

He walked over to one of the computers. He looked over his shoulder he gave a half smile.

Commander Sampson: Chin up you two. You should be excited.

Miki: Yeah, you get to go on an adventure again!

Yoshi flashed a sarcastic smile

The room was very dark. There was something about the Infinity Ice Ridge that gave even Luke the chills. Luke was sitting on top of a large boulder with Bearmon beside him. They looked like they were waiting for someone.

Luke: To think. I have the key to the world's destruction

He held it out in his hand and examined it.

Bearmon: But how do you know it won't destroy you?

Luke: I haven't really thought that through yet.

Bearmon: I wasn't talking about your body.

Luke: What are you saying?

Bearmon: Are you really going to do it?

Luke: We've been through this before, Bearmon, I don't have a choice. I have to do it. Don't tell me you've let those other guys talk you into thinking I'm doing anything wrong.

Bearmon: I don't know…

He looked forward

Bearmon: Since when is taking lives ever right, though?

Luke: If it means seeing my sister again, then it's a moral toll I'm willing to take. If you're not comfortable with that then you can find yourself another partner.

Bearmon: Alright. I'm sorry

Luke stared at the ground

Luke: Don't be. I…I just need to be left alone.

Bearmon: Are you feeling okay?

Luke: I said go!

Bearmon: I'll be just outside getting a drink. If you need me I…

Luke: I don't want to have to repeat myself

Bearmon walked away. Luke kept flipping the key through his fingers. Luke thought he heard his name. He quickly turned around.

Luke: Who's there? Exogrimmon? Bearmon?

He got up. He kept hearing his name over and over again. It sounded like a girl's voice. He grabbed his head and knelt on the ground.

Luke: Shut up! SHUT UP!

"Luke."

He looked behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at his younger sister.

Luke: Leslie?

Leslie: Luke, please. Don't do it. Bearmon's right. If you turn on the Black Digivice, it could cause something even you six won't be able to stop.

Luke: Oh I get it. You're not my sister. You're some conscience of mine that's going to beg me to do "the right thing", correct?

Leslie: A voice that you haven't been listening to in a long time. Luke, you've allowed jealousy and selfishness to take over who you are as a person.

Luke turned around

Luke: I'm doing this for you.

Leslie: There's nothing you can do for me. But you can save everyone else in this world.

Luke: I don't believe it! Exogrimmon promised to give you to me! I have to do this!

Leslie: Don't go to Clock City.

Luke looked at the key in his hand

Leslie: Please

Luke: I'm going. This is the only chance I have to make things right again. Soon enough, we'll be together again. I made the mess, and now it's my chance to clean it back up.

The image of Leslie disappeared. It was just him in the room for a moment with the key. Soon, Exogrimmon and Ogremon walked in.

Ogremon: We're going to make this quick. There were trackers attached to your body. That's how they were able to find you.

Luke: Figures. Anyway, do you have a ride ready for me or not?

Exogrimmon: We do.

Ogremon: You know, if you're too scared to do this, then we'd rather not have to deal with any weakness from..

Luke: Shut up. I'm going to do this and that's final.

He pointed at Exogrimmon

Luke: And you had better let her go when this is all done with

Exogrimmon: yeah, right.

Ogremon: Get your Digimon and head out. Next stop, Clock City.

Yoshi and Lalamon were heading through a rocky area. Yoshi took a moment to rest on a rock.

Lalamon: Yoshi, we don't have a lot of time

Yoshi: I know Lalamon. I just need to catch my breath for a second.

Lalamon: If it were couple years ago, we'd be walking for hours.

Yoshi: Now that's something I don't miss.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the walkie talkie

Yoshi: Yoshi to base. Can you hear me?

She heard some static, but could make out Miki's voice from the other side

Miki: Yeah, we can hear you

Yoshi: Do you mind kindly telling the commander that I have NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING!

The commander came on the intercom

Commander Sampson: Once we can get the radar fixed we'll do our best to give you exact coordinates. But until then, find clues as to where they are. We can't lose time just because the radar's not working, so move.

He hung up

Yoshi: Find clues. That's the best he could give me.

Lalamon: There wasn't much else they could say.

Yoshi: Yeah, no kidding. We really need to work on getting better tracking signals.

Lalamon: Well they're not around here, so let's keep looking…

Something exploded behind Lalamon. She flew over hit her head on a rock. She fell straight to the ground.

Yoshi: Lalamon! Lalamon!

She ran over to her hopping over a large rock on the way.

Yoshi: Lalamon, are you okay!

Lalamon barely opened her eyes

Lalamon: Yoshi, behind you

A huge hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her across. Luckily, she landed on a pile of dirt, so the landing didn't hurt too much. A giant Gorilla like Digimon with a canon over its right arm walked towards her. Yoshi got up and took out her digivice

Yoshi: Gorrillamon? His special attacks are Energy Canon and Power Lifter.

She put her digivice down

Yoshi: Hey! Are you aware that you just assaulted a law enforcer!

Gorrillamon: I'm above any human law of yours

He grabbed Yoshi by the neck and slammed her against a boulder. Yoshi could feel the pain rushing up her back.

Yoshi: We don't want any trouble! We're just looking for a group of kids!

Gorillamon: Humans right? I've seen them around.

Yoshi: Can you tell me where they are?

Gorillamon: I might tell it to your dead body.

He squeezed tighter on her neck. Yoshi could barely breathe.

Yoshi: Let go of me right now!

Gorillamon: Shut up.

He punched her across the face with his left fist. Her lip started bleeding. He grabbed her tighter by the neck.

Gorillamon: I hate everything about you humans. But that's okay. Exogrimmon's going to fix everything. Very, very soon, not a human will remain in this universe.

Lalamon tried to fly up behind him, but Gorillamon heard and blasted her with his cannon. He didn't even have to look to shoot her directly. She fell on the ground again.

Yoshi started coughing

Yoshi: I…can't…breathe

Gorillamon: Good. You'll beat your species to the grave. I'll be nice and make it quick

He held her in place with his cannon arm and wound back with his left arm. He punched, but his fist never made it to her face. Someone stopped him. Yoshi looked up.

Yoshi: Marcus?

Marcus's whole arm was around his wrist, and he was bending back Gorillamon's fist

Marcus: Well it stinks to be you, because this is gonna be long and painful.

He bent back Gorillamon's hand until it almost broke his wrist. Gorillamon screamed and tried to pry his arm away, but Marcus was too strong.

Gorillamon: Let me go!

Marcus: If you insist

He let go and Gorillamon fell backwards. He smashed a rock with his back. Marcus walked over to him. Gorillamon sat up

Gorillamon: Marcus Damon. So what are you going to do? Kill me?

Marcus: Well that's up to him

He pointed behind Gorillamon. Before Gorillamon could even look, Geogreymon picked him off of the ground. Gorillamon kicked him in the face, and Geogreymon let go of him.

Geogreymon: Mega Burst!

Gorillamon barely dodged it. He went and attacked Geogreymon. While those two were fighting, Marcus helped Yoshi up.

Yoshi: Thanks…

Marcus: Why does this not surprise me? AT ALL?

Yoshi: Would you calm down?

Marcus: What are you even doing here?

Yoshi: I heard they made good coffee

Marcus: What, so you join the police and come back with a sense of humor? Seriously, why are you here?

Yoshi: I have to get Keenan and the others out of here in less than an hour

Marcus: You sent them here? AGAIN?

Yoshi: I didn't have much of a choice! Some Digimon found its way to the human world and took half of their digivices. I had to send them back.

Marcus: If Kristy gets hurt because of you, I'll…

Yoshi: Oh would you put a sock in it already? You're the one who's always yapping about how you have a higher calling in the digital world than you do on Earth, and as much as it hurts your ego, your sister might too. She's old now, just as old as you were when we recruited you into DATS.

Marcus: That's different! I can fight for myself!

Yoshi: And Kristy can't? Anyway she's with her group

Marcus: And where are they right now?

Yoshi: I don't know! That's why I'm looking for them genius!

Geogreymon wrestled Gorillamon to the ground right next to them

Geogreymon: It hasn't even been thirty seconds yet and you two are already arguing!

Gorillamon tried to hit him, but Geogreymon got a grip of cannon arm.

Geogreymon: I don't think you'll be needing this anymore

Geogreymon was ready to pull the cannon off

Gorillamon: NO! Stop!

Geogreymon: Why should I?

Gorillamon: I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just put me down!

Geogreymon looked at Marcus. He nodded. Geogreymon let. Marcus and Yoshi both went up to him.

Yoshi: So you're gonna talk?

Gorillamon: All I know about your friends is that I saw them somewhere in Sunshine City

Yoshi: Sunshine City?

Marcus: It's a big city that's a couple miles away from here

Gorillamon: There, are you happy?

Yoshi: You said something about all the humans being gone very soon. What was that about?

Gorillamon: I won't tell you.

Marcus: ahem

He pointed at Geogreymon who was towering above him. Gorillamon sighed.

Gorillamon: Fine. It's not like there's anything you can do to stop it from happening anyway…

Yoshi: Stop what from happening

Marcus: Are you seriously that uninformed? Obviously our friend here and Exogrimmon are trying to get revenge and destroy earth. What else is new?

Gorillamon laughed

Gorillamon: not earth. Here.

Marcus: What? Why would you want to destroy the digital world?

Gorillamon: You humans are fools. You're all fools. You seriously believed that Exogrimmon was out for revenge this whole time? No. If it were about that, he would have had his revenge by now. Do you know how easy it would be to invade your planet and destroy it?

Yoshi: That's why it went so well the last time, right?

Gorillamon shook his head

Gorillamon: That invasion was already planned to fail. You guys just made it easy by sending us all back through that portal of yours.

Yoshi: Then why come?

Gorillamon: Think of it as examining a house before you possess it. And think of the Digital World as…an old house that needs to be demolished.

Marcus: You guys could never destroy this world. Even if you rounded up everyone in your posse you'd never succeed. Not unless…

Gorillamon: We had the Black Digivice? Well we do.

Marcus: There's no way!

Yoshi: Alright, I'm lost

Gorillamon: It turns out that Exogrimmon was hiding the key in our old hideout. That was before we moved to the Infinity Ice Ridge

Yoshi: WHAT? But I thought that place was…

Gorillamon: Inhabited by us now!

Yoshi: I can't believe this is happening…

Gorillamon: The destroyer has risen. In fact, he's on his way to get assemble digivice right now.

Marcus was shocked

That's right Marcus Damon, not even you and your punk friend up there can stop us this time. Because we have it.

Yoshi: Wait, I still don't get it. Why destroy the Digital World just so you can live on Earth?

Gorillamon: I don't know all of the Master's plans. But if it were me, I would rather rule somewhere where I know I will be in charge. Somewhere where I know that everyone is weaker.

Geogreymon: Then it looks like someone's out of luck, because us Digimon and the Digi Destined will always be around to stop that from happening

Gorillamon: The master is smarter than you think. My guess is that he has already accounted for that, but I don't know how.

Yoshi: Alright, I don't have time for this.

She began to walk off

Yoshi: I have to find those kids and get them back in an hour, or I'm going to jail.

Gorillamon: You don't have an hour. By then, the Digital World will already have been destroyed. The second that the Digivice is activated by the Destroyer, the Digital World will crumble upon itself, Exogrimmon's followers will have safely transported out, and Earth will be ours for the keeping.

Yoshi picked up Lalamon. Lalamon slowly woke up.

Yoshi: Marcus, you and Agumon can play prisoner all day with him for all I care. But Lalamon and I have a job to do! If you're going to come with us then that's fine, but we're leaving.

Yoshi took off. Gorillamon smiled

Gorillamon: The Digital World won't be standing long enough for her to make it to the portal, and you nor your pre-teen friends can do anything about it. It's over. Exogrimmon has won.

Gorillamon saw Marcus wind his fist back and punch him in the face. The screen went black.

An overhead sign read, "Clock City". Luke and Grapleomon walked under it. The first thing that Luke thought was that the name was rather misleading. For a city, it was pretty small and deserted. There were virtually no Digimon there.

Grapleomon: I wonder why they call this Clock City

Luke looked up in the sky

Luke: Probably because of that

They both looked up and saw a giant clock tower with a pointed tip.

Luke: I guess we should start looking in there

They made their way to the bottom of the tower. He walked up a step and walked into the lowest floor of the tower. Luke looked around for stairs, but there were none. When Grapleomon walked in, everything locked. Iron sheets fell down over the exits, and everything turned dark.

"Who goes there?"

Both of them turned around, but didn't see anyone.

"Up here"

They both looked up, and saw a Hagurumon that was attached to the center of the ceiling. Hagurumon looked like a giant gear that was locked in place

Hagurumon: Tell me who you are, now!

Luke: We're just looking for something.

Hagurumon: And what exactly are you looking for

Luke: Listen, we're friends alright? So why don't you open the door back up and let us out?

Hagurumon: This is a dangerous place

Luke: Really? And why is that?

The iron sheets rose up. The exit was open

Hagurumon: Leave now and don't come back

Luke: Well hold on a second. What are you trying to hide?

Hagurumon: The guardians of the Digital World told me to keep something important. That's all you're hearing from me. Leave now or I'll be forced to destroy you both

Luke: Right, and what are you gonna do? You're attached to a ceiling!

Grapleomon: Uh, Luke

All around the room, Clockmons started appearing. Some of them walked in through the door, and others seemed to drop down from above. It was as if their job was to do nothing but wait all day until someone tried to walk in here.

Hagurumon: Right now, you're standing on top of one of the most dangerous locks that this digital world has. A human like you has no business here, so for the last time, leave for your own safety.

Luke: Well, that was a polite offer.

He took out the key. All the Clockmon froze in shock

Luke: But I have a job to do here

Hagurumon: You…you're the destroyer.

Luke: You can call me whatever you want, but I need to get my hands on the Black Digivice

Luke knelt down and knocked on several of the bricks he was standing on. One of them felt a little hollow.

Luke: It's in here, isn't it?

Hagurumon: Clockmon! Attack! Attack now!

About seven Clockmon charged towards Luke and Grapleomon. But within several seconds, the fight was already over. Grapleomon was able to take down most of them with ease. In one or two hits, a Clockmon would be taken down. When all of them were motionless on the ground, Luke bent over and pulled the brick out of the way. There was a small keyhole.

Hagurumon: Stop! Please! The Digivice has more evil than you will be able to handle! If you turn it on, there's no telling what will happen to you

Luke: I have no choice

He put the key in the lock and turned it. Suddenly, the floor he was standing began to rumble. Hagurumon slowly began rotating against his will. The exits locked once again, and the ground moved up like an elevator. For a moment, he thought he and Grapleomon was going to smash right into Hagurumon. But at the last second, the ceiling cracked open down the middle, and opened up. Hagurumon fell face first to the ground. The floor continued to move up past each floor, until it reached the very top of the clock tower. There was a small passageway. Luke and Grapleomon walked through it, and from a distance, they were able to see a small box sitting on a pillar. Luke ran over to it and picked up the box. It was made out of plywood, but it didn't feel very heavy. He slowly set it down. He thought he heard something behind him. He turned around

Leslie: Luke, you can prevent it right now. Don't open the box.

Luke: Would you just shut up!

Grapleomon was confused

Grapleomon: Luke, I didn't say anything

Luke: You're not real! But I want you to be real. That's the only reason I'm doing this! For you! Now go away!

The image of Leslie disappeared. Luke took a deep breath. He put his hands on the box and hesitated for a second. He shook his head

Luke: I can't back out now. This has to happen.

He opened the box.

All that was there was a tiny, folded up piece of paper.

Grapleomon: What's in there?

Luke took the paper out, and double checked. There was nothing else inside. He opened it up. They were written in the digital symbols that he was able to read.

Luke: The pieces of the device are closer than you think, but it's in answers that you will sink. You're destined journey has just begun, find part two before part one.

There was a little more written towards the bottom, and he read it. He crumpled it up and walked over to Hagurumon

Luke: Is this your idea of a joke? I'm not looking for Dr. Seuss's lost nursery rhyme I'm…

Luke noticed that Hagurumon was no longer there. He looked around and noticed nothing. He turned around, and to his shock, he was looking at himself. It was like he was staring at a clone.

"Surprised to see me?"

Luke: Where's Hagurumon, Shadowmon?

Shadowmon: You're catching on. And he's history. I absorbed his data while you were busy reading out to your nonexistent audience.

Grapleomon tackled him. Shadowmon grabbed his neck.

Luke: You let go of him!

Shadowmon: Only if you promise to listen

Luke: Fine

Shadowmon let go. He turned into his true Digimon state.

Shadowmon: I must say this is a little dark, even for you Lucas. You seriously want to destroy this whole world? Most kids your age want a Play Station.

Luke: What are you even doing here?

Shadowmon: I was going to ask you if you've considered the offer I made to you some time ago. When we talked about you and me joining sides. But it seems to me like you have already accepted.

Luke: I'm only doing this for my sister. I'm not like you.

Shadowmon: Really? And what's the big difference between you and me? You've killed Digimon, I kill Digimon. Except maybe that you're going to destroy more Digimon than I ever have. I wonder, who's the bigger monster between you and me.

Luke: I am not a monster! I just do what I think is right

Shadowmon: Understandable.

Luke: Anyway, if you're not gonna help me then I don't have time for this. Let's go Grapleomon.

Shadowmon: I know what the note means

Luke turned around

Luke: You do…

Shadowmon: I can take you to where the crest is

Luke: I don't trust you

Shadowmon stood there

Luke: Then again, I don't trust anyone anymore.

Shadowmon: Now you're thinking like a true hero.

Luke: So where in the Digital World is it?

Shadowmon summoned a portal.

Shadowmon: Who says it's in the Digital World?

He pushed Luke and Grapleomon through it. He flew in.

Marcus: I've never felt like a bigger idiot in my life! How could all of this have been going on around me, and I not even know about it? A talking gorilla hears news faster than I can. I mean, I knew about the Black Digivice and the Destroyer and all of that, but who knew that he was already here? And think of how Keenan's gonna react when he hears that Exogrimmon's crashing at the Infinity Ice…

Agumon: Hey boss, can we get something to eat after this is all over?

Lalamon: Maybe lunch would be a better idea when we're not escaping from a world not on the verge of exploding.

Marcus: Great. We have another sarcastic Yoshi flying around!

Yoshi: Would you just be quiet Marcus?

Marcus: This is all so crazy. And you're the ones who brought those kids out here!

Yoshi: We've been through this! They were the ones who…why am I still talking to you? Be quiet.

Marcus: Listen, how about this? If we just drop the argument for just a few minutes, then maybe we might be able to find the kids, get out of here, and stay alive at the same time. Does that sound good to you? Good. Follow me, I'm the one who knows where sunshine city is…

Yoshi: Since when are you the one bossing me around?

Marcus: Since I have like five more years of experience here than you do

Yoshi: How do we even know if they're still at Sunshine City?

Marcus (yelling): Well if they're not there, then where else are we going to look?

They felt a rush of wind over them. Marcus's hair swooped over his face

Marcus: HEY!

They felt another one, and Marcus quickly looked up. He recognized Crowmon. Wingdramon was in the front.

Yoshi: I hope that answers your question

Marcus: Hey! Guys!

They couldn't hear him

Garudamon flew over him.

Marcus: Agumon!

Agumon: Already on it Boss

Kristy and Brianna were on top of Garudamon. Matt who was on top of Wingdramon shouted back

Matt: I think I just had a brilliant idea. Maybe if we didn't let Luke keep getting away, we wouldn't keep having to look for him!

Keenan: I already told you, we're not after Luke!

He was on Crowmon with Castilla

Matt: Yeah I know, we're looking for the Digivice thing. But if Luke was still with us…

Kristy: He probably would have found a way to escape by now. Our best bet is to get it and hide it before he finds us.

Garudamon jerked to the side suddenly.

Kristy: Garudamon! What's wrong?

Garudamon: Something hit me! I think we're under attack.

Keenan: You guys, let's land!

All three of them landed. Brianna hopped off.

Brianna: Who did that?

There was no answer

Kristy: Don't make us look for you! We'll find you!

Marcus walked up with his hands raised

Marcus: Alright, alright. But just for the record, I kicked you butt at hide and seek.

Kristy: Marcus?

She ran up and gave him a hug. Yoshi, Agumon and Lalamon came up behind them

Yoshi: I'm sorry to break up the family reunion here, but we have to get moving now

Matt: Hey! You're the police officer with the cheesy diary!

Yoshi: And you're the kid with the hard head, aren't you Matt?

Keenan: Yoshi, why do we need to leave?

Yoshi: It's a long story, but in short terms, we all go to jail again if we don't make it back in

She looked at her watch

Yoshi: thirty five minutes.

Castilla: You'll go to jail?

Marcus: Yeah, and that's the least of your problems right now. Look, I know this may come as a shock to you guys, but there is this human called the Destroyer

Matt: Yeah yeah, and he's supposed to blow up the digital world.

Marcus: You know about it?

Keenan: It's the only reason why we haven't gone home yet…

Yoshi: Uh guys…where's Luke?

Keenan: Well, that's the thing.

Brianna: Luke's…the destroyer

Yoshi: Wait, what?

Lalamon: How can Luke be the Destroyer, he's a digi destined like you guys!

Keenan: That's the hundred thousand dollar question, but it turns out that it's true. You see, Reppamon was able to sense that the Destroyer was related to Castilla

Yoshi: Wait, isn't Reppamon Kudamon's champion form?

Keenan: Yeah, but that's not important. We have no idea where Luke disappeared to, so we were on our way to stop him from getting a hold of the Black Digivice

Yoshi shook her head

Yoshi: It looks like you guys are out of luck. We saw someone who worked for your friend Exogrimmon on the way, and he said that Luke is already on his way to the Digivice now. I think he already knows where it is.

Marcus: Wait, I don't get how Luke went from being one of you to being the bad guy

Castilla: He's not the bad guy! He's a good person, really. He's just a little confused.

Yoshi: Well that confusion is going to cost a lot of Digimon their lives really soon.

Keenan: It all started because he was after his sister. Exogrimmon made a promise that he would give her to him if he helped him destroy the digital world.

Yoshi: Does this sister have a name?

Keenan: Leslie Iwate. The police said that she died by getting hit by a car but…

Yoshi: But what?

Keenan: Wait a minute. You are the police.

Yoshi: And?

Keenan: Would you have access to records of deaths from four years ago?

Yoshi: Well, I don't necessarily carry police reports and obituaries with me in my purse, but I think I might be able to help.

She took out the walkie talkie

Keenan: What's that?

Matt: Dude, it's her cell phone

Yoshi: Ha ha. I'm 22, Matt, not a hundred! And anyway this is a way for us to keep in contact with headquarters.

Keenan: Really?

Yoshi: Yeah, it's the only thing Hashima gave me before he set the timer and pushed me in here.

She waited a minute. She could barely hear Miki on the other side.

Miki: What's up Yoshi?

Yoshi: Well I found the others, even Marcus! But we ran into a bigger problem. The digital world can blow up any minute, and I need you to find something for me.

Miki: What? Blow up? Well, yeah, yeah anything!

Yoshi: I need you to find a file for me. It's Luke's sister. I know this sounds farfetched, but Luke is looking for her and he's about to hurt a lot of Digimon while doing it.

Miki: I'll see what I can find

She logged onto the computer and typed a couple things in.

Miki: I think I got something. Leslie Iwate, seven years old at the time of her death…

Yoshi: Did they ever find a body?

Miki: Well, not at first. But eventually, a body did pop up…

Castilla: What?

Yoshi: Seriously?

Miki: That's what it says. June 22, she was hit by a car and died. They couldn't find a body for a while, but a couple weeks later a body did turned up. Near the scene too, it was a DNA match and everything.

Castilla: I can't believe this

Miki: Yoshi, whoever Luke is looking for…already died a long time ago.

Yoshi: Okay, listen, Miki I need you to get us all out of here now!

Miki: Affirmative. All I need is for you guys to head back to the same desert that you guys first came from. I'll send you back when you're there.

Yoshi: We might not have time!

Miki: Our power is still pretty low! That's the best I can do. The system could shut down if I try to move the coordinates.

Yoshi: Alright, thanks Miki

She hung up

Kristy: Yoshi, why can't we just get Matt to send us back

Matt shook his head

Matt: Because I'm not going with you guys

Keenan: Matt, don't be stupid. The Digital World could collapse any minute

Matt: Which is why I have to try and find Luke on my own and stop him! I'll go to the Resistor Jungle and stop him from making it to that pedestal!

Brianna: Matt, this is stupid! Even for you!

Keenan: At least let me do it, I know the digital world better than you!

Matt: Something tells me that you're the last person Luke wants to talk to. I might still be able to talk some sense into him!

Yoshi: Matt, you're not doing that. I'm not going to let you! Do you know what happens if you're here and the Digital World collapses? You die! Your parents were worried sick about you, and if by chance you don't make it back…

Marcus: Just let him go Yoshi. He reminds me of myself, and I personally would never let you talk me out of it.

Yoshi: Fine! But I'm not taking the blame if something happens to you, you understand?

Matt: I'll be back in time you guys! Wingdramon will be with me.

Wingdramon: That's right.

Marcus: Alright you guys, we have to get you home. And Matt.

Matt looked up

Marcus: Good luck.

Castilla went up to Matt and hugged him

Castilla: Please bring him back. I want him back the way he was

Matt: He'll be fine. I promise.

Castilla quickly left

Brianna: You're an idiot, you know that right?

Matt: If I didn't, then I'm sure you told me enough times

Brianna gave him a hug

Brianna: Make it back safely, okay? If not, I'll have no one else to pick on.

She messed up his hair and walked off.

Keenan: I hope you know what you're doing, Matt, I really do.

He shook his hand

Keenan: But I trust you.

Kristy walked up

Kristy: We all trust you. Do whatever it takes to save the world and save Luke too.

Marcus: Do you guys not speak English, I said let's leave! Now!

They all ran past him and followed Yoshi

Marcus: You got guts kid.

Matt: Well, you covered for me

Marcus nodded

Marcus: All in a days work for the ultimate fighter. That's me by the way, not you.

He turned around

Matt: Wait, Marcus.

Marcus: yeah?

Matt: Do I know you from somewhere? Have we, like, met before?

Marcus shook his head

Marcus: I don't think so. Why?

Matt: No reason…

Marcus: You've been in Kristy's class a long time right? So maybe you saw me pick her up or something

Matt: Yeah, probably.

Marcus: Alright, we have to head out. See ya!

Matt turned around

Matt: Alright Wingdramon, let's go save the world.

Luke and Bearmon fell on the ground once they landed. Shadowmon came out of the portal with it still running.

Luke slowly got up.

Shadowmon: It looks like the trip took Grapleomon's firepower away.

Bearmon: I'm fine, now stay away from me.

At first, Luke thought that the place looked very familiar. Then he immediately realized it.

Bearmon: Luke, we're in your room!

Luke: Oh heck no. Get me out of here. I didn't ask to come home!

Shadowmon: You asked to go where the crest was.

Luke: Yeah, but it's not in my room. And the first step is finding the Black Digivice anyway, so let's go!

Shadowmon: you didn't read the note carefully, did you?

Luke thought about it for a moment. He walked in the direction of his bed

Luke: Your destined journey has just begun, find part two before part one. What about it?

Shadowmon didn't answer him

Luke: Part two. So…so I find the crest first! That's what it means right?

Shadowmon: You've known where the crest was this whole time

Luke: No, I don't.

Shadowmon: I have the same memories you do Luke, and believe me, the information you seek is there.

Luke remembered the only time he ever saw something like a crest.

Luke: I touched something when I was a kid. It looked like a chip and I touched it. My entire body hurt after I did that, and after that day, nothing was ever the same. I was angrier and angrier with everyone. But that's not the point. The point is that I picked it up. I wouldn't have kept it if I didn't think that I might have fixed…

Luke turned around. He walked up to his laptop computer that was sitting there. He flashbacked to when he secretly put the chip inside, and suddenly, the computer started working. But it wasn't the same computer he remembered from before. For a couple of days, it functioned normally, but the day after his sister died, he started up his computer and it depicted strange symbols. And in a very unexplainable way, he could understand them. All of them. But out of all of the weird things that he saw on the screen that day, only one message stood out to him. "She's not gone." It only lasted a little while until the symbols shut off. Since then, nothing like that had ever occurred again. Not until a couple of months ago when he got the email on his computer.

Luke: It's all because of…

He picked up the computer. Bearmon and Shadowmon watched. Luke picked it up and smashed it on the ground. The computer shattered in every way possible. Shards of the screen were flying across the room. The bottom of the computer popped open. He knelt down and picked out the broken metal from the inside. He reached in and took out what he had been looking for the whole time. The crest of darkness. Shadowmon nodded.

Shadowmon: Not only was the crest closer than you thought, but the Digivice was also.

Luke took out his blue digivice. He brought the crest next to it. As if by magnet, the crest suddenly attached to his digivice, and his digivice began floating in midair. The entire thing glowed black, and suddenly, the digivice dropped. It was no longer blue, but instead, was pitch black. The crest dropped on the ground as well. Luke only picked up the digivice.

Shadowmon: Well…

Luke: Send me back. Let's do this fast.

After about ten minutes, Luke was walking through the Resistor Jungle.

"Who's there?"

Reppamon walked behind him.

Luke: No one who you should concern yourself with.

Reppamon: I concern myself with whoever comes in here without permission.

Luke: You're Reppamon, is that correct?

He turned around

Luke: What is it? Smell something funny?

Reppamon: You are not welcome here, Destroyer.

Luke: Looks like you're just going to have to come and stop me

Reppamon charged towards him with full speed. Luke lashed out and threw something at him. Reppamon stopped in his tracks and fell over. He looked in his arm. There was a needle with a clear fluid draining itself into him. Luke walked over and knelt beside him

Luke: It's the virus that's from the laser.

Reppamon squirmed on the ground

Luke: It's all I have left of it since your friend Keenan caught me. Since you weren't shot with the laser it can take a little while before the virus takes effect, but you'll notice when it does. Either way, it should keep you quiet for a very long time.

Luke got up and walked over to the vines. He ripped some of them off, and could see the pedestal right there. He took one step in, and was knocked down suddenly, but his reflexes were quick. He grabbed hold of whatever knocked him down and brought them down with him. They were both on the ground. Luke saw who it was.

Luke: Matt. Don't you have some jokes to crack elsewhere?

Matt pulled him up

Matt: You're not getting anywhere near that pedestal, Luke.

Luke: And I suppose you're going to try and stop me by force

Matt: No! I don't want to do that to you but I need you to just listen up for a second! This is ridiculous!

Luke: No, I'll tell you what's ridiculous! Living a life when you know that you will always be held responsible for a crime that you didn't commit! Now I'm going to that pedestal whether you like it or not!

"Not if I can help it!"

Wingdramon flew down and grabbed Luke. Out of almost nowhere, Bearmon dropped down and grabbed Wingdramon's face and knocked him to the ground.

Matt: Listen, Luke, you don't have to do this…

Luke: Yes I do Matt, and you nor anyone else will ever understand why! So why don't you just stop playing hero for one second and let me do what I was destined to do.

Matt: I don't believe in destiny!

Luke: Really now?

Matt: At least, not the way you're making it sound. You make it seem like we have no say in our future and it's all written in some ancient book. Look, those nutheads up on mount Olympus can talk to us about how we're the digi destined all day long, but if we don't choose to walk that out, then we can turn into something that we were never meant to be.

Wingdramon: How could you do it Bearmon? Don't you know that Luke's about to kill a lot of innocent Digimon?

Bearmon: If it's what Luke wants, then I have no choice but to follow. He's my partner like Matt is yours

Wingdramon: But you don't have to listen to him!

Bearmon: Right, and what do you know about defying your partner. You and Matt practically speak your own language!

Wingdramon: When I left Exogrimmon, it was one of the hardest decisions I had ever had to make. Exogrimmon promised that we would be powerful one day, and I wanted to be powerful. But before that day when I first met him, I had never trusted a human before. When me and Matt were on top of that bridge I had a decision to make. I could continue doing what I knew was wrong, but have the satisfaction of knowing that one day I would be powerful, or I could give up all the power that I had ever fought for and start doing what I knew was right.

Bearmon looked down

Luke: I have no choice! I never did!

Matt: Luke just calm down

Luke: I have no intention of calming down, and I'm tired of you and everyone else trying to stop me!

He punched Matt to the ground and took out the Black Digivice. It glowed with dark energy. Luke's entire body had a dark DNA charge around it.

Luke: Bearmon, let's take care of these guys once and for all

Dark Digivolution sequence begins.

Exogrimmon: Assemble everyone! We don't have much time so we have to start moving, now! Ogremon!

Ogremon was standing in front of him with his back turned.

Exogrimmon: Ogremon!

Ogremon: Master. Look.

Ogremon looked at the ground and could see a pebble rattling on the ground. Soon, the entire place began shaking lightly.

Exogrimmon: The Digivice has been assembled. When it is put in place, the entire world will crumble. We are seconds away, so prepare yourselves!

Exogrimmon walked outside

Exogrimmon: Well done…human fool

He walked back inside

Yoshi and the others had just made it to the desert. Yoshi picked up the walkie talkie

Yoshi: Miki, we're ready for transport.

Miki: Copy that. It'll just be a moment.

Kristy: Hey guys, do you feel that?

The ground was shaking.

They were all frozen still

Marcus: This can't be happening. The digivice is close to the pedestal! If he puts in on there the entire world is gonna crash!

Yoshi: We're gonna need to get out of here soon Miki!

Miki: I'm doing this as quickly as I can!

Kristy: You guys, what if Matt's losing?

Marcus: I'm not going to let that happen

Marcus ran off

Yoshi: MARCUS! Where do you think you're going?

Marcus yelled back

Marcus: I'm gonna stop these kids from playing before they get someone killed!

Agumon: Boss! Let me go with you!

Marcus: No Agumon! You stay here, all of you stay together!

Keenan: Marcus have you lost it? You won't be able to make it back on time!

Marcus: I'm a fast runner! Now go!

Marcus took off before anyone else could say anything. Yoshi threw the walkie talkie in the sand.

Yoshi: THAT IDIOT!

Wingdramon stepped back. Bearmon had turned into something much bigger than him. He was dark purple and had a giant three holed cannon for a right arm.

Wingdramon: Oh my goodness

Matt looked at his digivice

Matt: His name's Callismon. He's a Virus type. Uh oh.

Wingdramon: Matt, what is it?

Matt: He's a mega.

Even Luke was a little scared.

Luke: Bearmon?

Callismon shot fire out of his cannon towards Wingdramon. Wingdramon flew out of the way, but it hit the tree behind him. The fire spread quickly. Callismon grabbed Wingdramon. Drool was spilling out of Callismon's mouth.

Luke pushed Matt aside

Luke: get away. I have to put the digivice in there!

Matt grabbed him and threw him on the ground

Matt: Don't you even care what happened? Bearmon turned into a bigger monster than you!

Luke: This isn't my problem. I have to get her back.

Matt: Would you give it up? Leslie's already dead! They found her body days later!

Luke: No! You're just lying to stop me!

Luke tried to hit Matt again but he ducked. Matt pushed him against a tree. Luke spun around and slammed Matt's head on the side of it.

Wingdramon flew over to Callismon, trying not to get burned by the spreading fire on the way.

Wingdramon: Sonic Lance!

Wingdramon tried to hit him with the spear, but Callismon caught it. Wingdramon flew by again and tried to headbutt Callismon from the back. To his surprise, he actually hit him, but Callismon hardly felt it. Wingdramon was too scared to move. Callismon spun around and grabbed his face. Wingdramon couldn't break free.

Wingdramon: Wing Blast!

The shockwave from his wing was able to blow air in Callismon's eyes, allowing him to loosen his grip a little bit. Wingdramon flew out. Callismon had decided he had enough. Wingdramon tried to hit him again by surprise, but Callismon knocked him down with his giant, heavy cannon. He knocked Wingdramon away.

Luke grabbed Matt by the shirt and tried to punch his head. Matt ducked just a little bit, enough for Luke to hit his goggles by mistake. Matt kneed him in the stomach and Luke went down a little.

Matt: Luke, just stop this! We have to get back before…

Luke knocked him down with his elbow. Matt grabbed his chest in pain. The fire was spreading faster. Matt was now too weak to move. Luke picked up the digivice and walked into the room with the pedestal.

Just then, Marcus hopped over one of the flames and ran over behind Luke.

Luke: If it isn't the ultimate fighter.

Marcus: You guys need to stop this silliness now!

Luke: Careful, you're starting to sound like my dad. I really didn't like him.

Marcus: Luke, drop the digivice. It's not worth it.

Luke: Really?

Luke turned around

Luke: You have a sister, right Marcus? Did you ever think what would happen to you if one day, she was in trouble and you couldn't help her.

Marcus: Luke, I know how you must feel..

Luke: Do you? Because the last time I checked, Kristy was still alive and well. And you weren't trying to convince yourself that you didn't kill her.

Marcus didn't know what else to say

Luke: Do you know what it's like living a life like mine? Dealing with the guilt? This is the only chance I have left to save her

Marcus: Luke, you're not going to…

He couldn't finish. Callismon grabbed Marcus and knocked him against a tree. Marcus was now unconscious. Callismon was going for Luke next.

Luke looked at the Digivice one last time. He wiped the blood on his face and put it on the digivice. He set it on the pedestal.

Castilla looked up and saw the sky start to disappear above them. Suddenly, they were all being transported.

Castilla: Matt and Marcus…they failed

Kristy hugged Castilla as they were all transported away.

A shot was shown of Exogrimmon and his army being transported away also by some mysterious means. Exogrimmon had a smile on his face.

Back at Luke's room, the crest on the ground began to glow black

Callismon was now heading for Luke. He was ready to claw Luke in the face, and would have if Wingdramon hadn't pulled him away.

Wingdramon: I'm getting you away from here!

From far away, Wingdramon could see Reppamon on the ground. Wingdramon spread his wings and zoomed away as fast as he could while holding Callismon. He managed to pick up Reppamon on the way. He sped over to the desert as fast as he could. He looked back.

Wingdramon: Matt…

He couldn't afford to stop. He had to keep flying ahead faster than he had ever flown before.

Matt had flames surrounding him. He coughed hard. He looked up and saw digital fragments start to fall from the sky. Luke walked next to him and knelt beside him.

Luke: I never meant for it to be this way, Matt. But you're wrong. We don't have a choice.

Luke took one last look at everything crumble around him.

Luke: I'm sorry Matt…

He and Matt looked up and watched the Digital World fall. Pieces of the sky fell down around them. Everything came to the ground. Soon, everything went black, and all that was visible was planet earth from a long distance away.

-Fatal Error-

See you guys next "season" (season 3 I guess…), the FAQ will be the next chapter, so start sending them in! ( or in the inbox, R+R!)


	32. Digital Crisis FAQ 2

Yay! You know what, guys, I really am excited for the second half of Digital Crisis! I've been looking forward to getting here for a while now! Okay, so if you guys have been paying attention to the top or bottom sections of these episodes, you'll know that this chapter is not really a chapter, but an FAQ, a chance for some of you guys to ask some questions about the series along with other stuff! This is the second one, and I really enjoy doing these, so expect some more in the future ;)

Btw, there are a couple small spoilers in here, but nothing that's too bad at all. Just a heads-up!

Q: What are your thoughts on Xros Wars?

A: Well, what a wonderful question to start off! Actually, I half answered this question already, but for you guys who don't know, after like three years of absolutely no news of any Digimon series whatsoever, Digimon Xros Wars is the official sixth season of Digimon that will be airing in Japan in july 2010…I believe. So here's the basic premise: there's a war in the Digital World and these heroes have to make peace. It's not at all related to Data Squad, but more its own unique world that's different from the rest of the five seasons. What does this season promise? The return of the frizzy haired brunette boy with goggles (psht, and I thought I was being original in bringing it back, haha), new "teams" of Digimon (I think it has to do with the whole war thing. Maybe all the teams are against each other…), and some brand new Digimon. Now I say this respectfully to the creators, but honestly, this series looks kinda dumb. As excited as I have been to see a new Digimon series, I've seen some of the trailers, and it looks like a very bad power rangers/transformers rip off. And I don't mean power rangers as in the whole colored digivice/everyone wears a different colored shirt thing, cause that's what Digimon's been like since Adventure 2, but I mean power rangers as in all of the Digimon combine to form a megazord of some sort. (and I can't believe I actually remembered what the megazord was called, lol). So for once, I'm not really looking forward to it, but I may give it a chance and watch a couple episodes. (btw, you know they're re-designing Agumon AGAIN? "Greymon" will be a main character, but not THE main character as he's always been in the past). Now about it in relation to Digital Crisis? I dunno, I had a really cool way to wrap up the entire Digimon series, but now I may have to rework some of that stuff. Instead, I might allude to this series a little bit in one way or another, so we'll see how that goes. So basically, I vote nay to the series right now.

Q: Is Luke actually evil in your opinion?

A: Okay, so I'm really glad you asked this. My favorite type of character, not only in Digimon but in any TV Show or book is the anti-hero. Like Impmon in season 3. Someone who's torn between the two sides, and has to make a decision. So I think of Luke more as that. But it seems that after the last episode (at least, as of now) he's chosen to go dark. He's trying to do what he thinks is right, but his view of right and wrong are seriously skewed, and it's not entirely his fault. I don't think Luke is a bad guy, but more, he's just had a lot of bad luck. So I guess, we'll just have to wait and find out what happens to him!

Q: Will we see more of Kristy/Keenn and Matt/Brianna developing a romantic relationship

A:Okay, as for the Matt and Brianna part first…I can hardly count how many times I've heard this question! But right now, Matt have a kinda love-hate type of relationship. Remember how the first time Matt saw her, he was attracted to her? And then there was the whole Cupidmon business. (Ok, might I say, like right after I first developed Matt and Brianna's characters, I already had this episode planned out. I was literally like, okay, however I get there, I want Kristy and Keenan to somehow be in the digital world on the day of a school dance, and have Brianna and Matt have to save them. But somehow, Matt gets hit with a spell and falls in love with Brianna, and have it end up in a very awkward, but maybe not so awkward kiss to break it. I seriously had that episode planned before episode 2 when I introduced her!) But all they do is fight now, isn't it? I find it kind of funny actually. Marcus and Yoshi argue the same way, but I don't really think of them as a couple. But with Matt and Brianna, it's different. I think an attraction is there, and in the future, we'll just have to find out what happens with the characters. And I can't say too much about Matt's fate after the previous episode, but here's a hint for you…just stay tuned and I don't think you'll be disappointed

As for Kristy and Keenan, (spoiler alert, but I guess it's nothing too bad), I think that Keenan's gonna end up realizing that he has feelings for Kristy, and he'll be pretty confused about it, since he's never really had the chance to be in love with anyone before. But let's face it, Kristy is probably the only person who Keenan trusts A LOT, so poor Keenan probably won't be able to help it! (But just for the record, I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I am not trying to turn this into a romantic series! Hopefully it will retain that Digimon adventure series feel to it throughout all of this mushy stuff, hehe)

Q: Will there be new characters in the next season?

A: Sister, you don't know the half of it! Yes maam. Even from episode one, we'll meet a character who I've been waiting to introduce! He just may become my favorite character, haha.

Q: When you're done with this series, are you going to continue writing? If so, what projects do you have lined up

A: Awesome question! I was hoping someone would ask this! Well, here's the thing. As many of you know, I began writing this series, and then moved on to more romantic stories. I dunno, I just don't like doing those anymore, so I moved back to this story full time! But when this is done (provided that I reach the really awesome ending I have planned! And of course, after the "movie", which will just be a separate story that's like 4 chapters or something), I've been thinking about a couple things, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave your thoughts on this one in the comments. Here are a couple series I've been thinking about.

Funny series: Okay, so I like doing humor stuff, but the downside to that is, if people don't think it's funny then I fail. That's why I like to integrate it in an action story like this. If people don't think Matt's random outbursts are funny, oh well, that's not what they came for. But if they do find it funny, it just makes it that much better. So I guess I just answered my own question…but still vote this one if you think you'd like to see this from me!

Astro Boy Revolution/Astro Boy 2010: Okay! So this series is the one I've really been giving a lot of thought to. Here's the idea behind it. It stems from the Astro Boy movie that was released like a year ago, the one where he had the blue jacket. So it's another continuation, but with a really weird twist to it. I thought, "what if Astro boy was like, a superhero?" But then I thought, well, after that ending everyone kinda knows who he is, but then I thought, what if he lives on earth? He would have a secret identity as Toby Tenma, which everyone knows is Dr. Tenma's child from Metro City, but they think he's interning at the school system there. But when a robot or any threat comes to attack earth, he takes off his jacket and hat (and maybe glasses), and goes into his classic astro boy, black and green underwear suit, and somehow no one recognizes him. In the mean time, he has to hide his identity from his best friends and enemies. And he, being programmed to feel exactly what humans feel, develops a love interest and all the problems that come with that. Cora will remain his best friend on Earth, and there will be some returning characters from both the show and movie. I dunno, it may be a dumbish idea, but I think it might have potential. Idk, what do you guys think?

I really dunno, other ideas are open! Maybe I'll just do nothing, haha, or make random arbitrary stories. Who knows…

Q: Will the next "season" be the same characters and stuff, or a different saga?

A: No way, it won't be a different saga. It's still gonna be the same main characters, with a couple new characters along the way! Don't worry guys, I'd never just leave you hanging with a cliffhanger like that and then just drop the characters completely. Plus, some new things that this season/half promises are more frequent appearances from some of our favorite old characters, answers to some other mysteries that the show has had since Data Squad and here, and some more of the Digimon feel to the series. And before I get asked this, when is the next season coming out? (there, I asked myself a question, haha). By all technical terms, I should begin drafting the new season in like September or October or something, but…I am way to excited for this next season to wait that long. So, here we go, I've already began drafting the season premiere. In other words, there will hardly be a hiatus. I hope you guys can forgive me for this heartbreaking news :-)

Q: Do any of the characters swear?

A: hahaha, I lolled at this question. Yeah, I suppose they're at the age when their language becomes more, um…colorful? But this is supposed to be a Digimon series, so I try to keep the swearing at a minimum. It's also partially because I actually don't swear at all, believe it or not. So I don't really make characters swear in stories like this either. The only character who would really swear is probably Brianna. She's always coming close to swearing before someone interrupts her. Naughty Brianna, you need to watch your mouth! Haha.

Q: What are your favorite TV Shows?

A: Intresting question, lol. Well, I like superhero shows like Superman, Batman and Justice League. Yeah, I like Digimon, but honestly I haven't even watched that show for fun for a long time (all I do is watch Data Squad for reference). Uhm, and then some random comedy shows and actions shows.

Q: Where does Matt know Marcus from?

A: I can't tell you! Not yet at least, but the answer to that is really cool, I can promise you that!

Q: Wouldn't Luke and Castilla have known that they eventually found Leslie's body?

A: Minor spoiler alert:  Haha, these are one of those questions that I applaud because whoever asked it is really paying attention. But yeah, you would think that they would know something like that! Unless..the police didn't want them to know? MINDCRUSH! Haha, that's one of the main issues that's gonna be brought up later, and we'll learn more about that. (Don't worry, what I just told you isn't even the half of it, there's still a lot more to it that we'll find out)

Q: Do you believe in destiny?

A: WOW. What an interesting question…I've never quite gotten one like that before, lol. But honestly, I do in a way. I'm Christian so I believe that there is a God who knows every step that we will take, and where we're going to end up, but He's not the one who's making the decisions for you. So in quick terms, yes, I believe that everyone has a destiny, but it's not something that you're forced to become. I agree with Matt, lol. And Christianity is awesome

Q: Have you read or watched Percy Jackson? Because before when I asked if Luke looked like the Luke from Percy Jackson it seemed like you read it or watched it or whatever.

A: Haha, yeah I've had this series compared to it on several occasions. And truthfully, I have never read or watched, or really heard about Percy Jackson until someone brought it up to me. I had seen a trailer for it in theaters, but that's about all the experience I've had with it. It's about some kid who's like, Neptune's son or something right? Now I'm afraid to watch it because it might look very similar…fear! Haha.

Q: Why is it that the old characters (ie Thomas, Marcus, Yoshi) can't digivolve past champion

A: Just wait until the season primere.

Q: In the finale, why did Wingdramon leave Matt?

A: He thought that Matt, Marcus, and Luke would have a better chance of survival if Callismon didn't kill them, so he wanted to get Callismon away from them fast, and he had no time to go back for Matt or anyone else. It's like, one of those split second decision things, and many times, you don't think things through, you just go with your gut. Luckily for him, Reppamon was right in front of him so he was able to quickly grab him too. Maybe it was a mistake, but if it were me…I dunno what I would do actually, hahaha. But Did Wingdramon even make it to the portal? We'll just have to find out!

Q: Why don't you reply reviews like you used to

A: Oh dear, I'm really sorry! I kind of figured that since we were nearing this FAQ, I could answer a lot of your issues here! But I have to say as a closing statement, I REALLY REALLY appreciate all of your comments, I read them all, and they seriously make me feel like a much better writer than I think I am! Special shoutout goes to animefan125, Aldamonburst, and darkmist11 who are ALWAYS sharing their thoughts after, like, every episode! If it weren't for you guys, along with all the rest of you who have been so kind to comment on my stuff a couple who come to mind are PhillipClark, adventuregirl, i-am-weirder, rmiller) I wouldn't still be doing this! Seriously. Since my episodes were like 5 pages long to now, when they're an average of thirty, all of your feedback has really helped me out! I'll try to reply more reviews in the future

Thanks a lot for the questions guys, and I'll probably do one or two more of these in the future! Next chapter will be season two! Oh, and really quickly, I have a question for you guys, does anyone here speak a second language fluently? I'm gonna need a translation for my next episode ;)

Thanks again, you guys are so awesome for supporting me!


	33. Episode 24

**YESS! So you guys seriously don't know how long I've been waiting for THIS episode. I'm telling you right now, this season's gonna rock! Once again, thank you all for submitting questions to the FAQ, you can still ask me individually a few questions and I'll probably just message you back or something.) also, we're at the halfway point! Isn't that awesome!)**

**Oh, and as a sidenote, I think I'm gonna start naming these chapters. **

**Yay, I'm bold now! This will help you guys not to confuse my little beginning and end notes with the actual story. **

**And one last thing, guys. One of the things that I've been doing during the hiatus (which I'm still kinda doing now) is drawing all of the characters. At least, the six main characters for you guys to have some visual images. They'll all be anime style. Although, I'm not the best artist, but it may give you guys an idea of what some of these guys look like. So now, I have some rough sketches. And so far, most of the characters look pretty awesome. Kristy and Keenan could use a little work though :/. I'll hopefully ink and color them sometime in the near future. **

**And now, the season premiere of Digital Crisis**

Three days later. Setagaya, Japan. 6:50 AM. A helicopter was shown flying over a cliff, and then over a very old building. Soon, it's visible that there was a giant hole on the roof. Around the perimeter of the building was a yellow tape around it that read "Police Line. Do not Cross" The helicopter started to come in for a landing.

Inside the building, there were a group of police officers dressed like SWAT team members. From the inside, the place was a huge mess. Everything was turned upside down. The police officers were trying to dig under a gigantic pile of the wood on the ground. The wood had obviously fallen from the ceiling, hence the big hole on the roof. Watching all of them was a tall man with dark skin and black hair, wearing a black trench coat. He yelled out.

"We have to hurry here people! We don't have all day! We are going to find what we're looking for, and I'm not going to let a bunch of slow working cops let us miss our chance!"

The door behind him opened. Another guy with a business suit and brown hair and a pair of sunglasses on quickly walked up behind him. It was obvious that he was his security guard. He whispered something in his ear. The dark haired man replied

"Really now?"

The security guard spoke

Security Guard: That's what he's saying

"Bring him in."

The security guard went back outside. Soon, he came back inside, escorting a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. He had a video camera in his hand. The man turned around, examined him, and then spoke.

"My name's Detective Moore. So was it fun riding in a helicopter?"

The young man slowly replied

"Uh, I guess so"

Detective Moore: Do you know why my division of police officers have to ride in helicopters? Because we're the best of the best, and when we have to be somewhere, we have to be there fast. In other words, we mean business and we don't like to have our time wasted.

"I uh, understand sir"

Detective Moore: Now my friend here told me that you have an explanation for everything that's gone over the last couple of days. That's a bold statement, you know that right?

"You bet I do! I caught it all on videotape!"

Detective Moore: Let me see.

He took the videotape and pressed play. On the tape, it showed the night sky. The young man tried to explain.

"I wasn't at my house, I was actually out in the middle of the field. Filming stars is one of my hobbies. I try to see if I can track movement over time."

Detective Moore: I didn't let you cross a police line so that I could stargaze via recorded tape

"No, look right there!"

In the film, a plane is seen flying overhead. Then, all of the sudden, fragments of data seemed to form in the sky. Then out of the data, a giant white beam shot down. It shot through the wing of the airplane. The guy screamed on the film. He quickly moved behind a tree and directed the camera towards the beam again. He sees a bunch of giant Digimon literally falling from the sky and landing near him. There had to be about twenty or thirty. He could hardly keep the camera straight because he was so terrified. He was trying to breathe quietly. Then he looked up at the last one who landed. Exogrimmon. But he couldn't see his face. Only the lower half of his body. He moved the camera up a little more to see the plane begin crashing towards the ground. DinoBeemon quickly flew up and caught the plane. He brought it down to where all the rest of the Digimon were. Exogrimmon walked up and ripped part of the plane's side off. He could see several passengers screaming on the plane.

Exogrimmon: I hope I'm not intruding, but it seems as if we've crossed paths rather forcefully. So how about we get to know each other a lot better.

All the people on the plane started screaming. The camera adjusted, and then it focused on the Digimon were picking up the humans and carrying them away by the group. The left the broken plane laying there.

At this point, the guy ran away as fast as he could. The film stopped.

"Just for the record, they noticed me. They saw the video camera. But I ran as fast as I could away from them. I had to hide in another bush for two hours before they all disappeared somewhere with those passengers. I was lucky to survive that."

Detective Moore closed the camera and gave it back to him

"So, what do you think?"

Detective Moore: I think it's crap

"Are you kidding me? I almost died shooting that! I..I showed you the video!"

Detective Moore: I hear that Pixar animation studios have a couple job openings. Maybe you can save your CGI skills for one of those.

"I'm telling you this isn't fake!"

Moore put his hands behind his back and started walking around

Detective Moore: All I know is this. Several days ago, scientists insisted that there were several rips in what they would call the "time space continuum." Not just one, but several. All over Japan. For all we know, it could have been all over the world. And one of those time rips occurred right where we're standing as a matter of fact. Now I have deduced several theories on this. I have my cops working around the clock to find the best answers they can find. And you know what they've found? Nothing. But you come waltzing in here, and expect me to believe that all of this is the work of Extraterrestrials?

"yeah! You said it yourself! Rips in the time space continuum, even one that was right here! That's why there's a hole in the ceiling. Because these…digital…monsters have somehow transported all over Japan! And one of them probably crashed right into here!"

Detective Moore: Listen. I am well aware of the plane that came down near Shinjuku, and the fact that all of the passengers and crew members went missing. But your story is too far-fetched.

"If all this is so far-fetched, then what are you guys still doing here?"

The detective looked back at his police officers. Some were digging and others were walking around, inspecting the corners.

Detective Moore: For your information, we're not here investigating these silly theories. We found evidence that a boy in this area was kidnapped. Our work here has nothing to do with weird theories like yours that insist that these…

He pointed at his camera

Detective Moore: Digital Monsters, as you call them, teleported to earth and now all of the sudden are nowhere to be found.

"But they found a boy here?"

Detective Moore: Someone reported that a boy with long brown hair was seen coming out of here with a bunch of older men, and then was kidnapped. We believe that some of his belongings may still be in here. I've instructed my officers to search for him, not for aliens who don't exist.

"Really? Well, maybe it's not a coincidence! Maybe the boy transported from wherever those other monsters came from!"

Detective Moore: Security. See this young man out please.

"I know what I saw! If you don't believe me, someone else will! There are monsters among us, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

Detective Moore: You have fun with that.

The guard took him by the shoulder and escorted him away. They shut the door behind them. Detective Moore waited until he heard the helicopter leave, and then he turned around.

Little did he, or anyone else know that all of this was being watched by someone in the shadows, standing on the top ledge of a shelf. Detective Moore and all seven of his armed police officers were reflected in a giant green eye.

Detective Moore: Alright guys, keep searching! I want clothes, hair, keys, anything you find!

"PEPPER BREATH!"

Detective Moore turned around. A fireball landed right in front of him, and he ducked for cover.

Detective Moore: We're under attack! Fire! Everyone Fire!

The guards began shooting. Agumon jumped out from the shadows and ran towards them. He was too fast for the bullets.

Agumon: Pepper Breath! Pepper Breath!

He hit a couple of the guards head on. They fell over and hit their heads on the ground, knocking them unconscious. One of the policemen yelled

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Detective Moore: I don't care! Kill it! Kill it now!

The Detective was knocked across the head from behind and flew halfway across the room. He landed on an unstable table and broke through it. He slowly looked up and saw a pink, female looking creature with green hair.

Agumon: Lilamon! Behind you!

Lilamon turned around.

Lilamon: Lila Shower!

Pink beams shot several of the guards. Some of them dodged, but others were hit. Agumon jumped on one of the guard's heads, and flipped over, making the guard fall down and hit the ground. The couple guards that were left standing were shooting at Agumon and Lilamon. Yoshi, who was also hiding, stepped out from one of the corners and knocked one of the guards unconscious with her elbow.

Yoshi: I'll tell the Director to give you guys a longer Christmas break for that.

There was still one guard left. He shot at all three of the intruders like crazy.

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

The guard rolled under it and shot again. Agumon ducked. Lilamon flew above him.

Lilamon: One Two Pollen!

She released spores and flew over the guard. The spores fell on him, and he started to get drowsy. Soon, he dropped the gun and fell asleep. Lilamon landed on the ground.

Yoshi: Nice one.

They had all forgotten. The Detective was still conscious. He picked up one of the guard's dropped guns. All of them were facing the other way. He picked it up and aimed for the center of Yoshi's head.

Lilamon: Where's Thomas? I thought he said he'd…

The detective put his finger on the trigger. But then, out of nowhere, something erupted under him. MachGaogamon bursted up from underground, and sent the Detective along with a mixture of dirt and the pieces of wood from the table flying in different directions. The detective hit his head on the ceiling, knocking him out.

Thomas ran in from outside, jumped up, caught the Detective, and landed on the ground. Thomas put him on the ground and adjusted his glasses.

Yoshi: What's the matter with you two? Instead of just sticking to the plan, you two always have to make a scenic entrance!

MachGaogamon: Our scenic entrance saved your life. He would have shot you.

Yoshi: Yeah, because we were too busy looking for where you disappeared to!

Thomas: Oh come on, even you should remember Yoshi. It was an old battle tactic we used to use back in the day. Plan two-sixty four E. The E stood for eruption.

Yoshi: I don't care. We don't have much time to waste. These guys could wake up any second.

Thomas: Alright. MachGaogamon, see what you can find under the wood.

MachGaogamon: Sir yes sir! Winning Knuckle!

He punched the pile of wood and turned it all into small bits. He pushed all of it off. Nothing seemed to be under it.

Yoshi: Well that was a waste of time…

MachGaogamon: Sir! I think there's something underground.

Thomas: Okay, see what you can find

MachGaogamon started digging quickly with his hands. Eventually, his entire body was underground. Soon, he yelled out

MachGaogamon: Uh, guys. I think you'd be interested in this.

Agumon looked down the hole.

Agumon: Oh no. Boss…

Yoshi: But, but how? He never made it to the portal.

Agumon jumped in.

A little later, Yoshi, Lilamon, Machgaogamon, Thomas and Agumon walked out to the edge of the cliff outside. Thomas held out Marcus's necklace with one hand and his jacket with another. Thomas shook his head. Agumon walked up and held Marcus's necklace

Agumon: Boss…where are you?

The school bell rang. Mr. Kuroki's class was about to begin, but he wasn't in the classroom yet. Keenan and Kristy took their seats, and Danny sat behind them.

Danny: Hey guys, I went to Matt's house like you asked me to

Kristy: What happened?

Danny: His parents wouldn't let me in. But they're not letting anyone in. It seems like this is hitting them harder than anyone else.

Keenan: I'm really sorry Danny. I know he was your best friend.

Danny: Don't be. I really hope that you're doing okay, Kristy.

Kristy: Well, everyone in my family figured that if anything would happen to Marcus, it would be because of all of this Digimon business. I don't know why he thought he could bring Matt and Luke back.

Keenan: I'll tell you how. Because he's Marcus…

Mr Kuroki came in the classroom pushing in a T.V.

Mr. Kuroki: I'm sorry I'm late class, but I just came back from a mandatory teacher's meeting. Every school in the area is required to show you this news report. This is NOT a time for you to take a nap or catch up on other homework.

He stopped pushing the T.V. once he was in the middle of the classroom. He plugged it in and turned it on. The newscaster was already talking.

"…still have no records of where these people have disappeared to, or what is responsible for taking them. There are several theories as to what happened, but none are very conclusive. The plane crash is still being investigated as we speak."

The Television showed an image of the plane with a broken wing.

"Some believe that the pilot simply fell asleep at the wheel, and recklessly crashed into the field."

Brianna's school was also watching the news segment. She was in her math class. One kid next to her yelled.

"Wouldn't the co pilot have woken him up?"

Brianna (quietly): It doesn't make any sense. Why would a plane crash right after we got back?

The newscaster kept talking

"That was until we spoke with one witness who claims to not only had seen the whole thing happen, but to have caught it all on videotape. We will bring him on the air at five, but we have him here right now to give us a little preview of what is to come."

The young man was sitting next to the newscaster. He waved at the camera. The newscaster spoke.

Newscaster: So what's your name son?

"You can call me Joe."

Newscaster: So Joe, you seriously believe to have the answer to this three day mystery?

Joe: Well we'll find that out at five, but just to prove to you that I'm not lying, here's a short clip.

The screen showed the segment where the beam shot through the wing of the plane.

Brianna: I recognize that place…

The video then cut to the point where Exogrimmon landed on the ground and shook the camera. The video cut. Brianna's eyes got wide.

Newscaster: Well that's quite a story!

Joe: There's no doubt about it. We are under an alien attack!

Everyone in Mr. Kuroki's classroom started to panic. They all began talking

Mr. Kuroki: Everyone quiet down!

Keenan: They're here?

Kristy: This can't be happening.

Back at Brianna's math class, the everyone had similar reactions. They all began to talk uncontrollably.

Brianna (thinking): Exogrimmon escaped? But..but if they were able to get out of the Digital World in time, then maybe Matt might have…oh my goodness. I've gotta get to that plane. Maybe I can find something there. But how am I gonna get out of this dumb classroom?

Newscaster: The Full Story will be at five. In the mean time, for safety precautions, the Prime Minister commands all primary and secondary schools around the Shinjuku area to be dismissed for the rest of the day. Students are to report straight to their homes and to remain there until this potential alien threat has passed.

Brianna: Well that was easy…

Teacher: Students, listen! If all of you could just exit the classroom in an orderly fashion…

The whole class got up and started cheering. Everyone in the school raced for the doors. The exact same thing happened in Mr. Kuroki's classroom.

Brianna picked up her bag and went out the front door, pushing through the crowd of students. She looked to the right in the direction to her house was. She recognized the exact field where the plane had landed. It was around where she first met Jodixmon. She quickly turned left and headed for the field. On the way she walked past Dax, a student who she didn't like. He was talking to a teenager with red hair, sunglasses, and a dark blue jeans jacket and a dark red T Shirt. Dax pointed at Brianna.

Dax: You mean the weird girl? Yeah, she goes here. Right over there.

The teenager turned around saw Brianna leave. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look

About fifteen minutes later Brianna was at the crime scene. There was yellow police tape everywhere. For good measure, there was a sign that was put up that read "all trespassers will be tried and jailed"

Brianna: Well isn't that cute…

She looked around. For a crime scene that had just been on T.V., there weren't a lot of police here. She couldn't see very many, just a couple around. None of them had even noticed her yet. She took the chance to sprint past the police, and hop inside the plane. She immediately moved away from the door.

Brianna: I am too good at this.

She started looking around. She picked one of the plane seats cushions up.

Brianna (whispering): Matt, please tell me you didn't die in there. You're too stubborn for that. There has to be something in here that'll lead me to…

"Looking for something?"

Brianna jumped. She slowly turned around. She could see a teenager with red hair and green eyes. He had a denim jeans jacket, a red T Shirt, and blue jeans. A folded pair of sunglasses were hanging out of his pocket.

Brianna: Now look, officer I swear, I was just lost.

"Do you seriously think that an excuse like that would fool anyone? And I'm not a cop. I thought that the lack of a badge or uniform, and the seventeen year old face might have given that away."

Brianna was already annoyed with him. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like him. Probably because he was one of those types who was cool and attractive on the outside, but was really a stuck up wannabe on the inside. She stood up with an annoyed look on her face

Brianna: Yeah well you never know these days. So if you're not a cop then what are you doing here?

"I might ask you the same question…you do realize that this is a crime scene and they can take you to jail if they find you in here"

Brianna: Yeah, well, I don't listen to signs very much. And I'm looking for a friend, which is none of your business. So if you don't mind, just leave me alone. Unless you plan on tattling on me

The guy snickered. He picked up another one of the seat cushions

"Where was the last place you saw your friend?"

Brianna took the cushion from him and put it back. She gave him a sarcastic look

Brianna: You wouldn't understand

"Well I don't know about that. I'm a smart guy, I catch on pretty easily. Plus, I may know a lot more than you think I know."

Brianna: Really now?

"Like for example, I know that you're Brianna Akita."

Brianna: Good for you. You want a medal or something?

"Don't you wanna know what my name is?"

Brianna walked up to his face

Brianna: Frankly, I don't care.

"Leon Hashimoto's my name."

Brianna: Well listen, Leon.

Leon looked enthused

Brianna: I don' t care how cool or smart or attractive you think you are. I'm here to find someone, and there is nothing you can do to help me, so get out!

Leon: Watch yourself.

Brianna: wha…

She couldn't finish her sentence. Leon leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Just then, a cop walked by.

Officer: HEY!

Leon pulled away and looked at Brianna. Brianna stared at him in disgust. Leon turned around and looked at the officer.

Officer: THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! I CAN HAVE YOU KIDS HAULED OFF TO JAIL THIS INSTANT!

Leon: I'm sorry officer, it was our first date, and we wanted to go somewhere where none of our parents could find us!

Officer: Well if you're looking for the teenage kissing version of the mile high club you might wanna find one that's still in the air!

Leon: Please don't tell our parents.

The police officer picked up his radio. Someone was talking to him

"Hey, are you over there yet?"

He spoke in the radio

Officer: I'll be there in a second, over.

He put the radio down and then pointed it at Brianna and Leon

Officer: If you two haven't scrammed by the time I come back here, I'm calling your parents and taking you both to the station. Understand?

Leon: Yes sir. Thank you sir.

The officer walked past. Leon looked at Brianna again.

Leon: Convincing, don't you think? But no one ever said we had to stop right away.

He kissed Brianna again for about half a second before she pulled away and slapped him hard on the face. He grabbed the spot where she hit him.

Leon: Alright, I get it.

He made his way to the exit

Leon: Of course I can't compare. I'm not half a good of a kisser as Matt Turner is for instance. But I suppose you're the only one who would know that.

Brianna: What the..how…

Leon got off

Leon: have a good day Brianna

Brianna was left standing there in shock.

Keenan was in the school's computer lab. All the lights were off, and he was the only one inside. He was looking through old news reports. He put his hand over his mouth

Keenan: My goodness. It's true. They're all over the place. How many transported along with us?

He heard the door open. He was busted. He quickly thought of an excuse in his head, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

Kristy: Keenan? Why am I not surprised that I found you alone in a dark room?

Keenan: Why am I not surprised that you stayed in school just to look for me

Kristy: We were supposed to walk home together, you know, kinda like we do every day?

Keenan: Alright, I'm sorry. I'll be ready to leave in a second

Kristy: What exactly are you doing in here?

Keenan: This doesn't make any sense. We were out of there the moment the Digital World collapsed. But the news guy was right. We weren't the only ones who came back. All over Japan there have been rips between this world and the Digital World. That's what scientists are saying.

Kristy: So you couldn't surf the internet at your house?

Keenan: I actually called the police station to ask if I could use theirs, but the lines there are all dead. The internet access here is the next best thing.

Kristy looked at his screen

Kristy: So you believe that right before the world was destroyed, a lot of Digimon somehow found a way to this planet?

Keenan: Not only that, but I'm beginning to think the first half of your sentence is even true.

Kristy: I don't get what you're saying

Keenan: Just look at your digivice

Kristy opened her backpack and took a look at it

Kristy: What? It's nothing out of the ordinary

Keenan: Exactly. Nothing changed. If everything in the Digital World was really destroyed completely, then your digivice would be showing static right now. Mine, Castilla's, Brianna's. All of our Digivices are perfectly fine. And on top of all that, if it was really gone, the portal wouldn't have been able to send Exogrimmon here. You can't use a drive through a bridge if one side of it is knocked down.

Kristy: Keenan, we watched it happen. As hard as it is to accept, Matt and Marcus couldn't stop Luke from destroying the digital world.

Keenan: Well that's the thing Kristy.

He turned around

Keenan: I don't know if the digital world was actually destroyed at all

Barcelos, Portugal. 11:15 AM

Inside a large arena, there was a crowd of about six thousand who were all seated in wooden seats. The arena itself was circular in shape. Portugeese music was blaring out of the speakers. However, it wasn't very audible since many people were talking very loudly in the stands. There were several narrow pillars that were holding up the ceiling, and in the middle of the room was a raised boxing ring. There were wires around the outside of the ring. In the very back of the room, there was a line of people lining up to place bets. The place itself was in mid to bad condition, but that obviously didn't mean much to the thousands of people who were in here.

Soon, a flamboyantly dressed man in shades ran to the middle of the boxing ring. He took out a microphone. As if by magic, the crowd immediately began to quiet down, and the music stopped playing. The man spoke into the microphone

"Eu espero que tenham gostado do intervalo, mas agora, é hora de voltar para os jogos!"

[Translaion: _I hope you all enjoyed the intermission, but now, it's time to get back to the matches!]_

The crowd cheered.

"Terminem suas apostas agora, porque a luta vai começar imadiatamente uma vez que nossos lutadores estiverem prontos!"

[_Finish placing your bets now, because the fight will begin immediately once our fighters are ready!]"_

The Crowd cheered even louder

"No canto esquerdo, nós temos o grande, o indestrutível, Trigre Salvaje!"

[_In the left corner, we have the strong, the indestructible, Tigre Salvaje]_

The guy was pretty well built. He had nothing but a pair of red shorts on, and black boxing gloves. He walked up the stairs and jumped over the wires just to show off. He put his arms up. The crowd chanted his name.

"E no canto direito, nós temos o garoto que veio todo o caminho desde o Japão!"

[_And in the right corner, we have the boy all the way from Japan!]_

He took a second look at the card to make sure he was pronouncing the name right

" Marcus Damon!"

Marcus had no shirt on, orange shorts, and red boxing gloves. There was a bald man with a large beard standing behind him. Marcus turned around.

Marcus: I don't have time for this. I need a phone so I can call home. I need to let my friends know I'm okay.

The man behind him just stood there. He snickered and slowly walked up to Marcus.

"Need I remind you, I saved your life."

He had a thick accent

"Now I need you to make me and my arena money. Is that too much to ask?"

Marcus: I'm not going to fight for an illegal fighting arena.

"Then let me put it this way. You fight, or I kill you."

He opened his coat and flashed a gun in his belt.

"Don't think of running either. My men are all around here. They shoot to kill."

Marcus had no choice. He had to fight. Marcus turned back around and made his way to the stairs

"If you win this match for me, I give you your one phone call"

He made it to the ring and climbed under the wire. The crowd clapped and chanted. A couple men grabbed Marcus, and forced a bottle of warm water in between his lips. They wiped off a little bit of sweat from his head. The announcer yelled into the microphone

Announcer: Três, Dois, Um, Lutem

_[Three, Two, One, Fight!]_

The announcer sprinted off of the ring. Marcus's challenger wasn't much bigger than him, but he was certainly fast. He ran forward and took a jab at him. Marcus ducked. The guy kneed him in the gut, which took Marcus by surprise. He then knocked Marcus to the ground with his elbow. The crowd roared. He picked Marcus up by his long hair and threw him halfway across the ring. He got down on top of Marcus and repeatedly hit him in the face. The crowd cheered louder and louder. It was obvious to Marcus that this boxing ring was hardly boxing at all. They played by no rules. If this guy killed him, it would only be more entertaining for the fans. No one would care. His competitor yelled

Fraco!

[_Weakling!]_

He punched his face again. He wound back one final time.

"Vá de volta para seus livros escolares criança. Você não pode lutar"

[_Go back to your schoolbooks kid. You can't fight]_

Marcus couldn't even understand what he was saying, but didn't have to to know he was being insulted. Right before the guy punched him, he moved his head. Marcus punched the bottom of his mouth with a hard uppercut. The guy fell off of him. Marcus now had the upper hand. He dragged the guy to his feet and punched him in the face. The guy tried to counter, but Marcus dodged it. Marcus took him over to the corner and slammed his face against the metal rod. Marcus tried to make sure to only knock him out. The guy fell down, unconscious. The announcer ran back in the ring.

"Ele está fora! Masaru é o vencedor!"

[_He's out! Masaru is the winner]_

Marcus didn't understand him, but could hear his name pronounced wrong.

Marcus: My name's Marcus!

The same two men grabbed him and hauled him out of the ring. Marcus saw the bald man again. He had a smile on his face and was clapping slowly.

Marcus: He got my name wrong!

"Masaru sounds more Japanese."

Marcus: Alright, I played your sick game so give me my phone call!

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Marcus: What?

"The crowd loves you. Now I know you are experienced fighter"

Marcus: You promised to let me call home!

"Forget about home. You never see your home again. You belong to us now."

Marcus saw a guy walk through a backdoor. It looked like it led to a corridor. If he made it there, he might be able to escape.

Marcus: I guess we'll see about that.

Marcus punched the guy in the stomach and ran for the door. He sprinted, and nothing would have been able to stop him, if there wasn't a wire that reached across the back of the arena. He couldn't see it, and ended up tripping right over it. He fell straight to the ground. He had never felt so stupid in his life. Several men picked him up, and the bald man walked up, wound back and punched Marcus in the face. He then took the gun out of his pocket and hit him on top of the head with it. Marcus fell to the ground. The guy pointed the gun at him.

"You think you can escape that easily? You should kill you now. Next time, I be not so nice."

The guy kicked Marcus's head hard. Marcus fell unconscious. He looked at the two people next to him.

"He will need rest anyway. His next match is in ten minutes. We'll see if he lives past that."

Marcus had cuts all over his face, and was laying motionless on the ground.

The police station seemed to be completely empty. It looked very badly damaged from the outside too. Everywhere except the basement was vacant. Inside the basement, all of the plane's hostages were tied up. There were several hundred people down there. One man in particular kept yelling.

"We demand to be released this instant! Hello! Can you guys hear me!

It was revealed that most of Exogrimmon's army was down there with them. Exogrimmon turned his back. The majority of the people were scared half to death. The same man spoke.

"You don't scare us! Why are you keeping us down here? We demand answers!"

Ogremon walked in front. He pointed his spiky club at the man's neck.

Ogremon: One more word out of you, and you'll have a great reason to be scared of us.

He walked back

Exogrimmon: I can't control my friend here much longer. I apologize if he comes across as a little…sour

One woman asked

"What are you?"

Exogrimmon: We are Digimon! And I will be your future ruler.

Most of the humans gasped

Exogrimmon: But as of right now, we wish to keep a low profile. You see, in all honesty, we're on your side.

One man yelled

"Yeah, when you took out all of those cops who work here that screamed that loud and clear!"

Exogrimmon: We needed a place to hide, didn't we? When we all confronted them, all of those police officers ran like chickens. And we took out the very few that actually tried to fight us. They basically handed the place over to us! Some law enforcement you guys have. And what kind of law enforcers keep an illegal machine down here?

Someone spoke

"What's the machine for?"

Exogrimmon: You see, some of your very friends have had contact with us Digimon for a very long time. Let me explain to you. Us Digimon lived in peace under one ruler. But about five years ago, these bratty children got their hands on one of these things, and came to our world, and killed our king. So now, I'm here to take the kingdom back.

The talkative man spoke again

"So what does this have to do with us?"

Exogrimmon: Like I said, all we're looking for as of right now is to keep a low profile. We don't want the natives of your planet to try to resist our coming.

Exogrimmon spread his arms out

Exogrimmon: All we want is peace.

"But you said you wanted to take over our world!"

Exogrimmon: shhh. No need to yell. Now look, you guys can't stand up to us, can you?

The tied hostages examined all of the tall, ultimate Digimon.

Exogrimmon: And the few children who may have had a chance at stopping this are now history. So if you cooperate with us, I won't bring anything upon you that you can't handle. Do we have a deal?

No one talked

Exogrimmon: Good. All we really want is to be accepted into your society of humans. But of course, that can't happen if the natives here think we are a threat. A couple days ago, when we first brought you here,we caught a man taking a video of us that depicted us in a negative light. He somehow got away. As if that wasn't enough punishment, now, he plans to put the video on the news tonight.

He walked closer to them

Exogrimmon: Like I said before, the last thing we want is a resistance against us. It just makes everything harder for everyone. If that video is shown on national television, it will only encourage you natives to revolt.

Ogremon: We want him taken down by one of you. Do whatever it takes.

Exogrimmon: And if one of you is successful in pulling that video, I can let you all go free. Well, not exactly. You'll work under me. But if you don't comply, then let's just say I hope you guys don't have your futures planned out too well.

"Why can't one of you digital freaks take him down!"

Exogrimmon: Because, we would look like the bad guys! And we're not. Now come on. There has to be someone ready to volunteer!

No one moved. Some people mumbled to each other. One child started crying.

Dinobeemon: Stop whining!

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

Ogremon: You won't ever see your home again if you don't shut up this instant!

The child began to sob quietly

Ogremon: So…any volunteers?

One man stood up in the back. He had grey spiky hair and glasses. It was Yushima.

Yushima: I'll do it

Exogrimmon: escort him to the front.

Dinobeemon flew over and picked him up. He brought him to the front.

Ogremon: I recognize you. You were the only one on the plane who wasn't afraid of us. You think you're tough?

Exogrimmon: For his own sake I hope he is

He turned to Yushima

Exogrimmon: Keep in mind that you are agreeing to potentially take someone's life. And if you fail to do that, everyone here will be terminated. Are you sure you're up to the challenge old man?

Yushima: untie me and I'll do it.

Exogrimmon cut the rope. Yushima adjusted his jacket and went to the elevator

Exogrimmon: Ogremon, escort him. Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid.

Ogremon grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him all the way to the elevator. It opened. He threw Yushima in there and walked inside with him. The elevator doors closed. After a couple quiet seconds, Yushima spoke.

Yushima: If there was a list of all things awkward, standing in an elevator with a champion Digimon twice your size tops it.

Ogremon: Just don't do anything…

Ogremon stopped

Ogremon: How did you the term, Champion Digimon?

Yushima immediately sprayed him with a gas he was keeping in his pocket. Ogremon tried to punch him, but fell over unconscious very quickly.

Yushima: Well when you're the former Commander General of a Digimon protection unit, the terms tend to stick in your head.

The elevator opened. He stepped over Ogremon.

Yushima: Sweet dreams.

The elevator closed

Yushima took out his cell phone and called.

Yushima: Come on…pick up. Spencer? Listen, I need you to call Kevin and you two have your kids get their friends and meet with me right away. We have ourselves a bit of a problem.

An unconscious Marcus was positioned against a wall. Soon, a bucket full of cold water was dumped on his face. Marcus quickly stood up. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was. But when he saw the bald man standing in front of him, and the three men surrounded him, he quickly remembered that he was trapped in this horrible place. Fight or be killed. Those were his only two options now. The bald man spoke.

"Good. You're finally awake. Your match is next."

Marcus looked towards the fighting ring and saw someone fly over the wire and hit the ground. Behind him, he saw a large man with gigantic muscles hop down after him. He picked him up and smashed his head against the bottom stand. He did it several times until he was certain the guy was unconscious. The crowd cheered.

Marcus: That's allowed

"legally, no"

Marcus: You own this ring right? So why don't you stop this!

"Whatever the people pay for, I give to them. They pay for merciless fight, they watch merciless fight. There are no rules"

The announcer ran to the center of the ring and declared the muscular man the winner. The guy behind him smiled

"You will be fighting him."

Marcus turned around

Marcus: What? NO! I can't fight him, I'm only eighteen! He'll kill me!

The bald man smiled.

"You had better put on your boxing gloves tight."

The announcer had already said Marcus's name. It was his turn to go to the ring now. Marcus looked at the backdoor again. If he was going to make it out, he would need a plan. He put on his boxing gloves and walked up to the ring. The crowd cheered. Marcus walked under the wires and looked at his new foe. This guy had to be almost seven feet tall.

Marcus (thinking): No rules huh?

Two men grabbed Marcus again. The shoved the water bottle in his mouth and wiped off his forehead. The let go and Marcus walked to the center.

The Announcer walked to the middle of the ring. The bald man walked right outside of the ring to get a better view.

Announcer: Três, Dois, Um, Lutem

_[Three, Two, One, Fight!]_

Marcus's competitor didn't hesitate. He tried to left hook Marcus right away. Marcus stepped back and barely missed. He kept his mouth closed. The guy kept trying to hit him over and over again, but Marcus kept stepping back. The guy finally yelled.

"Isso é tudo o que você sabe fazer?"

[_Is that all you can do]_

This was his chance. Marcus didn't know what he had just said, but he knew that while he was talking, he would be distracted. Marcus spat out all of the drinking water onto the guy's face. Marcus never swallowed it, but instead, kept the water in his mouth. And now it was all over the man's face. He was temporarily blinded. Marcus jumped up and kicked the man under his face. This spun him around. The guy managed to elbow Marcus in the gut hard, but Marcus grabbed his arm. He only had one shot at this. Marcus used all of his strength and threw the guy over the ring. If this didn't work out, he would be done. He looked ahead. He was successful. His muscular competitor had landed on the bald guy. This was his one chance. Marcus jumped over the edge of the ring and sprinted for the backdoor. The crowd was stopped cheering for him. Marcus had made it past the two guys on the floor. He had to watch out for that wire this time. He looked ahead, and jumped over the wire. Two men tried to grab him, but Marcus rolled under their legs, got back up on his feet, and continued to run. He was getting very close to the door. But he had forgotten. He woke up next to three guys, not two. The third man simply walked out in front of him, and whacked him in the stomach with a wooden baseball bat. Marcus stumbled and fell to the ground again. He was in so much pain.

The bald man walked up to him and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled him up to his feet. He pointed the gun at Marcus's neck.

"Did I not tell you. There is no escape. Now you will die. But not here. I embarrass you like you just embarrass me."

The guy dragged Marcus to the center of the boxing ring. Marcus couldn't even manage fight anymore. He already had too much. The crowd chanted. The bald man threw Marcus on the ground. He yelled out to the audience

"Este covarde tentou fugir! Então o que vocês dizem de eu acabar com isso agora?"

_[This coward tried to escape! So what do you say I end this now?]_

The crowd cheered even louder. Marcus yelled out.

Marcus: ALL I WANT IS TO GO HOME!

The guy pointed the gun at his face

"Okay. Just tell me where to send your head."

The guy would have shot him, but he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw a teenage looking guy with blonde hair and glasses. He was holding a briefcase. They were all in the middle of the ring. The crowd seemed confused.

"Não precisa se preocupar, eu venho em paz. Eu ouvi que vocês tem a maior arena em Portugal inteira."

[_No need to worry, I come in peace. I hear you guys have the greatest arena in all of Portugal]_

Marcus looked over. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at someone he hadn't seen in years. Thomas Norstien. The bald man threw Marcus down

"Quem são vocês?"

_[Who are you?]_

Thomas: Shou Tatsuno. Você possui esse lugar?

[_Shou Tatsuno. You own this place?]_

"Eu faço. Por que você está aqui"

_[I do. Why are you here?]_

Marcus stood up. He still couldn't believe what was happening

Thomas: Eu gosto de uma boa luta tanto quanto o próximo cara

_[I like a good fight as much as the next guy.]_

The bald man didn't know how to respond to this. If he killed him, it might anger the crowd. How did this guy even get over here? Thomas eyed Marcus with a disgusted look

Thomas: Você se importa se eu examinar esse garoto aqui?

_[You mind if I examine this boy here?]_

"Vá em fente."

[Go ahead…]

Thomas: Hey! You. What's with the stupid face! Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not like me? Am I scaring you?

Marcus got very confused. Thomas looked very angry and shouted.

Thomas: I asked you a question! Am I scaring you!

Marcus: No but you're really starting to annoy me.

Thomas laughed. He turned around

Thomas: Ele diz que eu sou chato com ele!

_[He says I'm annoying him!]_

The crowd laughed. Thomas snickered for a little longer, and then wound back and punched Marcus in the face. Marcus immediately hit the ground.

Thomas: Exactly who do you think you are you little brat!

Marcus tackled Thomas to the ground and knocked his glasses off. The crowd cheered louder than ever before. Thomas hit Marcus in the face, but Marcus mustered the strength to pin Thomas down.

Marcus (whispering): What the heck do you think you're doing?

Thomas (whispering): Just shut up and play along!

Thomas knocked Marcus over. Thomas stood up.

Thomas: That's pitiful! Is that all you've got?

Marcus: Oh I've got plenty of fight left in me!

Marcus used the last of his strength to get up and punch Thomas in the face. Marcus tried to do it again, but Thomas grabbed his fist and bent it around his back. Thomas then put Marcus in a headlock.

Thomas: Move one inch and I snap your neck!

Marcus stopped moving. Thomas turned to the bald man.

Thomas: How much for the boy? I wanna teach some manners to him myself before I off him.

"The boy is not for sale…"

Thomas: I'll give you half a million for him.

The bald man's jaw opened wide

"You have that kind of money Mr. Tatsuno?"

Thomas: You want a full million? It's all in cash. Look in the briefcase.

A man walked up and opened the briefcase. He was telling the truth. There was a ton of money in the briefcase.

Thomas: In fact…

Thomas yelled

Thomas: Como uma doação generosa a este lugar, um milhão de euros em dinheiro estão dentro da pasta!

[ _As a generous donation to this place, one million Euros in cash are in the briefcase!]_

The crowd stood to their feet and gave a standing ovation. The bald man smiled and turned to Thomas.

"He's all yours."

Thomas: Thank you. Let's go you little punk.

Thomas dragged Marcus off the ring and they both walked to the back door. Thomas looked back to see if anyone was still looking, and no one was. He let go of Marcus and put his glasses back on.

Marcus: So how's the family doing these days?

Thomas couldn't help but laugh.

Several minutes later, Marcus was sitting in Thomas's private Jet. He was holding an ice pack up to his head. Soon, Thomas came out with a weird looking juice inside a glass. He sat down across from Marcus.

Marcus: the heck is this?

Thomas: It's vegetable juice.

Marcus: Can't I just get a pop?

Thomas: Did I pick you up from Portugal or America? Anyway, it'll help with the fatigue. It'll also help heal you up too. Soda is of no nutritional value, and that's the last thing you need right now.

Marcus: Well my head hurts A LOT, no thanks to you, and I highly doubt that some dumb juice is gonna make it feel any better.

Thomas: I had to make it convincing. And I think I would know what I'm talking about when I say just drink it.

Marcus: Fine. Mr. Medical Researcher…

He took a sip of the drink.

Marcus: It's nasty

Thomas: Good. Now finish it.

Marcus: I didn't know people like you made enough money to be throwing around money by the millions like that.

Thomas: Well, when you discover the cure to a previously incurable disease, money begins to come by rather quickly. Not to mention the money I'm still getting from my Dad's business.

Marcus: Well aren't you just living the sweet life? But still, you don't have enough money to buy contacts.

Thomas: I chose to start wearing glasses again about two years ago. I think it makes me look more distinguished.

Marcus: Alright.

Marcus set the juice down

Marcus: Small talk is over. How did you find me out in the middle of nowhere?

Thomas: Agumon, Yoshi and I have been looking everywhere for you since you went missing. Later, I heard a friend tell me about how a Japanese boy with long brown hair had been fighting for money in an underground arena.

Marcus: That place wasn't an arena. It was a prison…

Thomas: Well you can thank me because every one of those bills I gave them…they were all marked. The police already have a warrant for their arrest, so within a couple of minutes, armed guards will be coming in there to shut that place down forever.

Marcus: I still can't believe what's happened to me in the last couple of days

Thomas: Yeah, you mind explaining that to me?

Thomas sat back in his chair

Thomas: I knew you liked to fight Marcus, but I had no idea that not even death could keep you away from the nearest fighting arena.

Marcus: I wasn't there by choice!

Thomas: Why don't we just start from the top? Yoshi said that the last time she saw you, you ran off to go stop Matt and Luke from fighting. Then what?

Marcus: Then…nothing. I didn't do it. Crazy bear boy almost took a bite out of me and then knocked me unconscious.

Thomas: Bearmon?

Marcus: Yeah, well, what used to be Bearmon. Luke released some kind of dark energy, the same kind that I released on Agumon a long time ago. Bearmon turned into a virus mega Digimon.

Thomas: That's so sad…

Marcus: Hello? I've been hit in the head more times than I can count in the last three days! That's what's really sad!

Thomas: It's good to see that you haven't changed one bit

Marcus: Likewise, I guess…

Thomas: So how did you escape

Marcus: That's the thing! I don't know! I was laying there, and I remember thinking that if the crumbling digital world wouldn't kill me the fire would. And then…I woke up on earth. Somewhere in Japan, but nowhere near home. These guys were in the area to recruit new fighters, and luckily for them, I was a free target. They dragged me out, and when I woke up, I was already on a plane to Portugal. It was just their luck that I happen to be the ultimate fighter…

Thomas: So you're telling me that you just transported out of the Digital World. Randomly?

Marcus: I have no idea! One minute I was there, and the next I was gone!

Thomas: Were Matt and Luke with you?

Marcus: No. Well, I dunno. I woke up on the plane, remember?

Thomas: We would have found them by now. They must have been transported somewhere else.

Thomas stayed quiet for a second

Marcus: I just think that it's a shame that neither me nor Matt were able to stop Luke before the Digital World came crumbling to bits.

Thomas: Well luckily for you, I have good news.

Marcus: Which is…

Thomas: I don't think that Luke succeeded.

Marcus: Thomas. The world fell to pieces! I was there!

Thomas: Well you can't believe everything you see. Listen to this. Do you know who the search party for you consisted of?

Marcus: You just told me. You, Agumon, and Yoshi.

Thomas: With the aid of Lilamon and Machgaogamon.

Marcus: What? How's that possible? We can't digivolve our Digimon here, only my sister's friends can with their weird digivices.

Thomas: That's the thing. The only way how that could be possible is if the Digimon to human barrier was broken. But if the Digital World was complete history, we wouldn't be able to digivolve our Digimon at all.

Marcus: That must mean that Luke probably missed a step or something. But he did everything the way he was supposed to do it.

Marcus thought for a second

Marcus: But that doesn't make any sense! We all saw it happen!

Thomas: If the world is really gone then why are you still alive?

Marcus: I don't know!

Thomas: Well here's what I've been thinking. The digital world is just like a complex computer. And like all complex computers, what would be its first reaction if it feels like a virus is infecting it?

Marcus: I dunno, fight it?

Thomas: Or…

Marcus thought for a moment

Marcus: Shut down?

Thomas: Exactly.

Marcus: But the digital world isn't a machine, Thomas. It's a planet. And planets don't just shut down like a computer.

Thomas: Need I remind you that for centuries the digital world was ruled by one?

Marcus: Yeah, well, that's different! I don't get what that has to do with anything, either.

Thomas: Marcus, we were able to do things in the digital world that we couldn't even imagine on Earth. Things happened every day that many people here would call physically impossible. The digital world isn't like other planets. Now for just a moment, hear me out.

Marcus crossed his arms

Marcus: Alright. Fine. If according to you, the entire planet is just in some sort of sleep mode, which by the way still makes absolutely no sense to me, then how do we wake it back up?

Thomas opened a drawer and took out a flash drive.

Thomas: This is what I use to jumpstart my computer at home. It works on my computer, my dad's computers, I even used it on the computers down at DATS once or twice. But it was only in case of an emergency. Think of it as a force startup.

Marcus: So you're thinking that if we can plug that thing in, we might be able to turn the digital world back on.

Thomas nodded

Marcus: You seriously think that you can bring back an entire world with that two gig flashdrive.

Thomas: I'm not bringing back a world, Marcus, I'm just turning the switch back on.

Marcus shook his head

Thomas: Marcus. It's worth a shot.

Marcus: Okay blondie. So where do you think we should plug that thing into?

Thomas smiled

Thomas: The only place we can

Marcus: You mean the digital dive.

Thomas: If we can connect this to the computers there and pretend like we're doing a transport, it should restart what's been shut down.

Marcus: Assuming that you're even right about any of this…

Thomas: Well for a lot of Digimon's sakes, let's hope I am.

Thomas heard a ring. He walked over to the intercom

Thomas: Yeah…

The pilot spoke through the intercom

Pilot: Dr. Norstein, there is an urgent message for you. I just received it. I'm feeding it to the intercom.

Thomas: Alright, thanks

"Thomas!"

Marcus: Hey, that's Keenan's voice!

Keenan: When you land, you need to meet at Mr. Damon's house right away. Please hurry!

It ended

Thomas: Sounds like trouble

Marcus: You think I'm invited?

Thomas: It's your own house. Plus, I don't think that anyone could pull you away from trouble if they tried.

Kristy, Biyomon, Brianna, Agumon, Gaomon, Jodixmon, Castilla, Floramon, Falcomon and Keenan were all sitting in Kristy's living room. Yushima was standing up.

Yushima: Keenan, you asked Thomas to come didn't you?

Keenan: He's probably running late

Brianna: Let the doctor show up on his own time. Why are we here?

Mrs. Damon walked in with snacks. Agumon jumped on top of the table and ate most of them before anyone could even move

Kristy: Agumon! Those are horrible manners!

Agumon: What? I was hungry…

Yushima: Well first off, I wanna thank you all for showing up. Now look, it's not going to be too long before they find me, so I need you guys to listen well. We have a bit of an issue

Castilla: Before who finds you?

Brianna: Who cares. The only issue here is that half of our friends are missing, and we have no idea what's happened to them!

Gaomon: Can you calm down? Why do you think we were out on our feet for three days? All we've been doing is looking for them.

Brianna: And look at how well that's gone…

Biyomon: If you ask me, there's no reason to be looking here on earth. We might just have to accept that our friends are gone.

They were all starting to break out into an argument.

Yushima: Please! Guys! This is the absolute worst time to be arguing! We don't have any time to waste!

Someone knocked on the door. It opened. Thomas walked in.

Thomas: I hope I'm not interrupting something

Kristy: Hey Thomas!

Keenan: It's good to see you again…

Mrs. Damon: You're never interrupting here.

Marcus walked in after him

Marcus: I hope that goes for me as well

Everyone was extremely shocked to see Marcus

Castilla: Marcus?

Agumon: BOSS!

Agumon jumped up and hugged him

Marcus: Agumon! Let go!

Mrs. Damon ran up to him. She looked at his arm and the back of his neck

Mrs. Damon: Marcus! You look awful! Where were you?

Marcus: Somewhere I never want to go again

Keenan: How did you escape from the digital world?

Marcus: I didn't escape…I don't know, look, it's a long story

Keenan: Well were Matt and Luke with you?

Marcus shook his head

Marcus: No…

Floramon: How did you find him Dr. Norstein?

Thomas: Just call me Thomas, and like Marcus said, it's a long story

Marcus: Yeah, a long story that we don't have time for. Thomas has an idea for regenerating the digital world!

Falcomon: What? How!

Thomas held out his flash drive

Thomas: I don't think the world was really destroyed! I think that it's in a state of shut down.

Brianna: You're kidding right? The digital world broke down, we were there.

Marcus: That's what I said

Keenan: No! I think Thomas is right. I've been doing some research on this myself, and all of this looks really fishy.

Thomas: I think that maybe, for the planet's own safety, it shut off when it thought that it was under a threat. Like a computer. All we need to do is make it back to the digital dive as soon as we can, and plug this in. I know it's a long shot, but it just might work.

Castilla: It sounds simple enough…

Yushima: No, it's not! And that's why I called you guys over here! Look, Exogrimmon has taken over the police station. He's keeping the hostages from the plane inside.

Keenan: What? How do you know where he is?

Yushima: I was on that plane. I saw everything happen. He and his army invaded the police station and demanded to be allowed to where the digital dive was. While Yoshino was away, Miki wanted to protect everyone there so she told them that it was under the basement. They broke through the ground, and now that's where they're keeping all those passengers. Right in front of the Digital Dive.

"That's not even the half of it."

Commander Sampson had showed up a little bit after Thomas. He opened the door the entire way and walked in. He looked like he was injured.

Commander Sampson: All of the police officers who were stationed there were chased out. Those who tried to resist almost died. I was among them. He's destroyed everything on every floor of the police station. Everything except the digital dive that is.

Brianna whispered to Kristy

Brianna (whispering): I think you should get a better lock for your front door …

Kristy: Yushima also called him over. We were expecting him, too

Mrs. Damon: You look awful too, Commander. Here, I'll get my first aid kit

Commander Sampson: That won't be neccecary...

Mrs. Damon already left

Agumon: Why do you think Exogrimmon would leave the digital dive alone?

Commander Samspon: I don't know. All I know is that he's got all of the victims of the crash locked down there, and everyone who's seen it is too afraid to talk.

Marcus: So how did you get out, Yushima?

Yushima: I volunteered for a job they wanted one of us to do. They're going to show a video clip of Exogrimmon tonight at the five o clock news, and he wanted me to get rid of the video.

Falcomon: So what happens if you don't?

Yushima: They're going to kill all the hostages and send out an attack wave.

Keenan: They're all ultimates now. Which means that this time…

Commander Sampson: We won't be able to get rid of them as easily as before. They're now more powerful than any military force in this country. And now that Exogrimmon's with them, there's no telling what kind of destruction they can do.

Thomas put down the flash drive

Thomas: Well that makes my plan so much easier.

Gaomon: What do you think we should do sir?

Thomas: The only thing we can do…fight.

Yushima: If you have a program that can really jumpstart the digital world, Thomas, we need to get it to the digital dive soon.

Biyomon: We'll have to find a way to free the hostages too

Thomas: So it's settled, then. We're going to have to fight off those Digimon, and get this flash drive into the computer at all costs.

Jodixmon: That won't be easy. Those Digimon are all extremely strong.

Marcus: Maybe…

Marcus took out his digivice

Marcus: But we're stronger.

Agumon: Fighting time boss?

Marcus: Oh yeah. It's fightin' time.

It was less than five miles away. A sewer lid that was in the middle of a vacant, rocky field. What was intresting wasn't the sewer lid itself, but what was deep under it. Underneath the lid was a tall ladder, and underneath that was a series of tunnels and pipes, all wired with plastic explosives attached to them. Through several rocky walls, there were even more explosives. One floor deeper was another rocky tunnel with a puddle of water in the middle. Soon, it was revealed that Luke was lying unconscious next to the puddle. The puddle reached his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. On top of him, there was an old yellow poster board, with messy handwriting across it. In giant, red, bold letters it said, "Time to run." Underneath, it was signed with the initials "G.M." Luke looked over, and saw several plastic explosives suddenly turn on. They began counting down from one hour. His eyes widened and he began to breathe heavily.

**There isn't much more to say after that, other than the next episode will complete the season finale's storyline, and it is probably one of, if not the most action packed things I've ever written. I hope you enjoy! **

**R+R!**

**And by the way, special thanks to StarPurpleandBlue for the translations! I hope they weren't too distracting! Sorry for no digivolutions, but I can promise that the next episode is very action packed! I'll try to get the drawings done as soon as possible too!**


	34. Episode 25

**There isn't much to say. But by the way, I made a major error in the episode before this. I replaced JewlBeemon's name with Dinobeemon. Sorry, that's a major fail on my part…if you recall, Dinobeemon was the one who knew Lilymon, and JewlBeemon is the one who works for Exogrimmon.I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me, lol. And sorry for the EXTREMELY looong wait, but I guess it balances out since the season premiere itself was released like, super, super early. Here's the conclusion to the season premiere! And just your luck, it's (almost) double length. Enjoy!**

Keenan was turning his house upside down. He looked under sofas, kitchen cabinets, rugs, everywhere. He was in his parents' room looking under their bed.

Keenan: I can't believe I lost it. Where could it have gone?

"Where could what have gone?"

Keenan quickly turned around. His dad was standing in the doorway. Keenan turned back around.

Keenan: Sorry dad, I didn't mean to go through your stuff. But it's my digivice. It's gone! It's gone, and I don't know where it could have disappeared to.

Keenan sounded really worried

Mr. Crier: Keenan, hold on a minute. You just got back from the digital world, again. Are you sure you and Falcomon wanna go out looking for more trouble?

Keenan: I never look for trouble dad, trouble comes looking for me.

Keenan got up and continued to search in his mom's drawers

Keenan: But luckily, the two of us are strong enough to take down anything that gets in our way.

Mr. Crier: Well, Kristy's dad already called me and filled me in on all of the details. Just be safe, okay? I don't want your mother to be worried sick again.

Keenan: Well if I can't find my digivice, I don't know if it'll be very safe to go and fight those Digimon down at the police station at all. According to Yushima there are dozens of them, all ultimates with the exception of Ogremon and Exogrimmon.

Mr. Crier: So while you guys try to fight all of those guys off, Thomas will come in from the back of the police station and try to get the computer running in time to restart the digital world

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Danny will be helping too. He's gonna free the hostages while we keep those guys busy

Mr. Crier: Danny as in…your friend from school?

Keenan: Yeah, he's the only other kid who knows about our Digimon

Mr. Crier: Intresting…

Keenan: He's actually been a big help to us. He covers for us in school, and helps Matt's parents not to worry sick over him. Anyway, their job is to have MachGaogamon tunnel underground, and create an underground route for the passengers to get out. Thomas will be busy turning on the program, so it will be up to Danny to lead all the hostages out.

Mr. Crier: But if Danny doesn't have a Digimon, isn't he in just as much danger as the rest of the hostages?

Keenan: Don't worry, he'll have a partner

Mr. Crier: So what's everyone waiting on?

Keenan continued to look through the drawers

Keenan: me. I know I put the digivice in my room, yet I still can't find it!

The doorbell rang. Keenan closed the drawer.

Keenan: I'll get it

Keenan headed downstairs and opened the door. Castilla was the only one standing there.

Keenan: Hey Castilla. I know you guys are waiting for me, and I'm sorry, but Falcomon and I have searched everywhere and…

Castilla laughed

Castilla: Keenan! It's okay, I'm not here to yell at you.

Keenan: Oh, okay. Well then what brings you here?

Castilla: Can you keep this?

She took out a plastic bag with the crest inside of it.

Castilla: I found it on the floor of Luke's room. The whole place was a mess with shattered computer pieces everywhere, but this thing looks different. I don't want this to be there if he comes back.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: So how are you holding up?

Castilla: well, it's just that I never thought that I'd become an only child at this age.

Keenan: I want to see Luke back just as much as you do.

Castilla: I didn't think you guys still cared about him.

Keenan: Of course I still care. We all do. We're his friends, and we have to be there for him.

Castilla: I think that if Luke could just hear you say that, it would help everything

Castilla handed Keenan the bag with the crest in it

Castilla: I figured that since you have a lot of experience with these kinds of things, you'd be the smartest person to give it to.

Keenan took it. He could see that Castilla was a little sad

Keenan: I'll put it in a safe place. In the mean time, there's that mission you'll have to complete. I hope you're still excited about that

Castilla smiled

Castilla: Oh yeah, I am.

"KEENAN!"

He could tell it was Falcomon's voice

Falcomon: I THINK I FOUND YOUR DIGIVICE, BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME UP HERE.

Castilla: I had better let you go. I'll tell the others that you found your digivice.

Keenan: Okay, see you later Castilla. Alright, I'll be there in a minute!

He closed the door and ran upstairs. On the way up, he shoved the bag in his front pocket

Keenan: Falcomon? Where are you?

Falcomon: In here!

The voice came from Ruka's room.

Keenan: Oh perfect

He opened the door. Ruka was sitting on the ground grabbing Demidevimon. Falcomon was behind Keenan.

Falcomon: Take one guess on where I think your digivice disappeared to…

Keenan: Ruka, do you have my digivice?

Ruka: no.

Keenan: Ruka, don't lie to me. I've looked everywhere but here. If you know where it is I need you to tell me now.

Demidevimon: Can you tell her to let go of me!

Ruka: I told you Keenan. I haven't seen it anywhere…

Keenan: Ruka…

Ruka turned around

Ruka: If you can't find it then you can't leave me again.

Keenan: Listen, we've been over this. I have to do this. My friends need Falcomon and I to help them.

Ruka: Mommy says that what you do is dangerous.

Keenan walked over to Ruka and knelt down

Keenan: It is dangerous, but that's why we're the only ones who can help. If we don't do this, we don't think anyone else will be able to. And if you give me my digivice, then it will be a lot easier for us. Does that make sense to you?

Ruka put her head down.

Ruka: It's under my bed

Keenan: Don't worry, I'll be back.

Ruka: That's what you said last time

Keenan: I didn't lie the first time, so why would I lie again?

Keenan got up, but on the way, the bag with the crest in it fell on the ground.

Ruka: Keenan, what's that?

He hadn't even noticed until Ruka mentioned it. He looked down. Demidevimon turned around and saw it. His mouth dropped open.

Falcomon: Yeah, Keenan. What are you doing with that?

Keenan: Oh would you guys cut it out. Castilla found it in Luke's room. She wanted me to keep it safe.

He picked it up.

Demidevimon (thinking): That's what Exogrimmon was always looking for. That key that he kept, it was to find that! If I can bring that back…

Ruka: sounds boring…

Keenan: It is, and it's nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Falcomon, you can go ahead and meet up with the others.

Falcomon: Okay

He flew out. Keenan made his way to Ruka's bed. Demidevimon stared at the crest

25:31. That's what it said on the timers. There had to be hundreds of them. The circular explosives were very small, but were firmly attached to the walls, and kept counting down every second. Luke passed one of them. The tunnel was very dark and dirty. Rocks were everywhere. He pushed his way through rubble. His face already had dirt all over it.

Luke: Matt?

He looked around

Luke: MATT!

"yeah, yeah, I'm right over here!"

Matt pushed through a couple unstable rocks that came crashing onto the ground. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Luke got him up, and Matt was breathing heavily.

Luke: Where the heck did you disappear to?

Matt: I thought I found a way out but it turned out to be another dead end.

Luke: These bombs are on a timer. If we don't find a way out of here then we're dead!

Matt: Is there any way to diffuse them?

Luke: If you're an expert in plastic explosives be my guest.

Matt kept quiet

Luke: I can't believe you tried to go find an exit to save yourself

Matt: If it was real then I would have come back to get you.

Matt walked past him

Matt: And anyway, what do you care? You're the expert at trying to do things yourself and hurting others in the process.

Luke looked annoyed

Luke: What I did was for a reason!

Matt: Yeah you just keep telling yourself that Luke. And maybe all the Digimon who you killed will understand too.

Luke followed him

Luke: If the Digital world was really destroyed we wouldn't still be alive

Matt: In case you've forgotten, we have no idea how we got here! Actually, I guess I should only speak for myself

Luke: What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Matt: How do I know that you're not the one behind this? I bet that you know the way out and are just pretending to be trapped here long enough for you to make it out safely and to have me left behind.

Luke: Just listen to yourself. How crazy do you think I am? I wouldn't have found you and woken you up if I wanted you to die down here.

Matt: speaking from experience right?

Matt walked away from him

Luke: If you don't trust me that's fine, Matt! I already told you. I stopped expecting you guys to act like friends a long time ago.

Matt: The only person you thought about was yourself…

Luke: and what makes you so sure about that?

Matt turned around

Luke: Did you guys ever give me a chance to prove my humanity to you before you all collectively decided that I had none?

Matt: You know what, we did Luke! And look where that's gotten us now.

Luke stood still and looked at the ground. Matt turned around again and started walking.

Luke: A lost cause. That's what you guys think I am! That's what you've always thought I was, wasn't it

Matt: If we really believed that, then why did we refuse to kill you even when we thought the fate of the world depended on it?

Suddenly, the cave started to tremble. More rocks fell from the sky. One was about to crush Luke, and he didn't see it.

Matt: Luke, look out!

Matt tackled him to the ground, effectively saving them both. Luke got up

Luke: Why are there tremors down here?

Matt got up after him

Matt: I have no idea.

Luke turned and looked at one of the timers. It read 22:59. It continued to count down

Matt: Luke, I don't think anyone knows we're down here. Our Digimon are missing, and our phones don't even have a ghost of a signal down here. Which means that if we're going to get out alive, we're gonna have help each other out, and find an exit together.

Matt held out his hand

Matt: Are you in?

Luke walked past Matt

Luke: Let's just find a way out of here

Matt slowly followed him

-x-

An Andromon walked past one of the computers.

Andromon: Master, we still have not heard back from Ogremon or the man yet. For all we know he could have escaped

Exogrimmon turned around.

Exogrimmon: Well…their loss

He turned back to the hostages

Exogrimmon: Because you know that if that news report airs, we'll have no choice but to live up to your race's expectations of us. We will be forced to leave no survivors. And it will start with all of you.

"MASTER!"

JewlBeemon flew in, carrying Ogremon. He dropped Ogremon on the floor.

Exogrimmon: What is the meaning of this?

Ogremon slowly got up

Ogremon: That guy. He put me to sleep with some gas and escaped.

Exogrimmon: You idiot!

Ogremon: Wait. I think there was more to him than met the eye. He said something about working with Digimon right before I passed out.

Exogrimmon shook his head

Exogrimmon: So he was one of them. That's why he wasn't scared of us. No matter…

A young boy began sobbing. Exogrimmon turned to him and held his face. The mother screamed at him to get away. Exogrimmon grabbed the boys face. The mother yelled at him to let go

Exogrimmon: What's the matter?

"I'm scared…"

Exogrimmon: Why? I've already said there's no need to be scared of me, or anyone else.

He let go of his face

Exogrimmon: We are about to enter a new era. An era when Digimon and humans live together in peace. All under my rule. But unfortunately…

His eye glowed red

Exogrimmon: Because that man chose to disobey me, none of you will have the privilege of being a part of it.

Exogrimmon drew out his metal claws

Exogrimmon: I'm sorry…

"Sir!"

Exogrimmon yelled

Exogrimmon: WHAT?

"you might want to look outside. It's the kids."

Exogrimmon smiled

Exogrimmon: The Digi Destined…

Brianna, Jodixmon, Kristy, Biyomon, Marcus, and Agumon, Falcomon and Keenan were waiting outside.

Marcus: I can't this place looks so beaten up

Brianna: That's what happens when Exogrimmon's army finds a new place to run. They break it down until they find a way in…

Soon, the roof of the police station exploded. Many Digimon flew out.

Brianna: …or out

About twenty of them landed in front of them. JewlBeemon and Ogremon landed in the front. Exogrimmon landed in front of those two.

Kristy: Uh…guys. There are…a lot of them.

Marcus clenched his fist

Marcus: That won't last too long…

Exogrimmon: Well, well, well. I don't recall meeting with you guys face to face like this. But you are the ones who have been such a thorn in my side.

JewlBeemon laughed

JewlBeemon: At least what's left of them! Where's your blonde friend? Was she too busy crying over her brother to come out here?

Ogremon: I don't know how you survived, but it looks to me as if your two strongest members never quite made it out because of us. What chance do you think the likes of you stand against us?

Exogrimmon: I said this once to your late friend Luke, so I suppose it's only fair to say it to you as well. Instead of fighting us and losing, here's a proposition. This world will be ours in a matter of hours. So why not join us now? We can forgive your Digimons' betrayal, and all of us will rule this world! And as for you…humans…since you've learned to fight with these Digimon so well, we can put you kids at the top of our military force…

Brianna: You know what? You can just stop talking there! Because anything that you propose is garbage to us!

Keenan: We will never join you!

Exogrimmon: I don't think you children quite understand. I fooled your friend, Luke, into thinking that I had anything to do with his sister's disappearance. And since I had that hanging over his head the whole time, he became another one of my pawns. A puppet, really. And I winded him up against you, and what do you know? He ended up destroying the digital world, and your leader Matt, in the process. To be absolutely honest, I viewed your friend Matt as the strongest of you. It must have been because Dracomon was trained by me. Either way, he was the only real roadblock between me and absolute power

Brianna: Oh yeah? Then what do you call the rest of us?

Exogrimmon made eye contact with her

Exogrimmon: Speedbumps.

Kristy: ouch…

Exogirmmon: But he's gone now because of me, and that wasn't even my original intention! You see, when I want something to happen, it happens ten times worse than I intended. Look at yourselves. Your group is divided because of me. So divided, and so weak that Kristy had to beg her older brother to come and help. Now obviously, from this you can conclude that I am stronger, and smarter than any Digimon that even you, Marcus Damon, have ever fought. So now, you have two decisions. You can either stop this nonsense, surrender to me, have your Digimon live, and become at the top of my military force. Or you can resist, have your Digimon die…and become prisoners in my stockade.

Ogremon: So what will it be?

For a moment, no one moved. Then Keenan took out his digivice. Brianna took hers out. Kristy took hers out and turned to Marcus.

Kristy: Marcus?

Marcus took his out

Marcus: It's fighting time!

Exogrimmon: You will regret this day

Exogrimmon turned to his army.

Exogrimmon: You guys are stronger than them now. So don't stop until all of them are just smears on your fists. Have I made myself understood?

The army prepared to fight. Exogrimmon turned his head.

Exogrimmon: This planet's already mine, children. You can't resist us, and you're about to find out why. CHARGE!

The Digimon began attacking. Exogrimmon turned to Ogremon

Exogrimmon: As for you. Go inside and guard the hostages. Make sure none of them get out.

Ogremon: Right away

Keenan: You guys ready?

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A violet DNA charge surrounds Keenan's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Keenan: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Falcomon warp digivolve to!

CROWMON!

A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Brianna: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Jodixmon digivolve to!

CUNIMON!

Marcus and Agumon ran up to an Etemon. Etemon tried to punch Marcus but he jumped all the way over his head. On the way down, Marcus punched him down. An Orange DNA Charge surrounded his hand.

Marcus: Thomas you better be right…AGUMON GO!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. An orange DNA charge surrounds Marcus's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Marcus: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Agumon warp digivolve to!

Agumon turned into Geogreymon. Geogreymon digivolved.

RIZEGREYMON!

Rizegreymon caught Marcus so he wouldn't slam into the ground. Immediately they started fighting. Exogrimmon flew up and watched the whole thing. That was lucky for Thomas, Machgaogamon and Danny, because they were behind the police station, and Exogrimmon's back was turned towards them.

Thomas: How long do you think it will be until the police see?

Danny: Well we are right in front of a police station. Which reminds me…didn't you say someone was coming to help us out?

Thomas: Yeah, she should have been here a long time ago. If she's not here in like…ten seconds we just have to go

Danny: Who exactly is this…she?

Someone tapped Danny's shoulder. He jumped back for a second. Castilla was waving at him.

Danny: Oh, hey Castilla!

Castilla hugged him

Castilla: HI DANNY!

Danny: Shhh! We don't want him to hear us…

Floramon showed up after her.

Floramon: We're supposed to help you two tunnel.

Thomas: That won't be neccecary, Machgaogamon can handle it. But it will be useful having you around just in case the room's not as vacant as we think it'll be.

Danny turned to Thomas

Danny: Keenan didn't set this up did he?

Thomas smiled.

Thomas: He did.

Thomas crawled to another area

Thomas: MachGaogamon, try digging right over here. No major pipes should be in this area.

MachGaogamon: Sir yes sir!

-x-

Commander Sampson, Yushima, and Spencer were still waiting in Kristy's living room.

Spencer: So that's what happened, huh?

Sampson nodded

Sampson: We didn't even stand a chance. They broke into the police station from every angle. I tried to fight them off myself, but there were so many. We had no choice but to run and abandon the digital dive.

Yushima: So do you think they'll be able to do it? You think they can jumpstart the digital world and fight off all of those ultimates at the same time?

Spencer: For me, the issue is how long it will be before someone sees Digimon fighting outside their window and try to call the police. But of course I have faith in them.

Yushima: You don't have much of a choice since both of your kids are Digimon tamers now.

Spencer: You got that right.

He took a sip of coffee

Yushima: Do I see a hint of jealously?

Spencer: Jealous? No. Our mission ended years and years ago

Yushima: Still, there has to be times when you wish that it was you who was still out there. To be quite honest, when I go out fishing by myself, I can't help but think how exciting it was when we discovered the digital world. We had quite the time, didn't we?

Sampson: By quite the time you mean almost dying because we didn't bring enough food or water to survive.

Yushima: Yeah, but it's just the thrill of it all. There will never be quite a time like that again for me. But I'm not complaining. Fishing is what I do best now!

The door slammed open. Thomas's assistant Dr. Sato was in the doorway.

Yushima: Hey, aren't you…

Dr. Sato: Yes, Dr. Norstein's assistant. Commander Sampson! Where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere!

Sampson: Well I'm here now, so what do you need?

Dr. Sato: He's ready to see you.

The Commander froze

Spencer: Who's ready to see you?

The Commander adjusted his sunglasses.

Sampson: Of course. Let's go now. I wish your children the best of luck, Spencer.

He walked out the door.

-x-

Luke and Matt ran over to another area. Matt looked behind him.

Matt: We're in the same spot that we were before!

Luke: No we're not

Matt: We just ran in a circle!

Luke: Look!

He pointed at a pile of rocks. They looked like they were blocking a hole that they would barely be able to fit through.

Luke: Those weren't there before. And it looks like there's a way out behind

Luke walked up and moved the rocks out of the way. He climbed into the hole, squeezing his way through. The space was really tight, and he could feel the small rocks crushing his ribs. After a long period of struggling, he finally made it to the other side. Luckily for him, on the other side was another set of tunnels. Maybe this one was one step closer to finding a way out. He looked around and saw that there were still explosives set up everywhere. They were running out of time.

Luke: Matt! Let's go already!

Matt hesitated. He was already in a lot of pain after throwing Luke out of the way before.

Luke: What are you waiting for? Get over here!

Matt knelt down and started to go through the hole. It was extremely painful. He was being squeezed from all sides.

Matt: Luke! I don't think I can make it across!

Luke: Oh for crying out loud.

Luke bent down and went through the hole again. He grabbed Matt's arm and physically dragged him across. Soon, Matt was on the other side. He was breathing heavily. Mat looked up and saw that there were still miniature bombs attached everywhere. They were counting down from 06:41. Matt was in too much pain to even stand. He grabbed his arm.

Matt: Time sure flies when you're running for your life

Luke: It's because these tunnels are leading us nowhere

Matt: how did we even get here?

Luke: If I knew the answer to that, then maybe I'd have an idea on how to get the heck out of here

Another tremor shook the place

Luke: Get up, Matt. We have to go.

Matt slowly got up. He limped behind Luke

Matt: Why does this place keep shaking?

Luke: I don't know. This place is rigged with explosives, so some of them might be going off early

Matt: Do you know who planted the bombs?

Luke: What makes you think I would know who planted these?

Matt: I don't know. Maybe the fact that you've been planning against us ever since we got to the digital world might have something to do with it.

Luke: I don't give a hoot what you believe anymore. The ends will justified the means. I'll get Leslie back, and then it will all have been worth it

Matt: Would you wake up, already! Your sister isn't coming back! The police found her body! Exogrimmon used your memory of her to turn you into something you're not

Luke stopped running

Luke: Unlike the rest of you, I'm not giving up based on a police report. I thought someone as persistent minded as you would have understood Matt

Matt: What I understand is that millions of Digimon are probably dead now because of you. Our team is dead without you

Luke: Then I suppose you find yourself another team member. Maybe what I did was wrong, but I don't regret it. I had a good reason, and I'm sticking to it.

Matt: Luke, would you listen to yourself?

Luke: I know what happened to Bearmon was wrong, and when I get out of here, I'll fix things with him. He's the only one who matters to me now. But after that, I want you five to stay away from me. I don't trust you. I don't trust any of you!

Matt: Luke…you used to be one of the good guys. What happened?

Luke: I guess I grew up. And you guys didn't trust me enough to support me

Matt: That's because all you ever did was lie to us.

Luke: Let's keep moving.

They started running

Luke: If you want me to be honest with you, Matt, then fine! The guy who put us down here's name is Grey Mask. He's a human scientist, and the reason why Exogrimmon's army has been living like they're from metropolitan Japan. All their gadgets came from him.

Matt: and you know this guy?

Luke reached in his pocket and handed Matt something. It was a tiny, burnt out, circular object with a hole on the bottom.

Matt: The heck is this?

Luke: It's how you saw Grapleomon and I fly away. He made rocket boosters that let Digimon like Grapleomon fly.

Matt: So he made things like this for you?

Luke: He was supposed to, but never did. We found that one on our own. Part of the deal was to hand you five over to Exogrimmon. With you out of the picture, Grey Mask would have been able to use your digivices for some project he's working on. And since that never happened, I might have ruined his project. That's probably why he's after me

Matt: Project…what project?

Luke: I don't have the answer to everything, Matt. He keeps it classified.

Matt: So this guy is like, a freaked out Dr. Frankenstein

Luke shook his head

Luke: Grey Mask makes Dr. Frankenstein look like an inexperienced summer chem tutor.

They both ran to a dead end. The only path was to their right, where there was a slide door that looked like it belonged in a cage.

Luke: Quick! Slide that open!

Matt tried. He still was a little injured, but either way, he couldn't open it

Luke: What are you doing?

Matt: I can't open this!

Luke ran up and tried to slide it open also. Nothing happened. Luke took a look on the other side. In anger, he kicked the door

Luke: It's locked from the outside.

Matt: Let's both try to pull it

Both of them placed their hands firmly on the other side, and tried to pull back. Nothing moved. Matt pulled too hard and fell back. He scraped his arm on the ground

Luke: It's no use. We have to go back

Matt: We don't have time to go back!

Luke: Then you tell me how we're gonna break through an iron door with a metal lock!

Matt looked around.

Matt: We have to find something…anything that can help us break through!

They looked around for a moment. There was absolutely nothing they could find. Luke sat down and rested against the wall. He looked up at one of the timers. It was counting down from six minutes and fifty four seconds

Matt: Luke, we can't give up! We just can't!

Luke stared at him. Matt put his hands on his head in frustration and sat down too

Luke looked at the ground

Luke: Too bad none of you ever said that when talking about me

Matt: That's where you're wrong, Luke. We couldn't have even afforded to have bad thoughts about you with Castilla defending you every second. Do you know how many times she told us, "don't judge Luke, he's just confused. He's a good guy!"

Matt paused

Matt: "He's nothing like his father"

Luke: You didn't know my dad, so why don't you just shut up!

Matt: All I'm doing is quoting what Castilla said.

Luke shook his head

Luke: I don't think anyone knows we're down here, Matt.

Matt: And by anyone, you mean any of our Digimon. Because they're the only ones who would be able to help us now. But thanks to you, both of our Digimon are dead.

Luke: Well as much as this may shock you, Bearmon was important to me too

Matt: Of course he was. He was a key part of your plan to destroy the digital world

Luke: I told you, it was a mistake!

Matt: Then why'd you do it, Luke? If you really cared about him, then why would you make him help you in destroying his world?

Luke: you make it sound like I'm the bad guy

Matt: Why don't you take a look at your digivice?

Luke: I can't help the fact that I'm destined to be the destroyer! If that's who I am, then there's no stopping it. There's no going back for me, Matt.

Matt looked at the timer. 4:20 and counting down. He stood up. Luke saw something when he stood up.

Luke: Matt, behind you

He walked up and picked it up

Luke: How does this look?

There was a rusted metal crowbar laying on the ground. Matt looked at the timer. 4:04. He nodded

Matt: Let's use it

Garudamon: Shadow Wing!

Garudamon dove behind his fire attack towards an Asuramon. Asuramon jumped through the attack and grabbed Garudamon. Garudamon tried to break free, but Asuramon kept holding on. Suddenly, Asuramon let go and fell down to the ground. Garudamon looked up and saw RizeGreymon with his gun pointed.

RizeGreymon: You Okay?

Suddenly, Rizegreymon screamed. He fell to the ground. JewlBeemon had electrocuted him from behind. He dove in after Rizegreymon and grabbed him by the neck. Garudamon tried to help him, but was then swarmed by other flying Digimon. Rizegreymon and JewlBeemon exchanged punches until they both hit the ground and made a giant crater. Cunimon sped past, trying to evade two Pijaramons who were chasing after him. He drew out his two crystal swords. He ran in a circle, and the Pijaramons followed him around. He jumped back into the crater where Rizegreymon and JewlBeemon were fighting. One of the two Pijaramons jumped in after him. Cunimon turned around and thrusted his beam sword. Pajiramon couldn't dodge it in time. The sword stabbed into him, and he deleted and reformed into a digi egg.

Cunimon: These guys aren't easy

Rizegreymon: No, do you think?

The second Pijarmon jumped in and tackled Cunimon. From a distance, Exogrimmon paced back and forth, watching the battle. Luckily, his back was turned to the actual building, where Thomas , Danny, Castilla, Floramon and Machgaogamon were digging behind. Machgaogamon came back from inside a hole he had just created.

Machgaogamon: You guys! I found a way in.

Thomas: Alright, let's go before someone notices us

Danny looked up in the sky

Danny: Uh, guys…

They all looked up. A news helicopter flew over them

Thomas: Oh no

The pilot of the helicopter looked down

Pilot: My…word

One of the news reporters with a camera was behind him. He opened the helicopter door

Reporter: Should I start recording now?

Pilot: Start? You should've started minutes ago! Get every pixel of this

The reporter began to start up the camera

Castilla: If they put us on the news…

Thomas: They won't

Thomas picked up his cell phone. He pressed a speed-dial button and waited a couple moments

Thomas: Yoshi? Yoshi! I need you to get a hold of Commander Sampson. Listen, there are news helicopters here! Tell him to get cops over here now! We need them to drive out the helicopters. No…that'll take too long. Get them to go on the radio and order them to get out! Whatever it takes!We cannot draw attention to ourselves!

He stopped for a second

Thomas: What do you mean you're not able to get a hold of him! Where did he go?

Reporter: Okay, camera's up in five…four…three…two…what?

Pilot: What's the problem?

The reporter pointed. The pilot turned his head. Crowmon was headed straight for the copter. The two screamed. Crowmon landed on the ledge of the news helicopter.

Crowmon: Sorry about this

He grabbed the camera with beak and threw it out the door.

Reporter: HEY!

Crowmon: You saw noth….

Crowmon was attacked. Two flying Digimon hoarded him.

Reporter: We need to get out of here!

The pilot recklessly flew ahead. The two Digimon knocked Crowmon around.

Thomas: I guess that should work for now…

He hung up

Floramon: Castilla, I need to help them!

Castilla: Okay, but be careful

Crowmon was being mercilessly swamped by more flying Digimon. He tried to fight, but they were too strong.

Flower Ray!

One of the Digimon was hit in the back and fell down to the ground. Petalmon came over and drew more Digimon away.

Crowmon: Thanks

Petalmon: Don't thank me yet…

They were preparing for more Digimon that were coming towards them.

Soon, Thomas, Danny, Castilla and Machgaogamon tunneled into the police station from the bottom. Machgaogamon broke through the floor down there. The four of them slowly climbed out. Luckily for them, the hostages were right in front. Many of them jumped back when they saw Machgaogomon.

Machgaogamon: It's alright, we're friends!

Thomas: He's with me!

Machgaogamon: We're going to get you guys out

"Not if I can help it…"

Ogremon slammed his spiky club against Machgaogamon's face. He fell down.

Thomas: Machgaogamon!

Machgaogamon got up and tackled Ogremon.

Machgaogamon: I'll take care of him sir! You get the program running on the computer! Danny and Castilla, you lead these guys out!

Ogremon punched him in the face. Machgaogamon rolled over and got up. Thomas ran for the computer.

Machgaogamon: You're just a champion! I'm an ultimate, so give up!

Ogremon: I'm afraid you'll find me to be much more powerful than your average champion.

Machgaogamon: Then prove it!

Ogremon charged for Machgaogamon

Danny: Castilla, we need to get these guys out

Ogremon: No you won't!

Ogremon tried to attack them. Machgaogamon grabbed him and threw him into a counter, smashing it down.

Machgaogamon: No…I have you all to myself.

Castilla: Let's go guys!

The hostages got up and jumped into the hole one by one. Thomas plugged the flash drive into the computer.

Thomas: Alright, computing skills. Don't fail me now…

-x-

At a medical clinic, Dr. Sato walked into one of the rooms. Commander Sampson walked in behind him, and Dr. Sato locked the door.

Dr. Sato: This is Dr. Norstein's private clinic. There's a T.V. in case you get bored.

The T.V was already turned on to the news. It was muted.

Commander Sampson: You're telling me that Thomas owns this whole place?

He nodded.

Dr. Sato: No one knows of this place. Your friend's right over there. A couple others are in the beds next to him

Commander Sampson walked and turned the corner. In front of him was Reppamon lying on a bed. Reppamon turned and made eye contact with him. Commander Sampson shook his head

Commander Sampson: Kudamon. Or Reppamon I should say….

Reppamon: Sampson, there are probably so many questions that you have for me right now

Commander Sampson: Well that's putting it lightly. I've had no idea whether you were dead or alive for the past five years.

Reppamon: Well I would be if he hadn't gotten me out

He pointed at Dracomon, who was also laying in a bed.

Reppamon: We barely made it to the portal on time. Wingdramon took me to Thomas, who is probably the only person in this world who would've been able to cure me. Don't worry, no one saw us. But both he and Bearmon were very weak. All three of us were treated though. Dracomon and Bearmon are out cold.

Commander Sampson: So how did…

Reppamon: Look, Commander. Like I said, you probably have a lot of questions. But we don't have much time. I don't think that we're the only ones who made it here.

Commander Sampson: I know, Exogrimmon's army is here too

Reppamon: If we can't think of a way to get all of them out here…your world will be in danger forever

-x-

Demidevimon slowly looked behind him. No one was there. He flew away from under Ruka's bed and headed for the door which was slightly open. He peeked outside. There was no one there. So the coast was clear. He turned back around and flew straight for Ruka's window. But right before he made it out, Ruka stood up in front of him. He screamed, hit the wall, and fell over.

Ruka: Where do you think you're going?

Demidevimon: I thought you left!

Ruka: I came back!

Demidevimon: Well I won't once I bust out of here!

He tried to fly out the window, but Ruka held him by the wing.

Demidevimon: Let me go!

Ruka: You're not very strong Frankie!

Demidevimon: Let me out of here!

Ruka: Why do you wanna go so bad?

Demidevimon: Because I have to!

Ruka: Where do you have to go?

Demidevimon: Look, kid! My real master is on this planet according to your brother. If that's true, I need to be there!

Ruka: You wanna go back to him?

Demidevimon: No, I want to give him a piece of my mind before your friends destroy him first

Ruka didn't respond she let go

Demidevimon: Well, smell ya later kid!

Ruka: Wait…

Demidevimon: WHAT?

Ruka: I'll go with you

Demidevimon: Your brother told you not to, so there. You can't

Ruka: Keenan doesn't listen to me when I ask him to stay at home. Why should I listen to him when he tells me to do it?

She grabbed Demidevimon and shoved him in her small backpack.

Demidevimon: Are you crazy?

Ruka: I'm just going to cheer on Keenan. What's so crazy about that? Plus, I know where the police station is. Now let's go Frankie! There's no time to waste!

-x-

The timer was counting down from 3 minutes

Luke: Could you take any longer, Matt?

Matt: Hold on!

He was trying to use the crowbar to unlock the fence from the other side

Luke: Do you know how to do this or not?

Matt: I used to break into locks all the time. The first thing that I should be able to do is….

He got it. He broke the lock open.

Matt: I think I did it!

Luke ran over and pulled the door. It slid open. Matt dropped the crowbar and ran down the hallway. Luke quickly followed him. They met a steep incline that spiraled around. They ran to the top of it as quickly as they could. At the top, Matt stopped and pointed forward.

Matt: Luke! Look over there!

They could see a little bit of sunlight coming in from the top. Soon, they noticed that it was coming from the holes of the sewer lid right above it. Luckily for them, there was a ladder that ran from the floor to the top.

Matt: Some sewer system this turned out to be. At least we have an easy way out.

Luke: It's never that simple with Grey Mask. Look ahead…

Matt looked directly in front of him. He noticed that in order to get to where the ladder was, he and Luke would have to cross a very, very narrow and weak bridge. Under the bridge were all of the pipes that would run through a normal sewer network. About fifteen feet down was the sewage. If he lost his footing and fell, it would be over. He would die from the explosion, provided that the impact of the fall didn't kill him first.

Matt: Where does this mask guy get the time to make all of this?

Luke: Who cares? We have barely any time to get past, now let's go!

They felt another small tremor. Matt looked at another timer that was set up to the ceiling. 1:30 and counting

Luke: NOW!

Luke ran across. He tried to maintain his footing across the bridge without losing much time. Matt followed behind him. The timer was on 1:10. Towards the end, Luke was beginning to lose his balance. With one last burst of energy, he jumped to the other side. He grabbed on the ledge and pulled himself up. He had made it. The ladder that led to freedom was right in front of him. He turned around and saw Matt. He was about three fourths of the way across.

Luke: Matt, hurry up!

He looked at one of the timers. It was counting down from 0:58

Luke: Now!

Matt: Keep your pants on! I'm coming!

Matt had a couple steps to go, but the absolute worst thing that could happen did. Another tremor struck. The weak bridge shook violently. Matt was hurled off. He tried to jump to the edge, but didn't make it. Luke quickly looked down. Matt was dangling from a small pipe, but it wouldn't support his weight much longer.

Matt: Luke! Luke, please! Help me up!

The pipe began to loosen. It wouldn't be long before it broke. Luke looked at a timer, and then looked at the ladder behind him.

Matt: Luke, don't you dare leave me behind!

Luke took another look at the ladder, and then at the sewer lid. If he left now, he would be able to make it out in time…

Matt: Luke, don't leave me here to die…please.

Luke stood up. Matt made eye contact with him. Luke slowly turned around and ran away.

Matt: LUKE!

-x-

Dracomon woke up. He sat up on the bed. Commander Sampson and Reppamon looked over at him.

Reppamon: Dracomon…you're awake

Dracomon: Where are we?

Reppamon: You got me and Bearmon out just in time. We're on earth.

Dracomon: I think Matt's in trouble…

Commander Sampson: Matt? But I thought he was dead

Dracomon: Is there any way you can check?

The commander looked at his watch

Commander Sampson: Well, if all is going according to plan right now, Thomas should be at the police station. If he's next to the digital dive, then maybe he can track Matt's digivice signature. It's a long shot, but it just might work…

Sampson got out his phone and switched it on. He dialed Thomas's number.

-x-

Thomas was typing away at the computer. He was trying his best to hurry before Ogremon was able to break away from Machgaogamon. Danny and Castilla led another group of people out through the tunnel. Thomas felt his phone vibrate. He took it out

Thomas: This is no time for telephone marketers…

He looked at the name. He picked it up.

Thomas: Sampson?

Commander Sampson: Thomas! I need you to find something for me fast

Thomas: You know now isn't the best time…

Commander Sampson: Have you made it to the computer yet?

Thomas: Yeah, and I'm trying to get the startup program to run. I have no time to waste

Commander Sampson: We think Matt's alive and in some sort of trouble. If he really is alive, then he might have his digivice with him. Do you think you can track it?

Thomas: Well seeing that Marcus survived his near death encounter I can't say I'm too surprised. Okay, if anything comes up I'll give you the coordinates. In the mean time, we need cops here, now Commander!

-x-

Matt tried to grab onto the pipe with all of his strength. There were about twenty five seconds left on the timer. Then the entire place would explode. It was hopeless. There was no way he could help himself up in time.

Matt: I can't give up…

Matt tried to pull himself up. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought it through at all. He just put more pressure on the pipe, and to his misfortune, the weak pipe broke. Matt began to fall, when suddenly he saw something else in front of him. He quickly grabbed onto it. He looked up. Luke was holding the crowbar that they used to pry open the door, and Matt was grabbing onto the bottom. Luke used the last of his strength to pull Matt up. Matt grabbed onto the ledge as quickly as he could and pulled himself up. Matt and Luke were breathing very heavily. Matt couldn't describe how much pain he was in. Luke dropped the crowbar and quickly grabbed onto his own forearm. He might have broken it.

Luke: If I went down there to get you I would have gotten us both killed

Matt slowly looked up at Luke

Luke: Did you seriously think I was just going to leave you down here?

Matt didn't respond

Luke: I guess none of you guys ever really knew me at all

The clock struck eleven seconds.

Matt went to the ladder. Luke took the opposite side. They both climbed it as fast as they could. Luke managed climbing with his aching arm. The timers counted down from eight seconds. They were both taking a giant leap of faith. Matt couldn't help but think that if the sewer lid was locked or didn't lead outside, they would be history. He shut his eyes. He couldn't think like that right now.

The two of them were climbing the ladder at the same speed. The dozens of explosives were now counting down from four seconds.

They had both made it to the top. As much as it hurt Matt to stretch his arm, he reached up and grabbed the sewer lid. Luke also grabbed it, and both of them slid it out of the way. They could see sunlight.

Two. One.

A fiery explosion erupted from the inside out. The explosion headed up to where Matt and Luke were, and set the ladder on fire. Matt had already gotten himself to safety. Luke jumped out of the way. If he had been one fraction of a second slower, the fire would have burned his leg. The fire from the explosion leaped out of the sewer hole and then back inside. Matt and Luke had both landed on small rock pebbles. Matt was looking up at the sun. Earth's sun was something he hadn't seen in a while. He was still in a lot of pain, but was just happy to not have been toast. For a couple of minutes, they did nothing but just lie there, trying to mentally take in what they had just escaped from. After a while, Matt turned his head and looked at Luke. Luke had a completely straight face, and then stood up. They heard police sirens.

A police car pulled up in front of them. Commander Sampson hopped out of it.

Matt sat up

Commander Sampson: I don't know what to say. Other than, welcome back from the dead. Was Luke with you?

Matt: Well, yeah, he's right…

He turned around to point at Luke and noticed that he was gone.

Matt: here…

Commander Sampson: We tracked you using your digivice. And you have a visitor.

Dracomon got out from the back of the car. Matt quickly stood up

Matt: Dracomon!

Dracomon: Matt!

Dracomon hopped up and gave Matt a hug

Matt: Hey buddy! I thought you were dead!

From very far away, Luke was watching. He was hiding behind a dried up plant. He didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground, turned around and left.

Commander Sampson: Listen, I don't mean to cut your welcome short, but we have a lot of other things to worry about right now. Exogrimmon and his army followed you to Earth.

Matt: What?

Commander: Right now he's at the police station. All of your friends are trying to fight him off, but I don't think they can hold him off much longer. He has to be stopped Matt.

Matt nodded

Matt: Let's teach that overgrown lizard a lesson

-x-

The Digimon were growing tired. Exogrimmon's army was gaining the upper hand. JewlBeemon threw Rizegreymon out of the crater. Rizegreymon quickly stood up

Rizegreymon: Trident Revolver!

Useless. Jewlbeemon dodged the bullets with ease. He grabbed Rizegreymon by the throat.

JewlBeemon: I've always heard stories about the great Marcus Damon…

JewlBeemon knocked Rizegreymon to the ground and stepped on his back.

JewelBeemon: Not so great now are you?

He raised his staff to kill him. Crowmon charged into him at the right time. JewelBeemon soon stood upright again. He was easily able to knock Crowmon aside.

Kristy: Why are they so weak…

Marcus: They're tired. And outnumbered.

Marcus looked at his digivice

Marcus: I don't know if we were ready for this Kristy…I'm pulling Agumon back

Brianna overheard

Brianna: So what are you saying? We should quit and give in to this loser?

Kristy: He has a point, Brianna. They can die if we don't stop.

Brianna: We can't quit!

Marcus: If there's one thing I understand, it's how not to give up when things get hard, but this is different! They're going to die!

Brianna: We can't do this!

Marcus was getting ready to zap Rizegreymon back into his digivice.

Marcus: Why don't you speak for yourself?

Brianna: I'm trying to speak for Matt

Marcus stopped for a moment. He put away his digivice

Marcus: Fine. But I hope you realize its gonna take a freaking miracle for us to make it out of here alive now…

Keenan was watching from another spot. He grabbed his head

Keenan: This can't be happening. We're losing.

"Who's losing?" He heard it from behind him.

Keenan: We are, Ruka. They're getting tired and now we can't do anything about…

He stopped for a second. He quickly turned around and saw his sister with her pink backpack

Keenan: Ruka! What do you think you're doing here?

Ruka: I…

Keenan: No! I don't care. Go home! NOW!

Ruka: What if I don't want to!

Pajiramon grabbed Cunimon and knocked him aside. Cunimon kept trying to fight, but soon, he was grabbed from behind by another Digimon and knocked down again. Cunimon de-digivolved into Jodixmon.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

It was beginning to happen all around. All of the Digimon were being beaten so badly, they de digivolved into their rookie forms. Crowmon was the last to de-digivolve

Ruka: Will Falcomon be okay?

Keenan looked back and saw that Falcomon had de digivolved.

Keenan: Just stay right here!

He ran away and got Falcomon. He came back

Keenan: Falcomon? Are you okay?

Falcomon: They're strong…really strong now

Soon, Keenan heard police sirens from the background. He just slapped his forehead.

Keenan: Great. Now the cops found us. This is just great!

Ruka: What's great?

Keenan: Ruka, just be quiet!

Ruka: What?

Keenan: You shouldn't even be here right now! Didn't mom or dad stop you?

Ruka: Niether of them were home

Keenan turned his back to the fight and faced Ruka

Keenan: Well that's where you need to be. Now go back!

Ruka: Why?

Keenan: Look around you Ruka! All of us here are scared to death for our own safety, alrght? So I don't need you here to make me worried, you got that?

Ruka took a minute to respond

Ruka: Then why doesn't Matt look scared?

Keenan: Ruka, Matt's gone. Which is more the reason why I don't need you here. It's dangerous.

Ruka: Isn't Matt your friend with the goggles…

Keenan: Yeah, and look, I miss him too but…

Ruka pointed

Ruka: He's right there

Keenan: what are you talking about?

Keenan turned around. His eyes widened.

Almost all of the fighting around had stopped. Kristy, Brianna and Marcus stared blankly in the direction of the police cars.

Exogrimmon shouted

Exogrimmon: What are you all stopping for! Kill them!

JewelBeemon was the only one who spoke up

JewelBeemon: Master! Look!

Exogrimmon turned around. In front of a series of parked police cars stood Commander Sampson, Matt, and Dracomon.

Exogrimmon: No…that's

Matt: Impossible?

Matt stepped forward

Exogrimmon: You shouldn't be alive. No matter, all of your friends are weak. None of them had what it takes to defeat me, so you won't either.

Matt: Of course they couldn't defeat you, because you don't fight?

Exogrimmon sounded disgusted

Exogrimmon: What?

Matt: Why don't you ever get up and fight for yourself? You always have your posse do all of the fighting for you?

Exogrimmon: I'm more powerful than you can imagine, child

Matt: Really? Cause you sure had me fooled. If you're going to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size. Or your own species for that matter. You know why I think you don't fight? Because you're too scared that someone will beat you.

Exogrimmon: And I suppose you're planning to be that special someone

Matt: Well, I was going to give you a choice to just leave, or at least, not try to take over the world

Ruka: Matt's pretty brave

Keenan: If you ask me, he's pretty stupid

Exogrimmon chuckled

Exogrimmon: My whole army is already here. There is nothing you can do. This world is already ours. And there isn't a thing anyone, even you can do…to stop me.

Exogrimmon drew out his claws.

Exogrimmon: Look at you. You look filthy. You can barely stand. You can't fight me.

Dracomon: But I can!

Exogrimmon: Wingdramon has an even smaller chance of being a challenge to me than you do

Matt took out his digivice. His body glowed red.

Matt: Who said anything about Wingdramon?

OVERDRIVE digivolution sequence begins.

Matt's digivice began to change. It was beginning to turn grey and red rather than white and red. Everyone there could almost feel the energy that was coming out of him.

Kristy: Marcus…What…what's happening?

Marcus: Matt's about to give this guy a little payback…

Matt: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Matt's digivice began to empty a beam of energy towards the screen

Dracomon double warp digivolve to!

Dracomon's data became rewritten. He grew much taller, and then armor began to form all around him. A green cape was tied to his neck. A gigantic orange sword formed in his left hand. He flew up and then landed back on the ground and cracked it. Fire erupted from all around.

SLAYERDRAMON!

Exogrimmon looked amused. Brianna whispered to Marcus

Brianna: There's your miracle…

It was beginning to rain.

Exogrimmon: Impressive.

Exogrimmon held out his hand. A massive beam erupted from it, and it literally tore up the ground. Slayerdramon didn't move. He stopped shooting centimeters in front of Slayerdramon. Everyone was shocked. None of the kids had seen Exogrimmon attack ever before.

Exogrimmon: You're not scared…

Slayerdramon: There's nothing to be afraid of

No other Digimon moved. They were all watching intently.

Exogrimmon: That's where you're wrong.

Exogrimmon's eyes glowed red

Exogrimmon: You could have been by my side Dracomon. You've got the armor. You learned to talk tough. Now let's see how much this inferior human has really taught you.

Thunder struck. Exogrimmon flew at warp speed towards Slayerdramon. Slayerdramon charged for him too. They both grabbed onto each other as they rotated in midair. They crashed like a torpedo right through the top of the police station. Now the damaged building was basically destroyed. Only the basement was still there. Water began to leak into the basement. Thomas looked up.

Thomas: Oh great.

Danny ran up

Danny: Thomas, how far are you?

Thomas: If this is going to work, I need a couple more minutes. Are all the hostages out?

Danny: Castilla's getting the last of them out now. There are cop cars outside that are picking them up. Are these computers waterproof?

Thomas: Luckily they are, but the digital dive itself isn't. It won't last for much longer in water.

Danny: So what can we do?

Thomas: Tell Kristy to get Biyomon to come over here and cover it.

Danny: Okay…

Exogrimmon wound back and punched Slayerdramon in the face twice. He drew out his claws and tried to swipe Slayerdramon's face. But Slayerdramon ducked and punched Exogrimmon in the gut. Thunder began to strike violently. Exogrimmon managed to swipe Slayerdramon in the chest. He wound back for another one when Slayerdramon punched upwards. Exogrimmon flew back. For a moment, there was a shot of Slayerdramon with his fist in the air while Exogrimmon flew back and landed in the mud. Exogrimmon quickly got up. His fist turned into fire. Slayerdramon looked surprised

Exogrimmon: Didn't know I could do that could you?

Exogrimmon flew over and punched Slayerdramon down with his fist. He grabbed Slayerdramon by the throat and held him up.

Exogrimmon: Looks like you're all out of tricks.

Slayerdramon's hand was behind his back. He suddenly formed his giant golden sword and slashed Exogrimmon with it. Exogrimmon spun around and fell over once again.

Slayerdramon: Not quite

Exogrimmon charged and tackled him again. One floor under, Machgaogamon charged towards Ogremon. He flew over and kicked Ogremon, but Ogremon grabbed onto his leg. Ogremon grabbed his spikey club and slammed it against Machgaogamon's fur. Machgagoamon yelled and fell down.

Ogremon walked towards him.

Ogremon: Some ultimate you turned out to be.

Ogremon chucked his spikey club towards Thomas, whose back was turned.

Machgaogamon: Sir!

Thomas quickly looked over. Just then, Aquilamon got between them and knocked the club away. Kristy and Danny were riding on top of him. They both got down and Aquilamon covered the Digital Dive.

Thomas nodded

Thomas: It's almost finished! I just need a little more time…

Ogremon tried to attack Thomas, But Machgaogamon attacked him from the back

Machgaogamon: Winning Knuckle!

Ogremon flew across the room and hit the ground. He was finally knocked out.

Machgaogamon: Took long enough…

Exogrimmon put Slayerdramon in a headlock. Slayerdramon flew up and landed back on the ground. The force was enough to make Exogrimmon fly off. Slayerdramon then grabbed Exogrimmon and flew up. Exogrimmon broke away, and slashed Slayerdramon once more.

Soon, unbeknownst to anyone, another news van pulled up. The camera man got out of the back seat

Camera man: No…way…

Thomas: Come on….

He had to finish one last detail.

Matt watched as some of the police cars behind him left with hostages. The Commander was still behind him. He was focusing on the fight.

Matt: Come on Slayerdramon…

Slayerdramon and Exogrimmon continued to battle in the sky.

Exogrimmon: You might be strong, but you'll never be strong enough. I offered you true strength once, and you went and joined the humans. Your betrayal will not go unpunished.

Slayerdramon: All you ever cared about was power. There is more to being a Digimon than just that

Exogrimmon: You're foolish! The humans have made you all foolish! Have you forgotten? They are the ones who put us in this war! They struck first and we need to stand our ground as Digimon!

Slayerdramon: Not all humans are the same! Matt and the rest of the Digi Destined, they're different!

Exogrimmon: Really, because it looks to me like one of the digi destined is the reason why the digital world is gone now!

Thomas typed the last thing.

Thomas: THERE!

He pressed the enter key. The Digital Dive began to glow. Soon the glow faded to the middle. And then disappeared.

Machgaogamon: So what happened?

Thomas: I think I did it. The digital world's being switched on again…

Exogrimmon: Come, Dracomon. Join me once more. I can forgive your betrayal if you help me dominate this earth, and teach these humans the lesson they need.

Slayerdramon: I refuse!

He tried to slash Exogrimmon with his sword. Exogrimmon caught his wrist. The rain began to stop.

Exogrimmon: I'm sorry Dracomon…

Suddenly a gigantic beam erupted from his hand. It was the same one that he used to initimidate him before. The beam hit Slayerdramon right in the chest. Slayerdramon fell to the ground and made a giant crater. Matt sprinted up to it and looked inside.

Matt: No…

He had turned back into Babydmon. His eyes were shut.

Exogrimmon landed right in front of him.

The cameraman secretly got out his camera. He pressed buttons to begin filming.

Brianna: MATT! Get away from him!

Keenan: Matt!

Matt just stared at Exogrimmon. Exogrimmon had a disgusted look on. He quickly grabbed Matt.

Exogrimmon: I told him. No one can defeat me. NO ONE!

His voice echoed.

Exogrimmon: Not even you.

The camera man began filming. At that moment, everything was being shown on the news. Reppamon who had the T.V running in his room, looked up.

Reppamon: Oh no. Oh no!

Exogrimmon: Look at you. Fragile. Weak.

He let Matt down to the ground.

Marcus: You get away from him!

Thomas, Kristy, Danny, and Aquilamon made it back up.

Danny: Matt?

Thomas: Oh goodness. He'll kill him!

Commander Sampson tried to run up and get Matt out of there. Exogrimmon simply shot a beam next to the commander, which made him have to jump out of the way. Just then, Jodixmon tried to speed and get Matt out, but Exogrimmon shot Jodixmon as well.

Exogrimmon: Since you're so eager to move, policeman, move all of your Digimon friends out of here. Far away from here, so that they can't jump in and help him.

Commander Sampson: That's not going to happen!

Matt: Just do it…

Commander Sampson looked at him

Matt: Do what he says. Get Dracomon, and all of our Digimon as far away from here as possible.

Commander Sampson hesitated. He slowly went into the crater, picked up Babydmon, and left. Jodixmon looked at Matt one last time and walked away. He walked by Brianna.

Jodixmon: We have to leave. He'll kill Matt if we don't.

Marcus: He'll kill Matt either way…

Exogrimmon: You heard me! I said everyone human owned Digimon out! NOW!

They had no choice. At this point, Exogrimmon was obviously the strongest one there.

Keenan was still holding Falcomon.

Keenan: This can't be happening….

Falcomon: Keenan, we need to go.

Falcomon flew towards Aquilamon

Marcus: He'll kill Matt either way…

Soon, all of the Digimon hopped onto Aquilamon and flew off. Exogrimmon motioned for all of his army to surround the area. He once again grabbed Matt by the face.

Exogrimmon: Not so brave now, are you?

Matt just stood there

Exogrimmon: No Digimon, no power. That's all you see them as anyway, right? So in a way, you're no different than I am. I use Digimon, you use Digimon. We're all the same.

He let go of Matt's face

Exogrimmon: You may have been able to free my hostages, but you won't be able to free yourself.

The Cameraman got a closer shot of Matt.

-x-

About halfway across the world in America, a university party was going on. And for some reason, the T.V. was playing the news. One of the boys stopped to take a look. He laughed out loud.

"Hey Scott, isn't that your bro on the tube?"

A well built guy with brown hair walked over

Scott: shut up…

"No seriously, bro, take a look!"

Scott finally turned and looked at the T.V. His eyes widened.

Scott: Matt?

"What did he, just get cast for a sci-fi movie?"

Scott could not stop staring.

-x—

Exogrimmon: Look at you all. Defeated. I always knew I was the strongest, and the smartest. I told your friends! And would you believe that they wouldn't accept my offer to rule with me.

All of the digi destined just stared in shock. They had never felt more useless.

Exogrimmon: But I'm kind, so I'll give you the same option they had

Both Reppamon and Scott could hear this part clearly

Exogrimmon: Submit to me. And kneel as your new ruler.

Matt: I…I can't

Exogrimmon chuckled

Exogrimmon: You're thinking about your friends? My word.

Matt looked at the ground

Exogrimmon: Kneel before me, and I'll allow the one digi destined you care about the most to live.

Matt's eyes widened

Keenan: Matt…don't do it

Ruka: But won't he get hurt if he doesn't?

Keenan didn't know what to say.

Matt looked around at his friends. At Marcus. Keenan. Brianna. Everyone.

Exogrimmon: Kneel!

Scott: Matt…no

Matt slowly looked at the ground. After hesitating for a while, he bent his knees and got on the ground. A smile crept across Exogrimmon's face.

All of his friends looked very afraid. Matt had given up

Exogrimmon's army was staring all around him. They were just as happy as he was to see the strongest digi destined submit.

Exogrimmon held out his hand.

Matt grabbed it.

Exogrimmon smiled. Then suddenly he frowned. Something was wrong. His hand was burning. His entire body ached. He felt like his hand was starting to disintegrate.

Marcus: what….

Ruka: Keenan, what's going on?

Matt looked up at him and smiled. Exogirmmon turned to see what was in his hand. For a second, he didn't know what it was. Then suddenly, he noticed it. It was Reppamon's blue charm. The one that Matt had forgotten to give back to him.

Exogrimmon: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Matt: I'm sure Seraphimon and the Olympus Twelve would enjoy having someone as chatty as you around

Reppamon sat up in his bed.

Reppamon: That charm…of course! If a Digimon touches it…every Digimon in a one mile radius will be sent straight to the Olympus Twelve

Exogrimmon looked around him. One by one, everyone in his army began to turn into data and disappear into the sky. Ogremon, who was laying in the police station, disappeared as well. Ruka felt her backpack getting lighter, but didn't acknowledge it. Exogrimmon shouted as he began to disappear.

Exogrimmon: NOOOO!

He was gone. And so were all the rest of them. The first thing Matt did was lay on the ground.

Brianna ran up to him

Brianna: We need to get him to a hospital!

The Cameraman stopped filming and turned around. Commander Sampson was standing right there. He flashed his police license at him. The camera man gave an awkward laugh.

-x-

Matt woke up. He slowly looked around. He quickly got up and saw Kristy, Danny, Marcus, Thomas, Brianna and Kristy in the room.

Matt: Where am I?

Kristy: You're at my house.

Marcus: Yeah, in MY bed…

Kristy: We were gonna bring you to a hospital, but we just let Thomas take a look at you…

Thomas: You've just got some cuts and bruises. You'll be fine in time.

Brianna: Unfortunately…

Marcus: Psht. You should have seen her while you were gone. She missed you more than anyone

Brianna: Not true…

Thomas: Either way, you saved the world today Matt

Matt: Yeah, well, anything's better than Chemistry class

Thomas: That's not all. Luke was with you, right?

Matt nodded his head

Thomas: Well we found him.

Marcus: Right now, he's in the hospital, but once he's well enough, we'll give him a piece of our minds

Matt shook his head

Matt: We can't do that

Marcus: What do you mean?

Matt: I don't think that the Luke who was with me was the Luke that destroyed the digital world. I mean, it was, but…

Thomas: But what?

Matt: We were trapped in a tunnel. We have no idea how we got there, and we had no idea if we were gonna make it out alive. I got trapped, and I wouldn't have. But you know what happened? Luke broke his arm to help me up.

Brianna: This is Luke Iwate we're talking about here, right?

Matt nodded

Matt: It's weird, but I think I got a glimpse of something in that tunnel that I never thought that I would see again.

They waited

Matt: The reason why Luke is a digi destined in the first place. I think there's still a good person in there. We just have to find it…

Luke woke up on a hospital bed. He turned around. The first thing that he noticed was that his arm was in a cast. He sat up and looked around. He was the only one in the room. All the beds were empty.

"No one else is checked into this room. I moved them."

He turned around. Commander Sampson was sitting on a chair.

Commander Sampson: I didn't know if you would try anything on them. Then again, what would you be able to do with a fractured arm.

Luke: Where am I?

Commander Sampson: Dr. Norsetien's private clinic. The only place that operates on both humans and Digimon. You were just laying there in the middle of the street. So my guys found you, and took you here.

Luke: Bearmon…did he…

Commander Sampson: survived. Barely. And the digital world had the same fate. Luckily, Dr. Norstein was able to undo the damage that you did, but the Digimon will need to be reconstructing for weeks. So in the mean time, I'm obligated by the Director to keep you away from them. And away from Bearmon.

Luke: But Bearmon's here, right?

Commander Sampson: Look. This might be a little hard for you to take, but he doesn't want to see you. Ever again. I moved him to the room next door because, legal restraining order or not, he doesn't want to be around you.

Luke shook his head

Luke: No. I don't believe you

Luke got up off of the bed. He ran for the door. Commander Sampson tried to run after him.

Commander Sampson: Luke! Get back here!

Luke went to the room to the left of him. He opened it. Luckily it wasn't locked. He could see a doctor with his back turned operating on Bearmon. Luke ran up. The doctors were shouting at him

Luke: Bearmon!

He tried to reach his hand out to him. A weak Bearmon slowly turned around, and quickly, Bearmon tried to move away. Luke froze. No one spoke. The doctors grabbed him and dragged him back to Commander Sampson, who had just entered the room. Commander Sampson grabbed him by the arm.

Commander Sampson: I didn't want you to see for yourself.

Luke: Come on. Let's just go

They both went out and closed the door.

-x-

**Yeah, once again, sorry, that episode was way overdue. But I hope you liked it! Believe it or not, the ending is what took the longest time, not the epic Slayerdramon v Exogrimmon/Machgagogamon v Ogremon fight. (and btw, those of you who watched the dub might have picked up on what Marcus said, "giving him a little payback", which is exactly what he said when he digivolved Agumon into Mega for the first time. Just one of those things, haha). But the reason why the end took so long was just that I had to find an interesting way to introduce the idea that Luke is beginning to think about what he did, but with Luke, the road to recovery will be a very dark one. In fact, is this "road" going lead to recovery at all, or just make him even worse? Don't miss the next chapter; there are a lot of surprises/answers to questions in that one! **

**R+R! And please tell me what you thought of the very first MEGA FIGHT! Haha. **


	35. Episode 26

**I think I'm just going to stop apologizing for long waiting times, because I'm basically doing it for every chapter. But I guess, this one was longer than any other wait, so I am sorry. You could have considered the wait the real mid-series hiatus, and I just gave you guys the first two episodes prematurely. Was that a good idea on my part? ABSOLUTELY NOT! But no worries, I'll keep making episodes, just not quite as frequently as before (but hopefully not as infrequently as you just experienced, hah). Thank you all for your support and such! **

Exogrimmon opened eyes. There was snow all around him. He looked around. It was extremely cold.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up"

Exogrimmon turned his head and looked at Jewelbeemon to his left. Exogrimmon stood to his feet and looked JewelBeemon in the eye.

Exogrimmon: I demand to know where we are

"Master…" the voice came from behind

Exogrimmon turned around. Ogremon was standing behind him.

Ogremon: look around

Exogrimmon glanced behind where Ogremon was standing. He could view about twenty Digimon from his army. Now he remembered. He remembered Matt had humiliated him in front of everyone. He tricked him into coming here. And now, he knew exactly where he was. Exogrmmon yelled and punched the ground in anger. He quickly turned around and faced his army

Exogrimmon: Idiots! You're all idiots! How could you have stood back and allowed that human to trick us?

JewelBeemon: He tricked you, sir!

Exogrimmon faced JewelBeemon. Before he could say anything, he could feel the ground shaking. Ogremon slowly looked up. He whispered

Ogremon: Here they come…

Apollomon flew towards them. Dianamon, Marsmon, and Minervamon followed. Seraphimon flew to the front of the pack. They all landed on the mountain at the same time. Exogrimmon stood still with a stern look on his face. But he was the one to break the silence.

Exogrimmon: Well. This is pretty sad for an Olympus Twelve.

Marsmon: I would shut up if I were you!

Exogrimmon: Why? Because you high and mighty Digimon will have no choice but to destroy me? Give me a break. If there's one thing I can tell from your lack of number it's that you can be defeated. All of you.

Marsmon growled

Marsmon: Is that a challenge?

Seraphimon: Enough, Marsmon.

Seraphimon put his hand down. He stared at Exogrimmon.

Seraphimon: After all the trouble you have put the peace of the digital world through…I only have one question. Why?

Exogrimmon shrugged.

Exogrimmon: Why not?

Seraphimon waited for him to explain

Exogrimmon: The humans have always been nothing but trouble to our world. They've been disturbing the peace since the very beginning. The darkest day in the digital world is only a mere example of the terror that they've struck upon us. They believe that they can rule our world, and they won't stop until that is accomplished. So all I wanted was to give them a taste of their own medicine.

Seraphimon: Your actions have jeopardized the entire safety of the digital world. The humans will only attack harder now that they know we're a threat to them

Exogrimmon: But with powerful Digimon like me, the humans won't stand a chance. But of course, since you traitors are on their side, maybe the fate of our world might not be quite so bright

Seraphimon: Your quest for power ends here! It has gone on long enough!

Exogrimmon: You can't do anything to me! You call yourselves protectors of the digital world but you can't even protect yourselves!

Marsmon cut in

Marsmon: It's because of you that the digital world is in this state of weakness! We'll destroy you now!

Exogrimmon laughed

Exogrimmon: If you had the spine for that kind of brutality you would have done it to Shadowmon when you had the chance

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

Seraphimon: I don't know what you're talking about

Exogrimmon smiled

Exogrimmon: Those children don't even know. Do they?

No one said anything

Exogrimmon: They don't even know who…or what Shadowmon really is.

Exogrimmon gained confidence

Exogrimmon: I wonder how the digi destined would react if they were to accidently find out that you guys are the ones responsible for creating a destroyer.

Dianamon: We did no such thing

Exogrimmon: Don't play the innocent with me. Shadowmon, the one who you guys have been so quick to blame for the whole destroyer scenario, is no ordinary digimon. He's one of you.

The six of them looked shocked. None of them could deduce how Exogrimmon found this out.

Exogrimmon: He was the rebel, the outcast! A fallen member of the Olympus Twelve.

Serpahimon became angry

Seraphimon: His infatuation with power was no different than yours, we had no choice but to banish him.

Exogrimmon: But he was still always one of you, wasn't he? And you left us regular Digimon to have to deal with him.

Apollomon: We stripped him of his powers!

Exogrimmon: And you hid it in a crest. Hence, the crest of darkness was born. But unfortunately for everyone on planet earth, you subjected them to all of Shadowmon's power by sending that crest on earth. Some hiding spot. And the destroyer would be the one who inherited that power. Too bad for everyone else, it was a lose-lose. Shadowmon found the destroyer and regained his powers back. Am I correct?

They all remained speechless. The other Digimon were watching their master with awe. His brilliance never ceased to amaze them. But unbeknownst to anyone, there was one Digimon in the back who had the very thing they were talking about. Demidevimon tried to hide behind a nearby, snow covered rock. But he was listening. He revealed the plastic bagged, glowing, crest of darkness that was under his wing.

Exogrimmon: You see, I don't go reaching for power before I know everything about everyone who's tried it before. And now, the Digi-Destined have no clue that you six are the reason why they're fighting in the first place. Some protectors you turned out to be…

Seraphimon: There is no need for them to know. They were able to defeat you without knowing anything about that.

Exogrimmon: But their battle isn't over. It's just beginning.

Apollomon: What do you mean?

Exogrimmon: That goggle headed brat may have been able to send the few of us who were around him away, but he didn't account for all of the other Digimon.

Marsmon: What other Digimon?

Exogrimmon: The other Digimon that were transported with us of course. They're stationed all around their globe. One mile only stretches so far.

Dianamon: There were more of you?

Exogrimmon: You think that I would have risked losing everything in a fistfight with those punks? No. All around their entire planet, my warriors are ready to take their planet as we speak.

Apollomon: Olympus Twelve prepare for attack now!

They all aimed at Exogrimmon. He chuckled.

Exogrimmon: This is pathetic. You can't do anything to me. Because you know that if you get rid of me, you get rid of any chance of having my legion leave earth. They only do as I say.

They all stood there ready to attack

Exogrimmon: Let me put it this way. Either you send us all back unharmed, or my army will ensure that those Digi Destined won't live long enough to clean up the mess that you laid out for them.

A little girl woke up from bed. She slowly turned her head and looked out of the window. She took her teddy bear and slowly walked down the stairs, and opened the back door. From afar, she could see her swimming pool. She moved a little bit closer, and noticed that it was bubbling. She slowly advanced to the pool and looked in. Dark Blue eyes opened from under. It jumped out. She screamed

-x—

"Eight hundred thousand yen worth of equipment…"

Director Hashima was standing up reading through a pile of papers. It was revealed that Commander Sampson was sitting down on the other side of the table. The director filed through to the next set of papers. The room was dead silent as he skimmed through it. Hashima spoke again.

Director Hashima: The building and security systems were roughly twice that. And of course we can't forget that nice floor boarding that's now gone too.

He dropped the papers on the table.

Director Hashima: But of course none of these payments could ever add up to the ultimate price you've cost this city. It's security. Thanks to your friend's theatrics, now there isn't an informed person on earth who doesn't know about Digimon. You've outdone yourself, Sampson. I didn't think that you could have been any more irresponsible

Commander Sampson sat in silence before he spoke

Commander Sampson: I'm aware of what happened, Director. Our actions as a police force were unrepresentative of the confidentiality that this police force has always upheld. Now our entire police station is in pieces, and I know that for a moment, this town was in panic…

Director Hashima: but…

Commander Sampson: But we have neutralized the threat. Now, we won't have to worry about Digimon terrorizing our town. I know we risked a lot in that final fight, but now it's over!

Director Hashima: I can't believe it…how can someone as foolish as you have made it into the police force to begin with.

Commander Sampson: With all due respect, director, this foolish person oversaw an operation that saved the entire planet! The Digimon are gone! And now that Marcus is back there again, he'll keep an eye on the whole thing!

Director Hashima: open your eyes you idiot, they're still here!

Commander Sampson had a look of disbelief

Commander Sampson: What?

Hashima shook his head

Director Hashima: You don't even know. The moment those children came back to earth was the moment geologists noticed a number of peculiar fluxes in the atmosphere around us. All of them, identical to the one that brought your friend Exogrimmon here. Not one or two, multiple. All over the city. It could have been all over the world for all we know.

Hashima looked Sampson in the eye

Director Hashima: Do you see what these "digi destined" have done? Not only did they fail in their mission, but they brought the planet's biggest problem to our front porch. Exogrimmon may have disappeared before your eyes, but this battle is far from over. And it's all thanks to you and your faith in those teenage punks.

Commander Sampson: My unit and I will get to work on this right away

Director Hashima: That's where you're wrong. You don't have a unit. Not anymore.

Commander Sampson: What are you talking about?

Director Hashima: As director of this police force, I am officially relieving you of your duties, Sampson. You and your "team" have caused enough trouble as it is. We'll leave this to our trained professionals.

Commander Sampson: We ARE the trained professionals! No one else knows how to properly deal with Digimon except for us! You'll get every one of your officers killed!

Director Hashima: A chance we're willing to take. You already blew yours.

Commander Sampson: If the threat really is far from over, and you do this, Director, you'll be single handedly sentencing everyone on this planet to death!

Director Hashima: That's where you're wrong, Sampson.

He pressed a button on his desk. Almost instantly, two security guards walked in and waited to escort Sampson out

Director Hashima: You beat me to it. Turn in your badge and all other property of the police department.

The security guards would have been happy to force him to do it. Sampson stood up by himself and unclipped his badge. He took his communicator out of his pocket as well. He dropped them on the table. Hashima forced out a demanding cough. Sampson slowly reached into his pocket and set down his old digivice. He then placed his fingers on his sunglasses and removed them. He placed them on the table and looked the director in the eye. Sampson whispered

Commander Sampson: You're making a big mistake

Director Hashima: Security will lead you out, Mr. Sampson.

He put a special emphasis on the Mr.

Sampson adjusted his coat and walked out by himself. The security guards followed him

Director Hashima: In the mean time, us real policemen will get to work on replacing the facility that you destroyed!

Sampson slammed the door shut. Hashima took out a small rag and wiped his forehead. He slowly looked down at Sampson's glasses and digivice. He exhaled deeply.

-x-

The doorbell rang. Selena Turner answered the door. Keenan stood there.

Keenan: Um, hi. I'm

Before he could finish, Selena began to slammed the door. Confused Keenan slowly knocked on the door again. After he stood there for a little bit, Selena opened the door.

Selena: What do you want?

Keenan: I'm sorry, have we met?

Selena: We didn't have to. You're one of those crazy kids who Matthew's always hanging out with and getting in trouble.

Keenan: Trouble?

Selena: Ever since he started talking to you guys he's constantly been going missing. And then three days ago, we see him on international television about to get pounded by…that monster? We're still having random news reporters stop by our house. It takes forever to send them away because of what happened. What was that monster thing anyway?

Keenan: I don't know…

Selena: That's what Matt's saying to me too. You all are a bunch of liars! Look, it took me forever to convince my parents get my parents out of the house to go to their own jobs. So why don't you just leave my brother and our family alone?

Keenan: He's in a junior police training class with us. That's why he keeps having to leave.

Selena: I don't believe you!

Matt overheard and looked down the stairs. He could see his sister arguing with the commander. He quickly ran down and opened the door all the way.

Matt: Selena! What are you doing?

Selena: staying in between him and you! While mom and dad are gone I don't this loser to wind you up on the news again.

Matt: He 's my friend! Well, sort of.

Keenan gave him a dirty look

Matt: Look, it's okay just calm down, Selena.

Selena: No, I have no intention of calming down! You said that you were going away for a while, and you disappear for days.

Keenan: I already told you it was for a junior police program that our school is sponsoring

Selena: Then how the heck do you explain your news headline, Matthew?

Keenan: Wrong place at the wrong time!

Selena: Did I ask you?

Matt: He's right. I was at training when I got caught up in a movie shoot. They needed an extra

Keenan: Yeah, the news reporters thought it was real and freaked out.

Selena was less than convinced

Selena: Really? A movie shoot? So how do you explain all of the damaged property in the city's oldest police station?

Matt: It was part of the set, but they messed up and actually destroyed it.

She turned and looked at Keenan and then back at Matt.

Selena: Matt, tell me what's going on.

Matt: Nothing's going on!

"Going on about what?"

Keenan turned to see who was speaking behind him. He couldn't recognize this guy, but he looked somewhat like Matt except taller, older, and with a much lower haircut. A taxi cab drove off.

Selena: Scott? What are you doing here?

Scott: Well I was in grad school back in America when I watched the news could have sworn I saw…

Matt nervously waved

Scott: Matty in the middle of a bunch of monsters ...

Selena: Well according to them it was a "movie set"

Keenan: It was a really big misunderstanding. They needed an extra and your….

Scott looked back and forth.

Scott: Oh, brother

Keenan: Brother was there. I saw it

Selena: yeah right…

Keenan: Anyway, Matt and I need to head out

Selena: I'm not letting you two head out anywhere.

Keenan: Then at least just let us talk out here

Matt: Yeah, so scram

Selena hesitated.

Selena: You have five minutes with him.

Matt: Thank you mom…

Matt said it mockingly as he walked outside

Scott hesitantly went inside and Selena closed the door.

Matt: Come on, let's book.

Keenan: What?

Matt ducked and ran along the side of the house. He quickly ran to the backyard and made it across the street. Keenan followed behind. They stopped by a tree.

Keenan: Are you out of your mind?

Matt looked back at him

Keenan: Don't answer that…What are you thinking? Your sister will call your parents!

Matt: No she wont. By the time she realizes I'm gone she would be too afraid to tell my mom and dad that she lost me.

Keenan: Well that's not very nice

Matt: Dude! You were the one who said you needed to talk to me and we wouldn't have gotten it done if she was eyeing us the whole time.

Keenan: Yeah, we do need to talk. Do you know where the crest is?

Matt noticed that Keenan sounded a little anxious.

Matt: Crest, what crest?

Keenan: The Crest of Darkness! The one that Luke used!

Matt: You have that thing?

Keenan: I had it, Castilla gave it to me. It's a long story! Just tell me whether or not you have it!

Matt: I didn't take anything.

Keenan facepalmed himself in frustration

Matt: Dude, are you okay?

Keenan: Obviously not. The crest has gone missing. You were the last person I asked. If none of you have it then someone must have taken it. For all I know Luke could have taken it!

Matt: Woah, hold up there. Well what's the big deal? Me and Dracomon already got rid of Exogrimmon and his goons, so there's nothing to worry about.

Keenan: It isn't just about that! When Luke used that thing, he brought the digital world to a complete halt. He almost destroyed it for crying out loud! If he, or anyone else reactivates that crest here…for all I know it could create the biggest disaster this planet has ever seen. We need to find it.

Matt: Where the heck to you expect to look?

Keenan: Luke's place would be a start.

Keenan's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and read a text message. It was from Kristy. It read, "My house NOW! Bring everyone. Digimon too."

Matt: Keenan?

Keenan: Go get Dracomon. We need to go to Kristy's.

Matt: I can't go back in there. If I do Selena won't let me out

Keenan: You're the crazy one. Get a ladder or something.

Matt smiled

Matt: Now you're speaking my language

Keenan: Just hurry up

-x-

School was over, but Castilla had just gotten out of orchestra. She was heading for the door, when someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She quickly turned around. It was a female teacher who she didn't recognize. She was holding a paper in her hand

Castilla: hi…

"Hey, I'm Mrs. Tanaka."

Castilla: Nice to meet you

Mrs. Tanaka: I'm sorry but I simply couldn't help but notice the uncanny similarity. You wouldn't happen to be Lucas's sister would you?

Castilla: Yeah, he's my twin

Mrs. Tanaka: I knew it! Do you know why he hasn't been in school a lot recently?

Castilla: I guess he's just taking some time off…

Mrs. Tanaka nodded

Mrs. Tanaka: Oh, ok. Well, actually, the reason why I stopped you was to see if you could give something to him.

Castilla: what?

Mrs. Tanaka: An offer. His essay that he wrote last semester was astounding. It was about his younger sister and how her death changed him as a person

Castilla: Oh, okay…

Mrs. Tanaka: And I know that this is a really short notice, but…we were having students deliver speeches tonight in the auditorium, and our 8:00 speaker cancelled on us yesterday. So instead, I was wondering if Luke would be able to read his essay and talk about it for the hour.

Castilla: Wow, that's a big favor to ask him…

Mrs. Tanaka: I really hope he accepts. The entire English board agreed that his paper was among the most moving. We already started putting the word out that he would be our replacement. So please…

She handed the paper over to Castilla. It was Luke's essay.

Mrs. Tanaka: respect his privacy by not reading it, but give him the offer. We'd love to see him tonight.

Castilla nodded and smiled

Castilla: I'll tell him…

-x-

Castilla walked into Luke's room. All she could see was his back. He was looking outside the window with his hand in his pocket. The sun was beginning to set, so she could really only see his outline.

Castilla: Luke…

He ignored her. She walked behind him.

Castilla: Hello?

Luke: Castilla, get out of my room now

Castilla: I will in a second. There was a teacher who wanted me to give you something.

Luke: Tell her that I don't care

He walked away and sorted through his drawers

Castilla: Luke, you didn't even hear what she wanted

Luke: That's because I just told you I don't care, so get out.

Castilla: What's going on with you?

Luke: What do you care?

Castilla: I care that my brother hasn't done anything over the past couple of days but stay bitter at the world.

Luke: Which world are we referring to?

He shook his head before she could respond

Luke: It doesn't matter, I hate them both.

Castilla: Would you stop it!

Luke: Castilla, just go away!

Castilla took Luke's paper out of her backpack and threw it on his bed. Luke looked down at it.

Castilla: Mrs. Tanaka who's apparently one of your teachers wanted me to tell you that you did a good job on an essay and she wants you to present it in front of an audience tonight at 8 in the school auditorium.

Luke slowly shot Castilla a dirty look and began walking out the door.

Castilla: Luke, would you just…

Luke turned around and shouted

Luke: Just what, Castilla? Talk to you now so that you can go off and plot against me later? Or maybe you want me to just open up to you so that you and everyone else can talk about how big of a monster I am.

He stayed silent for a moment

Luke: I don't even care anymore…

Castilla: No one is doing that to you, Luke. No one ever did that!

Luke: You know, it would be tragic if the police, the real police, around here found out that you and everyone else have been harboring illegal monsters for the past month and a half and decided that you guys were a threat to national security after all. I don't need to be an adult to report you guys.

Castilla stared at him in disbelief

Luke: I'm serious. Leave me alone.

Castilla got a text. She read it. It was from Keenan.

Castilla: At least think about the offer! They all want you to come!

Luke: I already told you there's no way I'm going, so leave now!

Castilla shut her phone

Castilla: Whatever.

She left. Luke slammed the door after her. He looked back outside and took a look at the paper. He slowly picked it up and began reading it. He looked at the door again.

-x-

Castilla and Floramon were the last to arrive. She opened Kristy's door and walked into the entire group with their Digimon already sitting down. Yoshi was also with them. Kristy waved at Castilla and Floramon.

Floramon: Sorry we're late

Castilla: Yeah, I hope we didn't already miss the meeting you called, Kristy

Kristy: Well there's just one problem, I didn't call this meeting.

"I did"

Castilla could hear him from behind. She turned around as Sampson walked past Castilla and made his way into the room. She, nor anyone else, was used to seeing him without his token sunglasses.

Matt: Woah! Way to ditch the whole detective look

Brianna: All he did was take off his sunglasses…what , are you surprised that he had eyes under there?

Matt: No! well, sorta. You know what, just be quiet!

Biyomon: What did you do with them, Commander?

Sampson: I don't have them anymore. And I'm no longer a commander.

Brianna: You got demoted?

Yoshi looked up

Sampson: More like fired, actually.

Yoshi: What?

She stood up

Yoshi: So what does that mean for us?

Sampson: I don't know yet. The director never specified, but I've already informed Megumi and Miki of the situation, and I'm assuming that by firing me, he fired everyone who worked under me.

Yoshi: So we're done. Our entire division is finished…

Matt: Well…I think that qualifies as the biggest news I've heard all day.

Sampson: It gets worse.

Yoshi: What else can you say that's possibly worse than that?

Sampson: The reason why I was fired in the first place would be a start. The director discovered something.

Falcomon: What was it?

Sampson: Apparently, Matt didn't get the job done. Not to the extent that we had hoped.

Matt: Are you joking? I thought I got rid of Exogrimmon and his parade. We saw them go!

Sampson: Exogrimmon, yes. His immediate army, yes. But one mile only reaches so far, and considering that there were multiple arrivals around all of Tokyo on the day Exogrimmon showed up here, it's not too implausible that there are more of Exogrimmon's followers on Earth as we speak.

Yoshi: When we were looking for Marcus, we did overhear those detectives saying something about there being multiple rips in the atmosphere

Kristy: So how many more Digimon are there?

Sampson: I don't know, dozens? Hundreds? There could be a million for all I know!

Keenan stood up in frustration. He paced around the room while holding his head.

Kristy: Keenan?

She stood up and ran over to him

Kristy: Keenan what's wrong?

Keenan: It's nothing

Everyone was staring at him. Keenan took notice and sighed

Keenan: Castilla…

Castilla: Yeah?

Keenan: The crest that you asked me to hold on to…I kept it in my room, and now it's…um…it's gone.

At first no one knew how to respond. Matt eventually broke the silence

Matt: Well that makes our job a hundred times easier now doesn't it?

Dracomon: Wait, I don't get it. So what if that piece of junk's gone?

Keenan walked up and looked Dracomon in the eye

Keenan: In case you don't remember, that piece of junk falling into the wrong hands is the reason why all of us were almost killed the other day. And now that there are hundreds of other virus Digimon out there on this planet….we don't know what they'll be capable of if they find it!

Dracomon: Not all virus Digimon are rotten you know!

Keenan: I know that, that's not the point! The point is that the crest is gone and we don't know if they already have it! Or worse, if Exogrimmon had it when Matt sent him away!

Brianna: Well whose fault is that in the first place nature boy?

Keenan was ready to shout at her. Yoshi stood in the middle and separated them

Yoshi: Would you guys calm down! There are bigger problems going on here!

Sampson: She's right. Now let's think about this logically. If the crest of darkness was in your room one second and gone the next, then someone had to have known that it was with you.

Castilla: I gave it to him in private. No one else knew where I was going.

Keenan: …what about Luke?

Castilla: What about him?

Keenan: Who else would have known about that crest?

Out of the blue, an image shot through Brianna's head. It was that guy who she had met at the crime scene. Leon? Was that his name?

Keenan: Not to mention that you took it from his room. Did he see you leave with it?

Castilla: I highly doubt it

Sampson: But it's not completely impossible. He was trying to complete a mission in the Digital World, right? And it had something to do with the crest. So maybe it could be possible that he's still trying to complete that mission here.

Matt: Woah, hold up. He told me down in those caves that he was done with whatever it was he was doing.

Keenan: He's lied to us before. It's something that's worth considering

Jodixmon: And how exactly do you expect to find out if he has it?

Dracomon: We could sneak into his room!

Castilla: Or we could just ask him like a normal person.

Kristy: What makes you think that he'll want to talk to us though?

Keenan: It's worth a shot.

Brianna stood up

Brianna: Well you guys have fun. I'm gonna go look for someone else.

Keenan: Who?

Brianna: No one!

Matt: But you just said…

Brianna: It's some other guy who I think might know something, okay?

Jodixmon: Will you need my assistance looking for this person, Brianna?

Brianna: If you make sure not to be seen

Matt: I can go with you.

Brianna: That's not going to happen

Matt: Well hello? Jodixmon can't be seen without having someone call the cops. Plus, I'm the news star. Whoever you're looking for would be willing to talk to me

Brianna remembered the last thing that Leon had said to her. Somehow, he knew about Matt. So maybe, if she was going to get his attention at this point, having Matt with her wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Brianna: Fine. Whatever

Keenan: Alright, Kristy, Castilla and I are gonna head over to Luke's house and see if he knows anything.

Yoshi didn't say anything as she left the house.

Matt: What's her deal?

-x—

A dark alley was shown. In the shadows, someone's brown glove was seen clicking a silver pistol on and off. A black car pulled up

"Finally" the voice said in a heavy western accent.

A black boot stepped out of the back seat of the car. The guy with the brown glove stopped clicking the gun. The person got out of the car and stood straight. The man had a dirty, white lab coat and wore a gigantic metal mask over his face. It was obvious. This was gray mask.

"Well you sure ride in style…"

Grey Mask: I'm a rich man here. I've gotta do something with it.

"What took ya?" The voice from the shadow said with a hint of annoyance

Grey Mask: Call it jet lag.

"It ain't funny. You got his location?"

Grey Mask: He'll be right where I placed him. He'll address his entire middle school tonight in a speech. He'll be completely defenseless for you to go in for the kill.

"Now that's what I like to hear. You sure he'll be there?"

Grey Mask: Of course. We have him wired, remember? Just be in shooting distance from his middle school at 8.

Grey Mask turned and headed back for the car.

"Hey!"

Grey Mask turned around.

"How do you know that boy's Digimon won't try and stop me?"

Grey Mask laughed

Grey Mask: Are you kidding? His Digimon left him. Plus you'll be so far away, no one in the audience will even notice until the gunshot crashes through the building.

"I reckon…"

Grey Mask: You get ready. As you already know, I've got some work to get to.

Right before he stepped into his car he looked back and said one last thing

Grey Mask: Don't you worry, Deputymon. Luke Iwate's finished. He was finished the moment he tried to double cross us.

Deputymon slowly walked out of the shadows. His torso resembled a gigantic silver gun, and he wore a western hat and blue jeans. He carried a pistol in both hands.

Deputymon: I'll see to it that it happens

Grey Mask nodded and got in the car. It sped off

-x-

The time was about 7:45. Keenan, Kristy and Castilla finally arrived at Castilla's apartment. She opened the door to their room and walked in.

Castilla: Luke? Mom?

She heard no answer. They continued to walk through.

Keenan: I guess they're not in

Castilla: That's weird. I don't know where else they would have…

Just then Castilla saw a note on the kitchen counter. She quickly read through it.

"Castilla I took your brother to your school for a…"

She stopped reading out loud. She looked surprised

Castilla: I can't believe he actually went…

Keenan: What happened?

Castilla: Luke's going to give a speech at our school.

Kristy: I didn't know Luke was the public speaking type…

Castilla: He's not, it was just this one teacher who…agh I'll explain to you on the way there. Let's go!

Keenan: Go where?

Castilla: Well we can't miss his speech, can we? And then we can ask him about the crest afterwards. Let's go quick!

They closed the door behind them

-x—

Yoshi blasted music in her car. She was speeding down a relatively empty side road. A lot was on her mind.

Yoshi: I just don't get it…

She was talking to herself

Yoshi: Who gave Hashima the right to show up and fire us. I mean, I know he's the director, but still, it's not like we were the ones doing anything wrong.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, her car jumped. Then it slowed down on its own.

Yoshi: What the heck?

She pulled over to the shoulder. She got out of the car, and examined the back wheel. It was completely busted.

Yoshi: This day just keeps getting better.

She knelt down and tried to get a better look at what broke her tire. She had to have been staring at it for about a minute.

"You can stare at it all you want, but it's not gonna repair itself."

Yoshi quickly turned around. A dark skinned man with his hands in his black leather coat walked up. For a moment, Yoshi thought that she recognized him from somewhere. He knelt down and looked at the tire with her.

"But I guess tires aren't the only thing that that applies to…"

Yoshi: I'm sorry, do I know you?

The guy let out a quick laugh

"Well, that's pretty sad. You knock me and my entire group of men unconscious and you can't even recognize my face."

It slowly came back to her.

"Detective Moore. We've met before, Yoshi Fujieda. Except that time, you were the one who sabotaged my mission."

Yoshi: Wait, you took out my tires?

Detective Moore: I had to get your attention.

He stood up

Detective Moore: And before you ask, I know your name because I never forget a face. I had you researched. And it turns out that you work for none other than the police, correct?

Yoshi decided not to respond to him

Detective Moore: Come on, there's nothing to hide. I mean only someone with police training would have known how to get past security and have the capacity to undermine an entire investigation.

He leaned on her car

Detective Moore: So what exactly was it that you were looking for, then, Yoshi?

Yoshi decided that there was no point playing dumb. This guy had obviously researched everything about her.

Yoshi: We were looking for a friend

Detective Moore: Would this friend happen to be the boy who seemed to appear "out of thin air"? The one who was mysteriously abducted to Portugal but came back in one piece anyway?

Yoshi kept her mouth shut

Detective Moore: Where is he now?

Yoshi: Is there something I can do to help you, detective? Or did you just blow up my tire, which is a direct violation of police policy by the way, just to have a one on one conversation with me because you were too afraid to do it with dignity?

Detective Moore smiled and shook his head

Detective Moore: Well, to answer your question, there is something you can do to help me. During your…ambush, I couldn't help but notice a bunch of creatures with you guys that didn't look like they were from around here. Now, I don't believe in aliens, but I don't deny that something over our heads is going on here. All of these random monster sightings, these "near death experiences", it makes a man of my stature wonder if his team is specialized enough to handle such a threat. But you on the other hand seem to have been very…quick…on your feet the other day.

Yoshi thought that she knew where he was going with this.

Yoshi: what are you doing here, Detective?

Detective Moore: I came to give you a job.

Yoshi: I have a job

Detetive Moore: That's not what Director Hashima says.

Yoshi couldn't believe this guy. He knew the director? How many connections did he have?

Detective Moore: So you'll join me and my team. Together, we'll crack this alien case once and for all

Yoshi: I'm not interested

She walked away from him and looked in her trunk for something to remove the tire. Detective Moore didn't even turn his head when he spat out the last statement.

Detective Moore: This isn't an invitation…

She looked up at the detective

Detective Moore: It's a command. Since you are employed by the district police, you are obligated to comply with any and all authorities. And if you choose not to comply, you'll spend the next four to eight years in a district penitentiary.

Yoshi's eyes widened

He smiled

Detective Moore: Welcome to the force, agent Fujieda. This is where the real work gets done.

-x-

There was a crowd of about 150 parents and students. The auditorium was almost completely filled, and it was getting so hot that all of the windows were opened. One person was reading off his essay to the crowd. He was almost done. Backstage, Luke took a quick look at the audience before turning back to Mrs. Tanaka.

Luke: I can't do this.

Mrs. Tanaka: Of course you can, Lucas. You're paper is so moving, that it will take a life of it's own, I promise. And just in case, there will be a teleprompter right where you're standing. And if that's not enough, you can use the earpiece there and we'll read off the next lines to you. There is no way you can mess this up.

Luke tried to figure out why he decided to come to this in the first place. He heard the crowd clap. That meant that the person before him had finished.

Mrs. Tanaka: Alright, I'm going to go up and introduce you and you'll go up.

Before he could respond, she opened the curtains and went to the front stage.

Mrs. Tanaka: Thanks, Ken. Our next speaker actually just agreed to take the place of another speaker who was set to speak for right now. The entire department agreed that his essay from last year deserved to be delivered here…

Keenan, Castilla and Kristy had just walked in. They took the seats in the very back.

Mrs. Tanaka: So without any further introduction, I give you Lucas Iwate!

They crowd cheered. Luke slowly stepped up to the podium.

Luke: Um, hi.

He began to read the teleprompter.

Luke: When I was a child, I had always felt under….

Just then, a loud ringing noise echoed through the microphone. The crowd covered their ears. For a moment, the teleprompter shut off.

Luke: Um, sorry, I…

The teleprompter turned back on. It read three words and three words alone. USE THE EARPIECE.

Luke slowly took the earpiece that was laying there and put it on.

Luke: Sorry about this…

"Sorry isn't good enough"

Luke heard the voice. At first he looked around, but then he noticed that it was coming from the earpiece.

"or maybe you meant to say…I'm sorry what's going to get me the digi destined that you promised?"

As much as he didn't want to, Luke knew who was speaking. How could he have followed him to this planet?

"In case you haven't noticed this is an old friend. Grey Mask. It looks like my jungle gym I set up for you underground didn't quite work out. You're lucky your friend was there to help you. But this time, you're all on your own."

Luke didn't know what to say. He knew he looked like an idiot just standing there, saying nothing. The crowd started to go into whispers.

Kristy: Is everything okay with him?

Castilla didn't respond. She had no clue what was happening.

Grey Mask was sitting in a dark room with a gigantic computer. He was speaking through a microphone.

Grey Mask: That's right Luke. I'm here on earth with you. You see, Luke, you can't steal from me and just walk away. We had a deal, and you walked out. You humiliated me and my research in front of the entire planet. Luckily for me, I'm here now, and I have even more resources than I do there. But that doesn't justify the fact that you took from me. So now it's time for me to take from you.

Luke coughed. Mrs. Tanaka backstage tried to speak to Luke through the earpiece, but the signal was busy

Grey Mask: I'll start by taking your dignity. It's time for the truth will come out.

Text showed up on the teleprompter once again. Except it wasn't the text from his essay.

Grey Mask: Oh, and did I mention that if you step off that platform or breathe a word outside of that teleprompter to anyone, you'll be history before you even know it. Two buildings over is a good friend of mine, Deputymon. He has perfect precision. He can see you clearer than anyone else here.

He wasn't lying. Two building tops over, Deputymon was aiming his target at Luke's body. He also had an earpiece, and was awaiting further orders from Grey Mask.

Grey Mask: Now you're going to see what happens to people who don't give me what I want. Read the prompter.

Luke looked across the audience. They were all very confused. He could feel the tension in the room. Luke slowly spoke into the microphone.

Luke: Sorry. Stagefright.

A few of the audience members laughed

Luke: Um…

He read the teleprompter.

Luke: All my life I've been living a lie. I'm nothing. And I've always been nothing.

Castilla: That's not it.

Kristy: Yeah I know. He seems so sad

Castilla: No I mean this isn't his essay. I read the first part of it even though Mrs. Tanaka told me not to.

Kristy stared at her

Castilla: He didn't say any of this

Keenan could see it now. Luke seemed very anxious.

Keenan: Keep your phone on.

He got up and left the room. He looked behind and took out his digivice

Keenan: Falcomon Realize

Falcomon appeared in front of him

Keenan: Did you get all of that?

Falcomon: Something is fishy about…

Falcomon paused

Keenan: Falcomon?

Falcomon: Keenan, I think I can sense a Digimon

Keenan: What? Here?

Falcomon: I don't know. Somewhere near here.

Keenan nodded.

Keenan: Let's go

-x-

Luke continued to speak

Luke: I'm not proud of who I am. Nor will I ever be. I'm a liar, a cheat and a fool. Anything that I have now is something that I lied to get…

The audience members were looking at each other in confusion. What kind of a student would write an essay like this?

Luke: There are only few things that I have ever done that are worth so much as mentioning. I've lied. I've destroyed. And I've….

He could read the word in giant letters blinking across the teleprompter. It read, MURDERED.

Luke: And I've….

Grey Mask: Don't stop there. We were just getting to the good part! Tell them the truth about what you did to your sister. What you did to Leslie!

Luke nervously looked up

Grey Mask: Remember, you're standing on a target!

Luke: I've…

Kristy's phone rang. She checked a text that she got from Keenan. It read, "Digimon probably involved. Get them out!"

Kristy quickly took out her digivice.

Kristy: Biyomon…

Biyomon: You got it…

Kristy: Biyomon, realize

Grey Mask: say it

Luke: I…have…

Grey Mask: SAY IT!

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

Kristy screamed the words from the back. Everyone turned their heads at her and saw her point at Biyomon who was flying close to the ceiling.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

He shot the attack across the room. It hit the wall. Everyone got up, screaming. They all ran frantically for the door. Biyomon flew out the door after them, and Kristy and Castilla ran after him. Even everyone backstage had ran for the nearest door. Everyone but one person. In all of the chaos, Luke stood still.

Grey Mask looked at the screen, confused.

Deputymon: What's this all about?

Deputymon's voice was heard over Grey Mask's radio.

Grey Mask: I don't know. Just finish him now. He's worthless.

Deputymon: Now that's what I like to hear

Deputymon laid flat and took aim

Luke looked up and saw the last people leave the room. He slowly took off the earpiece and dropped it on the ground. He faced the window, closed his eyes, and dropped is arms.

Deputymon closed one eye and took aim of Luke's head. Luke wasn't moving.

Deputymon: He aint even trying. This is too easy.

The target was on Luke's forehead

Deputymon: Get ready to say goodbye, kid.

He shot the bullet. Seconds before it hit the window, Crowmon flew in the way and his helmet deflected it. Before Deputymon could elicit a response, Crowmon had already charged for him.

Crowmon: Savage Emperor!

He crashed into Deputymon. Deputymon got up on his feet. He pointed both guns at Crowmon

Deputymon: Russian Roulette!

A parade of bullets sped towards Crowmon. Crowmon managed to dodge most of them, but he was hit in the wing by two of them. He temporarily lost balance and hit the ceiling hard.

Castilla and Kristy ran out of the room with the rest of the audience. They could see Crowmon and Deputymon at the faraway building.

Kristy: We should help them.

Castilla: Yeah, let's get a little closer.

They both ran towards the building. Castilla took out her digivice. She ran behind another nearby building where no one could see her for the moment.

Castilla: Floramon, realize

Floramon showed up

Castilla: Crowmon's on the roof. Can you go help him?

Floramon nodded.

Digivolution sequence begins.

Castilla: DNA...Charge!

She thrusted his Digivice to the left and a beam of yellow light came out

Floramon Digivolve to…KIWIMON!

Kiwimon jumped off of the bulding all the way to the ceiling. She landed next to Crowmon who was laying on the ground.

Kiwimon: You're an ultimate!

Crowmon: Yeah but he has a gun

Deputymon: And you're about to see my biggest one. Justice Bullet!

A giant shot emerged from his stomach. Kiwimon jumped over it. Crowmon rolled over.

Kiwimon: Nose Mattock!

She charged over to Deputymon: He barely blocked her, using his two guns as shields.

Kiwimon: Nose Mattock!

She kept charging over at him. While he was distracted, Crowmon flew behind him.

Crowmon: Black Feather!

Deputymon had just turned around, but it was too late. The feather hit him head on.

Kiwimon: Jumping Kick!

She delivered the final blow. Deputymon yelled as he fell off of the building. Right before he hit the ground, he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a tracker. He stuck shoved it inside of his chest gun and hit the ground. Kiwimon and Crowmon looked over to see if they could spot him. All they saw was a digi-egg in his place.

Crowmon: Nice work

Kiwimon: Yeah…hopefully we didn't cause too much of a scene

They turned back around and left the ceiling. The Digi-egg sat there for a couple seconds. Then suddenly, it faded away. Somehow, it had disappeared.

Keenan ran inside the auditorium. All he could see was Luke standing with his head down.

Keenan: Luke!

He ran to the front. Luke opened his eyes and looked at Keenan. He finally made it to the front.

Keenan: Did you know that a Digimon was trying to shoot you out there?

Luke: yeah.

Keenan was a little relieved

Keenan: So how did you know that we had taken him out already?

Luke: I…I didn't.

Keenan looked up in shock. Why didn't Luke run out with all the others? Why did he just stand there in plain view? Then, in a few seconds, it became clear to him. Luke had just tried to kill himself.

Keenan: But Luke, you...

Keenan didn't know what to even say. He could see what looked like tears begin to form in Luke's eyes.

Keenan: Luke…why did you do this?

Luke: How about if we start by asking why wouldn't I do this? Huh? There's nothing left for me to live for anymore, Keenan.

Keenan: That's not true Luke

Luke shook his head

Luke: No. It is. I've been running away from myself for a long time, Keenan. When we were both children, you remembered how I bullied you day in and day out, and those words that I read on the prompter just now…maybe they were written by a madman. But they were true. Every last word of it. And you see this?

He pulled out his dark digivice

Luke: This is what I am. And throughout the entire time that we spent in the Digital World, you guys proved to me plain and clear that I am nothing more than this.

Keenan: I was wrong…

Luke: No. I took a look in the mirror, Keenan, and you were right. I am a lost cause.

Keenan was lost for words

Luke: There's nothing left in me to save. So don't even try. I'm nothing.

Keenan put his hands on Luke's shoulder

Keenan: Luke. You don't need to feel that way. We're your friends.

After what seemed like an uncomfortable silence, Luke mouthed off three final words.

Luke: No you're not

Luke turned around and walked away.

-x-

**R+R! I miss your reviews! Hopefully the wait for the next one won't be as long! ^_^**


	36. Episode 27

**Hey guys! Hopefully you didn't mind the wait in comparison to the last one! (you probably did, but whatever…) Actually, it's my birthday today, so here's my present to you! Haha. Oh, and one minor thing. Just so you know, I do post updates on my personal profile once or twice every month, so make sure you guys check up with that if you're interested on how the story's coming along. Thanks again for all of your reviews guys, they really help me out! Here's episode 27!**

-x-

The waves smashed against the rocky shoreline. The sun was just about to rise, so it was relatively dark outside. Luke was laying face down on the rocks, and his dark blue shirt was ripped all over. Blood-stained scratches were all over his face and his body. A flashlight was zipping all around him, until it finally hit his face. He tried to move his face away, but he had no energy.

"He's here!" The guard shouted

After a couple of seconds, three armed police guards jumped onto the rocks and examined him. One of them hit his face. Luke's eyes remained closed.

"He's out. Let's bring the little punk in."

Two guards dragged Luke into a large, empty room. They dropped Luke in the middle. A man with brown hair, sunglasses, and a black suit was the only other person in the room. He turned around when Luke hit the ground. He paced over to him and knelt down to Luke's eye level. Luke slowly opened his eyes. Once Luke had regained some form of consciousness, he tried to attack him, but the two guards held him down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want your friend to get hurt."

The man in the suit motioned behind him. A third guard pulled in a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink headband.

Luke: YOU LET HER GO!

"Not until I have answers." The man in the suit said firmly

The guard squeezed the girl's arm and had his pistol ready.

"Luke…don't worry about me. It's okay." The girl shook as she spoke

"Your friend's right, Luke. As you already are aware, these…Digimon, is it?…have gotten you in enough trouble. All I'm asking for is your cooperation." The man said slowly

Luke stared angrily at the man. He took off his sunglasses and his earpiece and looked Luke in the eye

"First of all, I want you to explain all this to me. How did a fourteen year old boy from Tokyo end up in the middle of Nagoya, Japan, on the wrong side of national security, Lucas?"

Luke breathed heavily. He looked back at the girl, who shook her head. He slowly closed his eyes

-x—

2 days earlier

It was pitch black outside. It had just rained, so everything outside was wet but peaceful. It was half past one in the morning.

A boy with a blue sweatshirt walked over to the far wall at the gas station. Luke pulled down his hood. He looked around to make sure that no one was there. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the dark digivice. He looked through the information on it. He pulled up Bearmon's profile. He moved to Grizzlymon's, then Grapleomon's. Finally, he pulled up Callismon's profile. He forced himself to stare at it for a while before examining the digivice itself. It was the exact same as his old digivice. Everything worked the same way. But now, it was completely black. Since he had gotten this, he never achieved a regular DNA charge, so there had to be something different. Something corrupted.

Luke: Not something…

He whispered

Luke: Everything's corrupted.

He wiped the dust off of the screen

Luke: So this is who I am.

He grabbed it firmly in his hand. He was ready to smash it to the ground, when suddenly, he saw a beam of light.

A dark red van pulled into the gas station and next to a nozzle. Two middle aged men stepped out of it. One of them was stout, had red hair and a beard, and wore a baseball cap. The other had dark skin, dark hair and a sweater jacket on. The one with the sweater jacket closely examined the van.

"This old thing's not gonna get us anywhere if it keeps running low on gas like this."

"It'll be fine." The other guy shivered while he defended his truck. "This baby's gotten me halfway across Japan on one tank before. Gosh, it's freezing out here!"

"Yeah, right. Maybe it did that six hundred years ago…"

The man in the baseball cap opened the hood of the car.

"She's gotten old, I admit. But that's why we're doing this, isn't it? With that giant check waiting for us at Morioka, I'd be able to buy…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves…" his friend interrupted. "Let's just pay for the gas and go before a catch pneumonia out here."

"Go where?" The man with the cap retorted. "We're lost, remember? We've been lost for the last ten miles."

"Duh. Two birds with one stone" The man with the sweater jacket said insultingly "Just go inside, pay, and ask for directions"

The man with the baseball cap grudgingly took out his wallet and walked towards the gas station. The other guy was about to head back into the truck. Luke coughed twice. The man quickly turned around.

"Hello?"

Luke tried not to say anything and to hide in the darkness

"Who's there?"

He walked over to where Luke was trying to hide

"Hello?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around. The man with the baseball cap was standing behind him.

"Calm down man. It's me. What are you yelling about?"

"I think someone else is here"

He turned aback around

"So what? This is a public gas station."

"In the middle of the night? I don't think so, Vic. What if someone's on to us?"

"That's ridiculous. You probably heard a cat or something. I'm going to pay for the gas…"

Luke coughed again. Now the man in the sweater jacket was sure. He ran to the other side of the wall. His friend followed him. They both saw Luke sitting down.

"It's a child." The guy in the baseball cap said "told ya you were paranoid."

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here at this time? Don't you have a house?"

Luke stood up

Luke: Leave me alone

"Oh, so you've got a bit of an attitude there, don't ya, son?"

Luke gave the man a dirty look.

"You mind telling us what you're doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" The guy in the sweater jacket yelled

"Sam, he's just a kid. There's no way he's following us."

Luke: Following you guys where?

There was a shot pause

"Nowhere." Sam said. His friend was right. This kid was clueless. "Sorry for the confusion. Let's go, Vic."

Right as he was about to turn around, he noticed the digivice in Luke's hand. For a moment, he stood in shock. Luke put it in his pocket. It was still dark outside, and he had only seen it for a second, but the man was sure of what he just saw.

Vic: What is it, Sam? Let's go already.

Sam: On second thought…

Sam put his hands in his pockets and walked towards Luke

Sam: How would you like to take a trip with us?

Vic: Sam!

Luke: Excuse me?

Sam: My friend and I, here, are about to make a lot of money after this trip, and I'm thinking that a kid like you could help us out.

Luke: What kind of a trip is it?

Sam: We can call it a business trip, right Vic?

Vic had no idea what his friend was up to

Vic: I guess…

Sam: We're headed out north to Nagoya, but we're kinda lost right now. You look like you're from around here, right?

Luke: yeah…

Sam: So if you help us out of this maze of a city, then we'll let you drive up with us and get a little bit of the profit that's waiting for us up there. We can have you back at this station by tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?

Luke didn't say anything. Sam slowly knelt down to his level.

Sam: Come on kid. You're out alone in the middle of the night, so you're obviously searching for something.

Luke began to shiver a little bit

Sam: What do you have to lose?

Luke stopped moving and paused right before he whispered

Luke: absolutely nothing.

Sam smiled and nodded as he stood up.

Sam: Then let's head out. This is Vic by the way. And your name?

Luke: Luke…

Sam: Well Luke…Fasten your seatbelt. You're about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.

Sam shut the hood

-x-

Luke and Vic sat in the back seat as Sam drove. The entire van was extremely messy. The trunk had a gigantic pile of various things in it. The three of them had to have been in the van for about two hours. Sam kept checking the rearview mirror to see if Luke had fallen asleep, but he hadn't. He was simply looking out the window.

Sam: Now that's just odd.

Luke: What?

Sam: A thirteen year old kid is usually in bed by nine. It's half past three.

Luke: Fourteen

Sam: What?

Luke: I'm fourteen.

Sam: Well what a big difference.

There was a short silence

Sam: So fourteen, huh? And your parents let ya stay out that late?

Luke didn't respond. He saw no point in talking to him.

Sam: You know, we've been in the car for two hours and you haven't even said a word to us that weren't directions

Luke took off his sweatshirt. He was getting hot

Luke: So what?

Sam: Well aren't you excited? Scared? Anything?

The car ran over a bump. For a split second the car jumped.

Vic: Sam, could you watch your driving before all the equipment breaks?

Sam: I am!

Luke: What equipment?

Sam: It's nothing Luke

Luke: I thought you said I was a part of your team now. I think I deserve to know what's back there

Vic: Well he speaks!

Sam looked at Vic through the rearview mirror. Once Vic noticed, Sam nodded. Vic hesitantly nodded back.

Sam: Well, if you have to know, it's filming equipment.

Luke: Filming equipment? I thought you said you were going on a business trip.

Sam: We are. But not the kind of business trip you're thinking about.

Luke: What are you talking about?

Sam: I'm talking about alien monsters

Luke quickly looked up at him. Sam continued to look straight ahead at the road

Sam: Sound's crazy, right? Like something out of a sci-fi movie. But it's got the entire area scared pantsless. Apparently, there's a creature roaming around that looks far from earthly. That thing struck three areas in Nagoya already, and the broken houses are the only things left to show for it.

Vic: In other words, no one's been able to get a snapshot of that thing.

Luke: Why not?

Vic: Because they don't have the guts to

Sam: It's not that no one has the guts, Vic.

He sounded annoyed

Sam: It's that no one's successfully been able to put a camera in its face without having it shut off all of the sudden. I think it's something cryptic about the monster itself. No policemen have even come in contact with it yet as far as I know.

Luke: So…when did it show up…

Luke asked quietly

Vic: The first sighting of it was reported about a week ago. Not a very clear description was given of it though.

Luke: So you guys are going all the way here to try and film it.

Vic leaned down and picked up a small towel from under the driver's seat. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle of liquid.

Sam: That's correct

Luke: So what do you need me for?

Before Luke finished his question, he somehow knew what the answer was. It was all beginning to come together. Luke realized that these men were dangerous, and that he had just gotten himself into a lot of trouble.

Sam: Unfortunately, you won't be around long enough to find out

Luke quickly jumped to the other side of the car and quickly tried to open the door. It was locked. He tried to punch through the window, but Vic had come up behind him and shoved the towel over his face. Luke tried to yell and fight his way free, but soon, he became drowsy and then fell over unconscious.

Vic: He's out.

Sam: Good. Check his pocket

Vic: Sam, what's going on? If we were just gonna knock him out then why did we bring the little squirt with us in the first place?

Sam: Check his pocket and you'll see for yourself.

Vic complied, and patted his pockets down. He found the right one, and pulled out the dark digivice.

Vic: What the heck is this?

Sam: It's the key to getting up and close to that monster.

Vic: What, this thing? It looks like a game boy.

Sam: A game boy that can control those aliens

Vic: How do you know that?

Sam: I've seen someone use one of those before. It's a long story. The point is that I saw him use it right before we were about to leave. That means that he has some connection to the aliens. So now, if we can't get to the alien…

Vic: then the alien will come to us because of him

Sam: that's what I figured

Vic took another look at the digivice, and then a look at Luke

Vic: He's just a kid. How can he be connected to them?

Sam stopped the car. He turned around and looked at Vic

Sam: You think I have all the answers, Vic? I don't. But we need to ditch this Luke kid before he wakes up and we find out the hard way.

Vic looked out the window. They were stopped on a relatively deserted bridge. The bridge itself was on the top of a downward incline which led straight into the lake, but the sides of the road each had a metal barrier.

Vic: So we'll just drop him off here?

Sam: Do you have a better idea? If we keep him around for any longer then he might wake up and take his device back

Vic: But if he wakes up out here alone then he'll get the police

Sam: What's the worst that he can do? He has no cell phone on him, he doesn't even know our last names, and he has no idea where the police even are! Just drop him already!

Vic opened the door and dragged Luke out onto the side of the bridge. He quickly ran back into the passenger's seat and the van sped off.

Vic silently toyed with the digivice

Sam: Don't worry, by the time he wakes up we'll be long gone. All we have to worry about now is how we're supposed to use that thing to find…

Vic accidently pressed a button. Dark energy began to erupt from the digivice. Vic quickly dropped it on the ground.

A couple miles massive metal Digimon's orange eyes turned on.

Sam: You idiot, what did you do?

Vic: I don't know!

Sam: Well pick it up and make it stop!

Vic: I don't know how.

Just then, the digivice automatically shut off. Vic hesitated before he picked it up from the ground.

Vic: Well…I guess that works. That's some gameboy huh?

Sam: Do you mind explaining what the heck just happened?

Vic didn't respond. He himself was utterly shocked. Sam exhaled heavily

Sam: It's okay. Let's just find the Digimon, take the picture and go.

In a giant computer room, a short man in a white lab coat ran up to a man in a black suit whose back was turned. The man in the lab coat was holding a stack of papers

"Sir! Sir!"

The man turned around. He had brown hair and a pair of sunglasses on. The man in the lab coat spoke again

"we picked up an energy fluctuation around the area. It was just outside of Nagoya."

The man in the suit took them and quickly thumbed through.

"You guys sure work fast. This is from five minutes ago. I'm impressed." The man in the suit said

"Well, we understand the gravity of the situation. We still don't know exactly what caused it" the scientist continued. "but we were thinking that maybe…"

"It could have something to do with those monsters. I understand. Well then, there isn't much of a point in waiting, is there? Let's move in."

"But…don't you think that you should check in with Detective Moore first before we…"

He looked at the scientist in the eye

"I'm in charge of the division out here. I'll check in with the Detective when I see fit. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright."

He read through the pa

papers once more

"Let's search the area."

-x-

Luke's eyes twitched. He slowly rolled over and opened his eyes. When he did, he flinched. He could see the river that was a long ways down, and the hill that sloped all the way down into it. He grabbed onto the metal barrier and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He suddenly felt really cold. He had left his sweatshirt in Sam's car.

Luke: oh no…

He quickly reached in his pocket. There was nothing there. They had taken the digivice from him. Luke kicked the ground in frustration and yelled. He was out in the middle of nowhere with no phone, no warm clothes or anything. He grabbed onto the barrier and looked down into the cold river. After staring down for a couple moments, he knew what he was going to do. Jump. It was the only thing he wanted to do. He was tired of everything. He was tired of living. He stepped back onto the road to get a running start.

-x-

"maam, I don't think your that would be such a good idea."

A sharply dressed driver with a black cap said it. He was driving a black luxury car.

"Come on, Hobson." A young girl with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a pink backpack that matched her headband complained from the back seat. " The store said that the only bike available was in Setagaya. If we take the helicopter there and back then we'll be back before daddy even notices."

Hobson: It's a quarter til four in the morning and we're still on the road! Aren't you tired?

She laughed

"Come on Hobson, you've been working for us for three years now and you still don't know that I never get tired? Let's get that bike before that one goes too!"

Hobson: Your father would not approve…

"My father is an over-burdened workaholic who would much rather sit in a dark room and bury himself in the family business all night then worry about whether or not his daughter's home on time for her curfew."

Hobson: I'll be sure to tell him that…

"Oh please do"

Hobson looked back at her as she angrily crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. Hobson sighed. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen.

Hobson: The battery's almost dead, but if you want to call your father and explain the situation to him yourself, then be my guest.

He held the phone up while keeping his eyes on the road. The girl smiled and sat up to grab the phone.

The car hit a bump.

Hobson dropped the phone in the back of the car.

Hobson: oh dear. Can you get that?

"Not unless you take me to the helicopter." She smiled as she said it

He quickly looked ahead in the road and undid his seatbelt. He looked down to the seat behind him and tried to feel for his phone. The girl grimaced as she looked up. Suddenly she screamed.

Luke was in the middle of the street. The headlights temporarily blinded him from the side. He looked to his right as the car speed towards him.

"HOBSON STOP THE CAR!"

Hobson looked up. Luke put his hands up, turned his head and closed his eyes.

Hobson quickly turned the wheel of the car. The car had just missed Luke, but it was far from safe. It smashed into the barrier and broke it down. Hobson's face hit the front and he was knocked unconscious. The car began to tumble down the hill. The front door broke open, and an unconscious Hobson rolled out of it. The girl inside screamed. The car continued to roll down the hill. Luke looked behind him and then ran for the car. He jumped over Hobson and tried to catch up to it. It didn't seem like he was going to make it. The car was about to roll right into the lake. Luckily, the car began to roll less rapidly. Then, right before it hit the lake, the car was stopped, but it was upside down. It was still going to tumble right in. Luke caught up to it and took a quick look inside the window. He could see a girl with blond hair inside. Her eyes were closed. Luke found a nearby rock on the ground. He picked it up, and used it to smash the window. He reached inside and unlocked the door, and climbed inside as fast as he could. The girl was attached to her seatbelt, so she was literally hanging upside down. He reached up and undid her seatbelt, and she fell down on top of him. After a little bit of hassle, he successfully dragged her out. He jumped out after her. Right after, the car tipped into the lake and began to sink.

Luke: Hey! Hey!

He shook her.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She had a couple blood stains but she seemed okay. After looking around for a couple seconds she looked up at Luke and smiled. She spoke quietly

"So you just totally saved my life back there."

-x-

Sam kept looking straight at the road. Vic wouldn't stop staring at Sam's face. Neither of them had said anything for the last several miles. Without turning his head, Sam finally spoke up.

Sam: Are you just gonna look at me like a dummy all day or do you want to say something

Vic: Does a question qualify?

Sam: I promise, I filled up your van all the way to the full mark.

Vic: It's not about that…

Sam: Then what?

Vic: What are we getting ourselves into?

Sam: What are you talking about? You already know. We're filming that monster, getting our reward and getting the heck out. That's what we're doing

Sam looked at Vic

Sam: You're not thinking about that Luke kid, are you?

Vic: Sort of…

Sam: He'll be fine, okay? He said it himself. Fourteen years old. He seemed mature for his age too.

Vic: How do you know he's still alive?

Sam: It's not like we dropped him out in the middle of the street.

Vic: Right. The side. Much better.

Sam: We dropped him in the most deserted road in town. And what's your issue with him anyway? Don't tell me you're turning into a softie?

Vic: I'm not concerned about the boy! I'm concerned about our own safety!

Sam: And what about "our own safety" are you concerned about?

Vic: How did you know that this thing was important?

He held the digivice in his hand

Vic: As in…how did you figure out that it would lead us to the alien?

Sam: I didn't figure it out, Vic, I told you. I saw someone use one of those things before.

Vic: When? Was it another kid?

Sam: No. Well, sort of. A teenager. It was all the way back in Osaka before we left.

Vic: What did he look like?

Sam: I didn't get that good of a look at him. All I could see was the back of his head. I was driving home and I saw the whole thing. The kid had red hair, I could tell you that much. But what I did see was incredible. Aliens from left and right. I could have sworn they fell from the sky. They charged for him. I was terrified, and I wasn't even in plain sight. But this kid, this tall, red haired teenager didn't even move. He pulled out one of those and another alien came out of it. It grew and grew…and then it took out all of those aliens in less than a minute. That's how I knew these aliens were no myth, and that I could make some good money…and a good lifetime story finding them, and seeing them for myself.

Vic: You know how crazy you sound right now?

Sam: Do you remember four years ago?

Vic: What do you mean?

Sam: When the sky looked like it was falling? You remember that? Everyone was so panicked. We all could have sworn that there was another world hanging from the blue sky.

Vic: Yeah, I remember that, but everything came back to normal. They said it had something to do with all the pollution, so parts of the city were being reflected in the sky…

Sam pulled over to the side

Sam: Scientifically impossible. You know what I think, Vic? I think it's all connected. Everything. These aliens, these monsters, these daily abnormalities. These kids…all of them. Connected. That's why when I saw Luke with one of those, I needed to take it from him and explore this world of aliens for myself.

Vic: Well isn't that inspiring, but we're still missing the point here!

Sam: Which is…

Vic: That if Luke is really connected to these aliens through this gizmo, then maybe what we did to him's gonna come back to bite us, and that bite's gonna come in the form of an eighty foot monster

Sam: Well then in that case, I hope you charged the video camera's battery.

Sam stepped on the gas pedal

-x-

Luke's ear was by Hobson's mouth. He stood up. The girl was standing behind him.

Luke: He's breathing fine. He must have gotten knocked out.

He turned around

Luke: Look, I'm sorry about what happe…

"what are you sorry about?" the girl asked. "If it weren't for you you would be apologizing to my dead body right about now."

Luke: Still…I didn't mean to cause you and your driver more problems. Speaking of which we should probably call an ambulance. Do you have a phone?

"No. Hobson had one but it's down in the bottom of the river by now. "

Luke: I don't have one either.

He coughed.

"Oh my gosh. you must be freezing."

Luke: I'm fine

She took off her backpack and reached into it. She pulled out a blue jacket with black stripes on the arms.

"Is blue your color?"

Luke: I don't need a jacket

"Oh would you shut up. You're such a guy!"

Luke looked up. Lena instantly reminded him of his younger sister. That was something that she would have said. In fact, just about everything about her reminded him of Leslie.

"It used to be my brother's, but he grew out of it. I wore it once, but it was too big. Just take it."

She tossed the jacket over to him. Luke stared at her blankly.

Lena: Well are you just gonna stare at me like an owl all night or are you gonna put it on?

Luke slowly put it on. The girl smiled

"What do you know? Blue is your color!"

Luke: You're already giving me gifts and I don't even know your name.

"You can call me Lena. How about you?"

Luke: Luke

Lena: I like that name.

Luke remembered about Hobson

Luke: So what are we going to do about your driver?

Lena: I don't know

Luke: We could wait for another car to come by

Lena laughed

Lena: We'll be waiting until both of us are a hundred years old. No one goes on this road.

Luke: If this road's so deserted then what were you doing on here?

Lena: I should ask you the same question…

Luke didn't say anything

Lena sighed

Lena: No one's coming, and if we leave him out here in the cold there's no telling what he'll wake up with

Luke: not us. One of us should go get help.

Lena: Where would we go? Do you know where we are?

Luke: I figured you did

Lena: Hobson knows where everything is. I just sit in the back of the car and watch.

Luke: well that's just perfect

He said it sarcastically.

Lena: Well you don't seem to be too fond of the area either, so don't blame me!

Luke: This is why I wanted to be alone

He turned around and began to walk away

Lena: What do you think you're doing?

Luke: Leaving. I don't need to be dealing with this

Lena: Oh for crying out loud. You're just like my brother.

Luke gave her an annoyed glance

Lena: Look. Can we just find a place where the three of us can rest for the night?

Luke: You getting tired?

He tried not to smile

Lena: No. I'm just saying…

Luke: Fine. We'll both carry him out.

-x-

Vic yawned.

Vic: Let's stop somewhere

Sam: And miss the chance to watch the alien come out? Not a chance.

Vic: So what are you gonna do, just drive all night until you see it?

Sam: Why, do you wanna drive?

Vic closed his eyes

Vic: Don't expect me to keep you company for much longer. If anything interesting happens shake me.

He closed his eyes. Sam snickered and looked back at the road. Suddenly he yelled and slammed on the brakes. A blockade of black SUVs stood in front of them.

Vic: That was fast…

Sam: What on earth…

A suited man with brown hair and sunglasses stepped out of the car in the middle. He made his way to the van. Sam rolled down his window.

Sam: uh, can I help you officer?

"Do I look like an officer to you?"

Sam: If you're not with the police, then what do you want?

"Oh I'm with the police alright. Well, you can call it national security anyway."

Sam: So you work for…

"Detective Moore. Granted. But as far as that hierarchy goes, I'm second in command. I'm his eye in the other areas that he's too busy to reach."

Vic: So what did we do?

"It's not so much what did you do, Victor."

Vic looked up in shock

"It's what you can do for me."

Sam: I'm sorry, sir, but with all due respect, you have no right to stop us in the middle of the street and tell us to join your task force. What we're doing now is none of your business

"When you break the law it becomes my business, Sam. Do you know that it's illegal to have any possession or affiliation with Digimon of any sort, Sam?"

Sam: Digimon? What's that?

"Your favorite aliens. At least, that's what we think the term is. Moore doesn't believe in them, but I know the truth. Nevertheless, you get to be involved in this alien hunt that you've always dreamed of, Sam."

Sam: But how did you…

The man held up a small speaker. It quoted what Sam had just said. ". It grew and grew…and then it took out all of those aliens in less than a minute. That's how I knew these aliens were no myth, and that I could make some good money…and a good lifetime story finding them, and seeing them for myself."

While the speaker was playing the man reached in Sam's car and pulled out a miniature bug that was in it.

"You see Sam, we keep watch over everyone who pushes too far. This isn't the first time you've gone on, chasing these Digimon around, is it?"

Sam: We are here for a perfectly legitimate reason. They said that if anyone got a picture of it, then they will get

"A reward? Newsflash, Sam. I am the police, and so much more. That ad was my doing, even though I was shying away from Moore's direct orders. Nevertheless, we're all here, so let's cut the chat and get to the chase. Where did you get that device?"

Vic had been trying to hide it.

"You heard me I said where?"

Vic: A kid, alright?

"What did this kid look like?"

Vic didn't answer.

"Sam, you want to help your friend?"

Sam said nothing, too.

"Alright, if you both refuse to cooperate then you're not driving off, you're coming with me. Let's go! Up and at it, out of the car!"

He banged on the outside of the car. He turned to his entourage of his policemen behind him.

Check the area where the signal was first picked up. I want an unending search until that kid's found and brought to me.

Vic: He's blonde okay! His name's Luke! I don't know his last name, but let us go!

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, but thanks for the information anyway. He's a blonde name's Luke! Find him! As for you two, we're going to get a couple questions answered."

He led them both into the SUV and drove off

-x-

Lena: Hobson, why do you have to be so heavy?

Luke: There's no point talking to him if he's already unconscious genius

Lena: It's a figure of…agh just forget it.

They were both taking turns carrying him on their back. Now Lena was carrying him.

Luke: You want me to grab him again?

Lena: I'm fine Luke!

Luke: Whatever.

Lena yawned.

Luke: Tired?

Lena: I think so…

Luke: That's a surprise.

Lena: Can we just take a breather here?

They were by a couple boulders.

Luke: Why not

She dropped Hobson gently and leaned on one of the boulders.

Lena: You know there's room here. Sit down.

Luke: I'll stand

Lena: No you wont

She pulled him down. Luke slipped and landed on his back.

Luke: What the heck is the matter with you?

Lena: I should ask you the same question. Why are you always frowning?

Luke: What? What kind of a stupid question is that?

Lena: I haven't seen you smile once this entire time

Luke: I don't like my smile

Lena: I'm sure your friends do

Luke: I don't have any friends

Lena: really…

Luke: I thought I did once, but I realized that I didn't. There, are you happy?

Lena: Why would I be happy to hear that?

Luke: Because you talk more than my sister and she's always happy about everything

Lena: You have a sister? How old is she?

Luke: She's my twin.

Lena: Aw how adorable

Luke: I can't stand her and she can't stand me. All of her friends hate me almost as much as I hate them too.

Lena: yawn…

Luke turned his head in disbelief

Lena: I'm sorry, I'm really playing the world's smallest violin right now.

Luke: Well you're pretty arrogant aren't you?

Lena: Alright, I'll keep quiet. Is there more?

Luke: I guess not…

Lena: So where are you from, Luke?

Luke: Tokyo. Not that it matters

Lena: Oh that's cool. I used to live there but we moved a couple years ago. My brother has a job around there now.

Luke: Wonderful

Lena: Hey! You're not coughing anymore

Luke: I guess not

Lena: That must mean the jacket's keeping you warm

Luke: sort of.

Lena: It's my brother's old one, so you should just keep it.

Luke: Where did he get it?

Lena: Well he got it from America.

Luke: How much was it

Lena: Meh, he paid somewhere in the neighborhood of eight thousand dollars for it

Luke stared at her in disbelief

Luke: You're kidding

Lena: What?

Luke: Nothing. So you just live in a lap of luxury don't you?

Lena: Well I don't have much of a choice. My father's now the head of a major business ever since he bought controlling shares, and my brother's doing his own thing, he probably makes twice as much as my dad makes.

Luke said nothing

Lena: So what do you parents do, Luke?

Luke: Well if you must know my parents are divorced

Lena: But at least one of them's working right?

Luke: Well, my mom works at wherever she can get a job. At a grocery store, as a waitress, whatever.

Lena: What about your dad?

Luke: I don't want to talk about him

Lena: Fair enough

Luke: He's a part time mechanic and a full time alcoholic. I haven't even seen him in years, not that I want to. So there, you got your scoop of the day.

Lena didn't really know what to say to him

Luke: So what was a prep like you doing out in the middle of nowhere anyway?

Lena: I don't know. I just like to have Hobson take me out.

Luke: Because you get bored of your billion dollar mansion….I live in an apartment.

Lena: I'd trade with you. Sometimes I just wish I had a normal life, you know? But my life has been far from normal for a lot of reasons.

Luke: I can't imagine…

He said sarcastically

Lena: So what were you doing out there? You were like a deer in the headlights.

Luke: I was gonna jump off the bridge

Lena laughed. But when he didn't react at all, she realized that he wasn't kidding.

Lena: Wait. Why?

Luke: Let's just say the world would be a better place without me. Both of them

Lena: What?

Luke: Oh, nothing.

Lena: Well, what does your twin think of that?

Luke: I doubt she cares. No one does.

Lena: So is your twin your only sibling?

Luke: I had a younger sister.

Lena: Oh, where's she now?

Luke: Dead

Lena: Oh my gosh…what…what happened

Luke: I don't wanna talk about it

He turned around

Lena: Luke.

He didn't respond

Lena: Luke!

She shook him

Luke: What?

Lena: You're an idiot!

Luke: Excuse me!

Lena: So this is how you live? You just go around focusing on all the negative things in your life and blaming yourself for everything that went wrong?

Luke: I'm not one of the good guys, Lena so there's no point in trying to sympathize with have no idea what I've been through

Lena: You have no idea what I'VE been through, alright? So why don't you just shut up and pay attention.

Luke tried to ignore her

Lena: You jumped into a tumbling car just because you saw a total stranger in it. If you were really as bad as you say you are, then you would have turned around and left.

Luke annoyingly looked at Lena

Lena: Look, I didn't know your younger sister, but I think she really had to have admired you, and just because she's gone doesn't give you the right to look down at the world, and all your friends around you.

Luke: What do you know? You're just a spoiled rich kid.

Lena: For your information, I know what it's like to be hand in hand with death. I know what it's like to watch my friends, my family fight over whose fault it would be if something terrible happened to me. And in those moments I realized how precious my own life and how everyone around me was doing nothing but wasting theirs blaming other people until the day that they died. I know what it's like to lose people too, except I don't go around pouting about it all my life long. Have I effectively answered your condescending question, Luke?

Luke:…sorta

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Lena: I personally don't care if you killed your sister yourself

He opened his eyes

Lena: You're still a hero to me

Luke: it…

Lena: yeah?

Luke: what happened to my sister…it wasn't my fault

Lena closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep

Lena: I know it wasn't

Lena leaned against Luke's arm as she fell straight to sleep. Luke wanted to move away, but was too tired to. He eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

-x-

Lena: Luke.

Luke was fast asleep. It was early in the morning, but the sun hadn't risen yet.

Lena: Luke! Get up!

She shook him. Luke slowly opened his eyes.

Lena: Luke we need to get out of here now!

Luke: Why?

He slowly composed himself as he stood up. Hobson was still laying in the same spot

Lena: Shhhh

Now Luke could hear it. There were footsteps all around them.

Luke: What's going on

Lena: I think someone's looking for you and I don't think they're too friendly. They've been shouting about a blonde kid named Luke.

Lena tried to whisper

Luke: Alright, let's go

Luke started to sneak away. Lena followed him.

Lena: What about Hobson?

Luke: We'll come back for him

Luke and Lena began running away. Luke could see the helmet of a police guard across one of the bushes. He tried to stay low the best he could.

"THERE HE IS"

Luke heard it from behind him. An armed police guard already had a stun gun aimed at him. He shot it.

Lena: Luke look out!

She helped him duck down and they both sprinted away, not caring who saw them. The police guard spoke on his communicator.

"The boy is in sector E6 repeat sector E6 with an unidentified female. Stun and detain the boy for further questioning. Use any force neccecary. As for the girl….consider her an accomplice. Stun and detain her too."

Lena: What do they want with us?

Luke: I don't know

He lied. He figured it had to do something with the digivice. Since it fell into the wrong hands, he expected it to come back to him sooner or later, but he didn't want to explain any of that to Lena.

As they were running, another guard stepped out in front of them. He appeared to have come from nowhere. He shot another stun dart and they both dodged it. Luke knocked the guard to the ground and continued running.

Lena: Should we split up?

Luke: Maybe, it's me who they want not you! You should get yourself to safety!

Lena: Yeah because anywhere is safe right now…

She was being sarcastic.

Lena soon ran out of breath and began running a lot slower.

Luke: Lena, get yourself somewhere safe!

Lena: No, it's ok.

She continued to run but began breathing heavier. Soon the two of them made it to a dead end. They were on top of a cliff that was right on top of a lake.

Luke: Lena are you okay?

Lena: Don't worry about me I'm fine.

She didn't sound fine.

Luke looked around. He couldn't see any guards

Luke: What should we do? We're at a dead end!

Lena: I don't know. Let's turn the other way

"That's not going to happen."

Lena was shot in the shoulder with a stun point. Three guards ran up.

Luke pulled the dart out of Lena's shoulder

Luke: Lena!

Lena: Luke, you have to jump!

"Don't be stupid Luke. Come with us peacefully."

Lena: don't let them…

She was growing drowsy again

Lena: don't let them get you!

Shut up.

The guard knocked her out with his gun and grabbed onto Luke's arm.

"Now you're coming with us, Luke."

Luke: I don't think so.

He pulled out of the jacket and stepped to the edge of the cliff.

"Stun him!"

Luke closed his eyes and jumped. He yelled on his way down.

-x-

The waves smashed against the rocky shoreline. The sun was just about to rise, so it was relatively dark outside. Luke was laying face down on the rocks, and his dark blue shirt was ripped all over. Blood-stained scratches were all over his face and his body. A flashlight was zipping all around him, until it finally hit his face. He tried to move his face away, but he had no energy.

"He's here!" The guard shouted

After a couple of seconds, three armed police guards jumped onto the rocks and examined him. One of them hit his face. Luke's eyes remained closed.

"He's out. Let's bring the little punk in."

Two guards dragged Luke into a large, empty room. They dropped Luke in the middle. The same man with the brown hair, sunglasses, and a black suit was the only other person in the room. He turned around when Luke hit the ground. He paced over to him and knelt down to Luke's eye level. Luke slowly opened his eyes. Once Luke had regained some form of consciousness, he tried to attack him, but the two guards held him down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want your friend to get hurt."

The man in the suit motioned behind him. A third guard pulled Lena in

Luke: YOU LET HER GO!

"Not until I have answers." The man in the suit said firmly

The guard squeezed the girl's arm and had his pistol ready.

Lena: Luke…don't worry about me. It's okay. Lena shook as she spoke

"Your friend's right, Luke. As you already are aware, these…Digimon, is it?…have gotten you in enough trouble. All I'm asking for is your cooperation." The man said slowly

Luke stared angrily at the man. He took off his sunglasses and his earpiece and looked Luke in the eye

"First of all, I want you to explain all this to me. How did a fourteen year old boy from Tokyo end up in the middle of Nagoya, Japan, on the wrong side of national security, Lucas?"

Luke closed his eyes.

"…well?"

Luke: you're making a mistake.

"Am I?"

He stood up.

"So then that must mean that I found this by mistake too, huh?"

He pulled out the dark digivice from his suit pocket. In fact…I think your two other friends might have something to say about this.

He snapped his hands. The guard dragged Sam and Vic inside the room. Luke looked disgusted at them. They refused to look back at him.

"And of course you can't forget the girl's friendly driver."

One last guard appeared escorting a handcuffed Hobson inside

"So now that we're one big and happy family, why don't we share some secrets for crying out loud?"

Lena: What secrets do you even wanna hear? There's nothing to tell

"This doesn't concern you maam. It only concerns the one who's directly related to all of this other world business. And I have the device here to prove it. Am I right Luke?"

He held the digivice to Luke's face

"I want to know about every inch of power this thing has, and I want to know everything you do about these Digimon."

Just then, the ceiling exploded. The walls began to fall in. A gigantic, metallic Digimon was looking inside. The suited man stood in shock. Luke took this as an opportunity to break free of the guards and to snatch the digivice from the suited guy's hand. Luke ran over to Lena and knocked down the guard who was holding her.

Lena: Thanks

Lena stared up at the Digimon.

Luke: Lena let's go!

Lena: What on earth is a MachineDramon doing here?

Luke: I don't know but we have to…

Something had just clicked. How did Lena know that it was…

Machinedramon attacked. The suited man barely jumped out of the way of his giga cannon, but fell on his face. He rolled over and re-adjusted his sunglasses as he shouted

"Well what are you waiting for guards, shoot it! Kill it now!"

Sam and Vic could not move. Maybe it was because of excitement, amazement, or just plain fear. The guards who were holding onto them let go and began shooting at Machinedramon. All of the bullets deflected as if they were plastic.

Machinedramon smacked the guards and they all smashed into the rubble. He once again raised up his claw to attack.

"It's him! It's him!" The man in the suit shouted. He was pointing at Luke, who was running out with Lena. "He's the one you want! He has the device!"

Machinedramon turned his head. He mechanically switched his eyes to an X-ray mode. He saw Luke and Lena's skeleton and then saw the digivice in Luke's pocket. He turned around and leaped towards them. He landed in front of them both.

Machinedramon spoke in a robotic sounding voice

Machinedramon: Identifying.

Luke froze in one spot

Machinedramon: Subject 02117605. Luke. Traitor, Destroyer and threat to master Exogrimmon.

Lena: Luke, what's he talking about?

Luke: Trust me. You don't want to know.

Machinedramon: The Dark Digivice is possessed by you. Give it to me and no further complications shall occur.

Luke: Why don't you go rust somewhere you bucket of bolts? How's that for complications?

Lena couldn't help but giggle

Lena: You're starting to sound like me

Luke: A cross between you and another annoying kid I used to know…

Machinedramon: Failure to comply…response received. New objective. Destroy until obtained.

Lena: That doesn't sound good

Luke: Run!

They were already too late.

Machinedramon: Dragon Fire!

Machinedramon's right arm flew away from his body and followed Luke. Luke tried to outrun it, but couldn't. It was about to plunge right into him. Luke tripped and landed on the ground. He put his arms over his head.

Lena: Luke!

"Power Metal!"

The fist was completely deflected by a metal orb. Luke looked up. At first, he couldn't see anyone else. Then suddenly, Machinedramon fell face first to the ground. Behind him flew a purple, furry Digimon with wings. He landed in front of Machindramon. Lena helped Luke up.

Lena: What is that?

Luke: I…I don't know….

Lena: Well don't just stand there, check it on your digivice!

Luke wanted to play dumb, but realized that for some reason, Lena seemed to already know about…

"Power Metal!"

Machinedramon and the purple Digimon were at it again.

Machinedramon: Giga cannon!

He charged up a massive cannon on his back and blasted it at the Digimon.

"Cannonball!"

The Digimon rolled up into a ball and spun. Once he blasted off the ground, he was moving at virtually the speed of light. He sliced into the bullet and cut it in half.

Luke: And I thought Jodixmon moved fast

He took out his digivice and looked at the digimon's profile.

Luke: Dorugamon. Champion level? But Machinedramon's a mega.

He looked up. Before he knew it, Dorugamon's cannonball was drilling into Machinedramon's chest.

Sam and Vic jumped climbed over the crumbled walls and watched the battle. After a moment of silence, Vic spoke

Vic: Unbelievable.

Sam: That's him.

Vic looked at Sam

Sam: That's the same Digimon I saw from before.

Vic: woah…

Machinedramon tried to grab onto him but couldn't.

Machinedramon: Identification failed…Identificaiton failed.

Dorugamon spun faster

Machinedramon: Error. Fatal error…..function terminated

Machinedramon deleted and formed into a digi egg.

Dorugamon landed on the ground. He turned back and looked at Luke. Luke didn't move. Dorugamon looked up in the air and flew away at lightning speed.

The man in the suit hopped over the rubble.

"Guards! Detain them now!"

No response

"Guards!"

He turned around. All of them were unconscious.

"Weaklings. Good thing I always come prepared."

He pulled out his stun gun and aimed it at Luke.

"Say goodnight."

Hobson knocked him out from behind.

Hobson: You first…

Lena turned around

Lena: Hobson!

Hobson made his way over to them

Luke turned around and faced him too

Hobson: Just for the record madam, that's the last time I listen to you.

Lena laughed and hugged him. Luke put his hands in his pockets and looked the other way.

The Digiegg behind them began to rattle. Then it suddenly faded until it vanished.

Vic: So now what? We went all this way and we didn't film anything.

Sam: It doesn't matter. We saw it all happen. Now there's no doubt in my mind that there are monsters living among us. Let's just hope that Luke and whoever he works with has the ability to take down those things.

Vic: I guess you're right…

-x-

Half an hour later a jet pulled in. It slowly landed on the ground.

Hobson: There's your ride Lucas.

Luke: You two aren't coming?

Hobson: I'll be taking Lena home myself.

Luke: You don't have a car

Hobson: We'll figure something out.

Lena: Yeah, and I really want you to get to meet my brother for yourself. He's inside the helicopter now, and I think you two will get along! He works in Tokyo, you know.

Luke: Whatever.

He turned around.

Lena: Hey!

She ran up to him and gave him a hug

Luke: What are you doing? Get away from me!

Lena: Yeah, yeah, "I hate hugs just like I hate everything else". Heard it all before. I just wanted to say thanks

She let go of him.

Luke: Well I guess I'll see you later. Or not.

Hobson: Oh wait, before I forget.

Hobson quickly went back into the room and came out with the jacket.

Hobson: You're lucky I grabbed this off the ground before they escorted me over here.

He threw it over to Luke. He slowly put it on

Luke: Thanks I guess

Luke stepped on the jet

Lena: You're a good person Luke!

He turned around. She had to shout to be heard over the jet engine.

Lena: Don't let anyone tell you differently. Even yourself. And who knows? Maybe I'll see you again, and if that happens, I swear I'm gonna make you smile at least once!

Luke rolled his eyes and went into the jet

Hobson: You really think those two will get along?

Lena: I know so.

She smiled

Lena: Tommy loves meeting kids like him

Luke stepped walked through the short aisle. It was heavily decorated. He picked one of the soft chairs and sat down. One smartly dressed man who was cleaning up turned around.

"Oh, hold on one second. Dr. Norstein will be with you shortly."

He walked past him. Luke turned around in shock

Luke: Dr. Norstein. You mean…

"Looks good on you!"

Luke turned back around. Thomas walked over and took a seat across from Luke.

Thomas: The jacket I mean. You should keep it

Luke: Wait…Lena's your…

Thomas: Younger sister. Relena is actually her full name, but for some reason she preferred the L first. She amazes me in many ways. You know that I have a medical license and a nobel prize today because of her

He took a sip out of a mug.

Luke: I don't get it

Thomas: What?

Luke: Why are you offering me a ride home? You just spent the last few days…

Thomas: Fixing a problem that you caused. Yeah, I assumed that the store was all out of "sorry for making you design a complex algorithm since I destroyed the digital world" cards, so I decided to let that go.

Luke: Who says I'm sorry for doing that?

Thomas: Well Relena did on the phone. I couldn't believe what she had gone through in the last couple days, but she wouldn't stop talking about how you're the one who saved her. The last time she talked about someone like that, she was talking about me when I helped her with her medical condition. And that was years ago.

Luke: Look, Thomas, or Dr. Norstein or whatever you call yourself. I'm not going to join your side again, so if this is some way to bribe me into being a digidestined again you…

Thomas: The best part about being a digi destined is that you don't have much of a choice either way.

Luke: I'm the destroyer!

Luke shouted in anger

Thomas: And you'll continue to be as long as you keep telling yourself that. That's not what Relena thinks of you, anyway.

Luke: It doesn't matter what Lena thinks. I am what I am, and nothing can change that.

Thomas: anyway I didn't fly all this way just to have a shouting match with you. I personally came on this flight for another reason

Luke: Which is?

Thomas: Look Luke. I know what you're going through

Luke rolled his eyes

Thomas: I know what you're feeling right now, I've been there.

Luke: really

He couldn't have sounded more sarcastic

Thomas: When I was faced with the thought of losing Relena forever it drove me crazy. I went against my friends, against my own conscience, against even thing I had ever stood for. But in the end it turned out that those very people who I was ignoring turned out to be the ones who helped me out in the end.

Luke: Is that supposed to move me

Thomas: No, it's supposed to give you perspective on why I'm choosing to hire you

Luke: hire me?

Thomas: It's not a big job. Well it's as big as you make it, but essentially, it's an assistant. Since I'm really busy I can't be everywhere at once, can I? So I'll pay you to help me out when I need it.

Luke: And what's the catch?

Thomas: Catch? There's no catch. Just work and a lot of it. Look, you're free to say no without having me throw you off of this airplane. But I just wanted to let you know that there's still hope for you. Even if you can't believe it yet.

Luke: You sound just like your sister

Thomas: Except she believes in you more than I do.

Luke: The both of you seriously won't let go of this will you?

Thomas: Well I don't know about me, but she won't. She believes that there's a full life ahead for you. Look like I said you can either take it or leave it, but you can start that new life by accepting this job

Luke: If I even thought about doing this, then I'd need an absolute guarantee that I won't have to work with the others. Not my sister, not Matt, not Keenan, not anyone. I don't trust them

Thomas: You won't have to. I know how much you like to be alone and I think that the job I have in mind for you will accommodate that. So, with Exogrimmon, the dark digivice, all anger that we have against each other aside, let's do this for Relena.

He put down his mug and held out his hand

Thomas: Or Lena as you call her.

Luke sat still for a moment. Then he slowly moved his hand and shook Thomas's.

Thomas: Well then, Luke. Welcome to my world.

Thomas suddenly remembered something

Thomas: Oh, before I forget, Relena mentioned something on the phone about a Digimon coming to your rescue. Would you happen to know who that Digimon was?

Luke: no. It was a Dorugamon but I had never seen it before. It destroyed that mega Digimon like it was nothing

Thomas: Well, we'll just throw that into the pot of unsolved mysteries, won't we? But I guess it's more of a tradeoff

Luke: What are you talking about?

Thomas: It's about Grey Mask. I think we found out who he really is.

-x-

**Talk about ironic on so many levels. What adventure is Thomas talking about? Find out in the next episode! And here's a small spoiler: you WON'T want to miss it. It's gonna be crazy because (small spoiler part) a MAIN character who has been there since EPISODE ONE will die. Legitimately. not one of those "and…guess what? he/she's back!" deaths. Human? Digimon? Adult? Child? We'll see. Also, another old character will return in the form that we're used to seeing him/her in. (What the heck am I talking about? just wait and see!)The plot will immediately accelerate very rapidly after that so get excited. More battles, more digivolutions, more answers, a few more characters and more excitement will follow in episodes to come. So to reiterate it one more time: You do NOT want to miss the next episode of digital crisis! **


	37. Episode 28

**Yep. Long wait again. Like I said in my profile, I'm thinking of counting what percentage of my posts have the words "I'm Sorry", "Late", and "Busy" in them. The sad thing is that it'll prbly be the vast majority of them. But I'm here now =D. Wohoo, episode 28 time. There isn't much to say, but I'll preface this chapter by saying this. This takes place DURING the last chapter, so this is what was going on back in Tokyo while all that business with Luke was going on. And hopefully you were excited by my lead in from the last chapter, because I'll consider this the episode (or maybe more the next one…) where everything begins to accelerate and make sense. But lemme also say that in this episode, a lot of information's gonna be dropped on you guys. It will either clear up a lot of things, or give you a reason to read it all again. Our giant pot of mysteries/unexplained occurrences will start being answered in this one, so I'm pretty excited. Other than that, enjoy the episode!**

**-x-**

Vic quickly ran back into the passenger's seat and the van sped off.

Vic silently toyed with the digivice

Sam: Don't worry, by the time he wakes up we'll be long gone. All we have to worry about now is how we're supposed to use that thing to find…

Vic accidently pressed a button. Dark energy began to erupt from the digivice. Vic quickly dropped it on the ground.

-x—

Back in the Digital World, everything was quiet. Behind a tree, a passed out Demidevimon woke up. He looked around and grabbed his face.

Demidevimon: Agh, my head

He turned around and looked up into the sky. He closed his eyes and laid down flat again.

Demidevimon: This takes motion sickness to a whole new level

Demidevimon quickly remembered something, and then flew up. Luckily for him, the crest that was still enclosed in a see through bag was under him. He picked it up.

Demidevimon: I don't even really know what this thing can do. But master would be so proud of me if I gave this to him.

He flashed back to when he met the flying Digimon from before

_Flashback_

Demidevimon: Well, well, well. It is true! The master must have asked some of you to save me!

Digimon: Actually quite the contrary. The master said that if we did happen to run into you, we were to just delete you

Demidevimon: What, but, why?

Digimon: You're careless, or something along those lines.

Demidevimon: What about Ogremon? He wants me back!

Digimon: Who do you think is the one who gave him the idea?

The Digimon laughed histarically

_End Flashback_

Demidevimon opened his eyes

Demidevimon (thinking): I still don't get it though. Why would he do that? I was so loyal to him and Ogremon.

Demidevimon dropped the crest and stayed still

Demidevimon: I guess they… just don't want me around anymore

He put his head down. A couple seconds later, the dark crest glowed. Demidevimon suddenly shot his head up and stared at it

-x—

Sam: You idiot, what did you do?

Vic: I don't know!

Sam: Well pick it up and make it stop!

Vic: I don't know how.

-x—

Demidevimon picked up the bag again. He slowly opened it. Dark violet, blackish streams of data began to flow out of the bag.

Demidevimon: What the heck?

Demidevimon shouted and jumped back

The crest glowed on and off. He flew back over and watched it glow. He reached over to touch it, but then hesitated.

Demidevimon: Maybe I should wait…the master would…

He then remembered what the digimon said to him. "The master said that if we did happen to run into you, we were to just delete you"

Demidevimon: Some master. He doesn't even want me around anymore.

He debated whether to touch it or not

Demidevimon: Forget the master. All he's ever done is treat me like dirt. And one touch isn't going to hurt anyone!

In frustration, Demidevimon grabbed it and yelled. Dark energy instantly flowed into Demidevimon's body. He was thrown hard across the field and could barely move.

The crest stopped glowing.

Demidevimon tried to fly, but felt too weak. He fell to the ground a couple times. He regained his composure and stayed in the air as he breathed heavily. In fear, he whispered

Demidevimon: What is that thing?

He yelled once again in pain. He hit the ground as dark energy glowed all around his body. Demidevimon's eyes turned into a dark violet and then back to green. He smiled as he looked around his body.

Demidevimon: Wohoo! Now that's what I call an energy rush!

He picked up the crest from the ground

Demidevimon: I think it's time to deliver this to an old friend

He laughed as he flew away. The see through bag was carried away with the wind.

-x—

The next morning

Mrs. Turner: Absolutely not!

Matt: But why?

Matt's mom, dad, sister and brother were in the kitchen

Mr. Turner: Why? You seriously just asked us that…

Mrs. Turner: Maybe we can start with the whole part about you sneaking away from the house yesterday

Matt: My friend Keenan wanted to hang out with me, that's all we did

Mr. Turner: We gave you strict orders to stay in the house.

Matt: Yeah, and then Selena ratted on me

He gave his sister a glance

Selena: I didn't rat! I told on you. There's a difference

Matt: No there's not!

Mr. Turner: Enough! It's not about who ratted or told on who. It's about the fact that now, you're the hot topic of the news, Matthew. Everyone thinks that you're affiliated with these monster appearances. So much to the point where your brother had to fly all the way back from Boston because he saw you on the news.

Scott: I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty weirded out after I saw that, Matty

Matt: I already told you I've never seen any of those monsters in my life. They needed an extra for a movie and I was there, so they used me. How is that so hard to understand?

Selena (whispering): yeah right…

Mr. Turner: It doesn't matter whether you know anything about them or not , the public thinks you do, and you're putting our family in jeopardy by hanging out with these new friends of yours.

Matt: Me and Brianna aren't gonna do anything crazy, ok?

Mr. Turner: Then why are you so determined to go out with her right now?

Matt: We're looking for someone!

Mr. Turner: If that's true then who are you looking for?

Matt: Um…

Selena: If you ask me I think Matt has a little crush and he's trying to get out on a date

Matt: What? With Brianna? I'd rather swallow an entire…

They heard the bell ring

Selena: Here's his date now.

Matt: shut up…

He went and opened the door. Surely enough it was Brianna

Brianna: So are you coming or not?

Matt: Doesn't anyone say hello anymore?

Brianna: Hello Matthew…happy?

Matt: I can't come out here because my parents said no

Brianna: so you're not coming...

Matt: No I meant I can't come out this door. I'll have to sneak out of my window in a couple minutes. Just pretend like you're leaving.

Brianna: Would I really expect anything less out of you

Matt: Like you can talk

He closed the door

Matt: Alright, I told her to leave. I'll just head to my room

Mr. Turner: We're not done talking Matt

Matt: Why not? I told her to leave.

Mr. Turner: Alright, fine. Your mother and I need to leave in a minute anyway, so Selena, he's your responsibility. Make sure he doesn't leave. You too, Scott.

Matt: Alright, later.

He went up to his room. His parents went into the garage.

Matt landed in the bush outside. Brianna had already been waiting for him.

Matt: That never gets any easier. My second time doing that in two days.

Brianna: Oh well poor you.

Matt: So are we gonna look for this Leon guy or are we gonna talk til my parents or siblings find us out here.

Brianna: let's go

Selena talked to Scott on the way upstairs

Scott: You know, I'm thinking of hanging out here for the next couple days. I mean, I already talked to my dean and my classes can handle it.

Selena: Well good for you sir Harvard Law School. How's your wife doing?

Scott: She's alright. It's funny how I haven't seen anyone in this family, though, particularly Matt in a while. He's grown taller since I last saw him. It mustn't be that easy being the baby in the family. I keep wondering what it must be like for him to be the only one of us that had to grow up in Japan rather than America.

Selena: Don't feel too sorry for him. His attitude's grown up right along with him.

Scott: You really think he's telling the truth about not knowing anything about those monsters

Selena: No.

Scott: It's funny. There was a time when you two were best friends. Even though there were five of us growing up you and him were the closest. You didn't hide anything from each other.

Selena: Your point?

Scott: It's just a little weird is all…

Selena: Like I said his attitude's grown. I don't know how much his brains grown though

Scott knocked on Matt's door

Scott: Hey Matt, can you let us in?

There was no answer.

He opened the door. The window was open.

Scott: Don't speak too soon Selena…

Selena: You've gotta be kidding me

Scott: He's quick

Selena: Agh that little brat!

-x-

Kristy and Keenan were looking everywhere in Keenan's room.

Keenan: You see it anywhere?

Kristy: Yeah, I'm just not telling you

Keenan: Kristy this is no joke! We have to find it.

Kristy: Keenan, maybe it's just not here

Keenan: no?

He dropped the pillow he was looking under

Keenan: Then where do YOU think we should look

Castilla: Hey guys, what's going on?

Castilla was standing at his doorway. They both looked at her.

Keenan: Castilla, I didn't hear you come in.

Castilla: Your mom let me in the house.

Kristy: We're looking for the crest, but we're not having any luck. What brings you here?

Castilla: There's another problem.

Keenan: Yeah?

Castilla: It's Luke. He's missing.

Kristy disregarded the statement kept searching.

Kristy: Didn't see that one coming. What else is new?

Castilla: Kristy, this is serious!

Kristy: Ok, well clearly no one else in this room appreciates my sarcasm

Keenan: how long has he been gone?

Castilla: Since last night. I thought he was just gonna get back late, but he never came. His bed's the exact same as it was before. I don't think he came home.

Keenan: What?

Kristy: Am I the only one who's not surprised by all of this?

Keenan: This is different, Kristy

Kristy: How

Keenan: because I don't know if he's…

Castilla: If he's what?

The words "still alive" were at the tip of his tongue, but he chose not to say them. Keenan didn't want to mention his conversation with Luke. If he told Castilla what Luke had tried to do, she probably would have had a mental breakdown.

Keenan: I don't know if he's lost or something

Castilla: Yeah well neither do I…

Falcomon and Biyomon flew in

Falcomon: No luck. Biyomon and I still can't find it anywhere.

Keenan: This isn't happening…

Kristy: Look guys. If we learned anything from the digital world it's that Luke can sure as heck take care of himself. And about the crest, we'll find it, alright?

Castilla: Maybe.

Kristy: You two need to lighten up. It's not like Luke was kidnapped overnight, taken across the country and thrown at the side of the road or something crazy like that.

Keenan: Yeah, he's way too stubborn to let anything bad happen to him.

Kristy: And as for you, Keenan, the crest will turn up. No one could have taken it, right?

Keenan: We don't know that!

Castilla: I think I'm gonna go look for Luke. My mom's busy and no one else is going to do it. Do you guys want to help?

Keenan: I would love to Castilla, but we're already busy looking for this.

Kristy: Well after the other day's fiasco, we never did get around to asking Luke if he had a connection to the crest. Maybe we should start by looking for him, and maybe the crest might pop up along the way

Keenan: And what if Luke doesn't have it? Then we're back to square one!

Kristy: It's worth a try, alright?

Keenan: How do we know? That crest was my responsibility and if one of these random Digimon that keep popping up everywhere gets its hands on it, it could mean the end of the world. We can't afford to waste time.

Falcomon: You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Keenan. It's not entirely your fault

Biyomon: just mostly…

Keenan gave him a dirty look

Biyomon: Sorry…

Kristy: Keenan, no ones gonna find it.

Castilla: Look, if you guys don't want to help it's ok. I'll catch you both later.

She left the room

Keenan sighed.

Keenan: Castilla

She opened the door right away. She was clearly waiting for him to call her back

Castilla: yeah?

Keenan: Alright. I don't think it's fair to make you look alone. I guess for now we'll be ok. The three of us will look for Luke, and if we haven't found him by the end of the day, then we'll continue looking for the crest.

Castilla: Thanks Keenan. I appreciate it a lot.

Keenan: So where should we begin looking?

Kristy: This is where having a bunch of police friends comes in handy! How about asking the Commander if he's seen anything?

Keenan: He doesn't work for the police anymore, remember?

Castilla: I already tried, anyway. He doesn't know where Luke went.

Keenan: What about Yoshi?

Castilla: I haven't been able to contact her. Neither has Sampson.

There was a short silence.

Kristy: I know! Let's see if Thomas can help us!

Keenan: Thomas?

Kristy: Maybe he can give us advice on where to look. We won't know unless we try

Keenan: Yeah, but Kristy, Thomas is a doctor now, he's really busy

Kristy: We've been to his clinic before and there was no one there. How busy can he be?

-x—

A crowd of about sixty people were swarmed outside of Thomas's medical clinic. They were all shouting, demanding to be let in. A police line stretched in front of it, and Dr. Sato along with three other security guards were holding them back.

Dr. Sato: You guys, please! Remain calm!

One of the security guards stepped next to him and shouted

"That's an order! Step away from the premises now!

One man yelled

"My wife is in there! I have no intention of stepping away anytime soon!"

Another woman yelled

"Where is Thomas Norstein?"

Dr. Sato: Not here! Dr. Norstein is on his way, so please just calm down! For crying out loud it's too early in the morning for all this, so just go back to bed!

They shouted louder. Dr. Sato put his hands over his ears

Keenan, Castilla and Kristy showed up in the back of the pack.

Castilla: What is going here?

Keenan: I have no idea. Let's try to get to the front.

They began to push through the crowd. Suddenly the crowd stopped yelling. A shiny black car pulled up. Thomas in a pair of sunglasses was inside the driver's seat. A security guard yelled

"That's him now! Make way!"

The crowd split into two and Thomas's car drove in the middle. The crowd began to bang on the car to get his attention. The police opened the line and Thomas drove through. He parked the car and got out. He switched his sunglasses with his regular glasses. The crowd was yelling at him, asking him questions and demanding to be let in.

Dr. Sato: Dr. Norstein, we're in trouble. We need to address these people though

Thomas: Not now we don't.

Keenan, Kristy and Castilla pushed their way to the front.

Keenan yelled out

Keenan: Thomas! Thomas!

Thomas turned around. The security guard began to push Keenan back

"You kids stay away from here! Move before we take you all to the station!"

Thomas walked up.

Thomas: It's okay, let these three through

Keenan could tell that he sounded nervous

The crowd began shouting louder when the security guard opened up the line and let them through.

"Hey that's not fair! Let us in!"

"Why is he letting children in there?"

Dr. Sato: Dr. Norstein I know this isn't the best time, but the public will think…

Thomas: The public can wait. Let's just head inside.

The five of them headed inside as the security guards stayed out to patrol the area.

Kristy: Thomas, what's going on?

Dr. Sato: The public's reacting to our biggest mistake, that's what's going on!

Keenan: What mistake?

Thomas: It's a long story

Dr. Sato: Basically, a Digimon that we were hoping to keep quiet downstairs woke up and attacked

Castilla: Wait…I'm not following

Thomas: A little over a week ago an ultimate digimon showed up in the garage and luckily Gaomon and I were able to stop it, but instead of deleting it or sending it back, I decided to sedate it and run some tests on it.

Keenan: You were secretly keeping an ultimate digimon downstairs?

Dr. Sato: My reaction exactly, but your friend here insisted that he had it under control.

Thomas: Would you all just calm down? I was just trying to run some research on it, it wasn't supposed to wake up and attack like this!

Dr. Sato: Well it did, and now the public knows about it

Castilla: They saw it?

Thomas: Yeah. First it destroyed the parking lot and then it moved up to some of the patient's rooms. Luckily, before he could do anything, I was notified and was able to get Gaomon to rush over here, stop him and send him back into the parking lot for a battle. Unfortunately it was too late to hide from the public eye about this.

Keenan: So where is the digimon now?

Machgaogamon's fighting it as we speak. They're still inside basement parking lot. At least what's left of it.

Castilla: But if he beats Machgaogamon then he can go back upstairs and hurt the patients for real this time!

Dr. Sato: So now do you see why we have a little bit of an issue?

Keenan nodded.

Keenan: Well the least we can do is help. Can you take us down, Thomas?

Thomas: Yeah. Let's go.

The ran into the parking lot. A small looking Digimon bounced off of the ceiling and tackled Machgaogamon.

Castilla: That thing is strong for its size!

Thomas: See why I didn't think that he'd cause so much of a problem?

Kristy took out her digivice

Kristy: MetalMamemon. According to this you should have thought he would cause a problem. He might be small but his Energy bomb and Metal Claw attacks can cause a gigantic shock.

Machgaogamon once again slammed into the ground.

MetalMamemon: You're pathetic!

MetalMamemon prepared to throw another energy bomb.

Kristy: I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of being a spectator. Biyomon Realize!

Keenan: Falcomon Realize!

Castilla: Floramon Realize!

Keenan: Let's see how well he handles us!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Castilla: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Floramon Warp Digivolve to!

PETALMON!

A pink DNA charge surrounds Kristy's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Kristy: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Biyomon warp Digivolve to!

GARUDAMON!

A violet DNA charge surrounds Keenan's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Keenan: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Falcomon warp digivolve to!

CROWMON!

Garudamon: Wing Blade!

Crowmon: Savage Emperor:

Petalmon: Razor Leaf!

MetalMamemon quickly dodged all three attacks.

MetalMamemon: Pathetic. There are four of you and you can't even land a successful..

MachGaogamon tackled him to the ground in the middle of his speech

Thomas turned around

Thomas: Thanks. This should help

Keenan: No problem

Thomas: What are you guys doing here anyway?

Castilla: Oh. Well, we actually came because Luke went missing.

Thomas: Really?

Kristy (sarcastically): As surprising as that is…

Thomas: I haven't seen him

Keenan: We also came because we wanted to see if you knew anything about the crest of darkness

Thomas: The same one that destroyed the digital world…

Keenan: kind of. It's a long story. If you don't know, then you don't have to…

Thomas: No. Actually to be honest with you guys I've been looking into a lot of this digital world business you guys have gotten into. I wasn't going to talk much about it until I was sure, but I guess now is as good of a time as ever to let you guys know what I found. Come upstairs. I think I might have some information that might be useful to you.

Kristy: One of us needs to stay down here and make sure they're all doing okay

Keenan: I'll stay down. You two tell me what you find.

Kristy nodded.

Kristy: Okay.

Thomas: Quick, let's go

The three of them ran back upstairs

Thomas took out his keys and opened the door to his office. Kristy and Castilla followed him in. He locked the door behind him

Kristy: So you think you know where the crest is?

Thomas: Not exactly

He turned on the computer

Thomas: But now, I think I know just about everything else.

Castilla: What do you mean?

Thomas: Well after I restored the digital world I became curious about how I was able to do it so easily. All I did was write a restart program

He looked at Kristy for a second

Thomas: your brother told me a million and one reasons why that would never work. But it did.

Kristy: Well Marcus was just wrong as usual…

Thomas: Maybe he was but he had a point. So I began to look a little deeper in what we've been experiencing over the last week and a half.

Thomas pulled up a picture of Luke, Shadowmon, and the Crest of Darkness. One other picture was minimized on the screen.

Castilla: Is that Shadowmon?

Kristy: Why do you have a picture of him

Thomas: Because I'm beginning to think that Luke, Shadowmon and the crest of darkness are more related than we thought. Now listen, because this is where things might get a little complicated.

He double clicked on the picture of Shadowmon. It pulled up to be a full screen.

Thomas: When Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan and I were part of DATS we never ran into a digimon quite like this one. Not only does he seem to have the power to shape-shift, but he can travel between the digital and the human worlds with ease. No Digimon that I've seen with my own four eyes has that kind of ability

Kristy: But how can he do that?

Thomas: That's what I've been trying to figure out for the last couple of days. In fact, that's part of the reason why I was studying MetalMamemon. To see if his molecular structure is capable of that kind of shift, but it's not. And neither is Gaomon's. Shadowmon's special. From what I understand, his molecules are in a constant state of flux. In short, he's in an entirely different class of digimon.

Castilla: So what does he have to do with Luke?

Thomas: You couldn't have asked at a better time.

He pulled an image of Luke next to Shadowmon.

Thomas: Now keep in mind that this is largely based on speculation, but I think that what I've found is right. Apparently somewhere in the digital world, there are legends written. And believe it or not, I think that I understand a lot about them.

Castilla: Wait, how?

Thomas: I've got Gaomon to thank for it. He learned more about them for the time period he was in the digital world for. Anyway, that's not what's important. What's important is that these legends that told of seven heroes who would one day save the digital world once and for all. They're called the digi-destined.

Castilla: Wait. But there's only five of us. Six including Luke

Thomas: I don't know. It may or may not have been talking about you.

Kristy: Either that or there's another digi destined out there who we don't even know about. He could live anywhere!

Thomas: Like I said, I would wait before I jump to any conclusions. For all we know, Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan and I were the ones who they were talking about. Or maybe other humans who know about Digimon. Either way, that's not the point. The point is that the legends also said something about a destroyer who would one day rise up against the digi-destined

Kristy: we already know all this, Thomas. It just so happens that Luke's the destroyer.

Thomas: Don't speak too soon

He clicked on a picture of the crest and dragged the picture of Shadowmon next to it.

Thomas: Here's what I think. There's no doubt that this crest is a powerful and dangerous source of dark energy, but it didn't get that way on its own. No, I think that dark energy was transferred into it first.

Kristy: That makes no sense. Who would put dark energy into a crest?

Thomas expanded the picture of Shadowmon. He kept quiet until the understood.

Kristy: So you think that Shadowmon put his energy in there?

Thomas: I don't know the specifics. And honestly, I don't know too much about this Shadowmon character either, since I've never even been in contact with him. But as you know, I've seen a very similar type of dark energy at work before in your brother, Kristy.

Kristy: I was there too…

Thomas: And what did you notice?

Kristy: He wasn't himself. He was angrier, more violent. Almost as if…

Thomas: another force was taking control of him. And I think that that same force is what's been driving Luke to behave the way he's behaving, and ultimately compelled him to want to destroy the digital world.

Castilla: That's crazy. Even if that were true, how would that energy ever have been able to influence him? The first time we had contact with the digital world was a couple of months ago, and Luke had behaved the same years and years and years before that. It was only that day when…

She stopped herself. She was gathering her thoughts. Thomas looked over at her

Thomas: The day when what?

Castilla: No. That makes no sense. It's not even possible.

Kristy: What is it, Castilla?

Castilla sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

Castilla: There was one day that we went to the beach. We were doing it to celebrate our little sister's birthday. Luke was really excited about it. But my parents warned Luke not to let Leslie go near the water

Kristy: Luke excited? I would have paid money to see that.

Castilla: my parents and I left for a minute. And I didn't see what happened. But all I heard were waves. Really hard waves, crashing against the shoreline. It made no sense. It was a really nice day and the water was completely flat before. But by the time we got back and saw what happened, Luke and Leslie were laying on the sand. Both of them had almost drowned. And my dad exploded at Luke for letting it happen. But..

Thomas: But what?

Castilla: From that day Luke was different. He became more and more bitter. He began to hate people and hate ideas and that continued up until the point where he hated just about everything. At first I just thought that he was just mad at Dad for yelling at him so much, but he was never the same after that. I mean years after that, he only grew angrier. I had no idea what happened to him. It was like before the waves came, he was a different person, but afterwards, he changed. So there you go. The crest isn't what changed Luke. But honestly, I don't know what did.

Thomas: Castilla, when did this happen?

Castilla: It was about four and a half years ago

Thomas took of his glasses and wiped his face

Thomas: That explains everything

Castilla: What?

Thomas: That was the same time that the four of us had caused the digital world and the human world's barrier to break. Parts of the digital world could have somehow made their way here without any barrier.

Kristy: Um, I'm having a blank moment. I don't know what this has to do with anything.

Thomas: In short, I think that the crest transported from the digital world to this world, and Luke was in contact with the crest sometime around when you started noticing a change in his behavior, Castilla.

Kristy: That would explain why Shadowmon already knew about Luke. Luke had been containing Shadowmon's power in his body for all that time, and he knew it.

Thomas nodded

Thomas: He probably figured that since Luke had all that darkness locked inside of him, he would be able to manipulate him.

Castilla: I feel like we're all a bunch of wacky conspiracy theorists, but if Thomas is right then this is all beginning to make a little bit of sense…

Thomas: Oh, but all of that's not even the intriguing part. It was all a set up for what I'm gonna say next. And this might shock you both.

They waited for his statement

Thomas: After examining these so called "legends" several times, and researching more about the collapse of the digital world, I've come to realize something.

Kristy: what?

Thomas: That Luke's not the destroyer

Their eyes widened

-x—

MetalMamemon: Magnet Beam!

Petalmon and Crowmon flew around it. They tried to attack MetalMamemon from the side, but he jumped out of the way, causing them to crash into each other.

Keenan: Guys, you need to focus!

MetalMamemon: Come on you bafoons, is that all you can do?

Garudamon finally got a grasp on him from the back.

Garudamon: Well okay, but only because you asked

He threw him like a baseball into the wall.

MetalMamemon laid on the rubble. Machgaogamon landed on top of him and held up his fist.

MachGaogamon: Winning knuckle!

MetalMamemon smiled and disappeared. Machgagamon punched the rubble alone.

MachGaogamon: What the…

MetalMamemon appeared behind him and kicked him hard into the ground. He de-digivolved into Gaomon

MetalMamemon: Didn't see that one coming did ya?

Crowmon: Only as much as you saw this coming…

He turned around and Crowmon headbutted him into the concrete. Garudamon landed next to Gaomon. Keenan ran up to him too

Gaomon: I feel awful…

Keenan: Gaomon, how long have you been fighting him?

Gaomon: Longer then my body was designed to handle. He's not that big but he's fast, and that's what'll kill ya.

Garudamon: I'll get you to safety

They heard another explosion. MetalMamemon blasted Petalmon spot on.

MetalMamemon: This is stupid! You can't even hit a Digimon that's half your size! If you can't contain me…

He aimed for the wall

MetalMamemon: Then nothing can!

He shot a hole in the wall and zoomed out.

Keenan: That's not good.

MetalMamemon landed on top of a car outside. The people who were rioting in front of the hospital screamed. He pointed a gun at them.

MetalMamemon: You pathetic humans are the ones responsible for destroying our world! You're all gonna pay!

Petalmon: Not before you do

She grabbed his gun and knocked him down. The crowd didn't know who to cheer for.

"What are those things?"

"Aliens!"

The yelling abounded

Petalmon: You're not good at watching your back are you?

MetalMamemon: And you're not good at watching your front!

He zoomed up and hit Petalmon in the face. She flew back and hit the ground.

Keenan looked outside. He ducked so that no one would see him. He took out his phone.

Keenan: Matt please pick up…

He pressed call

-x-

Matt: So let me get this straight. We're looking for a random guy who you spoke to once because you think that he somehow has the crest of darkness

Brianna: I know it sounds far-fetched but it makes sense

Mat: no…it doesn't

Matt's phone vibrated a couple times

Brianna: I think your phone's ringing

Matt: I'm not picking it up, it's probably not important.

Brianna: You sure?

Matt: I bet it's my policewoman of a sister. Continue

Brianna: he wasn't just any ordinary guy, Matt.

Matt: Then what was so special about him? Did he say something weird during your thirty second conversation?

Brianna: Everything about him was weird. But it's not just that, he knew about…

Matt: about what?

Brianna: He knew about that spell from about a month ago.

Matt: What are you talking about? What spell?

Brianna: Don't you remember, when I, um. We, um…

Matt was clueless

Brianna: Please don't make me finish this sentence

Matt suddenly remembered

Matt: Oh, with Cupidmon

Brianna: Yeah, that. I think he um. Saw…us

Matt: That's not possible. It happened in the digital world

Brianna: Now do you see why he was creeping me out?

Matt: That was just one thing that happened. How can you be sure that him knowing about that means that he knows about the crest, or Digimon in the first place?

Brianna: I don't know! It was just an idea, alright? He's the only other person who I can think of.

Matt: Is her majesty getting upset with the fact that she isn't making any sense

Brianna: You won't be making any sense either when my hand meets your face

Matt: Woah, chill out will ya?

-x—

Keenan: Matt, we're at Thomas's hospital. We could use a little help here! There's a Digimon that I don't think we can beat without you two. Once you get this come here immediately!

Keenan shut his phone.

Keenan (angrily): Matt, I'm gonna…

There was another crash outside. Crowmon was now trying to subdue MetalMamemon too. The crowd for the most part had run away.

Keenan: Come on guys! You can do it!

-x—

Kristy: Wait, Luke's…not…the destroyer. But I thought

Thomas: You thought wrong. We all did. But just think about all of this for a second. It doesn't add up. Luke's already a digi-destined. I don't think it's possible for a digi destined and for the destroyer to be the same person. Just like Marcus, he could easily have just been a person who was corrupted by the darkness that was intended for the destroyer. The other piece of info that doesn't make sense is why we can digivolve our Digimon in this world now with our older digivices. In order for the digital world to be completely destroyed, the destroyer would have had to have finished the job and put all the missing pieces together. Luke did all of that, but the only missing piece was the whole destroyer part. That's why the digital world was still able to be restored even after it "collapsed".

Kristy: But wait. Reppamon was able to sense their blood, and he was sure it was Luke.

Thomas shook his head

Thomas: I'm telling you it's not.

Castilla: So in other words, the real destroyer…

Thomas: is still out there somewhere. And let me tell you, when the real destroyer shows up, no one's gonna doubt whether or not it's the real destroyer. He corrupt and destroy absolutely everything he comes in contact with. And we need to get Luke to join our side again if we're going to defeat him.

Kristy looked at Thomas's screen. She noticed a minimized picture

Kristy: What's that?

Thomas looked on his screen.

Thomas: That would be my prime suspect

He double clicked. A picture of grey mask popped up.

Castilla: Who's he?

Kristy stared at him for a moment. He looked familiar.

Thomas: Grey Mask. And that's all I can say about it. I have no clue, but he seems to be strongly connected to Luke in a way. Almost like he's been manipulating him too.

He looked familiar to Thomas too. For some reason, hateful feelings rose up when he saw the picture of him.

Thomas: This is a part of the mystery that I don't have the answer to

-x-

Brianna: So Matt…What do you think is gonna happen if we don't find it?

Matt: find what?

Brianna: The crest genius.

Matt: Oh, I dunno

Brianna: It's just so not like Keenan to misplace something like that

Matt: Yeah, that's my job

"And my job"

Dracomon spoke from Matt's digivice

Brianna: Hey, how DID you and Luke escape by the way?

Matt: Escape what?

Brianna: Are you even dumber than usual right now? The digital world!

Matt: I already told you guys I don't know. Neither of us do

Brianna: So you literally remember nothing

Matt: One minute we were there, the next we were waking up in an exploding underground jungle gym

Brianna stopped Matt with her arm

Matt: what?

Brianna: Do you hear that?

Matt: Hear what?

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Jodixmon ran up from behind her

Jodixmon: What is it Brianna?

Brianna: Do you hear something?

Jodixmon froze for a moment

Jodixmon: Crying…

Brianna: I thought so

Matt: I don't hear anything

Brianna grabbed onto Matt's shirt

Brianna: Let's go

Jodixmon sped off to avoid being seen. Brianna dragged Matt onto the grass

Matt: I don't hear any crying

They stopped running

Brianna: shh

Matt: Oh wait. I think I hear it

Brianna: And it's coming from inside the bush

Brianna looked under it. A small girl with black hair was sobbing and hugging a plush toy.

Brianna: Hey…

Brianna nudged the girl. She looked up.

Brianna: Are you okay?

The girl didn't answer. Matt looked down into the bush also.

Matt: It's alright

She slowly crawled out of the bush

"Who are you?"

Matt: Well I'm Matt and this is my less charming friend Brianna

Brianna: He's not very smart. Don't listen to him.

The girl giggled

Brianna: What's your name?

"Allie"

Matt: Allie, What are you doing out here by yourself? Where are your parents?

Allie: They're probably looking for me. But I can't go back home. Please don't tell them you saw me here!

Brianna: Your secret's safe with us, but why can't you go back home?

Allie: Because there's a monster in my swimming pool

Matt suddenly paid attention

Matt: What…kind of monster

Allie: It looked like a dragon. No one at home believes me, so my parents won't do anything.

Brianna: And you don't wanna go back because…

Allie: I'm scared the monster will get me.

Brianna looked back at Matt

Allie: I bet you two don't believe me either.

Brianna: No. We believe you

Matt: Allie, when did you first notice that there was a monster in there?

Allie: Last week

Matt: Great…

He whispered under his breath. Sampson was right. If Allie was telling the truth, then that meant that there were more Digimon roaming around.

Brianna: And absolutely no one but you noticed

Allie: No one but my dad checked. And when he did, he told me there was nothing in there.

Brianna: How come he couldn't see it?

Allie: I don't know, maybe it was sleeping!

Brianna: Is anyone at your house?

Allie: No, everyone's gone looking for me

Brianna: Can you take us there?

Allie: Why?

Brianna: Matt and I can help you get rid of the monster

Allie: Really?

Brianna nodded.

Brianna: We promise

Allie nodded back

Allie: Okay

-x-

Allie snuck around the side of her house. She looked in the window to make sure no one was inside. Matt and Brianna followed.

Allie: Okay, no one's there.

She went around the back and opened the gate that led to her swimming pool. She closed her eyes and pointed.

Allie: It's in there.

Matt and Brianna slowly went inside. Allie closed the gate.

Matt: Ladies first

Brianna: Right…

She inched closer to the swimming pool. Matt followed her. They both looked inside. There seemed to be nothing inside.

Brianna: Do you see anything?

Matt: No…

Brianna: Just our luck. It looks like we just got tricked by an eight year old.

Brianna turned around and faced Allie. Brianna opened her mouth to shout at her, but then Allie shrieked first.

Matt: Brianna!

Brianna turned back around. A long, blue, snake looking Digimon with an orange helmet leaped out of the pool. It roared and curled around Matt. It squeezed onto him tightly and Matt had trouble breathing. Matt tried to break free, but then the Digimon jumped back into the pool with Matt tied. They were now both under the water.

Brianna: Matt! Matt!

Brianna looked into the pool

Brianna: You had better thank me for this.

She took off her jacket, let her hair down, and dove into the pool. She opened her eyes and could see Matt trying to kick his way out. She swam over and kicked the Digimon in the face. He let go of Matt, who was desperately running out of air. She tried to grab him, but the Digimon head butted her hard. She was thrown towards the surface. She took a deep breath when she was at the top. She looked back and saw Allie looking in fear. Brianna couldn't afford to wait for Allie to look away. She used the last of her breath to shout.

Brianna: JODIXMON!

Jodixmon jumped over Allie and by the pool.

Jodixmon: My goodness, are you okay Brianna

Brianna: Matt's under the water! A Digimon has him!

Jodixmon dove in. Brianna slowly climbed out.

Under the water, Jodixmon was face to face with the mysterious digimon. Surprisingly, Matt had not passed out yet. He was holding onto his breath for his life. Jodixmon swam quickly and grabbed the Digimon by the neck. He once again let go of Matt, and Jodixmon acted quickly. He grabbed onto Matt's shirt and dragged him out next to Brianna.

Matt coughed like crazy.

Matt: Okay, I think this qualifies as an emergency.

He took his digivice out of his pocket.

Matt: Dracomon, realize!

Dracomon appeared in front of him. Jodixmon once again jumped out of the water.

Jodixmon: That Digimon can fight.

Brianna: Well so can we.

She took out her digivice.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins.

A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Brianna: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Jodixmon digivolve to!

CUNIMON!

Dracomon: Wait, Matt, if I digivolve to Wingdramon or Slayerdramon I think I'll break her house

Matt forgot about Allie. He looked back at her. She was simply watching without any readable emotion.

Matt: Yeah that would be bad.

Dracomon: If you digivolve me into Coredramon, I can handle my powers better

Matt nodded

Matt: Alright

Digivolution sequence begins.

Matt: DNA...Charge!

Dracomon Digivolve to!

COREDRAMON

Cunimon: Now it's time for round two. When I lure him out of the water, Coredramon, you finish him.

Coredramon: Got it

Cunimon hopped into the water.

Matt was shivering

Matt: Who the heck is that anyway

Brianna looked at her digivice

Brianna: Seadramon. Champion level. His special attacks are Ice Arrow and Ice Winder.

Matt: He's strong for a champion, I'll tell ya that much

Brianna put her hair back into a ponytail after squeezing the water out of it

Brianna: Let's just hope he's not too strong for Cunimon

Matt laughed

Matt: You know I've never seen you with your hair down before

Brianna: Your point…

Matt: I'm just saying! Geez why is everything always an insult to you?

Brianna: I don't let it down because I look like a dofus when I do it

Matt: No! You look…

Brianna looked at him

Matt: You…would look like a dofus with your hair up or down!

He laughed as Brianna pushed him back into the pool. He quickly climbed back up

Matt: Are you crazy?

Cunimon spotted Seadramon.

Seadramon: Who invited you?

Cunimon: Crystal Laser!

He could barely speak since he was underwater

Seadrmon dodged the laser and it hit the side of Allie's pool.

Cunimon (thinking): Not good

He swam over to Seadrmon. He pulled out his twin swords.

Cunimon: Saphire Slash!

He got lucky. He hit Seadrmon dead on. He then grabbed onto Seadramon and jumped out of the water.

Cunimon landed on the ground with Seadramon

Coredramon: Nothing more than a fish out of water now are you?

Coredramon grabbed Seadramon

Seadramon: You morons! Let me go!

Coredramon: Flare Breath!

Seadramon tried to block it, but couldn't. Coredramon hit him, and Seadramon fell to the floor. Suddenly, Seadramon de-digivolved into a round green Digimon.

Coredramon and Cunimon stood over him, ready to attack.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! Please don't kill me you psychos!"

Coredramon: What are you doing here?

Betamon: I like water in case you couldn't tell by the name. What are YOU doing here?

Coredramon: I asked you first!

Betamon: Well I asked you second, so THERE!

Coredramon stopped talking. He looked in disbelief.

Matt: Coredramon, what are you doing?

Coredramon: oh my gosh. Betamon?

Betamon looked up

Betamon: Have we met?

Coredramon de digivolved into Dracomon.

Betamon's eyes widened.

Betamon: Dracomon? Is it…is it really you?

Dracomon: Yeah it's me!

Betamon: Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you, I thought you were dead! I thought Exogrimmon destroyed you for leaving!

Dracomon: Oh him? Nah, he's just full of hot air, just like we said

Matt: Excuse me? All of the sudden we're besties with the guy who just tried to kill me?

Brianna: Yeah did I miss something?

Dracomon: It's not all of the sudden. Betamon and I were really good friends back when I worked for Exogrimmon.

Betamon: We're probably the only two who aren't terrified to death of him. I still can't believe you actually survived!

Dracomon: Well I did

Brianna suddenly remembered Allie again. She was simply standing there.

Brianna: Allie, come over here! They're safe, I promise.

Allie slowly opened the gate and went over there.

Allie: So the monster's gone now?

Brianna: Kind of. But Allie you have to promise not to tell your parents or anyone what you saw

She nodded

Betamon: So what were you doing out here anyway, Dracomon?

Dracomon: Matt and Brianna were looking for someone.

Betamon: Matt and Brianna huh…

He took a look at the two.

Betamon: Can I talk to you for a second Dracomon

Betamon pulled Dracomon aside

Betamon: Dracomon, you know they destroyed our world. If there's one thing Exogrimmon was right about, it's that we can't trust them

Dracomon: I know, but these humans are different. They actually want to help us

Betamon: Help us? We never asked for their help, and it's in their nature to betray us anyway!

Dracomon: That's what I thought too, but you just have to trust me. Not all humans are the same. Especially not them.

Betamon frowned.

Betamon: Alright. I'll help them cause they're your friends. But I still think you should keep your distance from them.

Betamon and Dracomon turned around

Betamon: Alright, what can I do for you guys?

Matt: Well I doubt that you've seen him before, but we're looking for a guy.

Brianna: He has red hair and he's about six feet. Oh, and he's really stuck up and annoying.

Betamon: Um, sorry, I don't see a lot of red haired people from the water.

Allie: That sounds a little like Leon.

Brianna turned her head in shock

Brianna: Wait, what did you say?

Allie: The Hashimotos across the street have an only son named Leon, but I don't know him very well. No one in this subdivision really does

Brianna: That's him! It has to be! Where does he live?

Allie: Just down there…

She pointed towards a brown house that was some ways down the street

Matt: Well let's check it out!

-x—

Matt and Brianna rang the doorbell. A man with glasses opened the door.

Matt: Hey, is this Leon's house?

"It is, I'm his dad."

Brianna: Is he in?

"He's not. Are you friends of his?"

Brianna: um, yeah…

She couldn't have sounded less convincing

"Well like I said he's not in right now."

Matt: Do you know when he'll be back?

Mr. Hashimoto laughed

"I thought you said you were friends of his. Don't you know that the first thing to know about Leon is that he's never home until late?"

Matt: Why, what does he do all day?

"We don't know. He just does his own thing all day long and comes back when we're asleep."

Brianna: Well shouldn't you at least know where he is if you're his dad?

Mr. Hashimoto seemed a little shocked

Matt: Sorry, what my rude friend is trying to say is that we don't know where to find him, and we were really hoping that someone here would know where he is

Mr. Hashimoto shook his head

"That boy is a case. But he's not a boy anymore, he's an adult. So in my book, he's old enough to make his own decisions."

Matt: I can use parents who think like that…

"Well it never is easy. A little over a month ago he went missing completely. We knew because his bed looked the same after every night."

Matt: He went missing?

"without a trace of where he was."

Brianna: So where was he?

"I have no idea. He wouldn't say. His mother was scared out of her mind though. No police could locate him. There were no traces of him anywhere."

Brianna: Odd…

Matt looked at her in disgust. Like she could speak. She spent the vast majority of her time running away from her house.

"Yeah, odd's an under-statement. He's my own son, but I've never seen anyone as distant and mysterious as him. If you're his friends tell him to lighten up every once in a while. It has his mother and I worried."

Brianna: I see. Well thanks for your time…

"No problem."

He shut the door

Matt: Well…that went well!

Dracomon and Betamon came out of hiding

Betamon: Dead end?

Matt took out his phone

Matt: Looks like it…

He looked at it for a second

Matt: uh oh

Brianna: What?

Matt: that was Keenan calling me earlier. He left me a message.

He listened to it. When it was over he hung up.

Matt: Change of plans. Looks like we're going to Thomas's medical clinic

Brianna: Why?

Matt: Because apparently, they're getting their butts beat by a Digimon right now.

Brianna: Are you serious? What if someone sees them?

Matt: Don't blame me!

Brianna: Why shouldn't I blame you!

Matt: I thought it was my sister, sheesh!

Brianna: What if they lost, huh? It would be your ignorance and your stupidity that…

They continued to babble on

Betamon: Do all humans fight like this?

Dracomon: No. Just Matt and Brianna.

Matt: Then why didn't you tell me to pick it up?

Brianna: I DID tell you to pick it up!

Dracomon: Guys! The hospital…

Brianna: Okay. Let's just go.

They were about to take off. Betamon didn't move

Dracomon: Betamon, you should come with us!

Betamon: come with you guys?

Matt: Well yeah you helped us get this far, it's only fair to let you see us kick some digital tail! You and Dracomon need to stay out of sight though!

-x—

MetalMamemon hit Crowmon in the face. Crowmon hit the ground.

MetalMamemon: I'm just too fast for you aren't I?

Petalmon tried to attack him from the back but he zoomed up.

MetalMamemon: Would you both give up already? You're horrible at this!

Crowmon: Black Feather!

The entire area seemed to turn dark. MetalMamemon looked around.

MetalMamemon: What is this some sort of joke?

Petalmon: Petal Beam!

She hit MetalMamemon from behind. Crowmon cut him off from the front.

Crowmon: Nowhere to quickly run to without the light! Saveage Emporor!

Petalmon: Petal Beam!

They both hit him spot on. MetalMamemon turned into a digi-egg. Crowmon turned back into Falcomon and Petalmon turned back into Floramon.

Floramon and Falcomon sat down and breathed heavily. Biyomon helped Gaomon over. Keenan ran over to them

Keenan: Good job you guys!

Falcomon: He was fast. Too fast.

Keenan nodded.

Keenan: But he was all bark and no bite.

He looked forward

Keenan: Just like the riot crowd. They're nowhere to be seen now

Falcomon: But they saw us.

Keenan: Yeah…they did

Gaomon: So what do you think's gonna happen?

Keenan: I dunno. They might get scared of you guys and tell other people. But for now the important thing is to keep a low profile.

When they weren't looking, the digi egg rattled and then disappeared.

"Whhaaatt?"

Keenan turned around as Matt and Brianna stood behind him

Matt: You beat them without me?

Keenan stood up and walked over to him

Keenan: What's the matter with you? Why didn't you pick up your phone?

Matt: I'm sorry, alright!

Dracomon and Betamon appeared behind him. Keenan looked confused

Keenan: Um, Matt. There's a…

Matt: Oh him? That's Betamon.

Keenan slowly nodded.

Betamon: How many friends do you guys have?

Keenan: way too many…come on, let's all go upstairs before someone spots us

Brianna: I'll pass. I need to get back.

She put her hands in her pockets and began to walk away

Matt: Her royal highness needs her beauty sleep.

Brianna: And his royal thickheadedness needs to go watch paint dry or something

Matt: feelings…

Betamon: I still don't understand them

Dracomon: Honestly, neither do I

-x—

Brianna crossed a street. Suddenly a parked car honked a horn at her. She flinched. Then she ran up to the drivers seat and began banging on the window

Brianna: Hey jerk! Who do you think you…

The window wound down. Leon was sitting in the driver's seat. He sat there with a smile on his face and his hands rested behind his head.

Brianna: You know there are laws against stalking people

Leon (sarcastically): oh I'm sorry

He sat up

Leon: But from what I remember, you were the one who came searching for me

Brianna: Forget it. It's not that important.

Leon: It's not? Because from what I understand, you just can't resist being around me. Does Matthew know?

Brianna: go drive into a ditch or something weirdo

She couldn't have sounded more disgusted

Leon: Woah. Someone's got a fire in her attitude.

She ignored him and began walking away

Leon: Okay, listen! I'm sorry alright! Let's just talk

Brianna: About what?

Leon: Well, about whatever it is you wanted to talk about before

She turned around

Brianna: I told you it's not important!

Leon took a quick glance at her belt. He could see a pocket that was shaped like her digivice. He could see a little bit of the screen.

Leon: You know what. You're right. If you ever wanna talk, you apparently know where my house is. Pay me a visit sometime when I'm actually there?

Brianna: Don't hold your breath

She turned around and walked away. Leon smiled and looked out the window. A giant purple Digimon flew overhead, and de digivolved in mid air. He landed in Leon's window.

Leon: It's just as I suspected. She's one of them.

The purple Digimon had a higher pitched voice.

"I actually just saved one of their butts too in Nagoya. You should've seen how scared they looked when I made eye contact with them."

Leon: So Luke Iwate is a…

"Yeah, he's with them too. You were right again Leon!"

Leon nodded his head.

Leon: Well then, digi-destined. It looks like I'm gonna have to put a little bit of sand in your eye.

He closed the window

-x—

Thomas, Kristy, Keenan, Matt, and Castilla were discussing what they had just talked about.

Matt: Wait, so you're saying that Luke isn't the destroyer

Thomas: It makes no sense. I'll explain to you later, but Matt, I need to see if you can identify someone for me.

He opened the picture of grey mask on the computer. Thomas's phone suddenly rang.

Thomas: We think that this guy had something to do with Luke and the way how he's been behaving. Give me a second

He picked up his phone

Thomas: Hello?

Keenan couldn't stop looking at the image. He was beginning to get a headache.

Thomas: wait. Relena? What are you doing…with who? Wait, Relena slow down. Where are you?

Matt: Grey Mask. Luke talked about him.

Keenan began to breathe heavily. He tried to look away from the image. Kristy was the first to notice.

Kristy: Keenan, what's wrong

Keenan: Don't you guys even know who that is?

Thomas: I'll pick him up right away. Just stay where you are, I'm bringing the helicopter. Okay. Okay, bye.

He hung up the phone.

Thomas: You'll never guess who my sister's with. Luke

Castilla: Really? But how?

Thomas: I'll go pick them up now and find out

Matt: wait…

He reached into his pocket. He held a jet booster in his hand. He gave it to Thomas.

Matt: Luke gave that to me when were underground. He said that Grey Mask had given it to him to improve Bearmon's abilities. Thomas looked at it in his hand. He then flipped it over. His eyes widened. A miniscule "K" was inscribed at the bottom of it. He dropped it on the ground.

Thomas: Oh my goodness.

He looked at Keenan.

Keenan: He's alive.

Thomas: And worse. He's probably on earth now.

Matt: Who?

-x—

It was rainy outside. A man in a long, brown jacket walked up to a news stand. He was holding Grey Masks's signature mask in his left hand. An older man with glasses was running the sidewalk news stand. He looked up.

"One paper please."

When they were exchanging money, the man from the news stand spoke up.

"Hey, this might sound a little crazy, but have I seen you around somewhere?"

The man's face was now visible. He had a pair of glasses with white and light brown hair. He shook his head.

"I'd doubt it. I'm a drifter. I just moved in."

"oh."

"can't say that this place isn't reminiscing though. Almost as if you've been stuck in a prison for a long time and you're ready to get your hands on this world again. Hey, I have a question."

"Sure thing."

"Isn't this the town where Dr. Norstein lives?"

"Uh, yeah. He lives right down there…"

He pointed

"Do you see him a lot?"

"well on occasion, but I don't talk to him…"

"well, the next time you see him, can you give him a message?"

"Um, I don't see why not…"

"tell him that the game is far from over. Tell him that I'm still here, and if he thinks that what I did to Luke was bad then just wait until…"

The man cut him off

"wait, hold on. I'm getting a little old, can we keep it simple?"

He nodded

"okay. Just tell him this. Now that I'm here, the mask is off. And Kurata's back. And I'm coming for him and all the digidestined next."

Before the man could respond, he put his grey mask on and walked away in the distance

-x—

Infinity Ice Ridge

Exogrimmon was seated on the throne. He closed his eyes

Exogrimmon: I can get used to this

Ogremon: You have every right to, Mater.

Ogremon walked up with all of Exogrimmon's followers behind him. Ogremon stood next to him.

Ogremon: That stubborn kid may have been able to trick us into coming back here. But our leader has once again given us the advantage. The Olympus Twelve had no other choice but to heed to our Master's whim. And now that we're here, no digi destined is here to stop us!

They all began to cheer

Ogremon: Who can defeat us now?

Only one clap was heard from the audience this time. From the very back. Everyone turned around. Demidevimon in mid-air clapped his wings together.

Demidevimon (sarcastically): whooo, very impressive.

His entire body was glowing black and purple.

Exogrimmon: Is that…

Ogremon began to laugh

Ogremon: Well look what the cat coughed up! My pal

Demidevimon: Pal? If I recall correctly you wanted me dead.

Ogremon noticed something different about him. Every word that Demidevimon spoke had anger behind it.

Ogremon: I did no such thing

Demidevimon: LIAR!

He zoomed into Ogremon and knocked him down. The crowd gasped. Exogrimmon stood up.

Exogrimmon: Demidevimon stop this foolishness now!

Demidevimon: And why should I listen to you?

Exogrimmon: Because…

For a second, he didn't even have an answer

Exogrimmon: Because you need me. I'm your master, I've provided everything for you so I'm telling you stop this now!

Demidevimon laughed

Demidevimon: That's where you're wrong.

Demidevimon revealed the crest he had hidden under his wing. He threw it on the ground. Exogrimmon looked up

Exogrimmon: That's…

Demidevimon: useless now. All the power is inside of me.

Exogrimmon: Demidevimon, stop. You're not yourself.

Demidevimon: Whoops. Wrong again. I've never felt so alive until now!

Exogrimmon didn't know what to say. Ogremon was still squirming in pain on the ground

Demidevimon: You see, Exogrimmon. Now I have the crest of darkness.

He picked it back up

Demidevimon: In short…I don't need you anymore.

The dark energy began to spiral around him. He closed his eyes.

Demidevimon: Dark DNA. Max Charge.

Everything about his body began to change. Exogrimmon shielded the light with his hands.

A Digimon much larger than Demidevimon took his place. He stood taller than Exogrimmon. He had humongous wings, and a white metallic body.

Exogrimmon stood there, then he attacked.

Exogrimmon: Chrono DSR

A huge beam shot the new digimon's body. It shot for fifteen seconds. Exogrimmon was out of energy and stopped. Once the smoke cleared up, the Digimon simply stood there, unharmed. For gthe first time ever, Exogrimmon was terrified. He stepped back

Exogrimmon: You're a monster! Stop this now!

The new digimon looked at his body. He smiled.

"I was trained in your shadow, Exogrimmon. Now, I hope your ready to be deleted in mine."

Exogrimmon tried to yell as he was instantly deleted. This Digimon had shoved his claw through his center. This new Digimon absorbed his data.

"Yes….yes…"

His eyes were closed. He turned around and opened his eyes and faced the crowd. No one spoke.

"Well. Does anyone else wanna try to fight me?"

No one moved. Ogremon was motionless.

"Good. Now I think it's time to lay down some new ground rules."

He jumped on top of the throne

"You all work for me now. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads.

"good. Oh and if you don't."

He picked a random Digimon and deleted him by shooting a small laser from his eyes.

"That'll be you. Now, rule number 2."

He opened up his hand. He shot a beam into the sky, and dark data rained down from it. Some of the Digimon began to digivolve into Mega

"No more of this ultimate nonsense. We own this world, you understand?"

They began to cheer.

"And let this be a proclamation for all the Digimon to hear."

He floated up into the sky. He broke the top of the Infinity Ice Ridge. He shot the same laser into the sky. The sky on top of the infinity ice ridge faded from blue, and then turned grey. It then turned red.

"You will all bow to your new ruler, now and forevermore. MaloMyotismon is king!"

He thought

MaloMyotismon (thinking): And digidestined. If you're out there. I just want you to know that now, it's an entire new ball game.

Screens of Matt, Luke, Brianna, Castilla, Kristy, and Keenan flashed by

MaloMyotismon (thinking): The rules of this ball game are much simpler than Exogrimmon's. You come here. You die.

He began to laugh. The life around the infinity ice ridge began to wither away.


	38. Episode 29

**So at the time I'm starting this, it's two days after the previous episode came out, which means that however long it takes is…well, however long it took to write. Anyways, thanks again for waiting and being such great fans of the story! On a sidenote, I think I'm doing another FAQ sometime soon, so if you guys have general questions you can feel free to send some in. Otherwise enjoy this episode! We're almost at the 30 mark! Which means at least ten more chapters to go, probably a little more…we'll see :D. **

**-x—**

Royal Casino. That's what the neon light read over a massive building that lit up. This place was in the heart of Tokyo, and many people came here at night to eat, drink and be gamblers. Inside, loud music was playing as a swarm of people stood around the tables and slot machines. A large line of people were waiting to get their chips exchanged. Everyone was yelling, hollering, and apparently having the time of their lives. However, what was going on inside the room was unimportant. What was important was what was happening in the air vent. A human dressed from head to toe in a black stealth suit was crawling through. He had a face mask on that only showed his blue eyes. He climbed up another pipe and ended up on a higher floor. He crawled slowly until he noticed an air vent right under him. This was what he was looking for. He looked through it, and saw a single hallway right under him. He looked at his watch, and looked back down. A man with a brown suit and briefcase firmly grasped with his left hand was walking towards a door. He had an I.D tag around his neck and was about to use it to buzz in.

The person in the stealth suit slowly opened the vent, and quietly reeled himself feet first to the floor behind him. He landed quietly and then ran behind the man. Right as the brown suited man began to turn around, the person in black took out a taser and stunned him. He hit the ground and was knocked out. The person in stealth suit quickly cut off the man's ID tag and took his briefcase. He looked at the briefcase lock, and noticed that there was a sensor under it. He took the ID and scanned it. The briefcase locks sprung open.

The person with the mask opened the briefcase. Inside was a small computer with a flash drive. He looked at his watch once more. He wasn't going to have much time. He quickly opened the laptop and plugged the flash drive in. Soon after the laptop booted up, he clicked on the flash drive icon. He saw the one folder that he wanted to see. "PROJECT DIGIMON". He double clicked it as he took a handheld device out of his pocket. He turned on the device, pressed a couple buttons, and it automatically synced with the PROJECT DIGIMON program and began to download information.

"Come on…" he whispered.

The download stopped. He looked at his screen. It said "ALL FILES ERASED."

"What?" he said a little louder. The man in the brown suit began to squirm on the ground.

"uh oh" he whispered again. He closed the laptop and ran. He ran to the nearest elevator. It opened. He ran in and waited for it to close. The man in the brown suit sat up and got a look at him.

"HEY!" he yelled. The elevator shut. With a panicked sigh the guy with the mask began to zip off the black clothes. Underneath was a blue and black jacket over a blue shirt. Luke pulled off the cotton mask. His phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was Thomas's number. He picked it up

Luke: Yeah.

Thomas: Anything to report?

Luke: Well I have good news, bad news, and worse news

Thomas: How about we start with the good news…

Luke: You were right. Grey Mask has people working here. I just got finished looking at a file that had to do with what he was planning

Thomas: Bad news?

Luke: He protected it. I couldn't view or download anything. When I tried to, it erased all the files you already had…

Thomas: So what's the worse news?

Luke: I got spotted.

Thomas stayed silent for a second

Thomas: Do you have a way out?

Luke: Well yeah. I'll walk.

He shut off the phone and held the clothes under his arm. The door opened and he was in a parking lot. He pulled another device out of his back pocket. He pressed a button, and all the cameras on that floor went black. He looked both ways and left.

-x—

Mr. Kuroki: The average for your exams were generally, better than the others. I'm impressed.

He was addressing the whole class while he strolled around the room and passed out the exams.

Mr. Kuroki: Generally, the subject of acids and bases is one that a lot of students struggle with, but it's good to see that you guys have been on top of your work.

He passed back all the exams except for Matt's. Not that he would have noticed, since he was dozing off anyway. When

When Mr. Kuroki got to Matt, he shook his shoulder. Matt slowly woke up.

Matt: I didn't do it…

Danny facepalmed himself.

Mr. Kuroki: No…you didn't

He gave him a slip of paper instead of the exam. Matt read it. It read "see me after class." Mr. Kuroki walked back to the front of the room. Danny faked an applause

Matt: Do you just wanna take all my tests for me, Danny?

Danny: not at all…

Matt: He just likes to pick on me

Danny: I wouldn't be too quick to say that

Matt: why?

Danny pointed ahead. Keenan and Kristy were facing back showing Matt their "see me after class" slips too.

Matt: perfect…

Mr. Kuroki passed by again. He gave Danny an identical slip also

Danny: what?

Matt: Who's clapping now?

Danny: but…but…

-x—

After class, everyone exited the room except for Matt, Danny, Keenan and Kristy. They walked up to Mr. Kuroki's desk

Keenan: You wanted to see us sir…

Mr. Kuroki: that is correct…

He put his pens away.

Mr. Kuroki: Why do you think I called you forward?

Matt: Because the four of us bombed the exam?

Mr. Kuroki: It's not just about the exam, guys. It's about your performance in general. As for you, Kristy Keenan and Matthew, the three of you have been decreasing a lot over the past three or so months.

Danny wondered why Mr. Kuroki even called him up

Keenan: We've just been busy with things.

Danny: They really have.

Kristy: We'll improve sir.

Mr. Kuroki nodded.

Mr. Kuroki: I'm sure you will. Keenan and Kristy, you two are free to go. I'll hand you your exams tomorrow. As for you Danny, you did a good job as always, but I'll give you yours tomorrow too. You three have my permission to go.

The four of them stood confused for a second. Keenan and Kristy slowly left. Danny left after them. Matt was the only one standing there. Mr. Kuroki simply stared at Matt for a moment.

Matt: What?

Mr. Kuroki: Why are you raising your voice at me? Did I do something to frustrate you, Mr. Turner?

Matt: Well yeah! Why did they get to leave?

Mr. Kuroki: Because the reason why I called all four of you up was so that you wouldn't feel singled out during class. But honestly, you deserve to feel singled out.

Matt: What are you talking about?

Mr. Kuroki: Sure, Keenan and Kristy's grades are slipping too, but not to the degree that yours are

Matt: Keenan already told you that we're busy

Mr. Kuroki: Of course you are. You're busy catching Z's in my class every day.

Matt was about to answer back but Mr. Kuroki put his hand up.

Mr. Kuroki: Listen, I'm not here to argue with you. I'm simply concerned about your performance. The only reason why you aren't failing my class is because Danny's been pulling the weight of your lab group. Kristy and Keenan aren't necessarily the superstars either, but at least they aren't weighing you guys down to the degree that you are.

Matt: Well I just don't have the time…

Mr. Kuroki: What exactly is it that you're so busy doing? Saving the world I suppose, right?

Matt: um…

Mr. Kuroki: Now look, I understand that right now is not the easiest time for you, since you're the subject of attention after that news broadcast with you in it, but that's beginning to die down now, so you're running out of excuses, Matthew.

Matt: Did you just call me up here to bore me to death, Mr. Kuroki?

Mr. Kuroki: You're right. I should get down to the point. You will be spending the next couple of weeks working with me after school on a daily basis

Matt: What?

Mr. Kuroki: Until I notice a change in your behavior or your performance, the school board requires that you attend my after school office hours and do your work there.

Matt: So it's every day detention?

Mr. Kuroki: Call it whatever you like. It's for your own benefit.

Matt: But I can't! The Digim…

Mr. Kuroki raised an eyebrow

Matt sighed

Matt: Fine

Mr. Kuroki: good. We'll start with it tomorrow right after school for an hour and a half. You are free to go.

On his way out Mr. Kuroki spoke

Mr. Kuroki: Oh, and Matthew

Matt: what?

Mr. Kuroki: If you fail to show up to any of these sessions, then your grade will suffer directly and your parents will be extensively notified.

Matt (whispering): You're a monster…

Mr. Kuroki: Pardon me?

Matt: Nothing…yes sir

Matt stomped out of the classroom. Danny was waiting by the door

Danny: I couldn't help but overhear…

He was joking. He had intentionally stood by the door. Matt walked off and Danny followed him

Matt: This is so unfair! I mean what the heck?

Danny: That is a little hardcore. But maybe if you stop sleeping in class he'll change his mind about the whole thing.

Matt: Kuroki has no mind, Danny. He's an android. We've been through this. That's why he gives out tests that aren't even humanly possible.

Danny: It's funny, you fight and defeat forty foot tall monsters on a consistent basis, but when it comes to chem., that monster remains unbeatable. Well at least it's almost the weekend. Tomorrow's Friday and the week's over!

Matt: You can say that again…

Matt and Danny opened the front door and went outside. He stopped

Matt: Great. Keenan and Kristy ditched me…

Kristy: Actually we're right here…

He turned around and saw Kristy and Keenan in the back seat of a car.

Matt: What the…

The front window wound down. Miki was sitting in the driver's seat.

Matt: Miki? I haven't seen you or Megumi or Yoshi since…

Miki: We had to turn in our badges? Yeah, well consider this our compensation. Megumi and I wanted to show you guys something. Castilla and Brianna are already waiting for you three, so let's get a move on.

Matt: Sweet!

Danny: Well have fun in your hot rod

Matt: Wait, Danny you should come!

Miki: Um, I don't know if he'll be very useful…

Danny: It's fine. I should start heading home anyway.

Matt: Not useful? Dude, we'd have gotten caught by now if Danny hadn't covered for us so many times in class. Let him come!

Miki: ugh. Fine, just get in. This is urgent so let's go.

Matt: Score!

Danny: umm, thanks

He got in the back seat. Matt hopped in the passenger's seat and Miki started driving.

-x—

On top of an elegant looking billiards table, a white pool ball hit the black "8" ball. It almost went into the hole. Thomas picked up his stick and switched sides. Gaomon stood right next to the table.

Gaomon: You need to keep your eye on the ball sir. I don't think you hit it hard enough

Thomas: It's not just about power, Gaomon. It's all about…precision…

He hit it again. It went into the hole. Right as it did, Luke walked into Thomas's living room

Luke: Knock knock…

Thomas stood straight. He smiled and held out his pool stick

Thomas: you want a go? I'm about to rack it up again.

Luke: You know why I'm here

Thomas: You're right. How are the gadgets treating you?

Luke: The rope's too tight, the clothes are too hot and the laser wire cutter doesn't work that well. And as for this…

The pulled out the touchscreen device

Luke: I think you already know

He threw Thomas the device. Thomas caught it. He looked at the files.

Thomas: There's nothing here.

Luke: Just like I said. They all got deleted when I tried to hook it up. Grey Mask covered his tracks

Thomas: Kurata always did…

Luke: So how do you know this guy again?

Thomas: Not now. It's too long of a story, but I bet it's one you'd relate to. Hey, you said you saw the files, right?

Luke: As in I physically saw them for a moment, but I couldn't read anything before his right hand man spotted me

Thomas: Did he see your face?

Luke: No, but he might as well have. There's no way I'm gonna be able to get another shot at getting those files as long as he remembers I was there. For all I know, Grey Mask could have moved everything by now.

Thomas: You're right…

Thomas turned around and thought for a moment while resting on the pool table

Thomas: And we need to get a hold of those files…

He stood in silence

Gaomon: Might I pose a suggestion sir?

Thomas: Go ahead Gaomon

Gaomon: Perhaps Luke can get another try if he ensures that no one remembers he was there

Thomas: What do you mean? Of course he remembered what he saw.

Gaomon: Not if you wipe it off of his memory

Thomas's eyes lit up

Thomas: Of course. The flash memory erasers. If I can get access to one of those and have Luke use it, then maybe you can get another shot at that file. All we have to do is hope that it's not already too late.

Gaomon: The only question is where you'd still get one. The police station's gone, and all of our police connections have been demoted. Not to mention the fact that it's illegal to possess one of those things

Luke: What are you two even talking about?

Thomas: Wait. I know where we can get one. Luke

He turned around

Thomas: How would you like to pick up another spy gadget?

Luke: Wait, I'm gonna break in there again?

Thomas: Not before you break into the house of an old friend first…

-x—

Keenan looked out of the car window. Matt whined from the front seat

Matt: I mean, can you believe any of that?

Miki(sarcastically): no. it's unbelievable.

Matt: I mean, detention every day? I already knew Kuroki was out of his mind, but come on!

Danny: It's not detention every day. He didn't say it like that

Matt: he didn't have to…

Keenan broke the conversation

Keenan: Hey Miki, I have a question

Miki: Are you gonna whine to me about your detentions too?

Keenan: Actually it has to do with something else

Miki: go ahead…

Keenan: I haven't seen or heard from Yoshi in a while…is she doing okay?

Miki: That makes two of us.

Keenan: Really?

Miki: No one's had contact with Yoshi for weeks. We don't know where she is or what she's up to. Her phone's dead, shes never at her house, the list could go on.

Kristy: I hope she's alright…

Miki: So do we. The last time we saw her was that day we all got dismissed from the police force. But the way I see it, she's okay. She's always been able to take care of herself

Keenan: well let's hope so…

Miki's car stopped in front of an old looking warehouse.

Kristy smiled

Kristy: I remember this place! Keenan…do you…

Keenan stepped out of the car

Keenan: I remember this place all too well

Matt: Um, am I the only one left in the dark here?

Danny: nope. I've never seen this place before either

Miki: You'll see in a second

They walked inside. There seemed to be nothing special. They stood in the middle of the room as Miki closed the door. It was dark

Miki: Here we are

Matt looked at the plain room. He looked behind him and then around. It was just an old, empty building.

Matt: Is this some kind of prank?

Miki took out her remote and pressed a button. A trap door opened up. A set of stairs were underneath. Matt stared in awe

Matt: Woah…

Keenan: Ladies first

He pushed Matt in

Matt: Very funny…

He stood up straight and went down. When they were downstairs, Miki closed the door. There was a massive table in the middle, along with a couple old fashioned computers by the side. Megumi was using one of them when the others came down. She waved.

Megumi: What's up guys?

Matt looked around

Matt: what is this place?

Brianna: It's called a bomb shelter genius

Brianna and Castilla walked up behind him. Betamon, Floramon and Jodixmon were also with them.

Danny walked up

Danny: This is a really impressive bomb shel…

Castilla: Danny!

She gave him a hug

Danny: Um, Castilla. Hi.

Matt: Get a room you two

Matt took out his digivice

Matt: Dracomon Realize

Dracomon appeared out of his digivice

Dracomon: I've never seen anywhere like this before…

Betamon: Dracomon, hey!

Matt: Oh by the way, Betamon, Danny, Danny, Betamon, blah blah you two are nothing alike so you probably won't get along

Danny waved

Danny: Um, hey

Betamon: hey…

Matt: I don't get it. Why are we here if we're not hiding from a bomb?

Megumi: Maybe we're not hiding from a bomb, Matt, but we might as well have been the first time we had to use this room.

Miki: It's a secret base that Sampson told us about back when we worked for DATS. We were to use it only in the case of an emergency

Kristy: But about five years ago when the government was on our tail, it counted as an emergency, and we had to hide here while Thomas and Marcus…anyway it's a long story

Keenan: All you need to know is that it really helped us out when we had nowhere else to go.

Matt: oh…so um

He turned to Miki

Matt: Why is this urgent?

Megumi: Because of what I'm about to show you right…

She double clicked

Megumi: Now. Take a look at this.

Everyone crowded around the computer. There was a map of Tokyo with two blinking red dots over their area

Megumi: This place look familiar?

Danny: Yeah, that's where we live…

Brianna: What do the dots mean though?

Megumi: So luckily for you guys, Miki and I have been working hard down here to do you guys a big favor, which was trace the data samples within the vicinity.

Matt: um, English please?

Megumi: The dots represent Digimon that are still around here, where we live. One champion and one mega. We were able to pinpoint them.

Matt: Wait, really?

Keenan: No way. How long did it take you to do all of this?

Megumi: Since the day they fired us.

Keenan: Even without the computers at the police station?

Miki: You can take the cops out of the computer room but you can't take the computer room out of the cops.

Keenan: Does Sampson know that you two are doing this? Tracking Digimon I mean?

Miki: Knows, yes. Approves, no. He insists that the Digimon have gotten us in too much trouble already and that we should just forget about it. But using that same logic on him, since almost everyone has already seen the Digimon, there's no point sitting here and doing nothing about it.

Keenan nodded.

Keenan: But it's our fault. We've been getting sloppy, and now the entire city's in a panic because we haven't been doing a good job of hiding the Digimon.

Matt: oh well, they'll get over it

Keenan rolled his eyes

Kristy: Anyway, that's good news right? There's only two more bad guys to defeat.

Megumi: Well not exactly.

Brianna: What do you mean?

Megumi scrolled over to one ward over.

Megumi: This is Toshima. And unfortunately there are a couple that made their way all the way over here.

Four more red dots popped up.

Megumi: They're all ultimates.

Kristy: Wait, are you serious? So what are we going to do?

Miki: Well, in order to make sure that no one else gets hurt, we recommend that some of you guys head over there and defeat the Digimon yourselves.

No one spoke.

Castilla: How soon?

Miki: Well as soon as possible, honestly. They're already destroying the city and causing a panic. If you guys would be ready today, we'd be willing to call you out of school and drive you guys out there.

Kristy: I don't know how happy my parents will be about the whole thing

Castilla: Needless to say, my mom won't be too thrilled about it either.

Matt: I say we stop whining and just go! That city's like 2 hours away by car. We can spend one day and be back in time for the weekend!

Brianna: Maybe…if we defeat them fast

Danny: But Matt. You can't go anywhere…

Matt: What do you mean? Why?

Danny: Don't you remember. After school "study session"

Matt laughed. Danny didn't.

Matt: You can't be serious. This is an entire city we're talking about here. I can't just stay here just to watch Kuroki stare at me all afternoon!

Miki: Did you get in some sort of trouble, Matt?

Danny: Well he can't leave. Our teacher wants him to stay after school for the next couple weeks

Brianna: Are you serious, Matt?

Matt: It's not my fault, alright? Here, I'll just ditch!

Danny: Don't you remember what he told you though? He'll fail you if you miss it, and he'll tell your parents.

Matt hesitated. He finally hung his head

Matt: You're right…

Danny: Wait, maybe this isn't such a bad thing…

They stared blankly at him

Danny: Matt's the only one of you guys who was able to go to the mega level right? So maybe he should stay here and take on this mega you're all talking about while the rest of you go and take care of those ultimate Digimon in Toshima. That way you end up saving a lot of time, and Matt will actually be able to stand a chance against the one here.

Megumi: That's a good idea. And in my estimation, these Digimon in Toshima are not especially powerful. If I can get a good number of you to head down there for the weekend, then we can get rid of this threat once and for all.

Miki: I think they should all go. You can never be too careful.

Matt: So you guys are just gonna leave me here by myself?

Brianna (sarcastically): aww, Matt wants a friend

Kristy: I can stay here. We shouldn't underestimate the mega. Matt may need help, so if we run into it, we can fight it together.

Miki nodded.

Miki: Okay. Well then I guess that settles it. Would you guys be ready to leave today?

Castilla: I suppose I can talk to my mom about it.

Brianna: Yeah, me too

Miki: I've already made arrangements, so I'd be willing to drive you guys down. We'll take a van.

Keenan: Okay. Let's get a move on, then.

-x—

An older man with a Hawaiian designed shirt on was leaning back at the docks. He had a fishing pole in his hand, and a radio next to him. He turned the radio up

"And it seems as if these unexplained occurrences may, in fact be linked. The extraterrestrials that we've encountered in this city seem to be of a similar genetic makeup, but a makeup that is unlike anything else on planet earth. Should we be astonished? Frightened? Bewildered? This among many questions circulate around the town as these monsters continue to…"

He turned the radio off. The man pushed his sunhat up. It was Yushima

Yushima: No one takes anything easy anymore. If it wasn't Digimon, they'd be freaking out over the pollution, or the moon leaving the solar system or something. Good thing for me, I never worry!

A shadow was cast over him from behind. Yushima looked into the pond and noticed it grow dark. He looked behind him.

"Then you can worry about this…"

A slash was heard. Yushima tried to shout but his mouth was muffled.

-x-

Sampson walked over to a double door. He knocked on it. After a couple seconds, he opened it. He was now inside his living room. There was one giant desk with drawers in the corner, and other types of elegant furniture.

Sampson: Reppamon?

"He's in the basement."

He turned around. Bearmon was behind him.

Sampson: Bearmon. How are you coping?

Bearmon: I'm still getting better. My head is still spinning from time to time to be honest

Sampson: Well if you need anything else I can do my best to help you.

Bearmon nodded.

Sampson began to leave

Sampson: You know, you can stay here as long as you need to. I don't suggest that you leave here anytime soon, for your own health.

Bearmon: I got it

Sampson closed the door. Bearmon was about to leave also when he heard a rattle over his head. He looked up. He wondered what it was at first. Then he noticed that the overhead air vent was beginning to move. He quickly hid behind a table and watched.

The air vent was moved out of the way slowly. Bearmon figured that this must have been an intruder. From the ceiling, black boots began to slide down. Bearmon got ready to attack. Then suddenly, the entire figure dropped to the ground. Luke was back in his stealth clothing. His back was faced towards where Bearmon was hiding.

Bearmon hesitated. For a moment, he was convinced that this person's figure looked and felt very familiar. Still, he couldn't take any chances. Bearmon took a quiet step forward

Luke heard footsteps. He pretended not to react.

Bearmon suddenly charged forward. Before he crashed into Luke, Luke turned around and prepared to knock him out. In shock, Luke lost his footing and stepped back quickly. He tripped and landed on the ground. Luke's cell phone flew out of his pocket. He slowly got back up.

Luke: Bearmon?

Bearmon: Luke?

Bearmon stopped attacking.

Luke took off his mask.

Luke: What are you doing here? You live with the commander now?

He tried not to yell too loud

Bearmon: He's helping me to recover after taking in all of that viral energy

Luke: Look, Bearmon I…

Bearmon: Let me ask you something. Why are you breaking in here?

Luke: I need to find something.

Bearmon : You mean steal something?

Luke sighed

Luke: It's a long story.

Bearmon noticed a lot of the scars around Luke's body

Bearmon: You look really banged up

Luke: You would not believe what I have been through in the last couple of days

Bearmon didn't say anything

Luke: So you…prefer it here. Right?

Bearmon crossed his arms

Bearmon: I don't think that you deserve an answer to that question

Luke: I probably don't but it's something that I think that we need to talk about

Bearmon: You turned me into a monster, Luke. You made me lie, steal and destroy. You made me turn my back on everything that the Bearmon tribe ever stood for.

Luke nodded

Bearmon: The commander's helping me to get over all of that. So as of right now, yes, I prefer not being used as a weapon.

Luke didn't say anything

"Bearmon? Who are you talking to in there?"

It was the commander's voice, and it came from afar. He would be coming inside soon.

Luke: Bearmon, look I know this looks really bad, but I need you to tell me where something is. I promise it's important

Bearmon: what?

Luke: It's apparently a white capsule looking thing, it's supposed to erase a person's short term memory. I was told that Sampson was the only one who still had one, so have you seen it?

Bearmon kept quiet

"Bearmon!"

He began to move towards the room

Luke: Bearmon, please.

Bearmon: There's something like that in the second drawer under the papers.

Luke bolted over there. He quickly searched through everything. He finally got his hands on the memory wiper. It was right where Bearmon said it was. Luke looked at Bearmon one last time. He nodded as he put his mask back on and hopped back up into the vent. He closed it shut the moment that Sampson walked inside.

Sampson: Bearmon, did you not hear me calling you?

He didn't even wait for Bearmon to respond.

Sampson: Nevermind that, was there someone else in here?

Bearmon looked up at the vent. He then looked back at Sampson

Bearmon: No. I didn't see anyone.

Sampson nodded.

Sampson: Well then answer me next time…

He was about to walk away when he accidently stepped on something. Sampson leaned over and picked it up. He opened Luke's cell phone. Bearmon stood frozen.

He looked through Luke's missed calls. He noticed that there was one that he had missed just moments before. Sampson recognized the number instantly. Sampson looked back at his drawer. He noticed that the second one was wide open.

Sampson said nothing as he looked at Bearmon, closed the phone, and then left.

-x—

Keenan knocked aggressively on Kristy's door. Kristy answered it finally.

Kristy: Keenan?

Keenan: I tried to talk to my parents about leaving, but there was one problem. My parents are gone. I don't know where they are.

Kristy: Did they go out?

Keenan: No! They were supposed to be at home.

Kristy: Well how are you so sure?

Keenan: Their car was in the driveway, but it was all scratched up. The entire frontyard of our house is a mess. When I went inside to look for them, nothing was there. It was as if they never even got in the house.

Kristy: Have you tried calling them?

Keenan: Neither of them are answering their phones.

Kristy: Oh my goodness…

Keenan: I'm not going anywhere until I find them

Mrs. Damon hurried down from upstairs

Mrs. Damon: Kristy! Kristy, have you heard from your father?

Kristy: I thought he was coming back from…

Mrs. Damon: He's not. He's not answering his phone either. I called his friend who he was supposed to be with and he panicked and said something took him away. I think he was describing some kind of Digimon!

Keenan: Mrs. Damon, the same thing happened to my parents. I think something might be happening.

Kristy: It sounds to me like a Digimon is behind all of this too. It must be one of the two that Miki was talking about

Mrs. Damon: Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is happening. Where could they be?

Keenan: Well none of us are leaving until we find out. Kristy, you call Brianna, Castilla and Miki.

Keenan left

Kristy: Well where are you going?

Keenan: To find out where they are!

Kristy: Well don't leave without me!

She called Biyomon and picked up her jacket.

Kristy: I'll be right back mom

Mrs. Damon: Okay, be careful. Call me the moment you hear from him!

Kristy: I will

-x—

About one hour later, Thomas was back at the pool table. He was doing better than he did in his first round. Right as he was about to hit another winning shot, there was another knock on the door suddenly. Thomas stood his pool stick up and answered it. Sampson stood there. He pointed his finger at Thomas's face and screamed

Sampson: You put Luke in danger!

Sampson walked inside past Thomas. Thomas slowly turned around as he shut the door

Thomas(mockingly): Hey Thomas! You know, it's been a while. Oh by the way, thanks for helping us reconstruct the digital world, I really appreciate it. We should catch up sometime

Sampson: Thomas, this is serious!

Thomas didn't say anything

Sampson: You're seriously having Luke run around do your corporate espionages? I thought Marcus was the irresponsible one out of you three, not you!

Thomas: First of all, Sampson, I offered him a job.

Sampson: Tell me something that's not obvious!

Thomas: I offered him a normal job at first! But once we found out that Grey Mask was really Kurata, Luke volunteered to do the dirty work and to dig up more information. He's getting paid for it too!

Sampson: I don't give a hoot whether he's being paid or not. Thomas, Kurata is dangerous. If anyone knows that it should be you! What are you doing sending a fourteen year old child to investigate on him?

Thomas: How old was I when you first recruited me?

Sampson said nothing as Thomas walked past him

Thomas: Luke can take care of himself, he's already proven that! Plus, it's not like I'm being stupid about this. I'm constantly keeping track of him, if anything were to happen to him I would know and send help as fast as possible.

Sampson: But turning him into a thief isn't going to set him straight! Two wrongs don't make a right!

Thomas didn't respond

Sampson: Look, when you contacted me and told me everything about Kurata being Grey Mask and about Luke not being the destroyer I was just as surprised as anyone, but you don't see me sending children on 007 missions to find out more about it! Luke betrayed Kurata by not giving him the rest of the digi destined, and Kurata's probably going to hang it over his head. If he catches Luke, there's no telling what he'll do to him!

Thomas: Kurata's not going to catch Luke! Look, I'm not going to explain myself a second time, Sampson. I have all of this under control, trust me.

Sampson: Let me ask you something. Why can't you investigate on him yourself?

Thomas: Because Luke has more experience than I do at this. By your own admission he's worked with Kurata in depth before, even more than I have. He knows where he keeps his secrets, he knows how he works.

Sampson tried not to roll his eyes

Sampson: So your first response was to send him undercover to try to sweep up useless information for you?

Thomas: It's not useless information for the last time!

Sampson: Then what is so important about it?

Thomas: The files that we're trying to retrieve are our only key to knowing what Kurata's planning next. We've already done our research, and we've discovered that he's compiling all of his plans, blueprints, and data in a very secure drive.

Sampson: Look. I've known Kurata longer than you, Thomas. And if there's one thing I know, it's that he was never that sloppy. He's leading you both into a trap! Why don't you just leave this to the police?

Thomas: Well for starters, all of the police that I'm able to trust are gone. You were fired, Miki and Megumi were fired, and nobody's heard a thing from Yoshi in weeks. And for your information, Sampson, you may have known him longer but I know him better. This is the real deal, and if we sit back and do nothing, then he's going to use those plans, and he's going to unleash something, and we're going to end up regretting it.

Thomas's watch beeped.

Thomas: I have a meeting to get to

He put on a jacket.

Sampson: Thomas, we're not done here!

Thomas: Well I am. Look, unlike Marcus who you're comparing me to, I've calculated all the risks, I know what's at stake. He'll be fine.

He picked up the pool stick

Thomas: Hey, if you want you can finish the game for me.

He threw the pool stick over

Thomas: Lock up if you're gonna leave. I promise you, it'll be okay.

He ran out the back door and immediately sped off in an expensive car.

Sampson: Promise, huh?

He left Thomas's house and got in his car. He began driving as he took out his old police watch and sent a call. Reppamon answered

Reppamon: Sampson?

Sampson: Reppamon, I need you to keep watch over Luke. I don't know where he is now but…

Reppamon: Sampson, wait! There's a bigger problem.

Sampson: What is it?

Reppamon: Bearmon's gone.

Sampson didn't respond for a second

Sampson: What?

Reppamon: A Digimon came here and attacked earlier. I think he was looking for you, so Bearmon and I tried to fight him off.

Sampson: Are you serious? Did anyone see you?

Reppamon: It was in the backyard so I'd hope not, but he left with Bearmon.

Sampson: How powerful was the Digimon?

Reppamon: He was a mega, sir

Sampson exhaled

Sampson: Okay. Look, I need you to be caref…

His car trembled. He dropped the watch on the ground.

Sampson pulled to the side of the road and got out. He looked at the back of his car. It was completely blown out.

Sampson immediately got out his phone. He was going to call 911, but decided to call Keenan Crier instead. If this was what he thought it was, then the police would be useless. It went straight to voicemail

Sampson: Keenan. There's no time to explain but I think that there's a Digimon after…

He suddenly dropped his phone. It shattered on the ground as Sampson down right after it. The Digimon had attacked him from behind. He hit the ground and was knocked unconscious. A blue, metallic arm grabbed him from behind and flew away at light speed.

-x-

Luke was back in the upper floor of Royal Casino, clothed fully in his stealth suit. He jumped down from the upper air vent. Luke talked into his watch

Luke: I think I'm getting better at this.

Thomas: You're flattering yourself

Luke: Either that or the security here just stinks

Thomas: Just go into the room ahead and see if your friend from last time is still in there. He should be, along with the computer. This time collect the data and do it fast.

Luke ran forward. He tried his best to avoid any security cameras from the ceiling.

Two security guards turned the corner. By the time Luke noticed them, they had already seen him

"HEY!"

Luke: …uh oh

One of them charged for him and tried to attack. Luke ducked and spun around with his leg out and tripped him. The other security guard tried to grab his walkie talkie from his back belt. Luke took out his taser and ran towards him. The security guard took his hand off the walkie talkie and pulled out his gun and warned him to stay back. Luke stopped in his tracks.

The other guard stood up and did the same. The guard from his back spoke.

"You're surrounded from both sides. Put your hands in the air."

Luke dropped the taser on the ground and put his hands up. The guard from his back walked closer to him. Now was his chance. Luke ducked, rolled behind the guard and put on a pair of sunglasses. The other guard yelled, but couldn't shoot, since he was now facing his partner instead of Luke. Luke stood up and took out the memory wiper. He pressed the button on top.

A white flash hit. Both of them stood still for a moment, but in his estimation, there was no time to stand there and wait to see what happened. Luke immediately knocked them both to the ground and picked up his taser. He ran for the door ahead. It read, "VIP only." There was a lock. He quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out his handheld device. He opened up the battery compartment, and pulled a small pick out of it. He used it to pick the lock, and the door sprung open. He ran in, turned on the light, and closed the door behind him.

There was no one there. Just the laptop sat on top of an empty table.

Luke: What a letdown.

He took out the device once more and opened the computer. He quickly hooked it up. Thomas spoke from his watch

Thomas: Hopefully the improved firewall on your device will be able to break you in this time. I need to get to my meeting now, Luke, so good luck. Page me if anything goes wrong from here.

Luke fiddled around with the computer. He finally got to the file he was looking at before. "PROJECT DIGIMON"

Luke took off his mask

Luke: let's do this…

He hooked up the flash drive. Suddenly, Luke was severely shocked. He screamed and hit the ground. The electric shock came from the computer.

The door opened once more, and the two security guards walked in. They both cleared the way, and Kurata, dressed in a long, white lab coat walked in between them both. He knelt down beside an unconscious Luke. He turned him over so that he could see his face.

Kurata: Young and stupid. Some things never change.

Kurata addressed the guards

Kurata: Take him to the cab!

One of the guards spoke up

"are we putting him with the rest of them?"

Kurata: No. I have special plans for this one.

He left the room. The guards dragged Luke behind him.

-x-

Keenan and Kristy waited at a street corner. Keenan kept checking his watch

Keenan: Where are they?

Kristy: They're probably just on their way. Keenan, it's alright. You don't have to worry.

Keenan: I just hope that my parents are okay

Kristy: Me too…

Miki's car finally turned the corner and pulled up. It stopped in front of them. Miki wound down the window. Brianna and Castilla were inside also.

Keenan: Any luck?

Miki shook her head. Castilla spoke from the back

Castilla: We couldn't find them anywhere guys. Not at their jobs, at the supermarket, anywhere.

Miki: Matt and Danny are also looking around, but I honestly don't know how much good it's going to do

Keenan: I can at least call them to see what they found

He turned on his phone.

Miki: I promise though, we won't leave until we find out what happened. We even have Dracomon and Betamon looking undercover for them.

Kristy: Thanks guys…

Keenan: Why did Sampson call my phone?

They looked over. He listened to the voicemail for a second. Keenan's eyes widened. After a moment, Keenan hung it up.

Miki: What's the matter?

Keenan: I think Sampson's gone too. He was trying to call me, but he yelled something about a Digimon and then the line cut.

Castilla: But why would a Digimon wanna capture Sampson?

Kristy: Maybe it was the same one that took my dad and Keenan's parents.

Brianna: This is at the point of making absolutely no sense. I would understand if a Digimon was trying to capture you guys, but it went after your parents? And now the ex police chief?

Keenan: wait a minute…

He paced around as he thought for a moment.

Keenan: My parents are gone. Both of them. But only Kristy's dad was taken.

Kristy slowly caught on.

Kristy: And now…the commander's gone too.

Keenan: And what's the one common denominator between all of them?

Miki: Oh my gosh. They all…

Keenan nodded his head

Keenan: Worked with Kurata on the first Digimon expedition. And it's no coincidence that Kurata popped up right before all of our parents suddenly went missing

Castilla: But I don't get it. Why is he after them?

Keenan: He felt like they betrayed him. He wanted to get revenge on them years ago, but we stopped him. And if he couldn't get his revenge then…

Miki: Then he's getting it now! We need to find them!

Kristy: But where?

No one answered.

Keenan: I…don't know.

Miki: I'll call Megumi. We can go back to the computer room and see if we can locate where the Digimon is! But it's going to take a while.

Keenan: At least it's a start.

Castilla: We'll follow you guys

Brianna and Castilla left the car

Miki: I'll let you know if we find anything!

She drove off

Kristy: Let's hope they do…

-x-

The large white room was completely silent. An unconscious Luke was lying on a bed. Luke slowly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly. He looked to the side, and there was a small wooden chair. A wooden door was right behind it. Luke turned his head and looked forward. Directly in front of him was a large plasma television. He could see his reflection on it. His cotton mask was gone and hair was a mess. But he still had the rest of his black stealth suit on. He checked his pockets. There was nothing in them. All of his gadgets had been stripped. He looked at his wrist, in hopes that his watch would still be there, but it wasn't. He checked one last pocket. There was still one thing inside. He pulled it out. It was his dark digivice. Suddenly the TV turned on. A man behind a Grey Mask was the only thing on.

Grey Mask: Lucas Iwate…

Luke stood up

Grey Mask: That's a name that's been more trouble than it's worth over the last couple of months, hasn't it been? But still, you were stupid enough to fall for that obvious trap in the casino. But I have to hand it to you. You've jumped off of waterfalls, ran through underground dungeons, and now you're a secret agent stealing from esteemed scientists such as myself? But I left out the most exciting bit, haven't I? Tell me, Luke, how does it feel to be the destroyer of the digital world?

Luke: I know who you are. There's no need to hide behind your cheap mask

Grey Mask didn't move for a second. Then he slowly peeled the mask off. Kurata stared at Luke straight on.

Luke: If you can hear me then where are you?

Kurata: Well, for obvious reasons I didn't want to be around you personally. I'm somewhere very secure. And plus, who knows? If I was there, all that pent up rage might have chosen me as the next target. That is, if you didn't get enough satisfaction out of offing your little sister.

Luke didn't say anything

Kurata: No remark? Did I strike a nerve?

Luke: That wasn't my fault…

Kurata: Is that what you've seriously been telling yourself for the last five years? Whose fault was it then?

Luke: I….

Kurata chuckled

Kurata: You what?

Luke: I don't know what happened, but it wasn't me! I didn't push her off! I was angry, yeah, but I didn't touch her! Something else happened!

Kurata: oh? Then tell me. Why is it that you've been so desperate to bring her back from the dead? So desperate that you betrayed all of your friends, and joined forces with Exogrimmon? Is it not guilt?

Luke didn't respond

Kurata: I thought so. You're just in denial. Hey, remember when we first met?

Kurata laughed lightly

Kurata: You were so angry! You were under the delusion that Exogrimmon had something to do with your sister, and suddenly, I came into the picture! I told you that I would help in your quest if you did one simple thing, and that was give me the digi-destined.

Luke: Is this going somewhere?

Kurata: Well, no. Nowhere in particular. I was just alluding to the fact that you were enough of a traitor to make friends with the enemy, but still loyal enough to not turn any of them in. Which side are you on, anyway, Lucas?

Luke got angry

Luke: What do you want with me?

Kurata chuckled again.

Kurata: Well if it was all about what I wanted, I wouldn't have saved you and your friend from the digital world before it collapsed.

Luke looked confused

Luke: You did that? How?

Kurata: That's none of your business.

Luke: Why would you save me and Matt just to trap us in an exploding jungle gym?

Kurata: First of all, your friend wasn't supposed to get involved. But unfortunately, he was there, so I had no choice but to save you both.

Luke didn't understand

Kurata: but to answer your question, I saved you to test you. I had arrived long before you did giving me ample time to arrange a situation where you couldn't escape. But on the off chance that you did, then I would know that you were strong enough to join with me again. You're a strong boy, Luke. I would even have pinned you as the strongest of all the digi-destined. You're also very smart. I saw that potential in your current employer once, but that's another story. The point is that now, you can work with me. And what I'm working on right now…it's big. It'll blow both worlds away. But I need your help. I'm re offering our partnership.

Luke: I'll never work with you again!

Kurata: Oh, the hero's response! But there's only one problem with that. You're no hero, are you? Take a look at your digivice again, Luke.

Luke actually complied. He stared at the dark digivice once more.

Kurata: That's who you are now. That's the path you chose. You can either embrace it, or you can run from it. But the digi destined will never accept you again after what you did, so what's the point in trying?

Luke said nothing

Kurata smiled

Kurata: You want me to let you in on a little secret?

Luke: what…

Kurata: Five years ago…The police were wrong….

Luke: What are you talking about? Wrong about what?

Kurata: That's all you're getting.

Luke: What?

Kurata: If you want to know the rest, you'll swear your allegiance to me. I have the answers you're looking for.

Luke: I won't join you!

Kurata smiled again.

Kurata: I was hoping you'd say that. Look here.

The screen suddenly shifted. It looked like a giant, old warehouse. He could see a row of about five people hanging by their arms over a wooden ground. He thought he recognized one of them.

Luke: Wait a minute…

The screen did the rest of the work for him. It closed into Commander Sampson's face. It then panned to Mrs. Crier, then Mr. Crier, Yushima, then Spencer Damon. Kurata narrarated it.

Kurata: You see, in this room lies the vast majority of the people who had betrayed me before…

Luke: Where are they?

Kurata: Not so fast! Gosh, you're impatient. You didn't even let me finish the story…anyway, as I was saying. These people had gone with me to the digital world once, believe it or not. We were the pioneers! The first digi destined, if you will.

Luke couldn't stand Kurata perverting the term "digi-destined". If anyone was a digi destined, it was not him.

Kurata: anyway, to make a long story shorter, we didn't see eye to eye on this mission. So I outsmarted each and every one of them. I created my own Digimon to help me in my own quest for world dominance. And I did the same thing you did. I destroyed everything. I burned the digital world for all it was worth, and was ready to claim myself as the monarch. But thanks to circumstance, and other Digimon owning children including your old friend Keenan, that never actually happened.

Luke interrupted

Luke: I don't care about your stupid story! Where are these guys?

Kurata: oh you think you're mad now? Just wait until you see my final convict.

The screen changed one more time. A giant, metallic blue Digimon tied Bearmon to the ceiling. Beramon tried to fight back, but he was too weak. The other Digimon was a mega. Luke's eyes widened.

Kurata: Does his face ring any bells?

Luke: You're sick! Tell me where they are now!

Kurata: Or you'll do what? It's of no use Lucas. They're all gonners. I want these people gone more than anyone, but out of the kindness of my heart, I offer you one last chance. Ally yourself to me, nothing will happen.

Luke looked at the screen. It changed back to Kurata's face

Kurata: So what will it be? Are you ready to join me again, Lucas?

Luke stayed quiet for a moment. Then he responded.

Luke: Never

Kurata: Very well.

Kurata held a walkie talkie up to his mouth

Kurata: Darkdramon. Set the place in flames!

He put it down.

Kurata: More lives who are now on your conscience. I hope your happy. You really are the destroyer, aren't you?

Luke: No I'm not!

The room was silent. Luke remembered what Lena had said to him just days before.

Luke: Even if I don't see it yet, I'm a good person. At least I am compared to you!

Kurata shook his head

Kurata: Face it Luke. You lost. You can't save the digital world, you can't save the digi destined, and you certainly cannot save Bearmon.

It was a moment later when Luke replied

Luke: watch me.

He picked up the small chair and hurled it at the TV screen. It shattered. There was a power surge in the room. Luke looked at his dark digivice. He stopped moving.

Luke: I don't care if this thing stays black forever. It's not who I am. I'm finished.

He dropped it on the ground. The screen cracked. Luke was ready to leave when he heard something. The digivice began to react. He looked at it.

A white data band formed at the bottom. It slowly worked its way to the top of the digivice. His digivice was now glowing. Once the ring hit the top, a stream of black data evaporated instantly. Luke knelt down to pick it up, a little bit of black data seemed to escape from his hand too. He pulled in back in fear. Slowly, he reached for it again and grabbed the digivice. It stopped glowing, and now was a mix of blue with black stripes on the side.

He breathed heavily. He examined his digivice. It was just like it had been before, except updated. He honestly thought the black stripes made it look cooler. Suddenly the screen lit up. It pinpointed a location. A red dot beeped on and off. He pressed a button.

He finally noticed that it was gps. The red dot had to be where Bearmon was. And luckily, it wasn't very far away!

Luke: Maybe I can get there in time.

He tried to open the door. It was locked.

Luke: It's gonna take a lot more than a wooden door to stop me, Grey Mask.

He wound back and kicked it open. He ran out the door.

-x—

Darkdramon prepared to leave the room.

Yushima: Hey tough guy, where are you going?

Darkdramon turned around

Darkdramon: I've been order to set this entire area on fire. You guys will be right in the middle of it.

He had a deep, metallic voice

Yushima: Now did Kurata really tell you to do that?

Darkdramon: One more word and…

Spencer: you'll do what? Set the warehouse on fire, right?

Darkdramon: Your condescension means nothing to me

Spencer: Well we're not necessarily condescending you, we're condescending the one you're working for. It's just like Kurata to sit back and have his Digimon pals do all the work for him. Have you ever thought about why you're working for him?

Sampson: Yeah, or why you listen to a human who's weaker than you are?

Darkdramon: You're stalling. And you're doing it for no reason. No one's coming to save you guys. And for your information, I don't work for Grey Mask. I work for Exogrimmon. Grey Mask is like a temporary babysitter.

Michelle: Why does Kurata want us gone so bad, anyway?

Darkdramon: He called you unfinished business. After he's done with you he's going back to the digital world to finish his project.

Spencer: Well that's certainly a step down from having him call me sir. Wait. What?

Sampson: What project?

Darkdramon: You don't deserve to know. But he'll be leaving this planet once again in a matter of hours. He said that no one can stop what he has coming.

Yushima: Can't you tell that he's just trying to control you? Whatever he's planning, he's probably doing it to take try and take over the digital world again!

Darkdramon: Shut up. You humans know nothing. Now onto my business.

Bearmon looked at the ground

Darkdramon held out his hand, and a flame appeared on top of it.

Darkdramon: It's time to say goodbye

He flew out of the building and hovered above it. It was revealed that they were in the middle of a forest area.

Darkdramon spoke

Darkdramon: Awaiting your command, Grey Mask.

A voice came from the other end of his receiver

Kurata: It's a shame I can't be there to see this myself. But I can't afford to lose any more time. Do it. Now.

Michelle: So this is the end? Right here?

Kevin: Keenan may never even know what happened to us

Spencer: Hold on guys, since when are we a bunch of quitters? I'm sure that we could cut ourselves loose…

He tried to move around, but his wrists were still just as tied as before.

Yushima: Spencer's right. It's not over til it's over…

Sampson: Wait. Do any of you smell smoke?

It was true. There was now a ring of fire being formed around the warehouse. Darkdramon completed the circle from above.

Darkdramon: termination initiated, sir.

Kurata: Then it looks like it's time for me to bid this world adieu. Don't make any assumptions though. Make sure they're all finished. Grey Mask out.

Darkdramon hovered from on top and watched the fire inch faster towards the werehouse.

Yushima: Okay. Now we can panic…

Spencer: Homer!

Yushima: I'm sorry. It's just sort of hopeless now.

Kevin: Yeah, can you give it a break, Spencer?

Spencer: It's not hopeless! And the only break I'm doing is breaking out of here!

Kevin: Well what do you intend to do? We're surrounded by smoke and fire! Our way out isn't going to come smashing through the front door!

The front door swung open. Luke was on the other side, coughing heavily.

Bearmon looked up

Bearmon: Luke?

Luke: You guys need to get out of here…fast!

Sampson: How did you find us here? Does anyone else know where we are?

Luke ignored him. He made eye contact with Bearmon

Luke: Bearmon, listen to me. I know that what I did to you was wrong. I was only thinking about myself!

Yushima: Can we hurry this up…

Luke: Alright I'll skip to the chase. We need to help these people out, now! And I can't do it without you.

He took out his digivice. Sampson looked shocked. It wasn't dark anymore.

Luke: I'm not asking you to forgive me and become my partner again, but I just need your help now.

Luke's digivice glowed with blue data.

Bearmon looked around

Yushima: Don't look at us! Do it before we fry!

Bearmon: Okay. Let's go, Luke.

Warp Digivolution sequence begins.

Luke: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Luke's digivice began to empty a beam of energy towards the side

Bearmon double warp digivolve to!

Bearmon's data became rewritten. He stood on four legs as a white beam changed his body structure. Round, electric orbs rotated around Bearmon's new body. He grew much larger, and radiated a blue light. A red, metal covering wrapped around his body. A red mask covered his face, leaving a blue mane behind it. His physique resembled a typical lion. He retained is blue trainers that he had as Bearmon. Red stripes on his body finished his appearance. He leapt forward and cracked the ground as fire erupted from it

DINOTIGERMON

The ropes that once tied Bearmon's wrists to the ceiling were immediately broken. The smoke began to accumulate inside the room. A fire began engulf the wall.

Dinotigermon: Highland Arrow!

Several hairs from his mane stood up as they tore through the ropes that were holding the others to the ceiling. They all hit the ground

Luke stood back. He had never seen Bearmon in this form before. Frankly, he did not know if he had activated dark energy again.

Dinotigermon: Quick!

He ran forward and threw Michelle Crier onto his back.

Dinotigermon: Everyone hop on!

They all complied except Luke. Dinotigermon looked at Luke

Dinotigermon: Do you wanna fry in here, Luke? Get on now!

Luke slowly did the same. Dinotigermon jolted through the wooden wall. As he dashed forward he shouted

Dinotigermon: Hold on!

An orange force field surrounded Dinotigermon and the others as he ran through the flames. He finally let them down in a safer place.

Spencer: Thanks for saving us but the fire's still spreading!

Dinotigermon: Tell me something I don't know.

He turned around and leapt forward.

Darkdramon waited for a moment, watching from the sky. He saw the fire engulf the werehouse

Darkdramon: They're gone…

Dinotigermon: Red Tornado!

Dinotigermon began to run around in circles until a red cyclone formed. He stopped running, and the tornado began to move in the direction of the fire. It wasn't long before the tornado itself absorbed the flames and put the fire out.

Darkdramon saw the fire suddenly stop

Darkdramon: What is this?

He flew towards the burnt werehouse. Smoke was everywhere. Darkdramon scanned the entire area. There was no sign that anyone was inside.

Dinotigermon: Looks like you were too slow

He spoke from behind. Darkdramon quickly turned around.

Dinotigermon: Looks like Grey Mask is gonna have to get a new pet

Darkdramon: Who are you?

Luke whispered

Luke: Good question…

He looked at his digivice

Luke: Dinotigermon. He's a mega. One of the rarest Digimon around. His special attacks are Red Tornado and Highland Fang.

Darkdramon: Forget it! I don't care who you are! You're going down! Gigastick Lance!

His right arm lit up. He charged towards DinoTigermon. DinoTigermon somersaulted over him.

Darkdramon: So you're quick. No matter. You'll never outrun this!

Unexpectedly, a laser beam shot out of his arm. It took DinoTigermon by surprise and hit him.

Darkdramon: Gigastick Lance!

This time Darkdramon sped past DinoTigermon and slashed him on the way. DinoTigermon yelled in pain.

Darkdramon was out of view, but his voice could still be heard

Darkdramon: Here's a lesson for you. You never, and I mean never, challenge me!

Darkdramon sped by and slashed him again. This time, DinoTigermon fell down to the ground

Luke: DinoTigermon…

Darkdramon: Come on? Is this seriously the best you can do? Gigastick Lance!

He slashed him again.

Darkdramon: If this is seriously the competition that Grey Mask has, then it'll be a matter of minutes before he deletes every one of you backstabbing, human loving Digimon.

He slashed him again. DinoTigermon yelled again.

Sampson: DinoTigermon get up!

Yushima: You can do it!

DinoTigermon could barely stand

Darkdramon: Some mega you turned out to be! I can't wait until I tell Master that I defeated one of the digi destined Digimon, and he didn't even put up a fight. Say goodbye.

Luke heard something. Something was cutting the wind. But which direction was it coming from? At the last second, he noticed.

Luke: DinoTigermon, he's coming from behind you!

He said it as Darkdramon flew over Luke.

DinoTigermon opened his eyes and turned around

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Darkdramon tried to stop in his tracks, but couldn't. The attack hit him head on. Darkdramon stumbled in midair.

DinoTigermon: Red Tornado!

A tornado flew under Darkdramon. He spun around in the air before he hit the ground.

Darkdramon: You little…

DinoTigermon faced him

Darkdramon: You got lucky with that move. But you'll never be able to escape this! Gigastic….

DinoTigermon stepped on his mouth

DinoTigermon: Oh shut up! Ground Fang!

DinoTigermon's two long teeth lit up as he smashed the ground with it. Darkdramon yelled as he was stuck in the middle. He was deleted and recomposed into a digi-egg. DinoTigermon de digivolved as the adults cheered from the other side. Luke didn't move. Under his breath he said

Luke: Good job. Old friend…

He turned around and began walking away. All the adults ran up to Bearmon and complimented him on his performance.

Yushima: Now that's what I'm talking about. Real action right there!

Spencer: You'd give Agumon a run for his money with that last move!

Bearmon: Thanks guys…thanks…

As no one was watching, the digi-egg rattled. Then, it faded away.

Bearmon saw Luke walk away.

Bearmon: hold on guys…

Bearmon caught up with Luke.

Bearmon: Hey!

Luke turned around

Luke: Bearmon…

There was a moment of awkward silence

Bearmon: I can't believe you're still wearing that ridiculous spy outfit.

Luke: I'm changing out of it. I won't be crawling through vents anymore anytime soon.

There was another long pause

Bearmon: Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me know about his final move. It helped me out.

Luke: oh. You're welcome.

Bearmon: Your digivice changed. How did you do it?

Luke: I don't know

Bearmon nodded.

Bearmon: Well thanks again.

Bearmon turned around to leave

Luke: Wait, Bearmon.

Bearmon: yeah…

Luke: Like I said before. I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did, so don't feel like you have to. I just want you to understand that I thought I was doing it for a good reason. I was sure that Exogrimmon was keeping my sister and the only way to get her back was…

Bearmon crossed his arms. Luke stopped trying to explain himself

Luke: Who knows. Maybe I am the destroyer. But I met someone who…I don't know. She didn't care about any of that. I guess I just needed someone like that who could see through me to wake me up. Anyway, I'm talking nonsense. I just wanted to say that I didn't mean it. That's all.

Bearmon: Luke. The reason why I didn't want to see you wasn't entirely because you turned me into a virus Digimon. Heck, someone as good as Marcus made that mistake with Agumon.

Luke: Really?

Bearmon: Sampson told me about it. That's not the point. The reason why I avoided you was simply because of your hate for everyone. I didn't want someone like that to be my partner.

Luke: I understand

Bearmon: But that's not the end. Something about you has changed, and I can tell. Maybe it was this girl you're talking about, or maybe it's something else.

Luke lightly nodded, turned around and began to leave

Bearmon: I forgive you, Luke.

Luke turned around

Bearmon: If you're ready to give this partnership another shot, then I am too. As long as we promise not to attempt to tear up another planet, that is.

Bearmon held out his hand

Luke quietly half smiled and nodded his head

Luke (whispering): Okay

Luke shook it

Just then a flashy white car sped up. It stooped, and seconds later, Thomas ran out, panting for breath.

Thomas: Luke, I…

He noticed Bearmon and Luke standing together. He put two and two together.

Thomas: Wait, so you two are partners…again?

Luke: I guess so

Thomas looked past them and saw the ashes. He was able to smell the smoke too.

Thomas: You were in this?

Luke: We're all fine.

Thomas: But you defeated the Digimon, right?

Bearmon: I suppose we did

Thomas: I'm so sorry for putting you through all that, Luke. Next time I'll keep a closer eye.

Bearmon quickly remembered

Bearmon: Thomas, Darkdramon mentioned something about Kurata returning the digital world!

Thomas: What? Why?

Bearmon: He didn't say

Thomas: Well we'll be ready for whatever it is he's planning.

He took out his cell phone

Luke: Who are you calling?

Thomas held up his finger as a signal to wait.

Thomas: Megumi. You can tell them to stop the search. We found everyone and they're okay. The Digimon's also taken care of.

Megumi spoke from the other end

Megumi: Oh really? Great! I'll let them know that they can head over to Toshima!

Thomas: How many are going?

Megumi: three since Matt and Kristy are staying behind…

Thomas stared at Luke and then paused for a moment

Thomas: You'll have to make room for one more

Before Megumi responded, he hung up the phone

Luke: Wait. What did you say at that last part?

Thomas: What do you think I said? The others can't take on all of those Digimon by themselves, you know. Especially since they're gonna be missing two members.

Luke: Hold on. Part of our agreement said that I don't work with them anymore!

Thomas shrugged

Thomas: Very well. Then you'll still work with me.

Luke: Good

Thomas: We'll both go to Toshima separately and meet them there.

Luke: What?

Thomas: Gaomon and I can lend a helping hand to the effort. Once we get rid of those guys then all of these Digimon on earth will be taken care of. It'll give us one less thing to worry about on our way to finding Kurata. I'll pick you up from your house in a couple of hours

Thomas walked for his car

Luke: If those are your terms then I quit!

Thomas: Fine! Then don't do it because I told you to.

He sat in the driver's seat and turned the car on

Thomas: Do it to help your friends

Bearmon: I suppose we should think about it Luke…

Thomas: So?

Luke stood still.

Thomas: I'll take that as a yes

He put his sunglasses on

Thomas: I'll see you in a couple hours! Oh and Luke…

He pulled down his sunglasses

Luke: what now?

Thomas: Welcome back

He pulled his sunglasses up and backed out. He drove away.

-x—

Hours later. A dark room was shown. The same man in the brown suit walked towards metallic door. He as holding an open laptop in his hand.

He stopped in front of the door and slid open a hidden sensor. He put his eye directly in front of it. There was a beep, and the metallic door unhinged. It automatically opened. He walked through.

He was now in the middle of an enormous laboratory. It almost looked like a zoo of some sort with separate exhibits behind every glass.

The man in the suit looked around

"WINSTON!"

He quickly jumped up as he turned around. He almost dropped the computer. Kurata walked up behind him.

Kurata: Well?

Winston: The files still as protected as before sir.

He opened up the "PROJECT DIGIMON" folder on his home screen. He quickly typed in some codes, and then a dialogue box popped up. The two options read "open" and "close"

Kurata nodded.

Winston: And you'd be pleased to hear that that the hybrid is about to reach her maximum capacity. The two of you are ready to return to the digital world

Kurata: Good.

He took the computer.

Kurata: Your work here is done.

Winston quickly left the room.

Kurata walked through a corridor and opened up a lock. He looked both ways and walked in.

He was in front of a one-way glass. He turned on the lights. Inside the room, every digi egg which had mysteriously disappeared was present on the side shelves in the room. Each one of them had a cord attached to the inside, and all of them hooked up to one bed in the middle. Data was being transferred from the cord to the person in the bed. He set down the computer.

Inside the bed was a young, blonde girl who was completely unconscious.

Kurata: Thanks to your brother and his friends my entire plan's on rocky ground right now. I almost lost everything just to keep you a secret.

He opened the file on his computer

Kurata: No matter. Let's just hope that when you wake up again, there's nothing you won't be willing to do for me.

The file's heading read, "PROJECT DIGIMON: TEST SUBJECT 2.0- LESLIE IWATE"

Kurata smiled as he turned the lights off.

-x-

**Don't miss the next episode! Oh and I think I may be doing another FAQ soon. Maybe it'll be after this chapter, maybe after the next…Feel free to send questions about anything regarding the series or whatever! I'll try to answer them all! **


	39. Episode 30: pt 1

**Hey guys! It's time for episode 30! So hopefully we'll have at least 10 more episodes left to go…so we're kinda reaching the end…but not really :P. Anyways, once again, I may be doing an FAQ in the chapter after this two parter (so this two parter will go up, then the next episode, and then the FAQ) Nonetheless, feel free to send in any and all questions now! (I would actually prefer to have them PMd, but you can leave them as a comment if you'd really like to.) I really like this episode by the way! It's been one that I've been waiting to do for a little bit of a while. One big mystery that's been there since the first episode will be revisited…and maybe solved? ****BUT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ****it's only fair for me to say that it may behoove you to rewatch, or at least refresh on the first two to three episodes of data squad, because something unexpected stems from there [cough specifically the second episode, so watch it or you'll be confused later on. They're on youtube XD]. (also, it's worth mentioning that this is with no question my longest (and hardest to write T_T)episode yet. In fact, by the time it was finished, it was so long that I split it up into 2 parts, so part 2 will be put up soon! **

**-x—**

The time was about 10:00 PM. Loud music played in Matt's bedroom. Homework was strewn about on his bed. It would have been impressive to see Matt doing homework at this hour, that is, if he weren't sleeping on top of it. Dracomon tried to wake him up. He yelled.

Dracomon: Matt! Matt you need to wake up!

Matt snored louder

Dracomon was holding onto Matt's cell phone

Dracomon: Matt!

Matt turned over and continued to sleep.

Dracomon sighed

Dracomon: Baby Breath!

He spit out a fireball right on top of Matt's head and it exploded before it hit him. Matt yelled as he sat up. Once he regained his composure, he connected it to Dracomon, who was waving.

Matt: Dracomon! You could have set my entire room on fire!

Dracomon: I made sure I didn't! But that's not important! Your phone's ringing!

He held it up. Matt answered it

Matt: Hello?

"Hey goggles-for-brains"

He could recognize Brianna's voice even above the music

Matt: What do you want with me?

Brianna was sitting in the car with Miki, Castilla and Keenan.

Brianna: What? I can't hear you over that music!

Matt: I can't hear you!

Brianna: are you in the middle of a dork party or something?

Matt: What?

Dracomon pulled out the plug for the radio. But he accidently pulled too hard and hit the radio, which came crashing to the floor. Matt turned around.

Matt: Dracomon!

Brianna: That's better. Anyway the only reason I'm calling is to let you know that we're almost at Toshima, and Miki wants you and Kristy to get a move on that Digimon sooner than later.

Matt: But we don't even know where it is…

He rested on top of his homework again

Brianna: Then find it!

Keenan turned around from the front seat

Keenan: Just give me the phone.

He took it from her

Keenan: What Brianna's trying to say is that we're not going to have a lot of time to waste. If you can, we think that you should get rid of that champion Digimon now.

Matt: Wait, what about the mega?

Keenan: It was already taken care of. We don't know who got rid of it but Megumi told us that it's gone. This next Champion level shouldn't be a challenge at all, especially since you can digivolve Dracomon to a mega, right?

Matt: Sure…

Miki took the phone

Miki: We just wanna make sure that you're careful about it though. Like Keenan said, this champion isn't powerful, but you can never be too cautious.

Matt: I'll be fine guys. What's the worst that can happen?

Miki: Okay, well Kristy stayed to help so if you need her, just give her a call. We should be back tomorrow morning at the latest.

There was another call coming in. It was from Kristy.

Matt: I'll talk to you guys later

He switched the call

Matt: yo…

Kristy: Matt, I tried calling you earlier, where were you?

Matt: I've been doing…homework…

He took a look at all the crumpled papers that he had napped on

Kristy: Have you seen the news?

Matt: No…

Kristy: Well they were talking about another Digimon that popped up. I think it's the champion that Megumi told us about! And apparently it's close to your house!

Matt: Well where was it seen?

Kristy: around Main and 62nd street.

Matt: Woah, that is close!

Kristy: Do you think you can handle this? I'm a little caught up at my house at the moment

Matt: Yeah, he'll be a piece of cake.

Kristy: Okay, if you really need me to I can show up in about five minutes

Matt: Five minutes to beat a champion? That's four more than I'll need.

Kristy: Okay, just let me know if anything happens.

Matt: I'll be fine!

He hung up the phone

Matt: Dracomon, let's head out!

Dracomon: Okay

Matt transported him into his digivice. He ran down the stairs and went to open the door.

"Oh no you don't!"

Matt froze in place. He slowly turned around. Selena was standing there with her arms crossed.

Matt: Selena, I have to go

Selena: No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's been up with you lately

Matt: I'll pass on that one mom…

Selena: For your information your mom and your dad put me in charge while they left for the weekend, and I'm not going to let you sneak out with your crazy friends again

Matt: Would you just calm down, Selena?

Selena: My fourteen year old brother is running off at night with no explanation just a few weeks after he had mysteriously disappeared and you want me to just calm down about it?

Matt: um, yeah?

Selena: If you leave I'm telling mom!

Matt: Oh come on! Why are you so annoying?

Selena: Why are you so defensive about this? If you're just hanging out with your friends like you tell us every day then why can't you just hang out with them later?

Matt: Because this is important, okay?

Selena: no, it's because you're lying to me, again!

Matt: Scott would hear me out right now!

Selena: Scott went back to America, so you're stuck with me, and I'm not letting you out! Too bad for you.

Matt: You just don't get it, Selena!

Selena: explain to me what I don't get then!

Matt: forget it!

Selena: Then you can forget about leaving!

Matt opened the door

Selena: If you walk out that door I'm calling mom right away!

Matt: If you had any idea what I was going out to do, you would treat me better!

Selena: If you're not bothering to tell me, then I don't care what you're going out to do, mom's gonna know about it.

Matt: You know…I remember back when you used to be cool. I used to be able to talk to you about anything. I guess those days are over.

This caught Selena by surprise. She said nothing.

Matt: I'm leaving.

He left and shut the door. Selena stood there alone. Then she scowled.

Selena: I'll show him uncool…

She ran up to the window and watched him run away.

Selena: You're not getting away from me this time.

She waited until he was far enough to not notice her. Then she opened the front door, locked it, and ran after him.

-x—

Matt ran towards the street corner. Dracomon spoke from the digivice.

Dracomon: That was a little harsh back there…

Matt: I know right? They called me right in the middle of my nap! I STILL can't get Brianna's nagging voice out of my head.

Dracomon: I was talking about your sister…

Matt: Oh, her? She just likes to ruin my life. It's so hard to believe that we were close when we were younger. I guess I just grew up.

Dracomon (sarcastically): yeah…

Matt: Anyway, let's find that Digimon and teach him a lesson!

He stopped at the street corner. He looked around

Matt: and…I don't see anything.

Dracomon: He's definitely around here…I can sense it

Matt: Okay. Let me keep looking…

Selena ran around the back. She squatted behind a nearby mailbox across the street from him. She hoped that the nighttime darkness would hide her better.

Selena (whispering): Alright Matt. What are you up to?

Matt: I still don't see him! OR hear him!

Dracomon: You should let me take a look

Matt nodded

Matt: Okay

He took out his digivice

Matt: Dracomon ,realize!

Dracomon appeared in front of him

Selena (whispering): I knew it. Alright Matt…what are you and your alien friend up to this time…

She tried to get a better look at his digivice when he put it back in his pocket.

Matt: You sense anything, Dracomon?

Dracomon: From what I can tell he's not very strong, but I still can't see him either. Let's go this way!

Dracomon ran into the bushes. Matt looked back and followed him in. They ended up in the middle of a golf course, near a pond.

Selena: aggh!

Selena stood up and snuck by the bush also. She peeped through to see if Matt was still around, but luckily for her, he was already halfway across the field. Selena thought out loud

Selena: I could go in after him and catch him on the spot, but I'm curious as to what he's doing in there.

She looked through the bush again. Matt and Dracomon were searching the area.

Selena: I have a good view from over here. I better stay here and just watch.

Matt: You sure he's here, Dracomon?

Dracomon: I'm almost positive. Somewhere…

Matt looked around

Matt: Hey, maybe I can challenge this guy to a round of clubs while we're at it…

He began laughing at his own joke when he felt a whisk behind him.

He stopped. He felt it again. It wasn't long before he could tell that it was standing right behind him.

Matt made eye contact with Dracomon. Dracomon nodded. Without turning around, Matt took out his digivice again. His hand glowed with red data surrounding it. Selena's eyes widened

Selena: Oh my gosh…

Matt: DNA Charge!

Selena watched as Dracomon digivolved into Coredramon. She wanted to scream out in anger and astonishment at the same time.

Matt: Alright Digimon, give me your worst!

Selena: What did he call them? Digimon?

Matt turned around

Matt: Show yourself!

As if on cue, the Digimon descended in front of him.

Matt began to look the Digimon in the eye

Matt: Now that's more….

He stopped in mid sentence. The Digimon flew directly in front of him. Matt's eyes were fixed on it. It was a yellow Digimon that resembled a bee. Flymon.

Coredramon: hah! This guys a piece of cake. Give me the word and I'll take him down, Matt!

There was no response

Coredramon: um, Matt?

Matt shook in fear as he dropped his digivice. He tried to step back but couldn't move. He was frozen

Coredramon: MATT!

Selena: Matt? What's going on with him?

Matt knelt down and grabbed his head. He yelled out.

Selena: Oh my gosh, Matt!

Coredramon faced Flymon

Coredramon: What did you do to him?

Flymon charged into Coredramon and knocked him over. Coredramon tried to get up.

Coredramon: Flare Breath!

Flymon barely dodged it. He was really slow, but Coredramon didn't want to pay attention to him. He looked towards Matt, who was screaming a very panicked scream.

Coredramon: Matt!

He tried to shake him. Flymon caught him off guard.

Flymon: Deadly sting!

He hit Coredramon in the back and de-digivolved him back into Dracomon. Dracomon tried to pull the stinger out of his back. Soon though, he fainted. The venom had kicked in. Flymon picked Dracomon up and flew away.

Flymon: That should keep you quiet for a while…

He flew off with Dracomon. Matt grabbed his head as he laid flat on the grass.

Selena: Matt!

She jumped through the bush and ran up to him. She tried to shake him awake, but it was of no use. He had passed out.

Selena: Oh my goodness…

She put her ear next to Matt's nose. He was still breathing. For a little less than a minute, that's all he did. Selena kept trying to shake him awake. Suddenly, he coughed. She sat up. Matt slowly opened his eyes.

Selena: Well what do you know? You really have managed to get yourself in trouble, haven't you?

Matt stared at her blankly

Selena: I can't believe you! You're yelling at me for "spoiling your free time" when all you're doing is running here and almost getting yourself killed! What do you have to say for yourself?

Matt looked extremely confused. He tried to think of an answer, but couldn't. Selena slowly realized that something was wrong.

Selena: Matt…

She looked around to see if any of the Digimon were still there

Selena: Matt are you okay?

Matt slowly spoke

Matt: Who's Matt?

Selena's eyes widened

-x—

Sampson opened his front door and went out to check his mailbox. Sure, it was a little late, but he had been out all day. He reached inside and pulled out four letters. He skimmed through them.

Sampson: Junkmail

He looked inside his mailbox once more and noticed a small package in the shape of a cylinder inside. He reached in and took it out. It didn't have a return address on it

Sampson: Odd…

He opened it and noticed a note inside. He read it out loud

Sampson: Sampson, by the time you read this, Luke and I are going to be well on our way to Toshima to help Miki and the others fight off the Digimon there. We already knew that you wouldn't approve, which is why we didn't return this to you in person. But you can consider this action Luke's first step in the right direction. I'm in contact.

He opened the package completely and took out his flash memory wiper. He quickly put it in his pocket and crumpled the note.

Sampson: You better be in contact, Thomas, because you have a lot of explaining to do.

He walked back into his house

-x-

Brianna yawned from the back seat

Castilla: Are you getting tired?

Brianna: No, just little bored.

Miki: Well I promise you…

Miki spoke without taking her eyes off of the road

Miki: You won't be bored for long. These ultimates aren't weak. All four of them are gonna put up a fight, and we need to neutralize the threat as soon as possible.

Brianna: Why didn't Megumi go with us?

Miki: She wanted to stay back in the computer room to run some tests on something that we've been working on for a while

Brianna: what's she testing?

Miki: Something that would hopefully make our communication with the digital world a heck of a lot easier. That way we'll be able to ensure that nothing like this happens again

Brianna: I just thought of something. Once we get rid of these last four ultimates, then we can consider this mess officially cleaned up. And we'll be finished with having to fight Digimon for a long time.

Miki smiled

Miki: It hardly ever works out that way, but let's hope so

Keenan: How far away are we from Toshima?

Miki: exactly…

Miki paused for a minute before she spoke again

Miki: zero miles…we're here

Keenan: Well that was well timed! But how are we gonna find all the Digimon?

Miki: Well we're gonna have to search for them.

Castilla: For how long

Miki: Who knows. It may take hours upon hours to even find the first on…

A crater erupted in front of their car. Miki slammed on the brakes

Keenan: LOOK OUT

The car skidded into the ditch immediately. They opened the doors and climbed out of the car.

Miki: Is everyone okay?

"You won't be for long!"

A Silphymon dropped down and landed in front of them.

Silphymon: I've heard of you, Digi-destined. I could sense your Digimon from a mile away! And you won't be going anywhere anytime soon!

Brianna: We weren't planning to.

She took out her digivice. Keenan and Castilla did the same.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Keenan: Falcomon!

Castilla: Floramon!

"Realize!" They said it in unison.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A violet DNA charge surrounds Keenan's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Keenan: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Falcomon warp digivolve to!

CROWMON!

A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to his entire body.

Brianna: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Jodixmon digivolve to!

CUNIMON!

A yellow DNA charge surrounds Castilla's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Castilla: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Floramon Warp Digivolve to!

PETALMON!

Keenan: Give up! It's three against one!

Silphymon: We'll see about that!

Silphymon flew up

Silphymon: Dual Sonic Laser!

Silphymon split into three, and then the clones fired lasers towards the Digimon. Miki ducked under the car.

Miki: Would you three mind not blowing me up in the process!

The beams missed all three of them, and they all jumped towards the Silphymon clones and began fighting.

-x-

Selena opened the door to the house. Matt followed her in.

Selena: So this is our house…

Matt closed the door and looked around

Matt: It looks…interesting

Selena sighed

Selena: Are you sure that there's nothing in here that's ringing any bells?

Matt: I really don't know.

He walked over and picked up a family picture from the table

Matt: Are you sure that I live here?

Selena: Duh. Don't you see yourself in there?

It was from a number of years ago

Matt: Then that means that I must have a lot of sisters…

Selena: Three of us and one older brother. Both of our parents are gone for the weekend, Scott's in law school, and Kat and Mary are married…

Matt stared blankly at the portrait

Selena: Still nothing?

Matt: It just doesn't look like I've ever seen these people before. Except you I guess…

Selena: Well, Matt, you're just probably gonna have to get used to it...

Matt: Why do you keep calling me that?

Selena: Because that's your name Einstein!

Matt: I thought you said my name was Matt…

Selena: Well it's a figure of…oh nevermind

Matt: If Matt were really my name, then I think I would know that

Selena: Alright, then what is your name?

Matt couldn't think of anything

Selena: See? Case and point. You lost your memory.

Matt looked at the picture again

Matt: So you're sure that Matt's my name?

Selena took the family picture away from him and put it in a drawer and closed it.

Selena: That's obviously not helping anything so there's no point in staring at it. And yes, Matt's your birth name, but when we moved to Japan when you were young, you made up a Japanese name too…

Matt: Which was…

She chuckled as she said

Selena: Takashi. It was the name of your favorite character on a TV show you used to watch

Matt: that name doesn't sound familiar either.

Selena: Well you used it for less than a year in school and then you went back to Matt because it sounded "cooler". Five years and nothing's changed about you at all! Well, for the most part…

Matt: What do you mean….

Selena got quiet.

Selena: You really don't remember anything, do you?

The doorbell rang.

Selena: Just stay here, I'll get that.

She opened the door. Kristy was standing there.

Selena: Can my brother have a moments worth of rest without having you guys harassing him all the time?

Kristy: Oh, Selena. I was just coming by to see if he's okay. He was supposed to call me last night

Selena: I don't even have time for this.

She tried to close the door, but Kristy stopped it

Kristy: But is Matt okay? Is he here?

Matt: Selena?

Matt walked towards the door. Kristy could see him.

Kristy: Matt! You're okay.

Matt looked at Selena

Matt: who's she?

Kristy looked confused

Kristy: Matt, quit joking around, it's me! Your friend, Kristy!

Selena: I told you not to come over here, Matt.

Matt: I'm sorry, I just heard her mention me. Does she know stuff about me too?

Kristy put her hand on Matt's forehead

Matt: Hey!

Kristy: Matt, are you feeling okay?

Selena pushed Matt away from her.

Selena: Matt, go back! I'll take care of her.

Matt slowly walked away. He walked into the kitchen, but eavesdropped on the conversation

Kristy: I don't understand. What's wrong with him?

Selena: I'll tell you what's wrong with him! Your Digimon friends gave my brother a mental breakdown right before amnesia hit him faster than the flu.

Kristy: Digi what? Selena, I think you might be imagining things.

Selena: You're free to leave anytime, Kristy

Kristy: Wait, but he has amnesia, you said? How long is it going to last for?

Kristy began to panic

Selena: I don't know! and I don't need the likes you to "help" him anymore!

She slammed the door in Kristy's face and went over to get Matt.

Matt: I don't get it. Why don't you like her?

Selena: She's one of your friends, but she and all the rest of your friends keep putting you in danger. They're part of the reason why you can't remember anything.

Matt (quietly): I don't understand.

Selena: What?

Matt grabbed his head

Matt: I just don't understand! What is going on with me? I mean, first I wake up in a field, and then you start talking about monsters and aliens, and now my friends are trying to put me in danger? None of this makes sense! Why can't I even remember anything, Selena!

Selena: Matt…

She put her hand on his shoulder.

Selena: Let's go to the living room. I think I can help you explain some things.

Kristy started walking home, and put her digivice to her face

Kristy: Biyomon! Did you hear that?

Biyomon: Loud and clear. Matt lost his memory!

Kristy: I knew we should have gone with him! If only we had an idea of which Digimon he fought.

Biyomon: From what we heard before, the Digimon wasn't that strong. Maybe it and hit him in the head?

She crossed the road without looking

Kristy: But he didn't look injured when I saw him!

Biyomon: Then how else do you explain it? He couldn't have lost his memory from simply looking at a Digimon! Could he have?

Kristy: I need to get to the bottom of this.

Kristy flinched as she almost got run over by a car. The car came to a screeching halt.

Kristy quickly put away her digivice.

Kristy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

The front door opened, and a tall guy with red hair stepped out of the driver's seat. It was Leon.

Kristy: Sorry sir, I didn't see you

Leon: No worries. Where are you off to in such a rush?

Kristy: Nowhere…

She was suspicious as to why this guy wanted to know so much

Leon: Well my name's Leon, and I was off to Matt Turner's. You know him?

Kristy: You're a friend of Matt's?

Leon: One of his very best…

Kristy raised an eyebrow. How could one of Matt's best friends be someone who she had never seen before?

Kristy: Well I just came from there

Leon: So he's in? So it's okay if I go see him now, I suppose.

Kristy: Yeah, but he's not gonna recognize who you are.

Leon: Oh? Why not?

Kristy: I think he has mild amnesia

Leon: Amnesia? So his memory's shot? Was he playing a sport or something?

Kristy: No, he…

She caught herself midsentence. This guy was acting very strangely. She decided not to tell him anything else.

Kristy: You know what, if you wanna know then find out for yourself. Sorry, but I have to go.

She walked away. Leon scratched his face. Then he got back into his car. Dorumon popped up from the back seat. He was chugging a bag of chips.

Leon: Kristy Damon's ignoring me. I'm insulted!

Dorumon: Did she tell you anything about Matt?

Leon: Yeah… and apparently all of his previous memories are nonexistent at the moment.

Dorumon: You mean he has amnesia? How?

Leon: I don't know. But…

Leon looked in the back seat

Leon: Dorumon! Why are you eating my chips?

Dorumon stopped and put them down

Dorumon: Sorry…

Leon: You better be!

He snatched them away from him.

Leon: Don't let me catch you eating them again!

Dorumon: I said I was sorry…

Leon shook his head

Leon: Anyway, as I was saying, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, Dorumon, this just made our plan a hundred times easier.

Dorumon: Are we still going to Toshima?

Leon: Well who else is gonna get rid of those Digimon down there? Obviously the so called digi-destined aren't doing anything if Kristy and Matt are both here. So of course. But we still have one piece of unfinished business with him.

Dorumon: What are we gonna do with him?

Leon: It's not him we're after, Dorumon. It's his precious little digivice. Or should I say my Digivice. Either way, with a little bit of persuasion that thing is as good as ours.

He floored the accelerator and drove towards Matt's house

-x—

Crowmon: Savage Emperor!

Cunimon: Crystal laser!

Petalmon: Petal Beam!

The three attacks nailed the three Silphymon clones. They collapsed into the real Silphymon which hit the ground. He turned into a digi-egg.

Keenan ran up and picked up the Digi-egg

Keenan: Good job guys, you got them!

Miki stood up after ducking behind the car

Miki: Is world war 3 over yet?

Keenan: Far from it. We still have three more to…

Keenan flinched as the digi-egg began to rattle.

Keenan: Uh guys! Something's happening!

They all looked at the digi-egg. It suddenly stopped rattling, and then it faded away. Kennan looked blankly.

Brianna: Keenan! What did you do?

Keenan: I didn't do anything! It just vanished!

Brianna: Weird…

Cunimon: Come on guys, we need to keep moving. I'll try to run ahead and find the next one!

Miki: No one's running anywhere until we pull my car out of this dumb ditch!

Crowmon: let me handle that.

He flew over and yanked the car out of the ditch. He set it on the ground. Petalmon and Cunimon de digivolved. Miki examined the car as Crowmon de digivolved into Falcomon.

Miki: The front's really banged up…I don't know how far this thing's gonna last us before it breaks down.

Brianna: So how are we gonna find the next Digimon on time?

As if on cue, a loud screech was heard from the sky. The four of them looked up as a Sinduramon flew over them. Keenan sighed

Keenan: And we JUST de-digivolved them. Are you guys ready for round two?

Floramon: As ready as we'll ever be

Keenan, Castilla and Brianna took out their digivices once more

-x—

Matt and Selena were sitting on a sofa

Matt: Okay, so my name's Matt or Takashi depending on what day of the week it is…

Selena chuckled

Selena: No, it's just Matt. You only used the name Takashi for less than a year, remember? It was actually just a thing you did for a couple of months. It was kind of cute, but kind of weird at the same time.

Matt: Speaking of weird, I still don't understand all this weird stuff that's happening to me.

Selena exhaled

Selena: Matt, look in your pocket.

He slowly reached inside. He pulled out a cell phone, and then pulled out his digivice

Matt: Woah! What is it?

Selena: That's what you use to get your alien…I mean…Digimon friend to help you.

Matt: Digimon? That word sounds…

Selena: familiar? It's because you've had one for a matter of months now.

Matt: Wait, I own one?

Selena nodded

Selena: His name's Dracomon, I think.

Matt: So why do I have one? Where did I get it? And where is he now?

Selena: Slow down, Matt. I can only answer one question at a time.

Matt: sorry…

Selena: I think Dracomon got captured when you lost your memory. I suppose you were about to fight off another Digimon with him..

Matt: Wait, so there's more than one of these Digimon?

Selena: I've only seen a few, but there are probably hundreds. You have a group of friends, and I think that all of them have one. You guys use your Digimon partners to fight off all of these other Digimon that are running all over the place.

Matt: Weird…

Selena: Weird and dangerous. The reason why I don't like those friends of yours is because they're always throwing you into trouble every time they call you to help them. But my concern never stops you. You always lie and sneak out of the house anyway. So every time I talk to you…I never really know if I'm ever gonna see you again.

Matt: Selena…I'm really sorry

Selena: It's no big deal, I guess.

Matt: It is a big deal! It's wrong for me to do those things to you guys!

She smiled

Selena: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Matt? For once your ego isn't speaking for you.

Matt: This is all too much…wait, so do you have a Digimon too?

Selena shook her head

Selena: No, you're the only one in our family who has one.

Matt: So how do our parents take all of this?

Selena: They…don't know. You keep it a secret from everyone.

Matt half smiled

Matt: Wow. So I must have really trusted you a lot to tell you all of this.

Selena: Actually. You never did.

Matt looked shocked

Matt: What? Then how do you know all of…

Selena: I found out the majority of this stuff by myself. I've known about Dracomon for months just from hearing you talk to him outside your door. I suspect that your friends each carry a Digimon because I've heard you talk to them too. I've known a few of these things for a while, but was able to put a lot of the pieces together tonight when I saw you out trying to fight that big Digimon. I just never told Scott, mom, dad, or even you that I knew anything about it because I was waiting for you to tell me yourself.

Matt: Wait, but…but you're so calm about it! Why didn't I just tell you this stuff before?

She shrugged

Selena: I guess you had your own reasons.

Matt: Well I can't think of any

Selena: I mean. I suppose I never really made it easy for you to tell me. I tend to yell a lot about how big of a brat you are for sneaking out and getting me into trouble with mom and dad. But I guess I never sat you down and let you know that you could trust me.

Matt listened

Selena: Also, I suppose that what you and your friends are doing out there is very dangerous, and the last thing you need is for me, or our parents to try and get involved. I mean…when I saw you try and evolve Dracomon tonight, it was pretty creepy…

Matt: Wait, evolve him? What does that mean?

Selena laughed lightly again

Selena: Wow, I never thought I would be on this side of the conversation. I don't know, you make him stronger I suppose. Light was coming out of your hand when you did it. I really don't understand everything about it.

Matt examined his hand

Matt: Woah…

Selena: yeah…

Matt: I still don't get why I never told you anything. I mean, you already knew about all this the entire time, and you look fine to me right now! No one's coming after you or anything like that…

Selena: Well, I don't know everything. There's actually a lot that I still don't get. I was actually waiting for you to fill in the blanks for me someday.

Matt: I'm sorry that I never did. When I get my memory back, I'll tell you everything!

Selena laughed out loud

Selena: Well that depends if that ego's going to come back with your memory. But anyway, here's the point.

She stood up

Selena: An enemy Digimon took your friend Dracomon away, and I think that you're the only one who can get him back.

Matt: But how? What can I do?

Selena (mockingly): Dude!

She took his digivice from him

Selena: Hello? Glowing hands! You can evolve him with this once you see him again and take down that Digimon who captured him!

Matt: Oh yeah!

Selena: But I think you should go tomorrow. It's getting really late, and you have to go to school in the morning.

Matt: School? Why?

Selena: Now there's a word that you remember! Because tomorrow's Friday, that's why. You can look for your Digimon friend after school's over. But as for now, you should get to bed. I'll drive you there tomorrow morning.

Matt: Oh, okay.

She yawned

Selena: Well I'm going upstairs. See ya in the morning you little brat

She rubbed his hair and went upstairs. Matt looked at the time. It was half past midnight

Matt: It's not THAT late

He looked upstairs and saw Selena go into her room. He went to the family room and turned on the TV.

Matt: I wonder what shows I used to watch.

He sat down and watched for about fifteen minutes before he got up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a multitude of snacks.

Matt: jackpot…

He reached inside. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He slowly closed the fridge and went for the door. He opened it. Leon was standing in front of him. Leon waved.

Leon: Hey

Matt: uhm, do I know you?

Leon tried his luck

Leon: Do you know me? Matt, don't you remember? We're best friends!

Matt: We…are?

Leon: Yeah. I heard about what happened to you. I came to see if I could jog your memory about a couple things

Matt: It's a little late. Can we talk tomorrow?

Leon: This time is never late for you though! We can just go for a quick drive around the block. I'll have you dropped off here in a couple of minutes.

Matt looked back into the house

Matt: I don't know if Selena would like that though…

Leon: I already checked it with her! She said it's fine. She's actually the one who asked me to come.

Matt: Oh really?

Leon nodded his head. He was lying, but it was working.

Matt: Alright, but let's make it quick

-x—

Sinduramon's digi-egg fell from the sky. Cunimon caught it in mid air before it hit the ground.

Brianna: Two down!

Petalmon landed on the ground and de-digivolved

Biyomon: And two more to go…

Keenan: That fight was long

Castilla: Longer than I can keep my eyes open. It's half past midnight.

Miki: Maybe we should look for a hotel and call it a night. I think we've covered enough ground

While they were talking, the digi-egg disappeared

-x—

Miki was in front of the clerk, booking a hotel room. Keenan, Castilla and Brianna were standing behind her.

Clerk: So how many rooms are you guys looking for?

Keenan pushed Miki aside and smiled

Keenan: Just one! It'll be cheaper that wa…

He couldn't finish before he got smacked from behind by Brianna

Keenan: HEY! What was that for?

Brianna: Hello? You're a boy…

Keenan: so…

Keenan rubbed his head

Brianna: So? Why do you wanna sleep in a room with a bunch of girls, huh?

Keenan: Oh…well I didn't really think about …

Miki: Maybe he likes one of you two…you should be careful

Keenan: Oh would you guys just stop!

Castilla: That's not true. We already know who he likes

The three girls giggled while Keenan's eyes remained half open.

Brianna: Maybe we should call her over her. I think he misses her and wants to spend the night with her too…

Keenan shouted

Keenan: OKAY I'LL SLEEP IN ANOTHER ROOM!

About fifteen minutes later Keenan was lying alone in a single bed.

Keenan: Who needs girls anyway? I was just trying to save money. Is that so hard to ask? Psht.

He yawned and went to sleep

-x—

Leon's sports car drove through the neighborhood.

Matt: So let me get this all straight. A digi-destined is someone who…owns a Digimon.

Leon: And who was chosen by one of the Olympus Twelve.

Matt: That's so weird. But not weirder than the whole Digimon world part you told me about.

Leon: It's actually called the Digital world.

Matt: So have you ever been there?

Leon slowly nodded

Leon: A little while back I was stranded there for several days.

Matt: Woah. So how did you get out?

Leon had already arrived back at Matt's house. He parked the car and shook his head

Leon: It's not important. But actually, the reason why I called you out here was to talk to you about your digivice.

Matt pulled it out

Matt: You mean this thing, right?

Leon: Yeah. Now I know this is gonna sound a little weird to you, Matt, but that Digivice isn't yours. It's mine.

Matt raised an eyebrow

Matt: What? But I thought…

Leon: no. You were actually holding onto it for me while I was away. I know you don't remember, but that's what happened.

Matt: but…but Selena ever never mentioned anything about that. She didn't mention anything about you, either!

Leon: Your sister Selena doesn't know as much about this stuff as I do. I need it back, Matt.

Matt looked at the digivice again.

Matt: Are you sure? If this really belongs to you, then why did you give it to me in the first place?

Leon: It's a really long story that you'll remember if your amnesia wears off.

Matt thought about it

Matt: What about Dracomon, though? Selena said that Dracomon's missing and that I need to…

Leon: I already told you that Selena doesn't know what she's talking about! Look, I know you want to trust your sister, but this is serious. I'm traveling to Toshima, Japan tonight to go fight other Digimon, and I need my digivice in order to do that. I wish I could prove to you that it's mine, but there's no way I can really do that.

Matt weakly held the digivice in his hand

Leon: Look, even if you held onto it, you wouldn't know what to do with that thing. You can't remember your own name, much less how to fight with a complex Digivice like that. In fact, all of this Digimon stuff is really just holding you back, isn't it? I can take that whole burden off of your back. Look, I know this is all sort of sudden, but it'll be in better hands if you give it back to me. If I'm really your friend, then I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. So please, give me my digivice.

Matt slowly gave Leon the Digivice. He snatched it away and put it in his pocket.

Leon: You made the right choice Matt. We're all gonna be safer from these Digimon now.

He unlocked the door

Leon: Have a good night.

Matt stepped out and Leon drove away. Leon kept one hand on the wheel as he stared at Matt's digivice. He smiled.

Leon: Victory.

He opened up his glove compartment and put the digivice inside. He reached deep into the glove compartment.

Leon: Dorumon, you can come out now.

Dorumon popped up from the back once again

Leon: See? I told you it would be easy

Dorumon: Yeah…but Leon. Why do you need Matt's digivice if you already have…

Leon interrupted him

Leon: because this one will be able to make you stronger than mine can, Dorumon. This one's able to use the DNA charge. If Dracomon can digivolve into a mega, then so can you!

Dorumon: ohhh

Leon mocked him

Leon: "ohh". You know what I'm surprised about, though? That Matt's older sister knew a thing about the Digimon. From what I've studied about him, no one in his family knew anything.

Dorumon: Maybe you should have studied him in detail instead of studying Brianna for so long

Leon shouted

Leon: For your information, I've gathered up information on all of them, Dorumon! Brianna just happens to intrigue me the most.

Dorumon: Whatever…

Leon: Anyway, off to Toshima.

His car sped away

-x—

The next morning, Selena drove Matt to school. They were almost at the front.

Selena: You've been awfully quiet for the entire ride…

Matt: Oh, sorry

Selena: It's nothing to be sorry about. It's nice for a change

She giggled to herself. Matt didn't do anything

Selena: Alright, Matt. What's on your mind?

Matt: Nothing!

Selena parked the car but didn't unlock the door. She looked at him until he talked

Matt: Alright, alright. I was just thinking.

Selena: yeah…

Matt: If my memory's really gone…then is there any way that I'm ever going to get it back?

Selena sighed

Selena: That's a good question.

Matt sat in silence

Selena: And unfortunately I don't have a very good answer. But the best we can do for you right now is to try to get you to remember things one by one. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to get you up to speed on everything. I hope.

Matt: I guess…

Selena: Alright, you don't want to be late for school.

Matt: Yeah.

He opened the door

Selena: Remember, because of the half-day your schedule's changed around today, so your first class is…

Matt: Chemistry?

Selena: You got it.

Matt: Why do I get a bad feeling when I say that word?

Selena smiled and waved to Matt

Selena: See back here in a couple hours.

Matt: Wait, Selena!

Selena: Yeah, what?

Matt: You're a good sister. I meant it when I said that I'll tell you as much as I know about the, um, Digimon. If I get my memory back that is.

Selena: Even if you don't, Matt, you're still my brother and even if I hardlyshow it, I really do love you like one.

A car honked from behind

Selena: I better go. See you in the afternoon!

She drove off. Matt stood there with his backpack.

"Matt!"

Danny and Kristy ran up behind him.

Danny: Okay, Matt. I didn't believe Kristy when she told me all of this, but did you really…

Matt: Lose my memory…I suppose so. That's what everyone's saying to me.

Danny: Do you remember who I am?

Matt was left clueless.

Kristy: His name's Danny, Matt. He's your best friend.

Matt: What? No he's not. I thought that…

The bell rang.

Kristy: Uh oh, we're late.

Danny: It's nothing new for you though. Let's go!

The grabbed him and ran.

-x-

Mr. Kuroki started the class

Mr. Kuroki: So when we begin talking about complex ions, we first need to understand the reaction formula that's occurring. You see, we assume the metal cation will be completely consumed by the reaction and changed into…

Danny, Kristy and Matt walked in late

Mr. Kuroki: And of course, the class cannot officially begin until Mr. Turner and a couple of his friends enter in late

The class began laughing as they made it to their seats.

Matt: Why are they laughing at us?

Danny: Because this is the hundredth time this has happened to you.

Matt: I'm usually late? How often?

Kristy turned around

Kristy: An easier question to answer would be "how often are you on time"

Mr. Kuroki: Anyway, as I was saying…

Danny: Hey, Matt. Kristy and I pulled some of these pictures together last night when we found out what had happened to you.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a stack.

Danny whispered to Kristy. She turned around and handed him a couple other pictures too.

Danny (whispering): Okay, I'm going to show you a group of people and see if you recognize any of them. Maybe if we're lucky, someone in here will jog your memory.

Matt nodded

He showed him a picture of Keenan.

Matt shook his head.

He showed him a picture of Dracomon

Matt slowly shook his head

Danny looked a little shocked. If he remembered anyone, it should have been him. He showed him a picture of Castilla and then a picture of Luke

Matt shook his head to both of them.

Danny went down the stack. Matt didn't recognize anyone. Kristy was also paying attention to them. She leaned back and whispered in Danny's ear

Kristy: This is more serious than we thought. Even when Marcus and the others lost their memory, they at least remembered their Digimon to a degree. He actually remembers nothing.

Danny nodded

She looked to make sure Kuroki wasn't looking before she sat up straight.

Danny had one last picture

Danny: If you don't recognize any of these other guys, then I doubt you'll remember her

He showed Matt a picture of Brianna

Matt stared at the picture for a while

Danny: Wait. Kristy!

Kristy looked back at them once again

Danny: Are we getting something, Matt?

Matt: who is she?

Danny: That's Brianna. You two are bitter rivals to say the least.

Matt: Why?

Danny: Well…I don't really know. But you remember her?

Matt: I don't know who she is but…she's really pretty

Danny's eyes widened. Kristy looked shocked also. Danny took the picture away.

Danny: You know what, this was a dumb idea. There are better ways to jog your memory than that.

Mr. Kuroki yelled

Mr. Kuroki: DANIEL, KRISTY, MATTHEW! Are you going to sit there and talk all day or are you going to pay attention to my class?

Danny: Sorry sir

Kristy: Yeah, our apologies.

He shook his head.

Mr. Kuroki: Anyway. The issue gets more complex when we begin talking about chelating substances which wrap around a molecule and occupy multiple…

Matt: What is he talking about?

Danny: We're talking about complex ions today. It's okay, this stuff usually flies over your head even when you do have your memory.

Danny chuckled

Matt: But, it's so weird…

Danny: Join the club

Matt: No. I don't get this.

Matt raised his hand. Danny looked away. After a moments worth of talking, Mr. Kuroki stopped his lecture.

Mr. Kuroki: Yes, Mr. Turner. How are you going to make a joke of my class this time?

Matt: Um, I'm not…sir.

Mr. Kuroki: Oh?

Matt: I…don't…understand. Any of this.

The class grew silent. People were staring at him

Matt: Can you help me?

Mr. Kuroki smiled

Mr. Kuroki: It takes a lot of courage for you to admit that in front of the whole class Mr. Turner. You are already meeting me after school today. We can go over this stuff then.

Matt: okay…

Kristy: Matt asking for help? This is too weird to be true

Danny: wait until the others hear about this…

Kristy: I wonder how they're doing.

Danny: They should be okay, right?

Kristy: I think so. I just hope that those Digimon haven't started too much of a panic

-x—

A black Shurimon landed on the ground. People screamed and ran around the entire city. He laughed

Shurimon: Double Stars!

He broke the walls of two buildings opposite to each other.

A news reporter was in front of the scene

"It's a rude awakening in Toshima, Japan as another one of these extraterrestrials begin to attack the…WOAH"

Shurimon destroyed the camera and towered over the news reporter. He ran for his life.

Shurimon prepared two more Shuriken.

Shurmon: It's time for the main attraction!

Suddenly, a speeding car ran into Shurimon leg. He fell backwards on top of it and rolled off. The car pulled into reverse and then skidded to a halt

Thomas stepped out of the car and put on his glasses.

Thomas: Sorry, your show just got cancelled!

Luke stepped out of the passenger's seat.

Shurimon jumped back on his feet.

Shurimon: How dare you? You'll pay for that!

Luke and Thomas took out their digivices.

Luke: Bearmon Realize!

Thomas: Gaomon Realize!

Thomas: I'll distract him. You do your thing!

Luke: Alright Bearmon, let's get him!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins.

Luke: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Bearmon warp digivolve to!

GRAPLEOMON!

Gaomon had digivolved into Gaogamon and was attacking Shurimon from behind.

Grapleomon hopped into the air.

Grapleomon: Cyclone Kick!

Shurimon managed to block it, but Gaogamon bit him from behind. Shurimon yelled as he let down his guard. Grapleomon spun around and kicked him once more, and sent him flying into a building. He slowly got up.

Shurimon: You got lucky with that one, but I assure you, it won't happen again. Ninja Wind!

A storm of leaves passed by.

Thomas: I can't see him!

Luke put his arm in front of his face. The wind was extremely strong.

Thomas: Gaogamon, do you see anything?

As if on cue, Shurimon appeared behind Gaogamon and slashed him from the back. He disappeared and knocked Grapleomon down too. The wind stopped.

Grapleomon got up once more.

Shurimon: Come on, the two of you don't even stand a chance against me!

He disappeared once more and hit Grapleomon from behind again. Gaogamon tried to follow him, but he was moving very fast now. He kept disappearing and reappearing.

Gaogamon: Spiral Blow!

A cyclone was released from Gaogamon's mouth. Shurimon ended up right in the middle of it, but used the opportunity to spin around in the middle of it and kick Gaogamon in the face.

Grapleomon grabbed him from behind and put him in a lock

Grapleomon: I'd like to see you escape now!

Shurimon: Since you asked

He jumped up and slashed Grapleomon, sending him to the ground with a thud. Shurimon quickly spun around the two of them, disappearing and reappearing at a rapid rate.

Shurimon: Wait until you taste my ultimate…

In mid air, Shurimon got a tap on his shoulder.

Shurimon: hmm?

He turned around. Cunimon waved as he punched him in the face. Shurimon hit the ground.

Luke: Now Grapleomon!

Grapleomon: Beast wave Slash!

The turbines on Grapleomon's fist spun as he punched Shurimon with a shockwave. Shurimon yelled as he turned into a digi-egg.

Brianna, Castilla, Keenan and Miki ran up.

Thomas: Nice timing guys

Castilla: We saw a news report in the hotel and came as fast as we could, Thomas. She looked behind him. Castilla couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Castilla: L…Luke?

As if a light bulb had just went off, everyone noticed that Luke and Bearmon were both there. Castilla ran up to him

Castilla: Luke are you…

Luke: I'm fine

With a little bit of suspicion Brianna spoke

Brianna: What are you doing all the way over here?

Thomas: We came to help you guys.

Miki: Well it looks like that got flipped around. We're the ones who were saving your butts.

Thomas: We had it under control

Miki: mhm…

Thomas: I don't need a second Yoshino breathing down my neck, thank you very much.

He walked away from her

Miki: More like rubbing it in your face…

Keenan focused on Luke

Keenan: So you personally came here because…

Luke didn't say anything

Bearmon: Because whether you guys like it or not, we're a team. And we came here to fight like a team.

Thomas: We figured that if Matt and Kristy were staying behind, the least we could do is make up the difference.

Castilla was overjoyed

Castilla: So you're on our team now…for good?

Luke: I'm here to help, alright? Can we just leave it at that?

Castilla gave him a big hug

Luke: What are you doing?

Keenan: come here!

Keenan gave him a hug too. All of the rest hugged him except Thomas who stood there with his arms folded and a smile on his face

Castilla: We're glad to have you back

Luke: You guys don't even remember, do you? All of the stuff I did…

Keenan: Is in the past. But now we're ready for whatever these Digimon can throw at us!

A gigantic fireball landed right next to them as they all flinched and moved back. A giant, red Digimon landed on top of Thomas's car, crushing it under his feet.

Thomas: HEY!

"Sorry to break up the family reunion!"

Keenan looked the Digimon up on his digivice

Keenan: It's Flaremon. His specials are Red Lion and Lion's Roar. His power levels are crazy!

Brianna: So this is the last ultimate…

Keenan: Looks like it.

Flaremon: Except the only difference is that you won't defeat me.

He shot a stream of fire out of his hand.

Flaremon: You dare to challenge me?

The four of them pulled out their digivices. Thomas did the same

Flaremon laughed.

Flaremon: Let the games begin

-x-

Matt, Kristy and Danny were in front of Mr. Kuroki's door after school got out.

Kristy: Here's his office Matt.

Matt: Thanks guys

Kristy: Me and Danny are gonna talk to a couple people and try to see why you lost your memory the other day

Danny: And more importantly see if there's any way to get it back.

Matt: Thanks guys, I appreciate it.

Danny: Hey, what are best friends for?

Matt: Why do you keep saying that you're my best friend?

Kristy: Because he is, Matt!

Matt: I thought Leon was my best friend. That's what he told me.

Danny: Leon?

Kristy: who's that?

Before she finished her question, she remembered. When she left Matt's house, she ran into a strange guy who said his name was Leon.

Kristy: Leon…Matt, did he have red hair? And a leather jacket on?

Matt nodded.

Matt: He drove a nice car too.

Kristy: Did he say or do anything to you?

Matt: Well, not really. He said that I was holding onto his digivice for a while, so I gave it back to him. He needed it to fight Digimon down in Toshima. I actually thought the digivice was mine, but I guess he was just looking out for me I suppose. I'll see you guys later.

He opened the door and went in. Kristy stood there with her mouth open.

Danny: I still have no idea who this Leon guy is! I mean, why would Matt replace me so easily?

Kristy: There's no time for this. We need to move fast Danny!

Kristy ran off. Danny stood there alone

Danny: I mean, I told him to stop coming to my house every week, but that was because he kept eating the majority of our food. I still invite him over every other week though… I mean I don't have a nice car or red hair, but still, what the heck?

Kristy came back and dragged Danny out by his arm.

Matt sat down in front of Mr. Kuroki.

Mr. Kuroki looked up from his newspaper.

Mr. Kuroki: Mr. Turner! I didn't even hear you walk in.

Matt: oh, sorry.

Mr. Kuroki: No need to apologize. So tell me…

He put the newspaper away

Mr. Kuroki: Why the sudden change in behavior?

Matt shrugged.

Mr. Kuroki: Well I'm clueless about it too.

He walked up to the blackboard.

Mr. Kuroki: Nevertheless, you can come up here Matt. Take this piece of chalk.

Matt stood up and complied.

Mr. Kuroki: Now I want you to answer this one question.

He wrote on the board. It read "1 mole + 1 mole = _"

Matt looked at him funny and then wrote down "2 moles"

Matt laughed quietly

Matt: next…

Kuroki smiled and wrote another similar problem on the board. A length of time began to pass by as Matt kept solving problems on the board. Kuroki began explaining some of the concepts to him.

Mr. Kuroki: you see as water molecules heat up and turn into vapor molecules, the entropy always increases...

Matt: So the boiling point is the temperature where the intermolecular forces…

Mr. Kuroki nodded

Mr. Kuroki: Break

Matt: Which is endothermic?

Mr. Kuroki: precisely.

Another length of time passed by

Matt: So when you add a strong acid to a strong base the salt is…

Mr. Kuroki: negligible. It won't react any better in an acid or base solution.

Matt: But if you add a weak acid

Matt wrote something else on the board

Mr. Kuroki: Correct. Excellent work.

Another length of time passed by

Matt: So finding the grams of calcium hydroxide in solution is um…

Mr. Kuroki: The same things as moles times…

Matt: The molar mass.

Mr. Kuroki: And now you've found the grams of the complex ion!

Matt: booyah! What's next?

Mr. Kuroki: That's it. We've covered all of the material up until today.

Matt looked around. Then he looked up at all of the work he had on the board.

Matt: woah. Really? How long were we here?

Mr. Kuroki: Long enough for me to be extremely impressed. I always knew that if you applied yourself you'd be able to understand this, Mr. Turner. I never thought I'd say this, but I'll say it again, I am very impressed with you.

Matt: Thanks a lot.

Mr. Kuroki: You should probably call for a ride. We stayed a little overtime

He picked up his briefcase

Matt: So I have to meet here again on Monday, right?

Mr. Kuroki shook his head

Mr. Kuroki: The purpose of your punishment was supposed to get you caught up on the material. But as I can see now, your problem wasn't a lack of knowledge, it was a lack of focus. If you promise to keep up this work outside of the classroom, then you no longer have to attend my study sessions. Honestly, you've impressed me so much that I may consider curving your exam from before. Don't hold your breath about that one though. Nevertheless, good work today Mr. Turner. Keep it up

He opened the door and left. Matt smiled

Matt: woah. Leon was right. Who needs Digimon when everything's going so awesome…ly?

-x—

Sampson: So let me get this all straight

Kristy was at Sampson's door

Sampson: Dracomon was kidnapped by an unknown champion Digimon, and Matt mysteriously lost his entire memory just from fighting this same Digimon

Kristy nodded

Sampson: and in his state of amnesia, he gave away his digivice to someone who he had never even met before.

Kristy: Yeah

Sampson paused

Sampson: If only Matt would lose his voice too, then maybe I can have some peace and quiet for once

Kristy: This is serious, Sampson! We're all really worried about him!

Sampson: I just find it hard to believe that Matt could have looked at a Digimon and be left completely clueless to his entire past.

Kristy: It beats me too, but the least you can do is at least check it out!

Sampson: What are you guys doing about Dracomon?

Kristy: Danny went to Megumi to see if she could get a tracker on that champion Digimon again.

Sampson was more willing to cooperate

Sampson: How bad is the amnesia?

Kristy: Well he doesn't recognize me, and I've known him for years!

Sampson: How long?

Kristy: Well we weren't really that good of friends until this year, but he's gone to my school since the second grade when he transferred. But even if he doesn't remember me, he should have at least remembered Dracomon. He saw a picture of him and had no clue who he even was.

Sampson stood still

Sampson: Alright, I'll look into it. Let me know if you find out anything.

Sampson closed the door

Kristy: Well that was pretty useless

Her phone rang

Kristy: Hello?

Danny: Kristy? It's me.

Kristy: Did you and Megumi find anything out?

Danny: Well, I think we know where Dracomon is. Also, we know what Digimon's behind all of this if that's any help.

Kristy: It's worth a shot

She turned back around and knocked on Sampson's door. He opened the door a moment later

Sampson: I thought I told you…

Kristy held out her finger as a symbol to be quiet

Danny: He was attacked by a Flymon

Kristy: Flymon?

Danny: That's what Megumi said

Sampson: A Flymon…

She looked it up in her digivice

Kristy: Flymon, insect Digimon. His special attacks are deadly sting and poison powder, but there's nothing here about him having any hypnosis powers or anything like that.

Sampson took the digivice from her and looked at the information himself

Kristy: I'll call you later Danny.

Danny: I'll stay here and see if I can find anything

He hung up

Kristy: See? I told you it was weird

Sampson: It is odd. How could Matt, who, to my knowledge, has no history of mental problems suddenly have had a psychotic mental breakdown after just looking at a regular champion Digimon like that?

Kristy (sarcastically): way to reiterate what I've spent the last day trying to figure out!

Sampson: I'm no therapist, but I've worked with Digimon for a long time. And maybe what Matt experienced was a result of a former traumatic experience with the same Digimon. Are you sure that there's no prior connection between Matt and this Digimon?

Kristy: I'm…not sure.

Sampson fiddled around with the information. He then went one slide forward.

Sampson: Flymon digivolves into Okuwamon and Okuwamon digivolves into GranKuwagamon. Has Matt encountered any of those?

Kristy: I don't think so!

Sampson went four slides back

Sampson: Well, Flymon de-digivolves into Kunemon. Has Matt ever run into a Kunemon before?

Kristy was about to say no when she remembered something. It was years and years ago, a little before when she first met Biyomon, but somehow the event subtly returned to her remembrance. It was odd, because she actually wasn't even there when this particular event happened, but heard all about it from her brother.

And then it hit her like a freight train. It was as if all of the lights had suddenly turned on. She knew exactly why Matt had broken down in front of Flymon. She knew all about Matt's connection with Digimon was that sent him running after Keenan on the first day of school. She even knew where Matt had mysteriously met Marcus before Matt ever had a digivice, and why the first couple years of Matt's life had been completely blank to him prior to any of this. And she knew who was responsible for all of it, and hopefully, how to reverse the entire process.

Kristy: Samspon, do you by any chance have your flash memory wiper?

Sampson: What does that have to do with anything?

Kristy: I think it's the only way to get Matt his memory back.

Sampson: How?

Kristy: I'll explain it all later! We need to move fast though!

Sampson slowly took it out of his coat pocket and gave it to her, but pulled his hand back at the last second

Sampson: You realize that it's illegal to own one of these

Kristy: It's also the only way to get Matt his memory back

Sampson froze before he let go of it

Sampson: you better be right about this

She took it.

Kristy: I am

She took off running towards Matt's house.

Kristy: I hope…

-x—

Grapleomon, Cunimon, Petalmon, and Crowmon smashed into the ground. They had bruises and burn marks all over themselves.

Flaremon hovered on top of all of them with his arms folded. A fountain of fire erupting from the ground was what was holding him afloat.

Flaremon shook his head

Flaremon: Pity. I was expecting a challenge.

Luke: We'll show you a challenge! Grapleomon!

Grapleomon: Sorry Luke. I can't…

His head hit the ground.

Miki: Come on guys, you have to fight him!

Cunimon slowly stood up

Flaremon: We have a taker?

Cunimon sped towards him and jumped up

Cunimon: Crystal….

He wasn't able to finish before Flaremon let out a stronger attack

Flaremon: RED LION!

A flaming fist nailed Cunimon in the stomach and sent him crashing into the ground once more.

Brianna: Cunimon!

Flaremon smiled as he lifted his hands in the air. A whirlwind of fire formed above his head.

Flaremon: Say goodnight. BEAST KING WAVE!

No one moved. The stream of fire zeroed in on the four motionless Digimon.

TO BE CONTINUED


	40. Episode 31: 30 pt 2

**Here is the continuation from the previous episode! By the way, please send in all of your questions for the FAQ soon (as I have reiterated several times haha), I may do it the next chapter…or maybe the chapter after that? We'll see haha. Enjoy the conclusion of this episode! **

**-x-**

Megumi typed away at the computer in the safehouse.

Megumi: Let's see if this works…

Danny looked over her shoulder and read over the program she was using

Danny: What does this have to do with helping Matt?

Megumi: It doesn't. I'm multitasking

Betamon jumped up

Betamon: Multitasking?

He landed on the ground

Betamon: My pal's gone missing, and you're multitasking

Danny: Hey, keep in mind my pal's gone too. Mentally anyway.

Betamon jumped up and down

Betamon: We want some answers! What are you working on?

Megumi growled

Megumi: WOULD YOU TWO JUST BE QUIET?

Danny and Betamon fell over due to the impact of Megumi's extremely loud voice

Megumi: I found out the Digimon's information for you, and I'll get back to all that in a minute. But right now, I'm working on something else

Danny: What else are you doing?

Megumi: What I was working on before you came in here. Miki and I are trying to perfect the radio communication between the human and Digital worlds, so right now, I'm trying to see if I can intercept a radio signal from there.

Danny: But what does that have to do with us right now?

Megumi: Well, unless your friends would like to see more of their Digimon pals plan another attack on Earth, it's best to at least know what's going on from their end.

Danny: How are you gonna do that though? You guys never placed a radio in the digital world.

Megumi: That's where you're wrong, kid. We already have an operative in the digital world as we speak who holds a potential radio signal in his digivice!

Danny put two and two together

Danny: And by operative, you mean Kristy's brother.

Megumi: Yeah. So it's worth a shot. While the others are fighting the Digimon in Toshima, I'm trying to get communication with Marcus to ensure that nothing like this is on the verge of happening again. Now does it all make sense?

Danny: Sort of…but Matt's still in trouble!

Betamon: Dracomon's still in trouble too! You gotta help him, you gotta help him, you gotta…

Betamon kept repeating the same statement

Megumi's head banged on the keyboard

Megumi: From DATS's special computer expert to resident babysitter. You've really done it this time Megumi. This dumb program isn't even working.

A notice appeared on her screen. Her eyes followed it. It read "Incoming Message". Her head sprang up.

Megumi: Oh my goodness. It's working! I can't believe it's actually working! I think we're getting a call!

Betamon: See? All you needed was a little motivation.

Megumi: YOU WEREN'T EVEN MOTIVATING ME…

She stopped and quickly turned around. She needed to answer the call before the line cut.

She clicked the "answer" button.

-x—

Flaremon: Say goodnight. BEAST KING WAVE!

No one moved. The stream of fire zeroed in on the four motionless Digimon.

Grapleomon stood up

Grapleomon: Beast Wave Smash!

His attack cut through the fire, and the flames dissipated into the air. Luke ran next to him

Luke: Grapleomon! Change back!

Grapleomon de digivolved into Bearmon

Bearmon: This guy's tough Luke. He's stronger than any ultimate that I can remember.

Luke: Then it's a good thing that we have the upper hand.

He pulled out his digivice.

Warp Digivolution sequence begins.

Luke: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Luke's digivice began to empty a beam of energy towards the side

Bearmon double warp digivolve to!

DINOTIGERMON

Dinotigermon landed in front

Keenan: That's new…

Castilla: Go Luke!

Flaremon crossed his arms

Flaremon: This will be mildly entertaining

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Flaremon jumped up and dodged it.

Flaremon: Red Lion!

He rapidly attacked DinoTigermon and then kicked him away.

Keenan: Come on guys! We need to help him out!

The other Digimon mustered the strength to get up and help, but they were quickly overcome. Flaremon was simply too powerful. He was winning.

-x-

There was a knock on Matt's door. This time, Matt opened it.

Matt: Kristy?

She was panting because she had been running so fast

Kristy (quietly): I've knocked on so many doors today that I feel like a traveling salesperson

Her voice got louder

Kristy: But that's not important! I think I found a way to get you your memory back!

She took his arm

Kristy: We can have you back to normal and fighting with Dracomon in no time. I just need you to come with me

Matt: Hold on!

Kristy: We don't have a lot of time, Matt!

Matt: Then you're going to have to make time

He pulled his arm away

Matt: I was thinking. Maybe…it's not so bad having my memories gone like this.

Kristy needed to make sure that her pounding heart wasn't interfering with what she was hearing.

Kristy: Wait, what did you say?

Matt: At first I hated the idea of having no idea who I was. Who wouldn't? I couldn't remember my name, my age, or even my friends. But you know what? It's really not that bad

Kristy: How is having complete amnesia not that bad?

Matt: I get the feeling that in my previous life, you know, when I had my memories and all, I wasn't a very nice or smart person. But…ever since I lost my memory, a lot of good things have already happened. I get along with my sister, I'm doing well in class, and I feel like a ginormous weight's been lifted off of me.

Kristy stared in shock. She would not have believed what she was hearing if she wasn't standing right there in front of him. Heck, she still didn't believe it! How could these words be coming out of Matt Turner's mouth, amnesia or not?

Matt: It's like my friend Leon was saying. Whatever all of this "Digimon" business was about in the past, I kinda wanna be done with it. It looks to me like all that those Digimon were really doing was weighing me down. I don't even know who this Dracomon is, but I guess I don't have to to know that he must have been in my way. So in short, I don't really want my memory back. It'll be hard at first, but I can get my memories back one by one. Does that make sense to you?

Kristy nodded

Kristy: I understand

Matt: Really?

Kristy: I understand that you've completely lost it! Matt, first of all, we need you! We can't do this without you! You're like our unofficial leader!

Matt: Me? A leader. Yeah right. I'm the youngest in my family, and the youngest in our class. I don't think that I can lead my way out of a paper bag

Kristy: That's not true! You inspire all of us with the way how you never give up. And you love what you do! You're making our world and the Digital world a better place with your consistent bravery!

Matt folded his arms

Kristy: And for your information Dracomon was never in your way! He was by your side. Like all of us. And I guess on a more personal level, you're like a big brother to me when Marcus isn't around. Even though you're younger than all of us, I'm sure everyone would agree.

Matt: So you're telling me that I actually enjoyed that crazy life I used to have.

Kristy: Yeah! You did! It wasn't always easy, but we were always there for each other. Just like you need to be there for Dracomon now!

Matt looked as if he was rethinking the whole thing. Kristy was getting hopeful. Until he opened his mouth.

Matt: Nah. I'll just stay here.

He was about to shut the door when Kristy grabbed his shirt

Matt: Dude! What the…

Kristy pulled him out and tried to drag him away

Matt: Get off of me!

Kristy felt like a mom dragging her child to the dentist. Fortunately, though, their destination wasn't very far away. If she was right about this entire thing, this very place may act as the one spark that restores Matt's memory. Or, it could send him on another mental breakdown that he may never recover from. No pressure, right?

-x—

After Matt had tried to fight his way off, Kristy dropped him next to a playground. Panting, Kristy sighed and let go

Kristy: We're here

Matt: And I'm leaving!

Kristy: Wait. Matt, do you remember this place?

Matt took a look around

Matt: I…don't think so.

Kristy: This is my elementary school. Our elementary school.

Kristy led him to one of the corners and pointed at a cage.

Kristy: Look at this

It was starting again. Matt's head began to ache. He grabbed it.

Matt: I…I'm not sure!

Kristy: This was the place where we first met about five years ago.

Matt got on his knees. This was getting to be too much.

Kristy: Remember the chickens? It was your job to take care of them.

One line rang across Matt's memory

"I never wanted to take care of those stupid animals!"

He was so young when all of this had happened.

Matt: Kristy, please stop!

Kristy: But the reason why this place is important to you wasn't because you first met me here. It was when you met your first Digimon. And he corrupted you. It was Kunemon.

Matt tried not to yell out loud

Kristy: At first I forgot about the entire thing. But this isn't the first time that you completely lost your memory. It was really long ago, around when my brother and Agumon were still being watched by Yoshi like a nanny. I only heard about it, but you were there! You saw Marcus and Agumon fight Kunemon! But you never remembered it either because Yoshi wiped your memory!

Matt couldn't hold it anymore. He began to yell. Now was her chance. Kristy took Sampson's flash memory wiper out of her pocket. She changed a setting on it.

Kristy: Matt! Look over here!

He slowly opened his eyes. Kristy shut hers and pressed the button. A flash of white light spread throught the entire park. Matt stared blankly at it. Now it was as if Matt was watching a movie screen. It was as if a key had been unlocked, and now he could see an event unfold before him. It was five years ago, but for the first time since then, he could remember it all clearly.

-x—

A young selena tried to sleep in but couldn't. She turned over and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM. She grunted as she tried to put the pillow over her head, but couldn't. There was too much noise coming from downstairs. She eventually slammed the pillow down and got up.

Selena: Matt!

She stormed downstairs and went straight for the T.V. room

Selena: MATT!

An eight year old Matt was jumping up and down on the sofa watching an action cartoon with the volume turned all the way up. Matt's brown hair wasn't frizzy like it was at age fourteen, but instead, went straight down his head and cut off at his forehead. He wore a yellow polo and light brown shorts. He was cheering to the cartoon.

Matt: And Takashi does it again! He fights off those bad guys like they're nothing!

Selena (quietly): I'm about to fight you off of that sofa like your nothing…

Selena stood in front of Matt with her arms crossed

Matt: Selena! Get out of the way! You're gonna make me miss the ending!

Selena: Well you're waking the entire house up with your screaming! Why do you have to have the TV turned on so loud?

Matt: Duh, because it's the last episode of the season, and I need to be able to hear whether Takashi beats the final bad guy or not!

Selena: Well if you wake up our parents, they're not going to…

"appreciate this at all…"

Matt's dad was standing by the door. He walked over and turned off the T.V.

Matt: DAD! I'm gonna miss the end of the show!

Mr. Turner: Well you have to be in school soon, Matthew

Matt: Come on guys, I told you to stop calling me that! My name's Takashi now! Just like him!

Mr. Turner: Right….

Matt: He's never afraid of anything! I want to be just like him!

Mr. Turner: Then I suppose Takashi wouldn't be afraid to go to school early and clean out the chicken and rabbit cages. That's your class job for this week, remember? I'm about to leave for work so you should get a ride with me.

Matt: But I wanna watch this!

Mr. Turner: Now, Matthew.

Matt hung his head down. On the way to school Matt didn't say anything. Mr. Turner eventually broke the silence

Mr. Turner: Well you're quiet for once…

Matt: You made me miss the end! Now I don't know if Takashi beat the rest of the bad guys or not.

Mr. Turner: But you have a responsibility at school this week, and sometimes you need to give up your free time to get responsibilities like that done.

Matt: I hate the stupid animals…

Mr. Turner shook his head

Mr. Turner: You know, Matthew…

Matt: Takashi!

Mr. Turner: Whatever. I suggest that you go out and make some friends of your own. Whether you like it or not Takashi is just a cartoon. He's not real. You should get someone real to be an inspiration to you, and not some character on a T.V. screen.

Matt: Danny's my friend!

Mr. Turner: Yeah, and you two watch that show together, but I mean going out and getting along with some of the other kids. I used to go to school with one of your classmate's mothers you know. Sarah Damon's her name now that she's married. She has a daughter, so maybe you'll get along with her.

Matt: I don't want to make friends if I'm not allowed to watch the end of my cartoon

Matt folded his arms and looked down. Mr. Turner sighed.

Mr. Turner: Someday you'll understand Takashi…I mean Matthew!

He rubbed his eyes

Mr. Turner: Agh, I work too hard

He dropped Matt off at school early and drove off. One of his teachers had been waiting for him. An middle aged man with tan hair.

"Matthew! Or should I say Takashi now…"

He laughed. Matt looked upset. He slowly stopped laughing.

"Well, are you ready to feed the animals?"

Matt: no…

He laughed again

"Quit being such a spoiled sport Matt, it's your turn this week. By Friday it'll be another kid's turn and you can go back to getting that extra thirty minutes of precious sleep!"

He whispered

"I wish I had that option"

Matt: But the season finale was today! It won't matter next week!

"I beg your pardon…"

Matt: Forget it.

He walked over to the food supply. Later, he went over to the rabbit cage and the chicken cage. He dropped the food bucket. Little did he know that a yellow Digimon with a purple aura passed behind him

Matt: Thanks to you guys I missed the end of the last episode. Just take it all and get it over with.

He dumped the entire bucket of rabbit food into the rabbit cage and the entire bucket of bird food into the bird cage. The Digimon crept up behind him

Matt: I hope you guys are happy, cause I'm not! I'll never see if the hero wins at the end.

He groaned under his breath

Matt: If you want to know what I really want…I just wish that you stupid animals would all disappear so that I can watch my show!

That's when Matt felt it. He turned around and saw the Yellow Kunemon creeping up behind his back. He was about to yell out, but then Kunemon jumped off of his back and towards the animals.

Kunemon: Your wish is my command!

Kunemon opened his mouth and leapt into the cage.

-x—

Later in the day, a police investigation was being done on the school. Matt was trying not to sob, but couldn't hold it in. The teacher from before was holding his shoulder as he was trying to explain to the police officer what had happened. The police officer soon spoke up

Officer: What's weird is that this isn't the first time this has happened! An elementary school in the next town over just went through the exact same thing!

The teacher tried to ask Matt a couple of questions

"Now, Matthew. Tell me again what you noticed when you went to feed the animals."

Matt: I don't know! I just went over and they were already gone!

"But if that's true then why are you so sad about it. We can always get new animals, Matt."

Matt didn't want to tell them that he was crying out of guilt. He had wished the animals away, and his wish had just come true.

The police officer turned around and spoke to the multitude of the children who were outside

Officer: Okay, kids, you can all go back inside for school now! Hopefully we'll get this sorted out.

The kids moaned as they all walked inside. The teacher talked to Matt.

"Maybe after school you won't feel so bad Matthew! I'll see you inside!"

He left as Matt stood there sobbing. Soon though, a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl his age with brown hair, bright green eyes and a pink shirt.

"It's okay. Don't be sad."

Matt tried to wipe his eyes.

Matt: Yeah. Sorry.

She walked with him back inside

Matt: I mean…I didn't mean to do it…

"Of course you didn't. It wasn't even your fault! Hey, what's your name by the way?"

Matt thought of answering that his name was Takashi, but decided against it. Takashi wouldn't have messed up like this.

Matt: It's just Matt.

"Just Matt? Is that like a cross between Justin and Matthew or something?"

Matt: No, it's Matt

"I was kidding! But my name's Kristy!"

Matt: Hi Kristy…

Kristy: It'll be okay Matt. Just try not to think about it during the day!

Matt: I'll try

He could faintly hear someone screaming in the background.

"KRISTY! DON'T WORRY! WE'LL GET WHOEVER DID THIS!"

It made Matt feel worse. They were going to come after him now. Maybe he could fix it though. Maybe.

Kunemon's aura remained behind Matt's shirt.

-x-

At nighttime, and eight year old Matt walked over to the empty chicken cage. But for some odd reason, a giant orange Digimon with a large mouth was sitting inside.

Matt stood in front of the cage with his fist clenched. The Digimon looked rather frightened. He overheard a conversation going on. A girl's voice came first.

"Hey, wasn't that the kid who was supposed to feed the animals?"

A boy's voice came next

"My sister's friend!"

A little more jibberish was said before a tall kid with long brown hair and a red shirt ran up in front of him. Marcus Damon.

Marcus: Hey kid!

Matt looked at him without saying anything.

Marcus: You come to check on the cages or something? Well thanks but you shouldn't be here! Now go home!

Matt ignored him and looked forward

Marcus: HEY! Did you hear me? Get out of here!

Matt yelled in his shrilled voice

Matt: BE QUIET!

Marcus quickly retorted

Marcus: You brat!

A girl ran up next to Marcus. It was Yoshi.

Yoshi: Wait! Something weird's going on!

Matt began to break down

Matt: It wasn't me! I never wanted to take care of those stupid animals! I wished that they all would have just disappeared! And then they did!

Kunemon chose this moment to reveal himself. He appeared behind Matt's back with the aura around him.

Matt: Thanks to him…

Everyone gasped. Kunemon then leapt off of Matt's back and sent him to the ground, which knocked Matt out.

Matt wasn't really conscious, but he was still vaguely aware of what was going on. He heard some yelling and screaming from the girl, and also from the guy. All the voices and sounds blurred into one for a while. It took a minute for him to regain his consciousness. Matt slowly opened his eyes again once he did, he gasped.

Kunemon had digivolved into Flymon. Matt had never seen creatures as large as this before, but it frightened him. It was as if he was seeing Kuemon's true form for the first time, and it was terrifying. He looked forward and saw Yoshi and Sunflomon laying motionless on the ground as Flymon began to fly away. Matt felt like crying. This was every child's nightmare. The monsters in the closet were real, and one had just taken advantage of him. He wanted to run away, but his body wouldn't let him. He felt too weak. Marcus nor Yoshi seemed to notice that he was awake, and he didn't want to advertise it to them by crying. So he sat there, shaking in fear. When suddenly…

Marcus: THAT'S IT!

Matt looked at Marcus run forward. At first he thought that Marcus was yelling at him, but noticed that he wasn't angry at him, he was angry at Flymon. The orange Digimon in the cage tried to stop him

Agumon: Boss, wait!

Matt was able to hear the conversation between the boy and the girl. The girl was on the floor and looked defeated, but still managed to reprimand the boy anyway.

Yoshi: Marcus! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!

Marcus didn't respond

Yoshi: You can't handle this! Leave this to trained professionals like me!

Matt became sad again. Whoever the girl was, she was right. They were all in a lot of danger. It was pretty hopeless. But it was what Matt heard next that inspired him.

Yoshi: Go on, GO!

Marcus: NO, I'LL NEVER RUN AWAY!

The girl seemed shocked, but not as shocked as Matt was. Why wasn't this kid running?

Marcus: An ultimate fighter never shows cowardness!

Flymon had rerouted. He was now charging right for Marcus

Marcus: No matter how difficult the fight might be I stand my ground! That's what a winner does!

Marcus charged for Flymon.

Those words stuck with Matt. He had never seen such bravery in his life. For the first time of the night, Matt smiled.

Matt: woah…I want to be him when I grow up!

Matt watched the fight pursue. He watched as Marcus digivolved Agumon into Geogreymon and pummeled Flymon. He now felt like a spectator to a baseball game, cheering for the home team.

Matt: YEAH YOU GO MAN! YOU ROCK!

Marcus obviously heard none of this, but someone else did. Lalamon turned around and saw that Matt was awake. She gasped.

Lalamon: Yoshi!

Yoshi turned around.

Yoshi: oh no…

She slowly got up and ran towards Matt. She stood in front of him

Matt: Hey what are you doing! I'm missing the fight!

Yoshi knelt down grabbed Matt by the shoulders

Yoshi: When did you wake up?

Matt: uh…uh…

He couldn't think of an answer.

Yoshi: How much of this did you see?

Matt: Well if you would stop blocking me I'd be able to see the whole thing dude!

Yoshi shook her head.

Yoshi: That's not going to happen.

She reached inside of her pocket and pulled a flash memory wiper out of it.

Yoshi: Look kid, I work with DATS, and we take care of Digimon…

She already said too much

Yoshi: I mean monsters like this all of the time. But unfortunately, we can't let people know about too much about the things that we do.

Matt: I won't tell anyone! I promise!

Yoshi: It's not that simple, kid. I have to erase your memory.

Matt: WHAT? My memory?

Yoshi: It'll only be your short term memory, so you'll only forget what happened over the last couple of hours. You'll still remember who you are and how to get home.

Matt: But I don't want my memory to go! I want to remember him! He's even cooler than Takashi…

Yoshi: That headache, Marcus Damon? He's not someone who you should be looking up to, but for what it's worth, his sister's in your class. Maybe you can be friends with her someday. But I have to do this first

Matt tried to run in between Yoshi's legs and see the rest of the fight, but he was too late. It was over. And now, Marcus was talking to some old guy with a fisher's hat.

Matt: aww, you made me miss it! Why is everyone always in my way today!

Yoshi: Sorry, but it's for the best

Matt: He's so cool! I want to fight Digimon just like he does!

Yoshi: Alright kid, stand still! I need to do this for your own safety!

Matt tried to fight

Matt: NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET HIM!

Yoshi: I told you to stand still!

Matt: NO!

He tried to grab the cylinder, but mistakenly pressed the button himself. Yoshi foresaw what was going to happen and closed her eyes. She could tell the flash went off.

Yoshi: Well, mission accompli…

She almost opened her eyes, but noticed that the flash went off again. And again. And again.

Yoshi: What?

Matt had been fighting so hard that he jammed the button in place, and the flash memory wiper kept activating over and over again. Yoshi took it away as fast as she could and put it back in her pocket, where the flashes would be benign.

Lalamon: uh oh.

Matt's eyes were fixated on every flash. He had looked extremely dazed. He sat on the ground

Yoshi: This is bad…

Lalamon: What happens if you wipe someone's short term memory more than once?

Yoshi: worst case scenario, the words "short term" will be obsolete. His entire memory might be completely gone. But let's hope that's not the issue. It usually isn't.

Marcus walked up with his arms folded

Marcus: See? Who's calling the shots now detective?

He noticed Matt who was passed out

Marcus: Did he wake up?

"Matt!"

It was a girl's voice

Yoshi: Yeah, and I had to wipe his memory. Which is what we'll do to you if you keep disobeying orders from me like that.

Marcus: Excuse me? Agumon and I just saved your butts!

"Matt!"

The voice was yelling again

Yoshi: I'm done discussing this. We'll have you meet with the commander about this later. In the mean time, I'm gonna take your sister's friend home.

-x-

Kristy: MATT!

In the present, Matt blinked and looked behind him. He immediately dropped to the floor. Flymon flew right over him and spun around in mid-air. Kristy knelt down and shook his shoulders. Dracomon was there too.

Kristy: Matt! Matt, are you okay!

Matt opened his eyes

Matt: Kristy?

He looked over at Dracomon and then up at Flymon. He pieced together what was going on.

Matt: who does this lame Digimon think he is?

He stood up and yelled

Matt: Hey Buzz! Don't you have a bowl of honey nut cheerios to save somewhere?

Flymon took offense

Kristy didn't need much more of a confirmation. Matt was back.

Flymon: How dare you!

He charged for Matt again, but Garudamon flew from the side and pushed Flymon over.

Matt: Yeah Garudamon!

He turned to Kristy

Matt: Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what the heck is going on here?

Kristy: It's a really, really long story. But it was just our luck that Flymon flew over us with Dracomon as a captive. I got Garudamon to stop him and now he's attacking us.

Matt: Well not for long!

He reached for his digivice. Nothing was there

Matt: uhh, Kristy. Did you perchance take my digivice?

Kristy: You…don't have one anymore. You gave it away

Matt: I what?

It was only a few moments before Garudamon defeated Flymon and turned him into a digi-egg.

Matt: Okay. Would anyone mind explaining to me what on earth is going on here?

Kristy gave him a hug

Matt: wha…Kristy! What's this about?

Kristy: Danny and I will explain everything to you, but I'm just glad you're back

Matt: Me too…I guess.

-x—

Kristy, Megumi and Danny sat Matt down in the safehouse. Dracomon, Betamon and Biyomon were listening in too.

Matt: Woah…now that's crazy.

Kristy: You're telling me.

Megumi: It's a good thing that Kristy knew about the memory wipers, and knew about the reverse setting on it.

Kristy: Megumi said that the only reason why it worked was because your memory had been erased by one of those things in the past, so reversing it was a risky way to try to get all of your memories back

Matt: ohhh. I don't get it.

Kristy: I really don't either, but it worked!

Matt: It was weird, but when you did that I actually remembered everything about my past for the first time. Like when I first met you, Kristy!

Kristy: Back when your hair wasn't all over the place goggle head!

She rubbed his hair and laughed

Danny: We were all really worried about you, though, Matt. We had no idea if you would ever go back to normal or not.

Matt: And I can't believe I let that Leon jerk trick me! How could I have given my Digivice to someone who I've never even met in person before!

Kristy: It's a good thing you told me and Danny where he was going. Apparently, he said that he was off to Toshima.

Matt: Toshima? As in where the rest of our friends are?

Megumi: What I'm curious about is what he wanted with your Digivice

Matt: What I'm curious about is what the look on his face is gonna be once I take it back from him!

Dracomon: How are you gonna get there in time though?

Biyomon: Kristy could Digivolve me into Garudamon and have me air mail you guys there in a jiff!

Matt: Sounds like a plan! Let's go now!

Danny: Wait! We almost forgot!

He glanced at Megumi

Megumi: Oh my gosh, how could we have forgotten. Kristy! Your brother checked in with us today.

Kristy: Marcus? You were able to contact him? But how?

Megumi: Well when we sent him off after his last visit we gave him a version of the radio that a couple of us had been working on. Unfortunately, though, we couldn't get it to work. Until today that is. The feed was still really fuzzy, but it was clear enough to hear his report.

Kristy: So is he okay?

Megumi: He is, but he can't say the same for the Digital world.

Kristy: What?

Danny cut in

Danny: According to him, the digital world is worse than ever right now. The war is still going on, but now, the dark side is taking over faster than it ever did.

Matt: But how's that possible? I sent Exogrimmon and his clowns to the digital world's Mount Olympus! How did he escape?

Megumi: That's the unbelievable part. Exogrimmon isn't behind any of this. If Marcus was telling the truth, then Exogrimmon is a nonfactor anymore. He's gone.

Betamon: WHAT?

Dracomon: You're kidding!

Matt: What do you mean by "gone"?

Danny: Defeated. And another Digimon took his place.

Betamon: Who?

Danny: I dunno. He didn't say.

Kristy: Did he say anything else?

Danny: Yeah. He saved the worst news for last. He said that he and Agumon weren't able to handle the fight by themselves anymore.

Megumi: He said that he was going to need help. From the Digidestined.

Kristy: Wait. Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?

Matt: What else would it mean? We're going back to the Digital World! Wohoo!

Megumi: At the moment, that's what it sounds like. But I'm going to try to contact him again and see if there's any other way you guys can help from here.

Matt: Finally! Another adventure!

Kristy: This is all too much to handle.

Megumi: That's why we should just tackle all of this stuff one at a time. First thing's first. You guys need to get Matt to Toshima to get his digivice back.

Matt: Yeah! Let's get on our way!

Kristy: Wait, one last thing Matt. For what it's worth, I think you need to drop by and let your sister know you're leaving

Matt: Selena?

Kristy: She was really worried about you when your amnesia hit. Worried enough to send me out of your house with a slamming door, but I'm able to understand why she felt that way. You should at least tell her that you're going away this time.

Matt paused

Matt: Alright…

-x—

Matt arrived at his house.

Matt: Well this is gonna be interesting.

He opened the door to his house and walked in. To his surprise, Selena was on her way out. They bumped into each other.

Selena: Matt!

Matt: Hey…are you Selena?

Selena didn't say anything. Matt started laughing

Selena: Don't scare me like that!

Matt: Alright, I'm sorry

Selena: Your friend called and said you were back to normal.

Matt: Yeah.

Selena: oh by the way

She walked back to the kitchen and brought something back. It was Matt's exam from before.

Selena: Your teacher stopped by when you were gone and told me that he decided to regrade your exam from before. Not bad for someone who's never awake during the class.

Matt looked at it. He was extremely shocked

Matt: An A-? I don't understand! Are you sure this isn't Danny's test or something?

Selena: Nope it's yours. When Mr. Kuroki came by, he told me that you grasped the concepts really well, and that he curved it because he saw that you were able to improve if you put your mind to it. He also said that it's the first and last time he's doing it though.

Matt: I understood chemistry? I DEFINITELY don't remember that.

Selena: So you don't remember anything that happened in between today and yesterday?

Matt shook his head

Matt: All of it's blank to me.

Selena: So you don't remember promising to tell me anything?

Matt: No.

Selena smiled

Selena: okay

Matt: Wait. Did I say that I would tell you something, because if I did, said, or showed you anything weird, then I need to know.

Selena: Calm down. I'm just pulling your leg. Unless there is something that you really need to tell me…

Matt shook his head

Matt: There's nothing to tell. Sorry.

Selena: Okay.

Matt wondered why Selena wasn't putting up a fight. Well surely, she'd be back to her old self once he mentioned his departure.

Matt: Oh by the way, the reason why I came back was to tell you that I'm leaving for a little bit.

Selena: You are?

Matt: Yeah, Kristy and I are gonna go out for the weekend and meet up with some friends. I'm gonna pack some stuff and then leave.

Selena: Interesting…well that's fine with me

Matt: Wait. Really?

Selena: You're a smart kid, so you'll stay out of trouble right?

Matt: Uh yeah.

Selena walked passed him and headed for the car. Then she stopped.

Selena: you know, Matt. If there ever is anything you need to get off of your chest, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about it, and I promise I'll understand.

This was freaking Matt out. Why was Selena behaving so nice all of the sudden?

Matt: Okay.

Selena nodded.

Selena: I'm off to get groceries for mom and dad.

Matt: Selena, wait!

Selena turned around

Matt walked over to her

Matt: Are you sure that I didn't do or say anything weird to you?

Selena: Well it was sort of funny. You had a completely clean record but you really were the exact same person. You did and said most of the things that you usually did. But there was one thing that you did which was really, really weird. Even for you.

She walked over to him

Selena: Actually, it was something that I haven't seen you do in years.

With a little bit of dread, Matt asked

Matt: What did I do?

She leaned over and whispered in his ear

Selena: You trusted me

She kissed him on the forehead and rubbed his hair. She got in the car and left leaving Matt with a confused look on his face.

-x—

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Petalmon: Razor Leaf!

Cunimon: Crystal Laser!

Gaogamon: Spiral Blow!

Crowmon: Savage Emperor!

Flaremon dodged Crowmon, Gaogamon and Petalmon's attacks, but was taken by surprise by Cunimon's Crystal Laser. DinoTigermon's attack also hit him as he landed with one fist on the ground. He spat.

Flaremon: Lucky timing. But I doubt that you were anticipating this.

Another whirlwind of flames surrounded him and then he suddenly disappeared.

Gaogamon: He's probably around! Keep watch everybody!

DinoTigermon's eyes adjusted to detect heat. He looked around.

DinoTigermon: I don't sense him

Castilla: BEHIND YOU!

"BEAST KING WAVE!"

All of them were swept off of their feet by the wave of flames. They all smashed into the ground as each of them de-digivolved. The whirlwind returned as Flaremon reappeared far in front of them.

Flaremon: I told you. I'm not like those amateurs you guys have fought before.

Thomas: He wasn't even a match!

Brianna clenched her fist

Brianna: I'm about to go and take this guy out myself!

Flaremon: It's a shame that master Exogrimmon isn't here to see this. Just look at how pitiful you so called digi destined look now. You can't even beat me in your home arena!

Gaomon tried to stand up and and charge him, but once he was close Flaremon grabbed his head and threw him like a baseball.

Thomas: Gaomon!

Thomas leapt off of the car and caught him in his arms. He landed on the ground.

Gaomon: Nice catch, sir

Thomas: You need to take it easy for a while

Flaremon: Exogrimmon was right. You guys are more bark than you are bite.

Brianna: We could say the same for you!

Flaremon: We'll see how true that is after I eliminate your Digimon.

His hand set into flames. He was prepared to throw it at the circle weak Digimon.

Flaremon: Your road has come to an end.

"If you don't let them go, then yours will to!"

The voice came from above. Flaremon looked over. It took him a second to notice, but he saw who said it. Standing on top of a building was a tall boy with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and red hair.

Nothing happened for the next couple of moments. Flaremon and this boy looked as if they were having a staring match.

Everyone looked astonished.

Castilla: Who is that guy?

Keenan: I don't know. I haven't ever seen him before.

Brianna pushed Keenan aside

Brianna: I have!

Keenan: who is he?

Brianna: That's Leon. Also known as the biggest ego to ever come out of Japan!

Flaremon broke the silence

Flaremon: And who might you be to demand that of me?

Leon smiled. Dorumon stepped out from behind him and jumped onto the floor below. Everyone gasped

Castilla: He has a Digimon?

Leon: How about I give you a demonstration? Wouldn't want my bark to be louder than my bite now would we?

Flaremon: Give me your best shot. I'll make a fool out of you too!

Leon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dark red digivice. It looked a little different from the others. It was dark red with jagged black stripes on the side. The structure was a little different too. It was a little smaller, and it had a wrist strap on it.

Keenan: He has a digivice too?

Thomas: But it doesn't look like the rest of them. It doesn't even look like mine!

Leon attached the wrist strap onto his right wrist. The Digivice was securely attached.

Leon: Let's dance.

He yelled into the Digivice

Leon: DIGI POWER! ACTIVATE!

He thrusted his wrist in front of him as dark red data orbited his hand like an atom.

Digivolution sequence begins.

Dorumon Digivolve to!

The orbiting Data surrounded Dorumon. He opened up his arms as he Digivovled. By the time he was done, he was larger and had wings coming out of his back.

DORUGAMON!

Flaremon: A champion? Don't make me laugh. I'll have you beaten in seconds.

Leon: Don't hold your breath.

Dorugamon sped over to him and smashed him into a tree in less than two seconds. The tree shattered behind Flaremon's back.

Jodixmon: That Digimon moves faster than I do! As Cunimon!

Flaremon looked up. He lifted a fist to punch him, but Dorugamon caught it. He threw him into the air and he hit the ground

Castilla: He's so strong! What kind of a Digimon is that?

Luke: I recognize it!

They all turned to him

Luke: When I was in Nagoya that Digimon saved me and this girl I met.

Thomas: That's right! That's the same Digimon my sister described too.

Brianna: Wait, you've met Leon too?

Luke: I never saw Leon, but if Dorugamon really is his Digimon, then he's probably a better trainer than any of us.

Flaremon: You think you have the upper hand, but you're wrong!

He prepared another Beast King Wave. Dorugamon stood still. Leon spoke quietly.

Leon: Wait for it.

Flaremon charged the attack.

Leon: Wait for it…

Flaremon: BEAST KING WAVE!

Dorugamon didn't move.

Leon: now!

Dorugamon: Doru-Cannonball!

Dorugamon started tumbling forward. He gained momentum. Soon he looked like a bowling ball heading for the pins.

The flames hit Dorugamon, but they had no effect. The only thing it did was turn Dorugamon into a flaming bowling ball. Flaremon's eyes widened as Dorugamon hit him at maximum speed. The sky looked like fireworks as Flaremon turned into a Digi-egg. Leon pressed a button on his Digivice. Dorumon entered back inside of it.

Leon took the digivice off of his wrist and put it in his pocket. He slid down from the building and landed on the ground. He walked over to them slowly.

Leon: The Digi-destined.

No one moved except Brianna. She pushed her way through and met him in the middle. She boldly stuck her finger in his chest

Brianna: You sure had some nerve coming over here!

Leon raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand

Leon: I just saved your sorry lives

Brianna: We never asked for your help! Now go away!

She pulled her hand away. Keenan ran up and tried to stop Brianna

Keenan: Brianna, we should at least let him explain why he's here

Leon: I'm insulted. But anyway, I'm not here to win a popularity contest. Not that I'm hanging with very popular people anyway

Keenan: Okay, now he's starting to get on my nerves too.

Luke walked up

Luke: Who are you?

Leon: I know who you are, Luke Iwate. In fact I know who all of you are. I've been studying you guys for weeks. Months. And here's a sight to see. You, Luke, turn behind everyone's backs, go off and destroy the digital world…well, almost destroy the digital world anyway, and now everyone's ready to welcome you back with open arms! If only you guys were all that kind to me.

Luke yelled

Luke: I asked you a question! Who are you and why are you following us!

"I'LL TELL YOU WHO HE IS"

They looked up. Garudamon landed in the middle. Matt, Dracomon, and Kristy hopped off.

Castilla: Matt! Kristy!

Matt pushed Brianna, Keenan and Luke aside and faced Leon.

Leon: Matt? My pal!

Matt: I'm not your pal! And I know what you did to me!

Leon: So. You got your memory back.

Thomas: Memory? What's he talking about?

Kristy: I'll tell you about it later

Matt: Give me back my Digivice Leon!

Everyone was confused

Leon stared at him funny, and then reached into his other coat pocket. He pulled out Matt's red digivice.

Leon: You mean this?

Matt tried to grab it but Leon pulled it back

Leon: Sorry. No can't do.

He put it back into his pocket.

Brianna: Wait! He already has a digivice! Why did you take Matt's digivice if you already have one of your own?

Matt: I don't care why! That Digivice isn't yours! Give it back!

Leon: That's where you're wrong. I may have fibbed to you about being your best friend and all, but I was telling the truth when I said that your digivice actually belonged to me. The one that I have already was temporary until I got my real one back.

Keenan: What are you talking about? I was there when Matt got his Digivice and you had nothing to do with it!

Castilla: Yeah! And when the Olympus Twelve talked to us, Apollomon said that he chose Matt, not you.

Leon shook his head

Leon: It was all a misunderstanding on his part. Matt was never supposed to get it in the first place!

He looked at his watch

Leon: But I don't have time for story time right now. I didn't expect to see you guys here, but since we're all together, let me give you digi-destined a message.

Leon held out his digivice with the screen up. A hologram of a globe appeared on top of the screen.

Kristy: Why can't my digivice do that?

Leon: This here is the Digital World

The hologram split into two colors. Red and blue. The red portion was clearly greater than the blue portion

Leon: The entire digital world is currently in shambles thanks to our friend over here.

He made eye contact with Luke

Leon: But anyway, that's not the issue. The red portion of this map is how much is being taken over by the enemy Digimon. The war is far from over, and the darkness is already overcoming it.

Kristy: That's what Marcus said!

Thomas: Marcus?

Kristy: He said that they have a new leader now, and whoever it is is taking over the digital world fast.

Leon closed the simulation and put his digivice away.

Leon: My Digivice here has the ability to instantly create a portal between the human world and the Digital world

Everyone gasped

Thomas: But…but how?

Leon: That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Doctor.

Thomas: Why, you!

Leon put his hand up

Matt: I still don't get what any of this has to do with you taking my digivice.

Leon simply ignored Matt

Leon: As you guys can see, the Digital world is in trouble.

Luke: That's not the only problem with it. Kurata's made his way back to the Digital World, so we need to stop him too.

Leon: No matter what the motive, the digital world needs its heroes now more than ever. I'm leaving for the Digital world tomorrow, and since your ex-commander Sampson is on the wrong side of the law right now and your digital dive was confiscated, my way of digital travel is the only feasible way to get there.

Brianna: So let me get this straight. You're going to use your digivice to open up a portal and let us back in.

Leon: Plain and simple

Brianna: What's the catch?

Leon: There's no catch. Except for one small thing.

Keenan: And that is…

Leon: The only catch is that Matt Turner can't join us!

Matt: What?

Keenan: That's not going to happen.

Castilla: Yeah, Matt's probably our strongest member!

Leon: Newsflash. I'm stronger than he is. And anyway, I'm telling you all that he's not a real digi-destined!

Brianna: Yeah he is! You're the one who's not a real digi-destined!

Leon: Really now. Who just saved your sorry butts from being barbecued in?

He looked at his watch

Leon: Less than five minutes flat, while you guys were fighting him for hours? Not Matt.

He pointed at Luke

Leon: And whose Digimon saved you and your little lady friend when you guys were about to get torn to shreds a few days ago? Not Matt's. He was nowhere to be found. It was mine.

Everyone looked angry at him

Leon: I'm the one who's strong enough to be the real leader here, not him.

No one spoke

Leon: Look, we can sit here arguing over whether Matt's strength and his eligibility as a member of the Digidestined all day, but the truth is that I'm obviously stronger than him, and…

He took out Matt's digivice again. Matt tried to run up and grab it, but Leon tripped him. Matt hit the ground

Leon: I'm the one who has his digivice. And Dracomon's gonna be useless if Matt can't even digivolve him.

He put the digivice back

Leon: Anyway, here's my proposal. You guys can either A, come to the digital world with me, put an end to this war once and for all with me as your new leader, and come back safely, or B, stay here with this buffoon and let the digital world be destroyed. It's really a small price to pay.

Brianna: Then it's a price that isn't worth it. We'll never give Matt up to follow you!

Leon: Then you have sentenced the digital world to death. But anyway, you have 24 hours to make a final decision. At that time, I'll be waiting at that park that you six always hang out at. If you guys are still foolish enough to reject my offer, then I'll go to the Digital World on my own and Matt will never see his Digivice again. Might I add that if you do that, then there will be no other way for you guys to enter the digital world, and the digital world will probably fall for good this time. But if you guys come with me, and leave him here, then we'll defeat this threat together, and I'll consider letting go of my real digivice for Matt's sake once it's all over. Everyone will win.

Everyone was upset with him.

Leon: It's your choice.

He turned around

Leon: Don't make the wrong one.

They watched him walk away in the distance. Kristy put her hand on Matt's shoulder. Every looked back at Matt who stared at Leon until he disappeared past dusty air.

-x—

**I hope you guys enjoyed! The FAQ will be in the chapter after the next one so send in the questions! Don't miss the next episode!**


	41. Episode 32

**Since the last chapter had the longest introduction ever, this one will have the shortest one ever! XD Episode 32!**

**Actually, there are a couple things I'd like to say. First of all, this will be the last chapter. Before the FAQ. Haha. So send in the questions by PM! Also, something happens in this episode that I've been waiting to happen since the day I started writing this! So yeah, enjoy! **

**-x—**

The time was about 11:00AM on Saturday morning. The door to Kristy's room was closed. Brianna, Castilla, Keenan and their respective Digimon were inside the room. Bearmon was also inside, but Luke was not.

Brianna: We're not actually discussing this, are we?

Keenan: Why else would we be in here? Anyway. I say that whatever we decide, we should decide it before Matt comes

Brianna: Here's our decision right here: There's no way that I'm going into the Digital World that overly hair gelled, red headed jerk ordering me around all day

Castilla: We don't have to be that impolite about him Brianna…

Falcomon: I believe he was impolite to us first

Keenan: look. We wouldn't be here if Leon didn't bring up some valid points. Not only Marcus, but Luke also gave us multiple reasons why we needed to be in the digital world as quick as possible, and I don't see how we can do that if we don't get Leon to help us. Hey, where is Luke by the way?

Bearmon: He passed on coming. But he wanted to make it clear that there's no way he's going to take orders from Leon

Jodixmon: I don't think that's what the real issue is. Our problem is that Leon has Matt's digivice, and bringing Matt along would be useless if he's not going to return it.

Floramon: I just don't get why both Leon and Matt could go

Kristy: or just Matt…

Keenan: But can we really risk putting the digital world in danger? You all saw how quickly Leon took down Flaremon! We could use him to fight on our side for the time being until the job is done and then settle our differences later.

Brianna: exactly whose side are you on, Keenan?

Keenan: Hey! You think that I like the idea of this any more than you do? Sure, Matt and I have our disagreements but I still consider him as a member of our team. More than Leon anyway. But I'm just trying to think of what's best for everybody!

Brianna: Alright, I'm sorry. This is just all happening too fast for me.

Biyomon: And that's coming from Jodixmon's tamer…

Keenan: I don't know though. Maybe Brianna's right. Maybe we should stay here with Matt

"And risk the fate of the Digital World?"

They all turned around and saw Matt at the door

Kristy: Matt…

Matt: Your mom let me in. I took a pitstop at your refrigerator by the way. You're all out of milk by the way!

Kristy: No we're not

Matt: You are now!

Keenan's eyes were half open

Keenan: On second thought…let's leave him here

Bearmon: Matt, we were discussing what we should do.

Kristy: And it seems like we were on the verge of deciding to stay here with you

Matt: You guys can't do that though!

Jodixmon: We don't know if there's much of a choice

Castilla: We're a team, and if we're split up, we won't work as well. No matter how strong Leon is

Matt: That doesn't matter. Marcus can't fight all of those Digimon by himself. He needs you guys to help him! Just forget about me!

Keenan: It's not just about you Matt. At this moment, our digivolutions have been going a little slow. Dracomon and Bearmon are the only two megas we have. For protection purposes, we'll need you around.

Matt: Well that's not gonna mean much if Leon has my digivice. Look guys, I've already thought about this over an extended period of angry videogame playing. You guys need to do your job, and help out those Digimon.

Castilla: Then what about you, though? What if something happens back on earth and there's no one here to help you fight it?

Kristy: If you want I can stay with you again, Matt

Matt: No! I'll be fine, guys!

Kristy: Like I haven't heard that one before…

Matt: I'm serious! All of you guys need to go with Leon! Marcus needs all of the help that he can get. And don't worry about me! We already got rid of all of the Digimon on Earth, remember? So I'll be fine!

No one said anything until Brianna quietly spoke up

Brianna: Are you sure, Matt?

Matt nodded

Keenan: Then I guess this is really happening. We're going to the digitial world. We should all pack and say our goodbyes now. Leon said to meet him at noon, so let's hurry.

Everyone got up and slowly left the room. Matt stood there by himself and watched everyone go. He heard a voice from behind him

Brianna: So you're really being serious about staying here and missing out on all of the action

Matt turned and faced her

Brianna: It looks like that amnesia isn't out after all

Matt: No, I know what I'm doing

Brianna: And what exactly are you doing?

Matt smiled

Matt (whispering): I have a plan. I'm gonna try to meet you guys after you all are in there

Brianna: how?

Matt: well…I haven't exactly worked that out yet…but I will. And when I'm there, I'll get my digivice back from him.

Brianna shook her head

Brianna: What kind of a sad plan is that? Don't you know that there's no other way in? That's why we were sitting here talking about this in the first place!

Matt shrugged. Brianna screamed

Brianna: You're such an idiot, Matt!

It took Matt by surprise what she did next, but she leaned over and hugged him.

Matt: Brianna…it's okay you know…I'll be fine here. And you guys are gonna do what you need to do over there!

Brianna: I guess so. But I can swear to this. Leon may be taking your place, but I'm not gonna let that guy replace you. Red Digivice or not.

She let go

Matt: It'll be okay!

Brianna: You're like one of those wind up dolls. Is that all you know how to say?

Matt: uh…

Brianna: Anyway, I need to go home and say bye to my mom. I'll see you later, loser…

Before she left she spun around and pointed at his forehead

Brianna: And by the way, if you tell anyone that I broke down like that and you'll be sorry. Get it?

Matt: uh, got it…

Brianna: good

She shut the door.

Matt: I'll never understand that crazy girl…hey wait a minute, how did I end up alone in Kristy's room? Geez…

He opened the door and left

-x—

Leon held Matt's digivice in his hand. He examined the back of it while sitting on his sofa. Dorumon sat under him

Dorumon: Well…

Leon: I still can't figure out what the problem is. It looks a little different from mine, but not that different. It should still do the same thing.

Leon stood up

Leon: Dorumon, get ready!

Dorumon: uhh, okay.

Leon: DNA Charge!

Nothing happened

Leon threw it down

Leon: I don't get it! Why won't it work?

Dorumon: Maybe you just…weren't meant for it

Leon growled, spun around and kicked Dorumon into the table behind. It collapsed. Dorumon rubbed his head in pain

Dorumon(quietly): ow…

Leon: Don't you EVER say that to me again, Dorumon! This Digivice was meant for me, not Matt!

He leaned over and picked it up

Leon: We're trying it again, and you better pull it off this time!

Dorumon: But Leon! Maybe the Digivice you have now is yours

Leon: No it's not! It was temporary until I got my real one back.

Dorumon: The legends in the digital world spoke of SEVEN heroes though. Matt, Luke, Brianna, Castilla, Keenan and Kristy are six, and maybe you're the seventh! They still need one more to be complete!

Leon: How many times do I have to say Matt's not a real Digidestined until you and everyone else figures it out! It's either me or him. There's no room for us both.

Dorumon: Then who's the seventh?

Leon: I don't know. And I don't care.

Leon's watch beeped

Leon: It's time. Let's go. We'll figure out how to do this once and for all when we're there.

-x—

Megumi walked into the safehouse. She dropped her keys on the counter as Miki continued typing on the computer. Megumi put her hands on her hips

Megumi: You know, I'm beginning to warm up to this place a little bit

Miki turned around, and then turned back to the computer

Miki: I guess I am too.

Megumi: It's a lot quieter than DATS headquarters or the police station.

Miki: Even though these computers still need a serious upgrade.

Megumi walked over and looked at the computer

Megumi: What exactly are you working on

Miki: I'm running a diagnostic on the radio communication with Marcus. I'm also trying to pinpoint his location so that we'll be able to keep in better touch with him.

Megumi: We need to get one of those to the kids

Betamon rose up from the back

Betamon: Your big words make my head hurt. Which is about 100 percent of my body..

Miki: Betamon, can you please keep quiet? We're trying to work here

Betamon frowned and hit the ground

Betamon: I never have any fun around here

Megumi: Then why are you here…

Betamon: I have nowhere else to go!

Megumi: Then why don't you go back to the digital world with Keenan and the others

Betamon: Are you kidding? Go back there? I'm just a rookie now, and if I go back there, I wouldn't last two seconds

Megumi pointed at the computer

Megumi: um, Miki. What's this about?

A notice appeared at the bottom right corner of her screen. Miki silently clicked on it.

Miki: WHAT?

Betamon: What is it? What's wrong?

Megumi: I thought all of them were gone!

Betamon: Who thought what was what?

Miki: This thing is telling me that a fifth Digimon appeared. Right in our area!

Megumi: Let's all just calm down. It's probably a fluke. I'm just gonna run another test on it. I'll start out with a second scan.

She took the seat from Miki

Megumi: What time is it?

Miki looked at her watch

Miki: A quarter til noon

Megumi: They leave at twelve. I honestly think that this is just a mistake

Miki: Let's hope that it is

-x-

Leon, Castilla, Keenan, and Kristy were waiting at the park with their bags. Luke showed up with a lightly packed backpack. He stuck his finger in Leon's face

Luke: Let's just make one thing clear. I take no orders from you!

Leon rolled his eyes.

Leon: It seems like everyone's almost here. We're just waiting for

Brianna: Me

She came up from behind. Jodixmon walked up next to her

Leon smiled and put his hand on Brianna's shoulder

Leon: We'll be alright Brianna. With me on your side, nothing will stand in our way

Brianna walked away from him

Keenan: Is everyone here?

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

They turned and saw Matt and Dracomon running

Leon raised an eyebrow

Matt stopped in front of them and started panting

Castilla: Matt? What are you doing here?

Dracomon: We came to say bye to you guys!

Leon: This is a waste of time. Are we ready to go?

Brianna: Whatever. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back and be away from you.

Castilla: Brianna!

Leon: It's alright. I know that it seems like I'm the bad guy now, but don't worry. You'll all be thanking me later for cutting this extra baggage.

Kristy: You can't talk about Matt like that!

Matt: Kristy. It's fine

Leon: Let's fire it up!

Leon took out his digivice and pointed it forward.

Leon: Portal, Activate!

It shocked everyone. All of the sudden, dark red data flew out of his digivice and formed a circle in front of them. The portal opened.

Leon: Go in now! It won't stay open for long!

Castilla waved to Matt and jumped in. Luke followed her. Then Keenan, then Brianna

Kristy: We'll be back soon Matt! We'll make sure to hit the bad guys once for you too

Matt gave her a thumbs up. She jumped inside.

Before Leon went inside, Matt called out to him.

Matt: Leon!

He turned around. Matt had to yell to be heard

Matt: What's your problem with me anyway?

Leon: I beg your pardon?

Matt: Why can't I go with you guys? What did I ever do to you?

Leon: You have no idea

Matt: Just let me come! I'll help you guys!

Leon crossed his arms. He scanned Matt's body. Then he looked at Dracomon. He smiled

Leon: Indeed you will. Dorugamon!

In one instant, Matt was on the ground. Dorugamon had knocked him over. Matt rubbed his head and looked up. He couldn't believe it. Dorugamon had captured Dracomon

Matt: What are you doing?

Leon: If there's one digimon who can tell me the secrets to your digivice, it's him! He'll be able to activate it for me!

Matt: ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU PUT HIM DOWN

Leon: You just said you wanted to help, right? Dracomon will give me all the help I need to get your digivice up and running.

Dracomon: Let me down now!

Matt: That's not what I meant! Let him go!

Leon: I will! When we're done with all of this. But I don't think I'll be bringing him back to you.

Matt: What are you blabbering about this time?

Leon: You don't deserve a digimon, or a digivice Matt. It was all a huge mistake that I'm fixing now!

Matt: You have no right!

Dracomon tried to fight his way out but Dorugamon held on to him too firmly.

Leon: Dorugamon! Take him into the portal!

Dracomon called out Matt's name. Matt tried to run up and stop them, but Dorugamon complied too quickly. Both him and Dracomon were now long gone.

Matt: Leon, please!

Leon was about to run into the portal, but stopped right in front of it

Leon: I've been watching you for a while, Matt. And I have to say that you've done well up to this point. For an amateur. But now your work with the Digimon is finished. Go back to your schoolwork and late night videogames, Matt. I'm taking over from here.

Matt: LEON!

Leon jumped into the portal and it shut. Matt tried to run him, but the portal had disappeared in front of his face. Matt kicked the ground and yelled out in anger

-x—

A baseball hit the wall and flew back

Danny: So you have a plan, right?

Matt: I HAD a plan. That was before Leon swooped down and took Dracomon like some sort of basketball or something

Matt caught the baseball. They were in Danny's basement, sitting on the sofas.

Danny: I'm really sorry that happened. He left with your whole team and then took Dracomon at the last second.

Matt: Let's not forget that that jerk has my digivice too. So I'm basically nothing more than an average joe now.

He threw the baseball against the wall. Danny caught it on it's rebound.

Matt: I mean, who died and made him king of all things Digimon? Telling me about how I'm an amateur, and about how my work with Digimon is complete. I still don't know what the word amateur means!

Danny: It means someone who's unskilled at a particular activity

Matt: here's Mr. human dictionary over here

Danny threw the ball and Matt caught it

Matt: Hey, I've always wondered something about you.

Danny: shoot for it

Matt: Does it ever bother you that we always come to you with our Digimon related complaints and stuff?

Danny: What do you mean?

Matt: I mean, think about it

He threw the ball against the wall

Matt: You don't have a digimon. You've never been to the digital world. You don't have a digivice…and yet, you probably know more about digimon than half of the people in this town simply because me and the others are always talking to you about stuff…and you're always helping us out and covering for us

Danny: Your point…

Matt: Don't you ever get jealous. Or like, fed up with it?

Danny laughed

Danny: I guess it does stretch my imagination every once in a while, but any jealousy I had got scared out of me when I was dangling from BlackGarurumon's teeth a few months ago. You still remember that?

Matt: Oh yeah! It was the first time you ever saw a Digimon

Danny chuckled

Danny: I was so mad at you, yet, I was able to understand. It probably wasn't easy keeping Dracomon a secret from me for so long. But I could tell that he and the other digimon really meant a lot to you. So I guess my point is that if anything, I like helping you guys out. Whatever takes a load off of your chests. But I wouldn't complain if I did get a piece of the action every once in a while. But it is what it is right?

Danny threw the ball. Matt turned around

Matt: Which brings me back to why we're sitting here throwing a baseball around

Danny: Matt, look out!

The ball came back and hit Matt's head

Matt: We need a plan to get Dracomon back!

Danny: I thought you weren't sure if you were going to follow them or not

Matt: That was before Leon changed the rules by taking Dracomon! Now I'm definitely going in!

Danny: But how? What can we do?

Matt thought for a second

Matt: Sampson!

Danny: The ex police chief?

Matt: Yeah! He used to deal with Digimon travel all of the time! I'm sure he can help us!

-x—

Sampson: I can't help you! C, A, N, apostrophe, T. Can't!

Matt: But why?

Danny: This is an emergency!

They were standing in front of Sampson's house

Sampson: First of all, I never authorized your little friends running off to the digital world a fourth time! They did it behind my back. So now that it's turning on you, it's not my problem. Furthermore, my duties ended when Hashima released me. So I'm sorry that your new friend took Dracomon away, but maybe it's for the best. Now leave me in my peace. Why do you kids always come to my house anyway?

Matt: Woah, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!

Sampson: No, I woke up on the wrong side of the law, like I do every day now!

Matt: Doesn't it bother you that Dracomon and the others are…

Sampson: I already told you, I don't want to hear about it Matthew! You've been in enough trouble for one week even! I've been glad to help you guys until now. This is where I draw the line. I'm not helping you guys go into the digital world. We would get caught for sure.

Matt: Fine! Whatever! And I think your hairstyle is dumb!

Samspon raised his eyebrows

Let's go Danny

Matt walked away. The commander was about to shut the door when Danny put his foot in the middle

Sampson: What the…

Danny: Sampson, with all due respect, you're acting like a complete snob right now!

Sampson: Who do you think you are talking to me like that

Danny: You're being really selfish! All you can think about is what this is gonna do to your reputation. You're not thinking about the fact that our friends are in a lot of trouble right now, and they need Matt to come and help them. A good soldier is someone who does the right thing regardless of what everyone else is saying. Right now, good Digimon like Reppamon are losing the war, and if Matt doesn't go in and do something, they might all be destroyed. And it's not just going to affect their world, it could affect ours! You've been a tremendous help to us, and all we need to know is if there is any other chance to go in and help.

Matt's head hurt. Danny was speaking as if he was going to go on forever

Sampson: I'm not against you guys helping, but what I'm saying is that it's too risky. If you get caught again, they'll lock all of us up and melt the key. There's too much at stake now.

Danny: There's a lot at stake on the other side too. What if the Digimon win and attack this world again? We'd be defenseless. Matt needs to get his Digimon and digivice back!

Sampson crossed his arms

Sampson: You're really trying hard to help out your friend, aren't you?

Danny: uhm, I suppose so

Sampson: Alright, kid. You've convinced me.

Danny: wait, really?

Matt: nice going Danny!

Sampson: But consider this your warning. I'm the easiest hurdle to get over. It'll be twice as hard to get Hashima on your side.

Danny: Director Hashima? What does he have to do with this?

Sampson: He's the one who has possession of the digital dive now.

Matt: The Digital Dive? That old thing? I thought that Hashima destroyed it when he took it away from you guys!

Sampson: From what I understand, he did not. But it might as well be destroyed. He must be keeping it well locked away somewhere. And well guarded too.

Matt: So that means…there's still hope! We can still get to the digital world if we can get to the digital dive!

Sampson: It's much easier said than done. It'll be nearly impossible to get to it now.

Matt: What would we have to do? Sneak in? Go in unnoticed?

Sampson: Well, you could start by just talking to him. He works in a big office halfway across town. It's right by the lake.

Matt: And if he says no, THEN we sneak in!

Sampson: On second thought, I'll go in with you guys.

Matt: well isn't that nice of you!

Sampson: Please. Like I'd trust you two alone in there. I'll speak to Director Hashima myself and see what happens

-x—

Secretary: You can't speak to Director Hashima. He's very busy at the moment

Sampson: Maybe I didn't clarify who I am. I'm Commander Sampson. I used to work under him! And I need to speak to him now because it's urgent!

Secretary: And I'm telling you that you can't speak to him!

Matt and Danny were standing behind him

Sampson: What is he so busy doing?

Secretary: Why do YOU want to talk to him so badly?

Sampson: I don't think that that's any of your business!

Secretary: You're right, but my business right now is telling you to get out!

Matt tugged Danny's shirt

Matt (whispering): Danny, look…

He pointed to the hallway

Matt: We can find it by ourselves

Danny (whispering) : Matt, I don't know about this. This is a police station and…

Matt took off running

Danny: Matt!

He ran after him. The secretary didn't notice

Sampson: I won't leave until I speak to Hashima!

Matt dashed down the hall. He was about to cross another hallway when Danny grabbed him.

Danny: Matt, there's a camera up there!

He pointed to it.

Matt: I see it. Let's go down this way

They turned the corner. They made it to an elevator.

Danny: Should we take it?

Matt tried to press the call button, but it didn't work.

Matt: Why won't it light up?

Danny: I think you need an I.D.

Danny pointed to the card swiper

Matt: Great. We're sitting ducks here…

Suddenly, the elevator ringed and the doors began to slide open. Danny looked around

Danny: Matt, quick! Behind the plant!

Luckily, there was a small tree in a pot next to the elevator. Danny and Matt ducked behind it

Two chatting co workers walked out of the elevator

"So anyway, I told him that there was already a sandwich left on his plate, and he didn't even remember!"

"That Miyomoto can eat like a horse I tell ya…"

Matt and Danny ran into the elevator right before it closed.

Danny: Woah. There are twenty-one floors and a basement. Which one should we go to?

Matt: Umm, let's try floor thirteen!

Danny: Why thirteen?

Matt: Sounds like a lucky number

He pressed it

They made it to the floor. There were a bunch of offices with the doors shut

Matt: Maybe this way! Let's go!

Matt and Danny ran through the hall.

A black and white image of Matt and Danny running was depicted on a small T.V. A hand turned the T.V off. The man spoke into what looked like a miniature microphone.

"Excuse me, security. This is Hashima on the line bringing an oh, so little detail to your attention…it looks like two young boys are wandering the halls of floor thirteen. Kindly bring them to my office please."

It wasn't two minutes before a large security guard walked into his office, holding Matt and Danny with either hand.

Danny: Floor thirteen sounds like a lucky number. Good going Matt

Matt shrugged

Director Hashima put on his small, wire frame glasses

Guard: Sir, there's also a man causing trouble on the first floor. He's demanding to see you.

The guard held up a screen of Sampson talking to the secretary

Hashima: Bring him in too

The guard threw Sampson into the room and locked the door

Sampson: What were you two thinking? You ran off without my permission?

Matt: There was no one watching us!

Hashima: Why does it not surprise me that you're off causing trouble again, Sampson?

Danny: It wasn't his fault

Matt: Yeah, we're the ones who wanted to see you!

Hashima: And why would that be?

Matt: We want to get to the digital dive

Hashima stared blankly at them, and then laughed

Hashima: Please tell me that this is just one big joke. You think that you can just show up, break into our building, and then demand to use the very thing that took this old fellow off the police force? And for what? Just to satisfy your preteen thrill to see the digital world one last time?

Sampson: It's much more serious than that

Matt: Yeah! There's trouble in the Digital world and my friends already went in to…

Hashima: Why is it that every time I associate with you, Sampson, it's always Digimon, Digimon, Digimon. Mind your own business already! Let the Digimon help themselves and let us live in peace here!

Matt: It's not that simple!

Hashima: And give me one reason why it's not

Sampson: Kurata's back, Hashima! He's planning something big and he's not going to stop until both of our worlds are gone

Hashima: Look, Sampson. You're testing my patience. And until I have proof that the circumstances are so extenuating, that I HAVE to let you use the Digital Dive, neither you nor your snot nosed kids are going to lay a finger on it. I'll go to the basement and dismantle it piece by piece myself if I have to!

Sampson: Would you listen to yourself? You're not the one talking right now, Detective Moore is the one talking. And I don't care how much he's paying, he's wrong! You know that Digimon are a real issue, Hashima!

Hashima pressed a button under his table

Hashima: I suggest you stop speaking this instant. You're not using the Digital Dive guys. End of story.

Matt began to walk out of the room

Matt: Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop us!

Matt bumped into someone who was taller than him. He hit the ground

Matt: Hey, watch where you're….

Sampson took off his glasses to get a better look

Sampson: It can't be…

Matt: no way…

Hashima smiled. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Detective Moore's newest recruit. Say hello to detective Yoshino

Sampson put on his sunglasses again

Sampson: Yoshi! Where have you been?

Yoshi: I've spent most of my time travelling. Detective Moore's back in America right now, so it's my job right now to take over for him

Matt: Has she gone bananas? Yo, Yoshi! It's us!

Hashima: Detective, please escort these three nuisances out.

Yoshi: Let's go guys

On their way down, the commander began talking to her

Sampson: Yoshi, I expected better of you than to go off and join the other side

Matt: Don't you get it, Commander? She has no idea who we are! They washed her mind!

Yoshi's eyes were half open

Yoshi: I know exactly who you are, Matt.

Matt: oh.

Yoshi: but I need this job. Since you got fired, Commander, I had nowhere else to go. Anyway, I want to do a good job at it, so I'm going to do what they tell me. Does that make sense to you guys?

Commander: Barely. You need to stand up for what's right, not for what's easiest

Matt elbowed Danny

Matt: I think he got that line from you

Danny chuckled

Danny: I guess so

They made it to the door

Yoshi: My duties end here. I have to ask you guys to leave and not come back.

Danny and Sampson walked out of the door

Yoshi: You too Matt.

Matt pointed behind the building

Matt: So do you get a good view of the lake from here?

Yoshi looked. Matt walked around her and to the other side

Yoshi: Well that would make sense if our office is right next to it…why?

Matt: Just wondering…

He walked away

Yoshi: o…kay

Sampson: Yoshi, you don't have to do this. Tell us where the machine is.

Danny: The others are already in the Digital world, and Matt needs to go and help them!

Yoshi: Look. For what it's worth, it was nice seeing you guys again, but this is who I work for now. And I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Maybe I'll see you later.

She shut the door and went towards the elevator. She reached for her I.D., but there was nothing there.

Yoshi: What?

She flashbacked to when Matt showed her the lake. She thought that he took something!

Yoshi growled

Yoshi: That brat!

She went to press her emergency c all button on her wristwatch. Then she stopped. She thought of Sampson's words

"You should stand up for what's right, not for what's easiest"

Yoshi thought about it for a moment

Yoshi: Fine

She put her watch down

Yoshi: Good luck guys…

She walked away

Yoshi: But once this is all over, I'm gonna get that brat if it's the last thing I do!

-x—

They were on the bus ride home

Danny: Well, hey. We tried right?

Sampson: Sorry guys. I did my best, but it looks like that was a flop.

Matt: Says who?

Danny: What do you mean? There's no way we'll get to it now.

Matt took Yoshi's I.D. out of his pocket

Sampson: Where did you get that?

Matt: When I was busy showing Yoshi the view, I went behind her and snagged this from her pocket.

Sampson: Matthew!

Matt: What? It was just sitting there!

Danny: I guess that's our ticket in. But we still don't know where the digital dive is

Matt: Wanna bet? Remember the last thing that guy said

Sampson: Yes. He said he would go to the basement and tear it up himself. I noticed that as well.

Danny: So it's in the basement! And it's not broken yet! We can get in! You can go and save Dracomon, Matt!

Matt: Yeah!

Samspon: You two are gonna need to be careful. I can imagine that security probably cracked down since you left.

Matt: Alright. When I get home, I'll pack, and Danny and I will be on our way to the Digital Dive!

-x—

Matt had his bag opened in his room. He mainly filled it up with snacks. He was on the phone with Danny.

Matt: You're almost here? Okay, I'll be out in five. Thanks again Danny!

He hung up. There was a knock on the door

Matt: uh, yeah?

Selena opened the door

Matt: uh oh. What did I do this time?

Selena: I don't know. Did you do anything?

Matt: Selena, not now…

Selena: What are you packing for?

Matt: College

Selena: College?

Matt: I mean, um, another trip. Yeah, another trip with Keenan and Kristy. And I leave tonight.

Selena: Do mom and dad know about this?

Matt: They'll figure it out

Selena: So maybe I could say bye to them for you when they come back tomorrow.

Matt: huh? Oh, yeah, sure! That works too.

He kept packing his stuff

Selena: So where is this camping trip?

Matt: Nowhere you'd know.

Selena shrugged

Selena: Okay. Later.

She almost closed the door. Matt noticed something

Matt: Selena, wait!

Selena: Yeah…

She opened the door. Matt stood up

Matt: What is with you lately?

Selena: What do you mean?

Matt: I mean where's the screaming, the shouting, the "you're always running off somewhere you little brat"

Selena: I dunno. Maybe I'm just growing up, huh?

She laughed and went for the door

Matt: I'm being serious! Selena, just wait for a second!.

He grabbed her arm. He quickly let go of it

Matt: Look. I might be gone for a long time. So I'm just saying…

Selena gave him a hug

Selena: Bye to you too. Have fun on your trip.

Matt's phone rang. He picked it up

Danny: I'm outside. You still want to do this?

Matt: Oh you bet I do!

He hung it up

Matt closed his bag

Matt: See ya!

He ran out

Selena: Be careful…

-x—

Danny and Matt almost arrived at the building. They exited the bus once they got there.

Danny: Let's do this

They entered the building, and immediately hid at the side, behind an incline in the wall. Sampson was right. On this floor alone, there was a security guard accompanying the secretary from before.

Matt: Now what?

Danny thought for a second

Danny: Let me see your backpack.

Matt: Hey! That food is mine

Danny took it

Danny: I'm not talking about your food. I'm looking for something to distract them like…

He pulled out Matt's game boy

Danny: really Matt?

Matt: What if I got bored?

Danny: I have an idea, but it may cost you this game boy

Matt: Whatever…I have three more at home

Danny's eyes widened and his mouth was open

Matt: My parents take my videogames away a lot okay?

Danny turned on the game and set the volume to loud. He slid it across the floor.

Danny: Get ready to run

The action sounds played from the game. The security guard and the secretary looked at it. The security guard jumped over the table and ran towards it.

The security guard picked up the game he examined it. The secretary walked up behind him.

Secretary: What is it?

Guard: It looks like a game boy.

Danny: That's our cue! Let's go!

Danny and Matt tiptoed across to the other side. They silently bolted down the hall, slouching beneath the desk. They luckily made it to the other side.

Danny: I can't believe that worked

Matt: Come on, let's keep going

Secretary: What would a game boy be doing here?

The guard spoke into his walkie talkie

Guard: Attention all units! Search the first floor thoroughly! I repeat! Search the first floor! We are in the midst of a suspected intrusion!

The alarm sounded

Matt: Why do I get the feeling that that's our fault?

Danny: Let's turn the corner now!

They ran forward.

Yoshi walked down the middle hall. She noticed Matt and Danny coming from the left. She looked the other way and saw three security guards coming from the right. The guards were going to catch them!

Danny put his arm in front of Matt.

Danny: Matt, I think we're done. Look!

The guards were running straight for them. He had no idea if they had seen them or not. Suddenly, Yoshi jumped in front of the guards.

Yoshi: Guards!

She walked around them and got them to turn their backs to Danny and Matt

"Detective Yoshino. What's the problem?"

Yoshi: I um

Matt and Danny stared blankly at Yoshi. They weren't moving. She looked straight at them

Yoshi: Go!

Matt and Danny jumped and then ran to the left

"Go where?"

Yoshi: Go…to Hashima's office! He requested you immediately!

Matt swiped Yoshi's key card and pressed the elevator call button

Matt: Come on! Why won't this elevator come already!

Danny: I hope it hurries!

"I thought we were supposed to search…"

Yoshi: He told you guys to ignore the orders and go now! And take the stairs! The elevators are sealed off!

"We didn't get any word of the elevator sealing off. We'll take the elevator."

They walked past her

Yoshi: Guys! Stop now!

They turned and faced the elevator. There was nobody there. Yoshi walked up behind them.

Yoshi: See? The elevators going down! It's being sealed off in the basement. Now do you want me to tell the Director that you disobeyed his orders? Take the stairs this instant!

The guards turned and went back the way they came

Yoshi looked at the elevator and turned back around too.

Yoshi: You owe me one…

Danny sat down on the elevator floor

Danny: That was too close

Matt: Wohoo! That was fun! Now I see why Luke liked being a secret agent!

Danny: Luke, a secret agent?

Matt: Oh, I never told you about that, did I?

Danny: nope.

Matt: And I suppose he didn't tell you about it either

Danny: Luke and I don't get along too well.

Matt: join the club

Danny: But I get along with his sister, Castilla!

Matt: Here we go…

Danny: Call me crazy, Matt, but I think Castilla has a thing for me.

Matt rolled his eyes

Matt: Where did you get that insane idea from…

Danny: She's really nice though! She's actually really pretty too

Matt: Someone get me a barf bag!

Danny: You're getting motion sickness?

Matt: Forget it. So how do we know where the digital dive is once we get to the basement?

Danny: I don't know. I guess we'll just have to look. Quick, get against the wall.

The elevator doors opened. Matt's head popped out

Matt: The coast is clear

Matt and Danny left and the elevator shut

Matt: So where should we start looking?

Danny pointed

Danny: How about right in there?

Matt looked forward. There was a room with a one way glass straight ahead.

Matt: Let's go

-x—

The three guards knocked on Hashima's door. He opened it.

Hashima: What do you three stooges want?

One of the guards spoke up

Guard: um, we don't know. We got the order to come here, sir

Hashima: I didn't send you here.

Guard: Detective Yoshino said you did.

Hashima froze for a second. He ran to his security TV and changed the channel. He saw Matt and Danny walking towards the door.

Guard: um, sir?

Hashima: Get me to the basement. NOW!

Danny and Matt made it to the door.

Matt slid Yoshi's I.D. card. A keypad popped out.

Matt: oh, no! We need a code too!

Danny: How many digits?

Matt: uh, four

Danny: What should we do?

Matt: Try em all out until it works!

Matt started with 0000. It was wrong. Then he typed in 1111

Danny: You've gotta be kidding…

Matt: It's gotta be one of these!

They were there for several minutes

Matt: Next is 3030

Danny: What kind of an order are you going in?

Matt: I dunno. Random I guess.

Danny: Matt, the code isn't going to be 3030. It's too obvious. All the numbers are gonna be different.

Matt: Then how about you give it a shot for a change?

"That won't be necessary."

They both turned around. Hashima was standing there surrounded by his three guards.

Matt looked back at the door

Matt: Aww. We were so close!

-x—

They both got thrown out of the back door. Hashima came outside. They were all by the lake.

Hashima: You know, I try hard at what I do. I invite you into my office and kindly explain to you why you can't be seen sneaking around. And what happens? I catch you there a second time!

Matt rubbed his head

Matt: Your boys threw me too hard!

Hashima: Good! Maybe that's what you need to get it through your thick skulls that you're never seeing the digital dive, the digital world, or any Digimon again!

Matt: Now hold on! You can't

Hashima ignored Matt's yelling and spoke into his microphone

Hashima: Bring her out

The backdoor opened again. A guard was holding Yoshi in a pair of handcuffs. He threw her on the ground next to Matt and Danny.

Danny: Yoshi!

Hashima gestured for the guard to return back inside. He complied.

Hashima: You see. This is what happens when you try to double cross us. Detective Moore will be very unhappy when I report back to him. I'll have to say that his newest Detective is guilty of lying to my officers and has neglected her duties and has sided with the children once again. And once Moore sends the word, you'll never get another job again, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Director Hashima, why are you doing this?

Hashima: Because I take my own job seriously, and…

"Guys!"

Megumi, Miki and Betamon ran up to them

Miki: For goodness sake, we've been looking for you everywhere, Matt! We had to go to the commander's house when he told us that…

Megumi: Yoshi?

They noticed Yoshi handcuffed on the ground

Yoshi: uh. Hey guys.

Megumi: Uh, hey guys? That's all we get after not having heard from you for weeks?

Betamon: Guys! Remember…

Miki: Oh yeah. Matt, we need you and Dracomon quick! Another Digimon popped up!

Matt: What? I thought all of them were gone!

Miki: So did we. But it turns out that we missed one of them on our first scan. I have no idea how it happened, but we think it's because it was far under the ground level.

Matt: well then we're out of luck! Dracomon's

Hashima: HELLO? I was speaking, here!

Megumi: We know, Director, but this is an emergency.

Bubbles emerged from the lake. They were being watched from underwater.

Megumi: We traced the signature of the data and it's been found to be around this sector in particular!

Hashima folded his arms

Hashima: Well I've seen no such thing. And I'm not falling for whatever circus act you guys are trying to play on me.

A wave emerged out of the lake. It drenched everybody and knocked Hashima to the ground. He quickly stood back up.

Hashima: What is this foolishness?

He regretted asking. He saw a white and grey Digimon with black armor around. It had a fin in the back.

Matt: It's your circus act…

Betamon: I know who it is! That's Depthmon! His special attacks are bubble bombs and Marine Knives! It would be a good idea to stay away from those…He's an extremely fast swimmer too. Exogrimmon saved him as one of the reserves.

About five guards ran outside. One of the guards screamed

"Fire!"

They tried to shoot, but Depthmon summoned a wave to protect himself

Hashima: Do you see the trouble you guys have caused?

Depthmon: You won't for long. Power Pulse!

A Green field of energy knocked all five guards out cold.

Megumi: I can't believe he's here!

Miki: Matt! Get Dracomon and fight him!

Matt: That's what I was trying to tell you! I can't! Leon took him to the digital world!

Miki: What? Then how are we gonna fight him?

Depthmon floated in front of Hashima

Depthmon: So you think I'm a circus act, huh?

Hashima: Well, I…

Depthmon chuckled as he wound back

Depthmon: If I'm the act, then this is gonna be one heck of a finale! Sargasso Drag!

The lake behind them formed a whirlpool. A water tornado shot up into the air and then straight for Director Hahsima. Danny ran up and shoved him out of the way.

Danny: Don't just stand there and watch you dummy!

The whirlpool hit Danny

Matt: Danny!

Depthmon jumped up to the top of the tornado and grabbed Danny.

Depthmon: Let's go for a swim, mr. hero!

Danny: Let me go!

Depthmon put Danny in a headlock and dove deep underwater.

They all ran up to the lake

Miki: I don't know what to do! I can't swim!

Betamon: But I can!

He jumped into the water

Betamon could see Depthmon under him. Danny was already short of breath. Betamon dove behind Depthmon.

Betamon: Fin Cutter!

Betamon hacked Depthmon in the back with his fin. Depthmon let go of Danny and quickly turned around. Danny swam up to shore as Depthmon faced Betamon.

Depthmon: Exogrimmon would be disappointed in you, Betamon

Betamon: Exogrimmon's gone!

Depthmon: You expect me to believe that?

Betamon: Someone took him over! He's gone.

Depthmon: And who told you to believe that? The humans?

Betamon: it's true though!

Depthmon: Shut up! Power Pulse!

An energy field hit Betamon in the face

Depthmon: Power pulse!

It hit Betamon again

Depthmon: Do you see how weak simply being with the humans has made you? Bubble Bombs!

Betamon tried to get an attack in, but couldn't. He was barraged with bubble shaped bombs.

Depthmon: Quit listening to these lies they're telling you and come back to our side! Exogrimmon can turn you into a champion again, and you'll be strong!

Betamon: Forget it!

Depthmon: oh?

Betamon: Even if Exogrimmon is still alive, tell him I want out! Just look at you guys. You almost drowned a good kid for trying to save someone who he barely even knew! But you on the other hand just want to destroy everything! What's the point of fighting with a team that only knows how to hate?

Depthmon: Because we're stronger. And because you're not going to avoid my next attack if you say no.

Depthmon prepared a spear behind his back

Depthmon: So I'll ask you again. Join us once more.

Betamon didn't do anything. He was badly injured

Depthmon: Well

Betamon: The answer is no.

Depthmon: Very well. Marine Knives

His spear multiplied into three and he threw them out.

Betamon managed to dodge one, but was hit by the second. He screamed. The third one came from under and knocked him right out of the water. He landed back on the ground. The spear was lodged right in his body. Danny was the first to run up to him, and then Matt. Miki and Megumi came behind. Hashima slowly followed

Betamon coughed

Danny: You…saved my life

Betamon smiled

Betamon: Yeah, well. I do that from time to time.

Matt: What did he do to you?

Betamon: He hit me bad. I don't think I'm going to make it guys.

Betamon's data began to become visibly unstable.

Miki: We'll get you to Dr. Norstein. He'll take care of you!

Betamon shook his head

Betamon: I won't last that long. Sorry guys. But I think it's over for me.

Danny: no…

Megumi: For the most annoying Digimon I've ever met, you did well back there.

Betamon: Well for good for nothing humans…you guys impressed me too

Hashima was motionless. He looked at Betamon's legs begin to fluctuate. It was official. He was going to be deleted.

Betamon: You know, Depthmon offered me a place back with Exogrimmon. He said that Exogrimmon would make me

Betamon coughed

Betamon: Strong again.

More of his body began to become unstable.

Matt: What answer did you give him…

Betamon: The one that winded me up with a spear in my chest. You guys are good people. We can learn a lot from humans. I'm really glad I got a chance to meet you guys.

His body began to start fading

Danny closed his eyes. He tried not to cry.

Betamon: For what it's worth, I would rather have died today and have spent the little time with you that I did, then live for a lot longer and still be under Exogrimmon's rule. I'm sure Dracomon would feel the same too. That's why you need to go back and get him, Matt. He'd risk anything to fight with you again.

Betamon coughed a couple more times

Miki: This is so sad. Even though we didn't know him for…

She covered her eyes and looked the other way. Betamon began to fade a little bit more.

Betamon: I'm sorry guys. But I guess this is…goodbye

Danny: Oh would you shut up already!

Betamon's eyes widened. Everyone looked at Danny in shock. Danny grabbed Betamon

Danny: What are you doing? Talking as if this is goodbye or something. Well I have news for you, you're going nowhere!

Matt: Danny, this is kind of

Danny: Not now, Matt!

He focused on Betamon again

Danny: You think you can just show up here, save me and then die because of a pathetic little spear lodged in your side?

Matt: Danny. You're killing the moment…

Danny: I told you to shut up, Matt!

Matt: Well excuse me…

Megumi: I've never seen him so angry before

Matt: psht. I have…

Danny: Look, that Digimon is going to come back up any minute, and you're just going to lie here, give a cheesy monologue and then die? I don't think so

Betamon: But I…

Danny: Don't you "but I" me

He grabbed Betamon's hand

Danny: Now listen to me. You're going to get your act together and beat that guy and show him that he's no match to us, because we're a team now! You got that?

Betamon: uh

Danny: I said you got that?

Betamon smiled

Betamon: Yeah, I got it!

Danny: Now let's get him bud!

A bright green light appeared on top of them. It slowly descended down.

Matt: what?

Miki: Is that a….

Hashima: impossible. I don't believe it

Matt smiled

Matt: Believe it! It's Danny's digivice!

Danny: My…what?

Matt: Danny, I think that belongs to you! Just take it.

Danny: Me? But…I

Betamon: Don't you "but I" me, grab the Digivice!

Danny slowly took it. The light stopped shining. He held a green Digivice in his hand.

Danny: If today doesn't qualify as a unique day, I don't know what does.

Depthmon emerged out of the water

Depthmon: You humans are finished!

Depthmon shot out another attack that spiraled towards Matt and Miki. The both jumped out of the way.

Matt: Danny! Digivolve Betamon!

Danny: Hold on! I'm new to this stuff, I don't know how!

Matt: Just do it before he fries us!

Danny looked at his digivice again. Depthmon continued to attack

Betamon: Danny, hurry…

Betamon was beginning to delete

Danny: Okay! Let's go!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A green DNA charge surrounds Danny's hand, and extends to hisentire body.

Danny: Uh. DNA…FULL…Charge!

He points his digivice towards the center

Betamon Warp Digivolve to!

Betamon Digivolved into Seadramon. A golden helmet replaced his old one. Green data was sucked into Seadramon's body as he grew wider. A wave crashed down and the new Digimon erupted out of it

MEGASEADRAMON

Matt: WOAH

Megumi: Who is that?

Danny: Uh, lemme check!

Megaseadramon: Depthmon!

He tackled Depthmon and drove him back into the water.

Danny looked at his digivice

Danny: man, this thing is cool! I mean…Megaseadramon. Ultimate level. His lightning Javelin attack could turn a mutant squid into a plate of kalamari.

Megaseadramon was driving Depthmon deep underwater. Depthmon tried to pry himself free

Megaseadramon: Who's a weak rookie now?

Depthmon: This makes no sense! How are you doing this?

Megaseadramon: The powers that are behind the side of good are stronger than the powers of darkness.

Depthmon: You're going down!

Depthmon formed another spear in his hand

Depthmon: And this time, it will be for good! Marine Knives

Depthmon tried to stab the knife into Megaseadramon's back, but the knife shattered on impact.

Depthmon: What?

Megaseadramon: You'll have to try better than that buddy!

Megaseadramon stopped moving. Depthmon flew off.

Depthmon: Power Pulse!

He shot the green energy wave towards Megaseadramon.

Megaseadramon: Lightning Javelin!

A wave of lighting shot out of Megaseadramon's horn. It zipped right through Depthmon's attack.

Depthmon: no…

Matt and Danny were looking into the lake. Hashima was also behind them

Matt: What do you think happened?

Suddenly a large mass of water seemed to leap out of the lake and then back in again. A Digi-egg was washed up on the shore.

Megumi: Whose do you think that is?

Her question was answered when the egg flipped upside down, and Betamon was holding onto it with his four legs. When he landed on shore, he spit some water out of his mouth.

Betamon: Surfs up?

Danny rubbed Betamon's head

Danny: Betamon! You did it! You won!

Betamon: Yeah, I do that from time to time

Danny: So it looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on

Betamon: I guess so

Hashima adjusted his tie and tried to sneak away. Megumi and Miki blocked his way. Both of their arms were crossed

Hashima: You two! Move out of the way

Yoshi came from behind them. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her back.

Yoshi: Ahem?

Hashima reluctantly took a key out of his suit pocket and un cuffed her

Yoshi: Now do you see why this is important?

Hashima: Well…

The other surrounded him from the other side

Matt: If it weren't for us lunatic kids carrying around our lunatic Digimon, you would've been killed by a lunatic…Digimon.

Miki: And a lot more of them will be here putting people like you in danger if you don't let us use the digital dive.

Hashima: But…I

Matt: Don't you but I us!

Matt whispered to Danny

Matt: I thought of that one myself..

Danny rolled his eyes

Hashima: Detective Moore will not be happy.

No one said anything

Hashima: But I guess…you guys need to do what you need to do.

Matt: Really? So you're gonna let us use it?

Hashima: Let's just do it quickly before I change my mind

Yoshi: And what about my alleged charges?

Hashima: Since your friends helped me out, I'll give you a pass this one time. Now are you guys going or not?

They made it to the security door.

Yoshi: ahem?

She held her hand out in front of Matt. Matt gave her the I.D.

Yoshi: Thieving brat…

She slid it

Matt: Something tells me Yoshi and my sister would get along…

Yoshi typed in the code

Matt: I need to know though. What was the code?

Yoshi: It's 3030.

Matt: WHAT? But you said…

He pointed to Danny, who was holding onto Betamon

Danny: Sorry!

They stood in front of the dive. Megumi operated the computer.

Megumi: Initiating final coordinates. Engaged. Matt, you can step on now

Matt hopped onto the digital dive.

Matt: I'll see you suckers later!

Megumi: Are we prepared to transfer?

Matt: Wait!

He pointed to Danny

Matt: Danny! You should come with me!

Danny: Me?

Betamon: I thought he was never going to ask!

Betamon hopped on.

Betamon: Danny! Get on!

Danny: hold on, guys. I don't know if I'm prepared for this. I've never been there before.

Matt: It's great!

Miki: If you go, we'll be sure to tell your parents that you're safe. And we'll speak to your teachers too.

Yoshi: Which reminds me!

Yoshi gave Matt a small keyboard with a screen

Matt: What the heck is this?

Yoshi: It's so that you'll be able to communicate with us. Marcus already has radio, so you can use both of those!

Danny: Maybe. I'm still thinking about it. There are a lot of things to consider

Matt: Look. We're not gonna pressure you into coming. But we can really use your help, Danny. You've saved our butts hundreds of times without a Digimon, and now that you have one, think of how useful you'll be now! And all of our friends'll be there too! Like Keenan. Kristy. You know. Castilla…

Danny: Well…I guess it'll be an adventure, right?

Danny stepped on

Matt: I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see you!

Yoshi: With that communicator, we'll be able to trace your location a lot better now. I want you guys to try to report back to us on a regular basis. As you know, it'll get a little dangerous in there. Do you have anything to add, Director?

Hashima: For the record, I still don't support what you kids are doing. So do whatever it is that you need to do and leave as quickly as possible.

Megumi: Initiating transfer. Transfer will complete in 5. 4. 3. 2.

Matt, Danny and Betamon transported.

Megumi put down her earphones

Megumi: They're gone.

Hashima stood straight.

Hashima: Then I suggest you guys get out.

Everyone complied. Yoshi was the last to leave, when the Director called her back.

Hashima: Yoshino. You stay here for a second

Yoshi: Yes, Hashima?

Hashima: I want to ask you something.

Yoshi: Yeah…

Hashima: Why do you trust them?

Yoshi: I never said that I really did. But when Marcus, Thomas and I were around their age, we were doing the same thing.

Hashima: You don't understand. That boy almost died today. If he had, then think of what kind of a panic it would bring to the town. To his family. What they're doing is dangerous.

Yoshi: I know, but…

Hashima: But, nothing. They're not old enough to drive, yet here we are talking about how they're responsible for saving our world? It makes no sense to me.

Yoshi: I see what you're saying…you're afraid that they might not do it. You think that they're in over their heads, right?

Hashima escorted Yoshi out of the room

Hashima: I don't think they're in over their heads

Hashima looked back at the digital dive behind him

Hashima: I know they are

He shut off the lights and closed the door.

-x—

**You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen! Sorry that this episode took a while, but I'll explain in the FAQ why it did. Someone already asked about it, haha. The next episode is going to be about what went on with the other kids while Matt and Danny were out doing this. Oh yeah, the FAQ is the next chapter, so send in your questions NOW! They can be about basically anything. They could be aboutthis series, other series(es?), more personal stuff. I already have several questions that are coming in about the Digimon series, my personal faith, and other really cool things! So PM them to me, and hopefully I MAY be able to answer all of them…at least most of them for sure! Thanks for reading! And ask, ask ask!**


	42. Digital Crisis FAQ 3

**Hey guys! It's time for the FAQ! The Questions will be in bold and my answers will be just…normal. Haha. Thank you all for sending them in. There were some questions that I paraphrased by the way…just for clarity sake. The chapter after this will continue with the story. Here we go with FAQ #3!**

-x—

**Q: How many episodes are you going to make in total? Also, did you ever think that you would make it this far into the series?**

A: Good question! I'll start with the first question. I started the series with the intention of making exactly 50 episodes, like the way how Data Squad, and the other Digimon seasons tend to do. Now, it seems like I'm actually on track. But from the look of it, I may have a little less. So in my estimate, I'd say anywhere from 40-50 episodes. I know…it's broad, but better than nothing right? It's cool because now, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel! (not that this hasn't been a fun ride!) As for your second question, I had really hoped so. When I started, I really wanted to make a series that I would finish. Nothing used to bug me more than when TV shows, and other types of series would just end the series with a cliffhanger because the writers/producers didn't want to do it anymore. I can guarantee you guys that if something does come up, and I can't finish the series, I'll at least tell you what happens. But like I said, I can see the ending from here, so let's hope I make it all the way through! And if I don't…forgive me =/.

**Q: How much of the story do you plan ahead of time? In other words, when you started, how much of this story-published, in progress, and yet-to-be-written-was planned out?**

A: Another great question! As for the series as a whole, I knew few things going in. This was what I basically knew ahead of time: There were gonna be six main characters including Keenan and Kristy. By the time I had all of their names and characters figured out, I knew that I was gonna add Danny in as Matt's best friend, and then have him join the digi-destined in the middle of the series with a green digivice. And I knew the way the series would end, which I'm not going to say now for obvious reasons. So there were somethings that I planned to the detail. I actually had a few episodes in mind before I started the series too. But by no means did I know everything that happened up to this point. For instance, I never planned for Castilla and Luke to have a younger sister until maybe 3-5 episodes before I brought her up, and here we are with her as a somewhat central plot point. As for specific episodes, I sortof know what the episode will be about. Have I ever known ahead of time exactly what would happen in an episode from beginning to end? Never. Usually, I have a vague idea of what the episode is gonna be about, and have a scene or two thought of. Most episodes end with a cliffhanger of some sort, so I usually just pick it up from there to get the ball rolling. The rest usually comes in as improvisation/filling the blanks in as I'm writing the story. I think it's actually kind of funny, because a lot of you guys probably think that I had pre-planned a lot more of the series than I actually did. But here we are, right? And it seems like as of now, worked! Sortof…

**Q: Exactly who is Leon? Why is he such a jerk? **

A: Haha, I've gotten this question multiple times. We're gonna learn a lot more about Leon in about 2 episodes, and I think some questions about him are gonna be answered, so stay tuned for that! Maybe some of you guys may understand him a little better after that

**Q: Why is it taking so long for the characters to go Mega? Shouldn't Keenan and Kristy be able to do it already? **

A: Well, as for Kristy and Keenan, you should keep in mind that they're working with new Digivices. So even though Keenan's pulled it off before, he can't level up Falcomon in the same way, so it's harder for him. That was explained a little bit in like, episode 3 or 4 I think. Somewhere around there anyway (I'm probably really off. I'm pretty sure one of those didn't even have Keenan in it, lol) So yeah, anyway, that's probably the technical reason. But I agree, these guys have been taking a long time to digivolve into megas. Especially since the length of time between their first champion and first ultimate digivolutions was much shorter. But without giving away too many specific spoilers, I can tell you guys that you'll be seeing a growth spurt in the digivolutions really soon! Perhaps some characters may…dare I say it…digivolve again? Maybe…even…another type of burst mode? Who knows, we'll see. Haha.

**Q: Have you watched the new Digimon series? **

A: No. Well, a little bit. I watched the first 2 episodes when it first came out like, a year ago, and stopped after that. I didn't think it was too good to be honest, it just didn't really grab my attention. Plus, part of it was that I didn't want that series influencing this series too much, so I kept my distance. Once this series is over, will I watch it? Probably not, haha.

**Q: Do you ever re-read your episodes?**

A: Actually, I recently re read the first 10 or so for the first time since I first wrote them. I initially did it to remind myself of the plot in order to make sure I covered everything that I was supposed to, but as I read through them, it was kind of funny. It was like I was reading through some of the episodes for the first time! I'd be like…ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen next…and I'm the one who wrote it! I guess it's what a lot of writers deal with, but for me, I was like, woow this is pretty interesting. I must've just forgotten some of the episodes from before. One thing that I noticed was that the series was somewhat darker near the beginning/middle. I dunno, maybe it's like that now but, I guess that popped out at me then. I'll try to tone it down some, because I don't want it to turn into an adult series. It's rated K+ for a reason, lol. It's fun stuff, haha.

**Q: Do you have a favorite episode? **

A: Umm, well, like I mentioned before, I don't really remember a lot of the episodes in detail up to the point where I can pick a distinct favorite, but I can tell you some off the top of my head that I really enjoyed re reading. I liked the episode where Thomas is first introduced, I think it's episode like…11 or 12? Somewhere around there anyway. But basically, it was the episode where Kristy and Castilla are trying to investigate Thomas's missing research files. It was a pretty fun episode. Also, I liked the episode where Luke is alone in Nagoya and meets Thoams's sister, and she helps him get back on the right track. It was a nice way to bring Luke back to his senses in my opinion. Plus I got to play around with Luke's character a little bit. And I think that this episode that I just wrote…the one where Danny and Matt sneak around the police headquarters is gonna go up in the favorites category. So yeah. I'd like to hear which ones were your favorites! Who knows, if people are prone to liking a particular episode, I may make another episode like that one or continue it or something! Leave it in the comments!

**Q: Do you have a favorite character? Which character are you most like?**

A: Good Question! So actually, if you remember, the first half of this question was already asked in the FAQ 2, and I said that Matt and Danny were my favorites. And nothing about that has really changed. I love their characters, especially Danny's. He's just a really chill person, and I can see him bringing a lot of calmness/easiness to the team once he and Matt are in the digital world. I like Castilla now too. Idk, she just seems like a really sweet person who I would be friends with in real life. As for the second half, I think that I'm actually like a mix between Matt and Danny. I behave more like Danny, but sometimes I have Matt's wit. Maybe that's why I like them both! haha

**Q: Does your story have a theme, or an overall moral? If so, would you agree with the message that you're sending? **

A: I really like this question! It'll expose more of my philosophical side. But it actually does! It was another thing that I knew going in, that the theme of this whole story was gonna be Redemption. If you guys haven't already noticed, just about every character has changed in some way since the beginning of the story. At the beginning, you could notice some of the characters doing some really nasty things. For instance, remember how Brianna used to always snap back at her mom and ditch school? And of course, there was all that stuff about Luke wanting to die. And in reality, that kind of behavior is not stuff that I personally condone. I believe that children and teenagers should listen to their parents, and that anyone who is contemplating any type of suicide is never justified in doing that, and needs to look at the many positives that they have in their life. At the same time though, I know that people can relate to some of these characters, because these are realistic issues that come. Anyway, these characters basically all coming from a bad place in one way or another, but by the end of the series we'll see that the characters are gonna be more confident and will end up overcoming their situations. And I want that to be the deeper message that I send out, if nothing else. It doesn't matter where someone is in life, they have the power to overcome that situation. Situations do not have to define a person. Life can knock you down, but you always have the choice of whether or not to get back up. That's the truth. And the characters are gonna see that concept and apply it as they finish off their adventure.

**Q: You mentioned earlier in the series that you would upload your drawings of some of the characters on DeviantArt. Are you still going to do that?**

A: Woah, I actually kind of forgot about that. I actually remember sketching out all of the characters, but I never inked or colored/shaded them. Maybe I will..I liked my drawings of Matt and Luke. I wasn't a huge fan of how Keenan and Kristy turned out, but I guess you guys already know what they looked like. It's been sometime since I've even seen those, so I'll see if I can find the sketchbook and possibly upload the sketches. But forgive me if I can't. In a way, it might be better. You can imagine the characters the way you wanna imagine them without having me ruin it for you. We'll see though.

**Q: You seem to mention God and Christianity and stuff a lot in your profile/various segments of the story. Are you like, really religious or something? Can you explain what it is that you believe, because I'm sortof confused about it…**

A: Agh, thank you for asking this! It gives me a chance to clarify some things. This is actually a really good question. As shocking as this may be for you to hear at first, I'm not religious. I don't want to be religious. BUT I do consider myself to be a true Christian, and a spiritual Christian at that. A lot of you may think, "Well, what's the difference?" Before I answer that, let me start by making a statement. I love all of you fans. I would not be where I am on this site/as descent of a writer in general if it weren't for some of you guys who keep commenting and encouraging me to write more of this story. I've mentioned in previous FAQs some special shoutouts to certain fans like Aldamonburst, animefan125, darkmist11 and each and every one of you others who have played a big part in this series without even knowing it. All of you guys are great, and I love you guys. But even though I love you guys, I would never die for any of you. I would die for members of my family and really close friends, but I wouldn't die for any of you. But I love you…just not that much. But the story doesn't end there. There was someone who not only loved you guys, but would, and did die for you. And not only did he die for you, but he loved you so much, that he conquered death and rose again three days after. And that person was Jesus. And whether you believe in God or not, God still loves you that much. Every single living person on this earth deserves to die, because the Bible says that all have sinned and have come short of God's goodness, and that the price to pay for sinning is death. But Jesus made a way for us to have a good life not only on this earth, but to have a good life with God when this life is over. And the best part of it all is that we don't have to do a thing to earn it. Jesus already did everything! He suffered everything that we should have suffered. The only thing that we have to do to have eternal life in Him is just to believe in it. Accept salvation as a gift. The Bible says that we need to believe in our hearts that God raised Jesus after he died, and say with our mouths that Jesus is our lord. That's seriously all it takes to be saved. God loved us so much that he sent Jesus, so that whoever believes in Him and in what he did will not die, but find true, everlasting life in Him.

So what's my problem with being called religious? Well, I don't mean to offend anyone, but in my mind, religion can become very legalistic at times, and to me, there's nothing legalistic about what I believe. Yes, I do good things. I don't swear, I don't drink alcohol, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, etc. But I'm not doing those things because I think that that's what's going to make God love me. but the reason why I don't do those kinds of things is like an outward expression, and a result of my faith as opposed to being a way to God or to heaven.

Anyway, I'm starting to beat this horse to the ground, so lemme just end by stating this last thing, and continuing on with other questions. I don't believe that I'm following a mind-game or a gimmick or a delusion. I've seen God's power work in my life through so many instances. My own life had supernatural intervention in it. And if there's someone reading this who wants this loving God in their life, and wants to accept salvation as a gift as opposed to trying to earn it by themselves, then they can say something like this, and if they mean the words that they say, then I believe that it would be one of the best things that anyone could ever do, and that they'll be saved. It's not about donating money or even about supporting a church or something, it's about a personal relationship with God. God would start revealing himself to them, and cool things are gonna happen, guaranteed. So maybe they could say something like this. "Lord Jesus, I repent of my sins. Come into my life. I make you my Lord and Savior." Easy, isn't it? Anyway, lemme get back to the other questions, but to the person who wrote this question, along with anyone else, can feel free to PM me about these sorts of things/things that still aren't clear. If you haven't already noticed, I love talking about it! Especially if they prayed that short kind of prayer that I wrote, please lemme know about it, and I can start to help you out with some of the later steps/answer some questions about it. Anyways, I hope I didn't offend anyone, but I think I answered the question in detail, and it was a great one to ask! Good luck with everything! :D

**Q: Are you continuing with your Batgirl Beyond series? Also, do you plan to release any other stories during/after the Digimon one?**

A: Good question! Um, so actually, Batgirl Beyond is over. It was a shorter story, I know. But I guess I wrote that last chapter intending for it to be the ending. I even had that punch line at the end! Haha. But I've actually gotten back some really good reviews about that story, and I'm glad about that! Some people are encouraging me to continue the story in another fic or something. I dunno if that'll happen, but never say never I guess. Batgirl Beyond was kind of my break from this show, but that break is over, and I'm back writing this full time! So anyways, we'll see. I'm not ruling it out.

As for other stories, I don't have any plans yet. I actually went back and read some of my old romantic stories, and shuttered a little bit. In the words of a five year old boy: I can't believe I ever wrote that gooey, mushy, love stuff. Spin the Bottle: A Rukato fanfic was probably one of the saddest pieces of rubbish that I've read in a while. It actually embarrasses me that I wrote it. But people are still favoriting them, so, I guess I'm going too hard on myself? Haha anyways, the point in me mentioning that is to say that there's no way that I'm releasing another all out romantic story like that. I'm more adventure minded, than romance minded now, haha. The last time we did an FAQ, I mentioned something about an Astro boy Millenium series, annnd, I don't think I'm gonna do that. The premise just didn't make much sense…but who knows. If I come back around to that idea, I may develop it. Here's an idea though, one of you guys should start a collab story, and if I like the subject matter, I may take part in it! Like have one person write one chapter, then another person write the next chapter, and just see where the story ends up! It's like a game actually. Put a set number of chapters, write the beginning, and see what becomes of it! I dunno, it sounds fun to me. Contact me if you're interested. I probably won't start one, but I'd like to take a chapter in one maybe, hehe.

**Q: Why is Malomyotismon a villain again? Like, seriously. Why?**

A: Hahahaha. Um, well you wanna know the honest answer? I just put in Demidevimon at the beginning of the show, but didn't put much forethought into the fact that we're gonna end up with the same main villain that we ended up with in season 2. So about a couple episodes in, when I thought out this portion of the series, I was like, oh wait. This is gonna tick off some fans. But I guess it is what it is now, right? I can guarantee this though, it's not going to be a repeat of season 2. The last scene in the show isn't gonna play out like…

Matt: Hey guys! Don't you see? This is just like A Bug's Life!

Malomyotismon: No! No it's not!

Matt: He's picking on us because he's not strong enough to run the digital world, but you, you kids, you are! Brianna! What do you wanna be?

Brianna: Well, I always wanted to be a child psychiatrist!

Malomyotismon: Stoppp!

Matt: And Danny, don't you wanna be a dentist?

Danny: um. no

Malomyotismon: Please guys! Stooopp!

Matt: And I wanna be unemployed!

Malomyotismon: Noooooooo

*explosion*

Exogrimmon pops up

Exogrimmon: Yay the digital world is saved!

-Fin.

Yeah, I can spare you guys that nonsense. I'll have his story be a little bit better than that, lol. This series actually has a lot of villians if you think about it, so that makes it more diverse too. And I'll do all of them justice, haha.

**Q: Is Matt going to go Thomas on us? Is he going to be a double agent and work for Malomyotismon to get his place in the digi-destined back?**

A: Um, no. Matt's not smart enough for that kind of a thing, haha. Plus, I've already played my traitor digidestined card on Luke, so I'm not going to repeat that whole idea over again with someone else. That would just get annoying in my opinion. Matt's plan right now is to just confront Leon directly.

**Q: Did you plan that Matt was gonna be that kid from episode 2 of data squad from the beginning of the show?**

A: Yes, actually! It was one of the few things I knew going in. And some people are also asking what all that "Takashi" nonsense had to do with anything. Well, here's what that was about. Technically, in the Japanese version of the show, that kids name was never formally introduced, but the creators said that his japanese name was Takashi. So..I had a little bit of a problem, but in the same way that I played around with the name "Masaru" in that one episode where Marcus ended up in the fighting ring, that's how I played along with Matt's "Japanese" name. But anyways, yes, when I made Matt's character, I expected him to be a grown up version of the kid we already saw in data squad. It's just another way to have continuity from the first series, and I kind of like the fact that Matt had already seen Marcus in action before. I dunno, hopefully it wasn't too much of a stretch.

**Q: Matt has a big family. Are we gonna be introduced to his other family members throughout the show?**

A: Good question. Um, Selena and Scott are probably gonna be the only two distinguished characters, and his two other sisters, Mary and Kat, may be brought up later, but I'm not going to have like, a story arc that revolves around them. But I think I'll at least bring them up in some way. In my mind, Selena's Matt's most important family member as far as the story goes, because now she's the only person who knows about Matt's Digimon and the other Digimon, but does not have a Digimon for themselves. Or doesn't work in the government/is a villain, haha. Selena doesn't know everything though. Maybe she'll learn more along the way

**Q: Are any of the characters gonna become romantically involved with each other?**

A: Well, we'll see. Castilla's crazy about Danny, and we learned in the last episode that Danny kind of likes her too, so who knows where that's gonna go, especially now that they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. As for the others…I really don't wanna give a lot away, so just stay tuned for that.

**Q: What can we expect out of this final "saga"? **

A: Um, I don't want to provide many more spoilers than I've already dished out. So I'll keep it really brief and broad. The return of some old friends, and some almost forgotten enemies. Some adventure, romance, drama, and funny stuff (without losing the feel of the series of course), and an epic conclusion to a 2 and a half year long story. Hopefully.

**Thank you all for reading the longest FAQ yet. I enjoyed answering all of your questions! Please feel free to PM me any other ones that you have, and I'll try to get back to you on some. The next episode will continue with the series. This will probably be the last FAQ, but I may do a final one before the last episode, or last 2 episodes just to get some last minute questions in. But in case this is the last time I'll get to say this in an FAQ, thank you all for your support of the series! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Hopefully I'll finish these 10ish -15ish or so episodes with a cool finish!**


	43. Episode 33

**Hey Guys! Yeah, it's been a while, but if you've read my profile, you know what happened. My computer went bye-bye. But luckily I'm able to continue now so here we go with episode 33!**

**-x—**

The room was dark. Water dripped from the ceiling. Ogremon's face slowly shot up. He spoke quietly.

Ogremon: Okay. So let's review the plan.

JewelBeemon and a Giromon sat in front of him. Giromon rolled his eyes

Giromon: Why are we doing this again? It's not going to work

Ogremon: It WILL work!

He quieted down when he noticed that his voice was beginning to echo. They were inside of a cave.

Ogremon: It will. We just need to be patient.

Giromon: I still don't see the point in trying to defeat him. He's stronger than us.

JewelBeemon: I'm siding with Giromon on this one. As much as it pains me to admit it, we're just going to have to face the fact that Malomyotismon is our new master

Ogremon looked JewelBeemon straight in the eye

Ogremon: He may have taken Exogrimmon's place, but Demidevimon will NEVER be my master. Now look. Us three are among the very few who our little friend didn't bother to digivolve into a mega. What does that mean to you?

Giromon: Correction. I CAN turn into a mega. I just need my friends with me

Ogremon: But you're useless without them, aren't you? Hence, you yourself can not turn into a mega.

Giromon: Well I don't know then. Maybe he just forgot about us

JewelBeemon: Or maybe that precious little crest-jewel of his ran out of power

Ogremon: Or maybe he has it out for us! Don't you see? Demidevimon's always been like this. A coward. He knew that if he were to level us up, we'd overthrow him and bring justice back to Exogrimmon's name. But he left us this way so that he could continue to play master. And once he's had his fun, he's gonna wanna dispose of us like used trash!

JewelBeemon: Ogremon! Get it through your head! It's over! Master has been replaced!

Ogremon stood up and shouted

Ogremon: I said it once, and I've said it a hundred times!

Giromon's eyes widened. He could see behind Ogremon

Giromon: Ogremon…

Ogremon: There is no way that that tiny, puny, punk Demidevimon is telling me what to do! He can put on as much shiny armor as he wants, he's still the same weakling that he always was!

The voice came from behind Ogremon

Malomyotismon: Well if that's how you really feel…

Ogremon spun around. Malomyotismon towered over him. He grabbed Ogremon's head.

Ogremon: Go on! Do it! I'd rather be deleted today than suffer any longer with you!

Malomyotismon chuckled and let go

Malomyotismon: Quite a mouth you have on you. Enough of this foolishness! You three follow me now! I have a job for you

He turned around. Ogremon clenched his fists.

Malomyotismon made it to his giant chair. Once it was Merukimon's, then Exogrimmon's and now it was all his. He felt good as he sat down in it.

Malomyotismon: So how far with the search?

Ogremon: It's been pointless. We're not gonna find him!

He mumbled the next part

Ogremon (mumbling): not under your leadership anyway…

Malomyotismon: Giromon, you were out all day looking for him yesterday. So you're telling me that you've found absolutely nothing so far.

Giromon: Marcus Damon's too good at hiding from us! Plus he has that annoying Agumon following him all of the time!

Jewelbeemon: We haven't seen him since we caught him intruding a couple days ago. We're just lucky that he didn't seem to sabotage anything while he was here

Malomyotismon: No. You're lucky that I didn't destroy all of you myself after you let him slip away. For all we know he could have summoned the other digi-destined!

Ogremon: What are the chances of that? We caught him snooping and chased him out. He barely got away with his life. What useful information could he possibly have given to them?

Malomyotismon: You can never be too careful. Giromon!

Giromon: yes, sir?

Malomyotismon: Assemble your army. Search for him, and search for him well this time! It's only been a few days. He couldn't have run far.

Giromon: uh, right away sir!

He began to fly away

Malomyotismon: And Giromon!

He stopped

Malomyotismon: Bring Fujinmon with you guys, in case you do find him and end up in a battle.

Giromon: okay

He left

Malomyotismon: As for you two. Quit having these useless meetings. I see everything that goes on here. Consider this your final warning

Ogremon's fist clenched. He hated when Demidevimon tried to act like Exogrimmon. Mega or not, he was still the same weakling to him. He'd just have to wait for the right time. Ogremon clenched his teeth, spun around and left. Jewelbeemon quickly followed him out.

Malomyotismon sat back and smiled. He was in charge now. Absorbing the crest's power was the best decision he had made. He was powerful now, with no one to tell him what to do. Who would have the nerve to stand against him, now?

-x—

A bottle of water splashed on Kristy's face.

Kristy: Now that feels nice…

Leon walked by, snatched the bottle from her and yelled.

Leon: Quit wasting resources! Let's get moving already, we're behind schedule!

Kristy: Leon, we've been walking for a long time! Can we just get a break?

Leon: Will Exogrimmon's army take a break until we're done for? I don't think so. The answer is no. Now let's move!

Luke: This guy is getting on my last nerve

Bearmon: It's alright Luke. We all have the same goal

Luke: Good. So then that means everyone wants to take that guy out too, I suppose.

Bearmon: That's not what I meant

Dracomon: Well I do.

Castilla: Sorry about what happened, Dracomon. I'm sure Matt's doing okay

Dracomon shut his eyes and looked the other way

Everyone dragged behind him. Leon put his Digivice-watch in front of him and opened the image of a globe.

Leon: Keenan. Tell me where we are

Keenan pointed to a coordinate

Keenan: We're about a mile or two off from the jungle here. We're gonna need to cut through there as a shortcut if we wanna make it on time.

Leon: I don't like it. We're gonna circle around.

Castilla: But won't that take longer?

He put the hologram away

Leon: You never know what kinds of Digimon are waiting to slow us down in there. We'll go around where the view is clearer.

Keenan: But it's really not that dangerous. I think that we should…

Leon: I don't care about what you think! I'm in charge, and you guys are gonna do as I say! And I say that the jungle will slow us down, so that's why we're avoiding it!

Brianna: Hey redhead, the only thing that's slowing us down is the fact that we haven't taken a breather in miles!

Floramon: Yeah, we're really tired. Even if it's just for a minute…

Biyomon: It's hot out here too. Just a second in the shade'll do it

Leon looked at everyone

Leon: What a bunch of gripers and complainers. Fine! If it's so important to you then take your pointless break right here. I'll spend the time getting some real progress done. Dracomon! Come with me!

Dracomon folded his arms

Dracomon: no!

Leon: uh, Dorugamon?

Dorugamon leaped from beside Leon to behind Dracomon

Leon: You coming the easy way or the hard way?

Dracomon: Fine, I'll follow you. But you're not getting one word outta me!

Leon: We'll see about that.

Dracomon and Dorugamon followed Leon towards a pond. Luke sat on a rock

Luke: Well, it's official. I wanna dropkick that guy all the way back to japan

Kristy: He's already giving me a headache…

Castilla: I preferred it when Matt was with us. He never yelled at us like that.

Keenan sighed

Keenan: Look guys. I know it's bad. But we need to make the best of this. We're here for a reason, and that's to take this threat out. And if that means that we have to deal with Leon for now, then so be it. No one ever said he had to be our best friend.

Brianna rolled her eyes

Kristy: Keenan's right guys. Look, Yoshi said that my brother would be waiting for us, and with his loud mouth around, Leon probably won't be doing a lot of bossing.

Luke: I'm not about to wait until Marcus shows up. I'm tired of Leon now! Who died and made him leader anyway?

A couple of "yeahs" came from the others

Jodixmon: I agree with Kristy and Keenan. Yes, he's strict. But this is what we decided, remember? We're here for the digital world, not for ourselves.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: So let's just hang in there a little longer, okay guys?

Luke: If that's the case then consider me hanging by a thread.

He stood up and walked past Keenan

Luke: One more word outta that guy and it's gonna snap!

Keenan sighed and wiped his head

Leon dropped Dracomon by the pond.

Leon: Dorugamon, de-digivolve

Dorugamon turned into Dorumon

Leon: Okay, Dracomon.

He pulled out Matt's digivice

Leon: Tell me how this works.

Dracomon: It's not yours. Why should I tell you how to work it?

Leon: That's where you're wrong lizard breath. This is mine! Now tell me how to use it!

Dracomon: If it's yours then shouldn't you already know?

Leon: I'm not playing around with you. Do it.

Dracomon kept quiet with his arms folded. Leon exhaled

Leon: I know you're upset that I took you away from Matt, but it was the only way to snap him back to reality. So you can just forget about him, alright? His mission with the Digimon is over. He'll be much happier eating his junk food and going back to the life he used to live, without you or any of us. If you don't like it, then deal with it.

There was a pause

Leon: Look, Dracomon. I need this DNA power to work for me. With the Digivice I have now, Dorumon can not turn into an ultimate or a mega. It's impossible. That's why it was given to me as a temporary replacement until I got this one back.

Dracomon: And who exactly gave it to you?

Leon: That's beside the point. But now that I have it, I need to know how to work it!

Dracomon: It's not going to work for you because you're not Matt! He's the only one who can work it! We have a connection that makes it work for us!

Leon: Listen to me Dracomon. If that clown can get it to work, then I can do it a hundred times better than him, whether you cooperate with me or not!

Leon stood straight.

Leon: Dorumon, get ready

Dorumon: uhh, okay!

Leon: DNA charge! Activate!

Nothing happened.

Dracomon: Told ya

Leon: DNA Full Charge!

Dorumon shrugged. Leon kept trying.

-x—

Giromon flew over the terrain. He was being followed by four other Giromons and a Fujinmon. Fujimon pulled up next to Giromon.

Fujinmon: That jungle was a little hard to see in. Are you sure that nature boy and his Agumon weren't in there?

GIromon: I don't know. Should we check again?

Fujinmon: I don't wanna make Malomyotismon angry…maybe I'll turn around and you'll keep…

Giromon put his hand out to stop Fujinmon in his tracks. All the other Giromons stopped behind them too.

Giromon pointed to the ground

Giromon: Look down there

They all did. To their complete shock, the six digi-destined were all there. And they were resting.

Fujinmon: They're here?

Giromon: Malomyotismon was right…but better…they're all resting in one spot.

Fujinmon nodded and smiled

Fujinmon: Let's destroy them all. Think of how pleased Exogrimmon would be with us if he was still around.

Giromon: Lets do this for him! Giromons! Attack!

-x—

Leon: DNA full charge!

Dorumon: We may need a little bit more practice, Leon…

Dracomon: I already told you! It's not going to work!

Dorumon: You think he's right?

Leon: Absolutely not! We're trying this again!

Dracomon rolled his eyes, but kept them up. He gasped

Leon: DNA….

Dracomon hopped up and threw Leon to the floor.

Dracomon: Look out!

Multiple hand grenades exploded on top of them. One fell next to Dorumon. It exploded before he could run. He was thrown halfway across the ground.

The others looked towards them

Keenan: Oh no! We've been spotted!

Leon and Dracomon ran up to them as an injured Dorumon followed behind

Five Giromons descended in front of them with Fujinmon accompanying him.

Giromon: Well well well. If it isn't the digi-destined. You've come back to visit?

Leon: Dorumon! Attack!

Dorumon hopped up and knocked one of the Giromons to the ground.

Giromon: Well that wasn't very nice.

Fujinmon: Or very smart…

Giromon: I don't know why you came back, but prepare to meet your end Digi-destined!

The five Giromons floated up and circled around each other. A flash shot out. Keenan was the first to shield his eyes, and then look at the new Digimon standing in front of him.

Kristy: Who is that?

Castilla looked at her digivice

Castilla: It looks like those Giromons digivolved together into one HiAndromon. He's a mega, and. Uh oh.

Brianna: What?

Leon: Quiet! Analyzing the enemy won't help in a critical time like this. Just Attack!

Fujinmon: That won't be possible. Critical Arm

His arms detached from his mechanical body, and flew out. His limbs slashed all of the digimon to the ground.

Leon: What are you guys waiting for? Execute attack now!

Keenan: Let's do it guys. And quick!

They all took their digivices out

Perfect Digivolution sequence Begins.

Luke: DNA FULL CHARGE

Bearmon warp digivolve to!

Keenan: DNA FULL CHARGE

Falcomon warp digivolve to!

Kristy: DNA FULL CHARGE

Biyomon warp digivolve to!

Castilla: DNA FULL CHARGE

Floramon warp digivolve to!

Brianna: DNA FULL CHARGE

Jodixmon digivolve to!

Bearmon, Falcomon, Biyomon, Floramon and Jodixmon digivolved into their ultimate forms.

GRAPLEOMON!

CROWMON!

GARUDAMON!

PETALMON!

CUNIMON!

Leon attached his digivice onto his wrist. He yelled into it

Leon: DIGI POWER!

He thrusted his wrist in front of him as dark red data orbited his hand like an atom.

Digivolution sequence begins.

Dorumon Digivolve to!

The orbiting Data surrounded Dorumon. He opened up his arms as he Digivovled. By the time he was done, he was larger and had wings coming out of his back.

DORUGAMON!

HiAndromon: Cute. But pointless. Spiral Sword!

A blade of energy replaced his left arm. Fujinmon laughed and darted forward

Leon: Alright Digi-destined! Aim for HiAndromon and give him a full frontal attack!

Castilla: But wait! We shouldn't…

Leon: I told you to be quiet! Let's go!

Luke: Grapleomon! Take care of grasshopper here!

He leaped forward towards Fujinmon

Grapleomon: Cyclone Kick!

He kicked, but Fujinmon dodged it. He grabbed Grapleomon by the ankle and threw him aside. Keenan noticed

Keenan: Crowmon! Give Grapleomon a hand!

Leon: Forget him! Get HiAndromon!

Keenan: But Luke's gonna need a han…

Leon: Are you leading this team or am I? I told you to ignore Luke and face HiAndromon, so do it!

Leon ran forward

Leon: Attack!

HiAndromon stood still until Petalmon charged for him first. he lightly knocked Petalmon with his sword. She tried to spin around and attack, but he was too quick. He blocked the attack. He continued blocking, but never attacked. Garudamon flew behind him and distracted him.

Keenan: That's weird. Why isn't HiAndromon attacking anyone….

Leon: Now, while he's distracted! Everyone attack, now!

Luke: Alright, fine! Grapleomon. Get HiAndromon.

Grapleomon spun around and faced him

Castilla: No! Stop!

Crowmon: Savage Emporer!

Petalmon: Razor Beam!

Grapleomon: Cyclone Kick!

Garudamon: Fire Hurricaine!

Cunimon was about to attack as well but held back. He noticed something strange.

The attacks all exploded where HiAndromon used to be. Leon stood straight.

Leon: He's gone.

Suddenly, an eruption occurred there. HiAndromon flew up.

HiAndromon: Copy-Imitate!

He surged with electricity and then hit the ground once more. Leon stepped back, shocked.

Leon: What's this?

HiAndromon: Thanks for that. Now it's my turn. Fire Hurricaine!

He put his hand out and shot out a cyclone of fire

Garudamon: That's my attack!

He knocked everyone down with it

HiAndromon: Razor Beam! Cyclone Kick!

An amplified version of the attacks shot out at them.

Leon: What on earth is going on here?

Castilla: That's what I was trying to tell you guys! When I looked him up on my digivice, it told me that his Copy-Imitate attack can absorb any attack and shoot it back at us!

Brianna: What?

Leon: I don't care what his abilities are! He won't be able to handle an attack from Dorugamon! Go now!

Brianna: Are you crazy? What if he absorbs his attacks?

Leon: He won't. Hit him with your best shot Dorugamon!

Dorugamon dropped down and flew forward

Dorugamon: CannonBall!

He zoomed at super speed towards HiAndromon. He got in a ball and rolled towards him.

Leon: Even a mega won't be able to absorb the shockwave from that…

Dorugamon's attack came right for him.

HiAndromon: hmph. Fool.

He put his hand out an stopped Dorugamon in his tracks with a fire hurricane. Dorugamon hit the ground.

HiAndromon: Now to process that….

His computerized brain rewound back to the attack.

HiAndromon: Copy….

"Copied" appeared at the bottom right of his vision

HiAndromon opened his eyes

HiAndromon: Imitate.

He forward as he flew, he spun into a ball. Petalmon tried to stop it but she got knocked back towards everyone else in an instant.

Castilla: Petalmon!

She ran forward towards her

Castilla: Are you okay?

Petalmon: I think...

Keenan: Take cover guys!

They all jumped away except for Castilla and Petalmon

Leon: Iwate! Get out of the way, already!

It would have hit her if Cunimon didn't run in the way at the last second. He tried to catch the cannonball with his hands, but it was very powerful. He was barely managing to hold it back.

Castilla: Thanks Cunimon!

Cunimon: Don't thank me yet! Run!

She got up and ran away with Petalmon. Cunimon threw the cannonball forward to the other side. He sped over to it

Leon: Were your eyes even open Castilla? Do you want to lose?

Castilla: It was a mistake!

Leon: The only mistake here is you! How dumb can you even get?

Castilla: I…

Keenan: Hey! You can't talk to her like…

They were interrupted. Fujinmon flew over them.

Fujinmon: You guys didn't forget about me did you!

Leon: No time for chatting now. Any copy abilities I should be aware of on this guy?

Castilla shook her head

Leon: Then let's attack him with one hundred and ten percent! Now!

The Crowmon and Garudamon flew up. The other Digimon continued to hold him off. Leon stood there and yelled commands into his digivice for Dorugamon to hear. Meanwhile, Dracomon was standing next to Brianna.

Dracomon: I wish I could help...

Brianna: Forget about this guy! I need to see if Jodixmon's okay! We should help him!

Keenan: We can't pull back now or Fujinmon will fry us! Unless you wanna risk it…

Brianna: This is so annoying!

She screamed it

She quickly looked at Leon

Brianna: What do you think we should do, Matt?

Suddenly everything grew silent. One could have heard a pin drop.

Kristy: What?

Luke: Matt?

Brianna: I mean…Leon. Sorry

Leon turned his head

Leon: Brianna. Let's try and stay focused please.

Fujimon: Yeah, so that you can watch as I do this! Marut Cyclone!

A windy tunnel flashed in front of them. It zeroed in on the kids.

Leon: Dorugamon!

Dorugamon: uh, right! Power Metal!

Dorugamon knocked Fujinmon down before the cyclone hit.

Leon: Let's go! Keep fighting guys! 110 percent!

The Digimon were starting to grow tired

-x-

HiAndromon pushed Cunimon towards a tree. Cunimon ran up it and backflipped around him. Cunimon: Crystal laser!

He shot it into HiAndromon's back. He flew forward and snapped the tree down. Cunimon jumped out of the way.

HiAndromon knelt on the ground.

HiAndromon: Nice move. Copy Imitate…

Cunimon: uh oh…

HiAndromon turned around ant shot it at him before Cunimon had a chance to run. It hit him in the chest and knocked him over a tree stump. He hit his head and got knocked unconscious. HiAndromon walked over to him.

HiAndromon: I'm gonna have fun with you!

He grabbed Cunimon off of the ground

-x-

Crowmon hit the ground. Grapleomon was the next one.

Fujinmon: Oh come on! This is too easy!

Leon: Dorugamon! Show him easy!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

He hit Fujinmon again.

Fujinmon: You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves!

He attacked Dorugamon hard. He slammed into a nearby mud pile. Kristy looked at everyone and shook her head. She ran up to Leon.

Kristy: Leon, we need to retreat!

Leon: Are you crazy? No, we're not retreating! That would be quitting, and I don't quit.

Kristy: Just look at everyone!

They were all clearly overwhelmed.

Kristy: We need to go and get some rest

Keenan: Yeah!

Keenan ran up from behind and backed his best friend up

Keenan: We need to go and come back! We're all too tired

Leon: It looks like you're living up to your last name, Keenan.

Keenan scowled

Keenan: Look, I've survived here for longer than you! And I know when to pull back, and I say that we do it now!

Leon: You've survived here longer than me you say?

He shook his head.

Leon: That's what you think...

Leon looked around

Kristy: This is besides the point. It's not quitting. We've already weakened him, but we need to take a break. We haven't rested in miles an now it's catching up with our Digimon.

Leon: Why do you care about them? Let them fight until Fujinmon's gone!

Keenan: Fujinmon won't be gone if we fight him while we're as weak as we are right now!

Dorugamon hit the ground a second time

Leon rolled his eyes.

Leon: Fine! If that's the way you cowards want it! Retreat, everyone!

Fujinmon: You guys aren't going nowhere!

Leon: We'll see about that. Portal, Activate!

A portal from Leon's digivice transported in front of them.

Leon: Get in here now!

Everyone ran in. When Brianna ran by she stopped

Brianna: But what about Cunimon?

She looked back

Leon: He's made his choice.

Brianna: We need to go back and look for him!

Keenan was behind her

Keenan: We'll look for him a little later Brianna. We need to go now! Cunimon can take care of himself until we come back!

Fujinmon tried to fly in behind them

Leon: Today, Brianna!

She looked back and ran in. Keenan and Leon followed, and the portal closed. Fujinmon flew into a rock.

Fujinmon: aggghh

He rubbed his head

Fujinmon: I let them get away. Just great. But at least we still have one lucky duck don't we.

He laughed as he got up and flew towards HiAndromon and Cunimon.

-x-

Cunimon's back hit the ground with his hands tied behind his back. HiAndromon and Fujinmon stood in front of him

HiAndromon: Where did your friends run off to?

Cunimon smiled

Cunimon: Sorry. That's not for you to know at the moment.

HiAndromon kicked him and flipped him over.

Fujinmon: Don't play games with us! HiAndromon will defeat you with your own powers if you do.

HiAndromon: Yeah. And if you try to superspeed your way out of here, I'll be right behind you

Cunimon: You guys think of everything, don't you? I

HiAndromon: Yes we do. So you had best start talking.

Cunimon looked around. He saw a chipped branch by his leg

Cunimon: Look. I don't know where they are. You should've told your friend here to keep a better watch on them

HiAndromon: Tell us where they went!

Cunimon: I'm not the one who you should be asking!

HiAndromon turned to Fujinmon

HiAndromon: Is he?

Fujinmon: What? Of course he is! I don't know, they escaped through a portal or something! I tried to stop them but they…

Cunimon quickly kicked the branch into HiAndromon's face. While he was temporarily defenseless He leaped up and kicked him to the ground. He prepared to run away

Fujinmon: Oh no you don't! Critical arms!

Cunimon began to flee rapidly. He dodged the first arm but lost track of the second one. He should have looked down. His face landed in a pile of mud as he tripped. HiAndromon grabbed his back and attacked him from a close range. He knocked him down.

HiAndromon: Fujinmon!

Fujinmon: uh, yeah?

HiAndromon: Go find the other kids. They can't be far.

Fujinmon: Are you sure that's a good idea, though? They could be anywhere, and should I leave you alone with…

HiAndromon: I'll take care of the bunny! You find the kids. If you sense digital energy, it'll probably be coming from their digivices. Follow that.

Fujinmon: I still think this is a bad…

HiAndromon: GO!

Fujinmon: Suit yourself

He flew away

HiAndromon grabbed Cunimon by the chest

HiAndromon: Now listen to me. You're going to tell me what I need to know

Cunimon had to struggle to stay conscious

Cunimon: Oh yeah? Try me!

HiAndromon shook his head

HiAndromon: Lets see you superspeed your way out of this now

He knocked him to the ground

-x-

Leon: Pathetic! Pitiful! I can't even express the words that come to my mind when I recall what happened today! Trust me! With a performance like that, we don't have a chance against Exogrimmon, or whoever's supposedly in charge now.

He walked past the five others who were lined up against a wall and facing him. They were inside of a cave. The Digimon had all de-digivolved back into rookies.

Leon: I can't believe it. You guys are supposed to be the Digi-destined? The sworn protectors of the Digital World, yet there you were, griping and complaining. Do you guys even care about what could happen if we lose this war? Have you forgotten your mission completely!

Castilla: We haven't forgotten!

He focused on Castilla

Leon: And you!

Castilla didn't say anything

Leon: You were the most pathetic one out there! You almost got us killed today!

Kristy: No, YOU almost…

Keenan squeezed Kristy's arm as a sign to be quiet

Kristy (whispering): What is your problem? Why are we listening to this guy rant about us?

Keenan (whispering): We'll deal with it once he's gone. I think everything will go a lot smoother if we all just keep quiet for now.

Leon: I mean. Come on! Were you expecting to win the fight by crying over your weak Digimon?

Castilla tried not to cry and prove his point

Luke: Alright! I've had enough of you!

He walked up to Leon

Luke: No one talks to my sister like that, except me!

Kristy: It's not Castilla, Luke. He just can't deal with himself.

Keenan facepalmed himself

Keenan: well so much for keeping things quiet

Leon spun around and clenched his fist towards Kristy. She stood still, and looked angry.

He put his fist down. He continued walking the other way.

Leon: You're all too emotionally attached to your Digimon. That's your problem.

Keenan decided to speak up

Keenan: Yeah, because they're our friends

Leon: No they're not! Digimon are just tools. They are no different from a wrench or a corkscrew, or a weapon. In fact, they are just weapons. Weapons we use to eliminate the opposing force.

Kristy: How can you say that?

Leon: Because my Digimon knows his place. Right, Dorumon?

Dorumon: um. yeah…

Biyomon (whispering): Could a tool aim a spiral twister at him…

Leon: I apologize if that comes across as harsh, but it's about time that you children wise up! This isn't middle school anymore! This is a war, and they are our weapons! And the sooner that you kids get that through your thick skulls, the sooner we can actually get somewhere on this mission that we're on!

Everyone was fuming with anger. The atmosphere was so thick that someone could almost touch it.

Leon exhaled and shook his head

Leon: I don't have the patience for this. Perform better next time. Dismissed!

He walked away. Luke was ready to run after him

Luke: I'll dismiss him alright!

Castilla and Keenan had to hold Luke's arms back. Leon left the cave.

Castilla: It's alright Luke

Luke shook her away and walked up to Brianna and pointed a finger in her face.

Luke: This is all your fault! Why did you have to bring that guy into our lives anyway?

Brianna: You wanna say that to my face, blondie?

Luke: I am!

Keenan ran in the middle of them

Keenan: You guys! Knock if off! Listen, everyone's upset, but fighting each other is gonna get us nowhere.

Luke: That's another thing! Why do you keep defending him, Keenan?

Keenan: I'm not Leon's biggest fan either, Luke! But because I've done this team thing before, I know that things get really ugly once everyone's fighting amongst themselves. So let's just break it up, alright?

Castilla: Maybe you should talk to him, Brianna.

Kristy: That's not a bad idea…you seem to be the only one who he listens to. At least more than he listens to any of us…

Brianna: Fine. I'll try not to pound him while I'm at it.

She left

Floramon sat down

Floramon: Everyone's so upset. This is just too much...

Castilla sat next to her

Castilla: Well we could look at the bright side. At least we finally have a chance to rest.

Falcomon flew next to them

Falcomon: That is if you consider this restful…

Castilla: Well yeah but….you're right

Castilla laid down on her back and groaned.

-x-

Leon was sitting on top of a boulder with his head in his hands. Brianna walked next to him. Leon looked up at her and stood up. He tried to walk away.

Brianna: Leon, I need to talk to you

Leon: what do you want, Brianna?

Brianna: Well for starters, what is with you?

Leon: I don't know what you're talking about

Brianna: I mean, you show up out of nowhere, send us to the digital world, and now you're ordering us around and insulting us? You're upsetting everyone! At least Matt would have...

Leon: Is that who this is about? Your little boyfriend?

Brianna: What? Hold on! Matt is not…

Leon took out Matt's digivice and waved it in Brianna's face

Leon: But he means a lot to you, doesn't he? If he didn't, I wouldn't have caught you searching that plane upside down to find him the day we first met.

Brianna didn't say anything

Leon: Well I've got news for you! He's not coming back! And I don't care what he is to you. He's gone, so just live with it already! Don't even mention his name around me. And this digivice is mine now, you understand?

Brianna: See! That's exactly what we're talking about! Why are you doing this!

Leon: If you knew who Matt really was, if you had any idea what he took from me, you wouldn't dare try to justify him now!

Brianna screamed

Brianna: At least he's not like you! Why are you such a jerk?

Leon screamed back

Leon: Because I'd rather be called a jerk by you then have to go through what I went through a second time!

Brianna put her arms up

Brianna: And what was that?

Leon: Forget it! Tell everyone to get back to their stations! We're moving out again!

Brianna: But we just got here…

Leon: Yeah, and we're leaving now!

Brianna: Okay, fine. But we need to get Jodixmon back!

Leon: How many times do I need to tell you people to forget about your digimon! We have grander issues at hand.

He looked in the sky. In a moment he gasped.

Brianna: Grander issues? Like wha…

Leon put his hand over Brianna's mouth.

Leon: up there

Brianna pushed him off and wiped her mouth. She looked up.

Fujinmon was flying perpendicular to where they were.

Brianna: is that…

Leon: To the cave, now!

-x-

Fujinmon had heat sensors in front of his eyes.

Fujinmon: There is nothing here…HiAndromon doesn't know what he's talking about…

He flew over the cave

Fujinmon: Could they be in there

"I doubt it. They would've left there by now"

Fujinmon: yeah, but I think I should still...

Fujinmon's lightning fast mind connected the dots. He looked beside him. Crowmon waved.

Fujinmon smashed into the ground. Grapleomon came from behind, picked him back up and threw him across.

Petalmon and Garudamon flew in front

Petalmon: Razor Leaf!

Garudamon: Wing Blade!

Fujinmon tried to block but it was of no use. It hit him. He stood to his feet

Fujinmon: Alright, I see what this is! It's an ambush! Well I'll be the first to tell you that I will single handedly take care of all of you!

He flew up and looked around. He charged Critical Arm attack.

Fujinmon: Show yourselves!

Dorugamon flew over

Dorugamon: Look out below! Power Metal!

It bombarded him before he could get the attack out. He landed on his feet.

Fujinmon: You asked for it! Critical Arm!

His two metallic arms shot out for Dorugamon. Dorugamon flew towards it. He kicked one of Fujinmon's arms out of the way and caught the other one in his hands. He landed in front of him.

Fujinmon: Hey! Give me my arms back!

Brianna: Not until you give us some answers!

Grapleomon and Garudamon fastened him to the ground

Fujinmon: Well I never thought I'd be on this end of the interrogation…

Brianna: Where's Jodixmon?

Leon shoved Brianna aside

Leon: Forget what she said. Who are you working for?

Fujinmon: I'm not saying.

Leon: Dorugamon…

Dorugamon spun around in his cannonball attack. He slowly grinded into Fujinmon's chest. He yelled out in pain

Keenan: Leon! What do you think you're doing?

Leon: Getting the information I need

Keenan: We don't do that to our enemies!

Leon: Yet another reason why you guys have gotten nowhere on this mission. Leon put his hand up.

Dorugamon stopped

Leon: It's our right to extract information from the enemy!

Kristy: You don't have the right to torture anyone!

Leon: Dorugamon! Do it again until he talks!

Dorugamon entered the cannonball mode again

Fujinmon: Alright! Alright! Leave me alone and I'll tell you what you need to know…

Leon: Who do you work for? Where's Exogrimmon?

Fujinmon: He's gone.

Leon: What do you mean by gone…

Fujinmon: He's destroyed. Malomyotismon defeated him and took his place.

Kristy: Malomyotismon? I've never heard of him before…

Fujinmon: Consider yourselves lucky. No one likes him. He established himself as absolute master and punishes anyone who doesn't like it.

Luke (quietly): I wonder who that reminds me of…

Dracomon: So it's true. Exogrimmon's actually gone.

Dorugamon was still holding onto one of his arms and Petalmon held onto the other one. Unbeknownst to them, both of his arms began to make a beeping.

Leon: Where did this Malomyotismon come from?

Fujinmon: I don't know! I was out on a mission when all of this happened. But from what I understand, he took the energy from a crest or something.

Keenan looked up. Could it possibly have been the crest of darkness that he had misplaced weeks ago? It seemed impossible. How would it have gotten all the way here?

Fujinmon: He powered himself up, and strengthened our entire team. So you Digi-Destined are gonna have one heck of a time. You may have taken me down. But just you wait. You're gonna be facing with the megas left and right that are infinitely more powerful than me. And from what I can see, none of you are remotely powerful enough to handle the rest of us. Especially not Malomyotismon. Our army is stronger than ever. If you clowns couldn't handle HiAndromon and myself, what makes you think you'll stand a chance against the rest of us?

He began to laugh. His arms beeped quicker and louder. Petalmon and Dorugamon began to notice. Brianna pushed her way to the front

Brianna: Where's Cunimon?

Fujinmon: The bunny? I'm afraid that you're too late. He'll have the honor as being counted as your first fatality. At the rate that HiAndromon is taking care of him right now, your friend is already dead.

He laughed louder

Petalmon: Everyone! Watch out!

Dorugamon: They're set to self destruct!

Fujinmon kept laughing.

Fujinmon: Of course, that all depends on whether or not you survive my self destruct attack.

His arms grew hot

Leon: Dorugamon, now!

Dorugamon would his claw back and smashed it into his chest. He pulled out several wires. When he did, Fujinmon deleted and so did his arms. They all compiled into one digi-egg.

Leon breathed heavily

Brianna: Leon, we need to go help Jodixmon!

Leon: We have no time for that! You heard what he said! Your dumb Digimon's dead! It's time to move forward!

No one foresaw it when Brianna wound her hand back and smacked Leon in the face. It grew dead silent. His cheek glowed almost as red as his hair. Brianna brought her hand back. Leon broke the silence

Leon: satisfied?

Brianna: Just shut up already! I can't stand you anymore!

Keenan: Listen, I think that we should all just

Brianna: Quiet Keenan!

Keenan: oh boy…

Brianna: I've never met someone as uptight and as stubborn and as annoying as you! Who do

you think you are anyway?

Leon: Brianna, you are making a big….

Brianna: The only mistake here is when we decided to come here with you! You can hang onto that Digivice as long as you want, but you will never, never, never be Matt!

She held back her tears when she ran away

Leon: Let her run. She obviously cares nothing about the Digital World.

Luke screamed

Luke: You're the one who doesn't care about the digital world!

Leon looked at him

Kristy: If you did, you wouldn't have taken Matt's digivice and told him that he couldn't come!

Dracomon: Yeah!

Keenan: You've been extremely selfish this entire time!

Castilla: You yelled and criticized us, but never stopped once to see how we felt about it!

Luke: What kind of a leader are you supposed to be anyway?

Leon looked at them and then at the ground

unexpectedly, Brianna fell from the top and hit the ground. She had bruises all over her.

Leon: What?

He looked up. HiAndromon held an unconscious Cunimon by the back

HiAndromon: Well well well.

Brianna coughed and sat up

Brianna: I tried to come back and tell you that he was coming, but he spotted me...

She grabbed her arm in pain. There was a huge cut across the back of her hand and on the back of her other arm.

HiAndromon: Yeah, that's what she gets for wondering off unattended. Truly, I was doing you guys a favor.

The Digimon prepared to fight.

HiAndromon: Oh, and as for the unlucky rabbit…

He dropped him on the ground. He was even more badly bruised than Brianna was

HiAndromon: Fujinmon's built in tracker brought me here. So now that we're all acquainted, let me put this in terms you'd understand. Come with me quietly. Submit yourselves as prisoners and you'll stand the chance of living. Resist.

He put his hand up and it glowed

HiAndromon: You know the rest…

Leon: Dorugamon! Attack plan C now!

Dorugamon flew up in the air. Once he was high enough, he zigzagged his way down towards HiAndromon.

Dorugamon: Power Metall!

He sprayed the attacks out. Then he immediately turned into a cannonball.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

The projectiles zeroed in on him with Dorugamon in the middle of it. He smiled and flew towards it.

HiAndromon: Cannonball copy!

HiAndromon turned into a cannonball once more. He deflected the power metal attacks and contacted Dorguamon. They looked like two spinning gears contrasting each other. Soon, HiAndromon overtook him. Dorugamon flew hard into the cave. Several rocks piled up on top of him.

Leon: Dorugamon! Retalliate!

Keenan: Come on, let's get him guys! Crowmon, go!

Garudamon and Petalmon flew after him

Garudamon: Crimson Claw!

HiAndromon: Copy, Imitate! Crimson Claw!

It cancelled Garudamon's attack. He flew into him and elbowed him in the chest.

Petalmon: Razor….

HiAdnromon beat her to it

HiAndromon: Razor Leaf!

He cut Petalmon with her own attack.

Brianna shook Cunimon

Brianna: Cunimon! Cunimon!

Dorugamon busted out of the rocks. He flew over again. He put HiAndromon in a headlock. Crowmon flew in front of him

Crowmon: Savage Emperor!

HiAndromon: Perfect! Savage Emperor!

HiAndromon's bodyglowed and it knocked Dorugamon away. HiAndromon pointed at Crowmon

HiAndromon: Crystal Beam!

Crowmon dodged two shots but didn't dodge the third one. He got hit. HiAndromon landed on the ground. Grapleomon sneaked up behind him.

Grapleomon: Beast Wave…

HiAndromon spun around

HiAndromon: Fire Hurricaine!

He interrupted the attack.

HiAndromon: Copy Imitate! Beast Wave smash!

He threw Grapleomon aside.

Dracomon: This is a disaster…We're not even touching him

Keenan: I know. I don't know what to do

Leon stood there quietly

Luke: Well fearless leader, why don't you tell us!

Leon: I…

Luke: I mean clearly we're the ammeters so the pro should know exactly what to do! How do we defeat this guy?

Leon: I…don't…know

Luke: Excuse me?

Leon: I don't know what else to do.

Luke nodded

Luke: I thought so.

Brianna: Cunimon! Please wake up!

She shook him harder

HiAndromon stood behind them both.

HiAndromon: ahem.

They both turned around.

HiAndromon pointed both of his hands at them.

HiAndromon: I've gotta hand it to ya, human. You've raised the fastest Digimon I've ever seen. But it's funny isn't it? It's funny because when he's knocked out…he's just as slow as everybody else.

Kristy: We need to help them!

HiAndromon: The bunny can be toasted with a fire hurricane, leaving you to suffer a crystal beam? Does that sound okay to you?

Brianna didn't say anything

HiAndromon: Suit yourself. Say goodbye!

Brianna closed her eyes tight

"Goodbyyyeeeee!"

HiAndromon turned his head to see where that annoying voice was coming from. When he did, a small green Digimon caught onto his face. HiAndromon tried to grab him. The Digimon crawled around his front.

Keenan: Is that…Betamon?

Betamon: Catch me if you can!

HiAndromon kept trying to grab him. He had now crawled onto his back

Betamon: No, back here! Wait, I'm under you! Now I'm over!

He kept moving around until he jumped off.

Betamon: haha! Yeah that's right, I tricked you didn't I?

HiAndromon: Betamon…

Betamon: Not just me! Look who's behind me!

HiAndromon looked.

There was nobody there.

HiAndromon: who?

Betamon looked back too.

Betamon: uh oh.

HiAndromon caught him and put him towards his face

Betamon: Okay, I know this looks really stupid. But I could have sworn like, two seconds ago Danny and…

Matt: Yo, tall dark and ugly!

HiAndromon turned his head. Matt and Danny stood there.

Kristy: It's him. It's Matt!

Kristy turned to Castilla. She stood still with a smile on her face and hearts in her eyes.

Kristy: Wow, you must be really glad to see him.

Castilla: What? Oh, Matt. Of course. But look at who he's with!

It just clicked for Kristy too.

Kristy: Wait. Danny? What's he doing here?

Dracomon ran up to him

Dracomon: Matt!

Matt: Hey bud! You miss me

Dracomon: Meh, only a lot!

Matt: Well I'm back now!

HiAndromon: I don't know why you came here humans. you'll just die with the rest of them

Danny: Um. Matt. I think he means it.

Matt: Oh, him? Yeah, bad guys say that to us a lot. You'll get used to it.

HiAndromon lost his patience

HiAndromon: Savage Emperor!

Danny: WOAH!

Matt: Jump!

They both leaped out of the way.

Matt: Wait a minute. Wasn't that Crowmon's attack?

He jumped up in front of HiAndromon

Matt: Come on you bucket of bolts you didn't even come near hitting me! My grandma could shoot a savage empreror attack better than that!

He charged up another attack

Matt: uh oh...

Cunimon coughed. Brianna looked at him again. He opened his eyes .

Cunimon: Brianna?

Brianna sighed in relief

Brianna: Thank God you're alright. I thought I lost you.

Cunimon looked over

Cunimon: Hey Matt's back!

Brianna: You need to lie down…

Cunimon sighed in pain.

Cunimon: He really roughed me up bad

Brianna: Yeah. He got me too

She showed him her bloody hand and arm

Cunimon: Sorry for not protecting you.

Brianna: Are you kidding? we wouldn't even be here if you didn't chase him off!

Cunimon: And I sent him on a merry chase

Brianna giggled

Brianna: What do you say? Should we help the goggle brain?

Cunimon looked over at him. Matt ran away from HiAndromon's attacks screaming in a high pitch.

Matt: Dude, I was just kidding about the bolts part. Bolts are in this season! Really!

Keenan slapped his forehead

Keenan: He's back alright.

Luke: I'm having second thoughts about keeping him here

Leon: I don't understand. He's such a…fool

Cunimon: Only if you're up for it, Brianna.

Brianna: Let's get him!

Brianna let out a light scream as her digivice began to glow and levitate. It was white before, but now, a black and grey streak ran across the side of it. It dropped in her hand.

Brianna: Let's go!

Overdrive Digivolution sequence begins.

Brianna: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Cunimon Digivolve to!

Silver armor with black streaks covered Cunimon's arms. Data covered his left hand which turned into a spinning laser launcher. A sword appeared in his right hand. Lightning struck the sword and it glowed a light blue with yellow sparks.

USAGIMON

Brianna looked up at him. His fur seemed to glow white.

Matt: aww yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about.

Danny looked at his digivice

Danny: Usagimon. His special attacks are crystal barricade and lightning strike! Good thing he's on our side

Usagimon walked in front of HiAndromon.

HiAndromon: Hello

Usagimon: You and I have unfinished business.

HiAndromon: hold that thought

He turned around and blasted Matt off of his feet. Matt hit the ground. Dracomon and Danny ran to help him up.

Dracomon: Matt!

Matt: Okay. Note self. Being called a bucket of bolts hurts feelings. And backs.

Dracomon: Hey! You're gonna pay for doing that

HiAndromon: And what's little rookie traitor Dracomon gonna do about it

Dracomon: Baby flame!

He attacked him and laughed.

HiAndromon: It tickles…

He was about to attack him when Usagimon knocked him aside.

Brianna got up and ran over to Leon

Brianna: Leon!

He simply looked at her

Brianna: Dracomon needs to fight! Usagimon may be a mega but it's gonna be hard for him alone!

He didn't say anything.

Brianna: Leon. Please.

Everyone else looked around to see what he would do. He slowly reached into his pocket. He stopped at one moment, but decided to continue. He weakly held out Matt's digivice. Brianna snatched it before he had a chance to change his mind.

Brianna: Matt! Catch!

Matt looked back. Brianna threw it over to him.

Matt ran up and caught it.

Matt: Got it!

Matt: Alright Dracomon! Now it's your turn!

Dracomon looked back while running after HiAndromon

Warp Digivolution sequence begins.

Matt: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Dracomon warp digivolve to!

SLAYERDRAMON

HiAndromon had run into the cave. SlayerDramon and Usagimon stood in front of HiAndromon. The others were signaling Matt to come back to where they were.

Matt: Uhh, Danny! You stay here and watch them!

Danny: But I…

Matt ran away

HiAndromon: Give it your best shot

SlayerDramon: I will!

Usagimon: Wait, SlayerDramon!

Slayerdramon: Dragon Slasah Wave!

He waved his sword and a ream of fire came out of it

HiAndromon: Copy-Imitate!

He put his hand in front of him

HiAndromon: Copy-Imitate! Dragon Slash Wave! Dragon Slash Wave!

The first one cancelled Slayerdramons and the second one hit him. Slayerdramon spiraled around and hit the ground.

Usagimon: I tried to tell you! He can copy your abilities and use them against you!

Slayerdramon: What?

Matt was outside talking to the others

Matt: You mean he can copy anything we throw at him?

Keenan: That's why we've been having so much trouble? How can we fight someone who has all of our strengths but none of our weaknesses

Kristy: We were hoping that you'd come and give us advice.

-x-

Usagimon: Crystal Barricade!

HiAndromon deflected the attacks with a Fire Hurricaine attack. He copied the attack and shot it back at Slayerdramon and Usagimon

-x-

Matt: So let me get this straight. This guy's a mega

Keenan: Yeah

Matt: And he copies your moves just quick enough to throw them back at you

Castilla: That's right!

Matt: And he's strong enough to successfully use everyone's own attacks against them.

Kristy: Yeah. But we knew that you'd know what to do. So what do you think we should do?

Matt was quiet for a moment before he spoke up

Matt: You guys are doomed

Luke grabbed Matt by the shirt

Luke: Listen! We didn't spend all of this time complaining about you just to have you come and not know what to do! This isn't a game, Matt, we need to find a way to beat him and fast!

Matt: Well, I'm sorry but…wait a minute. Game, game, game! This IS like a game! Well sort of!

Kristy: He's lost it….

Keenan: What else is new?

Matt: No, i think I have an idea. At home when I install too many games on my computer, my sister gets really mad because it slows it down.

Keenan: your point…

Matt: This guy can copy our abilities right? But don't you think that there's a limit to how many he can keep?

Castilla: maybe…

He thought of something else

Matt: Or better yet…don't you think there's a limit to how many he can copy at one time? If he tries to process everything at once, it'll slow him down.

Leon: So what are you suggesting?

Matt: That we throw as many attacks at him as possible. Give him everything we have!

Leon: That's foolishness. What if he copies everything and throws it all back at us. We'll be done for!

Luke: It's stupid, but it's the only thing we've got.

Kristy: I say we try it.

Betamon: Let's go for it!

Matt: Alright. Digivolve everyone as high as you can guys! We have a hard drive to crash!

-x-

Usagimon's sword met HiAndromon's arm. Usagimon quickly spun around and tried to hit him again. HiAndromon kept blocking it. SlayerDramon knocked him from the back.

Danny: You go guys! You're doing great! I think…

Brianna: HiAndromon!

He looked towards her. All of the Digimon were with her. Matt ran to the front

Matt: Yeah, that's right! You be afraid! Be very afraid!

HiAndromon: You think I'm afraid of you? You can't do anything to me that I can't imitate.

Danny Digivolved Betamon to Megaseadramon while they were talking

Keenan: Then prove it! Everyone attack now!

Matt: Give it everything you've got

Petalmon: Razor Leaf! Razor Beam!

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang! Woodland Fang!

Garudamon: Eagle Claw! Crimson Claw! Wing Blade!

Crowmon: Savage Emperor! Black Feather!

Dorugamon: Power Metal! Cannonball!

MegaSeadramon: Lightning Javelin! Mega Ice Blast!

HiAndromon: Copy Imitate! Copy Imitate!

He deflected some of the attacks.

HiAndromon: Copy Imitate everything!

His system was getting overloaded

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave

HiAndromon: Copy…

Matt: Again guys!

Crowmon: Savage Emperor! Black Feather!

Garudamon: Eagle Claw! Crimson Claw! Wing Blade!

MegaSeadramon: Lightning Javelin! Mega Ice Blast!

HiAndromon couldn't do it. There were too many attacks. They all hit him. His body was weak and leaking electricity.

Brianna: Usagimon! Finish it!

He jumped in the air and raised his blade towards the sky. Lightning struck it.

Usagimon: Lighting…STRIKE!

He threw his sword towards HiAndromon. A stream of lightning followed it. It hit him square on and the lightning finished the job. A Digi-egg stood in his place. The Digimon de-digivolved

Matt: Well. That was interesting.

Keenan: That had to be the hardest fight we've had yet.

A small Digimon spoke

"And Fujinmon said that there's more to come."

Matt yelled

Matt: What..is…that?

Brianna picked him up

Brianna: it's Nephromon. Jodixmon's rookie form. It looks like that last attack took a lot more out of him than usual.

She put him back down

Dracomon: Who's the shorty now Jodixmon

He bursted out in laughter

Nephromon: laugh if you want…Once I get my energy back you'll be looking up to me once again!

Dracomon continued laughing

While no one was paying attention, the digi-egg rattled and faded away.

Keenan: Hey, Danny! I didn't know that Betamon was your digimon

Danny rubbed his head

Danny: Yeah, it's a long story

Kristy: Are you sure you're gonna be okay here? it's gonna be dangerous

Matt: That's what he said at first. But he decided to come after I mentioned that a certain someone was here too.

Castilla: Oh my goodness. Was it me Danny?

Danny smiled and tried not to blush

Danny: Matt's exaggerating but...

Castilla gave him a huge hug and rubbed her cheek against his

Castilla: You came here just for me? That's the sweetest thing that any boy has ever done for me!

Danny: Sure, let's go with that!

He laughed nervously

Luke: ugh. I need a barf bag.

Matt: way ahead of you

He reached into his backpack and pulled one out.

Matt: This is pathetic. That's why I come prepared, and only pack the important things…

Leon and Dorumon watched from a distance.

Brianna: It used to confuse me too.

He turned around. Brianna was behind him.

Brianna: Back when being the strongest tamer was important to me, Matt used to frustrate me a lot. I couldn't understand how someone as…Matt…as him could be any stronger than me. But you know what I did? I quit thinking about it.

Leon didn't say anything

Brianna: Look, I'm sorry I hit you back there but you kind of deserved it…

He still kept quiet

Brianna: So are you gonna take back his digivice?

Leon walked around her. Dorumon followed

Leon: no.

Brianna: So where are you going?

Leon: I'll find my own way. I know when I'm not wanted. I hope your happy with your leader. From now on, Dorumon and I work alone.

Brianna: You can't go by yourself though. Just see what happened today! They could do bad things to you if you're alone.

Leon looked at her angrily and continued walking. He took out his digivice.

Leon: Portal, activate!

The others noticed Leon leaving and tried to run over, but Leon had already walked through the portal. As he disappeared he whispered three words.

Leon: This isn't over

He was gone. Everyone had just missed him.

Luke: Where did he go?

Brianna: He didn't say…

Luke: Well good riddance

Castilla: I just don't understand why he was so mean all of the time

Danny: My dad always used to tell me that hurt people hurt people. Maybe he just acted mean because he was, i dunno, lonely or something.

Matt looked at the ground and thought about it.

Biyomon: You mean he just acted mean because there was something else going on with him?

Kristy: Yeah, kind of like how Luke acts cool.

Luke scoffed

Luke: acts?

He brushed off both of his shoulders

Luke: I AM cool

He walked away. Brianna laughed

Brianna: Oh really?

Kristy: yeah right!

Everyone walked away except for Matt. He thought

Matt (thinking): Leon? Lonely?

Dracomon: Matt, are you coming?

Keenan: We're gonna set up camp soon. We need a rest.

Matt: Yeah. Coming.

He looked back at where the portal was and followed them.

-x-

Later at night, Brianna was sitting up in her tent trying to keep a straight face. Matt was tying a bandage around her hand.

Brianna: Matt! You're not doing it right!

Matt: Well excuse me! I'm no professional at this. Hey, I'm still upset with you for making me use all of my bandages! They were meant for me!

Brianna: Then your hard head is gonna have to be careful here, then.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Matt: Lets just get this over with. I'm already getting grossed out in the girls tent. It smells like female everywhere

Brianna: Oh would you grow up!

Matt half smiled

Matt: So, didja miss me while I was gone?

Brianna: What? No! I didn't even think about you the whole time

Matt gave her a sarcastic look

Brianna: Well. Maybe I thought about you a little.

Matt: Keenan said that you put up a little bit of a show

Brianna: He told you about that? I need to pound him!

She cupped her fist in her wounded hand and drew back

Brianna: ow, ow

Matt: Yeah, good luck with that

She gave him her hand again.

Matt: Sorry for leaving you guys alone like that. I won't do it again.

Brianna: Well good. Because that other guy was getting on my nerves! It made me…

She caught herself before she said too much.

Matt: he made you what?

She sighed

Brianna: I guess it made me miss you a little bit. That's why all of that happened I suppose. It's stupid but…

Matt: Wait, Brianna…

Brianna: Like, it wasn't even that much anyway, I just thought that it was annoying when he yelled and you usually don't yell a lot and he yelled a lot and

Matt: Brianna!

Brianna: yeah, what is it goggleface?

Matt: I missed you too

Brianna slowly smiled

He cut the bandage

Matt: I mean…along with everyone else of course!

Brianna: oh yeah, definately!

Matt: Actually, I didn't even think about you that much either! I just kept hearing your nagging voice in my head, that's all!

Brianna: Oh please! I bet that's all that kept you sane!

Matt: More like insane!

Brianna: I drive YOU insane? You have those goggles on backwards buddy! You drive everyone else up a wall! I mean would it kill you to not be an absolute doofus

Matt: I'm the doofus? No, no no. You are mistaken princess.

Brianna: sure I am!

He took the rest of the bandages

Matt: I'm taking these. And I'm gonna use the rest of these to plug up my ears for the night, because I'll be able to hear you all the way from the cool tent!

Brianna: The cool tent? Gimme a break already!

Matt: Adios woman!

He opened the tent. He almost bumped into Danny who tried not to laugh.

Danny: Yeah. I'm the one who's pathetic…

He went back to the tent

Matt: now hold on Danny, what's that supposed to mean? Hey, why were you eavesdropping anyway, you should be ashamed of yourself! Are you listening to me, I'm talking to you! What is wrong with everyone! Sheesh!

Brianna half smiled and lied down on her pillow. She looked at the bandage on her hand and put it down.

Brianna: not half bad for a gogglebrain.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face

-x-

HiAndromon's digiegg sat on a counter. Kurata's hands picked them up. He examined it in front of his face

Kurata: The ability to copy any digimon's power. If that's not a worthy ability to add to the hybrid, I don't know what is.

He walked back with it.

Kurata: Don't you agree Shadowmon?

Shadowmon was in the room with him

Shadowmon: When will we be done with this already? You've been adding useless digi-eggs to the hybrid for weeks!

Kurata: Relax. Her energy levels are in their final stages of testing. The last thing we want is for one miscalculation to cost us the digital world, would we?

Shadowmon: I'm not out to destroy digital world. I'm out to desrtroy Olympus Twelve, you should know that by now!

Kurata: Hey!

He hit Shadowmon on the arm

Kurata: Game face on.

Shadowmon formed into Luke's figure

Kurata: Still got it. Listen, I know you don't think I'm gonna uphold my end of the bargain, but I will. You give me the digi-destined. I destroy the Digi-destined. And I'll tell the hybrid to wipe out those traitors who casted you away, and you'll be the new leader of the Digital World.

Kurata held out his hand

Kurata: So here's to our partnership.

Shadowmon formed as Luke shook Kurata's hand

Kurata: I have reason to believe that the Digi destined are in the digital world now, but we need to wait for the right time. Soon they'll be weak, and then will be our chance to strike

Shadowmon nodded

Kurata: And I'll uphold your end of the deal. I promise

As Kurata shook with one hand, he crossed his fingers with the other.

Kurata: Let the Digi Destined play cat and mouse with MaloMyotismon. Because once our hybrid, the real destroyer, is up and running, those kids will be nothing but a bad memory.

Shadowmon let go and walked away

Kurata: And so will you…

-x-

**These villains I tell ya, you just can't trust any of them nowadays. Thanks for bearing with me for this episode! Broken computers are never a good thing. R+R and stay tuned for episode 34! Post some of your thoughts on Leon, Matt/Brianna and stuff! I'd like to read them :)**


	44. Episode 34

**Hey guys! Okay, so thanks for putting up with that short announcement i did before this chapter…sorry for playing the "i'm done with the series" joke on you btw, promise it wont happen again (*ducks as you guys throw vegetables at me in anger*), but in case you missed it, the actual announcement was that I finished a drawing of Brianna that some people had requested sometime ago. I'm actually not a huge fan of how it turned out, I myself picture her a little different than that. Plus I didn't draw her small white jacket, so yeah it was kindof a fail, but you can still see it, I'll put the link at the end of this chapter. I guess that's the beauty of writing a story though, everyone might picture the characters a little differently, so let's just say that this is my "fanart" of her, lol. Anyways, to make it up to you guys I made this episode come out a little quicker, so enjoy episode 34!**

**-x-**

It was 1:00 in the morning, and whispers came from the boys' tent. While Luke and Keenan were asleep, Danny and Matt were watching a movie on Matt's handheld video player. They each took one headphone.

Danny (whispering): Do you think they'll make it out okay?

Matt (whispering): I dunno, this is my first time watching this too.

They were watching a movie about an android robot.

Danny: You know what's weird? They make this movie so believable

Matt: I know. The special effects are lame, but I don't even care.

Danny: I can't believe this movie's been out for a year and I haven't seen it yet

Matt: Shh! It's getting to the fight scene

Gunshots were heard from the headphones. They gasped and reacted to it.

Matt: Dude, why don't these guys recognize that he's an android yet? He's shown like, no emotion for the whole movie.

Danny: He never smiles or laughs either. He just fights with a scowl on his face the whole time.

Matt: His own friends don't know that he's a robot! How dumb can they get

Danny: Well he looks like a human. What would you do if someone told you that, say, your sister was an android?

Matt: If she is then I'd like to reprogram the "annoying" chip out of her

They both laughed

Matt: Dude, I can watch this movie all night!

Keenan: Could you not!

They both jumped back

Matt: Keenan, I thought you were asleep

Keenan: I was until you two woke me up! Can we save the movies for later? If you wake Luke up he'll pummel us all!

Matt: But the movie's not over yet!

Keenan: Just do it!

Keenan put the blanket over his head

Matt: Party pooper…

Danny: I'm actually getting a little tired. Let's hit the hay for the night.

He took the headphone out and got in his sleeping bag

Matt: Whatever…

He went to bed also

-x-

MaloMyotismon: He, what!

He directed his exclamation at Ogremon and JewelBeemon

Ogremon: He failed! HiAndromon stood no chance

MaloMyotismon angrily sat still

Ogremon: If you don't mind me saying…Exogrimmon wouldn't have been as foolish. He would have thought of a better solution by now.

MaloMyotismon snickered slowly and sat up

Jewelbeemon (whispering): why'd you say that?

Ogremon: To see what he'll do about it…

MaloMyotismon stood in front of them. He towered over them both

MaloMyotismon: If Exogrimmon was so powerful, why couldn't he stand up to me?

Neither of them said anything. He turned around

MaloMyotismon: HiAndromon and Fujinmon may have been destroyed, but they gave us valuable information. We now know the precise location of the digi-destined. And rest assured, we will be watching their every move. Of course, we've learned something from this too.

Ogremon crossed his arms

MaloMyotismon: Clearly, fighting them all together will not avail much. There are simply too many of them. No. If we are serious about clearing them all out, we need to do it one by one.

JewelBeemon: And how do you expect to do that?

MaloMyotismon smiled

MalyMyotismon: Piedmon!

the rocks seemed to shake from his loud voice. After a moment, Piedmon floated into the room and looked around. He saw Ogremon.

Piedmon: Who has the nerve to interrupt me during one of my famous card tricks!

He pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them.

Piedmon: Was it you Ogremon!

He said it in a much deeper, angrier voice

Ogremon pointed at MaloMyotismon. Piedmon turned his head. As he flinched, he accidentally shuffled all of the cards into the air. Each individual one of them exploded throughout the room. It sounded like gunfire.

Piedmon: MaloMyotismon! Sir, I had no idea that it was…

The last card blew up. MaloMyotismon grabbed him by his collar

MaloMyotismon: Pay…attention…Piedmon

He pushed him back

Piedmon: Um, yes sir!

He stood straight with his arms at his side.

MaloMyotismon: I want you to cook up one of your surprises for the Digidestined

Piedmon: Yes, sir!

MaloMyotismon: I haven't finished my instructions yet

Piedmon: Apologies, sir!

MaloMyotismon: Don't make the same mistake that HiAndromon made. I want you to focus on just defeating one of them. Separate them from the pack and they'll be nothing more than a lost sheep without a shepard. Understood?

Piedmon: Understood, sir!

MaloMyotismon: Good…

Piedmon: Um, actually sir. Which one should I defeat?

Malomyotismon dipped his hand into the giant bowl of water. He twiddled it around. The seven kids's faces appeared in the reflection.

MaloMyotismon: It makes no difference to me. Take your pick.

Piedmon: Yes, sir

MaloMyotismon: You three are dismissed.

They began to walk out. MaloMyotismon took a look at the reflection again. Keenan's face seemed to gravitate towards the middle. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but his face seemed to change. It looked like it was changing into a familiar girl's face. For a split second, he saw Ruka, and felt bad for her.

He yelled and angrily smashed his hand into the water. The three of them stopped and looked back.

MaloMyotismon: On second thought. Get the one with the blue hair. Keenan! Watch the others until you can get him alone, and then finish him!

Piedmon: Oh, okay. Is there any reason why, sir?

MaloMyotismon passed the three of them and left the room

MaloMyotismon: Don't question my judgement. Just do it!

Piedmon: Oh, okay! Right away sir!

Piedmon flew off behind him. The other two shrugged and left the room as well.

-x-

Keenan: Alright guys. If this tracker that Yoshi gave Matt is accurate, then Marcus is little less than a mile away from us. Now that we're finally all together, it's important that we stay together. Right, Matt?

Matt wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching the movie on his video player.

Keenan: Matt…

Castilla giggled

Matt: Woah! Dude, hello? Look out behind you, the android's right there!

Kristy: Uh, Keenan. I don't think he can hear you.

Brianna: Please, allow me

She took out his left earphone and screamed into his ear

Brianna: HEY AIRHEAD, WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!

Matt grabbed his ear

Matt: What the heck! Are you trying to make me deaf, woman!

Brianna: As much as I'd like to do that…

She pointed at Keenan

Matt: What?

Keenan: Matt, pay attention!

Matt: I am paying attention!

Dracomon: Yeah! He WAS paying attention! To his movie that is…

Matt: Thanks Dracomon...

Keenan: That's not what I'm…agh, forget it! Come on, let's just go! We've already wasted enough time with what happened yesterday.

Matt put his other earphone in and walked forward and pressed play.

Castilla walked next to Danny with both of her arms at her front.

Castilla: Danny, can you tell me the story about how you transferred schools again?

Danny: Uh, it was in preschool, so I don't remember it. Hey wait a minute, I don't remember ever telling you that I transferred schools! How did you know that?

Castilla: Oh, you're so funny Danny!

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder

Danny: uhh, okay?

Kristy whispered to Brianna

Kristy: Does Matt even knows where we're going?

Brianna: Just look at him and answer that for yourself

He kept watching the movie

Matt: Yeah that's right! You fire that laser!

Keenan went back and tapped Matt on the shoulder

Keenan: Matt!

Matt: What? Not now, Luke

Keenan: I'm Keenan!

Matt: Dracomon, that's what I said.

Keenan: MATT!

He took the videoplayer away from him

Matt: Dude! What's your deal?

Keenan: My deal is that we stay alive out here without you watching movies all day

Matt: I knew which way we were going!

Keenan: No movies until break time. This is serious. If a Digimon attacks, we need everyone on the alert.

Keenan put his videoplayer in his backpack. From a distance the trees rustled. Piedmon climbed it. He complained the whole way up.

Piedmon: One more branch in my face and I'm gonna make this tree disappear…

Once he ripped the leaves off of his face, he saw the kids walking across. He tried not to gasp too loud.

Piedmon: They're here! They're actually here! One, two three, four, five, six, seven of them! All of them!

He clapped quietly.

Piedmon: Now where's the one who MaloMyotismon was talking about.

He looked down the line past Luke, Brianna, Kristy, Danny and Castilla. He noticed Matt and Keenan in the back

Piedmon: Him!

Matt: Keenan! Come on man!

Keenan: I'll give it back to you later, we need to focus now, Matt!

Matt: Look, I promise that I won't yell during the movie

Keenan: No, Matt.

Matt: What if I promise to turn the volume down!

Keenan: We still need you to watch our backs. No!

Matt: What if I promise not to eat anymore of your snacks while watching it

Keenan: Matt the answer is…

Keenan thought about it

Keenan: You ate my…Oh forget it! The answer is no, Matt! End of story!

Keenan stomped off to the front of the pack

Keenan: Keep following me guys, I think I know where we are.

Piedmon smiled

Piedmon: The kid with the goggles and our friend Keenan don't seem to get along too well. Now this, I can use!

He laughed as he climbed down the tree.

Matt: Maybe he's an android...

Matt walked next to Danny

Matt: Hey, Danny. Do you think Keenan's an android?

Danny: What? No. Even though he may act like it at times

Matt: He surely has me fooled…

Castilla: Hey Matt, did you know that Danny ran on track for two years? I thought he just ran for one!

Matt: No, I only ran track WITH HIM! Sheesh!

Matt walked around

Matt: What is wrong with everybody!

He went next to Kristy

Matt: Hey Kristy, have you ever considered the possibility that your best friend might be an android?

Kristy: You mean…Keenan?

He nodded. She laughed out loud

Kristy: Matt, I think you're just mad because he took your video player.

Matt: Yeah, so?

Kristy: Matt, Keenan's not a robot. He's just a focused person, that's all. He's been like that since he was a little kid.

Matt: Yeah, well maybe you might wanna check his hard-wiring, because his personality has robot written all over it.

Brianna: Yeah, and your personality has gogglebrain written all over it

Matt: I don't remember asking you!

Kristy: What makes you think that, Matt?

Matt: Well for starters, when was the last time you heard him laugh?

Kristy: Well he laughs all the time, you're just never are around when he does, I guess…

Matt: Or how about this. When did he ever just stopped to take things easy?

Kristy: Okay, now you're getting ridiculous.

Matt: Ridiculous like someone who's a flipping android!

Luke: Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now?

Matt: Fine. Whatever guys. You just believe whatever you wanna believe.

Kristy: Well you're a funny person, Matt. Why don't you make him laugh if it bothers you so much? Then you can see for yourself that he's not an android.

Matt: You know what, maybe I will!

He walked up next to Keenan

Matt: Hey Keenan! What do you call a cow with no legs? GROUND BEEF!

Keenan didn't respond

Matt: Okay, how many digimon does it take to screw in a lightbulb? I dunno, it depends on how high the ceiling is! Get it..cause they're like, short. I guess that only really works if they're rookies…

Keenan: You're not getting your movie back, Matt. Please do us all a favor and keep on the watch for Digimon!

Matt stood still and the other passed him.

Matt: Yeah, well fine! Be that way! At least I'm not an android!

Matt stayed in the back.

They walked for several more minutes. They came to a bridge with a quick moving river under it.

Keenan: Let's cross one by one. You never know if the bridge will be weak at a certain spot

Luke: I'll cross when I wanna cross, captain

Luke passed Keenan and went across the bridge

Keenan: Okay, it looks stable enough. Let's watch our step just in case

The rest of them crossed. Matt and Dracomon were left in the back

Dracomon: You okay, Matt?

Matt: What? Oh me? Yeah I'm fine. Totally unsuspecting of a certain one of our team mates.

Dracomon: Good! Well I think we should stop for lunch soon. I'm starved!

He crossed.

Matt: Yeah, me too

Matt stepped onto the bridge, and suddenly, his foot fell through. Dracomon and Kristy noticed at the same time.

Dracomon: Matt!

Matt: Woah!

Kristy: You guys!

Everyone looked behind. Matt's right leg was through the bottom of the bridge. He was holding onto the side as if his life depended on it. When he tried to move, his other foot fell through. A big, gaping hole seemed to suck him in. He tried to latch onto the rope, but it began to cut.

Keenan: Falcomon! Biyomon! Get him!

They both flew over to him

Biyomon: Matt!

Matt looked under him. A rapid river was rushing under them. Matt was losing his grip more and more with every second.

Matt: I DON'T WANNA DIE

Falcomon: Then grab on!

Both of them grabbed onto Matt's arm. They tried to pull him up, but it was hard to hold him with one wing and fly with the other. But they were managing. He started to move up the gigantic hole.

Biyomon: I think we've got him!

But then it hit. Something seemed to strike Biyomon's chest and he flew backwards. Falcomon wasn't able to sustain him. Matt tried to grab onto his wing with both of his arms. It wasn't working. Falcomon was being dragged down.

Matt: Guys! Please!

Brianna: Jodixmon! Is there anything you can do?

Jodixmon: I'll break the bridge if I put anymore weight on it!

The worst that could happen did. Matt's palms began to sweat and he slid down Falcomon's lonely wing.

Falcomon: Matt! Try not to let go!

Kristy: Keenan, we need to digivolve him! Maybe they'll be strong enough to…

It was too late. Matt had lost his grip. He plucked out one of Falcomon's feathers as he fell down into the river, yelling on the way down. The river seemed to swallow him.

Brianna: Matt!

Dracomon: What should we do?

Biyomon was still recovering from the strike

Danny: Betamon!

He took out his digivice

Betamon: I'll get him!

Digivolution Sequence Begins

Danny: DNA…Charge!

Betamon Digivolve to!

SEADRAMON

Matt could barely breathe. He felt like he was on a water slide. The only difference was that this water slide was going to kill him. He was thrown into walls left and right.

He slipped on his goggles. which helped a little bit. But there was enough water in them for his vision to still be distorted. He was running out of air. His lungs automatically began to breathe in the water.

In front of him he could see a white light. He tried to swim away. But then he looked again. It looked like the shape of a rectangle. In fact, now that he thought about it, it wasn't a light at all. It was a white rectangle with an image in the middle. sort of like a playing card…what on earth would a massive playing card be doing in the middle of the river?

He quit questioning once it zoomed over on top of him, and formed a watertight box around his body. He coughed for a minute and then breathed. The box levitated out of the water.

Seadramon dove into the river. He quickly swam up and downstream. He followed the current of the water.

The box landed on the ground and dropped Matt. The card reduced in size. Matt coughed some more as Piedmon walked towards him. The fog cleared up as he stood in front of Matt. When he looked up, he stood up quickly and took out his digivice.

Piedmon: Woah! Hold on there boy!

Matt: Who are you! Where am I?

Piedmon: Slow down! I'm a friend!

Matt: Yeah? How do i know that?

Piedmon crossed his arms

Piedmon: You don't believe me? I just saved your life, didn't I? What more do you want!

Matt didn't seem convinced

Piedmon snapped his fingers

Piedmon: I know! How about a magic trick!

Matt lowered his defenses

Matt: Um, what?

Piedmon: A magic trick! Look here!

He held out a deck of cards in front of Matt

Piedmon: Pick a card!

Matt was hesitant

Piedmon: Go on, pick one!

There was a pause

Piedmon: Oh! Of course! Sorry

He turned his head

Piedmon: Now I'm not looking. Just take it…

Matt slowly took one out. It was the 4 of hearts.

Piedmon: Got it memorized? Now put it back!

Matt: Dude, I just wanna get out of he…

Piedmon: Put it back!

he used his deep, angry voice again

Matt: Okay. Sheesh.

He did so. Piedmon shuffled the deck several times. But then mistakingly, he dropped all of the cards on the ground.

Matt laughed

Matt: Looks like your trick was an epic fail!

Piedmon: Looks like it. Oh by the way, let me introduce myself

He shook Matt's hand

Piedmon: I'm Piedmon!

Matt: uhh, Matt…

He was still unsure about this guy. Piedmon wouldn't let go of his hand

Matt: Uh, you can let go of me now

Piedmon: Oh, of course.

He let go.

Matt (thinking): This guys mad weird…

Piedmon snapped his finger again

Piedmon: Matt's a funny name. You're not from around here are you?

Matt: I'm from the human world

Piedmon: Just like Marcus, right?

Matt: Yeah! Wait, you know Marcus?

Piedmon: Marcus Damon's a friend of mine. He sent me to come to the river and save you.

Matt: really? Then, that means that he must not be far away, right?

Piedmon: Correct! I know his sister too. You're friends with her right?

Matt: Yeah, we're all here together.

Matt was beginning to feel better about him

Piedmon: Matt. You know I really like that name. But you've gotta admit, my name's way more intriguing.

Matt: uh huh…

Piedmon: You know the funny thing about the name Piedmon?

Matt: What?

Piedmon: You can't spell Piedmon without PIE

Out of nowhere, Piedmon threw a pie on Matt's shirt

Matt: HEY! What gives!

Piedmon pointed at it

Piedmon: You tell me

Matt slowly took the pie off of himself. Inside of the pie was one playing card. The four of hearts.

Matt: WOAH

Piedmon: Woah is right.

Matt: That was some trick you did there!

Piedmon: I can teach you!

Matt: Yeah, do it! I'll show everyone when I get back to them.

Piedmon clapped his hands

Piedmon: Oh wait. You won't be able to do that, will you?

Matt: Why not?

Piedmon: Well for starters, what about…you know…Keenan?

Matt: Oh yeah. I forgot about the party popper…

Piedmon: You have a problem with him?

Matt: Not really. It just seems like he's always mad about something. I swear, I've never seen that kid laugh in my life.

Piedmon: Well, this may be your chance

Matt: huh?

Piedmon: I can play a light trick on him. Once he's alone, I can do a magic trick like I just did now. And once you come out and tell him that it was all a joke, he'd laugh so hard that his own ears will pop out!

Matt: Uh, I don't know. Keenan's not really the pranking type. He'd probably just get mad.

Piedmon: You were mad at first weren't you? But once I told you it was all in good fun, you thought it was funny! It will just be a light prank. A pie, a whistle, cheap playing cards, that'll be all! All you'll be doing is adding a little bit of relief to your hard, hard effort of trying to track down MaloMyotismon. It'll make everyone laugh!

Matt: I still don't know

Piedmon: What? You don't trust me? Because in that case, I may have to let Marcus know that you're no fun after all.

Matt: Hey, for your information, I'm tons of fun!

Piedmon: Then prove it!

Matt: Fine! But it better not be anything bad!

Piedmon: Do I look capable of doing bad to you?

Matt: uhh

He didn't want to answer the question

Piedmon: This is all you'll do. I'll bring you back to your friends. You'll tell Keenan that you want to talk to him about something. Bring him somewhere where it's just the two of you. And I'll jump out and give him a slight shock. And in the end, everyone will be laughing about this. Deal?

Something still didn't feel right. But Matt supposed that if Piedmon was asking him to join Keenan for the prank, then it couldn't be anything that the two of them wouldn't be able to escape from.

Matt shook his hand

Matt: Okay!

He shook his hand

-x-

Betamon: I searched everywhere and didn't find anything! And worse.

Castilla: What could possibly be worse?

Betamon: The river leads to a steep waterfall. I don't know if Matt could've taken the drop.

Brianna: We need to find him!

Keenan: We will! Falcomon, you check out where the river ends! Take Jodixmon with you! The rest of us will search around here! Maybe he got washed up along the way. If you follow the small trees, then you'll be heading out west, which is where I think the waterfall may lead to!

Matt slowly walked up in the crowd. He stood next to Brianna. Keenan was dishing out assignments.

Matt: What's going on here?

Brianna: Quiet, gogglebrain we're trying to find you!

She noticed a second later.

Brianna: Wait! Matt!

Kristy: Matt's back!

Everyone felt relieved

Floramon: Where were you?

Matt: Uh, you know. Hit the river, climbed out. Did a little bit of rock climbing, you know?

Danny: You really had us worried!

Dracmon: Uh, Matt. Why is there pastry on your shirt?

Matt: What? Oh this old thing, yeah it was on there before!

Keenan: uh…huh. Well, okay. We're glad you're alright.

They kept going.

-x-

A little bit later, everyone had stopped for lunch. Everyone ate except Keenan, who sat up on a boulder and looked over the coordinates. Matt appeared over his shoulder

Matt: Someone's too cool for us!

Keenan barely acknowledged him

Keenan: Oh, Matt. You can take your video player out of my bag if you want

Matt: Nah, I don't need that right now. What are you doing on there?

Keenan: I'm trying to contact Marcus. The communicator that Yoshi gave you is more advanced than his. It's still not connecting properly, but from what I understand, he shouldn't be too far…

Matt: That's great...

He took the tracker and threw it aside

Keenan: Matt!

He stood up

Keenan: What's your problem?

Matt: Me? I have no problem

He put his arm around Keenan's shoulder

Matt: Actually, I do have a problem! Can we talk about it in private for a minute…pal?

Keenan: Um…I guess so

The other seemed to be enjoying themselves

Keenan: This isn't a joke is it?

Matt: Me? Joke? No way!

They started towards the woods

Kristy: Hey, where are you two going?

Matt: Keenan, you go ahead.

Keenan: Um, alright…

Once he was gone Matt ran back to Kristy

Kristy: What are you two up to?

Matt: What do you mean? We're just talking!

He yelled it loud enough for everyone to hear. Kristy raised her eyebrow

Kristy: Talking? Why couldn't you do that here?

Matt: Okay…

He spoke quieter

Matt: Actually, don't tell anyone, but I'm about to play a prank on him

Kristy: You're what!

Matt: shh

Kristy (whispering): What are you gonna do?

Matt: It's nothing too bad. Actually, it's not me who's gonna pull it! Listen, while I was away, I met up with one of Marcus's digimon friends and he's gonna help me get Keenan really good.

-x-

Keenan went into the woods. He looked back.

Keenan: Matt! I swear if this is another one of your jokes…

Piedmon's figure showed up behind him.

Piedmon: Not his…

Keenan quickly reacted. Piedmon stepped forward and made himself visible.

Piedmon: Mine

Piedmon laughed maniacally. Keenan habitually looked around for Falcomon, but remembered that he wasn't there. All he could do was put his fists up.

Piedmon: Your end is now, Voyager. Clown Trick!

-x-

Kristy: Marcus's friend?

Matt: Yeah, I gotta get back and watch the look on Keenan's face

Kristy held his arm before he ran off

Kristy: Wait! What was his name?

Matt: Oh yeah, you know what? He said he knew you too! His name's Piedmon! You know him right?

Kristy shook her head

Kristy: I've never heard of him before…

Matt's face froze. Dracomon and Biyomon came up to them.

Dracomon: Matt! You gotta see this! Danny's gonna try to eat a lot of smores at one ti…

He noticed that Matt wasn't reacting

Dracomon: Matt?

Kristy: Matt, what's wrong?

Matt: I think I just handed Keenan over to MaloMyotismon

-x-

Piedmon: How's about a pie!

Several pies flew from behind him. Keenan tried to dodge them, but got hit by 2 of them. They knocked him to the ground

Piedmon: Some cheap cards

The cards levitated and formed a circle around Keenan. Keenan tried to roll under them, but every time he did another card would come and cut him.

Piedmon: And let's not forget the whistle

Piedmon held a whistle in his hand. He inhaled.

Keenan: oh no…

Since he couldn't go under the cards, he tried to jump over them. But he was too late.

Piedmon blew into it. All of the cards exploded. Because of his last minute attempt to escape, the explosion didn't kill him, but the explosive force propelled Keenan into a tree. Keenan's clothes were mostly burnt and he laid flat on the ground coughing.

Piedmon stepped in front of him. Electricity formed in one of his palms

Piedmon: You have some survival instinct, kid. Too bad it won't help you now

"KEENAN"

Kristy's the one who yelled it. Piedmon noticed her along with the other kids running towards him. He snapped his finger in frustration.

Piedmon: This isn't over. The punch line is yet to come

Piedmon laughed once again as he threw dust on the ground and disappeared. Within seconds Aquilamon dropped Kristy on the ground who ran over and helped him up. Matt, Luke, Danny, Brianna and Castilla helped him too.

Kristy: Keenan! Keenan, say something!

Keenan barely could

Keenan: My leg…I think he

Keenan coughed again

Kristy: We're here for you now Keenan! Just relax okay?

Keenan nodded. Matt couldn't have looked more guilt-ridden. He looked around for signs of Piedmon, but found none. All he saw was one lonely pie on the ground.

Kristy helped Keenan onto Aquilamon. Keenan passed out the moment he got on top.

Brianna: Is the Digimon still here? Let's teach him a lesson!

Castilla: I don't think we have time for that. We need to get him back, quick!

Grizzlymon: She's right, we need to help Keenan back to health. Let's move out!

They all did so. Kristy ran by Matt

Kristy: What were you thinking, Matt? He could've died!

Before Matt could give an answer, she ran to Aquilamon and hopped on. She attempted to maintain Keenan's balance.

Matt: I wasn't

He followed them back

-x-

MaloMyotismon: You let him get away!

Piedmon: What was I supposed to do? The Digi-Destined would have finished me! All of them showed up!

They were back in the infinity ice ridge

MaloMyotismon: Your assignment was to defeat Keenan. How hard is it to destroy a human who didn't even have his digimon with him?

Piedmon: Don't point the finger at me!

MaloMyotismon relaxed and sat back in his seat

MaloMyotismon: So where do we go from here?

Piedmon: Don't worry! I still have a trick or two up my sleeve.

MaloMyotismon: You better. I want that kid gone.

Piedmon: I know I already asked this sir, so if you don't mind my asking again, why Keenan in particular?

MaloMyotisimon: And if you don't mind my saying again, it is none of your business! I said I want him gone, so do it, and do it right!

Piedmon: Well, okay sir but

MaloMyotismon: NOW!

Piedmon quickly flew away

-x-

Matt waited outside of the tent. The others were waiting as well.

Castilla: Do you think he'll be alright, Floramon?

Floramon: I don't know. Kristy will be out in a minute. He looked like he was hurt pretty badly though.

Danny: I wonder why he went into the woods all by himself though

Brianna: There's Keenan for you. Always trying to do things his own way. The nerve of that Digimon though! I wish I could've gotten a good look at him! If I could see which one was responsible for doing that to him…

She took a twig and crunched it in her hand

Matt watched as the pieces fell to the ground

Dracomon: So…you're going to crush a twig in front of him?

Brianna facepalmed herself

Brianna: Something like that

Matt: Now…come on guys! I bet he's not even hurt that badly!

Keenan groaned in pain from inside of the tent

Brianna: So much for that, Einstein.

Falcomon flew out of the tent. Kristy followed him out. Everyone stood up.

Kristy: He'll be okay.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief

Kristy: But I think he has a couple of broken bones. Badly broken bones.

Falcomon: If only I was there with him. I didn't even see him leave!

Castilla: It's okay, Falcomon! It wasn't your fault.

Matt gulped

Matt grabbed Kristy by the arm

Mat: Hey, Kristy, I gotta talk to you for a second

He pulled her aside

Matt: SO ABOUT THOSE SMORES, HUH?

No one was even paying attention. He talked quieter

Matt: Did you tell Keenan that I…

Kristy shook her head

Kristy: No.

Matt: Look, I am so sorry, I had no idea that he was a fake

Kristy: Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, but you really need to be careful, Matt!

Matt: He was such a good liar!

Kristy: What else do you expect out of a clown?

Matt: So he's okay, you said?

Kristy: He'll live, but I don't know if he'll be able to travel with us anymore. He injured his ribs and his left leg. He can barely stan…

Biyomon tapped Kristy on the shoulder

Biyomon: You two, Keenan wants to talk to everyone for a minute

Matt: uh oh…

Kristy: Chin up, Matt. It'll be fine!

-x-

Keenan: This is not fine guys! Aghh

He had another burst of pain in his knee. He was laying down with no shirt and badges over his chest. His left leg was on top of several pillows

Kristy: Keenan! Don't move too much!

Keenan: I'm alright.

Brianna: Wait, back to what we were talking about before! You can't be serious about that!

Keenan: I am! If we're gonna continue with our mission then you guys have to go on without me.

Kristy: We can't do that!

Keenan: You're gonna have to! How else will you guys meet up with Marcus!

Kristy: I'll tell my lazy brother to come down here and meet us!

Keenan: No good. What'll happen then? Am I supposed to make us all wait until I recover right here? No way! We'll be sitting ducks. You guys have to go on without me. It's the only way!

Danny: But what if you get attacked again?

Keenan: Well…I…

Brianna: He's tongue tied! This proves that he has no idea what he's talking about!

Keenan: I do, Brianna! Listen. We've already lost enough time! There's no more room for delays. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'll have Falcomon with me.

Matt shook his head

Matt: No! That's not what's gonna happen! That's absolutely stupid! If Piedmon comes back then he'll know where you are, and all the rest of us won't be here! We'd be leaving you here to die!

Keenan: Matt! I've survived here alone for years! I said that I can take care of myself and I mean…

He groaned in pain again. Kristy tried to relax his chest.

Kristy: Keenan, stop yelling! It's aggravating your chest!

Matt: Sure you can. You can Digivolve Falcomon laying down like a slug, right?

Keenan: I don't see you coming up with anything better!

Matt: That's because you didn't ask!

Keenan: Fine! Do you have any better ideas, Matthew?

Matt: Look. Keenan has a point. If we all stay here with him, then we'll get nowhere. MaloMyotismon will eventually find us and destroy us. But if we leave Keenan here, he'll be finished off for sure. And bringing him with us is out of t he question, but we can do one thing! We can split up!

Keenan: No! We can't do that! We're all together now, and splitting up won't be smart!

Matt: Why not? A couple of us will stay here with you and help fight off enemies until you get better. And the other half will go and rendezvous with Marcus! I have a communicator, and Marcus has a communicator.

Jodixmon: That may not be a bad idea. Marcus isn't far off, so once the other group meets with him, we can stay in touch until we meet back up.

Matt: Yeah, so while some of us stay behind with you, the others will continue advancing towards MaloMyotismon!

Everyone muttered words of approval

Kristy: What do you think Keenan? It may be a good idea.

Keenan kept quiet for a second

Keenan: I don't like it, but I guess it's better than what I had planned. I guess you win, Matt.

Matt: Yeah!

Brianna: So then, who should stay and who should go?

Danny: Maybe I should go…

Castilla: Yeah, we need to meet up with Marcus!

Danny: Then again, I think it might be better if I stay

Castilla: On second thought, we need to watch Keenan

Brianna: I'll stay with Keenan.

Luke: I'm already tired of sitting in this cramped, hot tent. I'll leave.

Danny: Actually I think I'll go

Castilla: Okay, then forget Keenan!

Danny: Or maybe

Castilla: Can you make up my mind already, Danny! I mean, your mind. Of course

Kristy: If it's okay with you, I'll go with Luke, Keenan. I think Marcus is gonna want to see me when we meet up with him.

Keenan: Tell him hi for me then

Kristy smiled and nodded

Danny: I think I'll

Castilla: Danny! You're so indecisive! Yet so cute...

Danny: I've got it! I think I'll stay with Keenan!

Castilla: Then that means I'll...

Brianna: Get as far away from Keenan and Danny as possible. I can't stand you two!

Brianna began pushing Castilla away

Danny: What did I ever do!

Castilla: But wait, Danny!

Keenan: It might be a better idea, Castilla. The best idea is to do this without distractions.

Castilla crossed her arms

Castilla: You all just don't understand our love!

Luke: No, we don't understand you

Castilla: Fine! I'll go with Luke and Kristy. But we'll be together again soon Danny!

Danny nervously rubbed his head and laughed

Danny: You know what, I'm gonna look for more firewood!

Betamon: But it's daytime

Danny: Good! We'll spot it better now! Come on Betamon!

He grabbed him and zoomed out of the tent

Keenan: So what about you, Matt?

Matt didn't know. He wanted to leave lest Keenan find out that this was all his fault. But he felt guilty.

Kristy: I think Matt wants to stay so that he can talk to you about something…

Matt: What? But…

Kristy gave him a thumbs up

Matt: Yeah…she's right…

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Well we'll have plenty of time to talk after we split. So Luke, you're in charge of your group until we meet up. Just follow the path that we've been walking on and you should be fine.

Luke: Whatever…

It wasn't a couple of minutes before Kristy, Biyomon, Castilla, Floramon, Luke and Bearmon were ready to leave

Brianna: We'll catch you guys later

Danny: Yeah, we'll meet up soon

Kristy went up to Matt

Kristy: Just tell him the truth. He won't take it too hard.

Matt: Yeah, but when?

Kristy: You're a smart person. You'll know.

Castilla: So I guess we'll catch you guys later.

She stuck her hand out to Danny

Castilla: So here's to a friendly handshake

Danny took it

Danny: Okay, this I can handle! See you later, Cast…

Before he finished her name she swung around and kissed his cheek until Kristy pulled her off.

Castilla: I did it! I actually did it!

Kristy dragged her away

Kristy: Let's go Juliet!

Castilla: We'll be together again soon!

Matt: Is it just me or is she getting weirder and weirder…

Brianna: More like dumber and dumber.

Danny: What? Oh. Yeah, sure. I'm gonna get firewood. Again.

He ran off again.

Brianna rolled her eyes

Brianna: You'd never catch me acting like that in front of a boy

Matt: Sure you wouldn't

They turned towards the tent

Brianna: Do you always have to get the last word?

Matt was about to enter into the tent when he said

Matt: yes…

Inside the tent Falcomon was watching Keenan

Falcomon: Matt! Good you're here, I think we're going to need ice

Keenan: I'm fine Falcomon.

Falcomon: I promise you Keenan, we will teach Piedmon not to mess with us!

Keenan: Thanks bud

Matt (muttering): not if I teach him that first

Matt immediately got up and left the tent

Keenan: Matt! Didn't you wanna talk about something?

He was already gone

Falcomon: Is it just me, or is he acting weird. Even for Matt.

Keenan looked ahead and thought about it

Matt passed Dracomon outside, who was stuffing his mouth with snacks

Matt: Come on, Dracomon.

Dracomon: where are we going?

Matt: Back to the woods. We're gonna set things right!

Dracomon: I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds cool to me!

-x-

Matt: PIEDMON!

He looked around. He was surrounded by trees

Matt: Piedmon!

Dracomon: I don't think he's in here, Matt

Matt: He has to be. No Digimon pulls a vanishing act on me and gets away with it! We need to go deeper into the woods. Let's go!

Dracomon: Right behind you!

They had spent several minutes wandering in the woods

Dracomon: Matt, I don't know where we are!

Matt: He has to be here somewhere! Where would he have run off to! Piedmon!

Dracomon: Matt, I don't think…

Dracomon stopped abruptly. He looked under his foot. He was stepping on an Ace of Spades card. It took him a minute to figure out what was going on

Matt: What is it?

Dracomon: Matt! I think he's

The ground under Dracomon exploded and blasted him into the air before he could finish his sentence.

Matt: Dracomon!

Dracomon landed on a rock

Piedmon: Don't say he's close. Because that's my punch line.

Piedmon descended onto the ground

Matt: YOU!

He marched up to Piedmon's face

Matt: You are a liar! You said that you weren't going to hurt him!

Piedmon: Lying is part of the job kid. And it's an easy job at that. All you have to do is find a fool who will fall for it, and the rest of the trick plays for itself. Speaking of tricks, you wanna see one!

Matt: NO!

Piedmon: Too late! Trump Sword!

Two swords appeared in each of his hands. He threw the four of them at Matt. He tried to outrun them, and managed to dodge 3, but the last one cut through his jacket and scraped his arm.

Matt: Hah! You missed me!

Piedmon: mm, mm, mm!

He pointed behind Matt. The swords suddenly boomeranged back towards him.

Dracomon: Matt! Let's show him one of our tricks!

Matt: Yeah!

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Matt: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Dracomon double warp digivolve to!

SLAYERDRAMON

SlayerDramon deflected the swords with his own. The swords kept coming back alive and attacking him, though.

Matt: You go Slayerdramon!

The swords were beginning to overwhelm him

Piedmon: What's that? Can't handle a little pressure! Well then you're in for a real treat! Trump Sword!

Slayerdramon knocked the four swords to the ground and they finally stopped moving

Slayerdramon: Hah! Finished!

The four swords each rattled

Slayerdramon: uh oh…

They each divided into 2, making a total of eight swords

Slayerdramon: Just my luck!

They all attacked him

Matt: Hey! Cut it out you clown! That's playing dirty!

Piedmon: A true trickster never hits the break on a good trick!

Matt: Well I'm hitting the breaks for you! This ends here!

Piedmon pointed

Piedmon: For him, maybe

Matt looked up as a bruised Dracomon fell to the ground. The swords had clearly overtaken him.

Matt: Dracomon!

Piedmon chuckled

Matt: Stop it! Stop laughing!

Piedmon: What's the matter? I thought that you enjoyed it! You were the only one in your whole group who knew the meaning of fun!

The laughs seemed to duplicate throughout the forest. Piedmon was playing tricks on him. Matt grabbed his head

Matt: Stop! This isn't funny!

Piedmon: You're right! It's not funny! It's hilarious!

The laughs continued. Piedmon aimed his fist at Matt who was kneeling on the ground.

Piedmon: Ending Snipe!

Electricity shot from his fist towards Matt.

A sword cut through the electricity, hence deactivating it. It flew towards Piedmon who jumped out of the way. The laughs stopped.

Piedmon: What's this?

The sword returned to Usagimon.

Usagimon: You're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve

Falcomon: Firecracker smoke screen!

Falcomon dropped them in front of Piedmon's face. Piedmon brushed the smoke away

Piedmon: Who dares to outperform me!

Brianna: That would be us!

Piedmon saw Brianna and Keenan. Keenan had to limp on Brianna's shoulder to stand up.

Matt: Keenan! What are you doing out here!

Keenan: What does it look like? We're taking care of this guy!

Piedmon threw his head back and laughed

Piedmon: Look at you three. One of you is extremely foolish, the other can't stand up straight, and the other one's a girl!

Brianna: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Matt: Dude, seriously, that's like totally qualifies as the wrong thing to say to her…

Piedmon: Shut up! I don't care you who think you are. You won't survive this next act!

The eight swords revived and went for Usagimon.

Dracomon: Look out Usagimon! They're dangerous!

Usagimon: We'll see how they stand a Crystal Barricade!

hundreds of lasers poured out of Usagimon's machine shooter. The swords sliced and diced through the bullets and continued for him.

Usagimon: Crystal Shield!

An orb protected him before the eight swords hit.

Piedmon looked at Keenan

Piedmon: On second thought. It's time for the final act!

Matt: Dude! Seriously, the whole "Magic show" talk thing is getting kindof old. Can't you just tell us that you're about to destroy us like all the rest of the guys do?

Piedmon: You won't be laughing for long. Clown Trick!

Cards rose behind him and zoomed towards Keenan.

Brianna: Keenan! In front of us!

Falcomon dove in between and put his wings up as a block

Keenan: Falcomon!

Falcomon: Don't worry Keenan! I'll protect you!

The eight swords stopped trying to penetrate Usagimon's shield and redirected towards Keenan too. They flew towards him.

Matt: This is nuts! Keenan nor Falcomon can take all of those hits! Dracomon, we gotta help them!

Keenan: Falcomon! All of those attacks are going to us!

Falcomon: Then quit clowning around and Digivolve me!

Keenan's digivice lit up his whole body with a purple glow

Brianna: I value my life too so I'd listen to him if I were you!

Keenan took his Digivice out

Keenan: But what if I can't…It's been so long since

Brianna and Falcomon yelled at the same time

"JUST DO IT!"

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Okay then! GO RAVEMON!

Warp Digivolution sequence begins.

Keenan: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

The massive wings were the first to show. A sword showed, and metallic hands were the next to follow. His metallic body flew through the air. Feathers flew in all directions.

RAVEMON

Matt: Woah…

Keenan: Now there's a face I like to see!

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

His one slash cut all of the swords in half. The pieces fell on the ground.

Ravemon: Blast Wing!

The cards all deflected away and exploded in the air. Ravemon took off towards Piedmon.

Matt took out his digivice

Matt: That must be Ravemon! His Spiral Raven Claw And Celesial Blade attacks are crazy! He can also fly at hypersonic speed! You need to get on that one Dracomon!

Dracomon: Oh, please! Dragons like Slayerdramon eat birds like him for…

They heard an explosion and jumped. They looked up. It came from Ravemon's hand as Piedmon dodged it.

Matt: You were saying…

Piedmon: Your efforts are useless against me bird brain! You haven't even seen half of what I can do

Ravemon: Good. Then that makes two of us

Piedmon scowled

Piedmon: This is not making me happy!

Ravemon: Then let's put a smile on that clown's face! Spiral Raven Claw!

The nails on his left arm surged towards Piedmon. They all hit him. On his way back up, he performed a new attack

Piedmon: Masks Square!

A light circle appeared on the ground. Piedmon seemed to teleport from place to place within that circle. Ravemon had a hard time keeping up.

Piedmon appeared behind him with an exploding pie in his hand.

Piedmon: April fools…

Usagimon: Not quite!

The voice came from behind him

Usagimon: Lightining strike!

He hit Piedmon's blindside with his blade, which sent him flying. In mid air, Ravemon flew up in front of him. He had his arms crossed.

Ravemon: Remember me?

His wings began to flap furiously

Piedmon: You stay away from me! You're not funny! Not funny at all!

Matt: You're right! He's not funny! He's hilarious!

Ravemon: Trust me. You'll get a kick out of this. Blast Wing!

The waves hit Piedmon dead on

Piedmon: You may have won the battle, but the war has barely begun!

Piedmon laughed loudly as he was turned into a digi-egg. It hit the ground.

Matt: Dracomon, you are definitely getting tutored by him.

Dracomon: aww

Keenan: Brianna…

Brianna: yeah?

Keenan: Can I go back to lying down?

He grabbed his chest

Keenan: Like, now?

Brianna: uh, sure.

-x-

Matt paced outside of Keenan's tent.

Matt: Okay. Now. I'll do it now.

Matt opened the front of the tent. Keenan was in his regular position.

Keenan: Matt! Just the person I wanted to see.

He threw aside a book he was reading

Matt: Yeah, well. Sure.

Matt sat down

Matt: Look, Keenan, I need to talk to you about…

Keenan: No you don't…

Matt was a bit confused

Keenan: I want to talk to you

Matt (thinking): uh oh

Keenan: Is that alright?

Matt: uh, yeah, sure

Keenan: You know, Matt, there's something that I think you should understand about me. I've spent all of my life fighting for something. When I used to live here, I used to fight to survive. Everyday, I was in one battle or another. I know that I never told you, this, but I had something like a Digimon mother. And Falcomon was like my brother. So for years and years, I fought to keep our "family" safe.

Matt nodded his head. As interesting as this was, though, he had no idea where this was going

Keenan: Anyway, that all fell to pieces when my mother died. But even after that, I fought to keep my strength alive. And when I left the digital world and started coming to school, I had to fight bullies like Luke and his friends all the time. And even now, here we are fighting again. So I guess it all of that combat's taught me one thing, it's to take life seriously and to always be on the alert.

Matt quietly nodded

Keenan: But then Kristy and I met you

Keenan tried not to laugh

Keenan: Do you remember the first time that we went to the Digital World together, and I didn't want you to go at all? And the one and only thing that you said to convince me was…

Matt laughed lightly

Matt: Dracomon's the only one who could Digivolve anyway…

Keenan: right. And that was the only reason why I let you come. And from the start, I didn't really like the way how you handled things. It just seemed to me that you never took anything seriously, and I honestly remember thinking that it won't be long before this kid gets himself killed. And yet, here we still are!

Matt: And just as stunning as ever

Keenan: yeah. So I guess, you taught me something. You taught me that sometimes, it's okay to relax and just be a middle schooler every once in a while. Because even if I get myself hurt like I did today, you still have my back just like you did when you first came here. So I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for staying with me here. I might not still be alive if you didn't.

Keenan shook his head

Keenan: I guess it took a broken ribcage and a broken leg to make me realize that. But for the time being, this may be one of the best thing's that's happened to me.

Matt smiled

Matt: Dude, I am so glad you said that! Look, I have something to tell you too!

Keenan raised an eyebrow

Matt: I plotted with Piedmon to pull a prank on you!

Matt held in his laughter. Keenan's face was straight

Matt: You see, I spoke with Piedmon about how I thought you were an android because you show no emotion, and he got me to lead you into the woods alone. Too bad his prank turned out to be deadlier than I thought huh?

Matt laughed and hit Keenan's arm. Keenan's face was still straight

Keenan: So let me get this straight. The reason why I'm lying with four broken bones in a tent is because of a prank that you pulled

Matt: Yeah man! But it's alright because we're pals and this is the best thing that ever happened to you!

Keenan looked furious

Matt: Right?

Keenan: WRONG!

Keenan stood up straight and ran after Matt. Matt took off running and screaming.

Danny stood outside of the tent with an icepack. Matt ran out screaming and Keenan chased him.

Danny: Hey Keenan I brought you an…Ice…pack…

Brianna walked up behind Danny

Brianna: I thought he was injured!

Danny: So did I!

Brianna: Well what are you waiting for, let's go after them!

She ran after them. Danny did so as well.

Matt weaved in and out of the trees

Matt: KEENAN, I'M SORRY!

Keenan: YOU'RE TOAST, TURNER!

Matt ran into the woods. Keenan chased him in. Brianna and Danny ran after.

Brianna: I thought you ran track! Can't you catch up to them!

Danny: No!

Matt tried to climb around a fallen tree and hid an a bush. He breathed heavily.

Matt: I don't think he'll find me here!

Keenan: Think again!

He was behind the bush. Matt crawled out yelling and crying. Keenan followed him out.

Matt looked behind. Keenan slowed to a halt

Keenan: Matt! Stop!

Matt tripped over a twig and fell flat on his face. But his face didn't land on the ground or in a pile of leaves. It landed in Piedmon's old pie from before. Matt sat up and pulled it off slowly. Keenan walked in front of him.

Keenan: Um, Matt. Your face

Matt: I know…

Keenan couldn't help but smile. And then he began laughing. He knelt down beside Matt. Danny and Brianna caught up, breathing heavily.

Keenan: You are such a clown, Matt

Matt: Please, Keenan. It's too early for clown jokes

Keenan continued laughing

Keenan: Look at what you did! I'm all better! Some adrenaline rush, right?

Danny: I don't think that what you just did was medically possible

Keenan: This is what I was talking about, Matt. You just bring out the best in everyone!

Matt smiled

Matt: I know right!

Keenan laughed a little bit more and then stopped

Keenan: Now where was I?

He grabbed Matt and pinned him down. Matt kept screaming as Brianna and Danny tried to break them up.

-x-

MaloMyotismon: I understand. Piedmon has failed.

JewelBeemon: Sir, I think that it may be smarter to just…

MaloMyotismon: You've told me the news, now leave! Now!

JewelBeemon: So what do we do now?

MaloMyotismon dipped his hand in the water. The faces came back

MaloMyotismon: If one good thing came out of this, it's that we know that the Digi Destined have split. This is our most opportune time to attack.

JewelBeemon: Yes, sir. Who should I send?

MaloMyotismon stared at him

JewelBeemon: You mean

He nodded his head

JewelBeemon: Sir…don't you think that would be…you know…overkill?

MaloMyotismon: Desperate times call for desperate measures. The Digi Destined lucked out a second time. It will not happen again. They will not get within a hundred miles of this place without seeing our wrath.

JewelBeemon hesitantly left the room. MaloMyotismon looked into the water, and Keenan's face seemed to pop out again. He closed his eyes and could see Ruka smiling at him.

Ruka: Frankie, would you take that ridiculous suit off and play with me?

MaloMyotismon screamed. He kicked a hole in the tub of water, causing all of it to leak out.

MaloMyotismon stormed away, and talked to himself

MaloMyotismon: If our little friend doesn't take care of those kids.

He opened the door

MaloMyotismon: I'll destroy them all myself. Starting with Keenan!

He slammed the door shut

-x-

**Horray for Ravemon! And for medically impossible feats. I just had to add that scene in because it was too funny, and now Keenan's all better! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! More fun awaits in the next chapter! And before I forget, here's the link to the Brianna drawing! (Which apparently didn't work last time, I'm just finding out. So I'll put parenthesis in between now. Just remove the paranthesis and see what happens! hooray for trying to avoid the filter!**

**veemonremix7(.)deviantart(.)c[o]m/#/d47dwwg**

**I'll try something else too. If that link didn't work try**

**veemonremix7.**

**deviantart.**

**com/#**

**/d47dwwg**

**and put the pieces together! haha. (If this still fails, just go to deviantart and look up my name veemonremix7 and it's the only picture there! haha**

**R+R, see you next time!**


	45. Episode 35

**Hey again! **

**You know, I had some thoughts about making a twitter…i dunno if it would be that worth it though since this series is sortof close to its ending, but I was thinking that maybe it would be an easier way for some of you to keep track of how far the episodes are/other exclusive things like other sketches/stuff like that. Of course, I don't have any of this exclusive stuff now, but i dunno, maybe it would be something to keep watch for. I've actually never had a twitter, so I bet I'd be terrible at using it. Lemme know what you guys think! Then again though, I do a pretty consistent job of letting you guys know news and such in the intros of these chapters, so maybe I won't bother…we'll see**

**Here's episode 35! **

**-x-**

A man in a black leather jacket walked through the halls of a high security building. He was smartly dressed from head to toe. Half a dozen guards patrolled the halls. A few of them took notice to him, but swiftly saluted when they realized who it was. One of the guards escorted the man to the third door on the right. The guard inserted a key card into the room. The man in the jacket put his palm on the sensor and the doors automatically opened. He turned around and sat in the only chair in the room. He slowly put on his earphones and looked at the screen in front of him. He spoke

"Detective Moore to Richardson."

The screen popped up. A familiar face appeared on the screen. The detective who had tracked down Luke in Nagoya appeared.

Richardson: Detective, Moore, sir!

Detective Moore: How is the search?

Richardson: The boy is still nowhere to be found, but rest assured, we will find him and whoever else he's working for.

Detective Moore: It's been about a month. How have you done nothing?

Richardson: Lucas Iwate is not an easy target to track. And if he has friends like we suspect, they are hard to track as well. We have no leads, sir

Detective Moore reclined in his chair

Detective Moore: I need not remind you of how crucial it is that we find those children. If they have anything to do with the extraterrestrial attack that Japan just suffered, then they are in the class of legal terrorists. Find them all, and detain them immediately before I travel back there and take your badge myself!

Richardson: Wait, sir! We do have one potential lead.

Detective Moore: I'm listening

Richardson looked through a file

Richardson: Kenneth Iwate. He lives just south of Shinjuku

Detective Moore: Who's he?

Richardson: He's the boy's father, sir.

Detective Moore kept quiet.

Richardson: Lucas's parents are divorced, and the kid lives with his mother. Unfortunately, we don't have a reliable address for his mom, since they've moved so much. But his father may have information that we need.

Detective Moore: Does he have any other family members

Richardson: A sister. No, two sisters. Two parents and two sisters, sir. But one of them has a funny file on her

Detective Moore: What is it?

Richardson: He has one twin sister, but he has a younger sister who's

Detective Moore: Deceased?

Richardson: No. Missing. It says here that the police identified a body, but by the time they were going to do enough conclusive tests for it, the body was gone. They've saved that as classified information.

Detective Moore: Why would they classify that?

Richardson: What police force takes pride in cases that they can not explain? It's much easier to say that it never happened. But that's not all.

Detective Moore: What else?

Richardson: Her body was physically classified as…

He read the name

Richardson: Leslie Iwate…but there were many irregularities with her physical makeup alone. As if it was alien in nature or something.

Detective Moore: So you're telling me that your friend had one of these extraterrestrials as a sister?

Richardson: They were investigating that, but that wouldn't have made any sense. The last statement they had on her considered the possibility that the body was fabricated. Fake. Which would mean that the girl herself is still out there somewhere.

Detective Moore: And after that?

Richardson: It all got too confusing and frankly spooky for the police team. They closed the case and declared her dead.

Detective Moore: There's no sign of her?

Richardson: No, sir. As if she vanished off the face of the earth four years ago.

Detective Moore: Then that means that his father really is the last remaining family member that we can locate. Go for him. Detain and interrogate. I have another call to make

Richardson: To who?

Detective Moore: The most irresponsible squad I have

He hung up the video call and placed another one. After a minute the call was answered

"Detective Fujieda reporting"

Detective Moore: Where's Hashima?

Yoshi: Oh, he's um, out

Detective Moore: Out?

Yoshi: yeah…

Detective Moore folded his hands

Detective Moore: So it looks as if your area was hit hard by the aliens.

Yoshi: Oh, yeah. How did you know that?

Detective Moore: Any person with cable television could have figured that out. Monsters constantly attacked your area…

Yoshi: Oh, well yeah they did, but we defeated them!

Detective Moore: We? You in what army?

Yoshi: Well, umm

Detective Moore: You do realize, Detective Yoshino, that if you were to be caught aiding and abetting any of these monsters, or people associated with these monsters, you'd be subject to lifetime imprisonment?

Yoshi: I understand…

Detective Moore: The reason why I called was to request that you investigate two people for me.

Yoshi: Okay…

Detective Moore: Lucas Iwate and Matthew Turner. You wouldn't happen to have any leads to them already would you?

Yoshi: Why would I? How old are they?

Detective Moore: They're children, but highly dangerous. We suspect that they are behind a few of these monster attacks.

Yoshi: Why?

She tried to act surprised

Detective Moore: Lucas has been tagged as dangerous by one of our detectives who had a run in with him, and Matthew has been seen on that newscast associating with the monsters, if you recall correctly.

Yoshi: Wasn't that a movie?

Detective Moore: We may be old, detective, but we're not stupid. These monsters have been associating with them, and we have reason to believe that there are even more kids than that. If you see or hear anything, it is your job to report them to me. They are considered enemies of our country.

Yoshi: But don't you think that maybe they could be trying to help?

Yoshi regretting saying that. There was no answer from the other side for a while.

Detective Moore: Just watch for those kids, Detective, and leave the ethical concerns to me. And I'll know if you're doing your job, because I'm watching you.

He cut the transmission. Yoshi dropped the headphone from the other side. Hashima was standing at the side

Hashima: Well?

Yoshi: Not good. Moore has a pair of handcuffs ready for all of them.

Hashima: This was your idea, so this is on you, Yoshi. Those kids had better know what they're doing!

He left the room

Yoshi: I hope so too…

-x-

Kristy: Admit it, Luke, we're lost!

Luke: We are not lost!

Kristy: Keenan said to follow the path, we've had to have weaved in and out a hundred times by now!

Luke: Keenan doesn't know what he's talking about, we were headed for a dead end!

Kristy: I think Keenan would have an idea or two, on the count of he's lived here!

Bearmon: Well so have I, and I agree with Luke. But…I think we're lost now

Castilla wasn't paying much attention. She kept twirling around with a flower in her hand and her head in cloud nine.

Castilla: Mrs. Castilla Itou…How does that sound Floramon?

Floramon: It sounds very nice Castilla

She laughed nervously

Castilla: Or maybe I'll keep my last name. Castilla Iwate-Itou. Hey, you know what I just realized, Floramon? Our last names both start with an I! It was clearly meant to be!

Floramon: Maybe it was

Kristy grabbed Castilla

Kristy: Castilla! Snap out of out! You and Danny aren't even dating!

Castilla: We are to dating! He just doesn't really know it yet…

Luke's eyes were half open

Luke: That's Castilla for you. Her mind turns to mush when she thinks of a cute boy, not that her mind wasn't a pile of mush to begin with…

Castilla: Hey!

Kristy: Well I don't know about before, but that seems to be the case right now. What is it with you and him, anyway? The first time you ever even talked to him was that day you asked him to the dance!

Castilla: Not true! We spoke one time before that!

Kristy: Really…

Luke: I'm so interested right now…not

Kristy: And when was that?

Castilla: Well…

A rainbow background appeared as a flashback. However, one section had a dark cloud over it. There was a ragged looking middle aged man with Castilla tied up and in his arm and two vicious dogs on either side of him. He laughed manically

"Now that I've captured you, you will be my slave forever!"

Castilla (melodramatically): Nooo!

"No point screaming, lady! You're mine forever! No one will save you now!"

Castilla: If only there was someone who could save me!

On cue, a white horse rode in. A muscular version of Danny was riding on top of it.

Danny: You rang madame?

"Oh no! Danny! Anyone but him!"

Danny: You let this beautiful woman go at once

"Not until you defeat my attack dogs! Sick em!"

The dogs were let loose and ran for the white horse. Danny smiled and pulled out a sword.

Danny: Alas, it looks like you've chosen the hard way! En garde!

The horse ran towards the dogs. The first dog jumped up and Danny slashed it with the sword. The second one bit the horse on the leg, causing it to stumble. Forseeing this, Danny front flipped and slayed the dog with one strike of the sword. He pointed it at the kidnapper.

Danny: Easy or hard?

The kidnapper abandoned Castilla to run towards him. He pulled a knife out of his belt.

"You'll pay for that!"

After a brief sword fight, Danny knocked the knife out of his hand. The kidnapper looked both ways, but decided to flee in terror. Danny cut Castilla's ropes.

Castilla: Good sir, you've won the battle!

Danny: Well lady

He pulled her close to him

Danny: I may have won the battle, but you've won something as well. He put his hand up. Castilla put her palm on top of his

Castilla: And what is that?

Danny: The key to my heart

They closed their eyes and leaned into each other's faces

Luke: Okay, that is officially the stupidest story I've ever heard!

Kristy: Good sir? Lady Castilla? What is that out of Shakespeare or something? There's no way you two met like that!

Castilla: Well, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit…

Kristy: Castilla, focus! We don't have time for this nonsense! We're lost, and we need you to give your input!

Castilla: Well where are we now?

Kristy: If we knew that we WOULDN'T BE LOST

Castilla: You guys are all over reacting.

Biyomon: Or are you under reacting?

Castilla: Just look around. It's obvious that we're in the middle of a canon or something like that…

She was right. There were red rocks and inclined hills everywhere.

Kristy: Well yeah, but...

Castilla: Now if you guys don't mind, let me get back to my fantasy!

She began muttering to Floramon

Castilla: Anyway, as I was saying. I think I'd like to keep my last name, but maybe we'll figure that all out after the wedding. Do people figure that kind of stuff out before or after weddings anyway?

Floramon: I don't know, Castilla, I've never been to a wedding before

Castilla: Well you'll be invited to ours! I hope Danny won't mind...

Kristy rolled her eyes

Kristy: She's lost it

Luke: What else is news?

Kristy: It looks like it's just me and you then, Luke.

Luke looked around

Luke: The Digital World has so many different places. It's almost like earth in a way…

Kristy: Yeah, that's the Digital World for you…

Luke: And to think that I almost…

Luke stopped talking. Kristy hit his arm

Kristy: Hey! We're past all of that now. We have enough to worry about without you feeling sorry for yourself again.

Luke: maybe…

Biyomon saw a skull on the ground

Biyomon: Uh, guys. I'm getting a little unsettled over this whole place. I don't think that any Digimon live around here.

A pterodactyl looking Digimon flew high over them without their noticing. Once it spotted them, it did a 180 degree turn and flew back quickly.

Bearmon: Wait guys! I think I might know where we are.

Biyomon: No you don't!

Castilla saw a lonely flower on the ground

Castilla: Floramon, look! A flower out in the middle of a deserted place like this.

Floramon: Maybe you can add it to your collection

Castilla bent down to pick it up, but noticed that a small pebble next to it began to vibrate.

Bearmon: I think I do, though! I was here before with the Bearmon tribe

Castilla: uh, guys…

Luke: Then where are we!

Bearmon: If I'm not mistaken, we're in the midst of a place called Fossil…

Castilla stood up straight and looked behind her. She gasped

Castilla: Guys!

They all looked behind. A hoard of Dinosaur Digimon were stampeding towards them

Bearmon: Canyon!

Kristy: Everyone run!

They all took off and ran in the other direction, but the digimon were very quick.

Biyomon: Fossil canyon? What is this place!

Biyomon flew away as quickly as he could

Bearmon: We only passed through here once, but let's just say that the digimon here are hostile! Very hostile!

Luke looked at the Digimon behind him. They were a variety of gigantic dinosaur digimon, led by a big blue digimon with red stripes a metal helmet. Luke looked at his digivice.

Luke: Greymon. A champion level Tyrannosaurs type Digimon! His main attacks are Mega Flame and Blaster Tail!

Luke scowled

Luke: No champion's gonna run me out of town!

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the incoming hoard of Digimon. They were all yelling and screaming in anger. He took out his Digivice.

Luke: Bearmon, hold them off!

Bearmon stopped running and turned around also.

Warp Digivolution sequence begins

Luke: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Bearmon double warp Digivolve to!

DINOTIGERMON

DinoTigermon jumped for the hoard. There was no telling how many different types of Digimon were ahead. There had to be about thirty. Brachiomon, Pteromon, and Tuskmon were a few among the crowd of Digimon. DinoTigermon jumped on Tuskmon and bit him, but Tuskmon shaved him off and another Digimon kicked him.

DinoTigermon: Highland…

Another Digimon attacked him first from the side and sent him flying.

Castilla and Kristy continued running.

Kristy: Biyomon, help him!

Castilla: You too Floramon!

Digivolution sequence Begins

Kristy and Castilla showed up next to each other. they both yelled.

"DNA Full Charge!"

Biyomon warp digivolve to!

Floramon warp digivolve to!

GARUDAMON!

PETALMON!

Garudamon: Crimson Claw!

Petalmon: Razor Beam!

The attacks knocked the Pteromon out of the sky. Brachiomon hopped over him and attacked

Brachiomon: Hammer Head!

He charged into Petalmon and knocked her aside

Garudamon: Fire hurricaine

He would have hit Brachiomon if Greymon didn't deflect the attack with his horn. It shot back and Garudamon.

Kristy: This isn't working guys! Any ideas?

Castilla: Keep running!

The three of them turned as the stampede quickened. DinoTigermon stood in their way but got overwhelmed by the charging digimon. Luke and Castilla ran quickly, but Kristy fell behind.

Kristy: Guys!

She tripped on a rock and her chest slammed into the hard ground.

Garudamon: Kristy!

Pteromon attacked him from behind and knocked him back to the floor.

Luke: Turn around!

Castilla: We can't! She's too far away!

Greymon was the first to reach her. He wound back his firey claw and screamed. Kristy closed her eyes.

Two orange legs stood over her and made a loud stomp. She opened her eyes and looked up. Was that…

Kristy: Geogreymon!

Geogreymon grabbed Greymon in the chest and threw him aside. Tyrannomon came from the side and dug his claws into his shoulder, but Geogreymon ducked low, caught Tyrannomon onto his horn and flipped him upside down over him. Tyrannomon's back hit the ground. Two Pteromons grabbed his left and right arm and Brachiomon charged in front of him.

Brachiomon: Hammer Head!

Geogreymon: Not on my watch! Mega Burst!

His firebreath knocked Brachiomon down. He freed his right arm from Pteromon and grabbed the other one off of him. The Digimon were quick to swarm over him, however, and managed to mosh him in the middle of a pile up.

"I don't think so!"

Marcus Damon dashed to the crowd. He used one of their tails as a spring board and caught onto the neck of a Pteromon. It soon noticed and tried to shake him off, but not until he leaped off voluntarily with a shoe to the face. On his descent down he wound his fist back

Marcus: FIGHTIN' TIME!

Greymon turned his head as Marcus punched his face. Marcus's body glowed orange. He took out his digivice.

Marcus: Now to show you how the ultimate team does it! GEOGREYMON!

Warp Digivolution sequence begins.

Marcus: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Geogreymon warp digivolve to!

SHINEGREYMON.

Shinegreymon towered over the other Digimon. DinoTigermon, Garudamon, and Petalmon returned to the scene. Kristy turned to Marcus and hugged him

Kristy: Marcus! Good to see you!

Marcus: No time for chat now Kristy. We've got pummeling to do!

Greymon: Digimon, attack!

Marcus: You heard 'em!

Shinegreymon leapt forward

The two Pteramons flew around each other

"Missile Storm!"

Petalmon avoided all of the missiles

Petalmon: Try a razor beam!

She knocked the two out of the sky.

Brachiomon challenged DinoTigermon.

Brachiomon: Hammer Head!

He charged for him

DinoTigermon: Yes you are! Highland Fang!

He hit Brachiomon and sent him to the ground. The missiles from the Pteramons fell everywhere but one of them zeroed on Castilla. She tried to run away. Marcus jumped up in front of her. He wound his foot back and kicked the missile like a soccer ball. It redirected into Tyrannomon who was ready to attack. Garudamon took that chance to take him down with a Fire hurricane attack.

Greymon: Try me!

ShineGreymon: Geogreysword!

He pulled a sword out of the ground. Greymon stepped back but then stood still.

Greymon: your attacks don't phase me! Mega Flame!

ShineGreymon: Like I haven't seen that one before! Shine Hammer!

His attack disintegrated Greymon's attack instantly. ShineGreymon pointed his sword at Greymon. Unexpectedly, Greymon fell to his knees and got on his face.

Greymon: Forget it.

Even though he said it quietly, all of the dinosaur digimon seemed to hear him. They stopped fighting.

Greymon: We've been outmuscled. We're finished. I beg of you. Do what you will to me, but leave our town alone.

This shocked everyone

Greymon: Go ahead! Take me to Spinomon. But please honor my last request.

ShineGreymon stood still. He looked back at Marcus. Marcus shook his head and put his hand up. ShineGreymon nodded. He put the sword down and de-digivolved back into Agumon. Greymon, along with all of the rest were taken aback by this. This Digimon looked just like him as a rookie. Agumon: Who's Spinomon?

Greymon: Please, don't punish me with your foolish questions. Are you not agents of him?

Marcus walked up to him

Marcus: Listen, pal. I have no idea who this Spinomon is, and until you start talking…

Castilla: Marcus!

Castilla ran up to Greymon

Castilla: How can you be so mean and insensitive?

She petted Greymon's face. The other Digimon didn't know how to respond. They looked at each other.

Castilla: You poor little baby…

Agumon: Poor?

Marcus: LITTLE?

Luke: Baby?

Agumon: That guy tried to fry my face off! And I didn't even have any food on it!

Agumon hit the ground

Agumon: Agh, all of this talk of food is making me hungry!

Castilla stepped back. Kristy ran up next to her

Kristy: Castilla, they attacked us!

Castilla: But we never heard their side of the story, did we?

Greymon slowly shook his head

Castilla: We don't know who Spinomon is. We all just came here because we were lost, and we didn't mean to hurt you guys. But we'd be glad to listen if you'd just tell us what's going on.

Kristy, very confused looked back at Luke

Luke: Don't look at me, I'm not related to her…

Greymon: Spinomon has declared himself our master. He overthrew our home, here in Fossil Canyon, and turned it into a hierarchy and put himself on top. Anytime he wants something done, we do it for him.

Agumon: How do you guys feel about it though?

Tyrannomon: How do we like it? We don't! But he doesn't care. Ever since Exogrimmon put him in charge of us he…

Luke: Wait. Exogrimmon…I mean MaloMyotismon is behind all of this?

Greymon nodded

Greymon: Exogrimmon deployed him and told him to take control of our area. We've suffered so many losses. He deleted our weakest digimon and absorbed their data to become as strong as he his today.

Marcus: Then why don't you just fight?

Greymon: hmm?

Marcus: What he's doing is obviously wrong, so why don't you just fight for what you believe in!

Greymon: What do you think we were trying to do to you guys! It's just another reminder that he's more powerful than us.

Kristy: Where is he now?

Brachiomon: He leaves and returns periodically. He should be back tonight.

Tyrannomon: And when he sees that we allowed humans to overpower us, he'll destroy us all for sure. He hates that kind of stuff.

Marcus clenched his fist and smiled

Marcus: Then we'll just have to show him how strong we really are then!

They all seemed confused

Kristy: uh, Marcus?

Marcus: Not now, Kristy! We'll fight with you guys! Just let this Spinomon clown come back here. Because when he does, you're gonna fight him with our help!

The dinosaur digimon began talking quietly amongst themselves.

Marcus: You need to show this guy that you're not afraid of him! That you're willing to fight for your freedom as digimon! And with us on your side, there's no way he can fight all of us

Greymon: You. Humans. Would do that for us?

Agumon: Anything for a fellow Greymon!

Pteromon: He's stronger than you think

Marcus: Hello? This is the Ultimate Team we're talking about here! We can handle anything! Oh, and those kids are here too. I guess they'll do something also.

Kristy (sarcastically): Thanks Marcus…

Marcus: Just wait until that guy comes back! We're gonna give him a run for his money!

Cheers of approval came from the other dinosaur digimon. Marcus clenched his fist and smiled.

-x—

Kristy: You've really gotten stronger, Marcus

Marcus was biting off a fish that he had just put over the fire. They were all sitting around.

Marcus: Hmm? Oh yeah. And you've gotten taller!

Kristy: Thanks…I guess

Marcus: So how are Mom and Dad doing these days?

Kristy: They're alright, but still miss you

Marcus: I'll send em a post card or something.

Agumon: What's a post card?

He ate through half of the food while he asked

Marcus: AGUMON! You're eating everything!

Agumon: Sorry, boss! I'm just so hungry!

Marcus rolled his eyes. Castilla giggled

Castilla: It's good to see that you haven't changed, Agumon

Marcus: Hey, by the way, where's everyone else?

Kristy: It's a long story, but Keenan stayed behind.

Marcus: What happened?

Luke: He got injured. Matt, Brianna and Danny stayed with him while we went to find you.

Kristy: Hey, how did you find us Marcus? We were completely lost!

Agumon spoke with his mouth full

Agumon: We just followed the communicator!

Marcus: Yeah, what cookie monster junior said.

Kristy: What? But I thought that the communicator was with Keenan's group!

Marcus: Nope. I followed it here.

Kristy checked her backpack

Kristy: Maybe one of us took it by mistake

She kept searching

Kristy: It's not in here

Luke: Not in mine…

Castilla: Yeah, me nei…

It dropped out of her backpack

Castilla: Whoops.

Luke: CASTILLA!

Castilla: What!

Kristy: You weren't supposed to take it with you!

Castilla: But I didn't! At least not intentionally.

Luke: Do you remember anything that happened before we left, then?

Castilla: Not really! I mean I went into the boys' tent once to look for Danny after he got firewood…

Kristy: And…

Castilla: Let's see. Luke came in and startled me and made me drop all of my stuff! So I just put it all back and…must…have

Luke: Picked up the communicator in the process! Well that's just great! Now we have our only two trackers in the same place

Marcus: Now hold on guys! Maybe this isn't so bad! I mean, Keenan and the others should know where they are

-x—

Matt: WE ARE LOST!

Brianna: Can it gogglebrain!

They were in a dark, grassy area.

-x—

Kristy: I guess you're right.

Luke: But that still doesn't change the fact that Castilla's an airhead everytime she thinks of Danny!

Castilla: Hey! If you were there when we first met you'd appreciate him to!

Kristy: Where? On Danny's white steed, right?

Castilla: Okay, okay. I admit that story was a little stretched, but here's what really happened!

-x—

An old lady dressed in rags laughed while looking out of a castle. She turned back inside. Danny was fast asleep on the bed.

"That's right! Sleep Danny. Because my spell will last forever. You will sleep until you can breathe no more! And the best part is, that nobody can save you now!"

She laughed crazily again until a hook caught onto the window. She turned around in confusion.

"What!"

Castilla in an all black secret agent costume flipped through the window. She had her hair tied back and had a belt with various weapons.

"Oh no! Castilla!"

Castilla: That's right! Now you let this innocent boy, who I don't know, go!

"No can't do Castilla! You'll have to get through my lasers!"

She flipped a lever and the lasers shot from the ceiling. Castilla smiled and brought out a hand mirror. She looked at herself for a second.

Castill: meh, I look okay.

She threw the mirror and it multiplied. The lasers deflected in different diretions

"What!"

Castilla: You're finished

The old lady looked up and forsaw what would happen next

"Then in that case, let's go out with a bang!"

One of the lasers deflected one too many times and cut Castilla's section of the ground away. She fell down from the building and yelled.

"So long Castilla! Danny will be under my spell fore…"

That's as far as she went as Danny knocked her out from behind.

Danny: Too bad you forgot check the expiration date on that sleeping potion! Hold on girl!

Danny grabbed the grappling hook and slid down. He put his hands out and grabbed Castilla in the air. Castilla grabbed him in her arm and shot another grappling hook with the other. They both landed in a field of flowers

Danny: Thanks for saving me umm

Castilla: Castilla

Danny: Well, Castilla. Might I say that your eyes are gorgeous

Castilla: Oh stop it!

Danny: Okay, I'll stop

Castilla: Well you can keep going if you want to

Danny: And your hair shines brighter than the sun. If only I was worthy of being enamored to someone like you

Castilla: Maybe we can give it a chance.

Danny: Perfect…

They held each others hands

Castilla: Perfect…

Luke threw his food on the ground

Luke: You know what! You've spoiled my appetite! I'm out of here!

He got up and left. Bearmon left too.

Marcus: What kind of berries have you been eating in that forest! Sheesh!

Marcus got up and walked away. Agumon grabbed Marcus's food and followed him

Agumon: Boss, can I have your half!

Marcus; No!

Agumon: Too late!

Castilla: Where's everyone going?  
Kristy: My guess is away from you

Castilla: But why!

Kristy: Castilla, I'm just going to be blunt with you. We're all getting pretty annoyed with your behavior lately.

Castilla: What do you mean?

Kristy: Ever since Danny came to the Digital World your mind has been somewhere else! You keep making mistakes and stuff!

Castilla crossed her arms

Castilla: And I suppose that you can tell me how I'm supposed to behave?

Kristy: At least you don't see me rambling off in fairy tales!

Castilla: Look, I can't help it if I like him a little bit!

Kristy: Can't help it? A little bit? He probably doesn't even notice you! You can have a crush without going around and being a complete ditz about it!

Castilla: Then tell me how this ditz is supposed to behave!

Kristy got really upset

Kristy: Well when you think of someone who you like, the first thing you do is control your

Keenan flashed on and off in Kristy's mind. Kristy stopped talking

Castilla got up and left

Castilla: You know what! I don't need to be listening to you guys either!

She ran away and wiped her eyes

Floramon: Castilla, wait!

She ran after her

Kristy sighed. She immediately regretted what she said. She sighed

Kristy: Now I'm the bad guy. Great…

She thought for a moment

Kristy (thinking): But why did I start thinking about Keenan when…

Marcus: Kristy!

Kristy looked up

Marcus: The digimon want us to come back now! I think Spinomon's coming! Luke's already gone, so let's go! Where's Castilla.

Kristy and Biyomon looked at each other

Kristy: She's not coming

Marcus: What?

He looked back

Marcus: Fine whatever, let's just go!

-x—

The Digimon made a circle in the ground. There was a path that led to it. They could hear him coming

Greymon: Okay guys. Just as we planned it.

What looked like a tumbling body of spikes zoomed through the path and landed in the circle. A massive orange Digimon with metallic spikes sticking out of its back stood straight.

Brachiomon: Spinomon the mega. One Sonic Slash rain or Blue Prominance attack from you, and you'll put all of us in a tailspin!

Spinomon looked around

Spinomon: What? No bow? I'm insulted!

None of them did anything

Spinomon looked around

Spinomon: So where's the harvest? It was supposed to be delivered to me!

No one said anything

Spinomon: Greymon!

He singled him out

Spinomon: What's the meaning of this! Heed my order at once!

Greymon: We don't want to work for you anymore

Spinomon let out a hissing laugh

Spinomon: You don't…want…to work for me? This must be a joke!

He laughed and no one else did

Spinomon: No one gave you a choice!

Pteromon: We give ourselves the choice!

Tyrannomon: Enough is enough! You've been treating us unfair for years! We want out!

Greymon: You've heard them. Either you leave peacefully, or we will fight!

Spinomon: You fight me! You, you champions! Think that you can stand a hair of a chance against me!

Greymon: Maybe not. But that's why we brought friends!

Marcus, Luke and Kristy stepped out

Spinomon: A token sample of the Digi Destined! Along with Marcus Damon! This is what you call backup? They all will die.

Kristy: I guess that's our cue!

They took their digivices out

Warp Digivolution Sequence begins.

Luke: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Kristy: DNA Full Charge!

Bearmon double warp Digivolve to!

DINOTIGERMON!

Biyomon warp digivolve to!

GARUDAMON!

Marcus ran towards Spinomon and hopped up

Spinomon: Lights out!

He turned around to whack his tail

Marcus: YOU FIRST!

Marcus dug his fist into his tail. He glowed with orange data.

Marcus: Let's show em Agumon!

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins

Agumon double warp Digivolve to!

SHINEGREYMON!

Spinomon: You have no idea what you're up against! I will defeat you!

Greymon: Digimon, go!

The Dinosaur Digimon closed into him. One by one, he knocked them down.

Luke: They don't look like they're doing so well!

DinoTigermon: What do you think we're here for! Highland Fang!

Garudamon: Fire Hurricaine!

ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst!

Spinomon guarded the attacks with his back

Marcus: What! Shinegreymon, enough playing around! Hit him already!

Shinegreymon: Shine Hammer!

Light energy shot for Spinomon. The other Dinosaur Digimon began to stockpile him as well.

Spinomon: Blue Prominence!

A plasma forcefield appeared over him. The attack failed once again. Spinomon screamed and the forcefield expanded rapidly, sending all of the Digimon flying in different directions. Half of the Digimon, including the two Pteromons, were deleted before they hit the ground. Spinomon laughed. Marcus clenched his fist harder.

Luke: That attack! It's so powerful!

Marcus: We have to defeat him!

Kristy: Can we?

Marcus looked forward

Marcus: We don't have a choice! Keep going!

-x—

Castilla looked over a small fence. She had a couple of small pebbles in her hand and threw them over.

Floramon: Castilla…are you okay?

Castilla: I just don't get it, Floramon

She threw one of the rocks

Castilla: Do you think that Kristy meant it when she said that I was annoying?

Floramon: I don't think you're annoying, Castilla!

Castilla: That would make you the only one

She threw the second one. Floramon frowned.

Castilla: Kristy's probably right. Danny doesn't even notice me anyway.

Floramon: That's not true!

Castilla looked at the sky

Castilla: The sun's gonna set soon.

Floramon: Yeah. I wonder where everyone is

Castilla: Who cares. They don't want me around, anyway.

She rested her head on her arms

Floramon: Castilla, do you think Spinomon came back yet?

She shrugged

Floramon: Maybe that's where they are! Don't you think we should go and help them!

Castilla: What can I do? The only thing I've ever thought about is peace and love. I should leave the fighting to the tougher guys, right?

Floramon: Castilla! You can't just sit here and do nothing just because of something that Kristy said!

Castilla: But what she said was true! This is why I never used to talk to anyone. I always end up saying something stupid

Floramon: Would you quit being such a baby!

Castilla: Floramon!

Floramon: If Spinomon's around, then they need us to help! This is more important than just you!

Castilla sighed and sat down

Castilla: I don't know, Floramon. I just don't know.

She put her hands over her eyes and tried to stop crying.

Floramon: Castilla…

-x—

ShineGreymon: GeoGreysword!

He formed the sword and tried with all of his might to slash Spinomon. Spinomon jumped backwards and kept avoiding it.

Greymon: He's too powerful. We shouldn't have done this.

Marcus: It's not over until it's over, alright! Now keep fighting!

Greymon: There's no use

Marcus: Well if you won't I will!

Marcus ran in front

Kristy: Marcus!

Marcus: Hey stinky breath, is that the best you can do! It's no wonder that you're extinct!

Spinomon: Then let me remove all doubt! Sonic Slash Rain!

Marcus: uh oh…

The spike shot out of his back and rained on top of him

ShineGreymon: Boss!

DinoTigermon ran and picked him off of the ground. Luke helped Marcus up onto his back

Luke: Are you nuts!

Marcus: No, but we'll be toast if your Digimon doesn't get away from here quick!

Spinomon, unamused, charged his blue prominence attack. Garudamon tried to hold him off. The spikes continued to fall.

Luke: DinoTigermon, let's go!

DinoTigermon: I'm trying!

The spikes were about to impale them.

"Flower Shield!"

A green bubble formed around them. Marcus opened his eyes and looked down at Petalmon. She was holding the shield up. The spikes hit the shield and deflected off. She let go of the shield

Luke: uh, thanks…

Castilla: Petalmon!

She ran next to Kristy

She looked behind. Spinomon whacked her away with his tail.

Kristy: Castilla!

Castilla: Petalmon!

Petalmon got up

Petalmon: I'm alright…

Spinomon: I can fix that.

His Blue Prominence attack immediately erupted.

Kristy: Castilla! That attack's gonna kill her!

Yellow Data surrounded Castilla's body

Castilla: No it wont! He's not bullying anyone ever again!

She took out her digivice

Overdrive Digivolution sequence begins.

Castilla: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Petalmon transformed. She grew a violet, ladylike looking body. A snow white dress and long white sleves covered her exterior. A helmet crystalized over the top half of her head. She stuck her hands out and two staffs appeared in either one of her hands. One had a rainbow top and the other had a golden top. She spun around and flowers sprung out behind her

LOTOSMON!

She let out a slight giggle at the end

The blue Prominence attack expanded.

Lotosmon: Protective Cure!

She raised the golden staff

A white aura surrounded the Dinosaur Digimon, Luke, Kristy, Marcus and Castilla. The Blue Prominence attack swept right over them and had no effect.

Greymon looked at his arm that was cut. It began to heal.

Greymon: Huh?

The other Digimon that were inside the orb saw their wounds close up. Lotosmon let the staff down. Castilla looked down at her digivice

Castilla: Way to go Lotosmon! Her protective cure attack not only shields attacks, but cures Digimon inside of it as well! Her Rose Ruin and Fantasia attacks aren't to be taken lightly either!

Lotosmon stood in front of Spinomon

Spinomon: So you grow a couple of legs and think that you can stand up to me!

Lotosmon: This fighting's gone on long enough! Leave these Digimon alone! They aren't your slaves!

Spinomon: Never! Sonic Slash Rain!

Lotosmon: Rose Ruin!

She swung the golden staff again. A black aura similar to the blue prominence attack hit the spikes and deflected the. The attack hit Spinomon and sent him flying

Marcus's eyes widened

Marcus: She actually hit him!

Agumon: You're telling me! Hey, boss where did you keep the popcorn?

Marcus: Agumon! I didn't tell you to de-digivolve!

Agumon: Sorry Boss, but I got hungry!

He laughed. Marcus grabbed him

Marcus: Agumon! wait until I..

Agumon: Boss! Cut it out, it's not my fault that I can't control my appetite!

Spinomon got up

Spinomon: You caught me off guard

Unexpectedly, he shot out a couple of his spikes, and they hit Lotosmon. She dropped her golden staff, but still grabbed onto her rainbow one.

Spinomon: Lets see how well you fight without your little toy. Spinout!

Spinomon tumbled on top of his head and sped over to Lotosmon in the form of a spiky cannonball. Lotosmon tried to grab for her golden staff to protect herself. She lookd back and saw that he was getting closer.

Lotosmon: Okay, you asked for it!

She pointed her rainbow staff at him

Lotosmon: Fantasia!

A rainbow twirled around her staff and shot at Spinomon. Spinomon dropped on the ground and looked up. All he could see was a rainbow.

Spinomon: Take it away!

Lotosmon stood in front of him with both of her staffs

Lotosmon: It'll wear of in a couple seconds, but this is as good of a time as any to apologize for how you've treated these Digimon!

Spinomon: The only thing I apologize for is letting you get the upper hand!

Spinomon slashed her golden staff

Lotosmon: No! Don't!

The rainbow wore off and he could see clearly once more. But it wore off just in time for him to realize that he had made a mistake. When he hit the rod, it immediately shot out a rose ruin attack at him in close range.

Spinomon: You'll pay for this! Master will…

He was deleted and reformed into a digi-egg. Lotosmon stood still. She sighed and de-digivolved into Floramon. Castilla run up to her

Floramon: Castilla, I didn't mean to…

Castilla: You did your best, Floramon! You were great out there!

Greymon: Here's to our hero!

Brachiomon flipped them both up on his back. The Digimon were very happy

Agumon: She did good huh?

Marcus picked at his ear with his pinky finger

Marcus: Yeah, maybe for an amateur.

Agumon: Boss…

Marcus: Alright, whatever. She did okay. Maybe half as good us us... just maybe though! What do you think sis?

Kristy was gone.

Marcus: Kristy?

He saw her walk away

Marcus: What's eating her?

Agumon: Now you're making me hungry again boss!

Marcus: Agumon!

Agumon: What!

Castilla: Thanks guys! Really, it's not that big of a deal!

Floramon: I guess it's a big deal for them, huh Castilla?

Castilla saw Kristy leave. Her face became straight.

Floramon: Castilla?

Castilla: Oh, yeah! Hey, can you guys give me just a minute?

-x—

Kristy looked over the same fence that Castilla once did. The sun was finally setting. She didn't seem to be enjoying it, though.

Castilla: Nice view, isn't it?

Kristy: Castilla!

Castilla stood next to her

Castilla: Have you ever tried throwing rocks down here. It's a lot of fun!

Kristy: Castilla, I'm…really sorry.

Castilla: For what?

Kristy: You know!

Castilla: Well. I guess it did make me a little sad. But we all need a wake up call every once in a while right!

Kristy: It wasn't right for me to say those things to you, though. I guess everyone was just kind of stressed I guess. I was kind of stressed.

Castilla: I'd be too if you were telling fairy tales of, say, Keenan all day

Kristy: Keenan! What does he have to do with anything?

Castilla: I don't know. Sorry for mentioning him

Kristy: No, it's okay.

Kristy once again wondered why she was being so defensive about it. No one said anything for a minute

Castilla: So you wanna know?

Kristy: Know what?

Castilla: How I really met him?

Kristy smiled

Kristy: You mean there wasn't an evil old lady in a castle?

Castilla: Maybe in my imagination.

Kristy: Okay. Yeah. I'd love to know how you first met him.

Castilla: It was the second grade…I was so shy at the time that I hardly ever spoke to anyone

-x—

A very young Castilla read her picture book during recess. Everyone else was playing outside and she read her book aloud.

Young Castilla: And then the princess waited and waited for her prince to come, but he never showed up.

She flipped the page

Young Castilla: One day, the wicked witch locked her away and said that he would never come for her. This made her very sad.

She flipped the page again. The bell rang. The teacher popped her head outside.

"Kids! Come on inside! It's snack time!"

All of them ran in. Castilla ignored her and kept reading.

"Castilla, that means you too."

Castilla: But I don't wanna go. I don't have any friends…

The teacher laughed quietly

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure you have plenty of friends! And anyway, sitting out here alone is no way to make any. Come inside!"

Castilla slowly closed her book and went in. She sat at a small table alone. The teacher looked around her desk

"Kids, I'll be right back! Apparently we're all out of chalk. Don't tear the place down while I'm gone!"

The kids laughed. The teacher quickly left. Castilla took out her apple sauce and chocolate milk. Unexpectedly, three girls sat at the table with her. One of the girls had brown hair.

"You're Castilla right?"

Castilla nodded her head

Another girl to her left spoke up

"Castilla Iwate…as in Luke's sister."

Castilla nodded again. She quietly spoke

Young Castilla: Yeah…

The girl in the middle introduced herself

Melanie: I'm Melanie. So would you mind giving your brother a message for me?

Young Castilla: okay…

Melanie took Castilla's apple sauce and poured it on her shirt. Afterwards, she took her chocolate milk and squirted it on her face. To top it all off, she stuck her tounge out at her and swore.

The other girls laughed, and the class soon joined in.

Castilla picked up her book and ran back outside, crying

Melanie: That whole family is full of creeps I tell ya…

"You're so right Melanie!"

Castilla sat in her corner, put her book down and continued crying. She didn't care that there was another class on the playground now who would see her. She closed her eyes, sobbed and sobbed. It was several minutes until someone poked her shoulder enough times to get her attention. She looked up at the dark kid with green eyes. He had a tissue in his hand.

Young Danny: Hey, you don't have to cry!

Castilla kept quiet. Danny kept smiling.

Young Danny: My mommy says that it's healthier to be happy than it is to be sad, so smile, okay?

Castilla slowly took the tissue from him

Young Danny: I like your shoes! They're yellow like your hair.

He held out his hand

Young Danny: I'm Danny!

Castilla didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

Young Danny: I saw through the window. I think that they're just mad at you because you're prettier than them or something.

Matt ran over and pulled Danny away

Young Matt: There you are! Dude! We're gonna miss being next on the four square court if you don't stop chatting with people! Let's go!

Young Danny: Oh, okay!

He ran after him

After watching him leave, Castilla wiped her face with the tissue and opened her book once again. She went to the last page.

Young Castilla: But then her prince came, saved her from the evil witch, and they lived happily ever after.

She closed the book and looked forward. She smiled as she held the book in her arms

-x—

Kristy: Wow. I had no idea…

Castilla: You know what the funny thing is? He doesn't even remember that at all. I bet he forgot about it the day after. But since then I was so interested in him. The way how he was always happy about something made me want to be nicer to people too.

Kristy: And all this time, I thought that it was all just physical

Castilla stood up straight

Castilla: Well it's just my luck that he's extremely cute also!

Kristy: Castilla, listen. You are such a sweet person. Without you, our team wouldn't be the same. You're important to us, so don't let anyone, not even me, tell you differently.

Castilla smiled

Marcus: Guys! There you are!

Marcus was to the side of them

Marcus: The Dinosaur Digimon are looking for us! Let's go already!

-x—

A stick stuck out of the ground. Greymon was in the front, and the other digimon were behind him.

Greymon: On this day, Fossil Canyon has once again been freed from the rule of Spinomon. But we'll never forget the friends who were lost along the way.

The kids stood with their heads down. Castilla took the orange bandanna off of her head and held it.

Greymon: But where there is grief, there is hope. Maybe this is a sign that soon, all Digimon will be permanently freed from the rule of Exogrimmon. Because of you. The Digi-Destined…

-x—

Luke, Castilla Kristy and Marcus took off.

Luke: So what now? Should we wait for the others?

Marcus: From what you guys told me, Keenan would rather have us keep moving. So that's what we'll do.

Agumon: And maybe the others will meet us along the way!

Castilla: Wait guys. I have a question.

Kristy: Yeah?

Castilla: Should I keep my last name or not? I mean, wouldn't it be so cute if we kept both of the I's in there.

Luke: Here we go again!

He plugged his ears

Castilla: Then again, Itou's so many less letters! It'll be a lot easier to write on a driver's license or something!

Marcus: FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Agumon: Who's Pete, boss? Does he have any food on him?

Castilla: Or maybe, I could make it Itou-Iwate. That sounds cool, doesn't it! Why do we have to take the guy's last name, anyway? I'll ask Danny if we could make an exception! Hey guys, are you listening? I'm asking for a vote, here!

-x—

A group of police men dragged a man with a beard and blonde hair in the room. They threw him to the ground.

"Who do you people think you are bringing me in here like that!"

They left the room

"Are you listening to me! I know my rights, and the law says that you can't…"

"Shut it."

He looked forward. A man in a suit walked in front of him. It was Detective Richardson. He had a scar on the right side of his face. A souvenir from Mr. Hobson in his last run in with Luke.

Richardson: The law doesn't really apply to most wanted criminals, Kenneth Iwate. Not under me, anyway.

Mr. Iwate: What is this about! You let me leave this instant!

Richardson: Stubborn. Just like your son.

He stopped struggling.

Mr. Iwate: Lucas? I haven't even seen him in…

Richardson: years? About four right? Well let me be the first to tell you that if you don't start talking…

He kneeled down to his level and took off his sunglasses

Richardson: You won't see him for much longer than that.

-x—

**Why can't everyone just get along? A little bit of trivia from this episode because I feel like it's worth mentioning. For people who have seen Data Squad before, Spinomon and Rosenmon may sound familiar, because in Data Squad, BioSpinomon and BioRosenmon were both bio-hybrid villains. So I guess I thought it would be appropriate to give some type of consolation to their fans, since I'm probably not gonna bring those three bio-hybrid guys into this series. Will I abandon the concept of Bio-Hybriding entirely? I guess we'll see (that means probably not..) **

**Also, for the first time, I sat down and counted it out, and I believe that there will probably be about 44 chapters. So we're certainly past halfway, we've only got something like 8/9 more episodes left! I think that's pretty crazy. **

**Thirdly, I took the name Melanie, because she's the main character of another story that I already did, called Batgirl Beyond. There's no continuity between the two characters, but I just used that name as a shout out to anyone who had already read Batgirl Beyond ^^**

**The next episode will show what's going on with the other guys, so we'll continue that 2 second scene we saw of Matt screaming, hahah. Also, either the next episode or the one after that should satisfy some fans of the classic data squad's characters. Just saying… **

**One last thing (I promise haha) , since it was brought up to me. Someone wanted to know if I was gonna do another FAQ, so like an FAQ 4. I really don't think so, but I maaay. I dunno. If I do it'll be near the very end. But if you guys have questions feel free to ask me in a PM or in a comment or something! I'm really glad that you guys have brought me this far!**

**Anyways, enough chatting, don't miss episode 36!**


	46. Episode 36

**Hey guys! Okay, I know, I know, this took way to long to come out. But at least it came out sometime right? Actually, you know what's funny? Last year I had a ninja hiatus at the same time of year, and the only reason I remember that is because Christmas/my birthday season was right around then XD. If I recall correctly, I put out the episode on my actual birthday…so here's me doing that again hehe. Thank you guys for sticking around even though I sometimes don't. But anyways, here's the next episode, it's probs the longest one so I hope you enjoy!**

**-x—**

The weather was humid, but the sun was about to set. The forest seemed to always have a dark, mystical feel to it.

Matt: WE ARE LOST!

Brianna: Can it, gogglebrain!

Keenan: Would you two stop it! We're not lost!

Brianna: Oh yeah, then where are we?

Keenan: I'm figuring it out, alright?

Danny: Are you guys absolutely positive that you don't have the communicator? Maybe we should all look again…

Brianna: We've looked three times already!

Keenan: This doesn't make any sense. What could have happened to it?

Matt: Maybe Agumon ate it…

Brianna: Or maybe Keenan lost it!

Keenan tried to ignore her

Danny: Maybe someone from the other group just grabbed it by mistake…

Matt: Why would someone take it by mistake?

Danny: Well…I dunno. It's possible!

Matt: And who would've grabbed it? Castilla, right?

Danny shrugged

Keenan: Do you recognize this place, Falcomon?

Falcomon: I believe I've been here before, but I just cant put my feather on it…

Matt: This place is giving me the creeps. Let's get out.

Keenan: I don't know if we should turn back just yet. For all we know we could be heading in the right direction…

Brianna: But we don't know, do we? So let's get out of here before we get turned into a Digimon delicacy

Betamon: Speaking of dinner I could use some! When are we eating?

Jodixmon stopped them with his arm.

Jodixmon: Everyone, quiet.

Keenan: What is it?

There was a moment of silence

Jodixmon: I think I can sense a digimon.

Betamon: Yeah…. Now that he mentions it, I can sense one too.

Keenan: Jodixmon, can you look ahead?

Jodixmon nodded and sped forward. He stopped near a couple bushes. He knelt down and looked into a bush. There was nothing there. He continued to look in and around the trees and bushes.

Jodixmon: I could have sworn it was coming from here…

A monkey shaped figure ran behind him. Jodixmon turned around. Nothing there.

He heard something from the other side. This time he was sure of it. He quickly turned around again. Still nothing.

Jodixmon: Are we gonna play games all day or are you gonna show yourself!

He shouldn't have spoken. His face smashed into the ground after he did. Something had jumped on his back and was pinning him down by his neck. He turned his head and saw an Etemon sitting on his back, trying choke him.

Etemon: MaloMyotismon gave special orders for you.

Jodixmon was able to gain his footing and ran forward into a tree. To his luck, Etemon flipped off. Jodixmon picked him up again and pinned him to the tree.

Jodixmon: Special orders, huh?

Etemon: You're strong for a little champion

Jodixmon: Quiet! What exactly were your "special orders" for me?

Etemon smiled and wiped his mouth

Etemon: I'm not telling

Jodixmon threw him on the ground

Jodixmon: Wrong answer!

Etemon: Alright. If you must know

He cracked a smile

Etemon: My job was to distract you while we abduct your tamer.

Jodixmon: we?

Etemon nodded

Jodixmon: Brianna!

He left Etemon and sped away. Etemon stood up.

Etemon: You're too late!

He laughed and ran after him.

-x—

Jodixmon made it back. Everyone was still there.

Jodixmon: You guys!

Keenan: Did you find anything?

Jodixmon: There was a digimon, and he wanted to

A loud, high pitched tone was heard. Jodixmon covered his ears and yelled as he hit the ground. Etemon was behind him with a flute in his mouth. He took it out.

Etemon: Woah, hold on there buddy! We wouldn't wanna spoil the whole plan, now would we!

Keenan: Who are you!

Etemon: Would you please get out of the way, little boy? We're not concerned about you anymore.

Matt: Then what do you want with us!

Etemon looked at Brianna and smiled

Etemon: I'm here for the little lady.

Brianna stepped back. Matt put an arm in front of her

Matt: Oh yeah? You in what army?

Etemon: I thought you'd never ask.

He snapped once.

Another Etemon dropped down behind them. A third one dropped by their side. Three more appeared around them

Brianna: Nice going Matt…

Matt: What are you gonna do to her!

Etemon: That's for the king of our castle to know and for you to never find out.

Another Etemon whispered

Etemon: But a word of advice. You may wanna start saying your goodbyes now.

Keenan: Not gonna happen. Falcomon!

Falcomon: Firecracker smoke screen!

The area soon fogged up. Once the smoke cleared, only the Etemons were there. The first Etemon yelled

Etemon: Follow them!

-x—

They were running away as quickly as they could

Brianna: I don't get it! What do they want with me!

Matt looked behind and saw the Etemons chasing them

Matt: I dunno. But let's not stick around to find out!

The Etemon in front spoke up

Etemon: No kids are outrunning us!

He stopped and put his hands forward

Etemon: Dark Network!

In front of Matt, a black hole seemed to appear right in the ground. He and the others had barely stopped running in time. They looked down at the seemingly endless hole

Danny: What's going on!

Betamon: I don't know!

More black holes began appearing on the ground and in the air.

Keenan: I don't know about you, Matt, but I've had enough of these guys!

Matt: Yeah!

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Matt and Keenan appeared next to each other

Matt: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Keenan: DNA CHARE! OVERDRIVE!

Dracomon Warp Digivolve to!

Falcomon Warp Digivolve to!

SLAYERDRAMON!

RAVEMON!

Slayerdramon charged for the Etemons while trying to dodge the black holes that kept popping up in the ground. Ravemon flew over him

Slayerdramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

He managed to hit a few of them. Most of them attacked him back. Ravemon helped him out

Ravemon: Raven Claw!

Yet again, some of them attacks were successful and most of them weren't. Matt, Danny and Keenan were attempting to get Brianna to safety. Betamon and Jodixmon helped Ravemon and Slayerdramon hold off the Etemons.

After a while Brianna looked back

Brianna: I think they're doing a good job!

Danny: Looks like it, but let's not worry about that!

Keenan: Yeah. Right now, we need to get you to safety!

"Your safety was never an option"

They immediately stopped running. The voice came from in front of them. From the fog, it was unclear which digimon in particular was walking towards them. It looked like Etemon, but he was taller and had broader shoulders. Also, the reflection looked a bit shinier. Once he appeared in full, his appearance looked like Etemon, but appeared gold. He had a cape over his shoulder and a king's cap on his head. Keenan quickly took his digivice out

Keenan: That's KingEtemon! He's a mega who makes all other monarchs look like court jesters. His King-mon kick attack could chop you in two! We also have to watch out for his Electro Spheres. They can trap just about anything in an orb, or explode and be used as an attack.

They stepped back.

KingEtemon: You're not leaving this place until we have what we want!

Matt looked back to see where Slayerdramon and the others were. They were still facing the Etemons, while the real therat was standing right in front of them. They were trapped.

KingEtemon: Your Digimon are of no use now. So if you'll excuse me!

KingEtemon stretched his hand out.

KingEtemon: Electro Sphere!

A blue orb surrounded Brianna's body. It began to levitate. Brianna screamed and tried to kick her own way out.

Matt: LET HER GO!

Danny: Yeah! Put her down!

KingEtemon: You brats have no say in this.

Keenan: Then listen to this!

Keenan tried to charge at him and attack him himself, but KingEtemon knocked him away with a single brush.

Brianna kept trying to break out

KingEtemon: Your efforts are useless. After this one provides me with a little bit of information, we will do away with her.

Keenan wondered where the other Digimon were. They were helpless without them!

KingEtemon: Adieu.

KingEtemon mysteriously dropped Brianna. He suddenly hit the ground. Someone attacked him from behind

Danny: what?

Keenan: But who…

Matt was the first to see who had come to their rescue. Dorugamon stood behind where KingEtemon was. KingEtemon turned his head and looked up at him. Leon joined Dorugamon's side.

Brianna: Leon?

Leon: Well would you look what the cat coughed up!

Matt: What are you doing here!

Leon: What does it look like I'm doing. I'm saving your sorry butts.

Danny: Leon, look out!

It was too late. KingEtemon pointed his finger at Leon

KingEtemon: Electro Sphere!

An orb exploded and sent Leon flying backwards.

Dorugamon: Leon!

KingEtemon: Tell your owner to stay out of my way!

Dorugamon: Never! Power Metal!

He shot orbs out at KingEtemon. They had very little effect.

The Etemons had reappeared with their defeated foes. They threw Falcomon and Dracomon on the ground, with Jodixmon and Betamon to follow.

Matt: Dracomon!

KingEtemon: Now you see what happens when you dummies try to mess with us!

Leon got up and snuck up on KingEtemon. He tackled him from behind.

Leon: No one but no one throws me around!

KingEtemon: Then in this case you may wanna make an exception

KingEtemon knocked his chest with his elbow and kicked him down.

KingEtemon: One more time and I'll…

Leon didn't let him finish. He tried to get up and run at him again but KingEtemon put his hand in front of him and trapped in in a blue orb.

KingEtemon: You certainly need a lesson in manners, don't you, human? I'll just have to make room for you too.

Leon pounded his fist against the orb. It was of no use. He was trapped.

KingEtemon: And let's not forget why we came…

He pointed his other hand at Brianna and trapped her once again too.

KingEtemon: If the rest of you kids don't mind, I need to make my exit. But don't sweat it. We won't leave without giving you guys some parting gifts also.

He shouted

KingEtemon: Etemons, destroy them. All of them!

Jodixmon tried to speed over to KingEtemon. KingEtemon waved.

KingEtemon: Tah-tah.

Smoke suddenly shot out in front of him and then there was nothing. He had escaped with Leon and Brianna.

Dorugamon: Leon!

The Etemons surrounded them

Dracomon: How are we gonna take all of them?

One of the Etemons cracked his knuckles

Dorugamon: The rest of you can start by backing outta my way!

Keenan: You'll get crushed without our help! Falcomon, get ready to Digivolve again! Danny, you digivolve Betamon this time!

Danny: But we're not in water! He can only do so much!

Etemon: And you can only survive for so long! Concert Crush!

The line of Etemons did the attack in unison. A giant shockwave knocked everyone away in separate directions.

Matt got back up on his feet and faced them

Matt: Is that all you chimpanzees got!

Etemon: You kidding? We haven't even gotten warmed up our instruments!

Keenan: Matt, I'm having second thoughts. I don't know if this is gonna work. Our Digimon had a hard enough time with them

Matt: Then they'll do better this time!

Dorugamon had already helped himself and flew in front of them

Dorugamon: You give Leon back now! Power Metal!

Etemon: Concert Crush!

Etemon's attack evaded Dorugamon's and hit him in mid-air.

Etemon: This is like one of those arcade games!

Another Etemon spoke

Etemon: Except this game is boring. Let's end it!

They charged up another attack

Danny: What should we do, Matt?

Matt wanted to keep fighting, but didn't know what to say. They were clearly outnumbered and outmuscled.

Suddenly, Matt couldn't breathe.

An old, stale bag was put over his head from behind, and he could feel himself being pushed to the ground. Matt tried to fight and pry it off, but soon fainted. All he could hear were fighting sounds, and the others being bagged and knocked out also, as he lost consciousness.

-x—

Keenan: Matt. Matt, wake up!

Dracomon: I think he's out, Keenan.

Matt slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was looking down on him

Danny: Thank goodness! I thought they really got you!

Matt: What happened?

Danny: You tell me. I was just as unconscious as you were just a minute ago.

Keenan: Someone intervened in our battle dragged us out here. They used some kind of knock out gas in those bags they put over our head.

Matt: Where are all the Etemons?

Keenan: I don't know

Dorumon: When I get my hands on that KingEtemon, I'll pound him!

Jodixmon: I wonder how Brianna's doing. Where she is…

Matt sat up straight and looked around. They were still in the forest, but were in another part of it.

Matt: So who took us here!

Keenan shrugged, but as he did, a voice answered his question

"We did."

They all turned around. Four digimon were dressed in brown, ragged clothing and had hoods over their heads.

Matt: So you're the ones behind this!

The same Digimon spoke

"We did it to protect you. You would have gotten yourselves killed"

Dracomon: You actually expect us to believe that?

Falcomon: Wait a minute…I know that voice

Keenan: Falcomon. Do you think…

Matt continued Dracomon's rant

Matt: Yeah! How do we know that you're not working with MaloMyotismon?

Falcomon: Because I'd recognize that voice anywhere. They're our friends!

They walked up closer where the others could see them.

Matt: Friends? Dude! They're all dressed up in creepy old clothing! Do you not watch movies or something?

Keenan: Would you give it a rest, Matt? It's Kamemon!

Matt: Uh, who?

The one in front pulled down his hood. Surely enough, it was Kamemon, a green turtle-like Digimon who was Yushima's former parter. The others followed in taking their hoods off.

Kamemon was the one in front. The PawnChessmon brothers were behind them, and in the back was Gotsumon.

Gotsumon: Long time, no see!

White PawnChessmon: we hope you didn't miss us too much

Keenan smiled and looked back at Matt. Matt whispered "creepy" and pointed at them.

-x—

Brianna: Hey! HEY!

She was banging on iron bars. No one was around. She was in a holding cell with little light. There was only one barred window behind her which a little bit of light shined through, and nothing but rocks all over. The ground was made of solid bricks. Whoever these digimon were, they didn't even have the decency to give her a bed or toilet!

Brianna: Are any of you listening!

She seemed to be talking to herself. No one else was in the room. She was hoping that her loud voice would carry to another room.

She kept rattling the bars until her arms grew tired.

Brianna: HEY!

She continued to push back and forth, but then recoiled them back in pain. She opened up the bandage on her hand and noticed that her cut had split open again. She must've irritated it by rubbing the bar so much.

Brianna: Well that's just perfect…

She tried to close it up with the bandage again, but blood kept seeping through. She ignored it, ran back and tried to barge through the bars. Needles to say, she failed. But suddenly, the door of the room rattled and unlocked. Etemon walked inside holding Leon by the collar. Leon kept trying to fight back, but failed. Etemon opened Brianna's cell and threw Leon inside and shut it back.

Etemon: In half an hour KingEtemon's gonna wanna hear some information out of you two. You have 30 minutes to situate yourselves. Start talking.

Etemon turned around and left. Leon coughed several times.

Brianna: Leon! Leon, get a hold of yourself!

Leon stood up and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Leon: Where are we?

Brianna: I don't know! And I have no idea what they even want with me to begin with!

Leon: Well that's just great, isn't it?

Brianna: Well I sure as heck am not hanging around here. We need to find a way out. But I don't know how.

Leon: Why don't you ask your leader to break you out?

Brianna: Oh for pete sake would you put a sock in it already!

Leon: We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your stupid team getting in my way. Left to Dorugamon and I we would have cleared all of those Etemons out in minutes.

Brianna: Leon! As hard as it is to believe, there are bigger issues going on here than you and your little ego! We could both die soon if we don't find a way out!

Leon: Good! I'd rather die here than listen to you!

Brianna: Two can play at the shouting game, and trust me, I'm a good competitor, but that's not going to do much for us! We have…

She looked at her watch

Brianna: twenty-eight more minutes so you have a choice! You can either cooperate with me and we could both find a way out, or…

She noticed that Leon wasn't even listening. She stopped talking. She had forgotten how annoying he was. She sighed

Brianna: Leon. Look. KingEtemon's convinced that we know something that he doesn't. But I have no idea what it is he's looking for. Do you?

Leon continued to ignore her.

Brianna: Fine! Don't cooperate with me! If that's the way it is, then I'm not saying anything to you either!

Leon: Good

Brianna: Your such a…ugh!

Brianna sat in her own corner and put her head in her hands. After a minute, Leon sat down on the opposite corner and scratched a rock into the ground. Brianna looked forward and sighed

-x—

Gotsumon: It all started a while ago…

Keenan: You mean, you guys started to grow apart a while ago…

Gotsumon nodded. They were all sitting in a circle. Gotsumon tried to make a blade out of scratching rocks together. He now had a dark green cape that he attatched to his collar. Keenan thought it looked pretty good on him.

Black PawnChessmon: When we all came to the Digital World, we all made a pledge to stay together no matter what.

Matt: We?

Gotsumon: Agumon, Marcus, Gaomon, Lalamon…

Falcomon: Myself, Biyomon, and these four were our team.

Gotsumon: Everything was going well. After the fall of King Drazil the Digital World seemed to be doing great. Or so we thought

Falcomon: A group of Digimon began to despise the humans for defeating their king.

Kamemon: And that group grew bigger and bigger until finally…

Gotsumon: The Digital world split into two groups. The human defenders and the human haters. Exogrimmon was made king of the human haters. The rebels.

Danny: Wow…

Keenan: I remember Falcomon telling us all of this. Marcus and Agumon went to turn themselves into Exogrimmon, thinking that it would bring peace, but it didn't work. And then Biyomon was captured soon after

Gotsumon: Yep. And then it was tah-tah to our alliance. Us four at least had the integrity to stick together.

Falcomon: I had no idea. I thought everyone had disbanded!

Gotsumon: Nope. Not us four. We value community and teamwork, a concept that Marcus and Agumon never understood.

He cut too deeply into his blade.

Keenan: I'm sure he didn't mean to abandon you guys, but you know him. Head first and everything else later. Hey, that reminds me, Yushima, Miki and Megumi would be really happy to hear from you guys once we get to his communicator in time!

Dorumon: Sorry for being blunt, guys, but I've had enough basic Digmon history and small talk for the day! When are we going to get Leon back!

Matt: Yeah, Brianna's gone too, and we need to find her!

Gotsumon nodded

Kamemon: If KingEtemon's the one who took them, then we think that they're in Nightmare Castle.

Matt: Nightmare castle?

Gotsumon: KingEtemon worked for Exogrimmon, so I guess he's with MaloMyotismon now. But he and his royal crowd of monkeys live in a castle not too far from here.

Matt: Wait, so you guys know where it is? Then let's go charge it!

Keenan: Not smart.

Gotsumon: Keenan's right! That place is swarming with Etemons. If they detect you guys, that could be the end. They'll throw you in a holding cell or worse.

Danny: Then me and Betamon could go in from the side. If it's a castle it should have a moat, right? Seadramon could swim in from there!

White PawnChessmon: Flawless logic, except you're missing the fact that the moat itself is internally secured from the water itself.

Matt laughed out loud

Matt: Are you talking about piranhas or something? I'm sure Seadramon can take the heat from a few biting fishies

Kamemon: If piranhas were what we were talking about, we wouldn't be having this conversation! KingEtemon has a pet surrounding his castle from the water. That is if you'd consider an eight foot tall ultimate Digimon a pet. He's vicious.

Keenan: You've seen it before?

Kamemon: We're alive, so obviously not.

Jodixmon: So what are we gonna do? Sit there and let them toast Brianna?

Black PawnChessmon: That's not what we're saying! But we do need to stop and think this through!

Matt: Here's me thinking right now! I think that if we cower away from that place, then it'll show MaloMyotisimon just how vulnerable we are, and that's not gonna happen!

Jodixmon nodded

Jodixmon: We need to try

Gotsumon: I'm warning you guys now, this is dangerous! I want them back too, but you saw how easily they defeated Slayerdramon and Ravemon! If they catch you trespassing they'll do the same thing and hold nothing back!

Jodixmon: Not if we go in unnoticed. A sneak attack will be a lot more successful. We don't neccesarily need more power, but what we need is the element of surprise.

Gotsumon: It's still too dangerous!

Dracomon: You obviously don't know Matt and I very well. Danger's our first name!

Matt: It's middle name…Dracomon

Dracomon: Yeah, that too!

White PawnChessmon shook his head

White PawnChessmon: It's like someone made a clone of Marcus and Agumon while no one was looking

Danny: So what's the verdict?

Gotsumon: Well, it looks like the majority have spoken. The vocal majority anyway.

He looked at the PawnChessmon brothers and Kamemon. They nodded

Gotsumon: Okay. We'll help you get in.

Matt: Yeah!

Gotsumon: But we're really gonna need a plan.

Betamon: Breaking out of prison I can understand. But breaking in? This is gonna be interesting…

Gotsumon began to draw his blade into the ground and draw.

Gotsumon: Okay, so here's what we should do, if we want to get past the first line of Etemons we're gonna have to sneak through the back. I suppose we'll have to take our chances with the moat and try not to wake the monster. That's where Betamon comes in…

-x—

Brianna scratched the wall with her fingernail. She looked at her watch. They had less than fifteen minutes left. She looked back at Leon who sat with his back turned. She looked at her watch again.

Brianna (whispering): This is probably gonna be pointless, but what other choice do I have…

She stood up and walked over Leon. He saw her and quickly covered his scratchings with a pile of pebbles

Leon: What do you want?

Brianna: Are you ready to talk yet? We have fifteen minutes left and I still don't know what KingEtemon wants with us. I still think that we have a chance of escaping if we can put our heads together.

Leon: If we do that, then that means that I'll be doing all the thinking.

It took a second for Brianna to understand what he said, but once she did, she was furious. She tried to hold in her anger.

Brianna: Leon, even if you don't care about anything, I do! I wanna see my mom and Jodixmon again! So help me out!

Leon: You're so dumb, Brianna. There you go rambling about your Digimon again. When are you gonna understand that all Digimon are just weapons?

Brianna yelled

Brianna: You're the thick headed one! You don't even understand the first thing about what it means to be a Digimon Tamer! You just don't!

Brianna stomped back to her corner and sat down. She had just about given up. Either she was gonna do this alone, or she was gonna get executed. But it was about thirty seconds later when she heard his voice

Leon:I don't understand what it means to be a Digimon tamer, huh?

She turned around. Leon snickered

Leon: let me take a wild guess.

Brianna looked back at him

Leon: Your Digimon is more to you than just your ally. To you, Jodixmon is your partner and your best friend. When you fight with him, you feel a connection. Not just mentally or emotionally, but you can feel his power or his weakness everytime he feels it. Your Digimon's redefined what it means to be a friend, and a warrior.

Brianna was shocked. Was she really hearing Leon say all of this.

Brianna: How…how do you know that?

Leon: Because Dorumon wasn't my first Digimon. Before he ever came along, Firamon and I were the exact same way.

Leon stood up. Brianna slowly stood up and stood next to him

Brianna: What?

He shook his head

Leon: Forget it. It's not important.

Brianna: You used to have another Digimon?

Leon: I told you it's not important! End of story!

Brianna: No, Leon! There's obviously more to this story than you are letting me know.

Leon angrily looked at her

Brianna: Or for that matter…there's more to this story than you've ever let anyone know. Right?

Leon exhaled

Brianna: Look, none of us are getting out of here until we cooperate. And something tells me that you're not going to cooperate with me unless we get this thing straightened out once and for all.

Leon turned his head. There was an awkward silence until Brianna broke it.

Brianna: So what's it gonna be? Are we gonna talk or argue until the monkeys come for us?

Leon: It's a long story. And the gory details will be too much for your preteen brain to handle.

Brianna: Well since we're not going anywhere else, it's worth a shot. Tell me what happened. You can leave out what you want.

Leon exhaled

Leon: It started five years ago when I was fourteen. That was around the time when the digital world and the human world were about to crash into each other, if you remember. My parents told me not to go outside for any reason.

Leon stopped talking for a second

Leon: I should have listened to them.

*flashback*

I left the house to go and look at what was going on. There was so much chaos that no one even noticed me running around restricted territory.

There was yellow police tape that blocked access to the western part of this city. Policemen with microphones stood around, and stopped mobs from rushing in. Leon cunningly ducked around the squad cars and crawled under the police tape

"I had an insatiable thirst for danger at the time. Any rule that was there to restrict me, I deliberately broke."

Leon ran down the hill while looking back. No one seemed to notice him. He looked up and saw the violet sky and the digital landscape overhead. He kept running

"For all I knew, it was all just a game. To be honest, I don't really remember what I was thinking at the time. Maybe passing that police tape would add another notch on my "Rules Broken" belt. Maybe I was thinking that I'd go back and tell everyone how easily I got past security. Either way, I eventually went far enough down the restricted zone to satisfy myself and turned to go back home.

Brianna: So what happened?

Leon: I never made it. When I turned around, I learned the reason why that police tape was there.

A wild Parrotmon swooped down, turning over several abandoned cars on its way. It knocked Leon flat on his back and he looked up. He could once again see the violet sky, and the digital world behind it. Then the Parrotmon flew over him again

"Apparently, they blocked off the area because that Digimon had chased everyone away, and the police force's weapons were useless against it. So their logic was to seal off the area and deal with it later once it was tired."

Brianna: What did it do to you?

Leon: It scratched me and scratched me and scratched me again. And then he let out an attack that I couldn't escape from. And then…

An image is shown Parrotmon flying up with an unconscious Leon in his grasp.

Leon: I never felt so weak in my life.

Brianna: Wow. Some story

Leon looked disgusted

Leon: You think that's the whole story? That parts a fairy tale compared to the rest of it. That's just the beginning.

Brianna: Then where did Parrotmon take you?

Leon: Take a wild guess

Leon woke up in a very thick grassland. He slowly got up and looked around.

Leon: I had no idea where I was. It was so humid. I was hungry, thirsty and tired. I went what felt like weeks with no food and minimal water. The worst part was that every day was the same. I tried to find out where I was. Tried to find a way out.

Brianna: How did you even survive?

Leon: I probably wouldn't have if I didn't find what I did. Or so I thought. I found a hoard of fruit at the side of a tree and wolfed all of them down. It was when I ate the last one when I heard a buzzing noise in my ear.

Leon turned around. A Snimon stared him straight in the face.

Leon: Snimon. And neither he, nor his insect friends were happy to see me eat all of their food. There were probably dozens of them that attacked me.

Leon used his remaining strength to try to run away from them. It wasn't long before he was out of breath. And then he made a fatal mistake: he looked back

There was a swarm that was still flying after him, but the Snimon that he should have been worried about was the one that appeared in front of him. He bumped into it and hit the ground backwards.

Snimon: You'll pay for eating our food human!

Leon: I didn't know!

Snimon: Then it's about time that you learn. Twin Sickles!

The Snimons behind him had caught up. Leon shielded his face with his arm and closed his eyes to accept his fate. But then, suddenly, the Snimon's body caught fire and burned from the foot up. He was deleted and turned back into a Digi-egg. Leon opened his eyes.

Leon: what?

The other Snimons were also dumfounded. That is, until a lion resembling Digimon jumped over their heads and faced them.

Leon stepped away in fear.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own species!"

One of the Snimons shouted back

Snimon: Oh yeah! Or what? Twin Sickles!

"Fira Bomb!"

Fire bombs unleashed from his forhead and knocked the Snimons away like bowling pins. The one Snimon in front was burnt to a crisp and was deleted and turned back into a digi-egg in a matter of seconds.

"Anyone else want to try us?" The lion digimon yelled.

The Snimons looked at each other and flew away swiftly. When all of them were gone, the Digimon shot a look at Leon. Leon stepped back until he tripped over a twig and fell on his bottom. The lion Digimon pawed his way over to him. Leon covered his head.

"You were lucky today kid. But you need to stay away from this area. It's infested with insect Digimon who are touchy about their food. Luckily though, the Snimons were also grass types, so my attacks looked really good, didn't they?"

Leon got a good look at the Digimon. He was a lion who walked on all fours, but had wings like a Pegasus. He was still getting over the fact that this animal was talking to him.

Leon: What's a Digimon?

"I see…You must be new here."

Leon: I just wanna go home

"Funny. I've seen a lot of humans before, but I thought that you were among the tougher ones. Watching a human run into a Snimon nest and boldly eat their food isn't something that a lot of us see everyday."

Leon didn't say anything. He was still expecting the digimon to consume him with another one of those fire attacks at any moment

Firamon: Firamon's the name. And you?

Leon: Leon…

Firamon: Well then, Leon. It looks like we have a mission to complete. To get you back home.

He turned around

Firamon: Are you coming or not? Because there are other places that I can be.

Leon slowly complied

Firamon: To the human world we go

-x—

Leon: We never did it on time. Months went by in the Digital World. And months turned into one year. And one year turned into four. But it didn't matter. Firamon taught me everything. We were a team. We became stronger an stronger, fighting for what was right. We were so strong.

Brianna kept listening

Leon: In fact, we did so well, and won so many battles, that we gained the attention of the Olympus Twelve.

Brianna: What? Really?

Leon: They wanted to meet us in person. They had sent a messenger and had requested the presence of both Firamon and I.

Brianna: So in the end, it turned out to be a good thing.

Leon shook his head

Leon: no.

-x-

A shot is seen of Leon and Firamon standing in front of Apollomon. Dianamon, Marsmon, Seraphimon, and the other members stood behind him.

Apollomon: Leon and Firamon. You two have demonstrated loyalty, respect, strength and honor beyond anything that I've seen in the Digital World.

Leon: Thank you

Firamon: That means a lot, Apollomon.

Dianamon: We asked of you here in order to give you a proposal.

Leon: A proposal?

Seraphimon: A position. If you are willing to accept.

Apollomon: As you may well know, an evil power is rising. We believe that one Digimon will start a Crisis. A Digital Crisis on a massive scale.

Marsmon: His name is Exogrimmon.

Leon: Exogrimmon. I've heard of his name. Isn't he trying to start a resistance against humans or something?

Firamon: If that. His army is a sad joke. He's going nowhere.

Marsmon: Do not be fooled. Right now, he is weak, but we've seen and studied his determination. And it's strong. An iron will. If his army grows in size, he won't hesitate before he unleashes a chain of evil and destruction on the human world that may be unstoppable.

Leon: That's interesting. But what does this have to do with me.

Apollomon: We are watching and pondering Exogrimmon's every move. If he grows too strong, we are thinking of forming a team of teenagers such as yourself.

Dianamon: King Drazil was taken down by children of your age. For some reason, your age group seems to have an unbelievable amount of perseverance. Anyway, we believe that if we assemble a group of teenagers and their digimon, they may have what it takes to prevent this force from coming forth.

Seraphimon: We will call them the Digi-Destined. And we want you to be the first member. You will be trusted with a Digivice and a Digimon.

Leon: It sounds like a lot to take in. But I think I'm up for the task. Firamon and I can take on anything.

Apollomon: We do not know for sure if this will be necessary. For all we know, Exogrimmon may very well fade away on his own.

Seraphimon: But the point is that we do not want to take any chances.

Leon nodded

Leon: So what's a digivice.

Apollomon: As the humans that have preceded you have, they are devices that you can use to access a DNA charge that will synchronize your power with Firamon's. We are in the process of forming stronger digivices, so they are not complete yet.

Leon: So I don't get one now?

Seraphimon: We will give you one. But it will be temporary, and limited in its capabilities.

Apollomon: With it, you will feed off of an inferior, "Digi-Power energy". Flaremon will not be able to surpass champion level with that power. But with it, you will be able to teleport back to your world if you wish.

Seraphimon: Think of it as your rental until we get the full package ready for you

Dianamon: When the digivices are complete, you will surely get the first one, and will be named leader of the Digi-Destined.

Firamon: Thank you for this honor, Olympus Twelve.

Minervamon: We mourn the loss of Merukimon. He's already chosen his child, however, so you have a partner already. And he'll have some experience, since he's lived here before.

Leon: Sounds fancy

Apollomon: reach out your hand, Leon

Leon did so. Red data surrounded his hand in the shape of an atom. The Digivice soon appeared on his wrist.

Apollomon nodded

Apollomon: You can now return to your world if you so wish. And we will give you your digivice once it is ready.

Leon: Is that all?

There was brief silence

Marsmon: Actually, there is one last thing.

Apollomon nodded

Apollomon: Yes, Marsmon is correct. We hope that our saying this won't apply to you, but it needs to be said. In the case that you can not be reached, whether you simply forget this meeting or die, then we reserve the right to give the digivice to someone else with similar qualities. With a similar sense of bravery and perseverance. So we request that you make an oath with us now. Swear to us that you will be there to receive the Digivice, and carry out your place as a Digi-Destined.

-x—

Leon: I swear it…

Brianna looked up at him

Leon: The three most foolish words that I have ever said.

Brianna: Gosh. So it didn't work out for you…

Leon: correct

Brianna: So you forgot?

Leon shook his head

Brianna: But…you didn't die.

Leon just continued

Leon: Firamon and I continued to fight side by side. Even though I had the ability to go home, I didn't want to.

Brianna: But why?

Leon: What was waiting for me back on earth? What was the point of going back? So that I could be in and out of cop cars again? Would I go back to getting into school fights every day?

Brianna: I can relate…

Leon: I had a sense of meaning here. For the first time, I felt like I was a part of something bigger. Firamon and I were going to be the very first Digi-Destined team. Until…it happened.

-x—

"We were so honored by what the Olympus Twelve said to us, that we got confident. Too confident. Months later, we hatched an idea. What if we took out Exogrimmon before he became a threat? Then all would be well, and there would be no need for us to wait for a stronger digivice, or more partners. But as we pushed forward towards his hideout, he hit us with a surprise attack."

A shot is shown of various Digimon, such as DinoRexmon, Meramon and DarkLizardmon attacking them. Leon took out his Digivice

Leon: Firamon, go!

Firamon: Flame Claw!

He hit a few of them

Firamon: Fire Bomb!

His attacks were of minimal effect, but they seemed to be working nonetheless. The enemies closed in on them and surrounded the two of them from each side. Leon and Firamon stood back to back.

Leon: What is this, some sort of ambush!

"Bingo."

They both turned their heads to the left. A shadowed figure walked forward. The Digimon cleared a path for him to walk through. Exogrimmon's face became evident. Leon stepped forward

Leon: Exogrimmon.

Exogrimmon: This is what all the fuss is about? One human.

He snickered

Leon: You won't be laughing for long. We know what you're planning and we won't let you get away with it!

Exogrimmon: And please, enlighten me. What exactly is it that I'm planning?

Exogrimmon's Digimon closed in.

Leon: The Olympus Twelve told me all about you. They said that you're aim is to start a revolution in the Digital World against the humans as some kind of revenge for your king or something!

There was silence. Then Exogrimmon laughed once more.

Exogrimmon: DarkLizardmon…

DarkLizardmon: Snipe Fang

He shot it at Firamon and Firamon yelled and fell onto the ground in pain. Leon turned around.

Leon: Firamon!

Two massive Digimon blocked Leon's way to Firamon. Leon turned back around to Exogrimmon.

Exogrimmon walked closer to him

Exogrimmon: Let me clue you in, kid. I'm planning much more than a simple coup or revolt. No, I have bigger aspirations than that. I'm talking complete and utter ruin. Nothing short of seeing every human brought down with me as their ultimate master.

He whispered in Leon's ear

Exogrimmon: And just between you and me, this isn't about revenge. I will make a better ruler than King Drazil ever did. I will dominate both the Digital and the human world, and there's nothing you or any other child will ever do about it. Kids may have subdued our world once, but it won't happen again. Not after my empire is in place.

Leon: Except there's still one problem in your little plan!

Leon smirked

Leon: How are you planning to get there!

Exogrimmon: We're working on it.

Leon: Then it looks like you aren't half as prepared as you sound. I bet you're weak. Real weak. And pathetic too!

Exogrimmon stood straight

Exogrimmon: Digimon. Step aside.

They all complied. They left Firamon on the ground.

Leon looked back. By the time he pieced together what was going on it was too late.

Exogrimmon: Say your goodbyes now

Leon: What? Wait!

Firamon: Leon…

He looked up at him

Exogrimmon: Chrono Wave!

He pointed his hand towards Firamon. Leon tried to run and stop, but there was no use. It was already over. The shockwave immediately deleted Firamon. Leon stood in silence and breathed heavily. Exogrimmon absorbed his data

Exogrimmon: For now, I think you'll have enough on your mind. That will teach you who you're playing with.

Leon didn't move. He stared at where Firamon used to be

Exogrimmon: You see how useless your attempts are? With the snap of a finger, I can destroy whatever I want. Your Digimon has failed you, kid. Let this be a lesson. He was only a tool. A broken one at that.

He finished absorbing. Leon screamed like a barbarian. He charged for Exogrimmon. Exogrimmon wound his claws back and scratched his side. Leon flopped in the air and hit the ground.

Exogrimmon raised his voice

Exogrimmon: Terminate the boy.

He turned around. But not before saying his final remark.

Exogrimmon: Tell anyone who you're working for that they're messing with the wrong army. No kid or group of kids will ever stand a chance against me. Ever.

Someone called into Exogrimmon's earpiece. He answered.

Exogrimmon: What?

Ogremon: Sorry to disturb sir, but we have the pink bird in custody. This will teach him to snoop around our cave.

Exogrimmon: Two victories in one day

He shut off the earpiece

Leon spat on the ground

Leon: This isn't over.

Exogrimmon: Pardon?

Leon could barely stand.

Leon: I will personally destroy your army for what you did. Whether you're still alive or not, I'll do whatever it takes to dismantle your army with my bare heads. Digimon by Digimon.

Exogrimmon: Digimon, take care of his mouth and return to base to detain the Biyomon. So long kid.

Exogrimmon jetted off.

"It still hadn't had hit me yet. I lost my Digimon and my best friend just like that. In a matter of seconds."

*end flashback*

Leon stepped away from the corner. Brianna looked up at him

Leon: I escaped the assault, but not without learning something new. Exogrimmon may have been evil, but he was right. I realized that day that all Digimon are are just a program. A videogame really. All it takes is one action and they're deleted. Completely.

Brianna didn't say anything

Leon: I learned that emotional investment in them is a waste of time. They're all going to get deleted sometime, so what's the point.

Brianna: Leon, listen to me. I am sorry about what happened, but that's no excuse to shut yourself off. Exogrimmon lied to you! Firamon was your friend, and you can't sit there and…

Leon: He was a weapon!

Brianna was shut up

Leon: Nothing more. A waste of time and a waste of effort. But it doesn't matter, because regardless, I made a vow that I would destroy Exogrimmon and I always keep my vows.

Brianna: Exogrimmon's already gone, Leon.

Leon: I don't care. I'm going after whoever's sitting in his seat now. And I'm going to tear him and his whole army apart with my bare hands

Brianna: We don't do that to our enemies, Leon! We will stay here and we will fight evil Digimon like Exogrimmon until we bring peace to the Digital World, but we aren't going to make this about revenge, or about hurting those who hurt us. Even if Firamon's gone, you have Dorumon now, and he deserves better than how you're treating h…

Leon: You speak for yourself! You didn't go through half of what I did so why don't you just pipe down! You have no right to talk about this with me. You'll never understand Brianna! None of you ever will!

Brianna wanted to bite back, but in a way, she felt bad for Leon. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her emotionally if she lost Jodixmon someday. Especially in the blink of an eye like that.

Leon kicked the wall

Leon: Now all I need is to find a way out of this stupid cell!

As if on cue, the alarm went off. They both looked up. It was flashing red on and off.

Leon: Was it something I said?

Brianna: I don't get it…

Etemon's voice sounded through the speaker

Etemon: Intruder alert! All available soldiers to the ground floor sector C immedietly!

Leon: Who's stupid enough to try to break into here?

Etemon sounded again

Etemon: Subject ID is a goggled human with the frizzy brown hair. Catch him and take him to KingEtemon's chamber immediately!

Brianna couldn't help but crack a smile

Brianna: Who do you think?

-x—

A squad of Etemons ran down the castle's hallway. One of the Etemons exclaimed

Etemon: I think I saw him down here

Another Etemon spoke.

Etemon 2: But that's Sector B! The announcement said sector C, which is somewhere in here!

Etemon: No it said Sector B!

Matt strolled by while biting his nail.

Matt (casually): No it said Sector C.

Etemon 2: See, I told you!

Matt: Later!

He ran away

Etemon 2: Wait, what the!

Matt ran down the hall

Matt: Catch me if you can!

Etemon: Get him!

They chased him down. Matt looked back and hopped down the aisle

Matt: Come on you overgrown baboons, is that the quickest you can run! I haven't done track and field for two years and I'm still beating you!

As he looking back and laughing at them, he ran straight into a stone wall. He recoiled and fell flat on his back. He looked up and noticed that he was outside right by the ten foot tall stone wall. He rubbed his head and looked as all the Etemons surrounded him from above.

Etemon: You really are stupid, you know that right?

Matt: I've been told that before

He rubbed his head

Etemon 2: Too bad for you, we have reinforcements

Matt: Wish I had thought of that.

All of the sudden, a screech was heard from above. The Etemons looked up as Crowmon and Keenan descended above them.

Crowmon: Savage Emperor

The sneak attack took them by surprise and knocked them over like bowling pins.

Matt: Oh wait. I did! Catch you monos later.

Keenan grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him on Crowmon's back

Keenan: Alright Mr. Spotlight, let's get Brianna and Leon out of here.

Crowmon turned around and flew.

An Etemon sprinted down another hallway. He was yelling into his walkie talkie.

Etemon: All units, I repeat, all units respond now! We are under attack. I repeat…

"They heard you the first time."

Etemon turned around and met Jodixmon's fist. Etemon swung back around threw a punch at him, but Jodixmon blocked it.

Etemon: You've gotten better. But lets see how well you survive the Concert Crush!

He pulled out a microphone and pointed the sonic attack at Jodixmon. He fell back under the impact. Jodixmon hopped back up on his feet.

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

Etemon anticipated it and tackled him to the ground. He tried to hit Jodixmon but he squirmed around too quickly. Eventually, Jodixmon kicked Etemon off. He stood back up

Jodixmon: Why are you detaining her?

Etemon: Oh what, your partner? Don't take it personally. We just can't have all of your human friends ganging up on Malomyotismon. He's ordered us to weed each of them out one by one. We were gonna pull out whatever info we could get on the Digi-destined out of her before we take care of her for good.

Jodixmon: Too bad that's not going to well, is it?

Etemon: Oh it's not over yet. Dark Network!

A dark sphere formed in the middle of the hallway ready to explode

Jodixmon: Pawnchessmons, now!

Etemon looked behind. White and Black Pawnchessmon ran up behind him. Etemon smirked.

Etemon: Two rookies. This is what you have for me?

Jodixmon: Just you wait

White Pawnchessmon: Ready?

Black Pawnchessmon: Ready!

They both said in unison

"Pyramid Formation!"

They combined into a special formation and formed a pyramid of light. Etemon pulled his sunglasses down.

Etemon: What?

The Pyramid encapsulated the dark network and deactivated it. It then swiftly levitated towards Etemon and sent him flying backwards. The attack temporarily stunned his body.

Jodixmon: Good job boys. Let's move out!

White Pawnchessmon: Affirmative!

Jodixmon: Sweet dreams Etemon.

He grabbed the two of them and supersped away.

Etemon struggled to get the walkie talkie into his hand

Etemon: KingEtemon

Etemon took a couple of deep breaths in between

Etemon: They're headed for the cell.

He responded

KingEtemon: Leave these intruders to me. I'll see to it that they don't go anywhere.

-x—

The alarm was still sounding in Leon and Brianna's cell.

Leon: Your friends must be putting on a show. I can't believe the Etemons still haven't caught them yet.

Brianna heard scratching from the ground. She knelt down and looked at the grey bricks that she was standing on. She focused on one that seemed to be rattling and tugged at it. It came right out.

Brianna: Leon, help me get rid of these!

Leon knelt down and removed some of them. Gotsumon, Dorumon Kamemon were seen trying to dig their way through.

Gotsumon: We're friends of Keenan. We've come to get you out

Brianna: I'll take it!

Dorumon: Leon! You're in here!

Leon: Not for long

He yanked more bricks out of the way

-x—

Leon, Brianna, Dorumon Kamemon and Gotsumon were seen running down one of the royal halls.

Brianna: I don't get it, how did you know where to find us?

Gotsumon: We really didn't. Up until we were able to trace your Digivice's signal. We were afraid the Etemons would have taken them away from you!

Brianna: Well you can't expect a castle run by apes to be the smartest one in the county

Kamemon: Once we found your holding cell it was a piece of cake to tunnel our way in. It sure pays to have a giant rock handy to help us move some out of the way

Gotsumon: Hey, I resent that!

Leon: But wasn't there a moat around here? How did you even get to the castle walls?

Gotsumon: We took a chance and had MegaSeadramon help us over. We didn't run into our friend the Loch Ness Monster, and let's keep our fingers crossed that we won't have to on our way out.

Kamemon: That's where we're heading now. Danny and Betamon are by our entrance. If all is well, then plan is for you to get in and get out fast!

There was a massive explosion in front right as he said that. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Their way was suddenly blocked by several feet of rubble. Falcomon, Dracomon, and the two pawnchessmons were tossed from the opposite side of the rubble towards Brianna and the others.

Brianna: Guys!

Brianna was confused. She looked up and saw who threw them. Her captor, KingEtemon held Jodixmon by the neck.

Brianna: Hey! Let go of him now!

KingEtemon: They put up a fight.

He dropped him. Keenan and Matt joined Brianna and Leon from behind.

Brianna: Keenan! Matt! What's going on?

KingEtemon: The foiling of your pitiful prison escape attempt.

KingEtemon stepped over Jodixmon who was barely conscious. He made his way towards Leon, Matt, Keenan and Brianna.

KingEtemon: I can tell you straight, children. You are not leaving this castle. I just want you to know that if you would have just handed just the girl and the red headed smart mouth over peacefully, you wouldn't be forced to see the extent of my wrath.

Leon: I've got your wrath right here! Dorumon!

He screamed into his Digivice

Leon: DIGI POWER!

Dark red data orbited his hand like an atom

Dorumon Digivolve to!

DORUGAMON

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

He tumbled into a cannonball and zoomed towards KingEtemon. KingEtemon put both hands on his royal staff and blocked Dorugamon as he kept grinding towards KingEtemon himself.

Leon: Show him no mercy Dorugamon!

Keenan: Guys, now's our chance to get out!

Brianna: I'll stay here! Jodixmon, do you think you have it in you to help him out?

Jodixmon: I'll give it my best shot

Matt: Dracomon, you too!

Dracomon: Third time's a charm, isn't it? Okay, let's go!

Keenan: We need you two to come with us though! Danny and Betamon are waiting!

Matt: Just go, we'll catch up!

Keenan: Matt!

Gotsumon: Just listen to him, Keenan. The three of them will be able to take him.

Kamemon: What's important is that we make our way out now.

Keenan: Fine, but if you three get thrown in a cell don't count on me and Danny to dig you out!

Matt (sarcastically): Thanks Keenan. You really are a pal!

Keenan: Don't mention it…

White PawnChessmon: Let's go!

Keenan, Falcomon, Gotsumon, Kamemon and the PawnChessmon brothers ran and left Leon, Matt and Brianna to face KingEtemon. Matt and Brianna took out their Digivices.

Matt: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Dracomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

SLAYERDRAMON

Brianna: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Jodixmon Warp Digivolve to!

USAGIMON

Leon: I work alone! I don't need your help!

Matt: And we don't need your input. SlayerDramon!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

Usagimon: Crystal Barricade!

The multiple attacks actually worked. KingEtemon let go of his staff and Dorugamon's cannonball hit him in the face. He hit the ground, and his staff flew to the other side of the room. Leon looked back at it and then back at KingEtemon.

KingEtemon: Alright. If we're gonna play dirty.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Slayerdramon coming in for a strike.

He stuck his hand out at him. He trapped SlayerDramon in a blue sphere. He spun around and did the same to Usagimon and Dorugamon.

KingEtemon: Some Digimon just never learn.

They all attacked the sides of the spheres trying to escape.

KingEtemon: Enough is enough. Concert shocker

Dorugamon, SlayerDramon and Usagimon screamed. KingEtemon had sent a massive electric shock through each of the spheres. The three of them De-digivolved again.

KingEtemon shook his head.

KingEtemon: You thought that you people could run into my castle and escape alive? Let me be the first to tell you that none of you will ever escape. I'm gonna enjoy hearing you…

He got a tap on his shoulder. He looked aside. Leon batted KingEtemon's face with his own staff. He dropped the three Digimon. Leon kept batting him, even when he was down on the ground.

Leon: Not so tough now are you?

Matt: Uh, Leon. I think he's had enough…

Leon: Oh no he hasn't

He hit him once more.

KingEtemon: Okay, I quit! I'll let you g…

Leon kept hitting his face

Brianna: Leon, quit it!

Leon: I'm not stopping until your data is just a smudge on this staff

KingEtemon was too injured to defend himself.

Brianna ran over and physically grabbed Leon's arm

Brianna: It's enough!

Leon: It can never be enough. All he is a weapon. A tool! Just like all the rest of them. Now let go of me!

Brianna: Leon, taking out your anger on him isn't going to bring him back.

Leon: You don't even understand the half of it Brianna. You really don't!

Brianna: I don't care if I understand or not! What you're doing is wrong!

He shoved Brianna away. He wound back once more. KingEtemon closed his eyes.

Leon smashed the rod down. It landed a couple inches from KingEtemon's face. He opened his eyes.

Leon: Go away from here.

KingEtemon was confused.

Leon: That means now!

He got pulled himself up.

KingEtemon: MaloMyotismon will show no mercy on you.

KingEtemon wiped his face and walked away

KingEtemon: This is far from over.

He disappeared into the smoke.

Matt: Dude, what was that all about!

Brianna: Leon, I think we need to talk more

Leon: I don't need to talk to you or anyone!

Brianna: But you need help. You can't go around with this thing on your chest…

Leon: The reason why Exogrimmon was able to invade earth is because of me!

This caught the both of them by surprise.

Brianna: What?

That seemed extremely abrupt to Brianna.

Brianna: What do you mean?

Leon: I escaped the ambush, but not without a fight. I went into hiding for months, living like I used to. Eating little, drinking little. During that time, the Olympus Twelve had heard of Firamons death, and presumed that I had died with him. After I escaped, I had nowhere to go. I knew I had failed the Olympus Twelve. So I went to the only place I could. Earth. I used the pitiful Digivice I had to create a portal, and I went back by myself. Little did I know that the Digital world had just come out of a major conflict. The human world to digital world barrier was so fragile, any tension on the human to digital world barrier would forever open it to whoever wanted to come in and out. In short terms, I gave Exogrimmon free access into the human world without even knowing it.

This was sounding really familiar to Dracomon.

Dracomon: I think I remember that. Exogrimmon made a speech about how the barrier had finally been broken. And that was the day that Exogrimmon sent DinoRexmon and I to attack the humans.

Matt: And when I first met you, Dracomon

Leon: And I saw the whole thing from afar. You got your Digivice, confirming that you were the new leader. The Olympus Twelve had forgotten me.

-x-

Leon was shown watching Matt, Dracomon, Yoshi and Keenan from afar after Dracomon's first visit to earth. He looked through a fence.

Leon: It's over…

He turned around and walked home with his hands in his pockets. It soon began to rain outside. But he didn't care. He looked down and continued walking.

He passed by a small cardboard box on the ground that seemed to be vibrating. It caught his attention. He stopped and looked at it. He kicked the cardboard box off, and saw a small, shivering purple Digimon.

Leon just looked at it.

Leon: I never thought I would have seen one of you again.

The Digimon had a light voice

"I…I…I don't know how I got here. I've been stuck in this scary place for weeks. All the creatures here look scary."

Leon: And you are…

Dorumon: Dorumon. I just wanna go home.

Leon: Sorry spud. You have no home. Just like me.

Leon turned around and began walking away. He soon stopped.

Leon: So are you coming or what? Because there are other places that I can be.

Dorumon was scared

Dorumon: wh..what?

Leon: You heard me. Unless you wanna hang out here in the rain. Your choice.

Leon kept walking. Dorumon stood still for a minute. Then he ran after him.

Dorumon: Wait! Wait!

-x—

Leon: I dedicated the rest of my life studying the Digi-destined, and contemplated how I would be able to become one again.

Brianna: Leon…

Leon: So there. There's your story. And that's why you don't want to be talking to me. This is a problem that I caused, and it's up to me and me alone to fix it.

Brianna: Leon!

Leon hopped on Dorugamon

Leon: KingEtemon wasn't worth it, but once I make it to Malomyotismon, there will be no mercy for any of them. And there isn't a thing that you or anyone else can say to stop me from doing my job. I may not officially be a Digi-Destined anymore, Brianna. But I sure as heck am not gonna sit back and let the "official Digi-Destined" leave the job unfinished. I'll destroy them all one by one. I have to prove my worthiness to myself.

Dorugamon hopped on top of the rubble. He was ready to fly away. Brianna yelled at him

Brianna: That's not what we're here to do, Leon! We're here to bring peace, not another war!

Leon: You and your team can play patticake with enemy all year for all I care, Brianna. I am going to finish this job once and for all! At least I'm not letting this silly delusion of Digimon having emotions get in my way. Dorugamon, go!

With that Dorugamon flapped his wings and they zoomed down the aisle. There was no point trying to catch up. He and Dorugamon were gone. There was silence until Matt broke it.

Matt: What's eating him!

After a second Brianna responded

Brianna: Bitterness…and the need for revenge. The sad thing is that he doesn't even know it.

Matt shook his head

Matt: Anyway, I'm glad you're okay

Brianna: Yeah, thanks for saving me. For a minute in there I was wondering if we were ever gonna make it out…

They heard footsteps coming

Slayerdramon: Let's wait till we're actually out first!

They ran down the hall

-x—

Keenan and the others spiraled down the stairs.

Falcomon: How much longer are we gonna be going for?

Black PawnChessmon: Quit your whining! Not all of us have wings!

Keenan: We're almost there!

Danny and Betamon were waiting at the bottom next to a the outer castle wall.

Betamon: Where are they?

They had just made it to the bottom.

Danny: Keenan! Where's Brianna?

He took a better look

Danny: For that matter, where's everyone else?

Keenan: Playing hero and duking it with KingEtemon

Danny: What? But the whole point was to get Brianna out!

Keenan: That's what I tried to tell them. But we need to get out now. All of the Etemons are looking for us. So let's get over that moat

Danny: Okay. Seadramon!

From the other side of the wall, Seadramon smashed through. He dove into the moat and inspected the water. He saw no signs of any Digimon. He wondered if Gotsumon had been telling them the truth earlier. He rose to the top.

Seadramon: It's clear. Hop on!

One by one they used Seadramon's long body as a stepping stone and jumped to the other side. White PawnChessmon and Danny were the last to make it across.

Seadramon: Who's next?

White PawnChessmon hopped on. His heavy metal body caused a ripple in the water when he stepped on Seadramon.

From the very bottom of the moat, a pair of yellow eyes shot open.

White PawnChessmon made it to the other side. Danny started down Seadramon's back.

Danny: It looks like we made it. I sure hope the others are okay though…

Suddenly, a burst of water erupted under them. Danny was thrown off and Seadramon was flung in the air. He hit the land in front of Keenan and the others.

Keenan: Seadramon!

Kamemon: What's going on?

Seadramon groaned. Something had attacked him from under.

Danny was treading water. He tried to swim to the other side.

Gotsumon pointed

Gotsumon: Hey! It's Danny.

Seadramon's eyes opened.

Seadramon: Danny, be careful!

Suddenly, a massive Digimon rose from underwater. Danny stopped and treaded the water in his tracks. He looked up as the big, white Digimon had water fall from its side. Danny felt like a sitting duck.

Danny: Wha…wha…what is that thing!

Keenan looked at his Digivice.

Keenan: That must be the monster Gotsumon was telling us about! It's Plesiomon! He's a mega! His shaking pulse and Hydro Crusher attacks will really make you feel like a fish out of water!

Seadramon hopped back into the moat

Seadramon: Danny, I'm coming!

He swam towards Plesiomon's back as Plesiomon stared directly at Danny.

Keenan: Falcomon! Fly over and see if you can help Danny out!

Falcomon did so. He flew over Seadramon and dove in front of Plesiomon

Falcomon: Firecracker Smoke screen!

Danny tried to take advantage of the temporary fog by swimming underwater and reaching out for Seadramon who was nearby. This was the worst time for Plesiomon to decide to attack, and that's exactly what he did.

Plesiomon spun around

Plesiomon: Shaking Pulse!

A shockwave knocked Falcomon right out of the air and into the water. Seadramon tried to help him, but he was too slow. Plesiomon's second attack hit.

Plesiomon: Shaking Pulse!

This time, he hit both Seadramon and Falcomon. The shockwave was so powerful that it knocked them both out of the water and onto the land once again. Seadramon de-digivolved in mid-air. Danny bobbed up and saw what had happened.

Danny: Guys! Guys, are you alright?

He tried to scream, but the cold water was beginning to get to him. His screams came out as shivers.

Keenan: Danny! Hold on! We're coming for you!

He knelt down

Falcomon, Betamon!

Gotsumon: They're both really hurt. That was a really powerful attack. More than a rookie or champion can really handle. They may not be up for a long time!

Keenan: Where's Dracomon and Mr. Motermouth when you need them!

"Not here!"

They looked to the other side of the moat. KingEtemon stood on the other side. He looked very injured.

KingEtemon: If I wasn't able to get rid of the girly, it looks like I'll have to make do with picking off this little boy here.

Keenan: No!

KingEtemon: Plesiomon, take the kid and don't let him up for air!

Danny tried his best to swim away, but Plesiomon bit through Danny's jacket, and drug him underwater. Danny took as deep of a breath as he had time to take before he went under.

KingEtemon stood with his arms folded.

KingEtemon: You kids barked up the wrong castle.

Keenan: This is torture! You let him back up now!

KingEtemon: No can't do. Your red headed friend put me in a sour mood. There's no way your friend is ever gonna make it out.

Keenan turned to the other rookie Digimon

Keenan: Can you guys try and help him up?

Gotsumon: Are you kidding? I'm a pile of rocks! I'll sink like one.

Black PawnChessmon: Our armor won't hold us up, and Kamemon can't swim!

Keenan: This is crazy!

KingEtemon: No. It's over.

Plesiomon kept dragging Danny down into the water. Danny was exhaling his last. He thought

Danny (thinking): One trip to the Digital World and this is what I get? This is how it ends…No. No! I've got to stay positive. Betamon, please! I need you!

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Plesiomon dragging him deeper and deeper underwater. Danny opened his mouth.

Danny: Betamon!

His body glowed green. Betamon opened his eyes.

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Danny: DNA Charge!

His body glowed with green data

Danny: Overdrive!

He pointed his Digivice straight as green data flowed out

Betamon Double Warp Digivolve to!

He first transformed into Seadramon. Then, hot steel surrounded his body and horn. It glowed red until it cooled and left a grey, metallic covering. He hopped into a golden sea and leaped out a few seconds later. A gold casing covered the majority of his armor now.

METALSEADRAMON!

Danny had lost his breath and was losing his consciousness. Little did Plesiomon know that a massive silver and gold Digimon was approaching him from behind. When he noticed and turned his head, it was too late.

MetalSeadramon: Ultimate Stream!

A shock of electricity ejected out of MetalSeadramon's horn.

Plesiomon instantly released Danny, who floated to the surface. Keenan got a good look at him.

Keenan: Well, I didn't live here for nothing.

Keenan took his shoes off and dove into the water. He treaded the water until he got a good hold of Danny. He brought him to shore. Plesiomon and MetalSeadramon fought under the water.

Plesiomon: Hydro Crusher!

It deflected off of MetalSeadramon's armor. Plesiomon was surprised

MetalSeadramon: You'll have to do better than that!

Plesiomon swam quickly and violently towards him. MetalSeadramon anticipated it. He swam under him, and coiled him with his body. Plesiomon couldn't move.

MetalSeadramon: You know what works really well with water?

Plesiomon looked clueless

Keenan and Danny had gotten out of the water right as they saw the electricity shine brightly from the bottom of the sea. Plesiomon's Digi egg floated to shore and Betamon followed after.

KingEtemon: I'll show them!

He pointed his hand towards the group

"Don't count on it"

He looked behind and saw Slayerdramon's blade hit him. KingEtemon was turned into a digi-egg as well.

Danny was just waking up. Matt and Brianna waved to them from the other side. Danny waved back

-x-

Matt: Well. That was some day, huh?

It was now nighttime and they were sitting by a campfire. Danny and Keenan were trying to get as much heat as they could after being in the cold water for so long. Their blankets over their necks seemed to be doing the job well though. Matt continued cooking his smore.

Matt: It's a shame that Kamemon and the others decided to take off. What kind of business do they have to do anyway?

Keenan: Yeah, it's a shame. But I have the feeling that we'll see them around. Plus, I'll get to tell Yushima, Miki and Megumi that they miss them. I'll report it to them once we get our transmitter back.

Matt: That was some stunt on your part today, hero. I hope Danny's okay. We shouldn't have split up like that.

Keenan: It's fine. If he's feeling well enough to grab firewood with Betamon and Falcomon, I'm sure he's doing swell.

Matt: That's Danny for ya. Now if only he'd put that much enthusiasm into letting me copy off of his Chem homework, we'd be golden.

Matt put the stick in front of Brianna, who was sitting next to him.

Matt: Smore?

Brianna: No thanks

Matt: Good, I wasn't gonna give it to you anyway.

Dracomon: Yeah, because you're saving it for me, right Matt?

Dracomon hopped up and tried to snatch it out of his hand.

Matt: Hey what the, get away from me you hog!

Dracomon: I just want a bite

Matt: With your mouth a bite is like the whole thing! Get your own!

Dracomon: But yours is already cooked!

Matt got up and ran from him. Dracomon followed.

Dracomon: Come on, Matt! Caring is sharing!

Matt: The saying goes "sharing is caring" Dracomon!

Dracomon: See, you said it!

Matt: What? Hey you're tricking me!

Brianna looked at the ground.

Keenan: You okay, Brianna.

Brianna: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about…

Keenan: Leon?

Brianna nodded

Brianna: I guess I just never knew how hard life was for him. I mean…for months without end he just had crisis after crisis here. He feels responsible for all that's happened over the last couple of months on earth. And to top it all off, his first and closest Digimon…

Keenan listened

Brianna: It just makes me think. I mean, what would we be like if we lost our Digimon?

She looked at Matt and Dracomon jump around and playfully argue with each other.

Brianna: What would happen to us? Would we be as bitter for revenge as him?

Keenan: I know how he must feel. When I lost my digital mother and digital father figure, I was ready to take it out on the whole human race.

Brianna: Really?

Keenan: Oh yeah.

Brianna: So what made you change?

Keenan: Believe it or not, it was Marcus and his friends. Just the way that they treated Digimon and worked as a team really stuck with me. It gave me a little bit of hope which got me started on the right track. But I was stubborn about it for the longest time.

Brianna looked at the ground

Keenan: The point is that even if you don't see it yet, I think you're making an impact on him. All of us are. You've changed a lot since we first met you, Brianna, and I think that the same thing can happen to him.

Brianna: This is Leon we're talking about right?

Keenan: Deep down he knows that Digimon have hearts just like the rest of us. It's just gonna take some time for him to see that. For now, let's drop it and just thank God that you made it out okay.

Brianna: Yeah, I guess you're right.

He stood up

Keenan: Get some rest and try not to dream about monkeys.

Brianna smiled and shook her head

-x—

Kristy, Castilla and Luke, Marcus and Agumon camped out in a grassy area. They were talking and joking amongst themselves, but were unaware of someone watching from afar. Shadowmon spoke into an earpiece

Shadowmon: Kurata. I've found them.

Kurata: Just as I thought.

Shadowmon transformed from the bottom up.

Kurata: Strike in the morning.

Shadowmon in Luke's form spoke back into the microphone

Shadowmon: Way ahead of you.

He crushed the microphone in his hand.

-x—

**Well that doesn't look good. Don't miss the next episode, and see what happens next! Thank you guys for sticking with me through this loong hiatus! Merry Christmas to you all! Listen to the Christmas story online somewhere/chat with me about it, it's really great ^^ **


	47. Episode 37

**Hey guys! Okay, so I don't know if you people have already taken a look at my profile, but basically, I have a good idea of how many episodes we're gonna have! I layed everything out and to my own surprise found out that it's gonna be *drumroll* anywhere from 40-42 episodes or so total. So that means…yes, we are actually nearing the very end pretty soon! We only have maybe 4 episodes max to go, maybe less. But don't worry, I have a good idea of some of the things that you guys want to see before the series ends, and I'm keeping that all in mind. But anyway I can't wait for these final couple of episodes, so I'll try not to make you guys wait too long for them either! Anyways, enjoy episode 37! A lot happens in this one, so I hope you all like it!**

-x—

Luke's head dug into the pillow. Even though it was morning, he was still fast asleep. Marcus slept on the other side of the tent, and he was asleep as well. That is, until the front of the tent cracked open.

Luke was the first to hear it. His eyes shot open as footsteps drew closer to him. Soon, Marcus opened his eyes too. They could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. Marcus looked for something on the ground that he could use to attack. He scanned the ground and saw Luke's watch and blue and black jacket. He quickly glazed closer to where he was, and spotted a small rock.

The stepping grew slower and slower. It was obvious that whoever was behind him didn't want him to notice that he, she, or they were there. His hand slowly but discreetly grabbed the stone. The steps were right behind him. He grabbed the rock and quickly sat up, prepared to throw it.

Marcus: Stop right there!

He would have hurled the rock and attacked, but couldn't because the loud screams of Kristy and Castilla

Marcus sighed and put the rock down.

Marcus: Are you two crazy! I thought that some rogue Digimon was out to attack us!

Kristy: You need to chill out Marcus

Marcus: What are you two doing in the boys' tent! Get out!

Kristy: Older brothers. What are you gonna do with them?

Castilla laughed

Castilla: You said it.

Kristy: Good news guys

Kristy threw her Digivice over to Marcus. He caught it.

Marcus: What's this?

Kristy: Castilla and I were able to pick up a signal from Danny, Matt, Brianna and Keenan's Digivices. That means that they're all together, but more importantly, that they're not too far from us.

Castilla: Floramon said that she had an idea of where their signal was coming from. A place called Nightmare Castle.

Marcus: Yeah, that's less than a mile away from here. Is that where they're at?

Kristy nodded

Kristy: mhm.

Marcus: Then I guess we'll be meeting up with them soon. That is, if they can see the signals off of your digivices too.

Castilla: Let's hope so.

Luke got up and put his backpack over his shoulder

Luke: Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later.

Castilla: What? Where are you going!

Luke: I need some time alone. You two are already making the room smell like girl's shampoo.

Kristy: So you're just gonna go wandering around? You must be joking. There are Digimon around here!

Luke: I'll bring Bearmon with me. I won't be too long, but long enough to get away from you guys.

Luke: Bearmon!

Bearmon woke up from outside the tent.

Luke: We're going on another hike. You coming or not.

Bearmon: Uh, sure. Coming.

He left

Kristy: So he's just going to spend time alone? That doesn't even make any sense.

Castilla: It does to him. He just likes to sit and think a lot I guess. He'll be back soon enough.

Marcus: Whatever, let him leave. We should start packing this stuff up and seeing if we can meet up your friends.

Marcus stood up

Marcus: Well what are you standing around for? Let's get to it!

-x—

Luke pushed through branches and climbed up a hill. Bearmon followed him.

Bearmon: So where exactly are we going?

Luke: Don't know, don't really care.

Bearmon: Is there a reason why you left?

Luke: Well I told them I wanted to get some peace and quiet. But between you and me, I just don't want pack up duty again.

Bearmon: Smart call…

Luke: Exactly. But I might as well get some time alone. So if you don't mind.

Luke moved quickly in front of Bearmon

Bearmon: I thought you wanted me to come with you!

Luke kept moving quicker than him. After a while, Bearmon began to get bogged down by all of the trees and shrubs in his way.

Bearmon: Hey, can you slow down?

Luke: What kind of a bear can't stand a hike through the forest? If you can't handle the heat, then no one's stopping you from turning back.

Bearmon: You seem to be moving quicker up this thing than most humans do…

Luke: That's because I rock climbed as a kid. I didn't do it a ton, but enough to enjoy it.

Bearmon: Well I didn't go rock climbing as an In-Training Digimon, so can you slow down please!

Luke How about you quit moaning. We're almost at the top.

Luke ran ahead and hopped behind a tree. He was already out of Bearmon's sight.

Bearmon: Luke!

There was no response

Bearmon: What am I gonna do with this kid.

Bearmon pulled back the final bit of trees and reached the top of the cliff. He looked at Luke standing motionless.

Bearmon: Well Luke, you could have at least waited for…

When he stepped forward, he realized why Luke wasn't moving. He was staring straight at the figure that was in front of him, at the very edge of the cliff. The figure had his back turned towards them, but they didn't need a full frontal view in order to realize that they were looking at a carbon copy of Luke himself. The copy was at the edge of the cliff and looking out over the landscape. Luke's fists trembled. The clone of Luke smiled, closed his eyes and spoke without turning around.

"Surprised to see me? Or should I say, you?"

Luke: Shadowmon…

Bearmon clenched his fists. He remembered how much trouble Shadowmon had been in the past.

Shadowmon snickered

Shadowmon: I'm glad you remember me.

He turned around. It was like Luke was looking in a mirror. Luke scowled and walked forward.

Luke: How can I forget? You threw me in the Digital world and locked me in a prison while you pretended to be me back on Earth. You took all of their digivices and brought them to Exogrimmon.

Shadowmon shook his head

Shadowmon: If that's all you remember me for, then I'm insulted.

Luke clenched his fists harder

Shadowmon: I did much more than just that, Luke.

Luke couldn't bear looking at his own face and body. That alone was enough to make anyone uneasy, but the fact that this was a complete monster who had taken his shape sickened him more.

Shadowmon: I've been following you since you were a child. Ever since the Olympus Twelve banished me for their mount, and trapped my energy in that trinket you call the Crest of Darkness, I was left pretty much powerless. Luckily for me, the Olympus Twelve are a group of fools. They thought that if they hid it on planet Earth, I would never come in contact with it again. And I must hand it to them, I wouldn't have. That is, until you came in contact with it. My power had never seen such a potential for rage in a single human being. You were the perfect host to hold my dark energy until I came to pick it up. And boy did that leave a mark on you. I mean look at you. You aren't even worthy to be called a true digi-destined. You almost destroyed the digital world for crying out loud!

Luke hid his digivice behind his back. He pressed a button that sent out a distress signal.

Luke: Did you come all the way here to spout off your resume, or is there another reason? Because I don't need to be listening to any of this.

Shadowmon laughed lightly as he glowed purple and shapeshifted back to his black, Digimon form.

Shadowmon: I think you do, Luke. You see, here you are thinking that you've changed. You think that all of the sudden you're now a "team player". But I can see beyond that.

Shadowmon walked closer to Luke's front. Bearmon ran up to attack but Shadowmon knocked him aside.

Shadowmon: All of that rage. All of that anger is there bubbling under the surface, ready to emerge out. It was always there.

Luke turned around to walk away. Shadowmon grabbed his arm.

Shadowmon: It was there when you were born. There when the crest of darkness infected your body. And there on the day that your younger sister disappeared. And to think. All that that rage needed to explode out was a little…push

Luke: You're wrong. I let go of all of tha…

Luke's eyes suddenly widened. He was beginning to process what Shadowmon had just told him. He turned back and looked at him.

Luke: Wait. What did you just say?

Shadowmon smiled

Shadowmon: I'll let you chew on that for a while.

Shadowmon got a tap on his shoulder. He looked back. Marcus stood behind him.

Marcus: Good. Cause while he's chewing you can enjoy this knuckle sandwich to go

Marcus punched Shadowmon in the face and knocked him back. He let go of Luke. Luke looked at Marcus and saw Kristy and Castilla join him from behind.

Kristy: We came up here as soon as we got your signal, Luke!

Bearmon: So much for "not a team player", huh Shadowmon?

Shadowmon: Aw, how adorable. Your friends came at just the right time. You humans are really almost intelligent aren't you?

Luke looked up in the sky. He smirked.

Luke: Have you ever heard of Nightmare Castle, Shadowmon?

Kristy looked up too

Shadowmon: It's near here. What does that have to do with anything?

Kristy looked back down

Kristy: Guess where the other half of our team just came back from?

There was an eclipse over the sun. Shadowmon looked up and saw two Digimon fly under the sun.

Shadowmon: Interesting…

He pointed his hand towards them

Shadowmon: Shadow Canon!

A large, purple laser beam fired at them

-x-

Keenan, Brianna and Jodixmon rode on top of Crowmon and Matt, Betamon, and Danny rode on top of Wingdramon. Both Wingdramon and Crowmon accelerated towards Shadowmon.

Danny: You sure this flight is safety approved?

Matt: No, but it's adrenaline approved! WOHOO!

Keenan: I could have sworn Luke's distress signal came from here. But I don't see him or anyone else…

Brianna: Well he's not here is he? I told you this was a waste of time!

Keenan: We should keep looki…

Betamon pointed

Betamon: LOOK OUT BELOW!

The dark beam hit Wingdramon head on. By the time Keenan noticed, another beam hit Crowmon also hit. Both Wingdramon and Crowmon de digivolved into Dracomon and Falcomon on impact. Everyone fell from the sky.

Shadowmon: Easy come easy go.

Kristy: Biyomon! Let's help them!

Perfect Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Biyomon warp Digivolve to!

GARUDAMON!

Kristy got on top of him and they flew off.

Garudamon grabbed Dracomon, Falcomon and Danny with his right hand and caught Jodixmon and Danny with his left. Matt, Brianna, Keenan and Betamon landed on his back.

Kristy: Did someone need a cab?

Keenan smiled

Keenan: Kristy!

Kristy: How have you guys been? I hope you didn't miss us too much.

Brianna: Let's just say that I don't want to see another monkey for as long as I live.

Matt: The princess was in an insanitary dungeon for too long. I bet she broke a nail

Brianna: Nevermind. Too late.

Matt: HEY!

Keenan: You guys! Focus!

Kristy smiled

Kristy: Looks like you had your hands full

Garudamon spoke

Garudamon: Not as full as mine!

Keenan nodded

Keenan: We'll catch up with each other later, but let's focus on finishing this now!

Garudamon flew back towards Shadowmon. He put everyone down.

Shadowmon: Well isn't that nice. Everyone's one big happy family again. Too bad you won't live to see another reunion.

Keenan dusted off his shirt

Keenan: Give it up, Shadowmon. You can't fight us all.

Shadowmon: Who said anything about fighting you?

Matt: You're right! You're already boring me to death with your dumb monologue.

Kristy giggled a little bit

Kristy: Did I ever mention how much I missed you guys?

Shadowmon: The seven of you have fought all kinds of enemies. On land, on air, on sea, you name it. Even Marcus and Agumon have had an honorable track record. I know, because Grey Mask and I have been watching you all for a long time. Unlike all the rest of your enemies, I respect and acknowledge the fact that you children surely have come far. But I guarantee, your streak of luck is coming to a crashing end.

Matt: Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of that?

Shadowmon: Every trial, every battle you guys have faced, the only reason why you humans managed to live is because your Digimon have always come to your rescue. So let's see what happens when we separate the two parts of the equation, no? Shadow Gateway!

He pointed his hand towards the sky. Suddenly, the winds began to pick up. A portal formed over his head.

Shadowmon: Feel free to make yourselves comfortable in the Shadow Zone. You won't be coming out.

Castilla was the first to notice that she was levitating off of the ground. She screamed. All of the other kids levitated too, but the Digimon stayed on the ground.

Keenan: The portal's sucking us in!

Castilla was halfway through the hole

Castilla: Someone!

Keenan: grabbed her leg

Keenan: I got you!

He shouldn't have spoken so soon. He too was sucked into the hole with Castilla.

Falcomon: Keenan!

Falcomon tried to fly in after him, but was instantly shocked and recoiled back

Shadowmon: Nah uh. No Digimon allowed. They're gonna have to learn to play without their pets.

The others were being sucked in quickly. Luke yelled and tried to grab Shadowmon, but was sucked in and knocked Danny in with him.

Dracomon: If we're on the ground, we can at least take care of him! Everyone attack! Baby Flame!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

Bearmon: Karate Fist!

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

Betamon: Water Tower!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Floramon: Allergy Shower!

As Shadowmon held the portal over his head, an orb surrounded him when all of the attacks came. They were all deflected in different directions.

Floramon gasped

Floramon: It didn't touch him!

Marcus tried to grab for Agumon's hand

Marcus: Agumon!

Agumon: Boss!

He almost reached for it, but couldn't make it. Marcus was the last to be sucked into the portal. Once he was, the portal closed.

Everyone felt like they were falling down a giant pit.

Keenan: Everyone! Try to stay together!

He had to scream to be heard. But it was pointless. Soon, everyone was falling in different directions. Brianna and Matt yelled as they were both fell towards to the west, Danny and Luke fell straight down, Keenan and Castilla fell towards the east, Marcus fell towards the back and Kristy fell towards the front. All of them soon blacked out.

-x-

Shadowmon put his arm down and looked straight ahead at the rookies and Jodixmon. He slowly walked towards them.

Shadowmon: Not much without your partners, are you?

Agumon: We're not afraid of you!

Floramon: Speak for yourself Agumon…

Shadowmon cracked his knuckles.

Shadowmon: It really is sad, isn't it? Every time those human scum of yours are around, you sent all of Exogrimmon's goons fleeing in different directions. But now that they're gone…Me and the rest of you are going to learn the true meaning of…

He moved his head around and cracked his neck.

Shadowmon: Playtime.

He leapt forward and attacked

-x-

"Luke. Luke!"

Danny tried to shake him awake.

Danny: Luke!

Luke opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Danny. He waved. Luke slowly sat up and rubbed his head

Luke: What happened.

Danny: Shadowmon trapped us in here.

Luke: I know that but where are we?

Danny: I think he called it the Shadow Zone…

Luke looked around. There was nothing much to see. Just a purple pit all around him. He looked up and saw that there was no yellow sun or blue sky. There was just a purple sky.

Danny: This is weird.

Luke looked down. Oddly enough, it seemed like they were sitting on grass, but the grass ended about five yards to their left and right. It seemed like the grass formed a straight path towards a mountain which was some ways away. Luke got up and walked to the edge of the grass. Danny watched him.

Luke ripped a handful of grass off of the ground and dropped it over the edge. The grass fell straight down into the purple mist. He didn't even know where the bottom was.

Danny: Okay, I am officially creped out now.

Luke: Don't be.

Luke took out his Digivice and looked at it. It was completely blank.

Luke: Check your Digivice out.

Danny did so.

Danny: Nothing but static…

He put it away

Luke: What is this place.

Danny: I think the more important question is how do we get out.

Luke: There's only one place to go.

He pointed towards the mountain.

Danny caught on.

Danny: Wait. Hold on. You're not thinking of climbing that thing, are you?

Luke already began walking over there.

Luke: You have a better idea?

Danny: We don't even know where we are! Don't you think that we should…

Luke: What? Sit around and until we rot to death. I don't think so.

He kept walking

Danny: But hold on!

He walked next to him

Danny: There could be Digimon up there that we can't fight. We should at least wait and see if we hear from the others somehow.

Luke: You have fun with that. I'm finding a way out of here.

Danny knew that Luke had a point. There was nowhere else to go but ahead. He reluctantly followed him.

-x—

Brianna: TWO TIMES IN TWO DAYS!

She screamed from the inside of her bars.

Brianna: This is the second time I've been in a prison cell in two days! It's my mom's worst nightmare!

Matt: Would you chill out! It's not even a prison cell. It's some type of bird cage or something.

It was true. Matt and Brianna were both in separate box shaped, metal cages. Matt's was directly across from Brianna's, but they were well separated.

Matt: Plus we both woke up in here. So don't worry, you didn't do anything stupid. Yet.

Brianna: Yet? I swear, Turner, once I get out of here I'm gonna punch your face in!

Matt: Now this is a torture chamber!

Brianna: We don't even know where we are and you're out running your mouth again? Your goggles are on too tight if you think I'm the one doing the torturing!

Matt: Well at least I'm not…

"Oh would you two shut up!"

A Guardromon appeared from the shadows.

Guardromon: I swear I've heard mega Digimon that are quieter than you two are. He was speaking from the corner. He had a control panel in front of him.

Matt: Where are we!

Guardromon: Oh you're in the Shadow Zone of course.

Brianna: What is the Shadow Zone?

Guardromon: Let's not ask so many questions. Leave the questions to me.

He pressed a button on his control panel. Suddenly a crane began to move on top of Matt and Brianna's separate cells. They both looked up. The crane had two separate hooks. It slowly moved down and picked both Matt's and Brianna's Cells. Brianna tried to kick herself out as her cage own cage as it lifted off the ground. The crane eventually stopped. Both of their cages were now suspended by two metal wires which held them both a few yards off of the ground. Brianna continued kicking.

Guardromon: I suggest you stop doing that. You're not going to escape.

Brianna: Listen here! I don't know where we are or how we got in here, but if you don't send us out and back to the Digital World, there's gonna be serious trouble!

Guardromon: There is only one way out. And that's through my test.

Brianna: What test?

Guardromon: The sensors in your cages can detect increased blood flow and body heat. The objective of my test will be to extract information from you two, and detect whether your statements are valid or not. Dishonest answers will be punished.

Matt: What's he talking about?

Brianna: It's called a lie detector test, Matt!

Matt: Woah, princess, calm down it was just question.

Brianna: More like a stupid question! I thought Americans spoke English!

Matt: Well I wasn't the one demanding that the evil digimon set us free. I mean, when has that ever...

Guardromon: Silence!

They both were quiet

Guardromon: It's funny. Despite your constant arguing, I perceive that you two are what they would call a human couple.

Matt and Brianna yelled in unision

"A WHAT?"

Brianna: Let me be the first to tell you we are NOT a couple

Matt: Yeah. Can you imagine me with this girl? My head would be ringing twenty-three seven!

Brianna: It's twenty-four seven you goggle brain!

Guardromon: Then let's use that as a test. Brianna.

Brianna: What!

Guardromon: Have you kissed another boy?

Brianna: What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I haven't!

Suddenly, a surge of electricity hit Matt's cell. Matt screamed as he hit the ground.

Brianna: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Matt continued being shocked with electricity.

Brianna: STOP! I'm the one who lied, not him! Why don't you electrocute me?

The volatage stopped. Matt breathed heavily on all fours.

Guardromon: So you weren't telling the truth. Then that means my machine is a success. You see, 45 volts of electricity just went through his body. From my databases, I have deduced that that is the height of human endurance of children your age. As for my test, every time you lie, I will shock the other person. Maybe you won't have a problem taking the punishment yourself, but we'll see how well you can stand hurting the other person.

Brianna: Matt, I'm sorry!

Matt coughed

Matt: So you were lying?

Brianna: It was when I first met Leon…it's a long story, but it wasn't my fault. Honest!

Matt coughed again.

Brianna: Are you okay? I'm so sorry!

Matt: I'll be fine

Guardromon: Now away from those kinds of questions. And onto the interrogation.

Guardromon's green eyes shone through the darkness

-x—

Keenan climbed over a rock. Once he made it up he stuck his hand down the hill and helped Castilla up.

Keenan: You okay?

Castilla: Yeah.

She looked up in the sky and saw the cloudless, purple top.

Castilla: Do you think we're gonna get out of here

Keenan: We have to. Our Digimon are out there waiting.

Castilla: Have you ever been here before?

Keenan: No. But it's not hard to tell what kind of a place this is. This must be in some alternate dimension.

Castilla: So like…another world?

Keenan: I wouldn't go as far as to say that.

They continued down the forest area

Keenan: It's like the mountain that the Olympus Twelve live on. It's in the Digital World, but is on another plane if that makes sense.

Castilla: Not really…

Keenan: It's fine. We'll be out soon enough.

Castilla: Yeah. I think so too. So far we haven't run into anything too bad.

They kept walking. They were able to see that there was a cleft ahead.

Castilla: It's a good thing that you guys were close enough to pick up Luke's distress signal. We were beginning to worry about where you guys were.

Keenan: Well they did have me on the team…

Castilla: True. So twelve years you spent in the digital world…

Keenan: More or less

Castilla: I have a hard time even imagining that. What was it like adjusting to earth when you came back?

Keenan: Well the hardest thing was probably getting my speech down.

He smiled

Keenan: Your brother made sure of that

Castilla: I'm sorry that Luke bullied you like that at such a young agae. If I had any idea that was going on…

Keenan: It's not a big deal. It actually made me more motivated to speak English better to tell you the truth.

Castilla: Luke was mean to a lot of people. A lot of the boys and girls in schools wouldn't talk to me because of him.

Keenan: But you always managed to see the best in him. And you still do.

Castilla: Somebody has to

Keenan: I'm over anything that he did to me as a kid. I know he's sorry for doing that, and even if he wasn't, I'd still be over it.

They came to the cleft.

Castilla: How are we gonna get across? There's no bridge.

Keenan: Who needs a bridge

He pointed to a vine hanging over it

Castilla: You're kidding.

Keenan: Hang on!

He grabbed her and swung to the other side.

Keenan: See we made it

She let go of him

Castilla: Barely!

He smiled and teased her

Keenan: I won't tell Danny that you held onto me

Castilla smiled back

Castilla: and I won't tell Kristy.

Keenan: Kristy! What does she have to do with…

Castilla: You spent twelve years in the digital world, not in film school, Keenan. So you can save the act.

Keenan: Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about.

Castilla put her hands behind her back and leaned towards him

Castilla: We all know that you like her

Keenan folded his arms

Keenan: That is strictly suspicion and speculation. She's a respected colleague, an old friend, an ally…

Castilla: Keep talking…and by the way you're blushing

Keenan: You know what, let's just focus on our mission please! Our plan is find the others and see how we can move forward and get our Digimon back!

Castilla giggled

Castilla: Agreed

They both walked down a paved path, and were on their way to a cave.

-x—

Kristy opened the door to a building.

Kristy: Hello!

She was looking down into what looked like an abandoned movie theater.

She ran down the stairs.

Kristy: HELLO? Keenan? Marcus? Matt? Anyone!

She went to the front

Kristy looked at her digivice and saw that it was completely static.

Kristy: This is just great…

Suddenly she heard the door lock. She looked up. The door that she went through was slammed shut. She ran back up the stairs and tried to open it. It was jammed and wouldn't budge.

Kristy eventually stopped trying

Kristy: HEY! Who did this! It isn't funny!

"Comedy's only a portion of what I do."

Kristy looked to her left. She saw a star shaped digimon with a pair of sunglasses walk down the aisle. Kristy walked down her aisle too.

Kristy: Who are you?

"My name's SuperStarmon. Of course, that's my Hollywood name. But the real question is who you are."

Kristy: I beg your pardon.

SuperStarmon: Of course. You don't need an introduction. Because you're Kristy Damon, the famous Marcus Damon's very own sister!

Kristy stopped

Kristy: How do you know that?

SuperStarmon: Why, everyone knows who you are!

Kristy: Look. I don't care for your silly game. I want you to open that door and let me out!

SuperStarmon: But why would I do that? I have a star in my midst! Do you know how many Digimon would delete themselves for your autograph?

Kristy: I'm not following.

SuperStarmon: Don't you know, Kristy? You're the star of my film!

Kristy: What are you talking about?

He pointed to the old film screen.

SuperStarmon: Fame! Fortune! You got it all after your hit movie came out.

Kristy stood still.

SuperStarmon: I guess you just don't know your own fame now do you, Miss Damon. Then I guess there's only one thing to do. Roll the tapes!

He ran back to the projector room. After a second, the lights dimmed and the film projector turned on.

Kristy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was watching a documentary of her childhood.

Kristy: What?

SuperStarmon gave her a bag of popcorn and a drink

SuperStarmon: Told ya! It's gold isn't it?

Kristy: How did…

Superstarmon: Shh! It's a movie, remember! Have a seat!

It wasn't an invitation. It was a command.

She sat down in the middle of the theater and watched.

She watched herself grow up, and saw herself doing chores and playing with her brother.

Kristy: This is weird

SuperStarmon: No. It's gold.

-x—

Dracomon fell backwards under Shaowmon's attack.

Shadowmon: Shadow Beam!

He shot for Jodixmon but he ran in the way and the attack made a crater in the ground. Jodixmon appeared behind Shadowmon and jumped on his back. Shadowmon simply grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

Falcomon: Jodixmon!

He flew over

Falcomon: Are you okay

Jodixmon: Look out!

Too late. Shadowmon knocked Falcomon aside.

Bearmon and Betamon were behind a rock. They were badly bruised

Betamon: This is impossible. He's toasting us!

Bearmon looked back at him.

Biyomon: Where's Kristy! Spiral Twister!

The attack deflected off of Shadowmon's body. Shadowmon grabbed Biyomon and smashed him into the ground.

Shadowmon: Somewhere they won't come out of. So you can just forget about it. It's the end.

Biyomon: We'll see about that!

Shadowmon picked up his foot to stomp on him, but Agumon and Dracomon tackled him from the side. It wasn't long before Shadowmon knocked them away as well.

Bearmon: Luke, wherever you are, come back.

Betamon: He can't hear you!

Bearmon: You better hope he can…

-x—

Danny was growing tired. He and Luke had already made it to the mountain and were beginning to climb up. Luke was leading the way.

Danny: Can we at least take a rest?

Luke: Did Shadowmon take a rest when he sent us here? We need to be just as adamant about getting out!

Danny: Alright. Just gimme a second to catch my breath

Luke: We're not even halfway up yet!

Danny: I know, but I'm not used to this. I need to take a breather.

Luke: Fine, but it's a waste of time.

Luke sat down on a rock that was sticking out of the mountain. Danny did the same.

Danny: are we really gonna climb to the very top?

Luke: What else can we do? We may be able to get help there.

After a few seconds of breathing Danny spoke up

Danny: Okay. I think I'm alright.

Luke: Good

Luke turned around and kept climbing

Danny: You must be pretty determined to get up there.

Luke: I just want to get to Shadowmon and teach him a lesson. He said something to me before he sent us here.

Danny: About what?

Luke: He told me that I was basically a monster inside, and that all I needed was a little "push".

Danny: You don't really believe that do you?

Luke: No, but he put an emphasis when he said push.

Danny: I'm not following.

Luke kept climbing

Luke: On the night tha Leslie was reported dead, me and her were on the top of a bridge. The last thing I remember before seeing her on the ground was blacking out. All this time I thought I was the one who pushed her off of the bridge, but I'm beginning to think that it was Shadowmon. That's what he wanted me to get from his farewell message. Well I'll teach him to mess with me!

Danny: I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Luke: Well I'm not

Danny: What? Why?

Luke: Because I don't think she's really dead. I never did.

Danny: I hope you're right…it bothers Castilla to see you upset over it.

Luke: Someone just dropped the "C" bomb.

Danny: huh?

Luke: My sister. You're basically all she ever talks about.

Danny: I'm sorry. She's just always been really interested in me I guess. But she's a sweet girl! And she really cares a lot about you.

Luke (sarcastically): I'm sure…

Danny: No, really.

Luke: All I ever do is snap at her. I'm sure she's fed up with me by now

Danny: No! She's really not

Luke looked down at Danny.

Luke: Look, I don't care how much my sister talks about you, you don't know her the way that I do.

Danny: I know I don't. But I'm telling you the truth. She's happy to take complaints and screams from you so long as you're happy in the end.

Luke: I have a hard time trying to believe that.

Danny: Then quiet trying to believe it and just do. There's nothing you can do or say to her that'll make her love you less.

Luke exhaled

Luke: Let's keep going.

Luke continued up the mountain

-x—

Keenan and Castilla were a few yards in front of the cave.

Castilla: Hey look! It's a cave!

She ran forward. Keenan ran behind her.

Castilla: That's weird

Keenan: What?

Castilla: The door's sealed shut. We can't walk in.

Keenan: So is this a dead end

Castilla: Wait. Hold on.

She listened closely.

Castilla: I think I hear people in there.

Keenan listened closely. He could her a girl yelling at somebody.

Keenan: That's Brianna's voice!

Castilla: You sure?

Keenan: You know any other girl that can yell that loud?

Castilla: What should we do?

Keenan: We're not going to go through by this door. Come on, maybe we can go around!

The ran around the cave

-x—

Brianna: You have no right to do this to us!

Guardromon: Next question. Who are you kids working for?

Matt: We're not working for anyone!

Guardromon: But you must have agents on the other side, waiting for you to report back to them. Am I right?

Brianna decided to take her chances

Brianna: We don't, so you can tell whoever you're working for to buzz off!

The lie detector in front of Guardromon read positive. He sent the electricity to Matt's cell again. Matt yelled and knelt down once more.

Brianna: Wait, stop! Please! Quit hurting him I'll tell!

The shock stopped.

Guardromon: I'm listening.

Brianna: We were commissioned by a few of the police officers.

Guardromon: Names.

Brianna was reluctant.

Guardromon: If you guys remain silent, I'll send shocks to both your cages. 3…2…

Matt was the one who spoke.

Matt: Richard Sampson.

Brianna: Director Hashima.

Guardomon typed them in.

Gaurdromon: How do you keep entering the Digital World?

Brianna was thinking of lying but couldn't stand to put Matt through the shock again.

Brianna: There's a…portal. They call it the Digital Dive.

Guardromon: And where is this Digital Dive located?

Matt: In the police headquarters near…

Brianna: Near Shinjuku Tokyo…

He typed the information into his database.

Guardromon: What information can you give me about the voyager?

Matt: What's that supposed to be? Some kind of Viking pirate ship?

Guardromon: The voyager is a human. He was sent to the Digital World as a child, and he quite often caused a panic in some of the anti-human forces in the Digital World. I know you two know who I'm talking about. I want his name, and his location. Now. And also, tell me the names of who originally gave you access to the Digital Dive for good measure.

Brianna: You know what! Forget this!

She stood straight

Brianna: You're not going to treat us like dogs! We demand that you let us go! Please!

Guardromon: Sympathy is not in my programming. If you don't answer, I'll send a shock through the boy's cage again.

Brianna: Then how about a deal?

Guardromon paused

Guardromon: A negotiation? Explain yourself.

Brianna looked at Matt. He was in a lot of pain.

Brianna: You can keep me here and do whatever to me. But you let Matt go free.

Guardromon kept quiet.

Brianna: You can punish me for telling my own lies. But quit torturing him! Please!

Matt: Brianna…don't. I'll be fine…

Brianna: Please Guardromon

Guardromon: Under what motivation are you doing this under?

Brianna: What?

Guardromon: A minute ago you were bickering with him, but now you're pleading for his life.

Brianna kept silent

Brianna: Uh, civic duty?

Guardromon: That's not what I'm estimating at all. Let me narrow down the question.

Matt looked up at Brianna. Brianna looked back at him and then down at Guardromon. She had just realized what she had gotten herself into.

Guardromon: I have a hard time perceiving that you are pleading with me to let him go out of a need for civic or even moral duty. I'm sensing another reason. A more emotional reason.

Matt stood still.

Guardromon: If you tell the truth to this question, I'll let him free as you ask. But if you don't. I'll amp the voltage to a lethal level.

Guardromon did so on his panel.

Guardromon: Tell me, Brianna. Do you love him?

Brianna looked straight at him, and then back at Matt. Her eyes were fixed on him.

Matt: Brianna, just don't answer.

Guardromon: I wasn't asking you!

Garudamon walked away from the panel and stood under the cage. He had the shocker in his hand.

Guardromon: And anyway, that's not an option. So I'll ask you one more time, girl. Do you love him?

Matt: It's okay, Brianna. Just tell the truth.

There was a very long silence. She looked in Matt's eyes and breathed heavily.

Matt: Just tell the truth…

After a moment, Brianna did something unexpected. She began to cry.

Guardromon's finger was on the button. He walked straight under Brianna's cage. He was growing impatient and spoke slower

Guardromon: Do. You. Love. Him?

There was silence as tears began to flow down her face. Brianna slowly gestured with her head, and then said the answer quietly, but loud enough for them to hear

Brianna: yeah…

Matt shut his eyes tight and prepared for the shock. But then there was nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the reader. It was negative. He breathed a sigh of relief but caught himself halfway. He slowly looked back at Brianna. She looked at him at first but then looked aside. She was wiping her eyes.

Guardromon nodded his head

Guardamon: I thought so. There's no point putting any facades up during this test. Especially one it's one to die for.

Matt continued to look at her. Brianna tried to avoid looking at him back.

Guardromon tunred around.

Guardromon: But he's not going free until he answers too.

Matt: What!

Guardromon: What about her? Do you love her?

Matt's eyes widened. Brianna looked back at him. Matt looked around and then he looked down to the ground. Then he smiled

Matt: Looks like you're in over your head pal!

Guardromon: What?

Matt pointed and Guardromon turned around. Keenan was behind the controls. He waved.

Guardromon: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Keenan: Look out below!

Keenan pressed the release button and surely enough, Brianna's cage came crashing down on top of him. Keenan released Matt's cage too and dropped it to the floor. Castilla came around back and unlocked the cages with the key.

Castilla: Am I glad to see you guys. You okay, Brianna?

Brianna looked back at Matt for half a second and then back at Castilla.

Brianna: Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go!

The four of them put Guardromon in a cage and locked it

Matt: Good luck getting out of there R2D2!

Guardromon: I'll get out! I swear it!

Keenan pressed the button which opened the front dor.

Keenan: Yeah yeah we've heard it all before. See ya!

The four of them left the cave.

Guardromon began to use his robotic finger to file his way through the bars. He was going to be there for a long time.

-x—

Kristy sat in the theater and looked straight at the screen. She was watching a scene of herself and her mom doing the dishes. This must have taken place five years ago. She listened to herself and her mom speak to each other.

Mrs. Damon: Thanks again for giving me a hand with these Kristy.

Kristy: No problem mom.

Mrs. Damon: So how was school today?

Kristy: It was alright…I didn't really learn anything.

Mrs. Damon: I don't know about that. Your grades are really good

Kristy: Well I appreciate it. How was work?

Mrs. Damon: It's fine. I'm going back to work all day tomorrow.

Kristy: But you've been working all week.

Mrs. Damon: You have to get the bills paid, Kristy.

Kristy kept quiet

Mrs. Damon: Is something wrong?

Kristy: I think you're working too hard, mom.

She laughed

Mrs. Damon: It's not that big of a deal Kristy.

Kristy: But Dad used to help you all the time before he…you know

Mrs. Damon: Yeah. And it's not very easy without Marcus around now. But I guess it's important what he's doing.

Sarah put the plates down and froze. Kristy watched the screen intently. She heard herself speak on screen.

Kristy: Mom?

Mrs. Damon: Sorry, Kristy. I'm fine.

Kristy: You don't look fine. What's the matter?

Mrs. Damon: I guess sometimes I can't help but think. I have no idea where my husband and my only son are. For a parent, that's almost worse than just losing them. I mean, you're the only one who keeps me company now. And I can't help but think…what would happen if one day you…

Sarah shut her mouth

Mrs. Damon: I'm sorry. These aren't your problems. I can handle the rest of the dishes myself, Kristy. Thanks for your help!

Kristy touched her mom's arm. She looked at her and smiled.

Kristy: I'll always be here for you mom.

Kristy watched herself and her mom hug. She looked down at her Digivice and looked back up at the screen. On the screen Kristy put the gloves away and went upstairs. Mrs. Damon lightly smiled. She looked down at the dishes.

Mrs. Damon: I hope so

Kristy was speechless. She looked straight at the ground.

Kristy: Poor mom. I forgot all about her.

Kristy grabbed her knee and tears fell to the floor.

Kristy: What have I done? What am I even doing here?

The lights in the theater turned on. SuperStarmon clapped from the back.

SuperStarmon: The sequel's coming out next summer! I hope that won't keep you waiting too long.

Kristy: I've been so selfish

SuperStarmon: Hey, if there isn't a little bit of tension you can't sell a good movie. That's my motto!

SuperStarmon walked down to Kristy's row

SuperStarmon: Now for an interview! How are you feeling.

Kristy stood up and spoke quietly.

Kristy: Let me out of here.

SuperStarmon: Excuse me? Enunciate!

Kristy: LET ME OUT!

Kristy turned around and grabbed SuperStarmon. She pinned him to the wall.

Kristy: Open the door!

SuperStarmon: Unfortunately, that's not in the script for today. It aint happening.

Kristy raised up a fist.

Kristy: I'm not going to ask again!

SuperStarmon: A little bit of action! Now that's what I'm talking about.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

SuperStarmon looked up

SuperStarmon: What! Who opened the door?

The door shut again. There was a silence.

SuperStarmon: Odd. But what's a movie without a little bit of suspense.

He picked Kristy up and threw down the row. She hit an armrest and then hit the ground.

SuperStarmon walked up the aisle

SuperStarmon: Now who's responsible for messing with my door? I know you're in here you little rascal!

Someone moved behind him. SuperStarmon turned around. He saw no one. Kristy was beginning to stand to her feet. SuperStarmon leapt all the way over to her and grabbed her shirt again

SuperStarmon: Well, you know what they say. If you can't blame the scene writer, always blame the star. He was about to attack her.

"I'll keep that in mind"

SuperStarmon turned and met Marcus's fist. SuperStarmon spun around and hit the floor.

Marcus: You can keep your paws off my sister, pal!

Kristy: Marcus…

He helped Kristy up

Marcus: I woke up some ways away from here, but when I saw the theater I decided to check it out.

SuperStarmon stood up.

Marcus: What? You wanna fight us?

SuperStarmon: Are you kidding? I never do my own stunts. Stuntmen!

A Starmon who was attached to a harness fell from the ceiling. Four other Starmons did the same.

Marcus: I shouldn't have asked.

SuperStarmon: Starmons, go! I gotta jet!

SuperStarmon ran up the aisle.

Marcus: Follow him!

The five Starmons stood in their way

Starmon: We don't think so

Marcus looked at the seat next to him. He nodded at Kristy.

One of the Starmons wound back and punched. Marcus ducked, spun around, and picked up the soda from Kristy's seat. He poured it in Starmon's eyes. He yelled as Marcus kicked him to the ground. He slid down the aisle as another Starmon jumped over him. Kristy grabbed her popcorn and flung it in one of their faces, He knocked it down, and the popcorn flew in the air.

Marcus hopped over into the row of seats. And ran across. Two of the Starmons followed him. That left two for Kristy.

SuperStarmon was almost at the door. Marcus hopped over the seats and moved towards the back of the theater. The Starmons tried to climb over the seats with him, but one of them lost his footing and fell.

Kristy tackled the Starmon in front of her and the other Starmon pried her off. Kristy rolled away and ran down the aisle towards the screen. The Starmons sprinted after her. She stopped in front of the movie screen. One of the Starmons pointed his hand at her.

Starmon: Ring Laser!

Kristy ran down the stage. That Starmon leaped over towards her in an attempt to tackle her to the ground. Kristy ducked and that Starmon tore through the projector screen and fell down behind it.

SuperStarmon was already at the door and looked back. He saw Marcus climbing over the seats towards him.

The Starmon used his harness and leapt over the seats and towards Marcus.

Marcus: Great.

Marcus rolled down to the aisle and ran up. SuperStarmon opened the door and closed it. Marcus made his way into the projector room.

Marcus: KRISTY!

Kristy looked up.

Kristy: Hey, Starmon!

She pointed towards Marcus. Starmon foolishly turned around. Marcus switched on the projector at that moment shined it at Starmon. Starmon looked away, and Kristy grabbed him and thew him into the film screen with the other Starmon.

There was still one more Starmon on his harness and heading towards Marcus in the film room.

Starmon: Star Upper!

His fist glowed and he accelerated towards Marcus.

Marcus: This movie's on me!

He took the film out of the projector and threw it at Starmon. The film unwrapped and tangled around Starmon.

Starmon: Let me out!

He was dangling back and forth on his harness and trying to see through the film. Needless to say, he was failing. Kristy had made it up the aisle.

Marcus: You okay?

Kristy nodded.

-x-

They opened the door and saw SuperStarmon on his helicopter. He waved to them as his helicopter blades began moving.

SuperStarmon: Sayonara suckers!

He laughed, but not for long. His helicopter wasn't moving. For that matter, it wasn't even starting.

SuperStarmon: What?

He looked forward and saw Keenan, Brianna, Matt and Castilla in front of him, and Keenan was holding the helicopter down.

SuperStarmon: What is this!

Brianna: Good luck getting your engine to work. We took it out while you were inside.

SuperStarmon: But that's not fair! That's like spoiling a movie before it came out!

Marcus: Enough of all this movie talk

He knocked him out and looked at him on the ground.

Marcus: way to find us.

Castilla: Now all we need to do is find Luke and Danny.

Brianna: So does anyone here know how to fly a helicopter?

Marcus: I think the real question is, does anyone know how to put the engine back in…

-x-

Luke: I still can't believe how much he used me.

Luke grunted as he pulled himself up.

Luke: I spent five, maybe six years under Shadowmon's influence, and I didn't even know it.

Danny: Look, Luke. I wasn't really around when all of that stuff with you was going on, but it's not something you frustrate yourself over.

Luke: I wish it were that simple, Danny, but it's not. Do you know how long I'm going to have to spend trying to clear my name? Just think of all the Digimon who I hurt in the process. You know, I was convinced that you were gonna take my place as a Digi-Destined.

Danny: Nope. The blue Digivice only looks good on you.

Luke: So how's it like adjusting to all of this. All of this Digital World, Digi-Destined stuff I mean.

Danny: Well, let's just say that when I decided to join Kristy and Keenan's chemistry pod at the beginning of the semester, I would have never seen this coming.

He looked down at the altitude below him.

Luke: Don't look down!

Danny wasn't listening

Luke: Danny! Look at me!

Danny: Yeah, okay.

Luke: If you look down you're not going to get anywhere! You'll be too afraid to keep going, and we need to make it to the top. Now quit your moaning and let's continue

He turned around and kept climbing. Danny smiled

Danny: I guess that's how it's like, right?

Luke: How what's like

Danny: In the same way that looking down would only scare me out of continuing on, if you keep looking back at your past and beating yourself up about it, it'll prevent you from going ahead.

Luke kept quiet.

Danny: If you keep reminding yourself of the past, you're never gonna get past it. You should take more time to see where you're going than remember where you've been. It'll be more helpful!

Luke: You remind me of a girl that I met

Danny: Really? Who.

Luke: Forget it.

Danny: O…kay…

Luke: The point is that once I get out of here, I'm getting the answers I need out of Shadowmon. Whether he tells me freely or I have to knock it out of him.

Luke hopped to the top. He lent Danny a hand. Danny sat down and caught his breath.

Danny: That was far too long.

Danny looked around

Danny: Luke. We just climbed a mountain, and there's nothing here!

Luke stood straight and looked around

Luke: Wait. Do you hear that.

Danny tried to listen.

Danny: No…

Luke: They sound like helicopter blades.

Danny listened closely

Danny: Wait I hear them. But where are they coming from.

Luke pointed

Luke: There

-x—

Marcus swerved the helicopter sideways.

Brianna: Can you drive straight!

Marcus: I'm tryin'! Sheesh, I'd like to see you try and take the wheel.

Kristy sat alone in a corner

Danny hopped up and down

Danny: Hey! Guys!

Marcus took a closer look

Marcus: I think that's Danny…

Castilla: I KNOW that's Danny!

She grabbed onto the controls and accelerated it forward.

Marcus: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Castilla: We're coming guys!

Luke saw the helicopter swerve from side to side.

Luke: I think someone had a little to much to dri..

Danny: It's not that, Marcus and Castilla are fighting for the control. You guys! It's okay, we're fine down here

Marcus pushed Castilla off.

Marcus: Crazy girl…

He moved the helicopter in over them.

Matt helped Danny up and Brianna helped Luke up

Matt: You doin alright bud?

Danny: I just climbed a mountain. No big deal, right?

Matt: Haha sucker…

Luke: So whoop-de-do, we're all together. But how exactly are we planning to get out of here?

Marcus: Matt's gonna use the portal on his Digivice

Luke: What? Newsflash, if you do that, you're Digivice is gonna stay dead for at least 24 hours.

Marcus: You got a better idea? Matt's the only one who had that installed on his Digivice. It was after he first digivolved Coredramon to Wingdramon if you remember.

Luke: Of course I remember! It's gonna use all of the energy in his Digivice though!

Marcus: A risk worth taking. I'm gonna try to get closer to the skyline. That way, we'll be close enough to the Digital World to get a signal. Once I go there, Matt will need to turn on his portal.

Matt: Got it!

Marcus turned the helicopter and flew into the sky.

Marcus: Come on…

They were getting closer. The helicopter was destabilizing.

Marcus: Matt, do you see a signal?

Matt: uh…

His Digivice was still static. But suddenly, it turned black. It slowly switched on.

Matt: I think we're close! I can do it!

Marcus: Then do it!

Matt: Here goes nothing!

Matt pressed the button on his Digivice. He yelled as red data flew out of it and hit the skyline. A portal shot open.

Matt: It's open!

Marcus: Alright, everyone just hang on. I'm having a little trouble with the brakes.

The helicopter recklessly flew through the portal as it closed.

-x—

Agumon hit the dirt for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Shadowmon walked over to him.

Shadowmon: Your perseverance is pitiful. You know that you're fighting a losing battle.

Dracomon: No we're not. Our partners will come back. You'll see!

Shadowmon turned.

Shadowmon: Foolishness at it's greatest. Let me be the first to tell you. They're not coming back. Ever.

The portal opened behind Shadowmon. The helicopter sped through. Shadowmon frowned and jumped out of the way. The helicopter smashed into the ground and was wrecked by the time it slid a few yards. Everyone fell out.

Danny looked up at the blue sky. He was never happier to see it in his life. Even if it was still in the Digital World and not on Earth. .

Matt looked down at his Digivice. There was a black screen that said "24 hours until reboot"

Matt: Great. The things I do for the team…

Dracomon: Matt!

Matt: What's up bud!

Dracomon: Where did you go

Danny answered for him

Danny: Somewhere we don't want to go ever again.

Dracomon: See, Shadowmon! I told you it wasn't over yet

Shadowmon: You're right. My watch is about a minute fast.

Shadowmon ran towards them

Marcus: Get ready guys. It's fightin time!

Right before Shadowmon ran up to them, he instantly disappeared. Then there was silence.

Matt: Um. What?

They all stopped and looked around

Jodixmon: I can't sense him anywhere. I think he's actually gone.

Agumon: That was the shortest fight ever. Maybe your watch is quicker than Shadowmon's boss.

Marcus: I don't get it.

Agumon: We don't have to! Let's eat!

Everyone groaned.

Agumon: What!

-x—

About an hour later, Brianna was seen walking down the campsite. She was clearly looking for something.

She turned and looked by the lake. She was ready to walk towards it, but then she saw Matt there. She quickly turned around and walked the other way. But it wasn't a minute later until she heard his voice.

Matt: Brianna!

She jumped as a reflex and slowly turned around

Brianna: What do you want?

Matt: Well, since you asked so nicely.

He gave her her backpack

Matt: You left it by a tree.

Brianna: Whatever. Thanks I guess.

Brianna kept quiet. Matt smiled

Matt: Brianna Akita. You're not avoiding me are you?

Brianna: Avoiding you? What reason would I have to do that? You know you should take your head away from the center of the solar system. Not everything revolves around you, gogglebrain!

Matt smirked

Matt: Sorry I asked

Brianna: You should be!

There was an awkward silence

Matt: Well, see ya

He turned around

Brianna: Matt. Wait.

He turned back and faced her.

Brianna: Look. About that test that we took..

She was quiet again

Brianna: Um…

She looked at the ground

Matt smiled

Matt: Who would have thought that you were such a good actress?

Brianna looked up at him

Brianna: Huh?

Matt: I mean, I knew that you were all bark and no bite, but you managed to beat that machine. You even cranked out some tears to make it look believable.

Brianna: Yeah! I mean between you and me, that lie detector test was a piece of digital junk anyway. I've seen more sophisticated things in my mom's pile of trashed car pieces.

Matt: Of course it did work the first two times. You know, when the machine electrocuted me…

Brianna: Yeah but…that's…why it's a good thing that…Keenan showed up when he did!

Matt: Keenan?

Brianna: Yeah! While Mr. Bucket of Bolts was playing game show host, I saw Keenan run in and shut off the machine right before Guardromon asked me that question.

Matt: I didn't see him come in then…

Brianna: Well that's why you should take those goggles off of your head and put them in front of your eyes every once in a while.

Matt: I guess so…

Brianna: But just for the record, um.

Matt: This never happened.

Brianna: Yeah!

Matt: I mean who would believe that anyway? The story would clearly get twisted around.

Brianna: uh huh!

Matt: I mean, electric cages and lie detectors. Who would believe anything like that!

Brianna: Yeah! And you can't tell a soul that I cri…I mean, faked crying! That would get twisted around too.

Matt nodded and smiled

Matt: So we're cool?

Brianna: For now anyway. Although, I don't know if I can be seen talking to a Digivice-less member now.

Matt: What are you talking about! If it weren't for my digivice you would have been lunch by now!

Brianna: But my point still stands. You're useless to us without a working digivice.

Matt: Are you kidding, I should have shoved you off of that plane! And then we'd see who'd be laughing then.

Brianna: You wouldn't have the strength to push me off, shorty. How old are you now anyway, nine and a half?

Matt: Oh fine, play the age card. Only mature people play the age card…

-x—

Danny went into Keenan's tent.

Danny: Hey, Keenan.

He was reading a book and looked up

Keenan: I can't concentrate with Matt and Brianna screaming at each other again. Do they ever stop?

Danny: This is kind of important. I think Kristy wants to see you. Actually, she wants to see everyone. It looks serious.

-x—

Keenan: You're doing what!

Kristy: You heard me. I'm leaving.

Matt: But…but we've almost made it to Malomyotismon!

Kristy: I know. And I'm sure you guys are going to do a great job of defeating him. But I can't stay with you guys anymore.

Everyone seemed shocked

Marcus: You've got to be kidding me right now.

Kristy: Well I'm not!

Keenan grabbed Kristy's back

Keenan: If you guys will excuse us. Kristy can I talk to you in private?

They walked away from everyone

Keenan: Kristy, what the heck is this all about?

Kristy: Exactly what I said it's about. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to leave.

Keenan: Kristy, I think the Shadow Zone must have gotten to you. You're not thinking clearly!

Kristy: No, Keenan. For the first time in the last couple of months I think I am thinking clearly. I left everything when I came here. My dad, my mom. I completely forgot what it was like to lose my dad to the digital world like that. It made me sick to my stomach. And then when Marcus left…it just made everything worse

Keenan: Where are you going with this?

Kristy: It's my mom, Keenan. I can't put her through all of this anymore. My dad, Marcus, and I all left for the Digital World. And it's dangerous here.

Keenan: But you ghave me with you. And Matt, and Luke and everyone else. Even Marcus, your brother is here with us now. We're not gonna let you get hurt.

Kristy: It's not about that. Whether I get hurt or not, I'm hurting the people who I care about by staying here and having them wonder about me.

Keenan: Kristy, listen to me. All of us left our families to come here, so I'm sure everyone's feeling the same way. But we have a job to do. You have to go with us or our team won't be comple….

Kristy: I don't have to do anything, Keenan!

Keenan: Kristy, this is your responsibility! You can't back out now! We're so close! Even Castilla's managing, and she has the weakest stomach of us all.

Kristy crossed her arms

Keenan: Look, Kristy. You're my best friend, you know me better than anyone! So you of all people should know how important it is for me to see there be peace in the Digital World. This is like my family.

Kristy: That's your first problem, Keenan! You're making this all about you!

Keenan: Excuse me? For your information, I'm doing this for everyone!

Kristy: And I'm doing this for my family! I don't care how well we know each other. If you're not with me than you're against me for all I care. I'm out!

She turned around and walked away.

Kristy: I'm sorry, Keenan.

Biyomon: Kristy!

Biyomon flew next to her.

Marcus: What does she think she's doing! Kristy!

When Kristy head his voice she started running and didn't look back.

Matt: So just like that, she's gone?

Castilla: Oh no. This is bad. What are we going to do?

Keenan looked ahead and saw her disappear into the fog

Keenan: We continue.

He turned around

Floramon: But what about Kristy and Biyomon?

Keenan: They're not coming with us. Let's just get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

Everyone slowly and quietly returned to their camp sites.

-x—

Shadowmon appeared six inches off the ground and landed. He was inside a lab.

Shadowmon: WHAT!

"Settle down, will you Shadowmon."

Kurata was typing on his computer

Shadowmon stomped up to him

Shadowmon: It was you, wasn't it? You sent me away back here right as I was about to teach all of them a lesson!

Kurata: The measures you were planning to take weren't necessary. Nor wanted. Now quiet down. I'm trying to assess the notes that Guardromon sent me. Those kids were stupid enough to spill a lot of useful information. All I have to do is forward these tips to the national government, and we'll have an army waiting for them lest they escape and go back to earth. But that won't happen now that the Hybrid's on the very brink of completion.

Shadowmon: I wanted to fight them! Why didn't you let me!

Kurata: Because it would have been unnecessary. Look here.

He put a camera onto his screen. It was footage from hours before of Kristy sitting in the movie theater.

Kurata: We were able to completely disarm the Damon girl not by physically fighting her, but by attacking her heart. By breaking her emotions. She was the only one who had long term trauma from your roller coster ride.

He scratched his chin

Kurata: I'll have to utilize this thought in dealing with these kids in the future. I'll add that feature into the Hybrid.

He typed a couple more things in.

Shadowmon: Listen to me, human!

Kurata ignored him. Shadowmon ripped the keyboard out of his hand and threw it across the room. In anger Shadowmon smashed his fist into the wall and dented it. Kurata finally looked up.

Kurata: Someone's a little feisty

Shadowmon: I'm working with you, not for you! And I don't care what you're promising me! I'm not a rat in one of your labs, Kurata! You let me finish what I want to finish.

Kurata nodded and stood up.

Kurata: I understand.

Shadowmon: Clearly you don't! All you do is give me orders and expect me to keep them! Well I'm done with your orders. I'll find my own way to square things off with the Olympus Twelve.

Kurata: What are you saying?

Shadowmon: I'm saying that this partnership is over! Done! You can't play big brother with me anymore!

Shadowmon turned around and looked into the room with the Hybrid inside of it. He was looking through a one way glass, and saw the machines attached to the Hybrid's body. Kurata stood next to him.

Kurata: Well if that's how you feel, there's no turning back from that, then is there? It's a shame. You've been such an asset to me for all this time. Four years ago your dark energy temporarily stunned Luke as you shapeshifted yourself into the little girls body and let the police find you and haul you all the way off to their pitiful lab, thinking that you were actually the girl. While in the mean time, you used your portal and sent the real girl over to me, here. All she ever did was ask for her brother up until I personally sedated her and started the treatments. And Luke always beat himself up over the fact that his sister was "dead", when really, she was on the verge of being the center of my biggest comeback. All it took was a bogus e-mail from me that spiraled him spiraling into the Digital World, and ultimately, spiraling to his ultimate descent. You remember those days, Shadowmon?

Shadowmon looked straight into the room with the Hybrid in it. Kurata walked behind him and out of his sight.

Kurata: Well I remember. You were there when my research showed that adding Digi-eggs would eventually give the Hybrid the powers of that particular Digimon. So I probed Digimon and commanded them to return to my lab every time they turned back into a Digi-egg. Just think of the range of powers she'll have once I'm done with her. She'll be truly indestructible. All of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. What's even more amazing is that I have ninety-nine percent of all the Digmon I need in order to finally awaken her.

Shadowmon: Ninety Nine? What are you

He turned around and saw Kurata holding a massive beam.

Kurata: The ability to shapeshift and utilize portals is too much for me to pass by. Sorry, Shadowmon. It's nothing personal. All for the sake of science.

Shadowmon: You had this planned all along.

Shadowmon laughed

Shadowmon: So I'm the missing ingredient. You played me until I couldn't be played anymore. And then you'd do away with me and add it to your collection of baking ingredients. And you actually expect to turn me into a Digi-Egg with that pitiful thing?

Kurata: You're always welcome to try and stop me.

Shadowmon: You're finished, Kurata. You hear me? YOU'RE FINISHED! SHADOW CANON!

Shadowmon pointed his and at shot it at Kurata.

Kurata ducked.

Kurata: I'd work on your aim. Too bad that won't be an issue anymore.

Kurata switched on the beam.

Kurata: It's been a pleasure, but it really hasn't.

Shadowmon charged forward to knock the beam out of his hand, but Kurata shot it. Shadowmon didn't even feel himself being deleted. He was instantly turned into a digi-egg. Kurata walked over it.

Kurata: Oh how the mighty have fallen.

He picked up the egg and added it to the machine that the Hybrid was strapped in. He watched the egg disintegrate with a twisted smile on his face.

Kurata: It's over. She's ready. My second hybrid is complete.

Kurata pressed a button on his panel.

Kurata: Arise, BlackOphanimon!

Her eyes shot open

-x—

**See you guys next time! R+R! **


	48. Episode 38

**Hey all! Thanks for your comments on episode 37! I don't know if there are too many more announcements other than the fact that we're drawing to the epic conclusion soon! So from the looks of it, this is the last episode before the 3-part series finale! So yeah, it's goin down! I apologetically admit, though, I didn't do a terribly good job of notifying you guys early enough that the series was coming to an end, but believe it or not that's where we are in the series, and I think it will end in a way I think all of you will like! Oh, and after the final episode, I think I might have an FAQ 4 just for some after the fact questions, and if you guys are curious about future things that I may be up to and whatnot. It's just a thought that crossed my mind, so I'm still thinking of whether to do one, but you guys can let me know if you'd care to see one or not. Anyway, here's episode 38! Enjoy the PRE-SERIES FINALE (aka episode before the series finale! Wohoo!) **

**-x—**

A man with blonde hair and a five-o-clock shadow sat on a rickety chair, and was stuck in the middle of a gray cubicle. The door creaked open behind him. It was Detective Richardson. The man turned his head and looked. Richardson walked in, shutting the door behind him

Richardson: You ready to talk, Mr. Iwate? Or are we gonna have to keep you another night?

Ken Iwate stood up. His hands were cuffed, but that didn't stop him from marching up to Detective Richardson's face.

Mr. Iwate: I told you once, I've told you a hundred times! I don't know where he is! And if you don't let me out of this place, I swear I'll…

Detective Richardson: Do what? Call the police on me?

Richardson flashed his badge to Mr. Iwate's face. He had seen it before, but Richardson used it as a not so gentle reminder.

Detective Richardson: You have no rights. Sit down!

Mr. Iwate: I'll stand!

Detective Richardson stood still.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key.

Richardson: Well. If you want to play dirty.

He unlocked Mr. Iwate's handcuffs. He was confused. He looked back up right before Richardson wound back and punched his face. He punched his stomach and saw Mr. Iwate kneel to the ground. Richardson got down on his level.

Richardson: Let me remind you of something. You are my only lead to your son right now. And I must know where he is.

Mr. Iwate: I don't care who you are. Even if I knew where Luke was, I wouldn't hand him over to the likes of you.

Richardson: Now I see where he got his resilience from. That's unfortunate for you.

Richardson stood up

Richardson: About a month or so ago, your son Luke escaped right under my nose.

He walked around the room. Mr. Iwate was still recovering.

Richardson: He and some blonde girl double crossed me and next thing I knew I was waking up in an emergency room with a fracture. It was nothing major, but it looked terrible for my reputation. Detective Moore was this close to firing me over that.

He made his way around the room. Mr. Iwate stood back up and faced him

Richardson: I'm not letting another Iwate get the better of me.

Mr. Iwate: So that's what this is about? You're not after justice. You're after maintaining your position.

Richardson: Don't play psychiatrist with me.

Mr. Iwate stood and faced him again

Mr. Iwate: You wanna sit here at beat me up? Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know anything. It's been a heck of a lot of time since I've seen my son or my daughter.

He looked aside

Mr. Iwate: And I have a lot to answer for when I see them again, but I'm not gonna see either of them anywhere near you or whoever this Detective Moore is.

He crossed his arms.

Mr. Iwate: So take all the shots you want. You're not getting anything.

Richardson raised his fist again when he got a page. He looked at Mr. Iwate and then turned around. He picked up his communicator.

Richardson: Richardson.

"This is Moore. The man is free to go."

Richardson: What? Why?

Detective Moore: Because I said so.

Richardson: But is there a reason…

Moore could hear the disappointment in his voice

Detective Moore: I've been anonymously sent the information that I was trying to extract out of the man. I know where the loose end in our intelligence agency is. Exactly where I expected it to be. Anyway, the man is of no use now. Let him go back to the rock he crawled out of. Those terrorist kids are mine.

The phone hung up.

Richardson looked back at Iwate. Richardson pushed him to the floor.

Mr. Iwate looked up as Richardson walked out.

Richardson: Get out of here. Moore said you're useless.

He opened the door and kept it open. Ken looked straight at the door.

-x—

A ringing sound came from Castilla's backpack. Floramon, who was resting next to it, jolted awake. She tried to figure out where the ringing was coming from.

Floramon: Huh?

She looked at Castilla' backpack

Floramon: Oh!

She flipped it open and noticed that someone was calling on the transmitter.

Floramon picked it up

Floramon: Castilla! Someone! We're getting a call!

-x—

Hashima looked intently at the screen. Sampson's were crossed as he leaned by a wall in the same control room. Yoshi was the one by the speaker.

Sampson: I don't think they're picking up

Hashima: Well they better pick up, or I'll have their…

"Hello?"

Castilla's voice came from the other side

Yoshi: See? I told you they were there. Castilla! Where are you guys.

Castilla: We're all just waking up. We're almost at the Infinity Ice Ridge.

Yoshi: So you guys met up with Marcus already, I'm assuming.

Castilla: yeah, we…

Someone took the transmitter away from her. Yoshi suddenly heard Marcus's voice

Marcus: Yoshi! What are you doing babying us like this! We can make our own way without you checking up with us!

Yoshi: Excuse you, Marcus, I'm doing this to make sure everyone's doing okay!

Marcus: And what would make you think that we're not okay?

Yoshi: Well the reason why I called is because I noticed that Matt's Digivice signal isn't working anymore. Is he doing alright? Is he there?

Marcus: Well yeah, but he used that fancy portal that you set up for him to get us out of somewhere. It'll reboot again in a few hours.

Yoshi: Where were you guys?

Marcus: it's a long story that I don't wanna talk to you about so, see you all later!

Sampson: Marcus, you listen to me now! You will properly behave yourself during our assessment. This is the only way that we can evaluate how you guys are doing.

Marcus: I don't need a video to see that you probably have some gray hairs coming out, Commander Sampson.

Sampson: Put Keenan on the line. I need to hear from him.

Marcus: uh, no can't do. He's really upset.

Yoshi: Why?

Marcus: Well, nothing really, except for the fact that my sister stomped out on us yesterday!

Hashima: WHAT?

Yoshi: Kristy's gone?

Marcus: She was rambling something about our mom and next thing we know, Keenan's coming back telling us that she ran away.

Yoshi: So what are you gonna do?

Marcus: What else can we do? We're gonna have to go after her.

Hashima: You had BETTER go after her! Listen, those children are not coming back without everyone there. You hear me Marcus? All seven of them! If those kids are not together when they come back, the law is coming down on them hard on everyone. Is that understood?

Marcus: We didn't need to hear it from you, shorty

Marcus hung up the phone

Yoshi: Marcus!

Hashima: WHY THAT…

Sampson: Leave them. They'll go after her. Kristy isn't capable of running too far.

Hashima: If she has any of her brother's genes, then she probably is.

Sampson: Either way, we have nothing to do now but wait.

-x-

MaloMyotismon: JewelBeemon!

JewelBeemon flew into Malomyotismon's throne room almost immediately after being called.

JewelBeemon: You summoned me…master

He chocked on the last word

MaloMyotismon was sitting on the stone chair in the Infinity Ice Ridge.

MaloMyotismon: You never reported back to me on the whereabouts of KingEtemon. I expected to hear back from him yesterday.

JewelBeemon: Well, sir I hate to break the news to you but…

MaloMyotismon: But what?

JewelBeemon: But…the kids defeated him as well.

MaloMyotismon looked straight at him

MaloMyotismon: You expect me to accept that as an answer?

JewelBeemon: I uh…

MaloMyotismon screamed

MaloMyotismon: You get to his castle now! The children couldn't have wandered far from there! Take a quarter of the army with you! NOW!

JewelBeemon: Understood!

JewelBeemon turned around and buzzed away

MaloMyotismon rested his head. Suddenly he heard a maniacal laugh. He looked around. He heard the laugh again. MaloMyotismon stood up.

MaloMyotismon: Who's there!

"Don't strain your voice. You'll need it to move your pawns around."

MaloMyotismon knew that voice. He turned around. He was shocked to see Exogrimmon standing in front of him.

MaloMyotismon: Mast..Exogrimmon.

Exogrimmon walked closer to him. The entire backdrop turned black.

Exogrimmon: You think that you're so strong and powerful now that you've absorbed that crest of darkness.

MaloMyotismon: You're not real. I defeated you!

Exogrimmon: I'm as real as you need me to be. You can't absorb my data and expect me to stay out of your mind, Demidevimon. Look at you. You're pitiful.

Exogrimmon wound his claw back and scratched MaloMyotismon's chest. MaloMyotismon was brought to his knees.

Exogrimmon: You're weak. You don't deserve to carry my legacy.

MaloMyotismon: I'm stronger than you!

He stood up and grabbed Exogrimmon. Exogrimmon smiled

Exogrimmon: Tell that to her.

MaloMyotismon stopped and turned around. He saw a small girl who was 5 feet shorter than him. Ruka.

Ruka: What are you doing all the way up there, Frankie? You wanna play with me?

MaloMyotismon froze

MaloMyotismon: What the heck is going on

Exogrimmon: You're a hypocrite. You command my army which was founded on anti-human sentiments, and you go off and have soft spots for humans like these

Ruka: Please Frankie! I won't make you wear the bib this time!

MaloMyotismon: I don't have a soft spot. And it doesn't matter what you say to me. I'm real and you're not!

Exogrimmon: Whatever helps you sleep at night. Or not…

Ruka grabbed MaloMyotismon's leg and pulled

Ruka: Frankie come on!

Exogrimmon: You choose, Demidevimon. Which path will you take

Exogrimmon held out his hand to him. MaloMyotismon looked back and forth.

Exogrimmon: Finish the girl and follow me.

Ruka: Frankie please! This place is scary!

Exogrimmon: Finish it. Finish it!

MaloMyotismon, burning in anger picked up his fist and hauled it towards Ruka. Exogrimmon laughed louder.

MaloMyotismon yelled as his eyes shot open. He looked around and then down. It was quiet. He was siting on the chair from before. He was relieved. The whole thing was a dream. He wiped his head and exhaled.

Ogremon walked in with a paper in his hand

Ogremon: MaloMyotismon. Here's a status report.

MaloMyotismon: Does it have to do with the children?

Ogremon: We haven't found them yet, but they're probably on their way here. So whenever they're stupid enough to come, we'll be more than ready for them.

MaloMyotismon: Then why did you come here?

Ogremon: My repot isn't about the kids. We found two other wanted items from long ago.

MaloMyotismon called for Giromon who flew into the room.

MaloMyotismon: Give me the report.

Giromon flew over to Ogremon and took the paper. He flew up to MaloMyotismon and gave the paper to him. MaloMyotismon took a second to read it. He raised his eyebrow

MaloMyotismon: It took you dum-dums this long to find them?

He crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground in front of him

MaloMyotismon: Send Zhuqiaomon and the Peacockmons and bring them to me.

Ogremon yelled

Ogremon: Who do you think you are talking to me like….

MaloMyotismon: Is there a problem, Ogremon?

MaloMyotismon simply stared down at him. Ogremon clenched his fist.

Ogremon: No. Understood.

MaloMyotismon: Oh, and Ogremon.

Ogremon: WHAT!

His voice echoed in the cave

MaloMyotismon: If we do suspect that the kids are going to be coming soon, then I want you to round up all of the Digimon we have. Assemble them from far and wide.

Ogremon: All of the Digimon we have?

MaloMyotismon: Every last one of them. Call them from wherever they need to be called if they're not here.

Ogremon: Do you know how many Digimon we have in total? Over 200 of them! We don't need that many Megas to fight the kids.

MaloMyotismon: We also don't need to run the risk of failure. If I've learned anything over time, it's that those kids cannot be under estimated. I want them to destroy those kids and then destroy them again. Assemble them all by tonight and prepare them for a full frontal assault. Is that clear?

Ogremon: Yes. It's clear.

He turned around and left. MaloMyotismon looked down into the pool of water. He saw his reflection, and then it turned into Exogrimmon's, and then back to his. He stood up and left the room as well.

-x—

The area of Honey Land was flowery and heavily forested. A brown, giant rabbit-type Digimon looked up into a tree. She looked behind her and then looked back up. She jumped up into the branches. She looked straight over at another tree, and then leaped over to it in one bound. She repeated this process until she was halfway through the forest. She grabbed the trunk of the tree and slid down, landing on her two legs

"Nothing…"

"Antilamon!"

"Hmm?"

She turned around. A small, brown and pink bunny Digimon ran behind her.

Antilamon: Lopmon? What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in the rabbit hole!

Lopmon: But I got bored. When will I be able to go out and look for fruit with you?

Antilamon knelt down to Lopmon's level.

Antilamon: Look, Lopmon. You know why it's not safe for us to be out in the open. I just don't want you to get hurt

Lopmon: But no one's found us yet.

She crossed her arms and sat down

Lopmon: I'm beginning to think that you just don't want me to have any fun.

Antilamon: You know that's not the reason.

Lopmon hung her head

Lopmon: Yeah I know

Antilamon sympathized with her

Antilamon: Alright. How about I make you a deal.

Lopmon's face shot up

Lopmon: You're gonna let me get food with you?

Antilamon nodded

Antilamon: But you need to promise not to run ahead, and only go where I tell you.

Lopmon stood up

Lopmon: Yay! Let's go!

She ran ahead of her

Antilamon: Lopmon! What did I just say?

Antilamon put her hand on her hand on her forhead and followed Lopmon down the road

A couple minutes later, Lopmon had a basket full of apples. Antilamon was looking the other way. Lopmon jumped up and down

Lopmon: Hey, Antilamon! Look at all of these fruits I was able to get!

Antilamon didn't look

Antilamon: Oh, that's nice

Lopmon: But you didn't even look!

As Lopmon was jumping up and down, one of the apples fell out of her basket and rolled into the middle of four bushes.

Lopmon: Uh, Antilamon. One of the apples rolled away. Can I get it.

Antilamon: Uh, sure. Just don't go anywhere.

Lopmon: Okay!

She dropped the basket and crawled into the bushes.

Lopmon disappeared under them. She looked around and saw the apple all the way down.

Lopmon: There you are little apple! I've got you now…

Antilamon plucked a carrot from the ground and stood up. But on her way up, she accidnelty dropped it.

Antilamon: Oops. Lopmon has me dropping things now.

She knelt down to pick it up, and a blue hand picked it up before her. She suddenly looked up and saw a winged metallic Digimon in front of her. It was a Peacockmon.

Peacockmon: It looks like you dropped something, maam.

Antilamon had a look of fear on her face. She was suddenly grabbed from behind by another Peacockmon. He held his metallic wing to her throat. Antilamon screamed and tried to break free.

Peacockmon: It looks like our game of hide and seek has finally come to an end. Won't you say Antilamon?

Antilamon: Let me go!

The Peacockmon that was grabbing her sent an electric shock through her body. Antilamon fell on the ground.

A massive red bird Digimon flew above them. The two Peacockmons looked up.

Peacockmon: It's about time you showed Zhuqiaomon.

Antilamon stood up and kicked the first Peacockmon in the face, but the second Peacockmon was too quick and punched her down again. Zhuqiaomon landed on the ground.

Peacockmon: I hate it when they try to fight back

Zhuqiaomon: Where's the other one.

Peacockmon: Uh, we didn't see…

Just then, an apple hit Peacockmon's head. He turned around. Lopmon was standing there, trembling.

Lopmon: Leave Antilamon alone you bullies!

Antilamon yelled

Antilamon: LOPMON! RUN!

Zhuqiaomon: I'll bring the large one to MaloMyotismon. You take care of the small fry and meet me there.

Lopmon stepped back

Antilamon: Lopmon! Don't worry about me! Go! Now!

Lopmon: But Antilamon…

The Two Peacockmons hopped off their feet and began to fly towards her. Lopmon took one last look at Antilamon. Zhuqiaomon grabbed her in his beak, turned around and flew away. Lopmon turned around and sprinted away. The Peacockmons flapped their robotic wings and pursued her.

Peacockmon: Blade shower!

A few of Peacockmon's sharp wings rained down on top of Lopmon. Lopmon managed to dodge them and kept running forward. Lopmon looked back and saw the Peacockmons flying after her. Just then, she tripped over a rock and plummeted down an incline. She tried not to yell as she rolled all the way down the hill. The Peacockmons had temporarily lost sight of her. They looked at each other and then looked around. One of them pointed down the hill.

Peacockmon: There she is!

They both took up their wings and darted down.

-x—

Kristy's shoes stepped in a pile of mud.

Kristy: Agh. Gross.

Biyomon: Sorry, I should have told you to watch your step.

Kristy: It's fine.

Kristy kept walking straight and Biyomon followed her.

There was a short silence

Biyomon: So…

Kristy: Yeah?

Biyomon: If you don't mind me asking. Why are we doing this again?

Kristy: It's not a question of why or why not, Biyomon. I have to go.

Biyomon: Don't you think that you might be letting the others down though.

Kristy shot a look at him

Biyomon: Just saying…

Kristy: We've been through this a hundred times, Biyomon. Yes, it stinks. And yeah, it'll upset them for a little bit, but in the long run, they don't really need me. They have my brother, who's ten times more useful than I'll ever be, and they have Matt, Keenan, Luke, Brianna…give me a break. They don't need me at all. At least, not as much as my mom needs me. It's something I have to do.

Biyomon: I'm sure your mom misses you, but I still don't think that you should let some cheesy film get the better of you

Kristy: It wasn't the film, Biyomon! It was my own conscience. And anyway, we've already packed our bags and left. There's no turning back now, so there's no point in discussing it. I even switched off my signal so that they can't hunt me down.

She looked at Biyomon

Kristy: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Biyomon: I still don't know. It seems to me that every time the team gets together, something like this splits us apart.

Kristy: But this time they still have the majority. Look, in the end, everyone's gonna win. They'll probably defeat MaloMyotismon, and I'll be home waiting for them.

Biyomon: I guess

After a short silence, Biyomon talked again

Biyomon: So you really think we're gonna find him out here?

Kristy: I don't know. But he's my only way of getting back, so I had better.

Biyomon: Where are we anyway?

Kristy looked up and around

Kristy: I don't really know. It looks like a big forest of some sort.

Biyomon loked at the giant hill to his right.

Biyomon: I don't think I've been here before.

Kristy felt something hit her foot and then she heard a scream. Kristy looked down. Lopmon was trying to shuffle away from her.

Lopmon: Oh no. It's a human!

She covered her face with her ears and shivered.

Kristy: Uh, what's going on right now?

Biyomon: Kristy!

Kristy looked up and saw the two Peacockmons dive down from a distance.

Biyomon: I think they're heading our direction.

Lopmon: They're after me. Please don't let them take me. You can do what you want to me if you get me away from them.

She continued shaking in fear.

Kristy: This is too weird.

Biyomon: Kristy, here they come!

Kristy looked down at Lopmon and then back up

Kristy: I don't know who these guys are

She pulled out her Digivice.

Kristy: But they picked the wrong day to mess with me!

Perfect Digivolutoin Sequence begins. A pink DNA charge surrounds Kristy's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Kristy: DNA FULL CHARGE!

Biyomon warp Digivolve to!

GARUDAMON!

Garudamon: Fire hurricaine!

The two Peacockmons flew down.

Peacockmon: Uh, do you see that?

Peacockmon: See what?

He yelled when he looked forward. The fire hurricane hit them both head on.

Lopmon watched in awe. Kristy was on top of Garudamon and held out her hand

Kristy: You coming or not?

Lopmon hesitantly took her hand.

The Peacockmons looked around.

Peacockmon: Who did that!

The other Peacockmon pointed down. Garudamon zoomed up to them.

Garudamon: You're in my way. Crimson Claw

He wound back and punched the two of them with a fiery fist. They both flew in different directions. They looked up and saw Garudamon fly away. One of the Peacockmons noticed that Lopmon was on top of him.

Peacockmon: HEY!

They both got up and flew after Garudamon. Lopmon looked behind.

Lopmon: They're behind you!

Garudamon: I suggest that you two hang on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Garudamon zoomed forward. He spun around in circles as Kristy and Lopmon held on. A small tornado appeared behind Garudamon. The Peackockmons who were following behind him suddenly came to a screeching halt.

Peacockmon: Uh oh…

The tornado hit them and spun them around. They were hauled about half of a mile back and they both hit the ground.

Garudamon: That should take care of them. He turned left and flew away.

-x-

Matt cupped his hands around his mouth

Matt: Kristy!

Marcus: KRISTY!

Danny: Kristy!

Castilla: Are you out there, Kristy?

Agumon: We have food! Well not really. But come back anyway!

They were in some type of savannah

Jodixmon ran next to them and Falcomon followed.

Falcomon: Jodixmon and I haven't seen her

Castilla: But maybe she'll hear us if she's here.

Castilla: Kristy!

Brianna: I don't know think she's out here, guys. We're straining our voices for no reason.

Marcus: Then we'll look somewhere else

Luke: Then I say we forget her. We don't have time to be playing "chase the missing member of our team" like we've been doing all month long. She knew the risks of leaving. I say we leave her on her own and finish what we came here to do, already!

Marcus: You wanna say that to my face, pal?

Luke: I think I just did!

Keenan: Would you two chill out already? We're gonna find her and we'll be able to make it back in time. We're having enough problems as it is without you two exploding at each other all the time.

Keenan marched away

Keenan: Marcus is right. We should look somewhere else.

Dracomon: Someone's not too happy!

Matt: Let's see if I can change that!

Matt ran next to him.

Matt: What's up Keenan! Your hair's looking especially, uh, blue today.

Keenan: I'm not in the mood, Matt. Can you just leave me alone, please?

Matt: You seem angry about something!

Keenan: You've done it again, Captain Obvious!

Matt folded his arms

Matt: I'm only trying to help

Matt kept quiet. Keenan hung his head

Keenan: I know. But it's not really something that you can help with.

Matt: Well that'll be the case if you don't let me know what's wrong

Keenan: What's wrong? Matt, if you haven't notice, Kristy's gone! I have no idea how she is!

Matt: You don't need to blame yourself

Keenan: You're right! It's more her fault than it is mine! I mean, why would she just leave like that? I had no clue that she could be so selfish. You think you know someone, and then they go off and do something like this that puts the whole team in jeopardy and wastes everyone's time. It is my fault too though. I should have ran after her, but I guess I wasn't thinking very straight.

Matt: Hey, what's done is done. We're looking for her now, aren't we? So that's the best we can do!

Keenan: I guess. But I don't know how efficient we're being. She probably shut off her signal, so now we're just looking in circles. The nerve of that girl! Maybe Luke's right. We should just forget her and keep going.

Matt: But at least it's good to at least try and look for her, right? My Digivice is almost ready to turn on again, so maybe I'll be able to pick up her signal

Keenan: I doubt it. She completely shut hers off.

Matt: Well at least you care enough to keep looking anyway!

Keenan: I thought I cared about her, but if she's gonna go off and make silly decisions like this all of the time, then I'm not so sure whether I'm wasting my time or not.

Matt: You know, every time Scott, Selena, Kat or Mary would get mad at me my mom would always say, "don't yell at your brother. He's too young to know what he's doing! He didn't mean to use the perfume to water the plants, or use your shaving cream as a beard for the snowman!"

Keenan: What does that have to do with anything, Matt?

Matt: Uh, well, even though I did mean to do all of that stuff most of the time, my mom would always get my siblings to think about me instead of themselves. She'd get them to give me the benefit of the doubt, you know? So I dunno, do you think you can do the same for her?

Keenan: It did seem awfully strange that she was acting up like that all of the sudden. But we didn't do anything that would make her homesick all of the sudden…did we?

Matt shrugged

Keenan: All we did was go through that crazy maze of a place the other day. But do you think that maybe she saw or heard something that'd make her react like that

Matt: I dunno. Ask Marcus, he was the one in the theater with her. Maybe he can help.

Keenan: Uh, no. I don't wanna talk to him about any of this.

Matt: Why not?

Danny: Hey guys! Look up in the sky!

They all looked. From a very far distance, they could see a red bird digimon in the air.

Castilla: Do you think that could be Garudamon?

Brianna: It's hard to tell…but I think it might be!

Falcomon: I think it is!

Marcus: What are we waiting for! Let's head over there!

Matt: That bird is probably over a mile away!

Keenan: At least it's something we can work with. Let's go!

He and everyone else ran forward.

-x-

Garudamon landed on the ground and dropped Kristy and Lopmon off inside of a small cave. He de-digivolved into Biyomon.

Biyomon: No one should see us in here.

Lopmon covered her face with her ears again

Lopmon: Okay. A deal's a deal. Delete me if you want. Just don't make it hurt too much.

Kristy whispered to Biyomon

Kristy: Who is this clown?

Biyomon: I'm not sure…

Kristy looked at her Digivice

Kristy: It's Lopmon. She's a pretty rare rookie Digimon. From what I can tell, she'd be too nervous to ever use her Tiny Twister attack…

Lopmon: Please, just do it already!

Kristy grabbed Lopmon's ears and pried them open. Lopmon looked straight up at her

Kristy: Rabbit. Chill out. We're not gonna do anything to you.

Lopmon: What? But then why did you save me?

Biyomon: Because that's what we do.

Lopmon: I don't get it. I thought that all humans ever wanted to do was delete all Digimon.

Kristy: And who would give you an idea like that?

Lopmon: Well that's what Exogrimmon always told us.

Kristy raised her eyebrow

Kristy: Well, I think I know which cave you came out of.

Biyomon: So you work for MaloMyotismon now?

Lopmon: I don't even know who MaloMyotismon is! Antilamon and I were with Exogrimmon for a long time, but we left!

Kristy: What happened?

Lopmon: What happened? He was a total jerk, that's what happened! He would be mean to Digimon like Antilamon…

Biyomon: Who's Antilamon?

Lopmon: Sheesh! What is this, 50 Digital Questions. Antilamon's like my best friend. But she's kind of like a Digital mom to me.

That caught Kristy by surprise

Kristy: I see. You can go on, sorry.

Lopmon: Huh? Oh yeah, about Exogrimmon being a big bully. He was! He'd be mean to us, he's send us to fight other Digimon for no reason.

Biyomon: Then why'd you join him in the first place?

Lopmon: Because we thought that they'd be like a family. Some family they turned out to be. Anyway, we were always taught that humans were evil, and that they were responsible for the worst day in the Digital World, and I assumed that they were responsible for when the Digital World was almost destroyed this year!

Kristy chose not to say anything.

Biyomon: So you quit on your own or did Exogrimmon kick you out.

Lopmon: Neither. Antilamon and I ran away.

Kristy: So you're a fugitive

Lopmon: I guess you can say that. We ran once Exogrimmon started attacking the human world. Once Dracomon and DinoRexmon never came back, we thought that it was a matter of time before we'd be done with too.

Biyomon: Dracomon didn't die, we know him!

Lopmon: Then I bet you know all about how Exogrimmon wanted to destroy the human world and make himself king. I knew that the humans were evil, but I never thought that it was right to destroy their world and take it over like they tried to do ours.

Kristy: But that's not what we're trying to do at all.

Lopmon: Oh yeah, then what's a human like you doing in the Digital World?

Kristy: Well, we're here to save it, not destroy it! MaloMyotismon destroyed Exogrimmon, and we're here now to stop him from hurting more innocent Digimon. Yeah, there are humans who came and tried to destroy it, but not every human's like that! We're here for the opposite reason.

Kristy was slightly shocked at what had just come out of her mouth. She had just reiterated to herself why she was in the Digital World.

Lopmon: Oh, well I've never heard it explained like that before.

Lopmon stood up straight

Lopmon: Well if that's the case, then I want you two to be my bodyguards.

Kristy: Your what?

Lopmon: Hello? Have you never heard of a bodyguard before? You need to protect me from the bad guys until I get Antilamon back!

Kristy: And where exactly did your friend Antilamon go?

Lopmon: Well those Peacockmons and Zhuqiaomon took her away. We've been hiding from Exogrimmon's little army for months and months, but I guess they finally found her. They were going to get me too before you two got me out of there. But the Peacockmons are still looking for me! So I need you two to be my bodyguards until I rescue Antilamon. Got it?

Kristy: Right…Listen, as much as we'd love to help you, we don't have time for this. We were kind of looking for a way out of here. So I'm glad we were able to help you, but right now we're too busy. Sorry.

Lopmon: But you can't just leave me!

Kristy: You'll be fine. And I really do hope for the best for you and Antilamon, but we just can't do it. I'm done with the Digital World. I'm sorry.

She began walking away.

Lopmon: Wait! I..I..

Kristy kept walking.

Lopmon: I know where a portal to the human world is!

Kristy stopped in her tracks

Lopmon: It's a big portal that only Antilamon and I know about. But if you help me, then maybe we can share our little secret with you!

Kristy marched up to her

Kristy: Are you telling me the truth?

Lopmon: Cross my ears and hope to die!

Kristy looked back at Biyomon. Biyomon shrugged. She looked back at Lopmon again.

Kristy: Alright. You have my attention.

-x-

There was a knock on the door. Yoshi initially flinched. Commander Sampson reached for his taser in his belt as Hashima hid behind a desk.

Yoshi: Come in.

The door unlocked. It was Megumi who was holding a file of papers.

The Commander hung his head.

Sampson: It's alright, Hashima. False alarm.

Yoshi: Megumi, I told you to call me before you came!

Megumi: You guys look like you're getting ready for war.

Sampson: We never know who's coming thorugh that door. The materials in this room are too precious to compromise.

Megumi: Yeah, yeah. Anyway. I finished the tests that you were talking about Yoshi.

Yoshi took the file.

Yoshi: Oh thanks!

Hashima: Tests? I didn't authorize any tests!

Yoshi: Keep your head on, Director. This has to do with the Digivice anomaly I was talking about this morning.

Sampson: I'm not familiar with this either. Please explain, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Well, when I noticed that Matt's Digivice shut off, I initially thought that the Digivice had malfunctioned, so I asked Megumi and Miki to look into the functionality of the Digivices. Keep in mind, this is before we knew that Matt had used the portal function on his Digivice.

Sampson: So what's the big deal?

Yoshi read though some of the papers. There was a hint of surprise on her face.

Sampson: What?

Yoshi: It seems like…there's something very different about their Digivices compared to our old ones.

Sampson: Well yeah. They're a newer model, right?

Megumi shook her head

Megumi: It's more than just that. It's a feature that we haven't noticed about their Digivices until this morning when I ran the diagnostic.

Yoshi: I can't believe we never found this up until now.

Hashima: What is it already!

Yoshi put down the file

Yoshi: Marcus, Thomas, Keenan, and my old digivices all were able to reach a power level that exceeded an Overdrive Digivolution. We commonly referred to it as the Burst Mode.

Sampson: And…

Yoshi: Well, it appears that with their Digivices, that same level of power is, in fact, attainable, but for some odd reason, the Digivice's activity drops in half, whereas our power levels in our old digivices increased exponentially.

Hashima: So what are you saying? That if they try to access the burst mode, it will actually decrease their power? Make them weaker?

Yoshi: I don't know what it means. I'm going to contact Thomas about this. He'll probably be able to figure this out.

She typed on the computer

Megumi: From what I remember, our Digivices were a connection between us and our Digimon. But the Digivolution only occurred on the Digimon's part. If we follow this logic through, then that might mean that the Digimon itself will only be at half of its strength. Or maybe, only doing half of the work. It's still impossible to tell precisely what this implies.

Yoshi: I've notified Thomas. Thanks for bringing this up, Megumi. Anything else to report?

Megumi: Actually, yeah. This brought up questions about what would happen with Keenan's Digivice, since his is a remodel of his old digivice, if you know what I'm saying.

Yoshi nodded

Yoshi: I'll ask Thomas about it too. Thanks again.

Megumi: All in a day's work. Right Director?

Hashima: There's no need for you here anymore. Leave.

Megumi: Sour sport

She shut the door behind her.

Sampson: Yoshi, are you okay?

Yoshi stared blankly at the papers that Megumi passed to her

Yoshi: What can this mean…

-x-

Betamon: Hey guys, I think we'll be there soon!

Marcus: We better!

They came to a dead end. There was nothing but the end of a cliff and a small lake to their left.

Matt: Okay, now all we do is go left, come on guys!

Matt began going when Brianna grabbed his arm

Brianna: Left? Your goggles are on backwards. Garudamon was to our right. At least from where we are now!

Danny: I have to agree with Matt. We originally saw Garudamon straight ahead, but we've been bearing right this whole time. We should go left.

Falcomon: Are you sure? We should go right I think…

Brianna: Great! We lost them again!

Dracomon: Hey, cheer up. We haven't lost them! Okay, maybe we have.

Luke: Am I the only one who's tired of this wild goose chase?

Castilla: I'm getting a little tired too.

Marcus: Okay, how about this. We all agree that we saw Kristy and Garudamon, right?

Brianna: Maybe…

Marcus: And we all agree that we're on the right track so far, right?

Danny: Yeah

Marcus: So how about we hang out here and see if anyone sees them again.

Brianna: The chances of that happening are…

Marcus: A chance we're willing to take. Got it?

Luke: Well can't argue with the idea of taking it easy for now.

Luke sat by a tree and folded his hands to rest.

Matt: So we're all good with staying here and catching our breath?

Everyone responded positively

Matt: Cool, let's chill then!

-x-

About half an hour later, Keenan was sitting on a boulder, skipping pebbles in the lake. He was deep in thought.

Keenan: It just doesn't make any sense.

He threw one of the pebbles harder.

Keenan: It's not fair

He looked over at Marcus. Marcus was laying flat on a log and appeared to be napping.

Keenan looked in the water and rested his head on both of his hands. He wiped his face. Suddenly, he heard Matt's voice in his head.

"Talk to Marcus."

He put his hands down and heard it again

"Talk to Marcus. Talk to Marcus."

Keenan threw his hands down and yelled

Keenan: ALRIGHT, I heard you the first time!

He turned back and saw Matt quickly hide behind a tree. Keenan rolled his eyes and stood up.

Keenan: I don't know what good it'll do though.

Keenan walked over to Marcus. Marcus opened one eye.

Marcus: Keenan. What's up?

Keenan: Do you have a second to talk. If you don't it's totally fine.

Marcus sat up straight.  
Marcus: Take a seat!

Keenan: I'm alright

Marcus looked straight at him. Keenan slowly took a seat next to him.

Marcus: So what's eating ya pal?

Keenan: Well, I. I mean, it's nothing really but.

Marcus: Spit it out will ya?

Keenan: So let's say that hypothetically, I had this friend.

Marcus: mhm..

Marcus was trying to get something out of his teeth.

Keenan: You know, a friend from home. And he has a friend who's best friends with a girl. Not that you'd know any of these people who I'm talking about.

Marcus: I hear ya…

Keenan: And so this friend's friend has kind of been confused about this girl for a long time actually. You see, he was very sheltered his whole life, and didn't get a chance to meet a lot of girls when he was young. But he and this friend who's a girl have been best friends for the last couple of years, and they've been spending a lot of time together. And a couple times he's thought about her a little bit, actually, he thinks about her a lot. He's always really concerned about her and…

Marcus: So basically this friend's friend has a crush on his friend who's a girl. Continue.

Keenan: Uh, well yeah...But recently, this girl did something, or…said something to him that really made him mad. And he's having a lot of trouble with this because he thought that he could trust her, you know?

Marcus kept listening

Keenan: And I mean, this argument was really nasty. It was so bad that now none of them are really talking to each other. I guess what's hard is maybe thinking about the idea that he didn't know her as well as he thought. And he's wondering if he's ever going to be able to stay friends with this person once all of this is over. I mean so much of his life has been spent trusting her, and now he doesn't know if she cares about him, or needs him at all. And he asked me to ask you if he's being selfish by thinking about this a lot or not.

Marcus took a second to take it all in

Marcus: Well you can tell your friend that I'm sure that this girl needs him, and that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but maybe there was more going on with her than he thought.

Keenan: That's what another friend said to him, but he still doesn't know if he can trust her as much anymore.

Marcus: Well if she hasn't let him down before, then rest assured she'll come to realize how important their friendship is, and in the end, it'll all turn out okay! She'll come around.

Keenan: Yeah right. How would you know that?

Marcus smiled

Marcus: Because I know my sister.

Keenan suddenly shot a look back up at him.

Keenan: Wait, I never said…

Marcus: Alright guys, rise and shine!

His voice woke everyone up

Agumon: Is it dinner time?

Marcus: Nope. It's time to start looking again!

Dracomon: So are we going left or right?

Marcus: I have a good feeling about going left, so let's go! It's better than sitting here and doing nothing!

Brianna: So that's what we're following now? A hunch?

Marcus: My hunches have kept me alive here when I moved for and a half years ago and they've been keepin' me alive ever since. Left it is!

Keenan: Wait, but Marcus, I didn't say…

Marcus: Not now Keenan. Alright guys, let's move out!

-x—

Lopmon held tightly to Aquilamon as he moved through the sky. Kristy was behind her. Kristy looked down as they passed by a river.

Lopmon: Where are you taking me?

Kristy: Before we sign any "bodyguard" contract of yours, I wanna be sure that you're telling me the truth. You're showing me where this portal of yours is.

Lopmon: But how do I know that you won't just leave once you find it!

Kristy frowned and reached in her pocket.

Kristy: You ever hear of the word collateral before?

Lopmon: Uhh

Kristy: It's something that I give you that's important to me, and you don't have to give it back to me until I keep my promise.

She gave Lopmon her pink Digivice.

Lopmon: What's this?

Kristy: It's my Digivice. It's what I keep using to Digivovle Biyomon.

Lopmon: Pretty…

Kristy: Focus! The point is that you get to keep that until I defend you from the Peacockmons.

Lopmon: And Zhuqiaomon too!

Kristy: Whatever. Now show me where it is.

Lopmon: Umm, well you actually take a right here…

Kristy: I thought you said we were going left

Lopmon: I lied, I meant right!

Kristy: Aquilamon…

Aquilamon turned.

Kristy: Okay, now what?

Lopmon: Turn right at that cloud up there

Aquilamon complied.

Kristy: Okay…

Lopmon: Now take another right here and another right

She pointed far away

Lopmon: There.

Kristy: Alright Aquilamon, you heard her.

Aquilamon did as she said.

Lopmon: Okay, now just head about a mile north and then we'll…

Kristy: Hey, wait a minute!

Kristy looked down at the same river she saw before.

Kristy: You're taking us in circles!

Lopmon: uhh. I could have sworn I was telling you the right directions.

Kristy: Aquilamon, can you land please?

Aquilamon made it to the ground and dropped Lopmon and Kristy off in the middle of a field.

Lopmon: Hey, what are you doing? We're sitting ducks out here!

Kristy: You lied to us, didn't you?

Lopmon: Well…I…

Kristy: Didn't you, Lopmon?

Lopmon began crying

Lopmon: Yeah, but you wouldn't have helped me if I didn't say that I knew where a portal was! I'm really sorry, but I can't go back to Exogrimmon or MaloMyotismon, or whoever. I just can't! I'm so ashamed!

She got on her knees and continued sobbing.

Kristy: Lopmon, I'm the youngest girl in my family. I know fake tears when I see them. Compose yourself.

Lopmon stood straight and smiled

Lopmon: Okay!

Kristy: You're not even remorseful that you just wasted our time, are you?

Lopmon: I might be if I knew what remorseful meant!

Kristy: Well then you can forget about us helping you!

Lopmon: What?

Aquilamon: Wait, Kristy. I still think we should help her.

Kristy: Are you joking, Aquilamon?

Lopmon: See? He's ready to be a good sport.

Kristy exhaled

Kristy: Can you excuse us again?

Lopmon: What? Why!

Kristy: It'll only be a second. Come here Aquilamon.

They both walked some distance away from her. Kristy looked back and saw Lopmon standing still with her arms behind her back. She waved at them.

Kristy: I thought Matt could get annoying sometimes, but her? Is she crazy? She was ready to keep us flying in circles until the cows came home! And now you're defending her? Why?

Aquilamon: I don't know, I kind of have a soft spot for her. I know she means well.

Kristy: It's not a matter of whether she means well or not. We were on our way outta here before she came along. I say that we drop her and find a way out ourselves. She's of no use to us.

Aquilamon: She kind of reminds me of you when you were younger

Kristy: Oh, don't even compare me to her, Aquilamon! She's out of her mind!

Aquilamon: Look, Kristy. You said yourself that your job was to help Digimon. That's the reason why you told her that we were here. How bad would it look if yet another human left her to be kidnapped?

Kristy: Hey, she's the bad guy here, not me!

Aquilamon: I think we should just help her. If all we cared about was helping the Digimon who were nice to us, then half of the Digimon that we've saved over the last few months would still be in trouble.

Kristy crossed her arms and thought about it.

Kristy: I guess. But I'm not that happy about it.

They heard a scream and they both looked back. One of the Peacockmons was gagging Lopmon with his wing. The other Peacockmon was trying to control her hands and feet from flailing around.

Lopmon: HELP!

Kristy: Aquilamon!

Aquilamon flew forward

Aquilamon: Blast Laser! He shot the Peacockmon who was grabbing her from the back. Peacockmon fell over. Aquilamon landed on the ground in front of the second Peacockmon. Peackockmon took out his feathers

Peacockmon: Iron wing!

The feathers stiffened, and Peacockmon tried to swing them at Aquilamon. Aquilamon kept flying back, until Peackockmon actually managed to hit him once. The other Peackockmon grabbed Aquilamon's head.

Peacockmon: This'll only hurt a lot! Iron Wing!

His wings stiffened as well. He began driving them into Aquilamon's face.

Aqulamon: Wind Breath!

A gust of wind shot out of Aquilamon's mouth. It sent Peacockmon flying backwards. He hit the ground seconds after

Aquilamon got on his feet and threw Lopmon on his back.

Aquilamon: Come on!

He flew over to Kristy and picked her up as well. Kristy got on his back as they flew away.

Peacockmon: They're not getting away a second time!

The Peacockmons followed them again.

Lopmon: Some bodyguards you turned out to be. They almost got me!

Kristy: Yeah, well you can have your fake portal back!

Kristy rolled her eyes.

Lopmon: And what about Antilamon?

Kristy: Do you know where she is?

Lopmon: How am I supposed to know? They could have taken her all the way back to the cave, or they could have dropped her Gear Savannah for all I know.

Kristy: Gear Savannah? Why would he drop her off there?

Lopmon: 'cause that's where he lives when he's not taking orders from Exogrimmon. No one really knows a lot about the place, so he brings Digimon there a lot when he wants to interrogate them or whatever. It's right around Nightmare Castle.

Kristy: Wait. Aquilamon, isn't that around where our campsite was?

Aquilamon: I'd love to talk, but it looks like we have company!

They looked back. The Peacockmons were on their tail. Lopmon screamed.

Aquilamon: I can't do much from behind, so I'll just try to lose them again!

Lopmon: Do the tornado thing again!

Aquilamon: I can't! I was Garudamon when I did that!

Kristy: Then fly fast!

The Peacockmons closed in faster.

-x-

Antilamon banged on her wooden bird cage.

Antilamon: Let me out of here!

Zhuqiaomon watched her from under. Her cage was attatched to a tree branch. They were on the border of Gear Savannah.

Zhuqiaomon: I would, but I love being on this side of the birdcage way too much.

Aquilamon: What are you even gonna do to me?

Zhuqiaomon: Well, MaloMyotismon technically wanted me to bring you to him, but I don't see why we have to rush it so much.

Antilamon smiled

Antilamon: No, that's not it. You just don't want to go to him empty handed. Your feathered friends still haven't found Lopmon have they?

Zhuqiaomon: They're working on it. And you have no right to talk, fugitive! You're lucky that Exogrimmon himself won't deal with you two. But once my boys bring your tiny little friend to me, MaloMyotismon will have a heck of a time with you two. Just you wait.

-x-

Matt and the others happened to sneak by. They tried to stay hidden.

Castilla: What do you think's going on here?

Keenan looked though a pair of binoculars

Keenan: From the looks of it, it can't be good.

Dracomon: It's not. That's Zhuqiaomon. I'd recognize his face anywhere. He's the guys who Exogirmmon would call whenever he needed to track someone down.

Betamon: And that's Antilamon. After Dracomon was sent to earth, she and another Digimon named Lopmon fled. I can't believe they managed to find her after all this time.

Agumon: See boss, you're hunch may not have gotten us to Kristy yet, but it looks like we got here in time to get Antilamon out.

Marcus: So let me get this straight.

He took Keenan's binoculars

Macus: Zhuqiaomon is the bad guy, and Antilamon's the good guy.

Keenan: I guess you could put it that way, but we should observe before we do anything. We still don't know what's going on.

Marcus: Not my cup of tea.

He dropped the binoculars, got up and sprinted towards them

Marcus: FIGHTIN' TIME!

Agumon ran after him

Agumon: Yeah!

Marcus jumped up behind Zhuqiaomon. Zhuqiaomon barely turned before Marcus punched his beak. Marcus took his digivice out of his pocket and spun it.

Marcus: Let's go, Agumon!

He grabbed the Digivice

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Marcus: DNA…CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Agumon double warp digivolve to!

SHINEGREYMON

Shinegreymon landed on the ground in front of Zhuqiaomon

Zhuqiaomon: That wasn't very nice…

Luke: Yeah, then wait until you see the encore!

He, Keenan and Castilla ran over to him. They pulled their Digivices out.

Keenan: Let's go!

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins

Keenan: DNA…CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

RAVEMON

Castilla: DNA…CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Floramon Double Warp Digivolve to!

LOTOSMON

Luke: DNA…CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Bearmon Double Warp Digivolve to!

DINOTIGERMON!

The three of them landed in front of Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon: Well, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. The Digidestined have all come to me!

Marcus: Why don't you spare the small talk and let Antilamon go!

Zhuqiaomon: Not gonna happen. Unless of course, you're ready to brawl me for her!

He spread his wings. A flame erupted around him.

Keenan: Uh, Brianna, Danny, Matt. I think we can use your assistance.

Danny: Wait, look!

He pointed in the sky. He saw Aquilamon being chased by two blue Digimon.

Danny: You guys! It's Kristy and Aquilamon! Right up there!

Keenan didn't look up. He stared straight at Zhuqiaomon.

Keenan: How far are they?

Matt: Maybe half a mile! How about you guys cage this bird while we go after them!

Marcus: Sounds like a plan. That way there's less of him to go around!

Brianna, Danny and Matt took off with Jodixmon, Betamon and Dracomon.

Marcus: Cause you know how much I don't like sharing!

Zhuqiaomon: Blazing Helix!

Two fire tornados fell from the sky and formed a circle around Matt, Castilla, Keenan, Luke and their Digimon. They had nowhere to go.

Zhuqiaomon paced forward.

Zhuqiaomon: Rule number 1 of facing me. We play by my rules.

Zhuqiaomon's bright red eyes were all that stood out in the orange flames.

-x-

Peacockmon: Blade Shower!

Aquilamon tried to dodge the falling feathers. They were flying right above a plane of rocks.

Lopmon covered her head.

Lopmon: How are we gonna escape from these guys?

Kristy: Let us worry about that! Where's Gear Savannah?

Lopmon: It's pretty close to here. You see where the grass starts all the way down there?

She pointed

Kristy: Kind of. That's a little far!

Lopmon: Then you better hurry!

Aquilamon continued flying. He and Peacockmon zoomed past someone who had his back turned. The wind caused his jacket to blow. Leon took off his sunglasses and looked at them fly away.

Leon: Well look what the cat dragged in.

He kicked Dorumon who was on the ground. Dorumon fell flat on his face.

Leon: Stand straight. It looks like we have work to do.

Leon began running. Dorumon got up on his feet and followed him.

Lopmon grabbed onto Kristy tight. She looked back.

Lopmon: Uh, Kristy…

Kristy: Not now!

Lopmon: But it's important…

Kristy: Then what is it?

Lopmon: There were two Peackockmons before.

Kristy: What's your point?

Lopmon: Only one's behind us.

Kristy looked back at the wrong time. The second Peacockmon descended from above and knocked Lopmon off of Aquilamon

Kristy: Aquilamon, stop!

The Peacockmon behind him spoke

Peacockmon: I got it covered. Blade Shower!

This time, each of the four blades hit Aquilamon. Kristy jumped off before crashed onto the ground. Kristy didn't know whether to tend to Aquilamon or Lopmon, who was in front of her. She saw the two Peacockmons pace towards Lopmon

Peacockmon: You've made this harder on all of us, little rabbit! Let's say we take you home!

Lopmon: Never!

The Peacockmons bladed their wings. Kristy ran in front of her

Kristy: You're not touching her

Peacockmon: That's where you're wrong.

Lopmon closed her eyes and swing her tiny fists out. The Peacockmons tried not to laugh

Peacockmon: It looks like she wants us to make this quick. Blade Show…

Before he finished a cannonball knocked the two of them away like bowling pins. The cannonball leapt into the air and crashed back down to the ground. The Peacockmons laid flat on the ground. Kristy was confused. Lopmon opened her eyes. She looked at her fists.

Lopmon: Did I do that!

Leon: Not even close.

Leon walked up next to Dorugamon.

Kristy: Leon! I never thought I'd say this but thank goodness you're here. Biyomon and I were looking for you, we were wondering if we could use your portal to…

Leon quickly took out his Digivice and scanned Lopmon's body.

Lopmon: What's…going on?

Leon read the information that his Digivice gave him.

Leon: Lopmon. Rookie Digimon, blah blah blah. Oh, what's this? Agent of Exogrimmon. Dorugamon! Prepare to strike!

Dorugamon crouched down and got ready to attack.

Kristy: Leon! What do you think you're doing?

Leon: I should ask you the same question, Kristy. What are you doing aiding and abetting agents of MaloMyotismon?

Kristy: She escaped, she doesn't work for them anymore.

Leon: Once a villain always a villain. They don't change, Kristy. It's not in their programming.

Lopmon: You want to say that to my face!

Leon: Step aside, Kristy. Or Dorugamon's gonna terminate you both.

Kristy: Have you completely gone bananas, Leon? What kind of berries have you been eating in these forests! You're gonna destroy us?

Leon: I only want to destroy her, but if you're not with me, then I'm presuming that you're against me. If you stand in my way I'm taking you down.

Lopmon gasped

Lopmon: He's after me too?

Kristy: Don't worry…

Leon: I'm not letting my feelings get in the way of my business, Kristy. I suggest that you guys do the same. If you don't move on the count of three, I'm attacking you both.

Lopmon covered her eyes with her ears.

Leon: One…

Lopmon shivered in fear. Kristy stood in front of her with a scowl on her face.

Leon: Two…

Dorugamon prepared his power metal attack. He aimed it for Kristy. Kristy looked back. Aquilamon was still on the ground. She looked forward

Leon: Three!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

He shot the attacks.

Time slowed down. Jodixmon appeared from the side, ran in slow motion over to Dorugamon and kicked him down. He looked back and saw the attacks move slowly towards Kristy's chest. Jodixmon ran over and tackled Kristy and Lopmon to the ground.

The sped back up as the attacks flew right over them. Dorugamon fell to the ground.

Leon: What!

Kristy looked up

Kristy: Jodixmon?

Leon: Dorugamon! Get back up! Get up I say!

Brianna tackled Leon to the ground Matt ran up and helped hold him down.

Kristy: Guys? What are you…How did you…

Matt: Don't worry about that! Run!

Kristy hesitated. She looked back at Lopmon.

Jodixmon: You're friend's in the Savannah!

He pointed towards the grassland. Lopmon saw the cloud of smoke rise from it.

Kristy: There's a fire in there!

Lopmon: Antilamon. No. No!

Jodixmon: Hurry!

Kristy and Lopmon both ran over to Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: Sorry I wasn't there in time.

Kristy: It's fine. Can you fly?

Aquilamon: Yeah, I'll be fine. Hop on!

Aquilamon soon flew away. When the cost was clear, Matt and Brianna let go of him. They stood next to Danny, Betamon and Dracomon. Jodixmon joined them. Leon stood up and wiped his mouth.

Leon: So this is what it's come to, eh? Now the so-called Digi-destined are helping the enemy!

Matt: And you're the one who's hurting our friends!

Dorugamon stood back up.

Leon: It looks like now, you're the only ones standing between me and justice

Brianna: Leon, look at you! This isn't heroic at all!

Leon: You wouldn't know what the word heroic meant if you looked it up in a dictionary. Why don't you just let me do my job!

Matt: If your job's gonna include hurting Digimon for no reason, then sorry pal, it's not gonna happen.

Leon: Then I guess you leave me with no choice.

Matt: You've gotta be kidding…

Leon: Dorugamon! Attack them!

Dorugamon ran over to them.

Matt looked at Brianna

Matt: He has to be kidding right? This has to be a joke!

Brianna took out her Digivice

Brianna: If that's a joke then I'm giving him the punch line.

Matt: Dude, that was so cliché

He took out his Digivice. It had just rebooted.

Brianna: Looks like your batteries kicked in just in time

Matt: I'll say!

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Matt: Dracomon!

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Matt: DNA…CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Dracomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

SLAYERDRAMON

Brianna: DNA…CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Jodixmon Warp Digivolve to!

USAGIMON!

They both landed in front of Dorugamon.

Danny: Be careful you guys! He may be a champion but he's still strong!

Slayerdramon: It's nothing I can't…

Dorugamon: Canonball!

He rolled into a cannonball and spun towards Slaeyerdramon. Slayerdramon grabbed the cannonball with both his hands and tried not to let it touch him. But it wasn't long before he let go, and the Canonball knocked him square in the chin. Dorugamon flew into the air

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Usagimon ran around the attacks and tried to dodge them, but one of the attacks hit his foot and made him trip over.

Betamon: I wish I could help them, but I'm not of much use unless I'm underwater

Danny: It's okay. Let's just hope they'll be alright!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash!

SlayerDramon took out his sword and tried to hit Dorugamon as a cannonball but he kept missing. Dorugamon was extremely fast.

Leon: Come on, Dorugamon! Push harder! Harder!

-x-

Lotosmon: Seven's ruin!

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Ravemon: Blast Wing!

Zhuqiaomon spun around all of their attacks. The fire around them was growing bigger and bigger.

Zhuqiaomon flapped his wings in mid air

Zhuqiaomon: If you wanna peg me, your attacks are gonna have to be better than that.

ShineGreymon: Then give me a try! Glorious Burst!

A massive beam shot at Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon: uh oh

He flew away from it, but it still managed to hit him. Zhuqiaomon eventually regained his composure and continued flapping.

Zhuqiaomon: That was uncalled for!

Lotosomon: Seven's Fantasia!

Her rainbow staff's beam hit the back of his wing. He crowed and tumbled to the ground.

The kids were watching from afar. Ravemon had picked them up and taken them away from the fire earlier.

Castilla: Yeah, Lotosmon!

Marcus: You guys, look!

He pointed at Aquilamon who landed near the fire. He saw Kristy on him too.

Marcus: What does Kristy think she's doing? The fire's right by her! KRISTY!

Keenan: I'll get her!

Keenan ran towards them

Marcus: Not without me you're not!

He was about to sprint away

Castilla: It's okay Marcus. Keenan will get her.

Marcus stopped

Marcus: I'm sure he will…

Aquilamon had landed by Antilamon's cage.

Lopmon: Antilamon!

Antilamon: Lopmon, thank goodness you're okay!

Aquilamon broke open the cage door with his hand. The wooden bars flew like toothpicks and were engulfed in the fire.

Aquilamon: Let's get you two out of here

Zhuqiaomon caught wind of what was going on.

Zhuqiaomon: Oh no they don't.

Zhuqiaomon dove down.

Zhuqiaomon: Phoenix Fire!

He landed next to Kristy, Lopmon, Aquilamon and Antilamon and formed a crater in the ground. Kristy cleared the smoke with her hand and coughed a couple of times.  
Kristy: Is everyone okay!

Aquilamon had de digivolved into Biyomon.

Biyomon: I'm here, but I feel tired.

He coughed as well.

Kristy: Antilamon?

Antilamon yelled

Antilamon: He has Lopmon!

She pointed at the sky. Zhuqiaomon flew to the sky with Lopmon in his mouth. Kristy reached for her Digivice, but didn't feel it.

Kristy: Huh?

She checked all of her pockets. There was nothing there. Then she remembered. She gave it to Lopmon.

Kristy looked up.

Kristy: Let's go!

She pushed all of them away as the tree caught fire and fell on the ground right behind them.

-x-

Dorugamon kept attacking SlayerDramon and Usagimon repeatedly.

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

A stream of crystal spear attacks hit Dorugamon in his Canonball mode and sent him out of it. Dorugamon hit the ground and quickly stood up on his feet again.

Leon: Dorugamon! You're going too slow! Do better!

Dorugamon was growing tired. He stood in front of SlayerDramon.

SlayerDramon readied his sword. Dorugamon flew backwards and shot his attacks.

Dorugamon: Power Metal! Power Metal! Power Metal!

Leon: Give it all you've got, and then some, Dorugamon! Do it now!

SlayerDramon deflected the attacks with his sword.

SlayerDramon: Dorugamon, you don't have to do this! Just stop, I don't want to fight you!

Dorugamon: I do what Leon tells me to do, and you have no say in it! Power Metal!

Slayerdramo slashed one of the attacks. He made eye contact with Usagimon and nodded.

SlayerDramon flew towards Dorugamon.

Dorugamon: Canonball!

SlayerDramon: Oh you can forget about that!

He charged his sword. Dorugamon was inches away from him before SlayerDramon attacked.

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

He spun around in a circle and hit the cannonball in the other direction.

Leon: What!

As Dorugamon was flying backwards, Usagimon waited for him in the air. He clenched both of his fists together.

Usagimon: Crystal Strike!

He banged on Dorugamon and he fell flat into the ground and created a crater. Earth and rocks sprang up from the ground. Only Dorumon, who was very bruised remained in the crater.

Usagimon and Slayerdramon flew back to the ground and stood next to Matt and Brianna. Leon walked up to the crater and looked down. Dorumon slowly crawled out, but was too weak to move fluidly. He fell face first on the ground. Leon looked straight at Matt and Brianna, who were standing still.

Usagimon: I…didn't mean to hit him that hard

Leon looked at Dorumon

Leon: Dorumon. You're Digivolving. Get ready.

Dorumon looked up at Leon.

Leon: Didn't you hear me? Stand up and get ready to Digivolve!

Dorumon: but…I…

Matt clenched his fist

Matt: What are you thinking! He doesn't have the strength to Digivolve after that!

Leon closed his eyes

Leon: If it can't fight, then I no longer have a use for it. It looks like it's come time to replace it.

Dorumon shut his eyes tight and tried to muster the strength to stand. He slowly stood but was obviously having a lot of toruble.

Dorumon: I'm feeling fine now…I guess I can fight a little longer if you want me to

Leon looked down at him. He pulled out his Digivice. Suddenly, the ground erupted again in front of him. Both Leon and Dorumon were thrown aside and hit the ground.

Usagimon's hand stopped glowing. The attack came from him.

Leon: Who do you think you are attacking me! I should…

Brianna: I'm the one who told him to attack.

Brianna's head hanged low.

Brianna: Tell me this, Leon. Do you really think humans are that superior? I don't care what you went through. You don't have the right to treat a Digimon like an object! Especially one that's as loyal to you as he is!

Leon sat up and scoffed. He spat on the ground.

Leon: All he is is a tool. And apparently, now he's a tool who's gotten pretty rusty. I've come to learn that all Digimon are good for is to be used until they can't be used any longer.

Brianna screamed

Brianna: What's the matter with you anyway! How can you be so brick-headed and arrogant!

Leon: Call me names if you want, but what about DATS? You know that commander that you guys work so loyally for? He used to imprison Digimon against their will all the time. And anyway, what more are you doing here but seeking to destroy MaloMyotismon like I am. Face it, sister. You guys aren't any different than I am. The only difference is that I'm beyond all of this "Digimon Emotion" nonsense that you guys keep trying to convince me of!

Brianna snapped

Brianna: Don't even begin to compare us to you! For your information, the point of DATS was to send Digimon back here, not destroy them. They were looking forward to when Digimon could live in peace with the humans and…

Leon: Who really cares! For the last time, they're just tools! It doesn't matter how they get treated. My mission now is to protect earth from them!

Brianna: If Digimon are just tools with no emotions, then explain why you don't have a single scratch on your body and why Dorumon's taken the fall for you every time there's a fight! It's because he cares about you!

Leon's eyes widened. He looked at Dorumon who had collapsed down on the ground, but continued looking up at him. Leon closed his eyes and shook his head. He shouted.

Leon: If Digimon had emotions then Firamon wouldn't have left me alone like that! They're tools, and exist to be used by humans!

Usagimon: I've had enough of this guy! Crystal Beam!

Usagimon shot a beam at Leon. Leon shut his eyes. The impact was heard. Once the smoke cleared, Leon opened his eyes. He was shocked to see that he wasn't hurt at all. But then his eyes widened once he saw Dorumon in front of him with his hands out. He had taken the hit!

Dorumon stood there. Matt and Brianna gasped.

Dorumon: I'll do whatever it takes to protect Leon! You hear me? I'm not gonna let you bullies lay one finger on him!

Matt and Brianna were shocked. Slayerdramon and Usagimon were both motionless.

Leon: D..Dorumon?

Dorumon turned his head and smiled

Dorumon: It's alright, Leon. If I'm a tool, then I can take it, right?

Leon was speechless

Leon: I…I don't understand.

Dorumon: Remember when you found me Leon? A long time ago, when I was on the streets of the human world?

Leon flashed back to the image of him walking past Dorumon.

*flashback*

Leon: Are you coming or not? Because I have other places to be.

Dorumon looked up

Leon: If we're gonna belong nowhere, we might as well belong nowhere together right? Take it or leave it

Dorumon slowly put the box down

Dorumon: Wait!

*end flashback*

Dorumon: A lot of humans passed by me before then and ignored me or ran. But you're the only one who cared enough to take me in.

Leon was frozen in shock

Dorumon: So that's why I'll be with you until the very end! We started together, and we'll end together too!

Leon: But I don't understand. All I ever did was mock you. Kick you around. Call you and every other Digimon a tool…I still don't understand why you're protecting me…

Dorumon: Because that's my job! We protect each other!

Leon: Dorumon…I…I don't know what to…

Dorumon: Then don't say anything!

Matt turned around.

Matt: I think it's best if we go.

Brianna was still fixed at what was going on.

Brianna: You think so?

Matt: Yeah. How about for the first time, we let Leon win this one.

Usagimon and SlayerDramon de-digivolved. They walked past Danny and Betamon.

Danny: What's happening over there?

Matt: It doesn't matter. I think our work is done here. Let's go help Kristy.

They walked away.

Dorumon was surprised that they had left. He turned around. Leon had his head hung to the ground.

Dorumon: Leon?

Dorumon grabbed the edge of Leon's jacket and used it to wipe his eyes. Leon's hands were both on the ground, and his Digivice laid next to it.

Leon: I'm so sorry…

The dark red data orbited around his hand. His Digivice glowed with the dark red data as well.

-x-

Kristy, Antilamon and Biyomon ran from the burning grass. The fire was spreading quickly. Antilamon looked up as Zhuqiaomon soared with Lopmon in his beak.

Antilamon stopped

Antilamon: Lopmon, no!

She began to run towards the fire.

Kristy: Antilamon, stop!

She stopped right in front of where the fire was.

Antilamon: Treasure Axe!

She shot the axes up at Zhuqiaomon, but he was far too high to hit.

Antilamon kept attacking. The fire almost engulfed her.

Antilamon: Let her go you beast!

The fire would have touched her if Ravemon didn't pick her up and move her away. He also picked Kristy and Biyomon up and dropped them further from the fire.

Antilamon: He'll destroy her!

Keenan ran up to them

Keenan: What's going on!

Kristy: My Digivice! Lopmon has it!

Keenan hopped on Ravemon

Keenan: Not for long!

Ravemon zoomed over to Zhuqiaomon. Zhuqiaomon spotted Ravemon. He spoke without dropping Lopmon.

Zhuqiaomon: Look, a knight in shining armor. Let's rust it! Pheonix Fire. Lopmon had to hop out of his mouth in order to not get bunt to a crisp. She grabbed onto his nostril until Zhuqiaomon took her in his mouth again.

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

His blade cut through the fire

Zhuqiaomon: Pretty good I must say

Ravemon: Then wait until you get a taste of my Raven Claw!

Zhuqiaomon couldn't hit him in time. He scratched Zhuqiaomon's stomach causing him to scream. Ravemon grabbed Lopmon.

Keenan: Good job Ravemon!

He spoke too soon. Zhuqiaomon caught Ravemon's left leg in his mouth.

Keenan: Lopmon! Do you have Kristy's Digivice.

Lopmon: Huh? Oh yeah! Here! Her collateral!

Keenan: Has she fulfilled her promise?

Lopmon: I'd say so, yeah!

She gave it to Keenan.

Ravemon: I can't break loose.

Keenan: Alright Lopmon hold on!

He grabbed Lopmon and hopped off of Ravemon's back and down into the fire. Lopmon shrieked. Keenan had Kristy's Digivice in his hand.

Keenan: KRISTY!

Kristy held up her hand

Kristy: Toss it!

Keenan threw it to her as hard as he could while falling in mid air. It wouldn't have made it all the way if Biyomon didn't fly up and catch it halfway through and throw it back to Kristy. When Kristy caught it, her whole body lit with pink data

Kristy: Got it! Biyomon!

He looked back

Kristy: Let's rain on his fire parade!

Warp Digivolution Sequence begins.

Kristy: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Biyomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Biyomon grew four long wings. A helmet covered his face and a golden anklet attached to his ankle. He flew up into the sun and it exploded. The new Digimon flew down and yelled out a screech.

HOUOUMON

Kristy hopped on top and Hououmon flew at a supersonic speed over to Lopmon and Keenan. Hououmon caught them before the hit the fire.

Kristy: Quite the risk taker aren't you?

Keenan nervously scratched his head

Keenan: uh yeah. I guess that was a little crazy huh?

Kristy: To anyone who could get over multiple rib fractures in less than a day, I'd say that you don't have too much to worry about

Lopmon: Hello? Zhuqiaomon's still up there!

Hououmon dropped them off

Hououmon: Leave him to me

He zoomed off.

Matt, Danny and Brianna made it back.

Matt: Is that Kristy's Digimon?

Brianna looked at her Digivice

Brianna: It looks like Hououmon to me. He's one of the most powerful bird Digimon there is. His Crimson Flare and Starlight Explosion attacks hit hard!

Matt: So is anyone else disturbed by the fact that this place is IN FLAMES right now!

Brianna: Then put your goggles on and quit complaining about it. Brianna ran away

Matt: Psht.

Danny: Betamon, do you think you can help with the fire?

Betamon: Yeah, if you change me to Seadramon, then I'll be able to hose it all

Matt: And Dracomon, if you change to Wingdramon you can carry him

Dracomon: So I'm the fireman and Betamon's the hose. Got it!

Danny: Sounds good to me!

Betamon: Am I the only one opposed to this?

Danny: yup!

Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Danny: DNA..CHARGE!

Betamon Digivolve to!

SEADRAMON.

Dracomon Warp Digivolve to!

WINGDRAMON

Wingdramon: Alright, let's get hosing!

He picked Seadramon up and began flying.

Seadramon: Water Breath!

Matt and Danny followed them as they put the forest fire out.

Hououmon and Zhuqiaomon faced each other in the air.

Zhuqiaomon: You really think you have what it takes to face me, boy?

Hououmon: We'll find out! Crimson Flare!

Zhuqiaomon: Pheonix Fire!

The fire attacks hit each other. Some of the sparks fell on the grass again as WingDramon and Seadramon passed it.

Matt: OH COME ON! Can you tone it down up there! Some of us have work to do!

WingDramon backtracked and went over it again.

Eventually, Hououmon's flame overcame Zhuqiaomon's flame.

Zhuqiaomon: No! This isn't finished!

Hououmon: It kind of is. Star-Light Explosion!

A bright light was seen in the air. Zhuqiaomon deleted as he hit the ground. He turned into a Digi-Egg. Biyomon flew down after him. WingDramon and Seadramon had just finished putting out the fire.

WingDramon: Well that was fun.

Seadramon coughed and De-Digivolved back into Betamon.

Betamon: Not for me…

-x-

Half an hour later, everyone had regained their composure.

Antilamon: I can't thank you two enough for taking care of Lopmon.

Kristy: We had to. We were her bodyguards and all…

Antilamon: I hope she didn't play the "crocodile tears" card on you.

Kristy stared Lopmon down. Lopmon shook her head as a signal.

Kristy: It was nothing we couldn't handle.

Matt: So does this mean you're gonna run off again on us Kristy.

Kristy: No. Believe it or not, Lopmon helped remind me why I was here. I guess it's not for us, but it's for the Digimon. And seeing their relationship helps me remember that there are others who need my help too. I know I'll see my mom again soon.

Matt: Yeah.

Kristy: But I still have a couple things to talk about with some people.

She looked at Keenan. He and Falcomon were examining the damage done on the savannah.

Kristy: A lot of things, actually.

Danny yelled

Danny: You guys! Look out!

They all looked up. The two Peacockmons were driving down towards them.

Marcus: Who are they!

Kristy: Trouble!

They both had smiles on their robotic faces. They were both beat up and angrier than ever.

Lopmon: Oh no. They're coming for us, Antilamon!

Kristy took out her Digivice.

Kristy: Biyomon, get ready!

Before the Peacockmons hit them, they both were suddenly cut in half. Their circuits stuck out and continued shocking. They both exploded and were reduced down to two Digi-Eggs. Everyone was in shock.

Lopmon: Okay, I know it wasn't me that time. Was it?

Luke pointed to the sky.

Luke: Up there!

A giant, armored Digimon looked down. He had a cape that waved behind his back. He flew over them and continued going without acknowledging them.

Castilla: Who's that?

Bearmon: It looks like an Alphamon to me, but what would one be doing here?

Danny: A friend? Maybe he's on our side!

Brianna got a better look. She saw Leon riding on Alphamon's shoulder. She said two words.

Brianna: Let's hope.

Kristy: I guess it's off to MaloMyotismon then.

Antilamon: You're going to MaloMyotismon?

Keenan: Yeah. Why, do you know about him?

Antilamon: He replaced Exogrimmon.

Lopmon: How come you know about him and I don't!

Antilamon: Not now, Lopmon

Marcus: We know that. We're going towards Exogrimmon's cave now.

Antilamon shook her head.

Antilamon: You won't find anyone there anymore.

Marcus: What? Why!

Keenan: That's where we've been heading towards this whole time

Antilamon: They moved.

Marcus: Do you know where?

Antilamon: I may be wrong, but I think they're now at a place called the Infinity Ice Ridge.

Keenan's eyes widened.

Antilamon: Are any of you familiar with it?

Kristy grabbed Keenan's hand

Kristy: Keenan…

Keenan let go of it

Keenan: Thanks for your help Antilamon. If that's where he is then we're not far at all. We'll be there by tomorrow.

Keenan continued forward by himself.

Matt: uh, what's eating him…

Marcus: It's where he used to live when he was here. There's no question. MaloMyotismon's probably defiled it by now.

Castilla: Poor Keenan…

Kristy: All we can do now is help him fight them. Let's go guys.

Lopmon and Antilamon waved

Lopmon: Wait, Kristy!

Kristy turned around. Lopmon ran up and gave her a quick hug. And then she waved

Lopmon: Bye-bye! Thanks for turning out to be a half-decent bodyguard after all!

Kristy: Hey, all in a day's work, right?

Brianna: Come on protector in pink. We've got a job to do.

Kristy: Hope it pays better then the last one I had…

-x-

MaloMyotismon started down the hall. He was following Ogremon. Suddenly, his head began to have a pounding headache. He grabbed his head and tried not to yell. When he closed his eyes, he could see Exogrimmon's face in front of him

Exogrimmon: I hope your plan works. Because if you fail, you'll be the biggest laughingstock ever. Maybe you should have kept me around to handle this for you.

He saw Exogrimmon laughing. Then he saw Ruka's face.

Ruka: Please don't do this, DemiDevimon. You won't just be hurting my brother and his friends. You'll be hurting yourself.

MaloMyotismon breathed hard and got the images out of his head.

Ogremon: MaloMyotismon

He opened his eyes. He was outside.

Ogremon: We're here.

MaloMyotismon walked forward and looked down. There were Digimon as far as the eye could see. Some of the ugliest, most brutal Digimon on the planet were standing in front of him. And there were hundreds of them. Some old faces, some new.

Ogremon: Here's the portion of the Digital World who are ready to rid us of humans forever. And they'll all start with focusing on trampling those kids to their imminent demises.

MaloMyotismon scanned them

MaloMyotismon: And that's just the beginning. With those kids out of the way, it will leave room for the second Digimon invasion on the human world to strike. Earth will be in shambles. They'll plead for mercy, and we will give them none.

Ogremon crossed his arms.

Ogremon: I'll be back in the fortress.

He left.

MaloMyotismon looked at them. He raised his voice

MaloMyotismon: This is our hour of triumph. Everything we've done comes down to now. You'll defeat the Digi-Destined one by one, and then the humans race will suffer at our hand! Now who's with me!

There was an ear-bleeding shout among the Digimon. MaloMyotismon watched as they all cheered violently. A smile crept across MaloMyotismon's face as Exogrimmon's reflection was seen in his eyes. The black data erupted out of his body for a millisecond and then was absorbed back in.

MaloMyotismon spoke to himself.

MaloMyotismon: It is finished.

-x-

**And that's the episode before the (hopefully) three-part series finale! How crazy is it that we've made it this far? Stay tuned for the epic conclusion! R+R! And let me know if you wanna see an FAQ or not!**


	49. Episode 39

**Well here we are. Part 1 of the 3 part series finale. It's crazy to think that we've made it this far, but I guess I'll save all of the sappy stuff for the FAQ 4 which you guys have responded positively to, so it looks like I'm doing one! Anyway enough of me rambling. Let's get to the episode!**

**-x—**

A big, white mansion was shown. The alarm clock in the main bedroom showed the time at 6:00 AM. The alarm went off. A hand slapped it and shut it off.

Thomas sat up, put his glasses on and yawned. He looked up at the three tiny TV screens on his wall. They were connected to the security cameras around the perimeter of his house. They were on and working fine. He stood up, stretched and left the room, just in time to miss his security cameras going static one by one.

He was in the kitchen, and walked past Gaomon. Gaomon was looking at the TV.

Gaomon: Morning, sir.

Thomas made a batch of coffee, took a mug and drank out of it.

Thomas: What are you watching there?

He listened to the news reporter talk.

" As of the last week, none of these monsters have been sighted, but this still raises many concerns within the public. Few residents have mentioned how the last time they noticed anything such as this was around half a decade ago when what many explained to be, the clash of two worlds, took place. Still, no such thing has been noticed this time around, but this still hasn't failed to concern the people. The question on everyone's lips is, 'is this the beginning of the end, or is it the calm before the storm?'"

Thomas picked up the phone. He stood there for a couple seconds.

Thomas: Dr. Sato. I need you to check something for me once I get in the office. Make sure you're there on time today, because I'm gonna be there early. I hope you get this message in time.

He hung up the phone. Suddenly, he heard three loud knocks on his door. Thomas looked up at the security camera screen in his kitchen. He noticed that it was completely black.

Thomas: What?

He turned to Gaomon

Thomas: Gaomon, the cameras aren't on.

Gaomon got off the stool and stood straight

Gaomon: Be careful, sir. I'll be behind you.

The knock was there again. Thomas put his hand on the door handle. He quickly opened the door and swung his fist at the person. He would have hit her, but the she grabbed his fist with one hand and flashed her badge in his face with the other.

Yoshi: Yoshino Fujieda, domestic intelligence. Sound familiar?

Thomas: Yoshi! What's this all abo…

Yoshi put her hand on Thomas's mouth

Yoshi: Thomas, we need to talk.

She held up the file in her hand

Yoshi: Now.

-x-

Yoshi helped herself to a mug of coffee. Thomas was sitting on his sofa with his arms extended on the back.

Thomas: You know, it wouldn't have killed you to call me beforehand and tell me you were coming!

Yoshi: Sorry, I was pressed for time this morning. I couldn't make a call, but it wouldn't have killed you either to respond to the email I sent you yesterday, would it have? That's why I had to make a house call. Where's the sugar?

Thomas got up and went to the cabinet. He tried to reach it from the top.

Thomas: I didn't see it.

Lalamon flew behind him

Lalamon: You need help with that, Thomas?

Thomas: I'll be fine. Thanks, Lalamon.

Lalamon got it down anyway

Thomas: Uh, thanks.

He handed it to Yoshi

Yoshi: Anyway, it would have been helpful if you'd have responded yesterday when the issue came up.

Thomas opened his laptop on his kitchen counter

Thomas: Well you're here now, so what's all the fuss about?

Yoshi: It's about these files that Megumi pulled.

Thomas adjusted his glasses and read through them.

Yoshi: Well…

Thomas: What caused you to investigate the Digivice's activity in depth like this?

Yoshi: Well, I noticed that Matt's Digivice lost all power, and I investigated what could have caused it, and Megumi found that upon further analysis

Thomas: So if I'm not mistaken, according to your research, you're proposing that if the new model of Digivices reach the Burst Mode, like our Digivices used to, the Digimon Natural Abillity power will in fact decrease to approximately 50% of the normal level. Am I correct?

Yoshi: Yeah, and that's bad, right?

Thomas took another second to flip through it

Thomas: Not necessarily.

Yoshi raised her eyebrow

Yoshi: What do you mean? It means the Digimon will be weaker.

Thomas closed the file

Thomas: There are two possible ways of looking at this. Can I see your Digivice?

Yoshi: Oh, sure

She reached in her back pocket and gave it to him. Thomas pulled a USB chord out of his drawer and attached her Digivice to his computer. Thomas booted up the programs.

Thomas: The first scenario, the one that you're proposing, says that the kid digivolves their Digimon past mega, right? And then all of the sudden, this new evolved Digimon will have the strength of a champion.

Yoshi: Yeah…

Thomas: But have you ever entertained the possibility that perhaps, the Digimon will only need to operate at half of it's available power?

Yoshi: I'm not following.

Thomas: For instance, when Rosemon activated her burst mode, it was obvious that her power levels were significantly greater than Rosemon's were. But what do you think would happen if half of Rosemon's energy was her own, and the other half came from another source, say…

Thomas looked at her

Thomas: You.

Yoshi took a second to process it

Yoshi: But…nothing like that ever happened with us

Thomas: With us, no. But we're not talking about our own Digivices anymore are we? We're talking about theirs.

He wiped off a smudge in his glasses and put them back on

Thomas: It's a thought that needs deeper consideration and a broader range of information, but it might be something worth looking into.

The contents of Yoshi's Digivice showed up on Thomas's computer

Yoshi: I'm still a little lost.

Thomas: Well look. Let me illustrate. If you look at your own levels of pow…

Thomas stared at the screen. He didn't say anything

Yoshi: My own what? Thomas? Thomas!

Thomas: Yoshi, are you familiar with the file BUG-1…

Yoshi: What? What are you talking about.

Thomas: It's installed on your Digivice. I've never seen a file like that before.

Thomas double clicked on something and typed a few things in.

Thomas: Password protected huh?

He typed another thing in and ran another program. The screen flashed "Unlocked". He took another look.

Thomas: Just what I suspected. Don't freak out, but There's a tracker installed on your Digivice. It's been here for a matter of months.

Yoshi: What! Are you kidding me!

She looked at the screen.

Thomas: I kid you not. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess who put it in there.

Yoshi: You mean…

Thomas nodded his head

Thomas: Detective Moore's been watching you. He probably knows everywhere that you've been. Even that you're here right now.

Yoshi: What!

Thomas: Which sheds some light on why he was so adamant to recruit you in the first place. He probably suspected that you had inside information to all of the Digimon and Digi-Destined. The fact that he installed this on your Digivice of all places shows that he knows more than we might think he does.

Yoshi: What exactly can he see?

Thomas: He can't do anything more than track your location and monitor activity of your Digivice. He must have suspected that you'd be in on all of this, and then bugged it around when you began working for him. You must have left it unattended in a jacket or something.

Yoshi: Can you delete it!

Thomas: It's nothing to be terribly worried about. He can't do much to you without any concrete evidence…

Yoshi: I said get rid of it now!

Thomas: Okay. But he may notice.

Yoshi: Thomas, I'm not asking you again. Remove the…

Her phone rang.

Yoshi: One second.

She answered it

Yoshi: Hello?

She was quiet for a second

Yoshi: Detective Moore!

Thomas's face shot up. The Detective spoke from the other side.

Detective Moore: Agent Fujieda. I assume that you've secured your phone line.

Yoshi: Uh, yes sir. What's up?

Detective Moore: What's up is that I need you ready to detain some criminals and bring them to an address that I'll forward you.

Yoshi: Wait, who are we arresting?

Detective Moore: Don't play dumb with me, Fujieda, you know exactly who I'm talking about. And for your information, I know that your squad has been harboring an illegal machine used to bring those monsters to earth. And I know all about those children who you've authorized to send there.

Yoshi kept quiet. Gaomon and Lalamon looked up at her while she talked.

Detective Moore: I'll personally deal with you and your squad later, though, because we have a more urgent task at hand. Right now, I need you and the others ready to arrest those children the second that they walk out of that gate. I want them brought to the maximum security prison. They're officially wanted criminals as of today under my jurisdiction.

Yoshi: But…

Detective Moore: Any word of objection will result in your immediate dismissal and arrest along with those children. This is your last chance to act before I lock you up and melt the key myself. Have I made myself understood, Fujieda?

Yoshi: Yeah...sir

Detective Moore: And one last thing. I don't like having my files hacked, so tell whoever you're with now to stop immediately. I'm currently on my jet and heading for Tokyo. For your sake, you better not disappoint me.

He hung up the phone.

Thomas: Ouch…

Yoshi: You heard all of that?

Thomas: Most of it. So what are you going to do?

Yoshi thought about it for almost a full minute. She talked after the silence.

Yoshi: I don't think I'm gonna listen to him

Thomas: You do realize what kind of power he has right? He can do a lot to you.

Yoshi: I'll choose the fate of the planet over my own self any day. Let's just hope that in the end, Moore sees things the same way.

Thomas: So what should we do now?

Yoshi: What else can we do?

Yoshi put her leather jacket on.

Yoshi: Now we know exactly what Moore is planning to do, so it looks like it's our job to stop it.

Thomas smiled

Thomas: Yoshi vs the world. We'll see how this plays out.

Yoshi: unless you want to make it Thomas and Yoshi vs the world.

She handed him his cell phone. Thomas adjusted his glasses and took the phone. He dialed a number.

Thomas: Yeah, Sato? Good, you got my message. Well, listen, you can forget about it. Yeah, something just came up, so I'm not coming into the office today. Let Dr. Kai take over for the day. Okay thanks.

He hung up the phone.

Yoshi nodded

Yoshi: Let's go.

-x-

Everyone's shoes were shown walking over a small cleft in the pathway. Keenan quietly led the way.

Dracomon: Are we there yet!

Matt: Dracomon, that's not very polite! We all just woke up, so we're all tired! But uh…are we?

Keenan shot him a glance. He looked forward again.

Matt: Sheesh, it was just a question.

Keenan: Almost. Now that we know that he's at the Infinity Ice Ridge, I know the quickest way to get there from here. In a couple more minutes we'll be there.

Castilla: So I guess this is it huh? We'll finally see MaloMyotismon.

An owl Digimon with a sensor attached to his eyes waited in a tree and watched them pass by. He seemed to be talking to himself, but was most likely talking through some communicator.

"Yeah, I see them. I'll bring them over now."

He flapped his wings and flew above them

Marcus rested his head in his arms.

Marcus: Meh, it's no big deal. He'll be just like the other suckers we've plowed through up until now! He'll be no sweat for the Ultimate Team! Right, Agumon?

Agumon: You said it boss!

Matt: It's still a little weird to think about…

Brianna: Then quit doing it! You always hurt yourself trying to think anyway gogglebrain.

Matt: HEY!

Keenan: Would you two knock it off! We have no space for your kiddie behavior right now!

Matt crossed his arms

Matt: Psht. Well she started it.

Dracomon: Yeah! I saw the whole thing!

Brianna turned to Kristy

Brianna: Can you tell your hothead friend there to cool his jets? His blue hair's gonna turn grey any second now.

Kristy: I don't know if we're on speaking terms yet.

Brianna: Oh please, that whole escapade on your part is all yesterday's news.

Keenan was listening to the whole thing. His eyes were closed tight

Kristy: it's not about that. He's really upset about the whole Infinity Ice Ridge thing…

Brianna: Then talk to him and tell him to get his panties out of a bundle!

Keenan turned around

Keenan: My panties are NOT in a bundle! I'm just trying my best to think of a strategy!

Brianna: Well then how about you share it with the rest of us instead of playing mime all day!

Keenan: Does your mouth ever stop running! Some of us don't need to talk every time we're thinking of something! Sheesh…

Keenan looked forward again. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back again. It was Kristy's

Kristy: We'll beat him Keenan. Don't worry.

Brianna nodded and smiled

Brianna: If nothing else, you'll be able to lecture him to death.

Keenan sighed and looked forward again

Keenan: I sure hope so guys.

They saw a shadow pass by over them.

Luke: What's that?

He pointed at a small owl Digimon who descended in front of them. He stood on the ground in front.

Brianna: Ummm. move?

Castilla: Brianna! Sorry about my friend here little guy. Do you need something from us?

He nodded

Aurumon: My name's Aurumon, but I come as a messenger of the Olympus Twelve.

They all were slightly startled

Keenan: What do they want?

Aurumon: They've requested your presence immediately. They said that it is a priority alert.

Matt: Well look pal, not to be rude, but you can tell Mr. Helmet and the tall squad that we're fresh out of time. We're right in front of the Infi…

As Matt was talking Aurumon pushed a button on his goggles.

Aurumon: All seven are present. Ready for transfer.

A light blue aura surrounded everyone except Aurumon, Marcus and Agumon. They all were instantly teleported away. Marcus ran and tried to stop them.

Marcus: HEY!

They were all gone. Marcus turned to Aurumon

Marcus: What's the big idea! Bring them back!

Agumon: Yeah! They were with us!

Aurumon: Sorry, but the Olympus Twelve have spoken. Those seven only. If you want to see them again, then I suggest you start walking.

Aurumon hopped up and flew away

Marcus: Hey! On Earth we eat birds like you! You listening? You bring them back before I make some owl fillet out of you!

Agumon: Yeah, you can't just zap them away like that! Bring them back!

Aurumon: I apologize, but their destiny awaits them!

Marcus: My little sister's with them you bird brain!

He picked up a rock and threw it at him, but Aurumon continued flying. Soon he was gone. Marcus and Agumon stood there alone.

-x-

The seven of them appeared above the ground and fell in a pile of snow. There were snowflakes flying everywhere.

Matt: …nity Ice Ridge, so sorry pal, but you can kindly just fly aw…

Matt looked around

Matt: Hey, where did the owl go?

Luke: He sent us here.

He wiped the snow off of his jacket.

Keenan sat up

Keenan: Is everyone okay?

Danny: Yeah, but I'm getting the chills here.

Kristy: Hey, where's Marcus and Agumon?

Everyone looked around

Brianna: Well we know who got weeded out.

Matt: Alright, when I see those Olympus Twelve Digimon I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind for sending us out here!

Brianna: Now's your chance

She pointed forward as they saw the five members of the Olympus Twelve fly towards them. From left to right, they saw Minervamon, Seraphimon, Apollomon, Dianamon and Marsmon zoom closer. They landed in front of them, one by one, sending a small shake in the ground each time they did. Seraphimon was the first to stand straight, and the rest followed. They towered over the kids.

Danny: Okay. Please, please, please, please tell me these guys are on our side.

Apollomon: We are. But it seems like now, that won't be enough. Not for much longer.

Keenan: What's the big idea sending us here against our will? We were on our way to fight MaloMyotismon!

Seraphimon: Indeed you were. But we sent our messenger there to bring you here for a very important purpose.

Brianna crossed her arms

Brianna: Which is…

Apollomon looked at Dianamon who was the next to speak.

Dianamon: You children are about to usher yourselves into a battle that will test every part of your strength. The enemy that you are about to face is far stronger than any enemy you've fought before.

Seraphimon: You children have done far more than any of us even imagined. No matter what the trial, no matter what the test, no matter how powerful the enemy was, you've managed to survive long enough to stand before us now. But there's no guarantee that you seven will be able to withstand the trial that you now face.

Matt: Yeah right. That's what they all say! This MaloMyotismon clown will be like pie on a…

Marsmon: You don't have the right to joke!

His screaming voice seemed to shake the entire mountain

Marsmon: Not now. You clearly do not understand what we are getting at.

Minervamon: All seven of you were chosen by a select member of the Olympus Twelve. Matt Apollomon, Luke Marsmon, Brianna Dianamon, Castilla Seraphimon, Keenan Merukimon, Danny Neptunemon, and Kristy myself. And it seems like we made the right decision. But there was something that we neglected to tell you the last time we met, lest we had selected the wrong children.

Luke: And what would that be? Is it about Shadowmon being one of you?

Apollomon shook his head

Apollomon: That news is old. Especially with his recent death.

There was a resounding "WHAT" in the crowd

Seraphimon: That is not the point, though. The last time we met, we told you that there were two key figures in the Digimon Legends. One was the Voyager. The child who would come from earth, and learn to fight with the Digimon. The second figure was the Destroyer, chosen by Shadowmon himself. But what we failed to mention was that there is in fact a third figure.

Marsmon: The Victim.

Brianna: Huh?

Matt: Sounds like a cheap action movie…

Seraphimon: The Victim is a member of the Digi-Destined who will not make it until the end.

They gasped

Castilla: You mean…one if us is supposed to…

Castilla couldn't finish the sentence, but Marsmon nodded

Marsmon: That is correct. Seven of you entered into this battle, but according to the Legends, only six of you will make it out. The Victim, as a victim of war, will be overcome by the enemy, and will willingly allow him or herself to be overcome for the sake of the other Digi-Destined.

They all listened with wide eyes.

Apollomon: You've all fought bravely until now. But if you chose to proceed, the question that you all need to ask yourself is, "would I be willing to become a victim for the sake of the others? Would I be willing to pay the ultimate price?"

Dianamon: Our reason for alerting you of this now is for the sake of offering you a proposal.

Seraphimon: We have the ability to create a gate to planet earth. You seven have proven your worth again and again. We could not be more proud of you. Even if you end your journey here, you will be the heroes of the Digital World. So we offer you the choice to leave.

Keenan: What?

Matt: Leave? Now?

Minervamon: It's your choice to make. As surely as the Digital World needs its heroes, the heroes also have the right to make the decision for themselves.

Seraphimon: So we offer you a choice. With the information that you now know, do you wish to stay or go?

They stood in silence for a minute. Some of them looked at each other, but no one spoke. Until finally, Matt talked.

Matt: Stay!

Everyone looked at him

Matt: We've said it before. How could we come all this way just to chicken out now?

Keenan: Matt, this is serious. And it's something that's worth thinking about! We shouldn't just…

Kristy: I'm with you Matt!

Keenan: Kristy?

Kristy: We can do it, Keenan! Just like my brother said, MaloMyotismon's no match for us!

Brianna: Well if the girl who 24 hours ago was running around looking for a portal's deciding to stay, then that's where I am too. Someone's gotta babysit the gogglebrain anyways…

Castilla: I'll stay too!

Danny: Count me in!

Luke: I guess I can put up with this place for however long it takes to run that Digimon to the ground. I'm staying too.

Seraphimon: Keenan?

Keenan kept his head down. And then he looked up.

Keenan: We'll fight until the end. I'm staying!

The members of the Olympus Twelve stood silently.

Apollomon: In all my years, I haven't seen this kind of bravery.

Minervamon: Neither Have I

Seraphimon: None of us have. Which is why we could not have picked a better group of children. You seven have grown together as a team. All of you have changed as people. And there's no doubt in any of our minds that you are going to change the Digital World in the same way.

Apollomon: One last thing. If you all are choosing to go, you'll be needing this.

He held his hand up. A tiny stone square levitated towards them. Matt was the one who grabbed it.

Apollomon: It's what we used to capture Shadowmon's dark energy which has now been passed onto MaloMyotismon. It's a duplicate of the crest of darkness, and it's intended to capture the dark energy out of him. But you can only use it once he's severely weakened. Otherwise, it will not work.

Seraphimon held up his hand. The same blue aura surrounded them all again.

Seraphimon: Go. Bring peace to the Digital World. It's counting on you.

They disappeared.

Seraphimon: We all are

-x-

They appeared in front of a set of stairs that led into a large, ice tunnel.

Biyomon: Should I be concerned if all of that travel just made me airsick…

Castilla: Where…are we?

Keenan: We're here.

They all looked at him. Keenan looked straight.

Keenan: We're at the tunnel that leads into the Infinity Ice Ridge.

Jodixmon: Brianna. I can sense a strong dark presence ahead. It's frightening. Even for me.

Falcomon: Keenan. Are you sure that it's okay for you to be here again?

Kristy: This place…has a lot of buried memories for you doesn't it, Keenan?

Keenan closed his eyes flashed back to a few instances. He imagined when Gotsumon attacked him down that very tunnel. It was the first time he realized that he was a human. He also flashed back to when a Gizumon destroyed Merukimon in front of his face inside of the palace. He finally remembered when he Digivolved Falcomon to Ravemon for the first time.

Keenan opened his eyes

Keenan: Yeah. But there's not much we can do about that now.

Brianna crossed her arms

Brianna: So this is it, huh? All or nothing…

Matt: Yep. No turning back now!

Keenan: Then we better get moving. Everyone ready?

They all nodded. Keenan was the first to climb up the steps and begin walking.

Keenan: Then let's move.

Everyone followed him in.

-x-

Ogremon ran into MaloMyotismon's throne room. He stopped in front of him.

Ogremon: They're here.

MaloMyotismon looked down

MaloMyotismon: And the army?

Ogremon: They're not here yet. But they're on their way.

MaloMyotismon: Then it looks like I'll be getting a workout today. But send the Tekkamons to rough them up. And throw in anything you see fit.

Ogremon: MaloMyotismon, I don't think we should do that yet. We need to…

MaloMyotismon: Are you in charge? Answer me that, Ogremon.

Ogremon clenched his fist

MaloMyotismon: Not anymore. That's what I thought.

Ogremon grunted under his breath

Ogremon: What I'd give to tear DemiDevimon's wings with my hands right now.

MaloMyotismon: Then try it, and see what happens.

Ogremon stood there

MaloMyotismon: I thought not. Assemble them. Now!

Ogremon turned around and left.

-x-

The kids raced down the hall.

Keenan: Okay, we're almost halfway. If we keep going straight, we should be right at the…

The ground under them vibrated.

Matt: What was that?

A swarm of small, round purple Digimon with swords flew down the hall. Their eyes were fixed on them

Brianna: Does that answer your question!

Castilla: What are they!

Danny: It looks to me like Tekkamon! He's an ultimate digimon with crazy attacks like Electronic Blast Sword and Slamming Skull!

Keenan: These sure are a step up from the Tsumemons!

Castilla: The whats?

Keenan: Forget it! Falcomon!

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

One of the Tsumemons slashed one of the blades in half but the other blade hit another Tsumemon and caused it to explode.

Keenan: They're not that strong. Give it to 'em guys!

Dracomon: Baby Flame! Baby Flame!

He knocked two of them out.

Bearmon: Karate Fist!

Floramon: Allergy Shower! Sweet Scent!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Double Fire!

They were being taken down one by one. Jodixmon ran under and around them.

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

One of them slashed his back. He rolled on the ground.

Betamon: Electric Shock!

He sent a line of electricity down five of them and caused a line of them to explode.

Three of the Tekkamons attacked in unison.

Tekkamon: Electronic Blast Sword

They closed in on Dracomon and shocked him. He fell to the ground. Just then Jodixmon sped past the three of them. He spun in a circle around them. They tried to catch him and attack, but failed. He was too quick.

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

In the midst of the tornado, Jodixmon slashed the three of them and cut them each in half. They exploded behind him.

Jodixmon: Why do I always have to come to your resc…

Dracomon: Look out! Baby Flame!

He hit a Tekkamon behind him Jodixmon.

Dracomon: You were saying…

Jodixmon: I saw him!

Dracomon: Sure you did

One of the Tekkamons took his sword and tried to draw it into Keenan. Keenan picked up one of the fallen swords from the ground and blocked it. Keenan spun around him and kicked him down, grabing the sword out of his hand. Betamon's attack finished him.

Betamon: Got some moves there, kid!

Keenan threw the swords down

Keenan: Let's just keep moving. They're almost all gone.

He shouldn't have spoken so soon. An army of MetalMamemons descended from the end of the tunnel and flew over to them.

Matt: What!

Dracomon: Baby Flame!

The flame deflected off of MetalMamemon's armor. He took out his machine gun.

MetalMamemon: Energy Bomb!

He sent a swarm of missiles at them. The tunnel began to shake and break.

Matt: Alright, I'm sick of this. Dracomon, let's digivolve!

He took out his Digivice

Keenan: Matt, no!

Matt: What?

Keenan: We need to save all of the energy we can.

Matt: Well like it or not they're wearing down our Digimon anyway!

MetalMamemon shot at Dracomon. Bearmon jumped up from the back.

Bearmon: Karate Fist!

He hit MetalMamemon's armor and caused his head to shake around. Bearmon tore his armor off with this hands.

Bearmon: You got a clear shot, Dracomon?

Dracomon: Baby Flame!

He hit his face and turned him into a Digi-Egg

Dracomon: I'll say.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

He shot three of the attacks and knocked two of the MetalMamemons back.

Keenan watched all of the Digimon fight.

Castilla: There's so many!

Keenan: MaloMyotismon's doing this on purpose. This is a diversion. He's deliberately trying to wear us down!

He yelled

Keeann: Guys! We need to ignore them and keep moving!

Betamon: Love to but there's too many of them!

Four of the MetalMamemon's piled on top of Betamon. A few of them grabbed his horn.

Betamon: Electric shock!

The electricity surged through their metal armor and down their body. It knocked all of them down.

Keenan: I don't remember putting this up for a vote. Falcomon, cover us!

Falcomon: If you say, Keenan. Firecracker smoke screen!

The smoke rose. Keenan moved some of the people along.

Keenan: We need to go now!

As they continued running, they saw the Infinity Ice Ridge from a distance. Three Missimons flew towards them from the front.

Matt: Uh guys! We have company!

Brianna: Then let's run them over! Jodixmnon, attack!

Kristy read about the Digimon on her Digivice.

Kristy: Missimon. His special attack is…Wait guys! STOP!

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

He shot one out at all three of them.

Missimon: Missile Crash!

As their heads hit the crystal spear attacks, a massive explosion erupted in the hallway. Suddenly they felt the ground under them sink. The tunnel was collapsing! They yelled as they saw the rest of the pathway drift above them, since they were falling so quickly. The ceiling of the tunnel began to fall on them.

Keenan: Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures. Won't you say, Matt?

Matt: Yeah!

Perfect Digivolution Sequence Begins. Purple data surrounded Keenan.

Keenan: DNA FULL CHARGE!

Falcomon Warp Digivolve to!

CROWMON

Perfect Digivolution Sequence Begins. Red data surrounded Matt

Matt: DNA FULL CHARGE!

Dracomon Warp Digivolve to!

WINGDRAMON

Wingdramon: Everyone hop on!

They all complied. They either got on Wingdramon's back or Crowmon's back.

Crowmon: Let's go!

They flew and out just as the tunnel crumbled behind them. Matt pointed

Matt: The palace is ahead! You guys ready to crash the party?

Danny: If I said no, would you drop me off?

Matt: Nope, let's go!

-x-

The door to the throne room exploded. Everyone hopped off of Wingdramon and Crowmon as they de-digivolved. They stood still and saw MaloMyotismon standing with his back turned to them. The room suddenly felt very solemn and dark. MaloMyotismon looked to his side. He laughed lightly

MaloMyotismon: Trouble. That's all you've been to me.

He walked forward towards the seat

MaloMyotismon: So you seven have come all this way just to duke it out with me, haven't you? You could've at least rang the doorbell. You humans of all species should know how annoying it is when someone invades your house uninvited.

Keenan yelled

Keenan: This isn't your house! None of this is yours! It belonged to Merukimon!

MaloMyotismon: I'm not familiar. But oh well. Finders, keepers, right? Except I never found this place. Exogrimmon did not long before I personally destroyed him. It was about time someone put him in his place.

He clenched his fist in front of his face

MaloMyotismon: With the crest of darkness, I was instantly much more powerful than he ever thought about being.

Luke: And that crest of darkness is what's destroying you now.

MaloMyotismon: Really, now?

Luke: I know how good it must feel, to have all of that power all at once. It's as if you're so strong that no one can tell you what to do. But you need to get rid of it. That dark energy will take you places where you never wanted to go! It'll destroy you.

MaloMyotismon: Encouraging, but still not enough to satisfy me. You're right, kid. It does feel good. It feels better than the years I spent being pushed around and pushed away as Exogrimmon's subordinate. I was the lowest of the low. But all that changed with a simple touch.

He snapped his finger and saw a little bit of dark energy in his hand.

Falcomon whispered

Falcomon: Keenan…correct me if you think I'm wrong, but I think he's the Digivolved form of…

Keenan: DemiDevimon!

MaloMyotismon: That Digimon is nothing but a sour memory.

Keenan: It's not true! You were my sister's friend, right?

Half of them had no idea what Keenan was talking about

MaloMyotismon laughed hard

MaloMyotismon: I'm not capable of having friends. No. Not with this power. No Digimon is my equal now.

He punched a hole in the chair. It caused the whole Ice Ridge to tremble. They stepped back. He snickered again.

MaloMyotismon: You seven have no idea what you're up against. You've come out on top in every battle. Until now.

MaloMyotismon spun around and faced them

MaloMyotismon: I AM MALOMYOTISMON. And this is the day when the digi-destined will be defeated by my hand!

Both of his hands glowed with Dark Energy

MaloMyotismon: PREPARE TO WITNESS ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!

He sped over to them.

Matt: NOW!

Matt, Brianna, Luke, Keenan, Castilla, Kristy and Danny took out their digivices.

Keenan: It's now or never guys! Let's do it!

Warp Digivolution Sequence Unanimously Begins.

Matt: DNA CHARGE!

Luke: DNA CHARGE!

Brianna: DNA CHARGE!

Keenan: DNA CHARGE!

Castilla: DNA CHARGE!

Danny: DNA CHARGE!

Kristy: DNA CHARGE!

They all yelled together

"OVERDRIVE!"

Dracomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

SLAYERDRAMON!

Bearmon Double Warp Digivolve to!

DINOTIGERMON!

Jodixon Warp Digivovle to!

USAGIMON!

Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

RAVEMON!

Floramon Double Warp Digivolve to!

LOTOSMON!

Betamon Double Warp Digivolve to!

METALSEADRAMON!

Biyomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

HOUOUMON!

They all landed on the ground. MaloMyotismon charged for them.

Everyone except Usagimon jumped out of the way

Usagimon: Crystal Shield!

A light blue orb surrounded him

MaloMyotismon: Crimson Mist!

A massive range of missiles attacked his shield. Usagimon struggled to keep it up. MaloMyotismon wound back and slashed it once. The shield instantly shattered. Usagimon flew to the ground

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

He hit MaloMyotismon from the back. It made a minuscule chink in his armor. He simply looked down at it and then up at him. MaloMyotismon sped over to him at a supersonic speed. He grabbed SlayerDramon's throat and launched him across the room. His head slammed into the wall and made a dent. MetalSeadramon wrapped himself around MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon tried to free his arms

MetalSeadramon: He's in a bind guys! Now's your chance!

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Ravemon: Blast Wing!

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

Lotosmon: Seven's Fantasia!

The attacks caused a smoke to arise around him.

Castilla: Yeah! You guys got him!

Once the smoke was clear, she was proven wrong. MaloMyotismon was holding MetalSeadramon out with his left hand. He had let all of the attacks hit him.

Ravemon: He used him as a shield!

Danny: MetalSeadramon!

MaloMyotismon threw him onto Ravemon and Lotosmon. MetalSeadramon plopped on top of them and sent them down to the ground. Hououmon flew up in front of him

Hououmon: Starlight Explosion! Starlight Explosion!

MetalMyotismon danced around the attacks as he flew up to Hououmon

Hououmon: Crimson Flame!

The flame went around MaloMyotismon, but he continued to fly through it. The fire went out almost immediately.

MaloMyotismon: Howling Flame!

Fireballs erupted out of his mouth. Hououmon dodged them, but didn't forsee MaloMyotismon's fist which hit him in the face. He was thrown to the ceiling. MaloMyotismon grabbed him on the way down and smashed him to the ground. Ravemon flew up to MaloMyotismon's front

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

It hit him but didn't penetrate his armor. MaloMyotsimon grabbed Ravemon's arm and dragged him up to his face.

MaloMyotismon: Blood Rain!

Pellets of red liquid went form MaloMyotismon's eyes to Ravemon's chest as MaloMyotismon held him in place. Ravemon screamed

Keenan: This is crazy! They're not even touching him!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Blade!

SlayerDramon took him by surprise. He had hit MaloMyotismon from behind. MaloMyotismon yelled and fell to the ground, and let go of Ravemon who flew away. MaloMyotismont landed on his feet forming a crater in the ground.

MaloMyotismon: Wrong Move. Crimson Mist!

SlayerDramon sliced the attacks with his sword

Matt: You got this SlayerDramon! Get him from behind again!

MaloMyotismon focused on Matt

MaloMyotismon: Shut up. Crimson Mist!

SlayerDramon: Matt!

The attacks exploded in front of Matt. It sent him flying back.

Brianna: Matt!

He slid with his back on the ground and hit the wall with his head. He had ash marks all over him. Danny was the first to run over to him.

Danny: You okay?

Matt slowly stood up. He was grabbing his left arm.

Matt: This guy's really gonna get it now!

Matt ran over to him

Keenan: Matt! Stop!

Matt: You want a piece of me!

Brianna: Matt please quit it!

MaloMyotismon: I'd prefer multiple.

He wound back and kicked Matt like a soccer ball. It sent him flying back again. This time he stayed down. SlayerDramon grabbed MaloMyotismon's neck from the back.

SlayerDramon: HEY! No one does that to my friend!

MaloMyotismon flew straight up with SlayerDramon still holding on. He bent over and let SlayerDramon's back hit the ceiling. SlayerDramon fell to the ground in pain.

MaloMyotismon: You can't defeat me you chump!

DinoTigermon: Then it's a good thing he's not alone! Highland Fang!

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

Lotosmon: Seven's Fantasia!

Ravemon: Raven's Claw!

Hououmon: Star Light Explosion!

MetalSeadramon: River of Power!

All of the attacks were focused on one area on his back. MaloMyotismon felt the impact and fell to the ground. SlayerDramon rolled around and up

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

He spun his sword around and knocked MaloMyotismon down. It was their first effective hit. MaloMyotismon slowly stood.

MaloMyotismon: You guys are lucky.

He fell on his knee again.

MaloMyotismon: But luck won't cut it this time

"Yeah, then how about a little bit of a power drain!"

He turned his head as Matt sprinted up behind him. He held the crest that the Olympus Twelve gave him out. He stood in front of MaloMyotismon. It seemed like it was beginning to react.

Matt: Kiss your powers goodbye

Suddenly, the crest unexpectedly shut off.

Matt: What? NO!

MaloMyotismon hit him again. Matt flew back, and MaloMyotismon snatched the crest out of his hand.

MaloMyotismon: Using this pathetic thing was your master plan? This was the Olympus Twelve's last resort. Pitiful.

He ground the crest in his hand and poured the dust on the ground. MaloMyotismon laughed as everyone watched in shock.

Keenan: It…can't be!

Brianna: It didn't work on him!

MaloMyotismon: It may have worked if I hadn't already internalized enough of the crest's power. That much dark energy wouldn't have been enough to fill even the strongest crest.

He stood up straight.

MaloMyotismon: No. You'll have to fight me the old fashioned way.

Ravemon: Guys, we need another focused attack!

SlayerDramon grunted

SlayerDramon: Yeah, if we do that then we can win this!

MaloMyotismon: About that. It's not happening again. Toxic Pandemonium!

The crevices in his armor opened wider. Thick, green gas began to ooze out.

Brianna: What's going on!

Usagimon looked back at them

Usagimon: Crystal Shield!

He formed a sphere around the seven kids.

The smoke became very thick. Nobody could see anybody.

Ravemon: Is everyone here!

DinoTigermon: We're fine!

Lotosmon: I can't see anything here!

Lotosmon began coughing. MaloMyotismon's voice sounded throughout the room

MaloMyotismon: That's the point.

Lotosmon's scream was heard across the room. MaloMyotismon had hit her as hard as he could.

Castilla: LOTOSMON!

Lotosmon fell flat on her face. She de-digivolved to Petalmon, then to Kiwimon and then back to Floramon. She was under the smoke and kept coughing hard. MaloMyotismon stepped on her back and continued walking. He disappeared in the smoke again.

MetalSeadramon: I feel…weaker…I can't keep this form up too much longer…

MetalSeadramon yelled as well. Betamon plopped on the ground soon after. MaloMyotismon's voice was heard again.

MaloMyotismon: The gas not only stops you all from seeing each other and conspiring against me, but it's draining out your power for every second you remain in it. It really is the ultimate attack.

Hououmon: You think we're gonna take any of that!

Hououmon flew up and tried to get above the smoke.

MaloMyotismon: Crimson Mist!

Hououmon was hit from the back and de-digivolved back into Biyomon before he hit the ground.

Ravemon: Guys! He's following your voices! Don't

He coughed loudly

Ravemon: say anything.

Ravemon moved around to try to throw MaloMyotismon off.

MaloMyotismon laughed

MaloMyotismon: Please. I don't need to listen to your voices to detect the likes of you. I'd be able to spot your feathers from a mile away.

Ravemon: No!

MaloMyotismon: Howling Blood!

The attack pierced his wing as he tried to fly away from it. Ravemon soon de-digivolved too.

Castilla banged on the shield

Castilla: This is terrible! I can't even see them!

Keenan stood still.

Keenan: We have to retreat them to our Digivices.

Matt: Have you lost it! That means MaloMyotismon wins!

Keenan: No, it means that our Digimon don't die.

Keenan pulled out his Digivice.

Keenan: Falcomon!

Falcomon's data retreated back into Keenan's Digivice.

Keenan looked back at everyone.

Keenan: It's the only way…

Bearmon and Jodixmon were the next to hit the ground under the smoke.

Jodixmon: He's too strong.

Jodixmon tried to get back up, but he fell flat on his face. The smoke was weakening him.

Luke: Okay.

Luke held out his Digivice. Brianna did the same. Both Bearmon and Jodixmon were returned in. Castilla and Danny both followed. Kristy did too.

Keenan: Matt, you need to do it.

Matt: I don't NEED to do anything! You guys can chicken out if you want but SlayerDramon's not going anywhere! SlayerDramon!

SlayerDramon heard him, but obviously couldn't see anything. The smoke was too strong, and he was losing power by the second. It was hard for him to walk straight.

MaloMyotismon: Looks like you're the only one left standing, Dracomon.

SlayerDramon looked around. He tried to see where the sound was coming from, but it obviously was not of much use. Smoke was everywhere.

MaloMyotismon: Tell me. Was it really worth it betraying your own Digimon to die here?

SlayerDramon kept looking around

SlayerDramon: I don't think that's the real question. How does it feel destroying your own master?

MaloMyotismon: It was empowering. I put an end to Exogrimmon's reign and claimed it as my own.

SlayerDramon: Did you? Because it looks like it's still going to me. Exogrimmon was a tyrant. But he was something that you're not…

MaloMyotismon: And that is…

SlayerDramon: Good at what he did. There's a reason why there are so many Digimon under you now. It's because he did all the work. But you? You did nothing, DemiDevimon. All you did was fill in his shoes when he wasn't looking. Admit it. No matter how hard you try, you'll never measure up to him!

MaloMyotismon: SHUT UP!

SlayerDramon heard the wind move behind him. He spun around and struck MaloMyotismon's face with his blade. MaloMyotismon recoiled back and the smoke disappeared back into him. The room was clear again.

Luke: He hit him!

SlayerDramon walked towards him. MaloMyotismon wiped his face. SlayerDramon drew his sword.

MaloMyotismon: Cute. But what do you have to say to this!

He sent a Crimson Mist attack towards the kids. The attack destroyed the shield and scattered them to the ground. Matt got especially injured.

SlayerDramon turned his head

SlayerDramon: Matt!

MaloMyotismon: Howling Blood!

SlayerDramon was tricked. The attack hit him in the chest and sent him flying back. SlayerDramon let go of his sword and laid flat on the ground. MaloMyotismon walked over to him. Slayerdramon tried to grab his sword but MaloMyotsimon stepped on his hand. SlayerDramon yelled. MaloMyotismon bent over and held SlayerDramon's sword. He kicked him down.

MaloMyotismon: You're wrong. I'm gonna do something that MaloMyotismon never did.

SlayerDramon was too weak to attack. He had taken too many hits.

MaloMyotismon: I'm gonna defeat the traitor…and then!

He turned around to the kids. They were sitting on the ground and looking back up at him. All of them were injured now.

MaloMyotismon: Then I take care of the babies!

MaloMyotismon held SlayerDramon's sword with both of his hands. MaloMyotismon screamed as he drove the sword down.

The sword was blocked

MaloMyotismon looked down at another sword fighting his. He looked up at Shinegreymon's GeogreySword as he was pushed back.

Marcus: You aint getting rid of us that easily!

He was behind ShineGreymon

Marcus: First, I was duped by an owl and forced to walk all the way here. That walk here put me in bad mood, and you're gonna feel the aftermath of it! ShineGreymon!

ShineGreymon's sword and SlayerDramon's sword were being pushed against each others.

ShineGreymon: You won't defeat them. I won't let you!

MaloMyotismon: And who gives a rip about what you want.

The missile covers in his shoulders opened. ShineGreymon was startled.

MaloMyotismon: Crimson Mist!

The missiles hit ShineGreymon's face. He was sent spiraling back and hit the ground.

Marcus: ShineGreymon!

ShineGreymon: I'm okay

He wiped the ash off of his face and flew up

ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst!

He focused the attack on MaloMyotismon. He shot the beam with all of his strength.

Marcus: Nailed 'em!

MaloMyotismon stood there in the same position he was in before. Shinegreymon and Marcus gasped at the same time. There wasn't even a scratch!

MaloMyotismon: If that's done and over with. Howling Blood!

It was the last attack ShineGreymon saw before he was de-digivovled back into Agumon. Agumon crashed into the ground.

Marcus: Agumon!

Marcus looked straight at him.

Marcus: Well if he's down…I'm gonna take care of you myself!

He sprinted over to MaloMyotismon.

Marcus: FIGHTIN TIME!

MaloMyotismon stood still as Marcus moved closer to him. Just then Ogremon stepped in between him and MaloMyotismon.

Ogremon: No it's not. Bone Club!

He hit Marcus's chest and sent him spinning as he hit the ground with his back.

Kristy: MARCUS!

Marcus groaned as he moved his head.

Marcus: This can't…be

Ogremon stepped over him and threw his club aside

Ogremon: Well it is.

He turned to MaloMyotismon

Ogremon: This was anti-climactic. The army's closing in in a few minutes, but they're not gonna have anyone to fight.

MaloMyotismon wiped his hands

MaloMyotismon: Destiny defeated.

Just the he heard a clap. It echoed through the room. And then another clap. Someone was applauding him. MaloMyotismon and Ogremon turned around. They saw a man in a lab coat walk inside. He was slowly clapping his hands. Keenan noticed the man's face the moment he saw him. Kurata.

Kurata walked out of the shadows and into the room

Kurata: Well it looks like someone finally managed to do it. You've brought the Digi-Destined to their knees

MaloMyotismon screamed

MaloMyotismon: WHO ARE YOU!

Kurata: Oh me? I'm just a man who happened to be in the area.

He put his hands in his lab coat pockets

Kurata: A man with a love for science.

Marcus mustered the strength to stand up

Marcus: Kurata…

Kurata looked straight into his face

Kurata: Spencer Damon's son. My how you've grown…

Marcus: I thought we defeated you!

Kurata: Yes well, we think a lot of things don't we. But the tale of my survival isn't something that's terribly intriguing to tell you the truth.

Kurata walked forward and looked at his hand as he rubbed his fingers together.

Kurata: The last you had seen me I was with my, well, failure of a project to be brutally honest. I had attempted to set off a bomb to destroy the Digital World, but a slight miscalculation sent me spiraling to my imminent doom. Or so I thought. I should have died, but instead, I woke up in a strange dimension.

Keenan was the one who spoke from the ground

Keenan: The Shadow Zone

There was a lot of disgust in his voice

Kurata snapped

Kurata: Bingo. Of course the friends who I made there helped me catch you guys just a few days ago, but that's all yesterday's news.

Keenan stood up as well

Kurata: Is there something I can help you with

Keenan: I want my Digital parents back. The ones that you took away. Frigimon and Merukimon.

Kurata chuckled

Kurata: And I want a pair of wings so I can fly wherever I want! Disappointment abounds.

He walked over and pinched Keenan's cheek

Kurata: Your Digital parents were the result of years of science that's beyond your mental ability and mental capacity boy.

Kurata let go and looked at Keenan's scowl.

Kurata: You wouldn't understand

Brianna: I don't know you, but I'm pretty sure I don't like you

Kristy: Good instinct.

She turned to Kurata

Kristy: Our dad was right to abandon you. You're still out of your mind!

Kurata: Oh please. Don't make me laugh.

Keenan: So I take it that if you're alive, Belphemon's alive too.

Kurata shook his head

Kurata: No, unfortunately, you people managed to truly destroy him. But really, I should be thanking you

Marcus: And why's that…

Kurata: Because then I wouldn't have had room for my second project. The one that as even greater than the first.

Everyone froze. Kurata lifted his head up.

Kurata: Oh BlackOphanimon!

A dark portal appeared on top of them. Kurata smiled as BlackOphanimon descended down. The portal closed on top of her.

Kurata: I give you the perfect hybrid. Half human, and half Digimon. She has all the powers of any Digimon that you've ever faced and more, and none of their weaknesses. I have truly outdone myself.

He looked back at them.

Kurata: I would introduce you further, but I'm sure that Luke and Castilla can do the rest for us. Introduce us all to the human half of this legendary figure!

Castilla: What?

Luke: No…

Castilla: Luke, what's he talking about! LUKE!

Kurata smiled

Kurata: Tell her, Luke

Luke stood up

Luke: All this time, I thought that I was the destroyer.

Kurata: Go on…

Luke: But I never was. Was I?

Kurata shook his head

Luke: They Destroyer's our sister. That's Leslie.

Everyone gasped

Kurata clapped again

Kurata: You've won the million dollar question! Say hello to years and years of research.

He turned to Marcus

Kurata: Sure, your friend Thomas never decided to donate his sister to my research. He double crossed me and took her away. But now this…this is a work of genius!

MaloMyotismon: Excuse me for interrupting, but GET OUT OF MY CASTLE! HOWLING BLOOD!

Kurata: Um, BlackOphanimon…

The attack was about to hit her, but then it stopped in mid-air. She sent it crashing to the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened as she put her hand in front of MaloMyotismon. She levitated him off of the ground.

BlackOphanimon: My detections are finding that your power has been amplified by a surge of dark energy. They are of no use to you anymore.

MaloMyotismon screamed. Black data began to exit his body out of his back. MaloMyotismon tried to fight, but had no control over his body. Everyone watched as the dark data escaped out of his back and circled around the ceiling. DemiDevimon remained. He fell down and hit his face on the ground.

Kurata: Yes, BlackOphanimon. Now, just as we rehearsed. Absorb it. Become the ultimate weapon!

BlackOphanimon faced Kurata

BlackOphanimon: I have no desire to obey you anymore

She pointed her hand towards Ogremon. Ogremon stepped back.

Ogremon: Hey! Hey get away from me! No!

The black data spun around like a tornado. It began to break the ceiling and the walls of the Infinity Ice Ridge as the structure began crashing to the ground. The black data entered into Ogremon. It all flushed inside of his body in a matter of seconds. Ogremon fell onto the ground and vomited. A black aura surrounded his body as he grew bigger. His skin turned dark brown.

Kristy: That's Fugamon! He's a bigger and badder version of Ogremon after he inherited all of that dark data so fast. He's really gonna pack a punch.

Kurata: BlackOphanimon! What are you doing! The plan was for you to absorb it yourself!

BlackOphanimon: Well now there's a new plan

She pointed it Kurata. Kurata lifted off of the ground and was posed in front of Fugamon. Fugamon grabbed Kurata with his fist.

Kurata: BlackOphanimon, what are you doing? I made you! How can you betray me like this!

BlackOphanimon: Simple. You are of no use to me anymore. Isn't that what you said to Shadowmon before you destroyed him.

Fugamon squeezed Kurata hard. The ground began to tremble. BlackOphanimon looked outside.

The army of 200 Digimon had arrived. They were outside and closing in on the Infinity Ice Ridge. BlackOphanimon looked at Kurata again.

BlackOphanimon: I'm sending you back to the planet you call Earth. Fugamon will personally destroy your home and your laboratory there as you helplessly watch. Then he will wreak havoc on the city before I arrive there myself, and destroy your human earth completely. Have a nice trip.

She put her hand forward.

BlackOphanimon: Shadow Gateway!

Kurata: This isn't right, BlackOphanimon! You were supposed to help me become a king! You can't destroy the entire human world! You hear me, BlackOphanimon! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

BlackOphanimon: I just did.

With that, Fugamon and Kurata disappeared.

Castilla ran under her

Castilla: Leslie, I know you're in there. You can't destroy the human world!

BlackOphanimon: I know not of this Leslie who you speak. Nor do I have any business negotiating with human scum.

She put her hand in front of her face and opened another portal in front of the grand chair.

The Ice Ridge began to crumble down faster.

BlackOphanimon: You'd be better off here, humans. The army of Digimon outside will make your deaths quick and painless. Kurata's world is about to be destroyed by my hand. Gruesomely.

BlackOphanimon flew through the portal.

Marcus: This is nuts!

Matt ran over to SlayerDramon who was still on the ground next to the door outside.

Keenan: We have to follow her out! It's our only way back to earth! We need to stop her

Brianna: But the Digimon are outside! They might go into the portal and invade Earth again if we leave!

Kristy: Brianna's right, we have no idea when this portal's gonna close.

Luke: It's a risk we're gonna need to take!

Keenan: Is everyone here?

They were all by the portal

Danny helped Matt limp over to where the portal was.

Danny: You okay bud?

Matt: Yeah, I'm good. But hold on, you have something on your…

Matt grabbed Danny's shirt and threw Danny in front of the portal. Matt ran back to the front of the room.

Matt: Now, SlayerDramon!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Ripper!

SlayerDramon drew a line in the ground between he and Matt and everyone else. A flame erupted where he drew the line, causing a natural divide between SlayerDramon and Matt and the rest of the team. Everyone ran over to the fire.

Keenan: MATT! Have you gone bonkers? What are you doing!

Matt: You said it yourself! Someone's gotta stay here and hold off the Digimon before they go through! You guys need to get back to Earth and stop BlackOphanimon from wrecking the whole place. Plus I'm sure your folks would be happy to see you guys!

Keenan: What? Are you joking! There's 200 of them and one of you!

Brianna: Matt, this isn't heroic! This is stupid! Get over here now!

They all plead with him as the place continued crumbling and the fire rose to the top of the room.

Castilla: Get back here Matt! You won't be able to go home!

Matt: But if I don't stop these guys from charging Tokyo, there won't be much of a home to go back to will there be?

Marcus: Matt, use you head! Even I wouldn't enter into a battle as one sided as this!

Matt: But I guess I am, aren't I!

Brianna: But Matt…

Brianna got quieter

Brianna: You'll be destroyed

Matt looked at the ground and then looked back up

Matt: It's alright guys. If I don't get a chance to, tell my family I said, what's up.

Luke: You guys this place is going to fall down on us! I don't know how much more time we have! We need to go now!

Danny: Matt, this isn't funny! You need to go back and see everyone again! You can't let it end like this!

Matt: I'll see you later guys! Good luck with everything!

Now chunks of rock were separating the two groups.

Keenan: Matt, what you're doing is stupid!

Keenan looked around and saw the place crumble down. He had no choice. He had to leave

Keenan: But it's been an honor.

Matt nodded

Keenan: Really. Alright guys, let's go!

Marcus entered in followed by almost everyone else. Brianna was the only one who stood there.

Matt: Brianna, you need to head in!

Brianna: No! I'm not going until you come with us!

Matt: Brianna, you need to go! This place is crashing down!

Brianna: I'm not letting you be The Victim! I can't!

Matt simply stared

Matt: Everything will be okay, Brianna

Brianna wiped her eyes

Brianna: But Matt, I can't let this happen without telling you something.

Matt nodded

Matt: It's alright, Brianna! The Digital World and the human world will be okay. You guys are gonna protect it!

Brianna: No you dope! You don't understand! If you don't make it, I wanted to tell you that…I wanted to say…I want you to know that I

That was it. A giant boulder separated the two of them. Brianna had no choice. She quickly ran through the portal just before another boulder crashed down. Matt stared for a second. He turned back and looked at SlayerDramon.

Matt: You ready, SlayerDramon?

SlayerDramon nodded.

DemiDevimon who had been laying on the floor looked up at them as they exited the Ice Ridge.

-x-

Keenan, Luke, Marcus, Castilla, Kristy, Danny and Brianna fell out of the Digital Dive. Brianna was the first to open her eyes.

Brianna: Matt.

Hashima walked up to them

Hashima: Good to have you guys back. We sensed that you were moving through the stream and rerouted your destination back here

Marcus: There's no time. We need to go back for Matt, Hashima!

Danny: Yeah! He's trapped there! We need to pull him out!

Hashima shook his head

Hashima: Guys. I'm terribly sorry. But my boss has given me orders.

Luke: Orders? What orders?

Hashima spoke into his walkie talkie.

Hashima: They're here. Move in.

Just then, a squad of policemen barged into the control room. They pulled the kids up to their knees.

Marcus: What is this all about!

Policeman: Ah, shut up!

They handcuffed his hands behind his head.

Marcus: Hey!

They did the same to all the rest of them. Brianna tried to fight one of them back.

Brianna: You can't do this to us! We have a friend who's still there! We can't just leave him!

She punched one of the guards in the stomach and another guard grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back. He handcuffed her as well.

Hashima: I apologize, guys, but you're now the most wanted criminals in Tokyo.

Luke: What? Are you joking! We're trying to save your butts right now! You hear me? We…

Just then a man walked into the room with his hands behind his back. It was Detective Moore. He looked down at them. He looked at Hashima. Hashima saluted.

Detective Moore: This is all of them?

Hashima: One of them is apparently still in the Digital World.

Moore examined them for a second.

Detective Moore: Bring them to the truck.

Moore turned around and walked away. The guards dragged them all after him.

All of them were thrown in the back of a black police van. A blue and white squad car watched from a distance. Yoshi and Thomas were inside of it.

Yoshi: Oh no. I think we're too late.

The policeman threw Castilla in last and prepared to the van door behind them. Detective Moore himself looked into the back of the van before it was shut.

Castilla: Sir, please! The Digimon are going to attack, and we're the only ones who can stop it!

Detective Moore scoffed

Detective Moore: Sorry. I don't believe in extraterrestrials. Lock the door

The man complied. He locked it shut. Detective Moore banged the back of the van and it began driving towards the maximum-security police station. He got in his own car and drove off.

-x-

Matt and SlayerDramon walked outside. They saw the multitude of Digimon charging towards them.

SlayerDramon: Matt. You know, they may be right. We might not make it out of this.

Matt looked straight.

Matt: Well if that's the case, then we'll fight until the very end, right bud!

SlayerDramon nodded

Matt: Okay. LETS DO IT!

SlayerDramon drew his sword. Matt and SlayerDramon yelled as they ran towards the mass of Digimon.

**TO BE CONCLUDED.**

**-x-**


	50. Episode 40

**Part 2 of 3 of the series finale! This is probably the most action packed chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Keenan, Luke, Marcus, Castilla, Kristy, Danny and Brianna fell out of the Digital Dive. Brianna was the first to open her eyes.

Brianna: Matt.

Hashima walked up to them

Hashima: Good to have you guys back. We sensed that you were moving through the stream and rerouted your destination back here

Marcus: There's no time. We need to go back for Matt, Hashima!

Danny: Yeah! He's trapped there! We need to pull him out!

Hashima shook his head

Hashima: Guys. I'm terribly sorry. But my boss has given me orders.

Luke: Orders? What orders?

Hashima spoke into his walkie talkie.

Hashima: They're here. Move in.

Just then, a squad of policemen barged into the control room. They pulled the kids down to their knees.

They handcuffed all of them and dragged them outside

-x-

Yoshi was in the driver's seat of the squad car. She and Thomas watched from a distance as the kids were pulled out and thrown to the back of the police van.

Yoshi: Thomas. I think we're too late.

Thomas watched in shock as he saw them hauled into the van. The van began to drive away and was followed by two cop cars. He saw Detective Moore's car pull off and go another direction.

Yoshi: What are we gonna do?

She looked at him. Thomas looked straight down the road.

Thomas: What else can we do? It looks like we're gonna have to save them

Yoshi: But I can't be seen around there! I'm supposed to be the one hauling them to jail, remember?

Thomas: Yeah, I forgot about that. Then we're just going to have to help in whatever way we can.

Gaomon stood up from the back

Gaomon: Sir, Lalamon and I will be happy to assist in any way that we can

Lalamon: We'll do whatever we can to get them back!

Thomas nodded.

Thomas: How about it Yoshi?

Yoshi: Alright. But whatever it is that we do, we need to do it fast.

She stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car down the freeway.

-x-

The newscaster spoke from his desk

"And that's right ladies and gentlemen, nationwide panic has officially begun. Two major monster sightings have been located near the east and north side of town."

Two screens were shown next to each other with the newscaster in the middle. One screen of Fugamon was shown breaking down buildings and the other showed BlackOphanimon dismantling bridges and infrastructures without touching them. Many policemen were shown fireing bullets, but none of them came close to touching her. She let out a blazing attack with her left hand which sent all of the cops running and jumping.

Spencer Damon watched the television and saw the terror unfold on screen. Sarah was behind him with a broom and watching the news as well.

Mr. Damon: This is nuts…

"Many civilians have attempted to escape the city, but have been blocked off by destroyed property or police blockades. These efforts have been followed with minor riots throughout the city, and an overarching mindset that this is the "end of Tokyo" as we know it. As of now, we recommend that every person remain in their basements and wait until the police have neutralized the situation. All students currently in school are to remain in their classrooms and assume the lockdown procedures. A city-wide evacuation will take place shortly, stay tuned for the details.

A phone rang on a hook twice. Spencer quickly answered it

Mr. Damon: Damon residence, Spencer speaking.

He paused for a second. Sarah Damon was still watching the broadcast in the back.

Mr. Damon: Thomas? What would a big shot like you be calling me about?

He stopped for another couple of seconds

Mr. Damon: What? You're kidding me!

Sarah looked up

Mr. Damon: You mean to tell me that my son and daughter are in the back of a police van!

He paused again. Mr. Damon shook his head.

Mr. Damon: I see. The government's really done it this time. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see what I can do.

He hung up the phone. Sarah Damon dropped the broom and ran over to him.

Mrs. Damon: Spencer, what was all that about? Are Marcus and Kristy okay!

He wasn't listening. He was dialing another number on the phone and waited for a response.

Mr. Damon: Come on, come on. Kevin! Thank goodness you picked up. Look, I need you to get the guys together pronto. This is an emergency! Is your house open?

He waited for a response

Mr. Damon: Then we'll crash Yushima's. Get Richard in on this too.

He began to put on his coat

Mr. Damon: Okay, I'll see you soon.

He hung up the phone

Mrs. Damon: Spencer! What's going on?

Mr. Damon: They took Marcus, Kristy and all of their buddies to the police station.

Mrs. Damon: What? I didn't even know they were back on Earth!

Mr. Damon: Neither did I. Apparently those cops hauled them off to jail before any of them could get over the travel sickness. I need you to stay by the phone and see if anyone else calls! Let me know if they do!

Mrs. Damon: You can't go out there! Haven't you seen the news, Spencer? It's absolute chaos out there!

Mr. Damon: it's okay, I'll take the back roads to Yushimas. The attacks aren't anywhere near there.

Spencer ran for the door

Mrs. Damon: But Spencer…

Mr. Damon: Don't worry, Sarah! We're gonna get them all back! No cop's laying a finger on any child of mine! Stay safe!

He slammed the door behind him

-x-

Kristy, Danny, Castilla, Luke, Brianna, Marcus and Keenan sat on the benches in the back of the van with their hands cuffed shut. No one spoke for several minutes. Brianna stared straight at the ground in front of her. Marcus was the one to break the silence

Marcus: I can't believe this! That Kurata has some nerve doing this! And who do these cops think they are locking us in the back of a police truck like this! Do they want to see their city destroyed?

Marcus tried to pull the handcuffs apart. He rested and then pulled again.

Kristy: You're just wasting your energy, Marcus! Stop before you hurt yourself!

Marcus: These guys aren't taking me to any prison. I won't let them! We need to fight BlackOphanimon!

Danny: She looked really strong, though. We had a hard enough time with MaloMyotismon, and she defeated him in one hit. How are we going to stand a chance against her?

Luke had a blank stare. He kept replaying BlackOphanimon's image in his mind. He refused to believe that monster was his sister.

Kristy: At least it sheds some light on how you, Matt and Marcus survived when the Digital World almost got destroyed, Luke. BlackOphanimon must have sent you back to earth before she was…

Luke: Can we not talk about this!

They looked at him

Luke: Please

Castilla looked up at Luke

Castilla: We'll find a way to get her back, Luke. But we're not going to be able to do it without Matt's help.

Brianna continued to hang her head

Marcus: Forget about Matt and BlackOphanimon, I want to teach that Kurata a lesson myself!

Kristy: Look. Half the people in here have a vendetta against Kurata, but Castilla's right. We need to find a way to get Matt back first. We can't do this without him.

Marcus: Well none of that's gonna happen if we're stuck in this dumb truck! Who's driving this thing anyway!

The door that led to the driver and passenger's seat unlocked. It swung open. An armed policeman and Detective Richardson walked into the back of the truck, and shut the door behind them.

Luke: You…

Detective Richardson got down to Luke's level and looked him in the eye.

Detective Richardson: Oh how the mighty have fallen

Luke smiled

Luke: The scar on your face looks good on you. Is it a new look?

Richardson punched the side of Luke's head and Luke hit the ground.

Castilla: LUKE!

She looked up at the detective

Castilla: Who do you think you are doing that to him!

Detective Richardson stood up and grabbed onto the hooks on the celing of the car as the car ran over a few bumps.

Detective Richardson: I was just returning a favor. Luke and I have been acquainted for quite some time, haven't we?

Luke breathed a couple times and then responded

Luke: If I had both my arms free…

Detective Richardson: Well the fact is you don't! So you guys might as well let the tour guide give his speech. Anyone object?

No one responded

Detective Richardson: You seven are about to be transferred to a maximum-security penitentiary. You've all been accused of aiding and abetting these "Digital Monsters" as you call them, and for facilitating the proposed destruction of Tokyo itself.

Brianna: That's not what we're doing at all! If you'd see the world past your cheap badge and sunglasses you'd realize that we're trying to help you guys!

Detective Richardson: At least my cheap badge and sunglasses aren't gonna spend the rest of their miserable lives in prison, unlike seven individuals that I can mention. Now…I need to know where your Digital friends are.

Keenan looked down at his pocket. Inside was his Digivice, where Falcomon was.

Brianna: We don't know what you're talking about, so why don't you go back to eating your donuts and writing traffic tickets?

Detective Richardson: You certainly are a rude one, aren't you Mrs. Akita?

They looked up at him

Detective: Oh yeah, I know everything about you. All of you. And it certainly would be a shame if your single mother at home were to suddenly realize that she was guilty of harboring a criminal for the last fifteen years! I sure hope she's been having a good life outside of bars

Brianna: You can't do that!

Detective Richardson: I can do what I want! I'm the one with the cheap badge, remember?

Kristy: But that's not fair! You need to hear us out!

Detective Richardson: Who cares about fair? One way or another, I get a promotion after throwing you terrorists in prison. So between you all and me, there's not a word you can say that's gonna change my mind!

Keenan: But…

Detective Richardson: But nothing! Now I'm not gonna ask again, where are your monster friends?

Marcus: The world is in danger! Let us go!

Kristy: You don't know what you're doing! People are going to die if you don't let us free!

Detective Richardson: I don't care! IT'S TIME TO TALK!

Just then the police van came to a crashing stop. Detective Richardson and the other policeman hit the ground after the collision. Richardson grunted in frustration and stood to his feet. He dialed the code and opened the door to the driver and passenger's seat.

Detective Richardson: WHAT'S THE BIG IDE…

He stopped talking when he saw a giant green eye looking into the window. Suddenly the van lifted off of the ground.

Detective Richardson: Retreat! Everyone, retreat!

Richardson and the two policemen jumped out of the doors and looked up at the giant blue Digimon who was holding the van. It was MachGaogamon.

Machgaogamon: Taking the children was a bad move.

Lilamon flew from the back and cracked open the back of the police van.

Lilamon: You guys need a lift?

Keenan: Lilamon!

Kristy: Are we glad to see you!

Lilamon helped them all down. Detective Richardson sat on the ground and looked up at Machgaogamon. The two policecars that followed him parked, and four policemen got out of the car.

Marcus: Well, you asked for our friends and here they are! Meet Machgaogamon and Lilamon!

Detective Richardson: Don't just stand there you morons, fire! Fire now!

They shot their bullets and MachGaogamon but the bullets deflected off of his armor.

MachGaogamon: Lilamon, give me a hand please.

Lilamon: Lila Shower!

The flower pellets that fell from her hand destroyed the guns

Lilamon: Marvel Ring!

She formed a yellow ring and used it to bind the six policemen together. Detective Richardson stood up and tried to run towards her, but she formed a ring around his ankles. He fell flat on the ground and his sunglasses fell off.

Machgaogamon crushed the van in his hands. Lilamon broke all of their handcuffs.

Detective Richardson: I see how it is.

He spoke while laying flat on the ground and looking up

Detective Richardson: It's a conspiracy. You guys are planning to overthrow the government!

Luke looked down at him

Luke: Hey, good luck getting out of that. Maybe you can use your cheap badge as a knife.

They all ran away.

Detective Richardson: I'll teach you to joke.

Richardson struggled to pull a phone out of his pocket and dropped it next to his ear. He pressed for a speed dial.

Detective Richardson: Yeah. This is Richardson. Block off the entire area. Nobody gets in our out without thorough inspection. Put out the alert and get every last unit on this. The terrorists have escaped. Detain on sight!

-x-

A troop of policemen were shown running to their police cars and pulling out one by one. A few blocks away the kids were seen crawling through the bottom window of an abandoned building.

After they had all gotten in, Keenan was finishing on the phone.

Keenan: Yeah. That would be great Dad. I'm glad you're okay too. Bye.

He hung up the phone.

Keenan: Is everyone okay?

Everyone was there, and they were with Gaomon and Lalamon.

Lalamon: We're doing good, Keenan. Sorry we couldn't stay in our Digivolved forms. The police could have see us and followed us if we were that big.

Keenan: Yeah, no sweat. How about everyone else? Are you guys okay?

Brianna: Okay? Of course we're not okay! We're fugitives! The whole city's looking for us.

Lalamon: It's dark in here too…

Danny: Hey, look on the bright side. We're all just kids. Maybe they'll get tired of looking and give us a break

Everyone looked at him and frowned

Danny: What! It's just an idea!

Just then, they heard a loud announcement from a helicopter outside.

"Attention all citizens. These seven children have managed to escape the national government."

Pictures of the seven of them flashed on all of the billboards in the city. All around the area, their faces were displayed one by one.

"They are terrorists. If you see any of these seven children, report them to the police immediately. Violators of the policy are subject to prosecution and detainment. Until the seven of them are found and reported, there will be strict inspections of each and every citizen. Have your IDs with you at all times, and be prepared to capture them, and bring them to justice."

Danny: Well, so much for that idea

Castilla: Now what are we gonna do!

Brianna: We find a way to a portal!

Castilla: Under all of this inspection? We won't be able to go within six miles of the headquarters anymore, much less anywhere near the Digital Dive inside of there.

Keenan: I just got off the phone with my dad. He says that he and the other parents are safe. We live just outside of this area, so you guys can go to my house. They won't be searching near there, but it'll be a couple of miles away.

Brianna: Well that might solve our refugee problem, but how are we going to get back to the Digital World?

Keenan: My parents have something that can help you.

Brianna: Wait. You mean a portal?

Keenan nodded

Brianna: Are you serious!

Keenan: Yeah. We had it shut down and disassembled, but since this is a desperate time, I think they'd be willing to fix it back up for you guys. I already spoke to my mom and she thinks that she can get it up and running if you all help her. I have no idea if it'll work though. They haven't used it for years, but I guess now it's the only shot we have.

Kristy: Are you going to come with us?

Keenan shook his head

Keenan: I need to stay here and make sure none of the attacks get too out of hand. The human world needs someone to stay here and protect it.

Before they objected he spoke

Keenan: Don't worry! I'm not gonna go after BlackOphanimon directly until you guys come back with him. Promise.

Kristy: If he's still….

Keenan: Yeah.

Danny: Alright. So I guess it's off to Keenan's house. But…don't you think they'll detect us?

Luke: They'll be looking for seven of us. Not pairs or groups. We should buddy up with someone and try our best to go our separate ways, and then meet up at Keenan's without being detected.

Keenan: Good plan Luke. But it'll only work if we try to disguise ourselves as best as we can.

Brianna: I always knew this day would come

She took out her rubber band and let her hair down. Kristy took out her pigtails and nodded. Castilla put her hair up in a ponytail and Danny gave Luke his baseball cap, which Luke turned backwards on his head. Danny put on a beanie for himself out of his jacket pocket.

Castilla: The beanie looks great on you Danny

She spoke with fluttering eyes. Danny laughed

Danny: Uh thanks. I usually only wear it in the wint…

Luke: We don't have time for this now. Either we go or get caught in here.

Gaomon: Lalamon and I will stay on Earth with you, Keenan.

Marcus: I'll stay here too. We wouldn't want you running into too much trouble, would we?

Keenan nodded.

Keenan: Okay, let's go.

Luke and Kristy walked one way, Brianna walked another way, Keenan and Marcus walked the other way with Gaomon and Lalamon hiding in their backpacks, and Danny and Castilla walked a separate way. A helicopter passed right over them and kept flying.

-x-

Spencer Damon stood with his hands on his hips.

Mr. Damon: Okay guys. It looks like everyone made it here okay.

Homer Yushima, Kevin Crier, and Commander Sampson were sitting in Yushima's living room.

Mr. Damon: Now as you all know, the seven kids were taken hostage by the government, but recently found a way to escape.

Yushima: Smart bunch of kids you got there, Spencer. I bet they got Sarah's genes.

Mr. Damon: Very funny, Homer, but this is serious!

Mr. Crier: He's right. Keenan let me know that they're going around town in disguises and trying to rendezvous at our house. Michelle's waiting there for them.

Mr. Damon: Correct. So our job is gonna be to do whatever we can to help them!

Sampson: Not to be the "Negative Nancy", but I don't need to still be in the police force to tell you that the area's gonna be tight with security. Just take it from me, they're not going to be very friendly to people who are caught helping them. At all.

Mr. Damon: No security team on the planet's gonna stop me from helping my kids…Which is why we're going to go on our final adventure!

Yushima: How about that? It'll be just like old times.

Mr. Damon nodded

Mr. Damon: And we'll do whatever we can to get them safely to the Crier's!

Yushima: So there's eight of them, right?

Sampson shook his head

Sampson: Matt never made it back.

Mr. Crier: That's why they want to go to our house in particular. To help Michelle turn our portal back on again. I don't know if that old thing'll still work, but what other choice do they have? We have to try.

Mr. Damon: Geez. Well I sure hope that scamp's doing alright out there.

Sampson stood up

Sampson: Knowing him

He stood up

Sampson: He'll survive.

-x-

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

He hit two of the Digimon out of the hundreds that were beginning to pile around him. He had dents and scratches all over his armor. He continued slashing. One Digimon held out his sword and prepared to finish him, right as Matt jumped up and grabbed onto the back of his neck. As the Digimon tried to get him off, SlayerDramon stabbed him and sent him to the ground. Matt hopped off. His shirt and jacket were ripped.

Matt: You think we're scared of you guys! We haven't even gotten warmed up yet!

SlayerDramon swung his sword with all of his might. He was managing to hold off a few of them. A MegaDramon was the one to finally knock him down.

MegaDramon: Dark Missile!

The missiles shot SlayerDramon's chest and he was flung far back. Matt ran back to help him. The Digimon continued to charge them.

Matt shook SlayerDramon

Matt: SlayerDramon! SlayerDramon, are you okay?

SlayerDramon spoke softly

SlayerDramon: They're all really strong, Matt.

Matt: We have to keep trying!

He saw them advance

SlayerDramon: There's so many of them.

The mass went as far as his eyes could see. But Matt saw something weird. As he squinted his eyes, he was able to notice that from a far distance, a few of the Digimon were being thrown up and around near the back of the horde.

Matt: It seems like they're fighting someone else all the way back there. But who…

He answered his own question seconds later

Matt: Leon…

SlayerDramon: Matt! What's going on?

Matt got up and ran. He yelled from behind him.

Matt: We're not alone, SlayerDramon! I'm gonna bring the help up here! Keep it up!

Matt tried his best to run around the crowd without being noticed. SlayerDramon stood again and drew his sword as he faced the rest of the Digimon.

Leon punched a Giromon in the face and jumped up to kick a Thundermon in the face. A massive TigerVespmon tried to slice him with one of his swords, but Alphamon grabbed him from behind and threw him aside.

Leon: You guys want to try us! We'll defeat you all!

An Ornismon flew from above and descended down to attack them. Alphamon tried to stop it.

Alphamon: Cross Blade!

He sent a massive beam out of his sword, but Ornismon dodged it. He attacked

Ornismon: Cosmic Ray!

It took a second before Leon realized that Ornismon was aiming for him. Before Leon ran, the attack hit the ground in front of him. Leon was thrown back and dragged across the ground. He looked at the dirt and bloodstains on his clothes. He didn't feel like he could get up. Alphamon ran to get him up, but TigerVespmon came back for more. TigerVespmon held Alphamon in a headlock. Ornismon prepared for the second attack on Leon. Leon slowly mustered the strength to stand, and did so.

Leon: Is that all you've got. My grandmother hits harder than you!

Ornismon: Cosmic Ray!

The ray shot towards Leon, and would have hit him if Matt hadn't sprinted up and tackled him out of the way. The dirt exploded as the ray hit the dirt.

Alphamon escaped the headlock by flying up and then crashing back down to the ground and shaking TigerVespmon off. He continued to battle him.

Matt was breathing heavily and Leon was sitting on the ground.

Leon: I had it covered. I didn't need your help, Turner!

Leon coughed

Matt: You sure had me fooled

Leon thought that it would be a better idea to catch his breath than to snap back.

Matt: Come on!

Matt had to squat down and help Leon to his feet. He dragged Leon away from the battle and set him back on the ground. Matt bent over and rested his hands on his legs while breathing heavily.

Matt: Leon, these guys are…

Matt took a second to catch his breath

Matt: They're too many. They're overwhelming SlayerDramon and Alphamon.

Matt sat down on a nearby boulder. Leon laid on the ground with his hand on his ribs. He was breathing short breaths.

Matt: I'm glad that you came, but our efforts are going to be useless unless we work together!

Leon tried not to laugh too hard

Leon: Please. I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. I work alone.

Leon tried to stand up but fell flat on his side after he walked a couple of steps. He breathed in deep and held his rib again. Matt got mad and stood up

Matt: What is it with you! Here we are in the middle of a crazy battle, and you're still putting up an attitude! I thought you changed since the last time we met you!

Leon: I have. Dorumon and I are a stronger team now. But that doesn't mean I have to like you any better.

Leon grunted in pain.

Matt: I don't get it! You don't even want to get along with me! What is it that you have against me, anyway? I never did anything to you except try to be your friend!

Leon: Never did anything, huh?

Leon shook his head

Leon: I had to work for everything I ever got. I spent years in the Digital World earning my way into the Digi-Destined. I suffered and suffered until I couldn't suffer anymore. Day and night, my Digimon and I had to fight to prove our worth, and in the end, all I had to show for it was a downgraded Digivice. But you. All you had to do was goof around and skip school one day, and next thing you know, your Digivice is handed to you on a silver platter. I was agonized all the way up until I got my Digivice, while you just sat there and cracked jokes all day long to get yours. And all because you're the "Destined Hero" and I'm just the fool who was destined to get played in the end.

Leon pointed his finger in Matt's face

Leon: You and I…have nothing in common!

Matt looked down at the ground, but then back at Leon. He pushed Leon's finger away.

Matt: You're wrong, Leon! We do have something in common! We didn't like where we were in life and we didn't quit until we changed it! I was tired of living a boring life at the bottom of the class, or at the bottom of my family. And you didn't like always being in the back of police cars, did you?

Leon looked up at him with a frown

Matt: And between you and me, I don't really believe in all of this legendary hero mumbo-jumbo that the Olympus Twelve keep talking about, anyway!

Leon: What are you talking about? They're the Olympus Twelve.

Matt: But they're still just Digimon, aren't they? They were 100 percent convinced that Luke was the destroyer, and look what happened. They were wrong. They were 100 percent convinced that you would never be able to digivolve Dorumon past champion with your Digivice, but look at what happened! You proved them wrong again! And now they're saying that I'm destined to die in the Digital World. Well I've got news for you pal. That aint happening either! Not as long as there's a fighting breath in my body!

Matt stood straight

Matt: Now you have a choice, Leon. You can either sit here and prove to them that they were right to forget about you, or you can chose to take your thumb out of your mouth and realize that there are bigger things going on here than you and me!

Matt held his hand out to him

Matt: So are you coming or not?

Leon sat still and thought about it. He slowly grabbed Matt's hand and he helped him to his feet.

Matt: Now let's finish this!

-x-

Danny and Castilla walked down the street. Cars and buses were driving frantically and honking at each other. There were a few riots going on across the street. They saw a cop car pull up, and saw two policemen try to pry the rioters away.

Danny: This is insane. These people are doing half the destruction for BlackOphanimon.

Castilla: I know.

She looked around and noticed that they were next to a fence.

Castilla: Wait, don't you recognize this place, Danny?

Danny: Yeah. This is where our school is. We must be getting close to Keenan's house.

Castilla: We made it all this way without getting spotted! You must have a streak of good luck Danny.

She looked up at him, but suddenly Danny stopped in his tracks. Castilla stopped with him.

Castilla: What is it, Danny?

She looked forward where he was looking and gasped. One of the school children was being mugged by a teenager in a back alley. The teen was pulling the kid's wallet away from him.

"Please! Don't take it! This is my dad's!"

The older kid spoke

"I don't care! Tokyo's gettin' destroyed and I'm buying myself a huge stack of comics before it happens!"

Castilla: That's horrible! Should we do something?

Danny: I don't know…

He eyed the two policemen across the street. They had just handcuffed the rioters, one of which was still trying to yell and fight back. Danny looked up at an electronic billboard that was above the two policeman, which was displaying their faces behind a "WANTED" sign. He looked back down at the policemen. Since their hands were full, none of them were witnessing the robbery that was taking place in front of Danny and Castilla.

Danny: They might see us if we do something…

The teen managed to pry the wallet away from the kid.

"Haha! See you sucker!"

The teen began to run away.

Castilla: I can't let that happen!

Castilla ran after him

Danny: Castilla!

Castilla caught up with the teen and grabbed him by the back of his shirt

Castilla: Hey! You know that money doesn't belong to you. You should give it back.

The teen was startled. He thought that no one had seen him. Danny ran up next to her.

Danny: Do it now, and we won't tell them.

He gestured towards the cops on the other side of the road. The teen dropped the wallet on the ground. Danny knelt down to pick up the wallet when the teenager looked back at the billboard across the street. The billboard flashed the wanted criminal's faces. He saw it flash Brianna's face, then Danny's face, and then Castilla's face. He looked back at Danny and Castilla, and then back at the billboard. He slowly connected the dots.

"Hey. Wait a minute."

Castilla: Uh oh…

"You guys are the terrorists aren't you! Cops! Cops!"

The policemen turned their heads.

Castilla: What should we do?

Danny: Run! Now!

They both turned around and ran. The policemen ran up to the teenage kid.

Officer: What's the problem?

The kid pointed

"The terrorists are going that way!"

The policeman saw the back of Danny and Castilla's heads as they ran for the fence and climbed it.

Officer: HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Danny and Castilla climbed the school fence and jumped down after they were at the top. They sprinted down the playground.

Castilla: This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!

Danny: Keep going!

They ran for the school building. The two policemen were climbing the fence as well and had just reached the top.

Danny and Castilla had reached the front door of the school. Danny closed his eyes and hoped with all of his heart that the door would be open.

He opened the front door to the school. He and Castilla ran in. The policemen had just jumped on the ground.

Officer: Hurry and catch them before we have to search every classroom in that place!

The officers sprinted for the school.

Castilla: Where are we gonna hide? None of the classrooms will let us in!

Danny checked his watch. The time read 2:45. It was currently the last period of the day.

Danny: There's one that just might!

Danny and Castilla ran up the stairs. The policemen had run into the school as well and saw the back of Castilla's shoe run up to the second floor.

They had made it to the second floor.

Castilla: Now what? We're fish out of water!

Danny: Not exactly.

He stopped in front of room 220. It had a sign on it that read two lines, "Chemistry Principles. Mr. Kuroki"

Danny knocked on the door.

Danny: Come on. Come on.

The door unlocked. The lights to the room were off and Mr. Kuroki answered the door.

Mr. Kuroki: Danny? What are you doing here at this time? This is a lockdown!

Danny: Sir, can you please let us in!

Mr. Kuroki complied. He let them in and then locked the door behind them.

Mr. Kuroki: What is this about, Mr. Itou? You've been skipping class for weeks! I'd expect this behavior from Matt, but you? You're a star student!

Danny: I know sir, and I'm terribly sorry but I need to ask you a favor.

Mr. Kuroki: And that is…

Danny: Can you please cover us?

Mr. Kuroki: What are you talking about?

Castilla: There are policemen after us for the wrong reasons! We're using your classroom as a cover, but we need to be able to hide from…

Suddenly a loud knock was heard.

"County Police. Open up!"

Danny: Come on, Castilla…

They moved to the lab seats in the very back corner and sat next to each other.

Mr. Kuroki: I don't understand this at all.

Danny: Please sir. I'll explain everything later, but I need you to cover us now!

The knock was heard again.

"County Police! Either open up in ten seconds, or we're breaking the door down! Ten, nine…"

He counted down

Mr. Kuroki: Alright. Students, this is the one and only time I'm allowing you to behave rambunctiously in my class. But for the sake of Mr. Itou and his friend, please do so.

There was silence for a couple seconds. Then all of the sudden, one of the kids stood up and tore his homework and yelled. The other kids threw their books around and continued yelling. Danny and Castilla continued to sit by each other at the lab table.

"Four, Three…"

In the midst of the chaos, Castilla turned to Danny. She had to yell to be heard.

Castilla: This isn't gonna work! They're still gonna notice us if they can see our faces, Danny!

"Two…One!"

Danny: Castilla, I'm really sorry about this…

Castilla: Sorry about wha…

Just then, Danny did something unexpected. He grabbed Castilla's face and put his lips on hers. Castilla was shocked at first, but quick to close her eyes and play along.

The policeman kicked the door open. The first thing he saw was the kids running crazily around the room. The cop walked up to Mr. Kuroki

Officer: Didn't you hear us banging on your door!

Mr. Kuroki: I couldn't! These kids are out of control! They're going crazy about this end of Tokyo thing.

Officer: Anyway, we're looking to identify two preteen kids

Mr. Kuroki: You think you can be more specific? We're in a middle school.

The officer looked around the room and saw Danny and Castilla kissing in the back. Castilla put her arms around Danny's neck.

Officer: Who are those two?

Mr. Kuroki: Oh them? The class couple. Leave it to them to sit there and kiss up a storm for hours in preparation for the end of the city. Middle schoolers I tell you…I don't know why I ever took this job.

The officer yelled at the top of his voice.

Officer: Students!

Everyone froze.

Officer: You are to obey your teacher! We police are doing what we can to defeat the threat, but until then, you are not to behave like animals! And that's a police order! Understand!

The other officer spoke to him

"Come on. Let's check the other classrooms. They couldn't have gone far!"

The police officers looked back at Mr. Kuroki

Officer: Take better care of your class! You're a teacher, not a zookeeper!

He slammed the door shut. Danny peeked with one eye and watched the officers go. He then let go of Castilla.

Danny: Castilla, I am so sorry! I had no idea how else to hide from them…uh. Castilla?

Castilla looked like she was in a daze

Castilla: Pinch me I must be dreaming.

Her head fell forward into Danny's chest as she closed her eyes.

Danny: Castilla! Castilla, wake up! Castilla!

She softly spoke

Castilla: Do we have to go…

Danny smiled

Danny: You want to save Matt or not?

Castilla didn't respond

Danny: Castilla!

Castilla: What? I'm thinking about it…

They stood up in front of Mr. Kuroki. Danny hung his head

Danny: Thank you so much, sir. I know that was asking a lot…

Mr. Kuroki: I don't understand exactly what's going on. But if you know people who can help stop these monster attacks, it will be the best thing for the city. Your make up exams can wait.

Danny: Thanks sir. I'll be seeing you.

He and Castilla opened the door and left. Mr. Kuroki addressed his class

Mr. Kuroki: Now to any of you who tore homework, threw textbooks, or defiled the desks in that span of time, you can be expecting to pay full price for damaged property and spend three hours minimum in detention with me.

All of the students groaned.

When Danny and Castilla stepped out of the school, a car pulled up in front of them. The front window rolled down. Commander Sampson was seen in the driver's seat.

Sampson: It looks like you two could use a lift.

Danny: Thank you so much!

They got into the back.

Sampson: I noticed all of the commotion going on around the school and was lucky to find you two here.

He adjusted his mirror

Sampson: You two didn't cause too much trouble in there did you?

Danny: Uh, no sir…

Castilla rested her head on Danny's shoulder

Castilla: Not at all

He stepped on the gas

-x-

Luke and Kristy were inside of a subway station. They were in a long line to board a train.

Luke spoke quietly

Luke: You're positive that this train will take us to Keenan's house?

Kristy nodded

Kristy: We get off at the fourth stop. It'll be a couple blocks away from my house, and I live right by him. Plus it'll take us right out of this restricted area.

Luke nodded. The ticket master was collecting people's money and allowing them to board the train one by one. As they waited in line for another minute, they were almost at the front of the line. Suddenly, they saw a policeman walk up behind the ticketmaster.

Kristy gasped

Luke: Hide your face

They both looked down to the ground

The policeman didn't seem to notice them, but he whispered something into the ticketmaster's ear.

Ticketmaster: oh. Okay.

The ticketmaster yelled

Ticketmaster: I've been informed that all prospective travelers need to now provide their IDs in order to ride the train.

Luke whispered under his breath

Luke: Oh no..

The people in the crowd moaned in anger. One man from the back yelled

"I don't got my ID on me!"

The policeman yelled

Officer: Then you can forget about taking the train! We are currently trying to track down a few criminals, so if you don't like it, then leave!

A woman from the middle yelled

"I have my children with me! Are you saying that we should wait here for the town to be destroyed, just because I don't have my dang ID?"

-x-

There was an uproar in the underground subway station. Spencer Damon drove up next to the subway entrance and parked. There were stairs which led underground.

From the passengers seat, Kevin Crier spoke.

Mr. Damon: This has to be the place…

Mr. Crier: Do you hear that? It sounds like some type of riot.

Spencer was looking at his phone

Mr. Damon: Kristy called and left me a message a while ago telling me that she and Luke were going to take the subway. I think they're down there now!

Mr. Crier: Do you think they got spotted?

Mr. Damon: I don't know…

Mr. Crier: What do you think we should do?

Mr. Damon thought about it.

-x-

Kristy whispered to Luke. Her hand was over her forehead in an attempt to hide her face.

Kristy: This is really bad. They're gonna notice us! Maybe we should turn around and go.

Luke: No. If we do that then they'll see us for sure.

Kristy: What should we do then? Let them see our IDs and arrest us?

The two tall people in front of them showed the ticketmaster their ID. The officer nodded and allowed them to go.

Kristy: We're next…

They slowly walked to the front. The officer was about to look at their faces when suddenly, a loud voice was heard

"HEY OFFICER!"

Kevin Crier had a map in his hand and ran to the front. Many of the people in line were screaming in anger. Spencer Damon ran behind him with a map in his hand also.

"Hey! That's not fair! They can't cut us!"

The line of people protested loudly. Mr. Crier held the map in front of the Officer's face.

Mr. Crier: I'm sorry, sir, but would you happen to know how to get to Nagoya from here! Me and my pal here are awfully lost!

Spencer held his map in front of the ticketmaster's face.

Mr. Damon: I can't tell if I'm holding this upside down or not! Can you please direct me!

Kristy spoke quietly

Kristy: Dad?

She whispered

Kristy: What is he doing here?

Luke: Saving our butts!

Luke pushed Kristy into the front door of the subway

Mr. Crier: I could have sworn that we were supposed to take the train down here! Are we going the right way?

Mr. Damon: I thought that the Green Line was supposed to intersect the Silver Line, but I think I'm mixed up. Am I holding my map the right way?

The officer snatched both of the maps and tore them both in half. The Officer screamed

Officer: You two had better get out of here before I have you arrested for interfering with a criminal investigation!

Mr. Crier: Oh wait. The Blue Line intersects the Green Line. I know the way now! Thanks anyway!

They both turned around, walked away and smiled at each other.

Mr. Crier: Success

The officer and the ticketmaster continued with the next people in line.

-x-

Brianna walked down the side of a busy street. She tried her best to hang her head down. She kept trying to pull her hair away from the front of her face.

Brianna: I am really bad at this…

A policeman was hiding inside of a speed trap. He watched the cars pass by an intersection. However he wasn't paying much attention. He simply read an article out of the daily paper. After a minute, he decided to lower the paper. He watched the cars go past and yawned. The light turned red and the cars stopped passing him.

The light turned red in front of Brianna. She looked both ways and walked through the intersection anyway. The officer noticed.

Officer: That's weird. What would a girl her age be doing out during a panic like this. And breaking the law on top of it…

He squinted his eyes and got a better look.

Officer: Wait a minute…

He read the police report that his squad received from Detective Richardson. He read through the descriptions. Just then, Yushima happened to be driving down the same road and was caught at a stoplight. While stopped, he saw Brianna at one side, crossing the road, and the cop car on the other side of the intersection. The cop car's headlight turned on.

Yushima: Uh oh. This can't end well.

He saw what was coming.

The policeman re read the description.

Officer: White girl with black hair. About 5'5". White jacket and purple shirt, blue jeans. It has to be her! He threw his paper down and put his car in drive. He waited for her to be halfway across the intersection. Once she was, he slammed on his gas pedal.

Yushima saw the police car move. He quickly pulled into the shoulder of the road and circled the cars in front of him. He floored his gas pedal and drove out into the middle of the intersection.

The policeman T-boned his car. Yushima's plan had worked. Brianna shot her head to the side and ran away. The officer shouted and stepped out of his car. Yushima wound down his window as the policeman walked over to him.

Officer: Are you crazy! Do you know what you just did!

Yushima: Sorry! I was trying to catch the light, but it looks like I was a little early. I need to get to a business meeting and fast!

The officer looked around for Brianna. She was gone. The officer became furious. Yushima shrugged.

Yushima: Write me a ticket…

The police man banged on the top of his car in anger and got back in the cop car.

Office: Forget it!

The officer pulled away and tried to quickly drive around the block and look for Brianna. He was unsuccessful.

-x-

Close to an hour later, Keenan's phone rang. He answered it.

Keenan: Hello?

Kristy: Keenan, it's Kristy.

Keenan: How are you doing?

Kristy turned to the rest of them. She was in Keenan's basement with everyone else.

Kristy: We all made it to your house okay. Right now we're helping your mom fix up the Digital Dive. We're almost done, and I think it's gonna work! I pray that Matt's still okay though…

Brianna put her scrunchie back in her hair. They were all taking off their disguises.

Keenan: That's good to hear. I'm with Marcus and we're about to exit the restricted area as well.

Kristy: Have you had any problems?

Keenan: Not yet. And we're the only two without disguises. Go figure.

Little did they know that they were being followed by three undercover cop cars.

Kristy: Just your luck

Keenan: Be safe, Kristy. Look after everyone and make sure Matt makes it back safely.

Kristy: You take care of my brother too.

Keenan: See ya.

He hung up. He and Marcus were crossing a bridge.

Keenan: They made it.

Marcus: Good. Now all we need to do is make it out of this area alive and we're home fr…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They both turned around. A squad of police cars were behind them. All of the policemen had their weapons pointed to them.

Marcus: No…

The policeman in front yelled

Officer: Put your hands up, criminals.

Marcus looked over his shoulder

The officer walked closer

Officer: Don't even think of doing anything stupid.

Two police cars pulled up on the other side of them. They were cornered.

The officer snatched the cell phone out of Keenan's hand. He pointed his weapon at him, too.

Officer: Hands up! NOW!

Marcus slowly complied. Keenan did too.

Officer: Take off your bags and get on your knees.

They both did it.

Marcus: You need to understand. We're trying to help you guys!

Officer: Help?

He scoffed

Officer: There's no helping us. The town's getting destroyed, and you two are part of the problem. We've had enough of your help…

He had the two handcuffs in his hand.

Suddenly, a blue and white squad car drove up and parked. The Officer was startled.

Yoshi stepped out of the car and faced the officer.

The policeman held out his badge

Officer: County Police. You're interfering with a legal matter. Would you like to be incarcerated with them, maam?

Yoshi reached into her jacket pocket and held out her badge.

Yoshi: Domestic Intelligence. You don't have the power to incarcerate me, sir.

She looked down at the two of them. The officer slowly lowered his badge.

Yoshi: You've done your work well, officers. I'm taking over this investigation from here.

The main officer spoke

Officer: Hey. How do I know that badge is real!

Yoshi put her face in front of his

Yoshi: Are you questioning my authority, Officer?

The man didn't speak

Yoshi: I told you I was taking them. Do we have a problem with that? Because I'm sure Detective Moore would like to hear all about how you interfered with a Code 729-A priority matter.

Yoshi raised her eyebrow and stared at his eyes.

Yoshi: You still want to play games with me?

The officer spoke

Officer: Lower your weapons. They're all yours, maam. Sorry for the confusion.

Yoshi took the two of them to their feet.

Yoshi: That's what I thought you said. Come on boys. It's gonna be a long ride.

She threw them in the back of the police car and drove off.

-x-

Marcus: Well, I always knew that you were a nag, Yoshi, but I've never seen anything like that.

Yoshi: Good to see you too…

Marcus and Keenan unzipped their backpacks and let Gaomon and Lalamon out

Lalamon: It was so stuffy in there!

Gaomon: At least you didn't have Marcus's backpack…

Thomas looked back from the passengers seat

Thomas: I hope they didn't rough that beautiful hair of yours too bad, Marcus

Marcus: Oh ha flipping ha. Why don't you go buy yourself a new pair of off-center glasses, blondie.

Yoshi: Enough with the banter. Now that I have you guys, we need your help.

Keenan: With what?

Yoshi: A big brown Digimon's been attacking the east side of town, and it's doing a lot of damage.

Keenan: Fugamon…

Yoshi: Correct. We need to neutralize him now.

Keenan: He has Kurata

Yoshi: You're kidding…

Thomas: Everyone's favorite psychopath…

Yoshi: Where are the others? We're gonna need their help too.

Keenan: Probably gone by now. They all wanted to go back to the Digital World!

Thomas: What? Why!

Marcus: They wanted to go after Matt.

Yoshi: Matt? What happened to him?

Marcus: He was hardheaded enough to stay and fight an army of Digimon by himself. They went to help him.

Thomas: Well if there's one member of their team that's as stubborn as you, Marcus, it's him. I have a feeling that he'll be okay.

Yoshi: But what about our problem! If what you're saying is true then all the rest of the kids are probably halfway to the Digital World by now! They won't be able to help us take him down!

Marcus: Then the four of us are gonna have to be enough!

Yoshi's car zoomed down the road.

-x-

SlayerDramon fell onto his back. A ChaosGallantmon stood above him. SlayerDramon tried to stand to his feet, but a Parallelmon grabbed him from the back and kicked him back down. The Digimon all kicked and attacked him while he was on the ground. SlayerDramon put his arms in front of his face and tried to minimize the damage, but he couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Stop!"

JewelBeemon flew over his face. The rest of them stopped attacking.

JewelBeemon: Leave this to me.

JewelBeemon picked up his foot and prepared to stomp on his face.

He drove his foot down, but ended up stomping into the ground. Alphamon had dragged him away.

JewelBeemon: Hey!

Alphamon flew up while grabbing onto him.

SlayerDramon: There's so many of them.

Alphamon: Well now there's twice as many of us. Any bright ideas?

He looked down on Matt and Leon as they tried to run around the crowd.

SlayerDramon: Yeah. We keep fighting them.

Alphamon: Let's see what happens when we hit them with a combined impact.

SlayerDramon nodded

SlayerDramon: Okay. Let me go.

Alphamon let go of him. SlayerDramon fell to the ground and drew his sword. Alphamon flew down next to him.

Alphamon: Seiken Blade!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

They both drove down their attacks to the middle of the crowd and created an eruption. Smoke rose up as Matt shielded his eyes with his arm.

Leon: Where are they!

Matt: I don't know!

By the time the smoke cleared, they saw SlayerDramon and Alphamon in the middle. They defeated a few of them with that attack, but not nearly enough. The Digimon began to close into them.

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave! Dragon Ripper!

Alphamon: Seiken Blade!

They slashed Digimon as they approached them.

Alpahmon: They're everywhere! Look out!

He grabbed a Digimon that tried to attack SlayerDramon from the back and threw him aside

Alphamon: That was too close!

SlayerDramon: Back to back!

They stood with their backs facing each other. They continued to take down more Digimon as they attacked.

Matt: They're doing it!

Leon: No they're not. There's still too many for them. It won't be long until they get worn down and fast.

Matt: But we can't lose! We won't! Keep it up SlayerDramon!

Right as he said that, JewelBeemon flew up and drove his spear into SlayerDramon's chest

JewelBeemon: Spike Buster!

SlayerDramon hit the ground. Alpahmon looked back

Alphamon: SlayerDramon!

ChaosGallantmon attacked him while he was distracted. Both Alphamon and SlayerDramon laid with their faces to the ground. JewelBeemon held his staff towards them.

Matt: No!

JewelBeemon: It's funny isn't it. You've dedicated lives your lives to saving the humans. But now that the end of the road's in sight for you two…name one soul that's coming to save you.

"I can name one! Highland Fang!"

He attacked JewelBeemon from the back and sent him flying away.

JewelBeemon: What!

DinoTigermon landed in front of him. From the back, Usagimon sped up behind TigerVespamon and threw him into four others.

Usagimon: The bigger they are the harder they fall!

Matt: What the…

Lotosmon and MegaSeadramon began taking down members of the crowd too.

Lotosmon: Seven's Fantasia!

MetalSeadramon: River of Power!

The sun was eclipsed. When they looked up they saw Hououmon fly down

Hououmon: Crimson Flame!

He picked off a few members of the mass with that attack

The five others ran up to Matt and Leon.

Castilla gave Matt a hug

Castilla: Matt! You're okay!

Matt: Guys! You came back!

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: Please. We couldn't let you have all the fun.

Brianna punched Matt's arm

Matt: OW! What the heck!

Brianna: That's for making me worry about you! You better not do it again.

Castilla: We're sorry for leaving you, Matt!

Matt shook his head

Matt: No. I'm sorry for leaving you guys! We need to stick together

Luke looked out at the battle.

Luke: It's good that we came, but they're still outnumbered. How can we stand a chance against all of these Digimon.

"You have faith!"

They turned their heads and saw Gotsumon, Kamemon, and the two PawnChessmons riding on top of Brachiomon. Gotsumon had said it.

Castilla: Brachiomon!

Matt: Gotsumon? Guys? What are you doing here!

Kamemon: Helping you out after we got the distress call and all!

Gotsumon: So if you'd excuse us, we have some pummeling to do with our new friend here!

Brachiomon charged towards the mass

Brachiomon: We'll chat later! Hammer Head!

As he smashed into one of the Digimon, the four of them hopped off and faced other Digimon.

Gotsumon: Rock Fist!

Kamemon: Pointer Arrow!

Matt: Distress call? What distress ca…

" 'scuse me, comin through kiddos!"

They looked up and saw Cupidmon and Shadramon fly over them.

Brianna: Cupidmon and Shadramon!

Cupidmon: That's right. Straight outta Volcano Island! It was warmer there though…

Shadramon: Looks like these guys need a lesson in manners.

Cupidmon: Couldn't have said it better myself, Shadramon. Let's share the love! Cupid's Arrow!

Shadramon: Flash Buster!

They attacked a few of the Digimon

Brianna: This is…

Lillymon and DinoBeemon flew above them as well.

DinoBeemon: What? Impossible?

Castilla: Lillymon and DinoBeemon!

Lillymon: 'Cause if we recall correctly, you guys defied the impossible. Let's even the playing field DinoBeemon! Flower Canon!

DinoBeemon: Irritant Masqurade!

They knocked the Digimon away

Castilla: It's our friends! They came back to help us!

Vi-Elecmon, Kotemon and Greymon passed them

Vi-Elecmon: Help you? Correction. We came to make you look terrible next to us! Hold on MetalSeadramon! I've got you old pal!

Kotemon extended his kendo stick.

Kotemon: Tell Keenan that he's missing out on some quality training here. He would have loved to be a part of this. His loss…

He charged and knocked a Digimon out of the air

Kotemon: Thunder Kote!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Vi-Elecmon: Jamming Thunder!

The entire herd of Dinosaur Digimon followed after them and knocked the Mega Digimon away one by one.

More familiar Digimon flew by and helped in the fight.

JewelBeemon: This isn't fair! I don't believe this!

Lopmon and Antilamon ran up next to Kristy

Lopmon: Well believe it you overgrown insect! When you mess with our friends you mess with us!

She stuck out her tongue at them and spat

Kristy: Lopmon! You guys came back to help us!

Lopmon scratched the back of her head and smiled .

Lopmon: Yeah, well you know how it goes. You guys were running in to get yourselves creamed, so rounding up these guys was the least we could do.

Kristy: You mean YOU called all of them?

Antilamon: Well after you told us that you were facing off with MaloMyotismon, both Lopmon and I were worried about you. So we put out the word that you guys would be needing some help. We never thought that all of these guys would respond though. You must have helped a lot of Digimon during your time here.

Lopmon winked

Lopmon: Someone's gotta keep an eye on the bodyguard every once in a while, right?

Kristy smiled and nodded

Kristy: Right. Thank you guys so much

Antilamon: We just hope we're not too late.

Danny: I'd say you guys are right on time!

More Digimon poured in and fought on the human's side. Luke stood next to Matt.

Luke: Well, it looks like your hard work is paying off sport. The tide's starting to turn!

He crossed his arms

Castilla: Yeah! We're beating them! Isn't that great!

Matt stood and watched. After a few seconds, he shook his head.

Matt: No. It's not.

They looked back at him.

Brianna: What are you talking about, gogglebrain! We're finally winning!

Matt: No we're not…

Matt ran towards the battle

Brianna: Matt! What do you think you're doing!

Kristy: Matt! Come back!

Matt: I know what I'm doing! Stay back!

Matt pushed his way through the Digimon. He ducked to avoid a couple of attacks. He ran up next to SlayerDramon.

Matt: SlayerDramon! I need you to give me a boost

SlayerDramon: Matt! You need to get away from here! It's dangerous.

Matt: Just do it!

SlayerDramon hesitated, but then grabbed Matt and held him up.

Matt: Hey! HEY!

A couple of Digimon stopped fighting, but most of them didn't.

Matt put his fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistling sound.

Matt: Everyone hold on!

The Digimon stopped fighting

Luke turned to Brianna

Luke: Do you know what he's doing?

Brianna: Do I ever?

SlayerDramon dropped Matt to the ground. Matt looked around and then yelled.

Matt: What is up with all of you guys! Seriously!

None of them responded. Some of the Digimon spoke amongst themselves about killing him.

Matt turned to MaloMyotismon's Digimon

Matt: You guys especially! What is your deal?

JewelBeemon stepped to the front.

JewelBeemon: We're defeating the likes of you!

Matt: But why?

Another Digimon yelled

"You humans destroyed everything that was dear to us!"

Another one yelled

"You monsters are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Digimon! You killed King Drazil, started the worst day in the Digital World years ago, and you've been taking the lives of Digimon ever since!"

Matt: Is that really what this is all about? Because newsflash, none of us did any of that! Look, I know that there were humans who did really uncool stuff to you in the past, but we're not the same as them! All we want is peace. All any of us ever wanted to do was help you! All of you!

JewelBeemon: You humans are lying through your teeth! You're all the same! You don't care about peace!

The Digimon began to yell in agreement.

JewelBeemon: We'll mow you humans out of the way forever

Matt: Okay. And then what? You'll go back into slavery?

"Nonsense. We are slaves to no Digimon, or human!"

Matt: Really? Then let me ask you this. Who's making you fight right now.

None of them spoke

Matt: Because it looks to me like your master is gone, but you're still fighting us like animals anyway. Sure, you guys may not be slaves to Exogrimmon, MaloMyotismon or me, but you're slaves to bitterness and hatred.

"You humans burnt our world and left us for dead! You deserve to be defeated!"

Matt: Dude, with all due respect, the Digital World was attacked five years ago. It's in the past! And instead of focusing on rebuilding and helping each other, all you can think about is fighting off those dirty humans.

None of them spoke. Some of them were ready to attack him.

Matt: Look. I get it. You guys have been treated badly. And I'm not making excuses for what the other humans did to you. But it's time that we end this. This fighting is getting us nowhere.

JewelBeemon: Why should we listen to you? Do you honestly think that there's a word you can say that will make us change our minds?

Matt shrugged

Matt: Probably not. But I'm gonna say the only thing I can right now. I'm gonna say to you all the very first thing that I ever said to my pal Dracomon. Something that changed his life, and something that no human has ever said to any of you before.

Matt walked towards JewelBeemon and the rest of the Digimon. He put his hands up.

Matt: I don't want to fight. None of us do anymore.

Matt stood in front of JewelBeemon

Matt: I'm sorry. We all are. No matter what it takes, we're gonna work towards peace in the Digital World. Together.

JewelBeemon looked back at the rest of MaloMyotismon's army. He then looked forward at the heroes.

Matt turned around and looked at his friends

Matt: You guys can do to me what you want. But do it for peace. We're not fighting you anymore.

Alphamon was the first to drop his sword

Alphamon: I agree.

The rest of the heroes did the same. They laid their weapons on the ground.

Matt looked forward.

Matt: What do you say?

JewelBeemon grabbed Matt's throat. Some of the Digimon became startled. He pointed his rod at Matt's face.

JewelBeemon: Do you know how easy it would be for me to turn you into the legendary Victim right now?

He raised Matt off of the ground

JewelBeemon: If I defeated you…we'd be assured that it would all be over. Wouldn't we? No human means no threat.

Castilla put her hands over her mouth. Kristy was going to run forward and help him, but Luke's arm blocked her. He looked back at Kristy and shook his head.

JewelBeemon: Revenge is so sweet.

Matt looked down at him and struggled to breath. After looking in his eyes, JewelBeemon hung his head. He dropped his rod and let Matt down.

JewelBeemon: But it's pointless. This fighting will continue for as long as we perpetuate it.

Matt nodded

JewelBeemon: Exogrimmon always taught us that the humans were to be hated with a passion. That all humans were nothing but murderers and hoarders.

He scanned the crowd

JewelBeemon: I'm not saying that he was wrong, but I guess it takes seeing both of your masters defeated before you realize how futile continuing the fight really is.

JewelBeemon turned around

JewelBeemon: Lay down your weapons.

He let go of Matt. Matt hit the ground. One of the Digimon spoke

"You mean…"

JewelBeemon: Yes. Exogrimmon and MaloMyotismon are gone, so we're done. The war is over.

Matt nodded. JewelBeemon turned to the rest of the Digimon.

JewelBeemon: It's important that we now focus on rebuilding. Not on fighting.

Greymon: We'll help you.

Lillymon nodded

Lillymon: There's always hope. Even when it seems like there is none. That's what I learned from these guys.

SlayerDramon: There's always something to learn from them. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be fighting with them today.

SlayerDramon held out his hand

SlayerDramon: So what do you say?

JewelBeemon took his hand and shook it.

Matt stepped back. Brianna rubbed his hair

Brianna: Nice speech, goggles. Can't believe it worked. I sure wouldn't have listened…

Luke: You guys. We need to go back soon. The longer we stay here, the longer we keep the human world in ruin.

Kristy: Okay. Leon, can you help us get back?

Leon: As long as you agree to pay air fare.

He took out his Digivice

Leon: Let's move.

-x-

Fugamon towered over the entire city. He yelled as he smashed the top of a corporate building with his fist. People were running frantically around him. Kurata was trapped in his left hand. He tried to pry himself out but Fugamon was holding onto him too firmly. A squad of policemen pointed their guns at Fugamon, but didn't fire. One of the policemen yelled into a megaphone.

"Put down the human! I repeat, put him down!"

Fugamon pointed his free hand at them

Fugamon: Dark Hurricaine!

The black wind pushed all of the cars off of the ground and sent them flying in different directions. The policemen secured their helmets and tried their best to hold their ground. A black helicopter flew over Fugamon and eventually landed behind the policemen. As the door to the helicopter opened, Detective Moore ran out. He yelled over the car sirens and screams.

Detective Moore: What are you stalling for! Shoot him! Shoot him now!

The officer responded

"We can't! He has a human in his hand!"

Detective Moore snatched the policeman's binoculars away and took a look for himself.

Detective Moore: I'll teach him to wreck my town.

He took the policeman's megaphone away and ran over to Fugamon. The officer yelled.

"Sir! Don't get too close!"

Detective Moore yelled into the megaphone

Detective Moore: LISTEN! I don't know if you're a monster or an alien or whatever! But let me give you one piece of advice! You do not, I repeat, do not mess with my town!

He finally got Fugamon's attention. Fugamon looked down at him.

Detective Moore: We have the utilities to restrain you and make your life completely miserable! So if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in one of my labs, I suggest that you put the man down now…

Fugamon smashed the top of another building and a massive boulder headed for Detective Moore. It was about to squash him. Moore screamed at the top of his lungs

Detective Moore: Do you know who I am! You can't do this! You can't…

He was tackled out of the way and the boulder smashed into the ground. The debris flew all over. Detective Moore looked up at Marcus. Marcus smiled.

Marcus: Remember me!

Detective Moore gasped

Detective Moore: I detained you! Who is responsible for…

"Detective Moore!"

Yoshi, Keenan and Thomas ran over to him. Yoshi was the one who spoke

Yoshi: Are you okay?

Detective Moore: Detective Fujieda! I should have known better than to trust you! You were given special orders to…

Yoshi interrupted

Yoshi: Well those orders aren't doing us much good now, are they?

They looked up at Fugamon. Kurata protested.

Kurata: You let me down you monster! I'll make slime out of you and use you for another experiment! I have the resources to do that!

Fugamon looked down at a particular building. Kurata realized what he was planning.

Kurata: No…No. That's my lab! Stay away from it you beast!

Fugamon: Dark Virus!

He sent an attack to that area. Many abandoned buildings burst into flames, including his lb. It wasn't long before that building was nothing.

Kurata: No…NO!

Fugamon looked down at him

Fugamon: That was the appetizer. You're the main course.

He opened his mouth and moved Kurata closer to it.

Kurata: Stay away!

Yoshi: We have to save him…

Marcus, Thomas and Keenan looked at her

Yoshi: It's the right thing to do.

Thomas: He almost turned my sister into a…

Keenan: She's right Thomas.

Detective Moore: Save him? My strongest policemen can't detain that thing. What could you four possibly do.

Keenan: Marcus…

Both he and Marcus took out their Digivices

Marcus: Agumon Realize!

Keenan: Falcomon, Realize!

They both appeared in front of them.

Keenan: You two feeling better?

Agumon and Falcomon nodded

Agumon: I can still use some food though!

Gaomon and Lalamon joined.

Detective Moore: Detective Fujieda. I want you to know that you're participating in a federal offense. If you do this, you'll lose your job. Permanently.

Yoshi looked plainly at him. He was on the ground and looking up at her. Yoshi turned around and faced Fugamon.

Yoshi: Ready guys?

Thomas: I hope we're not too rusty…

Marcus: Not a chance!

Keenan: LET'S GO!

They took out their Digivices

Warp Digivolution Sequence begins. Pink data surrounded Yoshi

Yoshi: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Lalamon transformed

ROSEMON

Blue data surrounded Thomas

Thomas: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Gaomon transformed

MIRAGEGAOGAMON

Purple data surrounded Keenan

Keenan: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Falcomon transformed

RAVEMON!

Orange data surrounded Marcus

Marcus: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Agumon transformed

SHINEGREYMON!

Rosemon and Ravemon flew up

Rosemon: We'll create a diversion! ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, do your thing!

Ogremon's teeth were inches away from Kurata's chest. Rosemon and Ravemon flew in front of him

Rosemon: You don't want him. He'd taste horrible.

Ravemon: Plus you want to save room for desert! Blast Wing!

Rosemon: Rose Spear!

The attacks hit Fugamon's chest and sent him stumbling back. He dropped Kurata. Kurata spiraled to the ground. He would have hit it if MirageGaogamon didn't fly by and grab him in the last second. Kurata wiped his forehead.

Kurata: Thanks

MirageGaogamon: Don't mention it.

MirageGaogamon flew over a dumpster and dropped him in. The cover closed over him. He looked back as some of the police officers went to retrieve him.

MirageGaogamon: I'm sure Yoshi'll ask the civilians to refrain from leaving trash out in the yard like that.

ShineGreymon: MirageGaogamon look out!

A bone club hit the side of his face while he wasn't looking. MirageGaogamon smashed into the ground.

Fugamon: Dark Hurricane!

The wind blew against Rosemon and Ravemon and knocked them into the ground as well.

Fugamon: Dark Virus!

He managed to attack Shinegreymon quickly enough afterwards.

Marcus: This guy's no joke! What do you say we up the firepower?

Yoshi: You mean…

Marcus nodded

Marcus: I know we haven't done it in a while but it's worth a shot!

Yoshi turned to Keenan

Yoshi: Keenan, we're not entirely sure of how your new Digivice will respond to this, so I think it's best if Ravemon stays out of this for now. We'll fill you in with the details later.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: I understand

Thomas: Everyone ready?

Marcus: I was born ready! ShineGreymon!

Shinegreymon looked back

Marcus: Get ready for the burst mode!

BURST Digivolution sequence begins.

Marcus: CHARGE! DNA!

He waved his hand over his Digivice

Marcus: Burst mode!

Shinegreymon gained a pair of firey wings, and a firey sword and shield. He flew up into the air and crashed back down

SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!

Thomas: CHARGE! DNA!

He waved his hand over his Digivice

Thomas: Burst Mode!

MirageGaogamon gained an electric rope with one end that symbolized the moon and the other end that symbolized the sun.

MIRAGEGAOGAMON BURST MODE!

Yoshi: CHARGE! DNA!

She waved her hand over her Digivice

Yoshi: Burst Mode!

Rosemon's clothing turned white. She gained a pink cape and a black whip

ROSEMON BURST MODE!

Marcus: Now we're talkin'!

Shinegreymon, Ravemon, Rosemon and MirageGaogamon flew in front of Fugamon

Rosemon: Stop wrecking the city! We don't want to have to use force on…

Fugamon: Heavy Swing!

Fugamon's gigantic club would have smashed into Rosemon if she didn't duck under it.

MirageGaogamon: When does that approach ever work?

Rosemon: At least he can't say that we didn't warn him! Let's get him!

Fugamon drove his fist towards the four of them. Shinegreymon, MirageGaogamon and Rosemon flew away. Ravemon was the only one who he managed to hit. Ravemon flew back but gained his composure and stopped in the air.

ShineGreymon: This means war! Corona Blaze Shield!

The sword and shield formed in his hands. Shinegreymon slashed Fugamon's back.

Rosemon: Jewel Of Heart!

MirageGaogamon: Meteor Shackle!

They attacked him as the others watched. Keenan talked to Yoshi.

Keenan: I don't get it. Why can't Ravemon activate his Burst Mode with my DIgivice?

Thomas: Easy question to ask and a hard question to answer…

Yoshi: We don't know exactly why. We don't even know if that's the case. But from what Thomas and I have evaluated, it would seem that your new Digivices aren't capable of the Burst Mode in the same way that ours is.

Keenan watched the Digimon fight

Keenan: So they're ultimately weaker?

Thomas: No. They may be incredibly stronger for that reason.

Yoshi: We don't know the ins and outs yet, but Thomas told me that he thinks it could be a positive thing.

Thomas: Your Digivices are capable of entering the realm of the Burst Mode, but it's something that you have to go into very carefully. From what Yoshi has shown me, my supposition is that your Burst Mode feeds off of the energy of both you and your Digimon. How? I really don't know. But if it's successfully done, it may be enough to defeat any Digimon. Even BlackOphanimon.

Keenan: So how do we enter into it?

Thomas: I don't know. This is all in the realm of theory. But I'm sure that you and the rest of your team can agree that leveling up your Digimon took a lot of time, patience and endurance, just as it did for us when we were with DATS. So maybe, if all of you overcome some other trial, you'll be able to use your Burst Mode too…

Keenan looked forward

Keenan: Interesting…but we don't have that kind of time!

Thomas: I suppose not…

Marcus: Come on ShineGreymon! Right in the kisser!

Fugamon: You've tested my patience for far too long! Dark Maul!

Both of his fists surged with Black data. He charged over for the four Digimon.

Ravemon: We ready to finish this?

ShineGreymon: Did you really need to ask! Final Shining Burst!

MirageGaogamon: Final Mirage Burst!

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

Rosemon: Charity Attack!

The attacks hit him simultaneously. Fugamon yelled.

Fugamon: NO! Humans are the enemy! They're to be destroyed!

MirageGaogamon: Well you're not doing a good job of that, are you?

Fugamon: NOO!

He was deleted and turned into a digi-egg. The digi-egg fell to the ground. Yoshi pointed at the sky

Yoshi: Look out!

The cloud of dark data stayed in the sky it whirled around like a tornado. ShineGreymon flew towards it.

Keenan: What' he doing!

Marcus: What needs to be done. Go ShineGreymon!

ShineGreymon: You've caused enough trouble for one lifetime.

He took out his Corona Blaze Sword and pointed it at the dark data. The dark energy absorbed into his sword and his sword turned dark. ShineGreymon yelled and tried to resist it. He held onto his sword as tightly as he could. The dark data began to creep down to his hand. ShineGreymon yelled.

Marcus: Come on, ShineGreymon. You can do this.

He yelled

Marcus: Show that hunk of data who's boss!

ShineGreymon yelled louder as the data began to creep up his arm. Then he yelled.

ShineGreymon: NOW!

The dark data disintegrated. ShineGreymon breathed heavily and lowered his sword. He turned back into Agumon and fell from the sky.

Marcus: Agumon!

Marcus ran on top of one of the police cars and managed to catch him. His eyes were closed.

Marcus: Agumon, are you okay!

Agumon: It's history, boss. ShineGreymon's sword destroyed it. That black data shouldn't be hurting anyone anymore.

Marcus smiled

Marcus: Now that's what I like to hear! Not a match for the ultimate team!

Agumon's stomach rumbled

Agumon: Of course, there's one thing that I haven't quite beaten yet

Marcus: Don't say it…

Agumon: My appetite!

Thomas: I think Agumon will be just fine.

Yoshi: That was a bold move on his part, but it looks like it was worth it. You doing okay, Keenan?

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Like a family reunion almos…

Keenan's phone rang. He saw Brianna's caller ID

Keenan: Hold on

He picked it up

Keenan: Hello? Brianna? Did you guys get Matt back?

Brianna: Yeah we did. But it looks like we have a much bigger problem!

She looked up at BlackOphanimon.

Brianna: BlackOphanimon's completely wasting the north side of town. Where the heck are you?

Keenan: All the way to the east

Brianna: Well you better get here fast before we…

The line went to static

Keenan: Hello? Brianna!

Keenan held his phone in front of his face and shut it

Keenan: The line went dead…

Thomas: Must be the result of her destroying all the signal towers in town. She must be doing serious damage!

Keenan: Yoshi! How quick can your car get me to the north side of town…

Yoshi: Almost an hour!

Keenan: What…the town'll be toast by then!

Yoshi: Maybe if I take the freeways…

"Enough!"

Detective Moore's the one who shouted

The four of them looked at him

Detective Moore: Yoshino will not be taking you anywhere!

Yoshi: But sir…

Detective Moore: I haven't finished speaking!

Detective Moore simply looked at her and then back at Keenan

Detective Moore: She's not taking you anywhere, because I'll take you there. You'll get there quicker in a helicopter than a car.

Yoshi was astonished

Yoshi: Detective…

Detective Moore: I still don't agree with what you're doing. And I still want to see you hooligans behind bars. But after watching that display of power, I now have to do the hardest thing that I've done in my many years of operating the Intelligence Agency. Admit that we need help.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: If you get me there then I'll be able to help my friends. We'll save the city.

Detective Moore spoke after a short silence

Detective Moore: You better.

He saw the policemen in the back putting Kurata into a police car

Keenan: What's gonna happen to him?

Detective Moore turned and looked back

Detective Moore: He's following us. He's gonna tell us exactly how to defeat that monster that he created. Even if we have to pry the answer out of him.

Detective Moore put his arms behind his back and turned around.

Detective Moore: You coming or not kid!

Keenan: Uh yeah. Ravemon, can you guard us from the back

Ravemon: On it.

Keenan followed him into the helicopter. Detective Moore looked at Yoshi and she saluted. He shut the door to the helicopter.

Yoshi was still saluting

Thomas: Why does he get to ride in a helicopter?

Yoshi hit Thomas with her elbow

Yoshi: Quit complaining. You ride around in a limo all the time.

Marcus: So are we just gonna stay here.

Yoshi: No. We'll follow him. Let's hope we don't miss all the action going by car

They turned and ran for the squad car

Marcus: I call driver's seat!

Yoshi: Not a chance!

-x-

The helicopter flew over the city as Ravemon flew next to it.

Detective Moore: There's a lot of issues that I need to settle with you and the other children.

Keenan frowned and looked out the window

Detective Moore: Is there something troubling you, boy?

Keenan spoke

Keenan: I know Kurata. He's responsible for so much destruction in the Digital World…

-x-

BlackOphanimon was shown deflecting bullets. She exploded entire buildings with her arms as the people ran and fled.

-x-

Keenan: He's belligerent, he's forceful, he's sadistic…

Detective Moore watched

Keenan: But worst of all. He's really, really smart.

-x-

Police cars flew off the roads and into the sidewalks. The policemen were forced to dive out of their cars before they exploded. BlackOphanimon continued to ruin the city.

-x-

Detective Moore: Your point…

Keenan: BlackOphanimon is Kurata's final project. His ultimate creature. Years and years of planning went into making her the ultimate monster.

Keenan shook his head

Keenan: She is the stronger than any monster that we've ever fought. More than that, she has the combined strength of all of them combined.

He exhaled

Keenan: As much as I have hope in our team…I don't know if we can win this war.

-x-

The seven kids ran up behind her. The Digimon backed them up.

The six Digi-Destined held out their Digivices. Leon held his out as well.

-x-

Detective Moore: You wouldn't be on this helicopter if you didn't have me convinced that you were the only hope for our city.

He leaned in

Detective Moore: Am I right or wrong to assume that?

Keenan took a moment to respond

Keenan: I don't know.

-x-

Matt: Alright. You all ready to make one last stand?

The six others yelled

"Ready!"

The seven Digimon flew over to her.

Matt: LET'S DO THIS!

A still frame was shown.

-x-

**TO BE CONCLUDED. **


	51. Episode 41: The Finale

**Well this is it. About two and a half years have now come down to this: part 3 of 3 of the final episode! Of the 3 parts, this is the shortest, but obviously this full 3 part episode is the longest one. Yay! You guys are welcome to message me FAQ #4 questions that I'll get around to putting up whenever I do. But anyways, thanks for sticking with me through all of this, and enjoy the series finale!**

-x-

A limousine rolled down a lonely highway.

The car roof television played the news broadcast in front of the back seat. Flashes of BlackOphanimon wrecking the town were shown. A phone rang. The driver in front picked it up.

"Master Norstein."

From the other side of the phone, the man spoke. The man driving the car responded.

"Yeah. Yeah we know. No. We're driving just south of the attacks. We'll be okay."

A blonde girl looked up from the back seat. It was Lena.

Lena: Hobson?

Hobson kept talking

Hobson: Yes, I understand sir. I'll keep her safe.

He hung up the phone.

Lena: Was that Daddy?

Hobson: It was…

Lena: Why was he calling?

Hobson: Your father requested an update on our status. He's concerned that we're traveling so close to all of these attacks, but I assured him that we'll be fine. We won't even see the effects of them down here.

Lena kept watching the news broadcast.

Lena: It's so scary. Where did that big Digimon even come from?

Hobson looked at her in the rearview mirror

Hobson: Lena! I told you not to watch that. You should turn it off. It will only scare you.

Lena: What if I don't want to!

Hobson: Please, master Lena

Lena: Fine…

Her hand rested on the screen's off button but she never pressed it. She thought that she saw something on the broadcast. She let out a little gasp.

Lena: Wait. Hobson, I think I saw something!

Hobson: Lena, I beg of you.

Lena reached into the compartment under the passengers seat and pulled out a remote control. She paused the broadcast and rewound it.

Lena: no…

She paused it again and rewound it

Lena: It was there. I saw it

Hobson: What are you even looking for?

Lena pressed pause at the right moment

Lena: aha! Got it! Look back here, Hobson!

Hobson rolled his eyes

Hobson: Like I'm falling for that one again…

Lena: It's Luke!

Hobson: What?

He pulled over to the side of the street. Lena turned the monitor around. The news broadcast caught an areal shot of Luke with the six others. It was very blurry.

Hobson: Lena, that might not be him. What would he be doing there?

Lena: No, it is.

Hobson: How do you know?

Lena pressed another button on the remote and zoomed in. She pointed at what appeared to be him.

Lena: Look

Hobson looked closer

Lena: It's Tommy's jacket. He's wearing it.

Hobson: By goodness…it is him. I thought that I'd never see that kid again. But why would he be so close to all of the attacks? And who is he with…

Lena took a looked at the paused image

Lena: It's hard to tell, but I think Luke and his friends trying to follow that Digimon on purpsoe, Hobson!

Hobson looked forward again

Hobson: That's intriguing.

He pulled back onto the road. They both kept silent for a couple of seconds.

Lena: Hobson…

Hobson: Please don't say it

Lena: I think we should go help him!

Hobson: Lena. That's not a smart idea.

Lena: But Hobson!

Hobson: Of what use would we even be

Lena: I know we may not be able to do a lot, but we should try to help in whatever way we can! They're not too far away from us, right?

Hobson: No, but…

Lena: Hobson! We need to help him! He's our friend.

Hobson: I promised your father that I'd keep you safe. I can't bring you anywhere near that monster.

Lena: But I will be safe if you go with me!

Hobson sighed

Hobson: I don't know, Lena.

Lena: Hobson…Luke once risked his life to save us. And now he might need our help too.

Hobson looked down

Lena: Please, Hobson. You know he's a good kid. His heart's so big that he's probably fighting that monster so that the citizens wont have to. We should at least be there to cheer him on if nothing else.

Hobson: We can see how dangerous the area is. If we can help him without getting into too much danger, then there might be a chance.

Lena smiled

Lena: Really?

Hobson: Well…

Lena: Yay! Thanks Hobson! You're the best

He shook his head

Hobson: What on earth did I just get myself into…

Hobson made a turn and drove down the street

-x-

Officer: Ready, aim, fire!

A squad of policemen shot a ream of bullets at BlackOphanimon. The bullets completely deflected away. One of the policemen ran up with a rocket launcher.

"All clear. Fire!"

He shot the rocket. It hit BlackOphanimons chest, and exploded without having an effect. Her eyes glowed and she shot two powerful beams towards the police cars. They leapt out of the way and barely survived the explosions.

Matt and the others ran behind her and stopped. She continued moving and destroying everything that was in her sight. She caused a rush of wind to surround her at all times. Matt held out his Digivice and yelled over the wind.

Matt: I can't get a reading on this Digimon! She's not in the database!

Brianna: Duh! That's because it was made in a lab. And from the looks of it, it's gonna take a lot of power to destroy that thing

Luke yelled

Luke: Can we not talk about her like that!

Brianna crossed her arms

Brianna: Sorry to break it to you, bro, but we're not going to end this by giving it…her a couple of Barbie dolls.

Luke: But still. There has to be another way to do this.

Brianna: I know she's your sister, Luke, but what do you propose that we do? Sit here and let her tear up the city?

Castilla: I don't know what to do…Poor Leslie.

Brianna: What else can we do! We have to take her down. It's for the best. If we can save her, then great, but if not…

Brianna paused

Brianna: Then we'll have to make sacrifices for the good of everyone else.

Matt: Let's not go there!

They looked at him

Matt smiled

Matt: When there's a will, there's a way.

Danny: He's right. We'll find a way to get her back, Luke.

A black helicopter descended down from afar and touched the ground. Keenan hopped out the moment the doors opened and joined the others. Ravemon picked Keenan up and dropped him next to the others.

Brianna: Well it looks like someone's riding in style.

Kristy: How was life on the other side of town, Keenan?

Keenan: Nevermind any of that. Tell me about what's going on.

Matt: Well. Subject A. Massive monster that we can't get any data on and needless to mention is destroying EVERYTHING in sight. Subject B. Us.

Keenan: Have you guys launched an attack yet?

Usagimon: Not quite. We're waiting and watching to see if she has a weakness.

Keenan: She doesn't! Kurata doesn't leave Achilles Heels on his monsters.

Brianna: Then it looks like we're gonna have to smash that armor until it comes crumbling to the ground!

Leon: What are we still talking for!

He screamed over the rush of wind. His jacket rustld in it.

Leon: That thing is ruining everything in sight! Let's attack now while there's still a city left to save!

Castilla: But we need to be careful not to hurt her. Please!

Keenan: Okay. It all sounds good to me. Let's show her what we're made of. Ravemon!

Ravemon: Blast Wing!

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

Alphamon: Seiken Blade!

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Lotosmon: Seven's Fantasia!

MetalSeadramon: River of Power!

Hououmon: Starlight Explosion!

The attacks combined with one another and sailed over to BlackOphanimon's back. The attacks all hit her, but they deflected off of her without leaving a scratch. She stopped attacking and turned her head towards them.

Keenan stepped back

Keenan: It didn't leave a mark!

Usaigimon: Then let's keep attacking until we make one!

Usagimon and Ravemon flew over to her.

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

Ravemon: Celestial Blade! Blast Wing!

Hououmon flew up and joined them

Hououmon: Starlight Explosion!

The attacks did nothing. She stood still.

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

DinoTigermon leapt up to her arm. He bit his teeth down.

DinoTigermon: Ground Fang!

Alphamon: Seiken Blade!

Lotosmon: Seven's Fantasia!

They all flew around her and continued attacking.

BlackOphanimon didn't move a muscle.

Brianna stomped on the ground

Brianna: Why aren't any of their attacks working!

Matt: Come on guys! You can do this!

Leon mumbled

Leon: No they can't.

They were becoming weary. BlackOphanimon finally spoke when they quit attacking.

BlackOphanimon: Now that the show's over…

Alphamon: We can get ready for the encore!

She turned her head

Alphamon clenched his fists as electricity surged through them.

Matt: What's he doing?

Leon: He's charging the most powerful attack he has…

Alphamon glowed yellow. He shot his fists out.

Alphamon: Final Digitization!

A beam of electricity shot out of his fists. It was feet away from hitting BlackOphanimon. She muttered

BlackOphanimon: Enough.

She scanned his body

BlackOphanimon: Replicate.

She held out one hand and counteracted his attack with one of her own. Alphamon strained to hold the attack and BlackOphanimon stood still. After a few seconds, Alphamon dropped his arms. Her attack hit him in full force. He yelled and flew back.

Leon: Alphamon!

Before he hit the ground, he was stopped in midair. He suddenly levitated in front of her once again.

BlackOphanimon: I'll make an example out of you first.

Alphamon faced up and tried to move, but couldn't. She had control over him.

After a second, he screamed loudly. Dark red data exited his body.

SlayerDramon ran up to her

SlayerDramon: Dragon Sl…

She quickly turned her head and shot a laser beam in his chest. He was sent back.

The data exited Alphamon's body up until he had turned back into Dorumon. She dropped him to the ground next to Leon as she held the red data in front of her. She clenched down on it and it surged through her body. She closed her eyes as she absorbed the data. Soon, a large blade, similar to Alphamon's appeared in her left hand. She opened her eyes once again.

Leon: This is bad.

He took out his Digivice

Brianna: What do you think you're doing!

Leon: We need to use our brains, people. Our strongest attacks are doing nothing. We're only making her stronger! I'm going to see if I can head back to the Digital World and get the help of the other Digimon.

Danny nodded

Danny: Good plan

Leon: Dorumon, can you speak?

Dorumon: Barely, Leon…

Leon pointed his Digivice in front of him

Leon: Portal! Activate!

The portal opened in front of him. He picked Dorumon up.

Leon: Dorumon and I will be fine. We'll be back soon with help! See if you can find another way to defeat her!

Brianna: Hurry!

Leon and Dorumon leapt in. The gate closed behind them.

SlayerDramon: Come on, guys! If we made it past MaloMyotismon, we'll make it past her!

He faced her

SlayerDramon: Even if I have to attack her a hundred times, I'll keep going. Dragon Ripper!

He aimed it at BlackOphanimon.

BlackOphanimon: Seiken Blade!

She cut through the fire and landed the attack on SlayerDramon. SlayerDramon fell backwards again.

BlackOphainmon: I have given you a fair warning. Another attack will lead to your destruction along with everything else on this planet. Your decision?

Ravemon: We saved the world once. We'll do it again! Celestial Blade

Lotosmon: Seven's Ruin!

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

Hououmon: Starlight Explosion

Usagimon: Crystal Barricade

MetalSeadramon: River of Power!

BlackOphanimon; A taste of your own medicine…

She held her hands up

BlackOphanimon: Replicate!

She sent the same attacks back at them before any of theirs hit her. They all fell to the ground.

Matt clenched his fists

Matt: This isn't fair! Nothing we're doing is working!

BlackOphanimon held out her hand

BlackOphanimon: Crystal Barrage

She shot it at the children. They ran back.

Usagimon stood up. He flew towards BlackOphanimon again

Usiagimon: You can't copy my attack without paying for it! Crystal Barrage!

Ravemon: We'll keep fighting. You guys need to head to safety!

They continued fighting her.

BlackOphanimon: About that…

Matt looked down at his pocket and noticed that it was glowing red. Luke noticed that his back pocket was glowing blue, and everyone else's was glowing too. Their Digivices all levitated right out of their hands and pockets.

Castilla: Hey!

BlackOphanimon levitated the Digivices to her front.

BlackOphanimon: You guys won't be needing these anymore.

She dropped the Digivices to the ground in front of her. Matt tried to run up and take his, but suddenly, he noticed that his Digivice levitated once again. The seven digivices lifted a few feet off of the ground.

BlackOphanimon: You seven are a thorn in my side. The time has come for you to finally meet your end.

BlackOpahanimon waved her hand over the seven levitating Digivices. They all spun around rapidly.

Danny: What's going on!

Seven dark clouds engulfed the seven Digivices. The clouds became so thick that the Digivices were no longer visible. Out of the seven mists, a familiar figure was formed.

Luke: You!

It was Shadowmon. Except there wasn't one of him. There were now seven copies of him. What used to be their Digivices had now turned into their greatest nightmare. The children watched in horror as the seven Shadowmons towered over each of them.

Matt: One of them was bad enough, but seven! How are we gonna do this!

BlackOphanimon watched and then shook her head.

BlackOphanimon: No...Let's make this a little more interesting.

She waved her hand once again.

The Shadowmon in front was the first to shapeshift. He morphed into a carbon copy of Luke. The one next to him shapeshifted, and was a copy of Brianna. The next one was a copy of Matt, and down the line stood a copy of Kristy, Castilla, and Danny. All seven of them were cloned. The copy of Keenan stood in the middle. He opened his eyes and smiled.

The seven kids backed up

Matt: Okay. This is plan creepy!

Luke: Now you know how I felt…

Castilla: They look just like us!

The Digimon continued attacking BlackOphanimon as the seven copies began walking towards them in unison. Both of each of their hands glowed with black data. Keenan's clone stepped in front of Keenan.

Keenan Clone: You've forgotten who you are!

He punched Keenan in the chest and sent him flying backwards. The six other clones ran after their counterparts.

Keenan Clone: Don't you remember what the humons did to you!

He tried to punch the ground but Keenan rolled out of the way.

Keenan: Yeah, I do! But I've put it behind me! It's in the past!

Keenan Clone: You've forgotten all about your Digimon mother. The humons are responsible for her death!

Keenan stood to his feet.

Keenan: They didn't kill her! That was one person!

Keenan Clone: You're right. They didn't kill her, and one person did.

The clone paced towards him. Keenan stepped backwards.

Keenan Clone: But it wasn't Kurata…

Keenan: What?

Keenan Clone: Think about it. Frigimon was burnt to a crisp trying to save your skin. And Merukimon had a hole shot through his chest defending you're pitiful self. It's time to face the truth Keenan.

Keenan: No…

Keenan clenched his fists

The clone cracked a smile

Keenan Clone: Your Digital parents are dead because of you!

Keenan: NO!

Keenan yelled and ran over to him. He tried to fight but the clone got the upper hand. He grabbed Keenan's arm, spun around and knocked him back down.

-x-

Luke's clone chased Luke past Danny and his clone. His clone had a broken crowbar from the ground and tried to whack him with it. Danny ducked under each of them.

Danny Clone: You really think you have what it takes to be a Digi-Destined? You belong in school! You're a mama's boy. Of what use can you possibly be to the Digi-Destined?

Danny: You be quiet! You don't even know me!

Danny Clone: Oh but I do Daniel. I know everything about you! Which is why I know that you don't have what it takes to fight me. You never did!

Danny ducked under his kick

Danny Clone: You're a nerd. A geek!

As Danny stepped back he noticed that the ground structure had changed. He looked down and then back. He was standing on a wooden bridge. And worse, there was a small body of water behind him. The clone kept walking.

Danny Clone: What's the matter, tiger? Don't tell me that Seadramon's dogmaster can't handle a dip in the lake.

Danny looked back and forth. He tried to sprint away, but didn't make it. The clone shot black data out of his hand which hit Danny's chest. The impact caused him to lose his balance and fall in the lake. The clone hopped in on top of him. The clone grabbed the back of his head and held it under. Danny fought to come back up for air. He took a deep breath tried to fight his clone in water.

Danny Clone: Where's your water treading Digimon now, kid!

-x-

Kristy hopped over a pile of crumbled bricks and ran. The clone shot the black data from her hand to disintegrate the pile. Kristy soon found herself facing a brick wall. She turned back.

Kristy Clone: Look at you. Running. But that's what you've been doing your whole life, haven't you?

Kristy stepped back as much as she could.

Kristy: What are you talking about!

Kristy Clone: Don't you know? You ran away from your home. Your poor mother almost lost her husband and son to the Digital World, and you were arrogant enough to leave her all alone! You have no heart. You're selfish. You're no different than the monsters you fight!

Kristy: Leave me alone!

The clone smiled and kept walking. She stopped inches in front of Kristy's face.

Kristy Clone: You never could measure up to him, could you? Marcus, I mean. Even your old man's had his history as a legend.

The Clone crossed her arms

Kristy Clone: But you? You're a tack-on. The only reason why you're a Digi-Destined is because you're related to them. Not because you're somehow special.

Kristy: Go away!

Kristy tried to swing a punch at her but the clone caught her hand. The clone kicked her stomach and punched her in the face. She threw Kristy chest first into the wall and watched her drop to the ground.

Kristy Clone: You can't even put up a fight like your brother. And you think that you're going to save the Digital World? Give me a break.

Kristy closed her eyes hard. The clone walked around her and knelt down. She held Kristy's hair and made her look at her.

Kristy Clone: You should have stayed home this whole time. You were more important there. Leave the real work to the heroes. In the mean time…

The clone stood up straight. She put her foot on top of Kristy's head.

Kristy Clone: You can cry like the baby you are. You're not a hero. You're the hero's little sister.

Kristy didn't say anything

Kristy Clone: What? Nothing to say.

Kristy: I do have something to say.

She looked up.

Kristy: It's fighting time!

Kristy grabbed her ankle. The clone frowned before she knew what she was doing. Kristy pulled her leg down and caused her to topple over. Kristy quickly stood up and grabbed her shirt. She managed to pin the clone to the brick wall.

Kristy Clone: Slick. But I know that you don't have what it takes to finish me off.

The clone shot her with the data from her hand. Kristy fell back and the clone continued to fight her while she was down.

-x-

Castilla tried to hide behind a dumpster. She held her head down and ducked. Suddenly, the entire dumpster was rolled away. Castilla's clone was looking down at her.

Castilla Clone: Flowers and sunshine. Peace and love. That's all that ever comes out of your pitiful mouth.

Castilla: Go away! I can't fight you!

She shook in fear as the clone came closer to her. She slowly stood to her feet.

Castilla Clone: What is it? You can't handle a good scare every once in a while?

The Clone tried to punch her but Castilla hopped back. Unfortunately Castilla lost her balance again and landed on her rear again.

Castilla Clone: You can't do this. Out of the seven children you're obviously the weakest. You don't have the guts to fight.

Castilla: I am strong…

Castilla Clone: Who told you that? Your friends? They don't know what they're talking about! They just say what they do so that you don't burst out into tears every time they talk behind your back.

Castilla covered her face with her arms

Castilla Clone: You hate me, don't you? Say it.

Castilla: I'm not mad at you. Just leave me alone. I don't want to fight.

The clone threw her head back and laughed.

Castilla Clone: It's true! They all think you're nothing!

Castilla: I at least know that one of them doesn't

Castilla Clone: Your wittle crush, Danny? Give me a break. Falling for that kid is one of the most insipid ventures you've done to date.

Castilla opened her eyes

Castilla Clone: Tell me, Castilla. Why him of all people?

The clone smiled

Castilla Clone: Is it because all of the real men in the Digi-Destined were taken?

Castilla froze. Then she frowned. She stood up straight and faced her clone.

Castilla Clone: Oh, did I strike a nerve?

Castilla: I won't let you make fun of him like that. You better apologize.

She rolled her eyes

Castilla Clone: Or you'll do what? Beg me? Or maybe you'll read me one of your stupid fairy tale stores.

The clone threw her head back and laughed.

Castilla: Stop laughing. Stop laughing!

She contined That was it. Castilla had snapped. She rolled her sleeves up.

Castilla: Okay. Fine. While you're laughing, let me tell you a fairy tale of my own, precious!

The clone raised her eyebrow

Castilla: Once upon a time, there was a second grade girl who didn't have many friends, and didn't play a lot of sports because she was never quite as athletic as her twin brother.

Castilla walked towards her clone.

Castilla Clone: Your point…

Castilla: Wanting his daughter to do something, that girl's dad made her pick up something that she stayed with for the next four years. Do you want to guess what that thing was?

Castilla Clone crossed her arms

Castilla Clone: Drawing lessons?

Castilla: Close. Self defense classes. Specifically Tai-Kwan-Do.

The clone frowned and dropped her arms.

Castilla: One of the reasons I hate fighting so much is because I was never that good at it. But I suppose that I picked up one thing or another between when I started and when I learned how to turn wood into toothpicks with my bare hands.…What do you say we find out?

The clone ran up and threw a punch at her. Castilla caught her fist and pulled it behind her back.

Castilla: You'll have to be faster than that…Unless you're ready to apologize.

The clone broke free and tried to kick her. Castilla grabbed her leg. The clones eyes widened. The next thing she knew, the back of her head had hit the ground.

-x-

Matt Clone: Slacker! Loser! Clown!

He threw fists at Matt as he dodged all of them

Matt Clone: Do you really think you have what it takes to lead the Digi-Destined? You're the youngest of the young in your school, your family, the Digi-Destined. Not to mention that your clumsy…

He threw another punch that Matt dodged

Matt Clone: Dim-witted

Matt rolled out of the way of his punch

Matt Clone: Idiotic!

He punched a garbage can over. Matt slipped on the garbage and fell on his bottom. The clone looked down on him.

Matt Clone: You couldn't lead your team out of a paper bag! Leave the leading to the real heroes like Keenan! There's no place for you! This is where you'll always be. At the bottom!

Matt: Yeah, right! Look who's talking!

Matt smiled and pointed to himself

Matt: At least I'm the real deal! You're a carbon copy.

Matt Clone: Shut up. You're nothing! You're a fool who mozied your way into the Digi…

Matt yawned

Matt: Now I know why Brianna gets so mad at me. Your voice is annoying to listen to.

Matt Clone: Are you listening to me!

Matt: Dude. Ask my teachers. Listening isn't my strong suit. Especially when I'm hearing from motormouths like you. Not to mention how hard it is to take you seriously with those cheap goggles on your head. I think I need a replacement…

Matt's clone held his fist out and punched down. Matt quickly grabbed the lid of the garbage can and shielded himself. The punch made a dent. The clone ripped the goggles off of his head and threw them on the ground. Matt chuckled and pointed.

Matt: You're turning red like a balloon! Well I guess not all balloons are red. I guess you're red like a…uh…

The clone screamed in frustration.

Matt Clone: Shut up!

Matt: Hey, you're the one who started the conversation.

Matt Clone: I have the power to turn you into a pile of ashes!

Matt: Then do it! I still won't quit…

Matt Clone: Why do you do it, why do you persist?

The middle of the clone's chest glowed red. Matt saw it and looked up at him. He shrugged

Matt: Someone has to. Especially when I get to see the look on your face when you lose!

The clone wound both of his fists back but Matt quickly stood up and grabbed onto the center of the clone's chest. His hand went straight through and grabbed onto red part. He was holding onto his Digivice. The clone yelled and dissipated as Matt pulled it out. Matt held onto his Digivice. As he examined it he thought out loud.

Matt: That's it! All we need to do is…

Matt looked around

Matt: I have to go tell them!

He ran away

-x-

Brianna had climbed to the top of a bus. She stepped back away from her clone.

Brianna Clone: You can't do anything right. It's always been the truth hasn't it?

Brianna: Go away!

Brianna Clone: And you've been so upset by all of it, that you take it all out on your poor mother at home. You're a horrible person.

Brianna: I'm not like that anymore!

Brianna Clone: Sure you're not. Your worse.

Brianna reached the edge of the bus. She had nowhere else to go without falling.

Brianna: I told you to go away!

Brianna Clone: You'll never be the strongest. You're inferior. You're terrible at everything

"Brianna!"

Matt had yelled from the ground

Matt: Brianna! It's a trick! None of what she's saying is true!

Brianna faced the clone

Brianna Clone: But aren't I?

Brianna stood straight

Brianna: No. You're wrong. Maybe I'm not perfect. And maybe I lash out every once in a while. But I'm getting better, and I'm becoming the best that I can be. And from now on, that'll be good enough for me, and it's good enough for mom too.

The clone's chest glowed white. Brianna grabbed the Digivice out of it.

She looked back at Matt. Matt gave her a thumbs up

-x-

Kristy's Clone punched her stomach. Kristy tried to grab her shirt but the clone pushed her off.

Kristy Clone: You had enough yet? Or do I still need to teach you that you're nothing compared to your brother!

Kristy had dirt and cuts all over her body. She stood firmly on her feet.

Kristy: Sister, we haven't even started yet.

Kristy would have ran forward if Brianna didn't grab her shirt from behind and stop her. Kristy looked back

Kristy: Brianna? What's this about!

Brianna: Let it go Kristy.

Kristy: But she…

Brianna: She's feeding off of your rage.

Kristy looked back at her clone. She looked back at Brianna.

Kristy: But…

Brianna: You don't have to prove anything to her.

She stared at Brianna's violet eyes

Brianna: Just let it go

Kristy looked down. She pushed Brianna off of her.

Kristy walked up to her clone

Kristy Clone: Can't put up a fight, huh

Kristy: No. I don't want to.

Her clone raised an eyebrow

Kristy: I admit it. I'm not as physically strong as Marcus, and that's always been a problem for me. I always used to live in my brother's shadow, always constantly being compared to him.

Kristy looked back at her clone

Kristy: But no matter how hard I try, I'll never be him.

Kristy smiled

Kristy: But in a way, it's good. Marcus is all bark and no brain. He would run into a brick wall if he thought it would put up a fight. But when we were growing up, I was always there to ground him, and make sure he never did anything that stupid. So in a way, I'm glad I'm not him. I'm able to be myself. The reason why I'm a Digi-Destined is because I'm Kristy. Not because I'm Marcus's sister.

Kristy Clone: You're a con! A hack!

Her chest glowed pink.

Kristy Clone: And you're fresh out of words

She grabbed her Digivice as her clone yelled and dissipated into the air. Biyomon realized out of the Digivice. Kristy looked back at Brianna. Brianna gave her a thumbs up.

-x-

Danny's clone kept trying to knock him under water as they were treading it. Danny was growing tired. He tried to swim to the bridge and climb out, but his clone kept grabbing him and throwing him back.

Danny Clone: How ironic that Betamon's tamer's gonna spend his last moment in water!

Danny: I'll beat you!

Danny Clone: Yeah right..You in what army?

Castilla's clone fell into the water. It splashed both Danny and his clone. Castilla dove in after her. Castilla's clone grabbed Castilla's hair and pulled it back. Castilla yelled in pain. Danny splashed water into the clone's eyes and pulled her away from her. Castilla pushed Danny's clone underwater and let go.

Danny: Let's go to shore!

They both swam away. While swimming Danny spoke

Danny: You threw her over like that?

Castilla giggled lightly

Castilla She said some really mean things…I guess she knew a lot about me. But not enough to know that I became a blackbelt.

Danny: You what!

Castilla giggled again

Castilla: I don't talk about it because I didn't like doing it, but I guess it pays off sometimes.

Danny: Remind me to never get on your bad side!

They both looked back and saw their clones swimming towards them. They had made it to shore and pulled themselves out of the water. Danny gave Castilla a hand.

"Guys!"

Matt ran towards them. He smiled.

Matt: You two look like you could use a hair drier!

Danny looked back and saw the two of them swimming over

Danny: How about a way to get rid of our copy cats?

Matt stopped in front of them and nodded.

-x-

Keenan jumped away from his clone's attack.

Keenan Clone: Admit it! You're the murderer!

Keenan: No!

Keenan swung a punch but his clone countered. The clone shouted

Keenan Clone: If it weren't for you Merukimon and Frigimon would still be alive! Do you deny it?

Keenan: I…I don't know

Keenan Clone: It's in your genes, Keenan! Humons are the enemy, and you're one of them! You've spent your whole life running away from who you are and lying to your own self. You can learn to talk like them, act like them, go to school like them…but you'll never be one of them, Keenan.

Keenan: Get away!  
Keenan swung a few punches, but his clone evaded them. He punched Keenan in the chest again.

Keenan Clone: Falcomon's all you have left, and you won't rest until he's dead too, won't you? Won't you!

Keenan had to catch his breath

Keenan Clone: You're a traitor! A misfit! And worst of all…a murderer

Keenan shut his eyes tight

"I beg to differ."

Keenan spun around. Kristy had said it. Matt, Danny, Castilla, and Brianna were behind her.

Matt: Keenan's got a better track record than you ever had. He's a hero!

Keenan looked back at Matt. Matt gave him a thumbs up.

Matt: Second place to me of course.

Castilla: He's always put the team first before himself. He's smart, loyal and he's always trying to stop fights in our team before they start

Brianna crossed her arms

Brianna: He's a pain. But even so, we wouldn't be where we are if it weren't for him.

Keenan watched them with wide eyes.

Keenan: Guys…

Danny: He always seems to know the best thing to do. Even when Matt has a thing or two to say about it…

Kristy stood next to him and held his hand

Kristy: And he's my best friend

Keenan looked at her and she smiled.

Kristy: Who are you gonna believe?

Keenan didn't have the words to speak. He looked forward at the clone.

Keenan Clone: Oh how precious. But they're wrong.

Keenan: No. You're the one who's wrong.

Keenan walked towards him

Keenan: I've been doing this for a long time, so I know a dumb Digimon when I see one.

The Digivice shone through the clone's chest.

Keenan Clone: You're a fraud! You're lying to yourself! They'll never accept you!

Keenan: Oh shut it

Keenan grabbed his Digivice out of the clone's chest and pulled it out. The clone yelled and disappeared.

Keenan looked back at his friends

Keenan: Thanks guys. That meant a lot.

Kristy: Just keeping you in check…

Keenan: So everyone figured out how to get rid of their negative?

They nodded

Castilla: Wait, guys. Where's Luke?

They all looked around. Danny pointed

Danny: He's up there!

Luke and his clone were on the top of a building.

Castilla: How did he get all the way up there?

Keenan: Let's go get him, quick! There's no telling what BlackOphanimon's doing for every moment we waste with these guys!

They ran over to the building.

-x-

Luke's Clone looked over the edge of the ceiling. He saw the long way it was to the ground.

Luke Clone: There's nothing quite like a view of the city, is there?

Luke kept a straight face. His clone walked around him

Luke Clone: Reminds of you of how big of a world it is. There are so many people in your human world. It's so funny how they all react under panic like this. Some run, some hide, and of course…

The clone looked at him

Luke Clone: Some will betray their own friends.

Luke: What I did was wrong…

Luke Clone: No Luke. It was much more than just "wrong." It was unforgivable. Unpardonable.

Luke looked down over the landscape.

-x-

A limousine showed up on the scene, and had to weave in and out of lanes to avoid the remains of the broken lights and buildings. Hobson was driving it.

Hobson: We're here, master Lena, but I don't see your friend.

Lena: This is where they were showing on the news. He has to be..

Hobson slammed on the brakes.

Lena: Hobson! Why did you stop the car?

Hobson: Unless you want me to go to jail for manslaughter, I suggest you keep it quiet back there, master Lena.

She saw the six kids running across the street.

Lena: That's funny. I wonder where those guys are going…

Hobson: Master Lena, I think we had better evacuate the premises. This is a danger zone.  
Lena looked up at a building some ways away. She yelled

Lena: Hobson, look!

He bent down and squinted his eyes as he looked out the window. He saw what looked like two copies of Luke on top of the building, except one had a dark aura surrounding him.

Lena: Is that…

Lena gasped

Lena: Hobson! It's Luke!

Hobson looked for a moment. He turned his head and observed the destruction in the area. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Hobson: I'm sorry, Master Lena. I can't allow you to go up there.

Lena: What! But Luke…

Hobson: As much as I appreciate your friend's service, I am not going to put you in anymore risk. It's just not right. We have to go home.

Lena: But Hobson, we came all the way here! We can't leave him!

Hobson: I'm sorry, master, but we need to let them fight their own battles. Your father's awaiting your presence.

He put the car in reverse and prepared to back it up and turn it around. Lena looked down at the car door.

Hobson backed the car up and prepared for a 3-point turn.

Hobson: I'm apologize, Lena. It's too risky.

Lena: Which is why it's too important.

She unfastened her seatbelt, unlocked the door and ran out of the car. Hobson yelled her name as she ran over a pile of rubble and ran towards the building.

Hobson: LENA!

He shifted gears and drove after her.

-x-

Luke stood still and looked down at the street.

Luke Clone: To think of how far you've fallen is truly an enigma. But at the same time…

The clone stood behind Luke and whispered in his ear

Luke: It was all too expected. You were destined to fall. Destined to be despised…

-x-

Lena squeezed between a narrow alley between two buildings. She made it out and looked up. She was getting closer to Luke. But she was also getting closer to the battle. She kept running forward.

Hobson parked the limo behind the alleyway and ran out. He squeezed between the buildings as well, but got stuck in the middle. He used all of his strength to try to pry himself through, but couldn't. The walls were crushing his chest.

Hobson: Lena!

Lena ran closer to the building. It was only a couple of blocks away. She stopped in her tracks and looked back. She noticed that Hobson was stuck.

Lena: Hobson!

She looked up at Luke and then back at him.

Lena: Hold on, Hobson! I'm coming!

She ran back towards the alleyway. But suddenly, something crashed in front of her and formed a crater. She looked down and saw Usagimon in the crater. His eyes were closed. She gasped.

Lena: I'll get you out!

She slid down the crater and shook Usagimon.

Lena: Hello!

Suddenly she saw a giant shadow cast in front of her

Hobson: LENA! BEHIND YOU!

She turned around and saw the biggest Digimon she had seen in her life. BlackOphanimon looked down at her. Lena froze for a moment. After she got over the initial shock, she slowly climbed up out of the crater.

Lena: So you're it, aren't you? You're the Digimon that's been ruining the whole town and scaring everyone.

BlackOphanimon stared down at her.

Lena yelled

Lena: Well quit it! It's not nice!

Hobson: Lena…no.

Lena: Tell your bullies to leave my friend Luke alone!

She pointed to the top of the building. BlackOphanimon was quiet for a moment, and then spoke.

BlackOphanimon: I take orders from no human. And for that, you will be destroyed.

She pointed her blade at Lena and charged the attack. Lena didn't move.

Hobson: LENA!

The attack was fully charged. BlackOphanimon pointed the attack down at Lena. Lena closed her eyes, but opened them when she noticed that nothing was happening. She looked back up. BlackOphanimon was still pointing the attack, but Lena noticed that her arm was shaking. For some reason, she was hesitating. Just then Usagimon flew out of the crater behind her.

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

He shot the attacks in her face. BlackOphanimon took a couple steps back. Ravemon and Hououmon swept in and attacked her from behind. BlackOphaimon flew into the two of them and drove them into the ground yards away. Lena quickly ran around the crater and then back to Hobson. She pulled him out.

Hobson gave her a hug

Hobson: Relena, don't ever scare me like that again.

Lena didn't say anything. She was trying to process what had just happened.

Hobson looked at her again

Hobson: Okay. If you can be that brave, I'll be too.

Lena: huh?

Hobson gestured to the ceiling of the building

Hobson: We'll get him down. But let's try to stay out of trouble from now on.

Lena nodded and smiled.

-x-

Luke Clone: How strong do you feel, Luke? Hmm?

Luke looked down.

The clone laughed

Luke Clone: Strong enough to deal with the hurt? The deception that you've caused? You'll have to answer for it you know. All of it.

Luke: I…

Luke Clone: You don't have the right to speak. Look at you. Reaping the fruit of your actions.

He grabbed Luke's shoulder

Luke Clone: Dark energy or not, you almost destroyed the Digital World. You've betrayed everyone. Who are you to think that there's redemption for you? What's stopping you from jumping right off of here?

Luke clenched his fists.

Luke: Quiet!

The clone spoke louder

Luke Clone: Noise is all you're gonna get from now on. Even if I go, you'll know that you're not worthy to be in the Digi-Desined. Not anymore.

He cracked a smile

Luke Clone: Do you really think that there's a single person on the human or Digital world that doesn't despise you?

Luke stared at the ground below him. His body trembled.

"I don't!"

They both looked back. Lena climbed out of a window on the ceiling and onto the roof.

Luke: Lena? What are…

Lena had climbed out to the roof and stood to her feet.

Lena: In fact, Luke's the most honest and good person I know.

Hobson climbed out behind her. The clone walked in front of him.

Luke Clone: And who are you to say that? You don't know the extent of what he's done!

Lena: Maybe I don't. But I do know that if it weren't for his courage and strength, I might not be alive right now.

Luke: Lena…

Lena walked towards the clone

Lena: Although I can't say that he's the smartest person I know. Why are you listening to this guy, Luke?

Luke didn't respond for a moment.

Luke: I've made so many mistakes. I don't know if he's completely wrong to make me feel like this.

Lena: Then let me remove all doubt! He's wrong.

The clone stood in between herself and Luke

Lena: We've all made mistakes. But you have a choice with what you can do with them. You can either sit around, feel sorry for yourself, and let dopes like him talk junk to you, or you can learn from them and move on with your life.

Luke: But I…I don't think I can. I've already tried to let it all go but…

Lena: Then quit trying to do it and just do it! You're strong, Luke!

Luke Clone: Don't you understand you insolent girl!

Lena: Anyone can sit around and feel bad about their mistakes. That's easy. But it takes real strength to be able to learn from them and move on. And you can do it Luke. You've dealt with this for too long!

Luke Clone: I've had enough of you!

The clone wound back and punched her in the chest. Lena hit the ground hard.

Luke's eyes widened

Luke Clone: This is what happens when you dummies try to deal with fate.

Lena shook on the ground. Black data appeared on both of his hands.

Luke Clone: Luke is the destroyer. Always has been, always will be, and there is nothing that he'll do to change that! He's a traitor! He's beyond the point of no return, and no one, not even you is going to talk him out of it!

Lena coughed loudly. Her coughs were beginning to sound like wheezes. The clone held his two fists together and forcefully drove it down towards her face.

His fists stopped a few inches above her. She opened her eyes. He was frozen, and breathing very short breaths. Lena looked at his chest. It was glowing blue. She looked around him and noticed that from the back, Luke had grabbed onto his Digivice inside of the clone's chest.

Luke: You're right. I have made mistakes. Some of which almost cost lives.

The clone looked down at Luke's hand inside of his chest. He slowly looked back.

Luke: I used to think I was the monster that you were describing, until I met a good friend who knocked some sense into me and told me differently.

He looked down at Lena. She smiled.

Luke: I don't have it all together, and I have more baggage from the past than I want. But now I know that those mistakes will only define me as long as I let them.

Lena nodded. She was able to catch her breath.

Luke: I'm different now, and from this day forward, I'm choosing to leave the past behind me.

Luke Clone: No…

Luke: Game over.

He pulled the Digivice out of the clone's chest. He yelled as he was being deleted. Lena looked up at Luke. Luke held out his hand and helped her up. Lena smiled

Lena: I see your wearing your new jacket. I told you it would keep you warm! It matches your Digivice too!

Luke unexpectedly put his arms around her. Lena was slightly confused, but smiled and hugged him back. Luke whispered through his teary eyes.

Luke: Thank you…Thank you for everything

Lena closed her eyes

Lena: I told you I'd make you smile someday!

Luke held her tighter. They stood like that for a few moments. The window that led to the ceiling slid open and Keenan was the first to climb out. The six others followed him. Luke let go of her and turned around.

Kristy: Luke! Thank God, you got rid of him!

Lena waved

Lena: Hey Kristy!

Kristy: Relena? What are you doing around here?

Lena: It's Lena now! And I was just…

She looked up at Luke

Luke: Helping a friend. What's up?

Matt: The city's reconstruction bill…

-x-

A crowd of people began to surround the area to watch the spectacle. The police set up a block between the people and the Digimon battle.

A girl with brown hair recorded the battle on her camera phone. She zoomed in on SlayerDramon.

"It is him…"

It was Selena. She squeezed her eyes and tried to get a better look, but wasn't able to before someone shut her phone and snatched it.

Selena: Hey!

Sampson held the phone in his hand. He was standing next to Yushima

Sampson: There's nothing to see here! Put your phone away.

Selena: Excuse me! I have every right to take a video of this!

Sampson: Wait. Aren't you…

Selena: Matt's sister, Selena! And that's his Digimon down there, which means that he's probably somewhere near here too!

Yushima looked at Sampson

Yushima: uh oh…

Sampson: What are you talking about?

Selena yelled over the crowd

Selena: Dracomon, Exogrimmon, Digimon, Digivice, Digital World! Need I go on!

She snatched her phone back

Selena: Now either you two get me to my brother now, or I go public with your little secret

Yushima: It's not much of a secret now is it…

He gestured towards the battle that everyone was watching.

Selena: Just tell me where Matt is!

They were interrupted by a loud uproar near the front of the crowd. A policeman was yelling at a woman with black hair.

Officer: I already told you! This is a highly restricted area! You stay back!

"Stay back and let my daughter be destroyed by that monster? Never! You let me through."

The policeman had to physically block her from crossing.

"enough"

A man in a black suit had pushed through the crowd. Detective Richardson. He stopped next to the police officer and looked at the woman.

Detective Richardson: Jenifer Akita, am I correct?

Mrs. Akita: Please sir. Let me through! My daughter, Brianna is in there.

He smirked

Detective Richardson: Your daughter has quite the mouth on her.

He looked back at the fight.

Detective Richardson: They're facing a monster that three fleets of our strongest police forces haven't been able to overcome. Sorry to say…

He looked at Mrs. Akita and half smiled

Detective Richardson: Your daughter's as good as dead out there.

She gasped

Detective Richardson: Now I suggest that you keep your hands off of the man in blue uniform before you find yourself in an orange one.

Richardson pulled a radio communicator to his ear and walked away.

Detective Richardson: Give me a check for all available units and send them here. We need this thing detained now!

He went away while Mrs. Akita stood frozen. A hand grabbed her shoulder from the back. She turned and saw Sampson, Yushima and Selena

Yushima: Don't listen to him. I know your daughter. She'll never give in.

Mrs. Akita stared blankly at him. Yushima smiled

Yushima: I wouldn't have taken a hit from the side of my car if I didn't believe that.

She flashed back to when a man had helped her 15 years ago when she was pregnant with her child. He had looked a lot like the man who was speaking to her now.

Sampson: Don't lose heart in that.

Selena nodded as well.

Mrs. Akita: Thank…you

Yushima: Don't thank us!

He pointed to the seven Digimon fighting BlackOphanimon.

-x-

The seven kids ran out of the building and watched BlackOphanimon fight their Digimon. The Digimon flew around her and tried to attack, but they were hardly leaving a scratch.

Matt: Come on guys! You can do it!

Brianna: We have faith in you!

Hououmon: Starlight Explosion!

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

BlackOphanimon sliced the attacks in half with her blade.

DinoTigermon: Highland Fang!

MetalSeadramon: River of Power!

BlackOphanimon: Crystal Barricade!

Her attack knocked them away like flies.

Luke: They're not strong enough! She's not using half of her energy on them!

Matt: Then what do you think we should do? Quit?

BlackOphanimon: The time has come. The destruction of your planet is imminent.

Her body glowed with a black aura. Her eyes grew completely black also.

Matt: That can't be good

Castilla: Look out guys!

Keenan yelled at the Digimon

Keenan: GUYS, RUN!

Her body glowed to a maximum point. None of them moved in time.

BlackOphanimon: Final Decimation!

A black sphere erupted out of her body. The Digimon instantly flew forward and created a deep crater in the ground.. They all piled up next to each other.

Matt: No…

He noticed that SlayerDramon's armor was severely cracked. He could barely move. DinoTigermon's body was broken as well.

Castilla: Lotosmon!

Danny: MetalSeadramon!

They all laid motionless on the ground. That was the most powerful attack that any of them had ever seen.

Keenan ran over to them.

Keenan: Ravemon! Talk to me!

Ravemon: Keenan…I've never taken an attack like that before.

Keenan noticed that Ravemon's body was beginning to dissociate. The rest of the kids ran next to him.

Matt: SlayerDramon, you need to get up pal! Please!

SlayerDramon: Matt I…I can't.

SlayerDramon's data destabilized as well.

Brianna: Usagimon!

Usagimon: I'm sorry Brianna. I think…I think we failed.

Lotosmon: That was her finishing attack…I can't move, Castilla.

They were devastated. Had they really reached the end?

Matt: Please SlayerDramon! We made it this far! We've never lost a fight before and we're not starting now…

Kristy: Hououmon…

Lena watched from a distance. Hobson stood next to her.

Lena: Hobson…I want to help them!

Hobson shook his head

Hobson: I don't know what more we can do now, Master Lena

Luke pounded both of his fists on DinoTigermon's body in frustration

Luke: No…NO!

BlackOphanimon: The destruction of your Digimon is only the beginning. This planet will see devastation like it never has before.

She pointed her hand at them.

BlackOphanimon: Every journey that has a beginning has an end, Digi-Destined. And your end has come.

Her body glowed again. The attack had charged once more.

In a desperate attempt, Castilla turned and yelled

Castilla: Leslie, please! Don't do this!

BlackOphanimon: Final Devastation!

The beam shot towards all of them. Matt shut his eyes and screamed

Matt: NO!

The rest of them yelled as well as the final attack torpedoed towards them.

Time froze.

The background turned completely black.

Matt opened his eyes and looked up. The other kids were there as well. Danny opened his eyes

Danny: What's going on? What happened?

Brianna: Where are we?

Castilla: Is it over?

"Far from it."

Her Digivice glowed yellow in her pants pocket. She pulled it out and held it. A simulation of Seraphimon played out of her Digivice.

Matt, Luke, Brianna, and Kristy held out their Digivices and saw simulations of Apollomon, Marsmon, Dianamon and Minervamon. The simulation of Apollomon spoke.

Apollomon: You seven are still in the midst of the battle, and what happens next will determine your fates. You mustn't give up.

Brianna: But what else can we do?

Keenan: We need to be stronger! We need more power!

Serpahimon spoke

Seraphimon: That's where you're wrong.

The simulations of the Olympus Twelve disappeared. The children were standing in complete darkness again. The seven of them stood in a circle with their backs facing each other.

Matt looked up and saw a single image flash in front of his face. He was looking at a movie of himself Digivolving Dracomon into Coredramon for the first time. Matt was slightly confused. Another scene appeared next to it, and showed a scene of Coredramon fighting DinoRexmon. It had felt like so long ago when this all had happened. Brianna saw a clip of herself appear in front of her. It showed Jodixmon fighting Ebidramon. She saw another clip of herself tied down to a board with Ogremon holding a knife. She watched the image of Jodixmon speed into the room and knock the knife out of Ogremon's hand. Luke and Castilla both saw a clip of themselves Digivovling Bearmon and Floramon for the first time to fight Meramon and Kabukimon. Keenan watched a clip of Peckmon Digivolving into Crowmon and breaking out of Grey Mask's cage. He watched as Crowmon overcome Karatenmon in their battle. Keenan turned his head and watched some of his childhood clips of himself fighting with Falcomon in the Digital World. Kristy watched the movie of Garudamon fighting the swarm of MegaKabutarimons. Danny saw himself Digivolve Betamon into MegaSeadramon and fight HiAndromon. Matt smiled as he saw another image of SlayerDramon taking down a multitude of Etamons in KingEtamon's castle. Luke watched as Bearmon warp Digivolved into DinoTigermon fought off the dinosaur Digimon. Castilla saw Floramon Warp Digivolve into Petalmon and fight along side Lilymon. Matt watched himself and Luke climb up the ladder that lead to their escape from the underground sewer system and escape right before it exploded. Luke saw himself jumping off of the waterfall in Nagoya, and then in Thomas's spy gear sneaking around Royal Casino. Keenan watched the clip of Kotemon training him during the obstacle course. Kristy saw Keenan and herself try to escape from Shadramon and Cupidmon on Volcano Island. The key moments continued to flash in front of them by the hundreds.

Keenan: I get it now. We don't need more strength…

Seraphimon's voice was heard as the images began to fade away.

Seraphimon: You seven have grown in incredible ways. The strength that you need has always been inside of each and every one of you. And now, your final trial is upon you. It's time for you to release it.

Matt's body glowed with red data. He looked around his body and clenched his fists. Luke's glowed with blue. All the way down the line, each of them reflected the color of their Digivice.

Apollomon: You are ready to unlock the full power of your Digivices. Defend your world. Become the heroes you were destined to be.

The black background disappeared and they were thrown back into real time.

The attack flew towards them. Each of their bodies glowed with data.

They pointed their Digivices towards the attack. The DNA energy erupted out of each of them and countered the attack. BlackOphanimon's attack dissolved.

BlackOphanimon: No.

SlayerDramon gained strength in his arms. He began to pull his body up

SlayerDramon: I don't understand. I feel…stronger.

Lotosmon: I do too.

Brianna: You've underestimated us for far too long, BlackOphanimon! Now you're really gonna get it!

-x-

Hobson and Lena watched

Hobson: Incredible. But…how?

Lena smiled

Lena: They're starting to believe, Hobson. They're going to beat her!

-x-

Keenan: And now you'll see the power of one!

Kristy: Two!

Castilla: Three!

Luke: Four!

Danny: Five!

Brianna: Six!

Matt: Seven!

They each took out their Digivices.

Keenan: This is it guys. All or nothing. Are we up for one final battle?

Matt: LET'S GO!

MAXIMUM BURST Digivolution Sequence Unanimously Begins.

The text on the Digivice screen showed the words "BURST EVOLUTION" The "BURST" erased and was replaced with "MAXIMUM BURST". An image of Apollomons outline briefly flashed on his Digivice before Matt pointed his Digivice forward. He waved his hand over his Digivice.

Matt: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

SlayerDramon jumped up into the air and dove down into a massive fireball. The fire engulfed SlayerDramon's body and for a few seconds, SlayerDramon was undetectable. Suddenly, SlayerDramon burst out of the flame with gold and red armor, and a pair of fiery wings. He landed on the ground and drew a fire circle around him.

SLAYERDRAMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Marsmon's outline briefly flashed on Luke's Digivice. He pointed it forward.

Luke: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

DinoTigermon ran down a straight path. A whirlwind lifted DinoTigermon from the ground and morphed his physical features. DinoTigermon's body became dark blue with a black mane. He landed on the ground. He flew off of the ground and landed back down.

DINOTIGERMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Dianamon's outline briefly flashed on Brianna's Digivice. She pointed it forward.

Brianna: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Usagimon lifted his sword in the air. Thunder erupted around him. The thunder hit his sword, and caused his body to reflect energy. The lightning flashed from one end of the spectrum to the other, and Usagimon sped there before it landed and used it to mold his other sword.

USAGIMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Merukimon's outline flashed on Keenan's Digivice.

Keenan: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

He pointed it and yelled

Ravemon flew up into the sky. He spun his body in circles and caused a tornado to form. His body structure transformed as he descended back down.

RAVEMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Minervamon appeared on Kristy's Digivice.

Kristy: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

She pointed it and yelled.

Hououmon flew through a ring of light. His body became covered in golden armor with pink markings at his legs. He flew faster and more vigorously than ever before

HOUOUMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Seraphimon's image appeared on Castilla's Digivice.

Castilla: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

She pointed the Digivice as power erupted out of it

Lotosmon flew through a trail of flowers with her staffs drawn in front of her. As the petals surrounded her, her structure changed. Her staffs morphed into one golden one, and her body became plated with yellow armor.

LOTOSMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Neptunemon's outline showed on Danny's Digivice

Danny: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

MetalSeadramon jumped into golden river. As he swam forward, his body changed underwater. He gained an anthropomorphic structure, gaining legs, a body and arms. Two golden fins popped out of his front two arms as his head emerged out. He torpedoed through the sea before he jumped out and tumbled on the land.

METALSEADRAMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

The seven new Digimon were all covered in DNA energy just as the children were.

Three police cars arrived on the scene. One of them had Kurata in the back, and the on in the back contained Yoshi, Thomas and Marcus. The three of them got out of the car and watched. None of them spoke until Thomas raised his voice.

Thomas: They did it.

Yoshi: You mean…

Thomas: They surpassed the Burst mode. And now their power has become one.

Marcus clenched his fist

Marcus: Alright. Now it's time for us to join the party. Agumon are you…

Thomas grabbed Marcus's shoulder. Marcus spun around

Marcus: What!

Thomas: I think it's best if we let them handle this.

Marcus: But…

Yoshi: He's right Marcus. We had our fun.

She looked forward

Yoshi: Now it's time for them to have theirs.

Marcus hung his head

Marcus: Alright.

He lifted his head up

Marcus: LET'S GO GUYS! THE ULTIMATE TEAM'S ROOTING FOR YOU!

BlackOphanimon: I appreciate the thematic display, but your resistance is still futile. Not even the Digi-Destined will be able to save this planet. I give you a final warning. Step aside or be destroyed.

Matt: Let's give her our answer guys!

The seven Digimon flew towards her and prepared to attack.

BlackOphanimon: I warned you.

She held her hands out

BlackOphanimon: Final Decimation!

The attack hit them once more, but this time, it was swallowed up in their DNA charges.

MetalSeadramon: That old trick won't work with us anymore!

Lotosmon: This time, we won't back down until you're defeated!

SlayerDramon: Now it's our turn! Give her your strongest shot now guys! Blazeing Blade!

DinoTigermon: Infinity Fang!

Usagimon: Crystal Annihilation!

Ravemon: Lightning Blade!

Hououmon: Golden Wing!

MetalSeadramon: Glorious Typhoon!

Lotosmon: Seven's Daze!

The attacks made a bigger impact on her. BlackOphanimon moved back a couple of paces and knelt down on the ground. She looked forward and breathed heavily. The Digimon landed and looked straight at her.

SlayerDramon: It's over…

BlackOphanimon looked down at her stomach. There was a gaping hole in it where the attacks had hit. It was slowly deleting away her body.

SlayerDramon walked forward

SlayerDramon: Enough is enough. You've lost.

BlackOphanimon coughed. She smiled as she slowly stood up.

Usagimon: How can you still stand! You've been defeated.

BlackOphanimon: Defeated?

BlackOphanimon began to snicker. She laughed louder and louder. Everyone was a little startled.

Castilla gasped and pointed

Castilla: Look!

The whole in her stomach was healing. Data returned to it until she was whole again.

BlackOphanimon loosened her neck by cracking it.

BlackOphanimon: You don't know the meaning of the word defeated. But that will change now.

She put her hand in the air. The sky began to turn red and the weather began to change. Strong winds began to come in from all around. Screams were heard from around town as the winds became stronger and stronger.

The citizens from the surrounding area began to lose their loose items in the wind. Uproars of confusion erupted in the crowd. The winds picked up even more.

The seven Digimon could barely stand against the strong wind. The children were forced to put their arms in front of their eyes.

Matt: What's happening!

BlackOphanimon rose from the ground. She continued laughing as her body began to change. Dark energy orbited around her body and began to disfigure it. Her armor became darker and more cryptic. A dark flame engulfed her rod. Her eyes opened.

Brianna gripped her Digivice as tightly as she could and read the data

Brianna: This must be BlackOphanimon's Chaos Mode! If we thought that the last one was bad, this one's power is off the charts!

BlackOphanimon Chaos Mode: You petulant fools have had your upgrade. Now it's time for my own.

Before any of the Digimon moved, BlackOphanimon had zoomed around to each of the Digimon and knocked them all into the air. She zoomed over to SlayerDramon and punched him deep into the ground.

The policemen opened fire, but it was of no effect. Their aim was poor because of the wind, and their weapons exploded in their hands, causing many of them to fall onto their backs.

Usagimon pointed his sword

Usagimon: Crystal…

BlackOphanimon saw him and knocked the sword away from his hand without touching anything. She continued to fly around and terrorize the Digimon individually.

Detective Moore held his coat and used all of his strength to trek over to one of the police cars. He knocked at the window and the policeman rolled it down. Kurata was inside the back seat.

Detective Moore: Let him out!

The unlocked the door. The car was beginning to lift off of the ground because of the winds. The policemen and Kurata abandoned it before it soared away. Detective Moore grabbed onto a street light as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Detective Moore: You had better tell us how to stop that Bio-force experiment before it tears up the whole city! Are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way!

Kurata: Do I ever go down the easy way!

Detective Moore yelled again

Detective Moore: Do you think for one moment that that thing is going to spare you because you made it! Think again! She's after the city and everything in it! Now either you talk or be responsible for the end of Tokyo!

"Sir!"

He turned around. He saw Lena and Hobson. Lena had to shout

Lena: I think I know what he's hiding!

Detective Moore: And who are you!

Lena: That's not important! I just need you to listen to me!

Detective Moore: How do I know that you'll be telling me the truth!

Lena: Because that was supposed to be me inside that monster years ago!

Detective Moore kept quiet. He couldn't think over all of the crashing and rustling in the background.

Detective Moore: Fine! But don't tell it to me. Tell it to them!

He gestured towards the children.

The Digimon were pummeled to the ground by her. MetalSeadramon was on the ground under BlackOphanimon. Ravemon tried to hit her from the back but she forsaw it and punched him and knocked him away.

Matt: Come on guys! You can do this!

Luke was deep in thought until Lena tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around

Luke: Lena!

Lena: I think I know to defeat her, Luke!

The six other kids' ears propped up. They all turned around to listen to her. Brianna screamed.

Brianna: How!

Lena: When I was on my way over to help you, Luke, I was almost attacked by her. She had a chance to finish me off but then…she didn't.

Luke: What's your point?

Lena: Even though she wanted to destroy me, something was holding her back.

Keenan followed her train of thought

Keenan: Like a conscience or something…

Lena nodded

Lena: More than that.

She looked at Luke

Lena: I think that your sister's still in there somewhere, Luke!

Castilla: Leslie…

Lena: She couldn't bring herself to kill me because I think that I reminded her too much of herself. You might not be able to fight her physically right now, but if you can tap into BlackOphanimon's human half, then maybe there can be a way to get her to stop all of this.

Matt: How are we gonna do that though?

Keenan: The classic approach. See if we can talk to her.

Brianna: But we tried that and she won't listen to us!

Keenan: Maybe we just haven't been trying hard enough. This may be the best shot we have now!

Kristy: It will have to be one of you two, Luke and Castilla. You're her brother and sister.

Castilla and Luke looked at each other.

Luke: I'll do it.

Castilla: Are you sure, Luke?

Keenan: It's going to be dangerous so make sure you're careful, you understand?

Luke turned around and walked away. He called DinoTigermon's name. He eventually came over.

Luke: DinoTigermon. I need you to take me as close to BlackOphanimon as possible

DinoTigermon: Luke, are you kidding me? That'll be suicide!

Luke: Not if we live!

Luke jumped on his back.

Luke: Halt all of the attacks until I give you the signal!

Keenan nodded

Luke: Lena!

Lena looked at him

Luke: I want you to come with me too.

Lena: But why?

She yelled over the increasing winds.

Luke: Because things seem to work out when you're around. Plus I need you to keep watch for me. You coming or not?

He held out his hand. Lena nodded and grabbed it. Luke helped her up. Lena grabbed onto his waist.

Matt: Good luck Luke!

Castilla: Luke…

Luke looked down at her.

Castilla: Be careful.

Luke nodded.

Luke: Let's go!

DinoTigermon flew towards her.

-x-

The crowd looked up at BlackOphanimon. Nobody spoke because they were overcome with fear. A man with blonde hair squeezed in from the back and looked up at the sky as well. Kenneth Iwate.

After a minute, they saw DinoTigermon fly towards BlackOphanimon. There were a couple cheers that were raised in the crowd. Ken looked up in the sky and squinted his eyes. It looked like Luke and another girl were on top of the Digimon. The things that the detective had told him about Luke in prison must have been true. Under his breath he spoke.

Mr. Iwate: Come on Luke. This is for the world, son.

DinoTigermon pressed against the roaring wind towards BlackOphanimon. It became stronger and stronger the closer that they got to her. Lena held onto Luke's waist and Luke grabbed DinoTigermon's mane. Blue data continued to erupt out of both of their bodies.

Luke: Come on DinoTigermon! We're almost there!

DinoTigermon yelled as he pressed through.

From the ground, the kids could see DinoTigermon moving slowly towards her. Matt began cheering

Matt: Let's go Luke! You've got this, bud!

The rest of them cheered him on.

Luke grabbed on tighter onto DinoTigermon. He grunted as it became harder for him to hold on. They were a few feet away from her. She was simply floating still.

Lena: Luke, I don't know how much longer I can hold on!

Luke: Neither do I, but just keep doing it! DinoTigermon!

DinoTigermon turned on the turbo boosters in the back of his legs. He inched closer and closer. Parts of Luke's shirt was beginning to rip off of his chest due to the intensity of the wind. His bones and muscles were beginning to ache with pain from all of the strain. He yelled as DinoTigermon kept moving forward. BlackOphanimon began to raise her hand towards them.

Lena: Luke, now's your chance! Go!

Lena let go of him. Luke stood up and jumped off of DinoTigermon. He held out his fist and screamed. DinoTigermon and Lena pulled way back after Luke had jumped. Luke had made contact with her chest. His eyes widened as he was engulfed in an illusion.

-x-

Luke found himself in a completely white abyss. He looked forward and noticed a bunch of thick vines that were covering a small hole. Luke ran forward and examined them. Without much hesitation, he used both of his arms to push them to the sides. The vines stayed. Under the hole that the vines were covering, a familiar figure was shown. Luke was out of breath when he said her name.

Luke: Leslie…

She looked somewhat like Castilla, but with shorter hair, and a younger looking face. Leslie was curled up in a ball before she slowly looked up at Luke.

Leslie: L…Luke?

Luke was lost for words.

Leslie sat straight. She stood up and looked straight at him.

Leslie: Luke!

She hugged him. Luke didn't move. She let go.

Luke: Is this place real?

Leslie frowned

Leslie: Luke…I'm scared in here.

Luke looked down at the ground. He clenched both of his fists.

Luke: Leslie, I'm. I'm so sorry. I failed to protect you. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now.

Leslie touched his face

Leslie: Luke…

She looked down

Leslie: There isn't a lot of time left.

Luke: That's why I'm bringing you out of here!

Leslie: No Luke. You can't.

Luke: Yes I can! And I will! I am going to do it Leslie!

Leslie: It won't work.

Luke: Then what am I supposed to do!

Leslie kept quiet at first but spat the words out.

Leslie: You need to tell your friends to hold nothing back. You need to defeat the monster to save your world. Your Digivices will help.

Luke: But if we defeat the monster that means…

Leslie smiled

Luke shook his head

Luke: NO! I won't allow it!

Leslie: It has to be done, Luke. It's for the sake of your world

Luke: I will NOT be responsible for your death again!

Leslie was quiet. Luke hung his head as tears began to form

Luke: I can't Leslie.

Leslie: Luke, listen to me

Luke grabbed her by the shoulder

Luke: No you listen to me! You once told me that everyone is worth saving. Remember that? It was the day that I took you to look at all of the cars on that bridge that night. I didn't believe it at first, but now I know that it's true. And it's true for you too! I will save you!

Leslie: Luke, I need you to trust me.

Luke frowned. His eyes were watery. The vines began to rise up behind Leslie.

Luke: Leslie. No.

Leslie: Just trust me Luke. Defeating the monster is the best way. Tell them to use their Digivices first, and the monster will die.

Luke: Leslie…

Leslie: Trust me, Luke. Trust me.

The vines sprung forward and trapped Leslie once again. She screamed as Luke's eyes widened.

-x-

Luke ricochet off of BlackOphanimon's armor. DinoTigermon caught him before he hit the ground.

Lena: Luke! Are you okay?

Luke looked up at BlackOphanimon. She regained consciousness and prepared to attack again.

BlackOphanimon Chaos Mode: Prepare to suffer. Final Wrath!

She pointed both of her hands

Luke: Leslie…

Luke looked down at his Digivice. It began to radiate blue. He remembered what she said. "Use your Digivices"

Lena: Luke, your Digivice!

He looked down at the rest of the kids.

Luke: GUYS!

They looked up

Luke: Point your Digivices at her and then give her your best shot! Hold nothing back!

Matt's Digivice radiated red. Everyone watched their Digivices glow.

Castilla: Luke are you sure!

Luke: Trust me!

Matt: You heard him guys! Give it all you've got!

Matt pointed his Digivice towards BlackOphanimon. A beam of red light wrapped around BlackOphanimon's arm like a rope. Her attack was halted.

BlackOphanimon: What!

Danny: It's working!

Danny pointed his Digivice which shot a beam of green. It grabbed her other arm.

Keenan and Kristy pointed theirs. Brianna and Castilla followed. The beams wrapped around her entire body. She was unable to break free. The kids were holding onto their Digivices with all of their strength.

DinoTigermon dropped Luke and Lena off on the street. Luke held out his DIgivice and shot the final beam. BlackOphanimon was trapped.

Keenan: Alright, Digimon. Finish this!

Ravemon: With pleasure. Lightning Blade!

Usagimon: Crystal Annihilation!

DinoTigermon: Infinity Fang!

Lotosmon: Seven's Daze!

Hououmon: Golden Wing!

MetalSeadramon: Glorious Typhoon!

SlayerDramon screamed as he drove his swords in front of him. He used every bit of his strength in the final attack.

SlayerDramon: Dragon Finish!

Fire erupted out of his blade

BlackOphanimon Chaos Mode: How is this possible? I was the strongest. How could I have been defeated? Impossible. Impossible!

The attacks all hit her at once. A giant explosion erupted in the sky. BlackOphanimon's data dissolved away.

The Digi-Destined dropped their Digivices. Luke was the last to do it. He breathed heavily and watched the residue from the explosion begin to fade away. The sky began to turn blue again and the winds had stopped. All of the kids were breathing heavily as well.

It was over.

After a few moments of complete silence, a clap was heard from the crowd. Ken Iwate clapped from the middle of the crowd. Others slowly began clapping as well until the entire crowd was clapping and cheering. After a moment, Ken looked over the crowd and saw something. He immediately pushed through the cheering crowd and ducked under the tape.

Yoshi smiled

Yoshi: Well would you look at that. It looks like they did it.

Yoshi grabbed Marcus's shoulder

Yoshi: How are you two feeling?

Marcus: I don't know. It looks like Agumon and I may need to fork our title away to them.

He smiled and crossed his arms

Marcus: They really are the ultimate team, aren't they?

Thomas: The new generation of heroes. It looks like they filled our shoes pretty well huh?

Marcus: Looks like it.

Marcus clapped his hands as Thomas and Yoshi followed.

The kids looked around at everyone cheering for them. It took a while for it to settle in that the battle was really over.

Kristy: We won, Keenan. We saved the world. Both of them!

Keenan: WE didn't do much of anything.

He walked forward to the rookie Digimon who were laying on the ground. The rest of the children did the same. Dracomon, Bearmon, Nephromon, Falcomon, Biyomon, Betamon and Floramon laid on the ground in front of them with their eyes closed. Matt shook Dracomon.

Matt: Dracomon!

Dracomon slowly opened his eyes

Dracomon: Matt?

Matt smiled

Matt: You did it, buddy!

Dracomon closed his eyes again

Dracomon: I've never felt that kind of power before. I could feel your power too, Matt. It was awesome.

Matt: You bet it was! How about you get up?

Dracomon: Give me 5 more minutes.

Matt: Dracomon!

Castilla: Floramon!

Floramon: That was a major workout, Castilla.

Castilla: But it was well worth the effort

Danny: Way to go, Betamon!

The rest of them cheered their Digimon as they woke up.

Brianna stood next to Matt as he stood straight up. They tried to avoid looking at each other.

Brianna: Uh, good job, you know. Doing that.

She rubbed her neck

Brianna: And thanks for snapping me out of listening to that girl.

Matt: Oh yeah, that. So uh, what exactly was it that you were trying to tell me earlier.

Brianna: huh?

Matt: Before you left the Digital World.

Brianna: Oh that. It can wait. It's not too important.

Matt: Yeah, I mean. We all already knew that I was smarter than you anyway, so there was no point in saying it…

Brianna: What's the matter with you! Goodness, you are so arrogant!

Matt: Me? You're the one who's too cool to not keep secrets like that.

Kristy shook her head.

Kristy: Well things are definitely back to normal. I can't believe that it's finally over.

She turned to Keenan and smiled

Kristy: It's been one crazy journey, but we made it.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: I guess we did.

"Not only that…"

They turned their heads. Commander Sampson walked up to them. Spencer Damon, Kevin Crier and Yushima walked behind him. Megumi and Miki walked in from the side also. Miki waved.

Miki: You guys were great out there!

Spencer: You were amazing! All of you! You're heroes!

Sampson: You carried on the legacy of DATS in a way that we never did. You defended our world, kids.

He took off his sunglasses

Sampson: I never foresaw myself ever saying this. But good work. To all of you.

"Hold everything!"

Detective Richardson marched in. Three of his police guards followed behind him.

Detective Richardson: I don't care how this ended up. You seven broke federal law, and are still wanted criminals of the government. Safeties.

The guards held their guns up

Matt: Are you joking!

Detective Richardson: Take them away!

Yoshi grabbed Detective Richarson's arm. Marcus and Thomas stood behind her.

Yoshi: You leave them alone!

Detective Richardson: I don't take orders from you…

"Then take them from me."

Detective Moore stood behind him. Detective Richardson looked straight ahead at him.

Detective Richardson: Sir I was…

Detective Moore: Save it.

He put his hand up. The police guards put their guns down. He looked Richardson in the eye

Detective Moore: How much trouble have you given these children in the past 24 hours?

Detective Richardson: Uh, none sir.

Brianna: Yeah, if you count threatening to throw my mom in jail and putting us on the most wanted list as nothing.

Detective Richardson: I was trying to uphold the law!

Matt: No. You said that you just wanted to get your promotion.

Detective Moore eyed him

Detective Moore: Is this true

Detective Richardson: Sir, you need to understand.

Detective Moore: You and I are going to have a chat after this. A long chat.

Detective Richardson: But…

Moore stared him straight in the face. Detective Richardson didn't respond. He simply turned around and left. He bumped into a guard who held Kurata by the back. He pushed him in front of Detective Moore. Moore crossed his arms.

Officer: Sir. We lost our vehicle. But what should we do with him?

Detective Moore looked at Kurata

Detective Moore: You created a monster that came this close to destroying the entire town. You would have put hundreds, thousands of families in misery or worse. What do you have to say for yourself?

Kurata smiled

Kurata: Next time, it will be tens of thousands.

Moore looked straight at him

Kurata: But the hybrid 2.0 was yet another failure. But with each failure comes new challenges. So until it's time for my next move…you can have your fun.

He put his arms forward in front of Yoshi. Moore read his face. Kurata half smiled. Yoshi looked back at Detective Moore. He nodded.

Yoshi took a pair of handcuffs out of her back pocket and locked Kurata's arms inside of them.

Yoshi: You won't be out in time to make a next move

Kurata: We'll see about that

Yoshi led him into a cop car. They stopped in front of Spencer Damon. He looked into the eyes of his old friend.

Spencer: It didn't have to end this way Akihiro.

Kurata chuckled

Kurata: You're wrong, Spencer. It did.

Yoshi threw him into the car and watched it drive off. She stood still. Keenan stood next to her.

Keenan: Something the matter?

Yoshi: We thought we had done away with Kurata years ago, but he came back stronger than ever and almost destroyed both the Digital and the human worlds.

Yoshi exhaled

Yoshi: What's to stop history from repeating itself?

Keenan looked in the distance as well. He watched the police car drive out of sight.

Keenan: Us.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them. Leon and Dorumon jumped through and kept it open.

Leon: You guys! We brought backup! We couldn't round up a lot of them but…

He looked at everyone standing still and staring at him. He looked up at the blue sky.

Leon: The battle's over…isn't it?

Kristy: Kind of…

Leon: Well our company's already here!

Gotsumon, Kamemon, and the two PawnChesmons exited the portal.

Gotsumon: Where's the battle at? Did we miss it?

Yushima piped up from the crowd.

Yushima: I know that voice!

He came to the front

Gotsumon: Yushima!

Kamemon: Is it really you!

They ran up and gave him a hug. Miki and Megumi screamed with joy when they saw the PawnChessmons. They hugged them as well

Megumi: We missed you two so much

White PawnChessmon: We hope the lab hasn't been too lonely without us

Miki: Nah. Megumi's been keeping me company.

Lena looked up at Luke. Luke seemed a little distressed.

Lena: You know, you were really brave up there Luke!

Luke looked down. Lena grabbed his shoulder

Lena: Hey. Chin up, okay pal? It's not over yet. You may still see her.

Luke: I guess

Lopmon and Antilamon were hopped out of the portal

Lopmon: Alright, tell me where the fight is so that I can pummel someone!

She punched her short arms out.

Lena: Aww!

Lena left Luke's side and picked Lopmon up.

Lopmon: Hey! Who do you think you are human?

Lena: She's so cute! So adorable!

Lopmon: Aw. See Antilamon, I told you that I'm irresistible.

Antilamon: Be careful Lopmon

Lena: I just wanna squeeze her until she pops

Lopmon: Okay, I'm not liking that part, but I can live with the rest.

She held her out

Lena: I'm Lena, what's your name

Lopmon: You can just keep calling me cutie

The place became more crowded. Everyone's friends and families began piling in.

Demidevimon fell out of the portal as well. He looked up at all of the people.

DemiDevimon: Hey!

He flew up. Someone had almost stepped on him

DemiDevimon: What's the big idea with all of these humans here!

He closed his eyes and descended down. He opened them again and noticed that he was staring straight up at Keenan. He yelled and recoiled back. Keenan crossed his arms.

Keenan: You certainly caused a lot of trouble for us, didn't you?

DemiDevimon: I blame the dark energy?

Keenan frowned and stared straight at him. DemiDevimon hung his head.

DemiDevimon: Fine. I don't care. Finish me off and take my data. I'll pay for what I did.

Keenan: That's not the way we operate

DemiDevimon opened his eye

Keenan: But if you're willing to apologize, then I think I have someone at home who would be happy to see you.

DemiDevimon looked up. He closed his eyes and shook his head

DemiDevimon: Sorry, but Frankie doesn't quite do it for me.

He got up and began to fly back into the Digital Gate. He stopped and looked back

DemiDevimon: But for what it's worth. I'm sorry. And tell that sister of yours that…she's alright. Who knows, I may drop by from time to time. If I'm feelin' it

He flew through. The digital gate closed behind him.

Luke saw all of the families get together. Castilla walked up next to him.

Castilla: You did an amazing job Luke. That's what's important.

Luke looked down

Castilla hugged him from the side. He looked at her with a confused glance

Castilla: You're the best brother I could have ever asked for

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: I don't know if that's true…

A policeman yelled.

Officer: Hey! Officers, help that man out!

Luke looked up. He was completely stunned.

Castilla: What?

She looked forward. Her face froze too

They didn't know what stunned them more. The fact that their father who they hadn't seen in years was walking towards them, or the fact that he was carrying a young blonde girl with him in his arms.

Luke: L…Leslie.

Castilla: And Dad!

They both sprinted over to them. Keenan watched with a smile on his face

Luke looked down at his sister and then up at his dad.

Mr. Iwate smiled

Mr. Iwate: Hey son.

He looked at Castilla too.

Castilla: Daddy…we missed you so much

Mr. Iwate: I know. I've missed you two too. I know that I made some mistakes before but…

He hung his head

Mr. Iwate: Being thrown in a cell where people were threatening to kill my kids, seeing where my life went after all of this…it made me realized just how stupid I was being.

He shook his head

Mr. Iwate: I'm not asking you to forgive me for all of it. I'm just asking for you two to understand.

Luke: Dad…

His dad looked at him. Luke had tears in his eyes.

Luke: I've done so many things that I'm not proud of either

Castilla began to tear up too just looking at him

Luke: I forgive you.

His dad smiled. Castilla smiled as tears streamed down her face.

Leslie's eyes opened. She looked at Luke hanging his head down.

Leslie: Hey, Luke.

They all looked at her.

Leslie spoke extremely quietly

Leslie: It looks like someone's getting an F on his science project

Luke: Leslie

He hugged her the best he could.

Castilla: Leslie!

Leslie: Hey, Cassie. How are you?

Luke held his face and squatted to the ground. He couldn't contain himself.

Thomas and Gaomon walked up next to Lena, Hobson and Lopmon.

Lena: It's so beautiful. I want to cry too now. Their family reminds me of ours, huh Tommy?

Thomas folded his arms.

Thomas: All too much, Relena. All too much.

The other kids watched as well.

-x-

Many balloons floated into the air. An awards ceremony was 10 minutes from being held in the outdoor park. The seats were full. Matt's siblings Selena, Kat, Mary and Scott sat in a row next to his parents. Luke's family was sitting together as well. Eveyone's family and friends came to watch. Commander Sampson stood at the microphone in the front.

Sampson: We're here today to honor the heroes who risked their lives to save our world…

As he gave an opening speech, a few of the kids were behind the stage. Matt, Luke, Brianna, Castilla, and Danny were in formal attire, and waited backstage.

Brianna: Where are those two! We're on in a few minutes!

Matt: I don't know. Falcomon and Biyomon should find them soon…

-x-

Kristy and Keenan sat behind a tree that was nearby. Kristy was helping Keenan adjust his tie. Kristy was wearing a formal dress and some make up on her face.

Keenan: Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for me

Kristy laughed

Kristy: Just stay still.

Keenan: I should know how to tie a tie by now

Kristy: But you have the, "I spent ten years in a jungle" excuse. Now I said hold still!

Keenan: I'm trying!

They kept quiet for a minute.

Kristy: So, how does it feel to be a hero?

Keenan shrugged

Keenan: Been there, done that. You know?

Kristy: Sorry, it slipped my mind that you've been through this same thing before.

She finished his tie

Kristy: There! That wasn't so bad, was it?

Keenan: No. Actually, it wasn't exactly the same.

He grabbed her hand which was still on his tie. Kristy looked up at him.

Keenan: I wasn't fighting with my best friend before. And…I don't know. Even though we were fighting stronger enemies, having you around to keep me in check made it that much easier for me.

He smiled

Keenan: Thanks Kristy. You're the best.

Kristy thought about it for a moment. Then, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Keenan quickly looked back at her.

Kristy: No, Keenan. You made it easier for all of us. You've always been there for me.

She put her other hand on top of his.

Kristy: Maybe, when this ceremony thing is over, we can talk about a couple things. If that's okay with you…

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Sounds good.

Falcomon and Biyomon flew towards them

Falcomon: Hey!

They let go of each other

Biyomon: There you two are! Don't you know you're on in a couple minutes?

Keenan looked at his watch.

Keenan: Woah. You're right! We need to go!

They both stood to their feet.

Kristy: We had better run!

-x-

Sampson: And so without further adieu.

Keenan and Kristy had just run backstage.

Brianna: Nice if you two to join us…

Danny chuckled and Keenan adjusted his tie.

Luke: Shh! We're almost on

Sampson: The seven heroes who shamelessly put their lives at stake to make our world and the Digital world, better places to live. Because of them, we can finally strive to live at peace with the Digimon.

Dracomon and Bearmon were holding the curtains

Dracomon: When's he gonna stop babbling?

Sampson: I present them to you now!

The curtains opened and the seven of them were standing in a line. The people in the crowd cheered. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi sat in the front and smiled and clapped as well.

Miki and Megumi came from the sides and put medals on each of them except Matt. Sampson spoke.

Sampson: And for the biggest award, for letting his bravery overcome his fears, for letting his strength overcome his doubts, and for letting the Digi-Destined overcome the enemy, we present Matt turner with his very own medal of honor.

The crowd cheered as they gave Matt his medal. Matt stared at it. Brianna nudged him on the shoulder.

Brianna: Nice going goggles.

Matt went up to the microphone

Matt: Uh, excuse me for a second. I don't want this.

Brianna facepalmed herself

Brianna: He had dignity while it lasted.

Sampson whispered

Sampson: Matt, what on earth do you think you're…

Matt: I'd like to call a friend of mine up. Leon Hashimoto.

Leon was sitting in the front row. He was shocked to be called up. He stood and came up to the stage.

Leon: What's all this about?

Matt spoke into the microphone

Matt: If it weren't for this guy's bravery, I wouldn't have ever made it out of the Digital World. Before I ever thought about having a Digimon or a Digivice, this guy here had been working himself dry trying to make peace in the Digital World in the same way that we did. So honestly, I don't want this. I'll lose it in 2 days anyway. So Leon.

Leon was a little nervous.

Matt: This is for you

Leon hesitantly took it. He grabbed Matt's hand and nodded.

Leon: Thank you.

Kat and Selena were the first to give him a standing ovation. Yushima and Spencer Damon followed. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi stood up and clapped as well. Lena and Hobson stood and clapped. Soon the entire crowd gave them a standing ovation. Matt looked back and saw the six others clapping for him. Danny gave him a thumbs up. The seven kids walked over and looked down at the medal.

Matt: Well there you have it guys. With every crisis comes a conclusion.

Matt smiled

Matt: And I don't know about you, but it seems like our future looks pretty bright.

The blue sky was shown, and a stream of data slid overhead.

**THE END.**

**-x-**

**Well there you have it guys. 2 and a half years worth of episodes have come down to the final one. Thank you all for your kind comments and reviews, and for sticking with me all this time. I'll see you guys around, and feel free to send questions into the FAQ! I'll get to it to answer any lingering questions. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! God bless you all! **


	52. Digital Crisis FAQ 4

**Better late than never right? So as promised, I am posting here again for the post-series FAQ. Sorry it came out this late, but better late than never! I condensed some of the questions that were similar. I'm gonna post the questions in bold and my answers regularly!**

**-x—**

**What does the future look like for you in terms of Digital Crisis? Can we expect anymore episodes?**

Isn't that the million dollar question? It was definitely the most frequently asked question, anyway. So here's my answer…

I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to write another full series that's related to Digital Crisis or even Digimon anymore, and yeah, this really was the last episode which means that there are no more after this one. I'm flattered that some of you are asking for a long term sequel, but honestly, chances are that it isn't gonna happen. This series was kind of already a sequel to data squad, so it wouldn't make much sense to make a sequel to the sequel (unless it's a three-quel! Haha). This series is most likely going to also mark the end of any other Digimon related story I'll do also as far as I can tell. I've gotten a few questions about whether or not I'll do a few fun one shots or extensions to the story. Some of the suggestions for those were really interesting! I mean, like I said, I don't know if I'm gonna do that, but you guys are more than welcome to write some of your own creative one shots or stories using the characters, which I'd be pretty excited to read and comment on! But yeah, in terms of another series with the same characters, it most likely is a no at this point. Sorry to bum you guys out…

BUT…that's not all!

As some of you may remember, there was one instance where I mentioned that I was thinking of doing a "movie" in the future to kind of bring the characters back Well, you didn't hear this from me but…*cough* the weather's looking good as far as that goes *cough*. So no promises, but if all is well and I'm still able to do it, you peeps can look forward to that! And that leads into the next question…

**What is the movie going to be about and when is it coming?**

Gosh, I mention that movie once and you guys won't let me forget it, but it's a good thing! To answer the question about when it'll come out, I really don't know. As you already know, the movie didn't come out right after the series ended. I wanted to give it some time so that the movie could be a good reunion for the characters and you fans ^^. So in short, I don't know if or when it's coming out. It can be anything from a few months to like 1 year…I really don't know! But if all goes well, I'm looking forward to when it comes out too!

As far as the plot, I have a vague idea at this point of what it's gonna look like. I don't want to give away too much…but without spoiling it, it won't only take place in Japan. There may be a bit of an American element to it. And maybe, just maybe, there will be a Digimon veteran that you long time fans will like to see. Stay tuned for it!

**Did Lopmon become Lena's Digimon in the end?**

Haha I love these questions because they're the shortest ones to answer. But of course, I'm gonna turn it into a long answer so there's no point.

It's kind of funny how I came up with that idea, because I actually didn't. The idea stemmed from a suggestion that one of the fans sent me a few episodes out from the series finale, and she wanted to see Lopmon become Lena's Digimon before the series ended. Granted, I wasn't about to throw her into the Digi-Destined right at the end of the series, but I found a way to make it work. I don't normally have the ability to just take suggestions like that and incorporate them into the series, but for some reason, I liked the idea of it and thought of how I could make it work. So in short, sure, we can say that Lopmon became friends with Lena.

**What happened to DemiDevimon**

He returned to the Digital world as implied by the ending. We may or may not hear about him again in the movie…

**Are you writing anymore stories outside of Digimon?**

Well as far as long 51 chapter stories go, definitely not. As far as shorter stories go, there really isn't much on my plate at the moment. However, I did have a thought about one thing…

I originally intended my Batgirl Beyond story to be a stand alone story. And it's probable that it'll stay that way. However, I have had some ideas on a potential sequel that I could make to that story. I dunno, it seems like people liked the first one a lot more than I thought they would, so we'll see if a sequel is something that will see the light of day. Once again, I can't promise anything, but I've been attracted to the idea as of late

**Are you a Justice League fan?**

Haha, I assume that these people picked up on my Justice League reference in the second part of the series finale. Yep, this was my tribute to Justice League, and if you look hard enough throughout the series, you'll see more Justice League/movie/cartoon plot references throughout. It's something that makes it more fun for me to write.

**Have you ever had any "deleted scenes" or deleted episodes that you didn't end up adding to the series in the end**

Oh yeah. Tons. There are a lot of times when I got pretty far into writing the episode one way, hit a brick wall, and then scrapped the whole thing and then tried another approach…There are 2 major ones that I can think of off the top of my head…

In the episode before all of them followed Leon into the Digital World, around episode 31 I believe, the entire plot for the first half was supposed to be different. Originally, Keenan and Castilla were walking home from somewhere (I forget now), and on the way back, they saw some wacky outdoor salesman trying to sell his product called "Depth-Water", which made the people who drank it have enhanced strength. The episode had Keenan and Castilla digging deeper into the case. The whole episode got kind of convoluted, because on one hand, I had this whole thing about them deciding whether or not to leave Matt, but on the other hand there was this mystery going on, and I found myself not really knowing what I was doing with the episode anymore, so I trashed it and wrote episode 31 like it is now. I'm glad that I took that one out! haha

Also there was one which I wish I kept. It was right in episode 1. It was an alternate way of introducing Matt. Before we were introduced to him, we saw a little kid and his mother go to the grocery shop, and the mom left her son in the shopping cart. While the mom was gone, some other kids came by and accidently pushed the shopping cart down the hill with the child in it and it was rolling towads the street. Matt happens to be passing by on his bike late for school, but ends up saving the kid while trying to pursue the shopping cart in a slightly humorous "cart" chase. And then like we see, he walks in late to Kuroki's class. I don't know why I scrapped it, but I did haha. There are a lot more that I got rid of for practical reasons and stuff, but yeah, it's always kind of a challenge to find the right plot for an episode.

**So what are you up to right now? **

Well I haven't written anything yet, but I'm thinking through some of the ideas that I mentioned previously and thinking of how they may work. I have some exciting ideas, but it will take a little bit of time to logistically think through them, so we'll see where they lead!

**Can I use some of your characters for my story?**

Sure! I'm flattered that you guys would even want to use them. The only thing I'd ask is for you to give me credit, and to show me the story so that I myself can enjoy it!

**Thank you all for being a part of this series, and I also thank Jesus for giving me a gift of writing stories that people wanna keep reading. It's been great, and I hope to write again soon! **

**Ps sorry for submitting this so late…I kind of forgot about it, but like I said in the beginning, better late than never! :D **


End file.
